1) Anything For Sammy
by Winter Gray
Summary: Forbidden, complicated, love shared over a lifetime, childhood to adult. Dean's drive to protect his brother at all costs. Destiel, wincest, wincestiel, pregnancy,This will come full circle at the end with many changes and story plots. WARNING under age sexual situations, adult sexual situations,mental/physical/sexual abuse,non-con, BDSM. I do not own the Supernatural characters
1. 1) Anything For Sammy

At age four Dean was saddled with what some people would call a burden but Dean never saw it that way. He would have wanted to take care of Sammy even if he had his mom, even if his dad wouldn't have been gone all the time and drink to excess when he was there.

So it began, the innocent love that turned into something forbidden, complicated , heartbreaking and wonderful all at the same time. The love between Dean and Sam Winchester.

Dean doted on his baby brother, he was the one there for Sammy's first word. It wasn't "Daddy" it was "Dee" he couldn't say his first name but Dean knew what he was trying to say and he was proud. It stuck as a childhood nickname until Sam was too cool to call Dean a baby name. Dean secretly loved being "Dee".

It was always Dean Sammy ran to when there was any pain or happiness he wanted to share and Dean felt so special. John was a second in Sam's life. The boys loved their dad but he wasn't dependable or stable. When they were grown Sam told his brother that being a sperm donor doesn't make for father of the year but still they respected him and his memory.

It's a story of two brothers with an unusual love most people wouldn't understand but it is their story, they live it every day.

….

Sam was asleep in the backseat of the Impala covered up with an old blanket Uncle Bobby gave Dean the last time they visited, Dean rolled up his coat for a makeshift pillow for his Sammy. John was lit already when he dragged Dean along in the bar. Dean brought in a catalog with kids clothes he picked up somewhere. Sam was going to start school soon and all he had was Dean's hand me downs to wear and they were from a thrift store when Dean got them. He was hard on his clothes, hunting with his father was tough business. They were full of holes and stains when Sam got them.

John sat a table with a bunch of hunter friends drinking, laughing and ignoring Dean. John gave him 4 quarters for the pinball machine. "Why can't I just stay in the car with Sammy dad?" But when John was already buzzed there was no reason to what he did.

Dean went over to the pinball machine and pocketed the quarters so he could get Sam some ice cream tomorrow. He carefully laid the catalog on the pinball machine smoothing it with his fingers and pulled out a pen. Dean started marking things he would like to get Sam for school. Backpack, sneakers, some cool t shirts with cars on them and new pants. Dean sighed knowing that it was a dream, that he would have to sneak enough change from the dresser and hope it was enough for something.

If he could Dean would make a big day out if for Sam, some ice cream and the thrift store in the town they were staying at that week. If only his little brother could have one thing new, all his own Dean would have been happy. He was nine and already the weight of the world was on his small shoulders. Brother, Dad, Mom and Sammy's protector, the one that would love him no matter what but Dean didn't regret it at all.

"Hey kid, what are you looking at." The man had been sitting in the corner of the otherwise empty little game room of the bar. Dean guessed he was really old like in his 30's even, he had on worn jeans, work boots and a t shirt, slender and scruffy looking.

Dean touched the knife in his pocket, "nothing sir", John taught him to address adults properly and be respectful. He started folding the catalog back up and slid it in his back pocket.

The man leaned forward "so you gonna buy something from that catalog you were marking up?" Dean shifted uncomfortable with the conversation "No sir, can't afford it." Dean was about to leave when the man said "would you like to make twenty bucks fast?"

Dean felt like he should leave but the thought of a whole twenty dollars, he could get Sammy a backpack and some good shoes with that, maybe even enough for a shirt. "What….what do I have to do, what kind of work?"

The man pulled a twenty out of his wallet and held it up. "Nothing kid, just sit on my lap…that's it just sit right here." The man patted his lap and smiled. Dean felt it wasn't right, that he should run and get his dad but the thought of taking Sam to a real store, letting him pick something new was too much for Dean to pass up.

He walked slowly over to the man, felt to double check his knife was in his pocket and grabbed the twenty dollar bill stuffing it next to the hidden knife. "Good choice kid, easy money." The stranger grabbed Dean and pulled him on his lap. Dean could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck, he smelled like sweat and whiskey.

Dean was getting scared, "How long do I have to sit here sir?" The man brushed his lips against the nape of the boy's neck and started moving Dean on his lap, the strangers voice was low and his breathing getting heavier "as long as it takes." He started pushed up against the boy and Dean could feel something hard pushing against his bottom through his jeans. "What are you doing to me?" Dean had an edge of panic in his voice. The man groaned and put his head back, "Christ…you are sooooo pretty kid", pressed up on Dean's bottom hard and then let go of the boy.

Dean jumped off and turned back to the man, his face was red, he was smiling and his eyes were closed. Dean ran out to his dad, begging John for the keys to the motel, he went back to the Impala and woke up Sam. "Come on Sammy we are going to walk back, its only a couple blocks." He pulled a sleepy Sam out of the Impala and they started back. "Dee….why can't we wait for daddy?" Sam rubbed his eyes. He was wearing Dean's coat and it hung on his tiny frame like a robe. Dean didn't answer just kept walking until they got back to the hotel. He got Sam in his sweats and put him in bed.

Dean went to the bathroom and tried to catch his breath, he hung onto the sink and stared in the mirror, he tried to calm himself but the tears came hot and plentiful. _"Stop it, stop being a big crybaby, tomorrow its gonna be better, I'll take Sammy shopping and get him an ice cream."_ Dean wiped his fist over his eyes and checked his pocket for the twenty dollar bill and four quarters then put on his sweats and got in bed with Sam.

Sam woke up and saw Dean was crying, he patted his big brother's face "shhh..its ok Dee, don't cry ok? ." Sam curled up on Dean's chest and listened to his heart beat until it slowed down and he was sure his brother was asleep then patted his hand "love you Dee." Sam fell asleep holding his brothers hand in his.

…

The next morning John walked in the door with a bag of doughnuts and tossed them on the table. Dean opened his eyes, he knew better than to speak to his dad until his dad spoke first. He was usually hung over and yelled at Dean or worse. John got out a couple glasses and poured some milk in them. "Hey boys get up, rise and shine." He sounded like he was in a good mood so this would be a good day for them.

Sam bounced out of bed and grabbed the bag of doughnuts, Dean always let him pick first and Sam always picked strawberry jelly, Dean was easy and would eat whatever his dad brought for them but Sammy was picky. "Come on Dee pick!" Sam held out the bag and his brother reached in and pulled out a cinnamon roll, not his favorite but Dean made a big deal out of the prize. "Wow cool, glad I didn't get strawberry." Dean winked at Sam and his brother giggled. He liked it when Dean winked at him, it was their private joke since he knew Dean loved strawberry anything.

John was quiet for awhile, he chewed a couple of pills for his headache. "So I'm going to have a couple people meet me here and we are going to be gone all day. I got to check out a job here, this is a weird town. Dean you see anything odd last night?" Sam had the TV on, not listening to them any longer. "Any…monsters?" Dean's mind went back to last night and the stranger. He shook his head and stared at the table "No sir, no monsters."

"So what are you and Sam going to do today." To the average person letting five and nine year old walk around a strange town together didn't seem safe but John didn't have the luxury of watching Sam when there was work to be done. He was sure Dean could handle things just fine.

Dean tore up a paper towel in tiny bits on the table getting up the nerve to ask his dad, "Dad, do you have any money so I can get Sammy new school clothes? He also needs a backpack, crayons, paper and stuff." John sat back and hitched his thumb toward the dresser. "Whatever change is there should be able to get something at the thrift store in town." John grabbed Dean's wrist "Look you know I'm maxing out the credit card on this dump, until I can score another one this is it. Don't ask for anything until then."

Dean's cheeks flared red, his fists balled up. "You had money to drink last night." He didn't have time to see the hand coming, the slap knocked him out of his chair. Sam pulled his knees up and started rocking on the bed, cartoons forgotten. "Please daddy don't be mad at Dee ok? I don't want nothing for school."

There was a knocked at the door John hissed "Get on the bed by your brother and behave both of you." John answered the door and in walked two men, one was a guy named Billy and Dean remembered him from last night at the table with his dad. To his horror the other man was the man that gave Dean the twenty dollars. He walked over to boys and smiled wickedly at Dean. "Well hey there boys I'm Tony" He ruffed up Sam's long hair "You must be the baby." Sam pulled away "I'm not a baby!" Tony held up his hands "Whoa there, didn't mean to offend , " he poked Dean lightly on the nose "I remember you from last night! Its Dean right?"

Dean didn't answer, he held Sam's hand tight. John walked over to them and touched Dean's face "I'm sorry I lost my temper, things are hard right now, forgive me?" Dean shrugged and wouldn't look John in the eye. Anyway be careful today and I wont be home till late. Tony smiled at John "Hey don't worry I can check in on them if I get back before you." Tony winked at Dean, "See you later Dean."

…..

"_Don't cry in front of Sammy, don't be a crybaby….just take him shopping and get some ice cream, worry about tonight when it comes." _The boys dressed quickly and headed down town. Sam was happy and practically pulled Dean off his feet when he saw the Savers Thrift Store sign.


	2. 2) Bitter Sweet

Sam pushed the door hard and Dean reached over him and helped. "I can do it!" Sam took off to look at the books, Dean running to catch up. Every town with a thrift store Sam got books and every time John made him leave them behind saying there wasn't enough room in the car. Every time Sam felt hurt leaving the stack sitting on the table, motel after motel he looked at them sadly like a bunch of old friends so Dean made sure they hit the books first.

Sam had a stack at ten cents a book and Dean carried them to the counter. "Come on Sammy let's see if we can find you some clothes." Sam picked at the hole in his brothers jeans and frowned, "What about you Dee? You are going to start school will you get something?"

Dean did find something, a cool jacket with lots of pockets to carry his knives and everything else, he liked all the zippers and it fit pretty good, a little big but then he could wear it longer. It was army green as dad called it. He looked in the mirror and smiled,_ "I look pretty bad ass". _ Sam admired his brother in the jacket, "You look cool".

He found Sam some t shirts, a jacket and two pair of pants in addition to the books. Dean carried the haul up to the counter, the lady there smiled "Hey you two are a little young to be shopping by yourselves!" Dean shrugged, "Its ok with dad."

"The total is 26.89 young man." Dean's face fell, he fished in his pocket and took out the twenty and four quarters. "How much can I get with this?" Dean pushed his jacket and some of shirts to the side.

. The lady looked at the two of them and felt heartbroken for the boys. The little one reminded her of her grandson, hazel eyes, tow head and dimples, the older one couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 but he looked like there were invisible weights on his shoulders. He was a beautiful child, short brown hair, big green eyes and a dusting of freckles, _"Such a serious face on him."_ "Oh wait, today we have our sale going on, I forgot to take off your discount!" She pushed the jacket and shirts back in the pile and started bagging everything up. She picked up the twenty and pushed the four quarters back.

Dean knew the lady was being nice and he nodded to her and smiled grabbing the bags. After the boys left she fished the balance out of her purse and put it in the register.

Dean took Sam into the ice cream shop and got a single scoop with the dollar. Sam took the strawberry cone and grabbed his brother's hand leading him to the bench outside. "I can't eat it all Dee, I know you hate strawberry though….." Sam smiled and tried to wink like his brother.

Dean put his arm around his baby boy and started eating the ice cream, "Well then I guess I am going to have to suck it up and help you…..thanks Sammy, I love you." Sam patted his knee, and smiled up at his big brother, "Love you".

…..

The boys went back to the hotel and Dean pulled out a notebook with a list of everything he needed for Sam's first day and what a list, Sam needed underwear, socks, shoes, backpack, paper, crayons and if they ended up somewhere cold neither had boots or gloves. Dean still didn't have any clothes but knew there wouldn't be any coming anytime soon. He went in the bathroom and cried quietly so Sam couldn't hear. For all the physical training his dad made him do, he still felt helpless sometimes, the world was owned by grownups and he was just a kid.

There was a knock at the door, Sam was peeking out the curtains and Dean ran out of the bathroom and pulled him away. "Stay in the bathroom Sammy and don't come out unless I tell you it's ok."

After Dean was sure his brother was safe he heard the man yell through the door, "Hey buddy its Tony, I came to check on you and your brother. Maybe you need some more money? What do you say Dean?"

Dean pulled the knife out of his pocket and yelled through the door "Go away! If you don't go away I'm going to call Uncle Bobby and tell my dad." Tony stepped back and decided it wasn't worth having those two men hunt him down, string him up and gut him like a fish for the trouble. "Yeah ok kid never mind I'm leaving, you wont see me again, they wont see me again either so no sense in saying anything ok?"

Dean screamed "LEAVE NOW". Tony got in his old pick up and pulled quickly out of the parking lot. Dean leaned against the door shaking. "Sammy its ok, you can come out now." Sam sat on the bed, "What happened Dee?" Dean forced a smile," Nothing Sammy just a monster but I took care of him." Dean sat by Sam and gave him a hug. "Its all ok now, I wont get tricked again Sammy.

…..

Sam didn't talk to his brother, he knew something happened but he didn't know what. Sam had that same helpless feeling and the only thing he could think would work is to wrap his arms and legs around Dean so he felt better. Dean's body relaxed at his brothers touch, "I love you Sammy," Sam kissed Dean's cheek, "Love you Dee."

Sam rested his head on his brother's chest until Dean's breathing was slow and steady and Sam was sure he was sleeping. Dean started to snore softly and Sam relaxed into him and fell asleep.

…..

John opened the door early the next morning and set the bag of doughnuts on the table. "Wake up boys, breakfast." Sam walked over to the table fished around in the bag until he found the strawberry jelly one, John opened the new quart of milk and poured two glasses. Sam brought a glass over to Dean who was still in bed. He sat on the edge and broke the strawberry jelly in half and gave his brother the bigger piece. "Come on Dee have some", Sam's little face was full of worry .

The scene in front of him wasn't lost on John, still wondering if Dean was still upset about the slap he walked over and put Sam on his lap and brushed Dean's hair off his forehead. "What is the matter? If you feel sick today, you don't have to train….Dean? I'm sorry again for the other morning ok, really sorry." John felt ashamed for losing control because of his own addiction.

Dean's mind still felt disconnected until he rolled over and looked at the worry on Sammy's face. That snapped him out of it, _"you don't have time to let Sammy down, he needs you."_

Dean got up and stuffed the half a doughnut in his mouth and drank down the milk. "I'm fine dad, " Dean forced a smile.

John sat at the table watching his boys teasing each other but something was different about Dean. At times like this he missed his wife the most, she would have been able to talk to the boys and their problems better than he was able to do. John stood up "Boys get packing, we got a new town ahead and I'm going to get you both in school there, I don't know how long we can stay but at least get you started right?"

Dean jumped up and started packing, he wanted to leave this place and start fresh again. Sam started to pack and set his new books on the small table. John pulled the car around and they packed everything in the Impala, both boys in the back. John went to close up and noticed the pile of books and looked back at Sam with that worried little face.

"Here Sam, I think we can bring these for the trip this time." John started the car and smiled in the mirror at them. Sam had a big smile on his face and started thumbing through a book in the stack. Dean smiled back at his dad "Thanks dad." And for a minute Dean looked like his little boy before the awful fire, before he accepted this life for himself and his sons.

Dean kneeled on the seat looking at the motel getting smaller and smaller and his body relaxed. He felt in one of the pockets of his old/new coat and checked his knife. He sat back down next to Sam. John put in a cassette and "More Than A Feeling" came out of the speakers and John tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sam held his brothers hand "Don't worry Dee, everything will be better promise."

Dean looked down at his baby boy and forced a smile "I hope so Sammy."

The Impala cut through the rays of a dazzling sunrise and Dean wondered what the next place would be like. The promise of a new day always seemed to make it better.


	3. 3) Blue Raspberry Sour

Another new town, new year and a crappy studio apartment John was renting by the month. It was May first and tomorrow was Sammy's birthday. Dean couldn't believe that he was going to be ten already. Sam had changed over the last few years, refusing to call Dean "Dee" because it was stupid according to Sam but still, sometimes at night when Sam had one of his many nightmares he would crawl closer to his brother and put his arm over Dean's chest and whisper "Dee I had another bad dream." Dean would hug him and Sam would feel better and go back to sleep.

Sam did ok at the new school but it was hard to make real friends when you didn't know when you were going to move, he was just happy to get through to the end of the year and on the honor role again.

Dean fit right in with his role as the handsome, mysterious bad boy and it was one he played well even at fourteen. He had hit puberty and kept right on running. Where Dean went people were sure to look. He seemed older than his years and walked with a swagger and confidence that Sam could only imagine having someday.

Dean waited for Sam's last class to get out, tomorrow they were going to play hooky from school and he was going surprise him and take Sam to a movie then dinner for his birthday. For once John left him a little money after Dean did some carefully worded begging. Dean had no idea when John was coming back so every penny had to be accounted for.

Sam came running up to meet his brother with a big smile on his face. Dean put his arm around his thin shoulders and ruffed up Sam's hair. "How was school Sammy?" Sam hitched up his backpack and shrugged, "Ok I guess, I got an A on my science paper." Dean grinned, "Good for you Sammy, you can be the brains and I can be the looks." Sam back kicked his brother's butt and laughed "Maybe someday I'm going to be both!"

….

Dean shook Sam gently, "Sammy wake up….hey time to get up." Sam rolled over and the clock said 10 AM. "Holy crap Dean we gotta get to school!" Sam got out of bed and started to pull his pants on. "Happy birthday Sam, we are going to play hooky and have some fun so relax." Dean handed a bundle wrapped in newspaper to his brother. Sam tore the wrapping off and in it was the army green jacket with all the zipper pockets Dean had bought years before.

Sam's face lit up as he put the jacket on and zipped it up, it hung a bit on his slight frame but Sam didn't care. Patting the pockets he reached in one and pulled out Dean's folding knife he always carried. "You forgot your knife Dean." Sam held it out and Dean closed his brothers hand around it, "Its yours baby boy, happy birthday." Sam thought this was already the best birthday ever. "Wow thanks Dean its great, love you." Dean gave his brother a quick peck on the cheek, "Love you to Sammy."

…

Sam enjoyed walking with his brother, he felt special when he was with Dean. The looks Dean got from passersby were not lost on either of them. His face was beautiful and Sam never tired of looking at his eyes, big and expressive, thick pretty lashes and eyes the same color as the emeralds in Sam's book on rocks and minerals.

They got to the theater for the matinee movie, an action flick Dean wanted to see. At the concession stand Dean told Sam to get whatever he wanted. He went right for the blue raspberry sour whips, Dean got a jumbo box of milk duds and they split a soda. There were only two other people, a young couple sitting two rows ahead. The boys sat in their usual spots in any theater, back row in the middle.

The lights went off and the movie started but Sam wasn't really interested, he was looking at the couple ahead of them, a young woman with long pretty blonde hair and her boyfriend with a crew cut like Dean's. As the movie went on Sam peeled strips of the sour candy off and fed the whips slowly through his lips. Sam glanced at his brother and noticed Dean was watching him eat with a fascination on his face. Dean leaned over and whispered "Sammy your lips are stained blue, you look like an alien or something." Dean laughed when Sam stuck his tongue out and it was the same shade of neon blue.

Sam continued watching the couple in front of him, the dance of human relationships were confusing, Dean always said he would get what it was all about someday. Dean smacked his arm during an exciting car chase, "Did you see that Sammy!" but Sam was watching the young couple kissing and looked at his brother.

Dean was involved with the cars racing on the screen but Sam was staring at him, in the dark he could still see his brother's thick lashes in profile. Sam slipped his hand in Deans and held it. Dean looked over at Sam , then back to the movie but shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sam squeezed his brother's hand and smiled.

Dean wasn't sure what to do exactly, he and Sam slept in the same bed and often fell asleep holding each other for comfort but for some reason Sam holding his hand at the movies threw him and he didn't know how to react.

He abruptly got up and told Sam he was going to the bathroom. Dean sat on a bench in the hall for a few minutes trying to get over the weird feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. When he got back Sam was slowly working another sour whip into his mouth, Dean could see the rough sugar stuck on his brothers lips and for some reason it was all he could think about, Sammy's sugary blue lips. Dean stared again at the screen , Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder and when he turned Sam pressed his lips on his brother. For just a few seconds Dean pressed back and he couldn't stop his tongue from snaking over his baby brother's bottom lip and licked off the sour residue. Dean pulled away and that feeling in his stomach came back like going down on a roller coaster.

Sam smiled and kept looking at Dean and squeezed his hand again. Dean didn't look back at him until the end of the movie. The lights came on and Dean waited to the couple to leave, he licked his thumb and gently wiped the blue sugar out of the corners of Sam's mouth. "Come on Sam lets get some burgers or something."

….

They were seated in the corner of the diner and the waitress came over, "So what do you two handsome gentlemen want?" Sam liked her tangerine colored lipstick and cat eye glasses, she had two big dangly white pearl earrings that swung when she walked. Sam thought the woman looked like she started working here when the diner was built and she never changed.

Dean closed the menu "I'm gonna have a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate shake, its your day Sammy order whatever you want." Sam ordered a blt, onion rings and a strawberry shake. The waitress came back a short time later with the shakes, "Food will be up in a few."

Dean poked around in the shake with his straw trying to think of what to say, he could just ignore it and let Sam have this day but Dean felt so confused that he had to say something. "Sam, about what happened at the movies…."

"You mean when we kissed Dean?" Sam said it so innocently like it was something that happened on any normal day for them.

"No Sammy, when you kissed me, I mean why did you do that?"

Sam was quietly tapping his shoe on the leg of the table nervously, "You kissed me back, besides the people in front of us were kissing, I love you Dee."

Dean was staring at the table and tearing a napkin in little pieces, "I….I did kiss you back and that was wrong, Sam you're my brother, I love you but that isn't something we should be doing ok?"

Sam's eyes started to tear up, he felt stupid now, the tears started to come, "Sorry Dean, please don't hate me ok." The waitress brought the food and set the plates down, "Hey there honey, are you alright? Can I help?" She looked at Sam with a worried expression.

Sam wiped his eyes , "No I'm ok." Sam pushed an onion ring in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore and they ate in silence. "_Dean you are a total douche bag, you are going to ruin his birthday. Let him have this one thing." _Dean reached over, held Sam's hand and smiled. I could never hate you Sammy, I would do anything to make you happy. Today was no big deal ok, its already forgotten, love you." A smiled played on Sam's blue lips, ok Dean love you too."

…

Back at the apartment Dean told Sam to get ready for bed, Sam brushed his teeth and came out in sweat pants and the jacket Dean gave him. "Sammy take that off and put on a t shirt." Sam jumped in bed, "No way Dean, I'm gonna wear it, my birthday remember?" Sam put the jacket over his nose and mouth and breathed in, the jacket smelled like Dean , his sweat and the hard cinnamon candy he liked to carry around in his pockets.

Dean sighed and walked to the bathroom, he saw the blue stain on his lips like a badge of shame. _"why did you kiss him back, lick his lip, you are sick." _Dean's mind played the image back of Sam working the blue whip into his mouth, the kiss, the taste on Dean's tongue and he felt himself starting to get hard. Dean grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing his lips until they were red and puffy but the blue shame was gone.

He walked quietly into the bedroom and got in his father's empty bed and stared at the wall, he couldn't sleep, then he heard Sam pad across the room and his weight on the bed as he crawled in and pressed up against his brother for comfort like always holding Dean around the waist. Dean spent the night facing the wall and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC


	4. 4) Red Cherry Lip Gloss

It was the last day of school, Dean had skipped out early and drove the Impala for over an hour anywhere and everywhere. He had turned 16 in January and since then when John was gone he gave Dean free use of the car. Bobby had given John a truck to use. That was his birthday gift from his dad and that was just perfect for Dean. He loved the car and called it "baby", it was the best girlfriend ever to Dean, beautiful and dependable, always there for him and she was easy to please. Keep her tuned up and full of gas and she purred like a kitten.

He pulled into the school parking lot to wait for Sam, he was early but popped in a tape and "Don't FearThe Reaper" blasted out of the speakers. Dean closed his eyes and tried to catch 20 before Sam got out.

There was a hard knock on the car window, Dean jumped and looked around, his hand on his gun. Allison was looked in the window smiling and waved for Dean to get out of the car. He shut off the music and got out.

Allison grabbed Dean's hand and looked at him with pretty blue eyes, Dean's favorite color. Anyone hot with blue eyes got his vote for most likely to get nailed by Dean Winchester. "Is that all you listen to, old music Dean Winchester?" she wiggled her hips slightly and flipped her long dark hair. Dean made a mental note that it wasn't only blue eyes but dark hair that made his pants tighter. _"Yup, from now on anyone I meet thats hot, has blue eyes and dark hair gets banged"_ He grinned, "That babe is classic rock, it doesn't get any better than that."

She shrugged, "I don't like you for your taste in music." Truer words were never spoken.

Dean Winchester was 16 going on 20. He was naturally well built and had come into his prime as a school stud, didn't matter what school. Deans lips were lush, he had a chiseled jaw , a perfect nose that boarded on delicate but suited his face, he had a light dusting of fine freckles, but as Allison told her friends it was his eyes that drove her crazy. Thick lashes, beautiful green and heavy lidded. He always looked like he was about to have great sex or just had great sex.

Dean often referred to his eyes as "panty droppers". He was also keenly aware of his body language and knew how to use it to his advantage to get what he wanted. It wasn't just girls at school that admired him, some of the boys did also and after gym Dean walked around the locker room with no towel proud of his bangin' body as he called it. Dean knew he was hung and had a great ass, guys would look at him with either envy at what he had or lust for what they desired from him.

Dean was not above letting a hot guy worship his cock and suck him off. Looking down and watching a guy working hard to please Dean was a power trip for him. Dean would zip up after and leave. They were happy enough to have had the honor and Dean could honestly snap his fingers and get the guy to do it again. But right now it wasn't a hot guy that had Dean's attention, it was the blue eyed girl with raven hair that he wanted.

Allison waved bye to her friends and walked with Dean under a huge maple tree. He pulled her down to sit in the grass beside him. Allison leaned over and kissed his soft lips snaking her tongue inside. Dean cupped her tight ass and she moaned softly. Allison slid her long fingers along the zipper of Dean's pants and slowly pulled it down.

Dean pulled away and made sure they were hidden from the parking lot and then thumbed her nipple lightly over her tank top. Dean leaned his head back against the tree and watched her with those heavy lidded lustful eyes, she worked his cock a little quicker after freeing it from the tight denim trap. "Christ that feels good baby, come on keep going, why don't you take a taste while you're down there?" He didn't have to ask twice , she engulfed him with her cherry scented, red glossy lips.

….

Sam walked out of school and looked around for his brother. He had just turned 12 that month and Dean wasn't the only one that had changed. Sam was just dipping his toe into puberty and he had shot up some more. Sam was going to be tall, Dean could tell and in a couple more years he might even be taller than him.

Sam's frame was still slender but he had put on some muscle from all the work outs and drills his dad put him through, still Sam was like an unsteady colt at times, all long arms and legs trying to find his balance and get used to the changes in his body. While Dean had thick, short dark hair Sam's was soft, light golden brown and wavy, he kept it longer and it fell in his eyes most of the time.

Dean loved to tease Sam about his hair, brushing it off his forehead and calling him Samantha. For his last birthday Dean bought him a set of pretty rhinestone barrettes for his hair as a joke but the joke was on him, Sam wore them while they both sat on the bed watching a monster movie and eating pizza. Dean kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sam pinned the waves back and at one point Dean touched his hair but never said a word about it. Sam got the reaction he wanted and Dean didn't, Sam one, Dean zero.

Sam hoped someday Dean would understand that while he was the masculine brother Sam was happy the way he was and if he was a little softer around the edges than Dean, in touch with the feminine aspect of himself that was fine, he could balance the two perfectly and was the brother that came off as the empathic one, thought things through before acting and was better at disarming a situation with words than his big brother although Sam could still whip the crap out of someone if he had to do it. Sam Winchester was no wallflower.

…

Allison popped her head up as Dean was getting close. "Dean I want to talk to you about the dance." Dean groaned but not in a good way," Seriously Allison, you want me to talk right now?" Dean pointed to his swollen cock covered in a sheen of cherry lip gloss, "You are blue ballin' me Al, come on."

She sat back, crossed her arms and pouted, "Look, you take me or you can finish yourself!" Dean put his head back and sighed loudly for dramatic effect, "Fine, you win, I will take you no problem," Dean pointed to his cock, "now please?"

Allison licked her finger, drew it down in the air, "Hah, Allison one, Dean zero." She went down on Dean again and he smiled watching her bobbing her head.

…

Sam spotted the Impala and ran over but Dean wasn't there and the doors were locked. Sam started walking around the parking lot and then the field by the parking lot looking around the trees and then he saw them. Dean had his eyes partly closed, mouth open and head back against the tree. From what Sam could see the girl was really pretty, she was bobbing her head up and down on his brother's huge erection, her hair swinging as her head moved. She sat up and went to finish with her hands. Sam got a glimpse of Dean's cock, it was shiny and smeared with red lip gloss. She used it like lubricant and started jerking Dean like a pro.

Sam was a jumble of feelings, sickened, angry, confused, fascinated, and something else. His body reacted involuntarily to the scene before him. Sam had never witnessed his brother with anyone.

Dean's head dropped to the side, his eyes hardly open. Then he spotted Sam watching quietly, Deans eyes opened wide and he started to thrust hard in her hand. There was a twisted part of him that wanted Sam to see this. Dean shot catching Allison on her tank top, face and hair. She jumped up and screeched "GROSS Dean, thanks a lot!" She took Dean's jacket and wiped herself. Grabbing her purse she started to walk away and yelled, "Don't forget, dance Saturday, pick me up at seven, don't be late and for God sakes try to find something decent to wear for once, don't embarrass me!"

Dean zipped up his pants and got up brushing the grass from his jeans. Sam turned away and walked back to the Impala. Dean ran to catch up and unlocked the doors. Dean started the car and they didn't speak for several minutes then Sam broke the ice, "You stink like cum and cherries…gross:" Sam wrinkled up his nose and rolled down the window.

Dean's cheeks turned red, Sam chastised him like an adult. "Christ Sammy your voice sounds like dad." Dean punched his arm, "Hey you weren't supposed to see that, sorry."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, could have fooled me, it didn't stop you did it, you finished looking right at me!" Dean's jaw tightened, "I couldn't have very well stopped at that point. He turned and grinned, "Learn anything?"

Sam folded his arms and slouched against the car door, "Oh sure Dean, someday when I decide I'm ready to blow someone I'll think back to that skank working your crank."

Dean laughed, "Wow Sammy, what a mouth on you today. Lets go get something to eat." Sam pulled tighter against the door, "no I have homework but can we stop somewhere first?"

"Sure Sammy, anything you want, you know that." Sam pointed "There!" Dean pulled the car up and parked. "You stay here." Sam got out of the car and came back a few minutes later and pulled a package of sour whips out for him and a bag of mini mixed candy bars for Dean. He folded the bag and slipped it in his backpack.

Sam started chewing on one of the whips, it was strawberry and Dean couldn't help glancing over at Sam working it slowly into his mouth and chewing. Dean frowned, "Man Sammy, how the hell can you eat those things, they are soooooo sour."

Sam grabbed another strawberry whip and bit the end off, "Never used to bother you before."

Dean had popped in a tape and "Sentimental Lady" by Bob Welch started to play, Sam thought it didn't sound like the usual music Dean listened to. Dean actually had a beautiful singing voice. It could be powerful singing with the classic rock he loved but when it was a ballad or love song it was deep, dark and smoky, Sam was only one he sang for.

"You are here and warm, but I could look away and you'd be gone, Cause we live in a time, where meaning falls like splinters from our lives, And that's why I've traveled far, cause I come so together where you are, Yes and all of the things that I said that I wanted, come rushing by in my head when I'm with you…."

Sam had his face against the headrest looking at his brother, Dean was lost in the words and Sam wondered what he was thinking about.

…

Saturday came and Dean stood looking in bathroom mirror, he promised Allison he would pick her up at seven for the dance. Dean hated dances, the music, the people and dressing up. It just wasn't him. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Sam that he was nervous. Dean walked out and threw the duffle on the bed, Sam was doing homework and ignoring him. Dean dug through the duffle and sighed loudly.

Sam knew he wanted him to ask what was wrong. "whats wrong Dean." Dean sat down hard on the bed, he looked depressed to Sam so he relented and sat by his brother. "Really Dean whats the matter?"

"I am such a loser sometimes, I don't have a goddamn thing to wear and I can't afford anything either." It was nearly impossible for Dean to find a job, he ended up having to quite when John decided to come back and move them again and a lot of employers want to know why your only address is crappy motel, abandoned house or a month to month dive apartment. He didn't have a bank account either. Occasionally he did odd jobs around the place he was staying if they needed help. When John found out he either made Dean trade work for rent or just took the money.

"Did you really want to go Dean, be honest."

"No…I said I would go so she would finish, I know I'm an asshole right?" Sam ran to the table and grabbed Johns journal, flipped through the pages and held the book up to Dean, "Why don't you cancel, isn't she dangerous anyway? You don't want to have to gank her, what would you tell her parents?" Sam looked at Dean with a serious face.

Dean grabbed the book and fell over on the bed laughing, Sam had turned to a page on Harpies, John had drawn a picture of one and Sam pointed to it, "Seriously Dean, put a dark wig on it and it could be Allison's twin!" Dean had tears coming out of his eyes and tried to catch his breath, "Jeez Sammy I haven't laughed that hard in forever."

Dean calmed down, grabbed the phone and dialed "Hey Allison I'm really sorry but I gotta cancel, I'm barfing all over the place here, got the flu or something." Dean winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Ok….ok…yah sorry Al really….Allison? ….bye." Dean hung up and started on the six pack John had left, by bedtime he was feeling buzzed and a little out of it.

It was hot and Dean was tired, he turned on the fan, stripped down to his boxers and got in bed watching the TV but not really following the story. He was drowsy and started to fall asleep.

Sam brought his backpack in the bathroom, came out a few minutes later and climbed in bed with his brother. "Dean?"

"What Sammy, I'm tired."

"Roll over and look at me."

It was dark in the room except to the light from the TV but Dean saw the barrettes sparkle in Sam's long hair, a lock escaped and fell across his forehead. Sam bent down and kissed Dean quickly. Dean touched his lips and they felt slick, it was lip gloss and it tasted like cherries. Sam turned on the lamp so Dean could see him better. He smiled at Dean, lips stained red from the sour strawberry whips and slathered in cherry gloss. Dean reached up and touched his hair gently running his fingers over the barrettes.

"Christ…Sammy you are beautiful, better than any girl ever…" his voice trailed off. He just stared at his baby brother. Sam stroked his hair, "shhhhh….its ok I love you just how you are, always, that girl just wanted you on her arm, show you off like a prize."

Dean's voice hitched "I sang that song for you Sammy." Sam smiled, "I figured, I'm not dumb you know." Deans eyes started to tear up, "Sammy please we can't do anything ok? Its not right, you're my brother, I'm four years older," He touched Sam's face." This is difficult for me. God help me Sammy, I thought about this for two years now."

Sam rested his head on Dean's chest, slid his hand inside his brothers boxers and touched him with gentle, unskilled strokes. Dean closed his eyes lost in the sensation, Sam kissed him, "I love you Dee."

Hearing Sam's old nickname for him snapped him out of the moment and Dean abruptly got up knocking Sam over, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean's breathing was coming quick, he grabbed himself and stroked until he brought himself to orgasm. He sat on the toilet and cried, feeling shame, hating himself.

Sam knocked on the door, "Dean are you ok, I'm sorry, I just…..I love you." Not hearing anything back he went and sat on the bed, wiped his mouth and took out the barrettes. Hot tears rolled down his face, Sam drew his knees up and rocked.

Dean looked in the mirror. His lips were slick with Sam's cherry lip gloss. Dean rubbed his mouth with a towel and left the bathroom. Sam had his back to him still rocking, Dean could hear him crying softly. Dean crawled into bed and pulled Sam in next to him. Holding him in his arms he rocked him gently like he used to do when Sam was a baby. "Shhhhh….its ok baby boy, I'm sorry…so sorry ok? I love you Sammy, tomorrow we can just go back to normal, its gonna be ok."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Sing that song again to me ok?" Dean petted Sam's hair and began to sing in a whisper, "You are here and warm, but I could look away and you'd be gone…..cause we live in a time, where meaning falls like splinters from our lives…."

Sam buried his face in his brother's arm, he knew it wasn't going to be ok, Sam didn't want to go back to the way it was but Dean wasn't going to give him a choice.

TBC

**(disclaimer, I don't own the lyrics or music to Sentimental Lady by Bob Welch. If you are not familiar with the song you can listen to the song and read the lyrics online. It is beautiful)**


	5. 5) The Path Of Least Resistance

Sam turned 14 and it was uneventful, John was taking Dean more and more on jobs and Sam hadn't gotten to see either of them in a couple weeks. He held down the fort or rather the crappy room at the crappier hotel that John had paid for in advance.

Sam tried to keep busy, most days he walked around town, sat in the park and worked on his own book of monsters, the occult, religions and anything relative to the subjects. Sam felt hungry all the time, he was growing fast and it seemed there was never enough money for food. When Dean called every night Sam always said he was ok and no, he didn't need anything even if he did.

Sam knew the older Dean got the harder John was on him and John had always been rough with Dean, never treated him with the same care he did for Sam. Dean tried to take it all like a man even when he was child but Sam was the one that was there when he cried quietly or had nightmares. Sam never knew what to say and Dean never wanted to talk about it so he would stretch out on the bed next to his brother, running his fingers lightly through Dean's hair until he fell asleep.

….

In the room was a bobcat stalking Dean, snarling and growling at him, it knew it was cornered and was ready to fight. Dean lifted the bamboo spear carved with the binding talisman and when the large cat jumped Dean ran the spear through its belly. It let out a screeching cry and fell to the ground. Slowly it changed back into its true form, mournful noises came from its large lipless mouth as it looked at Dean with hot orange eyes. Dean grabbed the axe and chopped off its head, the Bajang was officially dead.

John ran in just as Dean was doing a salt and burn, he was out of breath trying to keep up with his young athletic son "Damn, I am getting too old for this crap." John dropped in a chair. Dean walked over to his dad, "Why would a Bajang be living here, don't they usually live in jungles?" John shrugged, "who knows how or why it migrated here, I suppose it can adapt like anything else and Georgia countryside is as good as any to live."

Dean went and got them each a cold beer from the cooler and they sat under a tree trying to escape the sun. John grabbed Dean's arm and squeezed down hard "So what the fuck was that stunt back there? I gave you a direct order to stay with me and we go in together." Dean wouldn't look at John and drank his beer.

John got up and jerked Dean to his feet, "answer me goddamn it." Dean balled up his fists at his sides, " I made a call and I was right, it would have vanished if I had waited for you."

The fist came hard against the side of Dean's face catching his cheek and eye. He fell back against the tree. John threw the beer to the ground and walked back to the Impala, "Are you coming or what?" Dean's face was throbbing and he could feel the swelling start, "Yes Sir, I'm coming." Dean started talking under his breath, "Someday old man ."

The drive back North to Sam was quiet, Dean felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. John finally popped in a tape to break the unending silence. Rainbow In The Dark started playing and Dean it fit the day he just had perfectly.

Dean felt alone when he was with John, he knew that he was stronger than his dad. Dean could have laid a hard beat down on him anytime he wanted and he thought about it, actually since that first slap as a small child but something always held him back.

Maybe the respect John beat into his head since he could remember but mostly it was the fear that if Dean wasn't the whipping boy anymore John would turn to Sam and hurt him. Then there would be the fear Dean would beat his father and not stop in time. He would never let anyone hurt Sammy ever.

…

Sam waited at the window for the Impala to drive in. He spent the morning picking everything up, fixing the bed, doing laundry and used what was left of the money to buy food Dean liked. The Impala drove in and as soon as John came to a stop Dean got out, grabbed his duffle and walked in the door straight into the bathroom, the door was open and Sam ventured in.

Dean was sitting on the floor with his head back against the sink, a wet towel over one side of his face. Sam sat next to him and carefully removed it, his stomach dropped when he saw his brothers face. Dean's left eye was swollen shut and from there down his face it was an ugly red and purple, a tiny cut from John's ring was across Dean's cheek bone.

Sam got up and ran to the parking lot, the Impala was there but John was gone. Sam walked back in and noticed the keys and a note on the table "Sam, I went to meet someone, will get a ride to the next job from there. Not sure when I'll be back. Dad" under the note was a hundred dollar bill.

He went back to Dean and sat next to him again, "What happened?" Dean closed his good eye, "Nothing, just hurt on the job, its not like I work in an office for a living Sam. We got anything to eat?" Sam stood up and held out his hand, Dean didn't need the help but took it anyway. "Sit on the bed, I'll get some ice and make you something to eat." Sam arranged all the pillows against the headboard and Dean slowing sat down and started to take off his boot. Sam pushed his hand away, "No, let me." Dean didn't argue.

Sam pulled off his boots and socks, his feet were looked sore, Sam started to rub them with his warm hands and Dean fell back on the bed exhausted. Next Sam unzipped his brother's jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Sam sat on the bed, pulled off Dean's shirt and looked at him.

Dean was a maze of black and blue on his arms, deep scratches on his stomach. Sam traced the ugly marks with his fingers. Dean made a pained sound and sat up, "I'm going to take a shower Sammy, wash today off…..make me something to eat?" Dean managed a smile and went to the bathroom.

Sam put on some music, he found an old boom box at a thrift shop and it worked great. Sam had went through all the tapes there and bought a bunch of them. He made Dean a sandwich, poured some orange juice and set it all on the nightstand.

…

Dean walked out in a towel and sat up on the bed against the pillows, he ate the sandwich and drank the juice in what Sam thought was 5 seconds flat. "Do you want me to shut the music off?" Dean opened his eye, no Sammy I like it."

Sam held the icepack on his brother's face, "Why did he do it?" Dean shrugged, "Why does he do it anytime Sammy? I screwed up I guess, disobeyed an order. I'll live."

…..

Dean woke up late the next day, Sam kept the curtains closed so he could sleep. Sam came in from his morning run and had stopped for coffee and doughnuts. Sitting on the bed by his brother he handed a cup to Dean and held out the bag, "You pick first this time." Dean reached in and pulled out a strawberry jelly, "Here Sammy I know you like these." Sam reached in and took out the other one in the bag, it was also strawberry jelly, "I think we can both have one don't you?"

Dean smiled at his brother, Sam seemed to grow every time Dean blinked his eyes. Not an ounce of baby fat anywhere on Sam's body, his face was maturing, sharp angular features, his hazel eyes held a maturity other kids his age would never have. He was beautiful in his own right now. No longer just in Dean's shadow, now when the brothers walked down the street both of them would get admiring looks.

Dean licked his thumb and wiped Strawberry jelly out of the corner of Sam's lips then licked it off his own finger. Dean winked with his open eye, "Sorry if you were saving that for later Sammy." Sam giggled and playfully pushed Dean's shoulder, "The wink doesn't have the same effect on me when the other eye is already closed you dork." Dean smiled and relaxed, Sam being happy always made him feel better.

The brothers finished their coffee and doughnuts and Sam shut off the music. What should we do today Dean? Do you feel up to going out or do you want to stay in? "

"Hmmm..lets go take a walk in the park, I want to get out of this room for awhile." They quickly dressed and headed over.

For a small town, Langley had a big park that was mostly empty during the week. There were heavily wooded trails everywhere and benches to sit along the miles of pathways. The brothers started down a beautiful trail lined with trees, it was summertime and Sam enjoyed looking up at the leaves, they shook in the warm breeze and the sound was haunting. Sam looked around to be sure they were alone and then took Dean's hand in his, right now at this moment it was their world and everyone else was gone.

A smile played across Dean's lips, he didn't acknowledge Sam took his hand but he didn't let go either. They walked that way for awhile, hand in hand and the Sam picked up a pine cone and chucked at Dean hitting him square in the back. "Ok now you did it baby boy." Dean whipped a pine cone back at him and then took off running after Sam.

Sam ran fast but Dean was faster, he grabbed Sam around the waist, lifted him in the air while Sam squealed and tried to kick Dean but he was laughing too hard. Dean set him down, "ok truce Sammy."

Sam quickly swooped in with his leg between Deans kicking one out from under him, he fell hard on his rear, Sam sat next to his brother laughing, "I hope I didn't hurt that pretty ass of yours." Dean put his arms behind his head and looked up at the leaves shaking and branches moving in the breeze. " I'm just fine," Dean turned his head towards him and smiled gently, "Thanks Sammy, thanks for the great day I needed this."

Sam straddled his brother and wrapped his long legs around Dean locking him down. "Dean you are a liar." Dean frowned, "Excuse me Sammy, what the hell does that mean."

Sam bent down closer to his brothers face, "You always say, oh anything for you Sammy, whatever you want Sammy," Sam sat back up anchored over his brother's hips. "But when I really want something you say its not right, I'm too young, I don't know anything about life yet, I can't make my own informed choices." Sam tossed back his long hair, "If you haven't noticed we are a hunter family, I think I know plenty about life. Just because I haven't been with a girl doesn't mean I can't make an informed choice."

Dean reached up and touched Sam's cheek, "Sammy this….us….its not normal, we are brothers and that's like as far from normal as it can get."

Sam's eyes were full of tears threatening to spill over, he looked down at Dean's shirt and plucked at the fabric. "I'm not a baby if you haven't noticed, I'm 14, I don't care that you're my brother. You tell me what normal really is Dean because our life is not normal so what? Whats so great about being normal?" Tears rolled down and fell on Dean's shirt. "Please, can't I kiss you, you kiss me back and so what if we like it?"

Dean put his hands on Sam's slim hips, "Ok Sam, ok."

Sam stretched out on top of his brother and Dean gently pulled him into a kiss. Sam was excited and wanted to crush his mouth on Dean, it showed his inexperience. Dean pushed him back, "just relax Sammy, let me guide you ok we have plenty of time." Dean expertly fitted his lips with his brothers and sucked lightly on his mouth then pulled away again. "See baby boy, wasn't that better?"

Sam's body was on fire, being on top of his brother and kissing him, Dean talking in his ear in that deep voice was almost more than he could take. He put his lips on his brother again and this time Sam tried to push his tongue in Dean's mouth.

Dean pushed back again and put his hands in Sam's long hair, "Like this Sammy." Dean slid his tongue into his brother's mouth slowly and twined it with his, sliding them together, tasting each other. Sam's mouth tasted like strawberry jelly.

Dean could feel Sam trembling on top of him, "you ok Sammy, did I hurt you, do you want to stop?" Sam didn't answer, instead he latched his arms around his brother and started to make little groaning noises, he began to push his hips into Dean's.

Dean could feel Sam's excitement, he panicked and try to pry Sam off without hurting him but he was wrapped tight around Dean's legs and back, stronger than he thought. Dean turned away and let Sam finish.

Sam let out a loud gasp then his body relaxed on top of his brothers. When his breathing was normal again Dean brushed Sam's bangs off his sweaty forehead. "Time to go back Sammy, are you ok?" Sam kissed Dean quickly and got up and held his hand out to his brother, Dean got up and put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

They walked a little slower back to the motel, not talking just the crunch of bark and gravel under their feet. "I love you Dean." "I love you too Sammy."

TBC


	6. 6) Slay The Monster

Sam slogged through the snow of the school parking lot to the Impala where Dean was waiting for him along with a girl sitting in the passenger seat. Sam could see she had her hand on his brother's inner thigh and she was laughing. Dean was looking at her and giving the girl the panty dropper grin. They didn't notice Sam standing there watching,the girl was what Dean would consider pretty, long straw flower blonde hair, and what looked to Sam was a lush body. Dean leaned over and ran his tongue along her ear and whispered something. Her hand went to the crotch of his jeans and she squeezed, Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes, that is when Sam decided to ruin the moment.

He knocked on the window and the girl just scowled at him and turned back to Dean. He said something to her she didn't like and she swung open the door hitting Sam hard in, as Dean liked to put it, the family jewels. It knocked the breath out of Sam and he landed in a puddle of slush along with his backpack. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck and fuck again!" Sam slipped trying to get up and landed on his knee.

Dean got out and pulled him up, "Geez Sammy language, there are ladies present." Sam looked back at the girl storming away, he picked his waterlogged backpack out of the puddle. "Really Dean? I don't see any ladies, just a tramp putting her hand between your legs and I don't think that counts." Dean helped him into the car and set the backpack on the floor, he took off his insulated leather bomber and put it around Sam who was shivering. Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Maybe I was talking about you Samantha." Dean sucked on Sam's earlobe but he pulled away, "Gross Dean, I don't know where your mouth has been, jerk."

Dean turned the heater full blast, "Sorry baby boy, so how are the jewels doing?" Sam didn't look at his brother, "None of your business. You really hurt my feelings you know."

Dean opened his eyes wide in a mock expression, "What her? Please Sammy, she got in my car while I was waiting, started talking and tried to cop a feel. We….um …used to know each other." Sam sighed loudly, "Seriously Dean?"

Things had changed somewhat over the last year, Sam turned 15 and their relationship grew. The brothers still ripped on each other, played practical jokes, watched sports together and bad monster movies but Dean had relented on some of "no touching" issue. They still held hands, slept together and cuddled for comfort. They did that since always and it was innocent, but the last year they enjoyed kissing. In fact they made out once or twice a day much to Sam's delight. Dean still had hang ups about intercourse, and no mouths below the equator as Dean liked to put it.

When Dean said petting was acceptable Sam laughed at him, "Hey Dean, the 1950s are calling, it wants the word petting back." As funny as Sam thought the word was he enjoyed being able to at least explore Dean's body with his hands.

Sam thought it was silly to have such dumb rules. Sometimes he drove Dean crazy asking about when they could do it for real or when he could taste Dean. Still Sam would take whatever his brother was willing to give him just like everyone else.

…

They got back to the little studio John was renting by the week and he was actually there for once and had ordered a small cheese pizza for Sam and an extra large with everything for Dean and himself. John seemed sober and in a good enough mood.

They ate and John asked them both how everything was going. "Good dad, I'm on the honor roll again and I joined math club," Sam started on another slice, "you know dad the same old thing." John ruffed up his long hair, when can I convince you to cut this off Sam?"

Dean shot John a hard look, "How about never dad? Seriously what is your problem? I happen to like Sammy's hair," Dean was staring at his brother and his voice took on a softness that wasn't lost on John, "I think Sam has beautiful hair."

John looked from one son to the other and frowned, it was like he wasn't there all of sudden. He knew the boys had always been very close but yet there was something between them he couldn't put his finger on.

John coughed and it seemed to snap them both out of whatever that moment was. "Yeah well Dean what about you? Any girls I should know about?" Dean hated his dad prying, it was too little too late for Dean. He just kept eating his pizza and shrugged.

Sam's face brightened, he sat up straight and smiled at his dad "Yeah there is dad, some tramp was trying to fondle Dean's crank in the school parking lot," Sam took another bite, "it was really gross," Sam opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, "She was pretty ugly dad." Sam smiled wickedly at his brother. Dean kicked him hard under the table," piss off Sammy you little bitch, and…uh…we don't wanna see your ABC food ok? Gross." Sam grabbed his throbbing ankle where Dean had landed the heel of his boot, "you're a jerk Dean, a real jerk."

John sat back watching them, "Sure glad we had this family meal together." John got up wishing for a drink right about now. "Anyway boys I got a job, meaning there is are a hoard of nasty things that need killing or banishing or both." Dean groaned, "Come on seriously dad, we just got back!" "That's why you are not going, both of you stay and do research for us. Call me when you find out information ok? The hunters are going to meet at the bar next door and then we are leaving from there. Why don't you both come in and meet every one before we go?" John set a box of photos and papers about the case on the table for them to go through.

The last thing Sam wanted to do was to sit at a smoke filled bar with drunk hunters and he didn't especially like Dean to go but maybe he could get him out of there at a reasonable hour. "Sure dad sounds good."

…..

Sam walked over to the bar with John, Dean was taking a shower and said he would catch up. John greeted the three men sitting at the bar and introduced Sam to them. "Sam this is Jack, Phillip and Tony." The men waved to Sam and had their hellos. Sam was sitting next to John and Tony licked his lips, he was staring at the youngest Winchester boy. He grabbed his beer and sat next to Sam smiling and stuck out his hand, "Really good to meet you Sam, I met you and your bother a couple times when you were both little." Sam looked at Tony and frowned, "I must have been really young I don't recall it. Anyway good to meet you." Sam shook his hand and Tony held it a few seconds longer than he had to.

"You have really grown up, how old are you now." Sam shifted uncomfortably, "fifteen", Sam started to get images in his head that made no sense. He was looking out the window at a man standing in the dark, Dean made him go in the bathroom and he heard a low voice and then his brother yelling. He remembered Dean was upset after that just like the night he came out of the bar and made Sam walk home with him.

Sam turned to Tony, "So when did we meet you?" Sam started to remember Dean cried so hard that night after they got back, Sam recalled trying to comfort him but there wasn't much he could do, he was too little, Dean had mentioned something about a monster.

Tony turned and bumped Sam's knee, "I met Dean in the bar with John, he had to only be nine or ten. I'm sure he wouldn't remember me. By the way how is Dean?" Tony went for it and put his hand on the inside of Sam's thigh and squeezed, whispering in Sam's ear, "What do you say pretty boy, lets get out of here and let Tony take you for a little trip around the world," he squeezed Sam's crotch, "But you look like a dirty little slut anyway, maybe teach me a few things with that beautiful mouth of yours, or I could fuck you, I bet your screamer."

Sam's stomach knotted and bile came up in his throat, he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it sharply back. Sam hissed "You….I remember you now, you were the man standing outside the door…you were the man in the bar with my Dad and Dean that night weren't you?"

The bar was crowded and noisy, music blared from the jukebox and John was lost in a beer and a conversation with the other two men.

Suddenly Tony was hoisted off the stool and dragged away but in that type of bar on a crowded night people didn't notice or care when it looked like there was going to a fight. Sam looked around frantically, "Dean?"

Dean pulled the man down the alley between the buildings and slammed Tony into the wall. He held up his hands, "Hey I was just talking to you baby brother, wow if I had known he was going to turn out that pretty I would have snatched him right out of the car that night. He looks like he has a few good years left in him."

Dean let out a primal cry and slammed his fist into the man's mocking face, his head bounced off the wall and he staggered . Tony swung at Dean and connected, he was a skilled fighter and a good hunter. Dean had youth but he had years of field experience. Dean fell and quickly recovered. "You filthy bastard, I've waited years for this moment. You touched my brother you fucking pervert."

Tony was enjoying Dean's rage, he backed out of reach behind the dumpster, "Come on Dean, you knew what the money was for didn't you? Bet you enjoyed spending it. My only regret is not letting you earn a fifty, pop your cherry," he started laughing.

Dean ran around the dumpster and pulled out his knife but Tony kept moving, "I was NINE, I didn't know what was going to happen, I was desperate," Dean's voice choked in his throat trying to get the words out.

Tony flipped the metal lid of the dumpster over and it crashed into Dean's head, he fell and Tony took the advantage grabbing Dean's arm and twisting while his boot was pressing on his chest. "It felt like your little brother was packing some serious heat in those jeans, not so little I guess huh Dean? Is he a virgin?"

Dean grabbed his leg and tried to push it off his chest, he was losing his breath fast, he tried to scream but nothing came out and his ribs ached, he was terrified he would black out and never wake up.

Tony's eyes opened wide, he let out a long breath and fell over onto his stomach. Sam was standing there with a bloody hunting knife. He held out his hand to Dean and helped him up. Dean went over and kicked the prone man in the ribs hard with his boot. A slow red stain started to pool around his body. Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "think he's dead?" Dean grabbed his brother's hand and started to pull him down the alley, "We are not sticking around to find out."

They packed quickly, took the phone, the box John had left and the car keys. In case John came back they left a note. "Dad, we are going to get a room someplace else. Don't worry, will call and let you know where. Sam"

They loaded the Impala and drove away.

John couldn't find the boys anywhere in the crowd, he wanted to say goodbye. He went outside and instinct told him to check the alley. John looked down at Tony's body kicking it with his boot. "If they killed you my boys had a damn good reason." He got a tarp out of Phillips truck and rolled the body in it, "Time to make a problem disappear."

…

Sam and Dean drove in silence for awhile until Sam broke the quiet, "Dean what happened?" Dean's jaw tightened, "Don't want to talk about it….thanks Sammy for saving me back there."

Sam put his hand on his brother's leg and felt Dean's body tense up like he was waiting for a punch and he jerked his leg away. "Dean I started to remember things about those couple of nights. I can't make you tell me but if you want to talk anytime you know I'm always here, I got your back ok?"

Sam looked over and Dean's eyes were wet like he was going to cry but he kept his jaw tight and face forward. "Maybe someday Sammy but not tonight." Dean looked over to his brother quickly then back to the road, "Love you Sammy always." Sam smiled, "Love you too Dean…always."

It started to snow heavily again and the bothers went to look for shelter from the storm.

TBC


	7. 7) Hard Confessions

Dean didn't talk about the incident in November or what happened years earlier and Sam didn't push. He knew his brother like he knew himself and Dean would talk when he was ready. Dean had been cool toward Sam and didn't want to make out as much, Sam would start to touch him and Dean's mind and body seemed to shut down. Something snapped in Dean last month and until he talked about it there wasn't much Sam could do.

It was a week before Christmas and next month was Dean's 19th birthday. No matter where they were or what had happened those two particular times made Sam very happy.

They had found a motel and Dean put it on one of the credit cards under a false name, it worked and for once they didn't have to struggle as much as before. They only used the card for so long and so much before destroying it and getting another and were careful not to overdraw so there wouldn't be any reason for the credit card companies to look closer. As always John was gone most of the time and the brothers lived on their own.

New town, new school and Sam was doing ok. He always had female friends, Sam was handsome and attracted them like a magnet but he was also kind and gentle. Either they treated him like a brother or a trophy to walk down the hall with and show off. He didn't date anyone but still enjoyed the attention.

A new boy in Sam's class took a particular interest in him. His name was Erik and hit it off right away. Sam found himself looking at Erik in class and feeling distracted. The boy was rugged looking with chiseled features. He had thick, close cropped sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen rimmed with pale lashes that looked like spun gold when Erik stood in the sunlight. He reminded Sam of a young, handsome Viking warrior like on one of the history channels Sam liked to watch. Erik was a few inches shorter than Sam but more muscular. Sam thought he had a beautiful smile. They started hanging out together after school when Dean was busy.

School was out and Erik asked Sam if he wanted to take a walk downtown and go Christmas shopping. They stopped in front of a jewelry store and Sam was looking at the rings but Erik was looking at Sam. The next thing he knew Erik pulled him by the hand into the alley between the grocer and the gift shop.

Erik's blue eyes were dark and lustful, just a ring of sky blue peeked around the edges. He pushed Sam against the wall, grabbed the front of his coat and pulled Sam down into a kiss.

Sam had become snappy and tense with no outside release from his brother and made due with his hand but now here was this beautiful boy kissing him, the one with the soft scatter of freckles across his nose that Sam could kiss all day. Sam kissed him back, he took a chance and slid his tongue into Erik's mouth, he moaned and pressed his erection into Sam's hips. Sam could tell he was hard enough to cut diamonds.

Erik pulled back, his hot breath had the scent of the peppermint he had been sucking on earlier. "My mom works nights, I have the house to myself," Erik looked desperate, "Please Sam, come back with me?" he was pleading. Sam's mind was gone and at that point his cock was calling all the shots . "Yeah…..yeah Erik I'll go back with you." They left the alley and started over to Erik's house several blocks away.

….

Dean got back to the motel, he finished a job and got the crap beat out of him for his trouble but always the accomplished hunter, Dean made sure good won over evil. "Sam…..Sammy where are you?" He pushed the bathroom door in and nothing, no Sam. Dean started to pace the floor, _"Christ, what if something got him? No its early yet maybe he went shopping or stayed late to do research what if…what if he was hurt?" _ The sun was setting and it was starting to snow again, Dean checked his phone for any messages and there were none. He dialed Sam's number and it went right to voice mail, "Sammy, baby where are you? Getting worried call me ok? Love you," Dean sat on the bed staring at the little Christmas tree Sam had put up and waited.

….

Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket but he let it go to voice mail. Sam walked into the living room of Erik's house, took off his coat and dropped his backpack on the big sectional couch. "Wow you have a nice house Erik." Erik didn't answer instead he pushed Sam back on the couch cushions and straddled his lap, he held Sam's face and started to kiss him. Erik started to grind against Sam with urgency, he pushed his hips up against the boy and groaned. Erik got off Sam's lap, bent over and yanked off his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled Sam's pants and boxers off with a rough jerk. "Do you know how fucking hot you are Sam? Christ you are so pretty" Erik dropped to his knees and kissed Sam's cock.

Sam's body jerked and he suddenly became nervous, "Wait, Erik I haven't done much, just been with one guy, we kiss and touch but that's all." Erik stood and stripped his own pants and boxers off then his t shirt, he pulled Sam's shirt over his head and they looked each other over. Sam was blown away, Erik had a flat, hard stomach with defined muscles, beautiful small pink nipples and Sam's eyes traveled down to his big, thick cock and bush of pale blonde pubic hair.

"Sam please put your mouth on me," Erik was begging now, Sam reached out and stroked him, "I know it sounds stupid but I can I just touch you?" Erik pulled Sam on top of him, he locked his thighs around Erik , took his hands and started stroking both of them together, it didn't take long before they both had an orgasm within seconds of each other. Sam rolled off on the rug next to Erik.

Erik reached down with his finger and dragged it across the small puddle of wetness on Sam's belly, brought it to his mouth and sucked his finger. "You taste so good Sam." He dragged a finger across his own and put it to Sam's lips, Sam let him push the finger in his mouth and Sam started to suck then drew the finger out and kissed his palm. "So do you."

They kissed slowly and lazily for awhile and then Sam looked at his watch, "Crap, I got to get back, any buses run out this far this time of night?" Erik shook his head no, "Just call your brother, he has a car right?" "No, I can't call him to come here." Erik frowned, "why not?" Sam grabbed his clothes and got dressed. "I just can't ok?"

Sam sat on the couch and checked his voice mail, his face went pale. He tried to figure out how long it would take him to walk to the grocers in the snow, Dean could pick him up there and Sam would worry about the rest later. "I gotta go Erik, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Sam couldn't look him in the eye. He felt shame cover him like a blanket. Erik got up and kissed Sam, "That's it, see you in class tomorrow? I thought we…..I don't know what I thought." Erik's pale cheeks turned red, he was embarrassed. Sam gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "We can talk later." Erik handed his coat to Sam, "At least wear this if you have to walk, its warmer than yours, don't want you to freeze to death before we talk again." Sam touched Erik's face and smiled. He put the heavy coat on and left.

….

Dean had fallen asleep waiting for Sam, his phone woke him with a jolt and his beer spilled over his chest. He answered the phone and was relieved to hear Sam's voice, "Baby, where are you?" Sam was walking through the snow storm and was almost to the grocers, "Dean could you pick me up? I'm in front of the Grocery store down town." Dean was already putting on his coat, "I'm on my way Sammy."

Dean had to drive slow, it was late and the roads were snow covered and slick. Sam was standing in front the grocery store moving from foot to foot trying to stay warm, he was never happier to see the Impala drive up. Sam threw his backpack in and climbed in the front seat. Dean backed out slowly and started the long trip to the motel. He looked over to Sam, "What happened, are you ok? Why didn't you answer me when I called?" before Sam could answer Dean frowned and looked Sam up and down then looked back to the road. "That isn't your coat, whose coat is it Sam?" Sam slid down in the seat and put up the hood, "Just a friends ok? I am really tired, think I'm coming down with something can we talk tomorrow?"

"Fine Sam I can wait until tomorrow."Dean's voice had a hard edge, he popped a tape in the stereo "Torn Down" by Signs of Betrayal started to play, half way through the song Sam reached over and shut the stereo off. "Don't like that song Sammy boy?" Sam watched the snow out the window, "No, not especially."

….

They got back to the hotel and Sam stripped off his clothes and headed for the bathroom, Dean grabbed his arm and turned him around, he put his face in Sam's hair working his way down his brother's neck breathing deeply, eyes closed. Sam was frozen on the spot.

Dean went slowly to his knees touching Sam's skin and running his face down his brother's torso and stopped between his belly button and Sam's crotch. Dean ran his fingers over the dried fluids on his brother's skin. He stood abruptly and held Sam's shoulders and stared straight in his brother's eyes. Sam started to squirm under the intense gaze.

Dean let go and turned his back to him, "Go take a shower and wash the stench off." Sam didn't say a word and shut the door.

When Dean was sure that Sam was in the shower he picked the clothes off the floor. He searched through the pants pockets and came up with a handful of wrapped peppermints and Sam's student ID. Dean held up his shirt and noticed two buttons missing and a tear in the flannel, there was no fraying so it was fresh. Then he picked up the strange coat and went through the pockets, Kleenex, more peppermints exactly like the ones in Sam's pants pocket and then Dean had it, he pulled out a student ID.

It had a picture of young man about Sam's age, Dean had to admit he was handsome, blonde with stunning blue eyes, sharp rugged features. The name on the ID was Erik Johnson. Dean recognized the street name where Erik lived. Dean slipped it back in the coat pocket and dropped all the clothes back where they were.

…

Sam came out wearing Dean's flannel bathrobe, he was surprised to see Dean had made spaghetti and had the table set in the kitchenette. There were a candles lit and there was music playing low and soft. He sat at the table and Dean brought over a beer and a glass of orange juice for Sam, then two plates of food. Sam had his head down looking at the plate, he picked up the fork and brought some spaghetti up to his mouth but he was so nervous his hand was trembling and part of it fell on the front of the robe. He picked up a napkin and started to clean it off, hand still shaking.

Dean got up, kneeled next to Sam's chair and finished cleaning off the stain. The pain Dean felt watching Sam scared and nervous was worse than anything Sam could have ever done to hurt Dean. He turned Sam's face toward him but his brother couldn't meet his gaze.

Sam was twisting the belt of the robe around his fingers so Dean couldn't see his hands were still trembling. "Dean, I have to tell you something….I….I did something really bad." Dean patted his leg, "Its ok Sammy, we don't have to talk about it right now." Sam stood and walked over to the bed sitting on it lotus style, with his head down. "No I have to tell you now or I'll chicken out later. "

"There is this boy at school, we have been hanging out when you are off on a job and today we were shopping, he kissed me and I kissed him back. We went to his house and I promise I didn't do anything but touch his body and kiss naked. We both…..you know….and I let him put his finger in my mouth and I got to taste it. I swear he wasn't in me and I didn't use my mouth on him." The words tumbled out rapid fire and then he was silent, long hair covering his face as he stared at the bed.

Dean knew Sam was so well spoken but right now he sounded like a child telling a confusing story. He stretched out next to Sam and pulled him down to his chest and stroked his hair. Sam's body started to convulse and the sobbing started. "Oh geez Dean I'm so sorry."

He kept stroking Sam's hair, "Shhhhh…it is my fault ok? Not yours baby boy, not yours." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Remember you asked me what happened? I'll tell you, that man we…well took care of last month? When I was 9 dad took me to a bar, you were sleeping in the back seat. Dad gave me quarters for the pinball machine and when I went back to the little game room that guy was there." Dean took a deep breath, eyes still closed. "He asked me if I wanted to make twenty dollars…I was a stupid little kid I didn't know Sammy…anyway he pulled me on his lap and he moved me around then started push on my bottom, he was hard."

Sam looked up at his brother and touched his face, "Dean what…" Dean cut him off, "no, like you just said I have to tell you now or I'll chicken out" Dean took another deep breath, "He had his arms around my waist and wouldn't let me go until he finished. The next day I used the money to buy school clothes and ice cream for us. The next night when I told you to go in the bathroom it was because he was the one standing outside. He came back wanting to give me money to do a lot more and I told him dad and Uncle Bobby would get him if he didn't leave."

Dean started to cry quietly, "I didn't see him again all these years and then I walked in and saw him grab you, that's when I lost it. He said terrible stuff, how pretty you were, how he should have taken you out of the car that night, how I knew what the money was for." It was Dean's turn, his voice was childlike and he stumbled over his words remembering it all again.

Dean sat up, green eyes spilling with tears, "Sam I swear I didn't know what I had to do to get the money, I didn't…...Sammy I didn't!" Sam put his arms around him, "Baby of course you didn't, you were only nine. You bought all those clothes and books for me and the ice cream, Dean you are the most loving brother and the most loving man I ever met. The pain you carried around all this time, oh god Dean my poor baby." Dean buried his head on Sam's shoulder." Its ok now Dean, we killed the monster and he can't hurt anyone ever again ok?"

He felt Deans body let go and relax into him, the crying stopped and now he had the hiccups. Sam got him a bottle of water. "Look Dean I understand everything now, why you froze every time I touched you this last month, I thought it was me somehow and I went and made a huge mistake today."

"Sammy, its not like I hadn't been with other people and I knew I hurt you. The fact that you didn't go any farther and wanted to wait until I was ready for me shows you have a lot more character than I ever had. Baby there is no way you should ever feel rejected, I have loved you your whole life and there isn't anyone that could ever replace you."

Dean kissed his brother's cheek, "I get crazy inside when I think of you with anyone else baby," Dean slid his hands down Sam's body and whispered in his ear, "This is all mine Sammy, every hot, beautiful inch of you." Sam traced the delicate curl of his brother's ear with his tongue, Dean shivered, eyes closed, Sam whispered back, "Christmas is in a few days, maybe we can take another baby step and have merry oral Christmas, you can dress up like Santa and I suck your big thick cock like a candy cane." Dean looked at his brother with heavy lidded eyes, almost asleep, "Christ Sammy do you kiss your brother with that filthy mouth?" Sam gave him a gentle kiss, "I sure do. Love you Dean." "Love you too Sammy."

TBC

**Torn Down by Signs of Betrayal, don't own it but it was the perfect song to make Sam very uncomfortable and get Dean's point across.**


	8. 8) Mine All Mine

It was two days before Christmas and Sam still needed to find something special for his brother. Sam and Erik headed downtown together, they still had a close friendship but both found it difficult to keep it clean. They hit main street and Sam went in the jewelry store, the woman behind the counter looked at the two attractive young men and smiled, "What can I help you with today, buying for someone special I bet." She winked at them, "Let me guess, a special girl?" Sam blushed, "Yeah something like that. Can I see this tray of rings?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, it was a tray of mens rings, she set them on the counter and busied herself with cleaning the glass. "Um…ask if you need anything."

Erik was standing behind Sam scowling, he leaned in and whispered to Sam, "So this is for that guy you're saving yourself for? The ridiculous person that doesn't blow or fuck you?" He slid his arm around Sam's waist not caring if someone else was there or not, "Sammy I would make you feel like a god, I would do anything you ask me to do. I would never make you wait like this asshole."

Sam whipped around and snapped at Erik, "Number one, do not call me Sammy, he is the only one that can call me that ok? Second I love him and I can wait, I'm so sorry Erik if I led you to think you were going to my boyfriend." Erik was about to cry and Sam touched his face, "I do care about you, maybe another in another life...you know I think you are beautiful."

The woman cleared her throat loudly, "So are any of these working for you?" Sam slipped a thick polished silver ring on his slender finger, it was a size too big which was about right for Dean. "This one, do you have a nice ring box, can you wrap it for me?" He broke out in a big smile and woman couldn't help but smile back. "Of course sweetie I can sure do that for you."

They left the store and Erik took Sam's hand and led him into the alley. "Can I just kiss you? There can't be anything bad about that Sam, I'm sorry I upset you, I can try to understand."

Erik wasn't a stranger to sex, he had developed early and puberty hit him hard and fast. The first time was at age thirteen, the boy was someone from his school and two years older. He knew going over there that something was going to happen but Erik had no experience. The boy bent him over the side of the bed and entered him with no preparation at all and it was a pain like Erik had never felt before. He remembered when the boy was done he told Erik to get dressed and leave. It was a long, miserable walk home and it took several weeks for Erik to feel right again.

He had been with several other people since then, both boys his age or men but he never let anyone enter him roughly again. He was worried about Sam and this strange man, of Sam getting hurt.

Erik leaned in for a kiss expecting Sam to push him away but Sam kissed him back and slid his tongue into Erik's mouth. They continued that way for a few minutes and Erik took a chance and unzipped Sam's pants and pulled him all the way out, he was already out and pushed his hips into Sam grinding against him.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned back against the brick wall and let Erik do all the work. The boy nipped and sucked Sam's neck leaving his marks, _"let the other guy take a look at that tonight." _"Sam you are so beautiful."

It was the dead of winter but Sam didn't feel the cold in that alley, instead he only felt Erik's tongue and teeth on his neck and his hard cock grinding into his. "Oh fuck Erik keep going I'm almost there." The words came under Sam's breath, he started to shake and grabbed Erik's ass pulling him in and then Sam shot between them, Erik was right behind him. They stood there a minute, foreheads touching, breath mingling. Erik put Sam back in and zipped him up, then himself. Their coats were shiny and slick with come.

…

Dean went to the grocery store to pick up some things for Sam, when he was done he stopped and looked in the jewelry store window trying to come up with ideas for Sam's Christmas gift. Then he heard the noises coming from the alley between the two stores. Dean set the bag of groceries down and felt for the gun in his belt. He looked quickly around the corner and saw two guys humping each other and kissing.

Dean smiled to himself and started to watch, they were both younger and looked in shape, the sounds they were making Dean thought were pretty hot. He rubbed the front of his pants and leaned his head against the wall, eyes half closed, then he heard Sam's name from the other boy, they pulled away from the kiss and Dean saw their faces. Sam had his mouth open and slack, eyes closed and leaning against the wall, he was holding the boy's ass and pressing him in tight.

Deans eyes welled up with tears, he wipe them with his jacket sleeve and walked back to the Impala, groceries forgotten.

When Dean got back to the room he pulled out the bottle of whiskey and took a long draw, he got undressed and crawled under the covers. He had to think, the brothers had decided it was best for Sam to finish the year at this school before they moved again, they were even going to look for a little apartment of their own as a month to month and then leave in the spring but what Dean saw in the alley changed things, he had to reevaluate everything.

Dean took another drink and rolled over to face Sam's little Christmas tree. Dean smiled when he got home that night and found Sam decorating it with some old Christmas lights and a cardboard/tinfoil star he made.

Dean had been sexually active since he was twelve and got his first hand job from the neighbor boy. He hadn't bothered to touch the boy back, Dean found he never had to do anything back if he didn't want to do it after that. People were pleased just to get to touch him, the honor of hearing his low, sweet voice in their ears and if they were lucky a tongue placed just right if he felt generous, if they were extra lucky they got fucked.

Lovers had come and gone more times than he could recall and did he have the right to force Sam to only experience him at age fifteen? His fear was it would push Sam away if he insisted Sam never experienced anyone else. At least they were planning on leaving and this boy will be forgotten. Dean was scared Sam would let Erik have sex with him, _"Fuck, Dean you gotta get over your hangs ups, stop the games and give him what he wants before its too late."_

Sam showed up an hour later and Dean was on his way to being wasted. "So what Dean, its happy hour somewhere in the world and you wanted to get a head start?" Sam frowned and dropped his back pack on the chair. Sam quickly removed his winter coat, balled it up and stuffed it in the laundry basket. "I have Christmas vacation this week so I can do the laundry tomorrow, don't worry about it ok?" Dean set the bottle on the end table and sat up, "Sure Sammy whatever you want."

Sam took a shower and came out wearing one of Dean's flannel shirts and nothing else, he had it buttoned all the way to the top. "Geez Samantha how girly can you get, wearing your guys shirt like in a lame romance movie." Dean pulled Sam on his lap and ran his hand under the shirt and grabbed his ass, "Samantha you dirty girl, you're not wearing panties."

Sam loved the role play, he secretly enjoyed being Dean's Samantha but he wasn't about to tell his brother that. "Sick Dean, I don't wear panties, I'm not a girl." Dean picked him up and dropped him on the bed, his hands sliding the soft flannel up to Sam's nipples.

He took one in his mouth and sucked lightly, Sam instantly got goose bumps over his skin. "You have beautiful nipples you know," he bite down just enough to hurt but not do any damage.

"I've got a surprise for you baby, take notes because you are going to have to do it to me." Sam was lost and nothing he said came out the way he wanted, "Call me Samantha please, you can do whatever you want, I wanna be your girl, please fuck me, oh god Dean I love you…I'm your baby boy….I'm your brother…..I'm your baby brother….get rough…..spank my ass….I can be your wife…..oh please tell me what you want Dean." It was just a running string of every dirty fantasy that floated around Sam's mind and he didn't care anymore about hiding any of them.

He pushed his hips in the air and Dean was sitting back on his knees between Sam's legs watching the show and listening to his dirty mouth. Dean had never been so turned on by Sam before, Sam was putting on quite a display, twisting his body around like a trapped animal in heat, legs spread open wide.

Dean grabbed his slender hips and flipped him over. Sam tried to pleasure himself against the mattress but Dean stopped him by pressing down hard on Sam's lower back. "Enough Sam, stop it!" Sam was breathing quickly but he stopped the movement.

Dean kissed the dimples on Sam's lower back then pulled him open gently and ran his tongue around the tight pink muscle and then rubbed his face between Sam's cheeks and took in a breath, " Very nice Sammy, you smell like peppermint body wash and clean sweat, you must have known I was coming for a visit," Dean pushed his tongue against his brother's opening, the tip breached and he worked his way inside slowly. Sam started to push against Dean's mouth, Dean pulled out and pushed down on his brother's ass with both hands.

Sam let out a sharp breath, "Dean please…it feels so good….more." Dean kept Sam down, "This is my show and it goes how I want it to go. This has never been done to you Sammy baby and its going to done right. I don't want you trying to hump yourself to death against the mattress or push back on me. Everything will go as slow as I want it to go or I can stop now."

Dean roughly flipped Sam on his back, he sunk his lips slowly down, relaxed his throat and ended at the base then pulled up again, "Remember Sammy, no teeth, curl your lips over them and start slow," Dean took him in again and started to swirl his tongue around the head, the delicate underside and along the slit, "use your tongue on all the sweet little sensitive spots,"

Dean moved down to his balls sucking one very gently then the other, taking them in his hand he paid the rest of his attention to Sam's long cock taking up the pace until he released Sam's hips and let his brother grab his hair and fuck his mouth. Sam bucked hard and screamed his brother's name. Dean kept up with the large amount of come swallowing it all and then pulled off his brother and curled up next to him.

Dean pulled him into a kiss and slid his tongue in so Sam could taste himself. Dean rolled over on his back letting Sam catch his breath.

Sam's head fell to the side facing his brother and gave Dean a look of bliss. "I never knew it could feel like that, no one ever did that to me before," Sam stretched himself out on top of his brother and played with Dean's hair, " Can I try to do that to you?" Dean kissed his nose, "No baby that was all just for you, sorry I made you wait so long."

Dean spoke into his brother's ear softly "So Samantha, if we spend the rest of the winter doing that to each other and maybe go through that long dirty list you blurted out and role play can you wait until your sixteenth birthday and I promise I will fuck you good and proper, I'm going to take my time, break it in gently until I hit just the right spot." Sam felt his cock twitch, "Dee, what is the right spot?"

Dean smiled when Sam called him Dee, it just made the moment even hotter for him. "Don't worry sweet baby boy, you are going to know the moment I hit it." Dean licked his finger and gently pushed the end into Sam's ass, "Remember, no one gets this ever except me Sam, its mine now not yours, you don't make the choices on who or what goes in your ass." Dean pulled out and slapped his brother's round tight bottom with a loud crack, Sam's cock was partially hard , lazy and fat on his thigh, twitching.

"I can wait Dean, forever if I have to but…..but you promise when I'm sixteen right?" Sam was pleading , his pretty face screwed up in a worried expression. Dean kissed him and laughed, "come on sweetheart I promise now take that look off your face."

Dean closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, Sam got up and took the little box with the ring out of his backpack, the lady had wrapped it in gold foil wrap with a tiny silver bow. Sam placed it under the little tree and smiled.

"Dean are you awake?" Dean grunted and opened one eye, "what?" Sam sat on the bed by him holding a notebook and pen, "I'm going to make out my dirty list of fantasies in the order I like ok? Maybe Christmas Eve we can try the first one. I'll get it done tonight so you can read it because we need to go shopping for some stuff. Goodnight Dean, love you."

Dean rolled over and let out a groan, "Goddamn Sammy you are gonna kill me by the time that list is done, I'll be dried up, used up and dead," he sighed and smiled to himself, "but there are worst ways to go than sexed to death by my brother, love you Sammy goodnight."

TBC


	9. 9) Dean & The Real Girl

The brothers went shopping, it was Christmas Eve and Dean still had to pick out Sam's gifts, Sam had a shopping list he wouldn't show Dean, hiding the paper in his pocket.

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Dean gave Sam a quick kiss, Sam blushed because people could see them but Dean didn't care. Sam knew he was with the most handsome man there, his brother was gorgeous eye candy and Sam was proud he was all his.

The mall was packed with shoppers getting last minute gifts, Sam was looking at the map of stores with his list out. Dean walked up behind him, tucked Sam's hair behind his ear and whispered, "Did I mention how nice your ass looks? Doesn't require an answer Sammy, meet you back here in two hours." Dean pinched him and walked away.

Since that incredible night with his brother Dean had his hands on Sam all the time. It seemed to free something inside him and Sam couldn't be happier.

Dean headed to the jewelers to look at the pendants. He spotted what he wanted almost immediately and purchased a gold chain to go with it. _"Ha! Shopping is easy, next stop a gift for me" _Dean found just the place he was looking for, as soon as he entered he had three attractive young women do a mad dash to see who was going to get to him first. The red head won.

Touching Dean's arm lightly she smiled, "I'm Jessica and I'd be really happy to help you." Dean gave her his devastatingly beautiful smile and winked, "Do I get the employee discount?" Jessica was very helpful and he found everything he wanted, he grabbed his bags and Jessica slid the receipt over with her phone number written on it. Dean grinned, "Story of my life, I meet someone like you and I already have the hottest girl ever but hey thanks for the discount." Jessica touched his hand, "Well if she every turns out to be a bitch give me a call ok?" Dean laughed, "I already call her my bitch."

Sam saw his brother and waved, he had a bunch of bags. "Get everything you wanted baby?" Sam shrugged, "Maybe, I'm not telling you."

They got back to the motel and put the wrapped boxes under the little tree. Sam handed Dean an envelope and smiled. Dean opened it and it was Sam's fantasy list. "Whew Sam this is quite a list, I think I'm going to pick what order we do these in.

Dean's eyes widened, "This one, this is it the one we do tomorrow!" He handed Sam a couple of shopping bags and Sam peeked inside, "oh wow thanks!"

…

They slept late Christmas Day, had breakfast and took a shower together. Sam grabbed the bags and went to the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the first one and pulled out some makeup and a ladies razor. He carefully shave his legs and under his arms but next step was a bit harder, Sam had only ever used lip gloss but he started with the eye liner and slowly lined his eyes with the burnt umber pencil, next the brown mascara. There was a mixed palate of eye shadows, Sam picked Celadon, a pale, soft green. When he was done he checked his progress and was really pleased.

Dean knocked on the door, "How is going in there Samantha? I told the sales girl my lady had beautiful hazel eyes, she said those colors would make them really pop." Sam was deciding on lipstick and Dean was bugging him, "Can you just go relax and watch TV or something? This is going to take a little while." Dean touched the door, "sure baby anything you want."

Sam applied the cerise pink lipstick, brushed his hair back and grabbed the other bag. Inside there was a silk ladies short night shirt, it was cream with a delicate pattern of cherry blossom stems. Sam slipped it on and pulled out the silk cream matching panties, they fit perfect except he was falling out of the front somewhat. On the bottom of the bag there was a giant peppermint stick with a dirty note from Dean, "After you practice on this awhile I've got something else you can practice on. Always, Dean"

Dean was lying in bed listening to a mixed tape of rock love ballads, "These Dreams" by Heart started to play, Dean heard the door open and Samantha slowing walked toward him, Dean's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. His eyes traveled from her bare feet, up the long smooth legs, when she moved the silk slid over her body like flowing water. Her face was like and angels, certainly not of this world Dean thought.

Samantha stood in front of Dean now who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her pretty hazel eyes looked to the floor shyly but a soft smile played over her full pink lips. Dean finally spoke and all he said was, "Samantha I don't have the words to describe how beautiful you are."

Dean had spent years teasing Sam unmercifully, calling him Samantha or a bitch, telling his brother how pretty he was or asking of he was on his period when he was in a bad mood but now he was actually standing there and was Samantha Dean was blown away."If you weren't so damn tall I could put you in a dress right now and we could go out for dinner or to a club and you could pass baby I swear it! I'm putting that on the fantasy list Samantha."

Sam smiled and touched his brothers face, "I'm glad you think I'm beautiful, I…I spent so much time watching you with pretty girls I just…..I wanted to be that pretty for you so you could want me that way."

Dean started to slide his hands over Sam's ass, "Are you wearing panties this time? Oh you are, lets take a look. Pull this up so I can see them," Sam pulled the shirt up enough for Dean to see, Sam's cock was already getting hard but trapped tight under the ivory silk, Dean ran his tongue over the material and left a wet trail, he could see the flesh underneath now. "Turn around Samantha." Sam turned around and his brother slid both hands under the silk squeezing his ass. "Fuck Samantha you have a firm tight ass don't you? Where is that big Candy stick baby?" Sam showed him, "Now I want us to enjoy this, I'm going to tell you what to do," Sam nodded, "get on your knees and show me what you can do with all that sugar."

Sam kneeled on the floor in front of his brother and started to run his tongue up the peppermint stick, when he got to the top Sam worked it over like he had Dean instead of the candy. Dean fell back on the bed, he was hard as a brick, "Put the candy on the end table for later and suck my cock Samantha show me everything you learned last night."

Sam took his brother in his mouth, it was one of the things he always wanted to do and now it was really happening. Dean's cock tingled from the peppermint oil in the candy, he was trying to be good and not just slam himself in his girl's hot pink mouth.

Sam tried to take in too much and choked pulling off and looking at Dean nervously, "I'm sorry Dean, I'm not good." Dean sat up on his elbows and smiled, "It takes a lot of practice baby don't worry ok? You are doing great, try again and don't worry about getting to the base. You feel fantastic Samantha."

What Sam lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm and worked hard to please his brother. Dean was still on his elbows watching, Sam could tell he was close by how Dean's body started to tense and his hips starting to push up toward Sam's mouth. Dean grabbed his brother's hair and held Sam in place while he came in his mouth. Sam gagged then relaxed and started to swallow. It was thick and salty tasting to Sam but not unpleasant.

Finally Dean pulled him off by his hair, got up and lifted him off the floor, Sam wrapped his long legs around his brother's waist and they ravaged each other's mouths. Sam's head fell back, arms around Dean's neck, Dean started to bite and suck his bared throat then without warning dropped Sam in the middle of the bed, pulled up the silk shirt, grabbed the panties and tore them trying to get them off. "So much for those," he tossed them over his shoulder and took Sam in his mouth.

Sam kept trying to buck up hitting Dean in the face. Dean got up and pulled a bottle of lubricant from the night stand. "If you're going to keep trying to rape my face I need to give you something else to focus on my hot little bitch." Dean dripped some on Sam's ass and wiped some off on his middle finger and pushed it in. Sam gasped loudly, "Relax into it Samantha," Dean pushed in a second finger and started to work them very slowly, he went back to the business of Sam's erection.

He expertly worked on his brother giving him a blow job refresher course and working his fingers gently. Dean was a very skilled lover when he wanted to put the effort into it but he was pretty and coasted on the fact people were happy just to get him off but when it came to Sam he always put all of himself into whatever they were doing including sex.

Dean switched to his hand at the end, "Come on baby girl show your brother what you've got, are you all mine Samantha?" Sam was fucking Dean's hand hard, "yes…. all yours Dean….everything….never leave you….." Sam shot on his brother's face, his hips dropped and Dean leaned over Sam, "Ok Samantha lick it off." Sam ran his tongue over Dean's face, "now kiss me." Sam pulling him into a deep kiss and Dean rested his head on Sam's stomach rubbing his smooth pretty legs. Sam relaxed and enjoyed his touch.

…

John pulled into the parking lot of the motel and he was excited for the rare opportunity to actually spend Christmas day with his sons. He had gifts for them, John knew it couldn't make up for all the special times he missed with them but this was a start to building something. He got out his key and could hear music playing loudly and the curtains were shut. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. There were only a few candles lit, John walked over to the beds and turned on the light, the gifts dropped to the floor.

Sam was asleep on his back naked except for a silk top pulled above his nipples, he was wearing makeup and there was a smear of pink across his mouth. Torn panties were on the floor and Dean was naked asleep with his head on Sam's belly, one hand between his brother's legs holding Sam's cock.

John gasped and started to back away toward the door, "Jesus Christ what the hell is going on here!" Dean was the first to open his eyes and then Sam. They all stared at each other frozen.


	10. 10) Winchester Family Reunion

Dean quickly sat up grabbed the blanket and threw it over Sam, Dean grabbed his jeans and put them on. "Stay there Sam, don't say anything baby I can handle it." Sam rolled to face the wall and started to cry.

Dean is this what it looks like because I don't think it could be anything else from where I'm standing! How long has this been going on behind my back? You're both gay and worse brothers," John sat down on a chair stunned, "I don't….I can't even….oh fuck. "

"Look dad, we don't expect you to understand any of this at all, there isn't anything I can say that would make it sound ok but we really love each other."

"Yeah Dean love each other as brothers not this," John stood up and faced Dean, "You sick fuck, you are four years older than him you should know better. So you force him to wear makeup, dress up like a girl and have sex? God Dean, I thought you liked girls? Sam I didn't hold out much hope for you but Dean…..what is wrong with you?"

Sam got up and went in the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around him, he came out a few minutes later dressed. "Go wash that shit off your face Sam you're making me sick, then pack because you are not going to stay with a brother that forces you to do this."

Sam stood in front of his brother and took a stand, "Over my dead body because that is the only way I'm going to leave Dean. He didn't force me to do one single thing, I wanted all of it and he tried to push me away because he was afraid to hurt me. The makeup and clothes were something I wanted to try dad."

"Sam enough of your bullshit, pack now." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, "No dad, final answer and if you really push me you will not like it I promise you that much."

John took a step towards his eldest, "If that's the way you want it Dean, and don't you ever call me dad again, my son would never do this to his little brother. You ruined him, I told you to protect him. I'm ashamed of you."

Sam hit his dad and John never saw it coming, he fell hard and sat on the floor stunned. "Look old man, I have had it with Dean being your whipping boy. You were never a father to us, not really. Your love is always conditional and that's not love so don't act like I am a stupid little kid. Dean has been my mother, father, brother, protector and now my partner now get the fuck out of our motel room that's on our card and leave. Oh and Dean is keeping the Impala, if you think of trying to hurt him you have to go through me first."

Dean was blown away by this part of Sam, he stood behind him and put his arms around his waist. "I love you Sammy thank you." Sam could feel the wetness of Dean's tears on his neck, Sam answered a way Dean hadn't heard him speak before, "Its ok baby, I got your back and no one is ever going to hurt you again."

John got up, his lip was bleeding, "Sam if you stay here and keep doing this sick thing with your brother then that's it. You make that choice then I don't ever want to see either of you again, and Dean….someday you are going to burn in hell for this."

Sam pointed to the door, "get out of our room." John left, they watched the truck pull out of the parking lot. Dean broke down sobbing, "I fucked everything up, I knew I would." Sam knew this would be harder on his brother than him. Despite everything John said and did to him Dean secretly wanted his dad's approval and love.

Sam touched his forehead to Dean's, "Hey stop, its still Christmas so lets open gifts and then go out for something a little loftier than a burger ok?" Dean tried to smile, "Ok Sammy." Sam thought Dean sounded like a wounded child and in a way he really was.

Sam opened the big box first and it was a black pea coat, Sam put it on and modeled it for Dean, "I love it Dean, how do I look?" Dean admired his brother, "You look fantastic Sammy, very hot like a guy I would totally bend right over the car and lay a good hard fuck to."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Wow, really Dean? You are so romantic, its enough to make a guy swoon." Sam took the small box next and opened it, "Oh Dean this is so beautiful," Sam held the gold chain with the tiger eye cabochon set in gold up to the light and watched the stunning display of chatoyancy play across the surface. He grabbed Dean and hugged him, I love it!"

"Here baby let me put it on you." Dean placed it around Sam's neck, "It looks pretty on you, I knew it would. Tiger eye is supposed to protect and heal you, well in our line of work it couldn't hurt right?" Dean grinned, "Also the song "Eye of The Tiger" is pretty bitchin' so there is that." Sam kissed him, "There goes that romantic side of you again, now open yours."

Dean opened the first box and there were a pair of black leather driving gloves, "Good choice Sammy, blood isn't going to show up on these…awesome." Dean opened the little box and in it was the silver ring Sam had picked out. Sam took it out and slid it on Dean's finger, "Perfect fit Sam l love it." Dean held up his hand to admire it, "Its thick and sturdy looking so I don't have to worry about hurting it when I'm beating the crap out of something or someone, and again I say awesome." Dean's face looked happy again.

"I bought that so you remembered you were all mine Dean always. There will not be anyone to ever break us apart."

Dean laughed and waved his arms in the air, "yeah its not like some sexy winged magical being is going to appear out of the clear blue sky someday and steal me away from you or something! Wait….Sammy why did I just say that?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know but it sounds kinky, well he better be magic because its not like I'm going to vanish or something!" Sam frowned, "Why did I say that? Oh well its been a stressful second part of the day. " Well we might as open these" Sam picked up the boxes John had dropped.

They sat at the table and opened the two boxes, in Dean's there was a framed photo of him as a toddler with their mom and in Sam's was a framed photo of him as a baby with their mom.

"Wow, Dean she was so pretty…I wish I knew her." Sam eyes were wet with tears. Dean held his hand across the table, "Hey Sammy don't cry, I don't remember a whole lot but I do remember how much she loved us."

Dean got up and grabbed his coat, "Come on baby put on your new coat and lets go someplace fancy."

…

That winter went quickly, the brothers got a small studio apartment in town. Sam still went to school and hunted with Dean on the weekends. Dean stilled hunted on his own and got back to Sam as quick as he could. They were going to move on as soon as May rolled around and live nearer to Uncle Bobby. Sam's sixteenth birthday was right around the corner and life was as normal as it could be for the Winchester brothers.

Dean got back from a hunt early and surprised Sam by picking him up from school, when he pulled in his brother was laughing and talking to Erik, he playfully pushed Sam's shoulder then draped his arm around him. They started to walk away when Dean honked the horn and yelled out the window, "Sammy get your ass over here."

Dean watched as Sam said something to Erik and waved him away, the kid followed him back to the car anyway." Come on Sam I never got to meet your brother," Erik walked over to Dean's side of the car and stopped dead in his tracks. Dean had his hand out the window touching the roof drumming his fingers. He had on tight jeans and a black t shirt and he was staring right at Erik.

Erik thought Sam was hot but his brother was over the top beautiful. Erik quickly looked at his incredible body and full soft lips but it was the man's eyes that made his pants tight. Dean was staring at him with thick lashed, heavy lidded eyes that looked like emeralds to Erik.

"Come on Sammy move that ass," Dean frowned and Erik, "Hey kid take a picture, you can stare at that instead." Erik was jolted out of his mini fantasy of Dean plowing him over the hood of the Impala, "Sorry I …..I really like your car," Erik stuck out his hand, Dean gave it a quick shake and then Erik saw it, the exact silver ring Sam bought at the jewelry store for his mystery boyfriend. _"There have to be lots of silver rings out there, maybe Sam just liked that one and got one like it, Sam never told me the guy's name."_

"Nice to meet you Dean, I gotta go Sam." Dean narrowed his eyes watching the boy walk away, "Yeah you do that, keep walking." They drove back to the apartment, Sam was quiet. "So Sam the Middle of May we are out of this crap town. I found a place near Bobby, if it falls through he said we can live at the house in our old bedroom there. Either way we are covered."

Dean stood behind Sam, pressed his crotch against his ass and slid his hand between Sam's legs. "Just think Sam, your birthday is almost here, you know what that means." Sam turned around grabbed his brother's face and started to tongue fuck his mouth, he was grinding himself against Dean.

"So aggressive baby boy, I like it," Dean bit Sam's bottom lip and sucked it, "but just to drive you crazy until then we are not going to fool around." Dean pulled away and looked at Sam wickedly.

"Come on Dean really, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack Sam, all good things are worth waiting for." He kissed the end of Sam's nose. "You can always jack off Sammy. Dean started to walk away then stopped, "So what is the deal with Erik."

Sam laughed, "You mean besides the boner he got when you eye fucked him?" Dean grinned, "Hey not my fault I'm so damn attractive, its my gift and my curse. Anyway he is a hot little ticket isn't he? Guess I can see why you messed around with him." Dean's face suddenly became serious, "But that's over right baby?" He was twisting the ring on his finger nervously.

"Yes Dean, we are just friends is all."

Dean relaxed, "ok, yeah that's great babe, hey Sam I love you."

Sam touched his brother's face, "Your pretty when your insecure, I love you too Dean."

TBC


	11. 11) Happy Birthday Sammy

Sam was walking home with Erik and discussing summer plans. Erik was going working at the grocery store. "I have to save up for college, I know my grades are not going to be good enough for a free ride. Erik looked around and then reached out and held two of Sam's fingers while they were walking. "But you Sam, you are so smart I know its going to be easy for you." A couple turned the corner walking toward them and Erik quickly let go of Sam's fingers. "You could be anything you wanted. You are smart, pretty, strong and kind." Sam blushed, "I really don't think I'm all that Erik but thanks." Erik put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "No you really are, you are my best friend Sam."

Sam stopped and pulled Erik over to sit on a bench, "Look Erik I wanted to tell you before but Dean and I are going to leave around the middle of May. He got a place for us near our Uncle Bobby." Sam took a deep breath, "I really care about you Erik, I think you are beautiful and so sweet to me and I can really talk to you…I'm going to miss you."

Erik just sat mulling the news over in his mind then turned to Sam, "But….but you can't leave, you are all I have here. You and I are different," Erik started to cry, "what do I do when you're gone? What about this mystery boyfriend of yours anyway, wonthe miss you?"

"Erik my life is complicated, I'm even more different than you think, its all messed up. I want to go to college and I know I can't because of the family business. I have to move all the time and I lose a great friend like you."

Erik wiped his eyes and reached into his backpack, he took out a thin braided leather bracelet and put in on Sam's wrist and then tightened it. "Happy Birthday, I know its not much but maybe think of me when you look at it?" Sam smiled and held up his wrist, "I love it Erik thanks, and yes I will think about you when I wear it. I would love to kiss you right now but if anyone finds out about you…you know in a town like this it wouldn't be good." Sam grabbed his backpack, come on I'll walk you the rest of the way."

…

Dean was back at the apartment getting ready for Sam's birthday. He knew Sam didn't really eat cake so he bought some strawberry ice cream and chocolate to put on top. _"tonight is the night Sammy boy."_ Dean smiled and started to sing while he was working.

Sam came home and tossed his backpack on the floor, Dean scowled at him, "Hey I just cleaned up Sam, do you think you live in a barn?" Sam picked it up and tossed it on a chair, then put his arms around his brother's neck, "Sorry Dean, so getting ready for my birthday? "

Sam noticed Dean was dressed in a nice suit and tie, "Wow….you look so handsome like Montgomery Cliff or something, you know like an old time movie star." Dean smiled, "Really? Montgomery Cliff, I'm flattered. Hey how do you even know who he is?" Sam gave his brother a big smile, "I watch the classic movie channel, Montgomery Cliff was hot. I'm not just a pretty face you know, I know lots of things." Dean put on some music, it was some old standards, Sam raised an eyebrow."Huh, since when do we listen to this?" Dean handed Sam a suit bag "Since I decided I wanted to ok? Anyway it's a special occasion. Take a really good shower, get real clean and then put this on."

Dean was having a drink, he was sitting in the candlelight, The bathroom door opened sometime later and Sam stepped out in a sharp tailored suit like his brothers, he combed his hair back off his face, "So….how do I look?" Dean stood and stared, "Damn Sammy, you look incredible, you're the one that looks like some handsome movie star!" Dean went to put a particular song on and "Unforgettable" started to play, he held out his hand to Sam, "May I have this dance?"

Sam took his brother's hand and they started to slow dance together. That ugly studio apartment was transformed by candlelight and music into a beautiful ball room and Sam was dancing with the best looking guy there. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and started to sing low and sweet.

"That's why, darling, its incredible that someone so unforgettable thinks that I'm unforgettable, too"

Sam leaned in to kiss Dean gently, still moving to the music. Dean looked at his brother with pure love in his eyes "Happy sweet sixteen my Sammy." The music ended, Dean took his hand and led him to the bed, Sam was quiet, "You ok Sam, this is what you still want?" Sam smiled, "I'm really nervous…is it going to hurt?" Dean started to take Sam's tie off, "Maybe at first but if its done right you will enjoy it and I plan on doing it right." Dean removed Sam's clothes and then his own.

Dean took out a bottle of lubricant, rolled Sam on his stomach and put a pillow under him then pushed a bent leg forward and Dean saw what he wanted, "You are so fucking perfect Sam." He leaned down and kiss Sam's ass, then started working on him with his tongue pushing gently, "You ok Sammy?" Sam's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, his breath was irregular. "Ok I'll take the silence as a yes" Dean rubbed around the muscle with lubricant then worked in a finger and kept going slowing until he had another in and started to stretch.

When Dean felt Sam was ready Dean started to guide himself inside, stopping, waiting then moving again. Sam made a pained noise and took in a sharp breath, his eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were tight. "Oh shit, baby am I hurting you, want me to stop?"

Sam exhaled, "yeah it hurts but a good hurt, I didn't think about how big you are…keep going."

Dean pushed until he was all the way in and then started to work himself in and out slow and easy, all of a sudden Sam opened his eyes and groaned, "What is that, it feels so good do it some more." Sam's cock started to harden and Dean reached around and started to work it with his hand. "Dean smiled staring at his brother with black lustful eyes, hints of green around the edges, he whispered, "You like that don't you baby boy, having me fuck you good and proper, what are you Sammy, tell me."

Sam was groaning and started to move his hips forward and backward impaling himself on Dean's cock and the his hand, "I'm your bitch, your slut…Christ, Dean I love you." Sam shot onto the sheets and his brother's hand, Dean started fucking him harder and the pain and pleasure shot through Sam's body like lightening.

"That's right, that's what you are," Dean hoisted Sam up on his knees and started to pound into him, "This is all mine Sammy, all mine forever, take it come on baby." Dean threw his head back and shouted Sam's name. He kneeled there catching his breath, pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sam. Dean took his hands and parted Sam open to make sure he was ok. The area looked dark pink and a little swollen but other good.

Sam rolled on his back and pulled Dean to rest on his chest, he was smiling and lazily twirled a lock of his brother's hair around his finger.

"Dean?"

"What"

"Would you get me some ice cream now?"

"Does it require me to move?"

"Yeah"

"Am I there yet?" Dean sighed and got up to scoop a couple bowls, sat back on the bed and handed Sam one. Sam started shoveling it in his mouth and then paused "Dean, what are you thinking?"

Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Geez Sammy does getting your cherry popped mean everything is going to be chick flick conversation now, because I can't handle that." Sam kicked Dean with the side of his foot, "There it is, that romantic coming out again." Sam took another spoon full, "Seriously though Dean this was all so incredible, the suits, candles, dancing, you singing to me and making me feel that good….I just didn't know it would feel like that, what do you call it?" Dean smiled and looked at Sam, "Your sweet spot, well that's what I call it, really glad I pleased you baby, thats all I want you know."

…..

It was Sam's last day of school and they were planning on moving to the little apartment Dean got them in a few days. He was looking forward to it. Sam busied himself with packing, Dean was off killing something.

There was a knock at the door and when Sam answered Erik was standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand, he thrust them toward Sam, "These are for you, they are from mom's garden." Sam took them over to the sink and put them in a beer mug of water. "They are beautiful Erik thanks."

Erik shut the door and sat on the bed, "I know you are leaving in a couple days, I wanted to say good bye, here," He handed a folded piece of paper to Sam. "This is my email and home address and my phone number. I know people always say keep in touch and then they never do but I would really like it if we did." Sam went over to the table and wrote his email address down and handed it to Erik, "you can't get me by phone or mail but I always check my email."

Erik smiled and held Sam's wrist, "you're still wearing the bracelet I gave you. What did your boyfriend say?" Sam shrugged, "Doesn't matter what he says I'm wearing it." Erik leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss, "Thanks Sam it means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me."

Sam looked at his face, the blue eyes and fair skin, the gold dust lashes and pale freckles and remembered how handsome Erik was, his cheeks turned red, "What are you looking at Sam?"

Sam touched his face, "You, up close like this I remember how sweet you are." Erik leaned in for a full kiss and Sam kissed him back. "You should go Erik, in case my brother gets back early." Erik kissed his neck, "So who cares? You said he was cool with you being into guys and all."

Sam wrung his hands nervously, "Yeah well my brother can get upset pretty easily and its not something you want to be on the wrong end of. I'm just worried about you." Erik laughed, "from what I hear about your brother he is most likely busy banging a bunch of girls…..or maybe guys?" Erik had a hopeful look on his face.

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Real gross Erik, you got a hard on for my brother or something?" Erik looked at the floor smiling, "Come on Sam, if you looked up sexy in the dictionary they would have a reference photo of Dean. I could hardly talk when I saw him, I mean wow his body is sooooo fantastic and his face looks like a really hot angel, I mean those eyes and lips…" Sam held up his hands, "Ok Erik I get it! Stop already."

Erik grabbed Sam and pushed him back on the bed, slipped his hand down the front of Sam's jeans and began playing with his cock. He kissed Sam's ear and whispered, "Have you ever saw him naked? You must have since you stay together, describe him to me."

It should have made Sam furious that the reason Erik wanted to give him a hand job is because he was thinking about Sam's brother but it had an arousing effect on him and he was instantly hard. Erik pulled his jeans off and then Sam's, "Come on Sam tell me please." Erik started to suck his cock.

Sam closed his eyes and pictured Dean, "He has a beautiful body, firm all over and his ass…." Sam's voice started to drift off.

The Impala pulled in and Dean was glad to be back, he was sore and tired, just wanted a shower and maybe fuck around with Sam awhile, just that thought made his pants tighter. "Screw the shower, here I come Sammy."

Dean opened the door and slammed it, "What the fuck is going on?"

TBC


	12. 12) Goodbye Erik Winchester Style

Erik covered himself with a pillow but Sam just sat there naked, "Dean I can explain this." Dean held up his hand and the silver ring caught the light, "Save it Sammy, save your excuses."

Erik looked at the ring and recalled Sam was angry when he called him Sammy because only his boyfriend called him that and then it all became clear. "Sam, is Dean the boyfriend, your brother? Sam looked away, "yes."

Dean took off his coat turned a kitchen chair backwards and straddled it resting his arms on the back. He eyes narrowed and he looked at Erik, "You got a problem with that because I can take care of problems and still sleep at night." Erik retreated as far as he could go against the backboard of the bed. "No….no problem at all Sir."

Dean looked lecherously at the boy, he liked it when he called him Sir, he put his hand on the crotch of his jeans and squeezed, already getting hard. "What you got under that pillow you little bitch, take it away I want to see it, now." Erik still held the pillow, "now?" Dean touched himself more aggressively, "Bitch did I just stutter? Yes now."

Erik took the pillow away and he was partially hard, Sam was fascinated looking from his brother to Erik and back again. It felt like watching a degradingly hot pornographic movie. Dean licked his lips and looked at Sam. "Kiss him and make it good, if you want him so fucking bad do it now." Sam gave Erik a kiss on the lips and then sat back.

Dean stood and walked over to the bed opposite of them and sat, he reached over and grabbed Erik by the hair and pulled him onto the bed Dean was sitting on, "Christ Sammy you kiss like a virgin at his first make out session, didn't I teach you anything?" Dean pulled Erik into a passionate long kiss then let him fall back on the bed.

Erik was gone, pupils blown staring at Dean, if he touched his body right now Erik was afraid he would burst into flames, Erik just had the best kiss ever in his lifetime.

Sam started to move toward the other bed but Dean stopped him, "No, sit there and watch how its done, I'm going to dominate this little bitch that thinks he can blow my Sammy." Dean straddled Erik, the rough denim of his pants against the boy's bare skin. Dean spoke in a very matter of fact tone looking down at the young blonde Adonis, "You have pissed me off and I've already got 20 years of being pissed off under my belt," Dean slid off his leather belt and held it up, Don't you think you deserve punishment?" At that moment Erik would have promised Dean his kidney, "Yes Sir."

Dean smiled, leaned down and bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark, Erik pushed his hips up, the pain just made him more excited. "Good boy, then we are both on the same page." Dean rolled him over on his belly and yanked his head back by his hair, "When I'm done giving you punishment then I'm going to ride you until you cry like a little girl, show Sam what a slut you really are, do you hear me fresh meat?" Erik's eyes were closed and all that came out was, "Yes Sir."

Sam got off the bed and grabbed the end of the belt, "Dean I'm sorry, this is going too far please don't hurt him ok?" Erik turned his head toward Sam, "Sam I want this, I really do." Dean looked at Sam with cold eyes, "See Sammy, your little boyfriend wants it, now go sit down and watch."

Dean stood up and snapped the belt leaving a red mark across Erik's ass, he cried out and Sam stood up, Dean held his hand up, "Don't you fucking move Sam, this is what happens when you lie to me….besides he seems to have a kink for pain, I like it." The belt snapped across his back this time, Dean hit him over and over, enough to leave marks but not break the skin, Erik was sobbing into the bedspread but didn't ask Dean to stop.

Sam stayed in the chair as long as he could, "Enough Dean please, Erik ask him to stop or he wont." Erik lifted his head and looked at Sam, his eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were flushed, "Please stop." Dean grabbed his hair and pulled, "Please stop….." Erik started to cry again, "Please stop Sir."

Dean rolled him gently on his back and Erik groaned at the rough fabric against his back and bottom, Dean smiled when he saw the sticky puddle on the bed and Erik's stomach, "You did like it didn't you." The boy had his eyes closed and mouth slack, "Yes Sir I did."

Dean got up and stripped of his shirt then motioned for Sam, "Take my pants off Sam." Sam walked over without an expression Dean could get a read on, he knelt on the floor and slid his brother's jeans down, he was naked underneath and his cock sprung out and hit Sam's face. Dean lifted his chin with his fingers so he was looking up at him, "Whats the matter baby boy? Was I too rough with your boyfriend for your taste? I wonder if he wants me to fuck him now."

Sam pulled his face away and got up, "No, I don't want you to." He had his back to Dean and his arms were folded. "Come on Sammy I'll ask, hey my new bitch, do you want me to lay some pipe in that sweet ass of yours?" Erik didn't answer, he opened his legs and groaned. "Guess that means yes Sam sorry," Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck, "Don't be angry with me, I'm going to use a condom," he turned Sam around and kissed him, "Then I can finish inside you without one," Dean slapped his ass, "Go clean up in the bathroom while I bang this pretty thing. Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean kneeled between Erik's legs and slipped on a lubricated condom then slid two lubricated fingers into Erik, he watched Dean's face, his blue eyes looked scared. Dean straddled his thigh and start to kiss him as a distraction to the stretching. "Please don't hurt me, I was hurt before." Erik thought back to his first time with the older boy at school, how rough he was and how long Erik hurt afterward. Dean kissed his neck and licked a trail to his ear and whispered. "The was someone that didn't know what they were doing, if its done right it will hurt at first and then feel really good and I plan to do it right." He stared down at him, searching the boys face with his green eyes. Erik reached up and held his face," your eyes….they look like emeralds, you are the most handsome guy I ever saw." Dean smiled, "Thanks, I heard that a couple times before in my life."

Sam had come out of the bathroom and watched the scene unfold before him, he felt pangs of jealousy and envy. Dean lifted Erik's legs and bent them back, centered himself and slid in after some resistance, Erik took in a sharp breath and whimpered as Dean went balls deep and pulled out again then he started fucking him harder until all Sam heard was loud slapping sounds and groaning. Erik started to buck his hips up, "Whats the matter baby, did I hit just the right spot?" Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes half closed and his lips blushed red, color flushing his cheeks.

Dean gave Sam a smile, the one that he loved the most, his mouth open just enough to show a portion of his white front teeth, the one Dean got when he was blissed out and his body was on fire. He kept watching Sam as he fucked Erik and Sam couldn't take his eyes off them. Dean held out his hand, "Sammy baby, do you want to tag in here, I have more condoms or I can finish this with you, whats your pleasure?"

Sam actually shocked himself when he tagged Dean out, Dean helped Sam put on a condom and Sam got between the boy's legs and pulled them up roughly, "I have him broken in for you Sammy, enjoy." Sam without any warning slammed into him, Erik cried out "Please Sam it hurts like that." Sam was angry at him, at Dean and at himself. He didn't stop his pacing ignoring Erik's pleading that he was hurt him, "Why did you let my brother do this? Why Erik, you deserve this," Sam slammed him one last time and had his orgasm. Sam pulled out, stood up, pulled off the condom and threw it at his brother.

"There Dean, you both got what you wanted, happy now?" Dean stood up and put his hand out to Erik pulling him off the bed and led him to the bathroom, Erik was walking painfully, "Go take a shower and I'll drive you home."

Dean picked up the condom, threw it in the garbage and sat by Sam putting his arm around him, Sam pulled away and didn't meet his brother's gaze. "Sam, baby don't be angry, I lost it when I saw you both together, you know how I am."

A tear ran down Sam's cheek, "That's the problem Dean I do know how you are. Dean he was mine, my friend not yours, all he wanted to talk about is you when he was touching me. You can have anyone you want any time you feel like it. Don't you see, for you its sex with strangers and you don't care, you have been having sex forever. Me, I've only had you and now Erik, I just wanted this special time before we left here but I couldn't even have that. I was never going to see him again." Sam shook his head, "You couldn't let me have this one single thing and let be all mine." I'm nothing when you are around, I fade away."

Dean grabbed Sam and held him tight rocking him, "No Sam, not true you're beautiful and you are going to take the world on, you're smart and you can be anything." Dean let him go, his eyes were wet, "Sammy this is all I got, this is all I am, a good hunter and good looking and when one doesn't open a door the other will. " Dean held his arms out, "You Sam, you got to be the whole package so don't talk like that. I would have given anything to just once have dad tell me I'm smart, that I can do anything and be anything I want."

Erik came out of the bathroom dressed and walked slowly over, the brothers were hugging and then Dean looked up at him. "You gonna be ok kid?" Erik shrugged and didn't say anything, his entire body hurt, he walked over to the door and went outside to the Impala and got in. "You stay here Sammy I'm going to take him home."

The drive was silent until Dean broke the ice, " so Erik I know I was rough on you, I'm sorry about that really." Eric sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "No I wanted you to do it, I wouldn't change anything except Sam hurting me." Dean stared at the road, "Sam was angry, please don't hate him, he really likes you and I know he said you were his best friend, I overstepped by doing what I did. Two guys at 16, not a lot of experience…well you both found each other in this crazy somehow and experimented." Dean shrugged, "Totally normal. I hope I didn't fuck you up with the belt thing, it seemed as if you liked it. I mean you did come while I was doing it." Erik looked out the window, ashamed he had enjoyed the belt, "I did like it Dean."

Dean pulled up in front of Erik's house, he looked at Dean wanting something but not saying it, he just wanted a kiss. Dean pulled him in and kissed him long and slow sliding his tongue in and sucking, then he pulled back, smiled and pushed a blonde lock off Erik's forehead, "Sure you're ok?" Erik nodded and smiled, "I just wanted you to kiss me again….Dean you and Sam are both so special to me, do you think you will see me again someday?

Dean shook his head, "Probably not but you never know." Erik got out of the Impala and watched it drive away. His heart was broken and once more he was alone in small town and cold world.

….

Dean walked in and Sam was finishing the packing. Sam kissed him on the side of the head and kept working, "Everything ok?"

Dean had something to say but was trying to word it just right, "Dean whats wrong?"

"Don't know how to tell you this Sam but the apartment fell through." Sam shrugged, "Its ok Dean, Bobby said we could have our old room back so don't worry."

"No Sammy, dad already got to Bobby and told him about us, I talked to Bobby about it and he said he just needed time to think things over and we couldn't move in," Dean stared at the floor, "Dad said some pretty bad stuff about us Sam, really bad. Bobby said he called me a rapist, monster and a failure, he said you were sick and he wanted to put you away and get you help, basically we are dead to him. Bobby just doesn't want to hear from us and said when he was ready to talk he would call me. Also Sam, dad messed with the credit cards so until we can figure out how to get new ones he can't touch we have about two hundred bucks between us. We wont get far on that."

Sam started to cry, "What are we going to do Dean? Where will we live, how do we eat?" Dean held his brother, "Don't worry baby boy, I always take care of you don't I? I will do whatever it takes Sammy, anything. I love you Sam." Sam held his brother tighter, he knew Dean would take care of him, "I love you too Dean."

TBC


	13. 13) When Life Gives You Lemons

Sometimes life seemed so hard that Dean felt like packing it in, giving up but the one thing that stopped him was Sam. His love for his brother transcended all the pain, loss and sorrow. Everything he endured day in and day out was to protect Sam. If Dean had to give his body or soul to care for his brother he would gladly give it.

Right now they had nothing except a few bucks, the Impala and each other. Keeping the car maintained and full of gas was the most important thing. They could live out of the car for awhile and it seemed like that was the only option.

Dean left the Gas & Shop, when he got in the car he gave Sam an apple, a bag of chips and a quart of milk, "Here Sammy enjoy", Dean tried his best to give his brother a smile even though he didn't feel much like smiling these days. Sam looked at the apple, then his brother and held it out to him. "Dean you got to eat something, when was the last time you had something?"

Dean tried that smile again but Sam could see he had lost some weight and had dark circles under his eyes. It was hard to sleep because they never knew what might be hunting the hunters. He had told Sam he didn't feel up to taking any cases right now.

Every town the brothers stopped in they tried to get some work, anything really but it was difficult. The best they could find was dish washing or any other job an owner didn't mind paying a few bucks under the table. If they couldn't it was on to the next place.

As a last resort he tried Bobby again but it went to voice mail. They couldn't depend on other hunters to help, Sam and Dean couldn't risk John finding out. Dean couldn't have Sam's name ruined by anything their dad would say. Dean didn't care as much about himself but the community couldn't find out.

"Please take the apple Dean, I don't want it you have it ok?" "No Sammy you need it more than me." Sam pulled out a knife and cut it in half and handed part of it to Dean, he opened the milk and let Dean drink first. Deans eyes were red and looked like he was going to cry, "Thanks Sam," Dean ate the half an apple and drank some milk and his stomach stopped hurting.

It was getting dark, Dean parked the Impala off the road under a tree by a creek. They sat in the grass and ate the bag of chips, the stars were starting to come out and just for a moment things seemed good.

Sam took his brother's hand, kissed the palm and held it to his cheek. Sam loved his brother's hands. They were strong hands, had been through a lot and the scars showed the hard life but still they could be so gentle.

Dean was lying back in grass with his eyes closed, Sam straddled his hips and leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Dee." Dean couldn't help but smile, it made him feel better when Sam used his childhood nickname. "Love you too Sam." Dean rolled Sam off him and pushed him gently back in the grass. "You are so special, Sammy you are perfect." Sam looked up at his brother and stole a kiss. "Don't put me on a pedestal Dean, someday I might fall off and disappoint you."

Dean unbuttoned his brother's shirt, pulled it open and started a slow trail of wet kisses down to his belt. He opened it and unzipped Sam's jeans and slid them down to his knees. "No underwear baby boy?" "No way to do laundry Dean, I don't have any clean clothes." He instantly regretted say that, in Dean's mind it sounded like, "you can't even afford to clean my clothes." Sam quickly said, "You know I hate to do laundry." It made his brother smile because Sam did hate it.

Dean took Sam in his mouth, he wanted to make his brother feel good even if their situation wasn't. It was all Dean had to offer him is company and pleasure. He worked slowly trying to keep Sam from reaching orgasm too quickly. Sam was still looking at the stars, his mouth was open just a bit, his breathing was quickening and he was making the little moaning noises , Dean knew that he was close now. Sam was pushing too hard into his mouth even though Dean had told him not to a million times but this time he ignored it and let Sam have this the way he wanted. Sam called out his brother's name and it sounded like a strangled cry. When he was finished Dean kissed Sam, sliding his tongue in so his brother could taste himself.

Sam pulled up his pants and started to unbuckle Dean's belt, Dean pushed his hand away gently, "No baby, I'm really tired lets get some sleep ok?" He had never refused Sam before and Sam was worried. "Its ok Dean."

They got up and went into the back seat of the Impala covering up with a blanket. Dean had his head back trying to fall asleep. Sam tried again, he unbuckled Dean's belt and opened his pants. "Just relax and if you can great, if not that's ok also. He pulled Dean's jeans down around his hips. Sam took his own pants off under the blanket, straddled his brother and started to move his hips grinding into Dean. Sam could feel him responding, "Christ Sammy you feel so good ." Sam whispered in his brother's ear, "Do you want to fuck me?" Dean groaned "Yes please Sam." Sam lifted himself higher and slowly slid down on his brother's cock, he didn't prepare and he felt the burn and stretching until he started to move, Dean's cock hit Sam's sweet spot.

Sam road his brother faster pinning Dean's shoulders to the seat, Sam doing all the work, he felt his brother come inside him. Sam was kissing his neck until Dean's body relaxed. Sam pulled himself off. Dean quickly grabbed a dirt shirt and put it down for Sam to sit on, his head fell to the side and he smiled at Sam, "Sorry baby got to protect the upholstery." Sam laughed, "There is the real Dean Winchester I know and love."

"Love you too Sam." Dean finally fell asleep.

…

It was October and the weather was changing rapidly, Sam and Dean had found work at a diner in Illinois busing and washing dishes. Sam kept up with his studies, he was enrolled in the local high school and excelled as he always managed to do. They briefly had a credit card until a hold was put on it when Dean tried to pay for groceries. They managed to save enough to travel somewhere warm to spend the winter. The money was going to run out for the cheap motel they were staying at.

Dean spread a map out on the bed, "Pick Sammy, where should we go this winter?" Sam pointed to the big state of Texas, "There Dean, lets go there." Dean frowned, could you pick something slightly closer maybe, and why Texas?" Sam shrugged, "Don't know thought we would feel at home there." Dean folded the map and sighed for dramatic effect, "Fine Texas it is."

They were feeling optimistic for once in a long time, they had a plan and saved some money for gas and Dean felt he had some control over life again. "Lets go out for dinner Sam, celebrate our adventure." Sam went through the wallet, "Dean we got to save our money." "Come on Sammy just this once, lets be like we used to be, like regular people, eat out see a movie, you know."

They got in the Impala and it wouldn't turn over, Dean couldn't figure out how the battery went totally dead. He asked the motel manager to give the car a jump, he obliged but nothing happened. The manager was looking under the hood with Dean, "Well its not the battery. Look kid if you can wait until morning I got a buddy that can tow it to his shop and take a look." Dean agreed even though his pride was wounded, he didn't have to tools to find out the problem and had to depend on a stranger to work on his baby.

The next morning it was towed to the garage, Dean helped find the issues with the car and there were many. The mechanic Ted wiped his hands on an old rag and was trying to find the right way to phrase the repair costs but there was no way to soften the blow to this kid. The mechanic could tell he didn't have a dime to his name for the bill. Ted thought the kid was really good looking but there was a world weary about him, like Dean had lived the problems of two lifetimes, thinned out and tired.

"I could do this myself if I was at my uncle's house, I can fix anything on her." Dean was pushing back tears, he wouldn't cry in front of some stranger like this. Ted looked at him with a fatherly understanding, he had two boys and a daughter himself and would hate to see them in this kind of state at the tender age of only twenty.

"I bet you can kid, you seem like a great mechanic. Would your uncle help you out with the cost?" Dean shook his head, "No its complicated, Sam and I really don't have anyone." Ted put his hand gently on Dean's shoulder, "Well that is not true at all, you got each other and that's enough. The other people in life that leave you like this aren't worth the trouble, kid if you have one person in this world that loves you and will go through thick and thin then consider yourself lucky. Do you know what keeps me going?" Dean shook his head no, "That there is a tomorrow so no matter how shitty this day is you have a promise of another chance so you can't give up."

Ted thought of how he could help Dean, "Look I will wave all the labor costs, you can keep her here until I can find parts. I got to get paid for the parts though sorry and that isn't going to be cheap. You also need new tires, these have just about had it and it looks like you travel a lot. I can try to find some good used ones and give you a deal on those. What do say Dean?"

Dean knew they didn't have the money, somehow he had to make something happen or they were going end out on the streets living in car that didn't work in some park. "Can you give me a couple days to figure this out? Ted smiled, "Take all the time you need."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but I need my keys back, she has to stay locked up and when I can afford the parts I need to be here when you work on her, I can help out." Dean was worried about their trunk full of hunting gear. "Sure here are the keys and twenty bucks, go get something to eat." Dean took the money, "Do you have a phone book?"

…

Sam was doing homework and doing research on his laptop, it was his only luxury now and the motel actually had wifi. At school they got to meet with career counselors, he told the woman he was thinking about college and then law school. She said even though he moved so much he was always high honor role so a scholarship wouldn't be out of the question, if fact he might be able to test out early.

He wasn't sure why he even asked about it, this life they led made the future so uncertain, he couldn't leave Dean either but maybe they could get an apartment together and Sam could work after school or be a teachers aid. It didn't hurt to dream. Life felt so small to Sam even at sixteen, like he was behind a pane of thick glass and all he could do was watch the rest of the world go by.

….

Dean looked at the address on the piece of paper and looked up at the neon sign. He walked inside and the music was loud, the smell of sweat, smoke and booze was a punch in the face. It was crowded, he started to make his way through to the bar. Anyone within eyeshot was looking at him. Dean had a dignified continence that rolled off his body making him even more desirable. The club was filled with good looking people trying to be pretty, sexy, dangerous and mysterious. The difference between them and Dean Winchester is Dean didn't need to try to be any of those things, he just was and he damn well knew it. It wasn't ego trip for Dean, he took compliments in stride and sometimes like right now he had to use his genetic jackpot to his advantage.

Dean sat at the bar looking straight ahead, ordered a beer and pulled the twenty out, the bartender smiled and pointed to a good looking middle age guy wearing a suit, it looked like he had just gotten off from work. "Don't worry, the beer is on him, a word of advice, if you are working right now he would be a really good person to go home with." The bartender leaned in closer, "He has a lot of money but he is very, very picky so pat yourself on the back." The bartender looked at Dean, his eyes traveled over him, "You know I think you are the hottest guy I saw here in a long time, maybe ever," he winked, "good luck but I don't think you will need it." Dean tried his best to smile and raised his beer looking at mister business man eye fucking him from across the bar. Dean's hands were shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit.

…

Sam finished his homework and turned on the TV trying to kill time before Dean got back. He tried Dean's phone which was his only luxury just like Sam's laptop but it went to voice mail. "Dean where are you? I'm really worried so please come back soon I miss you." Sam sat at the window watching the cold rain pelt down on the layer of leaves that had blown into the parking lot. At that moment he would have been happy to have the old hunting life back when things were easier but like John told Sam, wishing is for fools.

TBC


	14. 14) Fresh Start

The man sat next to Dean and smiled, he looked the man over and figured he was 50ish, very well dressed and not terrible to look at. " Hi, I'm Jackson, would you like another beer or something stronger?" Dean finished the beer and was grateful for the offer, he needed at least a buzz to get through this. Dean waved for the bartender, "So what do you have for your most expensive top shelf whiskey?" The bartender went in the back and came out with a bottle, handing it to Dean, "This is a rare single malt Scotch whiskey." Dean looked at the bottle and looked at the Jackson, "Ring it up, Jackson here is buying." The bartender opened it and handed it to Dean who proceeded to drink straight from the bottle.

The bartender slid the bill over to Jackson, he raised one eyebrow and smiled at Dean. "You already cost more money than I thought you would." Dean turned to him with a hard look, "You think that's a lot of money just wait."

Jackson put his hand on the inside of Dean's thigh and squeezed, "How much?" Dean closed his eyes, "Depends on what you want." Dean had never done something like this before but figured he would shoot for the moon if he had to go through with it. "250 for a blow job." Jackson choked on his drink, "250 for a blow job? Your nuts, I can get that anywhere for a lot less." Dean hit the bar with his hand and turned to the man, anger in his face, "That is 250 for the honor of blowing me, if you want me to blow you its 500 and that includes me naked. Look you can go and get something from another guy here but be honest with yourself Jackson," Dean grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him close so he could get the full effect of Dean's beautiful face, "Would you be satisfied settling for anyone else? Besides your fucking watch costs five times more than what I'm asking." He let the man go and turned straight ahead ignoring him. Dean knew he would come around.

Jackson was still reeling from the short swim he took in those beautiful green eyes, the kid was right there wasn't anyone else he could possibly be satisfied with, not tonight and maybe not ever again. "How much if I get to…." Dean kept staring straight ahead, " I don't do that." Jackson touched his shoulder, "Not ever? I'm willing to pay well." Dean snorted, "You can't afford me Jackson, not the amount of money I need."

Jackson never had anyone negotiate like this before, the kid was good at it like he had to bargain his way for every scrap life offered him. Jackson saw that Dean was serious, that it would take a great deal of money for Jackson to obtain any part of him but what he wanted would cost and he knew it. Too bad he couldn't offer the kid a job as a corporate shark like he was, he might make a killing.

"How much would you need, I'm being serious here I can pay. I have a hard time with being told something or someone is unobtainable." Dean went for it, "two thousand cash and that Rolex. I'm not playing take it or leave it , otherwise you can get the fuck out of my face and stop wasting my time."

Jackson took a deep breath, "Yes, if we go right now." He slipped off the watch and handed it to Dean, "Its yours, I can give you cash when we get to my apartment."

….

Sam fell asleep in the chair waiting for his brother, it was 11pm already and he hadn't called back. Sam left another message, "Please Dee, call me back I don't know what happened to you, please I'm worried." Sam felt scared, he pulled out a notebook and opened it to some phone numbers and tried calling Bobby.

It went to voice mail again and Sam left a message , "Its Sam….please call me I'm alone and I don't know where Dean is…something bad could have happened. Please uncle Bobby there isn't anyone else I can call, please don't hate us…" Sam couldn't stop himself from crying, "we need help, so much help…love you."

…

Dean walked into the apartment, it was huge, everything was perfect and in place decorated sparsely, clean and modern, a collection of paintings and statues were scattered around the rooms "Beautiful place." Jackson got to take a full look at Dean for the first time in detail, "not as beautiful as you are."

Dean laughed but it came out hard and bitter sounding, "The money, I need the money first." Jackson went into another room and came out with two wrapped stacks with a thousand in each. Dean grabbed the money and stuck inside his jacket and zipped the pocket. "Ok lets do this."

…

Bobby got home from a job and checked his voice mail, Sam's voice came on and Bobby listened to it twice, sat down and started to cry. How could he turn them away, no matter what, he loved them like they were his own kids. He had a drink and a reality check, Bobby always knew the brothers were unusually close and not just because they depended on each other. It was something else, more than a brothers love. He walked in on them plenty of times holding hands, stroking each other's hair and comforting with a kiss on the lips and soft whispers only they could here. Bobby ignored it, pushed it down and let them be until John showed up angry and told Bobby every single detail even when Bobby insisted he didn't want to know.

After that encounter with John he would get the occasional call from Dean but the boy just left a message to call back or hung up. He was a coward and didn't call back. Now here was his poor Sam crying for help, Dean missing and Bobby decided their dad could go fuck himself because Bobby was going to get the boys old room ready. He dialed the phone and it went to voice mail, "Sam call me back its Bobby, I'm so sorry for everything son my house is here for you and Dean forever if you like. Please call back and let me know if Dean is ok."

Sam missed the message, he was standing outside waiting for Dean.

…

Jackson came out in a robe, Dean had undressed and gotten into bed already, covered up. "I really would like you to stand up so I can see you." Dean got up and Jackson sat on the edge of the bed, "Come closer I don't bite," Dean stood in front of him, "turn around…back again….Christ kid, you are the best looking thing out there aren't you? Everything is beautiful…perfect." He started slowly touching Dean's body. "I don't think I own a single piece of art that that compares to you." Jackson motioned for Dean to join him in bed.

Dean was quiet, he wanted to be done so he would go through it as efficiently and quickly as he could like a clean kill on a hunt. He thought about Sam, about getting the Impala fixed and trying to find a real place to live, get some credit cards again, just live his life with Sam and do what he was good at, hunting.

Jackson started to kiss Dean and he tried to react appropriately and kissed back, "Why so quiet lover, I bet you have been with lots of people, someone like you doesn't go through life lonely." He started to worship Dean, caressing , tasting, biting and sucking every inch. Dean forced his body to relax, try to respond.

"Why don't you wander on down there and show how me how wonderful that pretty mouth is?" Dean closed his eyes and did what was expected in a skillful manner. Jackson pushed Dean on his back and moved one of his legs to the side, "So you don't like to do this?" Dean looked at him, "I just…..I have someone I'm doing this for…..never mind just please wear a condom" He turned his head to the side closed his eyes and moved his other leg back.

…

Sam came it, was cold and still raining out and even if he wanted to look for his brother he wouldn't know where to start. Sam was afraid to call the police because they would want to know why a sixteen year old was living out a motel room, too many questions. He checked the voice mail. Sam's heart sank when there was no word from Dean but then he listened to Bobby's message and he called back right away.

Bobby answered and was relieved Sam called him back. "Son, where is your brother is he back yet?" Sam was in tears again, "No I don't know where he is and he hasn't called back." Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes trying not to break down or sound worried and scare Sam worse than he was already.

"Look Sam you stay right where you are, don't go looking for Dean, he is capable fella and I'm sure he just wanted to get a drink or three, play some pool or something because you know how your brother is. If Dean isn't back by morning call me right away ok? Can you do that, hang in there until tomorrow?" There was silence on the other end, then Sam spoke, "Ok I can do that, thanks Bobby."

….

Jackson was fucking Dean and lost in his own fantasy about what was actually happening. He only noticed the perfect body he entered, how pretty Dean's face looked and how lucky he was to have him even if just once. After this he was spoiled for anyone else, the rest of Jackson's life would be spent comparing everyone to Dean's body, face, eyes….everything. Dean would never know this and if he did he wouldn't care if he was burned into this man's psyche to the point of not having any type of a permanent relationship because everyone else had flaws. Jackson knew it was his punishment for buying a night from this beauty.

Dean stared at the ceiling, his body moved with each thrust like a ragdoll, he blocked out the pain involved because that was another thing he was good at besides, as Dean thought, whoring himself out for a car repair, to get out of here with Sam. Anywhere it didn't matter, running was all he knew because no one wanted them.

When it was over Dean faced the wall, Jackson was kissing his neck then whispered "I can drive you where you need to go in the morning, go take a shower and clean yourself up, have a snack and a drink."

Dean showered and put on a robe, his own clothes were dirty, he sat at the man's kitchen table and ate like he hadn't eaten before and he drank more of the single malt. He walked into the bedroom, Jackson was asleep. Dean found the spare bedroom, gathered up his clothes and crawled into the bed curled up with his jacket the money zipped inside. He wanted to call Sam but was drunk, tired and defeated.

Dean fell asleep and had a dream of cerulean blue eyes. It was a dream he had not that long ago, he didn't know who the eyes belonged to but they had an importance. Dean just didn't know how important.

…..

Sam couldn't sleep, he held the phone to his chest waiting because Dean would call, Dean promised he would never leave him.

….

The next morning Jackson walked into the guest room and he woke Dean up, "rise and shine beautiful I have to get to work." Jackson tossed clean clothes on the bed, "These are for you, they should fit ok, maybe a little big but I noticed yours needed to be cleaned and saw better days." Dean got up and pulled the jeans on, they were a size too big but he cinched them with his belt then put on the oxford then his boots and jacket patting the pocket for the money and the Rolex.

"You want some breakfast?" Dean shook his head no, "I need to get to the auto shop, you can drop me off there." On the drive Dean called Sam, he answered immediately, "Dean? Dean its you are you ok? I have a lot to tell you…" Dean stopped Sam, "Baby I have to get to the garage and have Ted order parts, you can see me tonight after school ok?" Sam wanted to stay until Dean got back but Dean insisted he not miss any classes.

Jackson was listening, "Is that the guy you did this for? He is still in school, high school or college? Dean kept watching the road, " high school but its really not your business." Jackson smiled, "High school, wow that is one lucky kid, I would have loved to meet you when I was in high school, talk about a wet dream come true. Dean clenched his fist against his thigh but didn't answer and stopped himself from beating Jackson to death.

They were close to the repair shop when Jackson put his hand on Dean's knee, "I'm really going to miss you, is there any way I can see you again? I mean I felt you were really worth every penny," He held up his wrist where the Rolex had been, "and the Rolex." Dean dug his fist tighter into his leg. "No, this is a onetime thing I only did this because I was forced by circumstance ok? So drop it," Dean pointed to the garage, "Here…let me off here" Before he got out Jackson handed him his business card with a hundred wrapped around it. "If you change your mind I'll be at the club tonight." Dean dropped the card on the car seat and pocketed the hundred and shut the door.

…

Sam almost skipped to school he was so happy, Dean was coming back and they could live with Bobby. Sam thought dad was wrong, wishing isn't for fools after all.

…

Dean walked in, peeled seven one hundred dollar bills off stack, When Ted came to the front desk Dean handed him the money, "Get the parts and the tires, when do you think they will be in? I'll come down and help you get it done." Ted picked up the money, "Dean where did you get all this?" Dean stared at the floor and wouldn't answer. Ted shook his head, "Never mind kid don't tell me, I can get parts here tomorrow afternoon, I made some calls and a friend of mine can run them out." Deans eyes brightened, great see you tomorrow afternoon."

Sam saw Dean sitting on the bed through the window, he ran in and tossed his backpack on the floor. Dean started to stand but Sam launched himself on top of him. "Damn I missed you Sammy, I feel like its been days instead of since yesterday. Sam just kissed him all over his face. Sam clung to his brother refusing to get off, his smile was like sunshine feeding Dean's bruised soul.

Sam sat up still smiling, "Guess what Dean, I talked to Bobby and he said we can come stay with him as soon as we can get there!" Dean looked worried, "What about what dad told him about us…you know." "No Dean its ok, really it is, he wants us there, he said we could stay forever if we wanted. You and me in our old room," Sam flopped back on the bed, "I love Bobby's house!"

…

Dean showed up at noon and helped Ted clean up around the garage until the parts came. They worked into the night but between the two of them it was done by morning. "Start it up Dean, see how it sounds." Dean started the car, he grinned, "It sounds awesome Ted, shes back in business!" Ted smiled at the happiness in the kids voice. Dean pulled the Impala around and Ted went to say goodbye.

He leaned into the car, "Remember Dean, you don't owe the world your life, promise me you are going to going to try to make yourself happy because there isn't anyone else that will do it for you ok?" Dean smiled, Thanks for everything, I guess there are nice people in the world."

When Dean got back Sam was already packed and ready to go, they swung by to pick up Sam's school records and got some breakfast. Sam was on his second glass of milk when the waitress brought over the huge plates of food, "You boys gonna eat all this? Sam smiled, "who knows, we might order more."

Dean reached under the table and squeezed Sam's hand, "Are you ready to go baby? Get back on the road and settle at Bobby's? We can get you enrolled in the school there and you can actually finish high school and not have to move again, we can hunt. I'm going to get the credit cards going, hustle some pool, kill stuff, save people…you know Sammy like normal."

Sam just smiled and nodded, his mouth was full of pancake.

The brothers buckled in and headed for Bobby's, Sam grabbed his backpack and started to sort through a folder. They were college applications, "Dean tried to look but had to watch the road, "Watcha got there Sammy?" Sam put the folder in his backpack, zipped it up and tossed it in the back. "Nothing important Dean." Sam rested his hand behind Dean's head and played with his hair while he drove. "That feels good baby thanks, I love you Sam." Sam put his head back and closed his eyes, "Iove you too Dean." For once the Winchester brothers had the wind at their backs.

TBC


	15. 15) Love Full of Roses & Thorns

Dean actually felt happy, he was headed to South Dakota with a place to lay his head, Sam by his side and "You Shook Me All Night Long" was blasting. He was rocking out and Sam was trying to sleep but gave up. Dean patted the steering wheel, "This song is for you baby, glad your back, I love you."

Sam smiled and yelled over the music, "I know that wasn't for me, hey Dean don't you think your love affair with the Impala is weird?" Dean looked over at Sam briefly and grinned, "No not really, she is always there for me, never broke my heart and it goes both ways, she never steered me wrong Sammy…..no pun intended."

Sam shut off the tape, "Dean, how did you get the money to fix the car, food, gas everything? We didn't have much saved up. When I called and you didn't answer your phone, didn't come back where were you?" Sam was afraid of the answer, he knew it would ruin this good day but he had to know. "Sorry Dean I have to ask."

Dean kept watching the road, his smile faded and his jaw went tight, "Why…..why Sam why do you have to know? If I tell you would it really make a difference? It wont, I'm pushing it down and locking it away."

Sam watched his brother's face change, he reached out and rested his hand on Dean's leg, "I wont judge you Dean, promise no matter what it was. I know you did it because of me."

Dean was on the verge of tears but pulled them back, his eyes wet and red, his voice was loud almost shouting at Sam, "You need to know so bad ok here goes, I went to a club, I scouted for the guy I thought would pay me the most, we went back to his apartment. So baby boy guess what? He got every single inch of me, I don't think he missed touching a spot anywhere, he tried blowing me but I couldn't get it up, I had whiskey dick and I wasn't into whoring myself out, trust me, not a turn on at all Sam, so I gave him a blow job instead, then he fucked the daylights out of me. Dean looked to Sam for a moment, "Yeah and Sam before you ask it hurt like a motherfucker, It felt like he turned me inside out and it still hurts but don't worry Sammy I made him use a condom so its all good right?"

Sam sat silently looking at his brother, Dean laughed but there was no humor in it. "Did you know I am worth two grand a night plus a Rolex?" Dean held up his wrist, "Nice right? Top of the line just like me Sammy."

Sam was shaking now he couldn't stand hearing anymore, "Stop it Dean, stop ok? We can work through this. I know why you did it, its going to be alright. I'm so sorry baby, I love you."

" Sammy, I would do anything for you but I hope we never come to that, because I swear I would die before I felt that filthy again." Dean cried quietly watching the road. Sam started to speak but Dean held up his finger, "Don't ask another question or say another word period until I stop this car for the night, got it?" Sam nodded and leaned his head on the window.

…

Dean got them a room at a dive called the Meadows Motel, they went to eat at a local diner. Dean was hungry and tired, he hardly had slept the last couple days and wanted to feel rested and clean when he saw Bobby tomorrow. Sam ordered and stayed quiet, nervously pulling a napkin into little pieces. Dean knew it was a habit of Sam's when he felt upset or scared. He grabbed his brother's hand across the table and didn't care if anyone saw or not," Baby I'm sorry I yelled I didn't mean it, I love you Sammy I do."

Sam's body relaxed and he dropped the napkin, "No I'm sorry you have had to go through so much in your life because of me. Things would have been different if I wasn't around, better for you." Dean pointed at Sam, "Don't say that ever again Sam you got me? My life without you….I can't imagine it, you and I Sam we are a team you know?"

Sam looked down at the table, "What if something happened and I wasn't around all the time?"

Dean's eyes opened wide, he sat back and looked at Sam, "What does that mean, what are you talking about? Everything is going our way for once, soon as we get to Bobby's house like I said, you finish high school, we can be full time hunters and wont have to worry once I get some cards going." Dean smiled, "Then we can get our own place you know? Have a base camp to come back too after a good hunt and we can play house, of course you are the bitch so I wont have to do anything. You can run beers to me while I watch the game, cook and clean, pleasure me when I tell you to….you know Samantha things you're good at.

Sam shook his head and smiled, "Christ Dean can you be any bigger of a jerk? I didn't think it was possible." Sam actually pictured the whole thing and it didn't sound so bad. He didn't tell Dean he was going to apply for scholarships, who knows maybe it would all fall through and he didn't want to worry about it until it happened.

The waitress brought out the food and Dean stole and onion ring from Sam's plate and grinned, "You know damn well you would love being my house bitch." Sam kicked him under the table, Dean gave his brother a wink

….

They got back to the motel, it was still early, Sam was web surfing and Dean was relaxing on the bed with the TV on low. Sam got up and stood in front of the TV, "I missed you, I was so worried I thought I wouldn't see you again." Dean held out his arms, Sam crawled on top of him and spoke softly in his ear, "We can just cuddle, whatever you want Dee, anything, love you so much." Dean wove his fingers into Sam's hair pulling him nose to nose, his tongue ran over his brothers lips leaving them wet. Sam parted them and took Dean's tongue in his mouth so slow and gentle, afraid he would pull away. They went like that, kissing and tasting each other for a long time. No rush, nothing to run from or fear, just enjoying the moment.

Sam stood and slowly stripped for his brother. Dean was silent just watching him, cheek resting on his arm. Sam approached the bed, "What do you want Dean, tell me and I'll make it happen."

Dean reached out and held Sam's hand still watching him. He looked so tender and young, his messy waves framing his face and his shy smile. Dean thought how different they looked, Sam was so tall, filled out with muscle now. Dean smiled thinking back to when Sam was all skinny arms and legs and he teased him about being a colt but that wasn't the case anymore.

Dean traced his fingers around the muscles of Sam's abdomen, over his belly button and followed the trail down to his cock. Sam was still standing there but with his eyes closed now. His voice had a slight whine to it, "Please Dean tell me what you want." Dean cupped Sam's balls and worked them in his hand then traced his fingers down his brother's length to the head rubbing underneath until he got what he wanted, a slick drop at the tip which Dean worked into the tender skin. "Keep your eyes closed baby ok?" Dean sat up and put his hands around Sam squeezing his ass tight and took his brother in his mouth.

Sam kept his eyes closed, it made him feel off balance but Dean anchored him in place with his hands, he felt his brother working him, feeling the plump lips working over the sensitive skin, it was too much and his knees buckled. Dean caught him before Sam fell, then he pulled him on the bed. "Don't worry Sammy, I got you baby I wont let you fall ever." Dean got up and quickly undressed then crawled over his brother. "Am I too heavy Sam, I can get off." Sam just pulled him tighter on top of him and smiled a blissful, lazy smile.

Dean bent Sam's knees up, Sam let out a sharp breath and Dean rubbed little circles on the back of his brother's neck. "Let go Sammy, relax into it, Dean pushed, his eyes closed and face contorted in an expression of ecstasy. Sam relaxed and felt the pleasure come watching his brothers face change, almost a look of pain flashed across it. Dean was quieter than usual and if Sam hadn't felt his body tense and him come inside him, he wouldn't have known he was done.

Dean rolled off, Sam curled around his brother's body and they fell asleep. Dean had dreams about monsters and demons but then came the blue eyes and everything bad vanished, in the dream was a low, soft, deep voice, Dean couldn't hear the words but somehow it was comforting.

…..

"Dean, wake up I'm hungry." Sam was wrapped in a towel, his hair dripping on Dean's face, "Ahhh Sam get away your dripping all over me!" Sam shoved his shoulder, "You never complained about that before now get your rear up and take a shower I want breakfast and get to Bobby's." Dean grumbled something about kicking his brother's ass and went to take a shower.

….

They packed up and got something quick to eat then headed for Bobby's again, "How long before we get there Dean?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know about 5 hours maybe? Sam pick out a tape, your choice," Sam put in Aerosmith and "Angel" came through the speakers filling the car. Sam knew Dean loved this song and would sing along with it, he loved his brother's voice when he was just singing for pleasure and not clowning around.

Dean smiled and looked to Sam and then back to the road and started to sing,

I'm alone, Yeah I don't know if I can face the night, I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you. I want your love, lets break the walls between us, don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride, enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light. Baby you're my angel come and save me tonight…..

Sam had his head resting to the side watching his brother sing, he was so full of different emotions he felt like he would explode If Dean glanced over at him again while he was singing this song. He was full of a teenagers feelings of first love where if you couldn't use all your senses on that obsession, that first person and maybe your last that twists and wrings out your soul to dry, that single most important human that you might die without.

Dean glanced back at Sam with that same smile then back to the road,

You're the reason I live, you're the reason I die, you're the reason I give when I break down and cry…

Sam grabbed Dean's arm, "Pull over….." Dean started to panic, "What is it Sam?" There was an empty wayside up ahead, Dean pulled in and shut of the car, "Baby what is it?" Sam pulled Dean toward the middle of the seat and straddled his lap, pinned his head with both hands and kissed him so hard it took Dean's breath away, "I fucking love you so much it hurts me," Sam was crying but his voice was hungry, " sometimes I feel like a can't breath when you walk in the room you are so damn beautiful, oh God Dean there aren't words…."

….

Bobby had the boys room all set and just so they didn't misunderstand anything and have hurt feelings he pushed their twin beds together and made it up like a king size with new sheets and comforter. He figured they should be there about suppertime and he made some favorites, mac and cheese, chicken and corn bread with maple syrup. The table was set and now he just waited for them.

…..

Dean groaned his brother's name and pushed into his hand while Sam held him in place, his fingers wrapped Dean's throat firmly so he couldn't move except his hips, he let out a cry and Sam felt the wet heat soak between their shirts. Sam moved his hand away and kissed where his fingers had been then sat back in the passenger seat. Dean looked like a stunned deer, first he was singing and then this. He slid back over to the driver's seat and looked over at Sam who had his eyes closed smiling and his fingers resting on the wetness Dean left on his shirt. "I love you Sam." "I love you too Dean."

….

They pulled into Bobby's salvage yard and up to the house, Sam was so excited he ran to the door, "Hurry up Dean come on!" Dean was getting their bags out, "Little help here Sam?" Sam went back and grabbed some of them and they went back to the front door, before they could knock Bobby opened the door and they brought everything inside and dropped it.

Bobby was almost crying, he was still feeling the guilt of not taking them in right away last Christmas. Dean looked thin, tired and beat down, not enough meals and too little sleep and God knows what else he had to do to survive this long Bobby thought, Sam had grown so much he was a young man and taller than Dean and Bobby.

"Boys, I'm so sorry for this, for everything I was a coward, I let you down…" Dean and Sam both hugged Bobby at the same time. Sam hugged the tightest, " love you Bobby its ok don't cry" and of course that made Bobby cry.

TBC

**Any references to music in this story is not anything I own or wrote, Angel by Aerosmith fit just right. I added Castiel to the description of this story for any Castiel lovers out there (and who doesn't love a hot angel?) right now he just haunts Dean's dreams. Enjoy**


	16. 16) Higher Learning

Dean, Sam and Bobby sat in the living room to talk things over. "Look boys, when you dad showed up here saying all of that crap, well I had always known about you both in some way but I didn't think I needed to know the details. I guess he kinda freaked me out and I didn't know what to say to you Dean. I wish I would have know how bad everything had been for you kids. I would have brought you here last Christmas. Bobby hung his head, ashamed, "But if I had acted like real a man I would have contacted you first and told you to come. I'm just so sorry."

Dean shifted nervously on the couch, "I mean Bobby I have to come clean, Sam and I love each other in a…..you know sexual way. We have come to terms with it and honestly it was a long time coming. I loved Sam the minute I saw him as a baby, not that way but it just sort of developed naturally I guess over the years."

Sam held Dean's hand and smiled with encouragement," Bobby I want to spend the rest of my life loving him like that you know? Its hard enough when two guys are together but two brothers, well that's impossible for people to understand but they haven't lived our lives, Sam is everything to me Bobby, I hope you can accept it because I can't stop my feelings."

Dean turned to Sam and smiled almost shyly, "Anything you want to say Sammy?" Sam was feeling very emotional and started to cry from the stress and his nerves, "Bobby dad threatened Dean did he tell you that? He threatened to take me away from him, its never going to happen, and Bobby…..did you know dad has hit Dean over the years?"

Bobby's eyes opened wide, "Christ no I didn't, I heard him yell at him , call him a name or two and I never liked that but I didn't know he ever laid a hand on you Dean." Dean turned red, "Its fine Bobby I'm used to it, you know getting punched around …"Dean's voice trailed off.

"Its never ok Dean, not even one time. Bobby what if he comes here?" Bobby patted Sam's hand, "Don't you worry about that Sam, I'm taking care of things. You both have been through enough, I can't imagine how you kids survived this long." Dean turned his face away embarrassed, Sam hugged him, "Its ok I got you, I promise you wont have to do anything you don't want to do ever again."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Son what happened?" Dean got up, went to the kitchen to get another beer. "Look Bobby its not dinner conversation and if I don't eat some of this awesome stuff you cooked I'm going to literally die….literally." Dean forced a smile. They sat down and Bobby watched as they ate their first home cooked meal in ages. "Eat as much as you want or I'm going to have leftovers for days. "Dean smiled with his mouth full of food, "That's ok I love leftovers." Sam wrinkled up his face, "Gross, seriously Dean ABC food? Thanks for that."

Bobby watched the boys eating and giving each other a bunch a crap, Sam gave Dean a kick under the table and Dean was threatening to kick his ass, Bobby smiled and couldn't be happier because his boys were home and safe again.

…..

Sam and Dean hauled their bags upstairs, they were surprised to see Bobby had pushed the twin beds together and had bought new bedding for them, even new pillows. Sam walked over and sat on the big bed, he felt like a little kid on Christmas and flopped back on the mattress. Sam felt safe, he had a big bed to share with his brother and Bobby was there to help protect them and he accepted them. " Bobby thank you so much!" Dean walked in and dropped his bag on the bed and sat down brushing his hand across the new comforter, he looked up at Bobby and smiled, Dean's eyes told him exactly how he was feeling.

Bobby stood in the doorway, "Well I figured since you both are, well together and all that it made sense. Look boys I accept all this but don't make any noises or anything like that when I'm here," Bobby held up his hand, "now don't take that poorly because I would say the same thing to any couple here ok?" Dean nodded, "No problem Bobby, we understand right Sammy?" Sam sat up and looked very serious, "Of course we respect your house so don't worry." Bobby went to close the door, "Ok then, goodnight boys, if you get hungry you know where the fridge is."

…

Dean walked into the bedroom in his bathrobe, he just took a shower and felt clean, warm and his belly was full, life was good again. Sam got up and opened the robe pressing his face in the curve of his brother's neck and stroking his damp hair, Dean could feel how excited he was, Dean kissed him, "Geez Sammy, you're a horny little thing aren't you?" Sam rested his forehead against Dean's, "I'm a teenager Dean, I could keep going until you had a stroke. My rebound time is pretty quick so remember that."

Dean squeezed then jerked his brother's erection, "Is that a challenge Sam because I bet I'd wear you out first. "Dean grabbed Sam's hair and held him in place while he roughly jerked him, it didn't take long for Sam to come.

"Baby I just took a shower." Dean took a step back and pointed at his stomach, "Get on your knees and lick it off me." Sam dropped quickly and began cleaning Dean with his tongue. Dean looked down watching, "while you are down there make yourself useful baby boy." Sam began sucking, he was trying to be quiet and so was Dean, Sam could tell he was getting close and quickly stood up changing to his hand and whispered in his brother's ear, "Lets see how quiet you can be big brother, come for me" Sam worked roughly as Dean had just done, then put his mouth over his brothers to stifle the sounds he made when he went over the edge hard groaning into Sam's lips. When he was done his body wavered as Sam went to his knees without Dean telling him to do it and licked him clean again then kissed his brother, "You taste good don't you?" Dean didn't have the energy to answer.

They crawled under the comforter together and this time Sam made Dean blow him, when he was done Dean wiped his mouth and rolled on his back, "Oh my god Sam I swear you are going to be the death of me." Sam's face had a wicked smile, he almost looked evil to Dean, "You took the challenge so don't be surprised if I wake you up during the night brother."

….

True to Sam's word Dean woke up in the middle of the night with Sam hard again, he had his cock pushed between the cheeks of Dean's ass and Sam's arms were keeping Dean from moving. Sam whispered, "Can I do it?" Dean tried to pull away but he couldn't and felt panic rising, Sam tried to gently push, "Please Dean I want to know what it's like to fuck my beautiful brother." Dean could feel the pressure just outside trying to break through. "Please Sam don't, I can't do that, it hurts so much Sammy please let me go." Dean's body went limp and Sam could feel the sobs wrack his brother's body, his face buried in the pillow.

"Sssshhhh Dean its ok I'm sorry, I thought you would like it. I wont ever push like that again please baby don't cry." Dean rolled on his back staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry Sam I'm fucked up." Dean put his forearm over his eyes, "I really want to but I don't what is wrong with me. Don't hate me ok?" Sam stroked his brother's hair, "It's ok, do you think maybe someday you would want to try again? When you feel ready I would enjoy making love to you, like you told me, if it's done right it will hurt at first but then start to feel good, I would promise to do it right, you can guide me. Get some sleep ok?

"Ok Sam, love you." "Love you too Dean."

…..

The next morning Sam showered and got dressed, Dean was already downstairs putting out breakfast with Bobby. Sam grabbed the mug of coffee Dean handed him and drank deeply. They were going to enroll Sam in the local high school that day. "Eat up Sam, plenty here." Bobby refilled their mugs and sat down, they had the left over corn bread warmed up with maple syrup and some bacon.

Afterward Sam grabbed his backpack with all his papers, he and Dean had a late morning appointment with the admissions woman.

…..

She watched the two of them walk in, Ms Ableson pointed to some chairs, "Have a seat gentlemen." She looked through all of Sam's papers, Sam jiggled his leg nervously, Dean gave him a little kick and nodded at Sam's leg, he stopped and started picking at a hole in his jeans.

"You have really moved around a lot, any particular reason why?" Sam looked at Dean and swallowed hard, Dean leaned forward and gave the woman one of his best faces, the one where he smiled just enough so his green eyes smiled along with his lips, just a small bit of white teeth showed and his dimples stood out. Sam always told him he looked fetching when he did that, Dean would then point out that a Fetch is an Irish term for the German equivalent of a doppelganger, then Sam would call him a smart ass.

"Well Miss Ableson…is it Miss or Missus?" Dean winked at her and she blushed, "Its Ms. or I should say Miss," she patted her hair, "but whatever you prefer Mr. Winchester." "Being Sam's legal guardian and his big brother he needed to follow me when I had to move around for work. We are going to staying with our Uncle Robert Singer, until Sam graduates." She leaned toward Dean, "Oh and what business are you in?" Dean leaned forward as well, "I hunt for rare and unusual animals, as a photographer and catalog them." Ms Ableson smiled, "Well that just sounds so interesting, is it ever dangerous?" Dean nodded, "Yes its very dangerous almost every time, but I can handle myself." He winked again.

Sam cleared his throat and frowned at his brother. Dean sat back in his chair smiling, Ms Ableson wiped a bead of sweat running down her forehead, "So Sam any big plans for yourself after high school?" Sam didn't look at his brother, he pulled some papers out of his backpack and handed them to her. "I think I could get a full scholarship if I applied, my first school choice is Stanford." She clapped her hands and smiled, "That is wonderful Sam, we can certainly help you with that. I think you will do just fine here."

Dean's face fell and he stared at Sam, Ms Ableson shook their hands, "It was especially nice to meet you Mr. Winchester, I can tell how devoted you are to your brother. In your circumstance it is refreshing to see a brother step up like you have. If you need anything…..and I mean anything at all my office is always open."She smiled at Dean and handed him her business card with her phone number on the back. Dean gave her hand a squeeze, slid the card in his pocket and smiled, "I absolutely will, take good care of Sam for me, I would consider it a personal favor."

She watched the brothers cross the parking lot, she had no idea what just happened to her but she sat down in her desk chair trying to will that tingle in her body away and suddenly craved a cigarette and a change of clothes.

….

Dean walked ahead of Sam and got in the Impala , Sam stood outside the car for a moment thinking of what to say to Dean, he slowly got in and shut the door. Dean was slouched in the driver's seat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam just stared ahead avoiding Dean's gaze. "So Sam, you were going to tell me when, the day before you left me forever?" Sam looked at Dean, "Dean its nothing for sure, if I don't get a full ride I am not going to be able to afford it anyway, that is pretty much why I didn't mention it, besides thats a long time from now. It wouldn't be forever, you could move with me, we can get a place like you talked about."

Dean's eyes welled up with tears, "Sam you know damn well that wouldn't work. I can see it now, you going to a college town and moving in with me. Mister Professor with his creepy older brother. Forget it Sam no way that's happening."

Sam tried to defuse the situation, "Look Dean, seriously, you are upset for nothing I don't even know if I'd want to go so please don't get mad at me." Sam slid his hand across the seat and took his brother's hand, "Can we forget I even brought that up and go get something to eat? "

Dean straightened up and started the car, "Sure Sammy anything you want." Dean sounded defeated. Sam gave him a smile, "I love you Dean." Dean let out a sigh, "Yeah, love you too Sam."

TBC


	17. 17) Sam & The Full Cowgirl Birthday

The school year flew by for Sam, he took the gamble and made some new friends since he would being going to the same school his senior year. Sam's seventeenth birthday came and Bobby made a cake, Dean cooked Sam's favorite meal. Sam got a box of oddities Bobby had acquired over the years, charms, an amulet a weird big claw of something Sam was going to look up because Bobby didn't know what it was either.

Dean's gift was a slightly more predictable, a weekend at a gay friendly B&B several towns over complete with a hot tub. Sam was grateful to have the time with his brother not pretending. His brother gave him a "trip around the world Dean Winchester style" as Dean described it. Basically lots of hot tub, massage and then every kinky weird thing within reason Dean could possibly come up with.

Dean's favorite seemed to be "full cowgirl" with Sam on top riding on Dean hard while he said an absolutely debauched string of filth to Sam. Of course Sam loved every minute of it except for the part where Dean insisted that Sam wear a Western hat. Sam pulled it out of the box when they unpacked in the suite Dean had reserved for them, "Happy Birthday Sammy!" Sam just held the hat and frowned, "What is your problem Sam, put it on let me see how you look."

Sam turned it around still frowning, "Dean this is seriously the gayest hat I have ever seen, couldn't you have gotten me a dark leather or a black hat? This looks like a cowgirl hat its baby blue for God's sake, do I look like a cowgirl to you?" Dean put it on Sam's head and grinned, "Now you do with all that pretty hair but you should shave first and put a little lip gloss on before we get the ball rolling here."

Sam tossed it on the bed, "I want to look like Sam Elliott not Annie Oakley so you can take that thing and bring it right back where you got it." Dean sat next to Sam, gave his forehead a kiss and laughed, "ohhh baby no, there is no way you could ever look like Sam Elliott." Dean closed his eyes with a big smile on his face, "Mmmm….Sam Elliott…..beef it's what's for dinner….deep voice, silver haired fox daddy…." Dean opened one eye and then closed it to be sure Sam was getting pissed off, yes indeed he got the desired effect.

Sam punched his arm hard, "Are you done Dean, done with the old guy fantasy yet? Gross…" Dean opened one eye and looked at his brother, "Please, if he walked in here right now you would happily put that hat on and ride him into the sunset so stop your lying Sammy."

Dean got up and pulled out a bag he had put in the closet when they first got there." Ok Sam here you go." Sam opened the bag and pulled out two rich dark leather cowboy hats. "Cool Dean, I love it." Sam went in the bathroom to get ready and when he came out Dean was already naked except for the cowboy hat relaxing on the bed, he had it tilted over his eyes. Sam was going to say, "Surprise, how do I look?" and then give his brother the full effect but suddenly Sam couldn't remember a damn thing he was going to say.

Sam climbed on top of his brother in a tight straddle and Dean pushed his hat back, his face became serious, he knitted his eyebrows and grabbed Sam's hips.

"Sam?"

"What Dean?"

"You complete me." Sam pushed the hat back over his brother's eyes and started to get off, "You are such a fucking jerk Dean." Dean pulled him back and held his hips tighter. I'm so sorry Sammy please don't get angry I can stop joking around really it's just that…."Dean's eyes welled up with tears, same serious expression." It's just that…." Sam touched his brother's face, he didn't know where the sudden sadness came from, "It's ok Dean, it's just what?"

"Sammy?"

"You can tell me Dean, what is it?"

Dean took a deep breath and said, "I wish I knew how to quit you."

Sam managed to get off the bed because Dean was too busy holding his gut and laughing uncontrollably. Sam started to put his jeans on, "Oh Sam, you're so sexy with just the hat and jeans, hey why are you getting dressed?" Sam narrowed his eyes glaring at Dean, "You can take your Jerry McGuire, Sam Elliott and Brokeback Mountain bullshit and shove it Dean."

Dean got up and walked over to Sam, "Look sorry Sammy I like to give you a lot of crap but I went a little far teasing you baby." Dean looked at his brother hopefully, please Sam I promise no more joking?" Sam rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Pleeeeese Sammy, give your big brother a full cowgirl and wear the manly cowboy hat?" Dean hugged him tight, "I know you really want to do it," Dean was giving Sam his best puppy face," please baby boy, take a ride into the sunset with me?"

Sam took off his jeans, pushed Dean back on the bed and straddled him, "You are an ass you know that right?" Dean smiled, "I know baby, but you look so fucking hot naked except for that hat, oh my God seriously Sam you better hop on my dick before I lose it right now." Dean worked lubricant into his brother slowly then grabbed Sam's ass and lifted him, Sam took in a sharp breath and slowly slid down inch by inch onto his brother's hard cock. Dean started to work himself in and out of Sam, he watched his baby brother, fascinated, never getting tired of seeing pure pleasure on Sam's pretty face.

Sam was looking at Dean working himself up and down, "I will never get enough of your big….thick….cock…. Dean," Sam punctuated each word with a hard push down and a slow pull up. Dean's lips were parted and Sam could see a bit of his white teeth, his green eyes were wide and he looked lost the way he stared at Sam.

Dean started to push harder, "Happy sweet seventeen Sammy, I love you." Sam bent down and kissed his brother, "I love you too Dean, best fucking birthday ever except for last year." Dean was having a mind altering orgasm, he swore later he saw stars. Sam collapsed on top of his brother, body still twitching, Dean kissed his temple, then Sam heard him give a soft little laugh, "You know what they say Sammy, Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

…

Summer was filled with ghosts, monsters and demons. For some reason, Bobby said, they seemed to be out more the hotter the weather got. Sam got his hunting chops that year, it seemed the three of them went out every week on one job after another.

It was a sultry August night and they had just taken out a small nest of vampires in the area, Bobby suggested they go into the local bar for a drink and Dean was more than willing, Sam would have preferred to go home and get some sleep but didn't say anything, to Sam it seemed Dean needed this little diversion.

They sat at the bar, Bobby ordered a beer for Dean, whisky for himself and ginger ale for Sam. "Man, Bobby we really got the crap kicked out of us this time." Dean held the cold bottle against his temple where a bruise was forming. Bobby nodded, "Yeah it seems to get harder every year, like running on a hamster wheel and you don't seem to get anywhere fast."

Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder, "Bobby, how are you?" They turned around and it was John Winchester, "I was wondering if we could all talk?" Sam turned back and ignored his dad, Dean looked at the floor but didn't turn away. "Well John I guess that depends on the boys here, whatever they want I stand behind." John touched Sam's shoulder, "What do you say boys, just hear me out?" Sam jerked away and drank his ginger ale, "Better not dad, you might get queer germs and get turned to the dark side like Dean and I."

Dean looked up at his dad, "Sorry dad, I'm too busy getting myself ready to burn in hell remember?" He didn't turn away from John, he stared at him until John was the one that looked at the floor. Bobby shrugged, "You heard them John, they don't want to talk to you, sorry."

John reached out to Dean with his hand and Dean instinctively pulled back, squinting his eyes and waiting for a slap or punch that didn't come. Only his dad could make him do that, feel like a defenseless child and he hated himself for reacting to the feeling. "Come on Dean, just listen and then you can tell me to go fuck myself ok?" Dean gave in, "Fine, outside with Sam and Bobby also." Sam shot Dean a look but followed them out.

They all stood in a quiet part of the parking lot "Look you can't blame me for acting like I did, any father walking in on that….whatever that was you were both doing, would react the same way. Put yourself in my place, what would you do?" Sam snapped "I wouldn't tell my oldest son he was going to burn in hell and tell people he is a child rapist."

John held up his hands, "I'm sorry I did that, Dean this thing you have with your brother isn't normal, how do you both think you are going to make it through life the way you are?" Dean snorted, "Yeah our long lives, right dad because that's going to happen. Can't I have one sliver of happiness in my life? If that happens to be Sam then so what. I'm not stopping, or giving him up, the level of love we have is something you couldn't understand, we need each other."

John started to pace back and forth, "Yes as brothers, I can live with the gay thing but doing it with Sam is unnatural, I just don't know if I can overlook it." Sam kissed Dean hard on the mouth and got the reaction he wanted, John turned away. "Please Sam stop that in front of me." Sam smiled, than I guess you lose us then because Dean is everything to me."

Dean looked at his father with tears in his eyes, "Please dad, can't you just try? Sam grabbed Dean's hand, "Stop it Dean, don't make deals with the devil, isn't that what you always told us dad?"

John sat on the ground and leaned against his truck, " All I can do is try Dean. I don't know if I will ever think it's ok but we can at least go hunting together as a start. I apologize to both of you for what I said. You and Sam are all I have left and I've been a fool and terrible father."

Dean looked at Bobby for help. Bobby took a step back, "Don't either of you look at me, this is your choice to make not mine." Dean looked at Sam, "Will you give it a shot with me Sammy?" Sam put his arm around Dean's waist and his head on his shoulder, "Only because you asked me."

John handed Dean an envelope, "Here to show you I'm serious." Dean opened it up, it was the title to the Impala, John had signed it over to Dean. John handed Sam his only set of keys. "Here in case Dean ever lets you drive her."

John tried to smile, "so would you boys like to go on a hunt? I can meet you hear in a couple days and Bobby can come also. I mean if you want to."

Dean Just said, "ok", Sam shrugged "what he said."

TBC


	18. 18) Let Go of the Past

Bobby, Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot and John was already there waiting, he went over to the Impala to greet them. "Thanks for taking a leap of faith and showing up." Sam nodded but didn't look at his father. Dean glanced over and then straight ahead, "Hi Dad." Bobby chimed in, so what kinda problems we got John?" John motioned them out of the car and spread a map on the hood of the Impala, he pointed to a spot, "Right there, Oak Harbor Michigan, a rash of people found dead of fright." Bobby scratched his head, "Boogeyman maybe?" Sam couldn't help himself and came over and stood next to Dean, "Isn't the Boogeyman an allegory for the Devil? "

Dean put his arm around Sam, resting his hand on his brother's hip, John looked quickly back to the map. Sam gave his dad a challenging look, daring him to say something. The more John hated their relationship the more Sam wanted Dean to nasty things to him. It was the parents paradox, the more a parent outwardly disliked their child's partner the more the child wanted to rub it in the parents face.

Sam was seventeen, full of hormones and had a hard enough time not touching his brother constantly in public but when John showed up he went into overdrive. Dean was oblivious to it all but enjoyed the extra sex and attention from Sam.

One of Dean's biggest kinks was public sex with his little brother, doing things just out of view but with always a chance of getting caught. Dean only did it if he felt they would be safe though, he didn't want to put Sam in jeopardy. Sam on the other hand had poor impulse control and didn't think of the consequences of his actions with his brother.

"Sam….Sammy did you hear me?" Sam was lost in a little fantasy for a moment, "Sorry baby what did you say?" Dean squeezed his hip, "I asked you what your ideas were for killing or sending this thing away?"

" I don't think it would be as simple as asking people not to have nightmares, nothing is ever that easy. I think this is really more of an intelligent haunting, maybe involving several spirits but I need to research some town history first."

Dean patted Sam's ass and winked, "Ok Velma you get right on that, guess we should get going." Sam hit his brother with his hip, "Sure Daphne, no problem." Sam gave his brother that face Dean hated, "I'm the smart one then and you the pretty one is that what you are saying?" Dean shrugged, "Hey baby boy, someone has to be the eye candy around here, now lose the bitch face." Dean back kicked him in the ass jokingly and jumped in the car before Sam could get him back. Dean slammed the door laughing at Sam whole time. Sam got in next to him and smacked the back of his head, "Jerk."

Bobby rubbed his temple and sighed loudly, "Boys come on now behave. John I'm riding shot gun with you." Bobby thought it would be a good time to talk when the boys weren't around.

…..

"Dean, why are we doing this? I mean I accepted doing this job with dad only because you and Bobby are going to be there but why do it at all? There has to be other hunters he could have asked."

Dean wasn't sure how to answer Sam, Dean didn't forgive his dad for what he said and everything he did to Dean, how he neglected them but there was still that little spot inside of him that longed for a parent no matter how bad or neglectful. Dean was aware that most kids do grow up trying to win the favor of the least responsive parent even it means getting hurt again. The feeling of his dad wanting him as his son ate at Dean's soul on a level he didn't even grasp.

"I don't know Sammy, I just wanted to give it one more shot, I mean what if he could accept us down the road and we didn't give him that chance? Wouldn't you want dad in your life somehow?" Sam was looking out the window with his arms folded, Dean knew that when Sam did that he wasn't open to suggestions. "As far as I'm concerned you are the only dad I ever had Dean."

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled then looked back to the road, "Baby I love being your daddy." Dean put his hand between Sam's legs and squeezed lightly then pulled away. Give this a try for me and if this doesn't go well then we can just forget him ok? You only get one father and besides, Bobby is going to be there to mediate."

Sam unbuttoned the fly on his jeans then pulled the zipper down, grabbed his brother's hand and put it back between his legs, "Drive with one hand for awhile ok? Also I know this sounds a little disturbing but I want to call you daddy, trust me it has nothing to do with our actual dad, I enjoy being younger than you, making me do things….is that weird?"

Dean worked his fingers in Sam's pants and squeezed, He didn't look at Sam but he didn't have to, Dean could tell his breathing changed by the rise and fall of his chest. "No, not at all baby boy, pretty hot actually."

Sam slid closer to Dean and pulled his brother's hand out of his jeans so Dean could steer, Sam's voice was a hot, wet whisper in his ear, "So daddy, can we stop somewhere to spend the night? I have been thinking such bad things," Sam ran his tongue along the edge of Dean's ear, "maybe I can tell you what they are tonight and you can deal with me as you see fit….daddy."

Sam slid as far away as he could from Dean and rested his head against the seat smiling at his brother wickedly. Dean glanced over at Sam, "baby you look like the cat that ate the canary, I'm starting to think that Sam Winchester is the allegory for the devil, not the boogeyman because you sure own my soul and everything else."

…..

"So John, be honest here, why did you come back to see the boys and don't give me any bullshit because I'll smell it a mile away." John looked nervous, "Honestly I came back to take Sam away but I see that would happen over my dead body and not anyone elses. Bobby you be honest with me, how can you stand them sleeping in the same bed in your house?"

Bobby's voice was angry, "You are a damn fool John Winchester, I would have given anything to have two boys of my own like them with Karen. Here you are given a gift and all you do is step all over them and neglect them their whole lives." John started to protest and Bobby stopped him. You shut your mouth and listen to me John, if I had known you laid your hands on Dean all these years I would have put you in the ground. "

Bobby's voice started to shake, "that poor kid is hurting inside worse than any slap or punch you ever gave him and all he wanted was to give you one more chance even against Sam's wishes. You come here to try to break them up, pay off Dean with the gift of the Impala? " Bobby balled up his fists , "Don't you dare or you damn well better watch your back. If you ever had one shred of love for them, if you ever loved Mary you will let them be and work out this relationship on their own. You know Mary would have tried to understand it, nothing could have come between her and the boys and if she had to accept it to have a relationship with them she would have done it. She died for them, don't you think you owe Mary that much?"

John didn't answer right away, he hadn't expected such a passionate response and it gave him food for thought. Bobby got impatient waiting for an answer. "Well, don't just sit there, tell me what you're gonna do John."

"I guess I will have to try to do what Mary would have wanted. I just can't look at them when they touch or look at each other that way. It really turns my stomach Bobby. I do love the boys but I can't promise anything." Bobby gave John a hard look, "Just so you know, if you hurt either one of them you have to deal with me. Especially Dean, he is a lot more fragile than you think, the boy has been through lots of things a kid shouldn't have to go through or be forced to do." John shook his head, "Dean isn't a kid Bobby, hasn't been for a long time."

Bobby laughed bitterly, "That's where you are dead wrong John, there is a kid still in there and he is hurting." They drove in silence after that, John listened to the radio and Bobby was watching the trees go by.

…..

They stopped at the diner for supper before getting their rooms, Dean sat across from Sam and he felt uncomfortable with John being so close. Sam was ripping up a napkin in tiny pieces, a throw back from childhood when Sam or Dean felt nervous or upset. Dean rested his boot against Sam's and Dean smiled at his brother. Sam pulled out a new napkin and a pen and began writing something. Bobby and John were talking and having a beer ignoring the boys, Sam slid the folded napkin over the Dean and gave him a shy smile.

Dean loved Sam's shy smile, he looked so sweet and unspoiled by the hardships of life when he did that. It melted Dean's heart every time, Sam had no idea when he was doing it which made it all the more charming to his brother. Dean unfolded the napkin and Sam had drawn a heart with SW+DW inside it. Dean loved him so much at that moment his heart ached, he folded it up again, held it to his chest briefly and carefully slipped it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Dean thought in a perfect world he could kiss Sam for that sweet gesture but that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't care who saw but he would care what they thought of Sam. Dean pointed to his eye, his heart and then Sam.

Sam blushed at the corny but welcome response to his note, then Sam noticed John watching everything. Sam stared him down and John excused himself from the table, he stepped outside, lit a cigarette and started to pace. Dean looked at Bobby, his face was worried, "Bobby what is the matter, is he mad?" Bobby shrugged, "Can't say Dean, I don't know what goes on in his mind. Maybe boys this wasn't a good idea, if things go south we can always let him go on his way so don't worry."

They went to get a couple rooms for the night and John asked Bobby to stay with Sam, "Look John I'll bunk in your room otherwise this isn't gonna be pretty. I can't go the whole job with you worrying about the boys doing something, maybe we should just call it a day and go our separate ways." John sighed and shook his head, "Forget it then let them have their own room."

Dean got them a room several down from John, it would have been too weird for Dean if he knew their dad was only on the other side of the wall. Dean had been nervous all day, Sam sat beside him on their bed and put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "I don't like seeing you like this Dean, lie back on the bed and try to relax." Dean did as Sam asked but his mind was elsewhere.

Dean was looking at nothing and drinking from a flask trying to get drunk, Sam took the flask and put it on the night stand. "No more drinking tonight baby ok?" Dean looked at Sam with bloodshot eyes, "What are you my keeper?" He grabbed the flask again and took another drink. Sam slapped the flask out of his brother's hand and it landed on the rug spilling out the contents in an amber puddle. Dean sat up, "What the fuck Sam, what is your problem, stop treating me like a kid." Sam put his coat on and walked to the door, "If you are going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one." Dean shouted, "Well you got the slapping part right didn't you!" Sam walked out and slammed the door.

Bobby was sitting on a bench outside the motel drinking a beer, Sam sat beside him with his hands jammed in his jacket pockets. He wanted to talk to Bobby but couldn't think of how to start. Bobby took a long draw off the bottle and set it down, "Something on your mind son?"

Sam had tears in his eyes, he wiped them away with his sleeve and looked up at the stars coming out. "Bobby I don't know what to do anymore, I have to get Dean away from dad, he brings out every dark part of my brother, I feel helpless. Sometimes…" Bobby looked at Sam, "Go on then, sometimes what?"

Sam was still looking up wishing an angel would swoop him up and take him away from everything, that God would hear him when he asked him for help. Sam needed something to believe in, he was desperate. A young man in a hard situation caught between a love for his brother he couldn't give up and starting a life of his own.

"Sometimes I want to run away, I think about going to college, Bobby I have a chance, I don't want to be a hunter. How do I tell Dean that, I can't leave him." Sam wiped his eyes again, "You know I really love him, he has been everything to me. He gave up so many precious things just to make sure I didn't do without. How can I repay Dean like that, leaving?"

Bobby sat back and closed his eyes, he chose his words carefully, "Sam, you are a bright kid, if you got a chance take it. Hunting isn't the life for everyone but sometimes it is all a man has to offer the world and that's plenty in my book but if you don't want that life you should follow your heart. It never hurts to try Sam, the worse that can happen is it doesn't work out. Then you try something else."

I think tomorrow morning we pack Dean up in the Impala and we part ways with John. We three go back home and get on with the job of living our lives. I wish John never would have suggested this. I'll get Dean back hunting in my group, he is gonna be happier. Sam I guess when the time comes you will know what to do and what to say. I would just keep this between you and I until you decide for sure. No point upsetting Dean for a whole year on a dream."

Sam sighed and patted Bobby's hand, "Thanks you always come through for me." Sam went back to the room, Dean had showered and was on the bed watching TV waiting for Sam to come back. He was drunk and sad, when Dean looked at Sam there was heartbreak across his face. " Sammy please forgive me, I love you I'm just drunk is all."

Sam undressed and put his brother to bed and crawled in next to him, "It's ok Dean, tomorrow morning we go home with Bobby and we let dad go, can we do that?" Dean buried his face in Sam's shoulder, "Yes please Sammy."

Sam put his head on his brother's chest listening to his heart beating like when they were children. Dean's voice was fuzzy and far away, he was falling asleep, "Sammy I love you." Sam traced little circles on Deans chest until his heart was slow and steady, he knew then Dean was asleep, "I love you to Dee, I really do."

TBC


	19. 19) Pamela & Conner

The next morning Bobby told the boys to get packed, they were going back home. Dean didn't argue, he was hung over and just wanted this trip to end. A bad idea from start to finish he realized there wasn't going to be any hunting with John or a relationship for that matter. Sam was happy to go and tried to make it as painless for his brother as possible. Bobby explained it to John so Sam and Dean didn't have to confront him themselves.

Dean looked at Bobby getting in the back of the Impala," we are all set then?" Bobby nodded, Dean put on a pair of sunglasses and started the engine, John came over and leaned in the window. "Are you sure this is want you both want?" Sam leaned over to face John, "Yes dad, this is what we want. We love you but as far as a relationship with you it isn't going to happen ok?" John looked at Dean, he couldn't see his eyes but he could feel the tension in his voice when he spoke, "Yeah dad, like Sammy said, we love you but it's not working out. That sick feeling you said you get from us being together? Well I imagine it's about as sick as I feel around you, I can't do it anymore dad I just can't or I'm going to lose it." John slapped the roof of the car and tried to smile, "Well guess you better get going then, goodbye boys, despite what you think I love you." John walked back to his truck, got in and pulled away.

Dean let out a long breath and gripped the steering wheel, Sam rubbed his leg, "Are you ok Dean?" Dean smiled, "Yeah Sammy, actually I do feel ok, like a weight has been taken off my shoulders, you know what I mean?" Bobby leaned forward and patted Dean on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm going to have so much stuff for you to do there isn't going to be time to mope around the house feelin' sorry for yourself."

….

Sam started his senior year of high school, he was happy to see his friends from last year and the classes were easy for him. It was going to be a cake walk for the youngest Winchester and life felt normal for once in Sam's life.

Dean's life was also as normal as his could ever be, hunting with Bobby's group, hustling pool and going out. He still tried to pick Sam up from school when he was able, if Sam didn't see the Impala he knew he was going to need a ride.

The afternoon Dean was waiting in the parking lot and Ms Ableson saw Dean sitting in the car and stopped to chat. She knocked on the window and Dean rolled it down, "Hello Mister Winchester, are you here to pick up Sam?" Dean smiled and nodded, "You can call me Dean." She smiled back, "You can call me Pamela, would you like to sit on the bench and wait for Sam? I can catch you up on how Sam is doing in school."

She went and sat on the bench, Dean let out a sigh and rolled up the window. He didn't have time for a love struck woman, not that Pamela was terrible looking, she was actually quite pretty in that way women in chick flicks are pretty. Dean laughed to himself picturing her taking off her glasses and then pulling her hair out of a pony tail but everything was done in slow motion. He sat next to her on the bench, his hands clasped together. "So, how is Sam doing?" She put her arm on the back of the bench and it wasn't lost on Dean, "He is excelling, so bright and personable he actually is quite popular. You must be very proud of his full scholarship to Stanford next year."

Dean's eyes shot open, "yeah….Stanford? Real great, proud and… really?" He wasn't making any sense, "Sam did tell you didn't he Dean?" Dean frowned, "Sure of course I just ..yeah real proud." Pamela noticed his flushed face and confused look, "Oh…I'm sorry I said anything I assumed he told you, he must have wanted you and your uncle to be surprised."

In fact Sam had told Bobby about the scholarship and the move to go to Stanford next year, he just didn't know how to tell his brother yet. In fact Sam was scared Dean would lose it and hate him for leaving.

Sam walked out of school and saw the Impala, he started to jog over but then saw Dean talking to Ms Ableson and he stopped. If they were talking she might have told him about Sam, and Sam wasn't ready to deal with Dean just yet. He grabbed his friend's arm, "Hey Conner can I stay over at your house tonight, I got some family stuff I want avoid." Conner shrugged, "sure Sam fine with me, come on then."

Sam had gotten to know Conner from his math group, they also had art class together and Sam was impressed with his work. The best part was sharing a PE class with Conner.

That was the turning point for Sam. He would watch the other boy during track class run, Conner was much shorter, Sam guessed about 5'11" where Sam was almost topping out at 6'4". Conner had a slender runners build with plenty of lean muscle. His was beautiful, high cheek bones and a sharp jaw line, when he ran his shoulder length black hair moved behind him like silk in the wind. Where Sam was very fair, Connor had olive skin but the feature that grabbed Sam the most was his eyes. Sam went back and forth in his mind over the color, he decided they looked like dark Baltic amber or like the deep clover honey Bobby kept on the kitchen cupboard.

The best or worst part depending on how you viewed it was the locker room after PE, Sam got to watch him shower, the soap running off Conner's beautiful flesh was hypnotic to Sam, he memorized every inch of the boy's body, unfortunately Sam would have to grab a towel and get dressed quickly before anyone saw his painful erection.

…

Dean had slunk down on the bench feeling like someone had punched him hard in the gut. Pamela was actually getting worried about him. "Dean, really are you ok? Look I have my afternoon free, would you like to have dinner with me? I hope I'm not being too forward, you look like you could use the company." She looked hopefully at Dean and smiled. Dean straightened up, put his hand on Pamela's shoulder, "Yes actually I would like that."

….

Sam was sitting on the rug leaning back against Conner's bed, they were doing homework together and listening to music. "So Sam, are you going to spill about why you suddenly wanted to come over here?" Conner was lying on the bed with his head upside down next to Sam's face and his shiny thick black hair was hanging straight down. Sam turned and they were almost nose to nose. "Nothing really, I have to tell my big brother I got a full scholarship to Stanford next year and I don't think he is going to be happy about it." Conner smiled and upside down it looked funny to Sam, "Are you kidding? He is going be so happy for you!"

Sam breathed in deeply, "I smell apples, what is it?" Conner stuck his head of hair right in Sam's face and laughed, "My apple shampoo I guess." Sam took a chance and held a lock of it in his fingers and sniffed it then stroked his thumb over the softness. "Is that why you hair always looks so shiny and pretty?" Conner turned back to Sam, "Hey guys don't have pretty hair Sam." There was a twinkle in the amber of his eyes, Sam thought actually up close it was more like dark clover honey.

Sam's nose was touching his now, "Well you do, you have pretty hair Conner." Conner sat up and got off the bed, "Do you want a soda or something? I think we have cherry or cola." Sam smiled "I think cherry would be great right about now."

…..

Dean was sitting at the table with Pamela, they were looking over the menus, the place she picked was a little fancier than he usually went to, Dean was a diner kind of guy. Pamela touched Dean's hand, "This place has great cuts of beef or fantastic sea food, which do you prefer, a nice cut of beef or the more delicate flesh of seafood?" Dean laughed, "Are you trying to remember a quote from Spartacus?"

She pulled a pin out of her hair and it cascaded in a flow of strawberry blonde landing past her shoulders. Dean swore it fell in slow motion. He wasn't sure how to answer her question, "Actually I like both Pamela, I hope that doesn't ruin our evening." Her jade green eyes lit up and then narrowed, "That actually makes you even more interesting to me." Dean wiped his forehead nervously, "Then I guess tonight I'm ordering the sea food."

…

Conner walked in with two cans of soda, handed one to Sam and sat on the rug next to him, "Yeah I was right, it's cherry." Conner's foot bumped Sam's then he pulled it away. Sam tucked Conner's hair behind his ear and whispered "I bet your cherry aren't you?" Conner took a long draw on his soda downing half the can and set it on the nightstand. "Sam what are you doing? I'm not like that." Conner's hands were shaking, he looked at Sam and licked his lips nervously.

Sam went in and gave him a soft kiss then sat back to see what he would do, Conner touched his own lips with his fingers, his eyes were fixed on Sam and the pupils were so big the honey around the edges looked like an afterthought. His voice came softly, "Sam I haven't ever done anything with anyone." He reaching out and touched one of the waves falling across Sam's cheek then pulled back.

Sam thought back to Erik and regretted how he treated him the last time they were together, he was cruel, brutal and full of anger. It seemed like a lifetime ago, this time, if Conner would let him he would be gentle and go at the boys own pace, not Sam's. He kissed Conner again, licking the cherry sugar off his full lips and smiled, "It is going to be ok, I know what to do for the both of us and we can go as slowly as you want. We have an entire school year to do this."

…

Dean was sitting on the couch at Pamela's apartment, he was wondering why he was here. Dean accepted the invitation because of the pain he felt over Sam's deceit. Sam was going to leave him and Pamela could fill the hole in his heart if only for the night. That is what sex ended up being to him, filling an emptiness, dull his pain or to be able to eat and have place to rest his head. Dean was on his fourth drink of the evening figuring he wouldn't have to drive anywhere else tonight.

Pamela brought Dean another drink and sat next to him, she touched his face and looked with admiration. "You know when you came in to enroll Sam I couldn't take my eyes off from you, when you winked and touched my hand I am pretty sure I had an orgasm. You are a handsome man you know that Dean?" Dean downed his drink and shook the ice in his glass, "Yeah I heard that a few times in the past."

Pamela put her head on Dean's chest and started to unbutton his jeans, "Is the rest of you as impressive as that beautiful face?" Dean put his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was wondering where Sam was and what he was doing. Dean's heart was aching for his brother but his pride was wounded and he felt like a fool.

….

"Sam can we kiss some more?" Conner had turned sixteen just recently and Sam was enjoying his inexperience and innocence, he found it an incredible turn on and felt in control for once. "Of course we can kiss some more Conner."Sam gently pushed him back on the rug, pressed himself against the boy's body and swung his long leg over Conner's opposite thigh pinning him in place. Conner's body was trembling with excitement at this first experience. Sam whispered in his ear, the warm heat made Conner groan, "Don't worry, I will never hurt you unless you ask me nicely."

TBC


	20. 20) Ingenue

Pamela slid her hand down the front of Dean's jeans and her eyes opened wide with surprise, "Wow, very nice, why don't we go to my bedroom and unleash that monster dick you got there." Dean got up and followed her but all the time he was thinking of Sam and why he was about to have sex with this woman. She was desirable and Dean was excited but was he just betraying his brother out of spite because he felt wounded? Dean wasn't sure.

Pamela crawled on all fours to the middle of the large bed, she said in a coy voice, "Would you take your clothes off for me, I want to watch." Dean pulled off his shirt and then slid down his jeans and kicked off his boots and socks leaving him in his boxer briefs. She crawled to the edge of the bed and touched his swollen cock through the thin fabric and squeezed, "Wow again, just when I think you couldn't possibly get any hotter…." She jerked down his underwear and grabbed Dean wrapping both hands around the thick shaft and started working on the head with her tongue.

Dean shut down his brain, pushing out all thoughts of Sam and let his body take over, he grabbed her hair in both hands and started to control her movements. Pamela pulled away and looked at him, "I know how to do this thank you, I don't need any help."

Dean pushed her back on the bed and kneeled over her, "Do you want me?" Pamela looked confused, "What? Of course or you wouldn't be here." Dean sat up looking down at her, "This isn't my first rodeo so if you don't like the way I do things maybe I better take my monster dick, as you put it, and my bag of marbles and leave." She tried to get up but Dean didn't move, "So make a choice, this is a onetime offer Pam because I can guarantee you the minute I walk out that door I have my pick of any man or woman I want to fuck."

Dean got off the bed and grabbed his jeans, Pamela panicked, got up and grabbed his shoulders, "Please don't," Dean paused, his back to her, "Please….don't ….what?" She felt a flush creeping up her neck, "Please don't leave I do want you Dean, you run the show ok?" Dean turned around and motioned to the bed, she dutifully crawled back on it, "What would you like, anything you want Dean."

….

Conner reminded Sam of himself the first time he had sex with Dean, all hands and not knowing what to do with them. Sam grabbed both of the boy's wrists in one hand and held them above his head. "Conner it is ok just take it slow." Conner pushed up on Sam's thigh that was draped over his crotch. Sam bent down and started to work over the delicate skin on his neck, biting, kissing and sucking it, Sam then took a drink of the cherry soda and put his mouth over Conner's letting the sugary liquid drip into the boys mouth and Sam felt him swallow.

"Sam, I feel like I'm going to die if I can't touch you, what is wrong with me?" Conner sounded almost frightened with the new experience. Sam sucked his sweet bottom lip then pulled away, "It's ok, just relax, remember I want to take this slow, you are so sweet and pretty, if you knew how many times I jacked off in the school bathroom after seeing you shower or the times I had to walk around with a book in front of me when you came up to talk, it is pretty embarrassing actually." Sam let go of his wrists and watched his face as Conner wrapped his legs around Sam's thigh and pushed hard over and over. "Please Sam touch me, please I will do anything please."

Sam smiled down at him watching his blown pupils, eyes opened wide and his mouth slack. "Sorry Conner, this is it for today I want you slowly but you can come for me, why don't you do that now baby?" Conner tilted his head back and tried to say Sam's name but all that came out was a groan, then his body relaxed.

Sam slid his hand down the front of Conner's pants and found what he wanted working a finger through the sticky puddle and pulled his hand out. Conner was watching while Sam brought his finger to Conner's lips. "Open up and suck my finger." Conner did as he was told and started to lick and suck the finger. Sam watched, his lips pressed to the boys ear, "You are really good at that, maybe next time I'll give you something a lot bigger to practice on."

The front door slammed and Sam pulled out his finger and stood up, "Conner I'm home, where are you?" Conner jumped up and straightened his shirt and pants, "I'm up here Rachel." There were footsteps running up the stairs and then a knock at the bedroom door, Conner opened it and there stood a pretty young girl with the same dark hair and amber eyes as Conner. "Sam this is my sister Rachel, she is a freshman."

Rachel's face lit up when she saw Sam standing there, she thought he was about the cutest guy she ever laid eyes on. She stuck out a delicate hand and smiled shyly, "I'm Rachel." Conner rolled his eyes, "Yeah I kinda just told him that Rach, what do want?" She turned red and hoped she didn't look like a dork, "I wanted to know when dad was getting back, did he say?" Conner shrugged, "Maybe he had to work late I don't know, go do your homework and we can order something for supper." She smiled again, "Are you staying Sam, I mean for supper?" Conner pushed her out of the room, "Yes and he is going to sleep over now go do your homework you pest."

…..

Dean didn't speak, he climbed on the bed and looked down at her and Pamela shifted uncomfortably under his gaze hoping he liked what he saw. Dean worked his eyes down her body, her skin was almost as pale as fresh cream and her hair spread out around her face, strawberry blonde curls corkscrewed wildly and she looked like a pretty, trapped animal. Pamela's jade eyes searched Dean's face for a sign he was pleased but she couldn't read him at all.

Dean touched her breast lightly and it was maddening, she wanted him now but he was taking his time, he smiled as her pink nipples hardened from just the touch. He ran his hands down her torso and stopped to gently squeeze the hint of belly protruding, she was mortified but Dean looked pleased at the softness. He continued over her hips and thighs then pushed them open.

…

Sam sat at the kitchen table with Conner, Rachel and their dad. He had custody of them both and their mother was remarried and had moved away was all Conner told Sam. They were eating pizza while Rachel chattered to them about homework, classmates, music and anything else that flew past her brain and warp speed. Sam was busy looking at Mr. De La Torre and he knew exactly what Conner would look like when he became an adult.

"So Sam you go to school with Conner then?" Sam smiled at Mr. De La Torre, "We have three classes together, Conner is a great friend." He pointed to the pizza, have more Sam and call me Anthony, no point in formalities here." Sam pushed his knee against Conner's and squeezed his thigh under the table, Conner choked on his drink, Sam patted his back, "You ok Conner?" He shot Sam the look of death.

Anthony stood and brought his plate to the sink and took off his jacket and tie, Sam watched fascinated with the muscle working under the dress shirt. Rachel was texting and in her own world but Conner was watching Sam watching his father and kicked Sam hard in the shin. "Ow what was that for?" Conner got up and grabbed the rest of the plates and put them in the sink and started for the stairs, he stopped with his back to Sam, "Are you coming?" Sam followed him upstairs.

…

Dean touched the tuft of soft strawberry hair then ran a finger along the swollen pink lips, Pamela was trying to stay still but it was like asking her not to breathe, he worked a finger inside finding her most exquisite spot of pleasure. She tried not to buck her hips in fear he would get upset and stop. He knew exactly where to go and did it expertly. Pamela groaned and pushed involuntarily against his hand.

Dean flipped her over, "I didn't bring a condom, do you have any?" Pamela groaned, "I'm not sure, I'm on the pill." Dean sat back on the bed, "Well you better go check otherwise we need to change plans here." She sat up and was angry, "Are you serious? I said I'm on the pill." Dean stood up and grabbed his pants, "Look this is a one shot thing, I'm with someone and I only bareback with him so take it or leave it."

She stood up and glared at Dean, fists balled up at her sides, "Really, it's a he? Well aren't you a fucking prince among princes you jackass."

Dean sat and started to put a boot on, "Yeah that's what I thought." She changed horses mid stream and frantically tipped the nightstand drawer out on the bed and found the condoms, Pamela ripped one off and opened it. "Here…..I have one please lets do this."

Dean kicked off the boot and got undressed again, he slid the condom up, it was a tight fit but useable, "Get on your hands and knees." She did as she was told and he roughly entered, she pushed back against him and met him thrust for thrust. He had stamina and Pamela gave out before Dean did, she relaxed against the bed and Dean held her up by the hips until he finished.

….

The boys finished their homework and Conner put on some music, "Bright Stars Burning" came on. Conner sat on the bed by Sam with his hands folded, "Sam, would it be ok if I draw you?" Sam knew Conner was a talented artist, their art teacher always said he was able to capture an essence in the people he sketched, exposing a secret. Sam was excited to have his picture done, "Yes that would be great!"

Conner pulled out a large sketch pad and pencils and pointed to a comfortable stuffed chair by the window. Sam sat down, "Now what do I do?" Conner smiled, "you are doing it right now, just being beautiful." He started to draw Sam and the pencil flowed across the paper easily, catching his essence was easy for Conner, he watched Sam a lot in school, tracing his bone structure with his eyes, the way Sam's hair framed his face and his beautiful smile. He never thought he would be lucky enough to have Sam Winchester in his bedroom to draw him let alone have such a creature of beauty attracted to him.

Conner was very shy, unlike his sister Rachel who had loads of friends. He wasn't unpopular just sort of there. He loved working with numbers but art was his passion as were his feelings for other boys but he was too scared to do anything about it, he didn't want to be found out and exposed so Conner never approached anyone. The first time he saw Sam, Conner knew boys were Sam's passion as well. When Sam befriended him Conner was just happy being around him but today had exceeded anything he ever dreamed of.

Sam sat for what seemed like forever and started to fidget, "Can I see now, is it done yet?" Conner smiled and kept drawing, "Almost there Sam."

…

"Well I never thought when you came in that day with Sam that you would end up here." Pamela was wrapped in a sheet and drawing her nail down Dean's arm. Dean looked at her briefly then back to the ceiling, "Yeah I am kinda surprised myself. Look Pam, I ment it when I said I had someone. Things are difficult right now but I'm going to try to work it out with him."

Pamela rolled on her back and sighed, "All the good ones are taken I guess. Dean if it doesn't work out with this really lucky guy will you keep me in mind? I actually had a good time and wouldn't mind a friend with benefits." Dean smiled at her, "Sure Pam I will. I have to make a phone call, be right back."

…..

Sam sat on the bed next to Conner holding the sketch pad, "Wow, it looks exactly like me, almost like a photograph but my eyes look, I don't know I guess sad, do I have sad eyes?" Conner ran his fingers along Sam's brows," There is a sadness in you that came out while I was drawing, Sam what were you thinking about?" Sam couldn't tell him he was thinking about his brother, that he was afraid of losing him forever because Sam needed to spread his wings and grow up. Sam shrugged, "I don't know, nothing really."

Conner put his head on Sam's shoulder and whispered, "Liar, something is bothering you but you don't have to tell me. Sam is it ok if I keep this? I want to remember you on this day forever."

There was a knock on the door, it was Rachel. "Hey do you guys want to come down and watch a movie with dad and I?" Conner yelled back, "No we are finishing homework and then going to bed." They could hear her move away from the door, "Fine be that way then….goodnight Sam." Sam yelled back "goodnight" and they heard her go downstairs.

Sam smiled, "Seems she has a crush on me. So how long have you both lived with your dad? Conner's face grew dark, "After the divorce mom remarried and we were living with her but her new husband didn't care for me." Conner's hands started to tremble and Sam grabbed them in his, "He knew what I was, he never came right out and said it instead called me names, Rachel tried to stand up for me but you can't fight someone like that. We asked dad to take us and mom was more than happy we left, she moved with him after that and we see her a couple times a year."

Sam knew the story all too well with his own father not accepting him, "Does your dad know you like boys?" Conner shrugged, "I can't say for sure, I think he suspects but I don't think he would have an issue with it, he never asks if I have a girlfriend like mom does. My dad is an understanding guy and loves us, I mean he isn't worried about you sleeping over with me so yeah, I think he is pretty cool."

Sam lay back on the bed, "You are lucky, my dad doesn't like it at all, if fact we don't talk to him anymore, us meaning my brother Dean." Conner stretched out next to Sam, "Your brother likes boys?" Sam rolled his eyes, "Mostly but he has slept with a lot of girls also, I guess he would be bi then."

Sam's phone rang, he answered it and Dean was on the other end, "Hi Dean, sorry I'm staying at a friend's house….yeah Conner you don't know him….I'm fine…no you don't need to come get me….I'm sleeping here I said….fine seven tomorrow morning…Conner what is the address here?"

…

"Sam where are you? Bobby said you never called or came home…well who are you staying with….are you ok…..I can come to get you…fine if you sleep over I'm going to be there to pick you up at seven AM sharp, so what is the address?"

Pamela was standing behind Dean, "Is Sam ok?" Dean jumped, "Christ you scared the crap out of me, yeah he is fine, I'm picking him up tomorrow." She kissed the back of Dean's neck, "Well I have you then till tomorrow morning…..what about a round two, are you up to it?" Dean put the phone in his pocket and all he could think about was Sam at this kid's house, "Sure we can see where the night takes us."

TBC

**Writers Note: I have decided this will not be a prequel to "The Sacrifices We Make" it would stifle my progress on "Anything For Sammy", this way the characters can develop and have experiences that wouldn't tie into TSWM. This is now a stand alone story. Enjoy**


	21. 21) The Unglided Lily

Conner shut off the lamp and the room went dark except for the moonlight coming through the window. Sam got up and took off his clothes, he had gym shorts in his backpack and put those on. Conner put on some sweatpants and crawled into bed. "Conner I have to pee I'll be right back."

Sam went down the hall, the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Anthony had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the mirror combing his wet hair back. Sam knew he should wait in the bedroom until Conner's father was done but he couldn't make himself go. Anthony gave himself another once over with the towel and Sam watched as he bent over to dry his legs. Sam worked his eyes over Anthony's strong frame, he was defined and sculpted like a Roman gladiator, his short black hair and olive skin completed the image in Sam's fantasy.

Anthony looked up and caught a glimpse of Sam in the mirror, Sam was embarrassed and hoped he could play it off as an accident. "I'm sorry, I just came to pee and I didn't know anyone was in here." Sam started to back away, Anthony pulled up his pajama pants and stepped out of the bathroom in front of Sam. He looked at him with the same amber eyes as Conner, rimmed with black, thick lashes. Sam was trying to hide his erection but Anthony's eyes traveled down Sam's body and it was too late. "Hey its ok son, the bathroom is all yours." He patted Sam on the shoulder and smiled then walked back to his bedroom and shut the door.

…..

Dean closed his eyes and pretended Sam was sucking his cock instead of Pamela, "Christ baby you are so good to me." Dean caught himself before he called out Sam's name, instead he bit down on the side of his hand and started to push hard into her mouth. Pamela gagged and pulled away to get her breath, "Take it easy lover." She started again and Dean came in her mouth, he held her there to take all of it like Sam would have then let her go. She sat up and wiped her mouth, "I don't usually swallow but I think it wasn't me you were thinking of was it?"

Dean rolled on his side and closed his eyes, "No….no it was not sorry. I'm really tired is it ok if I go to sleep?" Pamela crawled in next to him and shut off the lamp, "No problem Dean, sweet dreams."

That night Dean had dark dreams of pain and torture, of demons and angels, one in particular with the blue eyes. Dean still couldn't make out the features, only the blue glowing in the darkness and burning away the pain, destroying the demons. The voice came deep, soft and low but sounded far away. "You will know me…" There was a rustling sound and then it was gone.

Dean bolted up breathing heavily, Pamela still slept, he looked at the clock and it was 5:45am, he decided to shower and pick up Sam.

…

Sam came back to the room and was glad the light was off, he climbed into bed with Conner but he put his back to him. He didn't want Conner to see the hard on Sam had and was trying to figure out how to will away. Conner woke up and spooned his body behind Sam, he was hard and pressing against Sam's lower back. Sam felt long delicate fingers working their way into his shorts and wrap around his cock.

"Conner whispered in Sam's ear, "If we can be quiet can I play with you? I've never gotten to touch anyone like this." Sam closed his eyes and pressed back against him, he felt the unskilled fingers working over him, squeezing lightly, exploring and then Conner began to work his hand up and down roughly. "Conner, be gentle and go slower to start with." Sam placed his hand over his and he showed his friend the right pressure and pace, after a few minutes Sam pushed his face into the pillow, groaned loudly and spurted over the boys hand.

Soon after Sam felt the wetness on his lower back, Conner was so quiet he didn't realize his friend had an orgasm until he felt that. Conner planted a kiss on his neck and put his arms around his waist. "Thank you Sam, thank you for sleeping over. I think you are so perfect and sweet, I trust you with me."

Conner fell asleep and Sam felt like the most untrustworthy person in the world at that moment.

…

Rachel answered the door, it was Dean coming to pick up Sam, "Hey there I'm Dean, Sam's brother is he ready to go?" Rachel couldn't believe that one brother was as handsome as the other, she snapped out of her little fantasy and motioned toward the kitchen, "Sam is eating breakfast, do you want to stay for breakfast?" Dean smiled kindly, "No that's ok."

Anthony had made pancakes and the boys were eating at the table, Sam stood up when Dean walked in, "Hey Dean this is my friend Conner, sister Rachel and their dad Anthony." Anthony walked over and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Your brother is a fine young man, a good friend to Conner and he is welcome anytime." Dean narrowed his eyes and watched the hand on his brother's shoulder, he saw the fingers squeeze just slightly and Anthony smiled. "You know its Saturday, if Sam wants to stay longer its fine, I can drive him home."

Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and backpack, "No he has chores but thanks" Anthony shook Dean's hand before they left, Dean held on tight just a second longer than normal, "Thanks for looking after my little brother, I am pretty protective of him." Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean come on I'm going to be eighteen don't embarrass me." Anthony smiled at Dean, "They have to grow up sometime."

…

Sam put his head on Dean's lap while he was driving trying to take a nap. Sam sat up and wrinkled his nose. "You stink." Dean frowned, "Hey I took a shower." Sam held his nose, "Your pants and shirt stink like Fisherman's Warf at low tide doused with cheap perfume, gross Dean what did you do last night?"

Dean gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, "I would imagine not anything worse than you did Sam you fucking liar."

Sam looked out the window, he couldn't look at his brother, "I saw you with Ms Ableson, I figured she told you about the scholarship and Stanford next year. I'm sorry Dean I wanted to tell you but Bobby and I thought…" Dean pulled into the parking lot of the local park and shut off the car. "Wait, Bobby knew and didn't tell me?" Sam touched Dean's shoulder and his brother jerked away. "I asked him not to say anything until I was ready to talk to you about it so don't get mad at him."

Dean got out and went to sit under a tree by the large pond, Sam got out and sat next to him. Dean's eyes were red and he was trying not to cry. He felt like a fool, worse he felt alone in the world for the first time ever. He didn't look at his brother when he started to talk.

"Sammy, I don't get it, I thought you wanted to be a hunter. We were going to be on the road together saving the world. You said you had my back Sam, always, and now this? What the hell am I supposed to do baby boy, just do it on my own? Dean turned to Sam, "I find you at that kids house and its Erik all over again isn't it? I gave you a pass on that one Sammy but my heart can only take so much before I can't fix it anymore." Dean rested his head back on the tree and started to cry, he twisted the ring on his finger Sam had given him.

Sam wanted to reach out to his brother but there were people in the park , the best he could do was touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm seventeen and I guess I want to see what its like with other people, that makes me a jackass but it doesn't change anything that I feel for you. Dean you're the most important person in my life, I love you and that will never change. I want to go to college, I want to have a career so I can take care of us instead of you always having to take care of me.

Sam grabbed his shoulders and faced Dean toward him and looked into his eyes, "Wouldn't that be better, to have me take care of you Dean? I can do it you know, we can get older and not worry about being stable or where the next meal is going to come from." Sam didn't care that anyone would see them, he hugged his brother and Dean cried on his shoulder.

"Sammy you know that wont happen, that isn't how life works. I'm not normal, I can't give you normal and if you want the white picket fence, the dog in the yard and a 9 to 5 I can't stop you but there isn't a place for me there and if you were honest with yourself you could see that."

Dean pulled away and looked at his baby brother with eyes that held a lifetime of tragedy and pain. "You know Sam, you will meet someone there and they will be the person you love the most and I'll become a memory, stories you tell your kids about brave uncle Dean because I'll be dead by then. I am what I am Sammy and nothing is gonna change my lot in life."

Sam tried to talk and Dean held up his hand, "No Sam let me finish. Since I was born people have taken from me until there wasn't anything left. I never got a chance to be innocent, be a kid or live anything close to normal but the one thing I always had was you, the only person who knew me and all my flaws and loved me anyway. I wont guilt you into staying, I can survive on my own but just know that if you leave me I don't know if we can make it Sammy."

…

They walked into the house and Bobby had dinner ready, "Go wash up, its time to eat boys, I thought you would have been here an hour ago." Sam walked up stairs, went in their bedroom and crawled into bed. He wasn't hungry, he didn't want to talk and his mind was racing trying to see how this could all work out, how he could have his education and still have his brother. He lay there looking out the window watching the sun go down, fall was turning to winter and Sam wondered how he and Dean were going to survive together.

…..

Dean picked at his mashed potatoes, for once he wasn't hungry but he had room for another beer, "You want another Bobby?" Bobby shook his head, "No Dean what I want is you to tell me what happened." Dean opened the beer and sat back at the table with his head down, "I know about the scholarship, Stanford and Sam's new friend, that's it then its over."

Bobby slapped the table and Dean sat up, "Sure son its over if you want it to be over but what book says you gotta let go just because Sam wants to go to college? Everyday life pulls people apart but it doesn't stop them for loving each other. Is Sam gonna stop being your brother when he leaves, you think he is going to forget about you? Dean you are pretty damn unforgettable to Sam and I have enough faith in him, I wish you did also. He has a chance at life, not like us always fixin' to get in another bad situation after another on this fool's errand we are on to save the world from monsters."

Dean got up from the table and brought the plates into the kitchen, "I'm going to turn in but you gave me something to think about, good night Bobby."

…

The lights were off and the room was dark, Dean made his way over to the bed, undressed and got in staying as far to his side as he could. He tried to sleep but all he could think about is next year the other side would be empty. Dean slid his hand over to Sam but didn't touch him, just felt the heat coming off his body. Sam stirred and instinctively reached out for Dean in his sleep. Sam rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw the outline of his brother and moved over to rest on Dean's chest.

"Dean are you awake?" Dean wasn't going to answer just pretend he was asleep but Sam always new by his heartbeat when his was sleeping. "Yeah Sammy I'm awake." Sam looked up and he could just make out Dean's lips and kissed them softly, "I'm so sorry, I love you so much. Dean if you hated me I couldn't stand it. Please talk to me."

Dean sighed, he didn't know what to say anymore instead he rolled over and kissed his brother, pulling him into a full embrace and stroked his long hair smelling the fresh shampoo, running his cheek along the softness and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a long time. Touching like the other would disappear at any moment, it ended with Sam's head back on his brothers chest listening for the easy rhythm of Dean's breathing. Only then could Sam fall asleep.

TBC


	22. 22) Castiel Awaits His Destiny

Castiel sat under a maple tree in full color, the sun played off the leaves and with the warm breeze a soft rattle came from above. He thought about Dean Winchester all the time but the time wasn't right. Not yet, not now but he could watch it all in his special retreat.

The life unfolded slowly before him full of pain, broken hearts, lust and regret, a forbidden love between two brothers and betrayal. Castiel shouldn't watch it at all but he found himself a voyeur looking through a two way mirror.

Now he had to watch again, he worked his hand in the air, a shimmering window appeared and there he was, his future assignment. Sophia didn't tell him that he could have feelings for one of them. A human of all things and it was painful when Castiel saw the younger one submitting his youthful body to his brother.

Castiel missed him but then Dean didn't know he existed, not yet. How many times did he enter the man's dreams or attempt to speak to him. How many times did he stand by his bedside and watch him sleep, stretching his fingers toward the prone figure in the dark. He wanted to touch his eyelids and the sweep of lashes hiding the green eyes that Castiel fell in love with when Father gave him this assignment.

Sometimes he did touch, Dean would stir and make small noises that sounded as if he was pleased as the angel traced down his body lightly. But Dean would wake up and think it was a dream.

Then there was a darker part of him that stood over Sam Winchester as he slept and he wanted to touch him but not gentle. Castiel had images of the boy in submission on his knees praying to the angel. Wild hazel eyes staring up at him with reverence and lust, he would call him his God, worship his body and be frightened of Castiel's power over him.

Sometimes Castiel closed his eyes and hidden away from the other heavenly host he would touch his vessel intimately while he thought of the pain and pleasure he could bring to that boy. Something about Sam made Castiel want to see him beg and plead for the angel's good graces, find his place beneath Castiel's feet and be happy for a cruel touch as much as a gentle one. To promise unconditional love in exchange for the angel's favors.

Other times when Castiel touched his vessel intimately, cloaked from heavens eyes he would think of Dean. The brother he wanted, with him it was tender thoughts. Castiel was a virgin and human sexuality was new and frightening to him. He knew Dean Winchester would be caring and loving, the perfect mate and the perfect man to show the angel how to pleasure and be pleasured. But for now, until that time he would wait and watch while looking for a sign it was time to be with the brothers in the flesh.

Castiel would bide his time, Sophia made it clear that Father didn't want any interference with the Winchesters, not yet.

Sophia appeared and sat in the grass under the tree next to her brother and watched with him. "He is very beautiful as is the younger one, I can see why you sit here and look at them. Brother are you falling, is your heart empty without him by your side?

Castiel looked up, "Is Father listening or watching do you think? If he was Father would send me now because he couldn't leave me like this if he loved me."

Sophia held his face in her hands, "I love you Castiel but you are so foolish sometimes having this heavy heart over this pretty human. They are so much less than we are and they should be thankful we have to watch over them at all.

He pulled away and started to shred the leaf he was holding, "Have you through all the ages been loved by one of them?" She turned away and smiled, "Perhaps but today is not my story it is yours."

She sat and brushed her waist long hair and hummed to herself, "I have a secret Castiel, I will hint at something that will please you, soon he will be made aware of something you lost and he will find it. Then the wait will be short and you can be happy, one of us should be. That is of course if this man will love you back."

Castiel stood, raised his arms to the sky and a rare and true smile came to him, his cerulean eyes shined with the joy trapped within his vessel. He shouted, "Thank you Father."

Sophia found the smile contagious and she felt happy for him, it seemed her brother had the weight of heaven on his shoulders and she was the only one that understood his burdens. Humans didn't know that being a part of the heavenly host was difficult, they experienced the same things the monkeys did except on a grander scale.

Being accepted, wanted, protecting yourself and fending off attacks, being loved or hated, understood or receive empathy were all things angels experienced. They were brothers and sisters in the biggest dysfunctional family there was next to Hell. Each Angel with an agenda, to climb higher and higher.

Sophia understood Castiel the most and was his closest sibling. She was wisdom but he was solitude and she had a quiet excitement living vicariously through her brother's future on earth and the possibilities with this man .

Castiel sat on the bench in his meadow and closed his eyes letting the sun wash over him, he felt bathed in the love of the universe and his new optimism would hold him until the time was right.

Sophia sat next to him with a lap of flowers sticking them haphazardly in her hair and giggling, Castiel frowned and leaned over to see what she was watching. She put her arm up to block his view of the window she made. He tickled her, she sat back laughing and he saw what filled her with mirth, Dean Winchester exited the shower and toweled himself off. Dean was singing at the top of his lungs with the radio and primping in the mirror. He turned to the side and raised an eyebrow practicing his look.

"Oh my brother what will you do with all of that? Perhaps I will go in your place and have him as my own." Castiel blushed and crossed his legs, "I'm pleased you think my discomfort is humorous Sophia."

She leaned forward to look again and pointed, "Or maybe I could have that instead?" Sam had walked into the bathroom naked to take a shower, "Dean stop hogging the hot water," Dean turned to his brother in the tight quarters and the front of their bodies brushed against each other.

Sophia clapped her hands, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling, "Oh look Castiel , the younger one is so pretty and so big. They have the bodies of warriors, I will take that one." She loved to make her brother blush, he was actually quiet shy and embarrassed easily.

Castiel still had his eyes averted, "What is happening now?" She grabbed his sleeve, "This is better to watch than the time you were smiting someone and that Malach stepped in the way and you accidentally set him on fire." She poked Castiel in the shoulder with her finger, "Castiel…Castiel…remember the burning Malach…the accident?"

Castiel put his hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Yes Sophia, I remember and it wasn't an accident, he irritated me."

….

"If you want me out so bad maybe you should make me Sammy." Sam grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the shower, "Maybe I will smartass." Sam pushed Dean under the shower head and turned on the water, it came out cold and Dean jumped back hitting Sam who hit his head and slid down the shower wall on his ass. Sam rubbed his head, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Dean got down between Sam's legs and pulled one over the side of the tub, "Shut up Holly Hindsight and give me a blow job."

Sam pushed him back, "Why do you always think I have to give you the blow job, what about me? You can be pretty damn selfish Dean." Dean started rubbing his cock over his brother's lips, "Come on you know you want to," Sam kept his lips tight and stared at his brother, "come on baby please for me? I love you Sammy boy, come on." A slick of fluid went across Sam's lips, "See he really likes you but you wont let him in so he's gonna cry all over your pretty mouth."

Sam rolled his eyes and put his head back, "Christ Dean I hate you sometimes, that is the stupidest thing I think I ever heard you say." Dean put his hand around his cock and smacked Sam in the cheek with it then started to slap his face all over. "Now he is just pissed off at you, he is saying, " Sam you got such a hot brother how can you deny him a blow job?"

Sam knew Dean wouldn't stop and he would just get more and more ridiculous so he grabbed Dean's ass and pulled him close enough to suck the head.

…..

Sophia grabbed Castiel by the lapel and pulled him over to the window, "Look Castiel this is fantastic, I can't take my eyes off them for a moment." She pointed to Dean, "You are going to have your hands full with that one, he is demanding and with your virginity intact you wont know what to do with him."

Castiel held up his hand, "That is it Sophia go do whatever it is you do..." She interrupted, "Bestow Wisdom." Castiel pulled her up off the bench, "Well you don't seem very wise right now because I am about to accidentally do something if you don't leave, and you are not allowed to view these men again." She waved him away, fine be that way Angel of Solitude." And she was gone.

Castiel removed his clothes carefully and sat back down, he watched the scene before him of the brothers and began to gently touch himself. This thing he was doing was also new to him but it felt so wonderful. Afterward the angel felt strangely empty inside, Castiel was still alone. Even among others of his kind he felt lonely and didn't know why.

"_I am captain of the Garrison, loved and feared, trusted and powerful but yet why do I feel so alone here? Ages I have been and yet not once have I had what I desired, I did not know exactly what it was until I was given this assignment to protect the Righteous Man. Now will I fail if my feelings keep me from my work? What if this man does not desire me? When I meet him I will be professional and hide my heart from him and keep myself from the pain of rejection._

Castiel closed the window and began to cry, he hated the weakness tears brought but they would not stop.


	23. 23) Dean A La Mode

The brothers had made a truce and decided to worry about Sam leaving when the time came. It was the only way they would get through the year in one piece without making each other miserable.

It was the day of Dean's birthday and Sam knew he wouldn't be there for the next one. Sam tried to think of what he could do it make this one memorable for his brother. Bobby was gone for the week and they had the house to themselves.

Sam wasn't much of cook but he made spaghetti pretty well so he decided on that. Dean wasn't big on cake so he picked up a cherry pie and vanilla ice cream. There was a fire going in the fireplace to ward off the chill of January and Sam had lit candles and placed them around the room and the table.

Things always felt strained between them, Sam wanted to share updates on his impending move but didn't want to hurt his brother further. Sam hoped tonight would be a breakthrough for them and they could have the relationship they had before.

Sam went to take a shower and get ready for whatever the night brought.

….

Dean walked in to the kitchen and he smelled something good on the stove, Sam walked in wearing one of Dean's shirts and black pajama pants, he put his arms around his brother and kissed him. "Happy Birthday baby, I made supper get changed and I'll get it to the table."

Dean went upstairs to wash the day off and change. He came downstairs in similar lounge pants and that was it. Sam noticed a large scrape on his brother's back, he reached out and touched it but Dean pulled back. "Ouch, Sammy that hurts, this job is gonna kill me sooner than later." Dean held his side where there was bruising starting and he walked painfully to the table and sat.

Sam felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders, he wasn't there to get Dean's back when he needed him. Dean had stopped asking his brother to go along on hunting trips because he said he needed to get used to doing it alone.

"This looks great Samantha, you are such a good little wife." Dean's smile faded quickly, all the joking in the past seemed foolish now. They ate in silence, afterward Sam helped his brother to the couch and brought out the pie and ice cream and another beer for Dean.

Sam was desperate for his brother to want him again, instead of handing Dean the plate Sam took a forkful and put it to his brother's lips. "Sam I'm injured, not crippled I can feed myself." Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What if I want to feed you cherry pie and ice cream, would that be so bad?" Sam took the fork and ate it himself, a bit of melted ice cream coated his bottom lip. He searched Dean's face for any sign of interest.

Dean hadn't come back with any intentions other than a shower and bed but that slick of vanilla on Sam's plump bottom lip changed everything. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over his brother's mouth then sat back. "I forgot how hot you look with cream all over your mouth," suddenly the old Dean emerged and dark sexual images flooded his mind looking at Sam and he wanted to do them all. "That's what your mouth was made for Sammy, a place to put my big dick."

Sam broke out in a smile, "There you are, there is my hot daddy," Sam yanked down Dean's pants and his cock sprang out, "with your big juicy cock." Sam fell to his knees in front of his brother, he licked a mouthful of ice cream from the bowl and sunk his lips down on Dean's cock working around his shaft and head with his tongue.

Dean took in a sharp breath when the cold hit him but Sam warmed up quickly. There was nothing sexier to Dean than to look down and watch his baby on his knees working him just how he wanted. Sam looked up to be sure Dean was pleased and he was rewarded with big beautiful green eyes dancing with the reflection from the fire staring at Sam like a hungry wolf.

Sam pulled off and got undressed then straddled Dean's lap on the couch, he rested his chin on top of his brothers hair and smiled. It felt right, it felt good and he didn't want to think of anything but this particular moment in time. "I know you like me this way, do you want me?"

Dean tilted his head back against the couch and looked up at Sam, eyes open wide and lips parted showing that bit of white Sam loved so much. "Oh yes I do." Dean wet his fingers with the melted ice cream and reached around pushing into Sam working him while they kissed. Dean pulled away , "I'm not waiting Sammy, ride me good baby, lots of energy." Dean grabbed Sam's ass and positioned him then starting pushing his hips down.

Sam's body started a slow descent until Dean was almost balls deep in him, Sam did all the work moving just at the pace his brother liked it. Dean reached over and stuck his finger in the cherry pie and then in Sam's mouth. He kept feeding his brother off his finger and watched with fascination as Sam sucked and licked each time. "Daddy I love your cock so much….. I'm your whore….I'm your bitch…..pound it in me…..harder….I'm your baby boy Dean." Sam was lost again, a string of filth coming from his mouth, eyes closed riding hard. Sam spurted over his brother's chest and face, he immediately licked it off and kissed his brother's full mouth.

Dean grabbed Sam's hips and pushed him down holding him in place, "Fuck Sammy my hot little bitch I love you." Sam felt him come, Dean opened his eyes but held his hips tight not letting go of Sam until he caught his breath.

Sam slowly pulled off his brother and felt the wetness run down his thigh, Dean put Sam's shirt on Bobby's couch before Sam sat down. "Happy Birthday Dean, I love you."

Dean kissed Sam's hair, "Love you too Sammy."

…

The rest of the winter was uneventful, the brothers avoided talking about the upcoming changes to their lives as brothers and as a couple. Dean and Bobby worked together and Sam concentrated on his senior year of high school. Conner and Sam became closer but Sam still took special care not to rush anything with his friend and Conner seemed to be fine with that.

Conner walked up behind Sam and poked his shoulder, "Hey you, want to come over after school? Its Friday do you think your brother would be ok if you stayed over?" Sam smiled and turned around, "Wow I never get tired of those beautiful eyes of yours, pools of warm, sticky honey." Sam winked at Conner. "So I take that as yes you will stay over? I can't promise warm sticky honey though, video games instead or a movie sound ok?" Sam grabbed his books and looked around, the hall was empty, he quickly kissed Conner, "yes." Sam walked away and Conner leaned against the lockers and touched his lips, he was falling in love with Sam Winchester.

…..

Dean was waiting in the school parking lot for Sam, he was hoping he didn't run into Pamela because he just wasn't feeling up to a long talk or anything else. Sam ran up to Dean and stuck his head in the window. Dean I'm sleeping over at Conner's house tonight, can you pick me up tomorrow?" Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "I guess."

Dean watched Conner walk over, "You haven't had intercourse with him right?" Sam looked at the ground, "No, promise I wont do that….you know like we do, wait….did you just call it intercourse? " Sam laughed. Deans heart was breaking into tiny pieces even letting Sam stay overnight but he realized Sam was almost eighteen and he didn't "let" Sam do anything.

Conner's face was lit up with joy, "Hey Dean good to see you, thanks for letting Sam stay overnight." Dean grumbled and got in the car, "Yeah sure whatever kid, you Sam Winchester have your sweet ass ready to go by ten tomorrow morning." Sam gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Dean, love you." Dean waved Sam away, "Love you too now go already before I change my mind."

…..

They set their backpacks in Conner's room and went downstairs, Rachel popped her head out of nowhere, "Hey Sam glad you came over, want to watch a movie or play a game? My room is right here." Rachel pointed to her bedroom off from the kitchen. Conner gave her the look of death, "Go away Rach, Sam is here to see me ok?" Her face fell and she started to walk to her room. "Hey Rachel, maybe later we can all watch a movie ok?" Conner took pity on his little sister and her face brightened up. "Cool, see you guys later, I'm going call Samantha and tell her!" Sam made a face when she said Samantha, "Whats the matter Sam do you know Samantha? She is a bigger pain in the butt than my sister." Sam shook his head, "No, I just know someone else named Samantha but I haven't seen her for awhile."

…..

Dean was having a hard time to adjusting to life without his little brother around and it was just going to get worse after he left in the fall. He had built his life around a dream and it was all going to vanish. Dean sat outside of Bobby's drinking, listening to music and feeling sorry for himself.

"_Christ what is your problem, mooning around like a big girl over Sam. Get your shit together Winchester. Drinking alone, listening to sad songs and crying…..this is the biggest chick flick moment yet, a new low."_

…

Conner grabbed Sam's hand and practically dragged him into his bedroom, he shut the door behind them, put on some music and then stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam. "I missed you Sam, being able to kiss you I mean and other stuff."

Sam laughed, the size and height difference between them was funny. "Put your arms around my neck Conner." He did as he was told, "I'm going to lift you up, wrap your legs around my waist," Sam grabbed his ass with both hands and lifted, Conner wrapped his legs around him, they were eye to eye, Sam whispered, "Is that better? Now you don't need a step ladder to kiss me." Conner tried pushing his tongue in Sam's mouth then pulled away, "Is that ok?" Sam nodded and kissed him back.

Sam dropped him on the bed, unbuckled his friend's belt, slid it off then opened the fly of his jeans and pulled Conner's cock out taking it in his mouth working him hard. Conner had never felt anything like it, different from a hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not making noise but all he could do was focus on was the wet heat of Sam's mouth and tongue. Sam switched to his hand, crawled up to Conner and placed his hand over the boy's mouth to stifle his cries. "Shhh, you have to be quiet, I just heard your dad come home."

Conner began to push into Sam's hand, there were footsteps and then someone stopped at the door. "Conner, I brought home some Chinese food so you boys come down to eat soon ok?" Sam took his hand off his mouth and Conner croaked, "Ok Dad."

Sam laughed, covered his mouth again and whispered in his ear, "You like that? Almost getting caught by someone? The door wasn't even locked he could have walked right in on us." Conner had a violent orgasm, thrashing on the bed, "Oh you do like that don't you, look how hard you came all over my hand…..do you want to be my slut?" Conner nodded, "Only yours though Sam, no one else ok? I trust you."

Sam brought his wet hand up to Conner's mouth, "Lick it off and swallow it." Conner did as he was told.

Rachel yelled up the stairs, "Come on I'm hungry get down here now!" Sam pulled him off the bed and tucked him back in his pants. "Yeah Conner, I bet your hungry." Conner got a chill looking at the way Sam was smiling at him.

…..

"For God's sake Dean what the hell are you doing?" Bobby kicked Dean's leg that was hanging out of the car, the radio was going and there was an empty bottle of Bobby's whiskey on the ground. He grabbed Dean and pulled him out of the Impala and dropped him on the ground. Bobby turned off the radio and shut the door, Dean got to his knees and vomited until there wasn't anything left.

Dean I'll get you to the house but you gotta clean yourself up, this is a new low son, you got to snap out of this or you are going to kill yourself by the time Sam leaves."

…..

They sat at the table eating and Conner poked Sam's knee under the table and smiled. Anthony watched the two of them, he and Rachel smiled at each other, they knew the poorly kept secret between the boys."So Sam your brother seems like a nice enough guy, seems to care about you a lot. Its nice to have someone to worry about you so much."

Sam slouched in the chair picking at his food, "Yeah but he treats me like a kid, he drives me nuts sometimes. I just want to get away next fall and live my own life for once." Anthony shook his head, "Sam there will come a time in your life when you will think back and cherish every moment with your brother and wonder where all the time went. Don't ever live life with regrets of the time you lost with someone special. Blood is everything, if you have someone like him in your life you are never alone."

After dinner Conner brought Sam back up to his room and locked the door, he went to kiss Sam pressing too hard in his eagerness and inexperience. Sam pulled him into a hug, "Conner I might have your dad drive me home, I need to see my brother." Conner wouldn't let go of Sam, "Sam you can see him tomorrow, I want you to stay." Sam pulled away and smiled gently, "No Conner this is important, I have a feeling he needs me. I'll see you in school Monday, don't be mad." Conner sat on the bed, dejected a wanting to cry.

He had everything perfect for Sam and now he was leaving. He looked up at Sam standing in front of him, "Its ok Sam…I love you." Conner regretted it as soon as he saw the shocked look on Sam's face. "I'm sorry…its stupid for me to say that but I can't help it. Sam pulled Conner against his waist and smoothed his soft hair then crouched down to look him in the eye. "Don't ever be sorry for loving someone, can we talk about this more later? I have to go." Conner put his arms around Sam's neck, leaned in and barely kissed him afraid of what Sam would think.

"Sam do you love me?" Sam had never encountered a situation like this, he did care for Conner and took the cowards way out. He kissed him back, "I love you." Conner's pretty eyes lit up and he smiled broadly showing his dimples. "Oh Sam thank you!" His eyes were wet with emotion and Conner felt like his heart was going to burst from all the love he was feeling for Sam Winchester. He just knew Sam was going to be a good boyfriend to him.

…

Dean took a shower and put on a robe, Bobby brought him something to settle his stomach, "You are going to be sicker than a dog tomorrow." Dean crawled into bed, "Too late, I already am Bobby." Bobby started to leave the room, "Yeah well get some sleep."

…

Sam had every intention of staying over but after Anthony spoke with him he felt like the worst brother and the worst boyfriend ever. "Anthony, would you take me home? I need go, my brother needs me." He smiled and grabbed his coat, "Sure Sam no problem."

….

Bobby was working at his desk when Sam walked in, "Bobby where is Dean?" Bobby leaned back and rubbed his eyes, "He went and drank himself sick, he took a shower and went to bed. The boy was pretty down, I felt bad for him actually."

Sam went into the bedroom quietly and took off his clothes, he got in bed and tried not to wake up Dean. Dean felt the pressure on the bed and he was partially awake, Sam felt his fingers searching for him. Sammy…..Sammy you came back." Dean still sounded drunk to Sam, he curled up against Dean and stroked his hair, "Its me Dean, I'm here its ok." He put his head on his brother's chest and listened for his heart beat. Sam traced little circles on his skin to relax Dean. Dean smiled and closed his eyes again, his voice sounded far away "Love you Sammy, glad you came back." Sam listened for the steady rhythm of the beat, "I love too Dee."

TBC


	24. 24) Dean's Sacrifice & Submission

"_It had to happen someday Dean so get used to it, suck it up, walk out there and wish Sam a happy eighteenth birthday. Don't cry, don't let your feelings show. Everything is going to change and you can't stop it, make this night special for Sam, your brother, the man you love…the man that loves to break your heart…..smash your soul into a million little pieces and just has to ask and you grovel at his feet like his bitch. Don't look in his hazel eyes, don't notice the pretty smile…let him go Dean before you die from this…maybe you want to die."_

Dean stood looking in the mirror and straightened his tie for the third time, ran his fingers through his hair, checked his breath and went to face the inevitable, Sam turning eighteen. Sam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, "You look so handsome, you are going to be the most beautiful man there." Sam kissed the top of his head, "How did I get so damn lucky?" Dean swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Thanks baby, happy birthday, are you ready?" Sam kissed him, "I am, how do I look?" Sam had hit his full height and his body was all perfect lean muscle, Dean thought his face was still boyish but there wasn't the innocence there used to be.

His little Sammy was bigger than him, no more sour candy kisses and hand holding at the movies. He didn't look at Dean with awe, instead looked at him as his equal. Sam had arranged everything himself to go to Stanford and it was just as well, Dean would have cried too much to help him. Three months, a snippet of time that was meaningless in the grand design of God but would be the world to Dean Winchester, precious time with his Sam.

Dean was taking him out for a fancy dinner and dancing, they had a drive ahead of them and would stay the weekend. It was a gay friendly tourist community and he wanted to kiss Sam, hold him in public if only for the weekend, feel like they were normal.

Dean watched Sam do a spin in his new suit, "Well I asked, how do I look?" Dean smiled sadly, "You look beautiful Sammy….I mean Sam." Sam hugged him tightly, "Its ok Dee, you can always call me Sammy." Tears were threatening to breech his eyes, when Sam called him Dee it ment he was feeling sentimental.

They walked down the stairs and Bobby was there with a camera, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled, "Sam I can't believe you are eighteen, I remember you walking around with Dean's jacket on, it fit like a sheet you were such a skinny little thing. Now you are bigger than the both of us." Bobby waved them over by the fireplace "You boys look so handsome together I got to take a picture so we can all remember today. Both Winchester boys all grown up." Sam put his arm around his brother's waist and pulled him tight to his side. "Smile boys." Bobby snapped some photos.

"Ok boys, go on your weekend and have fun. I can have the pictures ready by the time you get back."

…

It was getting dark by the time they got to the hotel and checked in, the woman at the front desk smiled, "Well don't you both look handsome, I assume you are the Winchesters?" Dean smiled, "Yes we are." Dean leaned forward and whispered, "Did the arrangements go ok?" She winked, "Everything is perfect and set for tomorrow Mr. Winchester." She handed Dean the keys, "Enjoy the honeymoon suite."

They settled into the Victorian theme room, there was a king four poster bed with a canopy and the French doors opened onto a balcony with a view of a large fountain, flower gardens and hedge maze. Sam walked around looking at everything awestruck, "This is perfect, beautiful Dean thank you." Dean kissed Sam, "Nothing is as beautiful as my baby boy." Dean held out his arm, Sam took it and they left for dinner.

….

The restaurant had several gay couples and Sam was excited, he could hold Dean's hand, kiss him right out in public. "I was right Dean, I have the most handsome man here." Sam knew it was true, when they walked in all eyes were them. The waiter flirted shamelessly with Dean, Sam shot him a dirty look and the waiter blushed, "You can stop eye fucking my man and go put our order in." Dean laughed, Sam had on his bitch face, " I'm your man? You are jealous Sammy, I'm flattered." Sam was boring a hole in the waiters back, "He just better keep his fucking eyes to himself."

Dean's face turned melancholy, "You know Sam, when you leave me this is going to happen all the time, you know how it is with me. I sort of attract people even if I don't want to. Who is going to protect me then?"

Sam held his brother's hand across the table running his fingers over the scars. "You have nice hands, every scar has a story and I never get tired of holding them. " Sam kissed each knuckle, "I think you don't need my protection Dean." Sam looked at him desperately, "Please come with me baby, it can work."

Dean shook his head no, "It wont work Sam we talked about this." Sam I have a surprise for you tomorrow, a big surprise." Sam looked at the table and pulled at the cloth napkin wishing he had a paper one right about then. "Ok Dean."

…..

They went dancing after dinner, a big band was playing and a lovely woman was singing old standards. The dance floor was dark except for the tiny champagne lights circling the room slowing. Other couples were dancing, Sam saw other men slow dancing together and he felt like a just a regular person, he wondered why can't every day be like this? Sam hadn't sacrificed as much physically as Dean had, compromised his morals or do what needed to be done to survive. He was eighteen and anger about the unfair things in life bubbled just below the surface.

Dean on the other hand was used to a lifetime of compromise, giving what he had to offer to take care of himself and Sam. His anger was stuffed down into a dark place so he could function from day to day. A lot of him was bravado, a show he had perfected a long time ago. His humor masked pain he only shared with his brother and the drinking was a self medication to forget.

When people saw the brothers together they assumed Dean was the hard edged brother, a real man's man and as true as that was he was also one who's heart was wounded the easiest, the one who gave until it hurt. Dean was also the romantic where Sam was more practical. Sam knew it was the face you have when no one is looking that was the true person inside.

While Sam sat watching people dance and analyzing their personalities he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Dean and he had gotten each of them a boutonniere, Dean had a small white rose on his lapel, Sam stood and Dean affixed a white rose. "There now you look perfect, would you like to dance with me?"

Sam smiled until his dimples hurt as Dean took him across the dance floor and into his arms. "So who are you and what did you do with my brother, also why a white rose?" Dean frowned, "Hey what about you're other birthdays, I did the whole romantic thing for your sweet sixteen and I thought I was pretty inventive for the others although you still wont bust out that baby blue cowgirl hat. This birthday is extra special, most because everyone will view you as a grown up instead of a kid. As for the white rose, that means new beginnings or …marriage."

Sam slid his hands off his brother's waist and cupped his perfect bottom, Dean looked around and remembered where they were and did the same to Sam. They moved to the song that way, in the dark with a twinkle of turning lights, Dean's head resting on his brother's broad shoulder.

Sam bent down to whisper, "Dean Winchester you are a surprise, just when I think I know you, I have a night like this and you blow me away, Everyday you show how much you love me and then you go that extra step." Sam felt a warm wetness on his neck and felt Dean's body tremble, he took his hands and moved them tight around Sam's back but didn't say a word.

When the song ended Sam held his chin and tipped his face up to Sam's and kissed him. "Your sweet freckles are one of the things I will miss the most when I leave." Sam led him back to the room and removed his brothers clothing and took him the honeymoon suite hot tub. Dean dutifully got in and was still strangely quiet.

Sam came back with towels and drinks then climbed in, "Are you ok Dean? You are so quiet baby whats wrong?" Sam pulled Dean onto his lap and held him. Dean was leaning back on his chest and they watched the stars, Sam poured his brother another drink and Dean downed it quickly and wiped his mouth. "Give me another Sammy." Sam took the glass away, "Hey pace yourself, its not a race to see how fast you can get drunk besides I don't want you to get whisky dick on me and fall asleep."

Dean poured himself another and drank it down, "I don't have to be the one to worry about that tonight, you do Sam." Sam furrowed his brow, "What does that mean?" Dean buried his face in his brother's shoulder, his voice was muffled. "What it means is I'm your birthday gift baby boy, I don't have anything else to give you anymore except myself….its all I have left in the world to make you happy."

Sam turned him around to face him, "Dean are you sure? I don't want to do this if you are not ready. I can wait forever if I have to and then some. You don't need to prove anything to me."

Sam looked at Dean and he could tell his brother was scared, his green eyes were open wide and his body was ridged like moving a doll. "You don't want me then Sam?" Sam adjusted his brother so he was straddling Sam's lap. "I really do, I've want to have you since my first boner, every time I see you naked I think about how much I want to tap that sweet, perfect ass but I don't want it if it means its going to hurt you or stir up bad memories."

Dean was nose to nose with his brother, "I do want you Sam, I want to do this for you." Sam didn't say another word, he grabbed him by the ass and started work Dean in the hot water until he relaxed into Sam's fingers. Sam wanted his brother so badly, "Are you ready for me, I can't go much longer." He didn't wait for an answer, instead he turned his brother around, leaned him over the side of the tub and worked his way inside.

Dean had his eyes closed, his head resting on his arms and gritted his teeth but didn't cry out. _This is for Sam, you can do this for your brother. Sam loves me so its ok, this is different…he wont hurt me like the others…its only going to be Sam that does this so just let go….it feels good…breathe….."_

Sam leaned into his brother pounding him into the side of the tub, he held onto his hips, he was so far gone Sam felt like his was losing his mind "Christ Dean you are so fucking tight….this is mine….you better not let anyone have you…wait for me baby…please wait for me….I love you…." Sam groaned, "I own you….say it now….say you own me Sam…."

Dean opened his eyes, "You own me Sam…..you will always own me….." Dean knew it was true. Sam leaned his body on Dean's back and made a choking sound then cried out his brother's name. Sam was crushing him but he didn't say anything, Sam would get off when he was ready. Sam pulled out slowly and almost lost his balance, he pulled Dean up to a standing position and helped him out. Dean was quiet again, letting Sam do everything for him. Sam gently toweled him off and put him in bed.

Dean hurt but Sam did it so for him he considered to a good hurt, he took another drink, "Sam remember I have a surprise, something special." Sam put his head on his brother's chest, "Well then I can hardly wait, I love you Dean, thank you." Dean stroked Sam's hair, "Love you Sammy, Happy Birthday."

That night Dean dreamed of pain and torment, lost somewhere and he couldn't find a way back but in the dark a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, he couldn't turn to see who it was but he knew the voice. It was distinctive, deep, soft and commanding all at the same time and he had never heard any like it before, it was a man. "I wont hurt you." Was all he said. "Do you have the blue eyes, tell me please." Dean heard a rustling noise and then he woke up.

Sam had a dream of flying and watching all the world had to offer him below passing him by. Usually in the dream he never reaches it but in this dream everything was obtainable and he could touch and explore. The world was now his.

TBC


	25. 25) The Magical Curiousity Shop

Dean woke before his brother and walked stiffly into the bathroom to shower and last night came flooding back to him. Dean wanted it but giving that last part of himself to Sam meant that he owned everything. He hurt but as he rationalized it last night it was Sam so it was a good hurt, it made it ok.

Dean showered and walked out of the bathroom, Sam was still asleep on his stomach, snoring softly with his lips slightly open. Dean touched his hair that was fanned out across the pillow then ran his hand down his brother's back and stopping at his bottom, Dean massaged one of the firm cheeks in his hand.

Sam made a little happy noise in his sleep. Dean pinched him but Sam still didn't wake up, "Come on Sam I'm hungry I need breakfast." A grin started on Dean's face, he raised his hand and came down with a resounding slap on Sam's cheek.

Sam rolled over and sat up fumbling for a gun that wasn't there, Dean was sitting on the bed laughing at him. Then Sam remembered where he was, glad he wasn't in some shithole shooting something horrible. "Jesus Dean I could have shot you, I was have a dream I was hunting something."

Dean was putting on his shoes, "That must have been when I was rubbing your ass, geez Sammy what do you dream about, monsters screwing you or something?" Dean threw Sam a shirt, "Get dressed birthday boy I need to eat."

Dean walked Sam over to the garden by the hedge maze they could see from the room balcony, there was a table set up just for them with fresh flowers. One of the staff came over with coffee, champagne flutes and a pitcher of mimosa. The waiter brought over breakfast for them, pancakes with strawberries, fresh whipped cream and syrup for Sam and a huge omelet with bacon for Dean. The waiter smiled, "The mimosa is our compliments to the happy couple." He turned and walked away.

"Wow seriously Dean this is incredible, am I worth all this just for a birthday?" Dean started to cut his omelet suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world, "Next birthday I might not see you Sammy with school and new friends and the distance. Might as well go out with a bang right?" Sam cut some pancake and scooped up a strawberry with cream, he held the fork out to Dean, "Try some baby, don't be mad." Dean ate off Sam's fork and then started on his food with gusto.

They kept the conversation light, Dean finished off the pitcher of mimosa. Dean was having more coffee and he was fidgeting in his seat, "Dean what is the matter?" Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and held it out to Sam, "Here" was all he said.

Sam opened the box and inside was a thick gold band with a single inset diamond, inside it was inscribed "Omnia Vincit Amor". Sam took it out and turned the ring in his long fingers watching the diamond catch the morning sun. " Love Conquers All, its beautiful, what does the ring mean if I take it?"

Dean was pulling at his napkin, his eyes lowered, "Its a wedding ring but since we can't get married, even if we could you are my brother so, you know it wouldn't be legal, "Dean sat back and threw down the napkin and looked at Sam, "I love you Sam, I have always loved you and I can't change how I feel. Would you be mine forever and wear that ring even at school? If you are miles away from me I'll know you have something special to remind you of us, and of that one person in the entire world that would do anything for you and loves you unconditionally."

Sam wanted to put on the ring but he was hesitant of the restrictions it would put on his new life. "Dean I have always loved you also but school will be years, you wont come with me and just having you on holidays or school break is going to hard. I can't promise I wont be with anyone else ever in all that time. I'm only eighteen, its not feasible to stay chaste for you.

Dean forced himself not to cry, tried to think of the right thing to say to Sam that would fix all this. He felt like a fool for the umpteenth time and this was the grand daddy of them all. "I just thought after last night….." Dean took a deep breath and exhaled, "that last night was special, I wouldn't let anyone else inside me except you Sammy. Can you promise me that at least, can you do the same thing?"

Sam still held the ring tight not wanting to give it back, "I can't promise that Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean put out his hand, "Its ok Sam, I can just keep the ring for someday." Sam still held it and then slipped on his right ring finger, "It fits perfectly, it would be a shame to keep it in a box. Can I wear it Dean? I promise to always wear it to remind me of my love back home, the person that has my heart."

Dean tried to smile and took Sam's hand, rubbing his thumb across the diamond, "I guess that will have to be good enough then.

Sam squeezed his brother's hand, the bright morning sun was playing cross those impossible green eyes and catching the gold in his lashes. As long as Sam could remember he loved Dean's eyes. When he woke up in the morning they were the first thing he focused on, Dean with the beautiful emerald eyes smiling down at Sam and it was his only comfort.

The hurt in those eyes was evident to Sam, he knew this would cause his brother pain but there was no other way. "Dean I'm sorry, I just have to be honest with you." Sam looked past his brother and smiled as memories flooded back. "I remember I…..I think I was five or six…another crappy motel and dad leaving us alone. I watched this old movie on TV about this beautiful lady that fell in love with a widowed rancher, at the end they got married and had a baby. I sat on your lap and said, Dee someday I'm gonna marry you and have lots of babies."

Dean had to laugh because he remembered it like yesterday, "I didn't have the heart to tell you none of those things would ever happen. It was better to let you believe it and to be honest at nine or ten years old the whole idea wasn't out of the realm of possibility to me either. I mean I knew inside it was a silly fantasy but still the thought of being able to marry you someday, have a family together and raise them like we hadn't been raised was a beautiful dream in our ugly world."

Sam sat back in his chair and looked at his brother, eyes full of tears, "Do you know I lived on that dream for years? That we could be normal and we could walk down the street together, I could steal a kiss when I wanted or hold your hand? But everything is twisted up, I'm twisted up inside Dean, you have to let me go now and do this…..school….everything but it wont kill our dreams. I love you so much but I have to breathe baby. Let me get an education and be someone important, so someday I can take care of you, take care of us together, maybe adopt and have that family."

Dean turned the silver ring on his finger trying to distract himself from his anger, "Yeah Sam so you go do that, go to school so you can be someone important, take care of your rough trade brother right? Hunting and fucking that's me right Sammy, that's what I'm good at but you go get that education and be a real normal person." Dean stood up and his chair tipped over, "Fuck you Sam….fuck you." Dean walked into the hedge maze to get away from Sam, to think.

Sam stood and followed his brother into the hedge, "I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean it like that at all please listen to me Dean." Dean walked faster and then started to run working the twists and turns trying to lose himself. It was all a play of shadows and sunbeams on the greenery and everything looked the same, Dean sat and drew up his knees, breathing hard and he couldn't catch his breath suddenly, the panic was over taking him and he started to cry.

"Please baby where are you…..Dean please say something I can't find you." Sam stopped and listened, he could faintly hear crying and he followed the sound. When he found his brother Dean was crying and trying to breath, Sam got on his knees and rocked his brother, "Its ok Dean I love you, breathe deeper you are having a panic attack." Sam stroked his face and placed his hand on Dean's chest feeling his heart beat rapidly then becoming steady.

Dean clenched his brother's jacket and buried his face breathing in the scent that was exclusively Sam. "I built my whole world around you, I did everything for you Sammy. If I let go of you what is going to be left of me?"

Sam closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of his brother's head, "I don't know baby I just don't know."

…..

Sam convinced Dean to go back to the room, they had the rest of the day and one more night left and he was going to try to make the best of it for his brother. They changed into their old comfortable clothes and went to just walk around and look in the shop windows. Sam stopped in front of a curiosity shop, the place was old and the town had built itself up around this small building that went unchanged.

Dean had been quiet just holding Sam's hand as they walked, he wasn't much for shopping but Sam seemed to like it so he went along with the day. This place actually was just what a Winchester would like, old dusty and full of useful things that to the average person would be just junk. "Dean's eyes sparkled and he actually smiled, "Sammy I want to go in here." Sam was relieved to see his old brother back, "Sure, of course Dean lets see if there is anything we can use.

A little old man was behind the old wood and glass case arranging some statues. "Well hello there gentlemen, look around, ask questions and let me know if there is anything in particular you want." Dean nodded and started to walk around, "Holy crap, Sam none if this is a knock off, its all the real deal!" Sam was examining items in the case, "How did you collect all of this, some of it is so rare and old and there are things I've never seen before."

The man stepped from behind the counter and stuck out his hand, "I'm Mister Avery, and you are….." Dean stepped forward and shook the man's hand, "I'm Dean and this is Sam." Sam shook the little man's hand next, "This place is amazing!"

Mister Avery stuck his thumbs in the sides of his vest and smiled at the brothers, "Thank you kindly, this is generations of acquisition you are seeing here. Gathered by my family and counsel." He winked at them, I think you are going to find something you both need but you will know what it is by instinct. So hunt for your items, you are both good hunters aren't you?"

Dean frowned at the little man, "How did you know?" Mister Avery tapped the side of his nose and smiled, "You smell of hunter, the way you carry yourself, the look in your eyes and the essence you give off, skilled and cunning." He patted Dean's arm, I see hills and valleys, much darkness with few slivers of light but you are a man of endurance not the fading, defeated hero you think you are."

He turned quickly to Sam, "And then there is you, clever Sam, the one that wants to set the world on fire, take life by the throat and squeeze until there is nothing left. Only after that will your façade burn away and leave what you really are inside and what you are meant to do, hard lessons are coming young Winchesters." He gestured with his arms, "look around now and tell me what is yours."

TBC


	26. 26) Wonderful Mr Avery Helps The Hunters

Dean started touching things, books, knives, statues, stones, claws and feathers, old chests and puzzle boxes among other things, Sam did the same. Mister Avery lit a long pipe and put a kettle on a hot plate for tea, "Take your time boys, I'm going to have tea, if you want some just let me know."

Dean's eyes settled on a talisman and picked it up, it was very old and made of silver, there was a sigil surrounding an obsidian cabochon. He was drawn to it rubbing his thumb over the stone, the metal heated in his hand almost to the point of discomfort. The little man came over and took it in his hands, "Good boy, I knew you were a talented hunter." He went to the counter and cut a length of leather cord, strung the talisman on it, knotted the end and handed it to Dean, "This has been waiting for you and its glad you claimed it, go on now put it on."

Dean sat in a chair by the counter looking it over, "I don't get it, why is it mine, what does it mean?" Mister Avery sat next to him and pointed to the stone, "This obsidian is representative of a particular member of the heavenly host, this is his sigil." Dean laughed, "Are you talking about angels? Seriously you don't believe in them."

The little man took a sip from his cup, "Oh I see, vampires, demons and ghosts are real but not angels? Well that makes a lot of sense doesn't it Dean. Tell me, what do you dream about."

Dean put the amulet on and felt good, warm and comforting like he had not felt in ages. "The usual crap, hell, killing, pain, torture monsters and demons, same old thing." Mister Avery raised an eye brow, "and what else or who else?"

Sam walked over and stood by his brother, "Yeah Dean, who else are you dreaming about?" Sam suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see him, just really intense blue eyes shining with light, its weird. I heard his voice first far away, its always deep, soft and commanding but comforting somehow. My last dream he put his hand on my shoulder but I couldn't see him, he was gone when I turned around."

Sam frowned, "Really, how long has this been going on?" He put a possessive arm around his brother. "I don't know Sammy awhile, he talked a couple times, I think the first time he said something like "you will know me" and the second time maybe it was "I wont hurt you". Something like that. But then its just my weird dreams."

The small man smiled and pointed to talisman, "That is his, you will know him when the it is needed." Mister Avery's eyes became bright, he stood and looked at the ceiling and his voice changed no longer his, "There will come a warrior from the heavens in the guise of a beautiful man, power tempered by tears he sheds for mankind."

He dropped to his knees and cried , pointing to Dean," Castiel deliver him from the weight of the world on his back, the pain God's children have placed on his body and in his soul and though you are the angel of solitude guide his path from loneliness to the light of your eyes."

Mister Avery dropped his head, eyes closed and Sam bent down to help him, "Are you ok? Let help you." He took Sam's arm, got up and sat in a chair. "Bring me some tea. What did I say this time? I really should have a tape recorder for these things."

Dean scratched his head, a look of disbelief on his face, "What just happened?" Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I don't know, I hope you got all of that."

Mister Avery stood, "Sam what about you?" Sam picked up a knife soon after entering the shop and didn't realize he had been carrying it around almost the whole time, it spoke to him on a spiritual level. "This knife what is it?" He reached out a small hand and took the knife from Sam.

"See Sam, a real hunter after all, you just knew didn't you?" Sam nodded. "This is a Secespita, a ritual dagger from Cypress used by a Roman priest for blood sacrifice. Brass, ivory, copper, silver and gold, very important and very old." He pointed to the discoloration on the blade, "Blood Sam, what blood would you be willing to sacrifice if you had to? Your own to save someone you love? This will put you to the test someday and you will know the right time. Take it."

Dean pulled out his wallet and look at his cash, he didn't want to use a hot credit card for this, "How much do we owe you?" Mister Avery waved him away, "No, no, no don't you see? You are meant to have these things boys, everything from the moment you entered this town was supposed to happen, passion, love, sacrifice and pain you bring to each other."

The man's eyes changed to a deep black, Sam raised the knife, Dean was wishing he had brought a gun with him.

He held up his hands toward them, "No boys not a demon, I'm much older than that, you might call me an elf for lack of a better word. A very old one at that, didn't my name tell you anything? Just call me Avery, head of the magic counsel" He shook his head, "Don't you boys read up on your magical history?" Sam and Dean stood there both with raised eyebrows and blank expressions.

Avery gave them both a disgusted look, "Really…nothing….anything up there?" He tapped his forehead, " Come on gentlemen, handsome doesn't mean stupid does it? I'm a magical being but with that not sinking in I wish you both well, you are going to need it." He handed them each a card that simply said, Mister Avery, magical counsel and curious things. "Just in case you have any questions just call my name and if I'm not busy I might show up….or not….but what do I know?" He laughed and then vanished.

Sam and Dean snapped out of their stupor and looked at cards, the knife and the amulet. "Dean what happened?" They looked around and the shop was empty and abandoned with a closed sign on the front door. "I don't know Sammy but look at this cool amulet." Dean was grinning from ear to ear, the earlier part of the day forgotten, "You got a knife, awesome." They exited the shop and walked back to the hotel to change. There was a woman watching Sam, her eyes were black and a trace of sulfur fell as she walked, "Time to join the Winchesters."

….

The rest of the day was spent at the beach, it was a warm day but the water was still cold so the beach was empty except for a few other couples. Dean was stretched out on a beach towel with sunglasses and swim trunks on. "Come on Dean, lets try the water." Sam was pulling on his arm but it was like trying to move a boulder.

Dean tilted his sunglasses so Sam could see his eyes, "Are you nuts Sammy? It's the first part of May and the water is colder than a witches tit…..no pun intended, I hate witches." He pushed his sunglasses back and smiled. "I like that pissed off look on your face Sammy, payback is a bitch right? Nope the rest of the trip going to ribbed for Dean Winchester's pleasure so make sure you clean up after dinner tonight. Yup Sam a nice hot long shower, nice and clean so I can fuck you good and proper you little bitch."

Sam's face turned red , "Fuck you Dean." Dean was still smiling but Sam couldn't see his eyes, "Oh no Sam, fuck you," Dean pointed to his brother, "right….after….dinner and a shower." He waved Sam away, "Go away your bugging me."

Sam went into the water and it was freezing but he didn't want to give Dean the pleasure of a I told you so. Dean sat up watching Sam, he knew his brother was freezing, Dean yelled, "Awww whats the matter baby boy, cold water huh?" Sam scooped up a handful from a slick of algae and hid it behind his back. "Ok you were right Dean." He walked over to his brother who was chuckling. "Laugh about this jerk." Sam dropped the slime on Dean's hair, it dripped over his sunglasses.

Dean stood up and didn't say a word, that meant Sam better run and fast, his brother was really pissed, Dean was always quiet right before he beat the crap out of someone. Dean chased Sam into the water, Sam mocked him, "Come on old man, can't keep up can you? Who is the bitch now?" Dean was quicker than Sam thought, he grabbed Sam's arm and threw him in the water but Sam took Dean down with him in a big splash.

Dean stood up, his sunglasses were gone, "Holy fucking shit its cold!" Dean looked around and Sam hadn't resurfaced yet. "Sam…..Sam….Sammy where are you?" Dean frantically turned in a circle looking for his brother.

TBC


	27. 27) Destruction In a Demons Wake

**A word of caution reading this chapter, its harsh with delicate subject matter. I thought a long time before putting it here and in the end decided to go ahead. I think its important to use it so Dean's character can grow and move on in this particular storyline. Dean has a champion coming soon. Apologies to any John Winchester fans out there.**

…

Sam emerged behind him, grabbing Dean tight around the waist. Dean tried to pull away and punch him but Sam had a set of long, unusually strong arms in a death grip around him. He stopped struggling and swearing, "Ok you got me, now what are you going to do?" Sam nuzzled his brother's ear and pinched his hard nipple, still one arm around his waist.

Dean's back was warm from his brother's body, they were waist deep in water and the small waves splashed around them. Dean felt his trunks jerked down, "No Sam come on I'm cold lets go back." Dean's voice was pleading, he wasn't sure anymore what his brother would do. He could feel Sam had his trunks down and was pressing into him, "Guess what I'm going to do now Dean, I loved fucking you last night."

Sam licked his neck, Dean felt pressure as Sam backed up and started to push. "Its still my birthday until midnight big brother, open up for your Sammy, you always say you will do anything for me so I'm going to fuck your pretty ass now. You better try to relax or it wont feel as good for you as it is for me.

Dean started to panic, he couldn't get footing to get away, Sam wrapped a long leg in front of his and braced the other one back. Sam pushed hard and broke through getting to what he wanted with no preparation. Dean cried out but a hand clamped over his mouth. "We don't want anyone to hear you do we?" Sam pushed until he was all the way in, hot tears fell across the hand over Dean's mouth but his brother didn't notice or didn't care.

Sam fucked him hard, "You said you were rough trade didn't you Dean? Prove it and stop crying like a little bitch, take your baby boy like a man." Sam kept going, he was losing control of his actions just working on want and need. He yanked his brother's head back by the hair and hissed in Dean's ear, "You were right, you are only good for two things, hunting and fucking and I think you are missing your true calling as a professional bottom whore."

Sam was right on the edge, "No wonder that guy assumed you were a slut," Sam shuddered and gripped him tight until he was done then relaxed his hold and turned Dean around. "But you sold yourself for a car repair, whiskey and a watch so what can anyone expect? You were made for this," He grabbed Dean's face and squeezed, "just a pretty sex toy for everyone to play with, I mean wow, since the age of four, lots of practice right?" Dean couldn't get away as hard as he tried, "Please Sam don't say anymore, don't hurt me." His voice came out with a hitch between tears, Please don't say anymore I don't want to know."

He let go of Dean and he dropped into the water hard, Sam grabbed his hair and pulled him up like his body was a feather and pulled up his trunks. Sam looked down at the wash of red in the water and smiled pushing Dean's face down, "Look what you made me do." He grabbed him roughly under the arms and pulled him out of the water and back to the towel letting him drop.

Dean was in shock, he was shaking and broken out in a cold sweat, his pupils were blown and he couldn't speak. Blood stained his trunks, his brother was looking down at him smiling, Sam pushed his hip with his foot, Dean rocked slightly but didn't move. Sam straddled the spuine body, bent over and started to talk softly, "I know you can hear me in there so let me tell you a story about a little boy called Dean Winchester, Pretty green eyes, soft little lips and a nice little body. Remember the man at the bar, dad gave you the quarters and you went to the game room but you saved the quarters for little Sammy. The man knew you were easy but how did he know? Why Dean why did he come back to the little boy's room, how did he know? Now that time you remember because you told the monster to go away and he did. It was the first time you won that's why its not shoved into that black, dirty little closet in your mind."

Sam shifted his weight on his brother's torso and Dean let out a painful noise but didn't speak. "Remember how dad always had money in the dresser of every motel we stayed at, you would sneak some but he never said a word even though he noticed." A tear ran down the side of Dean's face to his ear and then more came. Sam tweaked his nose, "You are so cute when you're confused, let me make it clear big brother. It was your money, you earned it but how?"

Sam tapped his finger on his lips and raised his eye brows, then snapped his fingers, "Because that's how John got the extra cash, you Dean!" Every pervert, every sick thing that crawled out of a bar begging John if they could have a go at you for an exceptional amount of money got you. Every town we went to there was always someone that wanted you." Sam clapped his hands and laughed, " It started right after mom died. It always went the same, John gave you quarters to go play a game or he left you alone so he never had to see it happen. You cried for mom and Bobby while it happened, afterward you would clean yourself up and crawl into bed with Sam but he couldn't help you. The best poor little Sam could do was say "Its going to be ok Dee I love you" and stroke your hair until you stopped crying, Sammy would rest his head on your chest waiting for your heart to slow so he knew you finally asleep." You didn't know but he would sit up until he couldn't keep his eyes open watching over you."

Dean's breathing was erratic, his eyes were fixed on his brother and he tried to speak but couldn't and didn't have the strength to move. Sam narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, "Don't worry big brother, John had morals after all, for example I was off limits. But I'm the special one, the smart one and I never got hurt, never got touched. I was the winning horse and you were the equivalent of a brood mare whored out for cash. Sam shrugged, "Sorry Dean that's life. If it makes you feel better, as those men die they get a really special place in hell reserved for unusually horrible people and eternity is not pleasant for them. They all get what they deserve."

Dean clenched the sand and felt a scream catch in his throat but nothing came out. "A couple more things before you start to bore me, Sam can't wait to get away from you, he thinks about it all the time. Yup old Sam here can't wait to chase all that fresh college tail. A word of advice from someone much, much older than you, the more you cling the harder he pulls away. If I was you Dean, and actually after seeing your childhood I would never want to, I would do the same thing and rub his cocky little nose in it but then I am pretty evil so take it for what its worth." Sam frowned and closed his eyes, "There was one more thing I wanted to tell you….Conner, that's it Conner the pretty virgin artist that Sam is planning to pop the cherry on. But you saw him, wow that kid is a hot little ticket so I can't blame Sam for wanting him. I guess Sam wants round three breaking someone's heart, first you, Erik and soon Conner." Sam tapped his head, "Oh Conner's dad is floating around in the old fantasy center, Sam thinking about him since he accidently saw him naked. Who knows what will happen with that with Sam being legal age now."

Sam looked at his destroyed brother with black cold eyes. "I'm not making anything up, everything thing I said was locked away in Sammy's greatest hits closet. Its everything he wanted to do to you, wanted to say and the the rest of it was a black box of terrible secrets he had locked away." Sam stood up, "I was just his mouth piece," he shook his head, "Wow and I thought my family is fucked up and I'm from hell!"

He kicked Dean in the side and looked at the ring on Sam's finger, "Lets see how long you can live with yourself knowing the truth about what John did to you. At least you have an excuse to be fucked up now Dean," Sam dropped a knife next to Dean, "Do everyone a favor and slit your wrists."

….

Long shadows cast themselves across the sand as the day light waned. A couple walked by the body on the beach, "Hey that guy doesn't look so good, are you ok?" The woman walked up to him and knelt down, she could tell something was very wrong. "Honey call 911, I don't know what happened to him but its bad." Her husband ran back to the car, got the phone and called for help.

…

Walking back across the beach Sam suddenly fell behind a sand dune and started to choke. Sam kept trying to repeat the words to get it out.

Sancte Michael Archangele,  
defende nos in proelio;  
contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.  
Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur:  
tuque, Princeps militiae Caelestis,  
satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,  
qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo,  
divina virtute in infernum detrude.  
Amen.

a thin trail of black smoke started to exit his mouth until a thick cloud formed above him and vanished. He rolled over holding himself and coughing. He screamed for his brother and cried loudly like a man being tortured. Sam saw everything, heard every word and couldn't help his brother. He struggled to his feet and started to walk back to the beach because that's all his legs could do, it felt like everything was taken out of him and he was dragging a shell of himself back to his brother.

By the time Sam got close he saw an ambulance was putting his brother on a stretcher and loading him in , Sam tried to hurry but it drove off with sirens going. There was a couple standing there talking to a cop and Sam grabbed the man's arm, "Please where are they taking my brother?" the cop pulled Sam aside, "These people found your brother in shock and bleeding on the beach, he was there awhile. Can you tell me what happened, did you see anyone with him?" Sam started to cry, "No, please what hospital?" The woman looked at the young man in swimming trunks and bare feet, a tear streaked face holding his stomach. "Saint Hubert, look we can give you a ride, do you want to get some shoes first?"

Sam nodded, "Thank you the hotel isn't far." Sam changed quickly, grabbed his wallet, his knife and phone, running downstairs to the couple's car he bumped into a woman, she smiled and grabbed his arms and spun him around to face her, she was exceptionally strong. "Why the hurry baby boy? Did big brother get a case of the mental break downs and a good old fashion rape?" Her eyes turned black and she shoved Sam, "Better get there in time for him to get stitched up from that big dick of yours and as a bonus he gets a free trip to the nut house if he doesn't slit his wrists first." She walked away and Sam was torn between stabbing her and going to his brother, he ran to the car and got it. "Please hurry," Sam was shaking in the back seat and couldn't get warm. The woman turned around, "We are going as fast as we can, hang in there."

In heaven angel was about to defy the rules.

TBC


	28. 28) An Angel To Watch Over Me

Sophia was sitting on the bench in her sanctuary petting an overly large rabbit, he was lavender because as Sophia put it, "Father makes them in such small sizes and boring colors." She bent down to let the rabbit go and stood to her full height, she pushed back the waist length dark hair over her shoulder. "Hello brother, what do you need?" She heard a brief rustling noise as his wings vanished.

Behind her stood Castiel, his cerulean eyes working over the back of the strong sister before him. "Sophia I need to go now, he needs me." She turned and locked him in place with large tawny eyes. "No it is not time Castiel, Father wouldn't want you to go." She reached out to him and placed long fingers around his arm. Everything comes in its own time, he has never laid his eyes on you. This is a process that takes time Castiel, you cannot rush it.

He pulled away and started to pace, "Why doesn't Father tell me himself," He turned to Sophia with his hands out, "Why doesn't he speak to me directly, I only have what you say to go on. This man is destroyed inside, if I don't help him I don't think he can heal on his own." Humans can be so strong but yet be broken so easily if the wrong door opens."

She sat back on the bench and folded her hands, "Come sit with me brother," Castiel sat next to his sister. "What if he sees you? You have had little contact with him. You spoke a few words, he felt your touch but could not see you and all he knows is your beautiful eyes shining with heavens light. It is dangerous to him, this isn't how it works."

Castiel covered his face with his hands and cried, "It was Hantu in Sam Winchester, Hantu Kopek, she opened every dark door and revealed everything to him and all Sam could do was watch. Dean Winchester is too important to leave him broken now."

Sophia closed her eyes, "A demon of nightmares, very bad. Brother promise me if we let you go you must come back after he is better. He can't know who you are, you go back to slowly letting him know you in his dreams." She held his face and looked into his eyes, "But these eyes are so distinctive, not like any others so try to not look at him if you can help it."

"Thank you sister, let me make arrangements with the regiment, I don't need permission but it would good to have their blessings. Sophia he has my amulet now, but it was lost during the incident so I must get it back." Castiel kissed her, "Goodbye sister, thank you for understanding."

She waved him away, "yes go make your arrangements, get the amulet ,fix your pretty pet monkey, then come back home to us."

…

"Bobby, its Sam you have to come, Dean is in the hospital, Saint Hubert. I left the address where we were staying, it's the only hospital so it should be easy to find. I'll explain when you get here."

Bobby looked up the address for Saint Hubert and took off as fast as he could go.

….

Dean was on his side holding a pillow, his eyes were fixed and dilated and he wasn't speaking. When Sam came in he felt weak in the knees and sat down by his brother's bed. Dean was on oxygen and a drip, propped up by pillows on each side. He was looking at Sam but not seeing him. Sam stroked his hair and spoke to him quietly, "Its ok Dee, I'm here its Sammy, I'm going to take care of you, I love you." There was a flicker of recognition in Dean's eyes and then it was gone.

"I'm going to get her Dean don't worry," Sam started to cry, "She made me say everything, it wasn't me please believe me."

A nurse walked in, "I'm sorry Mister Winchester, your brother needs his rest. There is a policeman to see you out in the hall." Sam walked out and spotted the cop, he walked up to him but didn't know what to say. "So you are Sam, the victims brother….you know its strange, I spoke with a couple of people that saw you in the water with him before they left. There wasn't anyone else there, any ideas about that?"

Sam tried not to look guilty, it was hard because he was there for all of it. "We were swimming and afterward he went to rest and dry off on the towel and I walked along the beach, I saw the ambulance from far away and ran as fast as I could." The policeman scratched his chin and tapped a pen on his note pad, "Well that must have been a long walk Sam….can I call you Sam?" Sam nodded, "I just wanted to explore the beach is all." The policeman smiled and shook his hand, "Well that's all the questions for now."

…..

Bobby walked up behind Sam and grabbed his shoulder, "Sam what happened?" Before Sam could say anything Bobby walked into Dean's room and sat in the chair by his bed. "Son its me Bobby, I'm here don't worry nothings gonna happen to you over my dead body." He stood and stepped out in the hall with Sam, "Whats going on, what the hell happened? Sam pointed to an empty waiting room "Over here in private."

….

It started to rain and for once Castiel was happy to have his trench coat. He walked the beach and honed in on the amulet buried in the sand where Dean had been. He pulled it out, gently wiped it on his coat and slipped it in his pocket.

….

Good Christ, Sam I don't even know what to say….I just….." Bobby started to cry, "I didn't notice anything all those years …I didn't know, God help me I didn't know anything about that I swear it. If I had I would have personally put them all in the ground myself including John. You poor kids, my poor boys." Bobby shook his head "no wonder that boy is so damaged, oh God help him."

Sam was slumped in the chair with tear stained cheeks and his arms folded, "If there was any God he wouldn't have let that happen at all."

A young doctor appeared, Sam had no idea where he came from. He had intense blue eyes, the kind you never forget and messy dark hair, he was handsome but all Sam and Bobby saw was the thousand yard stare of a man that had experienced too much pain and death to last several lifetimes.

"I am Doctor Angeles assigned to your brother and I assure you I will do all I can to help him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the talisman, "I believe this is your brothers, the ambulance driver found it underneath him and dropped it off." Sam kept looking at his eyes, Bobby smacked his leg, "Stop starin' at the man or you're going to creep him out. " Sam snapped out of whatever was happening and took the amulet. "Thanks doctor."

He put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You both get some food and rest, I am going to stay the night to observe him. It will be fine, and Sam, God has nothing to do with what happened to your brother as a child. It's the free will of man that makes him do good or evil deeds and how it effects others God has no part in. Think of free will as a gift but with a twist because it can be used so many ways." We can only hope you use what was given to you the way Father would want it"

Sam stood up and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say anything specific about my brother, who is "we" and "father", what are you talking about, who are you?" Castiel touched Sam and Bobby's foreheads, there was brief flash and Sam turned to Bobby, "Lets get something to eat and get some rest. Thanks Doctor."

….

Dean's eyes closed, he was in a deep sleep punctuated by horrible images of a crying child in a room with strangers and as he was watching he realized in the dream that he was the child who started to scream for his uncle, mother and brother but no one came to save him. No one ever came to save him. It happened over and over, year after year and Dean saw it all now, every stranger, everything that happened and he experienced the pain all over again. The next image was Dean sitting on a bed, his feet didn't touch the floor. John stood in front of him demanding the money. Sam was hiding under a blanket pretending to sleep, too little to help him.

A woman was in the dream with black eyes and dark hair, she smiled and pointed a Dean, "Did you enjoy the trip down memory lane? I sure did." She started to laugh and then someone came from behind that Dean couldn't see, a hand came around and grasped her forehead. There was blinding flash of light and the woman was a pile of ash.

Suddenly the little boy had the darkness of wings enrobe him in safety and Dean could hear the soft deep voice, "It is going to be good now, all of this is past memories but it doesn't need to enslave you anymore." The boy felt the pain and sorrow leach out of his small frame and now it was nothing but a vanishing dark mist. Hands held his face and a man with blue eyes kissed him on the forehead. The little boy smiled and felt light and free, he turned and thanked the man then walked out a door and closed it forever.

The man stood in front of adult Dean Winchester in the dream, massive black shadows were cast against the wall of the room in the form of wings, he held out his arms and Dean went to him. He kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you Dean Winchester, I will see you again someday."

…..

Dean's eyes popped open, he took a deep breath and looked around. A doctor had his back to Dean, he had removed the IV drip and the oxygen. "Who are you, why am I here?" The man turned around and held his face in both hands, Dean was looking up into the blue eyes of his dreams. The man smiled kindly and kissed his mouth, Dean kissed him back, his body was healed and he felt good but couldn't remember anything that led up to him being in a hospital bed.

Dean couldn't stop looking at him, their lips were inches apart and he strained to reach the beautiful mans mouth again pulling him down to meet Dean half way. He didn't know what was happening or why he was doing this but he slipped his tongue into the man's mouth and pressed harder. Suddenly the man pulled away, he looked up and spoke "Yes I am coming."

He looked at Dean one last time," I love you Dean Winchester you just don't know it yet." He touched his forehead and Dean fell into a restful sleep.

The nurses wondered where the new handsome Doctor Angeles had gone. They never did see him again at Saint Hubert Hospital.

…..

Sophia sat by the water pushing a stick against a pink leave that was floating, she looked up and Castiel was back. "It went well?" He sat next to her and looked at the leaf, "Fuschia pink?" She shrugged, "Its my retreat not anyone elses, I believe in the power of colors don't you?"

Castiel gave a rare smile, "Only you sister would make your retreat in these colors but that is why I like you, you think on your own." He sighed, "That is rare with us isn't it? She nodded in agreement. "To answer you, yes everything is good now. I healed his soul, body and little boy trapped inside and all of it is locked away. The demon is dead and wont haunt anyones dreams again."

She took his hand, "Now Castiel you will wait for your time, its far away." He nodded, "I will wait Sophia."

TBC

**Author's note- Sophia is a angel I wrote into "The Sacrifices We Make" and she is a bit harsher in that one. I wanted to show her softer side here in the prequel to TSWM. Saint Hubert is the patron saint of hunters.**


	29. 29) Dean Is On Top of the Friggin' World

Sam and Bobby drove to Saint Hubert Hospital in the Impala to see Dean. They couldn't remember why they left to go eat and sleep but both were wracked with guilt over leaving Dean.

They walked into his room and he was sitting up in bed eating breakfast, a pretty nurse was fussing over him. Dean gave her his devastating panty dropper face and winked, "So Kelly, any chance I can get some more chocolate pudding?" She giggled and pushed his shoulder, " Dean you can have anything," She turned to Sam and Bobby "he is feeling much better today. I will be right back with your pudding." She shut the door behind her. Both of them stared at Dean in disbelief, Sam hugged him and Dean drew back. Dean looked as if he was trying to remember something important then held his arms out, "Sorry Sammy I don't know why I did that. I'm feeling a little nervous around you for some reason." Sam wrapped his arms around him, Sam whispered "What do you remember?" Dean frowned, "I don't know what happened but I feel great. Can we go home now?"

Sam and Bobby looked at each, they didn't know how or why he didn't recall anything but they were not going to push it or bring anything up. "So Bobby what happened to me, why are you here anyway?"

Bobby wiped his eyes, "Son you had a touch of food poisoning and were pretty sick so we brought you here, you were out of it. Sam called because he was worried is all and well…here I am." Dean patted Bobby's arm, "Hey Bobby I didn't have a heart attack, don't cry over it."

The nurse came back with a bowl of pudding big enough to feed a Viking hoard and set it in front of Dean, "So…..anything else I can get you, anything at all?" Dean grinned, "I don't know how you could top that sponge bath before breakfast Kelly." She smiled and ran her finger down his arm, "Oh I can think of a few things."

Bobby cleared his throat loudly and Sam was scowling, "Seriously Dean, gross. I'm right here." The nurse blushed, oh I'm sorry, Doctor Angeles stayed with Dean all last night but he vanished so we need another doctor to sign off on his release." Another nurse came in to take his vitals, "Oh are talking about Doctor Angeles?" both nurses sighed, "He is all we talked about last night, ,not a real talker but pretty darn cute." Nurse Kelly giggled, "I can't forget those blue eyes of his."

Bobby threw his hands up in air, "What the hell is everyone talking about pudding, sponge baths, Dean's gettin' felt up by Nurse Kelly and now a mysterious cute doctor? Geez is Saint Hubert a hospital or an old episode of Days Of Our Lives?" Dean smiled at Bobby, "So you watch soap operas Bobby, what else are you hiding from us?"

Bobby walked to the door, "That's it, I'm waiting in the Impala, Sam you can check out mister lothario here and then drive me to my truck." Dean yelled after Bobby, "Bobby I just got pudding we can't go yet."

Nurse Kelly grabbed Dean's hand and wrote her number on it with a marker. Sam pointed to the door, "ok get out and get him discharged." Sam spit on his fingers and started rubbing the number off Dean's hand. "Gross Sam, now sit down while I finish this massive bowl of chocolate pudding."

…

Castiel was in his garden sitting quietly, he brought his fingers to his lips and could still feel the kiss. A smile came to him, he wanted so much to see Dean Winchester again but that wouldn't happen for a long time yet.

Suddenly Sophia was sitting next to him, "I sensed your sadness brother, what is the matter?" Castiel was watching a lazy bee fly through the air and land on a dandelion, "They work so hard for a common good." He smiled, "Like us I suppose Sophia."

I don't think you would understand how I am feeling sister. I kissed him last night, and it was different than kissing one of you in greeting. Does this make sense? My vessel was electrified and I felt like I couldn't leave him." He shook his head, "I wanted more kisses, he is so sweet and beautiful, Dean Winchester needs me."

Sophia smiled and looked at him with worry, "I think you are the one that needs him Castiel, he has to work through his personal problems, the relationship with his brother. Dean needs to come to terms with everything with no interference from you."

Castiel stood up and looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Always Sam Winchester, how many times does he have to break his brother's poor heart before it kills Dean?" He sat back down, tears threatening to fall, "I am sorry I didn't mean that."

Sophia sat quietly twirling a maple leave in her fingers, "You think I don't know how you feel? I do, I loved a human once a long time ago. Somewhere down there is my nephilim," A tear fell down her face, "my son I share with a human male, the boys name is Oliver." She closed her eyes and remembered. "He will be nineteen this year, so smart, so beautiful." She waved her hand in a gentle circle and an image appeared in the air before them.

Sophia smiled and pointed, "Look Castiel, there he is my Oliver, "A young man was sitting under a tree with a book reading, his long messy hair was pulled back with a rubber band and a chocolate lock hung in his face, he looked up and Castiel saw his strong features just like Sophia's, his eyes were the color of dark amethyst. He stood and walked over to a man, they got into a car and drove away. "That is his father, I left him the baby to raise. There is no room in heaven for a half breed. Father was angry and limits my ability to watch him, I haven't laid my eyes on him in person since he was born. His father is a good man and is raising him well." She sighed and wiped her eyes, "I suppose its all I could hope for."

Castiel held her hand, "He is beautiful like his mother, and the dark amethyst eyes?" She smiled  
"you know it is my favorite color." She squeeze Castiels hand, "Oh Castiel, someday when you go back for the Winchester human could you look for my son and give him this?"

She took a necklace hidden under her robes, it had a pendent with her sigil and an large faceted amethyst. "Tell him it is from his mother, he thinks I died in childbirth. Please tell him you knew me and I would have wanted him to have it. Tell Oliver this sigil is my name Sophia, the amethyst is the color of his eyes. I am the angel of wisdom, this will guide him with choices he will have to make throughout his life."

Castiel slipped it in his pocket, "I promise when I go back for Dean Winchester I will find Oliver and do as you say sister." She looked up at the clouds, "At least when you mate with Dean Winchester someday you wont have to have this heartache of a child that is lost to you."

Castiel smiled, "I don't know Sophia, do not rule a child out for us, I could make it possible if we wished to have a baby. We have a fluid sexuality, I could have one." Sophia gasped, "Father would be so mad, you wouldn't dare. Look at me Castiel watching my boy in a mirror."

Castiel shrugged and looked up at the sky, "If Father is mad it wont be the first time and I wont be watching my Winchester child through a mirror, I would stay and raise it with my mate. But that is a dream far off if ever, I would be happy to just share my life with Dean."

…..

Sam dropped Bobby off at his truck, "See at home boys, drive safe." Sam drove to the hotel and they went to pack. Dean was stuffing everything in duffle bags. He grabbed Sam's hand and looked at the wedding ring he gave his brother. "It looks good on you Sammy but its on the wrong hand." Dean slipped it off and put in on Sam's left ring finger. That is when Sam realized Dean couldn't remember the entire day including the fight over the ring. Sam tried to smile, "Sure baby, sorry about that."

Dean looked at his watch, "You know we have the room for a couple more hours," he nodded toward the bed, "What do you say?" Sam wasn't sure how he felt about it, he remembered yesterday but Dean's memory of it was gone. Sam poked Dean's shoulder with his finger "Why Dean, still thinking about Nurse Kelly with the hot pants and sponge bath?"

Dean grabbed his brother and kissed him, he growled in Sam's ear, "No nurse can wash my dick as good as you can Sammy," Dean slapped his ass, "Hop in the shower and make quick." Sam felt nervous, everything running through his mind. "Are you sure, you feel up to it?" Dean already had his clothes off, he fondled the angel's talisman that was around his neck, "I don't know why but I feel fantastic, like I could fuck you till my balls were like raisins ." Sam was peeling off his clothes, "Yeah there it is, my brother back to normal, filthy mouth and all."

"Yeah hurry up, more stripping less talking." Dean was stroking himself and watching his brother strip down, "That's right Sammy get ready for me." Sam took a shower, then walked over to his brother only wearing a towel.

Dean pushed him back and Sam fell on the bed, "Spread your legs for me Samantha." Sam hated to admit it but he got aroused when Dean called him Samantha and he talked to him like he would a woman. Dean climbed on the bed between Sam's legs and pulled them apart, "You must like it when I call you that don't you Samantha?" Dean grabbed Sam's cock and his brother was so hard it looked painful. He bent down and wove his fingers into Sam's long hair and pulled it back tilting his head, "Tell me what you are and make it dirty, I need some filth today."

Sam was pinned down, he couldn't move but it was his brother and that made it more exciting. "I want your cock in me my hot daddy, force me to do things to you Dean, make your Samantha scream and beg you to stop." Dean pulled his hair harder, worked a knee between Sam's legs and pressed lightly then pulled back, pressed harder and left it there. "Come on that's not very dirty now is it? Maybe I should just get off the bed and let you think of something better to say.'

Sam groaned and pushed against his brother's knee enjoying the pressure. "No please I can do better." Dean applied more force, "Are you mine, do I own you Samatha, you wont take off your ring ever? Tell me how much you love me, that you are my woman, brother, son, husband, my lover. Tell me what a whore you are and no matter who you fuck you always come back to me."

Each word his brother just said was pushing Sam so close, "I'm yours always, you own my daddy, I wont ever remove my ring my husband gave me, I love you, I would die for you, if you hurt me Dean and I'll come back for more and more pain, I will beg you for it and thank you for each mark you leave on my body, I'm everything you said , you make me a whore, a wanton slut for my brother. I will always, until I die come back to you.'

Sam pushed harder and harder against his brother's knee and couldn't stop, just the words they said to each other and pressure between his legs gave Sam an orgasm that made light go off beneath his closed eyes. He screamed Dean's name and didn't care who heard them.

Dean turned him over and pulled him up by the hips holding Sam in place and worked his way in, Sam tried to push back onto his cock but Dean squeezed his hips tighter until it was painful, "No baby don't push back, now is me time just hold still and take it."

Dean pushed down Sam's shoulders until just the lower half of his body was up in the air, he pumped his brother's ass until Sam was almost to the point of begging him to stop because he was so sore. Dean pulled out and finished across his brother's back and then collapsed on the bed.

Dean traced the finger marks he left on Sam's hips, they would bruise soon, "I'm sorry baby I didn't know I bruised you." Sam looked over to his brother, "Its ok, but I'm not going to be able to bottom for awhile, you worked me raw."

Dean kissed the ring on Sam's finger and then helped him up, "I can finish packing if you want to clean up." Sam limped to the bathroom and shut the door, Dean brought the bags down to the Impala and when he came back Sam was dressed and ready to go. Dean helped Sam down to the car and held the door for him.

They started the long drive back to Bobby's, Dean kept looking at Sam to be sure he was ok. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to go that hard I got lost in the moment, I will be more careful with you Sammy." Sam smiled to assure his brother it was ok, "I just need a break is all, don't worry."

Dean put in a tape and "Heat of the Moment" came on, Dean was on top of the world at that moment, he was driving his baby, had his lover by his side, the sun was shining and Sam took his ring. Dean grinned and started to sing at the top of his lungs to Sam. He pointed to Sam and started to move his head to the music,

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face

Sam rolled eye but his brother's mood was infectious and Sam broke in huge smile watching Dean so damn happy. "Come on Sammy sing with me baby, you love this song!" Sam rolled his eyes and shouted over the music, "I hate this song."

Dean laughed and it was happy, he shouted back, "Liar, you know its awesome." Sam yelled back, "You win Dean." And Sam did what he hardly ever did, sing along with his brother and for once Sam thought this could work. "Come on Sam you get the next verse."

Sam pointed at Dean and started to sing,

And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambitions you remember well…..

…

Sam's voice trailed off but he kept smiling for his brother, it was the first glimpse of goofy, happy wonderful Dean in a long time. The lyrics were a punch in the face for Sam, he twisted the ring on his finger then held his hand up to the sunlight, the diamond danced colored beams of light around the car.

He was going to let Dean be happy, he didn't remember yesterday and the fight they had over Sam leaving and not being faithful, Sam refusing to promise to save himself for Dean and rejecting the ring as a wedding ring. Of the dark box of evil memories, the demon, everything and it was for the best.

Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he grabbed the amulet around his neck and smiled. "I'm on top of the friggin' world right now Sammy, the ring looks great on you baby boy. Just you and me against the world now. Love you so much."

Sam held his hand, "Love you too baby, love you too…."

TBC


	30. 30) Dean Stalks His Prey

Sam and Dean were upstairs in their bedroom unpacking. Bobby knocked on the open door, "Hey Sam can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Sam gave Bobby a look and followed downstairs, "Sam does Dean remember anything that happened?" Sam shook his head, "No not at all in fact he was in a great mood on the way back, I don't get it. I'm glad he doesn't remember but it makes me wonder how he doesn't.

Bobby sat heavily in his chair and put his head down, "Maybe it was all too terrible and his mind shut down and blocked it out. Don't bring it up or say anything about his childhood or John or anything, not even the demon." Sam looked grim, "I promise, I wont say anything when I think about it all I want to vomit." Sam sat down and his eyes shined with tears, he covered his face with his hands and cried. "Bobby I blocked it all out but now I remember everything I wish I didn't."

Dean came downstairs and saw Sam crying, he went and sat by him on the couch and put his arm around his shoulder. "Baby don't cry, whats up?" Sam shook his head, "Nothing I'm over tired from the trip, I guess I just need some sleep is all." Dean helped him up, "Go upstairs and I'll bring you a sandwich and some juice, then you get some sleep ok Sammy?"

Sam walked slowly up the stairs, Dean watched then went in the kitchen to make his brother a tray of food. "That poor kid is over doing it I guess." Bobby watched Dean happily making a sandwich, "Yup that poor kid."

….

Sam went to his locker and opened it, there was a card slipped inside, he looked around and then opened it. Inside was a card from Conner, it read: "I missed you Sam, maybe you can stay at my house this weekend? I love you, C"

Sam put the card in his backpack and went to PE class, afterward Conner approached him in the locker room and sat next to him. No one seemed to notice or care so Sam smiled at him, "I got the card." Conner blushed, "Did you like it? I did really miss you, I hope your brother was ok. Do you think you can stay with me this weekend, would Dean let you?"

He looked at Sam with big hope filled eyes and smiled, his charming dimples playing around his mouth. Sam wanted so much to kiss those pretty lips. Sam had been the only one so far to kiss them passionately and he wanted more and more from him. Sam wanted to be Conner's first everything and eventually make love to him. "I'm eighteen now remember? Dean doesn't tell me what to do anymore. I can come on Friday night and maybe stay until Sunday."

Conner was trying to hide his excitement from the other boys so he stood up and said, "Great Friday it is" and walked out. When he got into the hallway he smiled and leaned back against the wall, his boyfriend would spend a whole weekend at his house. He first real relationship with anyone. He had felt so alone being the way he was and having to pretend but with Sam he fell like his heart was so full it could burst.

….

School let out an hour early for parent/teacher conferences. Sam was going to catch a ride with Dean after Dean spoke with Sam's teachers. He thought it was stupid, there was no point, Sam was high honors and had pretty much everything set for college but Dean insisted. With an hour to kill he found Conner and asked if he wanted to hang out.

They walked behind the shed where they kept the mower and supplies for the lawn and football field and sat down. There wasn't a soul around, Conner plucked a dandelion, stuck it in Sam's hair and smiled "So Sam what do you want to do? We could go across the street and get something to eat and talk."

Sam pulled it out of his hair and stuck it in Conner's, "It looks prettier on you." Sam held the boy's chin and kissed him gently on the mouth. Conner wasn't yet a skilled kisser but he was getting better with practice. He tried not to push too hard and kissed Sam back then pulled away. "Was that ok, I didn't push too hard Sam?" Sam tucked Conner's hair behind his ear and whispered, "It was perfect, lets practice something else."

This time Sam slid his tongue into his mouth and twined it with Conner's, he put his hand between the boy's legs and squeezed lightly. His friend was so hard already with the hair trigger of a seventeen year old. Sam didn't even have to take it out to make him come, Conner tilted his head back and closed his eyes, Sam began to whisper dirty things in his ear, things that Conner could never say, he was shy and innocent, the world hadn't ruined him yet.

Sam kept working the bulge in Conner's jeans, "I love you Conner, do you think you can come for me now, so sweet and unspoiled…..it turns me on to see you like this…someday I'm going to get it all from you…..every last bit…..make you mine." He sucked on the boys earlobe and that was it, Conner grabbed Sam's hand and forced it tighter on him pushing his hips up. Sam put his hand over the boys mouth so he didn't shout out. Conner let out a groan, "That's it let go for me."

Conner opened his eyes and his breathing slowed, Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him up, they started to walk back to the parking lot, "I feel like the worst boyfriend, I didn't do anything for you Sam." Sam saw Dean walking toward them, he smiled wickedly, "don't worry Conner I'll get something later." Sam shrugged, "Anyway you can make it up to me this weekend."

Dean was approaching the car and saw Sam with the boy, he felt angry but he knew the boy had no idea about his relationship with Sam. It was Sam that should have spared the kid's feelings, Dean actually felt sorry for Conner because he could tell that he was smitten with Sam and Dean knew from experience that the potential for a broken heart was right around the corner.

"Hey Sammy everyone said you were awesome." Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know, that's why you didn't have to come." Dean was sick of Sam's attitude and decided to teach him a lesson. He stood in front of Conner who was leaning against the Impala, Dean was just close enough to invade the boys space, crowding him tight to the car.

Sam knew what his brother was trying to do, make him angry and it was working, "Dean come on," Dean held up his pointer finger and without looking at Sam said, "Shut your pie hole Sammy, I want to get to know your friend better." Dean leaned in, "So Conner how have you been?" Conner's cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes so he wouldn't be captured by Deans gaze but that made it worse, he was staring at Deans crotch. He shifted uncomfortably, "I'm ok Dean, would it be ok if Sam slept over this weekend?"

Dean braced an arm against the car, "I'm doing a lot better now that I saw you leaning against my car, Sammy I know what you see in him now," Dean leaned farther in and whispered, "You are so pretty maybe you should sleep over at my house. I think you would like it," Dean put his nose in Conner's hair, breathed deeply then pulled back, "I smell cherry, is that what it is Conner, are you cherry?"

Sam grabbed his brother's arm, "Come on leave him alone Dean, stop being an ass." Dean shook off Sam's hand, "I bet Conner doesn't want me to back off do you?" Conner looked to Sam and then back to his brother, he stayed quiet. Dean put his other arm on the car trapping the boy in totally. Conner shivered, his eyes were half closed and he started to breath quicker. "Oh you are cherry, you don't even have to say it, I can tell. Do you want me take care of that for you because you're so petite I bet I could pick you right up, impale you on my big dick and break you in properly."

Conner was trembling now, Dean looked down and saw his erection. "Look what I just made Sam, he is all hot ready. Want to come over and play? I promise I will let Sam in on it since I know you want him."

Dean backed away and left Conner confused and excited, "Well Sammy I suppose we better get home right?" Dean got in the Impala and motioned for Sam to get in. Sam walked over to Conner, "I'm sorry about that, he can be a jerk." Sam could see Conner was upset and he walked him over to his car and opened the door. "Are you ok?" Conner nodded yes, "Sam what just happened?" Sam frowned, "Dean Winchester just happened that's what, my brother is…well…..talented at making people excited or uncomfortable. Look I'll call you later,"

Conner started the car, "Ok Sam, love you." Sam still wasn't used to hearing that and he was still a coward and said, "Love you too Conner."

Sam got in the car and folded his arms and wouldn't look at Dean. Dean was smiling and Sam thought he looked evil. "Oh come on Sammy I was having fun, I think your little friend was also." Sam looked out the window and didn't answer. Dean pulled onto the road and started back to Bobby's house. "From the size of that hard on in the kids pants I think he was having fun also don't you?" He punched Sam in the arm.

Sam punched him back, "Fuck you Dean." Deans face became serious, "No, Sammy fuck you as soon as we get back because that honey eyed cherry piece just got me excited. I was serious about the three way sleep over, what do you think?"

Sam looked back out the window, "I think when we get back you can go upstairs and enjoy your hand, some lube and a box of Kleenex, I'm going to sleep on the couch."


	31. 31) Erotic Honesty

It was Friday and school had let out, Dean was waiting in the parking lot for Sam. He spotted him with "The Boy" as Dean called him when talking to Sam. Sam waved to his brother but Conner hung back as Sam started to walk toward the Impala. "Come on Conner its ok, there are too many people around for Dean to harass anyone."

Conner was standing behind Sam with his head down, he was trying hard to look at anything but Dean Winchester but it was difficult. After Dean had trapped him and said all of those things to him Conner went home and got in the shower, he apply a liberal amount of shower gel and stroked himself to orgasm thinking of Dean doing dirty things to him. Afterward he felt terrible like he cheated on Sam.

Dean got out of the car and walked around Sam, the parking lot was full of people so Dean couldn't physically tease the boy but it wouldn't stop him from looking at him and his look was a mental mind fuck , causing many women and men over the years to need a change of underwear quickly. He winked at Conner and grinned, "Hey there Conner, tell me, did you run home to jack off after I talked to you? I bet you did," Dean leaned forward but didn't touch, "I can tell your heart is beating like a pretty little scared rabbit."

Sam's face flushed, "Dean what the hell is your issue? Conner ignore him he does this to piss me off." Conner looked up at Dean, he was nervous and scared but in a way that sent delicious tingles through his body. "I did." Dean raised his eye brow, "What did you do?" Conner tried not to look at Sam, "I did go home and do that….what you said." The guilt he had been carrying around was out in the open now. "I'm so sorry Sam I don't know why I did it, but I love you Sam."

Dean took a step back, "So let me get this straight little boy, you jacked off thinking of me in the shower which, lets be honest anyone would have done, but you love Sam? So Sam you were going to tell me about this when?" Sam grabbed Conner and hissed, "Go to your car and wait for me." Conner did as he was told.

Dean got in the Impala, "Sam get your ass in here and explain." Sam got in and stopped Dean before he went on a rant, "Dean shut up for once and listen, do you know how hard it was for him to admit that to you? He is not a fucking toy you know, don't play mind games with him."

Dean laughed bitterly, "You mean like the mind games you are playing on that kid letting him think you love him? What Sam so you can fuck him? Be the first one in untapped territory before anyone else gets the virgin Conner?" Dean shook his head, "Christ Sammy at least I would be honest about why I was going to fuck him, I would tell him right out I wanted to break a piece of that off and be the first one. You are a liar, so who is worse?"

Sam opened the car door to leave, "Fuck you Dean, maybe I care about him!" Dean waved him out of the car, "There is a difference between caring about someone and loving them. Get out of here and have a good weekend with the kid breaking his heart."

Sam slammed the door and gave one last parting shot, "Why not Dean, I learned how from a master." Dean couldn't let him have the last word, "Tell Conner to look me up when he wants to get fucked by someone that knows what he's doing Sammy, you are still bush league baby boy."

Sam got in the Conner's car, "Lets go, I'm spending the weekend with you." Conner didn't say a word and started the car.

…

Dean drove for a long time, everything was going to hell and he didn't know how to stop it. He still couldn't remember things well since that day, it was blacked out somehow. The only thing that came to him was bits of dreams or what felt like dreams in the hospital. There was a doctor that night but he couldn't remember what he looked like. Dean swore his lips were sore from hard kisses but he hadn't kissed anyone there. Then there were the dreams of the voice and the blue eyes that were starting to haunt him.

Dean grasped the talisman around his neck and his eyes stung with tears that didn't fall, he was alone again and his mind went back to his dreams. When the man with the blue eyes came Dean felt loved and cared for, no physical or mental pain any longer. He started to talk, he supposed to himself knowing that there wouldn't be an answer. "I don't know who you are, but I need you…..I need you…..I'm so tired ….I might have made you up in my mind, I don't even know what you look like, maybe I'm going crazy and need something or someone I can trust and believe in." Dean griped the steering wheel until his hands hurt and his knuckles turned white. He just kept driving.

….

Castiel was addressing his family, working out strategies and protections from those that would breech their world. He felt a pain inside and knew who it was, he excused himself and moved out of sight from the rest. Each time he did this it was against protocol, you didn't start or manipulate an assignment until it was the right time. Castiel had already thrown protocol and rules to the wind and only Sophia was aware and she kept her secrets.

He sat down and watched Dean Winchester saying he needed him, Castiel was afraid of his break down but there wasn't anything he could do if the man's life wasn't in danger. Castiel felt a presence behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. It was Seraphiel, he watched the Winchester man with Castiel who quickly closed the scene before them.

Seraphiel sat next to him and held his hand, "Who is he brother and why was I pulled here?" Castiel looked down not wanting to meet Seraphiel's eyes, "He is nothing for you to worry about, just a future assignment. Tell the others I will be there momentarily."

Seraphiel kneeled before him and put on hand on each of Castiel's knees and smiled up at him, "You have beautiful eyes Castiel, I never tire of looking at them." He reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek.

Castiel knew he was an angel of love and where it might lead if he didn't stop this now, it was difficult because Seraphiel was so beautiful. Seraphiel knew his brother was chaste and that made him more insistent hoping to be the one in heaven that breeched his brother's walls and show him the ways of carnal pleasures.

Castiel pulled away, "I am sorry but I cannot do this my heart is confused." Seraphiel stood and nodded, "No apologies brother, is that man the one that has you confused?" Castiel ran his hands through his hair and sat back, "Yes but please do not tell the others, it is something I have to work through myself."

Seraphiel smiled sympathetically, "You know where my area of expertise is, I am happy to counsel you about this situation. He is so perfect I would have troubles if Father had assigned me to him," Seraphiel lowered his eyes, "You know how I am, I think it is why I no longer am allowed to interact with them." He winked, "But between you and I it doesn't stop me. Your secret is safe with me brother." He vanished.

After he left Castiel went back to his command with a heavy heart.

….

Rachel can in and slammed the front door, "Conner where are you?" Conner and Sam were in the living room playing video games and eating chips, Rachel dropped on the couch between them and grabbed the bag. "Whatcha doing?" Conner sighed, "What does it look like to you Rach?" She stood up and starting walking away with the bag, "You guys don't need these, dad is bringing home supper soon." Sam smiled at Conner, "She is a nice kid, I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister."

Conner stood and held his hand out to Sam, "She is a pain in my butt, come on lets go upstairs." Sam grabbed his hand and laughed, "Whoa Conner stop with the profanity." Sam thought it was funny that Conner rarely said dirty things or swore, it made him more enduring.

….

Dean stepped into the dark bar room and the smell of musk, booze and smoke hit him hard. He sat at a table alone and the waiter came over to take his drink order. He gave Dean an up and down with his eyes and smiled, "What can I get you Mister…? Dean looked up at him, the guy was tall, slender and pale with blue eyes and wavy dark hair that hung over one eye, he had angular features and full lips. Dean thought he could break him in half pretty easily.

He drummed his fingers on the table and watched him for a moment. The waiter turned red and stuttered, "W…we have a drink special." Dean stopped him, "No I'm going to have a beer, pick whatever you think is good." Dean stuck out his hand, "My name is Dean, yours?" The waiter smiled, "Michael," He shook Dean's hand and when he tried to pull away Dean grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him closer, "So Michael, what time do you get off work?" Michael looked around, then back to Dean. "In an hour." Dean pulled him down almost face to face, "Meet me out back in an hour."

Michael couldn't believe his good fortune, he rushed off to get Dean's beer. A large man approached dressed in leather, handsome in a rugged way, he tried to grab the other chair and pull it out to sit down but Dean stopped the chair from moving with his work boot, "Sorry buddy, not interested." The man bent down and got in Dean's personal space, he hated that, "How do you know if you don't try fresh meat?"

Dean sized him up, the man was taller than Dean and very built, he wondered if he was going to need the knife in his belt or not. Throwing caution to the wind Dean got up, grabbed a handful of leather, pulled him in and whispered, "If you don't get the fuck out of my face I'm going to give you a beat down and if that doesn't work I'm going to gut you like a fish." The man pulled away and straightened his jacket, "Yeah well fuck you then." He stormed out of the bar.

Michael set the beer on the table, "Is everything ok? That guy is a bully, I've had a lot of issues with him." Michael looked down and then back up to Dean, "See you in a bit."

…..

When Sam walked in Conner's room there was the sketch he had done of Sam tacking up on his bulletin board across from the bed. He noticed Sam looking at it, "I have it to remind me of you." He sat on the bed with his hands folded looking at Sam intently. What would you like to do?" Sam stretched out on the other side of the bed and pulled Conner to his chest and started to play with his hair, "I would like to talk ." Conner hung tight to him, "What do you want to talk about?"

My brother, as awful as he was today made a good point to me. He said I wasn't being honest with you and how I felt." Sam closed his eyes and tried to get everything to come out right. "I know you said you love me but I'm the first person you have been with and we haven't even gone all the way. Don't you think you feel that way because you want someone, anyone to love?"

Conner sat up and frowned at Sam, "No, not at all. If I wanted someone I would have had him by now. I know I what I look like, I'm cute I guess but if I had wanted to have sex, people have offered, it just seemed shallow and pointless. I mean I'm a romantic I guess, I wanted it all to be with someone I had feelings for, someone that loved me."

Sam sat up also and again tried to choose his words. "I don't know if I love you but I care about you a lot. I think you are smart, talented, pretty and kind hearted and I don't want to hurt you. When I love people they end up hurting."

Conner put his hand on Sam's leg, "Is it because of Dean? What I said and did because I'm sorry its just that he did something to me, Sam he is so handsome and ….his voice…..I don't know what I mean. Sam I can wait for you to love me, is it someone else?"

Sam couldn't tell Conner it was his brother, "There is someone else, he's older and I've known him my whole life…..its very complicated . Plus I'm leaving in August to get prepared for College, that's only a few months away. What happens then? I don't want you to wait for me because I already told the other person not to sit on the bench while I started this part of my life. I don't want you to do that either."

Conner's eyes welled up and he tried not to cry, "I still love you though, I can't shut it off just like that. I can share you, would you promise at least to visit me, email or call? If I find someone else then I do, same as you but can you give me these two months, would you still want me…..you know…I was thinking my birthday is coming up soon."

Sam kissed him and whispered, "I do want you and I care about you, if there aren't any strings attached and you know what will happen I would love to be with you these next two months." Sam pulled back, "I hurt someone before that was special and I don't want to make the same mistake and hurt you." Conner nodded, "I can only get hurt if I let myself so let me deal with the fallout."

Sam pulled him back down on top of him, Conner started to squirm but Sam held him tight, "I hope you don't think this is too weird but tell me what you felt when Dean cornered you and then what you thought about while you were jacking off in the shower. What do want him to do to you? Sam pressed up against Conner, he felt hard enough cut glass and groaned, "Oh fuck my brother is so hot, when he talking to you like that I got so hard…..he is soooo dirty and sexy…I love watching him, his filthy mouth….you're so innocent….I've thought about it myself."

Conner didn't know what to think or how to feel about what Sam just said, it was like he was lost in his own fantasy and was pressing against Conner just to orgasm. "Sam what do you mean by all that? Dean is your brother…I don't understand…is he the guy you were talking about?"

Conner pulled away and went to sit in the overstuffed chair by the window, Sam realized what he said out loud. "Please let me explain Conner."

TBC


	32. 32) Seraphiel, Sams Confession

Conner was staring at Sam from the chair waiting for him to explain. "Conner please don't tell anyone…its hard to explain but I'll try." Sam swallowed hard trying to word it right, "After mom died Dean was all I have in the world, I have always worshipped him and he raised me," Sam closed his eyes, "I just knew how I loved him when I first knew people could love that way. Dean was good, he never forced anything and tried to hold back for a long time but I needed him so badly he was all I could think about."

Conner nodded, "Go on Sam." Sam continued, "Dean has given everything to me no matter how much it hurt him, his sacrifices to protect me and take care of us are beyond what you can imagine. No real home, moving all the time, new schools and no friends until these last two school years here living with Bobby. Our lives have never been normal and nothing has ever been a sure thing except my brother. God help me Conner all I ever wanted was normal, this fall when I leave I'm going to look for that and see what its like for once."

Conner sat quietly thinking, "I guess I can try to understand it Sam, it sounds so strange to me but I haven't lived your life so I'm not going to judge either of you ok? But Sam, what happens to Dean after you leave, wont it hurt him?"

Sam got up and sat on floor by Conner's legs and started to pull at some threads on a hole in his jeans. "I don't know what will happen, I love him and he has been everything in my life. I'm really scared to leave but I just have to do it." Conner patted Sam's head, "Its ok Sam it will work out somehow. Can I say something and you promise not to get mad at me, cause I'm just asking."

Sam looked back at him and shrugged, "I guess, what is it?" Conner let out a deep breath and blurted it out, "When you leave if Dean is still here and he wants to at all could I see him?"

Sam got up and stared at Conner who wouldn't meet his gaze, "You mean sleep with him? Conner seriously you are asking for more heartbreak than I would ever give you. After I leave either Dean is going to turn into a monk and not sleep with anyone or he is going to fuck everything like a crazed monster. I guess I can't say no because I'm leaving and I might find someone to sleep with at Stanford."

Conner's face brightened, "So it would be ok?" Sam sat heavily on the bed and worried about Conner basically entering a shark tank. Dean was an entertaining and talented lover but depending on the person he had a dark streak of domination that Sam could handle but someone like Conner? Sam figured there wouldn't be anything left of the delicate young man after his brother was through.

"Conner you know when he pinned you against the Impala and said all of those things to you? Well he wasn't joking…at all, that is Dean when he sees someone he wants. I'm afraid he would eat you alive."

Conner stood up and looked at Sam seriously, "I'm counting it, there are worse ways to go than to be fucked to death by Dean Winchester. You want a soda or something?"

Sam was shocked to hear that out of his mouth, Sam stammered "Y..yes I want a …soda."

…..

Michael hung up his bar apron and walked out back, he looked around in the dark but didn't see Dean. His heart sank and it was another Friday night alone for him. He started to walk to his apartment when he was spun around and kissed. It was Dean, he had been watching Michael from the shadows trying decide what his plan was and as usual Dean didn't have one. Tonight he was in predator mode and every sense was on high alert, Michael wasn't what he usually went for and that made the hunt all that more exciting. He kissed the young man until he was breathless.

Dean growled in his ear, "Do you live around here? We could do this in the alley but I'm feeling up to a lot more than something quick tonight." Michael could see his green eyes glistening under the street lamp, Deans breath was heavy in his ear and the man smelled like cigarette smoke from the bar, beer and peppermint with an underlay of musk that was only Dean Winchesters. Michael was intoxicated by the man's scent, he pointed to an apartment building, "Over there," was all he managed.

Dean grabbed him by the hand opened the door to the Impala and pushed him in. They drove over to the building and Michael brought him upstairs, his fingers shook and he missed the key hole. Suddenly Dean's arms came around his body, he could feel the larger man pressed against his back. Dean took the key away and unlocked the door pushing him in then slamming it shut and locking it.

…..

Conner came back with a couple of sodas and handed one to Sam who was still shaken up by Connors revelation about his brother. He sat next to Sam on the bed and opened the can taking a drink then looked at him, "Sorry Sam I know what I said was shocking and it came out badly, I just know after you explained everything there wont be an us and you will leave me here and move on with your life. I love you I really do but I'm going to be alone in a few months and I guess I am putting myself in survival mode here like I did when my mom gave us up so easily.

I am soft and romantic but I did learn how to emotionally protect myself when I get pushed in a corner like this. I can take the pain, kill myself or retreat from the world or I can get on with living so I just decided right now to do that."

Sam shook his head in amazement, "Wow…..I mean wow Conner there is more to you than meets the eye, I'm just….wow….my brother, so you change just like that?" Sam laughed, "So much for loving me." Conner looked at Sam seriously again, "I do love you, I haven't loved anyone like this before. Sam you will be my important first love for the rest of my life and I'm never going to forget you, how beautiful you are, smart and funny….perfect….you are just perfect and I know that people will be fighting over you are soon as school starts so like my dad says, you gotta be realistic."

Conner suddenly looked shy and put his hand on Sam's knee, "But that doesn't mean we can't be together the rest of the summer does it?" Sam smiled and gently pushed him back on the bed, "You can be my summer love." Sam crushed his mouth onto Conner's.

…

Dean sat on the couch watching Michael, he spun his finger in the air, "Get undressed and turned around a couple times so I can see you." Michael quickly undressed and turned several times for Dean then stood still in front of him waiting. Dean sat back drinking a beer and examining him with his eyes. The young man was about Dean's age, taller than Dean, slender but finely muscled, pale skin and sharp featured with a set of soft sweet lips and large icy blue eyes, his wavy dark hair had a mind of its own. Michael looked like someone that was born in the wrong century, like a man from an old tintype photo.

Dean finished his careful assessment and smiled, "You really aren't the type I go for but then I guess I've been missing out because you are very fuckable. You look….I don't know, old fashioned does that make sense? Anyway it's a turn on, I like it Michael." Dean set down the beer and stood up." Undress me."

Something happened to Michael at that moment, it felt like he was someone else and not totally in control. Michael pulled the tight tee over Dean's head and was rewarded by a heavily muscled chest and torso, he smoothed his cool long fingers over his skin and down to the belt which he swiftly unbuckled, then undid the fly and pulled his pants and boxer briefs down. Dean sat again and Michael undid his boot laces and pulled them off along with his socks and the rest.

He stood up and looked at Dean on the couch with his legs splayed open, kneeling between his knees Michael rested his head on Dean's thigh and lazily fingered his cock. Dean closed his eyes, the cool hands gave him a delicious chill and then he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and Michael crooked his finger and walked to his bedroom.

This wasn't how it usually went and Dean followed him feeling a wanting for him. Michael pulled Dean down in to a kiss and ran his fingers down his spine then grasped his ass and squeezed pulling the cheeks apart and sliding a long finger down and back up the cleft. Dean's body went ridged and he quickly rolled on his back. Michael sat up and looked at him worried, "What did I do wrong?" Dean shook his head, "I just…I don't do that." Michael kissed him, "Its ok its not for everybody, I happen to enjoy it though so don't be afraid to do anything to me."

Dean let out a breath feeling better about it, "Thank you for understanding, that said I'm glad you like to get fucked, I'd love to have you ride me." Dean grabbed him and rolled Michael on top of him and smiled, "So you got any condoms?" Michael nodded he reached over pulled a box from the drawer.

….

Anthony came home with groceries and some chicken and sides from a local restaurant, he shouted, "I bought it, you bring it in and unpack it all." Rachel ran out and hugged her dad and went out to carry in the groceries. "Conner get down here and set the table. " Sam pulled away from the kisses they were sharing and both of them went downstairs.

"Hey Sam good to see you, sit down." Anthony messed up Sam's hair and he smiled at him. They all had supper and Rachael grabbed her backpack to spend the night over at her friend's house, "Bye dad, bye Conner." Rachel smiled broadly at Sam, "Bye Sam." She giggled and walked the door. Anthony laughed, Sam you heartbreaker, I think she has a little crush on you, but then I guess she's barking up the wrong tree right Sam?"

Conner's eyes shot open and he stared at his dad, "What does that mean dad?" Anthony shrugged and kept eating, "I'm just saying whatever it is you both are is no big deal. Don't spend your lives living a lie because you can't ever get those years back again…..I know from experience….enough said." He pushed the plate of chicken across the table toward the silent young men, "More food?"

…..

Dean had his head on Michael's chest with his eyes closed, he didn't know what happened but he went from a predator wanting to bang the hell out this guy to a tender interlude and he actually enjoyed it. Now here he was with Michael's long slender fingers weaving through Dean's short hair and tracing his ear after what could only be called love making.

Michael kissed the top of his head and whispered, "How was it? I thought you were fantastic, passionate and giving…..a wonderful lover, Dean anyone would be please to have you." Dean sat up and looked down at him, "Yeah about that, wow well it was great I loved it but its not like how I usually work. I'm feeling a little confused here." Michael sat up and leaned against the head board and smiled at Dean, he reached out and touched his face, running his finger over the full lips, "Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine."

Dean blushed and he didn't blush easily, "_Damn I'm acting like a big girl mooning over some poetry or something, why is he smiling at me like that? Christ he is so pretty…..handsome….fuck I don't what I'm thinking…get it together Winchester."_

Dean shivered when Michael ran his fingers down his body, always so cool it chilled Dean to the bone. He leaned in, kissed Dean full on the mouth sliding his tongue inside and working it with his, he pressed into Dean hard, wrapped long legs around his back tightly and guided Dean's cock back inside, he started impaling himself on Dean then pushed him on his back and straddled him. It was like Dean had no control for once and all he could do was look at the icy blue eyes and full lips over him and feel that wonderful long body riding him to orgasm.

Dean pushed up hard and could hardly catch his breath as he came inside this exquisite creature locked onto him. He screamed because the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful and then he relaxed, his hands on either side of Michaels hips. Michael bent down and kissed him again, he started to speak softly in Dean's ear and all he could do was listen.

"I wasn't at all honest with you Dean Winchester, my name isn't Michael, it is Seraphiel." Dean's eyes were almost closed, he was trying to understand what he was saying, "Seraphiel, I don't understand , why are you taking like this?"

"My brother will be so angry with me now but when I saw you I escaped from view long enough to taste what you have to offer and I confess it was worth the risk. I will tell you that sometime another will come, the one that is meant to protect you and be your champion." Seraphiel ran his thumb over the talisman around Dean's neck. "Now I must leave and unfortunately take my punishment for this tryst."

Before Dean fell asleep he looked up at him, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" and then he fell asleep,

TBC


	33. 33) Advice, Angels & The Movie Date

Dean woke up in bed but it wasn't his, he was trying to remember what happened and where he was. He remember an unusually handsome man , he looked over and he was sleeping deeply next to Dean, on the bed next to Dean was a rolled piece of parchment wrapped around a blushed rose and tied with a long curled lock of dark hair.

Dean slid the bound hair off carefully and unrolled the parchment, he pulled out the rose and read the carefully lettered words:

"We of the Seraphim are guardians of the throne, We see in all directions and have access to all knowledge, Our wings hide the light of the Divine from the unworthy, Yet spread a carpet of beauty and softness, For the virtuous to tread." Seraphiel

Dean put all of it carefully in his coat pocket to give to Bobby and see what he could make of it all. He went back to the Impala and drove back to Bobby's house.

….

Conner and Sam finished eating, Anthony had changed the subject to graduation for Sam and college, an art show for Conner and other mundane subjects. Sam kept staring at Anthony when he was looking elsewhere. What he said before fascinated Sam, John would have never said anything like that to him and he wondered what Anthony meant by knowing from experience.

The boys went back upstairs afterward, "Sam would you let me draw you again?" Sam sat back in the chair by the window, "Is this ok?" Conner shook his head, "No I want to draw one of you without your clothes on." Sam starting pulling threads on his jeans again nervously, "Why do you want a picture of me like that?" Conner got on his knees in front of Sam and started to unbutton his shirt and undo his belt and fly, then he removed his shoes and socks. "Because you are perfectly beautiful, like an angel from a painting." Sam stood and removed the rest of his clothes, "I don't think I look like an angel."

Conner stood on his tip toes and kissed Sam, "That's where you are wrong Sam Winchester, you may not be an angel but there isn't one in heaven as beautiful as you are. Go recline on the bed and I'll pose you." Sam did as he was told, Conner moved Sam's arms to the side and pushed one knee bent then tilted Sam's head. Conner sat in the chair and started to draw, he sighed deeply and looked at the creature in front of him and felt very lucky. "I love you Sam." Sam smiled, "Love you too," and it was true, at that particular moment he loved Conner back.

Sam's eyes were heavy and his body relaxed, he enjoyed the attention from Conner and felt special being drawn like this.

…..

Seraphiel came back and Sophia was waiting for him. She was sitting on a bench tapping her nails on the marble with an angry look. "Seraphiel where did you go?" He was going to leave for his retreat not wanting a confrontation with her but she stopped him. She stood to her full height and grabbed his wrist with a strong hand.

Seraphiel had a right to be nervous, she was one of the oldest for the Seraphim and could easily match him. Neither of them were fighters by nature, Seraphiel delt with pure forms of love, mating counsel and placed himself where there was despair of a broken heart or passions gone awry. Sophia an angel of widsdom, showed others how to properly understand and guide, taming irrational behaviors.

"You went to see him even though Father doesn't want you by any of them because of your particular penchant for affairs of the human flesh. Castiel my favorite brother, this would hurt him and cause you a powerful enemy you fool." Seraphiel laughed, "If he wants some of what I just gave to his charge tell him to see me, I can teach Castiel pleasures he can't imagine."

A deep voice came from behind Seraphiel, "And why would you want to teach me that brother?" Seraphiel vanished.

…..

Sam's eyes closed and he felt a weight on the bed, "I'm done Sam." Conner handed the drawing to Sam and he smiled, "Do I really look that good? You didn't embellish anything did you?" Conner blushed, "No honestly that is exactly how you are, not what I imagine. I guess God was on a hot streak when he made you Sam."

Conner touched Sam's inner thigh, "what do you want to do now?" Sam wanted to say "Give me a blow job." But for some reason it sounded too rough. Conner's face brightened up, "I know, can I give you oral sex?" Sam let out a laugh, "Great minds think alike I guess." He quickly undressed and pushed Sam's knees up and to the side then ran a tentative tongue over the head, pulled back and looked at Sam, his eyes were closed, "Its really big, I'm going try my best, tell me what I do right and wrong ok?"

Just Conner saying that made him groan, the innocence of it was a turn on. "Anything you do is great babe just do your best and I promise it will be perfect." Conner smiled up at him, "Thanks Sam." That brought another groan to Sam's lips, "Christ, just keep talking like that."

"Like what Sam? I'm not so much into talking dirty but I can try if you really want me to." That sentence was it for Sam, "I swear to God if you keep talking like that I'm going to come all over your face in a minute."

He guided the boy back to his erection and encouraged him to start sucking, every clumsy touch and the ill paced sucking, even when he graze Sam's cock with his teeth by accident was driving him so close. The delicate fingers tried to keep a good stroking motion, Sam watched his pretty mouth on him and that was it. He grabbed Conner by the hair, pulled himself out and stroked with his other hand until he came all over the boy's face. Sam reached over and took out his phone, he need a picture of this.

Conner rolled over on his back and waited for Sam to tell him what to do next, it was dripping off his thick lashes and over his lips. "Let me take your picture, your face with my come all over it, if you aren't the most incredible sight I've ever seen…" Sam started to take pictures and when he was done he ran his mouth over every inch of Conner's face cleaning him and then let it drip into his mouth, "Swallow it Conner." He did as he was told.

…..

Dean got back to Bobby's, "Where have you been Dean?" Then Bobby smelled the cigarettes, booze and other things he had no desire to know. He held up his hand, "Never mind, don't tell me please." Dean took the parchment, rose and hair out of his coat pocket and set it on Bobby's desk. "So what is this Dean and can you tell me without any graphic details?" Dean gave him the clean version.

Bobby grabbed a book off the shelf and started to go through it, "Seraphiel, ok says here he is one of the guardians of the throne of God but he is most known for being a Seraphim that deals with….well lots of stuff but the long and short of it is pure love, passions, broken hearts and the like. This thing he wrote is actually a snippet of an ancient poem written about him, guess he was bragging."

"So what you're saying is I banged and angel…huh….what do yah know." Dean grinned, I must be pretty hot stuff up there if I was worth the trip just so we could do my favorite, full cowgirl, awesome."

Bobby slapped his hand on the desk and yelled, "Dean what did I just say, no details!" Bobby got up and walked to the stairs, "I'm not talkin' to you anymore sassy mouth, we can talk in the morning and you make breakfast this time, goodnight." Bobby stomped up the stairs.

…..

Conner and Sam were finished with breakfast, "We are gonna go see a matinee dad, see you later." Anthony picked up Conner's phone, "Hey don't forget this, are you going to be home for supper? I might actually cook tonight after I get some paperwork done." Conner yelled on his way out, "I guess, bye."

The house was so quiet without the kids there and Anthony wondered how bored he was going to be when they both left home for college someday. He finished sorting and folding some laundry and went into Conner's room to set the clean clothes on his bed. He Saw the sketch pad and sat in the chair by the window and smiled, his son was so talented and he loved the way Conner could capture people so realistically.

Anthony started to flip the pages, there was one of Rachel, himself and a few other people he didn't know then he turned to the page Conner had just done of Sam sans clothing. His eyes opened wide and he was going to shut the book but couldn't. _"Just shut it…I shouldn't look at this…he is even better than I imagined….and eighteen now…but Conner's friend…I can't" _

He carefully put the sketch book back where it was, he felt ashamed but aroused and now he would have to push Sam Winchester out of his mind.

….

Dean made Bobby a big breakfast to make up for his big mouth, Bobby came down and sat at the table. Dean set a huge plate of food in front of him and poured coffee. "Is this for both of us or just me Dean?" Dean walked over with an even bigger plate of food and sat down to eat. Bobby watched him shovel it in and chuckled, "Guess its just for me then." Dean pointed to Bobby's plate with his fork, "It you can't eat it all I'll take it."

Bobby was still thinking about what Dean had brought home, "So that talisman, tell me more about it." Dean explained the whole story or the parts Castiel hadn't blocked from Dean's memory. "Well I think something big is coming here I just don't know what, and the knife Sam got can I see it?" Dean went and got it from their bedroom and gave it Bobby. "I'll make a couple calls and see what I find out."

…..

The movie was starting, Sam and Conner sat in the back row in the middle and there were just a handful of people. Sam was eating sour blue raspberry ropes feeding them slowly in his mouth and suddenly got a memory of turning ten, Dean taking him to the movies and Sam eating the same candy. He remembered pushing his mouth against his brothers and for just a few seconds Sam felt Dean kiss him back and warm wetness of Deans tongue gliding the sugar off Sam's lips. _"I miss that, I miss you Dean…how good we were together…I wanted you so badly you could have had me anytime you wanted…even at ten..where are you right this minute brother?"_

Conner rested his hand on Sam's crotch and nuzzled his ear, "You look upset, whats wrong?" Sam couldn't tell Conner about that memory and what he wanted even at ten. It was hard enough explaining their relationship now as brothers. He smiled at him with blue sugar coated lips, "About you Conner." Conner looked at the few people sitting ahead of them watching the movie, he put his lips over Sam's and sucked them gently removing all the sugar then pulled away. "They are still blue Sam."

Sam put his hand on the back of Conner's head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, thinking back to that innocent gesture Sam had made to his brother years earlier and the few seconds of pressure from Dean's beautiful mouth was enough years later to send him into a pit of erotic dark thoughts with only one way out.

…..

Bobby and Dean were each having a beer and going through books to see if that particular knife was written about anywhere. "Bobby can I talk to you about something?" Bobby closed the book and sat back in his chair." Dean this ain't going be a repeat of last night is it? I can only listen to so much personal things."

Dean started to peel the label off the bottle trying not to look at him, "Its about Sam….you know he is going to leave in a matter of weeks and…..is this stupid of me…I want to drive him to Stanford myself, see where he's going to live and make sure he gets unpacked ok."

Bobby walked over by Dean and sat next to him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Dean I think thats a fine idea, big of you considering how hard this is going to be, son I am proud of you. Don't you worry, Sam isn't going to forget about you ok?"

Dean pulled up his shirt sleeve and took off the Rolex around his wrist and handed it to Bobby, "Do you think you could find anyone to buy this? I think I could get a couple grand for it, I want to give the money to Sammy. Get him started out right." Dean started to cry, Bobby put the watch in his pocket, "Sure Dean I can do that for you, I know people. My God son, you are the most caring person I ever saw you know that? Hey I got some apple pie, you want some?" Dean nodded yes and wiped his eyes. "Yes Bobby please."

Bobby walked in the kitchen and held the counter with his hands trying not to cry himself, Dean's voice had come out like a scared child and Bobby knew what Dean had to do to get that watch in the first place. He muttered to himself while cutting the apple pie, "I hope your brother appreciates you someday son, I really do."

TBC


	34. 34) Dean Gives Conner A Happy Birthday

**(People have been asking what type of chapters are coming up, the De La Torre family will be gone in a few more chapters then its on to Sam/Stanford/Nephilim, Dean/Castiel/Castiel first time, werewolves and one more with John and who knows what else. Just an update.)**

Conner and Sam came back from their days excursion and had supper with Anthony who spent the meal avoiding looking at Sam. They went back to Conner's room to watch TV . "What time do you have to leave tomorrow Sam? I can give you a ride home, then I can see where you live."

"Sure that would be great, you can meet my uncle Bobby." After the movies there was an uncomfortable tension between the boys, they spoke about Sam leaving soon and about Conner asking if he could see Sam's brother. They both said everything was fine but it wasn't, they just didn't want to fight. Conner decided to go to bed early to avoid anymore talking. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" Conner shrugged, "Help yourself, I'm going to sleep."

…..

Sam got out of the shower and dried off, he wiped the mirror and looked at himself, sometimes he didn't recognize himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and shut off the light. He heard music on downstairs, he knew Rachel was still at a friends house so It could only be Anthony. _"Bad idea Sam you fool, don't go down there…."_

Sam did just the opposite and walked quietly down the stairs to the living room, the stereo was playing some type of gentle new age type of music and Anthony was asleep on the couch wearing briefs and that was all. On the coffee table was an empty wine bottle and a half full glass.

Sam walked quietly to the couch and sat down watching the man sleep, he looked peaceful and Sam examined his handsome features and stretched out his shaking fingers to lightly touch his hard stomach and then trailed up the muscle to a nipple, he touched it lightly and Anthony stirred just a little then started to snore softly.

Sam drank what was left of the wine, deciding if he wanted to try this or not. He bent over his body and flicked his tongue over Anthony's neck then went for broke and pressed his mouth over the soft lips.

Anthony groaned in his sleep and started to kiss back wrapping his arms about this wonderful dream he was having, he slowly opened his eyes and let them focus in the dark. "Who…Sam?" Anthony started to struggle up from the couch but Sam swung his leg over the man's hips and latched himself on, "Please Sam get off me, this isn't going to happen." Anthony was hard and pressing into Sam's body, he groaned and pushed against the soft skin of Sam's beautiful ass. It was too much for him to be strong.

Anthony hadn't been with a partner since his divorce after his wife found out his secret, he had hidden his true nature from her and himself until she walked in on Anthony passionately kissing another man. She had her own affair but to his wife that was worse. He threw himself into raising Rachel and Conner and keeping a stable household for them. The sexual part of himself was buried away, something to explore after the children were grown and on their own.

But now this beautiful, exquisite young man was mounted on top of him waiting for Anthony to take him and his body wouldn't shut down.

"Please Anthony." Sam looked down at him with hungry, pleading hazel eyes. Anthony pulled the bath towel off Sam and he ran his eyes over the tight, tender flesh. He grabbed Sam firmly and made him kneel on the couch over the back, Anthony sunk to his knees, parted Sam open and started to work his mouth over the tight pink hole.

Sam felt like his mind was going to explode, trying to stay quiet so Conner didn't wake up, he couldn't believe he got this god of a man to take him like this. He felt a wet finger slide inside of him working expertly to prepare Sam, another came soon after and he gasped. Anthony paused, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you Sam? I can stop." Sam replied by pushing back, riding his fingers. Anthony inserted a third, twisting gently and stretching.

Anthony stood and grabbed a bottle of aloe lotion off the end table and slathered it over his cock, he leaned forward and whispered to Sam. "Are you sure you want this? Sam just pushed back and groaned. He took that as a yes and slowly entered the boy until he was all the way inside the heat.

Sam was too loud and he tightened his hand over his mouth and worked Sam's cock with the other pumping slowly. Anthony had never experienced such a young, enthusiastic lover before. Sam worked hard thrust for thrust, it seemed to go on forever and it was wonderful. "Oh fuck….Sam you beautiful young thing….such a tight ass…I could screw you forever." Anthony broke into a frantic pace then Sam heard his breath catch and what he could only describe as a growl deep in the man's throat. He felt the shudder and warm fluid fill his body, it sent Sam into spasms and he shot over Anthony's hand grasping him tightly.

Anthony fell to his knees breathing heavily, Sam lay back on the couch, his eyes looked wild and he was smiling. He grabbed Anthony's hand and out of habit with his brother started to clean his sticky fluid off then pulled the man into a kiss so he could taste Sam.

Anthony pulled back and held Sam's face running his fingers over the sweet features and kissed his eyelids softly. "Sam…..you have a face like an angel." Anthony sat next to him pulled Sam down into his lap and stroked his soft hair. After awhile Sam's eighteen year old libido kicked in again and he straddled Anthony's lap.

Anthony groaned and felt himself responding, "Christ, you are going to kill me kid." Sam laughed, "Someone told me that once before."

…..

When they finished Anthony fell asleep, Sam covered him with a blanket and crept quietly back to Conner's room and crawled into bed. Conner snuggled up to Sam in his sleep nuzzling his neck. Conner breathed in deeply and his eyes opened, he sat up and shook Sam's shoulder. Sam rolled over, "What is it?"

Conner turned on the lamp, "You smell…..like sweat….come…and my dad's aftershave." Sam sat up quickly, "I jerked off after my shower so sue me, I tried some of the aftershave, I didn't think it was a big deal." Conner narrowed his eyes, deciding if he wanted to believe Sam or not. He shut off the lamp and stared at the ceiling while Sam slept.

….

The next morning Conner sat and picked at his breakfast, he kept watching his father and then Sam looking for any clues. Anthony avoided eye contact, "I'm going to run errands, Sam you want me to drop you at home?" Conner stood up scraping his chair over the tile, "No I'll take him home dad."

They drove to Bobby's house in silence, neither one wanting to bring up questions about last night.

…..

Dean was working on the Impala when Conner and Sam drove it. "Hey Sammy boy," he wiped the grease off his hands with a rag and walked over to the car. Sam hiked his backpack on his shoulder, "Come on Conner I'll introduce you to Bobby." Conner has his back against the car and Dean seized the opportunity to piss off his brother. He pulled off his shirt so he was only wearing jeans and boots, walked over to Conner and stood closely leaning down to get face to face, Dean looked into his eyes and they were almost black. "Dean spoke softly, "Conner, where did all the honey go from your eyes, does it have anything to do with me?"

"Dean just knock it off, you always make your point. Come on Conner lets go." But Conner didn't move a muscle, he was mesmerized by the man in front of him. Dean placed both arms on the car boxing him in, he noticed the kid was breathing quicker, he went in for the kill and nuzzled Conner's ear and whispered, "Ah, there is my scared little rabbit, tell me what you want me to do to you because I have a whole big bag of tricks."

Conner closed his eyes and whispered back, "I want you to have sex with me on my birthday."

Dean backed up, his eyebrows raised, "What?" Conner looked at the ground, "You heard what I said." Sam was watching it all, it was surreal like watching a pornographic film playing out right in front of him, he wasn't sure if he should be angry, aroused or both.

"I'm going in the house are you coming or not?" Sam had his back to them walking angrily toward the house, Conner went up to Dean and stretched to reach his mouth and kissed him, "I mean if you want to do it." Then he ran after Sam.

Dean was still standing there frowning, "What the fuck just happened?"

….

Dean followed them back to the house and sat down on the couch wiping a car part with a rag, "Dean damn it, what I have told you about dragging that crap In the house?" He set it on a newspaper, "Sorry Bobby almost done." Dean watched Sam and Conner in the kitchen talking, Bobby went in to greet them but Dean couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Conner was staring at Dean, then walked in and sat down beside him looking him over, "Jesus kid you are creeping me out here." Sam sat down and wasn't sure if he should say anything. Suddenly Conner stood, "Well Sam I'm going." Sam walked him out to the car and went to kiss him goodbye but Conner pulled away, "Maybe I will kiss you when you wash my dad's aftershave and come off." Conner drove away and Sam knew the friendship was doomed.

…

The next Friday Sam's phone rang, it was Conner's home phone number but when Sam answered it wasn't him it was Anthony. "Hi Sam…I was wondering if you would want to get together this weekend, I hope I'm not being too forward." Sam smiled to himself, "That would be nice, but what about Conner's birthday Saturday?" There was a pause, "He…he is mad at me for something and is leaving to spend the weekend with his mother.

"I'm sorry about that Anthony, could you pick me up at the end of the driveway tomorrow morning at eight? I don't want my brother to see me with you, he can get angry."

….

Sam got up early and put on his running clothes, Dean rolled over and looked at him, "Where are you going? I'm not giving you a ride anywhere and Bobby left." Sam headed for the door, "Just going to take a run." Dean rolled back over and closed his eyes, "Yeah with your backpack? Whatever Sam."

Dean had seen the backpack in the hallway when he got up to use the bathroom. Sam grabbed it and jogged to the end of the driveway and waited. Anthony picked him up right on time.

…..

Dean slept in until the door bell rang, then someone knocked loudly, "Wait I'm coming just hold on!" He pulled on a pair of boxers and went downstairs, he looked out the window and saw Conner standing there. Dean opened the door, "Sam isn't here, he took off early and I have no idea where he is and when he is coming back kid."

Conner stepped in the house and looked around, "Is anyone else here?" Dean shook his head and yawned, "Just me…so yeah…Sam isn't here like I said." Conner stepped closer to Dean, "I'm not here to see Sam, today is my birthday and I came to see you Dean.

Dean stammered, "I was just trying to piss Sammy off with all of that crap I was pulling with you." Conner stepped into Dean's personal space and lightly touched his chest with his delicate fingers, "You are a liar Dean Winchester."

TBC


	35. 35) Winchester Brothers & De La Torres

Anthony and Sam drove in silence for awhile, but Anthony broke the ice, "Sam, about the other night….I just..I hope that you are ok, I'm sorry." Sam turned to him with a surprised look, "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one that came on to you."

"No Sam, I'm literally old enough to be your father and you are friends….or more with Conner and I made a mistake, I'm the adult and I should have had more control. Its not an excuse but I haven't been with anyone for so long and then that night when you saw me in the bathroom I guess you have been on my mind. Then I find this beautiful young man fresh out of the shower and wanting me….plus Sam you are a remarkable young man." He shook his head, "Sorry I'm just babbling here."

Sam looked out the window not caring where they were going or when he it was going back, "I'm an adult, I'm eighteen and I can choose to sleep with anyone I want. I have been having sex for a long time. I care about Conner but I don't love him, I'm leave in a matter of weeks and I'm leaving someone I love so much it kills me think about it." Sam started to cry, "I love him….oh God what am I doing? I'm not a child anymore can't anyone understand that?"

"Its ok Sam take it easy, sometimes the hardest thing in the world to do is to let go of someone you love in order for you to live your life. Son do you want me to take you home?" Sam shook his head, "Not yet, can I spend the night with you….please?" Anthony knew he should say no and turn the car around, bring him back to his brother and let go but God help him, he wanted him again, it actually wasn't a want Anthony decided it was a physical need or he thought he was going to die.

"Ok Sam, I can get us a room and I can take you out for a nice dinner, how would that be? Do you have any dress clothes with you?"

"No, just a pair of jeans, I have a suit my brother got me for my birthday…." Sam pulled out his wallet and looked at the photo Bobby took of them, the two Winchester men together. Bobby said how handsome they looked together and Sam thought so also. He traced his finger over the photo, Dean looked like a handsome movie star and Sam remembered feeling so lucky to be on his arm, to dance with him.

"What are you looking at Sam?" Sam smiled, "A photo of my brother and I, I'll show it to you later if you like."

"I would like that Sam, lets do a little shopping and pick you up something to wear ok?"

…

"I'm a liar, what are you talking about Conner?" Conner had worked from Dean's chest up to his face, he traced the outline of Dean's full lips, down the bridge of his straight nose and around the eyes that looked like rich emeralds. "You are a liar because you have thought about me, I can tell. You know I would love to draw you so I always remember you like this."

Dean was dumbfounded, he had thought about him since the first time Sam introduced them but Dean thought about a lot of people. Now there was this honey eyed petite little beauty sitting here wanting Dean to fuck him for his eighteenth birthday? Dean worried what Sam would feel but then Sam didn't care about leaving him and not telling him where. Conner looked better and better to him.

"You're right….I have thought about you, I thought about bending you right over the Impala and fucking that little ass of yours until you passed out." Dean leaned forward, put his arms on his knees with his head down, Conner touched him and he put up a hand, "No just let me think ok?" After a few minutes Dean sat up and looked at him, "So you really want this? I'm a lot to handle, I'm worried I will literally split you in half, no joke. You are not a big guy."

"I trust you Dean."

"That's not the smartest thing in the world kid but I'll take good care of you just like I took care of Sammy." He took Conner's hand and led him up to the bedroom.

….

Sam came out with a new trim cut sport coat, a casual shirt, new jeans, belt and shoes. "Do I look ok Anthony?" He did a turn and young salesman smiled in approval. "Sam you look incredible, I think you and your brother missed your callings as models and I am not just saying that to flatter you." He gestured to the salesman, "What do think of my date?"

"Well Sir, if I may be so bold, if you don't take him out on the town I certainly will."

Anthony walked over the cash register, "Sold then."

….

Conner jumped on the bed, "Tell me what to do Dean." Dean pulled him to the edge of the bed, "undress me." Conner eyes were so big Dean almost laughed, he looked like a naughty Japanese anime character.

Conner quickly undressed him, "Now its your turn little honey." Dean pulled off Conners t shirt while Conner kicked off his shoes and socks. Dean went down on his knees and slowing undid the buckle on his belt and slid it off.

"You want me use this on you later, do you like a little pain when you come?" Conner was still wide eyed, "I don't know, we can try, Dean I haven't done much, only with Sam." Dean pulled down his jeans and boxers and was surprised, "Not so little, honey." He turned him around and was greeted with a round, perfect little ass. He stood and slapped it, "Hop in the shower and clean up, I'm going to make breakfast, you want anything?"

Conner was confused, "No I ate already, take a shower?" Dean shoved him to the door, "I gotta eat and you gotta clean up, scrub up good and I'll meet you back here in twenty."

…..

Anthony took Sam out for an early dinner at a beautiful restaurant, they treated Anthony like a king there and Sam was impressed. "Wow, they really like you here." Anthony laughed, "No sweetie they like this," he pulled out his wallet, "and the fact that I handled the owners divorce and got her a generous settlement. She is forever grateful."

Sam smiled shyly, "I'm thinking of law school." Anthony kissed his hand, Sam looked around to see if anyone saw them. "Its ok Sam, it doesn't matter if you're gay only that your money is green. I think you would be a great lawyer, you have the whole package you know? Handsome, brilliant, personable and someone like you, well the sky is the limit ."

…

Conner was sitting on the bed with a towel around him when Dean came back drinking a big mug of coffee, "That's better, nice and clean for me." Conner nodded, his eyes following every tiny movement Dean made. Dean pushed him back on the bed and pulled the towel off, he slowing explored everything inch of Conner, pinching and sucking his nipples, bruising his pretty lips with too many kisses and leaving love marks all over his neck and shoulders. Dean wanted to make him his.

Conner's eyes were closed, his neck arched and mouth open, Dean sat back and started to lightly stroke his erection already weeping and quivering under Deans hand. Conner pushed himself up and started to touch Dean, he went back and let the boy explore him.

"Dean you are made like a statue of Apollo I saw in a gallery with my dad." Conner climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, "What do you want me to do now?" Dean laughed softly and smiled up at him, "You are fucking adorable you know that? Baby just let stuff happen, no rules ok? How about you tell me what feels good to you or not so good and I can adjust."

…..

They finished dinner and Anthony checked them into the fanciest hotel Sam had ever been in. The man showed them to their room and there was champagne waiting. Anthony poured while Sam changed into a robe. He brought Sam out to the balcony, Sam gasped, "Its so beautiful like stars fell on the ground and kept glowing." Anthony kissed his neck gently, "Be right back." Sam sat and drank some champagne, _"Pretty good but a cold beer with my brother after a hunt tastes a lot better." _Sam stopped himself from letting his mind wander to Dean. He twisted the ring Dean gave him on his finger nervously, the diamond caught the light and Sam kept turning it.

Anthony came back in a robe and poured more champagne for them and sat with Sam watching the lights below. He took Sam's hand, "Very nice ring, from someone special? The guy you were talking about earlier gave it to you? He must really love you, it looks very expensive."

Sam pulled his hand away, "He isn't rich like you, he has to work very hard for everything…I know he couldn't have just gone out and bought it, he must have saved a long time….." Sam's voice trailed off.

Sam went to get his wallet and pulled out the photo Bobby took of them, "that's my brother and I before we left for my birthday. Doesn't he look handsome? I told him he looked like a movie star. "Anthony watched Sam's face while he was talking, his voice was soft and tender, his hazel eyes were far away thinking back to a special memory.

"Sam, don't get angry, but is Dean the man that gave you the ring? I'm not trying to imply anything its just…..well your reaction to the photo and the ring." Sam stuffed the photo back in his wallet and went to put it away. "No….no he is not, that's not normal Anthony." Sam's eyes welled up and he became upset.

"Hey its ok sweetheart, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry." Sam wrapped his arms around Anthony and buried his face in his neck, "Do you still want me?"

"Oh God yes Sam I do." He picked Sam up and brought him to the bed.

TBC


	36. 37) The Winchester Brothers Tag Team

Dean looked up at the beauty straddling him waiting for a command, Conner couldn't figure out what to do next. "Since you haven't decided on anything I'm going to decide for you. Dean sat up and pulled him over his lap. "Tell me what this does for you, remember I can stop." Conner was squirming around in anticipation. The first slap came as a surprise and Conner cried out, Dean stopped and massaged his cheeks. "Are you ok, do you like this…..want me to go on?"

Conner started to push against Dean's thigh and gasped, "Yes please again…I like it." Dean struck him again and again, he felt Conner getting harder against his thigh. Dean continued for awhile slapping and then massaging his cheeks until they were bright pink. He could tell he was getting close so Dean grabbed lubricant from the nightstand and slicked up a finger, he worked it in and began to move slowly in and then out.

Conner clenched at the pressure, "No baby relax there are going to a couple more eventually." Dean leaned down and talked softly, "Like I told Sammy, when I get in there its going to burn and hurt but when I hit just the perfect spot you are going to crazy and want more." Dean's voice changed, it no longer soft but heavy and deep, "In fact did you know Sam begs for it? He can't get enough of me, " Dean pushed another finger in and Conner groaned, "you should see what a nice little bitch he is for me, I bet he isn't your bitch though is he?"

Conner groaned louder as Dean fit a third finger inside, "No he's not Dean, I'm his…..he sounds like you….just like you." Dean pulled out his fingers and liberally applied more lubricant to Conner. Dean unwrapped a condom and put it on, then lifted him into a straddle again, they were face to face and Dean had him poised just about his cock, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Conner kissed him and nodded yes, He started slowly to let him slid down then stopped when Conner cried out, "I can stop, do you want me to stop?"

"Conner's eyes welled up from the pain, "No keep going, this is my birthday and this is what I want" Dean touched his forehead with his own and smiled, "Ok then, happy birthday." He let him slid until there was nowhere else to go and Conner was locked on. Conner let out a sharp breath and his cheeks were wet with tears . "Now you are the one in control Conner, you decide when to move, how far and how fast."

Conner worked slowly until Dean adjusted his angle, that was it, Conner felt a rush of pleasure and pushed back on Dean's shoulders working harder. "Did I hit that cherry spot?" Conner didn't answer, his eyes were closed and Dean had his hand wrapped about Conner's cock. Before he knew it the kid shot over his fist and chest.

"That's it, good job baby…..now you and Sam have something in common…..I got to do both of you for the first time." Dean pushed him down and held him in place, releasing into about the tightest place he had ever been."Sammy….Fuck Sammy you feel so good." Conner sat like a spent rag doll on top of him, he didn't even notice what Dean had said, that he had pretended he was Sam, he gently pulled him off and put him down on the bed. Dean got up and cleaned himself in the bathroom then came back with a towel for Conner but he was asleep. Dean covered him up and crawled back under the covers with him. Conner curled up next to him with his head on Dean's chest, Dean pretended it was his Sammy draped over him listing for Deans steady heart beat. "I love you Sammy." But there was no Sam to reply back with "I love you too Dean."

…

Miles away Sam was in bed with Anthony who was working Sam's body over with his mouth and saying words of what sounded like worship. "I'll treat you like a precious, sacred temple…anything for you Sam…my God you are so beautiful…" and then Anthony said it, what Sam didn't want to hear, "I love you Sam…..I love you."

Sam's body started to cool down, no matter how handsome and desirable he found Anthony there was only one man that said that to him and that was his brother. When Erik or Conner said it he knew it was infatuation but when Anthony said it he felt trapped, another person that wanted to own him.

Anthony sensed something was different by the reaction of Sam's body, "Sam what is it, what is wrong. Did you want me to do something different? Just tell me and I'll make it happen." Sam rolled over and rested his head on his arms, "No its just that….you said you loved me…..you just can't say that, I love the other guy that gave me this ring." Sam sat up, "When you say it I think its because I'm young and good to look at, when he says it I know its true because we spent our lives together. He would die for me, I would die for him and that wont change ever.

Anthony got up and put on his robe and sat back down by Sam, "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment, going over your perfect body and things come out. Some men talk dirty I get emotional is all." Sam kissed him, "No more love talk? I can go for dirty talk which I'm more comfortable with anyway." Anthony took off his robe, "deal Sam, no more love talk, dirty talk it is. So….I guess that means the honeymoon is over and I can fuck you till you scream maybe?" Sam smiled wickedly, "Yes please."

….

The next morning Anthony took Sam to breakfast and then dropped him off at Bobby's, when they pulled in Conner's car was still there. "What the hell is my son doing here this early in the morning?" Anthony's face turned red, "I swear to God if that slut brother of yours did anything with my kid there is going to be hell to pay."

Sam didn't want a blow up and fight with Dean so he lied, "No Conner called my phone early and asked to meet me here to talk." Then Sam thought about what he had said, "Don't you ever call my brother a slut or anything else or you are going to have hell to pay, not him." Sam grabbed his bag and the clothes Anthony had purchased for him and slammed the car door, "Thanks for the clothes and the good time, goodbye."

Anthony didn't go after him, he knew he would never see Sam Winchester again because he had insulted the man that had given Sam the ring, the man he truly loved, his brother Dean.

…

Sam dropped his clothes and bag on Bobby's couch and went quietly up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. The curtains were closed and the room was dark but he could see Dean sleeping on their bed with Conner curled up next to him and worse yet Conner had his head resting on Dean's chest with his brothers arm around his shoulders, the other holding his hand.

Sam was leaving in barely two weeks and now he was having doubts seeing Dean up close and personal with someone else. Sam was incredibly jealous, he sat in the chair by the bed and watched them sleep trying to decide what to do next.

Dean stirred and opened his eyes slightly, he saw someone sitting in the chair, he pushed Conner off and reached for the gun in the nightstand but Sam slapped his hand away. "Its me Dean, Its Sam."

Dean sat up and stared at Sam, "Sam where were you yesterday and last night?" Sam laughed bitterly, "Doing the same thing as you except mine wasn't a virgin….far from it." Sam leaned into Dean's ear and whispered, "I let his father fuck me…..again….. and it was really excellent FYI."

Conner sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Sam is that you?" Sam snapped, "So you had that happy birthday after all, now what, you are Dean's little bitch? Is that what you are going to do when I leave for school, deflower the entire high school?"

Dean was outraged, "He came to me, he is eighteen….you weren't here and yeah Sam, maybe since you are leaving me I will keep him around, what do you think of that? You can go chase all the college tail you want I guess. Don't ever point fingers at me when you are just as bad."

Sam punched his brother in the face, Dean got up and grabbed his shirt slamming him into the wall. Conner watched as the Winchester brothers gave each other a bloody beat down and yelled insults at each other.

Sam shoved Dean and he fell back on the bed, he tried to push Sam off but he had tightened his long legs on either side of Dean's hips. Dean was fast, he grabbed Sam's shoulders and flipped him back on the bed, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. By this time they were both out of breath and bleeding. Sam looked up at his brother, he grabbed his close cropped hair and yanked his face down to his and kissed him hard.

Dean bit his lip and pulled away. Sam touched the blood on his lip, "You fucker, you bit me." Sam raked his nails down his brother's chest and tiny drops of blood welled up. By this time Conner was pressed into the corner by the wall making himself small, he watched fascinated by the entire scene playing out before him.

Dean was breathing heavy as was Sam, "Sam you little bitch, I love you." Sam tightened his legs more and pushed against his brother's naked body and groaned, "Dean you incredible jerk, I love you too." Dean pulled roughly at Sam's clothes tearing them and between the two of them in a panic Sam was soon naked.

Sam crawled across the bed to Conner, "How was it, how was Dean? He is a great lover I bet you did have a happy birthday." Dean sat on his knees next to his brother, "Tell Sam about your birthday spanking. Sammy I tanned his little ass and he was rock hard the whole time, Christ, that is one fucking hot little tail."

Conner was faced with two attractive brothers sitting up on their knees with him pinned in the corner of the bed against the wall. They were looking at him like a wounded animal, Dean leaned forward and put both arms on either side of Conner trapping him in, "I can hear your heart racing little rabbit, I think Sam should give you a birthday spanking."

Sam grabbed him roughly and pulled him across his lap, "Do you want my hand or a belt, or should I surprise you?" Before Conner could form a thought either way, Sam dragged him back on the bed face down and pinned him, Dean bent down closer to Conner "My little brother asked you a question, hand or belt?" "Conner stammered, "I guess….a hand?" Sam got off the bed and grabbed his brothers belt, "You guess? You guessed wrong." Sam hit him twice with the belt hard but Dean caught his hand before he could give a third blow. "Too hard Sammy, you don't want to break the skin, this takes practice. It should hurt but not leave scaring." Dean grabbed the belt and tossed it in the corner. "No more belts for him, he's just too delicate."

He leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Sam you should really try him, his ass is so incredibly tight I thought my dick was going to get stuck in there, he makes you feel like a two dollar whore, you know, like throwing a hotdog down a hallway." Dean laughed at Sam until he slapped him. "Christ Dean, you are such an ass."

Sam pressed his ear to Conner's chest, "I can hear your heart racing just like my brother said, like an animal caught in a snare," He licked up Conner's neck and then bit down enough to bruise, "I guess that's because we are such good hunters." Dean smirked, "I wish everything we hunted looked like that, what do you say rabbit, do you want to get tag teamed by the Winchester brothers?"

Conner finally spoke, "Yes, I think I would." Sam reclined back on the bed, Dean lifted him on to his brother. "Go ahead and show Sam everything I taught you." Conner gasped as Sam unceremoniously pushed up and entered him. He held him still and did all the work, "Sorry Conner, no time for amature hour, Sammy's got to get his right away." Sam was overly excited from the fighting and the fresh meat, he came quickly.

Dean grabbed Conner who by now was pliable and looked dazed, pleasure filling his body, he was happy to let the brothers do whatever they wanted. He picked him up, kneeled him over the side of the bed and got behind him. Sam went to hand Dean a towel to wipe him up first but Dean pushed his hand away, "Its ok little brother, I like your sloppy seconds." Dean pushed down on his back and mounted him, not gentle like last night.

Sam encouraged his brother, "Come on Dean fuck him, show him what a good stud you are." Dean looked at his brother and then pulled out, he pushed Sam on his back and pulled his legs up, "You want to see what a good stud I am? What am I Sam, a horse?" Sam laughed, "I suppose, you're hung like one." He thrust into Sam hard until he finished, "Lets see you get that at Stanford Sammy."

Conner got up and sat in the chair watching the Winchester sex show going on, hard kisses mingling the blood across their mouths, tongues coming out to lick it off each other, slapping and squeezing that Conner was sure would leave more bruises. A string of filthy sentences each directed at the other brother. It was like watching two wild animals mounting and mating, nothing gentle or soft, a frantic rush to squeeze as much out of each other as they possibly could.

It went on like that for awhile, all rutting noises and just enough pain, Conner then realized they were working out their anger at the other this way and for some reason it seemed normal for them. The oddest thing Conner thought was all the happiness on their faces as they punished each other for cheating, Sam leaving, Dean's dominance, Sam's lack of commitment and other real and imagined problems.

Conner had went to shower again and came back for his clothes, the brothers were both sleeping and looked content, blood drying on their faces, bruises starting on their bodies. Conner finished dressing quietly, he hurt like hell but it was that good hurt people talk about. He got in his car and left.

Sam woke briefly when he heard the car start, he curled up next to Dean and put his head on his chest, "I love you Dee." Dean murmured back, "Love you too Sammy."

Next stop, Stanford.

TBC


	37. 37) Standford & Angels

Sam took Dean out for dinner that night, a last special meal together before his brother drove him to Stanford the next morning. They sat silently waiting for their food, neither knowing what to say to say to each other.

Words of sadness, anger, defeat or wanting seemed almost impossible to express, the brothers had said it all before to each other over and over. Now that the time was here it made it difficult to be the first one to speak.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table to Sam. He picked it up but didn't open it. "What is this Dean?" Dean's hands were folded on the table and he didn't look at his brother, "Open it Sam, its to help you out." Sam tore it open and inside were two bundles of money, Sam counted it and looked at his brother with a worried expression."Dean where did you get this from, there is two thousand dollars here." Dean took Sam's hand in his, running his thumb over the ring. "Its not what you think Sam, I had Bobby sell the Rolex for me. I know you got a full ride but you still need cash Sammy."

"Hey Sam don't look so serious, I didn't want that watch anyway. Too many bad memories attached." Sam's eyes teared up and he wiped them with his sleeve, "Dean what are going to do now, still hunt with Bobby?"

Dean forced a smile, "You know me Sammy, I like to hunt better on my own…or with you. But that isn't ever going to happen is it?"

"Please promise you wont hunt on your own Dean, that's all I'll do is worry about you then." Dean looked past Sam and nothing in particular, "Don't worry about me anymore, you made your choice so let me go then."

Before Sam could answer their food came, Dean ate everything and part of Sam's plus dessert. Dean loved food but when he was feeling emotional he ate even more. Sam was the opposite, he picked at his food and gave it to his brother. When he was stressed he couldn't eat.

Sam had to ask, "What did you mean by letting you go Dean? I love you, I want to make a better life for us someday." Dean shook his head in disbelief, "Come on Sam you know as soon as I get you settled in and leave everything will change between us. You are too damn pretty not to have every male and female after you, I know you want other people. I'm just going to work out my urges and fuck my way to a kind of happiness like I always have, hunt and survive.

He patted Sam's leg, "Don't worry, you can start working on that normal thing you are always bitching about. I give you permission to let me go."

Sam had gotten a room at a motel where they could be together alone their last night until when he didn't know. Dean pulled in and shut off the Impala and sat, it was raining and he just didn't have the energy to even open the car door. Sam got out and opened it for him, he held out his hand and Dean took it. He took his brother to the room, Sam had been there earlier and checked in to get the room ready.

Dean walked in slowly and sat on the bed with his head down, hands covering his face. Another motel, another night with Sam and he tried to pretend that this was another hunt, another crisis averted and he would wake up over and over with him. Nothing would change and he wasn't going to be alone.

Sam lit some candles and put on some music, he knew Dean responded to music on so many levels and as much as he loved classic rock when it came to Sam the sky was the limit. Did it sound how he was feeling at the time about his brother? Then it didn't matter how soft and over the top romantic it was. Sam smiled to himself, he was the only one that knew this about his brother.

Sam brought in a bag for them and he threw it to Dean, "Go change, I brought you your lounge pants." Dean went into the bathroom and wouldn't change in front of Sam. He came back out and sat again on the bed. Sam had changed into the same thing and he was standing there in the candlelight waiting.

"I don't sing very well Dean, promise you wont laugh at me?" Dean shrugged, "Whatever Sam knock yourself out." Sam held out his hand, "Dance with me."

Sam picked out a song and took his brother in his arms, he started to sing, softly and unsure of himself, hoping Dean wouldn't laugh at him.

Dean kissed him, "You sing beautiful baby….really beautiful…I love you Sammy." Dean pulled him into bed and they made love, Dean thought maybe for the last time.

….

Sam went to see Bobby the next morning to say goodbye, Bobby was sitting at his desk holding the photo he took of the brothers together all dressed up. He had been crying and wiped his eyes roughly hoping Sam didn't see him with red eyes. He got up and hugged him tight, "I'm gonna miss you son, don't get too damn important to visit me."

Sam hugged Bobby back, the man that had given them all the love in the world and was like their father. "I'm going to miss you to Bobby, I promise to call or email and I'm going to visit on breaks."

Bobby patted his shoulder, "Come on now, don't fib Sam, when break comes you are gonna be with all the exciting new people and living your life but that's ok son, I'll understand."

Dean stood by the door with Sam's bags unsure of what to do so he waited.

….

The ride was a straight shot, no overnight and they were splitting the ride. Dean drove first while Sam tried to sleep. He had on sunglasses and had balled up Dean's jacket to rest his head on. "Sam why don't you use your jacket for a pillow?"

Sam didn't want to tell him why, because Deans was covered with his scent and Sam was breathing it in, trying to memorize it, the pheromones exclusive to his brother, rich and heady, sexual and musky and an under tone of Dean's blood that had dripped on the fabric. "Dean can I have your jacket?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why Sam?"

"Because…..don't laugh…I want to keep it in plastic and when I miss you I can open the bag and breathe you in." Dean did start to laugh, "That is real creepy Sammy, sure whatever floats your boat I guess. You could just stay with me and smell the real thing every night you know, I even promise to get extra sweaty, you can bury your cute nose right in my armpit."

Sam wrinkled his face but didn't say anything, "In fact I promise to exercise hard and have that Conner kid slather me with olive oil afterwards and let him scrape the sweat and oil off, collect it in a perfume bottle and send it to you fresh every week just like the Roman gladiators used to do for the ladies…..or men….after a fight in the arena."

"Jesus Dean, all I want is your jacket, do you have to make it into a big deal? Anyway I doubt you would actually do that anyway….and where in the hell did you read about that?"

Dean pushed Sam's shoulder, "I'm not just a pretty face you know. Keep the jacket Sammy, go to sleep."

…..

They stopped and gassed up the Impala then went to get something to eat, Dean was so tired he could hardly eat without his eyes closing. "Dean lets just get a room for the night and start fresh tomorrow." Dean's eyes were closed and a French fry was hanging out of his mouth, Sam kicked him under that table, "Dean….Dean wake up, lets get this to go and I'm getting us a room."

They found a motel and Sam got them a room for the night. Dean undressed, dropping a trail of clothes to the bed and crawled in. By the time Sam got in he was sound asleep. Sam curled up next to him and rested his head on his chest like always listening to the steady beat of his brother's heart.

….

They got up early and grabbed some breakfast, Sam drove and let his brother relax. Dean watched the scenery change over the miles between South Dakota to California, his stomach wouldn't settle and he started to drink from a flask, finally he drank enough to fall into a fitful sleep of dreams.

….

It started with him walking in a mist surrounded by trees, he was lost and calling for his brother but he couldn't find him. A large black trunk appeared on a forest path with a heavy chain and lock, Dean kneeled down and reached out to touch it, his hand was shaking and when his fingers reached the lock he pulled back, the trunk was burning hot and his finger tips blistered. He stood up and backed away, he ran until he couldn't catch his breath but he was still trapped in the same forest, he heard unseen things waiting for him behind the trees and bushes.

"Help me Sammy please…..Sammy where are you?" He felt the stab of loneliness in his chest and dug his hands into the black earth looking for his brother, he found Sam's knife and slipped it in his belt. "Is there anyone there….anyone at all?" He looked up at the sliver of sky peeking through the dense tree tops, please help me." He clutched the talisman around his neck and cried.

The voice came, the deep, strong comforting voice and arms wrapped around him from behind, Dean relaxed. One of the strong beautiful hands clasped the burned fingers and kissed them, the blisters vanished. "Don't touch the trunk again Dean, it contains nothing but pain, promise me." Dean leaned back against the man he couldn't see and tried to look but the voice whispered to him, "No do not look upon me, close your eyes."

Dean closed them and a mouth went over his and kissed him hesitantly, Dean thought the man wasn't sure of himself. He kept his eyes closed but turned more toward the figure holding him and he pressed his lips against the strangers mouth showing him a passion filled kiss. Dean heard a gasp as he pulled away.

"Please let me see you….please….at least tell me your name." The voice resonated in his ear, "If you think you will remember it was told to you by another, the one who gave you this," Castiel touched his talisman, "It was mine once." Dean opened his eyes, "Castiel?" He turned and nothing was there.

…

Dean bolted awake, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. "Dean are you ok?" Sam was worried, Dean had been crying and talking in his sleep. "You were dreaming, what did you dream about?"

"I had a dream I couldn't find you…its complicated and weird but he spoke to me again." Sam frowned, "Who spoke to you?" Dean held the talisman, the angel or man or I don't know, his name is Castiel. The one with the shining blue eyes."

So what does he look like, how do you know he is an angel?" Dean shook his head, "I don't know he doesn't let me look at him." Sam snorted, "maybe he is really ugly."

Dean smiled, "Somehow I don't think he is, his voice sounds so beautiful." Dean put his head back on the seat still smiling to himself and watching the scenery go by.

Sam tightened his jaw, griped the steering wheel and drove faster.

….

"Naughty boy Castiel." Seraphiel leaned over Castiel's shoulder and smiled. Castiel took his hand and pushed his face back, "Go away Seraphiel, I am not in the mood to listen to you today." Seraphiel kissed the back of his brothers neck, "Then what are you in the mood for brother?"

"The kiss you gave the man was hesitant and poorly executed but the one he gave you was passionate and exciting." He breathed in Castiels scent, I can still smell him on you…he smells of sexual experience, masculinity and an over abundance of hormones and emotion."

Seraphiel sat next to Castiel and smiled but it was wicked, "Let me show you how to kiss him brother, I promise if you let me I will not ask this again. Castiel let out a defeated sigh, "You lie, I know you will but may show me just this once."

Seraphiel broke into a smile, he took Castiels hands and placed them around the back of his neck, Castiel couldn't help but feel the soft curls at his nape. "Your hair is quite soft." If Castiels eyes could be described as a rich cerulean and filled with emotion and power then Seraphiels would be the color of pale blue ice, mesmerizing and masterful.

He pulled him into a soft kiss, working his mouth and tongue into Castiels. Seraphiel pulled away, his brother was breathing heavily and locked onto the ice in his eyes. Castiel tried half heartedly to pull away but the angel went in for another kiss harder than the last.

This time it was Castiel that pulled away, "No more Seraphiel." He smiled, "How was the kiss, will you use it on the Winchester man?" Castiel turned away, "Yes I will try, go away."

Seraphiel laughed and kissed the top of his brothers head, "You are such a virgin Castiel, he will have a good time with you."

TBC


	38. 38) A Tearful Goodbye, Glimmer of Hope

Dean took over the last leg of the drive, it was real now and so close. He watched Sam go in to pay for the gas and when he came out he had snacks. Sam gave his brother a jumbo chocolate bar.

"What did you get Sammy?" Sam smiled and pulled out a package of Sour sugared gummy worms. He ripped the package open and pulled a long colorful rope of worm out, dangled part of it between his lips and wiggled his eye brows at Dean, "Want some?"

Dean chuckled and leaned in with a smile and bit right to Sam's lips then worked his soft lips over his brothers, when the kiss broke he grabbed Sam's face with his hands and was nose to nose with his brother, Sam felt his body hitch and shudder, then felt warm tears hit his face. "I'm sorry, I can't help it Sammy…God help me I feel like I'm losing half of myself." Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and started the car.

They drove awhile, Sam hiding his feelings by facing the window but Dean knew, he clearly saw the reflection of his brother's face when he glanced over to him, a grimace of pain and a trail of tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't make a sound.

Dean thought how young Sam looked just then, soft hair curling around his face, the hazel eyes and his mouth soft and open. How many times did he look into those same hazel eyes and tell him, "don't worry Sammy, its ok Sammy, I love you Sammy."

Dean turned on the radio, "Want me to sing to you Sammy?" Sam's voice was soft, "Yes Dean I would really like that." "Landslide" came on the radio and Dean was going to change it but Sam grabbed his hand, "No sing this to me, I think it was meant to come on, you are supposed to sing it to me."

Dean waited until the lump in his throat went away and then he sang to his brother,

…..

"Oh Mirror in the sky what is love, Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can handle the seasons of my life?

"Well I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you, But time makes you bolder, children get older, I'm getting old too…"

…

Dean couldn't sing any more of it, Sam sang the rest quietly to himself while he slowing tore tiny pieces off a Kleenex from his pocket and dropped them on the floor of the Impala.

…

They arrived at Stanford, and the brothers were both blown away by all of it. Seeming like a small city all its own Sam suddenly perked up and his eyes were alive with possibilities and excitement. Dean felt out of his element, he walked behind Sam to the admissions office and wouldn't go in with him. He watched all the people go by while Sam had his meeting, all the people with bright and shiny futures ahead of them.

Dean looked down at his hands, rough and full of scars, callused from training, fighting and working on cars. Sitting there in his army surplus jacket and torn jeans and boots with blood stains he felt like bolting, trapped like an animal on display with one escape route and he began to panic. He didn't notice how the all the woman looked at him with flirtatious eyes and smiles or the admiring glances from some of the men and jealous looks from the others at what they imagined was the new beautiful rival for others affections.

…..

Sam came out with a stack of paperwork and a huge smile, a woman smiled at Dean and stuck out her hand, "Hello Dean, your brother is quite something. Would you like to take the tour and then help Sam get settled? Dean stood and shook her hand and before he could say anything an attractive blonde girl stepped next to Sam, "This Sam, is Jessica and she is going to be your guide around the campus today."

Sam smiled broadly at the pretty girl and she held out her well manicured hand and smiled like a predatory cat, "So good to meet you Sam, I'm sure we will be great friends." She ignored Dean altogether.

Dean had seen that predatory look before, in the mirror of bar bathroom right before he made a sexual killing of some pretty thing, he felt like he was dying inside, the urge to escape was too great, " Sam can I see you outside?"

Sam followed back to the Impala, "Sam I got to leave, I can get your stuff out here, I sure Jessica can help you shuttle everything over to your dorm." Sam grabbed his arm, "Dean come on, don't you want to see where I live, help me unpack….say goodbye?

Dean saw a small pathway between two buildings and a public bathroom, he pulled Sam in there and locked the door. "Do you have your money I gave you?" Sam patted his pocket, yes but…" Dean grabbed his face and pushed him against the wall, "Oh Christ Sammy I love you so much" He kissed Sam hard pushing against him until he felt light headed.

Sam slid down the wall into a crouching position and held his knees, it was real, he was here and it was all changing. He didn't know when he would see his brother again. He started to cry and it came out hard and sounded like he was wounded. "I love you Dee, please don't hate me….I love you…." Sam kept repeating it until Dean pulled him up and hugged him tight rocking him slowing until Sam's breath slowed. "My baby boy….my Sammy….my better half." He dried the tears off Sam's face and forced a smile, "Hey I'll see you soon, Christmas is right around the corner, time will pass fast I'm sure of it. I'm gonna be fine Sammy, don't cry over me I'm not worth it."

He opened the door and looked around, they went back to the Impala where Jessica was waiting to get Sam's luggage. Dean didn't say a word, he ruffed up Sam's hair and forced another smile, got in the Impala and drove away.

…

Dean couldn't drive anymore, he found a cheap motel and got a room for the night so he could decide what he wanted to do next. He hit a diner and ate until he was stuffed then picked up supplies at a liquor store and went back to the dingy little room and he drank until he couldn't think any longer, until crying was too hard and then drank until he forgot how cry and passed out.

…..

Castiel watched from his place under a tree, Sophia was sitting next to him. He invited her to talk about his guilt for allowing Seraphiel to kiss him, she gave him her wisdom. "Brother no guilt please, we are talking about Seraphiel and I would imagine at some point he convinced all the angels in heaven to kiss him or worse. Now I admit I kissed him as well, the reason he pursues you is because you are untouched, pure and most of us are not. You are a challenge for him so let him dream, hope and wish all he wants. It doesn't mean he will ever get what he desires."

Castiel and Sophia watched Dean groaning and thrashing his body from another nightmare "Look at him Sophia, intoxicated and anguished, trapped in another nightmare. What should I do? I want to show myself to him."

She shook her head no, "Not yet but very soon brother I promise and then you can revel yourself but be careful, when you reveal your true self not in a dream your voice can deafen him, your radiance will blind him. Remember he looks like an angel but he is only a human.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Go to him now while he is sleeping and sooth him."

….

Castiel carefully stretched out on the bed next to Dean and watched his face, he was invisible in case he woke up but still could touch him. Castiel touched Dean's forehead and the nightmare vanished. He knew he shouldn't but he was always curious about Dean Winchester, he couldn't comprehend how he could be so beautiful and perfect, so emotional but so strong and still be just a human and not an angel.

He stroked his hair and spoke to him, "You are a paradox, If you were in heaven right now the others wouldn't know what you were. They would be jealous that father put so much into your beauty." Castiel laughed to himself, "They might think you are Lucifer because of the artistry and allurement of your body and face."

"I love you and want you to be happy, I will whisper this and you will believe it was your own thought tomorrow. Sam loves you, do not have doubt in your heart. Someday he will be back, I hope when that time comes you still accept me into your heart."

He bent down and hesitated but then remembered the kiss from Seraphiel and wanted to try to do what he taught him. He gently pressed his mouth onto Dean's soft lips and worked them softly with his own. Dean responded in his sleep and sucked on Castiel's lips. He pulled away and ran his fingers over Dean's lips and delighted in the fullness and rich color, Castiel went in for one more kiss this time more urgent, he slid his tongue in and tasted trying to be as passionate as Seraphiel said he should.

Dean blindly felt with his hands for the body touching him and opened his eyes but there was no one there. He rolled over to lament over the empty pillow beside him but there was a bouquet of honeysuckle surrounded by sweet sage and tied with a white ribbon. There was a note attached written on parchment.

"My Love, You own my heart. Take this small favor as a token, the honeysuckle shows my devotion to your body and soul, the sweet sage to show my protection just a dream away. The white silk ribbon binds me to you."

Dean picked it up and smelled the bundle, the herbal sweetness filled the stale room. He knew the angel wasn't a dream after all but still there was nowhere to go with this new information. He pulled out a flask and took a morning drink to smooth him out.

"_I know, I'll call Sammy and see how he's doing."_

Dean knew he should leave it alone but he couldn't stop himself. His hands shook while dialed Sam's number. It rang until it went to voicemail, "This is Sam, you know what to do."

Deans voice cracked when he started to speak, "Sammy…..Sammy its Dean I just wanted to make sure you got settled in ok…so anyway I love you and miss you already."

…..

Sam was in his room sleeping late, when the phone rang he grabbed it and saw Dean's name come up but he didn't answer. He wanted to give himself a chance to miss him before they spoke again. Sam was too busy getting ready for classes, he felt guilty but told himself it was his new life now and Dean didn't have a part in the near future.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed that was too short and ran his fingers through his hair. His new roommate stirred and then went back to sleep. Sam thought he was unusual looking, long tangled locks of dark chocolate colored hair, strong features and the most striking thing would be his amethyst eyes. Sam could honestly say he never encountered anyone with eyes like that, Oliver was unusual indeed.

Sam's phone rang again and it was Jessica, she wanted to meet for breakfast. Sam smiled to himself, when it walked around campus with her yesterday everyone looked at them. The tall handsome new kid and the beautiful blonde, he felt pretty damn normal and he liked it.

The only thing that worried Sam was if they got to a point where she wanted to have sex, he didn't know if he could do it. He had never been with a female and though he thought she was sexy it was more in an admiring way. Sex with women always seemed like it would be messy and tangled with women, sex with his brother was passionate and honest. _"Stop thinking about Dean, just stop it Sam this is your new life."_

…

Dean's phone rang and it was Bobby, "Did you boys get there ok and when are you heading home Dean?"

Yeah Bobby so Sam got there fine, I'm at a motel right now and I'm going to hang out here a couple days and get my shit together…..just don't worry about me."

Bobby closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, a headache coming on caused by the Winchesters, "Dean damn it I know you, its going to be you drunk somewhere getting in fights and sleeping around then getting in more fights cause you hit on someone's fella or woman."

Dean attempted to sound optimistic for Bobby's sake, "Nah no way I'm fine I just need to figure out my next step, so I gotta go now, see you soon." Dean hung up, Bobby sat down and took a drink, he looked up at the ceiling and started to talk, "Sorry Karen, I know its early for a drink but damn it, those boys are going to be the death of me yet."

…..

Dean went for breakfast, went back to the motel and extend his stay. He showered, took a nap and when he woke up it was dark. Darkness was his element, he felt stronger, tougher and ready to take what the night would bring him.

Dean Winchester was out to claim everything he saw, he gave himself one last look in the mirror, tight jeans that hugged him in the right places, a tight black shirt and his beautiful face and body, a pistol and knife in his belt. Yes Dean thought, he was going to make the world his bitch. He took off the silver ring and put it in his pocket.

TBC


	39. 39) Party On Sam, Dean Goes Hunting

Dean found the night club, the music was pounding and it was packed with men, all ages, all types all wanting something from the other. Dean walked in just as the DJ switched to a low key song. He strode through the bar, green eyes darted over every face, every body as he passed them. He wanted nothing less than perfection and he felt he deserved it tonight.

Men were lining up to approach him, each taking their turn but Dean would put up a hand to stop them before they even got close. This was his hunt, not theirs and he was good at it, the best there was actually.

He walked out to the middle of the dance floor and stood, they were all afraid of his rejection but were compelled to stay close just in case they were the one lucky enough to catch his eye.

Dean spotted him, a tall young thing about twenty he guessed with low tight jeans settled around his slim hips, dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes and a sharp jaw line. Dean made eye contact and before the before he approached Dean made a spinning motion with his finger. The young man turned and Dean gave his ass an appreciative once over. He crooked his finger and the stranger approached. He stopped in front of Dean and was going to speak but before a word came out Dean roughly grabbed his crotch and squeezed, when he was satisfied he had a nice big cock Dean smiled , "Dance with me now."

Electro club mix came on loud, thumping the floor, all Dean saw were the lights and the strangers pretty face, the man pulled Deans ass against his crotch tight, one hand held Dean's hip and the other his cock and they started to move with the music. Dean pressed as hard as he could and began to grind back on him.

Dean's eyes were closed and sweat ran down his face glistening in the lights, his lips were parted and all eyes were on him. A small circle cleared around the couple as the others slowed their dancing and watched two things of beauty swaying their hips, groping and grinding. Both were in their own world.

The beat changed, Dean turned around and forced a kiss on the strangers mouth, he bit his neck and hissed him the man's ear. "Whats your name boy?" "Max, whats yours you fucking hot piece?" Dean grabbed his throat and pushed him against a pillar, "My name is Dean, remember that because you are going to be screaming it later. I don't bottom you got that Max? Don't try, you have that look in your eyes. I'll eat you alive if you try, got that, you are my bitch."

Max looked at him with wild eyes but didn't say a word, Dean pulled him forward and slammed him back, "I said,…..you…are…my …bitch. Max stammered, "I'm your bitch…hey you can do whatever you want ok? I like it rough and I'm up for anything tonight."

Dean narrowed his eyes and smiled at Max, "I warn you now, I just lost my soulmate to the world and I'm not in a great mood, I might take it out on you, how physical are you willing to let me get?" Max whispered, "Just don't kill me."

…

Sam was at his first college party, it was strange, he felt like he was in another world all together and he was a little frightened of it all. He wasn't a big drinker and everyone else seemed wasted except him, even Jessica. She was aggressive, pursuing Sam and he wasn't sure what to do about it. "Come on Sam , lets go upstairs and find a room." He tried to smile and get away politely but she insisted. "Whats the problem? I'm considered a good catch around here and you are just tooooo pretty you know that Sam?"

She grabbed his crotch and squeezed, his body responded and that made it worse. "Look I just left someone back home and I need to think about this ok? I'm not over….her."

She squeezed again and he felt the edges of her pink painted nails, "I can blow you if you want." She back up a step and frowned, "You aren't a gay boy are you Sam? Because that would be a fucking sad waste of good prime cut."

Sam was angry, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to a secluded spot, "I'm not gay you got it? Give me the fucking blow job then." Sam leaned against the wall and watched the manicured hands quickly unbutton his fly and pull out his cock. "Oh very nice dick Sam, do you think you can get it harder than this though?" He closed his eyes as her frosted pink lips closed around it started to suck, she smelled like strong floral perfume.

Sam tried to recapture the scent memory of his brother but it was no use. He imagined it was Deans soft, full mouth over him and his rough, strong hands working the base. Sam felt himself responding then and he started to fuck her mouth just like he did with his brother, hard like an animal, he heard Deans voice in his head, deep and passionate, _"Come on Sammy boy, come for your brother, I wanna swallow your load….."_

Sam grabbed her hair and rammed hard filling her mouth, she started to choke and tried to pull away but he came down her throat and didn't stop until he was spent. She got away, stood up and slapped him hard, "You fucking jerk, don't ever do that again." Sam tucked himself in and zipped up, Jessica was spitting out his come in the grass. "Well I guess I'm not a gay boy Jessica." Sam turned and walked away.

…

Dean drove Max back to his house, a small shack he was renting affordable enough for him without getting a roommate. Dean looked around out of habit checking to be sure it was clear. Max handed him a beer and Dean drank it down quickly and without asking went to get another. He spotted a large plant hook screwed into an old beam on the ceiling. "How strong do you think that is, strong enough to hold you?"

Max looked up and nervously licked his lips, "Yeah I'm pretty sure, it's a strong beam…why?" Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him close, "I told you what kind of mood I was in, maybe I want to beat you for awhile with my belt before I fuck you…is that a problem…..should I leave now?" He grabbed his coat and looked at his watch, "I think I have time before the club closes to get a substandard replacement ."

Max chewed on his thumb nail trying to figure out if he wanted to do this, Dean won. "No, please stay, I would love it."

Dean stripped off his jacket and shirt then removed his belt, "Good boy, strip now."

….

Sam got back to his room, he heard a guitar playing softly and when he went in Oliver was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and playing a song. He looked up at Sam with his odd amethyst eyes, "So how was the party?" Sam laughed, "It sucked….literally sucked, I got a blow job." Oliver set his guitar down and raised an eyebrow, "Do tell, was it that bimbo that came here to get you?" Sam nodded, Oliver leaned back and made a face, "Well get checked for mouth herpes on your dick then, who knows what the hell she has."

Sam suddenly felt stupid, the whole night was gone to shit. "You don't think she has anything do you?" Oliver reached in his nightstand and pulled out a joint, he lit it and took a deep draw then handed it to Sam. He let out the smoke and giggled to himself. Sam took a draw and watched Oliver, "Sam if you wanted a blow job why didn't you just stay here? After one of these I'm pretty much up for anything." Sam exhaled and started to cough, "Um…what?" Oliver pushed with his bare feet trying to get Sam off his bed, Sam slid off and fell on his ass.

"Too late big guy, you already stuck it in that can of frosting she calls a mouth, go to your own side of the room and go to bed."Sam got up and stripped to his boxers, he couldn't sleep and lay there listening to Oliver picking out a tune watching him. Oliver stood, stripped naked and sat back down to play another song. He put the guitar down and looked over to Sam who was relaxing and watching him through sleepy eyes.

Oliver took another puff and put the joint out, he leaned back and started to stroke his oversized cock slowly and deliberately while Sam watched. "See Sam, look what you missed out on. Next time she taps her dragon nails on the door maybe you think of this first." Oliver laughed again and started to work himself harder, Sam was fascinated at the tall strong young figure on the bed with the amethyst eyes and long dark waves of hair spilling across his shoulders. Sam made a move to get up and approach him but Oliver held up his hand.

"No Sam you stay right there and watch, I don't need any help….besides your night was already fruitful, you established yourself with a desirable girl in front of everyone…I mean what else do you want?" Oliver reached climax and spurted across his long muscled torso, eyes closed, smiling and small noises of pleasure coming from his mouth.

His eyes snapped open suddenly, and he stared at the ceiling then relaxed. Sweat ran down his neck and thick wet curls clung to his flushed cheeks. He turned his head to Sam and smiled , "Now wasn't that fun to watch?" He looked at the bulge in Sam's boxers, "Good night, glad you and Jessica had a good time." Sam heard him laugh softly before he fell asleep.

Sam rolled toward the wall and started to touch himself but gave up. Before he fell asleep he wondered if his unusual roommate was stark raving mad and what his brother was doing right at that minute.

….

Max was hung from the hook with his own belt tightened around his wrists, his feet just touched the ground for support. Dean kissed his neck and purred in his ear, "Are you ready for it?" He ran his thick black leather belt over the mans cheek and the stepped back. "Don't brace yourself expecting it to come, it will only make it more painful."

Dean expertly swung the belt and snapped it across his back just hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin, Max cried out loudly, "You want me to go on?" Max whimpered, "Yes." Dean snapped the belt across his ass, "Yes….what?" again the blow came, "Yes Sir." Dean wrapped the belt around the man's neck and pulled enough to cause pressure, "Good boy." He took the belt away and kissed his ear gently.

Next came a series of blows covering his back, bottom and thighs, Dean stepped back and admired how well placed they all were and how much of him was covered with welts. Max couldn't stand and hung from his arms, he had stopped screaming a few minutes back. Dean unhooked him and he fell to the floor at his feet.

"Get up." Dean jerked on the end of the belt around his wrists. "I can't…I can't stand." He grabbed his blonde hair and jerked his head up, "I said get up, If I have to help you do it I'll make you so sorry the beating will look like a birthday party compared to what would come next."

Max struggled to his feet while Dean yanked on the belt. He pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him on his back then tightened the belt around the head board. "Do you have condoms?" Max weakly nodded his head toward the night stand, Dean pulled one out, tore it open and put it on.

He grabbed Max's legs and pulled them up, "Every time you screamed I swore I was going to come right there just from hitting you but this is what I was waiting for."

Max's eyes were huge, "Wait…..Dean wait….just please get the lube from the drawer first." Dean laughed at him, "The condoms are lubricated so that works for me, don't worry it will feel good after awhile." Dean pushed himself in while Max gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out, after awhile their bodies got a rhythm, Dean had him bent in half, pounding and lost in his own fantasy.

He pictured it was Sam he was fucking so good, he could hear his voice in his brain talking to him, _"Harder Dean…..my brother…..come inside me…I love you….."_

Dean let go inside the stranger and screamed Sam's name, he sat back on his knees and realized it wasn't Sam. Dean roughly wiped his eyes and released Max.

He went to the kitchen and walked back with a beer for each of them, Max still hadn't gotten up, "You called out for Sam….who is that?" Dean shrugged, "just the man I love is all."

Dean fell asleep in the strangers bed, _"I love you Sammy, goodnight…..I miss you."_

Sam woke and suddenly felt his brother was thinking of him, _"I love you Dean, goodnight….I miss you."_

TBC


	40. 40) Compensate For the Heart Break

Dean got up the next morning and quietly got dressed trying not wake up Max, he was going to get some breakfast and bring it back for them. Max sat up watching him, "So that's it? Just going to skulk out the door and I never see you again? What a fucking prince among princes you are."

Dean stopped buckling his belt and laughed, "That's not the first time someone has said that me, guess it must be true. Are you ok?" Max looked away, "Now you ask? If I hadn't woke up you would have just gone and not cared."

Dean sat down by him, "Not true, I was going to get us doughnuts and coffee, can you lay on your stomach for me?" Max started to get off the bed, "No…no way I'm really sore, I don't care how good you look."

"I want to see if you are ok ." Max went down on his stomach and let Dean examine his handy work. He back, ass and thighs were covered in deep pink markings and some bruising. Dean ran his fingers over the pattern and Max pulled away. "Do you have any kind of lotion or anything?" Max pointed to the bathroom, I have some aloe in there."

Dean brought the bottle back and ran trails of it over Max and he gently started to work over the damage, some spots were worse than others and he groaned when Dean touched him. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

Max's voice was shaking, "How would you know?" Dean's face grew dark, "I've gotten lots of beatings since I was a kid, not the fun kind like this." Max looked at him and his face softened, "I'm sorry, I didn't know….that is different. I mean when your helpless like that…..I'm sorry I'll stop talking." He touched Dean's leg and Dean forced himself not to pull away trying to welcome the gentle touch.

Dean poured out more aloe, "I'll finish here and go get those doughnuts and coffee, any particular kind you like?" Max closed his eyes and smiled, relaxing at his touch and the pain lessening, "I love any kind with strawberry jam." Deans hand stopped briefly and then he continued. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stroked Max's shaggy hair, "Strawberry it is then."

…

"Winchester….Sam….come on get your ass out of bed." Sam rolled over and opened his eyes, Oliver was standing over him in a towel. He looked incredibly tall from Sam's view, his long wet hair started to drip over Sam, "Come on Sam I got the morning free we can hang out. First go take a shower, I can smell cheap perfume coming off your dick like road kill, wash that gashes stink off and lets have some fun."

Sam smiled up at him, "Whats your issue, what are looking at Winchester?" Sam chuckled softly, "I can't believe it, I think I finally found someone even cruder than my big brother. I think we will get along just fine."

…..

Dean came back with a big bag of doughnuts and coffee, Max had showered and was sitting in bed wearing a bathrobe and listening to music. "Hey you didn't lie, you actually came back!" Dean gave him a weird look and stuck the bag out, "Here, eat." Max patted the bed, "Christ Dean you are a fucking charmer aren't you?"

Dean was already on his second doughnut and his lips were covered in cinnamon sugar glaze, "Hey I bought breakfast didn't I? That's more than most people get." Max leaned in and ran his tongue around Dean's full lips getting off the glaze and kissed him, "Then I consider myself lucky."

…

Oliver sat and played guitar waiting for him to get ready and there was a tapping on the door. Oliver got up and looked, "Its Jessica, do I have to let her in?" Sam got up and opened the door. She smiled at Sam, barged into the room and walked right into Oliver. Her head came only to his armpit, she had to stretch her head back to see his face.

"Wow I thought Sam was tall." Sam stood next to Oliver and he had a couple inches on Sam. Her eyes examined him in only the way a curious young woman in a room with two good looking guys could do, unashamed. She started at the amazing thick head of long rich brown hair falling in waves down his back, the strong fair features and long muscular frame but his eyes she thought to herself, were off the hook, the color of amethyst. She was sufficiently dazzled.

Oliver smiled and extended his hand to her and smiled, "I'm Oliver, Sam's roomie." Jessica was still looking up and examining the big white even smile. Sam shook her shoulder, "Jessica what do you want?"

She looked confused for a second then looked at Sam, "Sorry I don't know where my head is at." Oliver smirked and spoke to himself, "I know where it was last night."

She frowned and looked at him, "Excuse me?" Sam stood between them, "So yeah what did you want?" She brightened up, I want to invite you to breakfast, I have the morning free."

Oliver put his arm around Sam's should and smiled, "That sounds great, we were just wondering what to do this morning so lets good I'm starving." Her mouth tightened up but then the prom queen in her won over and she smiled again. "Great lets go."

She grabbed Sam's hand and walked ahead, Oliver walked behind and grabbed Sam's ass. When he jumped his friend laughed. "Hey Sam, I got a great view from back here." Jessica giggled and turned around, "Well thank you, I work out."

….

Castiel appeared and strolled up to Sophia, she was sitting in the grass surrounded by huge rabbits the colors of jellybeans and she was watching something and smiling. He picked up a apple green rabbit and sat with it in his lap. "You called me?" She pointed excitedly, "Look…look Castiel its my Oliver."

Castiel leaned forward and examined the scene unfolding, "Is that….is that Sam Winchester?" Sophia clasped her hands together and held them to her cheek, "Yes it is, his roommate at Stanford."

"But how did that even happen sister?"

"What is the point if having power if I can't use it for my wishes? This is perfect, Now you can keep an eye on Sam Winchester, I can keep an eye on Oliver….they are both handsome young men and who knows what will happen?" She pointed to Jessica, "She is going to be a problem, I smell trouble on her from here. She is the one that will stir the pot and turn people against each other and break hearts, a deceitful, wicked girl."

"Sophia its Dean Winchester I'm concerned with not Sam." She pointed at Castiel, "I am disappointed in you brother for being so short sighted. If one brother is in peril then the other will suffer as well. If you care about your charge as much as you say then the happiness and safety of his brother would be important also. Castiel do you think you could go to him, give him my talisman, tell him the story I gave you?"

Castiel sighed, "Yes I will, when the time is right." Castiel examined the talk handsome young man with the biblical hair and perpetual smirk, "Do not take offense but what is Oliver going to Stanford for?"

"Why a degree in Religious studies of course, he will not make a living at it but perhaps he will find a nice lawyer to settle down with."

Castiel put the rabbit down and stood to leave, he pointed at her, "No match making sister, just let them be friends and let nature take its course."

….

Dean held his stomach and was resting on the bed, "My gut hurts, I think I'm going to die." Max came in with a seltzer water and handed it to Dean, "Drink this, it might help the six doughnuts go down easier."

"I can't sit up to drink it, pour it in my mouth." Max shook his head and ignored Dean. He went back to resting on his stomach but his back felt a little better. "Aren't we a pair, you can stay here if you want Dean."

Dean struggled to an upright position, "I guess I should go back to the motel before they throw my stuff out."

Max took a gamble and asked, "Why don't you check out and stay here with me? I mean until you figure out what you want to do. Whats your story anyway?"

Dean's head dropped and he tried to think of the short, clean version. "I loved the same person since I was four, gave him everything my entire life and now he left me for bigger better things, a normal life whatever that is. When I dropped him off at school there was already a blonde chick scoping him out. You don't want to hear all my problems."

Max squeezed his hand, "Go get your stuff and you can tell me over dinner tonight."

…..

The three of them sat eating their breakfast in the busy restaurant full of students. "So Sam I'd like to see you again if that's ok, an actual date. I sort of made a fool out of myself last night, lets start over."

Oliver squeezed Sam's knee under the table with his large hand, Jessica kept chattering but all Sam noticed were fingers creeping up to his crotch. He shifted in his seat and kicked Oliver. Oliver leaned in and smiled at the girl "So Jess….can I call you Jess….how pray tell did you make a fool of yourself? A smart girl like you it must be nearly impossible."

She blushed and stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom." Oliver held up a breakfast sausage and whispered to Sam, "If you ditch her this could be you." He slowly ate the sausage and wiggled his eye brows at Sam. Sam put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, "You are as subtle as a sledge hammer."

"So Sam, quite a catch you got there, she even announces when she goes to the bathroom, who knows what marvels she will reveal when she gets back."

Sam broke out in a big smile and laughed, "You are a terrible influence you know that don't you?"

….

Dean went back and was packing his duffle when he reached in and felt something wrapped in a cloth and there was a note attached. He opened it and there was the knife Sam got from Mister Avery. The note read,

"Dean, I thought you could use this knife more than me. When you hunt and kill something it will be almost like I'm there helping. Thank you for everything big brother, I wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for you. I love you so much I wish I were a poet so I could properly express it.

We were meant to be you and I, no matter what circumstances come between us remember each night I'm tell you, "I love you Dean." That is every single night until one of us leaves the earth. If we end up back together then I can tell you every night in person.

Love Yours Always and Forever,

Sam AKA Bitch and Samantha xoxo

…..

Dean griped the note tight to his chest, curled up on the bed and cried.

…

They finished breakfast and Jessica followed them back to their room. "So Sam, want to go out this weekend? No parties, just you and I how does that sound?

"Sure I suppose that would be good." She kissed his cheek, "Great see you Saturday at seven, I can come get you."

Oliver sat back, not in a joking mood any longer and he pushed his plate away. "Lets go for a walk, there is park nearby, I want to talk to you Sam."

….

Dean went back to Max's house with his duffle, "This is only for a couple days, then I have to head back to my uncles and figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Do you want to talk about it? I have tonight and tomorrow off from work so I have lots of time to listen."

Dean sat on the couch and Max handed him a beer, "Lets see, my mom was murdered when I was four and my brother was a baby, after that my dad started drinking and smacking me around and he…" Dean thought there was something else but he couldn't remember anymore. "He what Dean?" Dean shook his head, "No that was it, he hit me and always treated me rough. I followed in the family business, raised my brother. We moved from motel to motel and he left us alone for work….alot.

Dean's eyes became misty and his face softened, "My little brother Sam….oh Max you should see him, he is perfect. Super smart, funny, athletic, handsome and people really like him, and not just for the way he looks or what they can get out of him like me. I guess I understand why my dad treated him better, Sam was always the winning horse and he wanted to bet on the right son you know?"

Dean started to peel the label off the bottle with his thumb nail, "I accept the way I am though but I wonder….you know…if my mom was still alive would I be the favorite for her? Like see how I am really inside? Guess I wont know.

Max felt a pang of sorrow for this beautiful man that couldn't see the forest for the trees, he sat next to Dean and hugged him tight, he was compelled to do it, Dean hugged him back tighter and relaxed into the good feeling of another person touching him like that, because they cared about his feelings.

"Thank you Max, thank you." Max whispered in his ear, "For what?"

"For hugging me."

TBC


	41. 41) Sams Betrayal & Deans Pain

Sam sat under a tree with Oliver, "What do you want to talk about?" Oliver looked at him with a serious expression, no mirth left in his eyes. "So this is it then, this is how you are going to live your life?"

Sam glanced at him and then stared at the grass not wanting to meet his gaze. "Like what? You don't really know me at all to think anything about my life Oliver."

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed, "Sam I mean live a lie. Date the blonde, get married and have a kid or two, live in a cookie cutter house and carpool to the office?" Sam frowned at him, "There are worse things in life you know."

"Worse than years of a slow death living a secret so everyone thinks your normal? Whatever the fuck that is, if normal exsists I sure the hell never found it. Everyone can think you are the handsome, successful straight guy Sam and you might pull it off for years, then one day you are gonna wake up and look in the mirror and you are middle aged. You gave up loving someone you really wanted to please the world and give them a pretty picture."

Oliver stood up, "Well I'm giving you advice, take it or leave Winchester, I just hope you know what you are doing…..what game you are playing at." Oliver extended a hand to help Sam up and he pushed it away and got up himself.

They started to walk back, Sam stopped, "How did you know….I mean why do you assume I'm gay?" Oliver laughed and kept walking ahead, "Because no straight guy in the world would have watched me jack my big dick off in a tiny room, that and you seem kinda gay to me."

Sam jogged to catch up, "Well what about you, what does that make you Oliver since you know so fucking much." Oliver kept walking quickly, "What do you think I am Sam?" Sam walked faster, "Slow down, I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"I am not actually sure myself, sometimes I feel like I don't exactly belong anywhere. I know what I look like, I've been told I'm unusual, striking, handsome, frightening, beautiful, strange and I know women like me, they want to see if I'm proportionate if you get my drift. But they really don't hold any interest for me at all except to tease. Men tend to be envious, scared or attracted to me. That I can deal with." Oliver shrugged, "Since you need a word lets leave it at gay."

…..

"Dean its Bobby, you know when you are coming back son?" Dean knew he had to make a choice soon, "Give me a couple more days Bobby, don't worry." Dean had a stop he wanted to make that night, he wanted to see Sam.

….

Castiel appeared in front of the door and knocked, Sam answered, "Who are you?" Castiel didn't expect Sam there, "I'm hear to see Oliver, I'm a friend of his mothers."

Sam yelled into the room, "Hey Oliver, there is a strange man in a trench coat to see you, he's kinda hot, should I let him in?" Oliver came to the door and looked down at Castiel, "Who are you?"

"Your mother sent me." Oliver's eyes flashed dark and angry, "My mother is dead."

"Please may I come in and explain? I have something of hers she wanted you to have." Castiel brushed past both of them and sat in chair with his hands folded looking from one man to the other. "I confess I feel like I'm a wood elf in a land of giants." Oliver sat down and looked at him and there was something immediately comfortable about the stranger's eyes and he relaxed.

Sam was still by the door, "Do you want me to leave?" Oliver pointed to Sam's bed, "No stay with me. Now what about my mother and how do you know her?"

Castiel tried hard to phrase everything properly which wasn't always his strong suit. "Your mother and I worked together and were great friends. After she died I was given this to give to you with a note." Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled out the talisman and a note on parchment and handed it to him.

He pointed to the large, faceted amethyst and the sigil, "This was her favorite color, the color of your eyes and this is her sigil or signature, it says "Sophia." Oliver put it around his neck and opened the note.

"My Oliver, wear this to remind you of me and listen to the wisdom it brings you. Let it guide you to make the right choices in your life. Even though I am not with you I am always watching from heaven. The Deepest Love to You, Mother"

Oliver set the note on the bed and looked confused, "Is this a big joke? Nothing in that note makes sense to me." Castiel stood to leave, "It is no joke, you have to take it at its face value and not worry about details." Sam got up and bent down to look directly into the angels face, "I know you from somewhere….just let me think….." Castiel walked to the door quickly, "Doctor Angeles!" Castiel's shoulders slumped, he walked back to them and touched their foreheads then vanished leaving Oliver with the amulet and note.

…

That night Dean went to see Sam, he found out where he was exactly and looked up at his window, there was a light on. Dean's stomach was in a knot, he knew he should have just left but he had to see him. Sam had never called him back and he needed to know he was alright.

He heard someone playing the guitar softly, Dean knocked and it stopped then the door opened and very tall young man answered. Dean was momentary dumbstruck, "Well who do we have here?" Oliver gave Dean an appreciative once over, "Wow, if your selling I'm buying…I didn't know you delivered." He saw the look on Dean's face and laughed, "I'm just fucking with you handsome, what do you want?"

"Uh….I'm looking for Sam, I'm his big brother Dean." Oliver pointed to the chair, "Come on in, he should be back soon if you want to wait." Dean sat in the chair and looked around the tiny room. Oliver pulled out a joint, "Do you partake?" Dean shook his head, "No I'm more of a drinker." Oliver reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of beers and handed one to Dean. "So you are the other Winchester, I see you won the genetic lottery also….damn I wish I would have grown up next door to you both. I would have gotten into all sorts of trouble."

Dean drank his beer and stared at him, "So you are Sam's roommate?" Oliver smiled, "I'm Oliver, you have a great brother. I consider him a friend, so are you going to enroll?" Dean laughed and held up his hand, "No way, this isn't my thing. I'm going back home and guess I'll go from there. I left Sammy a message and he never called back so I was worried." Dean stood and looked out the window waiting to see his brother walking up.

Dean's face brightened when he saw Sam walking across the lot towards the building and then he saw her, she was lagging behind digging in a big pink purse and ran to catch up then grabbed Sam's hand. He smiled at her and she kissed him and giggled, when they started to walk she swung his hand with hers like child. Dean's face flushed with emotion, Sam had already found someone.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry big brother, she wove her demonic magic into his brain and he thinks he is a nice straight boy now." Dean pulled back, his eyes full of tears, he reached for Sam's knife in his belt to be sure it was there, "Demon…. She is a demon?" Dean grabbing the front of Oliver's shirt, "How do know for sure?"

Oliver gently pulled his hand off, "Take it easy brother, it was a figure of speech but if there were demons I bet that little frosted up skank would be one. I can't stand her personally."

Dean watched as Sam actually leaned in and kissed her and they both waved to a group of people. "Don't tell him I was here Oliver." Dean bolted to the door and ran out the back, got into the Impala and left. Oliver stood there looking at the open door not knowing what just happened.

….

Dean busted through the door of Max's house, he sat on the couch and screamed at the top of his lungs and then pulled out a flask and drank till it was gone. Max ran out of the bedroom not knowing what happened. "Dean, are you hurt whats wrong baby?" He couldn't understand anything Dean was saying, all he knew is he was on the couch sobbing. Max sat down and pulled his head into his lap and stroked his hair.

…..

Sam and Jessica walked in and there were both laughing, Sam stopped and breathed in deeply, there was something he recognized in the air. Oliver had a cloud of anger hanging over his head and he looked at Jessica. "Leave now….get out." She looked scared and walked quickly out, Sam leaned out the door, "Jess hey its ok come back." When he turned around Oliver was standing there, he pushed Sam on the bed. Sam started to protest but Oliver bent down and got in his face, "Shut up for once and listen…Sammy." Sam raised an eyebrow and snapped, "Only my brother can call me Sammy." Oliver sat down across from Sam and pointed to the two beer bottles, "I know."

Sam put his hands over his face and fell back on the bed, "No…no…no…Dean was here, he saw me with her?"

"Yes he did, he was worried about you because you never called him back, when he saw you both he bolted, told me not tell you but I think you should know. Why that reaction he had Sam? That man's face lighted up with joy when he saw you and then he was destroyed the second you kissed her, I felt fucking sorry for him ok? What is the deal with you two?"

Oliver finished off his beer and his voice softened, "Look Sam, no judgement because I've done a lot of weird shit in my nineteen years on earth so its cool. Honestly if I had a brother and he looked like that…..well and with the circumstances of your lives I would let him fuck me till I couldn't stand. That man is a beauty Sam. In fact if he isn't seeing anyone maybe you could put in a word for me….I mean since you decided to go fishing now and caught yourself a carp." Sam stood up and left the room.

….

Dean was packing his duffle into the Impala, "I got to go….I got to get home..get out of here…" Max was worried because Dean had snapped, he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, please tell me what happened and then if you really want, leave in the morning after you get some sleep and get sober."

Dean sank down onto the front step, he wasn't crying, in fact he had no readable expression. "I went to see him, to say goodbye, make sure he was ok…and he was with the blonde girl. They kissed each other, he was laughing and holder her hand. It was like I was dead to him already….everything gone like that." Dean snapped his fingers. Max still didn't see his face change, he spoke like a robot. Dean stood up and walked back into the house. "Yes I will stay the night."

TBC


	42. 42) Goodbye Sam & Hello Danger

Dean lay there staring at nothing. It was scaring Max to no end because the little he knew of Dean he thought he was a very emotional person easily triggered but this was like a surrender and that was worse. Dean's phone rang but he just stared at it then rolled away toward the wall.

….

"Dean please pick up I can explain please baby I love you I'm sorry. I want to see you tomorrow morning. Don't go without seeing me." Sam broke down and his voice shook, "I love you Dee…" Sam hung up and tried again and again, kept leaving messages but he didn't answer.

"Dean do you want me answer it? He keeps calling." Dean didn't say anything so Max took the phone in the other room and answered it, a scared young sounding voice was on the other end, "Dean its me don't hang up."

"This isn't Dean Its Max his friend, what do you want?" Sam's voice hesitated, "Max? Ok Max can you please give him this message….please promise me its important, tell him to meet me on the street in front of my building tomorrow morning around eight."

Max walked back into the bedroom, "Dean this guy wants to know if you can meet him on the street in front of his building at eight in the morning." Dean was staring at the ceiling trying to think clearly, "Tell him yes."

…

The next morning Sam saw the Impala parked under a tree and he ran over and got in the passenger seat. He didn't say a word and waited for his brother to act first but Dean didn't, he kept staring straight ahead and his face looked strange. Sam noticed his eyes were beautiful but blank, there wasn't a way to read what he was thinking at all. Sam touched his face and turned it toward him. Dean let him do it and stared past Sam to the street.

"Dean please….are you ok?" Dean was quiet and except for the tears coursing down his face he still had no expression, he turned forward. Then Sam heard his voice, low and steady, "How could you…how could you do this to me, you killed me last night, I'm dead inside, dead to you."

Sam got out of the car and opened the drivers door, he pushed his brother over to the passenger side, started the Impala and drove away.

…..

Sam found a motel and checked them in, he took Dean's hand and brought him inside. Dean sat heavily on the bed and stared at the floor. "What are we doing here Sam?" Sam unbuttoned Deans shirt and pulled it off, he gently pushed his brother on his back and took off his boots and socks then undid his belt and fly pulling them off, Dean wasn't wearing underwear. He carefully set everything on a chair folded and then went to the bathroom to shower. When Sam came back Dean was under the covers with his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around his body like he was protecting himself.

Sam crawled in next to him and held his body tight, he started to kiss Dean all over his face and then his lips. "Dean please talk to me." Dean finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Sam, "Did you have sex with her?" Sam knew he couldn't lie to his brother, Dean always knew the truth no matter how hard Sam tried to hide things.

I've kissed her, she gave me a blow job once. Nothing else happened, Dean I had to think of you to finish." Dean closed his eyes again, "Well I'm flattered Sam, glad I could be of some help. Does she think you are straight now, because that's what you wanted right?"

"Dean I don't know what I want anymore, I know I want you though." Sam kissed him again and Dean opened his eyes and kissed back. "I'm glad she doesn't know you are an incestual dirt bag, gay boy like me then. What would she think if she knew what I do to you Sam and you love it all don't you? But then that's not normal so I don't why you brought me here."

Sam didn't know how to respond, nothing he could say would change anything at that moment, instead he took him into his mouth and started to suck, Sam took his time and worked until his brother was hard. When he looked at him Dean had his eyes closed making little painful sounds and his face looked tortured.

Sam climbed on top and worked himself down until he was flush with his brother and then started to move slowly and deliberately. Dean opened his eyes and watched Sam, he didn't touch him, just let Sam work for it. Sam worked his own cock and had his eyes locked onto Dean's when he shot over his brother's chest. He stepped up the pace and finally Dean pushed up hard and held his hips tightly and groaned.

When Sam pulled off he saw Dean was crying, "Why did we do this Sammy, its going to be worse tomorrow for me." Sam pulled him close and kissed his neck, "I'm sorry I'm selfish…I needed you." Sam put his head on his brothers chest and listened for Dean to relax, "I love you Dean." Dean waited before replying, not sure if he should, "I love you too baby."

….

The next morning Dean parked under the same tree, Sam leaned over and pulled his brother into a passionate kiss, Dean grabbed him and pressed against him like a drowning man. From a distance Jessica watched it all. After the car took off Jessica waited until Sam was crossing over to his building. She ran up and smiled brightly, "So Sam where did you go last night?" Sam kept walking and she struggled to keep up, "I was with my brother last night, we hung out and I stayed at the motel and he just dropped me off. I wont see him for awhile and wanted to spend time with him."

Jessica stopped and watched Sam walk away, she had just seen the two of them making out in the car and it was Sam's brother. _"The brother is going to nothing but a problem, I can see that now."_ She walked away and didn't look back.

…

Dean stopped that night and got a room, he managed to drive almost half way that day back to Bobby's. He called Max and Bobby to let them know everything was ok. He was going to call Sam but then slipped the phone back in his pocket. Dean coped the only way he knew how, he found the only bar around that could make him forget. It was a country western themed place, not his taste but the handsome young men at the bar made up for the bad décor. It seemed tight jeans, big belt buckles and western hats were the clothing of choice.

Dean felt out of place, he had on his boots, torn jeans and a t shirt with an old army jacket. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. Everyone was watching him and he didn't know if it was because of the way he looked or the way he was dressed. He put his back against the bar and watched several couples slow dancing on the small dance floor. If Sammy would have been there he would have gladly danced the night away with his baby.

He quickly finished his beer and ordered a boiler maker, he slid his money across and the bartender slid it back, "Already paid for, in fact stranger you could get drunk on your ass for free the rest of the night." He pointed around the bar, "Pretty much except for the couples out there dancin' the rest of them all paid up for anything you want."

Dean dropped the shot in the beer and drank it down. "Give me another." The bartender put another in front of him, "Son you should pace yourself, don't let all these clean cut faces fool you. You are too damn pretty to get drunk here." Dean smiled at him, "Thanks dad I'll take that into consideration." He downed the next one and started to relax. A group of three men were talking and one of them nodded over to Dean. He walked over and stuck out his hand, "I'm Trent, I haven't seen you around before." Dean didn't bother to look at him, "that's because I haven't been here before, I'm just passing through."Dean didn't shake the outstretched hand. "Sorry not my type." Trent pushed his hat back and gave him a hard look, "Well what the hell is your type then."

Dean watched the young man cleaning up the tables, he had a crew cut, nice features and a solid strong body. He was a bit shorter than Dean and when he walked by Dean saw a nice pair of pretty blue eyes. He smiled and nodded at the guy and he smiled back, a nice smile with dimples. Dean guessed he was just old enough to serve drinks at the bar.

Dean looked at Trent, "That, that's my type tonight sorry cowboy." Trent walked away with a parting shot, "Your loss pretty boy." Dean never able to let anyone get the last word yelled, "Doubt that."

He leaned over the bar and watched the young man washing glasses, "What's your name? I'm Dean." He gave him his most winning smile, the man smiled back, "I'm Jacob, nice to meet you." Dean liked him, Jacob was clean cut and soft spoken. "Would you be interested in getting out of here when your shift is done? We could get something to eat or coffee or you know."

Jacob laughed softly, "Can I eat first and get to know you before I decide on the "you know" part?" I'm usually not into one night stands." Dean touched his hand, "Think you could make an exception for me? I'll please you I promise. I'm just feeling lonely tonight." Jacob shook his head and smiled , lets just plan on going over to the diner and talk and see what happens. You better stop drinking before you get too drunk to eat."

Dean laughed a little too loud, "The two things I will never be too drunk for would be eating and fucking."

….

Sam walked in the door exhausted and fell on the bed, Oliver was actually studying for once and had books spread over his bed. He absentmindedly played with the amulet around his neck. "So what happened with your brother Sam?" Sam groaned into his pillow, "Dean hates me."

"Sure drama queen, I doubt that. I can tell he loves you Sam. Give it some time, are you still going to see Jess?" Sam rolled over and looked at Oliver, "You know you gave me some good advice, I have to be happy you know? Things would just be easier all around though if we dated, its hard being like this and having people think you're a freak or something because you're gay. Maybe get married and have my brother or someone else on the side I don't know."

Oliver slammed his book, "What kind of crap is that? What a pussy thing to do Sam, and who are these people you're talking about? Just call your brother in a few days and talk." Oliver stripped down and was looking for a clean towel, Sam watched him stretch and then wrap the towel around his waist. "You aren't shy at all are you?" Oliver crouched down and looked at Sam, "Why do you want me cover up?" Sam smiled, "Not especially I like looking at you." Oliver leaned in and kissed Sam full on the mouth, he pulled away and Sam still had his eyes closed, "That was nice, I'm gonna take a shower."

…

Dean sat across from Jacob and watched him eat, "You know you really are good looking now that I got you in better light I can see what I'm getting." Jacob smiled and his dimples deepened, "thanks but you haven't got anything yet. I like you, I'm flattered someone so handsome is interested in me but if we have sex then you leave tomorrow and I'm alone again. Its not very satisfying. You got someone special back home Dean?" Dean picked at his French fries and suddenly wasn't hungry, "Not anymore, long story for another day."

"Myself, I had someone really special but he got killed….wolves." Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did you say wolves?"

"Yeah I guess you could say his job was hunting and they got the jump on him….look never mind it's a long story for another day like you said. I have been pretty lonely since then Dean." His eyes teared up and Dean grabbed his hand, "Let me get the check, it's a nice night you want to go for a walk with me?" Jacob wiped his eyes with his shirt, "Sure we can talk more."

They started down the sidewalk and the streets were deserted except for the diner and the bar across the street. Dean heard footsteps behind them and turned around. Trent and the two other men from the bar were with him.

TBC


	43. 43) Sexual Blackmail & Deans Hero

"Hey pretty boy, where are you headed?" Dean pushed Jacob behind him, "I got this don't worry." Trent started for Dean, "I guess you don't have such a smart mouth now do you?" Dean ran up and knocked him to the ground and started punching Trent in the face, his friends grabbed him under each arm, pulled him off and held him down. Trent stood over Dean's body, unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, am I your type now you bitch?"

Before he knew what hit him a boot caught Trent in the head, Jacob was on top of him in a flash with a knee forced into his back. Dean broke free and the other two men ran after seeing what Jacob had done, "Don't you ever try that with anyone again or I swear to God I'm going to come back and gut you where you stand." He had Trent by the hair and smashed his face into the pavement, "Do you understand me?" Trent made a noise that sort of sounded like yes, a cracked tooth fell out of his mouth. Jacob got up and gave him a kick in the gut for good measure.

Dean just stood back and watched with his mouth open, Jacob grinned "Close your mouth Dean you're gonna catch flies that way." Dean pointed to Trent, "You just…you just saved me….holy crap you gave him a beat down…..you are so fucking hot right now." Dean ran up, grabbed his face and planted a wet kiss on Jacob's mouth.

Jacob looked surprised, "I should save people more often I guess." Dean's pride was a little bruised, "I guess I'm off my game, where did you learn to do that?" Jacob put his arm around Dean's shoulders and started to walk with him, "I haven't been very up front about myself, my fella that was killed by wolves? I know this sounds hard to believe but they were a pack of werewolves." He waited for Dean to have a reaction but nothing came of it, "Yeah I figured Jacob, I mean it makes sense. So…you both hunted?" He nodded, "I'm tracking the pack right now, the job at the bar, well a guys gotta eat right? You don't seem very surprised, not what I expected."

Dean put his hand on the other mans ass as they walked, "My family hunts, been doing it since I was a kid." Jacob pulled him into a dark alley and pushed him up against the brick wall, he searched Dean's green eyes in the dim light from the street lamp casting a glow along the wall. "I haven't been with anyone for a long time, I don't do this Dean," He kissed him, "This isn't me I'm not an easy bar lay." He let go of Dean's jacket, "I just made a fool of myself didn't I?"

Dean didn't answer instead he switched places with Jacob and got on his knees, he expertly worked the buckle of his belt open and his fly, Jacobs eyes were half closed and he was looking down at him watching as Dean pulling him out and started to work on his cock. They were both high on adrenaline and needing release.

"Oh Lord, Dean you're incredible…so sexy." He saw Dean look up at him with those beautiful emerald eyes rimmed with thick lashes and he lost it. Jacob pulled himself out and came over Deans pretty face. He stayed on his knees looking up at him, it struck Jacob how right then Dean almost looked like child waiting for a command. He helped him up and took out a clean handkerchief and started to gently wipe his face. "Are you ok Dean?" Dean looked confused for a moment and then snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry I don't know where my head was at." He kissed Jacob, "Thank you for saving me." Jacob smiled, "You already thanked me, look I'm staying at a motel not far from here, The Pine Tree and…." Dean brightened up, "Hey that's where I'm at."

…

Sam pretended he was asleep when Oliver came back from his shower. He was quiet trying not to wake Sam up and he dried himself off in the dark. Sam watched him then closed his eyes when Oliver walked over to Sam's bed and stood there, he felt fingers touch his hair lightly, he heard Oliver get into bed and about a minute later there were small sounds of pleasure in the dark, Oliver gasped and then his breathing slowed down gradually.

…

Dean sat on the bed in his room watching Jacob undress, he admired the lean, strong body and he smiled. "What are you smiling about, your next." He bent down and took off Dean's boots and socks and then worked his way to his belt, unbuckled it and then unbuttoned his fly with his teeth. Jacob stood and pulled the worn jeans off him, "going commando Dean? I like it, very nice. He sat next to Dean and examined his body closely, focusing on his tight, hard stomach. Jacob traced the veins of his torso starting at the belly button and down to the soft hair above Dean's cock.

Dean felt his hands on his ass squeezing and then fingers probing, his body tensed, "No I can't do that…just…no ok?" He pulled his hands back, "I'm sorry its alright, I like the front as well as the back." He took him in his mouth and Dean relaxed, it was the best he felt in awhile. It felt safe being with one of his own to have his back and he let himself enjoy the sensations. This time he didn't pretend it was Sam, It was a man named Jacob and that was ok.

….

Sam woke up to nails tapping on the door, "Sam are you up? I can walk you to class…its Jess." Sam opened one eye and groaned, "be there in a minute." Before Sam could get to the door Oliver swung it open and Jessica was faced with a large naked man, "Hey Jess, hows every little thing today? Sam will be ready in a minute. Want to come in and wait while he gets ready?" She put her purse in front over her eyes, "No I'm just…I'm just going to wait downstairs."

Oliver laughed and stood in front of Sam, "See I made her whole day now and next time I bet she calls first." Sam tried to stand up but Oliver didn't move, "So are my shoes over there? I can't tell with your junk hanging in my face."

Oliver bent down and spoke softly, "Doesn't seem to bother you all that much though." He stood up abruptly and slipped some pants on. Sam didn't know what to make of him yet, he joked around a lot but sometimes he didn't know if he was teasing Sam or was serious.

…

Dean woke up next to Jacob and everything came back to him. Jacob rolled over and stroked Dean's back, "You are fantastic, you know that?" Dean was lost in thought deciding what he would do next. Jacob…do you want me to help you hunt down that pack? I mean unless you like to hunt alone."

Jacob sat up and smiled, "You would do that, help me out?"

"It's what I do, it's my job and I've been a big Nancy the past year, too many feelings. It was like a year of being on the rag I cried so much, besides I want to help get the pack that killed your guy."

…..

Jessica gave Sam a kiss, "I thought we could spend some quality time together, you know Sam." She winked, maybe we can explore this a little farther what do you say, after classes we can go back to my apartment, have dinner and see where the night takes us." It was do or die time and Sam had to choose, live his lie and say yes or take the high road and be himself. "Yes I'd like that."

…..

Jacob and Dean were parked about a mile away from the den, they took both vehicles and Jacob opened the trunk of his car, it was tricked out almost as good as his. "Wow, very nice set up, color me impressed." Jacob pulled out a box of carefully made silver bullets, loaded two guns with homemade silencers and handed one to Dean along with a silver knife. He sprayed himself from head to toe with something and then handed it to Dean, the smell of fir tree and earth tones wafted in the air. "Put some on, scent block otherwise they will know we are coming."

….

Sam was done with classes, he went back to shower and when Oliver showed up Sam was dressing. "Damn you sure clean up nice and pretty don't you Winchester?" Sam frowned, "See I don't know if you are kidding me or you really mean it, stop making everything a joke it bothers me."

Oliver put his arms around Sam's waist and pulled him against his body, "Does it seem like I'm kidding now? Why would I joke about you being pretty Sam, you are really fucking pretty ok?" He worked his lips over Sam's and then let him go and smiled, "Satisfied? Still think I'm not being serious?"

There was a knock at the door, "Sam are you ready to go?" Oliver looked at the door, sat down and pulled out his homework, "You better get going before Bitcherella gets upset."

…

They circled the rocky opening in the cliff quietly, it wasn't quite dark yet and Jacob was sure they were all inside. He took out a hunting knife and slashed open a bag of human blood dripping it a few yards in front of entrance then went back and hid. Dean nodded to him and pulled out his gun.

The first one that ventured out was female, she ran her nose through the air and picked up the blood trail. Dean aimed and shot her in the head, Jacob slunk over and pulled her body into the woods. Next came a large male and another female, Jacob got the female but the male quickly turned around and made a leap for Dean, he couldn't get a shot of but pulled out Sam's knife and caught it in the gut, it fell on top of him snarling and snapping. Jacob couldn't get a shot off because he might have hit Dean.

He grabbed it by the back and fumbled for his knife but Jacob heard it give a sharp cry. Dean ripped the knife up the middle to the ribcage and the beasts body contents emptied over him. He pushed it off him and was lying on the ground breathing hard, Dean looked down to the jumble of guts and blood over him, "This is really gross." Jacob shined a light into the crack in the rock but just saw a small empty den.

Dean got up and shook as much of it off as possible but he was mess. "Lets get you back so I can throw you in the shower and properly thank you for your help Dean."

…

Sam finished eating and sat back, he was stuffed. "You are a really good cook Jess." She smiled and poured Sam another glass of wine. He laughed, "Are you trying to get me drunk? She cocked her head and looked at him strangely, "Will that work?" Sam didn't answer. She pulled Sam up and brought him over to the couch.

Jessica started to kiss Sam, she took his hand and put it on her breast, Sam squeezed and felt the softness. It felt strange to him but he was curious. She was the aggressor and Sam was going along for the ride. "Sam I want you to fuck me." She put her hand between his legs and he was semi erect. "It seems someone isn't sure they want to come to the party."She sat down and stared at Sam, her face looked angry. "You know there are lots of guys that would love to be in your place right now." Sam was trying his best to make it happen, he tried thinking of his brother, Eric, Conner or Anthony but kept tasting her heavy lipstick and the cloying smell of floral perfume distracted him.

Jess sat back and realization came over her, "You are a virgin aren't you? Never been with a girl ever?" Sam shook his head yes but wouldn't look at her. "Well I can take care of that Sam." Sam got the courage to speak, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Jess stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Well I saw you with that hot guy in the black car making out, he was practically eating you alive. Funny though you told me you were with your brother Dean saying good bye, that you spent the night hanging out with him. I'm pretty sure that was your brother raping your mouth with his tongue. Then you both cried like little babies, pretty sick stuff Sam. So who else knows around campus?"

Sam hands were trembling, he downed the glass of wine and had his eyes closed. "That wasn't my brother." Jess gave Sam a wicked smile and kneeled in front of him, "Liar, it was your brother, I thought being gay was bad enough but ew…gross. She tapped her finger on her chin, hmmm, well I guess I might let him fuck me if he asked nicely and he was my brother. It would tough to say no to that. Still Sam, pretty damn sick."

She stood and started to pace, "Here is the deal, I think you are one of the best looking guys here, if you date me, continue on the road to being a lawyer well I guess I don't have to tell anyone about your little twisted incest. I think that's a fair trade don't you? Jocks are so over rated, I need someone with a real future. I doubt your brother wants that getting out either. And potential employers, "Hi I'm Sam Winchester and my older brother fucks me up the ass." Just doesn't have as good a ring to it as introducing me as your wife. Of course you can't speak with him or see him anymore….ever."

Sam dropped his wine glass and it shattered on the floor, he started to pick up the glass and sliced open his hand, he watched the blood trail down his arm. He stood up and bolted for the door. "If you walk out that door, if you don't come back here and do what your supposed to do then hello social media sites and goodbye Stanford."

Sam leaned his forehead against the door and dropped his hand off the knob. "Ok then."

TBC


	44. 44) Virginal Castiel Hunted & Captured

Dean stripped down and dumped his clothing in a garbage bag and got in the shower. The blood had soaked through and dried covering him from his neck to his thighs and it was starting to itch. Jacob stepped into the shower with him. "Let me wash you hero." He sprayed Dean down and worked a soapy wash cloth over his neck and a trail of werewolf blood started to run down Dean's body, it swirled around their feet.

Jacob lifted his arms and gently washed then pushed his face into the pit, "I want to get you really sweaty sometime and see what you smell like, I bet after a hunt that adrenaline is fantastic." He worked down his chest, they started to kiss slowly and Jacob ran a slippery hand between Dean's legs. He slid his hand between Dean's ass cheeks and when Dean froze he whispered, "I promise I wont go in, I just want to feel how soft you are." Dean put his head on his shoulder, his eyes were squeezed tight. "You promise Jacob?" Dean's voice sounded young and scared. Jacob rubbed gently, "I promise."

He grabbed the shower head and rinsed him off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and started wiping Dean's body down.

…

Sam walked back and stood in front of Jessica, "What do you want me to do?" She took Sam into the bedroom and removed her clothes and sat on the bed, "Take yours off, I want to watch." Sam with no choice quickly removed everything. Jessica pointed, "Anything you can do about that?" Sam was trying to get in the right frame of mind to go through with this. Jessica was sexy by everyday standards, and even if Sam found her attractive getting from point A to B was difficult, especially under the threat of blackmail.

"_Just do this Sam, think of your life…think of Dean…its him sitting there looking at you with his big green eyes, naked and wanting you so badly, you climb between his open legs….you enter him, you love him…he loves you…I love you Dean…"_

Sam got on the bed and tried kissing her, if he closed his eyes and touched her soft skin he could imagine it was his brother and he started to respond, Jessica rolled over on her back and pulled Sam on top of her. "Do you have any condoms Jess?" She smiled up at him, "Do we need any?" Sam kneeled between her legs stopping everything, "I can't no matter what….I just can't do it."

She sighed and reached over into the nightstand and pulled one out, she quickly opened it and rolled it on Sam's cock. "There now you don't have to break a promise to your little boyfriend brother." She opened her legs wider and Sam guided himself in, he closed his eyes and thought about his birthday with Dean. He pretended it was his birthday all over again and Dean was underneath him groaning and writhing, bucking his hips against him.

That was enough for Sam to finish, he shuddered and gasped trying to be quiet then rolled off and put his arm over his eyes.

Jessica put her head on his chest and removed the condom, tossing it in the garbage then lazily played with him. "You really have a big dick Sam, bigger than I expected. I guess that makes up for the lack of enthusiasm. Tomorrow night there is big party, you are going to take me, act personable and dress appropriate. Any problems with that?" Sam still had his eyes covered, "No Jess."

…

Jacob had his head resting on Dean's chest, "Thank you so much for helping me, it all could have went wrong if I was alone." Dean kissed the top of his head, "Do you feel better now? I know it doesn't bring anyone back but at least they wont kill anyone else now."

"Jacob I have to go back tomorrow, but I'll give you my cell number and email so we can keep up with each other, maybe you could visit me or help me out on a hunt sometime? I mean I don't need the help but its nice to be with someone that you can work the stress of the day out with, you know what I mean? Besides, you are awesome at hunting."

Jacob rolled over and stroked his face, "I'm sorry you have to go, I'm heading south myself tomorrow but if you can't come I understand. I accept your invite for some hunting, it was good to be with you….I forgot how nice it was to have a partner again."

….

Sam walked into the room and grabbed a towel, "What is up your ass Sam? Didn't you have fun at the fish market tonight?" Sam turned around and yelled, "Shut up, just shut the fuck up Oliver, I'm in no mood for your crap." Sam slammed the door and headed to the shower.

When Sam got back his roommate was studying, he glanced up at Sam and then back to his laptop. "Don't yell at me again Sam, I'm really sorry I teased you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam had his head back against the wall, tears falling and his jaw was tight. He finally spoke, "Sorry I yelled, I don't know what to do Oliver….I'm trapped now." Oliver closed the laptop and sat on the bed by Sam. "What happened?"

"She knows….she knows everything. Jess saw me with Dean in the car saying goodbye and she put two and two together. She confronted me, told me I was sick and threatened to post the information online. I have a scholarship…..a future and it would ruin me. She made me have sex and it was all I could do to get through it. Now she owns me, she doesn't even want me talk to my brother."

When Sam broke down Oliver grabbed him into a hug and held him. "Sam do you know what a Nephilim is?"

….

The next morning Dean and Jacob parted ways and went in their own directions. Dean was really alone again. He drove till the afternoon and checked into another motel. Dean knew he could have pushed on through and made it back that next morning but he was avoiding the emptiness of Bobby's house without Sam. Dean decided to fill one more night with another pretty thing.

…

"I am going, I do not care I need to see him and that is final." Castiel was standing up to Sophia the go between on his orders. "I will meet him and not tell him who I am but I have to go." Sophia sighed, "I can't stop you, go then and what will be, will be. Love is a funny thing is it not? I'm so appreciative for your help with my son, I will return the favor so go to him Castiel, I just hope you know what you are doing. Dean Winchester is a predator and you are a virgin, he will hunt you down and take you. I think I need to advise you and change your attire."

…

Dean took a shower and got dressed, he found the best place to go for what he wanted that night.

He got in the Impala and started his evening adventure and had that tingle in the pit of his stomach when he knew something good was going to happen, someone hot and ready just waiting. The right song seemed to always come on for Dean, he turned on the radio and cranked it, "Missionary Man" blasted out of the speakers and he started to sing and drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

….

"well I was born an original sinner, I was borne from original sin and if I had a dollar bill for all the things I've done there'd be a mountain of money piled up to my chin"

Dean started to feel excited like he was honing in on something forbidden.

"but there's just one thing that you must understand, you can fool with your brother but don't mess with a missionary man"

He started to drive with one hand and rested the other on his erection and squeezed hard, "Oh fucking Christ I'm going plow someone…." He didn't know what was happening to him he just knew someone was waiting for him.

"Oh the missionary man he's got God on his side, He's got the saints and apostles backin' up from behind. Black eyes looks from those bible books, he's a man with a mission got a serious mind."

Dean stopped singing with the song and let it play, _"Don't fucking come in your jeans before you even get there Winchester….save it…save it all for him…"_ Dean took his hand off his cock and took a deep breath, he floored the gas trying to get there in record time.

….

Castiel entered the large club, he hadn't been in one before but thought he dressed appropriately for it. Sophia said his standard attire wouldn't do for that environment and she picked all black for him. Trim cut pants, slender black belt, black silk shirt and tie and a black trim cut jacket. It made his eyes stand out even more, the blue hit by the lights working above the dance floor.

He walked through the crowd and curious eyes were all around him. Besides a handsome vessel Castiel gave out an erotic feeling that washed over people, drew them in and took them over. As his eyes flickered over the writhing masses of people on the dance floor looking for Dean Winchester people became more agitated.

He watched in fascination as men were grinding each other and sweating, moans came from the moving bodies. Woman were licking, kissing and biting each other as they danced, Castiel didn't know it was him making people go into sexual overdrive.

He went over to the bar to order a drink, he didn't drink but Sophia told him it was customary to order something. "What can I get you blue eyes?" Castiel frowned, he never ordered a drink before, "Something with fruit in it perhaps?" The bartender smiled and touched his hand, "I bet, be right back."

…

Dean pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine, he had to stop himself from jacking off right there because the urge to mate was so strong it physically hurt. He got out and the bouncer tried to stop him when he cut to the front, Dean grabbed his shirt and growled directly in his face, "Let me in now or I swear I'll beat you so bad your mother wont recognize you." The bouncer saw crazy in his eyes and decided it wasn't worth it. "Go, get in there then." Dean started to walk in and the other people in line protested, Dean turned around and glared at them all, "Fuck off." He kicked the door open and started shifting his eyes over every person.

Castiel was on his third drink, the bartender told him they were all paid for by different interested parties but there was only one person he was looking for. Men and even the women kept trying to get the angels attention but he waved them all away.

Dean stalked through the crowd, he could feel him somewhere in the mass of bodies and shoved people out of the way. Eyes were on Dean as well and when others approached Dean grabbed them and looked into their eyes and buried his face in their necks as they came but none of them smelled right and the eyes were wrong.

Then he spotted him, Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply and caught the scent unique to this man he wanted. It was damp rich earth, musk, salt water, fresh rainfall and wood smoke, also something else that Dean couldn't identify, something extra special.

Dean opened his eyes and groaned, he was hard again and touched himself. He quickly pushed his way through and grabbed a man by the collar that was trying to talk to his mate and dropped him on the floor.

Castiel was backed against the bar, Dean pushed his leg in between the angels and pushed himself on Castiels hip bone. Dean shoved his face between the angels neck and shoulder smelling and tasting. He knew that was it, that was the one that set him on fire on the drive there.

Castiel had no idea what to do now that he had Dean Winchester. Dean purred into his ear, "I don't know who you are blue eyes, I don't know what you did to me but I don't want to fuck you….I need to mate with you." Dean roughly squeezed Castiels ass with both hands and groaned, "I need to have this, make you mine….what did you to me?" Castiel couldn't speak, Dean pulled back enough to see his eyes, "its you…your eyes…. oh Christ the eyes in my dream."

Dean felt lightheaded and grabbed the bar, he couldn't catch his breath, tears coursed down his face and his body ached.

TBC


	45. 45) Dean & Oliver Confess

Castiel touched his shoulder, "Dean Winchester yes I am Castiel." He wasn't sure what else to say at that moment. The man was emotional, people were watching them both with hungry eyes and the music and lights were overpowering.

Dean turned to him and ran his hand down Castiel's chest, "I'm not crazy then, you are real, from the dream…the note…the flower everything." Castiel nodded. He touched Dean's cheek then pressed his lips there briefly and pulled away.

Dean grabbed both of Castiel's hands in his and held them tight looking into his eyes. "They are as beautiful as the dreams. I thought I would never really see you…all of you." Dean hugged him tight and buried his face on the angels shoulder. Castiel whispered in his ear, "We will go now." Dean opened his eyes and they were both sitting in the Impala, the thump of the music coming from the club still loud.

Dean started the car and they drove in silence, each too afraid to be the first to talk because there was so much to ask, so much to say. Dean reached over and held the angels hand and squeezed. Castiel looked down at Deans hand twined with his and smiled softly.

…..

Sam shook his head, "I don't know what that is Oliver, what does it have to do with anything?"  
"Nephilim are the offspring of a human & angel mating Sam." Oliver held up the talisman around his neck. I know you don't recall the man that gave me this, told me about my mother do you?" Sam tried hard to remember but couldn't. "That's because he is a real angel, like from heaven, he took that memory away because it was getting too complicated. You were remembering him from somewhere…..I think you called him Doctor Angeles? But I remember Sam, he didn't take it away from me, it doesn't work on me."

Oliver pulled out a large book and opened it to a section on the Nephilim, Sam read it over carefully then looked at his friend, "So this is you? I mean really and truly Oliver, I didn't even know of this before and I've seen a lot of things in my life." Sam started to tick off all the odd things he had witnessed, "Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, shape shifters, demons, evil clowns, reapers…" Oliver's eyes shot open, holy crap really? I know there are bad things out there, especially demons but I didn't know you were involved."

Sam smiled and patted his friends leg, "So that's why you are so unusual looking?" Oliver stood up and folded his arms in disgust, "Hey thanks a fucking lot Sam, nothing like an ego boost."

"No in a good way, I mean you are pretty tall, your hair is incredible like biblical hair….like super white Jesus you see in movies with the long thick super shiny hair and there always seems to be a wind machine nearby blowing it dramatically," Sam pointed at him, "you know damn well that happens sometimes, wind picks up and your hair blows around in a movie. I always thought it looked cool, oh and don't forget the amethyst colored eyes…have you ever seriously saw that before? I haven't and they are pretty fantastic looking. Part angel or not you are a handsome man, talented, funny in a sarcastic way, goofy, likes to eat a lot, kinda like my brother actually." Sam put his head against his shoulder and looked up at Oliver, "You make me feel like a delicate little flower compared to you."

Sam laughed and Oliver shoved him on the bed, "Man Winchester you are pretty funny." Oliver looked in Sam's eyes, " I'm sorry you had to do what you did. I just think somehow I can help you." Sam closed his eyes trying to block it all out. "Oliver If you think of any way to help I would appreciate it, I can't give up my brother."

Oliver sat on the bed next to Sam, there wasn't much room for two large young men. Sam moved as tight against the wall as he could and stretched out. Oliver bent down and kissed him, "So I make you feel like a delicate little flower Samantha?"

Sam made a face, "That's what Dean calls me sometimes when he's teasing me or we…you know…role play sometimes." Sam put his hands over his face embarrassed, "That sounds weird doesn't it?" Oliver went to lay next to Sam on his side to fit and played with the waves in his hair, "No not any weirder than sleeping with your brother or being half angel. Tell me about it…the role playing."

Sam uncovered his eyes and peeked over his hands, "Ok but don't laugh at me, well Dean had always called me Samantha when he was teasing like "Samantha you got your period or something" or "Samantha whats with the bitch face are you on the rag" and then he used it during sex, talking about me like a girl. We started with barrettes and lip gloss, panties and nighties, I would shave my body and then we would have sex where I was his girlfriend you know? I thought it was exciting….I still do…..I miss that part of me."

Oliver had his eyes closed, "Oliver are you ok?" He smiled to himself, "I'm picturing it, I think you could still get away with it. I mean you are handsome but in a beautiful way, delicate eyes and lips. Maybe when you are older your looks would change and get rugged but yes….yes I could see it."

Sam gave him a tentative kiss, he was lonely and missing his brother. Sam felt used and dirty after what he did with Jess. Kissing Oliver felt normal and right, he was his friend and it was ok. Oliver kissed him back, when he pulled Sam against him Sam shuddered and felt electricity run through his body. "Are you ok Sam, you're shaking. I can stop I don't want you to feel you have to do anything you don't want to do ever."

"No I want to its just that I have this feeling like everything is tingling and I'm overly excited." Sam started to sweat and Oliver felt his hardness pressing into his hip like steel. "Sam I have to tell you something and now you have to promise not to laugh ok? I talk a good game and tease a lot but I haven't ever been totally with someone before."

" Sam was surprised, "Wow, I mean that's cool, everyone does things in their own time its just that with the way you look I would have thought you had plenty of partners."

Olive shook his head, "No either they are afraid to approach me or they think exactly what you did and assume I have them lined up around the block but no, I don't. After awhile I just kind of put that part of myself away and concentrated on helping my dad out, going to school and my music."

Oliver stood up and walked back to his side of the room, got under the covers and turned to the wall. "Good night Sam."

Sam got up and pulled both nightstands away, "Sam what are you doing?" He didn't answer but pulled his bed over until it was flush with Oliver's bed then pulled out the top sheets and blankets, arranging them so they overlapped.

Oliver watched smiling as Sam got in bed and they both moved to the middle and hugged each other. "This is much better don't you think?" Sam snuggled next to him tight and he felt protected like when Dean was with him. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Oliver."

"_Goodnight Dean, I love you."_

….

Dean parked the Impala in front of his motel room, he usually knew exactly what to do but now he wasn't sure of himself. Dean reached over and took the angels hand again. Suddenly he felt shy when just awhile ago he was hunting this creature determined to take him right there.

"Castiel, what are you really, be honest with me. You were in my dreams and you saved me in all of them, I remember the one with the large black locked trunk, it burned my fingers and you healed me. I didn't understand it."

"I am truly an angel of the Lord, you were given as my task to protect you when the time was right but I confess to interfering on your behalf several times. I should not be here but I defied my orders and needed you to see me…..honestly Dean Winchester I needed to see you." Castiel held the amulet in his hand that was around Dean's neck, "This was mine, it was placed out in the world for you to find and I give a thank you to Avery for helping with that."

Dean put his hand around Castiels, "I've been so alone...when I got back to Bobby's house I was going to end it, give up. I figured the best way to go out was to hunt. I was planning on doing it alone. Like a whole nest of vamps, just take them all on. If they ripped me apart then oh well, you know? It would be over and everyone could think I died doing what I do." Dean broke down, his shoulders slumped, he started to shake and covered his face with his hands.

"I wanted to die, I really did. Life moves on for everyone else but I just stay the same and they all outgrow me eventually. Its not their fault though, its mine. I am damaged goods, all I remember is dad telling me that, "Dean there are only two things you are good at, sex and hunting so you better be good at both cause Sam is the smart one", even when I was a kid he told me I was used up already, broken inside. I don't know what he meant exactly but he was right."

"Tonight was going to be it, my last big fling before I got back and did something crazy. I was going to get drunk on my ass and pick up someone, screw till I couldn't feel anything anymore…hell maybe break down and let someone inside me no matter how much it hurts. I don't do that but it wouldn't matter anymore."

"Then I felt you, I don't know how or why but it started out as a desire and by the time I got to the club it was need. I could smell you, I know it sounds weird but its true. When I saw you Castiel, when I saw your eyes and got your scent that was it."

Castiel let Dean talk as long as he wanted, ramble, release it all out and unburden himself to someone that understood. "Now Dean, how do you feel. You said you wanted to die, is that still true?"

Dean shook his head, "No not anymore, not since I felt you around me." Dean got out of the Impala and walked around to the passenger door and opened it for the angel. Castiel got out and Dean held his shoulders, looking him over in the flickering neon of the motel sign. The angel dressed in black, the blue eyed angel that saved Dean Winchesters life that night.

TBC


	46. 46) Oliver Confronts A Bitch

Sam woke in the middle of the night and felt the warm body against him, for a moment he thought it was Dean but then he felt the long soft hair touching his arm and remembered it was Oliver. A pang of emptiness washed over him, he crawled on top of Oliver and hugged him. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Sam, he wasn't sure if Sam just wanted comfort or anything more so he did nothing.

Sam slid his hand between Oliver's legs and started to stroke him slowly. "Do you like that my angel?" His body started to respond to Sam's touches, "Sam are you doing this because you miss your brother or because you really want to be with me? I don't want to start anything with you and then get hurt."

Sam didn't let go, "Its both, I miss Dean but really want to be with you. I can't lie about it and I can't promise you will never get hurt but right now I can tell you I wont do that. I care about you, I feel protected and that you care about me also. Can we enjoy this and see where we go?"

"Sam I'll have self control for the both of us, I want it to be right. I sense you are just lonely right now, so am I. Can you imagine being me in this body, in this life and never quite fitting in? I spent years protecting myself and I don't want it all to break down now." He pushed Sam gently off and turned toward him.

He ran his thumb across Sam's lips and smiled at him. "I really want you badly…not that I would know what to do what with me being a virgin." Oliver laughed, "I'm kind of kidding because I've watch internet porn so I think I' have the basics down, it would be the execution that would be lacking. You are so pretty, I've watched you sleep….I know it sounds creepy but you look so young and serene I just can't stop looking sometimes. I don't think there is a girl on campus that could compare to how you look. It just has to be right, I don't want to rush anything."

Sam hugged tighter to him, "Can we still cuddle, sleep next to each other? I love that." Oliver pulled him tight, "Sure I'd like that Sam."

…..

Castiel sat on the bed staring at Dean. Dean was sitting in a chair staring at Castiel and neither knew what should come next. "Can I call you Cas?" Castiel nodded, "That would fine Dean."

"Cas it is then…..so what are you supposed to protect me from? I mean I do a pretty good job of it myself not that I'm complaining, I'm really happy you're here Cas but do you know something I don't? Are you going to get into trouble coming here, do you have wings, do you eat food, have you met God? I have a lot of questions."

"There isn't anything I know that you don't that will happen to you, that could change, you are an important enough human to us that you get someone assigned to you. I confess I fought for the position against the others. Seraphiel was a contender but his particular addictions to humans made Father not trust him. Sophia had a child with a human and she wasn't allowed, there were a few others but I was the best choice."

Dean stood up, "Wait….did you say Seraphiel?" Castiel nodded. "Well I hate to tell you but he was already here."

Castiels eyes started to burn with a white light and there was a sudden burst of shadows, the shape of massive wings covering the room, "He was here…in what capacity?"

Dean's eyes were wide open and he started to feel frightened, "Uh…I guess my wing question is answered…well I picked him up one night for sex, we had sex and stuff. Look I didn't know until he left a note with a flower. I was actually kinda flattered he came all that way to get fucked by me." Dean chuckled but when he saw the look on Castiels face he quickly shut up. "I have got a big figgin' mouth, sorry."

Castiel vanished.

…

Sam's phone rang when he was in the shower, Oliver looked and saw it was Jessica. "Hi Jess, what do you want?"

"Why are you answering Sam's phone Oliver, where is he?"

"In the shower, look Jess he wanted me to tell you to meet him over in the park in about an hour, can you do that, will that work for you?" Jessica's voice brightened up, "Absolutely, tell him to dress nice, I don't want to be seen with him in those ratty old jeans of his."

Oliver tried to keep his voice upbeat and happy, "Oh sure I'll let him know, bye Jess have a super day." Oliver hung up the phone and erased the call history. _"Now to have a talk with you bitch."_

Sam came in and hung up his towel, He walked over to Oliver and hugged him, "You don't mind if I'm wet and naked do you?" Oliver kissed him on the cheek, "No problem Samantha, I think you look good in or out of anything." Sam reached up to kiss him, he liked the fact Oliver had inches on him, for once Sam didn't have to bend down to hug or kiss someone.

"Any calls for me?" Sam's face looked worried and his voice was quiet, "Not from Jess I hope." Oliver grabbed his jacket, "Nope nothing at all, I gotta go."

…

Castiel appeared behind Sophia, he was angry and looking to settle a score with Seraphiel. "Sophia, where is he?" She startled and backed away from Castiel, she knew the signs of his fury and she wanted to avoid it at all costs. "Who brother?"

Castiel pounded his first on a marble bench and shattered it, "Seraphiel, you had to know what he did, he can never keep a secret from you. Where is he?" Sophia held up her hands and backed up again. "Brother I didn't know he slept with your pet until it was done, I knew you would react this way and I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"Then don't be sister, tell me where he is and you can leave." Sophia gave in, "He is in his retreat of course, hiding from you. Castiel I know what he did was wrong but you know how he is, he saw a pretty thing and had to have it. Forgive me for not telling you."

Castiel left her and appeared on a balcony overlooking a fountain and garden. He stepped inside a huge room with gaudy gilded statues and another fountain in the middle. Around the room on huge cushions were beautiful male concubines relaxing and sleeping.

The room darkened with the shadow of Castiels wings, the fountain in the room ran red with blood "Seraphiel, come here now or it will be worse for you." Seraphiel appeared and looked around at the darkness and then the fountain splashing droplets of red around the marble floor.

"Now brother please think this over before you react harshly, to be fair the Winchester man would have slept with someone that evening anyway, it just happened to me. He is very much a wanton whore but that makes him even more attractive. You are a fortunate angel, he is excellent in pleasures of the flesh except for his issues with being touched in particular places." Seraphiel smiled wickedly at Castiel, "But I think we know why he wouldn't let me take him. His father is a wicked man is he not? Lucifer will enjoy John Winchester someday."

Castiel hit Seraphiel and threw him against the fountain, "Don't you ever speak in that manner ever again about Dean Winchester. You do not know him, the fact that you could trick him then mock him to me shows you should not be the angel of matters of the heart if you do not possess the capacity for empathy." Castiel held his head under the stream of blood while Seraphiel struggled.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Kaeylarae the angel of peace pulled Castiel off and Seraphiel fell to the floor cough up blood. "Stop both of you, Seraphiel you will be punished for what you did and the way you treated your brother and his pet.

Kaeylarae waved her hand and everything vanished, no marble retreat or fountains, no gardens or concubines. They were now standing in a barren field, "There Seraphiel, welcome to your personal retreat. I think you need to live very simply so you learn to appreciate and respect your brothers and sisters and know your place among us."

Seraphiel started to protest, "Hush now or I can allow Castiel to finish what he started, would you rather that happen?" Seraphiel shook his head, "No….Castiel I am sorry and not for being caught but for bringing any harm to your pet and anguish to you. Please can you forgive me, I do not want you to have ill will against me brother."

Kaeylarae gently put her hand on Castiel and looked in his eyes, "Can you forgive him? If not for him, for yourself." Castiels light died in his eyes and they were once again cerulean. "Yes I will but know this Seraphiel, if you ever cross me again then I will not stop until you are gone for good."

Seraphiel let out a breath, "Agreed, thank you."

Castiel vanished and appeared back in the motel room with Dean.

…..

Oliver saw Jessica sitting on a bench waiting for Sam, she was wearing a short baby pink sundress and matching heels, nail polish, handbag and lipstick. She was tapping her foot impatiently and had her arms folded. Oliver sat down on the bench next to her, she turned and scowled at him, "Where is Sam, what are you doing here? I swear if he stood me up he is going to regret it. He knows what I'll do."

Oliver looked at her and smiled, he spoke low and steady, his voice never wavered, "I know what you made him do, I know what you threatened to do. You want to ruin his life, force him to be with you when the other choice is shame him to the world? You are a wicked woman, do you really think you can blackmail Sam right into being trapped in a relationship because he's afraid of you?"

Jessica narrowed her eyes and stabbed a nail into Oliver's shoulder, "Yes that's exactly what I know I can do. Sam is a good catch and he can eventually give me the life I want, no more hiding for me, the rest is all details. He doesn't want everyone to know his dirty secrets so why don't you go screw yourself Oliver. What are you going to do about it?"

Oliver's eyes grew dark and Jessica leaned away from him, "I'm going to find out exactly what you are Jess, I know girls can be bitches but there is something about you that isn't right…..a feeling you give off to me. When I find out then I can take care of you as I see fit."

She stood up and started to walk away "Good luck with that half breed. Remind Sam about the party."

…

Dean was passed out when Castiel appeared and there were empty beer bottles on the table and night stand. There was a note from Dean.

"Cas, I hope you didn't leave me. I prayed that in the morning you would be next to me so if you come back and read this please stay."

Castiel was back in his usual attire, he took his coat off and carefully got on the bed next to Dean and stroked his hair. Dean was having nightmares and Castiel entered. When he got there Dean was in the middle of the odd misty forest again running through the woods, dark evil things after him. He was calling out for Sam and Castiel to help, he drew out a machete and poised for battle when Castiel grabbed him from behind.

"Dean this is a dream, come out of it now. Sam can't protect you anymore." Dean dropped the machete and dropped to his knees. "Where did Sammy go?" Castiel sat and held him tight, "Sam is at school remember? I'm here for you now so don't worry, now sleep and dream happy dreams."

Dean rolled toward Castiel in bed and smiled in his sleep while the angel held him.

TBC


	47. 47) Sams Hero, Dean Flirts With An Angel

Dean work up and felt someone on the bed next to him, his head was pounding and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He reached over and felt someone's thigh and though for a moment it was Sam. "Sammy…..baby is that you?" Dean looked up and saw Castiel smiling down at him, "Good Morning Dean" Castiel touched his forehead and Dean's headache vanished.

"You didn't leave me then….awesome." He got up and went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and took a shower. When he came out Castiel was still sitting in the same spot waiting for him. Dean suddenly had that hard urge from last night, he dropped his towel, went back on the bed pulling Castiel on top of him.

"I'm going to mount you like free pony ride at the circus….would you like that Cas?" Before Castiel could answer Dean pulled off the angels tie and suit jacket then went to work on his belt. Castiel pushed himself off, he was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed pink. Dean took his foot and pushed Castiel's thigh, "Why don't get up and take those pants off, lets see what you got in there blue eyes."

Castiel looked at the carpet, he didn't know how to tell this man he knew nothing about this. He wasn't Seraphiel always waiting for the next human that piqued his interest. Castiel had been chaste. He had no desire to be something discarded after it was used.

Dean moved behind him on the bed and sat behind him with his legs on either side of Castiel, the angel could feel his erection grinding in to his lower back. Dean began to lick and suck the angels neck, "I thought you were mine Cas, prove it to me then." He grabbed the angels crotch and squeezed, "Feels like someone is packing a nice big cock in there."

Castiel stood up and buckled his pants, "Dean Winchester stop this, I am not your brother…please be gentle. I have never experienced any of this before."

"So honestly, you are a virgin…really? Wow …you aren't pulling my leg or anything are you Cas?" Castiel put his jacket back on, "No I am not pulling your leg or anything else for that matter, I am a virgin. Not all angels are whores like Seraphiel."

Dean couldn't help himself and reclined back on the bed stroking himself, "I have to get off Cas, I'm horny as hell and now that I have an honest to God virgin angel standing in front of me I got to bust a nut here."

Castiel sat on the opposite bed and watched with his hands folded neatly in his lap, "Continue, I will watch." Dean was working one hand on himself and held the other out, "Spit in my hand." Castiel frowned at him, "Why would you want me to do that?" Dean groaned, "Just do it please." Castiel leaned over and spit into the open hand, Dean applied it to the tip of his cock and started to stroke quickly. He watched Castiels face change from a curious look to an intense burning gaze following Dean's every movement. Dean pushed up and cried out as he came over his stomach. Castiel went and sat next to him looking down into the heavy lidded dark green eyes, they were glazed and Dean's lips were slightly parted.

Castiel reached out a tentative hand toward the puddle on Dean's belly, his hand was shaking as he ran his fingers through the warm sticky liquid. "Taste it Castiel, see how it feels on your tongue….tell me if you like it."

Castiel slowly brought his fingers coated and dripping to his lips, his tongue came out and touched them then withdrew into his mouth. Castiel closed his eyes and he sucked the rest of the fingers clean then scooped some more off Deans stomach and quickly rubbed his lips until they were slick and glossy. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down on Dean, "You are salty…slippery feeling and to me it tastes like ambrosia."

Dean sat up and smiled, he leaned toward Castiel and ran his tongue over the angels lips. "Thank you, I've never had it described like that but I like it. Sam would drink it down like water anytime I wanted but I never really knew if he liked it or not. I suppose it was a dominance turn on for him," Deans voice drifted off to a memory, "Sammy loved being my Samantha bitch…get his ass fucked…" When Dean snapped out of it Castiel was staring at him strangely with his head cocked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Do you think Castiel that if I take it slowly you would have sex with me? I promise not to be with anyone else…..except for Sam. Castiel had a pained expression on his face, "But he left you Dean, you were going to do something foolish and dangerous because of how badly you felt. I just don't understand."

"Its hard to explain to anyone, I love Sam always. I guess he could stomp on my heart until it bled but I would still love my brother. He has always been my biggest weakness and I know that but it doesn't change anything. Hell Cas I don't even know if he will ever come back to me…he has some pretty blonde girl now." Deans expression turned soft, "But so help me I would take him back…let him have me if that was only way I could keep him. He owns me Castiel, as much as you do."

"Dean would you share? If Sam came back could you share yourself between us or would that an impossibility?" Castiels eyes grew dark, "Or would you do that to keep us both happy." Dean held Castiels face and looked at him earnestly, "If you both could do it so could I."

…..

When Oliver walked in Sam was lying on the beds he pushed together staring at his phone. His eyes were red from crying and he was holding his stomach. Oliver grabbed a beer climbed in next to him and took the phone. The most recent call was from Jessica. Sam buried his face in Oliver's shirt, "Where did you go?"

"I just went out Sam, nothing special." He kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "Just a project I'm working on for class is all."

"She called me, reminded me about the party and told me I was coming over to her apartment afterward. She also said she hated you Oliver, that I needed to stay away from you…transfer rooms if I could."

Oliver's eyes flashed, he squeezed the bottle until it broke and beer leaked over the bed, Sam gasped and sat up. "I'm sorry…please don't be angry with me I don't know what to tell her." Sam's face registered fear, Oliver reached out to him, "No Sam its not you that made me angry its Jess. Tell her they wont let you switch. Sam there is something off about her, she is more than she seems."

Oliver got up and put the bottle glass in the garbage and put a towel over the wet part of the bed. "I'm sorry, now its going to smell like brewery in here but I suppose its better than dirty socks right?" Sam started to smile, "There it is, there is my Sam's pretty smile."

Oliver looked over Sam's face and body, most of the time he had a physical ache for Sam Winchester and he occupied most of Oliver's thoughts when he wasn't doing homework. His smile lit up his heart in a way he never felt before but he thought it was a futile thing to fall in love with Sam so Oliver felt this all in private.

…

Jessica walked through the campus in a cloud of pink, the sun was shining and the world was hers. Men watched her walk by, she blew the handsome ones kisses and when one approached if there was a private spot she pulled her victim in and kissed him until his breath was gone and he fell to his knees.

When she found someone she really liked then Jessica would take him sexually until his health failed him, sometimes the man died. She couldn't help it that they were all so easy and flawed, all she had to do was have the right form and look and the human world was hers. Sam Winchester was an anomaly and it drove her mad, he was everything she liked, over the top handsome, and sweet but she couldn't get him to give of himself fully, to commit to her and threats were the only way she could get what she wanted.

The challenge of him was a thrill, she would beat him down until he submitted. Oliver was a problem, he would figure out what she was sooner or later. Dean Winchester was also a fly in the ointment, she tried to figure out the best way for him to die. In Sam's grief he would give up totally and be hers until she tired of him like the others.

…

Castiel and Dean were sitting in the diner waiting for their food, Castiel looked over the dessert menu, "Is pie good?" Dean smiled broadly at the angel, "Yes Cas, pie is very good. Maybe you should get the cherry." Dean raised his eyebrow and smirked then realized most of his dirty puns didn't work on the angel. "Then I will have the cherry pie, thank you for the recommendation."

Dean reached under the table and rubbed the angels knee, "Castiel, do you want to try out that going slow and eventually bang you after we eat? I mean I could jerk off again but those blue eyes got me harder than a hickory stick." He took Castiel's hand and placed it on his crotch, Dean leaned in and whispered, "Squeeze it…please just stroke it Cas…fucking stroke my cock come on do it." Castiel squeezed firmly and began to explore between Deans legs. Dean shifted trying to adjust the tight denim.

The waitress came over and set the plates down in front of them and poured more coffee. "You ok mister? Your face is all flushed and sweaty." Dean moved Castiels hand away, "Yeah sure everything is great thanks."

"Was that good, did I do well? Honestly Dean I do not understand half of what you say to me." Dean slowly fed a French fry into his mouth then licked his plump lips that were coated in salt, "You did really well baby."

…

The weekend came, Sam was dreading it. The tapping at the door started as Jessica worked her nails on the wood, then she scratched the paint, "Sam time to go." Sam grabbed his jacket and resolved himself to get through this. He patted his pocket to be sure the condoms were there, he opened the door and there she was in all her Barbie doll glory. A group of guys walked by and one whistled, "Damn Winchester you got a nice woman there. Hey if you ever get sick of the pretty boys let me know Jess, I can take care of you."

Jessica turned on her heels and stalked over to the group and spoke low, her voice dripped with honey, "Why don't you all meet me at this address tomorrow night and I can take you all for a ride, how does that sound?" The boy took the card and high fived his friends, "You got it, how about eight?" She purred, that sounds wonderful I will leave you all breathless."

…

TBC


	48. 48) Trust Me With Your Heart, The Party

Sam walked into the crowded house, there was the smell of sex and vomit. He didn't want to be there but Jessica was showing him off like a prize bull. She was standing in a group of girls just slightly less pretty than her and introduced Sam. The girls crowded around the tall handsome prize and flirted. Sam couldn't believe how bold they all were, just like Jessica.

They made all sorts of comments that made Sam want to bolt out the door, but then one said something so brazen Sam almost spit out his beer. "Jess he is soooo tall, is his cock proportionate?" She nodded, "Yes thank goodness, it makes up for his lack of interest. Basically I think he is going to be a sit and ride meaning I'm going to be sitting on it and riding while he lays there and thinks of his….." Sam's eyes darted to her nervously, he hissed, "Shut up Jess."

"As I was saying, while he lays there and thinks of his….classes." Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Sam saw Oliver walk in and was relieved, he waved him over.

Oliver had an attractive young student with him. Oliver brazenly held his hand because there wasn't a soul in the house that would dare to confront him. One jock walked past him, and said "What a big queer." Oliver turned around, grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him outside through the crowd and threw him on the sidewalk. He then walked back in and kissed his much smaller companion.

"So beautiful ladies are you all friends of Jess?" They all giggled and flirted with him, "All barking up the wrong tree girls but I'm flattered." Oliver watched the girls carefully, they were all extremely attractive and flirtatious. Carefully matched outfits and a general version of ideal beauties. "How long have you all known each other Jess?" One of them chimed in, "Our whole entire lives." Jess dug her nails into the girls arm and she cried out.

"Oliver don't you have some other people to torture?" He winked at Jessica, "Only if you're the volunteer." One of the girls grabbed Oliver's arm, "Maybe you and your little friend would like to walk on the dark side tonight with the girls, we will leave you breathless and wanting more."

Oliver put his arm around Sam who looked ill, "Are you ok Sam?" Sam shook his head, "I feel pretty sick. Please Jess I got to go, I feel like I'm going to vomit." Oliver grabbed Sam then turned to his date, "I am really sorry man, I got to get him back to the dorm. Rain check?"

…..

Castiel and Dean went back to the dingy motel room, the angel sat on the bed and looked around, "Dean why do you stay here?" Dean shrugged, "Hey its all I can afford, sorry Cas, you are not getting a rich guy here, you just have to settle for my good looks."

Castiel grabbed his hand and there was a brief flash, Dean opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he felt sick from the weird trip. "I apologize Dean, its stressful to your body to travel this way." They were on the balcony of a beautiful mansion. Dean looked down at the huge pond complete with dock and several pair of ducks.

Dean could see the long winding driveway cutting through dense trees and there sat the Impala, "Oh baby I was worried there for a minute." Castiel looked around outside, "Who are speaking to?" Dean gestured to the Impala, "Her, the only girl I'll ever love. I swear Cas sometimes in the morning when I go out to her and the dew is glistening over that cool black body I get a boner, no shit."

"Is….is that something I needed to know about you Dean?" Dean laughed, "Yes, you need to respect my girl." Castiel nodded seriously, "Noted."

…..

Oliver put Sam to bed, he was worried and almost called his dad for advice but then he thought of Dean, he would know how to help. Oliver found Deans cell number in Sam's phone and dialed. Dean answered, "Sammy, baby I missed you something awful, is everything ok?"

Oliver hesitated and then started to speak, "Dean this is Oliver, Sam's roommate…we have a problem here. Sam isn't feeling well and I think its because of this girl he's seeing." Deans face grew dark, "That plastic bitch I saw with him right?"

"I guess, her name is Jess but after meeting her friends at a party tonight I'm sure of what they are, Succubi." Dean simply said, "I'm on my way." He grabbed Castiels hand and they left for Stanford.

…

"The brother is coming along with something else…not like the half breed, much stronger and powerful, this worries me." Jessica sat with her group at the party, "We need something to tide us over, go hunt girls." They spread out evenly and worked the party looking for the most attractive unattached males, if they didn't find one then some unlucky average looking male would have to do. One by one they took the males to secluded areas, abandoned buildings, alley ways and had intercourse.

If it was the males first time he only became ill but several of them that had taken the charms offered before they, became violently ill and expired.

…..

"Dean what is wrong, where are we going?" Dean stared straight ahead, a hard edge to his jaw, "Stanford, Sammy is sick and this kid said there are Succubi working the men there. Sam included." Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean, "But that would mean Sam would have had to have intercourse with the female to fall ill." Dean held up his hand, "I don't want to hear about it. Will you help me?"

Castiel felt worried but he didn't show it, he put his hand on Dean's thigh and squeezed, "Of course I will do as you ask of me." Dean smiled, "Thank you baby, you are so fucking sweet." Castiel looked out the window watching the trees flash by, "Dean I have to tell you something important."

Dean turned briefly to Castiel then back to the road, "What is it baby?" Castiel played with a button on his coat trying to decide if he should say it, "Dean Winchester I love you."

Dean's eyes shot wide open, "You love me? Cas how can you love me, we just met each other, I mean I have feelings for you, awesome feelings like wanting to mate really badly, weird stuff like I wish I could knock you up, keep you barefoot the pregnant, have a house together, get married. You know, shit that couldn't happen but I have this thing where I want to do things with you like you were a woman.

Castiel had a little smile, "You would keep me barefoot and pregnant? Well that does not sound pleasant for the average person but then you are a very virile and masculine human, it would make sense that you would desire a large brood of your own, it would also be a way to control your mate. I imagine it would be quite fulfilling for the partner as well, the thought of you making me pregnant sends a strange feeling through my body, a pleasurable feeling." Castiel nodded to himself, "Yes very pleasurable indeed."

Dean shot the angel a worried look, "You really couldn't get pregnant though right Cas? I mean is it something I have to…uh..be concerned about once we do have sex? I don't know what kind of rules you all have for that, besides you are a dude."

"I am an angel Dean, we have a fluid sexuality, there are no hard and fast rules on matters like this. I could become pregnant in this vessel and the delivery would be an ethereal event that would just happen, a baby would appear when the time was right and it was ready to be born. It is all very complicated."

Unfortunately if it's the angel that is with child Father put in a trick to dissuade that from happening, we must go through the entire nine months and feel the effects exactly like a human, discomfort, morning sickness….honestly I don't know how you humans tolerate it. My dear sister Sophia told me about her pregnancy with Oliver and it sounded like nine months of hell. It is something I would not want to experience."

Dean started to bite his bottom lip and shift uncomfortably in his seat, "But you wouldn't get pregnant if I didn't wear a condom right? I mean I don't even know the mechanics of it. I don't want to wear a condom with you Cas, I don't wear one with Sammy but then I don't have to worry. I figure you are both my bitches so I don't need to wear anything."

Castiel patted Dean's leg, "I wouldn't unless we wanted to have one…..and Father would punish me for it. Do not worry. I am glad we had this conversation."

Dean was still worried, "Because lots of chicks say they are on the pill and I bet from my teen years I have some kids out there somewhere."

Castiel didn't answer, he folded his hands neatly in his lap and watched the road open before him. Dean nodded, "Ok then we are on the same page and everything is cool." He went to turn on the radio but his phone rang, it was Sam, his voice sounded tired, "Dean don't kill yourself getting here, I'm fine. Oliver shouldn't have worried you like that."

"Sam I don't care I'm coming anyway we can talk about stuff once I get there. Stick with the Oliver kid, he sounds like he can kick ass and take names, in fact Sammy put him on the phone."

Sam sighed "Fine but only if you promise you aren't going to drive straight through, please stop tonight and get some sleep or I'm not going to be able to sleep…promise."

"Fine I promise now put Oliver on." Oliver came on, "Hi, whats up?" Deans voice had a hard edge to it, "Look kid watch Sammy for me, you seem to know things, can you protect him?"

"No problem, I'm a…I'm capable ok?" Dean sighed in relief, "Awesome, tell Sammy I'm going to get some sleep and leave early."

…..

Dean pulled into the nearest motel he could find. He got them a room, then walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Castiel. Dean held out his hand and the angel took it, he pulled him to his chest and all Dean saw was this beautiful innocent creature staring up at him expectantly. He cupped the angels face in his hands and bent to give Castiel the softest kiss he could manage. "You are my beautiful blue eyes, I could look at that face till the day I die."

He opened the door and led Castiel to the bed, "Sit here, I'll be right back." Dean ran back to the Impala and dug around until he found what he wanted, he found the portable tape player he and Sammy had for so many years then dug in a box of tapes and pulled one out labeled with a black marker, it read "Love Songs".

He went back in the room, shut and locked the door. Dean put in the tape and pressed play, he shut off the lights and the room was lit with a small lamp casting dim light and shadows around the room. Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead then whispered, "Trust me with your heart Castiel. "

TBC


	49. 49) Now & Forever Castiel, Jess Knocks

Dean stood the angel up and removed the trench, jacket, tie and shirt, he sat him back down and removed his shoes and socks. Castiel was in an undershirt and pants. Dean removed his own clothes until he was just wearing jeans. "Cas may I take off the rest of your clothes? I want to see all of you."

"Yes Dean you may." Castiel raised his arms and Dean removed the shirt, he ran his fingers over the smooth bare chest of the angel gently tracing over each nipple. Castiel closed his eyes and started to waver on his feet. Dean caught him and marveled at the feel of their skin touching. "Are you ok Cas, want me to go on?" Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, "Yes Dean."

"Dance with me Cas?" Castiel looked up, "But I don't know how." Dean kissed him, "I'll show you how blue eyes."

"Now and Forever" started to play, Dean placed his hand on the angels slender waist and the other in Castiels hand, "Baby just follow me, nothing fancy just feel the music ok" Dean started to sing softly to Castiel.  
…

Whenever I'm weary  
From the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness  
When my sanity hangs by a thread

Castiel searched Dean's beautiful emerald eyes trying to find what he wanted and there it was, a glint of love growing inside. He hugged him tight, the happiness growing so much it became painful. He wanted to bind himself to this man.

I'm holding a fortune  
That heaven has given to me

Dean worked his mouth over the angel's, he pushed his tongue in gently and showed Castiel how to mingle with his own. Dean was rewarded with an deep groan from the angels throat, a shiver ran through his body.

Now I can rest my worries  
And always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there  
All the time

…

Dean Scooped up Castiel and the angel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist tightly. Dean could feel Castiel hard against his belly,

"Dean what is happening to me? I feel strange…." Castiel put his head back and pushed hard, rubbing against Dean trying to apply pressure to his cock. "I feel like I am going to die."

Dean smiled and held him up tightly by the ass, "Should I get your pants off and let you finish on the bed Cas?" Castiel kept pushing, "No….please don't move." Castiel had his eyes closed and frantically worked himself on Dean.

Suddenly the light bulb shattered in the lamp and the room went dark, Dean heard a noise and the shadows took on the shape of massive wings.

Castiel's voice became even deeper, a guttural sound building in his throat, "I love you….please help me I love you." He started to shake and suddenly car alarms went off in the parking lot and a crack formed up the wall, the noise Castiel made was something that should not heard by human ears and Deans eardrums throbbed, "Please Cas stop, I can't take it." A ribbon of blood came from Dean's ear.

Suddenly it stopped and Castiel collapsed over Deans shoulder, Dean put him on the bed. His ears were ringing , Castiel was speaking but Dean couldn't hear what he was saying.

The angel reached up and stroked his ears, the blood stopped and Dean could hear again."Thank you baby, I thought I went deaf for good."

"I'm sorry Dean, my true voice is too much I see for humans." Dean pulled off Castiel's pants and boxers, his cock was soft again and his groin and was sticky with semen. Dean bent down and worked it off with his mouth cleaning the angel. He kissed Castiel and slowly worked the come laden tongue into his mouth, Castiel sucked on it gently tasting himself.

"Do you think I taste good Dean? I taste salty like you, slippery and organic." Dean laughed, "That's about as organic as you can get, I think you taste fantastic."

….

Sam paced the floor until Oliver stopped him, "Sam I ordered a pizza then you are going sit and eat. Dean will be here tomorrow and everything will be fine."

There was a scratch and then tapping on the door, "Saaaaaaam where are you? Come on out and see me. You must be feeling better by now." It was Jessica and Oliver heard another person talking softly. "I can deal with them Sam, stay here." Oliver opened the door a crack and looked out, Jessica was standing there with drop dead handsome young man, he stared at Oliver and smiled a beautiful white smile. Jessica moved away from the door and the young man moved closer to Oliver and gently pushed the door. He couldn't take his off the stranger.

Jessica stepped in, "Oliver we got off on the wrong foot, I brought you a gift as a peace offering. This is my brother, isn't he beautiful? Joey say hello to Oliver, isn't he a nice big guy, I'm sure Joey can show you a very nice time while I take Sam for a walk."

Joey stepped forward and looked up at Oliver with big beautiful eyes that looked like warm chocolate. His features were refined, his frame delicate, and soft waves of rich fawn hair framed his face. He extended a hand to Oliver and smiled, "Its very good to meet you." He walked in the room and sat on the bed. Oliver sat next to him never loosing eye contact.

Sam was standing there watching, "Oliver whats wrong with you?" Jessica grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out the door, "Come on Sam, don't be that way, let your friend have some fun for a change. Now you owe me a good time."

….

Dean was in bed with Castiel, he had his first orgasm and was blissed out, his head resting on Dean's chest. "I did not know it could be like that….my vessel was on fire Dean. You know I searched your eyes and when I saw the spark of love starting for me I could not stop working this body against you." Dean grinned, "I think that was lust baby, you are crazy hot and sweet."

Castiel sighed and smiled, "No Dean Winchester it was a spark of love, I know these things." Dean worked his hand over the angels bottom, cupping and rubbing it firmly. "That feels very good Dean." Dean pushed his finger in Castiel's mouth, "Get my finger wet, suck it Cas. Its good practice for when I get you to finally suck my cock." Castiel worked the finger with his tongue, Dean pulled it out and slid it between the cheeks of the angels ass, he gently rubbed the tight ring of muscle and pushed.

Castiel tensed his body, "Its ok I'll stop I just wanted to feel it," Dean kissed the top of his head, "You feel tighter than a mouse trap….I am going to have loads and loads of fun." Deans eyes rolled back and closed, his mind started to send vivid images images of everything he wanted to do to Castiel. It came out of his mouth in a dark, sexual stream.

He grabbed the angels hand and forced it onto his cock, "Rub it with those pretty manicured hands of yours angel…..I'm going to fuck that cherry tight hole until its raw and that's when you will really be mine." Castiel tried to please him with his fingers but he had no experience on himself let alone someone else.

Dean got up and pulled open Castiels legs so their genitals were touching and then he started to work himself slowly over his skin. "If I can't get a blow job or fuck you yet I have to have this. Wrap your legs around me Cas."

Castiel did as he did before except this time he could feel the huge erection of Dean Winchester rubbing him. Dean started to bite and suck his neck whispering things the angel didn't understand but it seemed to please Dean to say them so Castiel was pleased as well. Dean went on for a long time enjoying the sensation of the skin against him sending shivers around his body. Dean finally straddled the angels chest and finished with his hand so he shot on Castiels face. The angel lay there with come over his lashes and lips, dripping in his messy hair and Dean looked down and smiled, he tweaked the angels nose, "You look like a delicious frosted Christmas cookie."

Dean suddenly felt a pang of regret, he took advantage of the situation, saying and doing things Castiel still didn't understand. His love for Dean was so great that he accepted it all believing Dean would never harm him. Dean went to the bathroom and dampened a hand towel, he sat on the bed and gently wiped the angels face clean.

Castiels deep blue eyes just watched all his movements still leaving himself open to Dean. "I'm sorry baby, I took advantage and it wont happen again. If you don't know the things I saying to you I shouldn't say them and I shouldn't treat you like a sex toy to get me off."

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek, "It is fine I just have to learn, I love you Dean."

TBC


	50. 50) The Blood of Castiel

Oliver didn't know what was going on, he felt confused and not in control, the Incubus pushed him down on the bed and stripped himself. "Take off your clothes half breed….do it now." The voice was piercing and sharp. Oliver quickly got up and stripped, "Now go back on the bed."

Oliver realized what Joey really was and tried to stop himself but couldn't, he was locked to the bed on his back and every pleasurable feeling ran though his body. He was erect and terrified as the beauty climbed on top of him, he mounted himself with little effort onto Oliver and looked down on him with black eyes, the smile was sharp, wicked and demonic. It leaned down and bit Oliver hard on the neck drawing blood and started to lap at the wound.

"You have extraordinary blood half breed, I could never feed on an angels fluids and a humans….well its like drinking a bloody mary without the vodka, boring. But you are just the right mix of spicy without killing me. A wonderful drug and taken in moderation is enhancing to me."

Oliver could no longer speak and he just stared up and him, in his mind he called out for his father and even for the mother he never knew. It started to move, riding him hard, "Come on, you know what I want from you." It bent down and covered Oliver's mouth with its own and started to draw his essence slowly.

…..

"Whats happening to Oliver, he wasn't acting like himself." Jess whipped around and pulled Sam up by his shirt, "I said to take your clothes off and get on the bed, don't worry I can do all the work myself you disappointment." Sam started to walk to the door, "No I'm going back to Oliver, I'm going to take my chances and you can go fuck yourself Jess."

She smiled and dropped her robe, "But what about your darling beautiful brother and his new handsome blue eyed companion?" Sam stopped suddenly and turned, "What companion?"

Jessica threw her head back and laughed, "You stupid boy, do you think someone that looks like Dean Winchester ever goes without? I don't know who his is or anything about him but from the image we were given he has eyes that you never forget. Baltic blue, I know my brother said they were more like a cerulean but he is wrong. Your brother looked smitten with him. Now if you want him and his partner to stay alive and happy just do as I say."

Sam went to the bed and waited, he watched Jessica walk slowly to him, she swung her leg over his body but he was soft, she slapped his face "You better close your eyes and start thinking about your brother, think about how you want him to live."

Sam closed his eyes and started to think of his brother, how much he loved and missed him. How if he got through this he would see him tomorrow, kiss and touch his warm skin, look into the green eyes and hear the deep voice that had comforted him his entire life. _"Dean I want you to take me and make me yours again, your hands touching me….I will get down on my knees and make you scream for me….I'll even forgive you for the man...I'll give myself to him if you want me to."_

Sam kept his eyes closed, pushed against her imagining again that it was his brother offering himself to Sam. "That's it Sam," She guided him in and started to work him hard panting, a trickle of sweat ran between her breasts, then she went to do what she came for she leaned over, covered Sam's mouth with her own and started to draw out his .

….

Dean woke up in the arms of the angel and felt relaxed, Castiels energy was so healing that Dean didn't have a single nightmare that night. As he became more awake he realized Sam was waiting for him, "Cas, baby we have to go."

…..

Oliver felt himself on the edge, as the incubus road him. He felt ashamed by the lack of control over his body, he pushed into it and released himself. "That's it, that's what I wanted, your blood, your seed ." It vanished and Oliver got up and walked to the mirror, he touched his face and smiled, his eyes were tar black then turned back to amethyst.

…..

Dean drove fast and Castiel gripped the seat, "Dean I can get us there very quick." Dean nodded, "True but I felt like I wanted to puke my guts out last time, I could just see myself appearing in the middle of something bad sick on my knees barfing, plus baby goes with me." He patted the steering wheel. "Besides Oliver is watching Sammy for me."

…

Sam's eyes were closed, he felt so weak that he couldn't move, his body arched as she took him in and then vanished. Sam stood up and walked to a mirror, he stroked the lines of his face and smiled at the image. "You are a beautiful man Sam Winchester."

….

Oliver looked up as Sam walked back into to their dorm room and smiled. Sam smiled back and sat on the bed next to him, pulling his friend into a kiss, he growled into Oliver's ear, "You taste wonderful brother, the stranger and the eldest will be here soon." Oliver gripped himself tight and moaned, "He is fighting me, trying to push me out."

…..

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the building. Castiel grabbed his hand and brought them to the door of Sam's room. Dean rubbed his stomach and made a face, "I told you I didn't like that." Castiel chastised him, "You sound like a child, you are not made of glass so stop complaining." Dean raised an eyebrow surprised by the angels tone, he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "Try talking like that to later why don't you."

Castiel kept the same straight face, "Perhaps I will and teach you humility and respect." Dean stayed quiet after that.

Castiel pushed open the door and walked in, Oliver and Sam were sitting on the bed together. Dean followed, he ran up to his brother and grabbed him, "Sammy are you ok?" He kneeled in front of him and peppered his face with wet kisses. Sam pushed his mouth over his brothers taking Dean's breath away. Dean pulled back breathing heavily, "Whoa Sammy take it easy ok?

Sam looked over at Castiel, he narrowed his eyes and smiled but there was no softness in it. He stood up and walked over to the smaller, attractive man, bent down and looked into his eyes. "Yes, they are the color of the Baltic sea," he ran the back of his hand down the angels cheek. "Who is your new friend Dean?"

Castiel frowned and pulled away, "This is your brother Sam?" Dean nodded, "Sam I thought you were sick, there was a succubus and….well where do think they stay? There is never only one they work in a group but each targets one person. Oliver stood up and smiled at Dean, " I'm the roommate the one who called you." Dean shook his hand, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to ignore you. Thanks for calling me and watching Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen any of them since Oliver called. I'm feeling a lot better." Castiel went and stood in front of Oliver, he bent his head back and looking up at him searching the amethyst eyes and frowned, he turned quickly to Dean. "We should go and look for them ourselves and you both stay here."

Oliver touched Castiels arm,"No, you come with me, let the brothers be with each other and search, they can catch up." Sam put his arm around his brother, "Please Dean?" Dean looked at the angel, Castiel was pleading with his eyes but Dean gave in. "Ok Sammy lets go, Cas meet you both back here around seven tonight and we can regroup."

Castiel nodded, he walked up to Dean and pulled him into the hallway. The angel pressed something into his hand, he grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. "I love you so much…please if anything happens call me and I will be there. This is Icelandic spar if Sam starts to act strangely, if you sense anything is wrong with him press this on his flesh."

Dean looked at the clear reflective rough broken cube in his hand. "What does it do, it wont hurt Sammy will it?" Castiel shook his head, "No but if anything is inside him it will draw it out and trap it." Dean slipped it in his pocket and smiled, he worked his thumb over the angel's cheek. "I think I know my brother inside and out, nothing wrong with him but thanks anyway."

….

After Dean and Sam left Castiel looked at Oliver and touched his face, "You remember me don't you nephilim?" Oliver looked confused for a moment trying to remember encountering the angel before. "What is it that I gave you when I was here and who was it from, you look confused Oliver."

"Sure of course I remember you." Castiels eyes gleamed, he grabbed both of the boy's arms, "It is a succubus we are looking for…why… is there an incubus I should know about? Again boy, what did I give you and who was it from."

Oliver jerked away and headed for the door. Castiel grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him on the bed like a doll, he straddled him, when Oliver tried to get up Castiel easily held him down with one hand on the boy's chest.

"What the fuck are you, get off from me!" Castiel kept the same stoic expression, he tightened his legs and settled on Oliver's hips. Oliver groaned and pushed up against the angels crotch, he was burning inside " Oh God, what are doing to me?" Castiel looked down at him and smiled, "Not God but thank you for the kind words…now answer me nephilim.

…

Dean kept looking over at Sam and smiling, "Its just like nothing changed Sammy, I love you so much baby boy." Sam gripped his brother's thigh and squeezed, Dean I can't look for anything until we stop and fuck." Dean licked his lips, "Sam after ok, this is important, I want be with you so bad I'm tearing the seam in my jeans but work comes first."

Sam leaned in and whispered , "the things I'm going to let you do to this body…everything….anything you want brother but it I want you now."

Dean tried to concentrate on driving but was having a difficult time. Sam pointed to an empty park, "Pull in there, somewhere secluded." Dean pulled next to a group of trees with an amount of privacy. He quickly got out and opened Sams door. "Get out, hurry up." Dean grabbed Sam's long hair and pushed him down over the hood of the Impala.

He reached his brothers belt and zipper, undid them quickly then jerked down his jeans, " I missed the sight of that perfect little ass of yours." He undid his belt and fly pulling himself out, he was already leaking fluid. "I don't know how long I can take to get you ready for this Sammy."

Sam gripped the hood and smiled, "Then don't, just fuck me now." Sam pushed against his brother, "Please now…don't worry about it just do it." Dean pushed slowly, Sam looked back at him and hissed "This isn't a goddamn tea party get it in there and don't be shy."

Dean felt worried, Sam sounded more like him, raw and heated, "Sammy lets take it easy, I don't want to hurt you." Sam hooked his feet and ankles around Deans, the advantage to having long legs, locking him in place. He pushed himself back until Dean was flush with his ass.

Dean gasped and pushed on Sam's back with both hands pinning him to the hood and proceeded to pound him, "Sammy come back with me….I fucking love you." Dean sobbed, "Don't make me beg you baby…I can't live without this."

Sam laughed, "Maybe if you can fuck harder than that you might convince me, stop acting like a bitch and get in there."

…..

Castiel felt hard length pressing between his legs and the angel tried not to respond, he held Oliver's long hair tight and looked into his eyes, "I can see you in there, show yourself…is the half breed trying to get you out? He is not strong enough but I am you filthy thing." Castiel pulled out a knife and cut the palm of his hand, he squeezed the boy's jaw forcing him to open.

Oliver's eyes turned black and he screamed, Castiel squeezed his hand shut and blood started to drip.

TBC


	51. 51) Saviors Reward

It turned away and the blood ran down Oliver's neck, Castiel forced his open wound over the boys mouth and wiped a slick of red over his lips. Oliver's body writhed and bucked to escape, torn between the sexual feelings the angel overpowered him with and self preservation. "Drink it you abomination." Castiel forced the blood directly into the boys mouth, a scream emitted from him, tortuous and shrill.

Castiel held the body down and placed the Icelandic spar over the mouth, a black ribbon fed from him into the clean calcite turning it black. Castiel took it away and banished it trapped forever inside.

…..

Sam rolled onto his back gripping the hood and slung his legs over his brothers shoulders, Dean leaned in working hard . Dean had never experienced his brother like this, wild and demanding, course and dirty more than ever before. "You better fucking give me a good load Winchester….show this little bitch how its done…..what a nice big dick is for." Sam screamed loudly as he came over his brothers chest.

"Christ Sammy, please baby keep it down you sound like a banshee." Dean thrust so hard he thought he cracked something, he let go inside Sam's heat and rested on his chest, Sam sat up on the hood still holding his brother. He started to kiss Dean's shoulder and then bit down and drew blood.

Dean jerked away, "What are you doing to me Sammy?" He pulled his shirt back on and lifted his brother off the hood, "Getting carried away aren't you?" Sam left a wet trail of Dean's come down the fender, he turned around and ran his tongue along the car cleaning it off and swallowing it.

Dean groaned, squeezing his cock again, "Oh good God Sammy….you licking my come off my baby like that I think I'm gonna want to fuck you again after we get done with this."

…..

Oliver started to cry, he felt everything that happened and was embarrassed and hurt, frightened and felt useless. Castiel pulled him into an embrace. "It is alright nephilim, there was nothing you could have done." Castiel kissed him, "You are not strong enough, not a pure angel." Oliver wiped his eyes, "Then what good am I Castiel…I am just a freak then."

Castiel's heart broke for the boy, trapped between two worlds but not quite belonging in either. "You have fine senses humans do not, in fact you have the ability to read them among other creatures and never be fooled. You are bigger, much stronger and brave….and very handsome." Castiel placed his hand over Olivers heart, "And this is wonderful, the empathy that you have for others and the wisdom will guide you to the right path. That is a gift from your mother, along with your pretty eyes."

Oliver suddenly stood with a frantic look on his face, "Castiel….Sam… I think Sam had something happen to him, we have to find them." Castiel touched him and they were in the park where the Winchesters had just been, "Where are they?"

….

Sam guided Dean to an abandoned industrial building, "They are in here Dean." Dean armed himself with everything he thought he might need. As soon as they entered Dean knew he was in trouble. Sam barred the door and punched Dean in the face, blood spurted from his nose and he fell hard on his knees.

"Sam what are you doing." Then Dean saw the ink black eyes staring down at him, "Get out of my brother you fucking bitch." Dean pulled Sam down by the legs, Dean tried to get up and fell. "Cas baby if you can hear me please come help Sammy…help me." Dean fished around for the spar in his pocket but Sam lifted a handkerchief containing the spar and smiled, "Are you looking for this?"

…

Castiel heard Deans cries, "Stay here Oliver I have to help them." Oliver protested, "Please take me with you I can help." Castiel vanished leaving Oliver alone.

…

Castiel grabbed Sam's hair and yanked him down, he pulled out a knife to cut open his healed hand. Dean lunged for the angel, "No don't hurt Sam." Castiel touched Dean and he fell to the ground in a sleep. The angel cut his hand open and snatched the spar out of Sam's hand.

Sam struggled but Castiel held him down, "You are much stronger than the incubus…you must be very old." The angel pressed his hand over Sam's mouth, "Drink you bitch…drink it." Sam closed his mouth but Castiel forced it open and squeezed a ribbon of blood into his mouth.

The succubus spit the blood back at the angel and laughed. "I am sorry to do this Sam, forgive me." Castiel started to beat Sam's face then hit his head on the cement floor. His eyes rolled back into his head and closed. Castiel forced the blood in and held the jaw shut tight.

He shook the spar out of the handkerchief and placed it over Sam's mouth, the darkness filled the spar until it was black. Castiel banished it and returned. Sam wasn't awake, the angel healed him from the beating but the rest would have to come in time. Castiel woke Dean and explained what had happened.

Dean picked up Sam, carried him to the Impala and laid him in the backseat. Dean forced himself to stay strong for Sam, he bent down and kissed his angels lips. "Thank you for saving my brother Cas. He is going to be ok right?" Castiel looked back at Sam, "He will be fine."

The angel looked up at him searching for that spark of love he saw before, it was there but had dimmed. He dropped his head and got into the passenger seat and closed the door. The angel spent the car ride in silence looking out the window. _"Sister…if you can hear me I am once again an angel of solitude."_

Dean pulled on the trench coat, "Move next to me baby", Castiel did as he was told, Dean put his hand over the angel's crotch and started to massage. "I'm going to thank you good and proper when I get the chance." Castiel closed his eyes and Dean glanced over, "That's it relax and enjoy my hand…I know what I'm doing." Deans voice started to deepen and he was falling into a state of heat and desire.

"Dean…don't call me baby anymore, that is your name for Sam." Dean laughed, "Thats my name for a lot of people, don't worry." Castiel removed his hand and moved back over to the window, "Then that makes it much better, I am one of many to you."

Dean reached out brushing his arm with his fingers, "Cas….. Cas….Castiel…." Castiel was frustrated with Dean. "What…what do you want?"

"did it hurt?" Castiel sighed, "Did what hurt Dean?" Dean grinned, "When you fell from heaven you angel." The angel closed his eyes and shook his head, "No it did not hurt because I did not fall from heaven Dean…I would think you knew that."

Dean patted his leg, "Its ok baby we can work on the humor." Castiel began to look out the window again, "Yes we should, yours is terrible and don't call me baby."

….

Dean carried Sam into the motel room and put him on the bed. "I just don't want to bring him back until I know he is going to be ok Cas." Dean's phone rang and it was Oliver, he filled him in on everything. "I'll bring Sammy back tomorrow."

….

"Sammy…Sam wake up." Sam opened his eyes, they were full of fright and he tried to get up. Dean pushed him back gently, " Everything is ok now thanks to Castiel." Sam looked up at the angel with wide hazel eyes, "Thank you for saving me and my friend." Castiel looked down at Sam and smiled, he touched his face. "You are indeed welcome Sam Winchester. Such a beautiful creature you are." Dean watched the angels eyes as he touched Sam's face. The blue intensified and a slight light emitted from them, Dean assume it was the angel version of sex eyes.

Dean pulled Castiel to the side, "Cas, do you want him?" Castiel frowned, "What do you mean?" Dean hugged him next to his body and kissed the angels neck, "You know, have him…take him…fuck him. Sam is pretty generous and if I ask him he will put out. Trust me Sammy will get fucked by anyone I tell him to, I don't share him though but for you…. think how hot that would be, my angel and my brother. Come on Cas I know you are interested, I saw the way you looked at him. I promise your own ass will go untouched ok?"

Castiel was tired of being good, restrained and not doing what he imagined was the good stuff when it came to sex. He watched the handsome young thing on the bed and his cock stirred. Castiel walked over to the bed and sat next to Sam. Sam looked to Dean with questioning eyes and his brother nodded yes.

The angel gathered his courage "Sam, I was wondering if I may have your permission to kiss you in a sensual manner?" Sam smiled up at him, "You are too cute you know that?" Dean walked up behind the angel and stood him up and sat next to Sam. "Take your clothes off for us."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

TBC


	52. 52) Maternal Instincts

Sam's hazel eyes glittered in the dim light and his tongue snaked over his lips, "So Castiel….you are an angel, does that mean you have a big cock?" Dean reached around the angel and slid off his tie, "Take it easy Sammy, he does have a big cock but he is a newbie."

Castiel wasn't sure what to do, he could get away anytime he wanted but did he? Sam sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed looking up into the blue eyes, they were wide and innocent, "Never been with a man before then?" Dean was quickly unbuttoning his shirt then yanked the over coat and jacket off. "Better than that Sammy, never fucked anyone before or gave a blow but the best is he's all cherry."

Sam bolted to his feet and worked the angels belt open, unzipped his fly and put his large hand down Castiels pants, "Nice and big…balls to….damn very nice. Never been fucked before, I can take care of that." Castiel shoved Sam back on the bed. "No not you Sam…Dean will do that but not until I am ready."

Dean pressed hard against his ass, "Back that cock off Sammy," Dean grabbed the angels ass with both hands, "This is all mine baby boy. If anyone is going to tap this its me and I don't share with others." Dean licked Castiel's neck and whispered, "When might that time be?"

Castiel turned around and grabbed Dean easily shoving him on the bed. Castiel looked at them both like wild animals breathing heavily, reclining together like bed was their den. Sam had his legs splayed open and Dean was touching himself, emerald eyes half closed and a bead of sweat over his full lips. If he had been anything less than an angel of the Lord Castiel would have ran as fast as he could because the Winchester boys were at the top of the sexual food chain and they would kill a lesser being at that moment.

"Just watch us awhile and see if you want in on this baby, strip me Sammy nice and slow….work for it my pretty bitch." Sam knew what to do, he leaned over and untied his brothers boots with his teeth, unthreading them with his skilled tongue, when they were loose Dean allowed him to use his hands to remove them and his socks.

"Sammy strip." Sam quickly stripped and bent over displaying himself to Castiel as he undid his brothers belt, then used his mouth again to work the jeans loose. Castiel looked at the young ass bent and open in front of him and found his shaking hand reaching out to touch the tight ring of muscle and the round firm cheeks. As soon as he made contact Sam pushed back against his hand and groaned wantonly.

Castiel pulled back his hand and sat down to watch the scene play out. Dean grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head up then slapped his face hard, a trickle of blood started in the corner of Sam's mouth. Dean licked it enjoying the coppery taste of his brother, "Stop being a whore Samantha now get my pants off."

Sam pulled off his jeans, Sam was please to see no underwear. He brought Deans jeans up to his face and breathed deeply then tossed them to Castiel. "That is the smell of sex angel….Dean I want your dirty jeans to take back with me." Dean chuckled, "Samantha you crotch sniffer, sure baby take em."

Castiel brought the jeans to his face and breathed in, he picked up the strong scent of testosterone, it was in the thick musk of sweat and semen. Castiel became painfully hard, it was the scent of his man and he wanted to rub the rough denim hard over his aching cock. Dean watched him and smiled wickedly, "You want to chew the crotch out of those virgin?" Sam straddled Dean backwards so he could watch the angel, "Take off the rest of your clothes and jack off with them so I get an extra bonus." Dean yanked Sam's head back by the hair, Sam smiled at the pain, "Sorry daddy….you run the show, tell me what to do."

"Ride me backwards so the angel can watch your face while I destroy your ass Samantha." Sam lowered himself onto Dean who grabbed his hips and started to move. "Baby get those clothes off while you watch." Castiel stood and shucked off the rest of his clothes then sat back down.

Sam was slamming himself up and down, his silky hair shifting and moving. Castiel couldn't see his face anymore but heard the noises he was making. Dean got up in a sitting position wrapping his arms around his brothers waist. "Cas why don't you spit in your hand and start working that nice piece you got there for us." Castiel did as he was told all the while watching as Dean tuned Sam around to face him and they started to kiss, Dean closed his eyes and hugged his brother tight while Sam worked harder. "Love you Sam….love you so much it kills me"

Castiel listened to them while he stroked himself slowly, his blue eyes watching as Deans face became overwhelmed with emotions for his brother. The pain in his heart was evident knowing that tomorrow he would be bringing Sam back to school.

Castiel saw Sam lick the tears, a sick smile came over him as he tasted them all knowing he could keep his brother this way with a delicate thread of hope he extended to Dean. The hope in his heart that he could have him back one day and everything would be like it was when they were children.

Dean wished he had a time machine and could capture the most beautiful moments with Sam again. The sugared kiss of a ten year old at the movies, the pretty girl with the sparkly barrettes in her pretty hair or and young man he slow danced with and made love to for the first time. The innocence with gone but not forgotten. Dean finished, his sounds became soft, no longer rough and demanding. He pulled his brother off him and put Sam on his back. The angel was forgotten.

Castiel watched as they looked at each others faces closely hazel searching the green for all the love the other had inside. Sam, after all the angel witnessed looked like a child again, shy and devoted, frightened and seeking the warmth and protection from his brother. "Love you." Sams voice sounded small and worried and for a moment he was that little boy looking up at the other boy who saved him and sacrificed for him.

Sam's face contorted from the inner pain. Dean made comforting noises to his brother and sang softly to him.

"It seems like yesterday but it was long ago, Sammy was lovely he was the queen of my nights, there in the darkness with the radio playing low, and the secrets that we shared and the mountains that we moved. Caught like a wildfire out of control 'til there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove…"

Sam started to hiccup, then Dean got what he wanted a small smile, "So Sammy was lovely he was the queen of your nights Dean? I think Bob Seger might have a problem with that." Dean hugged him too tight and laughed as Sam kept hiccupping into Deans shoulder.

He rolled Sam on top of him smiling like the sun just broke through a raincloud. "Baby you got the prettiest smile ever in the entire world."He jiggled Sam on top of him, "Come on Sammy enough with the hiccups, smile some more for your big brother." Sam laughed and it was happy and light without a care in the world. He sat up on his brothers hips and started to run his fingers over Dean's ribcage and his brother flinched putting his hand over his mouth trying not to give in to the tickling.

"Come on Dean you big baby I know you wanna laugh" Sam tightened his thighs around him and tickled harder. Dean was trying to buck him off and started to laugh, he brought his legs back and tried to push Sam away.

Castiel watched the entire thing, the brothers started to wrestle for about fifteen minutes and then out of breath they both lay there with the occasional laugh coming from one of them when one whispered to the other.

Castiel stood up and clapped his hands, a smile on his face and his blue eyes animated. Dean had his head on his brother's chest and they both turned toward Castiel, "Whats that all about Cas?"

"That was amazing! I have never witnessed the entire gambit of human emotions and feelings from someone all in the same sitting. I mean you two went from worry, desire, lust, loss, anger, possession, domination, submission, role play, gender reversal, sadness, happiness, contentment and exuberance, and I saw all the thoughts between you, I know I must be missing some but just incredible Winchesters, thank you for the show." Castiel dressed and went over to them both and kissed them then vanished.

…..

Castiel appeared next to Sophia and Seraphiel, "Oh I'm so jealous of you brother, what a show they put on, lucky you. Seraphiel sat and pouted, he was on restriction still living in a barren place for punishment. Sophia put her arm around Castiel, "You look happy, it doesn't bother you their bond?"

Castiel was shining and he eyes happy, "Oh no sister, Dean is still mine but I now think I could share after watching them. They could both be wonderful mates, wonderful fathers." Sophia gasped, "No Castiel don't even think it." Castiel touched his belly, "I know sister but I can hope and dream like anyone else. I have feelings and urges also, some I try to igonore."

…..

"Cas…..Castiel, baby where did you go?" It dawned on Dean they had totally neglected him, treated the angel badly, "Sammy I hope he is not pissed off pouting on a cloud somewhere."

Sam rested on his brother, "I just doubt he actually sits on a cloud, it sounds too weird, anyway more of you for me." Dean smiled and kissed Sam's hair, "Yeah I suppose, love you Sammy." Sam kissed his chest, "Love you too Dean."

TBC


	53. 53) Kinfe Play With Samantha

The next morning it was time to take Sam back to Stanford. Sam tried to get Dean in the mood but Dean would have none of it. Sam dressed and left coming back a short while later with two large coffees and a bag of doughnuts, he held it out to Dean. "You pick first Dean." Dean smiled at the familiar joke between them since childhood, he fished around in the bag making a big deal out of it.

Sam slapped his hand and laughed, "Gross, have you even washed your hands since they were all over my ass last night?" Dean raised an eyebrow and winked, "Why, whats the big deal so I have Sammy ass hands, germs we haven't shared before right?" He grabbed one and pulled it out. There was a blob of strawberry jam on the side, "Here Sammy, I know strawberry is your favorite." Sam reached in and pulled out another strawberry, "You dork, I got all strawberry cause you deserve it."

They sat on the bed together eating in silence just enjoying the old feeling. Sam was bumping his foot against Deans and when Sam was done eating Dean licked his thumb and cleaned the jam in the corner of Sam's mouth then licked it off. I was an action they had done a million times, comforting, familiar and loving.

Dean kissed Sam's forehead, "I'm sorry baby boy, I didn't mean to be cold to you its just that I have to bring you back and if I have your scent all over me fresh again its all I'm gonna smell on the drive back to Bobby's and it will make me sad about what I'm missing." Sam nodded, "I understand Dean its ok."

"Dean you know I love you right? I know when you left last time I didn't answer your calls but it was because I needed time to miss you." Dean patted his brother's leg, "Its ok Sammy I get it now. So…whats the deal with that Oliver kid exactly?"

"Well he has been a great friend to me Dean, you know he talks like you do a lot, crass and rough but he is sweet like you also. He gives me good advice I don't follow most of the time just like with you." Dean laughed, "The poor guy, are you…..are you sleeping together Sammy just please be upfront with me ok?"

"No but I thought about it Dean, I wanted to a couple times but he is a virgin although since the icubus thing I guess he fucked someone technically although he didn't mean to do it." Sam grinned, "But the rest of him is untapped, never got screwed, never got or gave a blowjob. Its kinda hot being in the same room as him."

Dean punched Sam in the arm, "Hey you better be careful, I think he is a big boy in more ways than one plus there is that whole half breed thing going on….I don't even know what that brings to the table."

Sam punched him back hard, "What about Castiel, full blooded virgin angel, I guess you should talk right Dean? Bet he could crack you open like a sledgehammer with that big thing he's swinging. I got to say Dean I'm pretty jealous of him. Its one thing to sleep with someone else but its another when that person is in love with you. That pisses me off to no end. I could see it in the way he watches you, its like …I don't know I guess obsessive with this longing in those mega blue eyes of his."

Dean felt elated, Sam was jealous so that could work in Dean's favor. Dean straddled Sam's lap, got right in his face and smiled that smile he knew all too well. "Oh poor little Sammy boy is all upset." Sam turned his face away irritated with his brother. "Dean you are a fucking jerk, get off me."

Dean settled down on Sam's lap for a long session of teasing, "Don't worry Sammy when I finally get to chart that unexplored ass of Castiels I'm gonna call you up and put it on speaker phone so you can hear my balls slapping against him and all the great noises he is going to make."

Sam shoved Dean but he was firmly planted, he went to slap him and Dean grabbed his arm and twisted just enough. "Shut up you ass, why do you have to be so mean to me Dean?" Sam's voice was shaky like he was going to cry.

"Whats the matter Samantha are you going to cry like a little bitch? Maybe you should put on some of that lipstick I got in my duffle and show me what a little lady you are. Make me want you again….forget all about the angel for awhile." This time Sam connected with Deans cheek, Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him down. He reached over and grabbed the duffle from the chair pulling out a tube of lipstick.

Sam was furious, "What the fuck are you carrying lipstick around for Dean?" Dean grinned down at him, "I've been obsessing about Samantha again and figured since I was coming here to rescue you Sammy maybe you would be grateful enough to bring her out of retirement so I can take her for a spin, in fact I brought other things to. If you want to get laid again before I bring you back go fish around in there and get ready for me."

Sam pushed Dean off and grabbed the bag and the tube of lipstick, his eyes were wet but he wouldn't give Dean the satisfaction of letting any tears of frustration fall. He walked in the bathroom and Dean heard the shower running.

He had Sam right where he wanted him. Dean went to put another night on the room.

…

Sam shaved his face, groin, armpits and legs for his brother in the shower being careful not to cut himself. He dried off and checked his body for any hair he missed and he was clean. Sam went through the bag and found lace black panties and black silk sleep shirt with rhinestone buttons. He laid them out and applied the ruby lipstick carefully then clipped the small rhinestone barrettes in his hair pulling back the long bangs. Sam rubbed himself with the lavender lotion he found and slipped on the panties and sleep shirt checking himself in the mirror. He looked beautiful and he knew it.

Dean was sitting on the end of the bed, he had put on some music and was relaxing. Sam came out in the darkened room and slowly moved toward Dean. He felt nervous hoping he still looked good to Dean that way since he grew so much. "Come here Samantha, let me see how pretty you look." Sam stood in front of him and waited.

Dean appraised the young woman in front of him, he loved Sam like this because it made him the best of both worlds for his brother, a beautiful woman with his brothers cock and ass. Dean slid his hands under the silk shirt to be sure there wasn't any hair, he started with the armpits, traced down the chest and stomach to the groin, ass and legs. "You did an excellent job shaving Samantha, clean from face to feet and all soft with lavender lotion."

Sam had his eyes closed waiting for the approval, "Thank you." Dean traced the bulge in the black lace but didn't take it out, he turned his brother around and rubbed the firm bottom encased in the silky material. "I bet you have a beautiful pussy in here don't you Samantha?

Dean worked the back down until Sam was exposed, "I do love to eat you out baby." Dean licked and kissed the warm skin slowly working his way in then pulled Sam open with both hands and was rewarded with a pink, tight, lavender scented delicious sight. "Tonight is all for you Samantha." Dean buried his face in Sam, tasting, sucking, licking and kissing every inch until his baby brother's knees went weak and he buckled. Dean caught him around the waist and put him over his lap.

"Are you too sore from yesterday Samantha?" Sam was but knew it was his last time with Dean until Christmas. "No I'm good." Dean opened him again and looked Sam over gently, "Liar, you look sore baby its ok." Sam got up, he felt stupid for not just telling him.

Dean pulled the panties back up and brought Sam on the bed, he unbuttoned the silk sleep shirt and opened it kissing Sam's skin and lightly sucking his nipples while he squeezed Sam through the straining silk fabric of the panties. Sam's eyes were closed and he was pushing himself into Deans hand, his voice was soft and Sam sounded lost, "Dean what do you want me to do for you?"

Dean didn't answer, he went to kneel between Sam's legs and pulled his knife from his pocket, Sam's eyes grew big, what is that for?" Dean smiled, "What do you think its for Samantha?"

Dean pushed Sam's knees up and splayed them to the side, Sam tried to close them but Dean roughly pulled them open and Sam gasped. "Trust me Samantha." Dean touched his tongue on the point and licked, Sam was frightened but intrigued. "I trust you Dean…..just please don't accidently hurt me…be careful."

Dean leaned his head down and listened to Sam's heart racing with excitment and fear, "Someone has a heartbeat like a scared little rabbit….I kinda like it when you are scared Samantha, it gets me extra hard." Dean straightened up and Sam saw how excited his brother was, his green eyes were wide and the pupils swollen. Dean lightly dragged the knife down Sam's chest leaving a faint pink line in the skin, he stopped and circled his brothers belly button and hard muscle.

Sam started to groan and felt the sting of the knife tracing him leaving a trail, "Maybe I should mark you Sammy…would you like that?" Sam started to tremble, "I don't know…no don't hurt me please I mean it Dean." Dean bent down and kissed his hip bone and traced the hollow below it "Maybe I should put my initials right here, then when other men see you naked they know someone owns you Sammy what do you think? Carve it in there…..or you could get a tattoo, what do you prefer Samantha?"

Dean bit his chest, "You need to get one like mine anyway Samantha, we can't have you getting possessed by anything anymore baby girl." Sam's words came out between heavy breaths, "Yes Dean I need one."

Dean flipped him over and massaged above the crack of Sam's ass, "I really would love to get a pretty tattoo here that says, "Property of Dean Winchester" or if you are too shy for my full name and don't want everyone to know your brother fucks you I can put my initials….what do you say Sammy? Mark you for life right? Then lets see some fucking bitch woman wanting you again once you take off your pants."

He ran the knife over the thin fabric covering Sam's ass then slid the flat part of the blade gently between his legs taking care not to cut him. " Dean put the knife away….baby please."

TBC


	54. 54) Brothers Tattoos of Love

Dean bent down and kissed above his brothers ass then traced his tongue down the crack through the fabric, he buried his face between Sam's thighs kissed and nipped at the panties. Sam wanted to move but he was afraid of the knife. Dean rolled him on his back again and mouthed the erection through the fabric, Sam had already left a large wet spot on the front from his oozing cock. Dean smiled and held up the knife to his brother then sliced the fabric on both sides of the panties and immediately took Sam in his mouth and started to give an expert blowjob. He had teased Sam for so long that it wasn't a lot of effort to get his brother to orgasm. Dean kept going until Sam was flaccid and his body spent.

He went back to the hollow just below Sam's hipbone again, he rubbed a lazy circle on the soft skin and smiled.

"Samantha, get a tattoo here on this soft delicate little spot. I will even let you design it but you have to get one." Sam knew he needed the tattoo in his chest after the second time he was possessed but hadn't thought about another one. "So I can pick anything I want….you have to get one also Dean."

Dean frowned, "Hey I just wanted you to get one but ok, they don't have to match do they Sammy?"

"Yes or I'm not getting one, you can't force me to do anything in public so that's the deal."

Dean sighed, "Ok you win but it better be awesome, no flowers or unicorns or I think I'll puke." Sam grinned, "Ok but you you can't see what it is until its done." Sam knew exactly what he wanted.

…

Dean was driving to the reputable tattoo shop Sam had researched, Sam had his smart phone out finding a picture of the tattoo he wanted for both of them. Dean tried to sneek a peek but Sam pointed to the road, "Never mind what I'm looking at, watch the road." Dean grumbled "Better not be stupid, I don't want to mark up this body with anything ugly. I should make you get your tongue pierced while we are there, then your blow jobs will be extra good."

Sam ignored Dean and kept giggling to himself, "I said Sammy I'm going to make you get your tongue pierced so you can give a great blow job." Sam still didn't look at him, "Yeah I heard you the first time and no I am not." Dean pouted, "Sammy you aren't as easy as you used to be you know that? What about for my Christmas gift, lick your big brother to death with a nice smooth steel ball." Sam ignored him again.

….

They walked into the tattoo shop and a large man with a long beard approached them, " Hey there, I'm Will, you're the two that called?" Dean nodded, he pulled off his shirt and showed the protection symbol to Will then put his arm around Sam. "Baby boy here needs one exactly like mine, same spot and make it perfect. Then we both need another one, him first."

Will looked the tattoo over, "No problem but you guys will have to come back tomorrow for his and then I hope I can get to yours otherwise April can do yours at the same time, she is really good."

Sam was worried missing this much school, "Dean I don't know if I can take another day off." Dean kissed Sam's temple, "Don't worry baby, got it covered I'm going to call whoever wants to bitch at you for it and tell them our grandpa died suddenly and we went out of town for the funeral. Ok Sammy strip off that shirt and show the man your sexy chest so we can get the ball rolling."

Sam pulled of his shirt and got settled, Will snapped some photos of Dean's tattoo and went to load it into the computer and then print out the design.

"Ready son?" Dean answered for Sam, "Don't worry, my baby is no stranger to pain right Sam? In fact I think he likes it." Dean bent down and whispered in Sam's ear, "I'm getting a boner already what about you? Make some noises for me and I'll tap you when we get done here." Sam shifted uncomfortably and hoped Will hadn't heard.

Will sat there with his eyes wide, "Sooooo you boys are together then I take it….no problem here I just need to get started."

…..

The day went slowly with the tattoo and Dean got bored, he went to get something to eat and brought something back for Sam. By the afternoon Will was finished. "What do you think?" Sam stood and looked in the mirror, Dean took off his shirt and stood next to his brother, "Wow, really nice just like Dean's thanks I love it." Dean squeezed his ass, "No more possession, the only one that does that is me." They paid up and Sam took out his phone, "this is what we want done tomorrow, I can email the lettering tonight." Will took the phone and noted the image, "Great I can start working on it tonight then."

…

Dean took Sam out for dinner to celebrate, "Now we match Sammy, so are you going to show what you picked?" Sam rolled his eyes, "You are like a little kid you know that? Don't worry its special and you will like it I promise."

After dinner they picked up supplies at a pharmacy and Dean made Sam lay down on the bed. He carefully removed Sam's bandage, there was some blood and plasma oozing out, Dean washed his hands with antibacterial soap and then gently cleaned Sam's tattoo with his fingers and washed the soap off, he patted it dry and carefully applied the ointment and a fresh bandage.

Sam watched his brother enjoying the comfort he brought, "I love you so much Dean, no one will ever take care of me like you do." Dean looked at him seriously, "True, remember that. I love you too Sammy."

….

After breakfast they went back to the tattoo shop, April and Will were waiting for them. April appraised the two men in front of her, "So, where are you both getting the tattoo?" April was hoping it would be somewhere below the equator so she could get an eyeful of either one of them.

Dean never being shy, unzipped his jeans and opened them showing her the soft flesh below the hip bone. She eyed the tangle of rich close cropped pubic hair and the part of the shaft that was showing. She smiled broadly and blushed, "Well thank you Jesus! This is going to be a good day after all. " She winked at Dean and led him behind a screen and gestured to the table, he reclined back and shimmied his jeans down to his thighs.

April came back with the transfer and stopped dead in her tracks, "You want a towel or something big boy?" Dean grinned, "Hey I don't mind if you don't, I like a little pain so don't mind if I get a boner, I can hold it to the side for you." He winked at her. She blushed again, "No I don't mind at all."

Sam was on the other side of the screen and he opted for the towel, he heard everything his brother said and yelled over, "Gross Dean I'm right the fuck here you know you jerk." Dean laughed and yelled back, "I know you did, that's why I said it. Are you making your little bitch face Sammy? I know you are."

Sam didn't answer because he was indeed making that face. "Hah I knew it…..bitch face." April waited for Dean to get done talking, "Ok you done flirting with your man now? He said not to let you see until I was done." Dean closed his eyes and pulled his cock to the opposite side, "Go for it. If you need to adjust me feel free."

….

Will walked over to check April's progress, they were matching perfectly. Hours later Will finished, "All set son, take a look." Sam got up and the skin was extra tender, he stood in front of the mirror and smiled, "Oh man, super job its perfect." "Ok Sam I need to get something on it and bandage it."

"Just wait until Dean is done I want compare them." Twenty minutes later Dean walked over to Sam, "I got a bad case of groin pain can I look now?" Sam had a radiant smile and he put his arm around his brother. "Look baby, just look at how great!"

Dean turned to the mirror and thrust his hip forward, "Sam its beautiful, tell me what it means." Sam kissed Dean's cheek, "I will tell you when we get back to the motel while I'm cleaning it for you."

….

That night Dean cleaned Sam's chest tattoo and then the one by his groin, "Please Sammy, tell what it means." Sam hand his eyes closed, there was a small smile on his face and he started to speak softly about the special meaning behind the tattoo.

The symbol is Celtic, its **Brothers of the Arrow** Its phallic and represents virility, power and it was used by warriors that were brothers or like brothers in battle." Dean kissed to one side of it, "Oh Sammy I love you."

Sam toyed with his hair, eyes still closed, "There is more, the lettering up one side is **Deaghan, **for Dean in Gaelic , the lettering up the other side is **Somhairle,** for Sam or Samuel in Gaelic, the lettering wrapped around it is **Siorghra** ** ,** it means " Eternal Love" in Gaelic. Because we will always love each other and death can't take that away."

Dean got on his knees by the side of the bed and held Sam's hand, he brought it to his face and kissed it. Sam could feel hot tears touching his hand from his brothes eyes. Sam turned his head toward Dean, "I wont give up on us Dean no matter what, school is just a means to an end. I want to take care of you I promise…..baby you deserve it."

Dean looked up, his eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed, "All I need is you Sammy, that is all I've ever needed. I'm not a whole person without you."

The brothers kissed passionately before they both fell asleep not wanting to think about tomorrow.

TBC


	55. 55) Castiels Choices & Sams Jealousy

**( A couple notes, a lot of people have asked when certain story changes happen, I can't tell you what the biggest life altering storylines are but they are several chapters down the line I promise, and I think you will be pleased so sit back and enjoy the ride. I just need to get from point A to B of the most current chapters before things blow up. Good things come to those who wait, Destiel lovers especially.)**

Sam woke to Dean peeling off the covers over his new tattoos, "I just want to be sure they are ok Sammy." Sam smiled up at his brother and touched his cheek, "Always worrying about me Dean, baby I don't want you to worry all the time when you get back home."

"That's like asking me to stop breathing Sam."

"Dean….when you get back will Castiel be with you again?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know Sammy he left remember? Maybe watching us go at it scared the crap out of him. Our sex sessions aren't for everyone you know."

"Well I think he will come back, what if he is in love with you?" Dean paused for a moment then kept applying ointment gently to Sam, "Sam he does love me…..I mean he's told me that." Sam's face darkened, "Do you love him though? I mean like I said, sleeping with someone else is one thing but loving someone else…..well that's not something I want to worry about."

Dean sighed and sat next to Sam, "Baby I don't know, I care about him and I can't explain it but I feel like he watches over me and he saved me Sam. I didn't tell you but after I dropped you off at school I felt so bad I just wanted to die, no joke. I was planning on raiding a nest of vamps on my own when I got back and just let nature take its course." Dean lowered his head, "Die a hero instead of a lonely, unhappy nothing."

Dean's eyes teared up but he held them back, "I found Castiel, it was like I could sense him, I caught his scent and I followed it Sam, I followed it like he was a bitch in heat and I needed to mount, fuck and mark him for myself. I was ruthless, smelling and tasting until I spotted him by the bar."

Sam was getting uncomfortable with Dean's memory and the look on his face, pupils enlarged and the way his tongue wet his lips thinking to that night meeting the angel for the first time. "I was going to take him in the Impala….that was the plan just pull down those pants and pound him till he passed out….the weird fucking thoughts I had like every dirty kink I have was amplified a thousand times and I actually physically hurt."

Dean suddenly pulled up his brothers legs, "Dean what are you doing…..get off me, don't pretend I'm him you bastard, if you want it so bad jerk off, I'm not second to your memories of Castiel." Sam kicked his brother hard on shoulder with his foot and Dean tumbled off the bed. He landed hard and looked dazed like he had been somewhere else and didn't realize what he did. "I'm sorry Sam."

….

Dean tossed his duffle into the Impala, Sam was already in the front seat waiting. "I guess we are all set Sammy." Sam rested his head against the window "I suppose we are Dean." He knew it was only October and he wouldn't make it back until Christmas, missing Thanksgiving and Dean's birthday in January.

…..

Sam watched the scenery whip by and then he caught a reflection of his brother. Dean looked so destroyed, he looked over and Dean was gripping the steering wheel for dear life, his jaw was set and his eyes were misty. "Don't let those beautiful lips get tight like that….please smile for me Dee." Dean didn't answer, he swallowed hard and kept starting straight ahead.

Sam reached in the back and pulled out a shoe box full of cassettes, Sam broke out in a big smile and waved it by Dean's face, "Bad English" was written on it with a marker, he popped it in and the intro started to play. Dean glanced at Sam, "Really Sam?"

Sam poked him, "I told you to smile but now you force me to sing to you for once…ok here goes."

….

"Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through, through this world without having you…I just wouldn't have a clue. Cause sometimes it seems like this world is closing in on me and there's no way of breaking free and then I see you reach for me…..

…..

Dean couldn't help it, he wiped his eyes and started to smile, "Sam, you gonna keep singing to me?"

"Yes Dean…yes I am." Dean patted his leg, " A duet it is."

….

Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight, and then I see you baby and everything's alright…..

…..

They started to sing at the top of their lungs together, Sam flung his arms open dramatically.

….

When I see you smile I can face the world oh oh…..You know I can do anything when I see you smile I see a ray of light, oh oh….I see it shining right through the rain…..

….

Dean shut off the tape and pulled over the first chance he got behind a rundown closed gas station, "Dean there are people around." But Sam was smiling when he said it. Dean slid over and pulled Sam on his lap and hugged him, he looked at the wedding ring he had given to Sam and kissed it then nuzzled his neck.

"My beautiful baby, I promise Sammy someday we are gonna have it all. A house, land to live on, a dog, cat, a kid, anything and everything you want I promise or I'm gonna die trying you got that?"

Sam was caught up in his brothers dream for them, he nuzzled his ear and whispered, " I want normal with you Dean…our normal, I don't care what anyone thinks anymore I promise."

Dean pressed play and the music started, they moved to the back seat throwing everything on the floor then kissed and fondled each other until the windows were steamed and they both came up for air sweaty and breathless.

"We have to go Dean."

"I know Sam." They started driving again, "Its lunch, I'm hungry." They pulled into a mom and pop restaurant and sat by the window. The waitress came over and they ordered. Sam reached out and took his brothers hand, "You know we are codependent Dean, I don't know what would happen if we didn't have each other."

Dean was looking at the dessert menu, he shrugged, "So what, there are worse things people can be and lots of people don't have anyone. Consider us lucky baby boy cause we got each other and that's a fucking gift if you ask me."

….

They pulled into the parking by Sam's building and Dean went up to Sam's room. Oliver was sleeping and the smell of pot was heavy in the air, Sam went and opened the curtains and the window. Oliver rolled over with his hands over his eyes. "So bright…ugh what time is it?" Sam kicked the bed, "Get up lazy I'm back."

Oliver peeked through his fingers the bolted out of bed and grabbed Sam, "oh man, I am so glad you're ok, you are ok right?" Sam laughed, "I'm fine, you?" Oliver's smile faded, "I'm ok Sam." Oliver saw Dean standing by the door and put him in a bear hug lifting him off his feet, "Thanks for saving our bacon brother." Dean laughed, "Hey put me down, you make me feel like a midget big guy."

Oliver sat down, his expression serious, "I thought I was going to die you know? I was scared then you and the angel came and Castiel knew what to do, I owe him big time. Where is the little guy?" Dean looked at Sam, "I don't know he just left and that was it. Well Sammy I got to go, I'm not going to do that drive by myself straight through but I want to get some of it under my belt.

Sam grabbed Dean and kissed him softly, "Bye Dean, I love you. See you at Christmas ok? Will you come and get me?" Dean searched Sam's hazel eyes, "Yes baby I promise."

Sam watched his handsome brother walk through the parking lot to the Impala, everyone looking at him with admiration as he walked past them. Oliver put his arm around Sam and watched with him from the window, "Does Dean know how fucking awesome he is? The guy looks like a beautiful God, he can hunt and fight, he's brave and kind, smart, funny and sweet, the biggest heart I saw….damn Sam he is the real deal, the total package."

Sam shook his head, "No Oliver I don't think he knows how awesome he really is….but I do."

….

Castiel made the choice to go back, he told those closest to him that he wanted to give Dean Winchester the world, anything he wanted and live a life with him, to be a real family. He knew all the hopes and dreams he and Sam had since childhood and he would make it come true.

…

Dean floored it to make up for lost time, the feeling of emptiness took over and he turned on the radio to take his mind off it.

"Hello Dean." Castiel was sitting next to him smiling slightly with hope in his eyes. Dean let out a sigh of relief, he reached over and took the angels hand then glanced at him quickly.

"Hey blue eyes I missed you, keep me company?" Castiel broke out in a full smile, "As long as you will have me I will be here Dean Winchester." They drove in silence but both were smiling inside taking pleasure in the feeling of having each other in this difficult and dangerous world.

TBC


	56. 56) Castiels Anger & Deans Prayer

Dean drove for hours until he couldn't keep his eyes open. He found a cheap motel and Castiel offered to take him someplace nicer but Dean declined. "Next time baby, I don't feel like you're kind of travel." Dean got a room and went to unlock the door, Castiel was still sitting in the car.

Dean motioned him in, the angel walked in the room and looked around, "I didn't know if I should come." Dean chuckled, "Hey you gotta sleep right?"

"Actually not but I can rest." Castiel sat on the bed next to Dean's and turned on the TV settling in. "Don't you want to bunk with me Cas?" Castiel looked at him innocently, "If that is what you wish, I would like that."

Dean stripped all his clothes off, "I'm going to take a shower….any chance you want to join me blue eyes?" Castiel stood looking confused, "I could, am I dirty?" Dean smiled at him, green eyes shining with wicked thoughts, "No you are not dirty but I can change that. No snapping your fingers to strip, do it by hand…..slowly."

Castiel took his clothes off slowly for Dean, when he got down to his boxers Dean crouched down in front of him, "I can do these for you." He hooked his fingers in the waistband and started to slide them over the angels slim hips until he got a glimpse of the soft, dark pubic hair. Dean buried his face in it breathing deeply taking in the clean earthy notes of his scent that made Dean excited.

He pulled them off and touched the perfect cock in front of him lightly until it stirred, "Really beautiful Castiel," Dean palmed the balls in his hand and kissed them, when he looked up the angel had his eyes closed and his lips parted. Dean stood and kissed him then took his hand, "Come with me and I'll clean that for you."

…..

Oliver was quiet and Sam was worried about him, he watched as the young man played his guitar and drank a beer. He started to sing very softly to himself, his head bowed and the long thick waves covered his face from view. Sam was sitting next to him resting back on some pillows relaxing. He reached over and rubbed his friends leg, "Hey Oliver….are you alright?" Oliver stopped singing and set the guitar on the bed.

"I don't know Sam, that whole thing shook me up and I feel so stupid. I wasn't any help and the worst part was that thing fucked itself on me. I just didn't want it to happen like that, I pictured it special you know? With someone that cared about me. I know…..stupid coming for someone my age, guess I should have been grateful someone wanted it even if it was a demon."

Sam pulled Oliver's head to rest in his lap and started to braid the beautiful hair, "You know I don't think that really counts as a first time, besides even if it did you still need to give and receive oral and get screwed yourself so think of yourself as a three quarter virgin." Sam tickled Oliver's nose with the end of his braid and he smiled up and Sam with his amethyst eyes getting that merry look again. "I guess you're right, ok I'll stop dumping my purse out and deal with it. You know Sam Winchester….you are a great friend to me, the best."

Sam bent down and kissed Oliver full on the lips, he didn't resist or seem uncomfortable so Sam continued sliding his tongue into his mouth and working it with Oliver's.

Oliver pulled away, "Sam, please don't do this out of pity ok." Sam moved his head and got off the bed, he started to undress, "I'm not Oliver, I don't do things I don't want to do. I think you're a beautiful man and I've thought about it." Oliver sat up and nervously played with a corner of the blanket on the bed, "What about Dean? I don't want anyone mad at me or get in the middle of anything."

Sam worked off his jeans, naked underneath and smiled but it seemed grim to Oliver, "Its fine, who knows what he's doing right now. Don't worry about Dean coming here to kick your ass ok?" Oliver nodded, "Ok Sam."

…..

Castiel stood under the warm stream of water, his head was tilted back, eyes closed and the hint of a smile on his lips. "This is very nice Dean thank you." Dean bent his head down and started to suck on the delicate skin of his throat marking him then moving on to the next delicious spot. Castiel made a small sound as Dean started to nip at his flesh. "Sorry Cas, did I bite too hard for you? I want everything to feel perfect."

The angel didn't answer, he groaned, Dean felt him press against his thigh and the angel started to move back and forth. Dean poured liquid soap on his hands and reached around to Castiel's cheeks pulling them open sliding his hand in the cleft and swirling his fingers around the tight muscle. "Is it ok of I explore a little farther Cas? One finger, promise you are going to like it."

Castiel pulled away and looked up at Dean, he searched his eyes looking for that spark of love that had started earlier but for now the green was clouded with images of Sam,"No Dean not yet, not until you are sure."

Dean was angry and frustrated, he rinsed off and got out grabbing a towel and going to the bedroom. Castiel felt weak and foolish in front of this man. If only he could explain himself better but he knew his verbal skills expressing his feelings needed work. He rinsed off and toweled himself dry then wrapped it around his hips.

…

Sam kissed Oliver for a long time, careful that the nephilim enjoyed all of it. Oliver was trying to catch his breath, he was trembling and Sam rubbed his arms, "Are you cold?" Oliver smiled shyly, "just nerves Sam…..I never thought I would have someone like you kissing me. I teased you so much before and now that I know you want this I feel like a jerk because I don't know what the hell I'm doing here.

Sam laughed, "Someone like me? I'm not so great you know Oliver, don't put me on too high of a pedestal in case I fall off." Oliver blushed, "You know what I mean, someone really beautiful and so sweet. Sam you know I have feelings for you, more than just friends." Oliver's hand was shaking as he brought the beer to his lips.

Sam swallowed hard, he tried to think of what to say that was the truth. He realized the truth was he genuinely liked Oliver and more than a friend, what that was he didn't know.

"Oliver I care a lot about you and more than friends, I have love for you. Can we leave it at that for now?" Oliver nodded, "That sounds fair Sam."

….

Dean was under the covers propped up with pillows, he was drinking from a bottle of amber liquid and the radio was playing. He wouldn't look at Castiel, out of anger at the angel and himself. Castiel sat on the other bed and kept glancing at Dean nervously.

Why do you keep looking at me Cas? I don't want to talk right now." Castiel turned to Dean with a pleading look, "Dean may I speak then, I need to explain myself and hope I do it correctly." Dean shrugged, "It's a free country, go for it."

"Dean I can search your eyes and know how you are feeling. I saw a spark at one time of love growing and it was elating, I wanted to shout it to all of heaven and I lived on that spark even when I left and you were with Sam I had that one thing to hold on to in my heart. Just now in the shower when you wanted to go further I was excited, I wanted it but when I searched for the spark it was clouded by thoughts of Sam."

Dean still wouldn't look at Castiel, "You know damn well how it is between Sam and I, sorry if it hurts your feelings so you turn into a cock tease…..not cool Cas."

Castiel stood up and he eyes were lit with anger, "I know full well the complicated relationship you have with your brother and I had decided to share but I also will not give myself to someone who uses me as a substitute for his absent love interest . I need you to love me also, in my own right not because Sam is not here to ease your sexual needs or damaged ego. Can you do that, Dean….love me as a separate being or will I always be a replacement?"

Castiel shook with fury and the room grew black with the shadow of wings. He pointed to Dean, "You think so little of me perhaps you should be without me until you learn that I am of value in my own right." Castiel vanished.

Dean was in shock, he didn't realize what he had done until Castiel disappeared. Dean also realized how he did love the angel and what a fool he was. He got dressed and took a walk in the dark to think.

He sat on a bench, looked up at the stars and started to talk to Castiel, "Cas…..Castiel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that…no I did I'll be honest I tried to guilt you into doing something you weren't ready for like I do with other people. I meant to do it and I'm sorry, in fact thank you for telling me off. Sometimes people that want me will do anything I say just to be with me but not you, because you wont settle for anything less than love."

Dean closed his eyes he kneeled on the grass and folded his hands and bowed his head, "Castiel please if you are listening I'm saying this with sincerity, submission and repentance," Dean took a deep breath and spoke honestly, "I love you Castiel, I miss you and I'm sorry. I wont push anymore, I want you badly but I will wait because if it means losing you again then I can do without. No excuses blue eyes, I promise to never compare you to anyone else or use you to fill a void and I appreciate and love you for just who you are, my pain in the ass, beautiful, blue eyed, complicated gift from heaven."

There was no response, Castiel didn't appear and Dean waited what seemed like forever. He stood up and brushed the damp grass from his knees and walked dejectedly back to the motel room.

TBC


	57. 57) Fire Light Forgiveness

Sophia dabbed her eyes with her robe sleeve, "Oh Castiel that was beautiful…if someone would talk to me in that way I would be smothering that human with kisses right this minute." Seraphiel was sitting next to his brother still pouting, "You are a fool, go to him because if I was not on restrictions I would go myself and take him for my own."

Castiel watched Dean slowly close the door to the motel room, he heard Dean's prayers to him and was touched with his words. "Sister should I go back or make him miss me more? I feel like such a fool for the way he has treated me."

She pondered that question because what was best for her would not be what was best for Castiel. "I would let him sleep tonight, have a restless lonely night of it and when he returns to his uncle then go to him. Accept the prayer brother because he is just a human with many flaws and you should forgive Dean Winchester, I could see that he does indeed love you brother but do not let him treat you poorly." Castiel nodded, "Then that is what I will do Sophia."

…..

Sam rested his head on Oliver's belly and traced the rich dark curls, teasing and lightly pulling the soft hair above his cock then moved down the shaft working the skin over the thickness of it, "The skin is so soft on your cock." Sam kissed the head and Oliver shivered, his eyes were closed and his hand rested on Sam's back tracing circles.

Sam stretched out on top of Oliver, the feel of his weight was driving Oliver mad. He looked up into the hazel eyes, the soft shaggy hair brushed his face like feathers and the pressure of Sam's large, hard cock between Oliver's legs was better than anything he ever experienced so far in his life.

"Bend your knees Oliver, then let them fall to the side," He did as Sam asked, Sam reached down and pushed the head of his cock in the cleft of his friends ass with a slight pressure against his entrance. Olive could feel a warm trickle of fluid running out of Sam's cock onto his delicate skin.

Oliver hugged him tight and kissed his shoulder, "Sam would it be ok if we just hugged for awhile? Don't be mad at me." Sam smiled down at him, "Do you mind if I leave my dick right where it is? I can't promise I wont come while we hug, it just feels so good….you feel so good Oliver."

Oliver's breathing quickened, he put his long fingers on either side of Sam's face. "I can't help myself Sam I'm falling in love with you." His amethyst eyes started to shine with a inner light and the darkness lessened around their faces. Sam felt the energy surround them as the nephilim's body filled with emotions for Sam Winchester.

…..

Dean crawled into bed and drank from the bottle on the stand, he was drunk and alone again. _"why do I do this….I chased away a good thing, I think with my dick and look where it gets me….alone."_

Dean took one last drink and started to stroke himself out of frustration. He became rougher hurting himself but the pain meant he was alive. He arched his pelvis off the bed and cried out shooting over his abdomen. Afterward he rolled over and passed out.

Castiel sat on the bed next to him, invisible in case Dean woke up. He reaching out and very lightly touched his cheek bone. Dean stirred in his sleep and Castiel stopped. Dean's dream was a jumbled mess of pain, The locked black trunk of secrets, Sam missing, his father hitting him, his mother burning and he was lost again on the forest path.

He fell to his knees crying out for Castiel to find him, in the dream his angel appeared and lifted him up. Holding him, Castiel kissed him and Dean was no longer lost.

…

Sam slowly worked himself between Oliver's legs, he had asked him to tighten his thighs around Sam's cock. Oliver watched his face above him change, the hazel eyes locked on him. "Tighter….your skin is soft…hold me tighter." Oliver pressed harder until Sam could barely pushed between the muscular thighs, he put his head back and hissed, "Oh fuck…Oliver…love you….." Oliver felt the rush of come drip between his legs as Sam collapsed on top of him.

Sam played with the long waves of Oliver's hair, "I can do something for you, do you want me to get you off?" Sam started to put his hand on Oliver but he moved it away, "No Sam not tonight, I'm just happy to hold you," he kissed the top of Sam's head, "But I'm happy you got to finish. " Oliver wanted to ask about Sam saying "love you" but didn't want to ruin the moment they were having and took the words at face value. Sam fell asleep on top of Oliver and he left him there enjoying the closeness.

…

Dean sat at the diner early the next morning nursing a hangover and drinking coffee over a big platter of greasy food. There was a cold pouring rain outside and it matched his mood. He would get back to Bobby's sometime tonight and Dean wanted to sleep for a week if Bobby would let him.

The pretty young waitress brought the bill over to Dean and winked, "Anything else I can get you sweetie?" Dean shook his head, "Still working on this but a refill on the coffee would be great." He pulled out his wallet and looked at the bill, she had scrawled her phone number on it. _"Sorry lady not today…not in the mood."_ He left cash on the table and forgot about the coffee, he just wanted to get going and resisted the urge to fuck the whole way back to Bobby's.

…..

Sam woke up on top of Oliver who was snoring softly. He peeled himself away, the stickiness dried between them like glue. He sat on the edge of the bed running through everything that happened between them. Sam grabbed his wallet and pulled out the photo Bobby had taken of both brothers standing there proudly in their suits ready for a big night, Their arms around each other, hips touching. _"You looked like a handsome movie star that night Dean."_ He lovingly traced the photo with his fingertips and closed the wallet.

Sam slipped on his boxers, grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Oliver had been watching Sam, he reached over and grabbed Sam's wallet and opened it, there was the photo of Dean and Sam dressed up and looking like a handsome young couple in love. Dean looked so beautiful, his eyes piercing through the dullness of the photo and his pretty smile was enough to break hearts around the world. Oliver sighed and put the wallet back, _"I'll never be able to compete with someone that looks like that."_

…

The Impala cut through the sheet of rain as Dean sped home again. He drank some coffee trying to give the hangover a kick in the ass. He wondered what he was going to do when he got back, throw himself back into hunting or take a break from the world for awhile. Dean called Bobby to let him know he was on his way.

…

Oliver went to take a shower passing Sam in the hall, "Hey Winchester, do you want to wash the sheets? They are kinda gamey, you know….come and beer and dirty feet." Sam smiled, "Ah yes come….I'll wash them and then its your turn to get them dirty."

….

Dean pulled into the driveway and was never so glad to be home, Bobby walked out to meet him. "What the hell happened while you were gone son?" Dean grabbed his bags and walked into the house, "What didn't happen Bobby, how much time you got to listen?" As soon as Dean walked in the smell of fried chicken hit him, "Oh man….Bobby you cooked? You are awesome, what did you make? "

Bobby pointed to the table, "Bring your stuff up and then sit, you can fill me in on everything while you fill your belly."

When Dean got back downstairs the table was laden with fried chicken, sweet potatoes and rolls. Dean ate until he was stuffed filling Bobby in on everything that happened in between bites. "You got room for apple pie Dean?" Dean held his gut, "Maybe in awhile, everything was great." They bundled up, grabbed some beer and sat on the porch watching the stars come out.

Dean pointed to the sky with his bottle, "Just think Bobby, somewhere out there is an honest to God angel and I chased him away." Bobby patted Dean's shoulder, "You know how are Dean, you think with the little head and it always gets you in trouble. I know you didn't mean to hurt the guy, maybe tonight before you turn in give him another prayer, it can't hurt right? In fact I'm going to turn in so you think of something nice to say." Bobby left Dean outside.

Dean walked into the house and dug through closet pulling out his old acoustic guitar Bobby had saved for him. Dean sat outside tuning it and picking out a few songs to practice, it had been a long time since he played but it was like riding a bike, you never forget. He strummed softly then set it next to him and opened another beer.

"Look Cas I know you're pissed, I bared my soul the other night and still haven't heard from you. I thought you were in my dream but now I don't know if you were really there or I was just wishing you were." What can I to say bring you back baby, I miss you a lot you know."

Dean chuckled to himself, "I mean if I'm being honest if you were an ugly angel we would pretty much just be friends but baby you are smokin' hot and you don't have a clue how sexy you are do you? Hell that just makes you sexier, I love your innocence, the way you don't get a joke, that messy head of hair and that stupid trench coat. I love your smile when I can actually get you to smile, it's pretty…..you have a damn fine smile and you have a good heart."

….

Seraphiel was leaning over Castiel's shoulder watching Dean in the image in front of them both, he stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging sound. "If he boasts anymore about you brother I believe I might purge myself right here. He did get the sexy part right though," Seraphiel nuzzled Castiel's ear and stuck his tongue inside.

Castiel pulled away, "Disgusting, do you have something else you could be doing brother besides bothering me?" Seraphiel sat next to him and crossed his legs, "No I cannot think of a thing." Sophia appeared and grabbed Seraphiel by the ear, "Perhaps I will find something distasteful for you to do brother, you would you prefer to go find something on your own?" Seraphiel vanished.

"Go to him Castiel, he has been punished enough and I can't stand to see eyes that pretty look so sad. I am talking about you and Dean Winchester."

TBC


	58. 58) Sams Milkshake Brings ALL the Boys

It was the weekend and Sam was feeling on edge, he needed excitement and a challenge. He knew he should study but his mind was somewhere else, he wanted to be hunting. Oliver was sitting at the desk writing a paper for class. It was a beautiful day and he was going to try to coax his friend outside.

Sam started to massage Oliver's shoulders, "Sooooo you think you want to go do something today or just write that stupid paper?" Oliver flopped his head back on Sam's belly, "Oh man that feels so good but no I have to get this done sorry sexy."

Sam hated rejection in any form and felt even more frustrated, "Fine I'll go out make my own fun." Oliver waved him off, "Sure baby go do that and have fun for me." Oliver was maddening to him, he didn't fawn over Sam like he wanted. Dean would have dropped everything and done whatever Sam suggested. That's when he realized he was spoiled but he loved it.

…..

Dean sat at the table picking at his breakfast, Bobby poured more coffee and sat down. "Its not like you to be off your feed Dean, no call from Sam and no angel answering prayers I figure." Dean sat back and drank down the coffee, "No nothing at all Bobby, not a damn thing."

"Well there is lots of work to do around here and I'm gonna be leaving on a hunt here shortly. Do you want to man the phones and do some research for me or do you want to come with?" Dean felt out of the loop, depressed and decided to hang back, a depressed hunter makes mistakes. "I guess I can hold things down here this time."

Bobby got up and took away the untouched plate of food, patting Dean on the head as he walked past, "Ok then but next time you are going to go. I hate to suggest this but until you hear from one of them why not go out and have good time…within reason Dean, I don't want a call to bail you out for something stupid."

Dean smirked, "Don't worry, if I call I'll be sure its for something totally worth it."

….

Sam got back from exploring the area trying to get a feel for this new place, it put him in a better mood. When he got back Oliver was napping, the rays of sunset working around the small room. That time of day for some reason was sad to Sam. Not day, not night just this weird halfway point. Oliver rolled on his back, still asleep, the tangle of hair covering the pillow behind him.

Sam sat carefully next to him and examined Oliver. He liked the way his thick lashes swept across, his brow was furrowed like he was having a disturbing dream and he cried out softy then his face relaxed and his full lips parted slightly. Sam looked under the sheet and he was naked. Sam figured it was better to ask for forgiveness then to ask permission so he kissed him and Oliver opened his eyes, "Wow I'm just like Snow White, a handsome prince woke me from my slumber." Sam rolled his eyes, "I swear you are the weirdest person."

Sam nuzzled his neck and purred, "Do you want to come hunting with me tonight?" Oliver sat up and looked at him confused, "What do you mean hunt?" Sam looked at him wickedly, "Not monsters…some pretty little things we can take somewhere and fuck around with….what do you say? Get a couple boys fresh out of high school, maybe get lucky and bag a virgin." Sam realized what he just said, "Sorry I mean I forgot you're a virgin, wow that was crude. Maybe I could stay here and bag my own virgin?" Sam looked at Oliver with a hopeful look.

Oliver shook his head and got up to stretch, "Sorry Sam, I'm not a substitute for your virgin hunt. When you decide you want me without wanting to go out let me know." He kissed Sam, "I love you, ask me again later and I might say yes."

….

The night was cold so Dean bundled up and went out back starting a bonfire to stay warm. He felt better outside in the fresh air and the stars were beautiful and bright. There were snowflakes falling lightly and Dean welcomed the change of seasons, so it would be Christmas and he could pick up Sam and have him for a whole week. Dean missed Castiel but it was getting too painful to think about. He sat in an old chair by the fire and started to pick out a song on the guitar.

"Cas…baby if you are listening anymore to me I don't know what else to say anymore but this is for you ok?" Dean started to play "The Flame" he voice came out emotional and shaky.

"Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely. Touching heat freezing on my skin, I pretend you still hold me. I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep, I'm in too far I'm in way to deep over you, I can't believe you're gone…."

…

Castiel appeared behind Dean, he was quiet enjoying the man's beautiful voice and the song he was singing just for him. Dean was silhouetted by firelight and the snowflakes dancing around above him. His head was facing the stars looking for a sign and he continued to sing.

"Watching shadows move across the wall I feel so frightened, I want to run to you I want to call…."

Dean stopped suddenly and set the guitar on the ground, Castiel could tell his head was down and his shoulders were shaking. The angel walked up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Dean took in a startled breath and looked back, standing above him was Castiel, his eyes full of dancing firelight. "Hello Dean, you play very well and your voice is beautiful. I am thoroughly enchanted by your gesture of expression through song." Dean stood up and looked him over to be sure he was real.

Sophia had changed his wardrobe, he was wearing snug, low slung jeans that hugged his hips with a thick leather belt and a solid sapphire flannel shirt. Instead of his trench he had on a Sherpa lined denim coat, also work boots.

Dean appraised him, "Wow…..I mean wow…I like it a lot, you picked it out?" Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, "I am so glad, Sophia picked it out. If it was up to me I would wear what I usually do. If you like this then I will thank her."

Deans first instinct was to do something stupid and tell Castiel the tight jeans made his bulge look even bigger and then he wanted to go up and rub it but he was a good boy and resisted. Instead he walked over and hugged him. "Oh man I missed you so much Cas, I'm so sorry for being an ass to you." Dean held up his hand, "I swear I'm a new man, no more pressure, no more sex talk."

Castiel frowned, "Well I do not think that would be very good either. I enjoy your dirty talk at times. Just think of me while you do it and not as a substitute." Dean looked at the ground but Castiel could tell me was smiling, "Can I tell you something then?"

"Yes Dean?" Dean pointed to the angels crotch, "Those jeans show off your package and it looks awesome…I'd like to drop to my knees and cock worship on that for awhile." Castiel smiled, "See, now that is romantic."

Dean laughed, "Oh baby we have to work on what the definition of romantic is but we have time for that later." Dean took his hand and they sat by the fire together. "Cas, will you come with me to pick up Sam for Christmas? I hate doing the drive by myself. You don't have to but I want to show you that I'm proud of you and don't have a problem showing you off even to Sammy. Also will you stay with me, spend Christmas with us and….whatever?"

"I would enjoy that thank you Dean." They held hands until the fire died and then went to the house.

….

Sam was dressed and looking at himself in the full length mirror on the door. Oliver sat back and enjoyed the show, Sam was wearing dangerously low, tight, torn dark jeans that just covered a sliver of hipbone and a black shirt untucked, "Those pants really hug your ass nice Sam, whatever you're looking for I think you are going to find it tonight."

"Thanks Oliver, its not too late to be my virgin conquest. Honestly the chance of finding one is slim to none so I might have to settle for slightly used." Oliver made a face, "Man…your mouth sometimes, just go…yuck." Sam laughed, "Who said I'm only going for young stuff? Right now a nice daddy would do it for me."

…..

Sam entered the club, he was young, on edge and thought he had the world by the ass. The prettiest guy inside he walked with a confidence that Sam never had before. He channeled his brother watching the bodies move on the dance floor. The smell was intoxicating, sex, sweat and liquor, Sam was too young but he knew he could get older men to buy him his drinks, all he had to do was look at them and let his smile do all the work.

A handsome man that Sam guessed was in his thirties approached him, "What can I get you?" Sam smiled , "Surprise me," Sam pointed to the dance floor, "Meet me out there." He walked into the crowd and the music started to play.

"I Hate Myself For Loving You" Came on and Sam assumed it was retro night, he started to sway his hips and move his long sexy body working up a sweat. The men moved away watching the fresh young piece in the torn, tight denim work himself like a skilled hardcore stripper.

Eyes closed, Sam took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd of men, he bit his bottom lip and had his head back with wet tendrils of hair stuck to his face. The pants sliding over his tight hips, the top of his ass exposed.

The DJ watched, mesmerized by the hot beauty, he grabbed the microphone "Everyone…does his milkshake bring all the boys to the yard? Let me know." The men all clapped and screamed yes! They danced around him but the eyes kept watching, and they wondered who was going to bed this young stud.

The man that Sam met earlier came up behind him and handed him the drink. Sam downed it while his partner rubbed himself across his ass. More drinks came and Sam didn't stop. He turned to the man and started to grind, he felt dizzy and hung on to the stranger. Something was wrong.

TBC


	59. 59) Breeder Party, Baby Talk

Dean brought Castiel up to the bedroom he shared with Sam, "Look Cas its ok, I'm not pushing for anything except company." Castiel surprised Dean by kissing him passionately sliding his tongue with Dean's and pressing against him. Dean pulled back, "Whoa…where did that come from?" Castiel smiled up at him, "I have been practicing for you."

Dean took a step back and held Castiel by the shoulders, "What do you mean by practicing….like with a pillow or the back of your hand or something?" The angel shook his head, "No silly, Seraphiel showed me how. He is very skilled at such things, remember you slept with him so you know." Dean dropped his arms and clenched his fists at his sides, "He did what exactly with you Castiel. Why don't you call him so I can give him a nice little beat down that smug fucker."

Castiel hugged Dean trying to defuse the bomb, "No Dean we only kissed….not for his lack of trying to go further but I am only with you. You did not like my kissing then?" Dean relaxed, "Oh sorry I guess I thought he did something else to you. I can live with kissing lessons, try that again." Dean leaned forward offering his plump lips to the angel, Castiel worked his mouth with Dean's but Dean pulled back again breathless.

"Baby I can't make out like this, I either need to stop now or do more." Castiel started to unbutton Dean's shirt kissing awkwardly down his chest until he got to the leather belt, he was on his knees looking up at Dean searching his eyes. Castiel saw lust but he also saw love, "Dean I cannot promise how good I will be." He unbuckled the belt and opened the fly on Dean's worn jeans, he pulled him out with his hand kissed the head.

Dean resisted the urge to shove his cock down the angel's throat and face fuck him, he kept his hands to himself and let Castiel go at his own pace. He put a few inches in his mouth and sucked looking up at Dean to be sure he was doing it right. Dean groaned and pushed slightly, the angel took in more of him, "Oh my God, blue eyes you got a nice mouth…..holy shit its so good." Dean gently pulled himself out and lifted Castiel off his knees

…

Soon men were touching Sam's body while he danced, he was losing control of himself from the booze. He opened his eyes and felt the hands over him, suddenly he felt scared. Sam was used to being in control and something was wrong. The room started to spin and he felt the man he was dancing with guide him off the dance floor, "Time for some fun pretty boy."

Sam heard men laughing and whispering but he couldn't focus, he was taken outside and brought to the alley, his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out the faces of anyone. He started to slide down the brick wall and someone caught him under the arms. Sam closed his eyes trying to stop the dizzy feeling, he heard the men talking.

"What do you think Marcus, should we bring him home for the breeder party as the guest of honor or save him for the auction? I really thing he would make us a lot of money." Sam felt someone push their hand in his pocket and pull out his wallet and cell phone. "It says by his student ID his name is Sam Winchester and he goes to Stanford, how soon do you think we have before the kid is missed?"

"Hard to say, check his phone and see if any of the numbers are local." Jason scrolled through the numbers, "Just one, someone called "Oliver" but otherwise that's it. I say we do the party with him and then take him to auction." Sam heard one of them laugh, "Its not like we could auction him at virgin prices. Look at what he's wearing, just another fucking slut, with that face and body it doesn't matter."

Sam started to cry and they let him fall to the ground, he spoke but his speech was slurred, "Please….I want to go home…I want my brother." Jason bent down still scrolling through the phone numbers, "Its ok honey, what is your brothers name, I can call him for you." Sam tried to sit up but didn't have the strength, "Dean…call Dean." Jason found the number and started to laugh, "Hey lets send his brother some pictures of him at the breeder party…..maybe a couple from the auction." A chorus of laughter came after that.

Sam felt someone forcing a drink down his throat, "Here, this will take the edge off pretty boy." Sam passed out and he woke up strapped in a body sling, he tried to get up but couldn't. When he tried it moved and the motion made him sick. "I think he is gonna vomit, get a bucket." Sam felt his hair pulled and head jerked to the side, he vomited until he dry heaved and there was nothing left. "Fucking disgusting, clean his mouth they aren't going to kiss that." Someone opened his mouth and worked a tooth brush with paste roughly around his teeth and tongue then pull his head back over the bucket, "Spit it out." Sam opened his mouth and a trail of toothpaste dribbled out and then a bottle of water was poured in until it ran clear. "Good boy."

Sam struggled and screamed, "Let me go…I'll fucking kill you." He felt someone tie off his arm and a needle go in, "We can't have you doing that and ruin everything." The last thing Sam said was, "Oliver….Dean…help me." Then it went black.

They took photos of Sam and both tattoos sending them to potential bidders with a description.

"White male, 6"4", 180lbs. 19 yrs old. Brunette, hazel eyes. Healthy, muscular and handsome. Good teeth, no defects apparent and intelligent. Currently a student at a university. This beauty can be dressed up, down or nothing at all. Pretty features would be ideal for gender reversal, his strong frame could withstand whatever you desire. Our top pick, bidding starts at 25,000.00 American."

…..

Dean kissed Castiel for a long time while they relaxed on the bed, "What do you want Cas. Anything you want or don't want just tell me and I'll make it happen." Castiel sat up and hugged his knees, "I think I want you to do what you were going to in the shower before I left."

Dean's eyes opened wide but he tried not to act too happy, he didn't want to scare the angel away again. "I'd love to if you're sure Castiel, if it gets too uncomfortable I promise to stop." The angel nodded yes. Dean got out the lubricant and put him on his belly. "I'm just going to bend your knee and slide your leg up."

Dean rubbed Castiel's cleft with the slippery gel, "Relax now, just close your eyes and think of how nice this will be for you." He worked two fingers into Castiel slowly pushing into the heat and began to finger fuck him.

Castiel hissed at the pressure but tried to relax, Dean started to talk to him in a low, soothing tone, "That's it sweetheart, open yourself up and let me in…..I love you Castiel, let me show you how much. Baby when I get in there and hit you just right you are going to see fireworks," Dean started to fantasize, "oh fuck I wish I could get you knocked up." That's when Dean said just the right thing, the angel relaxed and opened enough for him to work in one more finger.

"That's it, you like that blue eyes?" Castiel started to make small sounds and pushed back just a little, he spoke in a breathless voice, "Please say more." Dean smiled to himself, he had the angel where he wanted.

"Did you like that….I wish I could get you pregnant…I bet I could make you have lots of babies because I couldn't stop fucking you long enough to take a break….you would be my sweet bitch always in heat…have lots of nephilim together…I'd keep you so full of come you wouldn't know when one load began and other one ended."

All Dean had to do was touch the angels cock with his other hand and Castiel shot hot and thick across the sheets. Dean scooped it up with his fingers and rubbed it on his cock, "Please Dean I'm ready."

Dean didn't need to hear another word, he grabbed the pillows, put Castiel over them and smiled at the sight of a perfect ass open in front of him, clean and tight. "You have such an amazing ass you know that?" Dean rubbed the head around the angel's entrance, he was thrilled when Castiel tried to impale himself. "Just take it easy now, we have to do this slowly because I don't want to hurt you."

Castiel groaned "I want to give you a baby, I'll do it if you tell me to. I'll do anything you say." Dean stopped and didn't enter the angel. "What did you say Cas?"

…

Not knowing how much time elapsed, Sam opened his eyes slightly but couldn't focus. He felt his body moving in the harness and the first man went in. Sam felt a familiar pain, he tried to talk but all that came out were sounds of despair. He heard the man talk, "Bitch you are one nice piece…fuck he is tight." Jason laughed, "No bruising or marks now, we just put him up for bid." Sam felt his own tears fall hot and plentiful down his face as the man finished and a warm wetness started to leak down his thighs.

….

Sam wasn't sure how many people took him, after the fifth man took him he stopped crying for his brother, Oliver, Bobby and Castiel. There was no help coming and Sam did the only thing he could do to protect himself, he became a bystander in his own mind and everything was happening to someone else. None of them used protection but none of them cared.

"This kid is fucking beautiful, where did you get him?" Another man said, "Dancing like a bitch in heat at the club, ass half out and wanting it bad. Look at those nice tattoos he has." He felt people touching the protective symbol and the special one he designed to show his love for his brother. It felt as dirty to know the strangers were looking at it, putting their fingers on it as another violation of his body.

"I wish we could keep him around, I would love to keep him tied up. Just think we could break off a piece of that ass whenever we wanted then." Sam heard laughing and then he felt the pressure again of another man entering him. Sam tried one last time, his voice came out weakly, "Please…I want to go home… I want Dean…I want my brother."

Sam had his head to the side and watched as one of the men took his wallet out of his jeans and opened it, he found the picture of Sam and Dean dressed up in their suits. The man made a whistling sound, "Goddamn look at that fucking stud standing next to this kid, I would do anything to get with that." The man held the picture to Sam's face, "Who is that ….is that Dean?"

Sam turned his head away and didn't answer, he waited for the last man to pound him until he felt him finish, the semen running out into the puddle from the others.

Marcus had taken video of the whole thing and many pictures. Jason walked up to him with Sam's phone, "Hey lets send some to his brother." They laughed and it came out cold and wicked.

TBC


	60. 60) Sam Alone, Missed Call, Fertility

Dean watched the angel's eyes and a light came behind the rich blue. "Castiel I asked what you just said."

"I want your nephilim…I want to be pregnant for you." "You want what now?" Castiel smiled up at him, "I want to give you babies."

Dean sighed, "That's what I thought you said." Dean got up and walked to the bedroom door, "I need a beer or six, be right back."

….

Dean's cell phone rang and he saw it was Sam calling, _"Sorry little brother, can't deal your crap right now."_ Dean let it go to voice mail and grabbed a couple of beers. When he got upstairs Castiel was sitting up with a blanket over his lap and hands folded. He opened a beer for the angel and handed it to him.

Dean sat next to him and drank the beer down, "Now you know what I said was pillow talk right?" Castiel looked at him with a confused expression, "Pillow talk….I do not understand Dean, you said…." Dean cut him off, "I said those things because it got you to relax, it was a fantasy I have of you knocked up….I know weird right? I feel like you're my bitch that I want at my beck and call and feel proud at how fertile we are, its a man thing. I have the same fantasy about Sam."

Dean grabbed Castiel's beer and started to drink, "Remember I said I don't want to fuck you I want to mate with you?" Castiel nodded. "Well that's just it, I have an urge to knock you up, bragging rights." Dean laughed, "I mean its not like you can get pregnant anyway right?"

Castiel sat quietly examining his fingernails and said nothing. "Cas…..Castiel ….hey its not like you can get pregnant….right? I mean you're a guy, doesn't work that way angel or not."

Castiel turned to Dean with hurt in his eyes, "You do not understand how things work, Angels are distinctly male and female in features. I am male…..but we have a fluid sexuality Dean. We can mate with humans and create nephilim like Oliver. Beautiful, special children raised by the human parent but Dean with you I would stay and help."

Dean finished off the beer and then rubbed his temples, a headache starting, "You can't give birth, period….no way around that so don't hand me this bullshit Cas."

" Dean I am an angel, we don't give birth like a human. An example would be us, between our love for each other and the physical act of putting your seed in me would impregnate me if every condition was perfect and I wanted it to be so. I would carry the baby, it would grow normally and when the time came it would just happen, expel itself spiritually, its essence and then form outside the body into a nephilim."

"You said if you wanted it to be so, I mean were you going to let it happen just now if I hadn't stopped and not tell me? Because let me just say that would piss me off to no end Castiel. I don't want to get trapped."

Castiel became angry, "You asked me, you asked what I wanted and you were willing to give anything. Do not say things to me you don't mean, I was not trying to trick you." Dark shadows of wings encircled the small room and Castiel squeezed one of the empty bottles shattering it. "You do not know me at all Dean Winchester."

…

"Sorry you busted up tramp, big brother doesn't answer," the man handed the phone to Sam and he heard Dean's voice mail prompt, Sam's voice was horse from screaming and he was still feeling the effects of the drugs they were giving him, his words came out haltingly, "Dean.. help me…..they hurt me..I don't know where I am…"

The man grabbed the phone away and shut it off. "That should be enough to drive him crazy, well that and the pictures." Sam heard them laughing, someone pulled his hair and forced him to drink. Sam covered his eyes and cried when he saw two more men approach him.

…

Dean tried to apologize but it came out as teasing, "Sorry babe I didn't mean to imply anything, you just threw me for a loop with that whole thing." Dean poked him in the ribs, "Hey good thing you aren't pregnant because if you get this pissed off now think when the hormones kick in…..you have hormones right?"

Castiel had his arms folded and he refused to look at Dean, "I do not know, perhaps, I have never been with child." Dean put his foot in his mouth again, "Hey you aren't on the rag or anything, pretty touchy there Cas."

Castiel gave him a look of disgust and got up, arms still folded with his back to Dean. He watched the angel's ass and he shifted his weight on one hip. Dean licked his lips and got that feeling, that drive to mate.

He crawled over to Castiel's side of the bed and kneeled behind him, "Look….blue eyes….I'm so sorry, can we finish here and just agree not to make any nephilim unless its something we both sit down and talk about in advance. If we bring it up again during sex lets just say its fantasy if nothing was discussed beforehand. That way we can both have the thrill of talking about it and not have any slip ups."

Castiel sat next to Dean and the room cleared, "Agreed, barring any accidents….they do happen. Now that I understand this fantasy, do you think perhaps you would want a child with me?" Dean pulled him down on the bed and looked into the Baltic eyes, "Honestly? Yes….yes I would but not now, I want to see how everything goes. For now lets just wait," He grabbed Castiel's hand and put it on his cock. "Can't get knocked up giving me a hand job."

…

Oliver had a dream about Sam, he was crying out for him but Oliver couldn't find him. He frantically searched, he knew Sam was in pain and needed him but there wasn't a way to help him, he was lost. Oliver bolted up in bed, he was drenched in sweat, "Sam where are you?" He glanced over and Sam's side of the bed was empty, Oliver knew something had happened to him. He could feel his friend's pain roll off him like a dark mist.

He walked over to the desk and Sam had circled the name of a nightclub in the phone book, Oliver got dressed, tore out the page and left.

…

Oliver entered the crowded bar, he wrinkled his nose at the cloying smell in the air. He was a head taller than most of the people there and his looks were unusual enough to peak the interest of several males. One approached him, Oliver grabbed his shirt and pulled out a photo of Sam, "Have you seen this kid here?" The man shook his head no, "Then go fuck yourself pervert." Oliver continued like that for an hour, then approached the bar and spoke with a woman working there. "Have you seen this kid come in here tonight?" She looked at the picture and her eyes opened wide, another bartender was watching her. "No….no I haven't" She nodded toward the back door and whispered, "Meet me in the alley in five."

Oliver waited, the woman came out and looked around, then walked up to him, "Look, yeah I did see him but that was hours ago when my shift started. He was looking hot, shirtless and young. I knew that was going to trouble, there are men at this place that hunt for kids like him. I've seen it. Your friend might have had something put in his drink but I'm not sure, a couple guys brought him outside and he never came back."

Oliver's eyes were lit with anger, "Who are they, where do they live?" She looked around again nervously, "Look if someone finds out I told you anything its going to be my job or worse." Olivers eyes teared up, "Please…..he is my best friend, I'm supposed to watch out for him I promised his brother…..I love the guy." She took pity on Oliver and grabbed his arm, "There is a place they go, a group of men that like to play," Her voice trailed off, there was the one of the other bartenders calling for her.

Oliver grabbed her shoulders, "And what….what were you going to say?" She looked at the dirty ground and spoke softer trying to get the rest out, "He charges them…the men for the company like a prostitute, they have breeder parties where the men go to bareback some kid." She covered her face, "The pretty ones get auctioned off as sex slaves. Sometimes in the states but mostly shipped to other countries. Plenty of rich men do that. Honestly your friend looked perfect, they can make a lot at auction with him.

She looked up at Oliver pleading, "Don't go in there yourself or the same thing will happen to you. Human Trafficking is a money maker. Please just call the police. I have to go before they miss me." She ran back in the club.

Oliver had never felt so much rage, _"I know exactly who to call."_ He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

TBC


	61. 61) Judge, Jury & Executioner

Dean collapsed next to Castiel and grabbed his hand kissing it. "You wore me out, I'm spent and I'll never move again. What the hell happened…..it's like my balls are empty, I never had a hand job like that before." Castiel put his head on Dean's chest and kissed it, "Perhaps because I am an angel of the Lord…or possibly because I am hot and sexy as you said, maybe all of it."

Dean chuckled, "Did you just try to make a joke?" He played with the messy head of dark hair, "You are just fucking adorable." He snuggled down face to face with the angel, "I love you, got that?" Castiel's eyes gave off a soft light, "I love you as well."

The phone rang and Dean groaned, "Come on Sammy give me a break here," he answered it and it was Oliver, "Slow down Oliver I can't understand you."

…..

Dean got off the phone with Oliver and checked his messages and listened to the one from Sam, he heard his baby brother pleading and in pain and then it ended. There were several photos sent to Dean at the same time, he opened them up and they were of Sam with men doing unspeakable acts to him, Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, dropped the phone and punched the wall.

Castiel picked it up and saw the photos, his eyes shot open but he kept silent, Dean was in a rage. "I didn't fucking answer the phone…I didn't answer and he needs me…I'm going to kill every single son of a bitch involved but first I'm going to make them pay. Cas get us dressed and get me to Oliver."

Castiel instantly had them clothed, the next thing Dean knew he was standing with Oliver and Castiel behind a night club. Oliver filled them in on where Sam could possibly be.

…..

They untied Sam and someone put him in a tub of water, "Clean yourself up, you stink." The man shut the door and locked it. Sam sat in the hot water, he was just coming out of the haze he was in enough to examine his raw open wrists. The water swirled with blood and body fluids. Sam sat with his knees up letting it all come out before he tried to stand to shower. He was bruising and his body felt raw, he steadied himself enough to take a shower. He held the spray of water on himself until he felt he was clean. Sam slowly and carefully lifted his leg over the tub and got out. He tried to dry himself but gave up putting on the robe hanging there instead.

"_Come on Sam think….think…what do you do next, what would Dean do? What if they kill me or they take me away to another country and what happened tonight happens every night…I'll die first."_

Sam hung on to the sink for support, he opened the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for, next to a shaving mug and a boar bristle brush was a straight razor. He slid it into the pocket of the robe and waited.

…..

Sam heard the door unlocking and a blonde man came in, "Get out here and eat." Sam slowly walked out and sat painfully at a table set up in the room with plates of food. He had planned to slit the man's throat but Sam realized then he was upstairs and there were other people in the house. "Eat now, I'm being gracious because you're a special whore."

Sam looked up at him and the man grabbed his chin and turned Sam's face back and forth, "You really are the prettiest thing I've ever gotten, some lipstick…..let your hair grow out more and that could open up a new cliental for me." He laughed, "A bitch with a cock, I like that. Everyone wants you, bidding is up to thirty seven thousand and your considered old at nineteen, must be that face and body, I put a reserve on you, if it doesn't climb high enough with photos I guess we have to do it person." He walked out and shut the door locking it.

Sam got up and looked out the window, it opened to an expanse of field with a boarder of trees and beyond there were houses, too far away for anyone to see or hear him. Sam looked down for a way to climb but there was only a sheer drop onto a cement patio. There were men gaurding the back. Sam watched the sun come up, he was lost and didn't know what to do now. The only thing he could do was pray to Castiel and if that didn't work, slit his wrists.

"Castiel if you can hear me I need help please, I don't know where I am and if you don't come I'm going to finish this because if they take me away….well they wont." Sam touched the razor in the robe pocket.

…

While they planned what to do, Castiel suddenly lifted his head and held up his hand. "Shhhh…..its Sam…..he is praying to me. I know exactly where he is now." Castiel grabbed the other two men and they appeared in front of a stone house. He pointed to the upper level, "Dean he is there in the back of the house."

….

Jason unlocked the door, he came in with several other men. Sam knew if he went after one of them he still wouldn't get away. He opened the razor in his pocket and pulled it out quickly trying to cut his wrist but Jason shoved Sam on the bed and kicked the razor away. "You stupid bitch, don't kill yourself until after we get you sold, then go for it. Time for a trip fresh meat."

…..

Dean started for the yard and Castiel stopped him, "No, let me go in first and take care of the people inside, you go both go get Sam and take care of anyone upstairs." Dean grabbed Castiels coat, "No fucking way, Oliver can go up and get Sam I'm going to help you and don't try to stop me."

Castiel appeared in the living room with Dean. A large group of men were sitting at tables pouring over photos of different young men, and working on their lap tops. The largest one in the bunch stood, "Get out, we aren't open for business yet." Castiel grabbed him by the throat and squeezed until the man's eyes started to pop, he burst into flames screaming and was reduced to ash instantly.

…..

Dean was glad he had Castiel to help, there were too many and the angel afforded him the time to make it hurt, he grabbed the nearest man then noticed Sam's picture on the screen. He slammed his head into the table, "That is my brother you fucking piece of shit." Dean pulled out his hunting knife, held the point above the mans neck and slammed his fist down, then pushed until he had to pry it out of the table top when he was done. The mans body jerked and a gurgling sound came from his throat as a pool of blood puddle around Deans feet, he lifted his boot and then kicked the body, "Asshole you got blood on my good boots."

….

One pulled a gun and shot the angel, Castiel grabbed him by the hair and the others tried to flee, Castiel held out his hand and the door slammed shut. He put his lips to the man's ear and started to whisper. The man dropped to his knees screaming, blood began to pour from his ears and eyes, Castiel touched him and he was reduced to ash.

He stood in front of the others, one of them spoke "Who are you….what are you….oh my God." Castiel looked at him grimly, "Filth, you are not fit to say my Father's name," The room turned black and the only light was the fire in Castiel's eyes. "I am an angel of the Lord, you are in violation of all that is just and holy and are deemed expendable, I now carry out your sentences."

….

Dean grabbed one that had escaped to the foyer, he kicked him and the man fell hard on his stomach, Dean's voice was a growl, "I know you from one of the pictures, I have you all memorized," He tapped his head, "You like to rape a kid so much then here." Dean pushed the knife into his groin and twisted hard. Dean grabbed his hair while the man thrashed and screamed, he pulled the knife out and slit his throat.

Castiel went down the line of men. For the first man Castiel covered his eyes and they melted down his face, "For all the sin you watched."

The angel held anothers hands and crushed them, "For all the innocent flesh you have beaten."

Castiel got down on the floor and grabbed a cowering mans groin with his hand and blood dripped through the denim, "For the rape of countless youths by your member."

He grabbed another one, Castiel squeezed his mouth open and pulled out his tongue then placed it in the man's pocket, "For the filth you have spoken and the sickness you spread with your words." The angel washed his hands over the four of them and they caught fire reducing quickly to ashes.

Castiel closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he caught the scent of a dark evil and stalked it to the back of the house. Marcus was hidden behind a door, Castiel slammed it shut and looked at him. "You are one of the men that violated Sam Winchester correct? Do not lie to me." The man's eyes were wide with fear, "Yes…yes it was me I'm sorry, don't hurt me." Castiel stroked his face and smiled, "The only thing you are sorry for is that I caught you, I see the pleasure you took in what you did to the boy and now you pay the price for your pleasure."

Castiel held him by the throat and plunged his hand through the ribs cracking them open, he pulled out the man's heart and held it in front of him, "You never had a heart and now here is the proof." Oliver ran into the room then stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at the wild eyed angel holding the human heart and coated in blood. Castiel tossed the heart on the slumped over body and reduced him to ash.

….

Sam woke up on a boat, he was handcuffed to a bed. That was when Sam knew his life was over, if he didn't die he would wish he would every single day.

TBC


	62. 62) The Auction & The Bloodbath

Dean found the last man hiding outside, he grabbed his jacket and dragged him kicking and screaming over to the patio. Dean flipped him over and sat on him, "You grabbed the wrong kid fucker," he proceeded to slam the mans face into the pavement repeatedly. Dean was calm while he did it and had his eyes closed, a slight smile on his lips, the man stopped screaming and there was only a wet rasping sound from his throat. "This is therapeutic for me, sucks to be you though." Dean opened his eyes and gave one last slam, there was a cracking sound. Dean got up and wiped the blood on his jeans.

….

"Castiel I can't find him…I can't find Sam anywhere." Oliver was frantic and wild eyed. Castiel grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Calm down, you will not help Sam if you break down." Oliver tried to calm himself but all he saw was arterial blood covering Castiel and the strong smell of pennies.

Dean went back to the house to see if Oliver had Sam, he recognized the smell of burnt hair and flesh. Castiel grabbed Dean from behind and held him tight before he told him. "Dean Sam is not here." Dean started to struggle and scream but Castiel wouldn't let him go. "You have to be calm and focused….can you do that for me if I let you go…do it for Sam?"

Oliver was on the laptop, "I got it …I know where he is." Dean grabbed the laptop, there was an address of a marina with a dock number and the name of a ship. "Oliver you go home, stay safe." Oliver started to protest but Dean gave him a quick hug, "Sammy is my brother, my responsibility and my guy so you can help me by not coming."

…

Two men came to get Sam and brought him to the bathroom, "Shower, brush your teeth." Sam spat at them, "What if I don't?" They both laughed at Sam, "They we do it and you really don't want that."

Sam grabbed the side of the shower, still sick and weak. When he was done with his grooming he searched the bathroom for anything, a razor, pills but there was nothing except the mirror. Sam dislodged the towel bar, covered his eyes and smashed it, he grabbed a large shard with the towel and waited behind the door.

…..

A large group of wealthy men sat around a circular couch that ran along the walls of the room, interpreters stood next to each group according to country. Jason walked onto the small platform in the middle of the room and the chattering stopped. "Gentleman thank you all so much for coming to my specialty auction."

There was a low murmur as the interpreters spoke into headsets to the clients. "Now these are the ones that were on reserve, the cream of the crop. The prettiest, the most handsome and well built." A succession of young men came out along with a few girls but Jason saved Sam for last.

…..

One of the men unlocked the bathroom door and stepped in, he saw the broken mirror and started to shut the door. Sam sliced open his arm to the wrist and he fell down screaming. Sam stepped over him and there was the second man with his gun drawn, "You whores are more trouble than your worth you know that?" he motioned Sam over to the bed, "Drop it, I'd shoot you right now but someone like you…..well they travel from all over for the private auction." He tossed a sheer black robe on the bed. "Change."

He led Sam out to the small stage, and an appreciative sound in different languages Sam couldn't understand went around the room. Jason read Sams stats into a microphone. "This is the last one up for sale….the one you all were waiting for." He paused to give time for translation. "Six feet, four inches tall, perfectly proportioned and you wont find anything more beautiful for sale, male or female." Jason walked up and pulled off the robe, there was loud applause and the men took turns gathering around Sam, grabbing, poking and touching him.

Sam kept his eyes up to the ceiling and stood still, _"This is it then, no one is coming….this must be how Dean felt all those years….no hero to save him…save me." _Eventually they all sat down and the bidding started, it was a fight to be sure, these were men with no limits and they all wanted Sam Winchester.

Dean and Castiel appeared in front of the ship, Dean refused to let Castiel clean off the blood covering him, the angel would just have to do it again. Dean's green eyes were lit with fury through a mask of red.

"Dean please take my lead on this, there is a room full of…buyers among others and Sam is there now." Dean started for the ship but Castiel grabbed him, "I will go in and clear out that room, I need you to get rid of anyone else that isn't in there…will you agree to that?" Dean nodded yes but didn't say anything. When Castiel let him go he immediately grabbed the person guarding the entrance and slit his throat, then he entered the ship.

Castiel appeared next to Sam, "You are all in violation of Father's rules and will be judged," Castiel pointed to the interpreters, "Anyone aiding them also will be punished so that would be everyone in this room." Jason walked in and pulled his gun, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Get away from him," He waved the gun toward Castiel, "the bitch just sold for a quarter million to that gentleman there." Jason pointed to an older man in an expensive suit, the man motioned and two of his men approached.

Castiel turned to Sam, "Hang on." He brought Sam to an empty room on the ship, "Please stay here and I will come back."

Castiel appeared back in the room and looked at the group of men, " I am going to send you all to someone special who is an expert with people of your caliber." He snapped his fingers and the room was empty.

The entire group except for Jason, appeared before Crowley with a note attached. "Enjoy. Castiel" "Well, well what do we have here?" Crowley walked around the group of men, smiling, he stopped to touch each one, "Oh, you all have been very naughty boys….I have some associates that would love to play with you all." A group of disfigured creatures entered and pulled the men away screaming and in chains. Crowley yelled "I'll join you later boys, we can have our own party." Crowley smiled at the note from Castiel, "I will have to remember to send him a fruit basket and a nice card."

…..

Dean spent his time cutting one person after another with a grim determination, by the time he was done there wasn't a man alive on board except for the room full of unfortunate people that had already been auctioned. Dean broke the lock on the door and pointed outside, "Go…get out of here." They all slowly walked out in to the daylight. Dean walked out to them and handed one a cell phone he got off a body, "Here call who you need to call."

….

Dean entered the auction room and it was empty except for Castiel and Jason, the angel had his foot on the mans back pinning him to the floor. "I saved you this one, he is the one that planned everything, sent you the photos." Castiel lifted him up by the shirt and tossed him at Dean's feet. "Do what you like, what you feel is right."

Castiel sat in one of the chairs and watched as Dean proceeded to beat Jason within an inch of his life. "You hurt my boy…my Sam…my brother," Dean slammed his face into the floor, then grabbed him between the legs and twisted. Jason screamed and pleaded with them not to kill him but Dean pulled his head back and very slowing cut his throat, making it last, Dean dropped him when he was done and wiped the knife on the only clean part of his shirt and put it away.

"Where are the rest Cas?"

"They are all where they belong now, say what we will about Crowley but he does know how to open a box of delights for the right people."

TBC


	63. 63) A Safe Haven For Sam

Castiel put his hand on Deans shoulder, "Dean I have Sam, he is safe." He led him to the room and Sam was sitting on the bed in a robe hugging his knees and crying. He looked up and he screamed when Dean approached. Castiel grabbed Dean and put him back in order. "I think you would terrify anyone covered in blood." The angel patted his face, "There that is better."

Dean sat on the bed by Sam, "Is it really you….you both came for me." Dean held him tight and rocked him smoothing his hair and talking softly to him. "Its ok now Sammy..I'm here..I wont let you go.." He pulled away and covered Sam's face with kisses and leaned his forehead on his brothers, "I wont let anyone hurt you ever again,I love you Sammy." Sam buried his face in his brothers lap taking in the familiar and comforting scent of Dean and relaxed listening to his deep voice drone on low and soft.

"Cas is there someplace safe we can go? We need to fix Sam…please." Dean looked up at Castiel with forlorn eyes. Castiel traced his brow with his finger tips, "Of course Dean."

…..

They appeared in a large foyer, the décor was gaudy with as many things gilded as possible. Marble floors and a long, curving staircase carpeted in red and leading to a split balcony and many doorways.

" It is Seraphiel's retreat he is no longer allowed in until his punishment is over. Do not worry, his concubines were sent away as well. Dean we should bring Sam upstairs to rest and then you and I can talk in private."

Castiel brought them to one of the bedrooms and Dean carried Sam over to the bed and tucked him in. Dean kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back baby boy, don't worry." Sam looked up at him but didn't answer.

….

Dean took out his phone, "I have to call Oliver and let him know what happened, can I call from…well wherever this is?"

"Yes Dean it will work." Oliver answered and Dean gave him the update on Sam, after they spoke Oliver asked to to speak with Castiel.

" Castiel the people that took Sam from the club, they use it as a place to pick up kids and the owner gets a kick back for letting it happen, just thought I would pass that along to you." Castiel knew what to do.

The angel appeared in front of the closed club, Castiel didn't sense anyone inside. He raised his hand and blew up the building then left empty cans of accelerate scattered around , "No insurance money for wicked people." He went back to Seraphiel's retreat.

…

Dean finally looked his brother over, surveying the damage he found his wrists were raw from the restraints. His inner thighs were bruised badly and his genitals were red and sore. Dean turned Sam over and he cried out. "It's ok Sammy, I just want to see what hurts so we can fix it."

His back and bottom were bruised, Dean parted Sam open, he heard his brother cry into the pillow. Dean's face tightened and his hands shook when he saw the damage. "Just stay right here I'm going to get Castiel." He covered him up and went downstairs.

Castiel was waiting for him in the large living area, he was seated on an ivory couch by the fireplace. Dean sat down next to him and closed his eyes. "Cas is there anything you can do for him? His body is wrecked, its either you or the emergency room and I can't put him through that trauma."

Castiel saw Dean's hands tremble, he grabbed them in his, "Of course Dean, is there anything else Sam needs?" Dean tried to decide what to do with Sam's memories of the last few days, "Cas is there any way to block those memories of what happened? I don't want him messed up and not be able to go back to school, he has a full ride there and I don't want those monsters to ruin that for him. I don't even know if that's possible but if there is any way you could, it would be an important favor to me, also clean him up…..you know what I mean, inside… make sure he didn't catch anything ."

Castiel thought back to the hospital when he blocked Dean's own memories from his childhood so he could function again, "Yes I will do that for Sam and it is not a favor, I don't want him to hurt."

…..

When Oliver got back he started to circle inexpensive apartments in the area for them, he wanted to get Sam out of the dorms. He lit a joint and tried to relax but the whole experience was too much and he started to cry from the stress. Oliver loved to joke around but it was times like this, when other people couldn't see him that he allowed himself to cry.

….

Castiel went upstairs without Dean and sat next to Sam on the bed, Sam still had his face in the pillow and his shoulders were shaking. Castiel stroked his hair and spoke very softly to him. "Sam I can fix this for you I promise, please just trust me. I am going to run my hands over your body to cleanse and heal as I go along. Will that be ok with you?" A muffled "yes" came from the pillow.

Castiel started at Sam's head and slowing worked his hands down the boy's body emitting a warm glow, bruises began to vanish, he got to Sam's bottom, the damage and filth from the men vanished leave it clean and healed. That was the moment when Sam's body relaxed, when the angel got to his toes Sam fell asleep.

"I am sorry I have to do this Sam, blocking memories is not my favorite thing to do but sometimes I am forced for someone's own good." He rolled Sam on his back and touched his forehead, a light quickly emitted and the memories of it all were locked away.

…

Castiel walked in the living room and saw Dean asleep, he stretching out on the couch next to him and placed his head in Dean's lap. Dean woke, "Is Sam ok? Will he be like before and not remember anything…his body is intact again….is he clean?" Castiel looked up at him and touched his face, yes he will be ok now and his blood is clean, Dean do not worry."

….

Oliver couldn't sleep, he drove over to the house where it happened and it was dark. Everything yet undiscovered. He looked but there was not a soul around. Oliver quickly ran up the stairs to the room Sam had been in. He began to search until he found everything he needed to find.

Oliver placed Sam's wallet and phone in his backpack then found all his clothing scattered around the room and stuffed them in the backpack as well. He searched to be sure he and found every photo they took of Sam and his ordeal and the memory card. Lastly he wiped Sam clean off the laptops.

When Oliver got back to the dorm he breathed a sigh of relief knowing his friend would be safe from discovery. Oliver pulled out the photos and brought them over to the small shredder by his desk, before he destroyed them he looked, he knew he shouldn't but it was like a car accident. You can't help but gawk as you drive by. He knew he made a mistake looking at them as he shredded, the images of Sam being raped and beaten, his tear stained face, the blood and his slumped body broke Oliver's heart.

He finished destroying them and crawled into bed feeling twenty years older and missing Sam sleeping next to him. Tomorrow he was making it a mission to find them a new place to live together.

TBC


	64. 64) Castiels New Fetish

Dean was in a predicament, he was in the same place as his brother and the angel. He needed to be with Sam but wasn't sure how to bring it up to Castiel. Dean watched him and thought how beautiful he looked with the fire softly lighting his features. Dean played with the messy dark hair and smiled to himself. He felt so lucky to have such a creature like Castiel in his life.

Castiel looked up at him like Dean was the most important human in the universe, his lips were parted and Dean bent down to kiss him. Castiel closed his eyes and melted into his lovers lips working the softness with his own. When Dean pulled away the angel touched the moisture he left and traced the outline of Dean's mouth, "What glorious lips you have Dean Winchester, almost as glorious as your diopside eyes."

Dean bit the bullet, "Cas I have to spend my time with Sam, he needs me ." Castiel put aside his own feelings, "Yes of course I understand, Dean should I bring him back to Oliver when he is ready?"

"Yes if he wants to go back, I want to talk to Oliver anyway."

…

Dean got under the covers with Sam, he watched him sleep and couldn't resist the urge to just hold him like when they were children and Sam had a bad dream. Before Dean could pull Sam into an embrace Sam rolled over and draped his long leg over Dean's hips and wrapped his arm over his brothers chest.

Sam didn't wake, he was asleep when he did it just like when he was small seeking that comfort from his big brother. Dean felt Sam's cheek press against his chest listening for his heartbeat, Sam talked in his sleep, "I love you Dee", Dean kissed the top of his head, "I love you too Sammy."

….

Oliver was on his fourth apartment and when he walked in he knew it was just perfect and in his budget. It was an old but had everything they needed, a kitchenette, sleeping and living area all in one but they would have their very own bathroom and not have to share with a bunch of strangers. Oliver's face lit up when he saw the window seat, he sat down and touched the old wooden moldings and knew it was a diamond in the rough.

The man renting the apartment walked in and shook Oliver's hand, "Well great references and cash for first, last and security means you got it." He handed the keys to Oliver, "Move in whenever you want."

Oliver looked at the man confused, "But I didn't give my references or money yet, we haven't even talked about the rent." The man shrugged, well someone gave me your references and cash is good for me so enjoy." Oliver stopped the man before he left, "Who gave you the money?"

"A very pretty lady indeed, waist length hair, tall, tough looking like she could kick my ass," He laughed, "but she was very nice, you sorta look like her, relative maybe?" Oliver didn't answer and the man left.

…

Sophia sat on the bench watching the scene unfold, Seraphiel sat next to her and started to braid her hair. "That was very kind of you sister." Sophia smiled as she wiped the image away, "No Seraphiel not kind, it is my pleasure to help my son."

…

Sam woke up on top of Dean and his brother had him in a tight grip, "Dean, wake up I can't move." Dean stirred and hugged him tighter, he murmured , "Sammy I got you baby." Sam forgot how strong his brother was and wiggled out of his arms. Dean woke up and looked around the room slightly disoriented then everything came back.

Sam was sitting up in bed looking around the garish room, "Where are we Dean? We didn't end up in some kind of alternate universe or something because this isn't our usual motel room." Dean tried to think on his feet and come up with something plausible but everything sounded stupid when he ran it through his mind.

Castiel appeared on the bed, he was wearing a long white linen robe with a corded belt "How are you feeling Sam?" Sam looked even more confused, "Castiel, whats go on, where are we?" He took Sam's feet and put them on his lap, Dean watched as Castiel worked his long fingers deeply into his brother's arches.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh man, that is like heaven, you have great hands Castiel." Castiel kissed the top of Sam's foot, "You cannot imagine the things my hands can do Sam Winchester."

Dean was feeling uncomfortable and he didn't know if it was the shame of being aroused right after what happened to Sam and how wrong that seemed or the fact that his baby brother and his angel suddenly seemed to be having a moment. Dean coughed loudly and it broke the trance Sam was in, the hazel eyes locked onto Castiels hands.

"Sam you and your brother are here because we were on an especially vigorous hunt and you injured yourself, I brought us here to rest and I healed you. You do not remember any of this?" Sam shook his head, "Honestly no, the last thing I remember is getting ready to go dancing and Oliver said something smartass as always and then nothing until now."

"Well then the blow to the head didn't help I suppose, think of this as a little vacation Sam." Castiel worked on Sam's toes and then put one in his mouth sucking it and working his tongue along the bottom. Sam slid down the bed blissed out and rolled his head to the side to look at his brother, "So are you are ok with this Dean?"

Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder, "Can you pop my baby brothers toe out of your mouth and let me talk to you in private?"

Dean pulled Castiel into an adjacent room, "What are you doing, when did the slutty angel take you over?" Castiel pulled his arm away, "I am not a slut, you have been the only one ever. I was distracting Sam, making him feel good. You seemed to enjoy watching us Dean."

Dean was confused with the entire thing, "Ok a shoulder rub is making him feel good, even a foot rub but sucking his toes…..sorry baby that is a whole different thing." Dean was having a difficult time concentrating, the sheer white linen barely hid Castiel's body from view and the fabric outlined and clung over the lines of his figure.

"Dean, Sam has beautiful feet, smooth and clean, very delectable long toes. I felt the urge to rub, and suck them and I would like to paint his pretty toenails. Its partly an effect of being here. An angels retreat is always peppered with their energy and if you think I give off an erotic energy, then anything that is Seraphiels is tenfold full of this."

Castiel worked his hand over the front of his robe and touched himself through the airy fabric, "I am sorry Dean, your brother is so enchanting to me right now. Perhaps I should go because it is difficult to stop now."

"No….no Castiel go back in and suck whatever you want, toes and all, I would like to watch. I'm just used to a more innocent version of you but I can work with this for sure. Its just on the heels of what happened to Sam maybe I'm a little gun shy about doing anything with him."

"I assure you Dean, he does not remember a thing."

….

Oliver happily packed up their belongings and made the move to the new apartment. He spent the day bringing up boxes and by evening everything was there. He looked around and realized they really had no furniture but Oliver always found a way to make lemonade out of lemons. When Sam got back they could go to some thrift stores and pick things out together, in the meantime Oliver rolled out a sleeping bag and plugged in his table lamp.

…

Castiel walked back into the room, Dean sat in a large, comfortable chair in the corner and watched as Castiel kneeled at the foot of the bed and took Sam's foot. Sam squirmed and giggled as the angel flicked his tongue over the soles of his feet. He watched fascinated as Castiel took his pinky toe and kissed it. "I guess you like my feet then, I've never had someone pay attention to them before, I like it. Dean maybe you could try this sometime, what do you think?"

The effects of their environment was taking a hold of them, it was a runaway train that couldn't be stopped.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sure Samantha, as soon as you paint your toenails red and find some sexy heels to jam them into….as a matter of fact when you come home for Christmas maybe we can go shoe shopping, pick you up a tight little black dress, oh yeah I got Christmas all planned."

Sam patted the bed, "Why don't you bring that smart ass over here and tell me about it?" Dean waved him off, "Nope I'm just gonna sit right here and see how this plays out. Think of Castiel as a gift for tonight." Castiel stopped what he was doing and turned to Dean, "A gift….I am a gift that you are giving to your brother for tonight…really Dean I don't recall you being able to promise me to other people."

"_Dean….think fast Cas is pissed off again."_ "Baby don't get so upset, whats up with you lately? So touchy, I just meant it like Sam should think of you like a…..a precious….a beautiful…fuck it, I give up I got nothing, just yell at me and get it over with."

Castiel pointed to Dean, "You sit right there and do not come over here, no touching that is your punishment." Sam had moved and listened to the whole thing on his stomach facing Dean, chin resting on his arms and he made a face. "Yeah well I didn't want to go over there anyway, and Sam just for the record if you make one more face at me I'm gonna….shit again I got nothing, stop talking to me both of you."

…

Oliver woke up and got ready for class in his very own bathroom, he touched the amulet around his neck and looked up. "Thanks mom, I mean if it was you….if you are alive or something I don't know, anyway thanks to whoever helped me out." Oliver was going to leave and stopped, looking up again, "Could you make Sam ok and bring him back soon? I miss him."

TBC


	65. 65) The Brothers Get Biblical w Castiel

**(I will be gone for a week to work on my book and get a little vacation so I put up four chapters for everyone to tide you over. A lot of changes coming for the characters. Feel free to leave reviews and send PMs this week, they are always welcome. FYI, if you don't have an account and sign in as "Guest" I can't contact you back to answer questions. Enjoy)**

Castiel, driven by the essence of Seraphiel's abode continued on Sam's feet, each toe had its own special attention and not an inch was left untouched. Dean had never thought od Sam's feet in that way but watching the angel enjoy them opened his mind to new possibilities.

Sam was lost in the fantasy, one that any mortal would have wished for if they had known it was possible, a garish palace, a massive gold bed and an angel worshiping him. His handsome loving brother watching, Sam knew life was good. He looked down and watched as Castiel covered his legs in kisses until he reached Sam's thighs.

Castiel sat up intimidated by the size of Sam's cock and not sure how to continue, he looked to Dean for help but he had on leg slung over the arm of the chair and the other on his own cock watching, his face told Castiel he would be no help.

Sam was getting frustrated, "What is the matter with you? You act like you don't know your way around a dick." Dean waved at Sam trying to shut him up but Sam didn't have a clue what Dean was trying to express. "Don't be shy with me, Dean said it was fine." Sam tried to guide Castiel down but the angel pulled away.

"Dean started stand but Castiel put his hand up, "Stop, I will learn on my own Dean. Do not force me Sam I am not versed in these things as you and your brother."

He closed his eyes and went back between the youngest Winchesters thighs going on other senses, he ran his fingers over the luxuriously soft creamy skin then tasted it with his mouth, next he buried his face in the hair above his cock and took in the unique scent of Sam's testosterone and earthy musk. It was the scent of a young male bursting with virility and intoxicating to the angel, much like Dean's scent although his was richer and concentrated. Now Castiel had both men scent marked in his mind forever.

…

Sophia watched as Oliver left for classes, she was sitting with Seraphiel spending more time with him than she wanted but she was the lucky angel that was to watch him until his punishment was over for his unauthorized access to humans. "He is very handsome your Oliver." She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "I will have your head before you touch a hair on his." Seraphiel let out a long, dramatic sigh, "Fine sister whatever you say. Why are his living quarters so sparse? I suppose the human you picked to father him is neglectful as most of them are."

She waved the image away, "No not at all, his father is a loving man that raised him alone. He is not a rich man but always did his best by our son. This is typical of children his age that are in school, most do not have very much in the way of worldly possessions."

Seraphiel got up, yawned and stretched, "I am so bored, why don't we decorate his living quarters?" Sophia broke out in a big smile, "What a wonderful idea Seraphiel, a surprise for him and his friend Sam."

"Wont he think it is odd how things are paid for and new items show up?"

"Nonsense, let him wonder because that gives someone hope, someday perhaps we will know each other."

"Sister you should leave him a note and a token from you, I actually feel pity for him."

….

Castiel took a tentative taste of Sam's cock licking the head and the fluid leaking out. "You taste very nice, a heady bouquet and a bit like your brothers but Deans semen tastes slightly richer I imagine because of the age difference."

Dean stood up and grabbed his pants, "That's it, you can blow me Cas and not in that way. First off gross, don't compare our semen out loud and second, because of my age?" Dean pointed at Sam's cock, "Plus….plus that's not even the whole load so just…you know talk about it when you finish up with whatever your working on there."

Sam covered his face and groaned, "Christ, Dean you ruin this so help me I'm gonna paddle your ass," Sam peeked through his fingers, "Did that do anything for you….any interest in that maybe?"

Castiel stood up and went over to Dean pulling him into a kiss, "I am sorry you are feeling left out and there is jealousy." Dean snorted, "Yeah right I'm really jealous."

Sam got off the bed and walked over to them, he kissed his brother while rubbing Castiel's ass firmly, "Don't pout baby, lets both get in there and have some fun with him. Come on I know you want to do it, I know I do."

Dean readily agreed, Sam picked up Castiel and put him over his shoulder, Dean slapped the angel on the rear, "Just like old times Sammy."

Castiel could have stopped them both, perhaps should have but he didn't want to. He wanted it to happen and once he had both men at the same time he hoped to build on that, maybe they would both love him and Dean would accept it. Castiel was frightened of the rejection from Dean if his brother didn't want him. In the end it would be Sam that would have the last word on his relationship with Castiel. The angel knew he had to make Sam Winchester want him no matter what.

….

Oliver got home exhausted, he opened the apartment door and went to toss his backpack on the floor but it landed on a king size bed. He turned on the lights and his jaw dropped, besides the bed complete with sheets, pillows and comforter, there were two desks side by side to study at and two desk chairs. By the kitchen island there were three stools and on further inspection he found the fridge stocked with his favorite food, the pantry full and new dishes and cookware. Utensils filled two drawers, he went in the bathroom and there were new towels and bathroom supplies. There wasn't anything else he needed.

Oliver sat on the bed floored by the surprise, he called his father and asked if he had been there while Oliver was gone but he hadn't. On one of the nightstands there was a potted violet with a note.

"My Dearest Oliver, the last part of your gift will arrive tomorrow in the form of Sam Winchester. I am very proud of the fine young man you have become, although you don't have knowledge of me in person, I hold you in my heart each and every day since you were born. Someday I will be able to hold you in my arms and tell you all about me my son. Your Devoted Mother, Sophia"

Oliver's hands were shaking as he read the letter, "I do have a mother, you are real." He held her talisman around his neck, "Castiel was telling the truth."

…..

Castiel gave himself to Sam first, he let Sam guide him on what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Pleasing him was most important, the fact that Sam Winchester was a beautiful physical specimen made it much easier for the angel.

"What will you have me do Sam, my body is yours to use." It frightened him, Sam was young and didn't always know limitations. Sam grabbed him roughly driven by the essence that Castiel gave off, he was not himself and left marks as he worked the angels flesh over with his strong hands. Dean was coaching Sam on what to do feeling his own desires for Castiel.

Sam grabbed him around the waist and pushed him over on all fours, "That's it Sammy, break him in, get biblical on that hot bitches ass." Sam leaned into Castiel, ramming himself all the way in, "Lets see you heal from this," Sam started to slam in and out and the slapping noise was driving his brother mad.

The room filled with a frenzied electricity as the brothers fed off each others lust, Sam and Dean Winchester were a dangerous pair in and outside of the bedroom when they couldn't stop. If Castiel had been a mortal he would have been physically wrecked by the powerful brothers.

Dean was on his knees behind his brother watching, "come in him baby, don't pull out I'm gonna dive right in after you." Sam gritted his teeth and squeezed Castiels hips as he emptied into him leaving bruises. Sam collapsed on top of him and then pulled out abruptly. "Oh my fucking God that was tight Dean…that ass was pure, one hundred percent sweet cherry."

Dean ignored his brother, he turned Castiel over and kissed him, he whispered, "Don't worry blue eyes I promise to be gentle." Dean laughed wickedly, grabbed Castiels legs pulling them up and to the side, he rubbed the head of his cock around the angels entrance lubricating himself with his brother.

Dean plunged in feeling the large amount of semen left inside of Castiel , Sam got up and straddled the angels face grabbing his legs and pulling sharply back so Dean could get deeper. They kissed each other while Dean pushed himself working the tight hole driven on the slick inside of Castiel. Dean watched his brother as he worked toward the edge, Sam couldn't take his eyes off his face. "I love it when you're ruthless." Dean leaned in and grabbed Sam's face pressing hard with his mouth as he came inside of the being underneath him.

Castiel bucked his hips and the room darkened, his back arched and the white light of his eyes was blinding. The brothers covered their faces and the angel cried out, "I can feel it inside me….I feel you both…both brothers."

TBC


	66. 66) Our Version of Normal

Castiel watched the morning sun cast golden beams over the bed. Sam and Dean were asleep holding each other tightly. He watched over them and marveled at the dance of love even while the brothers slept. Without being aware they stroked and kissed each other, at one point Sam acted like a young child, sound asleep he took his brothers plump bottom lip and suckled it between his like a pacifier. Dean never woke, he let his brother take comfort, a simple action that had been repeated for many years.

Now more than ever Castiel needed to watch over and protect them both.

…

Oliver woke up early, excited for Sam to come back. He didn't realize how much he would miss his dear friend. Christmas would soon be here and he wanted to get Sam something special.

….

Dean and Sam woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. They went downstairs and the table was set for three, Castiel came out wearing his robe and bringing out platters of food for them. Dean put his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed him on the neck, "Thank you baby it all looks so good."

Sam was next, he bent down and kissed the angel full on mouth then hugged him, "I was rough with you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Castiel, I don't know what was wrong with me." Castiel looked up at Sam, "It is fine, I healed myself afterward." Sam felt terrible thinking of how he treated him, he lifted Castiel up and carried him over to a chair at the table and set him down gently. "You are so light I might carry you everywhere, you can be my pocket angel." Castiel looked at the table and smiled shyly, "I have gone from Captain of the garrison to a domesticated servant but for you both it is a role I do not mind."

Dean reached under the table and slid his hand up Castiels leg under his robe and touched him. The angels body was especially sensitive today and he gasped starting to respond. Sam pulled Deans hand off, "No…no and no again, we have to eat and I need to get back to school. I have to get some time in before Christmas vacation."

Dean grumbled under his breath and started to shovel in the food, "Excuse me, what did you say ?" Dean dropped his fork and gave Sam an exasperated look, "I said stop showing me up in front of Castiel and wipe off that bitch face of yours."

….

Oliver had left a message with his new address at the front desk at the dorm, Castiel brought them to the apartment to wait for Oliver. "Wow nice place here, Sam I think this will be great for you guys. I'm glad he got you out of that stupid dorm." Dean looked over at Castiel, he was quietly sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. "Baby you ok? We hurt you didn't we, fuck….I am a real asshole, I did didn't I?"

"No Dean I am fine just waiting for Oliver to arrive, I'm meditating. You both should try it sometime.'

…

Oliver unlocked the door and walked in to find the three men waiting for him. He grabbed Sam and hugged him. "Wow you look great! I'm so glad , I missed you so much." Dean put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Hey buddy can I talk to you in the hall a minute? Sam keep Cas company."

Dean walked out of earshot with Oliver, "Look, Castiel healed him up and said he locked all the memories of what happened to him in a nice little box where it can't hurt him. He doesn't remember a thing. He thinks he hurt his head while he was hunting with us and Cas brought us to that retreat to rest up."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad, I didn't know what to say about it. He looks really good Dean." Oliver wanted to say more and Dean could tell, "What is it Oliver?"

"I…I couldn't sleep that night and I went back to the house." Dean grabbed his shoulders, "Why would you do that?"

Oliver pulled out Sam's wallet and phone, "For these, I also got out all his clothing, the photos they took and the memory card. I shredded the photos but I still have this." He pulled out the memory card and handed it to Dean.

Dean dropped it on the floor, crushed it with his boot and picked up the pieces. "no one will ever see them. " Dean hugged Oliver, "Man, Oliver you are the best, look I trust you totally with my Sam. I saw the one bed so I know that there might be something going on. I know Sam so its not a surprise. The kid has needs and If I'm not here with him then…" Dean hesitated for a moment, "then its ok if you guys screw each other, there I said it..now its out there and I can't take it back."

Oliver smiled, "Wow since you put it so romantic and all I'm gonna get right in there and let Sam screw me." Dean raised an eyebrow, "You really are a smartass you know that right? Maybe that's why Sam likes you so much."

"Well Sam did say I reminded him of you so there you go. Besides all that I'm taking things slowly, I'll come right out and say it Dean, I've never been screwed as you put it. I only screwed one thing, the Incubus and that was a forced sort of thing with a it and not a he so maybe I don't count that. I'm not like you and Sam, I can't jump into something like that with just anyone for the physical part of it." Deans eyes shot open in an exaggerated expression, "Really…never..huh, well you know that's cool and all, stuff comes in its own time blah blah all of that. When you want, if you are both on the same page I give permission and promise not to blow my stack. Once Sammy is with me full time that's another story and all bets are off and if you touch him I'll beat your ass, got it?"

Oliver shook his hand, "Agreed."

…..

Dean and Oliver went back in the apartment, Castiel was having a glass of water and talking to Sam. Dean hugged Oliver and then Sam, "I'll be back to pick you up for Christmas baby boy." Sam hugged Castiel, "I'm going to see you for Christmas right?" Castiel touched Sam's face, "yes you will Sam, I am not going anywhere."

"Lets go home blue eyes, I can show you off to everyone." Dean kissed the side of Castiel's head, "My beautiful angel." They walked down the hall with Deans hand stuffed in the angels back pocket.

…..

After they left Sam asked where all the nice furniture came from, Oliver held the talisman around his neck and smiled, "my mom Sam, my real honest to goodness mother." Oliver's face lit up when he talked about her. Sam felt a pang of jealousy that quickly left, he wished he could remember his mother but then felt happy for his dear friend.

…

When they got back to Bobby's house Dean was suddenly bone weary. Everything that happened caught up with him all at once, Castiel went upstairs to relax leaving Dean to catch up with Bobby. "Dean I wish I could watch out for the both of you, crap happens all the time. Now I say everything will get back to normal….whatever normal is for us all. You both up for a hunt after you both rest up?"

Dean nodded, "Bobby you don't know how good that sounds, getting back to our version of normal."

Dean went upstairs and showered, when he went in the bedroom Castiel was under the covers waiting for him. He took off his towel and snuggled his way next to him trying to warm up. Castiel put his arms around him and Dean felt safe, warm and loved. "I love you Dean." Dean kissed him and closed his eyes, "I love you too Castiel. "

"_I love you Sammy."_

….

Oliver and Sam took a shower together and dried each other off with their new towels. It was a gesture of caring between them. Sam got in bed while Oliver went to the counter and brought them each a cupcake. He handed one to Sam and climbed in next to him, "I'm so glad you are back, you like everything…its ok right?"

"Everything is super, you are really a special guy Oliver, its important you know that." Sam took a big bite of the cupcake and smiled at Oliver with his teeth covered in chocolate, "You make me smile." Oliver ate all the frosting off his and shoved the cake on Sam's mouth, "Gross Sam, real gross, have some more."

Sam got up on his knees and dropped on Oliver, "No I think you need some." He rubbed his mouth across his friends leaving a trail of mashed cake, then he stuck his tongue in Oliver's mouth, "Have some more." Sam looked down at him, in to the amethyst eyes and though how handsome his friend was, how good to him. He pressed his mouth on his, "Have some more Oliver…..and some more." Sam kissed him again.

He didn't push, or try anything else, he decided to let his friend choose the pace they went at. They spent the next half hour kissing until the cupcakes were a memory, they lightly touched each other's skin until each was relaxed and content. "I love you Sam." Sam kissed Oliver's cheek, "I love you too Oliver."

"_I love you Dean."_

TBC


	67. 67) Castiels Search For Guidence

It was a few days before Christmas and Sam was looking forward to Dean coming to get him. Sam hadn't went shopping for anyone, Dean liked to tease him for being a big girl wrapping gifts and decorating but this year Oliver did the decorating at the apartment. It felt nice to be with someone that enjoyed it as much as Sam did.

They went shopping together that day, Oliver suggested the Standford Mall in Palo Alto. Oliver wanted to split up until lunch so he could buy something for Sam on the QT, he also wanted to get something nice for his father. Oliver walked past shop after shop until he spotted a place that had potential and might have exactly what he wanted.

He entered and the young man behind the counter approached, "Welcome, is there anything in particular I can show you?" Oliver looked over the glass cases full of different items of jewelry, he pulled a page from a catalog out of his pocket and handed it to the man, "This is what I am looking for in particular, of course not in gold, can't afford that but maybe sterling silver?"

He looked the picture over, "What size did you need?" Oliver held up his own hand, maybe one size down from mine? Sorry I didn't even think of checking." The young man slipped on a ring sizer. "Please wait here, I'm going to check in the back." Oliver sat down and waited.

…

Sam was having some luck of his own, he found Dean a fantastic Filson Westlake waxed jacket in rugged medium tan. Dean loved pockets and that broken in feel to his clothes. "Can you gift wrap this for me?" The sales girl smiled flirtatiously, "For your dad?" Sam smiled back politely, "No sorry, its for my man." Her face fell, "Oh….well he is very, lucky then."

Sam tried to think what Oliver would like and then he saw the same jacket in olive color, he figured a tall large was safe and brought it to the counter, "Wrap this up also." The sales girl rung it up, "Your other man?" Sam looked down bashfully and smiled, the girl thought he had the most beautiful hazel eyes and sweet dimples she ever saw. "I guess he is." She sighed and started to wrap up the jackets, "figures all the handsome ones are taken."

Sam spotted Oliver and ran over carrying two big shopping bags, "Lets eat I'm starving," Sam looked hopefully over to a Japanese eatery, Oliver pointed over to diner, "that looks pretty exotic to me."

…..

Castiel and Dean went down to have breakfast, Bobby was waiting for them. "So when you boys are done eating I have a job for you if you want it, something small and local to get your boots back on the ground Dean what do you say?" Dean was happy for the distraction, "Sounds great Bobby, especially since I have heaven on my side." Castiel was quietly eating and didn't acknowledge their conversation. "Whats the matter Cas, why so quiet?" Castiel set down his fork and folded his hands then looked at both men, "I believe you can do this on your own Dean, I want to go to my retreat and will come back for your Christmas holiday. I need to think and not be distracted."

"Why can't you think while I'm driving to the job? I just want the company is all Cas, if you don't want to help then fine sit in the car and think. I'm pretty damn capable of doing it on my own. I wont even put on any music or talk, I just miss someone to hunt with."

Bobby excused himself from the table and went outside not wanting to get in the middle of their issues. "Great now you chased out Bobby, thanks Castiel why can't you just do what I say? It would make life a lot easier that way."

Castiel stood up and he voice came out angry, "Firstly Dean there is no way you can shut your mouth for more than five minutes, second I am no replacement, third why am I at your beck and call, why must I do everything you say? Just ask me what I want Dean, what I need. I think you need time alone also to think, I will see you at Christmas, goodbye." Castiel vanished.

Bobby looked in the room, "Are you both done with your little domestic problems?" Dean was slunk down in the chair with his arms folded, "yeah since he took off again. What is up with him, its like being with a friggin' girl, might as well have Sam with me and listen to him bitch and nag. I thought guys were easier. So anyway I'm ready to work Bobby, I got to get out of here or I'll go nuts, fill me in."

…..

After lunch Sam decided to find something for Castiel but he couldn't think of a thing, it had to be personal but the angel could have anything he wanted. "Oliver what would you want if you were an angel….sorry I mean a full blooded angel."

"Hmmm….well if it was me Sam a nice bag of Black Russian and giant box of chocolates would sound pretty damn good but since its Castiel I don't have a clue." They passed by a book store and Sam stopped to look in the window. "I could get him a book of poetry, that would be personal."

Sam spent an hour going through everything he thought might be interesting and found the perfect one, a book of love poems. Sam brought it to the counter, the handsome young man behind the counter smiled at Sam, "This is a great book, is this for you?" Sam shook his head, "no its for my guy." The young man sighed, "All the good ones are taken."

Oliver leaned on the counter and looked at him, "Don't worry, I bet you aren't the first person that said that today, Sam and his brother have an effect on people like that….its creepy actually." Sam punched Oliver in the arm, "Stop giving people crap, he is just being himself sorry."

Oliver put a stack of books on the counter for his dad who had a vast library and never saw a book store he didn't like, " I don't think dad has these, I guess we are done shopping."

….

"So Dean this is what you are going to be killing, her name is Echidna and I don't know how or why she came here since she is supposed to be just a myth and in the myth is supposed to be deader than a doornail but I gave up wondering why in this job a long time ago." Bobby pushed the book over to Dean.

There was a drawing of a beautiful naked woman and Deans eyes lit up, "Hey now this is my kinda job, real nice rack and she looks pretty hot but hard to tell from a drawing." Bobby took the book away and flipped the page giving it back, "Yeah well there is the full drawing, still thinks shes hot?" Dean did a double take and groaned, "Gross…..half snake and it says she eats men raw and not in a good way. Ok load me up its time to cut a bitch."

…

Oliver and Sam had their Christmas that night since they were both going to be with family for the break. Oliver had a little tree with lights on the counter, he put on some Christmas music on low and popped in a dvd of an instant fireplace that came on the small TV. They had an elegant meal of popcorn and chocolate cake and toasted each other with beer but they both thought it was all perfect.

After supper Sam popped in "It's a Wonderful Life" and they sat on the bed together and exchanged gifts. Sam handed Oliver his first, "I know this will look great on you, hope it fits." Oliver pulled out the jacket and whistled, "Sam this is expensive, how can you afford this?" Sam grinned, "Dean left me a special credit card, don't ask ok?" Oliver got up and tried it on, it fit perfectly. Sam stood in front of him adjusting the collar and smoothing the fabric. "You look so hot in that jacket Oliver." Sam stopped touching him and sat back down.

Oliver handed Sam a ring box, "I hope this fits you pretty boy." Sam opened it and broke out in a smile, "Wow its beautiful, what does it mean?" Oliver took it out and wiggled it over Sam's right ring finger, once it was over the knuckle it fit perfectly. "Its Gaelic, Gra Dilseacht Cairdeas and it translates to Love, Loyalty and Friendship, everything that I feel for you Sam."

Oliver bent down and kissed the tattoo Sam had below his hip bone, "I thought it would go well with your tattoo." Oliver stayed where he was still looking up at him, he rested his head on his Sam's hip.

Sam ran his fingers through Olivers long waves, "You look so serious….what are you think about?"

….

Dean tracked her to a dense woods lining a gravel road, he heard her moving and the sound of breaking branches was a perfect cover for Dean to move closer. He got a good look, she was beautiful and he thought it was a waste of a nice looking whatever she was but then the bottom came into view and he gagged a little. The skin went down into a dry scale pattern of a snakes lower half. _"Suddenly you aren't so attractive lady, too bad."_

…..

Castiel took a walk through the meadow enjoying the solitude, he had choices to make and the angel hoped that he would make the right ones. He shielded his eyes and looked up at the clouds traveling slowly through the sky blue, "Father if you have time I need some guidance." Castiel didn't expect an answer but he could hope.

TBC


	68. 68) Could You Ever Hate Me Dean?

Oliver wanted Sam, he had decided that day but what did he want and how much he wasn't sure. "I'm thinking about you…us together, I think I want to have sex with you, all the way." Sam tried not to act too happy and freak him out, "So do you mean pitching or catching…what are we talking about here? Sorry I just want to be sure we are on the same page."

"I guess pitching if you are up for it, I'm not….yet." Oliver looked at Sam with a face full of hope, "So what do you say?"

Sam got up and walked to the bathroom, "I say yes, I'm going to hop in the shower, want to join me a couple minutes?

…..

Dean placed an arrow tipped in adder blood in the cross bow, he waited until she was facing him and started moving forward. Echidna Hissed, "You are much more attractive than the last hunter I killed, I will enjoy eating you naked and raw."

Dean steadied himself and aimed, "Not gonna happen sweetheart, I've been eaten by better looking chicks than you and I came out the other side breathing." He let the arrow go and struck her in the chest. The poison slowed her down enough for Dean to pin the monster down and chop off her head with a machete. The tail was still moving, it whipped around and punctured Dean's thigh.

He screamed in agony and fell against a tree, the tail slowly stopped. His leg was running with blood, he hoped it wasn't an artery but he began to feel light headed and sat down taking off his belt tightening it on his leg to slow down the bleeding. He tried to stand bracing himself on the tree but couldn't walk. Dean took out his cellphone but there was no signal, _Great I'm totally fucked, thanks a lot Castiel."_

…..

"I hear you need to talk Castiel so I am here to help if I can." Castiel pointed to Seraphiel, when is he done with punishment, I cannot stand you always with her when I need to talk."

Seraphiel sat in the grass across from him, "I promise not to interrupt but I have to ask, did you enjoy my retreat?" Castiel scowled at him, "that den of iniquity, I needed to bath after spending time there, so over done and decadent."

"A little birdie told me that you and your charges enjoyed it very much so please remember it's a long fall off a high pedestal Castiel. The brothers were more alive than ever and I didn't see you protest. Besides you got what you wanted didn't you, a bond with the Winchesters that can never be broken. Now they are both tethered to you forever, I think a thank you is in order instead of your scorn. I'm proud of you, what a manipulator you turned out to be." Castiel got up and his eyes were filled with tears, "Close your mouth and do not speak another word to me, I manipulated no one…it is not true."

Sophia grabbed Seraphiel by the ear, "So help me if you upset him anymore you will find yourself without a tongue. Please relax Castiel, you know he pushes for reaction, we all can't be helpful."

"I will not speak until you are alone…..I hear Dean, something is wrong." Castiel vanished.

…

Oliver slid open the shower door and Sam was waiting, he took a minute to watch the trails of soap run down Sams torso, Oliver stepped in and closed the door. Once he was in Sam braced himself against the wall of the shower and opened his legs wide to balance himself. "Its all yours Oliver, I'm going to let you explore….Merry Christmas."

Oliver had wished it, dreamed about it and now here was the time, Sam Winchester giving himself, open for the taking, _"Best Christmas Ever…"_

…

Castiel appeared and found Dean sitting against a tree, he was pale and blood had pooled under his thigh, when Castiel checked the back there was a large puncture through the muscle on an angle into the groin. "I…I fucked up big time blue eyes…I…" Dean's face was pale, his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. Castiel worked his hands over the wound drawing out the poison and closing the gash. He took Deans face in his hands and placed his mouth over Deans bringing him back from the point of no return.

His eyes snapped open and he started to struggle with Castiel, "Dean its me, everything is ok now." Deans eyes were red and his face flushed, "You should have been here Cas. I needed someone with me."

Castiel pulled him up and they walked over to the Impala, "I will drive back with you if you like." Dean was angry but also relieved to see him again. They got in and hit the road, "Will you put on music?" Dean snorted, "Yeah well you made it pretty clear you didn't like my talking or music so go ahead and do your thinking Cas."

Castiel put his hand over the radio and closed his eyes, "I will pick out something myself."

…..

Oliver started to wash Sam's back with the sponge soaping him down, then got on his knees and slid it through the cleft of his round, firm bottom. Sam started to push back, "Come on put something in there I feel like I'm going to die." Oliver slapped him hard and Sam took in a breath, "You said I could explore…it was all mine so please just let me do this Sam." Oliver sat back and made Sam wait a few minutes then got back on his knees and opened him, he rinsed the soap and started to taste the youngest Winchesters skin.

….

"Dean I heard this song play and the words touched my heart, it is how I truly feel about you always. I know it is not your type of music but please listen to the lyrics." Make You Feel My Love by Adele came on, Castiel didn't know it but Dean had a secret soft spot for love songs. He listened to the lyrics carefully.

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

…..

Sam rested his head against the wall trying not to push back on the tongue working its way inside him then receding and pushing again. Oliver stopped and then Sam felt soapy fingers exploring him, that's when Sam pushed back hard trying get them deeper. Oliver pulled out and sat back again making him wait.

"Are you done Sam?" Sam groaned loudly, "I'm sorry…just please do it." Oliver stood up and pressed himself against his friends back. Oliver reached between his legs and started to fondle and feel the weight of the balls attached to the man that was stealing his heart by the minute, "You have a great set Sam….I watch you so much when your naked, look at them between your legs when you sit in bed and I would suck them for days if you let me…..but not now." He let them go and started working his way inside, Sam's knees started to buckle.

Oliver held him around the waist supporting Sam and started to move, slowly at first trying to find a good pace. He felt awkward and didn't want to disappoint him, Sam noticed his hesitation. "You feel so fucking good….its the biggest cock that's ever been in me…harder I want to hear you slapping against my ass." Sam knew what to say and how to say it, he could stroke an ego as good as his brother.

His words of encouragement gave Oliver the ego boost he needed and he started to fuck Sam with gusto, Oliver grasped the slender hips in his hands and he gave his friend exactly what he asked for.

Sam was on fire, the nephilim filled him to the point of agony but he didn't want Oliver to stop. He had that special something that only a half breed could bring to the table, the electricity, size and essence and it was everything Sam wanted.

Oliver in his excitement inside the tight, hot pressure that was Sam Winchesters sweet ass drove him right over filling Sam with all he had until there wasn't a drop left. Oliver leaned against him and Sam felt his hand reach around and brought Sam on home shooting against the wall of the shower.

…..

When the song ended Castiel watched Deans profile, he was smiling and that made Castiel smile. "That is a nice song Cas, you think of me when hear that…you're a sweetheart you know that right?" Dean pulled in by the edge of lake not far from Bobby, it was cold but clear and the stars shone brightly.

Dean moved over to Castiel and put his arm around him, "You aren't cold are you?" Castiel smiled up at the stars, "I am an angel, I am worried you will be cold. I want to ask you something and be honest with me, could you ever hate me?"

Dean turned to him with a worried look, "Why would you ask that? No I couldn't hate you Cas, why what did you do, is there something you want to tell me?"

Castiel wouldn't look at Dean, he kept his blue eyes fixed on the stars, "What if there was something beyond my control….something I couldn't stop and it might make you and Sam look down on me," Dean noticed he was crying, "make you send me away because I disappointed you both."

"Hey stop talking like that, I love you ok? That isn't going to change and as for Sam, he would have to suck it up and deal with it. Besides blue eyes, I think you are starting to grow on him," Dean nuzzled his ear, "I think he is going to end up loving you almost as much as I do but give him time, Sammy isn't big on sharing me."

Castiel shivered, Dean slid back and started the Impala turning on the heater and he pulled out heading back to the house. "I thought you didn't get cold baby."

Castiel put his hand over his stomach"I am not the one who is cold." The angel spent the rest of the drive quiet, looking out the window. Dean kept glancing over but didn't press Castiel to talk further, he put his hand on his knee and squeezed. "Whatever it is…..baby it doesn't matter I love you."

TBC


	69. 69) Pushing Sams Buttons, Christmas Prep

Dean walked in with his arm around Castiel, Bobby waited up to make sure everything went ok on the hunt. "How was it Dean getting out in the field again, bet it felt great."

Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "You want one Cas?" he shook his head no and sat on the couch. "Well Bobby I shot her with the arrow, then chopped off her head and yeah it went pretty crappy. I got shanked in the thigh right up through my groin and if Cas wouldn't have heard me I'd be dead." Dean downed the beer quickly and got another, "So I wouldn't call that a total victory."

Castiel watched Dean drinking the second beer, "Perhaps I could make you some tea, I will have some with you." Dean sat next to him and finished the beer, "Last time I checked my mother was dead so don't act like mine, I guess I'm a big enough boy to drink what I want."

Castiel looked down at his fingers and wouldn't look at Dean, "Don't go quiet on me again Cas, look I do want tea so I'll make some for us ok?" Dean went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Bobby finished his beer and looked over at the forlorn angel still staring at his hands, he yelled to Dean, "Hey Dean make that three, I drink too damn much anyway."

…..

Oliver couldn't stop smiling, it was starting to hurt his face but he didn't care. He officially had sex with Sam Winchester and it was mind blowing, there wasn't a drug in the world that could top how he felt at that moment. Sam had his head resting on the nephilims chest, Olivers long hair was still damp and Sam was rolling it around his fingers making curls, "Oliver when are you going to stop smiling like that, I'm getting creeped out." Sam laughed softly into his chest.

"Sorry if my happy smile is unsettling Sam, I'm just…I don't know Sam I never felt anything like that you know? I'm glad I haven't had any boyfriends, guess I was waiting for you. It felt so good , the whole experience is unforgettable." Oliver kissed Sams soft waves, "I love you Sam, you know I'm not just say the words….I mean it I do."

Sam rolled on his back and watched the tree lights on the ceiling, "you might get hurt someday, I end up hurting people you know. I don't plan to do it but people love me I can't give the way I should, I'm kinda fucked up Oliver. If I wasn't good to look at no one would tolerate my issues, I don't think you would either if you were honest with yourself."

"But you are good to look at and yeah honestly it's a turn on, people want you. It must be a goddamn burden being handsome and beautiful all rolled into one." Oliver started to laugh and tickled Sam. "Really I mean I used to think world hunger was a problem but compared to looking like a god from Mount Olympus…now that's one fucking tragedy, my poor baby Sam." He tickled him again and Sam started to squirm around on the bed and giggle, "How does a person get through life looking like you Samantha," Oliver pinned Sam to the bed, "because I'm trying to picture you shaved down and wearing all that pretty make up you told me about, or do you save her all for your brother?"

Sam smiled up and him enjoying the feeling of helplessness, he struggled but knew he wasn't going anywhere no matter how he tried, Oliver was incredibly strong. "I like it when you do this you know…..I like it when Dean dominates me and I like when you do it. You can make me do things, I wont get mad, promise. Do you want me to be Samantha, if you do tell me, come with me after Christmas vacation shopping and help me pick out things you want me to wear or make up you like."

Olivers eyes were almost black with a hint of amethyst rimming the outside, "Yes I'll make you do it, after Christmas." Oliver put his weight down crushing his hips with Sams, he decided on an experiment with Sam to see what pushed his buttons "I want to take you into a lingerie store and get you something that's going to make you look like a whore for me."

Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head back, he pushed against Oliver, "Yes what else will you make me do, embarrass me in the store, make me try things on? Stand at the makeup counter and pick out lipstick in front of everyone….make me put it on then rub it off and try another….oh Christ yes do that to me….humiliate me."

Sam had handed Oliver the keys to his kinks and opened the door letting him in, sexual humiliation in public, domination, feminization and becoming another person all together. Oliver realized Samantha was a strong part of Sam that didn't get to show itself very often.

"I promise Samantha you can come out to me when you want, don't be shy. New Years Eve I'm taking you out on the town pretty girl would you like that?"

Sam answered with a loud cry, his eyes shut tight as Oliver felt Sam come between them. His body finally relaxed, he was crying but they were happy tears. "Thank you so much….thank you for understanding me… Samantha accepts your invitation."

Oliver rolled off him and worked his finger tips through the puddle on Sams belly then licked it off, "My sweet baby I'm not just doing this for you I'm doing it for myself, Merry Christmas."

…..

"Dean I was going to ask you to travel out of town on another job a buddy of mine can't get to but after all this crap that happened I'm not sending you out there alone, I'm going with you, would you be up for it? It's a multiple haunting in an abandoned hospital, damn kids keep going in there and calling things up for kicks and get killed in the process."

Dean refilled the tea for Castiel and Bobby and sat down to drink his, "Yeah that sounds good, I could go for a good old fashion salt and burn, any idea where the bones might be?"

Bobby showed Dean an old log book, "The cemetery is right next to the building, good advertising for the hospital right? Anyway back then they took in the charity cases, street people, prostitutes, TB cases, everything other places wouldn't touch so who the hell knows what they really did to help them or how they were treated. The name of the place is Saint Philomena , she was one of the patron saints of the sick.

Dean drank down his tea and made a face, "remind me not to drink black tea." He squeezed Castiels knee, "Next time its peppermint right Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I will get peppermint for you, I might like that more as well." Dean looked at the angel and frowned, "I don't like the quiet Cas as much, was I ignoring you?"

Bobby picked up the cups and headed for the kitchen. "You boys work it out, I'm going to bed and Dean, I know you head out to pick up Sam tomorrow so we can put it off a few days, I'd like Sam to come along. Its not like we are going to run out of ghosts or stupid teenagers right?"

…

Dean and Castiel headed out to pick up Sam early the next morning, he wasn't going to drive straight through and planned to stop for supper with Castiel and get a room for the night. "So Cas, are you excited for Christmas?"

Castiel sighed, "Dean we have been over this, it is not his real birthday but I understand you all needed to pick a day so it is fine. Yes I am excited for my first Christmas with you, Sam and Bobby. I think it will be very nice, I want to try egg nog and cranberries and I want a chocolate Santa Claus in my stocking, we are having stockings correct? I read about them and they sound enchanting."

Dean smiled, he thought Castiel was adorable when he talked like that, "Sure baby we can do stockings and I promise to give you a big chocolate Santa for Christmas," He winked at Castiel. He didn't know it but Dean had bought him something special for Christmas, Dean had a terrible time keeping secrets and he couldn't wait to give it to him.

Castiel finally broke into a smile, "thank you I will enjoy that."

TBC


	70. 70) Castiels Almost Christmas Confession

Dean and Castiel stopped for supper, Castiel had been so quiet that Dean treated him to a nice restaurant instead of the usual diner fare they ate. Castiel was dressed in all black except for a white shirt, "You look fantastic Cas, nice choice, you can be my Doc Holiday, I love the long black duster." Castiel was trying to remember if they had met a Doc Holiday at one time. "I could also give you the same outfit." Dean held up his hands, "Whoa, sorry I don't do matching outfits."

Castiel smiled and pointed at Dean, "You are referring to the movie you were just thinking about, Tombstone, correct? Well how about this instead." Dean was dressed as Virgil Earp, "Yeah I could wear this, Sam Elliot was the best looking in the movie anyway, and I like to secretly play dress up."

Dean wanted to treat Castiel like a queen that night, to make him come out of his funk he was in. They walked in, Dean helped him off with his coat and hung it up with his, he pulled out Castiels chair and then sat down. Dean helped him order, everything was so new to the angel that it was exciting to watch him experience different things.

While they were waiting Castiel sat quietly and watched the couples slow dance to the music the band was playing, torch songs and he thought it was lovely. Dean noticed him staring at them with a small smile on his face, "Do you want to dance with me Cas? The food wont be here for awhile."

"I would like that very much." Dean took his hand and they walked out to the floor and started to dance, Dean didn't care if anyone stared at the two men dancing together because he knew he had the best looking guy there. People watched them, some uncomfortable, others jealous or aroused. The two handsome strangers in black made an impression on the entire floor of couples.

…..

Sam packed for his trip back home, he had went to purchase another of the jackets, one for Bobby in extra large black. Sam figured that would be as close to dressed up Bobby would ever get plus he loved pockets for ammo, knives, charms and the like.

Oliver was packed to go to see his dad for Christmas, "I'm going to miss you Sam."

"Come on Oliver don't be a nancy, its only for a week, don't you get sick of being around me?"

"Nope."

They went to bed and just the tree lights lit the room, Sam thought how pretty it was and how safe he felt in Olivers arms.

…

Dean was working his way through a huge steak dinner while Castiel had salmon, he was picking at it taking small bites. Dean put down his knife feeling frustrated, "Honestly what is wrong with you blue eyes? I know theres something on your mind, just tell me already."

Castiel looked up and forced a smile, "I am just stressed about the family, things are not going well and I have been gone so long I believe I might be replaced as Captain of the garrison. I do not know if I would miss it or not but I know I want to be here. Castiel waved his hand in the air, "it is all politics there. People imagine us as kind but many can be very cruel even to their own."

"Lets finish up here and get a good nights sleep, things always look better in the morning Cas."

…

Oliver hugged Sam and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Sam." Sam laughed, "So I guess I'll have a Merry Christmas then, have a safe trip."

Sam sat at the window waiting for the Impala to show up, he was happy for the break. Sam wondered where he was going with Oliver, he wasn't just a fling or a sexual release like the other people he had been with. Sam really felt a connection and a true friendship to him. It was like that first meeting at Stanford, they were two lost people that were thrown together by fate and were each others support.

He spotted the Impala pulling in and he broke out in a smile, Sam watched as Dean and Castiel got out and headed up to the apartment. He opened the door and waited in the hall bouncing on his heels like a little kid. As soon as Dean rounded the corner Sam ran to him and lifted Dean off his feet in a bear hug, "I missed you!" Dean laughed, "I missed you little brother." Castiel smiled and watched, he wanted to hug Sam but he wasn't sure if he should or not. Dean whispered something to Sam and Sam walked over and gave Castiel a hug. "Hey Cas, how are you?"

Castiel hugged Sam back, melting into the large mans arms. "I am fine Sam."

…..

Traveling back would be easier, they could split the driving duties and go right through. Castiel sat in the back lying on the seat with Deans coat over him and Sams as a pillow. His eyes were closed. Sam hitched his thumb toward the backseat, "Whats up with him?" Dean shrugged, "I don't know, he said was worried about his job, he has pretty much run the show up there and I suppose going from a warrior to a baby sitter for us isn't his ideal thing you know? Anyway before we get back I have to make a stop at the store,"

Deans voice became low and Sam leaned in to hear him, "We need to get Christmas stockings and stuff to put in them, that will cheer him up. Cas wants a big chocolate Santa, we have to get some egg nog and cranberries also."

Sam smirked and raised his eyebrow, "Stockings….a big chocolate Santa…really what are we five?" Dean smacked his arm, "Shut the fuck up Sam, don't be a bitch because we are all getting a goddamn stocking and a chocolate Santa and you are going to love it come Christmas Morning you got that?"

"You are a big jerk you know that Dean? You lost your sense of humor somewhere."

…..

Bobby went all out for Christmas that year, Castiel was the new addition to the family, when he saw the Impala drive up he went out to greet them. Sam ran over and hugged Bobby, "I missed you big time, Dean filled me in on a haunting at a hospital, it actually sounds interesting, right after Christmas?"

"Yup, tomorrow after Christmas supper get a good nights sleep because we head out the next day."

Dean shook Castiels shoulder, "hey wake up I thought you didn't need to sleep?" Castiels eyes opened and he got out of the car, "I do not but I was resting."

…

It was Christmas Eve and the four of them sat in the living room, the fireplace was lit and the tree lights were on. Castiel watched the snow falling outside and he was on his second cup of egg nog. "I really enjoy this, is it available all the time?" Sam made a face, "Gross I hope not." Dean poured a liberal amount of rum in his, "I like it once I doctor it up."

They looked in their stockings Dean had put up and Castiel pulled out his big chocolate Santa and smiled. "This is what I wanted Dean." Sam handed out his gifts, Dean and Bobby tried on the jackets and they fit perfect. "I like all the pockets Sam thanks a lot." Bobby started to fill all of them with different things he might need. "I love it, thanks Sammy," Dean hugged Sam and gave him a wet kiss.

Sam handed the wrapped book of poems to Castiel, he was surprised Sam had gotten him a gift. "I am sorry everyone, I did not get gifts for you." Sam smiled at the angel, "Don't worry about it, I like buying things more than getting them." Castiel pulled the book out of the wrapping and started to page through it, on the inside front cover Sam had written a short message.

"Castiel, welcome to our family. Love, Sam" Castiel hugged Sam, "The gift is the message you wrote to me, thank you."

Dean clapped his hands, "Ok now my stuff." He handed Sam and Bobby each a package. Bobby tore his open, he gasped and then wiped his eyes, "Dean, son how did you know?" Bobby was holding up a Glock 9mm, a tear fell down his face, Bobby kissed the grip "I promise to love you forever till death do us part." Dean laughed at Bobby, "Christ Bobby, get a room."

Sam opened his and there was a .38 special snub nose revolver. "Wow Dean thanks I love it." He hugged his brother and ran his fingers over the barrel. "Well Sam, she is easier to conceal, plus you don't have one." Dean pulled out a package for himself, inside was a tiny .22 Black Widow. "Yeah I got myself something so what? Look at her, she is frickin' adorable and fits great in my pocket."

Dean pulled out a small box and handed it to Castiel, "You didn't think I'd forget about you blue eyes did you?" Castiels eyes lit up and he opened the box, inside was a gold band with a deep, rich blue stone. Dean took it out and slid it on Castiels ring finger, "It's a Kyanite or in Greek Kyanos meaning "deep blue" I looked a long time to find one the color of you pretty eyes so I hope you like it."

Castiel grabbed Dean and hugged him, "It is almost the nicest gift anyone has given me." Dean pulled away a little, "Almost the nicest?" Castiel got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom, Dean heard him vomiting, he went to see if the angel was alright, "Too much of that gross egg nog baby? I told you put rum in it….between that and half a chocolate Santa would make me puke."

Castiel sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth, "Please I am fine, let me clean myself up." Dean grabbed his arm and helped him up, he shut the toilet and flushed it then got a wet towel and wiped the angels face. Castiel sat there holding his stomach, "Give me a few minutes alone Dean."

Dean walked back into the living room, Bobby and Sam looked at him, "Whats wrong with him son?" Dean shrugged, I don't know too much junk he ate I think."

Castiel had wanted to tell them, to come clean but then after being sick for the first time the reality of it all set in and he stayed quiet.

TBC


	71. 71) John Winchester, Sams Suspicion

Castiel came out of the bathroom in his robe and sat back on the couch, he could smell the food Sam was putting out for Christmas supper. Castiel reclined back on the couch and gently rubbed his stomach, "It is all going to work out don't worry." Dean stuck his head in, "Baby its time to eat if you feel up to it." He smiled at Dean, "I will be there in a few minutes."

When he didn't come in Sam went in and sat next to him on the couch, "Whats wrong with you Cas, I don't know you as well as Dean but there is something wrong. You can tell me." Castiel started to cry, "This is not how I act, I am strong, not weak and I hate this, how I am feeling." When I feel up to talking it has to be with you and Dean together in private…..it is very personal and delicate."

Castiel sat at the table and ate sparingly, Dean pointed at him with his fork, "You need to eat, I mean you left egg nog and half a chocolate Santa in the toilet, you gotta have room for something." Sam was staring at the angel trying to figure out what was wrong but he didn't want to worry his brother and kept quiet.

After supper Dean went upstairs with Castiel and Sam took the opportunity to pick Bobby's brain about the angel. "So what do you think is going on with him?" Bobby drank his beer looking out the window at the snow coming down, he pondered the question, "Sam I don't know anything about angels getting sick or anything, I know this sounds funny but with him acting tired, vomiting, depressed and moody…..well if he was a gal I would say he was pregnant." Bobby laughed, "But that couldn't happen, could it?"

Sam covered his face and groaned, "No…no…no way that could happen, no damn way." Bobby leaned forward and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam that couldn't happen and even if it could Dean would be the only one to worry right….Sam…right?"

Sam still had his face covered, "No…..me, Bobby I would have to worry because we both slept with him….you know….topped." Bobby got up and covered his ears walking to the kitchen, "Nope, I don't want to hear anymore right now. Besides that is so far out left field there is no way that happened, its got to be something else Sam."

…..

Dean was on the bed with Castiel, he was rubbing the angels back, Castiel had his face in the pillow, "Dean I need to talk to you and Sam tonight…."

Deans phone rang and he looked at it and frowned, "What the fuck does he want?" Castiel looked up from the pillow, "Who is it." Dean took the call, "Dad what do you want?"

Castiels face fell, he didn't think John Winchester would be a problem again. Dean had no memories of what happened to him as a child except for the physical abuse. Castiel had locked that away for Dean's own sanity. All that was left of it was an aversion to having certain body parts touched. John Winchester could ruin everything Castiel worked so hard to fix. He got up, put on his robe and went down to tell Sam and Bobby.

Bobby had left to visit friends and Sam was watching the heavy snow coming down in the quiet of the living room, the only noise was the crackling of the fire. Castiel sat next to Sam, "Sam, your father is talking to Dean on the phone right now." Sam's face turned white, he got up and ran up the stairs. Castiel heard the door slam and raised voices, he closed his eyes and wished he had someone he could tell.

Sophia appeared next to him on the couch, "Do not tell on me brother, I have left Seraphiel alone." She placed her hand on his belly, "I knew you needed me Castiel."

Castiel started to cry again, "I hate this crying, it is like I cannot stop it. What can I do sister…..I am going to be shunned, loose my position. I did not do this to trap anyone it just happened."

She looked into his eyes and saw pain and fright, "Brother it has happened before, this blessing. Granted it is usually the human in your position and female but this is not unheard of you know." She turned to the fire and smiled to herself, "Perhaps you should speak with Seraphiel at some point, he knows how it feels as well as I."

"How did this happen, it would have to happen only if you let yourself become with child and I did not think you were that foolish, and I assume Dean is the father. That human looks like he could get someone pregnant by looking at them long enough."

"I didn't will it, I didn't I swear it Sophia, the house of Seraphiel and our natural sexual essence times two very virile brothers…I admit I wanted to please them both so badly, I worried about losing Dean if Sam could not enjoy me as well that I slept with them both. I do not know who the father is Sophia but Father help me, I wanted Sam intimately that night, I admit it."

"Perhaps you should talk to them now Castiel, if you like I can come with you and act as a mediator. I swear if either of them hurt you, make you feel guilty they will have me to deal with and you know I can make them pay. If they abandon you I will go with you to talk to Father, but I don't know, they both seem like they would be wonderful if given the chance."

"I cannot talk to them now, John Winchester called and Sam is up there. I don't want to get in the middle unless they need me." Sophia opened Castiels robe and she kissed his smooth, soft abdomen, "Take care of yourself, I want to be an auntie." Sophia vanished.

….

Dean had hung up the phone before Sam could grab it, Dean looked out the window and saw the truck lights. "Too late Sam, dad is here already."

Sam grabbed Dean, "Please just trust me, don't go down there." Dean pulled away, "Sam maybe he thought it over and he's ok with us now. I miss dad and if he changed then I can give him a chance….Sammy its Christmas."

Sam pushed Dean on the bed, "For once in your life can you just let me do something without questioning it?" Sams eyes were filled with tears and Dean relented, "Ok Sam just for you I'll give you some time to work out whatever problems you have with him."

Sam heard the front door open and slam shut, he ran down the stairs and John had already grabbed a beer and was sitting across from Castiel staring at him. The angel wasn't up to speed and he needed to protect himself, he instinctively covered his mid section with his arms and stared back at John Winchester.

John smiled when he saw Sam and started to get up, Sam went over and shoved him back in the chair. He tried to control his voice so Dean wouldn't hear what he had to say, "You got some fucking nerve showing up here after what you did to Dean." John wasn't aware that Sam remembered everything during his possession, that Dean had a break down after it flooded back and Castiel had to block the memories.

"Sam I think you need to take a step back, I don't know what you think you know but whatever it is we can work it out. If this about my finding out about you and your brother and the sick perversion you both have for each other I'm sorry, I wasn't going to bring it up just try to visit my sons for Christmas."

"Castiel, please go upstairs by Dean, I don't want you getting upset." Castiel went upstairs, Dean was sitting by the window watching the snow come down. Castiel put his hands on his shoulders and Dean rested his head back on the angels stomach. "What a fucking Christmas….all I wanted was for things to be nice for you and Sam and then dad shows up. I hope Sam can get over whatever is bugging him."

Castiel rubbed Deans temples, "It is very complicated my love, there are things that should not be forgiven, there are things that are so unforgiveable that you should not ask your brother to do something that is not in his heart to do."

….

Sam pulled up a chair in front of his father, "I know what you did to my brother, four years old…..he was a child and when you did that…whored him out… you killed anything that was childlike and innocent inside him. Only the most vile, disgusting human would do that to anyone let alone his own son." Sam pulled out his wallet and flipped to a photo of Sam when he was a baby, Dean was holding him on his lap with his arms wrapped around him protectively. His little freckled face serious and the green eyes stared hard into the camera.

"Look at that beautiful little boy and look at his face, I could never figure out why the few pictures of him he rarely smiled but now I know why, that's the time it started. Any photos of him when mom was alive his face was always lit up and smiling, he was a sweet, happy kid and you took it all away."

John took the photo and looked at it, then handed it back to Sam, "I did what I needed to do and I wont apologize for it. Dean was a precocious little boy and I saw how people looked at him when we went in the bars, he was too fucking pretty Sam and I just did something that would have happened when he was alone at some point anyway and got us money to live on."

Sam held his stomach and started to feel sick, "Oh my God…you call us perverted for loving each other but you can justify doing that to him for years?"

"Hey Sam I bet on the winning horse, that was you…the smart one, the good kid that would really make something of himself. Dean was always Dean, rough around the edges and he turned out exactly how I knew he would, putting out for anything. I knew it for years watching him grow up, too sexual, interested in his body, watching men, that's all some people are built for, he fucks and hunts really well."

Sam grabbed a garbage can nearby and vomited and still his dad didn't shut his mouth. "You never complained about things you got with the money Sam, not once. Plus Dean never complained, he was a good boy about that. He did as he was told, anything I told him he had to do he did it. If he hurt the next day he sucked it up like a good little soldier and went to the next one."

Sam dropped on his knees, head bowed. "I was a little kid, the only thing I knew was Dean would come back talking about monsters and he would take a bath and crawl into bed with me and hold me tight. I hate you….I hate you John and I wish you were dead."

….

Castiel held his stomach and ran to the bathroom, Dean pushed the door open and watched as he vomited, he quietly closed it and went to sit at the bottom of the stairs and listen. Dean heard everything, every word they said. Dean pulled himself up and hung on to the door frame. Sam and John both turned and saw him, his was devoid of color and he was crying but not making noise.

TBC


	72. 72) Babies Are A Blessing, Confrontation

"Dean what exactly did you hear?" Dean hung on to the door frame, his breathing was shallow and fast. Suddenly he launched himself at his father knocking the chair over, the carefully locked box in Dean's mind broke open and everything became clear. He grabbed Johns shirt, "The men….there were so many men….how could you do that to me? Do you know how fucked up I got you bastard, I knew demons that would have treated me better than you." He punched John and lifted him up, pushing him on the couch.

John started to talk but Dean slapped his face, "Shut up and listen….listen to me…no one hears me…," Dean started to make a sound that turned to a wail, "no one ever heard me." Sam went to him, "Dean lets throw him out and talk about it." Dean shrugged Sam off, "No I need to say things and I better do it now because if I run across him again I'm going to kill him."

"I am not the losing horse John, never have been. I'm not stupid, I'm not only good for two things. I deserved to be loved and I still do but you never gave me that and turned me into basically your puppet whore, the reason I didn't complain or fright back was because I couldn't. I was just a kid, what could I do but survive? If it wasn't for Sammy I would have done myself in at some point but I couldn't let him alone with you."

Dean started to sob and his voice hitched as he talked, "If I had been big enough, strong enough I would have killed you in your sleep then run away with Sam…..how many times I wanted to but I was too little. I tell you one thing that's a promise, if I ever see you again I will put you in the ground."

Dean pointed to the door, "Get out John, your dead to Sam and I forever. Let me tell you one more thing," Dean motioned for Castiel who had been standing in the doorway silently, then he motioned for Sam. They stood on either side of Dean, he put his arms around both their waists. "I have two people that love me, they know I'm a good person…a good man and I doubt anyone will ever say that about you. Now get the fuck out."

John got up and never looked back, Dean watched his truck slowly pull out into the snowstorm.

Dean broke down and cried partly out of sadness for the little boy that died at the tender age of four but some of the tears were of relief. He closed the door on John Winchester and locked it, throwing away the key. He was free and despite every horror he endured through his life he could hold his head up. Dean could love someone he never could before, himself, and it felt awesome.

….

Sam gave Dean a sad smile and hugged him, "I'm proud of you, Dean you are the bravest person I know." Dean pulled away from the hug, he mustered a smile, "Don't forget the most handsome Sammy." Sam kissed him, "That goes without saying."

Bobby came back from his holiday party get together with friends, "Everything ok in here?" Sam looked at him seriously, "I can fill you in tomorrow, I think Castiel needs to get to bed and rest."

…..

Castiel crawled into bed with his robe on, he felt cold and tired out. Sam and Dean entered the room, the brothers undressed and got in on either side of the angel. Sam still didn't know what exactly was wrong with Castiel, he moved his hand under the angels robe and ran his hand over his small belly and held it there. He whispered to Castiel, "Please tell me." Castiel put his hand over Sam's but didn't say anything.

Dean looked worried, "Tell you what Sam, please I can't take either of you keeping something from me."

Castiel put Deans hand where Sams had been. "The secret is you gained weight…well that's ok I go up and down myself." Dean smiled, " I'd love you even with a gut, its kinda cute."

Castiel closed his eyes, "It is not from food Dean." Dean sat up and opened the angels robe, he ran his fingers over the slight bump. "What…what is it then?"

Sam wrinkled his brow, "Please say it Castiel, tell us." Castiel took a deep breath and exhaled, he rolled over on his side and hugged the pillow to his stomach protectively, "I am with child."

Dean got up and started to pace frantically, "How Castiel , why did you let this happen?" Sam got up and grabbed his brothers shoulders. "Stop it Dean, he didn't let anything just happen, give him a chance to explain to us." Sam pointed to the chair, "Sit down and listen, don't talk."

Castiel sat up and looked from one brother to the other, "It happened that night at Seraphiels when the three of us were together. I felt the nephilim starting that night, I am sorry, it was a combination of factors, my essence, the place we stayed and how much I desired to please both of you. I wanted Sam to accept me and I gave everything of myself to you both. That factored with both you being very virile, fertile….well everything was exactly right."

Sam bowed his head down and stared at the carpet, "Which of us is the father Castiel, if its me don't worry ok, you could count on me." Dean snapped at Sam, "What Sam, and I'm just going to a deadbeat dad?"

Castiel held up his hands. "Please I don't know who it is, I don't think we can ever know with this being nephilim. I plan to consult a brother that works with nephilim and human babies, he will know."

Dean threw his arms in the air, "Just fucking great, now I have to share this with Sam? Thanks a lot Castiel I asked you about this, you said not to worry. If I thought there was a chance I would have used protection. What the hell Cas, don't you know better?"

Sam clenched his fists, "Dean stop it, look at him." Castiel was looking at them holding a pillow in front of him, his hands were shaking. He got up and went to the bathroom, they heard him dry heaving. Sam stood outside the door, "Cas, I'm sure Dean is sorry, he just went through all that with John and now this, well its a lot to take on."

There was silence, Sam pushed open the door slowly and found the room empty.

TBC


	73. 73) Accepting Fatherhood, Crowley Comes

**(FYI biblical scholars have never figured out or agreed on Lailah being a male or female angel, most of the references are male and I thought it was much more interesting to have a male be an angel of birth and children)**

Castiel sat under one of his maples examining a leaf, it was golden. In Castiels retreat it was colored leaves, flowers and bees all year round. "That must be an interesting leaf Castiel."

Castiel looked up and another angel was standing there smiling at him, "there was a little voice in my ear telling me your woes, her name is Sophia." Castiel stared up at the golden youth and covered himself protectively, who are you….I don't know you brother."

He sat next to Castiel, "I am Lailah, I watch over the children." He placed his hands over Castiels belly, "Good strong Nephilim in here." Castiels eyes grew large, "Is it a boy or a girl? Can you tell me?" "Lailah tweaked the angel's nose, "Now that would spoil the big surprise would it not?" What troubles you my dear brother?"

"The fathers are brothers I am watching over. I broke protocol and let myself fall in love, become too emotional and did not protect myself. One brother is just starting out in life, Sam is going to school, the other brother is angry and believes I did this to trap them. Is there no way to tell for sure which is the father?"

Lailah shook his head, "You don't understand, they are both the fathers equally Castiel. They both left their seed inside of you and you didn't feel life starting until after they were both done, mingled together. There are two fathers I am sorry. Are you afraid neither will help you?"

"I do not want to leave it, I want to raise this blessing with the fathers, if they leave me then I will do it alone…..here."

….

"Dean, Castiel vanished, what if something happens…..oh man what did we do?" Dean was staring out the window looking at the stars, "What a fucking Christmas Sammy, everything all at once. I find out my father is a monster, I find out I impregnated a man."

Sam put his arm around Dean, "No Dean we did, this is on both of us and he is not a man really, he is an angel. We wanted him, we took something special from him and put Castiel in this position. It happened because he tried to make both of us happy. We are total assholes, you know that right?"

Dean hit the wall and broke the plaster, "Damn it Sam I know that ok? I'm angry because I feel guilty, he was the one that was innocent not us and then I freak out on him like that. That's ours in him and we don't even know how to get Castiel back."

"Dean remember our breakfast in the garden, I talked about how when I was a little kid I thought that we could grow up and get married, have kids the whole thing? You said you would raise the kid right, give it what we didn't have. If all of that is true then maybe this is a blessing in disguise, we have that chance now to do things right. We love Castiel, we love our nephilim and we get him back and take care of him."

Deans eyes teared up, I am so fucking dense sometimes, Cas has been withdrawn and tired, moody and sick, its all been there but I couldn't see it. He carried this for two months all on his own Sam. I pushed him to do things, go hunting when he didn't want to go. He saved me Sam, I was bleeding out and he heard me. All I did was complain because he didn't come in the first place, I blamed him. Here he was pregnant, I'm a fool."

Dean looked up, "blue eyes if you can hear me please come back, I'm so sorry. Come back so I can take care of you."

…..

Lailah smiled, "See there, your mate has apologized. I will be right back brother." Lailah vanished and appeared in the bedroom. Sam and Dean both went for weapons. Lailah held up his hands and pushed them against the wall. Be calm Winchesters I am only here for Castiel, to help him."

" I am the guardian angel of children, even the unborn. I can tell you the nephilim is very healthy." Dean looked at him warily "Your name is Lailah, that's a chicks name isn't? Are you really an angel because that's pretty weird."

Sam looked at him hopefully, "Is it a boy or girl?" He laughed, "Don't be in such a rush to be a father, you have seven months to find out, I suggest in the meantime you both learn to love pastel green and yellow, then you will not have to worry. I can tell you the nephilim will be beautiful, a combination of Castiel and you both as the fathers I could see any children of yours will be blessed."

He released them and Dean sat down on the bed looking stressed, "Is Cas ok, where is he?"

"He is fine, very upset, Sam he said you are going to school, he is afraid he ruined your life, Dean he saw your anger, he thinks you believe he trapped you. Now is any of that really true? Sam having your brother to share duties means you can still pursue your dreams and Dean do you think someone as beautiful as Castiel, and as sweet would trap anyone when the world men could be his for the taking?"

"Do you think I can still bang him even if he's knocked up? I have Sam here but that gets old after awhile." Lailah stared at Dean for a moment not sure how to answer, "Well…yes I am sure you can still..bang him if he wants to…I take it you are the romantic brother then."

." Sam wrinkled his nose, "Really Dean….thats the first place you go with that information? No wonder you get people pregnant you jerk." Dean flipped off Sam, "better not scare my kid with that bitch face of yours."

The angel raised an eyebrow and looked from one man to the other, "Well you are brothers that much is clear, I will take my leave and try to get Castiel back for you."

….

The next morning Sam and Dean came downstairs to Bobby bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. Dean poked him in the back, "Good Morning Grandpa." Bobby slowly turned around, "What the hell did you just call me you idgit?

Sam grabbed a piece of toast and started eating, "He called you Grandpa because you are going to be a Grandpa…..Grandpa Bobby…sounds good." Bobby sat down and rubbed his temples, "Holy Crap Dean, did you finally get a bar maid knocked up or worse a stripper?"

Dean sat down and looked at Bobby with a dead serious face, "We have a lot to fill you in on, about Castiel, our nephilim and other things so I hope you have the morning free."

…

They decided to go on the hunt with Bobby to take their minds off the missing angel, at least for the time being. They entered Saint Philomena Hospital in the dead of night, the nearest people were all buried in the adjoining cemetery. Dean cut the lock on the back gate , Bobby handed them each a flashlight and Sam entered first.

The stench was terrible, something was decomposing nearby and Sam took out some vapor rub and put under his nose. Bobby followed and as they walked in and went from room to room Dean was in the rear salting each doorway so nothing could come up behind them.

…..

Sophia came to see Castiel, she was dressed in a skirt and a fitted tee, she held out her hand and smiled, "Come Castiel, retail therapy is in order to put a smile on that handsome face of yours." The angel stood and dressed himself in jeans and a loose fitting shirt, "That sounds fine, I will let you be my guide."

They appeared in front of a baby store, "We can just look if you like Castiel, it is early to decide on things but once you see how adorable human baby items are I believe you will not be able to stop smiling."

….

The demon watched Castiel and the other angel from across the street, he could smell weakness on the male and his mouth watered. He also sensed something else, something growing inside him. His eyes lit up, "I know your secret now." Suddenly Crowley appeared, "well thank you for the information beat it, I'll take it from here." The demon left Crowley to his business.

He watched the two angels walk into the store, he caught the scent of Castiels weakened state, then Crowley found it, life growing inside him. _"Lovely, lets see what the daddy issue Winchester boys do when they can't find their angel."_

TBC


	74. 74) Castiel In A Ring of Fire

Castiel walked into the store with Sophia and they were instantly greeted by an elegant woman tastefully dressed. Sophia smiled at her and pushed Castiel forward. "He is looking for baby items…..for his wife."

She took Castiels arm , "Oh well lucky guy, it's a surprise then." Castiel shifted uncomfortably and looked back at his sister, "Yes it certainly was a surprise, I am really just looking." She let go of his arm, "Of course just call if you need any help."

Castiel picked up a tiny pair of shoes, "This is ridiculously small, I am uncomfortable and I do not like shopping." He picked up a tiny sailor suit, "Foolish, who would be convinced by this?"

"Fine Castiel, you are no fun at all, l have a better place to take you." They appeared in the living room of Bobby's house. "There, now when they get back you can all speak like adults about this."

…

Bobby whispered to Dean, "So what is it going to be, boy, girl or…."

"Seriously Bobby you want to talk about that now? We don't know."

Sam came out with a log book, "I don't actually think it's a multiple haunting guys, have you heard of a vortex ghost?" They both looked at Sam like he grew a second head. "Anyway, its one that can change forms, not a shifter a real ghost but a particular type. This guy ran the place from the hospitals opening until his death thirty seven years later. He was majorly into the occult, and the rumors were he wasn't above using people left here for his rituals."

Sam handed Dean an old photo of a stern looking man standing in front of the hospital with several nurses. "Looks like a charming guy, well lets start with him and see what happens after we salt and burn."

"Yeah but Dean I didn't see him in the log there isn't a record of what happened to his body. I can't find anywhere a reference to family even to claiming him." They explored the hallways and basement of the hospital, "This is stupid, how are we supposed to find a needle in a haystack Bobby?"

Sam walked to the door, "I'm going to grab a shovel and start looking around."

….

Sophia left Castiel at the house, he agreed to stay and work things out. Castiel felt confined and went outside for a walk, the stars were beautiful and air was peaceful. He found it relaxing to meander down the wooded path near the house. The snow crunching beneath his feet was the only sound and he liked it that way. Castiel was spent, everyone wanted to be in his life but he just wanted to time to himself, think and not talk all the time. There was someone he wanted to talk to but he felt it was futile, that he would never get a response from Father. "Father I need your guidance now more than ever, I need to know that I'm still wanted and needed at home. Will I be welcome despite what I've done?"

"Well I don't know about that but I would love to welcome you to my playpen Castiel." Crowley appeared on the pathway in the dark. "In fact I imagine you're going to need a playpen soon. A little birdie told me about the impending Winchester bastard". Crowley smiled at the angel wickedly, "I imagine the boys are in a tizzy over a lack of a clear sperm donor, no matter, the Hardy Boys will take care of their own. That sickening sense of family they have makes me throw up just a bit in my mouth."

Castiel held up his hand to smite him but his energy wasn't there, he felt like a human. "Well it looks like this little problem is taking its toll on you Castiel but I could help you with that if you ask nicely."

Castiel tried to retreat but Crowley wrenched his arm against his back and held the angels throat. "No I need you for bait." Crowley brought him to an abandoned barn and tied him to a chair. He dropped a match and a ring of fire lit around Castiel, "Just in case any of your odd little friends try to save you."

…

Sam poked around the brush for several hours while Bobby and Dean searched the building. He came across a patch of ground just outside the cemetery that looked different than the surrounding area, there was a large granite rock that didn't belong. He yelled for Dean and Bobby but they were having their own problems. "Damn thing is tough, comes right back after I give it the rock salt." Bobby was pinned down and Dean ran outside, "Sammy did you find anything yet?"

"Over here Dean, grab a crowbar." Dean ran over to the Impala and got the crowbar out of the trunk. Dean yelled to Bobby, "Try not to get killed I'm going as fast as I can." He ran over and Sam had the shovel braced under the granite and Dean wedged the crowbar, together they slowly moved the large stone off the spot.

Bobby was slammed into the wall, the entity started to squeeze the breath out of him, he tried to call for Sam or Dean but nothing came out. Sam dug frantically, "Dean go check on Bobby he should have been out here already."

Dean ran back in and shot the figure with rock salt but it only stopped it for a moment. Dean helped Bobby up and pulled him out of the building. "Stay here Bobby." He left him slumped against the outer wall and went back to help Sam dig. "This better be it Sam." After awhile they found a femur and the bones continued to show themselves. "Crap you got to be kidding, he was just dumped? You're the smart one Sam, play connect the skeleton." Sam Carefully connected the bones next to the grave while Dean dug for more, when he hit the skull he was grateful to see that all the teeth were intact. The finger bones were more difficult to find but he kept going. _"I wish Cas was here."_

….

Castiel woke up and looked around at the burning fire, he worked at the bindings and broke them easily enough but he was trapped. Crowley had left a note for the Winchesters back at the house and set the trap but they were slow coming. Crowley was sitting in a chair looking bored, "Really where are they…this is turning out to be no fun."

Castiel shrugged, "I am not their keeper anymore, all they do is worry about me." Crowley snapped his fingers and a large fruit basket appeared, "I forgot to thank you for all the lovely souls you sent, very nasty bunch they are but rest assured they always gets coming to them. Right now I imagine they are tethered to hook having strips of flesh eaten off their bodies….or some such thing."

Castiel sat back in the chair and crossed his legs with his arms folded, "You can keep the fruit basket and let me go instead. If you go after Sam and Dean you know full well what will happen once I have this child, I will destroy you. This could go on forever, you and I, why don't you give me a proper thanks and drop this for now."

Crowley looked at his watch, "Oh for Hells sake where are they? Really Castiel you must have chosen those two for their physical charms because they don't have much going on here." Crowley tapped his head.

Crowley vanished and then was standing in the shadows of the hospital, the Winchesters were still digging. Crowley sighed "Oh for the love of….this is going to take forever. I have to speed this up." The rest of the bones worked their way up to the surface, Dean looked around and then back at the bits sitting on top of the soil. He scooped them up and Sam completed the skeleton, "We got it…all of them."

Bobby limped over with the bag of salt and dumped it over the bones, Dean poured the fuel and lit it up. Immediately the feeling of heaviness lifted from the area. "Are you sure Sam, nothing else we need to get rid of?" Bobby was tired out and started for the car, "I guess we are gonna find out if anyone else ends up dead. I'm exhausted lets go home."

…

Crowley reappeared at the barn, "Honestly how do you put up with those idiots, talk about aiming low Castiel. You couldn't have come up with anyone else to make whatever it is you have growing in there? I suppose you have ruined their lives now, think of the resentment they both must have for you. Talk about hitching your wagon to a couple of stars."

"Are you going to insult my family all night out of boredom? Really Crowley we are like Superman and Lex Luthor, neither gets killed but they constantly battle. Accept it…you need me or your existence would be dull. The same with Sam and Dean, you love it don't you….the battle, the challenge…you had gotten bloated and complacent until they came along. We make you work for everything and it excites you."

Castiel smiled at the demon, "Perhaps we excite you to some degree and you cannot make do with what you already have."

Crowley waved his pointer finger at the angel and smiled back, "Well look at you all naughty and wearing your big boy pants trying to distract me with your blue eyes. Sorry that only works on suckers like the Winchesters. You do have lovely eyes, I have noticed but don't let it go to your head…..although the thought of you on your knees in front of me has crossed my mind. Don't even get me started about the wicked things I want to do to the Winchesters."

Crowley's eyes looked almost dreamy, "That young, moose of a little brother would be first, I'd hold his hair like the reins on a giant stallion and make him cry. Dean is the one I want the most, lighting up those sickeningly beautiful eyes with the pain of my pleasure would be so fulfilling."

Castiel was looking past the demon, behind him Seraphiel and Sophia were standing there, Crowley turned around but before he could act Seraphiel grabbed him while Sophia pulled a knife. "My cue to leave, give the boys my regards." Crowley vanished.

Sophia stood on the edge of the fire, "Sorry brother we have to wait for someone to come, I cannot cross." Castiel sat back in the chair resting his head on the back. "It is fine, they will be here soon."

….

The road back home seemed to take forever, Bobby was resting in the back seat. Sam drove while Dean drank from his flask and watched the night pass by the window. "You're pretty quiet tonight."Sam looked over at Dean, he was worn out and had to drive Sam back to school in a few days. "Sam don't worry about Cas, I can take care of things, I got you into this and you know me, I'll take the responsibility on this."

Sam glanced over at his brother, "Of course I'm going back but that doesn't mean I'm going to act like nothing is happening here. The nephilim is as much mine as yours Dean so you can jump off the cross and accept that." Dean looked back out the window, "Sammy, are you excited a little about it, I mean I admit I kinda am."

A little smile broke on his face, "Yeah I think I am, its like a fresh start for all of us." Dean chuckled to himself, "I'm gonna teach him to shoot."

"Or her….it could be a girl you know Dean." Dean took another drink, "Whatever Sam, I make boys I just know it…then again I imagine you would make girls so it's a crap shoot either way."

Sam's jaw tightened, "You are such a jerk Dean." Dean laughed at Sam, "Yeah well I love you too."

TBC


	75. 75) Deans Tenderness, Samantha Prepares

When they returned home Seraphiel was waiting for them, he was holding the message from Crowley. Bobby limped in and immediately went for his gun, "Crap can't a guy get a break around here?" Sam and Dean walked in and Dean stopped in his tracks, "What are you doing here Seraphiel?" He handed Dean the note, "I am heading panic off at the pass, disregard this, Crowley is gone but Castiel is trapped in a ring of fire we cannot cross."

Dean held out his hand, "Just get us there now."

Sophia was sitting on the floor meditating with Castiel, Seraphiel appeared with Sam and Dean. Sam went over and ran his boot over the flames making a gap for Castiel to exit. The angel looked embarrassed, "I am sorry for all this trouble, I should have been able to easily handle this but I am not, as you say, on my game right now."

Dean went up and hugged him, "Are you ok Cas?" Sam went over and placed his hand over Castiel's shirt, "Is my baby ok?" Dean frowned at Sam, "Hey our baby Sam…our baby." They noticed a letter next to the basket of fruit.

"Castiel, your punishment is putting up with the Winchesters and their offspring. Enjoy your miserable life with them. Crowley

….

Dean and Castiel brought Sam back to his apartment, Oliver was waiting for him. He watching the two men and the angel exit the Impala and he cracked the door waiting for them to show up. As soon as Sam came around the corner Oliver was crushing him in a hug. Sam laughed, "I'm happy to see you too." Next it was Deans turn for the Oliver treatment, "Hey there gorgeous, thanks for bringing Sam back safe and sound." Castiel stood back and watched, Oliver approached him but Castiel held up his hands, "No hard hugs for me Oliver but it is good to see you again."

Dean pulled Sam aside for a last goodbye, "I hate leaving you Sammy, I wish….hell I don't know what I wish anymore." Sam kissed him softly, "Don't worry Dean, summer will be here before you know it. Come July we can expect some big changes with the baby coming. We have to make some plans. Take good care of him for me."

Sam walked over to Castiel, he still hadn't established a relationship with him beyond the night they had together but Sam was determined to try. Castiel put out his arms and looked at Sam with hope in his eyes, he was rewarded with a hug and a surprisingly passionate kiss, Sam worked his hand over the slight bump and smiled. "Look Castiel, I know we have a ways to go with a relationship but I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you and our baby. I wont lie, I'm scared as hell. I mean I feel like I'm a kid half the time but I promise I will always do my best. I want the baby to have it better than we had."

Castiel put his hand over Sam's, " I appreciate your commitment, thank you." There was an awkward silence that Dean broke, "Ok blue eyes lets hit the road, we got a lot to do."

…

After they left Oliver had to ask, "Sam what was that all about with Castiel?" Sam closed his eyes, he couldn't look at his friend. "It is a really long story but the short version, Castiel is pregnant, Dean and I are both the fathers and the baby is due in July. Apparently even a male angel can get pregnant and…yeah we both had sex with him at the same time, I'm sorry it just was….well if you had been there you would have done it to."

Oliver shook his head, "No that's where you are wrong Sam, I wouldn't have, but I guess that's the difference between you and I, its ok Sam I didn't expect you to be faithful or anything. Now there is a kid on the way and congratulations is in order."

Sam was angry and embarrassed, "Don't make me sound like a bad guy, you tell me the truth Oliver, If you were alone with my smoking hot brother and an attractive angel that was a virgin no less, you wouldn't have hit that with Dean?"

Oliver shrugged, "Well I guess think what you want but I wouldn't have. Sam, its ok, can the kid call me uncle Oliver then?" He hugged Sam, "Cause I think I would be a great uncle."

"Sure Uncle Oliver." Sam sat on the bed and pulled Olive next to him, he started to braid the long hair for Oliver, "You know you are incredible right?"

…..

Castiel was staring straight ahead with a grin on his face, Dean looked over at him, "Whats that goofy look for?"

"Sam was very nice to me, I feel better now." Dean reached over and rubbed his hand over the slight roundness of the angel's belly. "Damn, I can't believe it yet."

….

New Years Eve was almost there and Oliver didn't let Sam forget his promise. He had a date with Samantha and he wouldn't let Sam break it. "Come on Samantha, get a move on." Sam was trying to back out of the date, he had never actually went out in public that way and at 6'4" he was pretty sure embarrassing would be the best way to describe the outing. "Oliver I can't do it, I just can't. I will go shopping for stuff with you, come back and be Samantha but I'm going to look like moose dressed up like a hooker."

"Sam, would I ever take you anywhere you would be uncomfortable? Trust me, lets go shopping."

…..

The first stop at the mall was the drug store, new razors and shaving cream and body lotion. Next stop Hot Stuff Lingerie, Oliver grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him in the store. Oliver was never shy and walked right over to the panties. He grabbed a tiny pair in cream with pink hearts, the sides were just a string, Oliver handed them to Sam.

Sam held them up, "Um….how am I supposed to fit in these?" Oliver simply said, "Tuck and duct tape."

"Wait…what? I'm not duct taping my dick back, are you nuts?" Oliver laughed, "No but now that you mention it I guess we should tape those also. I might need a couple rolls." Sam's face turned white. "Oh Samantha I'm kidding, we can pull your cock back between your balls and tape it to your ass." Oliver bought the panties.

Next stop was a store full of tight little dresses, shoes and accessories, Oliver held up a deep emerald green dress, it had spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline, it was knee length but on Sam he would be lucky to conceal the panties. Oliver picked up two gold cuff bracelets and a gold choker, garters and hose to go with it in womens tall. He found Sam some open toed heels that amazingly fit ok. "I can't walk in these Oliver, no way."

Oliver held Sam by the back of his hair and whispered, "Shut up Samantha, you are the one that told me you liked this. You are going to wear these and thank me for it." Sam closed his eyes and his breath got quicker, "Yes thank you." Oliver put the accessories on the counter then looked around and pulled Sam into an empty dressing room. "Here, try the dress on Samantha."

Sam pulled off his jeans and shirt and slid the dress over his head, without underwear to cover him the bottom of his ass showed. Oliver appraised him, "You look fantastic, I can't wait for people to see that ass peeking out in those panties." Sam was pressed against the wall. "Ok take it off and get dressed, I don't want you leaking your cock all over the front before we buy it."

Oliver walked quickly through the mall with Sam carrying the bags. They stopped at the makeup counter in a department store, the woman came over and looked at them both. "May I help you gentleman?" Oliver leaned on the counter and motioned for her to come closer, "I'm taking my woman out for New Years Eve and I want you to help Samantha here get the right make up."

She held Sam's face with her fingers and examined him, "Pretty lips, nice eyes and hair, and those cheek bones, wow I could cut a roast on those things, color me green with envy." She patted Sam's hand, "don't worry sweetheart, I have helped a lot of lady boys get just the right make up and let me tell you that God gave you all the right stuff." She spent a long time with Sam picking out the right colors and showing him application. When she was done there was a pile of make up to purchase and Sam had his face done.

Oliver walked over and when Sam turned around his jaw dropped, "Holy fuck….Samantha you are just…beautiful." The woman behind the counter smiled, "Honestly he should do drag professionally, he is just that naturally pretty. So what do you both have planned?" Oliver actually wasn't sure, "I don't know, Samantha is nervous to go out in drag."

She pulled out her purse from under the counter, "I know just where you should go" She handed them two cards, one was for a fine dining restaurant and the other was for a dance club that also had a drag show. "The restaurant is special, the owner is very opened minded and you don't have to feel odd going in there," she pointed to card for the club, "because he owns this club also." She rang up the makeup, "Now go have fun."

Last stop was the hardware store for a roll of duct tape. When they got out to Oliver's car he helped Sam with the bags then pushed him against the car and kissed Sam smearing his lipstick, "You are going to be the most beautiful woman there. I'm proud to be with you Samantha, I love you."

…..

Dean drove straight home except for a quick nap at a wayside. He pulled up to the house and woke up Castiel, "Baby were you sleeping? I thought you didn't sleep, "Castiel yawned, I do not but the baby does so I sleep when the baby is tired." When they got in Bobby had waited up for them, "Cas go sit down there and I'll make you some tea."

"Bobby I am fine, don't fuss over me. I feel useless enough as it is." Bobby yelled from the kitchen, "Hey let me do it, this is going to be the closest I ever get to being a grandpa so let me enjoy it."

He came back and handed the cup to Castiel, "There now, enjoy." Dean yawned, I got to get to bed or I'm gonna pass out right here. Come on Cas, you can drink that upstairs."

Dean shucked off his clothes and got under the covers, Castiel came out of the bathroom and was wearing a robe. He got in bed but kept the robe on. Dean pulled the covers back and started to untie the belt. Castiel stopped him, "No, I don't want you to see me this way."

Dean pushed his hand away and opened the robe, Castiel still had the same body, smooth tight skin, lean muscle, the same everything except for a round bump.

"I think you look great Castiel, a hot bangin' body with a little something extra. I guess like the best chocolate in the box, the one with surprise in the center. Hey you are beautiful you know that right?"

Dean leaned over and started to plant wet kisses over the angels belly, he rubbed his cheek across the smooth soft skin, "Hey you in there, I'm your dad and I love you already." Dean went up and kissed Castiel's mouth, "Are you up for some fun, I can be super gentle I promise." Castiel looked up into the pretty green eyes and traced the delicate freckles across Dean's face.

Castiel thought back to his first time with the Winchesters, they were rough and careless with his body, "Do you swear to me it will be gentle this time? I didn't want to say but you and Sam hurt me. I know I'm an angel and you expect me to heal but sometimes I would like soft and loving without the pain."

Dean looked down at him, "I'm so sorry baby, I'll treat you right. You know I love you." Castiel smiled, "I love you too." He pushed Deans hand downward. "Now show me."

TBC


	76. 76) Dinner & Clubbing With Samantha

Castiel moved Dean's hand down his body and pressed it between his legs. Dean kissed the angels neck running his tongue into Castiel's ear. The angel smiled and moved his head, "That feels odd." Dean nuzzled him, everything was in gentle slow motion, "That's because it tickles, you tell me what you want and I'm going to make it happen."

Castiel tried to think of what he wanted but he didn't know, "Just surprise me, my knowledge of sex is limited but you seem to have a large repertoire of sexual experiences." Dean chuckled, "I honestly could write a book and that wouldn't even be bragging, ok I'll just do something that makes you feel good."

Dean didn't bring out all the bells and whistles, he let the angel relax as he took he took him in his mouth. No rush, no frenzy just tongue and kisses until Castiel made small noises of pleasure. Castiel started to move his hips involuntarily pushing slightly into Dean's mouth. They went that way for a long time, Dean stayed there focusing on the butter soft skin of his inner thighs and everything in between until Castiel let out a low moan and came in Dean's mouth.

He drank him down enjoying the clean taste unique to Castiel, when he was done Dean went back up and leaned in for another kiss. Castiel took his finger and wiped a drop from the corner of his lovers full lips and licked it.

Dean pulled Castiel to him and closed his eyes, "How was that blue eyes?" The angel relaxed into his body, "It was exceptional, I love you Dean."

"I love you too Castiel." Dean was wondering what his brother was doing at that very minute. _"I love you Sammy."_

…

New Years Eve came and Sam was nervous but Oliver was encouraging and supportive. "Don't worry Sam, Samantha will be safe with me, besides that woman was nice enough to give up a couple of good options for dinner and dancing." Oliver pulled a garment out of the closet, "I'm going to look different also," He pulled the plastic off and inside was a handsome tailored suit.

"Oliver I think you are going to look fantastic in this." Oliver opened the coat and there was a vest inside, " I'm going to pretty damn cool, now we should get ready. Ladies get the bathroom first, I can dress out here."

Sam went into the bathroom and showered, his shaved himself careful not to miss anything until he was smooth as a new born everywhere except his beautiful head of hair and eyebrows. He scrunched and air dried his silky waves so they fell softly around his face.

Sam looked at the role of duct tape and frowned, "Oliver I need help." Oliver walked in and took the role of tape, "Don't worry I actually looked this up, you are in my capable hands." After a lot of uncharacteristic swearing on Sams part it was complete. They both looked at him in the mirror, "Nice snatch Samantha, you might bring me over to the dark side yet if I could visit your fish market."

Sam made a face, "Real nice, good thing you don't like girls with that mouth of yours." Oliver squeezed Sam's bottom, "Oh I don't know maybe they would like it." Sam pointed to the door, "Out….now."

Oliver got dressed, he brushed back his long hair and tied it back, "You almost ready Samantha?" Sam came out walking carefully in the shoes, "I can't dance in these things." Oliver took in a breath and held it, Samantha was complete, she was real and he couldn't believe how honestly lovely she looked.

She had on the tight dress, one strap carelessly falling off the shoulder. It was short, just covering her rear and when she moved Oliver caught a glimpse of the panties. The gold cuff bracelets above the large pretty hands, long delicate fingers and nails painted in gloss. Samantha's make up was well done, She still had the good skin and softer features of someone young.

Her hair wasn't changed, it still fell in the long pretty waves and framed her features, her mouth was a sweet slick of deep berry gloss and Olive wondered how he would get through dinner and not spend the entire time wanting to kiss that mouth.

Samantha bowed her head, "I look bad right? I can tell by how quiet you are." Oliver walked over to her and with the heels they were almost the same height. "Oh no Samantha, I was speechless, I can't believe how pretty my girl is. So very pretty….I can't stop looking at you."

Oliver held out his arm to steady her, "Don't worry, you can take off the shoes when we get to the club."

They walked through the hallway together, the married couple next door watched them walk by with a mix of confusion and interest. The wife unlocked the door and entered but for a moment her husband stood in the hall watching the long, shapely legs move and the firm tight bottom sway. He had the thrill of a quick shot of garters and panties as Samantha went around the corner. The husband felt a tingle in his crotch then snapped out of it.

….

Dean woke up to the sound of retching from the bathroom, when he got there Bobby was with him. He stood by the sink looking worried. "Thanks Bobby I got it from here." Dean sat on the floor next to Castiel and rubbed his back, there wasn't much else he could do. When Castiel was finished he looked over and Dean was asleep with his head against the sink. The angel shook his shoulder, "Dean come to bed, I am fine." Dean got up, he was groggy and stumbled back flopping on the bed. Castiel got in next to him and watched Dean while he slept.

…..

They walked into the restaurant, it was very nice and Oliver wasn't used to places like that. He took Samantha by the arm and the waiter showed them to the table. They both looked around and people were staring but it seemed to be filled will all sorts of unusual diners. Sam smiled shyly at Oliver and lowered his eyes, "Thank you again, I don't know if anyone else would have gone through all this for me."

Oliver leaned in and whispered loudly, "Its actually all for me, I didn't want to tell you but Samantha your my beard ok? Don't want people to think I'm gay or anything."

Samantha put her head back and laughed, Oliver noticed even her laugh was feminine with a musical quality to it. She smiled and took his hand from across the table. "You look so handsome in that suit, I have the best looking guy here." She loved it when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled and the light in the amethyst made him look so happy and alive.

They ordered and had a wonderful dinner, Samantha ordered the prawns and Oliver ordered the trout. Oliver ordered a bottle of sparkling wine infused with strawberries and the couple toasted each other. They spoke hopes and dreams for themselves after school and Oliver took the opportunity to tell Samantha what was on his mind. He took her hand and looked in her eyes earnestly..

"I'm talking to Sam and Samantha right now, first off you know I love you, if it was up to me I would spend the rest of my life making you happy. Now I know with this baby coming your life is going to change this summer and I want to know if you plan on living with me or moving back home? If you stay with me I will be faithful to you Samantha, I swear it and I could accept the way you feel about Dean. The baby is a blessing and Castiel seems odd but very kind."

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm rambling….damn I hate when I do that. What I'm trying to say is, can we be a family? If you live with me we can visit them all the time, hell if you decide to move there we can get a place. Anyway just think about it, don't answer now and I'll accept whatever you decide."

Samantha's face changed, she hadn't thought about a life with Oliver. A forever thing but she didn't want to lose him either, "I really need to think all this over, maybe when I see the baby I can decide. I want to keep my options open, you know I hate being away from Dean and with the baby coming I was thinking of moving back on my own." Oliver nodded, "That is fair, I can wait, now how about some chocolate mocha cake, split a piece with me?"

Samantha moved her chair next to his and shortly after ordering the waiter brought over the large slice and two forks. Oliver cut a piece and put it to her lips, she leaned in and took the fork in her mouth sliding it to the end and it came out clean.

Oliver started to feel butterflies in his stomach watching the pretty berry lips work. He took her chin and kissed her licking the mocha glaze off her mouth. "I can honestly say I never enjoyed watching someone eat until now."

The owner of the restaurant walked over to their table, he was a stout, flamboyant middle age man with a happy smile and easy manner. "Hello there, I'm Nick the owner, I hope everything was excellent." Oliver shook his hand, "It was great, I guess you have a club in the area and that's our next stop, I have to show off my date, this is Samantha."

Nick reached over and took Samantha's hand and kissed it. "You are stunning, first time in heels?" Samantha blushed, "It shows doesn't it?" Yes but those long beautiful legs and that coltish walk of yours is charming, and I wanted to compliment you. All eyes were on you tonight and in a good way. Enjoy the rest of your night and the club."

Oliver was beaming with pride, Samantha on the other hand had to pee. "Ok if you really love me lets find the bathroom, take over the handicap stall and you have got to get me out of this tuck, I think my boys are going to bust and I have to pee."

They quickly found the restroom and Sam hurried to the stall with Oliver on his heels, Sam locked the door and yanked the panties down. Oliver carefully worked the edge of the tape and slid his finger along it until Sam's cock and balls fell into place. He relieved himself, "Oh my God that feels better, sorry honey from now on I'm going to have to go with a bulge or a couple pair of snug underwear."

Oliver was standing behind him and watched Sam bend to pull up the panties and there was his fine rear displayed. Oliver crouched down and grabbing the silky fabric, "Let me do it Samantha." He put his hand under the soft balls, "Maybe I should say Sam?" He pulled the dress up around Sam's waist and then fitted the panties reaching around and adjusting Sam inside. When Sam turned around he was getting an erection. "I can't go out like this Oliver."

He took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Hold this over your arm in front of you." They left and Samantha waited by the car while Oliver paid. He walked out and stopped to stare at her again in the starlight, he shook his head and opened her car door, "Wow, still fucking beautiful." Samantha got in and reapplied her lipstick in the mirror then slipped off the heels.

Oliver started the car, "Ready for the club beautiful?" She smiled, "Yes I am, the heels stay off though."

"Sounds fair enough."

TBC


	77. 77) Will You Marry Me?

Sam relented and put the heels back on before they went in the club, "I'm still not dancing in them." He slipped them on and was Samantha once more. Oliver and Samantha waited in line to get it. The man at the door was dressed in leather, he was picking and choosing who got in and who had to wait. When he spotted Samantha and Oliver standing a head taller than everyone else he motioned them over.

Samantha stood uncomfortably while the he looked her over, his eyes traveling up the mile of beautiful legs and they opened wide when the pert ass stuffed in the too short dress came into view "Damn girl, you got hot legs that go on for days. I'm not into the lady boys but for you I might make an exception if you promise to wrap those around me." He rubbed his beard and smiled at Samantha. "You into moustache rides sweetheart?"

Oliver waved his hand, "Hey, boyfriend right here jackass, are you going to let us in or not?" He motioned them in and scowled at Oliver as he walked by. The New Years Eve mayhem was going on, Queens of every size shape and color, bears and cubs, daddies and sons, butch and lipstick lesbians, pretty boys and chicken hawks hoping to score and a large selection of vanilla patrons were at the bar and moving on the dance floor.

They worked their way to the bar and Oliver ordered them some drinks, he got Samantha a jack and coke, and he got an old fashion sweet. Samantha laughed at him eating the cherries, "Hey Oliver my grandpa called, he wants his drink back." She snatched the last cherry and dangled it over her lips then ran her tongue around it. "Speaking of cherries….maybe I can get you drunk enough to pop yours tonight."

Oliver raised his eyebrows and watched as she sucked it into her mouth and chewed. "Wow, do you kiss your brother with that mouth? Wait…don't answer that. You keep charming me like that lady and I might just let you take a trip downtown." He grabbed her around her slender waist and slide his hand up the back of her panties. "On second thought I think you are going to end up bent over the car tonight."

The people around them watched, feeling the heat coming off them both, the nephilim charging the air with his desire. Samantha got a pang of shyness at the eyes on them, she downed her drink and got another. Oliver still had his hand under the slippery thin fabric massaging her ass, she felt a finger start to explore as he kissed her.

She pulled away and moved his hand, "Please don't get me hard here." The outline was straining against the fabric. She sat on a bar stool and crossed her legs, the dress rode up and everyone got a free show. Samantha went to uncross but Oliver held her knee firmly, "No, keep them crossed, I want everyone to see what I'm going to get tonight." He knew her kinks, forcing her exposure was a start.

Men walked by her eyeing the exposed cheeks and the bulge barely contained by the tiny scrap of fabric. One of them dared to touch Samantha gauging what her large companion would do, he did nothing. "Oliver…..he touched me." He finished his drink and smiled, "I know I saw it, do you want me to do something about it or do you like the attention?"

Samantha didn't have the confidence yet that Sam did, "Don't let people touch me please….I don't like it." She tugged at the dress. Oliver walked over to the man, "You need to apologize to my woman." He turned his back and snorted, "Hey if she puts it out there like a whore I guess that's gonna happen."

Oliver pushed his head down on the table, he kicked his legs apart and pressed against him, "You apologize to her now or," He grabbed the man between the legs and squeezed, "you wont like what I do next." He pulled him up by the hair and the man frantically worked his way back over to Samantha, "Uh….your boyfriend pointed out I insulted you so I'm sorry ok." After that he vanished.

Samantha had tears in her eyes, "Hey pretty girl, don't cry and ruin that nice makeup, what's wrong." She tugged at the fabric of her dress and looked down, "I don't know what's wrong, when he did that it was like déjà vu, putting his hands on me like I asked for it."

Oliver removed her shoes and rubbed her feet, "I'm sorry, its my fault, I should have done something right away. Lets say we ditch these heels and dance, Its retro night so anything goes for music." Oliver was worried that Castiels memory fix would break and truth of what happened would rear its ugly head. He took her hand and brought her out to the dance floor.

….

The DJ grabbed the microphone, "Hey all you New Years Eve love birds out there, this is a special request song, the note says "To my beautiful Samantha, Love Forever Oliver" Enjoy."

"Breathe" by Faith Hill came on, the lights dimmed and the couples started to slow dance. Samantha dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, he saw a ribbon of black mascara run down her cheek and he wiped it away with his finger, "Even beautiful with raccoon eyes." She buried her head in his shoulder and they moved to the song.

The collar of his shirt was damp, she hoped he knew they were tears of happiness. "I love you Oliver I do…..you really get me."

Those were the words he wanted, said with sincerity and truth, not in the heat of the moment during sex or anything else just an honest moment in time between them that he could hold on to forever even if Sam left him forever.

"_I can feel the magic in the air, being with you gets me that way. I see the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away."_

Samantha pulled away from his shoulder and smiled, she started to sing to him and Oliver gave a low laugh, "I can sing out loud to you know." They sang together.

"_Cause I can feel you breath, its washing over me, Suddenly I'm melting into you….." _They held hands together and sang not caring what anyone thought. When the song ended he grabbed her and lifted Samantha off her feet and kissed her.

She untied his hair and it spilled past his shoulders, "The most beautiful man here, that's what I have…my beautiful perfect Oliver."

They danced until midnight and when the clock struck twelve they kissed passionately and cheered for the new year and exciting changes to come.

….

Dean was watching the numbers change to midnight on the clock and that's when he kissed Castiel awake. "Dean what is it?" He smiled down at the angel, "Happy New Year." It was Castiels first New Years Eve, "What do we do now Dean?" He ran his hands over the small belly starting, "We are doing it baby, a new year and a new life."

Dean lifted Castiels hand and kissed the kyanite ring he gave him for Christmas, "consider this an engagement ring, marry me Castiel."

The angel sat up and looked at Dean with a furrowed brow, "What do mean marry you?" It is impossible, I am not human and not female we are not allowed by your standards here." Dean sat up and grabbed Castiel's hands. "Look, I swore if I ever got someone this way I would do the right thing, I am not going to be a "baby daddy" I am going to be a real dad and take care of you and our baby."

"Dean you know once I have this child I will at full strength and will not need to be taken care of, my job is to take care of you. After the baby comes I could tear the world in half for you, I'm powerful…..its just right now I'm not myself."

"Blue eyes you don't get it, I'm a man and when I have responsibilities I take care of them. Look up the word man in the dictionary and you will see a picture me ok? Just at least give me that, I can't tear the world in half for you but I can love you, love the baby and I can provide….please?"

Castiel looked down and weighed his words carefully, " I am still going to be Castiel and nothing else. I wont dumb myself down for you Dean Winchester. I know how things work, I watched a "Bewitched" marathon with Bobby and told myself I would never be like Samantha Stevens. I will use my power when I want."

Dean burst out laughing, "Oh fuck you are too precious for words aren't you Cas, ok use your powers for whatever you want, go hang out in heaven when you need to because I'm not a ball and chain ok? Marriage isn't just a piece of paper, it's the bond between two people and paper wont change that so yes, we can get married…sort of."

"What about Sam? How will he feel Dean, I know you love him very much and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Look, I love Sammy always and nothing will change that. Also you know that the one person other than you I'm going to make love to is my Sam. He is and always will be my baby boy and that's a fact so you have to be on board with that. Lets say we all live together and take care of the baby, because it is just as much Sam's as ours, then that's the way its going to be. Hell, if I want Sam to marry me I'll do it but I can promise you this, my heart belongs to three people, you, Sammy and the baby."

Castiel smiled at him, "You look at me with those emerald eyes and I say yes, I will." Dean put his head back on the pillow grinning at nothing in particular, "A summer wedding it is."

TBC


	78. 78) The Morning After Misunderstandings

Bobby was in the kitchen cooking bacon and Dean followed the wonderful smell right to the stove. "So how is Cas doing? He looked pretty out of it last night." Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and a cup of coffee, "I don't know, I let him sleep…or I should say the baby since he doesn't really sleep."

Dean stood there looking at Bobby, and he knew that look, "Dean what did you do? That's the look you get when you did something stupid."

"I asked Castiel to marry me."

Bobby choked on his coffee, "Excuse me? What did you go do a fool thing like that for? I got lots to say to you son, sit your ass down." Dean sat at the kitchen table staring into his coffee, "I don't know Bobby, it was New Years Eve and I woke him up for a smooch….then there were blue eyes involved looking up at me and that nice little round gut with my kid in there and I was feeling especially manly."

Bobby took off his hat and rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on, "Ok first off its Sam's kid also, then there is that fact that you can't get married, plus your…..relationship with Sam, and Castiel isn't human even if you could go to a state that recognizes it then what the hell happens if you show up with a pregnant man. Damn it Dean why does everything have to be so complicated with you?"

Bobby and Dean both looked up at the same time, Castiel was standing there in his bathrobe and his eyes were full of tears. "That is why you asked me?" He instantly changed to his normal attire trench included and vanished.

Dean hit the table with his fist, "Can I fuck things up anymore Bobby? How the hell can I get him back now, what do I tell Sam? Cas…..Castiel come home where are you?"

Bobby felt terrible, "Its my fault, I'm the one with the big mouth, Dean I'll make up for this I swear."

…..

Sam woke up in bed with Oliver, he was still in his dress and it was pulled up over his waist. Oliver was still in his suit and had one hand in Sam's panties on his dick, the other grasping the garter. "Oliver…baby wake up, we should get these clothes off." Oliver looked up at the clock, "Samantha its only five in the morning cut me a break." Then he felt the suit still on and got up stripping it off until he was nude.

He got back under the covers and watched Sam peel off the dress, bracelets, hose and garter. Sam started to remove the obscenely tiny panties but Oliver stopped him, "No get under the covers and let me." Sam did as he was told, Oliver got under the covers and put his face between Sam's legs then began to suck on the fabric, he tasted the musk of the sweat and come saturating the panties. Sam watched his head move under the blanket and giggled as Oliver tickled him on the ribs, then groaned as he pulled them down with his teeth and started to bathe Sam's erection with his tongue.

His head popped out from under the blanket "I never got to bend you over the car last night, I wanted to see your dress hiked up and you in heels on so I could admire those pretty long legs of yours." He looked down at Sam, he had raccoon eyes and his berry gloss was smeared but Oliver still thought he was beautiful.

Sam pulled the blanket off, he lifted and pulled back his legs with his arms opening himself up, "Well I'm here now, will this work? Oliver kissed from his feet to his thighs working slowly down with damp kisses. "Are you ready for me Sam?" Sam didn't answer he just looked at him with blown pupils breathing shallowly.

Oliver slowly worked himself in, Sam shut his eyes tight at the feel of the pressure and sucked in a breath. "You feel extra big this morning or I'm extra tight." Oliver braced himself with both arms and started to move slowly until Sam relaxed and started to move with him.

The sex was like their magical night together dining and dancing, emotional and gentle, the only goal was the happiness they felt in each others company.

Sam felt the sway of Oliver's long hair falling across his cheeks, the glint of those unusual eyes above him and the full lips twisted in pleasure. He pushed hard once more and let out a cry.

Sam felt him and for a moment was jealous of Castiels condition wondering what it was like. Sam wished growing up he could give Dean a baby, that they could have their own family together but it was a silly little kids fantasy.

Oliver rolled off Sam panting with a big smile across his face. "I swear someday that ass will be the death of me." Sam laughed softly, "Someone said something like that to me before." Sam reached between his legs and felt the trickle of wetness.

….

Castiel sat on a bench in the park and watched the mothers playing with their children. He put his hand under his coat and stroked his belly. He looked down, "Do not worry, someday that will be you and no matter what I will be there with you to push you on the swings and catch you if you fall…..I will always catch you even if no one else is there to help."

The angel felt someone poke his shoulder, "Hey you, can I talk to you about what you heard back there?" It was Dean, he sat on the end of the bench next to Castiels, they both watched the children play.

Castiel turned to Dean as he spoke, he looked tired to the angel like the weight of the world was crushing him. "Look, what Bobby said back there he didn't mean it. He is like a real dad to me and was just freaked out about the marriage thing. Trust me there is a conversation like that going on every second of every day in the world. He does care about you and now with the baby….well its his only chance to be a Grandpa. He never had kids of his own, Sam and I are his kids and that baby is a link to the two of us. He admires you Castiel and if he would admit it he is as excited as I am about our baby."

Castiels blue eyes were welling with tears, "You are excited about our child…that is wonderful." The angel twisted the kyanite ring on his finger, "But Dean this can remain a Christmas gift, I heard you this morning. I understand you were caught up in the moment of the celebration of the new year."

Dean got up and stood in front of Castiel and dropped to one knee in the snow, "Castiel, officially in the light of day and making a fool out of myself in front of everyone here, will you marry me?"

Castiel, grabbed Deans hands and he watched as the angels eyes swirled with shades of blue, a life of their own, "Yes Dean Winchester, I officially accept." Dean got up slowly, "Oh thank Christ for that quick reply, my knee was giving out there for a moment."

Castiel got up and grabbed Dean around the neck, "I am so very happy now." Dean smiled down at him, "Come on blue eyes, lets go home."

…..

Sam got out of the shower and heard Dusty Springfield singing "The Look Of Love", he peeked out the door and Oliver was dancing around the kitchen while the old record was playing. "What is it with you and old music, how about something from this century?" Olive gave a mock shocked expression, "Am I the only man in America that dances naked except for an apron to old records and enjoys old movies and vintage clothing? Sam grinned, "I better go put my dress back on cause honey you need a beard more than ever right now."

…

Dean's birthday came and Castiel had no idea how to celebrate it. Bobby had him help make a couple birthday pies for Dean. "One thing you gotta know about Dean is he loves pie more than cake, another thing you need to know is he will eat just about anything." Castiel nodded taking in the information. "Bobby, what do I give him?"

"Sorry Cas I really don't know what the boy needs or wants, just get him a little token." Castiel vanished and appeared in a gift shop, the sales lady did a double take, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you come in, could I help with something in particular?"

"Yes, I have a man that is having a birthday today and a baby in July, what would you suggest?" Before she could answer he saw what he wanted, "That is it, that is what I want."

….

That night when Dean got home they surprised him with the birthday pies, an apple and a cherry. Bobby busted out the vanilla ice cream. Castiel pointed to the pies, "I helped with those, now I know how to make them for you." He thrust a bag into Dean's hands, "This is for you."

Dean smiled, "Thanks for the pies baby, now lets see what I got here." He opened the bag and pulled out a mug, it said "#1 Dad" Dean hugged the angel "Thanks Cas, I promise to live up to it." Castiel looked at him with a dead serious expression, "I know the gift is premature and you must earn it."

Dean's phone rang and it was Sam, "Happy Birthday sexy, hows my favorite brother doing?" Dean laughed, "I'm your only brother and I'm doing great, school going ok Sammy?"

"Actually great, Dean how is Cas and the baby? I don't even know how this works, does he get prenatal care or is it just a given that everything is ok?"

"I'll let him tell you" Dean handed the phone to Castiel, "Sam wants to talk to you." Castiel took the phone, "Hello Sam, are you wondering how the baby is?"

"Actually I was wondering how you and the baby are doing and do you need prenatal care? Dean and I worked with a doctor Max, he has a clinic but off hours are for hunters only, maybe he could give you a check up. He is used to odd situations."

"I am good and the baby feels like everything is fine. I will ask Dean about the doctor although I do not think it is necessary. I will give the phone back to Dean now." Sam hesitated and then blurted it out, "Cas I love you and the baby ok? Take care of yourself." Castiel was surprised he said that, "Thank you Sam, I love you also." He handed the phone to Dean.

"Sammy I'll take him to Max this week, make sure everything is ok. I love you baby boy and I miss you big time. Tell that giant you live with I say hello." Sam laughed, "I will, I love you too Dee…so much I wish I could be there to help out. I'll call you again soon, bye."

TBC


	79. 79) The Ultrasound & The Successor

They sat in the waiting room after hours, Castiel was nervous and didn't know what to expect. Out walked a handsome gentleman, he greeted Dean and Castiel and motioned them ito the examination room. He had Castiel change into a gown, the angel fidgeted on the table swinging his legs and looking around the room.

"So Dean filled me in on the details here and I got to tell you honestly I'll do my best but I can't really give Castiel a check up, what I can do is an ultra sound but how far along are you, because if its less than twelve weeks its usually done vaginally and well….no vagina." Castiel touched his belly, then it should fine I am at twelve weeks."

Max had the angel recline and put warm gel on his belly, then took the transducer and worked it over Castiel, the image came up on the screen and there was the miracle right in front of them.

Dean gasped, "Wow…no way….is that right?" Max nodded, it sure is Dean or should I say daddy."

Dean pulled out his phone and snapped photos of the screen and sent them to Sam, "Sammy I just sent you pictures, we got the ultrasound done, can you believe it?"

Sam looked at the photos and gasped, "It's incredible Dean, I never expected that ." Dean handed the phone to Castiel.

"Sam I can hear you and I know you are crying, I am also, it is a miracle and I wish you could be here with us." Dean held Castiels hand and smiled from ear to ear, "Max do we get blue or pink paint for the nursery?"

"Its too early to tell yet, I would wait until at least eighteen weeks and we can do this again."

Dean looked frustrated, "How am I supposed to know what to buy or anything? I hate waiting for stuff, you guys know I'm not good at that."

The nurse came in and Max left the room. She handed them print outs and wiped Castiels belly. "Congratulations to all of you, l'll send you more by email." She wasn't sure what everyones roll was but that was fine, she was used to strange situations working with hunters.

Dean and Castiel said their goodbyes to Sam and Oliver. Castiel got dressed and Dean sat and looked through the pictures. "Wow I'm going to be a dad can't believe it." Dean wiped his eyes, "Ready to go angel?" Castiel held out his hand, "Yes Dean I am, thank you for doing this with me."

Max was waiting for them outside, he handed Dean a bag with vitamins in it. "This has been a first for me, since Castiel can heal himself and looks in great condition and being an Angel of the Lord I'm not worried about him at all but vitamins couldn't hurt. Nephilims are still half human so we still need to monitor because I don't know how this all works." He handed Castiel and Dean a card with his office and home numbers, "Call anytime, I'm happy to help and frankly this is fascinating."

Dean was worried, "Look Max, don't tell anyone else about this especially other hunters. Some of them aren't very forgiving and I don't want Sam or Cas in any danger." Max nodded, "I understand, this kind of this is unheard of in our community so you have my word."

…..

Sam sat on the bed holding the phone in his hand, Oliver couldn't read his face. He sat next to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Soooo how do you feel right now?" Sam was going through the pictures Dean sent, "Its all so real and I'm sort of freaked out."

…

Dean got home with Castiel and Bobby was waiting for them, "ok guys I can't wait, show me." Dean showed Bobby the ultrasound photos, "Wow, there just aren't words….Cas thanks for this. A life like ours isn't easy and there aren't a lot of highs but plenty of lows but something like this gives you a shot of happy right in the arm." Bobby wiped his eyes and gave Castiel a hug.

"Dean I must go just for a short while, may I borrow the phone?" Dean handed it to him, "um…sure sweetheart, where are you going?" Castiel scrolled through the photos and smiled. "I want to show my family." He vanished.

….

Castiel appeared among the members of the garrison, he was taking a chance exposing himself and showing weakness. They greeted him with open arms. He motioned for them all to take a seat and let him speak.

"As you all know I was assigned to a human, Dean Winchester as my charge. I fell in love with him.." there was muttering through the crowd of angels, "I know what you all think of that, protocol and all but it happened and I can't go back or change it. As your Captain I know this seems like I have neglected my post and I apologize but for now, until I am ready to come back I am naming someone to the position."

Some of the angels stood and spoke out, "Why are you doing this? Who will you name? Why should we let you take command back later on?" The comments started, "A human, how could you sink so low?" many others voiced their concerns.

Castiel held up his hands, "Please let me finish, this is difficult for me." He took off his robe and exposed his round belly. Castiel placed his hands over it protectively, "I am pregnant, the fathers are the two brothers. It was not something we had a plan for, everything was just right for conception. The men, the place and time and my deep feelings to please them and the love I feel….well this was the result." He closed his robe and watched as the angels argued among themselves.

He sat down and his sister sat beside him, "Are you alright brother? You are very brave to do this and I will stand by you." Castiel took her hand, "I know you will Sophia and that is why I am naming you as Captain." Her eyes shot open wide, "I….I don't know if I can."

Castiel stood up and commanded silence, they complied immediately. "I name Sophia the angel of Wisdom to the position of Captain of the Garrison. I trust her totally to guide you all in the right choices. Does anyone have an issue with this?" It was less a question and more of a challenge to the others.

He pointed at them all, his eyes glowing white hot, "again I ask does anyone have an issue with Sophia?" They all kept their silence afraid to challenge him. "Good then it is settled, you will treat her with the respect and loyalty as you would if it was me." He swept his arm over toward her, "All hail the new Captain, Sophia." They stood and cheered her in unison, "All hail Sophia we pledge our loyalty to you."

She smiled at them all and held up her arms, "I promise to be as good a captain as Castiel and follow in his footsteps. I will be a strong leader, I am not afraid to punish. When and if he becomes ready to join us I will step down."

Castiel hugged her and took out the phone, "Who would like to see photographs of the miracle?" They rushed to see the pictures taking turns.

When they were done Castiel appeared in the bedroom, Dean was asleep. He tried to get into bed quietly but Dean stirred and opened his eyes. His voice was groggy, "Everything went ok blue eyes…none of them tried anything…I don't have to kick anyones ass do I?"

Castiel curled up next to him and Dean placed a hand on the angels belly, "No it all went well, Sophia is in charge and they saw the photos. It ended positive." Dean kissed him, ok then good cause ….I don't …..want to shank any of them…" His voice drifted off and he was asleep again.

…..

Sam had told Oliver he was ok, they went to bed and Sam snuggled into his arms. His thoughts were racing and he couldn't sleep. He missed his brother, he was frightened about being a father so young, losing his scholarship and his whole life was turned upside down. Then Sam felt the guilt of feeling that way when there were more important things to think of.

Life wasn't turning out how the youngest Winchester brother had planned.

TBC


	80. 80) Surprise Visit, Dean's Gear Bag

Sam was desperate to see his brother again, Valentines Day was almost there and he decided to take a bus back home, surprise Dean and check on Castiel.

"Sam what should we do for Valentine's Day? Oliver's face was full of excitement, he loved holidays of any kind and this would be his first Valentine's Day with Sam.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm going back to see Dean and Castiel." His face fell instantly, Olivers ego was taking a beating, instead he smiled and hugged Sam, "rain check for when you get back." Sam kissed him, "Thank you so much for being understanding about this." The only thing Oliver understood at that moment was his heart was breaking.

…

Sam boarded the bus with his duffle bag and even though the trip would be quick he felt it was worth it. Sam had been having dreams of his brother, intense dreams and he needed him badly. There wasn't a soul on the planet that could satisfy him like Dean Winchester.

….

Dean was in bed with Castiel, he pulled back the sheet and touched his skin while the angel rested, spooning his body with his. Dean slowly put his hand between Castiel's legs and started to grope him. "Castiel, I need you."

Castiel opened his eyes, he could feel Dean pressing against him. "Its ok you stay right there and let me do the work" Dean pushed Castiel's leg forward giving him better access and started to massage lubricant in gently. Their sex was not as frequent as before and Dean felt an urgency. He pushed into Castiel and started to move, not waiting for a signal to proceed.

Castiel made a pained noise, "That hurts Dean, be gentle I'm still sore from the last time." The more he grew the more it took a toll on the angel and the harder it was for him to heal quickly. Dean was a passionate lover and his lasting power was exceptional, he put Castiel through the paces as much as he could but sometimes it wasn't enough.

Dean was worried in a few months they would have no sex life at all. He started to miss Sam who was always ready and willing, Dean missed their role play and the dirty talk but most of all he missed the kink of domination. The brothers had such intense and matching sex drives and a wanting for that edge of pain that Sam and Dean craved desperately.

Dean kept going despite what Castiel said, he couldn't stop now, he ignored the angels discomfort. "Dean I can take care of you with my mouth." He kept pushing into him, "No I have to come inside you just relax, I need that ass." He finished hard, slapping against Castiel and cried out Sam's name. He rolled on his back panting, then realized what he said.

Castiel got up, "I am going to have some tea, would you like anything?" Dean couldn't look at him, he felt ashamed. "I'll be down in a minute and have a beer."

When Dean came down Castiel was sipping from a mug and rubbing his stomach slowly in circles. Dean grabbed a beer and sat next to him on the couch and watched the fire. "I didn't mean to say "Sammy"…I'm sorry."

Castiel swirled the tea in the cup not looking at Dean, "Yes you did, I know it just came out but you miss Sam and that is ok Dean. You both have certain passions that you share and I understand that perhaps I am not looking as I used to when we met." He opened his robe and showed Dean the larger belly. "I had a hard beautiful stomach and you loved it. I will go back to normal after the baby comes."

Dean finished his beer and put his head in Castiel's lap, he ran both hands over the curve, "No I think this is beautiful also, don't think that. Its true though, I miss Sam but that doesn't mean I want you any less. I have a high sex drive and until I found you I really did have a lot of partners so this is new for me. I'm really trying hard to be good, if only Sam was here to take the edge off."

…..

Sam's bus arrived that morning, he called Bobby to pick him up asking him not to tell Dean he would be there for Valentine's Day. Bobby was happy to See Sam sitting there at the bus terminal. He gave him a big hug. "Son you are a sight for sore eyes, lets go surprise that brother of yours. He has been cranky as hell and driving me nuts, I got to get him out of the house."

Sam laughed and clapped Bobby on the back, "I think I can help with that, can we stop at a florist shop, I want to get some roses."

…..

Dean sat at the kitchen table picking at his food, he was bored and wanted to hunt but if he was being honest with himself he would admit to wanting to bar hop, pick up some pretty thing and at that point male or female would have worked. Change was difficult for Dean, his life ran on variety and passion no matter what it was he did. He listened to Castiel talk about the impending birth and thought how much he felt for him but Dean still felt trapped.

….

They heard Bobby drive up but two doors slam shut on the truck. Sam grabbed his duffle bag and ran into the house full speed, holding a bouquet of lavender roses and another of white. He dropped his bag after entering the house and set the flowers on the counter. Dean stood up almost knocking over his chair, he broke into a huge smile, grabbed his brothers face and gave him a long, wet kiss on the lips.

Sam's hazel eyes lit up and he picked Dean off the floor hugging him tight, "Happy Valentine's Day Dean, I had to spend it with my favorite brother." He set Dean down but they held each others hands. "I swear my face hurts from smiling, how did you manage to get the time to come here?"

"I'm ahead on the important classes, besides I'm only going to miss a day." Sam picked up the roses and handed the lavender ones to Dean and the white ones to Castiel. The angel smiled up at Sam, "Thank you Sam it is really good to see you." He didn't know if he should hug Sam or not so he waited.

Sam got down on his knees and lifted Castiels shirt, he put his cheek against the angels belly and hugged him around his lower back. Castiel put his hands in Sam's hair and ran his fingers through. "How are you feeling Castiel?" Castiel looked down and saw Sam kiss the roundness. "Everything seems fine, l felt movement and it was very exciting."

Dean watched the scene play out in front of him, the most important people in his life were together and it was beautiful. He felt a pang of guilt when he looked at Sam on his knees in front of Castiel and less savory images flooded his mind but he pushed them back.

Sam got off his knees just when Bobby was walking in, Bobby started to turn to walk out and Sam laughed, "Geez Bobby I'm just hugging Castiel." He looked relieved, "Why don't we go out for lunch boys, my treat."

…

Bobby followed in his truck. Castiel sat in back of the Impala, he observed the brothers. Dean kept talking his eyes off the road to look at Sam. Sam had his head turned on the headrest just staring at his brother. He touched Dean's face with his fingers, "I didn't realize how much I missed your freckles."

….

They were seated and put in their orders, Sam excused himself to use the bathroom. Dean watched him walk away, "Maybe I'll use the head before the food comes." He got up and followed his brother. Before Sam could walk in the bathroom Dean had him around the waist, "Did you really have to go?" Sam voice was breathless, "No….lets go out back." They used the back door to slip outside. Dean pushed Sam against the wall and they fumbled with their buckles and zippers tongue fucking each others mouths like desperate kids. They didn't speak, the only sound was heavy breathing and small noises of pleasure. They grabbed each others cocks and stroked together roughly until they both came within seconds of the other.

Sam leaned his forehead on his brothers, "I missed this…I missed you Dean." Deans voice was filled with sadness, "Its so hard being without you Sam." They straightened themselves up and went back inside. Sam sat at the table first, Dean followed a minute later.

Castiel looked from one brother to the other and frowned, he could smell the sex on each of them. The waitress brought the food and Dean dug in, he had his appetite back, Sam was picking at his salad and looked at his brother Iike a love struck girl, Dean winked at him and Sam blushed.

Bobby put down his fork, "Come on guys put it on the back burner, I'm trying to eat here." Dean sat up and kept eating but he kicked Sam's shoe with his boot under the table. All of it wasn't lost on Castiel, he ate quietly and drank his milk looking past Sam and ignoring what was going on.

…

That night Dean got them a hotel room, something nice to celebrate. Castiel and Sam walked in and looked around, "Well this is several steps up from what we are used to Dean." Sam jumped on the king size bed and bounced then fell on his rear and laughed. "I'm so excited for tonight I can hardly stand waiting." Dean brought in a cooler with liquor and mixers in ice, he mixed some strange cocktail up for Sam and himself and gave Castiel a glass of sparkling juice.

Castiel drank sitting in a chair watching them, "I know what you both did at the diner, I could smell the sex on you both….it was so strong I am surprised Bobby did not notice." Dean dropped his gear bag on the table and looked at Castiel trying to gauge what he was thinking but his face was as stoic as ever.

Sam stood him up and brought him over to the bed, setting the angel on his lap and placing a hand on his belly. "Are you upset?" Castiel looked hurt, "I am upset that you feel the need to hide it from me. I know and accept what you both have, when you hide it then the sex becomes a dirty secret and makes me look like a fool."

Dean sat next to them and smiled, "But Cas you don't get it, that gropefest behind the diner was part of the fun. Its like being a kid and getting away with something naughty…that and I had to get a hand job from Sammy or I was going to die….literally."

Sam put his head on his brothers shoulder, "Its just something we do and we like it, just pretend we got away with something next time or if you have to ask about it use some off color language because honestly Cas if you used dirty words that would hot. You should try it."

Dean dumped his gear bag out on the table and picked up a leather paddle, "Sometimes you got to think outside of the box."

TBC


	81. 81) Master Cas & The Wincestial Night

Castiels eyes opened wide as he watched Dean unpack the gear bag, "You know Castiel being pregnant doesn't mean you died and can't enjoy anything anymore." Sam held up a pair of leather restraints, "It could be as simple as this, give it try…for me?" Sam had taken off his clothes and walked over to the angel carrying the restraints. "I think I would enjoy seeing you helpless," He turned to Dean, "wouldn't you big brother?"

Dean had stripped down to his jeans and the cut of his muscles stood out, moving as he arranged the toys, when he bent over part of his ass was showing and Sam forgot what he was saying watching the swell of the perfect globes peeking out the top as he stood. Castiel got up and sat back in the chair. "I don't know if I am comfortable with this until after this pregnancy is over."

"Its ok blue eyes, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Dean hugged Sam and spoke in a husky voice, "I have a surprise for you little brother, I decided to bottom tonight."

Sam pulled Dean way, "No…no way after everything that happened and your…..revelation at Christmas about John. I don't want to put you in a position like that." Dean folded his arms and looked at Sam smugly, "Well you have a high opinion of yourself, who said you were going to top?" Dean looked over at Castiel, "I want my baby mama to top. You just get me warmed up." He handed the paddle to Sam.

Castiel stood up, "No I cannot do that, I do not want to hurt you Dean."

"Come on Cas its not like you are working at full speed right now and I'm a big boy, I can take it." Dean dropped his jeans and stepped out of them. "You know you want me….I can see it on your face when you watch me walk around naked. I know the look, I've seen it enough times in mens eyes. I don't think you're as sweet as you let on baby, I can tell when someone has the guts for kink and you got it."

Sam's eyes narrowed, he stared at Castiel and licked his lips without realizing it. "If that's true I can't wait until you give birth and you really get your mojo back, you can top me all night long….in fact Dean sit this out I can take it." Sam dropped to his knees in front of the angel, "You can be my daddy, Dean gets old after awhile." Sam stroked up the inside of Castiel's thighs and stopped just short of touching him. Sam leaned back and held out his arms, "Come on, just think, all of this is yours."

Dean pulled Sam up by the hair, "What do you mean I get old after awhile, you should feel fucking lucky you got me Sammy because there isn't anyone out that makes you feel like I do and you know it."

Castiel sat there confused, he wasn't sure exactly what the brothers wanted and they constantly changed their minds. "Sam, Dean be quiet for a moment. What do you want? Do I get both or just one and which one?"

The brothers answered at the same time, "Me." Castiel ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Still not clear brothers, if you don't decide I suppose the answer is both." Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, answering again at the same time, "Ok."

Castiel got up and quickly took off his clothes, "Fine I'm feeling very sexual the last few days anyway, Sam get your….ass on the bed." Dean touched himself, "You sound different, I like this side of you Cas, go for it….talk dirty, say whatever you want it just makes it better if your calling the shots."

Castiel slapped Dean's face, "If I am calling the shots then stop touching yourself like a pervert and sit down." Dean quickly sat down, Castiel secured his wrists behind him with the leather bindings. "If you act like a child with no impulse control then I will treat you like one. You need structure and rules Dean Winchester and I am happy to give them to you." Dean didn't answer and Castiel slapped him again, "Do you understand me?" Dean closed his eyes and put his head back, "Yes I do…..oh God I do."

Castiel climbed in his lap, grabbed Dean's hair and kissed him, "Yes you do….." Dean looked confused, "Yes I do…..daddy….Sir…..Master?" Castiel grabbed his face and spoke in his ear, Dean noticed his breath smelled like strawberries. "Just speak with respect." He let go of Dean and climbed off. Dean was so hard it was painful but he couldn't touch himself. Castiel looked at his cock. "If you are good….really a good boy I will let Sam finish you."

Castiel walked over to Sam and grabbed the leather paddle, "Do you think you deserve to finish your brother Sam?" Sam was kneeling on the bed staring at the angel with lust filled eyes, "I don't know Cas, you tell me, you are the one holding the paddle big shot but you don't have the sack to use it do you?"

Sam said it on purpose to piss the angel off, he wanted to see how far he could push Castiel before he used it and he found it wasn't very far. Castiel grabbed his neck and forced him on his hands and knees then gave Sam a blow from the paddle, it made a sharp cracking sound against his ass and Sam cried out, he was facing his brother and smiled at him.

Dean smirked, "Come on Cas you hit like a girl…a little girl at that, put something behind that swing." Castiel glared at Dean and swung again harder this time and Sam lost his breath, he put his head down and groaned.

"Castiel climbed on the bed behind Sam and looked over to Dean, "Perhaps since I cannot paddle your bitch properly I will show you how to make love to him correctly." Deans smirk left his face and he watched as Catiel grabbed Sam's shoulders and pushed him on his back, the angel draped one leg over Sam's groin and stared into his eyes.

Sam took in a breath and exhaled slowly as he locked onto the blue of Castiels eyes, the light in them was mesmerizing and Sam's entire body relaxed into his arms as Castiel kissed him softly. "Tell me Sam Winchester…..tell me what you feel right now."

His voice sounded young and shy, "I feel….I feel that I love you," He placed his hand on the angels belly and spread out his long fingers. "I feel like you gave me a wonderful gift." Castiel smiled over at Dean, "That is how to charm your brother. Sam get back on your hands and knees but do it in front of your brother."

Sam did as he was told, he reached out to touch Dean and Castiel grabbed his wrist, "No touching." He put the head of his cock right in Sam's cleft, "This must be killing you right now Dean, this it as a lesson in humility" Castiel pushed all the way in until he was flush with Sam's red cheeks. Sam pressed his eyes closed and pushed back, Dean watched as Castiel fucked his brother hard.

Dean looked at Castiel with pleading but he stayed quiet, Castiel slapped against Sam, by the time he had his orgasm the angel was flushed and out of breath. He pulled out and sat back on the floor. "Finish your brother and then untie him." Castiel went to lie on the bed while Sam sucked his brothers cock. "This wont take long…sorry." Dean had been ready the whole time he watched and as soon as Sam wrapped his lips around him he pushed up and cried out Sam's name.

Castiel was on his side watching, his eyes were half closed and his body relaxed. Sam untied Dean's hands and massaged his wrists for him.

Castiel rolled on his back and stretched his arms out to either side, "Come here both of you." Each brother picked a side and the angel pulled them in, the three of them kissed pressed to together for what seemed like ages. Dean looked down at Castiel, "What about me, are you going to do me now?"

"No Dean you are not ready for that I can tell. I know you are trying to prove something but you don't need to do that. You will know when it is the right time."

Dean put his head back on his chest, "Thanks Cas….I really wasn't." Sam reached over and brushed his brothers hair with his fingers, "Babe don't ever do something you don't want to do ok? I didn't know, I couldn't tell."

They fell asleep with each a hand on Castiels belly.

TBC


	82. 82) Three Stooges & The Angel Road Trip

Sam went back that Monday, when Oliver got back from classes he was happy to see Sam sleeping in their bed again. Oliver climbed into bed next to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, Sam rolled over and opened his eyes, "Hey you, how was the trip back home?" Sam gave him the clean version, "Interesting, it was good to see everyone, Cas is three and a half months along . I'm going back for Easter and Dean wants him to get another sonogram while I'm there."

Sam noticed Oliver looked sad when he brought the Easter trip up, "Oliver do you want to come with me for Easter? It would be fun, we could take the bus but Dean will insist on picking me up so I hope you don't mind."

Oliver brightened up, "That would be great Sam, I would really like that. Will we know the sex after that ? Sam shrugged, I don't know Dean wants to know but he promised not to tell us. Castiel and I are not going to look, we want it to be a surprise."

…

The time between Valentines Day and Easter went quickly, Sam excelled at school and Dean threw himself into hunting and in between he looked for a house. He planned on asking Sam to come live with them but he didn't know if Sam would do it, Dean hoped at least in the summer.

…..

Dean was working on the Impala and when the angel called with a sense of urgency in his voice Dean slammed the top of his head on the inside of the hood, "Fuck….ow…Coming Cas." He threw down the oily rag and ran to the porch where he was sitting. "What is it, whats wrong babe?" Castiel grabbed his hand and put it over his belly, Dean felt a kick. "Oh shit…I felt that." Dean grabbed Castiels face and kissed him, he pulled out his phone and texted Sam about it.

…..

"Hey Oliver, Dean just texted me, Dean felt a kick." Sam looked dejected not being included because of the distance. Oliver tried to distract him from his melancholy, "Hey lets go for a walk, it's a beautiful spring night and I could go for some star gazing." Oliver leaned into Sam's ear, "Although I don't think I'll be able to see them with you around, you shine a lot brighter and sure are prettier."

Sam couldn't help but smile, "Did you just make that up?"

"Yup."

"It shows." Oliver pushed Sam down and held his shoulders, pretty smart mouth on you Winchester, a guy gives you a compliment and what do I get…lip." Sam grabbed his long hair and pulled him down face to face, "I'll give you more than lip, how about tongue?" Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you make fun of what I say." He got off Sam, "Get your shoes on and lets go smart ass."

…

April came and Easter was right around the corner, Dean packed up the car. He got in and handed Castiel a breakfast burrito, he handed it back, opened the car door and vomited. Dean got out, took a baby wipe and cleaned the angels face. "Sorry Cas I forgot some stuff I eat grosses you out right now. Oh well good thing I got baby wipes."

Castiel sat back and closed his eyes, "Yes the case of them is as big as the Impala and should last." Dean grinned at him, "Wow sarcastic today, I like it. Take the gloves off sweetheart it will make the ride go quicker."

….

It was a long drive and that night they stopped at a motel, Castiel went to bed and turned on the TV. Dean got undressed and snuggled next to him, "So you want to fool around a little?" Dean was already erect.

"Dean there is no such thing as fooling around a little with you." Castiel sat up and Dean helped him on top and guided himself in, the angel closed his eyes and his lips parted. Dean pushed up gently meeting him in the middle, he rested both hands on Castiels belly.

Dean had his eyes locked onto Castiel as he slide his hand down to the angels cock and stroked him. " Its getting harder to find your dick when you are top now ." Castiel opened his eyes and gave him a hard stare.

Dean grabbed the angels chin and winked at him, "Come on baby I was kidding ok? Maybe you'd like this better….this will turn you on….how about once you pop we take a little break and then get started on another…just keep fucking you until I get you pumped full of baby juice…I kinda like you being my stay at home bitch…you wanna get Sam in on it I'm game…make more babies with the two Winchesters…"

Castiel lost any control he had left and worked Dean until he had him crying out and pinning him to his hips while he finished. "Whew that was great, I gotta talk to like that more I guess."

Castiel climbed off and rested on Dean, "Was that what you call "pillow talk" again or did you mean it? I am not very good at guessing." Dean twirled little strands of dark hair around his fingers, "I really can't answer that, I never thought about it until I said it out loud…maybe?"

"Are we still getting married, we have not talked about that since you asked me Dean, if something has changed it is ok I know things are confusing for everyone right now."

"Yes I do want to get married, I want to find us all a place to live though, Bobby's house will be too cramped. We can stay in the area near him but someplace we can call our own. Sam and I never really had our own place, always moving around and nothing stable. I want that for us, I want to take care of you."

"Dean as l said I can take care of us, it is my job and I can get us a place to live whenever you want."

"No like I said I'm the man….well human man and I'm going to do this."

…..

Oliver and Sam waited to see the Impala, Sam was bouncing on his heels with a big smile as he saw the car pull in. Before Oliver could say anything Sam ran so fast a minute later he saw him rounding the parking lot and grab his brother as soon as he got out of the car.

Dean picked up Sam around the waist and put him down, they kissed then Sam opened the back door and helped out Castiel. Oliver noticed that he walked slower and held his back when he walked but he was able to hide it well under clothing even at almost six months along. The brothers each took an arm and walked to the building. Oliver grabbed their bags and put them by door.

Castiel came in first with Sam, "May I use your bathroom? I am not fond of all these bodily functions, vomiting, sleeping, urinating every half hour. I don't know how you manage to get anything done at all." Oliver patted his back, "Its right there, and to be fair we really don't pee and vomit all the time, its part of your condition I suppose."

Dean came in and picked up the bags by the door, "Where did my happy little missus go?" Sam hitch his thumb toward the bathroom, "Yeah not so happy Dean, is he ok?"

"I guess, he is still pissed about the breakfast burrito, made him barf. I didn't know morning sickness…or in his case all the time sickness lasted this long." On that note they heard dry heaving from the bathroom.

…..

Sam wanted to sit in back with Castiel so they could talk and get to know each other better. Sam reached out and held his hand, smiling at him. "Can I see your belly?" Castiel opened his coat and lifted his shirt. Sam rubbed his hand around the smooth skin, his belly button was sticking out. He poked it lightly with his finger, "Boop…just like a turkey timer, its cute. I'm glad you don't have hair on your chest or belly it would look weird."

Oliver started to laugh, "Yeah cause a knocked up angel with two fathers that are brothers is not weird in the least." Castiel scowled, "Hush nephilim, your humor is not appreciated right now." Oliver turned around and looked at the angel, "Hey you say nephilim like it's a bad thing, I mean that's what your hauling around in there. Geez you would think now days that wouldn't be such a big deal."

Oliver turned back around and smirked, Dean punched his shoulder, "Stop upsetting my woman." Sam put his head on Castiels lap with his ear on his belly. "Sam what are you doing?"

Sam looked up at the angel "I'm trying to feel any movement. Do you think when the doctor does the ultrasound he can put a piece of masking tape over the pictures so we don't see any..you know.

Castiel rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, "Father give me the patience to not murder someone in this car before we get home." Dean looked back in the mirror, "I know babe, these kids are a pain in the ass. Sweetheart can you hand me a beer?"

Castiel covered his face and sighed, "It is like an episode of the three stooges that Bobby forced me to watch with him."

Castiel knew it would be a very long drive.

TBC


	83. 83) Dee & Sammy Work It Out

When the Impala pulled in Bobby watched from the window as Dean and Oliver got out and opened the back doors for Sam and Castiel. He smiled to himself when he saw Dean put a protective arm around Castiels waist and walk with him to the house.

Sam came in first with the bags and Oliver in tow, he gave Bobby a hug. "Hi Bobby, this is my friend Oliver. They shook hands, "You're a big boy aren't you? Wish I had some of that hair you got. Any friend of Sam's is welcome here."

The four of them brought the bags up to the bedroom, Dean looked at the bed then to the pregnant angel, his big little brother and his even bigger friend. So who is going to sleep on the couch?" Oliver raised his hand, "It should be me, I'm the fourth wheel here."

Dean had a glint is his eye as he looked over the very tall, handsome young nephilim. Sam knew that look, he grabbed Deans arm and pulled him out in the hall, "No."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "No….what?" Sam was exasperated, "Oliver is a virgin, I know you better than you know yourself Dean." Dean grabbed Sams arm and pulled him into the bathroom, "Look Sammy boy, you got the honor of popping the cork on Castiel and I got sloppy seconds so its only fair right?"

Sam hissed, "Yeah and look how far that got me." Dean looked up at him with his big green eyes and smiled. "Doesn't matter how you look at me or how cute your freckles are" Sam rolled his eyes, "fine, do it you jerk." Dean did a little jump and clapped his hands, "Yeah thanks Sammy."

"Big deal Dean, just because I said yes doesn't mean he is going to do it. Oliver is hooked on me, he isn't going to give that away to anyone but me." Dean stuck out his hand, "Wanna bet?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Dean still had his hand out, "I said wanna bet, you know bet that I can get him if I want him. You know I always do, never had a person turn me down yet."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah right Dean because you are so damn pretty right?"

"Yup, that's right, I don't brag Sam you know it's the truth. I even managed to bang those two little sweet boy toys of yours remember, why should this one be any different?" Dean snapped his fingers, "I got it Sam, can we invite them over also? Oh hell I would love another crack at that little pixie Conner and throw in a dash of Nordic Erik and it would be the hottest thing ever, swear to God. Come on Sam…..I'll let Conner throw in big daddy just for you what do you say?"

Sam pushed his brother against the wall and started kissing him urgently, they each pulled down their jeans and pressed together so hard Dean cracked the plaster on the bathroom wall. Sam grabbed his brothers hair and bit his neck leaving a mark, "You are such a fucking whore Dean and I never get tired of it." They kissed and grinded against each other until they both finished then hugged each other for awhile that way.

Sam spoke quietly, "I lied to you Dean…I do get tired of it. Sometimes if I'm being honest with myself I think how I hate sharing you with anyone and how I wish it was just you and me again, Dee and Sammy against the world but it would be ok because we have each other forever and ever. Dean….can we go for a drive…just you and me, not anyone else?"

Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in his brothers neck, Sam felt the drop of moisture slid down his collar bone. "What do you say babe, you and me…have a beer and watch the stars."

"Yes…baby boy yes lets go."

They quietly left and when the Impala started and pulled slowly out Castiel watched from the window, tears running down his face. He held his stomach then sat in the chair watching for them to come back even though they had just left.

Oliver always the pragmatist put his arm around the weary angel, "I knew what would happen when they saw each other but I prepared myself so it wouldn't hurt so much when the time came. They will always need each other and I told myself if I really want a relationship with Sam Winchester I had to accept it. I can't compete with Dean, he is the total package. Handsome, brave, smart, funny…..fuck I know there are a thousand other attributes he has that makes it impossible to compete so I learned to love the guy and you know what?"

Castiel looked up at Oliver with sullen blue eyes rimmed red. "What is that?"

"Dean is an ok guy and its not hard to love him, maybe you could try that with Sam." Castiel got a slight smile, "How did you become so wise Oliver? Oliver winked at the angel, "Must be that half breed thing I got going on." Castiel patted his hand, "You are a very good man Oliver….a good nephilim."

…

The brothers joked and laughed with each other, teased and taunted, it was just like nothing changed. "Sammy….fuck it lets get some diner food together ok? Sam had his whole body turned to his brother, face against the headrest just staring at every little movement Dean made. "Anything you want Dean."

Dean was watching the road but Sam could see him smile so big the dimples were deep and his eyes had the beautiful smile lines Sam loved so much.

…..

Castiel stood up and took Oliver's hand, he looked up at the young man and smiled, "You know what Oliver I would like to introduce you to someone. Will you go with me?"

"I suppose…who is it?" The next thing he knew he was standing in a meadow with Castiel, there was a woman sitting on a bench with her back to them. She had hair that hung to her waist and it was full of flowers stuck haphazardly through it. "Castiel is that you?"

"Yes sister, do not turn around I have a surprise for you." Castiel put his finger to his lips and they quietly approached her. "May I look now? I am not one for secrets."

Castiel smiled, his face was beaming, "Look sister, look who I brought." She slowing stood and turned around, "My Oliver….you brought my Oliver to me Castiel."

"You're my mother?" He looked at the tall, strong beautiful woman in front of him, he was shocked because so much of him came from her. She grabbed her son and hugged him, "It is me Oliver, mother."

He pulled away, "I have a lot to ask you." She looked down, she knew all the questions he had. "Ask me anything son and I will be honest." Castiel stepped back, "I will go now and leave you both to catch up, please Sophia bring him back tomorrow. He came with Sam Winchester and when Sam and Dean come back," Castiels voice choked up, "Sam will wonder where he is."

Sophia walked over to Castiel, "Where are they Castiel?" She put her hands over his belly through the robe, "Are you well?" He nodded and wiped his eyes, "I don't know where they went."

Oliver walked up to Castiel and hugged him, "Don't worry Cas, they just need to have alone time, its fine. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here, stay strong ok?"

Castiel vanished.

…..

Sam was leaning back on the Impala drinking a beer with Dean who was sitting on the ground with his brothers legs hanging over his shoulders. Dean had taken off Sam's shoes and was rubbing his foot, "You know Cas was right, you really do have beautiful feet but no toe sucking for you until you hop in the shower…sorry. Sam lifted his feet and rubbed them on Dean, "Not too dirty to rub your head though." Dean jumped up and brushed at his hair, "Gross Sam, now I have to take a shower."

He looked over at Sam in the moonlight laughing like a kid on the hood of the Impala, knees up, bare foot and holding his stomach and all those pearly teeth showing. Dean leaned with his arms on either side of Sam, "You are beautiful….yeah I know I say it all the time, after awhile it all seems like just words to other people but I don't give a crap what they think, I will say I love you and you are beautiful a million times and everyone else can fuck themselves if they get tired of me saying it to you."

He pulled Sam off the car and into the grass, Dean laid on top of him. They just kissed for a long time like they did a thousand times before Sam turned sixteen and Dean hadn't made love to him. It was innocent then and they held back now reliving that perfect time between the two worlds of childhood and adulthood. When Sam was still pure and sweet, the flesh not bruised but ripe for the taking and the waiting was as exquisite as the act itself.

They came up for air, Sam sat up and nervously picked at a hole in his jeans, "Dean we have to talk about Castiel , its less than four months away now and we have to be serious about it. "I'm going to be twenty, your only four years older I mean for most people that's like really young to have a family. I'm scared Dean, scared to be a dad."

TBC


	84. 84) Castiel Makes A Difficult Choice

Castiel came back but stayed outside and sat in the grass, he thought about what Oliver said and was embarrassed a twenty year old kid had a clearer outlook than Castiel did on the situation.

"Father even if you don't answer I know you listen, I have been confused by this all and maybe did not make the right choices…I find I am not infallible," Castiel rubbed his belly and smiled, "But sometimes the most wonderful things come from mistakes and I do not regret this. I am lucky to have two good men in the Winchester brothers, family is important to them no matter what."

Castiel started to cry, "No matter what they decide about me, maybe I will become just a memory to them and if that happens…Father I don't know what to do. I have nothing to go back to any more, I will be a joke to the rest, the foolish angel that gave up his position and power to get pregnant with two men that do not want him."

"Father I have a friend and his name is Oliver, he gave me advice to accept everything as it is and I want to I really do but what if they are making the choice for me? What then….I can't love anyone else."

….

Dean grabbed them both a beer and sat next to Sam, he looked up at the stars and took his brothers hand. "Look Sam I am just going to put it out there," He looked at Sam seriously, "Babe I asked him to marry me." Sam twisted the wedding ring Dean had put on his finger, "What about me…what was this for?" Dean sighed, "Look you didn't want it for that, I said to keep it…did you change your mind…do you want it to mean that now?"

"Its not like we can really get married Dean." Dean smirked, "Hey that's what Cas said but guess what Sam I don't care if we can't get a piece of paper and its not official in anyones eyes. We will know, I want to marry you both. Why would that be any weirder than anything else in our lives?"

Dean started laughing hard and fell over in the grass, "Sammy…guess what…you marry me and we don't have to change the monogram on the towels, totally worth it just for that, what do you say?"

Sam grinned , "Well since you put it so sensibly then of course I say yes. Dean, I didn't think about Oliver." Dean stood up and held his hand out to Sam, "What about him, I know you don't want to hurt him." Sam got up and brushed off his jeans, "No I don't he's a loveable guy and a wonderful friend. Not like the others Dean, I can't just leave him. I'm always like a helium balloon and Oliver is the string tethering me to the real things in life and I need that."

"Wow Sam how deep, are you smoking pot with the kid because that was pretty lame."

"You are such a jerk."

Dean Whispered, "Sammy its dark are you doing it? The bitch face ….you are I can tell." It was quiet for a minute, "I hate you Dean." Dean punched his arm and Sam chased him to the car.

….

When they pulled in it was almost dawn, Castiel had fallen asleep in the grass. The brothers jumped out of the car and ran over to him both kneeling on either side of the angel. "Cas are you ok?" When Castiel opened his eyes the Winchesters were looking down at him with worried faces.

"Sam, from this angle you have a very sweet puppy face." Dean stood up, "Yeah he's fine." Sam helped him up, "I didn't mean to worry you, I had a good talk with Father and fell asleep afterward, we were very tired." Sam looked at the damp thin robe he was wearing, "Lets go to the house and get something to eat." He held out his hand and the angel took it. Dean walked behind them.

"I must talk to both of you, it is important. I came to some decisions last night concerning us" Castiel had changed into sweat pants and a tee, his round gut poking out the bottom. "Damn Cas you know how to turn me on." Castiels face was full of emotion, he stopped walking and dropped Sam's hand.

"Stop it….stop teasing me Dean, I know how I look and you do not have to point it out to me. I am very emotional right now and I thought you understood that. I am not Sam, tall and handsome…in perfect physical condition and I can't help it." Castiel sat back in the grass with his head down.

Sam got on his knees and lifted the angels chin, "Hey what is this about? I know Dean is a big jerk but don't compare yourself to me. I think your beautiful Castiel, I get jealous when Dean calls you, "The little missus" or "blue eyes", I'm never going be the cute little one, or the one with the striking blue eyes and I've seen you naked and as Dean puts it, you got a bangin' body. Trust me, if you didn't he wouldn't say anything at all out of politeness."

Dean sat next to him and pulled up his shirt then kissed his stomach, "This is beautiful, I was making fun of your clothes because you usually are all dressed up. Cas maybe we should let you talk now, no interruptions promise. Just tell us both whats on your mind, first I want to get you in the house and get some coffee in me and some tea for you," Dean rubbed his stomach, and breakfast for me."

…

Castiel sat on the couch while Bobby made breakfast for everyone, "You boys are cooking supper and doing dishes while I relax tonight, got it?" Dean saluted. Bobby shook his head "Hey smartass set the table." Dean put out the plates and silverware.

Castiel was in the kitchen, "I want to help, what can I do?" Dean walked past him and slapped his ass, "You can pour me some coffee for a start." Sam frowned at his brother, "Seriously Dean be nice." Castiel went to get coffee and poured the three men each a cup, Sam sat him in one of the chairs at the table, "My turn Cas, I'm making tea for you. I wonder when Oliver is going to get his butt out of bed because he's not on the couch."

"Sam about that…well after you both left I was feeling very down, Oliver talked to me and he made a lot of sense, your friend is very kind and wise. Anyway I wanted to do something nice for him and took the boy to meet his mother."

Sam pointed up, "You mean up there? Well when is she bringing him back Cas…I mean we can't leave him there."

"Do not worry, if he is not back after breakfast I will get him myself." Dean leaned in and smiled, "Can we go, how awesome would that be." Castiel thought if he had the strength, he was feeling tired but didn't want to worry them, "Yes you can go." Bobby pointed to the food, "If you boys are done dumping your purses all over the table can we eat?" Dean chuckled, "Purses…I like that Bobby I'm gonna use that sometime."

…..

The three of them appeared in the meadow, Oliver was sitting in the grass next to his mother and they were surrounded by brilliantly colored, huge rabbits. He waved them over, "Mom this is…" She stood, "Oliver they need no introduction, the Winchester brothers… as lovely as ever." She walked up to them and standing next to Dean she was almost as tall.

After the introductions Oliver said goodbye to his mother, "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Perhaps, let me see how much trouble my brother gets into for bringing you here first." His face fell, "Oh Oliver don't look so sad, I can still sneak a visit here and there."

….

That night Castiel had his talk with the Winchesters, they sat out on the porch, Sam and Dean prepared themselves with a case of beer chilling in the fridge. Oliver got up, "I'm just going to leave you guys to talk." He walked in and shut the door, he was worried there would be fighting and he didn't want to get in the way.

Dean sat next to Castiel drinking a beer, Sam pulled his chair in front of the angel so he could give his full attention, Sam was nervous and was on his second drink of the night. "Ok Castiel you have our full attention."

Castiel put his hands protectively over his stomach, "It came to me after you both took off last night that I might be in the way. I realize you both love each other deeply and although I am happy to share I know that there will be jealousy. Sam I know this happening and my being with your brother must be honestly heart wrenching for you.

Dean has a reputation and has had many, many, many…." Dean interrupted, "Ok we get it, I banged a lot of people, now go on." Castiel glared at him, "As I was saying, many sexual conquests but you were his one constant, the one he loved more than all others so seeing me with him in the context of a relationship would be upsetting."

Castiel took a deep breath and came out with it, I have decided after the birth to let you both be the parents. If you do not want to I will do it and you can both live your lives. I only ask if you do accept the task that I may visit as I wish. This is the best way, to have me gone.

TBC


	85. 85) Dean Bites Off More Than He Can Chew

Dean choked on his beer, "Excuse me…what did you just say?" Castiel knew this would be difficult, "I have decided to step back, you both are very kind people and I know you don't want to hurt my feelings and I appreciate that but it would be selfish of me to continue disrupting your lives like this."

Sam bowed his head and started to peel the label off the bottle of beer, he needed to think before he spoke. Dean jumped right in not weighing his words as usual, shooting from the hip with emotion.

"So you decided for me then Cas, that's it then….I have no say in this. Doesn't matter at all if I fell in love with you or not, that I like having you around and want you to be the…..hell I don't know what you would be…mother….a third dad…incubator whatever… I want you there. How about mother, you act like a girl sometimes anyway, then again so does Sam."

Sam decided to speak, he sat next to Castiels legs and put his hand on his knee looking up at him, "Look I get jealous, I hate sharing my brother unless I'm there. The thought of other people touching him makes me want to vomit ever since I was little kid. All that said I want you here, I want you to be mom or whatever and I feel ok with you both together as long as I'm never shut out of his life."

Sam took Castiels hand, " I love you in my own way, I really do and this is a gift we have and I think maybe it's a way for us to do something right together as a family. I don't date girls so how else would this happen?"

Dean smiled and finished his beer, "Sam only likes boys that look like girls, either that or Sam likes to be a girl."

"Seriously Dean this is important stuff to work out. Castiel you've been pretty quiet, tell me what you think."

"I think if you both feel that way really in your hearts then I would like us to all be together. I wanted to give you both options without the guilt."

Dean got up, "Can we go to bed now please, I'm done getting in touch with my feelings for tonight." He pulled Castiel up and put his hand down the back of his sweat pants as they walked into the house. "You know these sweat pants….I kinda like that whole elastic waist thing you got going on here, easy access."

…

Oliver was sitting on the couch reading a car magazine, he saw them all walk in and everyone looked reasonably happy.

Dean pulled Sam aside, "Remember our bet, that I could get Oliver, its still on."

"Really, after that talk this seems like the best next step?" Dean nodded, "Yup, here goes." Dean walked into the living room, "Sammy go bring Cas upstairs and get him settled in bed, I'll be right up."

He winked at Sam who then rolled his eyes and took the angel by the arm. Castiel turned around, "But Dean I'm not sleepy." Sam patted his arm, "Oh Castiel you are so cute sometimes, he wasn't talking about sleep."

Dean swaggered over to the couch and stopped in front of Oliver, he put his legs on either side of the nephilims knees. Olive put the magazine down and looked up at him, "So whats this thing you're doing here Dean…..this thing with your legs."

Dean kneeled on the couch over Olivers lap, put his hands on the back and looked him in the eye, "So I think we know whats going to happen here." Oliver raised an eyebrow, "We both do?" Dean leaned in and gave him a long wet kiss, he knew his mouth was one of many great features and usually that was enough to send someone to the dark side and do what he wanted.

When he got done Oliver smiled, "That was really nice, you have got a pretty mouth there Dean and the kiss was almost as good as Sam's." Dean pulled out all the stops, he peeled off his tight tee then unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let Oliver see he wasn't wearing any underwear. He whispered in his ear, "I can make your first time the best time, I know what I'm doing. Sammy said it was ok…honestly," He took Olivers hands and put them around his waist and pushed down against him.

Oliver turned the tables, Dean didn't know how strong the nephilim was but he was about to find out. Oliver grabbed him under the arms and lifted him off setting Dean beside him on the couch, he swung his own leg over Dean's lap and sat down, his green eyes shot open in surprise at being manhandled so easily.

"So how good of a time can you give me Dean Winchester, you're a big boy tell me what you bring to the table, what makes you so special?" Dean tried to push Oliver off, the boy was big, strong and as aggressive as he was, Dean realized he was at a disadvantage."

"Let me off and I'll show you." Oliver got off and let Dean stand, he quickly pulled off his boots and jeans. He turned back around and grinned at Oliver, "Yeah so smartass I bring plenty to the table." Dean did a spin and stopped.

Oliver was just going to string Sam's big brother along but then he saw what a really big brother he was and started to feel some interest in the offer. He motioned for Dean to come over and sit on his lap, Dean sat down and looked expectantly into the amethyst eyes. Oliver traced his brow then over the freckles across his nose, the outline of his lips and then held him by the hips.

Dean was breathtaking up close, most men were more like a Monet painting, beautiful from far away but the closer you got the more messed up they looked. "Damn you are really super pretty aren't you? I bet you bat those nice emerald eyes and women spontaneously ovulate."

Dean smirked, "Even the ones in menopause." He hitched his thumb toward the steps, "I even get males to ovulate, look at Castiel all knocked up and nowhere to go. Want to go outside and see how this all plays out virgin?"

Oliver lifted Dean off his lap, "Sure why not, you actually got my interest and that's not an easy thing."

…

Sam took off his clothes and got into bed with Castiel, they had never shared a bed alone before and it felt a little awkward. Castiel stared at a spider on the ceiling, Sam decided to try an experiment and kissed Castiel on the neck and then watched the spider with him. "What was that for Sam, it felt very nice…what did it mean?"

"Cas not everything has a deep meaning to it, I wanted to kiss you and your neck looked soft and kissable so I did…..did you want another kiss maybe on the mouth?" Castiel rubbed his belly, "In light of this I think that would be fine, it is odd without Dean here and we only did it that once."

Sam didn't wait he kissed the angel but treated him gently and was happy when Castiel kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sams back. When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavier. "What should we do now Cas, tell me what you want and I'll do it."

" Sam I would like it if you and I had our own time together…" Castiel didn't get to finish his sentence and Sam had his hands sliding over the angels body, "I want that Castiel I want us to have our own special little times together without my brother…I think that way I can really know who you are inside and out…I bet you would really like that wouldn't you."

Sam's mind started to go to the point of no return, that special place the Winchesters went when they wound themselves up so much that only the most debauched words and acts could get them to the peak of ecstasy.

Castiel had experienced this several times with the brothers but it was still a scary ride to him, he never knew what they would say or do to him. Sam got a length of rope out of the nightstand which would be an odd thing to most people but for Sam and Dean it was normal. "What do you say, want to be helpless Castiel? I'm feeling a little kinky right now."

Castiel smiled at Sam, "If you are careful with me you can be as kinky as you want."

TBC


	86. 86) Sam Is Touched By An Angel

Dean brought Oliver out to the Impala, "Get in, we can go somewhere more private." Oliver got in but was having second thoughts, "Did Sam really say it was ok, because that doesn't sound like him."

"Yeah he did, you don't want to now or what kid? I got my fine ass baby brother and my knocked up woman in there I could be doing things with so make up your mind." Dean was playing it cocky and rough, not giving him time to think.

"Ok…ok I want to then." Dean put the car in gear and headed out to the road, he patted his leg, "Good boy, you wont regret it, promise."

…..

Sam lashed Castiel to the bed by his wrists then pulled out a bottle of body oil, he warmed it in his hands and had the angel lay on his side. Sam started to work on his neck, Castiel groaned, "That feels wonderful Sam." Sam worked the muscles of his shoulders and back, "I'm not sure yet where I'm going with this."

Sam slid a large oiled hand over Castiels belly, "I feel more protective right now…if anyone hurt my family I would take them out I swear. " He brought his hand back and did the angels lower back, over his cheeks then the cleft working his way in, he pushed gently until his long finger was inside.

He moved slowly until the angel started to respond, "Do you like that breeder?" Castiel pushed back on Sam, "I do Sam…you are very skilled at this." Sam pulled his finger out and the angel gasped at the sudden emptiness, "I learned from the best so of course I'm good, big brother taught me everything I know….like how to make someone wait for it."

….

Dean pulled in by a creek he and Sam used to go to, Dean grabbed a blanket and Oliver followed him to a large tree where Dean spread the blanket out. "Go get the cooler of beer from the car." Oliver brought it over and set it down opening one for each of them, he was nervous and drank it quickly trying to take the edge off.

Dean went back to the Impala and opened a gear bag he kept in the back, he pulled out a row of condoms and put them in his pocket. He went back and sat next to Oliver, "Just relax, we can have some drinks and talk…work our way up to this. I'll treat you right, your Sammy's friend and I like you kid I really do."

Oliver smiled and shook his head, he pulled a joint out of his shirt pocket and lit it up, he took a drag then handed it to Dean, "You know its so funny when you call me kid, I mean what are you…like a couple years older?"

Dean handed the joint back and pulled out a flask, "No thanks, I'll stick to this. Oh and to answer that I'm four years older than you and Sam but I feel a hell of a lot older most days. I've seen and done a lot in twenty four years," He took a long drink from the flask, "Had a lot done to me so yeah I am a lot older than you." He put his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Oliver took a long draw, he looked at Dean with his head back, eyes closed and the pain on his face looked raw and fresh but Oliver could sense it was a very old injury that no amount of love or understanding could make disappear, mentally or physically.

Oliver didn't know what to say but during his visit with Sophia she told him that in life sometimes it was the silence that was the most therapeutic to humans, that touch was the best way to convey your empathy. He slowing brought his hand over Dean's and squeezed it. Dean jumped at the touch but then twined his fingers with Olivers and squeezed back.

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head toward Oliver, he was still resting back on tree, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Thanks for helping me save my Sammy, thanks for always standing by his side and thanks for being a stand up guy I can trust. There aren't many people I can say that about, your special Oliver." Dean ran his hand down the long soft hair, then turned the nephilims face toward his, "You know you look a lot like your mom except for those damn purple eyes, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around those but their pretty….your pretty like her." Oliver pinched off the joint and put it away, "Yeah well thanks, I'm not all that confident about my looks but if you say so then I'll believe it."

Dean kneeled in front of him, unbuttoned Olivers shirt and pulled it off then opened his jeans and worked them down over his legs taking his sandals with them. The usually cocky Oliver felt like grabbing the blanket to cover himself but instead closed his eyes, Dean worked his hands over his body and then started to touch every inch, learning the hard and soft parts. Dean quickly took his own clothes off, held Oliver by the shoulders and put him back onto the blanket.

…

Castiel rolled onto his back and looked up at Sam, searching his eyes, the angel saw lust and then there it was, the small spark of love starting. He didn't know if it was for him, because of the pregnancy or both but it didn't matter.

Sam bent down and sucked one of his nipples, they were almost painfully sensitive and when Sam took the other one in his mouth Castiel groaned. Sam took his oiled fingers and worked both of the tiny nubs in his fingers and squeezed, "Does that feel good or does it hurt?" Castiel started to get an erection, "It is a good hurt, I like it Sam."

"Then you will really like this," He brought his hands between the angels legs and slicked the tender skin then pushed his hips up. "You look like your in heat when you do that, Dean was right you are our little bitch…that is fucking hot."

Sam noticed the immediate response the angels body had when he said that so he kept talking, "When the baby comes I'll give you a break just for a week or two and then before my brother can bang you I'm going to wait until he's gone and mate with that ass until you beg me to stop….then you know what I'll do?"

Castiel was writhing on the bed, "What Sam…what will you do?" Sam shoved two fingers in the angels ass hard, "I'll fill you with so much come, get you just to that ripe stage that you're going to get knocked up again….this time with just mine." Castiel let out a guttural cry and came over his own chest and stomach, Sam watched as it dripped slowly down the side of the roundness.

He immediately untied the angels wrists and lifted Castiel on his hands and knees then mounted him, Sam couldn't stop the fantasy, "Dean can be the cuckold, watching you get bigger and bigger with my kid." Sam had energy to spare and kept going until Castiel was exhausted, he slowly went on his side and let Sam continue behind him, he wrapped his arms around the angel and shuddered.

….

Dean took his time, kissing him until he felt him relax into his lips. "I'm just going to adjust you, don't worry kid I'm going to tell you before I do something." Dean pushed Olivers knees up and pushed them flat to the sides, "You really are a big boy aren't you?"

Oliver was breathing quickly and he reached down to touch himself, Dean slapped his hand away, "No, I'm going to suck that big dick of yours and then when I think your ready I'm going to lube up my fingers and stretch you because I'm a big boy, got that?"

Olive nodded and closed his eyes, Dean sucked him in and found it difficult to deep throat him but ever the talented lover he found a way and managed to take it all then pulled back, when he went down a second time and when he thought Oliver was distracted he pushed two fingers in and started working him open.

Olivers body was confused, he was in heaven feeling Deans mouth on him but the aggressive way he worked his fingers inside was painful. Suddenly Dean pulled off and pulled out, "I think I'm going to put you on your hands and knees for this." Dean helped him get positioned just right and slipped on a condom.

He pushed slowly but Oliver tried to pull away, "It hurts….is it supposed to feel like that?" Dean pulled him back and pushed again, Oliver gasped gripped the blanket tight in both hands. "Just take deep breaths, I'm going to do this so you need to relax." Dean rubbed his lower back lighting with his fingertips, he went in further until he hit bottom. "I'm going to move and trust me, when I get just the right angle its going feel fantastic, do you trust me?"

Oliver let out a breath, "Yes." Dean started to move until he picked up a good pace, Oliver cried out and started to buck back on Dean trying to get that feeling again. Dean grabbed the nephilims long hair and pulled back like he was riding a big, beautiful stallion.

He started to slap Olivers ass and stroke him with the other, "Come on babe, come for daddy you can do it…that's it." Oliver fucked Deans hand until he couldn't hold out, Dean felt him filling the palm of his hand. Dean closed his eyes, tossed his head back and growled, "Goddamn …fucking hot." Anything that came after that Oliver didn't understand, he was limp and spent just enjoying the feeling inside him.

When Dean was done he collapsed on the blanket next Oliver, "that was great..really nice thanks kid," Oliver was in a haze, he put his head on Deans chest. "That was about the best thing I ever felt, Sam told me how it was but….wow I just…I'll shut up now." Dean laughed, its ok, I just brought you to my own special place and glad you liked it."

…

Castiel was smiling, he couldn't stop. Sam was holding him tight, the angel felt secure and loved in the bigger mans arms. Sam kissed his head, "That was really nice Cas, special. I feel so close to you now, would you like to do that again….I mean you know, just us?" Castiel pushed a kiss on Sam's mouth, he was still an awkward kisser at times, "I would really like that Sam, as long as it doesn't upset Dean."

"So tomorrow is the ultrasound, I still don't want to know what the sex is though, what about you Cas?"

"No, I'll look if the doctor covers that part up, I hope Dean does not tell us. He is bad at keeping secrets when he is excited. Sam we should pick out names with Dean, we can all write down what we like and decide from there. Does that sound fair to you?"

"That sounds very fair Cas," Sam yawned, "I love you Castiel."

TBC


	87. 87) Sam & Dean Play Matchmakers

**(I was a little loopy when I wrote this and I confess I had watched Jerry Springer so here it is..enjoy)**

The car ride back to the house was quiet for awhile, Oliver had his head on the window watching the shadows pass by in the darkness. Dean kept glancing over and finally broke the silence. "Are you ok with what we did back there? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Olive looked over at Dean, looked sad. "I'm feeling…I don't know.. like I didn't have control. I was saving myself for someone special."

Dean looked forward and his mouth tightened, "Sorry then, guess I made the wrong call taking you there, hitting on you in the first place."

Oliver realized how he sounded and felt bad for hurting Deans feelings, "No that came out bad, you are special and you made me see stars. I think you're an incredible lover, I mean I don't have anyone to compare you to but I'm pretty sure I don't think I'll ever have anyone that looks like you again in my life or has your mad skills. I prided myself for controlling my feelings and when you offered I couldn't say no."

Deans face relaxed, "Oh ok, well don't feel bad kid because I can't remember anyone turning me down so your in good company there."

…

Sam rolled over after he knew Castiel was asleep, he wondered how he felt about what happened. As time went by it got harder and harder to be with anyone but his brother and the urges he had to nest and settle were interfering with his dreams of a career.

Castiel made a crying sound in his sleep like a bad dream, Sam rolled over to his side and started to gently smooth his hair and rub his stomach and the angel relaxed. Sam stopped and looked down at the sweet face and how fragile he looked right now.

He stayed there and held Castiel , Sam told himself that everything was going to be ok, he could do this and be the best father possible.

….

Oliver and Dean quietly entered the house and went upstairs, when they entered the bedroom Sam had the angel in his arms and they were sound asleep. Oliver tugged Deans jacket sleeve and whispered, "I'll go downstairs on the couch."

Dean whispered back, "Its ok, lets see if we can all squeeze in, you lay by the wall next to Sam, I'll lay on the outside next to Cas."

Oliver took off his clothes and worked his way in next to Sam, he squeezed against him. Sam draped his leg over Oliver and put his head on his chest, "Dean….I missed you." Oliver looked at him smiling in his sleep and patted his head, "Yeah sure its Dean."

Dean got under the covers and pulled Castiel over to him, the angel opened his eyes and spoke quietly, "You came back, where did you go?" Suddenly his face changed when he rested his head on Deans chest, "I can smell him on you, the nephilim's scent….is that where you went, someplace to sleep with him?"

Dean swallowed hard and his mind raced but in the end there was no way he could get away with a lie. "Yes I did."

Castiel turned back to Sam and clung to him pressing his face into his back and started to cry. Dean got up and went downstairs, he grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and went to sleep on the couch but all he could do was lay there and take stock of his life and choices.

….

The next day was Easter and they were having a big lunch together, Bobby always went all out on holidays when it came to cooking but this year he relaxed while the boys were in the kitchen. Bobby stayed strong and didn't check on them even when he heard Dean swearing or Sam bitching. At one point he heard a crash and Castiel said, "Oh I am sorry, is it still edible?"

Oliver stood back and watched, the three of them were a whirlwind of chaos and he was afraid to step in and help.

Sam stopped what he was doing, he got a text and checked it. "Dean guess who just texted me?"

"I don't know Sam, Jerry Springer because all this crap going on here would send his ratings through the roof."

Oliver laughed, "I can see the title of the show now, "My Brother Impregnated My Angel But I'm the Father!" Dean tossed a wet sponge at him, "Oliver, shut the fuck up before I kick your ass."

Oliver moved farther away from Deans reach, "Sam and Cas are sitting on stage and it goes something like this guys.

….

Castiel is sitting there with a huge gut "Jerry I'm here to apologize for getting knocked up with his little brothers baby, I love Dean…he's my man and I ain't gonna let him go for nuthin'."

Sam gets mad and stands up, "Jerry he came on to me, I was drunk." Dean watches everything off stage then comes running out in a rage, "That baby is mine…and yours, Cas you're a whore!"

"Then it ends with Sam and Dean working the stripper poles and the audience goes wild, panties and boxers get thrown on the stage and Cas leaves with a female impersonator. Oh wait that would be Samantha."

…..

Castiel pointed to Oliver, " now you did it nephilim." Sam dropped the dish towel and Dean stopped peeling potatoes. The next thing Oliver knew he was running down the driveway with two very large, pissed off brothers after him.

Just then a familiar car pulled up the driveway and stopped. The door opened and Conner stepped out. He had time under his belt and had shot up a few inches and bulked out, his hair was still beautiful, his face still angelic. He just stood there and smiled at Sam and Dean who had put on their brakes and took in the new Conner.

Dean forgot about kicking Olivers ass and approached Conner instead, he grabbed the boys shoulders and looked him up and down. "Damn kid you sure turned out even hotter than I thought you would." Dean put his arms on either side of Conner pinning him to the car. So….remember all our good times?"

Conner grabbed Deans crotch, "I sure do." He ducked under Deans arm and went to hug Sam, "I'm so happy to see you Sam….and you Dean."

Oliver came jogging back, he figured they wouldn't kill him with a witness there. He gave the handsome young man a once over and was instantly smitten with Conner, "So Sam who is your friend?"

"Conner this is Oliver, my friend from college. Conner was a year behind me in high school." Conner's eyes traveled up the tall young man's body to his strong attractive face and the long hair spilling down his shoulders but the thing that Conner found mesmerizing were the pair of amethyst eyes staring at him. He stepped forward and held out his hand, "Really good to meet you."

Oliver took his hand and suddenly forgot how to speak, Dean watched the two of them and knew they were a match. "Oliver here plays the guitar and sings like an angel….right Oliver?" he managed to say, "Yeah."

Sam put his arm around Conner, "Conner draws beautifully a real talented artist." Conner stepped up to Oliver and touched his face, "Pardon my boldness but you have the most incredible eyes, would you mind if I draw you sometime?"

Oliver blushed and felt shy all of a sudden, "I guess that would be ok….we would have to exchange emails and phone numbers….and addresses?" Conner held out his arm, "I guess we would." Oliver took it and smiled. They followed Sam and Dean to the house.

"Dean whispered to Sam, "I would give anything to see Oliver bang that little pixie, I bet he's going to just stick him on his big dick and walk around with the kid impaled on it because we both know Conner is a little spinner boy." Sam whispered back, "You are such a romantic Dean,, I think this would be great if it worked out."

…..

When they got back in Bobby and Castiel were finishing the cooking and setting the table. "So glad I left the cooking in your capable hands boys." Bobby sat at the table, "Come on in, the more the merrier."

….

During dinner Conner and Oliver watched each other and kept smiling. Dean saw Conner work his foot over to Oliver's and bump it. "So Sam, what are you going to do for the summer?"

Castiel smiled, "we are having a baby." Sam did a spit take over Deans plate, "Damn Sammy spit on your own food." Dean swapped plates with his brother and grumbled.

"What Cas means is we have a…Dean what do we have again?" Dean pointed a fork at Conner, "The short version is, Sam and I screwed this virgin real live angel over here and we both knocked him up…yup thats right two fathers, and the best part Conner? Cas is one hundred percent dude!"

Sam slide down in his chair, "Real smooth Dean thanks." Bobby dropped his fork and shook his head, "I swear to God if I have one meal in peace with you two idgets that will be a real miracle."

Conner sat there silently looking at the three of them then started to laugh, "You guys, always kidding around." Dean snorted, "Yeah that's right, just kidding around. Come visit in July and get a real surprise."

…..

After the meal they all sat out on the porch and talked, catching up. "So dad and I haven't been getting along since…well you know Sam, I want to move out but can't afford it on my own."

Oliver rolled the beer bottle in his hand listening to Conner, he motioned for Sam to come in the house with him."Sam, I figure you are going to be here at least for the summer because of the baby. That leaves me with a lease on the apartment and…tell me if this is stupid, maybe your friend in there wants a change of scenery? Is it just me or did we have a real moment?"

Sam put his arm around Oliver and smiled, "I think that would be a great idea, you know things will change with all of this going on. Your going to be alone, he wants to get out of the house, it makes sense and I'm happy if your happy." Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"You wont hate me will you Sam? I said I loved you and still do its just that I know how this would work in my favor and your friend is awful cute and sweet."

"Go for it Oliver with my blessing." Oliver went back outside and asked Conner to take a walk with him.

Dean, Sam and Castiel watched them walking away. Dean pointed at the attractive, physically mismatched pair and smiled, "I would totally watch that video." Sam smacked his arm, "I think its sweet and it solves a lot of worries I had, now I can let Oliver go and not feel like an ass for doing it plus he looks happy."

…

When they got back from their walk they were holding hands and Oliver had Conner laughing. They walked up to Sam, "Sam I'm going to bail, pack up my bag and Oliver is going to drive me back and look at the apartment if thats ok."

…..

They watched the two young men drive away together, Sam and Dean both felt a sense of relief. Castiel still wasn't talking to Dean for his indiscretion. Dean pulled the angel on his lap and gave him a belly rub, "Just think sweetheart, tomorrow we bring Sam to the ultrasound, that's exciting right? Have you changed your mind about finding out the sex?"

"I guess I'll see how I feel tomorrow Dean."

TBC


	88. 88) 2nd Ultrasound, Dean Makes It Rain

The next morning was tense at the breakfast table between Dean and Castiel. Dean was ashamed of the Oliver incident and Castiel felt betrayed. Sam stayed calm and kept the conversation light. He didn't want to ruin this special day.

Sam got some more coffee for his brother and sat back down, he looked from one to the other and sighed loudly, "Look, I don't want today ruined, I want to experience the ultra sound with you both and just enjoy seeing our baby. I don't have time for this drama guys."

Castiel looked up at Sam, "I will have no problem if you can teach your brother it is not his job to deflower every virgin male he can get his hands on."

Dean slammed down his fork and stood up, "Look I've been good, one slip up and I get this from you. Maybe if you were in the mood more and didn't nag so much I wouldn't have to look elsewhere."

Castiel pulled the ring off his finger and launched it at Dean, "Take your ring of lies and your false flattery and go to hell….and when I say that I mean it." Castiel vanished.

Sam gave up trying to eat and brought his plate to the counter, he hung on to the edge and dropped his head, Dean approached him and touched his shoulder but Sam shrugged it off, "No Dean that was crappy..the whole thing with Oliver I didn't think you would actually get anywhere with him since I was right in the house but you managed to put another notch on your bedpost and now look what happened."

Dean pulled out his flask and poured some into his coffee, "I have been going nuts Sam, cooped up in here, no hunting, bars or back alley fuckfests for Dean Winchester. I'm not like you Sam I can't stay home and prance around in a apron all day, I feel like I'm dead from the neck down."

Sam whipped around and grabbed his brothers shirt, "Look you arrogant jackass can you look past yourself right now and see other people? I wanted to go to school, I wanted to have a career but everything from day one..from that very first encounter with Jess and watching you leave was just putting me on the path to this right here, right now."

Tears started to stream down his face, "But you know what? I accept all of this as best I can and I'm going to make it work. You hurt the angel and you need to stop this self destruct mode Dean because I can't take it anymore. Do you think I want to go back tomorrow, pack up my stuff and come back here? No I don't but I also want to be with you, get to know Castiel and raise our family."

Sam let go of Dean's shirt and shoved him back, "So just grow up and stop acting like your sixteen and realize there are consequences to your actions Dean."

Dean stood there staring at Sam, his green eyes were hard. He grabbed the Impala keys and walked out the door. "Dean where are you going?"

"To act like a sixteen year old Sam….you and Cas can both fuck off."

…..

Sam watched him leave, he called Doctor Max to tell him Castiel wasn't coming in. "Sam Castiel is right here, I was going to start." Sam grabbed the ring off the table and the keys to the truck, "Don't do anything Max give me twenty to get there."

…

Sam entered the back door to the clinic and the nurse showed him to the room where they were waiting. Castiel looked over to Sam, he extended his hand out to him. He took it and the angel noticed it was shaking. "It is alright Sam, we will be ok…all of us."

"Have you both decided if you want to know the sex ?" Sam blurted out, "Yes….yes I do sorry Cas its killing me." Castiel looked at the doctor with excitement, "I do also."

The doctor got out the gel then stopped, "Shouldn't we wait for Dean?" Sam shook his head, "No go ahead he took off. Sorry Cas." The doctor started and Sam squeezed Castiels hand tight, and there was the miracle. Sam broke out in a big smile and clapped his hand to his mouth, " Beautiful…oh my God Cas its amazing."

Castiel watched the monitor, "I have existed for so long and experienced so much that I am jaded but this is the most incredible sight I have ever beheld."

Max pointed to the screen, "I guess you both have your answer now, congratulations guys, by the way, babies develop a keen sense of hearing at this point so don't feel silly playing music or having a one sided conversation."

Sam took photos and sent them to Dean and left him a message.

…..

Dean saw there was a message from Sam but he ignored it and kept driving, he needed to get out and break away to think and have some fun. He stopped to eat and got a room in a city he was familiar with and he knew where to go that night.

…..

Sam talked to Castiel on the way back home, "I'm so proud and happy, its all real and I feel better about it now Cas." Castiel put his hand on Sam's thigh, "I am very glad I have you Sam and you feel this way. I know Dean was looking for a house for us to live in but now I'm not sure what will happen."

Sam fished the ring out of his pocket and gave it to the angel, "Here, put this on because you know he really meant it. Things always work out and you're an angel Castiel….shouldn't you have more faith?"

Castiel closed his eyes, "It is because I am angel that sometimes I have little faith."

…

Dean went shopped to get new clothes for his night out, he went back to the motel and showered, when he got out and was toweling himself off he took stock of his face and body. "You look great Winchester, better than ever." Dean ran his fingers over his chest down to the hard stomach then adjusted his cock and balls, he turned around and looked back at the perfect, firm ass and smiled. After he examined his face he declared, "I would fuck myself in a heartbeat."

He got dressed in low cut jeans that showed the cut of his muscles and his ass, then pulled on the fitted v neck tee in black his favorite color. Dean grabbed his keys and phone and headed to the club.

….

Sam and Castiel sat on the couch together watching TV, Sam had put on "Tombstone" and the angel watched Sam Elliot and sighed. Sam wanted to give him a shoulder to lean on,"Whats up with you Cas?"

"Dean and I had a lovely night out and we were both dressed similar to these men, it was enchanting." Sam laughed and tossed some popcorn in his mouth, "That sounds like Dean alright, any excuse to dress up in a costume…I miss him don't you?"

"Yes I really do Sam."

…

Dean wanted to slip in this time, stand in the shadows and take in all the men inside before deciding. Then he thought, _"why just one…I can get a couple if I want…no Sam or Cas nagging in my ear tonight..fuck it time for the entrance."_

It was a scene Dean had played out many times before, the big entrance to let everyone know he was the top player in the club. Dean felt on top of the world, no worries, no baby drama and he was free to do what he wanted.

He approached the man at the door pushing through the people waiting, before the big guy could tell him to get in back of the line Dean grabbed his hair and kissed him until the guy was breathless, Dean pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Let me in now."

The man was speechless and motioned to the doors, Dean pushed them open and went directly to the bar, the young shot boy came over first. "What can I get you gorgeous?" Dean leaned over the bar and spoke into his ear, "You can get me a shot of top shelf and I'm not paying for it."

The shot boy smiled, "Everything was paid for the minute you got to the bar." He pointed out the men around that had put money up for Dean's drinks and he nodded to them.

…..

The movie ended and Sam had fallen asleep with his head on Castiels lap, the angel had to pee again and he tried to get off the couch without waking Sam but to no avail. Sam opened his eyes and sat up, "What time is it, did Dean come back yet?"

"It is almost midnight and Dean is not back Sam, what do you think he is doing?" Sam rubbed his eyes and stood up, "You really don't want me to answer that do you? I mean Cas its Dean what do you think?"

….

The shot boy lay down across the bar and Dean was doing navel shots off his body, the men stood around and applauded the show, Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, "This is fucking awesome!"

A tall muscular man approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder, "Wanna dance?" Dean turned around and downed another drink, he put his arms around the mans shoulders, "Only if you carry me there." Before he could answer Dean jumped on him and wrapped his legs around his waist. He threw his head back and laughed, "Better grab my ass so I don't fall."

He gripped Dean tight and carried him through the crowd and set him down, he pressed himself against Dean and started to grind to a mix while men watched them with lust.

Dean spotted the pole dancers on the small raised stages and pulled away, he motioned for one to come down and Dean jumped up ripping off the tee, grabbing the pole one handed and started to dance while men gathered around to watch, they screamed for more flesh and he obliged by opening the tight jeans and sliding them down until they hit nirvana and everyone saw his gifts.

Dean pulled them back up enough to swing around the pole, he screamed "Make it rain you bitches." And the money flew. He grabbed it all and stuffed his pockets, "Who were the cheap bastards that insulted this fine ass with singles?"

He started to button his jeans and that's when the real money flew, "that's better." Dean yanked the denim past his cock and went into a frenzy to the music.

…..

Castiel and Sam went to bed and Sam kissed the angel and then his belly, "Hope you can hear me in there, its daddy ….sorry the other one is AWOL but we both love you."

Castiel shut out the light, "I hope Dean is ok."

…

Dean was wasted, he found the youngest, tallest, best looking kid in the club and took him to the Impala, he opened the back door and pointed, "Get your pants off and lean over the seat…tonight your name is Sam."

He pulled is pants off and leaned over the seat, "You can call me anything you want baby."

Dean slipped on a condom, got on top of him and growled, "No hearts and flowers for you Sammy." He clamped his hand over the kids mouth and pushed his way in.

TBC


	89. 89) Good To Be Hard, Hard To Be Good

Dean pushed one more time and let out a deep groan then abruptly pulled out and staggered backward catching himself on the car. He slapped the Sam surrogate on the ass then pulled him out and stood him up, Dean ever the gentleman yanked up the young mans pants and fastened them.

The boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tucked in his shirt, "That was hot but a little rough for me." Dean squeezed his face just enough, "You have no idea what the hell rough is, if I wanted someone to complain like a little bitch I would have stayed home."

Dean let him go and watched him walk back to the club, "Hey kid, I bet if I got you out here later you'd do it again in a heartbeat tears or not."

He stopped walking for a moment and dropped his head, "Yes I would."

Dean smiled tightly and rubbed his hands, _"Time for round two." _

…..

Castiel stared at the clock, it was almost two and Dean still wasn't home, he jiggled Sam's arm. "Sam, Dean is not home yet…I am worried." Sam patted his chest, go back to sleep."

….

Dean walked in and a cheer went through the room, he started grabbing men he thought might work but none of them were just right and then there in the corner drinking was a candidate for the position. Dean walked over and took him off the bar stool, the stranger was going to protest but then he got a full view of Dean and shut his mouth.

The man was shorter than Dean, strong but slender build and short, dark hair. Dean took his hand and messed it up then looked closely at his eyes and he hit the jackpot, they were blue, not Castiel blue but then there wasn't anyone else that could have eyes like the angel.

Dean ran his hand under the mans shirt and rubbed the tight abdomen feeling the muscles. "You got a nice tight body don't you?" The man smiled at Dean, "My name is Ben, lets at least get the formalities out of the way first."

Dean slid his hand between his legs and squeezed, "If I want to make small talk I'll go home and get talked to death." Ben finished his drink, "Ok charmer lets go." Dean walked to the alley behind the club with the man and braced his hands against the wall, "Go ahead blue eyes, have at it."

Dean was unsteady on his feet and then Ben reached around to open his jeans Dean shook, "Hey are you up for this pretty boy? You seem pretty wasted, I don't take advantage of people."

Dean pushed himself against Ben, "Please just do it before I change my mind." Ben felt Deans body trembling and backed off, "Look I said I don't take advantage, you can blow me and that's good ok?"

Dean turned around and wiped his eyes, he dropped to his knees in the filth and sucked the mans cock. Ben groaned, "You're a champ at this beautiful." Dean pulled away and looked up at him,"I've had lots of practice." Ben noticed Dean's voice was softer when he spoke and he looked wounded.

When he was done Ben tried to help him up but Dean pushed him away, "I can do it myself." He slowly stood using the brick wall as a support , the bravado was gone and Dean held out his arm and his voice changed, it came out sounding young "Will you help me…..help me to my car?" Ben brought him to the Impala and put him in the passenger seat, "Where are your keys? I can drive you back to where you're staying."

Ben drove him back to the motel, put Dean on the bed and his keys on the table. Ben looked down at him and the he didn't see the wild beauty that went crazy at the club, he saw a damaged young man with gentle green eyes and soft pretty lips, he looked like he needed protection from the world but Ben could tell from that brief encounter that the young man was the one protecting the world instead, "I hope you found what you were looking for tonight darlin' but I doubt it." He called himself a cab and left.

…

Dean got up and walked slowly to the bathroom dropping his clothes as he went. He kneeled over the toilet and vomited, he rarely did but he had overstepped his usual drinking pattern that night. He cleaned himself up in the shower and then flopped on the bed still wet.

He started to cry, still feeling the effects of the drinking and called for Castiel. "Cas if you even want to hear me after all of this can you come get me…please? I'm alone again and I need you, I'm sorry."

…..

Castiel sat up in bed, he left Sam a note and showed up in Deans motel room still wearing his pajama pants. "Dean I heard you calling me." Dean looked at him with red eyes, Castiel knew he had been crying.

"Cas I'm so sorry," Dean held out his arms and Castiel stood watching him for a minute then went to him. "It is ok Dean, I forgive you for Oliver and whatever happened tonight. It just can't happen again, I know you have problems but we can work on them together." Castiel held up his hand and the ring was back on his finger, "See, I love you Dean."

Dean hugged him tightly under the covers, "I don't deserve you." Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek, "Very true but I am ok with that, now get some rest." He touched Deans forehead and he fell into a deep sleep.

…

Castiel took pity on Dean and fixed his horrible hangover. When they drove back to the house Sam was nowhere to be found. He left a note.

"Bobby took me to the bus station, when I get back I'll pack my things and Dean you better get your pretty ass over here and get me. Love, Sam"

Castiel took Dean upstairs and they sat on the bed together, "I'm sorry babe, really I am."

"This conversation is boring me Dean, have you even checked your phone?" Dean pulled it out and checked the photos Sam sent, his eyes teared up as he scrolled through them, "I missed it…I fucking missed something this important." Dean looked through them again closer, " No way, beautiful, oh wow that is awesome!"

Castiel took his hand, "Now when we get our house we know what color to paint the nursery." Dean pulled the angel on top of him, his face was beaming with pride, "that's it, we are going house hunting today blue eyes."

…..

Oliver picked Sam up at the bus station and brought him back to the apartment. Sam noticed Conner had his clothes and personal items there already, Sam had a brief pang of jealously but then pushed it away.

"So Conner got into the art program at Stanford, he starts this fall." Sam frowned, "How in the world did that happen so fast?" Oliver rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Ask mother, I swear I didn't want any favors. Conner and I were talking about it and then an acceptance letter came in the mail and he hadn't even applied anywhere."

"I think that's great for both of you, he really is talented. I see he did a drawing of you Oliver."

"Yes, its good right? Sam thanks for this, I just..I'm so grateful for everything, you, Dean, Castiel and my mom. I feel like we are all a family. I don't want us to lose contact, I want to come see the baby and go to any ceremonies that might be happening in the near future …well I better be invited."

Sam hugged his friend, "Of course, I still love you like a brother." Oliver pulled away and smirked, "Super, that means I'm getting laid tonight. What would you think about that, one more time?"

Conner walked in the door, he dropped his bag and hugged Sam. "Sam I packed up most of your stuff, I hope you don't mind."

Oliver picked up Conner and kissed him, "Sam was just saying he loved me like a brother, Sam do you think you could love Conner like a brother?"

Sam smiled, "I'm going to be a good boy this time, sorry guys."

….

Dean and Castiel pulled into the apartment complex and Sam was waiting to greet them, he helped out Castiel and walked him to the apartment with Dean following. "I am sorry, I have the bladder the size of a mouse." Castiel walked into the bathroom. Dean stood in the doorway and watched, "Sweetheart if you need any help holding your dick just let me know. You got me all excited falling asleep like that with your pants and shirt open."

Castiel turned back and looked at him but didn't say anything. "Sorry..I'm trying to be good, supportive and all and not so much sex talk." Castiel flushed and washed his hands.

He hugged Dean, "It is fine, I'm actually very used to the way you talk now and find it sweet."

…

Dean went down to the car to make room for Sam's bags and when he turned around Conner was standing there right behind him. "I missed you Dean." Dean looked around and no one else was there. "Uh..yeah same here." Conner took a step closer until he was up against Dean, he put his hand between Dean's legs and squeezed, "I miss you backing me against the car and talking dirty to me."

Dean licked his lips nervously, "You did…well that's great, look I'm trying so hard to be good and this isn't helping." Conner opened Deans fly and pushed his hand in, "More like your good at being hard."

Dean felt the eager, delicate fingers worked his cock and his hips pushed forward. He groaned, "I really can't do this kid I just can't." Conner looked up at him with those dark honey eyes and the soft hair moving around his face as he jerked Dean, "Then just take my hand out of your pants…you don't want to do you?"

Dean wanted to stop it but his body said one thing and his brain the other, he leaned on the Impala and closed his eyes, "Do it faster, harder." Conner stopped, "Only if you talk filthy to me."

Conner grabbed Deans hand and pushed down his pants, Dean felt the hard prick and the soft pubic hair and started to work him. "You want filth you got it Conner you little cunt, I should push you over the hood and rape that tight, tiny ass of yours, make you beg for it little bitch."

Conner groaned, "Do it… do what you said Dean." Dean opened his eyes and pushed him over and mounted him. Conner bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out and attracting attention. Dean banged him against the fender so hard Conner's feet lifted off the ground.

…..

"I should see if Dean needs any help Sam. I think I will let you both catch up and I am going to put my feet up in the back seat." Castiel walked outside and went around to the parking lot in back, that's when he saw Dean and Conner. The angel sat down and waited for him to finish.

…..

Dean gritted his teeth and swung his head around, "that's it…I'm there..." he finished and let go of Conner's hips , his feet went back on the ground and he pulled up his jeans. When Conner backed away from the car Dean saw the trail of come dripping down the fender.

Conner stood on his tiptoes and kissed Dean, "Wow, that was the best Dean thanks." Dean zipped up and wiped his face, "I swear to God kid, you are going to kill someone with that little ass." Conner smiled, "I've heard that before," he walked away with a spring in his step.

"You really do have issues Dean." Castiel pointed to the thick trail working its way down the fender, "You might want to wipe that up, it could ruin the paint" Castiel got in the back and pulled a bottle of water from the cooler and drank.

Dean was going to talk but Castiel held up his hand, "No do not talk, get Sam and lets go home. This was the last warning you get." Castiel turned to Dean, his eyes were white hot, Dean covered his face and turned away.

The light burned, "Ok you really made your point please turn off the high beams." Castiel finished the water, put up his feet and closed his eyes to rest. "You should take me very seriously from now on."

TBC


	90. 90) Breakfast Time, We Found A House!

The Winchesters took turns hunting with Bobby so one of them was always with Castiel. It was May and Dean was determined to find them a place to live and to make everything up to the angel .

Dean carefully balanced the breakfast tray and brought it into the bedroom, "Babe wake up…breakfast." Dean pushed Castiels rear with his bare foot and the angel opened his eyes and smiled, "What is this for, is it a special holiday?" Dean propped him up with pillows then picked the tray up and set in gingerly over Castiels lap as close as he could get it.

Dean sat next to him and pointed to the tray, "I made all that myself, eat." Dean took the paper and started to circle houses in the area for sale. "What do you think sweetheart, how many bedrooms? I think with the three of us under one roof once in awhile someone is going to want to chill out alone and relax don't you? Besides what if I want more kids?"

"Dean perhaps we should get through this first before we talk about more children." Castiel held out a fork full of pancakes with a strawberry slice, Dean worked his lips over it and cleaned it off, the angel watched as his tongue darted out and caught a bit of syrup in the corner of his mouth. "How is it that even the act of eating from my fork is more erotic than the pornography we watch together?" Dean shrugged, "Don't know, must be these nice lips of mine." Castiel raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Or your tongue."

Castiel blinked his eyes and looked at his breakfast tray, "I must concentrate on eating but you always distract me Dean, I could starve like this." Dean grabbed the apple slices off the tray and held one out to him, "Are you actually flirting with me…I like it."

Castiel blushed, "I like to flirt now Dean." Dean stroked the angels distended belly, "Is it weird that the bigger you get the more turned on I am? Its like every week my dick grows with your body." He kissed Castiels belly button, "So cute I can't stand it."

Dean fed the angel from the tray, swirling the strawberries around in the butter and syrup and picking up a bit of pancake , he held it out and watched Castiel work the sticky mixture off. "It's a turn on when you eat babe, we have that in common." Dean licked the butter from his lips and then dragged his finger through the syrup and pushed it into Castiels mouth, he closed his eyes and sucked it off, "I am getting full now Dean." Dean filled another fork and held it up, "Just eat one more for me." Dean stroked himself with the other hand, Castiel noticed and ate the last forkful. "Sure you don't want anymore?" Castiel shook his head, "I am worried I will get sick again." Dean dragged his tongue through the butter and syrup mixture and pushed it into the angel's mouth.

He got off the bed, removed the tray from Castiels lap and then turned away, "Close your eyes and don't peek ." He felt Dean on the bed and then felt his cock pushing at his lips, Castiel took it in and it was covered in butter and syrup.

Dean braced his arms on the back wall and started to fuck the warm mouth, "Suck it harder, breakfast is the most important meal of the day blue eyes." Castiel gagged a bit on the sweetness but swallowed until he was only tasting his lover.

Dean was lost in a fantasy with Castiel as he worked himself. "I want to keep you for myself, let Sam have you sometimes if he's a good boy. I'd keep you pregnant, feed you and fuck you all the time." Dean arched backward and grabbed Castiel with his hand, squeezed the shaft and started to jerk the angel off.

Castiel groaned around his cock and it sent Dean into a spasm filling his mouth, the angel tried to swallow fast enough to keep up but some ran out. He pulled away and coughed out of breath. Dean wiped the excess off Castiels mouth, rubbed it over his cock and jerked until Castiel put his head back and cried out filling Deans hand.

…..

When Sam got back he was exhausted, Bobby put him through his paces chasing a shifter in a crowded outdoor market which made it almost impossible to find. Hours later Sam took it out but not before running everywhere searching. He went upstairs right to the shower and let the hot water wash the day away. Sam looked forward to relaxing a bit before supper and opened the bedroom door.

Dean and Castiel were both still in bed covered in butter, syrup, come and what Sam guessed what was left of strawberries and pancakes. Dean had an apple slice stuck to his ass cheek and Sam did not want to know how it got there. It was a sticky wreck, Sam pushed Dean with his foot, "Get up and throw him in the shower then change the sheets Dean."

Dean opened and eye, "Hey Sam, how did the hunt go?" Dean reached back and peeled the apple slice off his rear and ate it. Castiel had watched, he grabbed his stomach and walked quickly to the bathroom and vomited.

Sam wrinkled his face , "That is disgusting, seriously Dean clean this up. I want a nap before supper and you take a shower with Castiel, wash the food out of your…crevices."

Dean yelled to Sam as he walked out, "Come on Sam, I know you would let me eat apples off your ass."

…..

After Dean changed the sheets and took a shower with Castiel, Sam came back up to rest. "You make supper, its your turn, I want spaghetti Dean and it better be good." Dean tossed the paper to Sam, "Make yourself useful then and go over the housing section with Cas, look for four bedrooms or more and not near anyone else, something in the country but not too far from Bobby."

Sam gave Dean a perturbed look, "Anything else?" Dean thought for a moment, "Yeah a nice place for a cat, Castiel wants a kitty. That's going to be the only pussy that house will ever see unless I rename your asses, hey maybe I will. Sammy I need some pussy tonight bend over." Dean went downstairs laughing at his own joke.

Castiel walked in, his hair was wet and he was wearing pajama pants under his gut and a tee of Sams so it covered him up. Sam motioned him over, he had opened his laptop to look at property, "Come here honey lets look at houses together."

The angel sat down, he was heavily pregnant now and Sam got him adjusted. Castiel put a folder on his lap, "Sam can I show you paint colors for the baby's room, I thought we could go with more neutrals and one accent wall of this color." Sam squeezed his hand, "Anything you pick out will be fine with me."

Dean came up awhile later, "Supper is ready my two handsome gentleman, and for Bobby." Bobby walked past the open door, "Heard that Dean."

….

They spent the rest of May looking for the right place and then they found it, a large old house in the country about an hour from Bobby with acreage. The price was right for the amount of land and the size of the house. The agent met them in front.

"Hello gentleman and…" She looked at Castiel with his distended belly he could no longer hide. Dean put his arm around him, "She has a hormonal problem from the pregnancy that gives her a five o'clock shadow." Castiel looked at the woman seriously, "Yes I do." Sam smiled at the agent, "and it gives her a deep voice."

Ever the professional she stuck out her hand and smiled broadly, "Well that is just fine, my name is Evelyn." I'm sure the three of you will love this house."

They entered the house and were amazed at the beautiful preserved woodwork and craftsmanship. "As you can see it comes with lovely antique furniture and there are six bedrooms, two fully updated bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs by the maids quarters, a very large kitchen if you gentleman or your…" Sam and Dean answered at the same time, "Fiancee." Evelyn looked at the three of them, "Am I to understand you are both engaged to…I'm sorry dear, what is your name?"

"Castiel, I am a angel of the…" Dean hugged Castiel, "She is an angel in the kitchen, always cooking away." Castiel frowned at Dean, "I only know how to make pies."

Dean took Castiel to the back door in the kitchen, "Sweetheart go check out the greenhouse back there." Castiel cocked his head to the side and stared at it, "I believe someone was hung there, not a suicide." He patted him on the ass, "Well go check it, we can take care of later."

After going over everything with Evelyn Sam and Dean put a bid on the house. "Well you are getting a real bargain with all this property, of course the deaths here scare people off from buying after I do the full disclosure but they are just being silly, there are no such things as ghosts or anything else that goes bump in the night. I'm glad you can see this for the great deal it is."

Dean leaned back in his chair and put his feet up, "Lady you can't even imagine how much that doesn't bother us."

Castiel knocked on the window and waved, "Sam, Dean, this would be a nice spot for a wedding as soon as we remove this corpse."

Evelyn turned white and stood abruptly, "Nice to meet you all, I'm sure your offer will be accepted …I really have to go but I'll call tomorrow to confirm and we can sign paperwork." She walked quickly to her car and drove off.

…..

They didn't have to wait until tomorrow, Evelyn called Sam's phone a half hour later, "they accepted your offer, you got it. Can you come in tomorrow morning to sign the papers?"

Castiel sat in the back smiling and rubbing his abdomen, "Do you here that? We are getting a cat."

TBC


	91. 91) Proposal In The House Of Winchester

Bobby got the tour of the House of Winchester, "This place is great boys, once we get everything and everybody cleared out of here it will be real nice." Castiel came in, he had paint on his face, "I need help, I can't get on the ladder." Dean dropped his coffee cup, "Holy crap babe, don't try to climb anything." Sam picked up the cup, "Just go help him Dean, I'll clean this up."

Bobby pulled Sam out of earshot, "Did you all figure out a date for the wedding? Before or after the he pops like a cork do you think?" Sam grinned, "We are going to surprise him tonight and pick a date together after supper, we got rings and everything."

Bobby wiped his eyes, "I'm so happy for you and Dean. You both deserve a life like this, a nice house, a new life, a wedding and an angel to top it all off." A large, long haired buff colored cat with blue eyes jumped on the end table and she rubbed against Bobby. "I forgot, and Muffin."

…

That night after supper they sat around the fire place playing old records they found. Castiel was on his back with his knees up looking into the fire. Sam and Dean were sitting next to him, Dean worked off the kyanite ring and put it on Castiels right ring finger.

Castiel looked worried, "Why did you do that Dean?" Dean pulled out a ring box and handed it to Sam. "Cas we want to make it all as official as possible," Sam opened the ring box and there was a platinum band inside with a large, tension set diamond.

Castiel struggled upright and his face lit up, "This is from you both then." He held his hand out and Sam slipped it on, the angel held it up to the firelight and watched the wash of colors through the clear diamond. "Yes of course to both of you." Dean hugged Castiel and whispered, "I promise you wont regret this sweetheart, I'm gonna make you so happy."

Dean pulled out a calendar, "Pick a date Cas, its all up to you." Castiel held the calendar and pointed to July first. Dean looked surprised, "Wow babe, why cutting it so close, your due the end of July."

Castiel put his head back down on the floor cushion, "Because there is so much to do." Dean pulled up his shirt and started to rub the angel with lotion, "You are pretty huge…I mean that in the nicest way. I like watching you waddle around the house," Sam gave him a surprised look.

"Whats that look for Sammy…sue me, I think its cute."

Sam pointed to Castiels belly, "So Dean is this some kind of new thing going on here with you? The whole food/sex thing and now I think we should put a "caution, slow moving angel" sign on his back…because you can take just about anything and make it into a kink."

Dean grabbed a box of chocolates and popped one in Castiels mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about Sam."

…

They had drinks by the fire to celebrate, Castiel finished his milk and then fell asleep, Sam woke him up and helped him to the bedroom.

Dean picked up his glass and walked to the kitchen with Sam. He lifted Sam with some effort on the large center island. "Sam I've loved you since the day I held you for the first time and looked into those sweet little eyes. I knew you were mine and didn't belong to anyone else."

Dean started to cry and Sam tried to talk, "No Sammy let me say this please, you have always been my baby. I think back to the feelings I had, I was so confused. The time at the movies when you kissed me with those sour sugar lips … you were so young and innocent…I wanted to have you then and I was so ashamed of myself for feeling that way."

Dean swallowed hard and looked up at Sam, "I'm not ashamed anymore feeling that way about you back then. Giving you your first time was the most precious memory I have because it was done with love. I play it over in my mind and its always the most romantic memory I have."

Dean put his head on Sam's lap, "Through the years and everything that's happened , baby boy you were one good thing and the person that let me know I was good, special and worthy to be loved. You gave me a reason to keep going no matter what Sammy when nothing or no one else did and you accepted me faults and all."

Sam started to cry, "Dean you were the one that was strong for me and gave me the chance at a childhood at your expense. That was the greatest sacrifice and I'll never forget it. I always had feelings for you, when I saw other people kiss I wanted to do it to you even as a little boy."

Sam closed his eyes and thought back, " Clinging to you in that hard life was all I had and it was enough Dean…it was enough to get me through another move, Johns drinking….everything because at night I knew I could curl up and feel your body, I can't tell you how many times I fell asleep listening to your heart beat and how comforting it was to feel your warmth under me."

Dean stood up between Sam's legs dangling over the counter, he took ring he had given Sam and switched it to his right hand then pulled out a ring box, it was a duplicate of Castiels. Dean took it out and slipped it on Sam's left ring finger, "Now this one is the real deal Sam, will marry me?"

Sam leaned down and hugged his brother tight, "Do you even need to ask? You know what my answer is, yes a thousand times over." Sam held Deans hand, "What about you?"

Dean took the ring off Sam had given him a long time ago and switched it to his right hand then pulled out another ring box, "I had to have one Sam so I'm part of the groovy ring club." Sam took the box away and took it out putting it on his brother's finger.

Dean held his ring up to the light, "Awesome."

…

Castiel sat at the kitchen table looking out at the old green house, "Did we ever remove that body?"

Dean sat down with a huge plate of food, "Can I eat breakfast first? Its not like he's gonna go anywhere, besides he just stays out in the green house its not like the guy hangs out in the house."

"I would like to start garden plants in there and it bothers me when he watches what I do." Dean picked up a fork of scrambled eggs and Castiel ate them, "did you make the breakfast sausages? I was craving some."

Dean got up and grabbed his crotch, "I got a breakfast sausage for you right here." He grumbled under his breath and dumped the package of them into the frying pan. "I better get something good tonight for all the work I do around here."

Sam walked in, grabbed one out of the pan and ate it, Dean slapped his hand "Hey make yourself useful and grab a shovel, salt and accelerate, her highness doesn't want a body in the back yard."

….

Castiel went in the living room to rest before he started to paint again, his stomach cramped and he doubled over. Sam and Dean were taking care of the green house ghost and when he called they didn't hear him, they had classic rock blaring. Castiel pulled out his cell and called both phones, Sam answered his, "Sam could you call the Doctor please? I don't feel well."

Castiel put his head back, "I need you…please come." Lailah appeared and sat by Castiel, he put his forehead on the angels stomach and worked his hands around to find the problem.

Dean burst in the room, "Max is on the way…whats wrong?"

TBC


	92. 92) Angel in Distress, Weddiing Tuxedos

Lailah held up his hand to stop Dean, "Don't approach I am checking his condition." Sam ran into the room but Dean held him back, "Just let him do his thing Sam."

Max showed up a half hour later and ran in, "What is he doing?" Dean pulled him aside, "Don't worry I guess that kid is an expert in this."

"False contractions, not in the way a human woman would have them but to Castiel it would feel like a bursting feeling outward." Dean's face went white, "what are you talking about, Cas isn't going to explode or something is he?" Lailah gave him a comforting smile, "No nothing like that but it will feel that way when it actually happens. He has until the end of July, when it does I will be here as well as Sophia."

Doctor Max bent over and picked up an empty candy box, "How much of this did he eat?" Castiel looked up at Dean but didn't say anything.

Sam tightened his jaw "Really Dean, you let him eat an entire box of chocolates, a huge box to make it worse, stop giving him all this crap to eat. He doesn't know any better."

Max lifted Castiel up and put him on the couch, "Well that would explain indigestion, oh look and it was two layers." Sam looked under the couch and found an empty box of cup cakes. He tossed the box to Dean, "That's it, I'm doing the grocery shopping."

Castiel raised his hand, "The cup cakes were me Sam sorry." Dean looked like a scolded child, "So no treats…Sammy that's cold man."

Lailah watched and listened then sat next to Castiel, "Brother I can take you away from here, it must be stressful for you with them."

"No but thank you, I am quite used to it by now and in fact would miss their banter and arguments. I find it charming, here it means that they love each other."

"Very well, if you need anything please call for me Castiel." Lailah left a Saginite and Microcline for him, "The first is for easy of pregnancy and the second is for the birthing process."

He handed Sam and Dean each a Rose Quartz, "This for emotional balance which both of you seem to need."

Doctor Max patted Dean on the shoulder, "I was just going to give you all some really good drugs to relax….but this will work I suppose." Deans face fell, "Can I have some anyway?" He handed Dean a bottle of Triazolam , "This will take the edge off."

…..

They spent the next few weeks working on cleaning and repairs, Bobby and a few of his trusted friends came everyday to do work on the house. It was becoming a real home again.

Castiel puttered around the repaired green house. The brothers had their digging interrupted during the pregnancy crisis and never finished their salt and burn. The result was the dead caretaker Ralph still in the green house but Castiel didn't mind, he was quite interactive and the angel would find things watered and tended to the next morning.

…

Sam, Dean and Castiel went shopping for tuxedos for the wedding. Two men approached them as they entered the store. Sam started to look over different styles on their computer "We need three tuxedos for a wedding."

One of them looked Sam over, "Well you are just a tall drink of handsome so I think you would look fantastic in something like this." He scrolled through until he came to a well tailored tuxedo with a five button silver dove vest, straight collar tailored white shirt and tie. "You have that nice long torso to carry it off and we have the pants unhemmed at thirty eight inches in the tall rise so no problem there." He pulled Sam toward the back, "I need to get some measurements."

Castiel sat down and pointed to Dean, "Help him while I rest." The assistant walked around Dean, "Hmm, you are a real man's man aren't you? Dean winked at him and grinned, "You have no idea how right you are." The assistant clapped his hands in glee, "Its going to be just like dressing a Ken doll as James Bond. Lets get you measured…I'll get my extra long tape."

Castiel cocked his head and gave Dean a stern look. "Tell him to keep his tape measure to himself."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm a force of nature. Come back with me sweetheart, he can measure you at the same time." The assistant helped Castiel up and they walked back to the fitting room, Dean nudged him and whispered , "He really let himself go and it went all to his gut…but I love him anyway I'm not shallow like that."

Castiel let out a sigh of exasperation,"You realize I am right here and can hear what you are saying Dean."

….

Dean was the easiest to fit and he walked out in a classic tux looking exactly like a Ken doll dressed as James Bond. He did a spin for the three way mirror and stopped on a dime, "I look awesome, I would marry me in a second." The assistant sighed, "Just perfect,we could stick you right in the window as is."

Sam came out and he still needed alterations but he looked striking, "Wow Sammy you look like the movie star this time."

When Castiel came out he was still dressed but he held the tuxedo to be altered, it was all black including the shirt and tie, the vest was a black and burgundy paisley with gold thread.

Dean looked it over and then gave Castiel a kiss, "You are going to be adorable."

…

When they got back Sam had Castiel put his feet up, he was so heavily pregnant he gave up on the nursery but Sam and Dean worked on it together. They finished painting in cream with matching wainscoting and the largest wall was robins egg blue. Dean insisted on an overstuffed leather rocker recliner in the corner. It was his one contribution in the décor.

When the brothers were finished the room was beautiful, clean and airy with none of the usual baby items. Sam sat on the floor with Dean admiring their hard work. "You know Sam I'm tired but it's a good tired like we really did something here."

Dean was on his back looking at the sky on the ceiling, barefoot and just in his jeans. Sam smiled and looked at his brother "You look really happy Dean."

"I am happy Sam, for once I have everything I want and if feels really good. You know I get afraid to wish for myself because it always gets screwed up somehow but luck is on our side baby boy."

Dean was smiling up at nothing in particular, the big smile Sam loved with dimples and pearly teeth, smile lines and happy green eyes. He crawled on all fours over to his brother and settled on top of him. Dean slid his hands gently over the smooth skin of Sam's back and the muscles relaxed.

Castiel came in, sat in the recliner and looked around the room, "It is perfect you both did a wonderful job, I wish I could have helped. I'm sorry if I have been difficult these months but I am not used to feeling helpless in any situation. I'm thankful for you both and couldn't ask for more loving and supportive mates to start a family with."

Sam got up and kneeled in front of Castiel putting his head on the angels lap, he began petting Sam. "Your hair is lucent like spun silk, you are truly a beautiful young man and not only your outward appearance….Sam you have a radiant soul full of so much empathy, love and compassion for others. Most humans strive to be as you are and fail miserably."

Sam looked up at him and Castiel noticed how young he really was, there was a innocence still there in his eyes. The world had not beaten down Sam Winchester and the angel was glad.

Sam opened Castiel's robe and touched him, "Sam you do not have to do that, I was just telling you how I really felt about you. I don't want you to feel that sex is the only way to convey feelings to me."

"I want to do it Castiel." Sam kissed his thigh then looked up, there was a soft flame burning white behind the blue eyes, Castiel rested his head back and let Sam continue.

Dean watched them, he wanted to join but didn't want to destroy the magic he was watching of his little brother pleasuring the pregnant angel. _"By the time all of this is done I am going to have so many fucked up fetishes….I'll scare myself…"_

Sam was doing a slow, thorough job on Castiel gagging down as much as he could then coming up for air, Sam unbuckled his belt, opened his jeans and shimmied them down. Dean watched Sam wet his own finger, reach around and push it inside while he groaned around a big mouth full of angel cock.

Dean gave up and pulled his jeans off, he crawled up behind him and rolled on his back between his legs, pulled Sam's ass down to his mouth and proceeded to give his brother the rim job of a lifetime.

Castiel opened his eyes and grabbed Sam by the hair taking control, pushing down to the base and holding him there until Sam choked then pulling him back up. He wasn't gentle with the youngest Winchester, "I'll bath your sweet face with my seed,"

Castiel pulled himself out, yanked Sam's head by the hair and coated his lips. "Clean yourself off my exoletus…my sensual passive little whore. Castiels words were harsh but his voice was deep and soft, he watched Sam work his tongue over his lips. Castiel worked his thumb around his mouth then brought it to his own and cleaned it.

"I have decided I enjoy you like this Sam, when I'm myself again I would like to train you as a perfect concubine." Sam rested his head back in Castiels lap and moved himself over Dean's mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel clinging to him while the angel stroked his hair.

Dean kneeled behind his brother and slid inside, Sam was prepared and Dean worked himself taking the time to concentrate on the feeling of the three men together, the intimacy and beauty of the moment they were sharing. He wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and put his head on the strong young back breathing in the warm skin as he released himself inside the heat of his brothers body.

TBC


	93. 93) The Big Reveal, Picking Baby Names

Bobby and associates stopped in that week to put the final touches on the wedding layout, storing chairs and tables for the reception in the barn located on the property. Dean was working on the gazebo when a lovely woman appeared next to him, he instinctively reached for the knife on his belt.

"I am here to see Castiel, please put that away." Dean pulled out a pistol for good measure. "You stay right here lady, Sammy get Castiel and bring the rock salt."

Castiel came out with Sam in front, he looked around the him and smiled, "Dean this is Flora the Roman Goddess of flowers, she is here to help us." The tall raven haired woman walked around the gazebo and the wild overgrown yard with Castiel and Sam. Dean watched her carefully as he worked, She turned quickly and spread rows of tiger lilies around the perimeter of the house.

"This is one of my favorites Castiel." She laughed as she twirled and a bed of Joseph's roses sprung up in the middle of the now manicured lawn, Sam's eyes lit up when he looked closer at gold, pink orange and red flowers. "Wow really beautiful."

Flora went to the back yard and purple lilac bushes appeared around the old barn and a large koi pond appeared fully stocked with a small rock waterfall and flanking peony bushes, fat pink flowers leaning toward the ground. Two marble benches later and she flopped back in the grass.

Castiel sat carefully next to her looking around and smiling at everything."You are truly a gifted landscaping artist, thank you so much for your help." She sat up and pointed to the gazebo Dean was working on and snapped her fingers changing to a pagoda heavy with wisteria, "My wedding gift to all of you dear Castiel," she placed her hands around his belly and hugged him, "New life always takes me to my best work." She kissed to distended skin, "Be well." She vanished.

Dean was still on the ladder now against the pagoda of wisteria, he took the nails out of his mouth and put the hammer in its harness, "So I did all the friggin' work for nothing then? Crap….." he got down and started to walk around the yard admiring everything, "then again she saved me a ton of work, it looks awesome. So Cas you wouldn't happen to know Bacchus do you?"

"No Dean but I know Dionysus, you would like free drinks at the reception then I will see what I can do." Sam and Dean pulled Castiel up and brought him inside.

….

The brothers fell into different roles with their heavily pregnant angel. Sam monitored his food, was attentive to his every small need becoming a submissive servant and enjoying all of it. Dean would often walk in on Sam rubbing his feet or back while Castiel ate from a selection of fruit he brought him.

At first when Dean heard Sam calling Castiel "Father" in one of their more private moments he was a little disturbed, it was different than "Daddy" which they used many times as a name for Dean's dominate role over his little brother. Sam explained he looked up to Castiel as almost his God, powerful, beautiful and perfect and controlling. Then Sam told Dean it was their thing and he needed to deal with it.

Other times Dean caught them in their self imposed intimate roles, Sam stretched out next to him after his shower, his feet by Castiel's face and the angel bathing them with his tongue. Other times Sam between the angels legs gently sucking him. They had developed a bond different from Dean but he wasn't jealous and most of time he watched them unnoticed enjoying their little rituals.

Dean took the role he was the best at, guardian, vigilant and hard, watching everyone. They were all enemies until they proved otherwise when they approached his progeny, he was more than willing to kill who and what he had to. Dean also liked the role of handyman, getting dirty and watching something become whole again under his skilled hands.

Dean was the dominate one, he took Castiel when he wanted any time of the day or night and as long as he was gentle because of the angels condition, the situation worked. Castiel would be his, servicing Dean Winchester when he needed it.

Dean also fed Castiel when Sam wasn't around taking a sexual pleasure in the angels enjoyment of decadent food almost always leading to him molesting the angel in between bites.

Sam walked in on it happening but didn't stop it, he knew it was pointless with Dean. The correlation between sex and food wasn't something Sam enjoyed that much as his brother.

…..

The day was coming and gifts poured in from Castiels brothers and sisters. He asked for practical things but the odd choice would make its way in with the others. The house repairs were done for them, the green house was in full swing and Dean's beloved garage of his own was stocked with everything he needed to keep his girl in fine running condition.

….

Sam was sitting on the porch swing, it was hot and the advantage to country life with no one else around was nudity. They could walk around how they liked and on those dog days of summer it felt wonderful.

Castiel joined Sam wearing a gauze robe still not used to his body despite Dean's intense interest in it. They sat together and Sam moved the swing slowly and drank a cold beer just enjoying the quiet company of the angel and holding his hand taking in the comforting feeling.

"Are you nervous Sam, about the ceremony next weekend? I know this wasn't your chosen path, I am giving you an out with no hurt feelings because I will always love you and I will understand."

"This wasn't what I had thought my life would be at twenty, I feel like a kid sometimes and then I think of a house, family and commitment…be honest I'm terrified."

Castiel was quiet, he squeezed Sam's hand. "But Cas you know what our life was growing up, bad especially for Dean and now I have a shot at a real home with a real family that loves me, not just Sam and Dean against the entire world and I want it all and I couldn't go back. I guess I'm a hunter and that's what I was born to do but now I get to be a dad and that's exciting."

Sam got up and kneeled in front of Castiel, "I don't need an out Castiel, I need this and I'm happy so don't second guess anything for me, I really love you…I do Father." Sam put his head on the angels lap, it was their comforting routine now. Sam would feel unsure or needed his touch and go to his knees, sitting between Castiels legs and resting his head letting the angel stroke his hair and speak low, soft words to him. The gestures did not always end in sex but they were very intimate.

Deans relationship with his brother and the angel grew past the desperation of his youth, with stability in sight Dean could afford to relax, no frantic rush to sleep with other people except Sam and Castiel . The trapped feeling he had was replaced by the haven of their arms every night. He no longer felt like just a pretty piece of meat or he only deserved the worst treatment from other men. Dean could explore all of his fantasies and sexual desires in the safety of his own land with his own lovers.

…..

Sam pushed a notebook over to Dean and one to Castiel, "Baby names…today is baby names so start thinking." Dean put his head on the table , "Oh man, I can't wait until all this work is over and I can just kill something or go for a drink." Sam kicked his boot, "Stop your bitching Dean just do it, you sound like girl." That snapped him out of his funk.

Castiel finished his first he pushed it over to them, Dean grabbed it and started to read, "No….stupid…angel name…this one will get the kid a daily beat down…..weak…dumb…what the hell were you thinking Cas?" The angel snatched the notebook back. "Fine Dean you come up with something."

Sam was on the internet calling out different names, when he hit one Dean liked, "Now that's a good strong name, I could live with that one." Sam went through more and an hour later he found one he liked, "what about this?" Castiel rubbed his stomach, "What do you think? How does that sound?"

Dean laughed," no answer so it must suck…just kidding it's a good name. So if Cas gave birth tomorrow we got something then right?" They all nodded in agreement.

Castiel smiled at them both and took their hands "I think we chose well, Ross Henry Winchester and Tristan Dean Winchester. Very good names for our boys, they will both be strong and brave like their fathers."

"Don't forget something extra from you blue eyes, we are talking nephilim here. If they are anything like their….mom….I still can't get used to that since you're looking at me with that five o'clock shadow…I think these kids are going to fantastic."

Castiel made himself clean shaven, "Is this better Dean?" He patted the angels shoulder, "You look beautiful sweetheart, of course the voice is pretty deep but hey, I always thought Kathleen Turner had a sexy voice so there yah go. You give me wood even with a beard."

TBC


	94. 94) The Big Wedding Day

The day of the wedding was beautiful and sunny, the pagoda was set and Juno was to officiate.

Sam was helping Dean with his tie, his hands were shaking from nerves. Castiel was already dressed in the altered tuxedo and they each had a Joseph's Rose from the bushes in their lapels. Dean did a spin, "How do I look…never mind I already know, fantastic."

Sam finished dressing and turned around, he had his hair combed back off his face and Dean took in a breath. "Sammy you look so handsome…I mean you are a man, not a shred of kid left in you anymore." Dean started to tear up and hugged his brother, Sam bent down and kissed him passionately, Sam pulled back breathless. "Dean let me move my hand."

Dean had squeezed his brothers hand over the crotch of his pants, "mmm…I'm going to give you a honeymoon so good you wont walk right for a week." Sam jerked his hand away, "Dean you better get a handle on that before we walk out there." Dean looked at his crotch, "Come on Sammy he always cries at weddings."

…

Outside a crowd gathered, angels among them, hunters that were friends with Sam, Dean and Bobby, Oliver and his partner Conner, Erik and a handful of Gods and Goddesses that helped Castiel. These were the people and beings they could trust, that would wish them well. Everything was blooming, Muffin jumped in Bobby's lap and settled in.

Sam, Castiel and Dean came out and held hands standing at the end of rows of guests. Castiel looked from one brother to the other, "Both of you have sweaty hands." Dean whispered, "Love you too Cas now be quiet."

The music cued and Prince of Denmark's March by Jeremiah Clarke started to play from the orchestra, Sam and Dean had no idea how Castiel managed an actual orchestra but they went with it, the three walked to up to Juno. Bobby wiped his eyes on Muffins fur, the other hunters looked at him and snickered, "Shut up….my boys are getting hitched and I can cry if I want to."

Juno raised her hands, "We are gathered here to witness the life bonding of Castiel angel of the Lord, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester. I also want to welcome Ross and Tristan Winchester who will bring bright blessings to their home very soon."

There was applause at the mention of the babies, "They have written vows to each other, be silent." Dean poked Sam in the ribs, "You go first." Sam cleared his throat, faced his brother and took his hand.

"I am blessed to have you Dean. You have been my brother, mother, father, protector and first love, and now my husband. You are truly my everything and I promise myself to you for as long as I live and after, I love you."

Sam turned to Castiel and took his hand, "I didn't know what I wanted until it was thrust upon me and I thank God for you Castiel, for sending you here to be ours and give me this wonderful gift I thought I would never have. The chance to be a father and to share my life with you as my husband. I promise myself to you for as long as I live and after, I love you ."

Dean nodded to Castiel, the angel took his hand looking up at him with emotion filled eyes that were at that moment the color of the blue sky. He reached out and rested his hand on Dean's cheek and smiled.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, in my heart I knew you were mine and now that you are my mate, my beautiful husband and father to our boys I feel the meaning of my existence has come full circle, I will always love and protect you in this life and after."

Castiel turned to Sam, " I know the gentle heart and brilliant soul you house inside this body." Castiel placed his hand over Sam's heart, "You will be a wonderful father and husband my darling Sam. I will always love and protect you in this life and after."

When Castiel was done Dean kissed the angels palm, "You saved me sweetheart, when the world felt darkest. I could have never imagined having someone like you in my life but now that you're here I can't imagine not having you in it." Dean put both hands on Castiels belly, "This is a fresh start with you and I, Sammy and our boys. I love you blue eyes and I'm proud to be their father and your husband. I'll always do the best that I can for my family. I will always love and protect you in this life and after."

Dean turned to Sam and took his hand, "My Sammy, you were my one beautiful comfort in a bleak world and I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on your sweet face. What we have is special, always has been and always will be. I'm so proud to be your husband and your brother and I will always love and protect you in this life and after."

Juno stepped forward, "You may now have an exchange of rings." Dean stacked slender gold bands on top of the diamond engagement rings of Castiel and Sam. Castiel took Deans hand and Sam stacked one on Deans ring.

Juno wipes her eyes with her robe sleeve, she held up her arms and announced, "The angel and the brothers are bonded in this life and after, now they are complete, seal the marriage with a kiss and you will be husbands in this life and after."

Sam bent down and gave Castiel a long loving kiss and then his brother, Sam whispered "Dean get your hand off my ass." Dean kissed him again and whispered, "Remember what I said, you wont walk right for a week."

It was Dean's turn, he grabbed Castiel, tongue fucked his mouth and whispered "I'll enjoy storming the castle tonight."

Everyone applauded as the three turned to face them as newlyweds. Dean pumped his fist in the air, "Come on everyone lets have a reception to remember!" He tossed the wedding bouquet and Bobby caught it.

A lovely woman dressed in a robe smiled and winked at Bobby, he grabbed Castiel's sleeve and whispered, "That lady is looking at me like a prime rib dinner…is she one of your crew?"

Castiel gave a little laugh, "Not one of mine, that is Astarte she is a Phoenician moon goddess of fertility. You should be flattered, a handsome woman such as her can have a pick of any man she likes. Perhaps we can seat you next to her at dinner and later you could ask for a dance. I have heard she is a marvelous dancer."

Bobby cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "Well then, I can take it from here. He walked over to her and introduced himself, after awhile they could hear her musical laughter over the crowd and she took Bobby's arm, walked over and sat at a table.

Dean nudged Sam, "Hey wife, look at Bobby score with that hot whatever she is." Sam punched him in the shoulder, "Damn it Dean, I'm your husband and don't start all this wife crap with me."

"You look so hot in that tux Sammy I can't wait to spin you on the dance floor after we eat, show off my husband. Cas think you can stand a dance with me handsome?"

Castiel sat at the head table and held his stomach, "I suppose it is up to Tristan and Ross."

Everyone took a seat, Sophia stood to make a toast. "Everyone I am so pleased my brother found two such wonderful mortals to spend his life with and to father his children. May the three of you be blessed with happiness and many more children to come."

Sam choked on his champagne, he whispered to Dean, "What is she talking about?" Dean shrugged, "Hey who knows right? We could like these so much we might want some more. Its not like you and I have to carry them right?" Sam downed the rest of his drink and grabbed the bottle from the server setting it in front of him.

Next Bobby stood to make a toast, "Well I just want to say I'm so proud of you boys, that includes you Castiel and the babies. I don't know them yet but any kids of you three are going to be something. Sam and Dean your mom would be so proud of you both and everything you overcame, all the good things you've done and the good men you both are." Bobby wiped his eyes, "Well I gotta stop now or I'm going to cry."

Everyone applauded, Dean yelled "Lets Eat everyone, more drinks all around."

Castiel was picking at his food, Dean was watching him concerned. He slid his chair right against the angels and started to pick up a fork full of mashed potatos, "Blue eyes you have to eat something, do it for me ok?" Castiel started to eat with Dean feeding him, when half the plate was gone Dean kissed him, slid his hand around Castiels stomach and spoke in his ear, "Thank you sweetheart, we have to keep the boys happy right? Think you can finish the rest now?"

Castiel gave him a little smile, "I am nervous but I will finish for you my husband."

Sam leaned over and rubbed the angels shoulders, "Is there anything you need?" Castiel closed his eyes and kissed Sam. "Now I am better."

…..

After the dinner the three decided to cut the cake so everyone could dance the night away without stopping. The photographer at the wedding was standing by as Dean took a piece and proceeded to smash it into Sam's face. Sam grabbed his brother and rubbed it into his mouth and hair and they both started laughing loudly. Sam whispered something to Dean and they looked back at Castiel.

Dean whipped around with a handful and stared at Castiel, "Come here darling, have some wedding cake." Castiel started to back up and hit Sam, he tilted his head back and all he saw was Sam's frosting covered face closing in and kissing him. Sam pulled up and held him by the shoulders as Dean licked the frosting off and everyone cheered.

"Baby I'm sorry, that was rude." Dean worked his mouth over Castiel then shoved his tongue in, covered in cake and frosting. Castiel surprised him when he sucked it off, pulled back and whispered, "Perhaps tonight it will be the brothers on their knees cleaning frosting off from me." Castiel turned around and pulled Sam down by his tie, whispered the same thing and then pinched his ass.

Dean yelled to the photographer, "Did you get all that I hope?" Dean approached him, he was young and attractive, Dean looked him up and down already half drunk, "Think you would like to stop by later and take our honeymoon photos?" He held up a hundred dollar bill, the photographer smiled and looked the three of them over, "I think I would really like that Mr. Winchester." Dean patted his bottom and winked, "Good boy."

Dean sat down with Castiel and gently wiped his face with a damp towel, "You look extra sweet covered in frosting…I love you." Dean grabbed him and hugged him. "I love you as well Dean, and Sam. I am very happy to be yours." Dean kissed his forehead and walked over to Sam, "Hey handsome, ready for the first dance?"

TBC


	95. 95) Winchester Wedding Reception

Sam took his brothers arm and everyone moved from the dance floor they had set up. The sunset was spectacular and the grounds were lit up with fairy lights, torches and candlelight casting a romantic glow over everyone. The Perfume from the flowers filled the air and the magic touched everyone in attendance.

They clapped for the first dance to begin, Sam held up his hands and they quieted. He bowed to Dean who in turn rolled his eyes and smiled, "Dance with me husband." Sam snapped his fingers and the music started.

"I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith started to play and Dean got tears in his eyes, Sam knew it was one of his favorites. He took his brother in his arms and Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder. They started to slowly move to the music each feeling the others body moving sensually, Dean trembling and looked up at Sam.

Sam watched his brothers emerald green eyes search his, Sam's tongue darted out nervously trying to keep control over his body as he felt Dean pressing against him. Everyone was watching them, Dean sang softly to Sam.

"I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss….."

At the end of the song Sam surprised Dean by giving him a spin and a dip leading into a sloppy kiss.

After the applause Sam and Dean went to get Castiel to dance with them. "I cannot dance like this." He blushed with embarrassment. They each took one of his hands and brought him out anyway.

Dean put one hand around the angel's waist and the other in Sam's hand. Sam was behind Castiel and put his hand over Dean's on Castiels waist and the other twined with his brothers.

Castiel leaned against Dean and wrapped his arms around him. Dean nodded to cue the music and "At Last" by Etta James started.

Sam bent down and whispered, "Don't worry Castiel, its going to be slow, we just want a dance with our husband." They moved very little just swaying together to the song. The touch was enough for the three of them.

Dean sang in Castiels ear, "and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last." Sam and Dean kissed and then turned Castiel so he was leaning against Sam.

Sam rested his head against the angels and closed his eyes. "I love you Castiel." The song ended and the brothers bowed to applause. The Dance floor filled quickly.

Conner walked up behind Dean and tapped him on the shoulder, Dean jumped and then turned around. "Crap…you again? You are nothing but trouble you know that don't you?" Conner did a spin for Dean, "How do I look Dean?" Dean sighed, "Fucking adorable and edible as always. Look kid I just got married and I can't get all involved in your tricks ok?"

Conner looked up at Dean with big honey eyes and smiled, Dean was well on his way to drunk and when Conner asked to have just one dance Dean agreed. He could practically lift Conner off the ground and still dance comfortably with the lithe nineteen year old.

Conner crooked his finger and Dean leaned in, "I requested a song just for you Dean." The music started and "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls started. The dance area was crowded and Dean swore twice as many people were suddenly there, they were lost in the middle of it all.

Conner backed himself in to Dean, put his arms in the air and started to grind against Deans body rubbing back and forth against his crotch. Dean grabbed him around his tight, slender waist and buried his face in the clean apple scent of the thick, long shiny hair. Dean started moving to the music with him and his cock ached.

Conner leaned his head back and looked up at Dean, "Do you want another drink…a little liquid courage to go behind that tree and let me blow you? Come on Dean…its only my mouth..its not like you want to fuck my ass do you? I don't think that's cheating."

Dean pulled away and pushed through the crowd to the bar, he grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker and started drinking in hopes of getting a bad case of whisky dick.

Conner reached around and grabbed the bottle drinking deeply until he was dizzy. Dean just shook his head, "What the hell happened to that sweet kid I fucked, you went from innocent to this in ten seconds flat."

Dean staggered back as Conner nuzzled his neck, "You Dean….you happened to me. I want you…I don't want nobody else and when I think of you I touch myself. I love this song….do you want to touch me?"

Dean looked around for Sam or Castiel, but they had went into the house so Castiel could change into his robe and pajama pants to be comfortable the rest of the evening.

…..

Sam was drunk himself and after Castiel was changed Sam dropped back and on the bed giggling. "You are drunk Sam, are you alright?" Sam held his hand, "I am really good you know that, you want to give your husband a blow job?" Sam fumbled with his belt and zipper then pulled out his half hard cock. "Come on Cas, do your wifely duty…suck it…suck my big fat dick." Sam laughed drunkenly and pushed his hips up and groaned.

"If I do this will you come back out with me to find Dean?" Sam winked at Castiel, "Sure daddy..anything you say, now get down there and give my balls some attention while you're at it."

…..

Conner took Deans hand and pulled him toward the old barn, he staggered after him carrying the bottle of JW. They went in and it was still full of hay bales, Dean sat down on one and leaned back. Conner stripped and grabbed the bottle pouring some down his chest. "Do you want some Dean?"

Dean leaned forward and hung onto the boys hips, he traced his tongue from Conner's neck to a nipple and sucked the small, hard nub then the other. Dean buried his face in his crotch and mumbled, "I forgot how pretty your body is…what am I doing here…Oh my God."

…

Castiel bathed Sam's balls with his tongue then sucked him in hard wanting to please him on their wedding night. Sam was gone, it could have been anyone with their mouth on him as long as he got what he wanted. He grabbed the angels close cropped hair and started to fuck his mouth.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and it opened slightly, it was Oliver, he covered his eyes, "Oh Christ, I'm sorry I just can't find Conner anywhere and I'm worried."

Sam smiled, "Oliver why don't you get in here and help? My poor, pregnant Castiel is tired." Sam laughed and Castiel got up, he slapped Sam hard in the face. Oliver backed up and closed the door, "I'm…sorry for bothering you."

"Cas I was joking around, you didn't take that seriously did you?" Castiel sat down and started to cry hard, Sam had never seen the angel sob before. Sam sat up and tried to touch him but Castiel shrugged his hand off, "No…no Sam don't touch me again until you are sober, I do not think that was funny at all. I wanted to be intimate with you, share a moment and make you happy and you hurt me." Castiel curled up on the bed holding his belly and continued to sob into a pillow.

It sobered up Sam fast, he crossed the line and hurt someone he loved with his stupid drunken joke. It was made worse when Sam rested next to the angel and put his hands on his belly rubbed in circles to calm him down and one of the babies kicked, that's when Sam felt like a giant ass.

"Tristan or Ross just kicked hard right in my hand." Sam smiled and planted kisses over the angels stomach then he felt them again. "The one that kicked me in the hand must take after Dean." Castiel let out a small laugh and stated to hiccup, "That would be Dean wouldn't it Sam?"

Sam kissed his cheek, "Sorry, I'm on soda the rest of the night ok? I should know better than to get like this, it was a hurtful thing to joke around about and I'll make it up to you. Do you feel like going back out for a little while?" Sam got up and put on his pajama pants and robe. "There now we both look weird, if you want I can stuff a pillow under my robe."

Castiel laughed out loud when Sam did it, walking around hold the pillow. He tossed it on the bed and held out his hand. "Shall we?" Castiel smiled shyly, "Ok Sam."

TBC


	96. 96) Winchester Wedding Reception Deux

Castiel and Sam went back out and hugged people and other beings, they chatted and held their own but Sam still didn't see his brother or Conner.

Sophia approached and put her arms around her son Oliver. "How is my beautiful boy and where is your adorable boyfriend?" Oliver looked around, "I don't know mother."

Sam saw Erik and hugged him, "I'm glad you came, I felt bad about everything and you didn't deserve how I left you back then." Erik looked as handsome as ever, he was a young man that was growing into his Nordic good looks. "Erik there is someone I want you to meet, my friend Oliver."

Sam brought him over and introduced them as a distraction until he could find his brother. Oliver looked over the strapping young blonde with the strong features and smiled, "Do you want to dance?" Before Erik could answer Oliver had him on the dance floor.

…..

Dean pulled up with a sudden moment of clarity, "I'm sorry beautiful, this isn't me anymore. You are smokin' hot but I got two smokin' hot men of my own I just married waiting for me"

Conner collapsed forward onto him and started crying. Dean put his arms around him and spoke softly, "Its ok baby, this was all my fault, I tortured you against the Impala every time I picked up Sammy, you were too fucking young…an easy target and once I screwed you I messed you up. That was my fault, I'm the one that's supposed to make the right choices."

Dean buried his face in Conner's silky hair and breathed deeply, "My fault you fell in love with me. This has happened a lot before but not with someone so young as you were. I was your first and it was fantastic but we can't keep doing this."

Dean stood up, he got dizzy for a second and shook his head. He picked up the bottle of JW and tossed it away.

Conner stood in front of him with his head down, Dean helped Conner get dressed then straightened the boy up. "Hey I can always be your friend, you still don't know how beautiful you are do you Conner? If Oliver isn't right for you then there are a thousand other guys that would give a nut just to be with you….and not just fuck you either, have a relationship."

Deans eyes filled with tears, "Don't ever do what I did, think that's all you are worth is sex, give it a go with Oliver…I can tell you he is a great guy ok?"

Conner nodded, "I love Oliver, he is so good to me and has such a big heart." Conner smiled, "His personality reminds me a little of you Dean." Dean patted his shoulder, "Well there you go kid, he is pretty damn good looking and has my personality, what the hell else do you want? Now lets go out there and find him so you can squeeze in one more dance with him ok?"

Dean gave him a bear hug and lifted him off his feet, Conner kissed Dean hard, "Thanks Dean, love you….good luck with the babies." Conner left the barn.

…

Sam stood back in the shadows and watched the exchange between them and Conner went back to the dance. He stepped into the barn and shut the door. Go to the house and take a shower because Castiel will smell you and then trash those clothes for good measure. How could you do this Dean?"

Dean started to walk over to Sam but Sam took a step back, "Sammy its not how it looks, let me explain. I didn't fuck him baby boy. Swear to God Sammy, I promise ok?"

He could tell Sam was drunk, he couldn't hold liquor like Dean could and Sam looked unsteady on his feet and very angry. "We just got married…our friends are out there and Castiel is going to have our boys in less than a month Dean. I know what you did with Conner at Oliver's apartment, Castiel told me. What is wrong with you, do you have an off switch ever?

Sam stormed away and went back to the open bar and stood next to Erik who was watching Oliver and Conner dance. Erik put his arm around Sam's waist, "That Conner is really hot looking isn't he? Do you want to dance Sam…if its ok with Dean and Castiel."

Sam finished his shot and grabbed Erik, "Love to lets go," he pulled Erik into the crowd of drunken dancing well wishers.

Sam buried his face in Erik's neck and kissed it, he pulled back, "Whoa Sam don't do anything like that because its hard enough for me being around you like this. I didn't just forget about you….sorry but you were really my first love you know. I'm happy for you though…I just…" Erik didn't finish, his eyes were wet with tears feeling Sam Winchester pressing into him like that.

Erik knew it was to make Dean jealous and that Sam was very drunk and angry. Erik had been drinking and the combination was dangerous, suddenly "Someone Like You" came over the speakers and made it worse.

Sam held his face and looked into Erik's blue eyes rimmed with the thick, gold dust lashes. "I forgot what it was like to be this close to you….how handsome you are." Sam pulled him into an intimate kiss and others around them gave the couple a surprised look. Bobby spotted the kiss and walked over to Sam, "Hey there son, can I talk to you a minute?"

Sam waved him off, "Go talk to my brother and ask him what he did in the barn." Bobby rubbed his temples feeling a Winchester size headache coming on, "You boys are going to put me in the grave with all your bullshit you know that right?" Bobby walked away frustrated by their behavior.

….

Castiel was sitting with Sophia, watching the others dance in the starlight. She took his hand and brought him to the green house,"Brother there is one gift someone wants to give you, close your eyes and open your mind to heaven."

Castiel sat in a chair and did as she said, "I will leave you now Castiel to get your gift in peace." She closed the door and walked into the dark.

He sat with his hands folded and opened his mind, the angel sat for several minutes and then broke into a smile, "Father it is really you….thank you…I will…..I love you." When he was done his heart felt lighter and he needed to tell his husbands how wonderful it was.

….

Sam watched as Dean stopped Oliver and Conner from dancing and looked as if he was talking seriously to them then pointed over to Sam and Erik, they were all smiles and waved. Dean walked over to Erik, "Beat it blondie, leave with the nephilim and that poor under sexed little honey of his with the magic ass and have a three way….you can thank me later by sending me a link to the video." Erik just stared at them, Dean cracked him on the ass. "I said get over there, get a room and have some fun….just all of you leave…no hard feelings but you all are a pain in the ass."

Erik walked over to Oliver and Conner, they spoke for a few minutes and suddenly Conner jumped on Erik and wrapped his legs around him. He waved at Dean and winked. The three of them left for what Dean hoped was a long, long time.

…..

Dean grabbed Sam around the waist and kissed him almost frantically, "Sammy I didn't screw him, I swear it. Please believe me." Dean looked up into his brothers eyes and Sam knew he was telling the truth, "I hate sharing you except with Castiel, I didn't take our vows today lightly."

Dean waved to the DJ and "Unchained Melody" started to play, "Dance with me Sam." Dean wove his fingers through his husbands silky hair and held him tight with the other hand. People stepped back while they danced. "I hate you Dean." Dean pulled back and frowned at Sam, "What….I thought we were ok now."

Sam laughed softly, "I take that back, I hate myself for being so easy. You can do almost anything to me and then you look at me with those fucking beautiful green eyes and smile that pretty smile… thats it….I'm done. I'm a sucker for you and its never gonna stop you know that right? I embarrass myself but I can't help it Dean, I love you so much sometimes its painful but your mine and that's it."

Dean watched as Sam held his arms in the air and announced loudly, "I love Dean Winchester and he should come with a warning label and directions to the nearest ten step program."

Dean grabbed Sam around the waist and picked him off the ground, "You aren't going anyway baby. I love Sam Winchester."  
Bobby walked over and clapped them both on the shoulders, "Well that's peachy, glad you both made up….again….now both of you stop your drinkin' and go find that little angel, and my grandsons."

TBC


	97. 97) Sleeping Beauty Makes A Mistake

Castiel became so tired he stopped searching the crowd for Dean and went to sit on the porch. The angel was feeling the effects of carrying two nephilim at the same time. Castiel hung on to the fact that Father had given his forgiveness and blessing on the angels union to the brothers and to the fact he was pregnant with the nephilim.

Castiel tried so many times to speak to his Father but never got an answer, now he knew God listened to him, he loved Castiel and his place in heaven was secure. The angels eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep on the porch swing. "There he is Dean." Sam sat next to the angel and tried to wake him up but couldn't.

Dean crouched down and looked up at the angels face, "Cas…baby wake up I'll send everyone home and we can go to bed ok?" Castiels head just rocked when he gently shook him.

Bobby watched them with a face full of worry, he walked over to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone, everyone, the party is over so friends, hunters, gods and any other thing out there leave. Thanks for coming but the boys need to get their rest. Lailah, Sophia and any other angels still out there come see me."

The crowd disbanded and left, the bar was packed up and the DJ left as well. The angels gathered around Bobby. He pointed to the porch, "Get over there and help Castiel, he isn't waking up."

…..

Lailah brought Castiel to the bedroom and put him on top of the bed covers. He worked his hands over the angel starting with the head and stopping over the distended abdomen. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Dean was impatient and paced the floor, "why wont he wake up?"

Seraphiel stepped forward, "Perhaps I can help…I have been through this before as a male and it took a heavy toll on me. I only had one, a daughter but I was not as equipped to handle the pregnancy as well as a female."

Lailah nodded, "He is right, Castiel is carrying two nephilim, two strong males and toward the end this will happen."

Sam sat next to the bed and held Castiel's hand, "So this is…normal then right? He isn't sick?" Sophia placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and smiled up at him, "It will most likely be perfectly fine. Our brother is exhausted, he should sleep soundly for at least a day, besides with the wedding and all the guests I cannot believe he didn't succumb to the exhaustion sooner."

"Don't look if you guys don't want to see me naked because I don't give a crap." Dean stripped down, got under the covers then carefully covered up Castiel and held him tight.

Seraphiel raised his eyebrows and smiled, "I do not mind at all." Sophia pinched him, "Hush you deviant, stop staring." She grabbed Seraphiels hand and vanished.

Sam walked out in the hallway and explained it all to Bobby who was pacing the floor.

….

Dean stroked Castiels hair and spoke softly, "Its ok sweetheart, just sleep and feel better. Lailah what did she mean by Cas "would be most likely fine"? This sucks, can someone just give me a straight answer?"

"He will most likely be fine, Castiel is strong, the babies are strong and right now it all looks to be well." Dean hugged the angels belly, "Not good enough, I want a hundred percent on this. Nothing is going to hurt him or them….period….you got that?" Deans hands shook as he touched the sleeping angel, "This is my family, this is all mine and you tell the man upstairs he better friggin' make sure this goes like clockwork."

Lailah could see the man was coming off a drinking binge, stress and exhaustion. Deans eyes kept closing as he talked and his head bobbed. The angel touched his forehead and Dean fell asleep as well. "Take care of yourself Dean Winchester, don't be weak now." Lailah vanished.

…..

"Wake up Dean, eat something." Sam brought in a breakfast tray for him, Dean sat up and held his head. "Oh man….what happened last night?"

Sam grinned, "Well we got married and a lot of other stuff including excessive boozing and that includes me." He pointed to Castiel, "and we have sleeping beauty over there." Dean leaned against the headboard looking at the angel sleep. Castiel was curled into a ball hugging himself protectively and softly snoring, "He is pretty damn cute like that, I know what will get him up."

Dean cut some of the pancakes, sponged up the maple syrup and held it under the angels nose, then he wiped the sticky syrup over his lips. "Rise and shine baby, time to eat."

"Dean what are you doing, that angel said he would sleep a whole day." Suddenly Castiels tongue ran over his mouth, then his eyes opened slowly. He rolled on his back and looked around the room, "are there pancakes?"

"See Sam, the power of the almighty pancake has won."

…..

Dean sat in bed with Castiel feeding him until it was all gone. "You are both so good to me thank you." Dean kissed him and smiled, "anything for the little woman." Castiel frowned, "I am not that little nor a woman."

Sam got undressed and sat on the other side of him, he leaned in and started to suck on the angels neck, down his chest to his nipple and stayed there working on it until Castiel closed his eyes and went back on the pillow relaxed and enjoying the feeling.

Dean took his brothers cue and took the other in his mouth, even though the angels body was the same except for the large belly, his nipples were exquisitely sensitive to touch and the brothers sucking them so fervently became painful after awhile but they didn't stop after he groaned, taking it as a pleasurable sound.

Castiel gasped and Sam pulled away, he looked down and the nub was hard, swollen and red. Dean stopped sucking, "Sorry Cas, did we hurt you?" The angel opened his eyes, his breath was coming quick. "Yes but you didn't know, I am overly sensitive."

Sam nuzzled him between his legs, "Is this too sensitive for me to suck Castiel?" Dean's eyes fixed on Sam drawing the angels cock into his mouth, "That's it Samantha, suck that big dick till he begs you to stop. Don't worry Cas, she can suck cock like a champ."

Dean slapped his brother on the ass and got behind him, "Can I fuck my wife now Samantha?" Dean pushed Sam away then rolled Castiel on his side, he spooned behind the angel and pushed his leg forward. "Tell me what you are Cas, are you my whore wife like Sam?"

Castiel hesitated, he didn't talk dirty like the Winchesters during sex finding he sounded silly but the angel tried. "Yes Dean I am your whore wife." Castiel felt embarrassed, "Dean I love you," he moved his leg farther forward for his husband, he felt the pressure start and closed his eyes as Dean pushed in slowly and started to fuck Castiel.

Sam watched his brothers body as his hips undulated, Sam also noticed Castiels face was twisted in pain but he didn't make a sound. "Dean….Dean slow down its hurting him I can tell."

Sam reached down and pulled his brothers cock out of Castiel, when Dean protested angrily Sam wrapped his long legs around his hips, grabbed him again and made Dean fuck him.

Castiel watched them together, listened to their words and smiled to himself. When he gave birth to Tristan and Ross, Castiel would be able to participate again without discomfort and then he would show the brothers what he learned from watching.

Sam squeezed him tighter with his legs until Dean could hardly move, "Come on hot shot you can do better than that, I thought this was my wedding fuck. " Sam was pushing his buttons looking up at him with a mocking smile.

Dean gasped at the pressure from the strong legs, "Baby stop, I think you're killing me… I can't breathe." Sam squeezed a little tighter, "Then do something about it."

Dean hauled off and slapped Sam hard across the face, the surprise of it made him let go. A ribbon of blood came from his lip and his eyes welled up from the pain. Dean was looking down at his brother, to Sam he looked wicked, "You fucking little cunt I told you to stop it, I couldn't breathe. You wanted me to do something about the way your acting….you got it." Sam licked the blood and wrapped his legs around Dean again and smiled.

….

Castiel had gotten up and went to the kitchen to make tea when the doorbell rang, he set down the kettle and looked out the window, there stood an attractive man with a briefcase. Castiel slowly opened the door a crack, "Can I help you?" The man spoke with a slight accent, "My car broke down and I was wondering if you had a phone I could use, my cell doesn't seem to get a signal way out here." He smiled at Castiel, "Please if its alright, I could stand on the porch while you made the call for me."

Castiel opened the door wider and felt the heat roll inside, the man wiped his forehead. Castiel knew the brothers would take forever to finish and the man had a kind face. "Yes well you may come in to cool off and you can make the call yourself." He stepped inside and looked around, "beautiful house, good bones."

He sat at the table with Castiel and he gave the man a glass of ice tea and handed him the phone. "Thank you so much, you are a real angel to do this." Castiel frowned, it was an odd way to word something, "Yes well you are welcome, I will just go check on my husbands, please make your call."

…..

"Get on your knees Sam, now you are going to get it." Dean held his ribs and they were aching. Sam looked up at him and smiled darkly, "What if I don't…what if I tell you to go fuck yourself." He lifted his legs then braced his feet on Dean's shoulders quickly and shoved, knocking him over. Dean got up and sat on his brothers chest. "I would beat the living crap out of you but I don't want to hurt that pretty girl face of yours." Dean slapped him again only harder, "I said get on your knees." He got off Sam and waited.

Dean grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him up, "Bitch did I stutter, was I not clear….I said get on your goddamn knees." Sam got on all fours and waited.

Castiel pushed open the door as Dean was pushing into Sam, "Could you come downstairs with me? There is some….." Dean cut him off, "Either stay and watch or let me finish because I'm going to teach this smart mouth girl a lesson." Dean shoved the rest of the way in and Sam cried out.

"But I need you…there is a man downstairs and.." Sam groaned "please Cas shut up." They weren't listening to him and Castiel gave up, he went back to the kitchen where the man was drinking his ice tea. The closer Castiel was to giving birth, the bigger he became the less energy he had to do anything to protect himself from the world.

Castiel hugged his stomach nervously and felt he had made a poor judgement allowing the man inside.

….

TBC


	98. 98) Monsters & Midwives

Dean pulled out, rolled Sam on his back and finished over his face. "Eat that why don't you?" Sam wiped it off with the comforter then grabbed his brother wrestling him to the bed, Dean actually didn't struggle very much.

Sam was on top of Dean, he wrenched his legs up in the air and growled, "When do I get to have you? I wait and wait but you never let me Dean….its frustrating and besides we are married now, maybe you should do your wifely duty."

"Sam get off me, I swear to God I'll punch you." Dean couldn't move, Sam's face looked wild and his eyes looked vacant like he had checked out. "Sammy what is wrong with you?"

…..

The stranger stuck out his hand to Castiel, "My name is Mara….or that is my occupation I really don't have a name." Castiel just stared at him wide eyed. The Mara stood and broke out in a chuckle, "I know, Mara…stupid name…blame the Germanic Tribes for that not me. I had to meet the people that took care of my siblings. Maybe you remember them, Jessica…my sweet baby brother…the other idiots?"

Castiel held up his hand but nothing happened, he was drained. "No tricks for you angel, not while you are hauling around those two." Castiel yelled for Sam and Dean but no one answered. "They are very busy right now…Sam is busy, Dean is just scared out of his mind." He quickly got behind Castiel and put his hand over the angel's mouth and one over his belly, he spoke in his ear, "Now you will know what happens when you hurt the family."

….

Sam was incredibly strong and had his brother pinned, "Dean I'm tired of you playing the "little boy rape" card every time I want to break a piece off in that fine ass….your God wouldn't have made you so tempting if he didn't want you to get screwed don't you get it?" Sam licked up the side of his neck, "Poor put upon Dean, takes the weight of the world on his shoulders. Mister Martyr, that should be your new name."

Sam sat up and mocked him, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and I'm a martyr, Jesus didn't carry as big a cross as I haul around every day. I pretend to be strong but I'm a big crybaby, I cry over growing up a fuck puppet, I cry over daddy beating me and pimping me out and I cry over poor little Sam when he looks at other men. I have to save the world because I'm the only one that can do it….poor me." Sam rubbed his eyes and stuck out his lip.

Deans face was twisted with rage, "Sorry to do this Sam, I hate to hurt something I'm gonna want later." Dean took his free leg and kneed Sam in the balls, Sam grabbed himself, his face turned white and he fell off the bed. Dean got up and stood over him, a foot on his chest. "Is that you now Sam or do I need to keep going?"

Sam's voice came out in a rasp, "Seriously Dean…oh my God….why?" Dean ran to get an ice pack, he helped Sam onto the bed, put a towel between his legs and then the ice pack. "Sorry baby, there was something inside, affecting you and that was my last resort."

Sam had his eyes closed tight, "I don't know what is was, I wasn't possessed but something was controlling me…..Dean where is Castiel right now?" Sam tried to get up, fell back and groaned.

….

"These two wont make up for my family but it's a start. What do you call them…Tristan and Ross that's right, I bet they are delicious." Castiel couldn't move, mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. "Its sad to see something like you so weak because of them, well no matter, I suppose it sucks to be you Castiel." He pulled out a knife and opened the angels robe running the blade over the top of his belly.

"Don't hurt them, they are innocent and had nothing to do with what happened. I will give you anything you like when I am back to normal I promise, no tricks. I implore you….name your price." Castiel looked at him desperately.

…

Dean quietly went downstairs and saw the Castiel being assaulted with the knife, Dean grabbed the creature, forcing a handful of salt in, distracting him long enough to slam the spar over his mouth. The Mara screamed as he was drawn inside and held captive. The clear spar turned black and fell to the floor, Dean picked it up and locked it in a small box he had brought with him. It was covered with small carvings of binding sigils.

Castiel let out a breath and fell to his knees. Dean went to help him but Castiel pushed him away, "No I can do it, leave me alone." He struggled up and walked into the spare bedroom shutting the door.

Dean opened it slowly and looked inside, the angel was curled up on the bed staring at the thread he was unraveling from the blanket. "How did he get in the house blue eyes, did you let him in? It's the only way he could have, by invitation."

Castiel stopped what he was doing and sat up, "Yes Dean I did, my judgment is not sound right now. He was a stranger that needed help and I let him in." Castiel started to cry, "I tried to get you both to come downstairs when I suspected something but you would not listen to me….you were both too busy fornicating to be bothered." Castiel whipped a pillow at Dean, "It was going to cut them out…do you hear me Dean? Cut…them…out."

…

Dean sat on the bed and explained everything that happened to Sam, "So we agree that he is not left alone until the boys arrive and he's working on all cylinders?" Sam nodded, "You're going to have to do it until these go down." Dean took off the ice and grimaced, "Wow….well I think the swelling went down a little Sam…sorry."

….

It was just before the birth, Sophia and Lailah sat down with them to explain the process. "We will both be there to assist Castiel, when it is time he will react in a disturbing manner to you both, arching his back…screaming…" Dean interrupted, "So like a typical night with me then?" Sam kicked his brother in the shin, "Seriously Dean shut up and listen." Dean whispered, "You know it's the truth Sammy….Sam…. right? Cas thrashes around like a wildcat in a burlap sack."

Castiel glared at him, "Dean be silent please, this is important…but yes that is true."

"As I was saying, light will emit from his eyes and mouth then his abdomen and the light will fill the room. You both will not be able to withstand it, your eyes would melt if you viewed it, you must also protect your hearing as the sound will be intense."

"So what does that mean….Sam and I can't be there?" Dean grumbled, "Total bullshit." Sophia took his hand, "You both can watch in a mirror, never look directly at the light. Keep your backs to us and the reflection will give you the opportunity to watch the event."

Lailah pressed his cheek against Castiel's distended abdomen, "They are active today. Alright well next there will be a ball of light that will rise and that will be one of them, the first born. I will take the child and watch the light form, then the next will come and that child also with be in the form of light. When it is all said and done there will be two perfectly lovely newborn baby boys. Then you may turn around and hold them."

Sam grabbed Castiels hands in his, he was worried, "What about Cas, what happens then?"

"Then his body returns to normal, his power will slowly restore and in time Castiel will be himself. Every nephilim has different angelic attributes so those will develop and become clear as they grow. When you will see it and how I do not know." Sophia patted Sam's hand, "But that is part of the joy, watching a child grow and develop, these two just have something extra."

Dean handed a beer to Sam, and sat back down, "Well not one single thing about that sounds hard at all." He knocked his bottle against Sams, "Cheers Sammy, here's to fatherhood."

TBC


	99. 99) Catch Me If You Can, Labor Pains

Dean walked into the living room all dressed up, Sam whistled at him, "Hey handsome whats this?" Castiel looked up from the book of love poems he was reading to Sam, "You look wonderful Dean is this a special occasion?"

Dean walked over to Sam and kissed him then leaned down and kissed the angel who was relaxing with his head on Sam's lap. "I'm bored, lets go out to eat, my treat and anything you lovely ladies want, a last fling before the boys get here, how about it?"

Dean grabbed Castiels hand and pulled him up, "Come on baby, you know you wanna get out of that sheer,...clinging…robe of yours and get something to eat right?" Dean was fixated on Castiels body, Sam got up and tugged his jacket, "Stop gawking, what are you going to do when he gets that nice…hard…muscled abdomen back? Sam closed his eyes and smiled to himself, "That's what I'm waiting for."

Castiel looked up at Dean with his stoic expression, "My eyes are up here Dean." Dean broke into a smile, "Baby you are getting a sense of humor aren't you? I like it."

….

They arrived at the Jazz Spot for dinner and dancing, Sam was excited to get out of the house. They were seated and Castiel looked around uncomfortably, he leaned forward and whispered to them, "People will stare at me, I look odd."

Dean grabbed the angels hand and kissed it, "Guess what Castiel Winchester, I really could give a flying fuck what any of them think of my family ok? I know I'm with the two hottest guys here." Dean gestured to the couples dancing, "There is a mix of just about everyone dancing out there so you wont turn one head except for them to think how handsome you are blue eyes."

Castiel got the shy smile on his face that melted Deans heart, "You are very sweet to me Dean thank you."

Sam sat back and let them have their moment. He enjoyed watching the soft mushy center of his brother exposed like that. Sam also liked Castiel when he smiled which became more often the longer he knew him. The angel was coming into his own in their unusual union. Sam looked forward to knowing him after the children came and he wasn't as hormonal.

Dean walked over to the band and spoke to the them, he pulled out his wallet and slipped the singer some money then pointed to Castiel. He held out his hand to his angel, "Dance just a little while with me before our food comes, a slow one, ok baby?"

Castiel looked around then took his hand and walked awkwardly out to the dance floor, he watched the tiny lights move slowly over the dancers. The music started and "Come Away With Me" filtered through the air.

Dean put his lips to Castiel's ear, "I love dancing with you blue eyes, when the babies come we can do this all the time. Life isn't all hunting to me anymore," Dean buried his face in the angels neck and rubbed his belly under the suit coat, "This is whats important sweetheart thanks for the gift."

Dean started to sing softly in his ear as they moved slowly in one spot.

"_Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you…."_

Dean went behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around him, the angel shuddered when he felt his body moving against him. Castiel tilted his head back and looked up at his husband with heavy lidded eyes, dream filled and lost.

"_And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night…."_

The song ended and Castiel hugged him, "I love you so much, this sounds strange but my body has a physical ache for you Dean." Dean squeezed him tight, "Most people do sweetheart….most people do."

Sam stood up and pulled out a chair for him, then poured some sparkling juice, "Your cheeks are flushed, from dancing?" Castiel looked at his brother, "No from Dean."

Dean slipped his hand over Sam's thigh and squeezed, "Don't worry Sammy, after we eat you are next." Sam signaled the waiter for a pen, he grabbed Dean's hand, and carefully wrote something on the palm. Dean looked when he was done and saw a heart with their initials. "Remember Dean, I slipped you the napkin at the restaurant while Bobby and John were talking….our little secret." Dean smiled lovingly at his brother, "I remember Sammy, I still have the napkin."

The Winchester family talked, laughed and flirted during dinner and each of them felt on top of the world.

….

They got back to their home, it was a warm moonlit July night just a week before the birth. Sam sat on the porch swing with Castiel holding his hand, he gently rocked the swing back and forth. Dean came out in old cut offs and nothing else, he rubbed the cold beer across his forehead then handed one to Sam, orange juice on ice for the angel.

Dean finished his beer and pulled Sam up pushing his back against him, "Dance with me Sam."

"There is no music Dean."

Dean tapped his forehead, "Its all in here Sammy all you got to do is move with me." Sam hugged his waist and started to move against him, he slid his hand down Deans shorts, "No underwear….I like that."

Dean closed his green eyes and bit down on his bottom lip stifling a groan as Sam fondled him. He traced his tongue up the line of sweat moving down the soft skin of Dean's throat. "How is it possible you get more desirable every day Dean….its not natural, do you have a painting in an attic somewhere I don't know about because God couldn't make anything as perfect as you are."

Dean pulled his hand out and twirled himself around grabbing Sam from behind, "Its magic baby boy and you sound like you had too much to drink. You get all overly mushy when your drunk…either that or you're a dick."

Sam pulled away and shoved him against the railing, he planted a wet kiss on the plump lips that drove him wild and laughed, "Catch me if you can Dean."

Castiel struggled up and headed in the door, "You both have fun, I have little ones that want to sleep now." Dean pushed Sam aside, "You need help Cas?"

He waved them away, "No I am fine, now go chase your brother or he will not leave us alone tonight. I love you both, goodnight."

Sam slapped Deans ass hard, "You heard him, I wont leave either of you alone so come on old man lets go." Sam took off across the yard to the back of the house and disappeared, Dean heard his laughter fade.

Dean ran after him , "Damn it Sam where are you?" he stood by the pond looking around, the koi came up to eat, "Sorry guys, any of you see a crazy person run past here?" The fish weren't talking.

"Dean where are you? I guess you don't want to catch me very much." Sam had slipped behind the lilac bushes surrounding the barn.

Dean narrowed his eyes and surveyed the grounds carefully, the light from the moon gave him some help and then he saw it. The leaves moved slightly, _"I got you now Sam…."_

Dean pretended he was walking into the barn just out of his brothers view but circled around instead. Sam was still looking the other way when Dean made a leap grabbing his brother around the waist and they both tumbled into the lilacs. Sam stopped laughing and looked up at his brother with a sad expression. He reached up and ran his fingers gently over Deans chest then dropped his hand and went limp.

Dean felt the resistance leave his brothers body and smoothed the long hair that fanned out around Sam's head, "What's the matter baby boy?" Sam turned his head to the side and stared at nothing in particular, "Dean I'm selfish, all I can think about is we wont be able to do this anymore. I have to grow up fast now and its only a week away….I don't know if I'm ready for this…for babies."

Sam wiped his eyes roughly, "I feel like I didn't get the chance to be a kid and now we are having them, its not fair sometimes Dean." Sam started to cry, "I love you both, I love the boys even though I haven't held them yet but I want to run away sometimes and get lost."

Dean pulled him up and felt his brother hang like a ragdoll in his arms. "Shhh…Sammy its ok I got you, if stuff gets too hard I can take it but I know you wanted more than all this…to be someone important."

Sam took his brothers hand and they went into the barn where Sam pulled him down into the hay, "Dean that's where you are wrong, I am important, I'm a husband and a father and best of all, your brother. Sorry I just…its so close now I'm just scared is all."

Dean grinned, "Hey we can sneek out here when the kids are sleeping and have some secret fun…how about that? Plus you are always going to my baby boy, my first child. You have to look at life as the glass half full sweetheart."

Sam unbuttoned Dean's shorts and pulled them down, he worked his way between Dean's legs and started to suck his cock, Dean groaned, "See things are looking up already."

…..

The following week Castiel stayed in bed most of the time because Sam and Dean didn't want him to do anything. Sam cooked, Dean fed him and always snuck Castiel a treat because Sam's version of dessert was fruit.

One morning Castiel came downstairs for breakfast and sat heavily in a kitchen chair, his body was exhausted. Dean brought him a plate and the three of them started to eat.

Castiel dropped his fork and grabbed his belly, "Something is happening…it hurts." A light started to grow behind his eyes and the angel called out, "Lailah, Sophia its time." Dean got up knocking over his chair, Sam was already helping Castiel up and bringing him to the downstairs bedroom where they had set up a large mirror across from the bed.

"Here Cas, relax back…breath…where the fuck are they Sam?" Castiel doubled up in agony holding himself and the light grew, "Do not look at me directly…the mirror…use the mirror and use the ear protection."

Just as they turned away and put on the noise deafening ear muffs the Winchesters used for shooting practice Castiel screamed in agony.

TBC


	100. 100) The Birth of the Winchester Twins

The brothers watched helplessly in the mirror as Castiel screamed for the angels to come. Lailah and Sophia appeared suddenly, Lailah immediately opened Castiels robe and worked his hands over him.

Sophia grabbed his face and looked into Castiels eyes with great intensity, "Brother I am here, look at me now and try not to move. Just let it happen." His body lowered to the bed and Sophia stroked his hair and started to speak in the language of the angels.

Lailah followed her words but in English, Sam and Dean repeated the words with him as they were coached. The prayer was important so the brothers did not feel left out during the birthing process.

"_O Lord, omnipotent Father, we give you thanks for having given us children. They are out joy and we accept with serenity the worries, fears, and labors which bring us pain. Help us to love them sincerely. Through us you gave life to them, from eternity you knew them and loved them. Give us the wisdom to guide them, patience to teach them, vigilance to accustom them to the good through our example. Support our love so that we may receive them back when they have strayed and make them good. Grant that they may always see our home as a haven in their time of need. Teach us and help us, O good Father, through the merits of Jesus, your Son and our Lord, Amen."_

"Here comes the first child Castiel….let your vessel breathe."

The brothers watched in the mirror, both of them holding hands, wide eyed and filled with amazement.

Castiel arched his back sharply, white light exploded from his eyes and mouth and he screamed. A ball of shifting light rose up and expanded slightly and then filled the room in a burst that made the Sam and Dean duck for cover.

They heard a baby crying and looked back in the mirror, Sam clapped his hands over his mouth and gasped pointing to the reflection, "Dean…look." Deans eyes welled up with tears, "Can we hold him?"

Lailah held up his hands, "no, there is one more…" Castiel was drenched in sweat and his breath came too quickly, Sophia held him down by the shoulders, "You are almost done Castiel…look into my eyes and focus." His vessel arched once more but the angel was spent, he let out a long groan of pain and fell back.

The second ball of shifting light rose up and expanded slightly, Sam and Dean covered their faces just in time before the light exploded. Suddenly they heard two babies crying.

"Come on, now can we look?" Dean pulled off his ear muffs, Sophia walked over carrying both babies and handed one to each brother. "They are not identical so the task is to choose who is Ross and who is Tristan. I would wait and watch then you will know."

Dean thought his face would break from the smile he had, "Hey buddy I'm your dad." Dean ran his finger over the little double chin then kissed him on the forehead.

Sam was filled with amazement, he couldn't believe he was holding a nephilim and the boy belonged to them. He started to cry but he was smiling. "Hi, I'm dad…Dean that sounds so weird but I like it…I love it." They switched and each held the other baby.

The light went out of Castiels blue eyes and they closed, his breathing was slow, too slow for Sophia's taste, she shook him, "Castiel wake up…look at me, Lailah do something." The angel grabbed Castiel and lifted him under the shoulders but his body hung there limp and cold.

Dean shouldered his baby and walked over, "Whats wrong….what the hell is happening now? This is normal right...right?"

Lailah opened Castiels mouth and covered it with his then slowly exhaled and the light emitted through the lids of Castiels eyes then waned. Sam stood by the side of the bed, his face twisted in worry and both babies started to cry again.

Sophia took them both from Sam and Dean then sat on a chair talking to them in a mix of forgotten languages. Both of them stopped crying and looked up at her, one baby smiled and let out what sounded like a tiny laugh. The other grabbed her hair twisting his tiny fingers in it and looking up with an almost worried look.

Sam grabbed Castiels hand and squeezed it, "Don't you dare leave us, you have to be here for the boys." Dean went to the bedside and looked down at his angel, "No way…you are not gonna leave me Cas I wont let you."

Sophia looked at them and shook her head, "You both have so little faith, patience is a virtue you know, give him time." Lailah exhaled again and this time Castiels eyes opened wide, his neck arched and he took in a long breath.

Dean ran over to Castiel and grabbed him, "Damn it Cas don't ever do that again…I can't take it…I wont let you go you got that?" Castiel sat up with Deans help, he smiled, "Let me see my nephilim, my sons."

He took both of them, one in each arm and Sam couldn't remember such a genuine expression of happiness on the angels face. "I love you my sons, they are so different but both so beautiful and healthy."

Castiel looked at one closely, he worked his little hand over the fabric of the angels robe not wanting to let go, he had wisps of soft, pale wheat colored waves, he looked up at Castiel with serious hazel eyes. "Hello Tristan."

Castiel looked down at the other baby who was smiling up at him and making little cooing sounds, he grabbed Castiels finger and squeezed it tightly. The baby had a shock of straight, sandy brown hair that stuck up comically and intense green eyes. "Hello Ross."

Lailah looked at Sam and Dean pointing toward the kitchen, "You have food for them I hope?"

"I'll get them bottles, don't worry." Sam came back awhile later with the formula and handed one to Dean. "I'm a old hand at this, I used to be the one to bottle feed Sammy all the time, change diapers, give him bathes….well everything." Tristan fussed for a moment then took to the bottle quickly.

Sam smiled down at Ross, "Don't worry I'm a fast learner and Dean is a great teacher and a super dad." Ross clamped onto the nipple and emptied the bottle quickly. Dean laughed, "Hey I'm going to have to work overtime to feed that kid."

Castiel was half asleep, his body needed to fix itself, before he drifted off he pointed to Dean, "Ross eats like you do."

"Sleep Castiel and be well, you both must take care of them until he recovers." Dean sat on the floor with Tristan and looked up at Sophia. "Before you go I have some questions for you."

"Ask me anything."

"Ok…well lets say Sam and I get him in a family way again…" Sam stopped him, "Wait a minute we have two that's enough."

"Shut up Sam, anyway would there still be two babies then, or one that was a little bit each of us like a combo platter."

"Two is unusual to be sure even with multiple partners, most likely you would just have the one child the second time."

"I'm worried because I thought he was going to die or something would that happen again? Can we kind of wish for a boy or girl? I really wouldn't mind a girl you know, someone for Sam to give make up tips to."

Sam flipped his brother off, Dean pointed an accusing finger back, "See…he can't do things like that in front of the kids."

Sophia massaged her temples and closed her eyes, "Do not tease each other please, alright well this was harder on Castiel because there were two nephilim, they are both males from strong stock and it was his first time giving birth. It does get easier the next time so I have heard. As for wishing for a girl, I think it couldn't hurt to pray for one but I am not sure how that would work exactly. Oliver was just Oliver…I did not wish for anything in particular. I believe the right child comes to you no matter what."

Sam rocked Ross and ran his thumb over that babies plump pink cheek, "At least your mommy has his abs back because I like that."

Dean frowned, "Really Sam, that's what you were worried about, Cas having his abs back?"

"Look Dean, I like to kiss a nice hard stomach is that so wrong? Sorry if I didn't develop your big pregnant belly and helpless angel feeding fetish ok?"

Lailah clapped his hands and stood, "On that information I shall leave the nephilim in your capable hands, call if you need help at any time and one of us will come…shall we sister?" The two angels vanished.

Castiel was sleeping peacefully, recharging with a blissful smile on his face. Sam lifted the blanket and checked his stomach, "Nice….welcome back."

Dean gave Sam a look,"Gross Sam…real gross."

Dean carried Tristan upstairs followed by Sam carrying Ross. They brought them to the nursery and put them each in their cribs. The babies started to cry mournfully. Ross was grasping the air with his tiny fingers and Tristan had tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"What the heck is wrong with them Dean, what do we do now?" Dean looked at them for a minute then snapped his fingers, "Got it… I know what they want." He picked up Tristan and put him next to Ross in the same crib, they instantly were quiet and eventually fell asleep with their heads resting against each other.

Sam and Dean stood over them just watching the fraternal twins and realized the babies were bonded just like they were.

Dean fell asleep in the rocking chair and Sam was at his feet with pillows under him.

…

Castiel shuffled into the nursery with a cup of coffee and a five o'clock shadow. He scratched himself and yawned then looked into the crib and smiled, Tristen was pressed against his brother for comfort. Ross opened his eyes and smiled up at Castiel, he lifted them both out and carefully sat on the floor with them in his lap.

"How beautiful you are my sons." Castiel began to speak softly to them in long forgotten languages because the angel felt it was never too early to learn.

Dean woke up to the sound of Castiel speaking to them in Babylonian, "Sam wake up." Sam sat up and crawled over to them resting his head on Castiels thigh and letting Tristan squeeze his finger. Dean sat next to Castiel quietly listening, he rubbed slow circles on the angels lower back.

Sam looked up at Castiel, the angel took a moment to stroke his hair and smiled down at him, "Sometimes Sam I forget how very sweet and young you are."

TBC


	101. 101) Very Clever Babies Castiels Mojo

Time had passed since the birth of the Winchester twins, and life was falling slowly into a comfortable pattern. Sam and Dean refused to hunt until their boys started school and then not wanting to miss anything, they told Castiel the job could only be within a certain distance for emergencies.

After that they would see if it was better to take turns going with Bobby or see what would work out for the children. Sam and Dean had missed so much in their own lives that they didn't want their sons to have that empty, hurt feeling of a neglectful father. The Winchesters wouldn't wish it on any child, as a result both of them, especially Dean, doted on Tristan and Ross to the point of exhaustion.

…..

That evening Sam fell asleep in the overstuffed rocker recliner in the nursery and the babies were sleeping soundly having had their bottles and a diaper change each. Tristan had his thumb in his mouth sucking in his sleep and Ross had his nose pressed against his brothers cheek. Sam, Dean and Castiel had long since given up the idea of separate cribs, it wasn't worth the crying and sadness the twins went through when they couldn't fall asleep next to each other.

…

Castiel had recovered fully and he relished the power that coursed through his lean body again. Sometimes he did silly tricks for the babies and they laughed at their mother being able to make miracles happen but it was training without the babies knowing it was. Castiel never wanted them to be defenseless against the cruelty in the worlds of men and angels.

Castiel also wanted them to see the beauty and he would often bring up a window for them to watch the rainforests and deserts, travel the mountains and watch the tiniest insect to the largest sea creatures or the migration of butterflies.

The babies even at six months watched with intense interest, soaking in the tragedy and beauty of the world around them. Tristan and Ross were beautiful babies and when the three parents took them out people were attracted to their precious faces and the pure innocence that rolled off them in waves.

….

People of all walks of life wanted to give them toys, treats and faun over them. Sam and Dean were always proud of that, how their babies could bring out the best in humans but Castiel had other thoughts on the matter, one day a woman walked over with two stuffed giraffes and gave them to the giggling babies. He thanked her and when she walked away Castiel crouched down in front of them and frowned, "Are you both doing this? It is not nice to influence people to give you things. You are special but you cannot use that for your own whims, I know you understand me perfectly well."

Ross tried to influence Castiel by reaching out for him and working his little fingers in the air, his merry green eyes lit up and a smile broke on his face. Castiel touched the button nose with his finger and grinned, "You will not change my mind with your charming ways little man, behave now."

When that didn't work Tristan tried pushing out his bottom lip, his hazel eyes watered up ready to cry and his cheeks flushed pink, he simply said, "Mama" and Castiel almost relented since his heart was breaking looking at the sad little face but he quickly snapped out it, "No Tristan, looking at me like a lost puppy will not work either. Remember my sons, be kind hearted to these humans until they prove they do not deserve it."

He straightened up and looked at Sam and Dean, "You know they manipulate you both terribly." Dean shrugged, "I know but look at them, so damn cute what else can a dad do?" They both looked back at Sam and Dean from their stroller seats and giggled, Tristan reached out for Sam, "Mama."

Dean punched Sam in the arm and let out a laugh, "Awww Sammy look, Tristan must have gotten a glimpse of Samantha getting a beer the other night." Dean messed up Sam's hair, "Besides, look at all that pretty hair. It is amazing they ever refer to Cas as mama with that stubble and Columbo trench of his."

Sam and Castiel both looked at each other and then at Dean, "Sam you have my permission to…as Dean likes to say…kick his ass when you get the chance. I take that back, perhaps tonight I will feel like doing that."

Castiel pulled Dean aside and whispered, "Tonight I want you, I am full strength now and I have needs Dean…one of them is you…tomorrow will be your brother then perhaps both." Dean looked over and Sam was entertaining the twins, he took the opportunity to grope his wife in public kissing him hard.

It had been a long time coming, Dean had been patient knowing how hard the birth had been on Castiel but it drove him mad watching him walk around the bedroom naked, his body back in fighting condition. Dean ached to take him but he and Sam had a full sex life and that took off the edge.

…

They had put a full size bed in the nursery which it easily accommodated since they had picked a large bedroom in the house for twins. Sam got ready for bed and went to sleep there to watch over them giving Castiel time with his brother.

…

Dean took a long shower to relax then got in bed, he poured himself a glass of wine, it wasn't what he usually liked but wanted to please Castiel and take the edge off his nerves. He knew what he wanted but was still afraid to give it to Castiel.

He watched his angel walk slowly to the bed and drop his robe, Dean looked him over with appreciation and was startled when he saw the light emitting from Castiels blue eyes.

The angel slid himself under the covers, hugged Dean and spoke to him in a deep, smoky voice, "May the wine go straight to my beloved, flowing gently over lips and teeth, I belong to my beloved and his desire is for me."

Dean looked up at him, it had been a long time since anyone was truly gentle and romantic and treated Dean like this. Sam and Dean had their loving, tender moments but Dean was not often the center of the tenderness. He swallowed nervously and wanted to speak to Castiel but wasn't sure what to say.

Castiel kissed Deans lips so softly, touched his face so gentle that a shudder ran through him and he actually felt weak. "Castiel I love you so much, I don't know how to ask you."

"I know what you want to ask and I will do it carefully, lovingly and with respect. If you change your mind, if you want me to stop I will Dean I promise I will not hurt you…I love you too much."

Dean grabbed the bottle of wine and drank the rest down spilling over his mouth and Castiel caught it with his tongue. The angel kissed him passionately tasting his husbands wine cover lips and following the sticky trail down his neck.

Dean closed his eyes willing himself to feel the pleasure this beautiful creature was giving. He let out small involuntary sounds as Dean felt his body respond. It encouraged Castiel to continue until he nuzzled his face between Dean's thighs just simply enjoying the fresh scent of soap and the rich, heady musk that drove Castiel mad with desire.

" Roll over Dean, I want to taste you." Castiel had never done this but wanted to try with his mate. Dean rolled on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, the angel ran his hands around the swell of the cheeks and pulled him open, "I want to relax you, make you feel wonderful Dean."

Castiel traced a line with the tip of his tongue lightly brushing over the sensitive opening causing Dean to groan into the pillow.

Castiel worked around it in a slow circle then stopped, "Remember my beloved, this part of your body is only for pleasure, never again for pain. Shall I continue?"

Dean lifted his face off the pillow and gasped, "Yes…please."

**(The rest of the chapters to come will be branching out into quite a bit of family oriented storylines laced with weirdness.**

**I wanted to give the purists a heads up, you might find it too far removed from the beginning of this story but feel free to give the next hundred a chance. The worse that can happen is you like it! **

**Coming up in the next chapters for example, will be an unexpected branch of the family Sam and Dean need to deal with, a big cat fight, bullies, demons, relationships, family dynamics and a forbidden love, raising children as a Winchester, secret weddings, forbidden encounters etc. **

**Of course a lot of it laced with smut aplenty and still recommended for 18+**

**Also coming in about a week, the first chapter of something absolutely removed from The Sacrifices We Make & Anything For Sammy .**

**It will be Sam, Dean and Castiel lost in time, Sam 15, Dean 19, their first encounter with the angel. Each portal takes all three to different points in time, they become different personas trapped in a new story, there will be Crowley in the mix plus other SPN characters.**

**It gives me a chance to branch out into some chapters being fluffy or funny, with some hunting and plenty of smut and weirdness. Very Wincest centric with of course Wincestiel and who knows what else. Sam and Dean will be more attached as in SPN. **

**Thanks everyone for your great support of my stories.**

**Enjoy,**

**Winter**


	102. 102)Castiels Gentle Touch, 1st Birthday

Castiel began to massage Dean's perineum gently using different pressures until he got the response he wanted. "What are you doing Cas, that feels good." Deans eyes opened and he was panting, Castiel took some jojoba oil and worked it over his opening. Dean tightened and his breath hitched, the angel stopped.

"I will be so gentle, treating you as precious as you really are Dean….do you trust me?" Dean wiped his eyes, "yes I trust you Castiel." The angel worked one finger in and stopped, he continued after a minute and then worked his finger along the delicate lining until he found what he wanted and gently started to massage.

Castiel grabbed Deans leg and rolled him on his back for a better angle never loosing the contact. He enjoyed the look on Dean's face, lips parted with just a sliver of white showing, emerald eyes blown and lost. He looked so young and fragile as if Castiel could make him bleed and Dean would thank him for the pleasure of it.

Castiel took Deans cock in his mouth and started to slide his lips over him then pulled away, he removed his finger and Dean started to beg, "Please keep doing that…what you were doing to me I never felt like that before."

Castiel kneeled between his legs, "I think you are ready…are you?" Dean looked down and watched Castiels cock weeping for him. "Yes."

He pushed his husbands legs up and back, "Hold them there my dearest." He worked himself inside inch by inch stopping to be sure Dean was still ok.

The angel kept up a steady, soft, mesmerizing string of words. Nothing dirty, nothing degrading, that was not in his nature unless prompted. "You are beautiful, cherished and loved above all others." Dean let out little cries as Castiel worked all the way inside, he was shaking and his eyes locked onto the blue of his beloved one.

"You are safe with me, no one shall hurt you again." He began to move careful to hit that pleasurable, delicious spot inside of Dean Winchester. This time it was only about Dean and Castiel would make sure each movement was done with the sole purpose of giving he the night of his life.

Dean grabbed the angel by the shoulders and started to push up to meet him wanting more of what he was offering. Dean let go, opened himself fully and let the angel take the part of him he was afraid to give for so long.

Even with his beloved Sam it was a duty to give him pleasure no matter how painful or unskilled his brother had been.

Dean took it like a man the few times he allowed it but felt the destruction in real time. Afterward he felt filthy and used. It wasn't because of Sam, he knew his brother loved him more than life, it was because of Dean's past.

This time was different than all the others, no self loathing and hatred because he deserved the pleasure that was given with gentleness only Castiel could understand. This time Dean was precious and special. No John, no money exchanged and no pain or profanity. His body was free to feel what it wanted.

…

Castiel worked just a little harder testing the waters and seeing what Deans body could take. When he saw him writhe on the bed like an animal in heat he knew he could push him a little more until the pace was frantic and Castiel couldn't hold out. Dean felt the warm wetness inside him and it was wonderful.

The angel rolled over on his back exhausted, "How was that Dean, do you feel good?" Dean was dazed from the new feelings, the way he was touched and how loved he felt. "Baby it was the best ever, no lie…you are my sexual God, I worship at the Cock of Castiel now." Dean hesitated and then let it out, "Thank you for treating me gentle…for respecting me, I love you Cas."

…

Sam was bent over with his arms out while the littlest Winchesters insisted on crawling up the stairs to see, "dada and mama" much to Sam's chagrin his boys went back and forth calling him both mama and dada. Ever since they saw him once as Samantha they became fascinated with his long, shiny hair tugging it and laughing until they both rolled over like little adorable weebles.

When they got to the top Sam held a tiny hand each in his huge ones and helped them up so they could toddle over to the door themselves. Ross began hitting it first yelling "dada up." Tristan was right behind and imitated him.

Sam knocked on the door, "Hey Dean, mama Cas you guys decent enough for two little buttons to come in?" Sam started calling them buttons as in "cute as a" and they thought that was also funny.

Dean yelled, "Just a minute." Tristan yelled, "Dada up!" Dean stood on the other side talking in a silly voice, "I hear there are two little buttons that want to come in, what is the password?"

Dean heard giggling on the other side of the door, Ross got down on the floor and peeked underneath, "love you dada." Dean clapped his hands, yeah you got it!" He opened the door and Tristan grabbed his leg, "Up now." Dean picked him up and covered his face in kisses then messed up his hair until it was sticking out in wild curls.

Ross tried to pull himself up by Castiel but the angel quickly scooped him up, the baby surprised them all by saying, "I can do it mama." Castiel broke into a big smile, "You did it my clever Ross, a whole sentence." The boys were very advanced for their ages and their parents were full of pride.

Dean walked over carrying Tristan, "Guess who has their first birthday tomorrow? You cuties do."

Sam was getting dressed and excited for the day to come,"Dean is Bobby coming over to babysit while we go shopping?" Dean was bouncing Tristan on his stomach when the baby stomped on his balls, Dean handed him off to Castiel and doubled over, "That's ok Tristan….daddy doesn't need to give you a sister I guess. Yes Sam, Bobby will be here in a couple hours…ice pack…now."

….

Bobby walked in and the twins toddled full speed over to him, "Look at those boys go, a year old tomorrow and they can walk and everything." Tristan made it over first, "gampa, love you." As hard as Bobby could be at times his heart absolutely melted at being called gampa. He handed a large shopping bag to Sam, "Its their b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y g-i-f-t-s.

…...

The three of them wandered isle after isle of toys, Dean had a cart full of different water pistols, water blasters, and a massive pump action rifle. Sam picked it up and frowned at his brother, "Seriously Dean this is for the boys? They couldn't even lift the thing if it had water in it, just admit it..its for you right?"

Dean grabbed him around the waist, "I admit nothing to you but if you're nice to me I'll let you play with my huge water rifle later." He nuzzled Sam's neck making him laugh. "It's a deal, but only if I can return the favor."

Dean licked his lips suddenly feeling nervous. Sam had been hurt that he trusted Castiel to do the one thing that scared him. Sam realized the few times in the past Dean allowed him in Sam was crude and rough causing him a great deal of pain physically and mentally. Now he wanted to prove he could be gentle.

"Um..sorry Sam no access to the temple…please don't be mad its something I have to work up to. Anyway today is about our boys ok Sammy?" Dean was desperately looking for an out.

"Its ok Dean, some day …don't worry."

Castiel pointed to a big plastic fort, "That, I want the boys to have that." Sam picked out a sand box and Dean got them both pedal cars.

….

The next afternoon they had the boys first birthday party and it was huge. There were children there from hunter families, hunter friends and angels with a few wild cards thrown in the mix.

They called the kids in so Tristan and Ross could blow out their candles, instead of separate cakes Sam bought them one huge chocolate cake and Dean made sure they decorated it with a picture of the Impala. The boys loved the car, Dean took pride in their compliments. "pretty" was what they usually said and they called it Pala. As the boys got older they both called it "Paula" an ode to their fathers love affair with the lady that never steered him wrong.

After they sang happy birthday the twins blew out the candles liberally spraying the cake with spit in the process. Castiel cut the cake and smiled at everyone, "Do not worry, I will eat the piece with the most spit."

The kids were playing in the new sandbox when a woman bent down and smiled at Tristan and Ross, "Oh you are both so precious..the new additions to the Winchester family." She looked around and then pulled out a scissors quickly snipping a lock from each baby and dropping them in a bag.

Ross threw a handful of sand at her and pointed at her black eyes, "bad." Tristan took one look at her and sat down crying, and screamed "mama."

Castiel dropped his plate and ran to the sandbox falling to his knees, "what is wrong, are you hurt?" Ross pointed to the barn, sitting on top was a raven watching them. Dean ran up out of breath, "what….what happened?" Tristan grabbed Dean around the leg and pointed to the raven, he whispered under his breath, "Bad…bad bird dada."

Tristan started to suck his thumb, Ross patted his hand reassuringly, "Tris, Ok."

TBC


	103. 103) Once Upon A Time There Was A Witch

The raven and the strange woman were all but forgotten by the toddlers and into the second year on earth the young Winchesters were showing their own personalities more and more each day. Ross loved adventure and was attracted to danger and exploration keeping Castiel and Sam on their toes trying to keep him safe.

Tristan followed his brother almost everywhere but in his quiet times he enjoyed being in the green house with Castiel trying to help or at his little table drawing monsters and trying to write stories of his parents adventures with his crayons but they came out as scribbles.

Dean took on the role as provider, he didn't need to do it since they continued to live on the credit card gig and Castiel could get them what they needed but he felt like he should be the man. For Dean not providing for his loved ones meant he was a failure.

Dean did most of the repairs and took odd mechanic jobs on the side. He gave in and started to take small hunting jobs craving the adventure and open road. He could be just Dean in his baby cranking the music and singing. Sometimes Sam came to help, other times Bobby. When Sam went along Bobby stayed at the house with Castiel and the boys loved their grandpa.

Mama became mommy and dada became daddy as their speech improved every day. Sam became "mama Sam" or "daddy Sam" depending on how they saw him that day. Sam learned to live with it, he couldn't complain since Samantha was still a contender for Deans affections.

…

After Castiel put them to bed he told them a story, dragons, witches, a princess, queen, king and knight among the characters. Tristan rolled on his back and examined his toes carefully then started to giggle, "Mommy is the queen." Castiel smiled patiently, "yes I suppose I would be, then who would be king?"

Ross started to bounce up and down on the bed and landed with a thud next to his brother. "Daddy is the king….but mama Sam would be the princess, he has pretty hair." Castiel chuckled, "True, mama Sam would make a lovely princess."

Tristan's cheeks flushed and he started to pick nervously at his blanket, "A witch." Bobby knocked on the open nursery door and walked in, "How are grandpa's little guys doing tonight?" Ross was hugging his brother, "Ok Tris." Tristan looked up at Bobby with big hazel eyes, "Witches gampa."

Bobby watched them, then motioned for Castiel to come out in the hallway, "What's all that about witches?" Castiels face was covered in worry, "My children would never imagine a witch they would actually see one. I have not noticed anything out of the ordinary but even as an angel I don't have the ability to tune into every creature as Tristan would, it is one of his gifts."

Bobby sat heavily in a chair and held his head, "Damn it all to hell…I'm not leaving them out of my sight until the boys get back tomorrow. Just once can we get a break from all of this?"

…..

After the twins were asleep Bobby settled into the rocker recliner for the night. He had saturated the house with protection on every door and window, he sat with a shotgun in his lap watching for anything strange.

Castiel couldn't help himself, he called Sam and told him what the boys said. "You drive, I know how your brother is when he is upset."

…..

That night the raven appeared at the window and watched the boys sleep, he had a small bag in his beak and he wanted to get inside but he was thwarted by a pane of glass covered in a warding symbol.

…

The next morning Sam and Dean came back and they immediately started checking the green house, barn and pond area for anything strange but found nothing. They scoured the house for hex bags, sulfur and again anything strange but found nothing.

"Well I can't understand it Dean, they wouldn't talk about a witch if there wasn't one."

"I don't know Sam just keep our eyes open is all we can do."

…..

Bobby went back home and that night, Dean took his turn sleeping on the bed in the nursery. They wouldn't leave the children alone anymore until they knew what was happening.

Castiel was in bed waiting for Sam and he watched him walk out of the bathroom, all six foot, four inches of muscle and beauty. Castiel loved to watch him walk, Sam took long strides and the angel tingled thing about those long legs wrapped around him while he pounded into his husband or better yet Castiel trapped beneath him while Sam took the angel making him do whatever he wished.

"See anything you like Castiel?" Sam went under the sheet and the angel watched the movement of his head as he licked Castiels cock, "Because I see something I like right here."

Sam was an expert cocksucker, taught by another expert his brother Dean whose mouth was legendary. He pulled the sheet off them and bathed the angels balls in his mouth, "Who is your God now Cas….I bet its me isn't it." Castiel groaned, "that is blasphemy Sam Winchester, I cannot say it."

Sam stopped and sat up watching him, the angel almost in tears from the frustration, "You don't want me to fuck you then Castiel….because that's what you're really saying."

Castiel closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "You are my husband, I am giving myself to you." Sam flipped him over and rested on top of him, "Not good enough, I am your husband and your…." Sam rubbed himself inside the angels cleft. Castiel cried out, "You are my God."

Sam hit him hard on a cheek and pushed his way inside roughly fucking him. Sam treated the angel like this when he became frustrated not having his brother as his very own anymore. Sam tried to be good, tried to accept it but at times the fact that Dean called Castiel his wife drove Sam mad even though he himself loved the angel and his children.

Tonight was especially frustrating, Sam was still young and wanted his brother on a whim like before and it didn't happen so he would do something tantamount to rape, brutalizing him until he could get him to cry real tears. Sam knew he could cause him physical pain and Castiel would heal afterward so the guilt was short lived.

Most of the time he treated him like gold but tonight he was going to make Castiel pay for the betrayal of stealing his brothers heart. "Sam please not like this again." That spurred Sam to pull out slowly and hit him harder. He got what he wanted the angel cried real tears.

"Cry for me that's it, you like it when I hurt you." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, "No Sam….I want you to love me." Castiel put his head down and hid his face while Sam finished.

Sam rolled off trying to catch his breath and smiled, "That was hot Cas, just what I wanted, I feel better now." Castiel wiped his eyes, "I am glad you are pleased." He rolled away from Sam and finished himself gasping into his pillow.

Sam got up to get a drink and when he got back and saw Castiel the guilt hit him again. The angel looked fragile at that moment, he was hurt and the sadness he gave off was palpable. Then Sam remembered what he said, that he wanted Sam to love him.

Sam crouched by the bed and stroked his hair, "I do love you Cas…I'm sorry." Castiel turned the other way, "You say that after you do this, after you hurt me and the words are empty. Next time I do not want it to be this way Sam, not so brutal. You did this filled with anger not love and there is a difference. I will break this cycle of yours even if you wont, I am deserving of love as well as you."

…

The next day the three of them took the twins shopping at the toy store in town, Sam wanted to get them bug jars and nets. The attractive young woman behind the counter was new, she smiled at the toddlers, "Well they are just beautiful angels, you must be proud of them." Dean bent down to pat Ross on the head but he waved him away, "No daddy, my hair." Ross took out a comb and tried fixing it.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Ross, "This one is a little mouthy, I have no idea where that comes from." Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah I wonder Dean."

They got what they were looking for, Ross stood on his tiptoes and threw the money on the counter, "Here lady." He grabbed his net and headed for the door where Castiel was standing, he grabbed him holding his son like a little sack of potatoes under his arm.

The woman clapped her hands in delight, "I love how expressive they are, both of them will grow up to be handsome if they look like their parents." Dean leaned on the counter and smiled at her, "That's what I think."

He winked and gave her a grin. She blushed, "Well here is a little something for them both." She pulled out two teddy bears, they were the jointed kind, old fashioned type with glass eyes and mohair. She poked Dean on the nose lightly with her finger, "I don't have a teddy bear for you though pretty eyes."

Sam grabbed the bears, "Yeah thanks, come one Dean." He grabbed the back of his belt and pull, Dean let out a yelp. "Friggin' hell Sam, trying to cut my balls off?"

They left and the twins wanted their teddy bears then argued over who got which one. Castiel stopped them, "Do not fight, they look exactly the same." They said at the same time, "Yes mommy sorry."

Dean rubbed his balls and glared at Sam, "What was that for? I'm married not dead and I can't help if women flirt with me, insecure much Sam?"

"Whatever Dean, just keep it in your pants."

…

Tristan turned and looked at the woman watching them and frowned at her, he yelled, "Go away."

They woman watched them from the store window and smiled to herself. "Enjoy your teddy bears children."

TBC


	104. 104) Castiel Finds The Gingerbread House

Castiel heard a small knock on the door and Ross was calling for them, "Tris is sick mommy." Castiel dropped his book and ran to the door, when he opened it Ross was standing there with tears in his eyes, "Help Tris." Ross grabbed his hand and took him to the nursery where Tristan was in bed asleep with his pale curls clinging to his face and covered in sweat.

"Go get your daddy and mama sweetheart, "Ross climbed on the bed and shook Sam, "Mama get up," he smacked Dean on the shoulder, "Daddy get up." He jumped down and ran out.

They walked in the nursery half asleep, Dean flopped on the bed and opened one eye, "What's up buttons…you guys have a bad dream?" Sam walked over to Castiel who had Tristan in his arms, he was asleep and sucking his thumb which he hadn't done in a long time.

"He is burning up, I will be back." Castiel handed him over to Sam, Dean came over to feel his face, "Sam I don't get it, he was fine at supper, the house is locked down. Has anyone been in here I don't know about?"

Sam closed his eyes and a tear ran out, "We fucked up Dean…what did we do wrong…what did we miss? Call Bobby now."

…

Bobby pushed open the door and ran inside, he had a woman with him. She stepped in quietly and closed her eyes. "Who is that Bobby, we don't need strangers poking around." Dean was frantically pacing trying to remember something that was different.

"She's here to help Dean, I asked her to come with me."

The woman held out her hand and Dean looked at it, then her, "I am Rochelle I work in white magic, I have helped Bobby often and he trusts me."

Dean held up his hands and backed up, "Well you can hit the road…no thanks I don't trust witches."

She set her bag on the foyer table and opened it, "I understand some people don't get it and you are upset. Do you have a token of Tristan's?"

Bobby brought out his worn baby blanket and handed it to her. Dean snatched it back and hugged it, "Don't touch my sons blanket…just …" Dean started crying and buried his face in it, he was ashamed of himself for being so capable in any situation then the first time he was faced with his child becoming ill he became an emotional wreck.

Sam was rocking him and speaking quietly, Rochelle approached and held out her arms. Sam looked at Bobby and he nodded, he let her take Tristan.

She pressed her face against him and felt the heat, "Poor little one, I wish I knew what you were seeing right now." He is not sick in the typical sense, someone has hexed him. Tristan is an innocent and I imagine the thing doing the hexing has a grudge against one of you, does that sound plausible?"

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "Figures it would be something like that, yeah well guess what lady, all of hell has a grudge and a lot of living people out there for different reasons."

Ross tugged on her skirt, "gimme Tris." She put him down on the bed and Ross climbed up and hugged him to his chest patting his back, "I love you Tris."

…..

Castiel appeared in a forest, he started to explore the darkness, his blue eyes reflecting with moonlight. He stayed quiet and listened carefully then would move down another path and stop. He called out, "Tristan it is mommy where are you little nephilim…I know you can sense me." When he got no response he moved on, the tendrils of heavy mist wove around his legs and Castiel gave a burst of light burning it all away.

"Mommy." Castiel whipped around scanning the dark. "Mommy please."

Castiel followed the sound of his voice and stepped into a clearing, there stood a gingerbread house. "What is this…a fairytale?" He approached carefully and looked in the door, "Where are you son?"

"Here mommy." Castiel stepped in and scanned the room but found nothing. There was a blow to the back of his head and he fell, he quickly got up and held up his hand but he was alone so he thought. "Where is my boy…who are you?" A large raven attacked Castiel but he grabbed it easily by the throat and broke its neck. "Who do you really want, Sam, Dean or someone else..perhaps me?"

….

Tristan groaned and called for angel mommy in his sleep. Ross brushed the damp bangs off his forehead and pointed, "Mommy is in there, daddy can I go?" Dean grabbed him and held him tight, "No,never you stay with me, mommy can handle this without you."

….

"I only want the nephilim, I want his heart." Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I will give you mine instead, I am a full blooded angel. What would you do with something so tiny and insignificant as him?" He listened for the answer.

There was laughter, "Why would I want a heart so tainted with the pain and blood of others? You are a warrior, I want fresh meat. Castiel you are worn and old, the pretty nephilim would keep me fed a long time. Perhaps Ross next, they are a rarity and to find one and sup upon it is the greatest delicacy there is."

Darkness covered the room swallowing every bit of light, "Why fight this angel? You can have more, perhaps we can strike a deal, leave this child for me and I will not take the other one…you have my word."

Castiel sat by the fire and crossed his legs, "I suppose I could stay here and wait you out. You cannot hide forever and I have all the time in the world."

The voice came again but he still could not pinpoint it, "How much time does Tristan have? He is so sick Castiel I think he will die soon and then I will have what I want without a deal…then I take the other one. What have you decided?"

Castiel stood up and stuck out his hand, "Fine, if I must make a deal I will keep the stronger child. In my world you shake on a contract."

The voice softened a bit, "No tricks..no lies..I keep this one, you keep the other?"

Castiel nodded, "I am an angel, I do not lie, my word is my bond, keep him and do what you want." He waited for the handshake.

A form appeared and then became solid, it was the woman from the toy store. Tristan was over her shoulder and his eyes were barely open. She looked down and saw her raven, "You killed my friend." Castiel kicked the corpse over to her and smiled, "Casualties happen, may I say goodbye to my son?"

"First we shake on the deal angel." She grabbed his hand and they made the agreement final. She lifted the boy off her shoulder and he hung in her hands like a broken doll, Castiel took Tristan and pressed his cheek to him, the little boy was burning hot and drenched in sweat. "It fine now son, I have you."

She grabbed the boys leg, "Time to go angel, the deal is done now, tend to one you have left."

Castiel tilted his head and looked into her eyes, he reached out and touched her face gently, he trailed his fingers down her chest catching a nipple with his thumb squeezing firmly. "Do you like that witch?" She gasped, "oh yes..yes I do."

Castiel looked at her grimly, "Then you will love this," he plunged his hand under her ribcage and liquefied her organs, she didn't have time to scream and it was over.

"Time to wake up button."

…..

Castiel appeared in the nursery and Dean grabbed him, "What happened Cas where were you?"

Castiel picked up Tristan, he opened his eyes a sliver but he was still burning up. "Mommy killed the witch…"

Rochelle wrung her hands looking around the room, "Have you brought anything new in the house? There must be something, he will die if we don't find the hex bag."

Sam got a garbage bag and started to load up toys bringing them into the hallway and smashing each one with a hammer. Dean kneeled on the floor and pulled out his large hunting knife, he gutted the first of a huge pile of stuffed animals. "Sorry mister giraffe," He yanked the stuffing out and searched but there was nothing.

Bobby went outside and started to break apart all the toys, shoveled out the sandbox and kept going.

Rochelle searched the house and Dean kept gutting the stuffed toys, he was getting to the end of the pile and was almost in tears but wouldn't cry in front of Ross. "Stay strong little guy." Dean gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Sam's hands were bleeding from pulling apart the shards of plastic but he kept going like a machine.

Sam sat back after the last one and grabbed his hair trying to catch his breath and not break down. _"What is it…think Sam, what did we bring in?" _ He picked up a broken truck and threw it against the wall. "Goddamn it, what is it?" Suddenly he remembered, the trip to the toy store.

"Dean it has to be the bears, where are they?" Dean flung the stuffing everywhere, Sammy I got them all." Ross pulled on Sam's pant leg and handed him his bear, "This one mama?" Dean snatched it away and cut it open. "Nothing…nothing Sam!"

Castiel came back in from a search of the barn and greenhouse he crouched down and spoke gently to Ross, "Sweetheart, tell me where Tris has his bear…do you know little one?" Ross got on his belly and crawled under the bed, a few seconds later an identical bear slid out.

Castiel ripped it open with his hands and found the bag. They dumped it out on the floor and found a coffin nail, a tuft of soft brown hair and a blonde curl woven together along with a dried rabbit heart.

"Its their hair, how did that happen?" Sam let the locks drop back with the rest and Castiel clasped the pile in his hands and squeezed it to ashes.

Tristan took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes, they were clear again. He frowned and looked around the room, "Ross…where are you?" Ross popped his head out from under the bed giggling, "hiding Tris."

Tristan crawled under the bed and they were both giggling, "daddy guess where we are?" Dean stuck his arms under the bed and pulled them out by their feet, they slid out easily on the hardwood floor.

Sam grabbed Tristan and hugged him tight, "mama I can't move." Dean grabbed him next and planted kisses all over his cool cheeks. Tristan rubbed his face, "I'm not a baby."

Ross sat on the floor alone watching, he smiled just happy his brother was ok. Ross let Tris have the limelight and he would bask in its glow and that worked fine for him.

Castiel put Ross on his lap and kissed his forehead, "You saved your brother Ross. You make me so proud and I am lucky to have you as my son." He smoothed the soft brown hair that always had a mind of its own. "You are a hero and I feel it will be the first of many heroic things you will do."

Ross leaned his head on Castiel's chest and looked up at him with the intense green eyes he got from his father Dean. "I don't know mommy," he wiped his eyes, "I just wanted Tris back, he is my best friend."

Castiel hugged him, "And your brother." Tristan looked at them from over Dean's shoulder and looked sad. "No more toys?"

Dean hugged him again, "Hey you two are going to have a birthday in a few weeks, how about we load you up then."

Dean went in the bedroom and came back handing them both a stack of toy catalogs and two markers. "Go nuts."

Dean remembered so long ago paging through a catalog and marking things Sam needed that he knew he couldn't buy for him and the things he had to do to get his brother the basics just to get by. Dean wiped his eyes and smiled at his sons as they discussed what they wanted. He was never going to let them go without, never make them sacrifice themselves for anything in life.

TBC


	105. 105) Deans Question To Castiel

Bobby agreed to watch the boys while Sam was researching a lead, Dean and Castiel went to get some of the birthday shopping done.

Castiel loaded the cart with painting supplies, two easels to go with the two berets he bought for them when they went clothes shopping for the boys. He watched a cartoon marathon with Ross and Tristan and the one he thought was the best had a rabbit in a beret, painting. The boys giggled through the whole thing.

"Really wife…you want them to wear berets?" Castiel tossed some markers in the cart, "Yes Dean, berets, why does that threaten you in some way? For a human that is the most handsome, manly man I have ever known you take hats too seriously."

Dean put his arms around the angel's waist and pressed against him, "How manly do you think I am?" Castiel pulled away and whispered, "We are in a toy store, do not press your erection against me. I think you are very manly Dean."

Dean whispered back, "Why don't you press your erection against me then, you got on a trench coat so I don't think anyone will notice and the world will be safe from the sight of my boner in jeans."

After filling the back of the Impala with toys they stopped for lunch at the little corner diner Dean loved, he said it had the most awesome burger anywhere.

…

Dean pulled out his phone and started scrolling through photos of his family and smiled, there was one of Sam, Castiel and the boys at a zoo outing. Ross was hanging on the rail of the gorilla enclosure with Sam trying to pull him off, Tristan was peeking out from Castiel's trench watching the silverback.

"I love this picture, it pretty much says it all." Dean wiped his eyes and started to drown a french fry in ketchup but he kept looking up at Castiel.

"What is on your mind Dean, do you want me to save your fries from drowning?" Dean let out a laugh, he loved it when Castiel let his humor show. "No I just…well the boys are going to be three soon..."

Castiel looked up at him in mid bite, "And what Dean, what is it you want to ask me?"

Dean fidgeted, drank his beer and started to peel off the label, "Have you thought about maybe we have another kid?" Castiel dropped his hamburger and stared at Dean with an intensity that made him drop his eyes to the table.

"I mean haven't you thought about trying for a girl? Cas I am in love with being a dad, its me you know? I was built for this, now I know I don't look the type but I raised Sammy and hey, I'm not getting any younger."

"Yes Dean that is true, twenty seven is ancient. You are an incredible father but have you really thought about this, and what about Sam? Would he participate and you would both share the new child or would you want to be the only one involved?"

"I never thought of that, I guess I could run it past Sam and let him decide. I don't want it to be a surprise like last time. I know he loves the twins with all his heart …he would die for them in an instant you know? Its his choice, I can talk to him tonight. The important question is, would you want to do it again?"

Dean smiled softly at the angel and held his hand across the table, "I know it was hard on you, I would have lost you if it wasn't for Lailah and Sophia so if you say no I understand."

Castiel kept eating and didn't answer so Dean dropped it. On the way back home Castiel kept his eyes closed meditating on the question at hand. He wanted to have one another child, wanted Dean to be happy and give the boys another brother or sister. The angel knew he could provide and that was not the issue. Castiel opened his eyes, "Yes…Dean yes I would like another baby."

He could see Dean break out in a big smile, he slapped the steering wheel, "Well damn…Cas that is great, you make me so happy blue eyes. Its going to be awesome I promise."

…..

Castiel picked at his supper that night, nervous that Dean was going to bring up the baby discussion. Ross was draped over his chair tapping his foot on the table and Tristan was emptying out his pockets on his dinner plate.

From what Sam could see there were four pennies, a rubber band, several little rocks and a busted crayon."Wow that's quite a haul you got there buddy."

Tristan pointed to the rocks, "daddy helped find them." Sam broke out in a smile, he loved how involved Dean was in their lives. Ross popped up next to Sam, the boys had recently changed to calling Sam strictly "daddy". Sam was relieved they retired "mama Sam". "Daddy you want to find rocks with me?"

"Sorry button, I'm going to be hitting the research hard this weekend but I tell you what, I'll make you spaghetti for when you get back." Dean watched Sam interact with them and hoped he would get the answer he wanted.

…..

Castiel put them to bed, he made sure they said their prayers to Father thanking him for allowing Castiel to have two such beautiful babies and for giving them nice daddies.

Ross said his first, he hung over the side of the bed, stared at the ceiling and pointed up, "Hey you, thanks." He popped up and got under the covers. "Come on Tris, hurry up I'm tired." Castiel raised his eyebrow and looked at his son, Ross pulled the blanket over his head.

Tristan kneeled on the floor and bowed his head, "Thank you for my daddies, letting mommy have us and for my brother who acts stupid but I still love him anyway, Amen."

He climbed in next to Ross, Castiel looked at both of them and how sweet they were. He kissed them both and shut out the light, before he left he heard them giggling and whispering, "What are you whispering about?" They both said at the same time, "Mommy tell us a story."

Castiel sat back down and told them the story of how they were born, and how their auntie Sophia helped and how Lailah saved mommy. They loved stories of the angels, heaven and Father. He promised after they turned three he would take them to visit his friends.

…

Dean drank beer with Sam out on the porch swing, they held hands and Sam kissed his brother for a long time. It reminded him of long ago when Dean allowed him only kisses and petting, that bittersweet longing he remembered made him ache for Deans body.

"Sammy, can I ask you something important?" Sam stopping sucking on Deans neck and looked up, "What is it?" Dean smiled in the dark and Sam saw the flash of his white teeth, "The boys will be three and I was thinking, would you want to have another baby ?"

Sam got up and hung onto the railing, "Wow, did you both already talk about this, is this something you would do with or without me?"

"Sam I'm the one that brought it up to Cas, he really had to think about it before saying yes but we want to know how you feel about it. I don't know if I would have another without you."

Sam sighed, "So I'm the decider then, if I say no I'm the bad guy right? What a fucking thing to do to me Dean. I took on the boys and I am grateful every day for them, wouldn't trade a minute of time with Ross and Tristan but it was something I didn't plan for. I put my life aside but I'm happy to be a hunter, to live out here….I don't know Dean, part of me wants to but part of me doesn't."

"Its ok Sammy, you think about it and whatever you decide I'll take it from there." Dean got up and walked over to the pond and fed the koi then sat listening to the waterfall and the crickets.

Sam watched him, Deans back was to Sam, his shoulders were slumped and his head down. There was nothing that could pull that weight off him but he hid it well from everyone except Sam and Castiel.

Castiel walked up behind Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. "The boys are sleeping." He pulled the baby monitor out of his pocket then slipped it back in, "Will you walk with me Sam?"

Sam took his hand and they walked around the grounds, "Dean spoke with you then about having another child?"

"Yes, Cas I'm not sure…I explained it all to Dean." The angel squeezed his hand, "If you say no and Dean still wants to I will have it because it is important he is happy. I would think of the baby as your child as well."

"That's the thing Cas, it really wouldn't be. I don't want to live with regrets, I would know it wasn't mine and I don't think I could handle that…ok, if you both want to I'm in."

"Not just to please us Sam, it would be because you wanted the child, I do not want you to have doubts."

Muffin had followed them outside and wove herself around Sam's ankles, "It is not like getting another cat, this would be another nephilim."

TBC


	106. 106) A Visit to Heaven

The twins were turning three that day and the celebration was smaller, more intimate. In light of what had happened to Tristan, they were worried about keeping track of the boys tightly enough.

With all the toys destroyed from the hex bag search there was a mountain of new things for them to play with. Ross zipped around the back of the house and yelled for his brother. They had a new swing set with a slide and the two had a race to see who could get on it first, Ross was strong but Tristan was fast and they battled for top spot on the ladder.

Ross grabbed Tristan's leg that was on the bottom rung and pulled him off, he fell and started to cry. Ross climbed to the top and watched his brother run to the garage where Dean was changing the oil in the Impala, "Daddy Ross pulled me off the ladder." He held up his knee and pointed to the scrape.

Dean gave him a hug, "You have to figure out how to win battles with your brother, When we were your age Sam won by being clever and I won by being stronger." Dean brought him into the house and handed him a candy bar.

"Here buddy, take this and then you figure out what to do, will you be strong, clever or both?" Tristan thought for a minute then smiled and ran back to the swing set.

Ross was still standing at the top waiting to tease his brother. "Tris you are a baby running to daddy." Tristan sat in the grass a few yards away and didn't answer him, he looked right at Ross and started to open the candy bar. "Why do you get candy? Give me some Tris."

Tristan shrugged got up and started to walk away, he turned back and took a bite. Ross backed down the ladder and ran up to him, "Give me some." Tristan pushed Ross down, dropped the candy bar, climbed up the ladder and let out a loud whoop then slid down laughing.

Ross walked over dusting the dirt off the candy bar and started eating it, "You are a baby, you suck Tris."

Tristan reclined back on the slide and watched the clouds smiling at his victory, "You are an ass Ross, its not a bad word because it's a donkey."

Sam sat watching the whole thing play out, he sighed and turned to Castiel, "At least they didn't call each other a bitch….thats something right?" Castiel patted his shoulder, "Yes if that makes you feel better, and Sam an ass is a donkey so it is not a bad word."

"Yeah well thanks for clarifying that Cas."

…..

Bobby came over and brought his date Astarte. They still saw each other occasionally since the wedding. Sophia came and that was all the guests, they had a huge birthday cake Dean picked out. Sam said it could feed the county but Dean said he could take care of the leftovers.

After the cake the twins went to play with their birthday haul and Sophia took the opportunity to speak with Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Would you agree to the boys visiting my retreat?"

Dean was instantly angry with her, "No, no way not after all the crap that just happened plus Sam and I have no clue what the hell would happen there. Some weird rouge angel snatching them or something, or worse a cherub… they give me the creeps."

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder and looked up at him, "I would go with them and just for a day. You both have to remember they are more than what they look like on the outside, I think they need to know about the rest of the family. I don't want them to be like Oliver and find out so late in life what they can do, who they are and how to handle their gifts."

Sam went to bat for Castiel, "Come on Dean it couldn't hurt if Cas went with them, I say ok for my part."

Dean had his arms folded jiggling his leg, it didn't bode well for a positive response, he got up and walked out the door slamming it.

Sam went after him, "Come on Dean let them go you can't be glued to them all the time. When pre-school starts for them this fall then what are you going to do? What happens if we have another and it's a girl, are you going to be even more over protective?"

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders , "You forgot one of them almost died Sam."

"I didn't forget and don't act like I don't care, I just want them to see things, go places and experience life in a good way."

"You mean not end up like you right Sammy, stuck?" Sam pushed Dean off him, "So what If I want that for them? Independent, go to college and make their own choices. Hell Dean if they don't want to go to college I wouldn't rag on them about it…please just step back and let them do this one thing."

"All right Sam, if you think its ok."

…..

The twins ran in with their backpacks ready to go, Castiel took them off and started to go through the contents. "Let us see what you think you need for the day, crayons, a truck, rocks, a stuffed pig, a deck of cards and two water pistols. That is just your backpack Ross, I cannot imagine what you think you need Tristan. We will only be gone a short while and if you think huge rainbow colored rabbits are not interesting enough….."

Before he could finish Tristan answered, "Mommy we want to see the rabbits."

…..

Castiel introduced them to his former garrison still under Sophia's command. They gathered around smiling and talking to the boys and the twins were overwhelmed. Castiel was bombarded with questions, who are the fathers, why didn't he bring them sooner, is he coming back and many others.

"I just brought them for a short visit this time, I promised them rabbits."

Ross hid behind Sophia's robe and pointed, one of the angel had her wings open and the shadows scared him. "I have them and so does Castiel, it is normal and nothing to be frightened of Ross." He stepped out bravely and looked at her, "Then Tris and I have them right?"

"I don't know, someday maybe you will find out if the right thing triggers it but perhaps you do not. You are no less special my dear."

…

Tristan was laying against a massive orange rabbit and eating candy, Ross was chasing one until the rabbit turned around and chased him. He collapsed next to his brother and hugged him, "Tris this is so fun." Tristan stuck a licorice whip in his mouth and handed his brother a chocolate bar. "I could eat candy all day and play with the jelly bean rabbits but I miss our daddies," he grabbed his brothers hand and squeezed it tight.

…

Dean was cleaning junk out of the old barn, it seemed the work was never done and this was something he put off for a long time. He was bending over and felt Sam suddenly pressing against him. Sam felt like some role play, it might have seemed lame to an outsider but they both always enjoyed it since they were teenagers and started experimenting.

"Hey there farmhand, I just came out to see how you were doing." Sam put his hands on his brothers back keeping him bent over, "Its looking pretty good but I bet you can do better if you want to keep your job."

Dean pulled away and straightened up, he grinned at his brother and peeled off the dirty, sweat soaked t shirt he was wearing and tossed it in Sam's face. Sam grabbed it and breathed in the scent of Dean's sweat. "I don't want your shirt I want the real thing."

Sam dropped it, walked over and lifted Dean's arm rubbing the bicep and stuck his face in Dean's armpit then ran his tongue over it.

"Sammy you are one twisted bitch you know that right?" Sam stopped and kissed his brother. Dean pulled away, "Gross…you think I taste good but I could live without that." Sam pushed him until he fell backward on the bales of old hay.

"Pull your jeans down so I can suck your dick." Sam didn't have to ask twice, Dean pulled them down and Sam started to devour him, he was able to deep throat his brother easily now. "Holy fuck Sammy…." Dean groaned, "your killing me baby boy." After Sam worked him for awhile he stuck his finger inside of Dean, his balls tightened and he filled Sam's mouth. He drank greedily every drop enjoying the familiar warm, salty taste.

Dean lay there with his eyes closed. "Sorry I came so fast…when you do that Sam I come as quick as a teenager..its fucking embarrassing sometimes." Dean pulled up his pants and started to tug at Sam's zipper but he pulled back. "I just wanted to make you feel good, show you how much I love you Dean."

Dean hugged Sam, "Love you too baby."

TBC


	107. 107) Castiels Torment, Tris Tells Bobby

Ross was hopping around to demonstrate what the rabbits did at auntie Sophia's retreat, "The rabbits looked like jelly beans, they were huge!"

Tristan climbed on Sam's lap and described his angel encounter, "Daddy some of them showed their wings but they were big and dark, not like in the movies. Kinda scary looking but auntie said maybe we got 'em, maybe we don't." Sam kissed his curly hair and smiled, "They were nice though right Tris?" Ross took over the conversation, "Yeah,but they seemed a little scared of mommy so they had to."

Castiel broke out in a smile and his eyes lit up, it was because our boys are so sweet and beautiful. You should have seen how my family took to them, I was so proud."

….

Sam and Dean started on a quest to put their angel in the right mood to mate meaning they sexually teased him with no mercy, talked to him in words they thought would push him. It happened when he least expected it and often. Castiel was tortured to the brink.

Dean saw him alone in the green house and snuck in grabbing him and pulling the angel to the ground. Dean stayed fully clothed and wouldn't let the angel remove his. He forced him to sit on top of his erection straining against his zipper and just moved against Castiel.

Dean ran his hands under the angel's shirt and massaged the hard muscles of his abdomen, "I can't wait until I can get you knocked up, keep you barefoot and pregnant just like last time…feed you in bed and then fuck you…let you rest and start all over again, I know you like that don't you?"

Castiel moved with him, just worn denim separating him from his husband, "Yes I want that again…I will do anything you say Dean, please get Sam now and we can do this here."

Dean pushed him off and unzipped his pants, "Suck my cock, you don't get any of this yet." When Castiel finished his wifely duty Dean zipped up and smiled down at him. "Wipe your mouth and jerk off , I'm going to make a beer run."

Castiel fell back groaning in frustration and opened his pants but his hand was a poor substitute for Dean Winchesters mouth.

….

That night he slept between Sam and Dean but he really didn't need to sleep so the time was spent touching them, Sam woke up and felt the angel on top of him looking down, "Please Sam wake up your brother, I need you." Sam wanted Castiel and after weeks of frustration, he pulled the angel down into a kiss, "Are you sure it's the time…the right time to get pregnant, is your body ready?"

"I am not positive." Castiel pushed Sam's hand down to his cock and look pleadingly at him. Sam held him tight, licked the palm of his hand and started to jerk off his angel, it didn't take long after the time of torment. Dean was the worst, he enjoyed making Castiel get him off and walking away, it was a power trip he loved.

Castiel filled Sam's hand and then relaxed on top of him, "Thank you Sam, I feel better." Sam put his arms around him and fell asleep.

…

Dean was up early to leave with Bobby on a hunt, four in the morning wasn't his time of day and there wasn't enough coffee in the world to make Dean want to drive in the pouring rain just to get banged up again but that was part of the job. Bobby walked in the back door into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"If you get your butt in gear Dean, breakfast is on me." Tristan walked in dragging his blanket and sat at the table. He put his head down half asleep, "Hi grandpa, guess what?"

Bobby smiled and brushed Tristan's long bangs off his face, "What is it buddy?"

"We are going to have a baby…or babies but I don't know what it will be, I kinda want a sister but a brother would be ok…or both., I can babysit then."

Dean paused in mid drink and set his cup down, "Where did you hear that Tris?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere daddy," Tristan shrugged, "I just know." He got up and gave Dean and Bobby a kiss, "Good luck hunting, you guys will do ok though." He went back upstairs.

Tristan got back in bed with Ross and put his head on his brother's chest, "Did you tell grandpa Tris?"

"Yeah Ross, what do you think it will be like?" Ross stroked his curls, "Don't worry it will be fun, then you get to be a big brother." Tristan giggled when Ross kissed him on the lips, "You are cute Ross." They settled in and fell back asleep holding each other.

…..

"So anything you want to tell me son?" Dean put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys, "Not really Bobby, nothing to tell. I mean its not like Cas is pregnant…yet. Bobby gave Dean a hard look.

Dean sighed, "I want more kids and that's it. I'm good at this Bobby, as good as being a hunter and those two changed my life. Sam is even on board with this so its going to happen, we just need to time this right to make sure it takes."

Bobby covered his ears, "Don't know if I want to hear that much about it."

"Tough, you asked grandpa. I guess its like ovulation but not really, Cas said its a feeling he gets…hell I don't know, why am I talking to you about this. Lets just go kill something so we both feel better and I get my groove back."

….

That evening Sam was in the study doing research when Castiel walked in and sat on his lap. Castiel had a faint light behind his eyes but his face was unreadable. Sam felt an electricity through his body that rolled off Castiel in waves, "It will soon be time, where is Dean?"

Sam grabbed his cell and called his brother, "Sam I'm a little busy here." Dean was running through the woods from something he imagined was much bigger than him. "Call you back if I can." The phone went dead.

"Um..well Dean sounds pretty busy right now, how long do we have?" Castiel started to suck on Sam's neck, "I can wait as long as it takes but now that it has started it will not stop."

Castiel was facing Sam still on his lap, he closed his eyes and spoke in his distinctive deep voice, "Who is this that appears like the dawn, fair as the moon, bright as the sun, majestic as the stars in procession."

When Castiel seduced he spouted beautiful poetry and meaning full words of praise. It made him unique from Sam and Dean but they came to enjoy being romanced by the angel.

Sam watched his eyes and the blue was cobalt now, without being aware, his breathing changed and a bead of sweat ran down his face. "Does the music of my voice enchant you my beloved husband?"

Sam couldn't help himself, he grabbed the angel and kissed him so hard his lips hurt. _"Dean I hope you come home soon…don't know how long I can stop myself."_

"My beautiful mate I love you," Castiel pulled off Sam's shirt and explored the expanse of muscle, "I will be back."

Castiel vanished and appeared in the dark next to Dean in a swamp, he was sitting on top of what looked to be a Keros. He was forcing a bag of salt into its mouth while Bobby stood by with a match and accelerant.

They both looked at Castiel with surprise, "Close your eyes both of you right now." They covered their faces and Castiel burned a path of light through the woods dissolving the darkness encroaching on them. "Open your eyes." Dean and Bobby looked around and the Keros were gone.

The angel stuck his hand in Dean's pocket and fished out the Impala keys tossing them to Bobby. "You take the Impala back, he is coming with me." He grabbed Dean and they were back at the house.

….

"Wow thanks baby you made that go quick but what's the rush, you could have drove back with us." Castiel pulled off Dean's shirt, "It is time, are you sure you want this?"

Dean felt the heat coursing through the angel as he hugged him and the shock through his own body. "Dean quickly opened his jeans and dropped them, "Come on baby lets do this."

TBC


	108. 108) Private Reflections & Conception

This time they knew what was happening and what they were creating. For some reason knowing made it all the more erotic to the trio, they were making someone special they could all love and cherish as much as their boys.

Dean wanted to fill the house with children because every time he did well, or the boys said "love you daddy" he knew he was a good father and a good man. The sense of his own masculinity was enhanced tenfold by impregnating Castiel.

Dean never wanted the emotional entanglement of children with a woman, he loved females, enjoyed the sexual gratification they gave him but was careful not to mess up and make children with any of them. Females were too complicated and emotional for his taste.

Women never understood Dean Winchester, he was an enigma to them and most tried to scratch the surface to see what made him tick. Those who accomplished that were turned off by his hunting, his lifestyle and drinking. Also it was hard for any woman to share him with his beloved Sammy and would have ran shrieking if they knew what kind of love he shared with his baby brother.

He decided when they were still teenagers that he couldn't fully give himself to any woman, Sam had fulfilled that role the first time they made love and Dean never looked back. No female could satisfy his lust or fill his heart like his Sammy.

Now Dean had the chance of a lifetime to openly love Sam in his own house with his own children and with Castiel who had stolen a part of his heart before they even met each other. His dreams were haunted by the angels voice and the blue eyes that cut through the darkness of his memories and fears saving him. Dean had him now and would never let Castiel go.

He viewed the angel as his property, his wife, savior and soul mate. Sam was all of those things and so much more to Dean. He was going to take this opportunity to expand their happy family because there was nothing in the world that could make him as complete than to be a good husband and father, and breaking the cycle his father laid out before them.

…

Castiel came out shower and wrapped a towel, he looked in the mirror preparing himself for the brothers. Lailah and said a second pregnancy would go easier with the birthing but how close he was to loosing this vessel last time was frightening. He was this man now, ageless and beautiful forever, loved by the brothers and that was all he could ever hope for.

Castiel wasn't foolish enough to think he could ever replace Sam Winchester for Dean but he was happy and fulfilled being the mother to their children, a wife and mate to his men and giving Dean ownership over his heart and body.

Castiel spent eternity with the stress of his position in heaven.

The military life was hard, the politics were worse. He punished fairly, praised lavishly and was loved by his garrison, now life was different and he would be a liar if he didn't feel a slight longing for the power he once had and the adoration of most of the heavenly host.

Giving himself to Dean the way he did was a relief, he knew the control the human had over him and was grateful to give it most of the time. The more his feelings grew, the less stoic he became the harder it was to extract himself from what he saw right now in the mirror but he didn't want to.

He turned to the side and stroked the tight muscles that Sam admired so much, he would miss that but the reward at the end was worth the discomfort. Dean would have nine months to enjoy his little kinks and fetishes, afterward Castiel would return to normal. He walked into the bedroom and slipped in between Sam and Dean. "I am ready for you both."

….

Sam looked down at the angel and promised himself to treat Castiel gently this time, bring him pleasure and love him like he should. Sam was nervous about another child, some days he felt so overwhelmed with the twins despite loving them so much. Sam wanted to share this moment with his brother, the thought of Dean having a child without Sam would make him die a little inside so as long as Dean wanted children Sam was willing to donate to the cause.

One fear growing up was watching the string of girls go in and out of his brother's life, the worry he would get one pregnant and their love would suffer as a result, that Sam would have to share with a female. Now he accepted this with Castiel and Dean. Sam was gay, there was no way around that, Castiel being handsome was a plus and Sam got to have a family. It just seemed to happen too early in his life.

…

Sam didn't speak he simply pushed his face in the cleft of the angels ass giving him the pleasure of a warm tongue over the delicate pink skin relaxing him, preparing Castiel for both brothers. Dean was on his side facing the angel and kissing him slowly, "This time its gentle for you blue eyes, its all for you."

He closed his eyes and rested his face in the crook of Dean's neck enjoying the feeling of Sam slathering him with his tongue and then using his fingers. When the angel groaned loudly and pushed back,Sam smiled at his brother, "Someone is ready to get fucked…is that what you want Castiel, will you make us another baby?"

"Yes I promise Sam, I want another with you both…Dean will you go first?" Dean grabbed Sam's hand , pulled out his long fingers and pushed him aside.

He draped Castiels legs over his shoulders and leaned down, he centered himself and pushed in easily all the way. "Sammy you did a good job, he's nice and open for me." He pumped at a relaxed pace wanting to enjoy the feeling.

Looking down at the angel Dean saw the change on his face, in his eyes, just a glimmer of light starting in the whites surrounding a shifting sea of blue.

Dean was quieter than usual, concentrating on filling him up until he couldn't hold back. Castiel felt the wet warmth inside and the light became brighter. Dean didn't pull out right away for Sam, he wanted to be sure it took.

"Do you feel it starting Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I need Sam now." Dean pulled out and sat down out of the way to watch them. Castiel grabbed Sam urgently and the gentleness Sam had planned went out the window. He stood up and lifted the angel, "Wrap your legs around me." Castiel did as he was told, Sam impaled him on his cock and stated to fuck him hard, "This is beautiful, Dean I can feel you inside him." Sam put him on the bed and finished hard grunting as he mingled his seed with his brothers.

Castiel arched his back, "Cover your eyes," he made an almost agonizing sound and the room filled with blinding white light for just a moment. "It is done, I feel it starting in me…new life…oh thank you." He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"We did it Sammy." Dean bent down and started to kiss the flat stomach, "I can't wait for you to get a belly again, its so fucking hot Castiel I can't stand it."

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head, "You are seriously hard again over that? Whatever floats your boat I guess."

…

Early the next morning Ross and Tristan walked in the bedroom with Muffin trailing behind meowing. She jumped on the bed and settle down on Castiels chest purring. The twins climbed on the bed and started to jump, Ross tugged Sam's hair, "wake up daddy, I want pancakes now." Sam opened one eye, "Why me, wake up one of them."

Dean opened his eyes and Tristan was nose to nose with him, "I want banana pancakes daddy, get up now." Dean groaned and grabbed the clock, "Its like six in the morning…cut me a break here Tris and have some cereal or something."

"No way, you said today was pancake day." Tristan pulled back the covers and put his ear to Castiel's stomach, there is something in there mommy and its not pancakes."

Castiel sat up and Tristan held his hand there, "How many Tris, is it a boy or girl nephilim?" Tristan climbed off the bed, "No mommy, Father says its not for me to know. Come on Muffin lets get something to eat." He started to walk away but Castiel got up and stopped him, "Wait…Father talks to you?"

Ross got off the bed and headed for the door, "Sure he talks to both of us once in awhile, I guess he doesn't talk, just sort of makes pictures."

…..

Over pancakes Sam asked the boys how they felt about a new sibling. Ross shrugged, "I would love it just like Tris." He put his arm around his brother's shoulders and smiled.

Tristan brightened up and patted his brother's hand, "I will love the nephilim too and we can baby sit so you don't have to worry ok?"

Ross held out his fingers and the pitcher of juice slowly moved toward his hand until he could reach it. Deans eyes shot open wide, "Holy crap…Sam did you see that?"

"Yeah, when did you start doing that Ross?"

"Since our birthday, I move things, Tris knows things its normal right?" Castiel became worried, they were starting school in just weeks and he didn't want anyone to know what they were.

"Promise us something very important boys, do not move anything or tell people things you see. It would be very dangerous for anyone to know. Do you understand?"

They both answered, "Yes mommy we promise."

TBC


	109. 109) Sam's Broken Box Of Memories

Sam and Castiel went in to enroll the boys in kindergarten. They were too advanced for preschool and somehow the angel moved them up in the academic world. He enrolled them more for the social interaction that school had to offer because the twins were always lost in their own little world together.

Castiel was nervous, he wasn't showing but he was afraid the vomiting might start again and he didn't want to embarrass the boys. They insisted he go with Sam, Castiel told them to call him daddy that day.

….

They sat across from the woman behind the big desk, and watched her carefully. Ross was sitting in the same chair as his brother, possessively placing an arm in front of Tristan. When Tristan started to squirm Ross whispered to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips and sat back.

The woman watched the whole interaction with curiousness and a bit of discomfort, it seemed odd to her but then children did odd things and she blew it off. Tristan rested his head of his brothers shoulder and settled down.

"Your boys are only four, have they even been to preschool?"

Castiel leaned his hands on her desk and looked at her intensely, "Ross and Tristan are too advanced for that, we want to enroll them in kindergarten. I do not see why they would need to bother with anything below that, they really should be several grades ahead. I believe they will find it boring but I suppose we have to follow the rules somewhat."

Sam cleared his throat and Castiel stopped talking, "What he means is our children are advanced, we decided to do this for the social interactions more than anything."

Ross was staring at the woman behind the desk, he smiled and gave her his "happy green eyes" as he liked to call it. Woman responded to him favorably when he did that calling him adorable and sweet.

Tristan gave her a shy smile and looked at her with his big hazel eyes, Dean called it the "Oliver Twist effect". It tugged at everyone's heartstrings and they wanted to give Tris the world and make him happy.

Castiel looked at them both and knew exactly what they were doing, the woman looked at the two boys like she was about to give them her wallet and anything else they wanted. He whispered to Sam, "Our boys are clever Sam, I am so proud."

"Our daddy Cas teaches us languages," Tristan started to talk in Phoenician, she looked shocked, "What are they speaking?" Castiel rolled his eyes, "Phoenician, does not every child learn this?"

Tristan was getting bored, he finally put his hands on her desk and looked her in the eye, "We are going to first grade ok?" She couldn't break eye contact, "Yes you will both go to first grade." Ross giggled and Tristan gave him a smile.

Sam got up and grabbed their hands pulling them to the door, "Well that's settled lets go Cas." Castiel put them in their car seats and got in next to Sam, "Well, first grade that is wonderful. Our wonder boys will have a good academic career."

…..

The boys were getting ready for Halloween, Dean was grumbling that it wasn't funny to celebrate monsters and witches, vampires and other things that they hunted. "Its ridiculous dressing them up, if people knew the crap we did to get rid things like that they would think twice."

Tristan was upset because he wanted to be a witch but Sam had made him be a vampire instead. "Why can't I wear a dress and pointy hat? I should be able to dress up the way I want daddy."

Dean did get a chuckle out of that, "Sammy I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sam scowled at him, "Maybe Tris takes after you Dean."

"Doubt that Samantha, I'm not the one with a private closet full of girl stuff," Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen and grabbed his crotch, "Maybe you should dust her off tonight, Castiel can take the kids around with Bobby." Sam closed his eyes and put his hand over his brothers making him press harder. Dean whispered, "Guess I got my answer, go pick out something nice." He slapped him on the ass and walked away.

Sam opened his eyes and ran upstairs digging through his closet, he picked out what he wanted and got in the shower to shave down for his brother.

…..

"Well what do we have here? A vampire and a….Ross what are you?" Ross was dressed in his version of a tough guy, "I'm a hunter grandpa just like my daddies." Bobby looked up at Dean, "A hunter huh? Don't want to be a doctor or anything like that?"

Ross grabbed his candy bag and walked ahead of them, "Nope, I'm gonna kill bad stuff, Tris you shouldn't dress like a vampire since they are bad."

Tristan looked at his brother, he was exasperated, "I wanted to be a good witch but daddy wouldn't let me."

….

After they left Dean literally ran up the stairs, he didn't waste any time stripping his clothes off and found Sam shaved down with make up on, a tight red dress and black lace panties.

They no longer had the luxury of a night long sex romp or role play, Sam and Dean made due with mini sessions when they could. Dean knew he had a couple hours at the least before they got back.

Dean was already feeling his cock twitch just looking at Sam, "Hi stranger, long time no see."

Samantha pushed him with her foot and smiled, Dean pulled her on his lap and started to put his hands under the tight fabric. It was so short that the black lace panties were showing and barely constrained Sam's erection.

"Oh fuck…these are some hot little whore panties you have on…tell me what you want me to do to you." She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed, "I want you to treat me like how I'm dressed, a bar whore."

Samantha handed Dean a drink, Dean could smell the booze on her breath "Baby you are already half in the bag, I can pretty much do whatever I want to you." Dean grabbed his jeans and pulled off the belt.

Samantha's drowsy eyes suddenly opened wide as Dean cracked the belt against his hand, "I'm going to treat you how I know you want me to tonight….give you what you deserve and if you cry too much I'll use the buckle…you know I would."

She knew all too well, he did once and she never forgot it. One hit and that was it, she still had the scar on her hip. "I wont make you mad Dean I promise." The sight of her brother's worn black belt left her with a wet spot on the front of her dress and memories of being beaten with it flooded back. Soon the wet spot was covering her stomach.

Dean knew she wanted to be degraded it was a favorite game they played. An outsider would think him cruel but she loved the pain and the filth of it all. "Damn you already ruined that dress fucking whore," Dean slapped her face, she smile at him with blood on her teeth where her lip split."Fuck you Dean, you don't have the stones to make me do anything."

He grabbed her long hair and pulled her up, she struggled until he came away with a hand full of hair. That was when she really cried and wasn't playing, she got up to leave but he wouldn't let her go.

Dean stood in front of the door and licked his lips looking at her like a predator, he shoved her back hard on the bed and held Samantha down with his hand putting weight on her back.

He slipped the belt around her neck and pulled it just tight enough so she made a small choking sound, "I think the next time everyone is gone I'm going to use this as a leash…make you crawl on all fours like pretty pedigree dog…my sweet bitch in heat, I'll mount and fuck you."

Dean applied more pressure, "By the way, who said you could leave you used up slut?" Dean removed the belt from Samantha's neck brought it down hard across her ass giving a volley of blows until she screamed. He tied her wrists to the head board and lifted her hips, "There is one thing someone like you is good for bitch."

Dean thought Sam was still playing a role and he kept going pulled up the tight dress and yanked down the black panties. "I'm going to rape that tight ass Samantha."

That was it, Sam broke and the carefully locked memories of his kidnapping busted out of the box. Their shared rape fantasy was the trigger that made the ugliness surface. Sam screamed and fought but Dean pushed his way in and effectively did rape his brother not knowing the reaction was real.

Sam and Dean had a safe word for something like this but Sam couldn't remember to use it with the flood of memories that were suddenly real again.

"Please stop ….don't hurt me… let me call my brother please." Sam was trapped in the loop. Dean thought it was odd but kept going, Sam struggled again and Dean had to hold him down to finish inside Sam.

Dean pulled out, he had to catch his breath from the struggle Sam put up. He pulled out his buck knife and leaned over to cut the rope but Sam saw it and fainted. "Baby boy, stop playing around…" Dean rolled him on his back and his eyes were closed. "This isn't fucking funny Sammy stop it."

Sam opened his eyes briefly then Dean saw the whites of them and they closed. Sam started to cry, "I remember it, Castiel locked it away….Oh Christ Dean I can still feel it."

Dean grabbed him and held his brother tight, "I am so sorry Sammy, you didn't say the safe word and I just kept going."

…..

Bobby dropped off Castiel and the boys, they had a huge bag of candy each and ran upstairs to their room and dumped it in a big pile dividing it up by what each of them liked.

Ross loved chocolate and Tristan loved sour gummies and licorice so that part was easy, the rest they took turns picking one piece. Castiel sat on the floor with them rubbing his emerging belly, he was two and a half months along now.

The boys had a extra pile of candy and Ross pushed it to Castiel, "This is for the baby or the babies….save it mommy." Castiel brushed the dark, straight hair off his face and smiled at them . "You are both so kind, but eat the candy boys and enjoy it, someday you may take your sibling trick or treating."

Tristan handed Castiel a full size candy bar, "Then eat this, the baby will get some then." Muffin walked in and sat on Castiels lap purring. Tristan petted her soft fur, "Muffin takes care of the baby."

…

After checking over every piece of candy to make sure it was safe Castiel was tired, he went into to bedroom and turned on a lamp. Dean was holding Sam, stroking his hair. The smell of sex was overpowering and Castiel saw the torn clothes on the floor and the cut rope.

Dean looked up at the angel, his voice shook when he spoke, "He remember Cas, its my fault." Castiel sat by Sam and held his face, "Sam…do you want me to lock it away again or do you want to remember?"

Sam stared at the ceiling, "I remember thinking this is how Dean must have felt, I need to remember so I don't lose it. Castiel they did horrible things to me, I was destroyed and you healed my body…you all saved me."

Sam started to sob, "I shouldn't have been there, I remember how I acted and put it out for everyone to look at…I just wanted to feel alive, dance and have some drinks…maybe hook up with someone, its my fault for being there. I danced on a fucking stripper pole with my ass half out..no wonder it happened."

TBC


	110. 110) Explaining Bullies

"Sam that is not true, do not think that way. I killed the monsters…sent them to Crowley and they got what they deserved. They did this for how many years and to how many people? Look at me Sam…stop talking like that promise me."

"Sammy if this was anyone else you knew that this happened to would you want them to blame themselves?"

"No Dean I wouldn't…but …I don't know anymore."

There was a knock at the door, "Daddy we heard you crying, you ok?" Tristan slowly opened the door and peeked in, Ross pushed it all the way open and stepped in looking at them with a face full of worry.

Tristan went to Sam and pulled a handful of candy out of his pocket, "I know you like sour stuff like me." He put a handful of lint covered sour gummy worms in front of Sam. "Candy makes me happy, eat one it will help daddy, promise."

Sam reached over and picked one up, blew off the lint and started to eat it, he made a face and the boys giggled. Ross pointed at Sam, "Too sour right? I think so, I like chocolate better."

Sam couldn't help himself, he pushed his feelings down and forced a smile holding out his arms to them, they climbed up and rested on his chest. Tristan patted him on the shoulder, "Now don't cry anymore."

Sam kissed his curls, "Ok I promise button." They fell asleep with Sam, Castiel slept on the bed in the nursery with Dean. Ross and Tristan were the best medicine for Sam working like balm over his wounds.

…

Dean had his head on Castiel's chest, he rubbed circles over the angels small belly then worked down to his cock "That feels good Dean thank you." Dean lazily stroked Castiel with his hand, the whole thing quiet and loving. Castiel made a low groaning noise and came in Dean's hand. He laid back and licked it off, "You always taste so good, clean almost sweet tonight."

…..

Early the next morning Dean and Castiel heard noise in the kitchen and went downstairs, Sam and the boys were making breakfast for everyone. The twins were on toast duty while Sam had a pile of bacon draining and was making scrambled eggs.

Sam was in his pajama pants and whistling off key "Good morning, breakfast will be done in a minute, I made coffee."

Ross was at the table buttering toast then added it to a stack of a dozen or so pieces. "Coffee is gross, I snuck some..bleh." Tristan was putting two more pieces of bread in, "It stunts your growth Ross."

"No it doesn't, daddy Sam is super tall and he drinks it so there."

Dean put his arms around Sam's waist and kissed his neck, "Are you really ok, after last night I mean …and everything."

Sam pulled away and dumped the eggs on a platter, "I am about as good as I can be right now Dean. I don't have the luxury of feeling sorry for myself, I have the boys to think of."

Castiel sat down and watched Sam carefully, Sam handed him a plate with bacon and eggs. Castiel excused himself from the table and ran to the bathroom, anything greasy made him sick now. Dean went in and sat on the floor by him while the angel dry heaved. "You are doing great sweetheart, its ok I'll make you something and you go in the living room and put your feet up."

Dean thrived taking care of other people, he went in the kitchen and started to make some oatmeal for Castiel.

"I'm sorry Dean, I forgot to make something else for him."

"Its ok baby boy, you got a lot on your mind, I'm happy to make him food, it makes me feel useful. Cas is the one doing all the work as an incubator."

Sam let out a little laugh, there was a linty gummy worm on his plate. Tristan smiled at him, "See daddy you laughed, its working."

…

Dean put Castiel's feet on a stool and rubbed them, "Really this is not necessary, I am not even far along and I feel just fine. I still have some of my mojo as you call it, left. It will fade as the months go on but right now I am very capable Dean."

"Yeah well what if I like doing this Cas? I like to nurture so sue me now sit back and enjoy the foot rub because I bet there a lot of other pregnant women out there that would love it."

"I am not a woman."

Dean chuckled, "Whatever blue eyes, to me you are the little woman when you're like this and a weird part of me loves it."

Sam stood in the doorway with his arms folded smiling and watching, "Dean trust me its not just this erotic pregnancy fetish feeding thing that makes you weird….I have a whole notebook of weird with your name on it. Cas you know right now he has a huge boner."

"Blow me Sammy."

Sam handed Castiel his oatmeal, "Maybe later, I'll help you get rid of that hard on."

….

The twins got back from school and Castiel noticed that they went straight to their room and shut the door. He went in and Ross looked angry, Tristan looked upset. They were on the bed together holding hands.

Castiel sat on the bed and Tristan put his head on the angels lap. "What is wrong?"

Ross punched the pillow in frustration, "Some kid at school teased us about having three daddies and no mommy. I told him we do have a mommy and he said you can't be because you are a boy, then an older boy said you were queers."

Tris looked up at Castiel, "Ross was going to kick his ass but I told him he would get in trouble…you know he could mommy. What does queer mean?"

"I can tell you that children will tease you and that is a fact, we have what some people would view as a unusual home but it is not really. You both are blessed to have three people that love you so much. Sam and Dean are your fathers, I am your mother but in public you need to refer to me as your father as well. People do not understand this."

Castiel put his hands over his belly, "They do not know I am an angel of the Lord, they do not know you are both nephilim nor would they ever understand it. Do not think ill of them, their world is very narrow and things that are different can frighten humans."

Ross was hugging the pillow now, his eyes were wet with tears, "So what does that word mean?"

"It is a bad word the way that boy said it. It can be powerful in a good way said by the right person but when the wrong people say it then it becomes a negative. Queer was referring to the fact that Sam and I are homosexual, we enjoy dating men, your daddy Dean is bisexual meaning he enjoys dating men and women but for him, his preference is men."

Tristan sat up and frowned trying to understand all of it, "So that's not bad then it's the boy that made it sound bad."

"Correct, there are all kinds of families and many people like us. Of course I do not mean angel and nephilim or hunters, that part is different. Who you love is not something you can help, it just happens and you know when it is right…this for us is right. Do you both understand me?"

They both said yes then Ross threw the pillow, "Still want to kick that kids ass…ass is a donkey so its not a bad word."

"I think you are getting a lot of mileage out of that son, but then you do talk and act like Dean, that is not a bad thing." Ross smiled, "I know, he's cool!"

….

Sam and Dean picked up groceries on their way home from dropping off Bobby and another hunter. Dean unpacked strawberry ice cream and doughnuts, Sam unloaded the fresh produce and Dean made a face, "Who is going to eat that, not me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "God forbid you eat a vegetable that's not on a hamburger, if I cook this is what we eat…if you want to do the cooking then make what you want."

Dean grabbed Sam around the waist pressing against him, "Maybe I'll give you a big cucumber later."

Sam set down the cucumbers he was holding,"Gross Dean, don't compare your dick to a cucumber." Dean spun him around and kissed him, "You love it."

The twins watched them from the doorway and Sam pushed Dean away, "Sorry guys, we didn't know you were there." Dean waved his hand, "These are not the droids you are looking for."

The boys giggled at them, Tristan shrugged, "No big deal, mommy said this stuff is normal." They both went out to play.

Castiel sat at the table and Dean brought him a glass of milk and sat down, "So what did you and boys talk about?"

"They came home and were upset over two bullies that made fun of them…of us and they said we were queer. I tried to explain things as best I could and they seemed to understand and were much happier after that."

Sam held the edge of the sink and closed his eyes, he didn't want his sons to go through this but it was bound to happen at some point. He just didn't want anyone to find out about Sam and Dean being brothers in love, the boys never asked and they never spoke of it.

TBC


	111. 111) Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Thanksgiving was soon upon the Winchester household, Castiel insisted on making the turkey this year with Sam assisting. He had never made one before and was getting excited.

Dean walked into the study naked and sat next to Castiel, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sam poked the fire in the large old fireplace and tossed on another log, "Castiel making the turkey….and the fact that Oliver and Conner are coming to visit us."

Dean's eyes opened wide and he felt the need to cover his lap with the throw on the couch. "I don't know Sammy, you think that's a good idea in light of the…you know …the reception?"

Sam poked him in the shoulder with his finger, "Oliver is my best friend and I can't help it that he's with Conner. Besides I don't blame Conner totally for what happened, you could have said no."

Dean pulled out a flask and started to drink from it, he was having a case of nerves, "Hey I was drunk and I didn't even fuck him Sam….my God that Conner kid is nothing but horny all the time. I guess if my first time had been with me I'd be all over me the rest of my life…its my curse I guess."

Sam snorted, "Yeah don't get too excited, he let Erik bang him right after so guess you're not that special Dean. By the way where did the flask come from, was it up your ass?"

Dean took another drink and then tucked it under the couch cushion, "I got them stashed all over."

….

Sam was excited, he hadn't gotten to see Oliver in ages and he missed his dear friend. They were going to eat at Conner's house first with Anthony and Rachel for lunch and then come for supper and spend the night.

The twins had never met them before and Sam wanted to show off his handsome, clever boys. It was also good for them to talk to an adult nephilim like themselves and realize it was all normal and good.

Tristan and Ross picked out their own clothes, Tristan put on black corduroys and a new long sleeve flannel shirt with loafers. Ross was wearing his old jeans, black chucks and a long sleeve t shirt with a hole in the front, he had on Dean's sunglasses.

Sam looked at them both, "Seriously Ross that's what you're going to wear for Thanksgiving with guests here?"

Ross lifted up the sunglasses and looked at Sam, "Dad if I spill food on myself then it wont matter right? I'm wearing old clothes."

Dean walked in and snatched the sunglasses off Ross, "Hey I was looking for those." He looked at the boys, "Lookin' good Ross, Tris I know your gonna spill food on that shirt buddy."

Sam took the boys out for a walk before supper and Muffin followed ever the faithful cat.

…..

Castiel pulled the turkey out of the oven and looked it over, he thought it looked good for a first attempt. Dean came up behind him and kissed his neck, "Looks great babe, good job." He started to pick at the turkey and Castiel slapped his hand, "Stop I want it to look nice for the company."

Dean sat at the table looking sullen, "You slapped my hand, what the hell Cas…hormones kicking in making you a bitch?" Castiel grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge and sat on Dean's lap, "If I am such a bitch then you would not want me to bring this into the bedroom tonight. Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight Dean."

Castiel lifted his shirt showing Dean his stomach. Dean slathered it with his tongue and worked kisses over it. "You are fucking cruel you know that Cas? Now that's all I'm going to think about the rest of the day." Castiel got up and put the whipped cream back, "I know you Dean, I know what you love…you love me."

…..

The doorbell rang and Sam rushed to open it, Oliver and Conner were standing there and Sam Jumped on Oliver and gave him a long kiss, "I missed you, yah big hippy." Conner stood back a bit not sure if he was as welcome, Sam hugged him and smiled, "Hey honey eyes its good to see you."

Conner let out his breath and smiled, "Thanks Sam, thanks a lot." Sam brought them into the study by the fire, it was threatening snow and the chill in the old house was creeping in.

Oliver hugged Dean and Castiel and then Conner shook the angel's hand. He walked up to Dean and reached up to hug him, "Do I get a hug?" Dean went to give him a quick hug and Conner whispered, "Don't worry, I wont do anything you don't let me."

Dean straightened up and sat by Castiel, he rubbed his stomach and smiled, "Hey look everyone he's knocked up again."

Oliver sat down and stared at Castiel. Sam gave his friend another hug, he looked upset, "Oliver you want a beer?"

"No Sam I'll just have a soda or whatever you got just no booze." Sam went in to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone and when he turned around Oliver was there. "Sam I got to talk to you about something…I feel like a fucking fool even telling you but I have to confide in someone."

Sam was worried, his friend wasn't himself . He gestured to the chair and gave Oliver a glass of juice then Sam sat down. "What is it, you can tell me anything you know, I love you and I'm your friend so don't worry."

"Sam I'm knocked up…Christ that sounds stupid coming out of my mouth." Sam grinned at him, "You are full of shit, there is no way. Lailah said that nephilim usually can't get pregnant. Besides,who would be the father? I don't believe you."

Oliver hitched his thumb toward the study. Sam clapped his hand over his mouth in disbelief, no…no way, Conner? That's like a teacup poodle fucking a Saint Bernard." Sam closed his eyes and let out a laugh.

Oliver drank the juice and got up, "So you're actually picturing it in your mind right now…glad you think its humorous. Do me a favor and don't tell Dean, I couldn't handle his teasing right now."

Sam got up and hugged him, "Awww, I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to be an ass about it. Congratulations to you both." He put his hand over his friends slight roundness starting and smiled, "That's great, are you happy?"

"Yeah Sam, thrilled I can finish up that theology degree in no time this way." Conner walked in and smiled at them both, "Cool, he told you, I'm pretty excited about it." He sat on Oliver's lap and hugged him.

Oliver made a face and hugged him back, "Oh well, at least I have practice in case the kid is a spoiled brat." Conner kissed him, "Don't be cranky." He left to walk around the grounds.

Oliver watched him through the window and sighed, "You know he's going get Dean to screw him right?" Sam choked on his beer, "Jesus, Oliver what the hell…no he's not."

"Sam that kid is force of nature, somehow he gets his way. The worst part is he does it so innocently, its like once Dean popped his cherry he went nuts or something. Erik had to escape after a couple days because Conner wore that poor guy out. Good thing I gave up being jealous or I would have hung from a rafter by now, but I learn to accept him and he always comes back to me, I guess he loves me in his own weird way."

Oliver patted Sam's shoulder, "You know Dean has a tough time with his libido and Conner just trips his trigger. A combination of those big honey eyes, that jail bait body, the innocence and nice little tight ass…seriously I don't know how he doesn't get raped at every campus party. I'm happy getting to have him whenever I want to. Literally all I have to do is look at him sideways and he's all over me, its pretty fucking hot."

"Damn it Oliver I thought all that was over, well I don't think Dean will do anything so I'm not worried."

…

The twins ran in and hugged Oliver's knees, "Whoa..hey there little guys good to meet you." Ross looked up at him, "Wow your taller than dad, I'm Ross, that's my brother Tris." Tristan looked up at him, "We are twins but we don't look alike, and guess what?"

Oliver broke out in a smile, "Ok what." Tristan put his arm around his brother and smiled, "We are both nephilim just like you." They both ran in the study calling for Castiel.

Oliver touched his stomach, "Ok, if you are half as adorable as one of them then I'm ok with this."

…

The snow started to fall very heavily outside and the prediction was a two day blizzard. When Sam and Oliver walked into the study to tell them supper was ready Conner was sitting on Dean's lap drinking from his flask, Dean had his hand on Conner's lower back rubbing it slowly.

Dean saw Oliver and chuckled, "Your knocked up…really by this little itty bitty sweetheart? I would have paid a million dollars to watch that happen." Dean narrowed his eyes and squeezed Conner's hip, "Guess you've got a good sperm count."

"Damn it Conner thanks a lot, get over here and as for you Dean…gross." Conner took his partners hand, "Don't be mad."

Castiel walked in with the twins and he was all smiles, "Happy Thanksgiving everyone, come and eat."

Sam watched the snow come down, it was a white out. "Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving."

TBC


	112. 112) A Dark And Dirty Trist

Dean started to cut up the turkey and hit something inside, he fished around and pulled out a big bag of giblets. Tristan made gagging sounds and rolled his eyes for effect. "Gross Mom you left the guts in it."

Ross stabbed the bag with his fork, put in on his plate then opened it up and pulled out the neck. Ross poked his brother on the cheek with it and started laughing at him. "Come on Tris…kiss it…I'm Tris, I'm a big baby…I'm afraid of giblets."

"That's it Ross I've had it." He snatched the neck away and smacked his brother across the face with it. Ross launched himself on Tristan knocking him off the chair and they started to punch each other.

Dean got up and grabbed them both by the collar lifting them up, "Knock it off, you want to scare your mom and Sam's friend into never having anymore kids? Besides you both punch like girls." Dean sat between them and they all started to eat.

Sam watched everyone at the table and then settled his eyes on Conner, "So I guess you and Oliver can have the guest room then." Dean looked over at the window, "Man, its coming down out there, you guys might be stuck a couple of nights. The snow plows get way out here last."

Conner smiled, "That's fine with me." He bit his bottom lip and stared at Dean, "Maybe we can all catch up on old times." Conner put his hand on the inside of Sam's thigh under the table and squeezed, the other hand was suddenly on Castiel's crotch. The poor angel didn't know what to do, he tried to remove his hand but Conner hand a death grip on him.

Castiel licked his lips nervously and stated at Dean across the table pleading with his eyes.

Dean finished his drink and frowned at Castiel, "What…do you want something baby?" Castiel got up and excused himself, he went to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub trying to will his throbbing erection away. Dean followed him, "What's wrong Cas, are you sick again?"

Dean kneeled in front of him, "What can I do for you?" Dean looked down, "Oh…ok you got a boner, you want me to take care of that so you can finish eating or something?" Castiel grabbed the front of his shirt and hissed, "That boy Conner, he did this under the table. I cannot go back and sit by him. Dean I swear he is supernatural…whatever he is I think he is dangerous."

Dean sat back laughing, "That kid is just Conner, hell I don't know what it is about him, maybe those magic fingers of his." Dean locked the door and unzipped Castiel's fly, he pulled his cock out and licked it. "Poor sweetheart, did that naughty, itty bitty college boy do this to my big, bad angel?"

"I am glad you find it so funny Dean."

Dean gave him a record blow job, Castiel was thinking about the young man while his husband finished him off. Dean wiped his mouth, "Ok, time to finish eating."

…

They went back to the table and started to eat again, Sam looked are them and noticed Dean rinse his mouth with some wine and swallowed, "Everything ok Castiel?"

"Fine now Sam, something came up and your brother helped me with it."

Ross was kicking the leg of his chair, "I'm bored, can we have pie in our room so Tris and I can play a game or something?" Dean hitched his thumb over to the pumpkin pie on the cupboard, "Knock yourselves out, just save some for me."

….

Castiel went to their bedroom to lay down for awhile, Dean sat in bed with him and brought a pie and whipped cream. "Dean I cannot eat an entire pie."

"So who said any of it was for you Cas?" Dean sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth and kissed Castiel. "I could eat you instead."

"You already did in the bathroom earlier." Dean grabbed his ass in both hands, "Who said anything about your dick, feel like sitting on my face awhile?"

There was a knock at the door, Dean sighed and covered himself up, "Who is it? Better not be anyone named Tristan or Ross because they are supposed to be in bed asleep." The door slowly opened and Conner stuck his head in and covered his eyes, "Sorry I just came to ask if you had an extra blanket and pillow."

Dean started to get up, "Yeah I'll get some for you." The door opened and Conner stepped in, "I can get it don't trouble yourself." He padded across the room quietly, he was wearing a short cream colored silk robe that slid over his smooth olive skin as he walked to the bed. "Where is it?" Dean pointed to the closet.

Castiel sat there staring at him, he swallowed and pulled up the comforter, "Did that come with silk bottoms as well, is there anything underneath or are you naked?" Dean turned and looked at Castiel like an alien was sitting next to him.

Conner opened the closet door and reached up for the pillow on the top shelf, the material raised up giving a view of his perfect, little bare bottom. He grabbed it and turned around, Conner smiled at Castiel, "As you can see it didn't. Sorry to bother you both." He walked out quietly and shut the door.

….

Sam was sitting by the fire brushing Oliver's long hair, "That feels good Sam, I miss quality time with you. I mean despite everything, you and I not working out as a couple I wouldn't give you up as a friend."

Sam smiled to himself and started to put his friend's hair in a braid, "You like a brother to me." Sam realized what he had said after Oliver laughed, "Well Happy Thanksgiving to me." Sam pinched his cheek, "You know what I mean."

…

Conner was in the guest bed alone and staring into the dark, he couldn't sleep thinking about the couple in bed just a wall apart. He wondered what Sam and Oliver were up to but Conner knew his partner well so the answer was nothing. Oliver was faithful and loyal to him even though Conner didn't know why. Oliver thrived on monogamy while Conner wanted variety.

He loved his pregnant nephilim but wasn't about to lie to Oliver about his cheating, Conner may have been a lot of things but he wasn't a liar. They came to an accepted unspoken agreement, Conner could be with other people as long as he always came home to Oliver, never slept over night with anyone, didn't fall in love with anyone else and devoted the rest of his time to the nephilim.

He was simply a young man that had his virginity taken by Dean Winchester on his eighteenth birthday and spent his time trying to recapture that feeling and the beauty he was with. Nothing compared and Dean had spoiled him for others. It was a fact Conner came to accept but his drive to even have Dean look at him, touch him or hear his deep smoky voice in his ear drove him mad sometimes.

The night at the reception when Dean rejected him sent Conner into a tailspin of sexual encounters after that. Before that he was inexperienced having only had three people he gave himself to. Sleeping with Dean Winchester broke open a secret inside of him that was locked away, it scratched to come out and be seen.

…..

Dean started to fall asleep, the day hit him all at once and the thought of sex went out the window along with an entire pie. Castiel stared at the ceiling, his nephilim wasn't sleepy so neither was he as a result. He kept thinking about the boy in the room next to him.

"_What is wrong with me…I cannot stop thinking about that boy…did he get the blanket or only the pillow..I should check, no Dean should check. We should both stay here, Oliver will come for the blanket…What is wrong with me?"_

Dean was snoring softly next to the angel, the door opened and Conner walk in quietly finding his way to the angels side of the bed. Castiel watched as Conner dropped the robe to the floor and climbed on top of him. "Conner please go, I cannot do this, this is not me."

He anchored himself over the angel's hips, "Do you really want me to go…I'm lonely Castiel and I've never been with a full blooded angel before. I know you want me, you got hard under the table and you're so hard now I can feel your cock leaking on my thigh."

Dean rolled over and put his hand on Castiels stomach as he slept. Conner smiled down at Dean and touched his face, "I love him you know, Dean Winchester, but I can love you also Castiel, I think your very handsome and sweet."

Castiel ran his hands up the inside of the young man's thighs, the skin felt exquisitely tight with just enough give under the angels fingers. "You are so beautiful it is unnatural…what are you Conner…you are not a human."

He bent down and whispered in Castiel's ear, "I am just a boy, an attractive nobody." Conner raised himself up and then impaled himself on Castiel's ridged cock letting out a small groan. Castiel just watched him, he didn't thrust but he didn't stop what was happening either.

Conner moved on top of him and the angel could feel the tight, damp heat around his dick. Dean slowly opened his eyes trying to understand what was happening in front of him and then suddenly sat up.

"What the fuck is going on?"

TBC


	113. 113) Wicked Castiel

Castiel had to finish inside him, "Dean let this happen I cannot stop it now." He pushed into Conner hard and cried out when he had his orgasm. "What did I do…Dean I am so sorry." Castiel pushed Conner off, got up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Dean grabbed his long dark hair and yanked, "Is this what you want Conner…because if you want me so fucking bad you force Castiel to bang you then I'll give you what I think you need." Dean slapped his face, "Is this what you wanted from me? I think it is, I think you love it rough. You have been a thorn in my side Conner and I'm tired of it."

Conner wiped his mouth, "Beating me wont make you want me any less Dean…if you need to do it to make you feel like more of a man before you fuck me then hurt me I don't care." Dean slapped him again and bent his legs up, "You are such a dirty little whore, the things I'll do to you little boy."

Dean brutalized his body wanting to make him bleed and cry but Conner never cried out once, he laid under Dean placidly and stared up into the emerald eyes that haunted his dreams and thanked the Fates this man was inside him again.

…..

Oliver fell asleep on the couch by the fire, Sam didn't have the heart to wake him. The child inside Oliver was wearing him down slowly making him feel more human each day. Sam covered him up and quietly closed the door so the twins didn't wake him in the morning with their usual racket.

He went upstairs and before he opened the door Sam heard Dean speaking angrily to someone, he couldn't believe his brother would speak to Castiel like that. When he opened the door Sam saw Dean was on top of Conner, he had him pinned down and was fucking him violently.

Conner's body was moving loosely like a ragdoll and he had his eyes locked onto Deans. Sam noticed Dean looked exhausted like he had been doing it for a long time almost on autopilot. Sam heard a familiar groan from his brother and he heard the wet sound of Deans dick pulling out.

Sam stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed. Dean looked at his brother and was going to say something when Sam held up his hand, "Save it Dean, I don't feel like your bullshit tonight."

Conner stayed on his back and looked up at Sam almost scared. "Get on your hands and knees," Conner did as Sam told him. Sam mounted him and started to screw the impossibly tight hole, he could hear the wet sounds of Deans and Castiels come as he pounded the boy.

Sam didn't speak, he could have called him a slut or whore but Sam told himself in the end none of them have clean hands. Sam knew they all acted badly and he wasn't going to judge anymore. They all acted like whores.

…..

Conner felt broken inside after the three of them, Sam didn't make him leave. Castiel came out and got into bed, he didn't talk to anyone. The angel was ashamed for having done what he did but Conner desperately needed to be held and Castiel obliged.

Castiel thought the boy felt so slight in his arms, delicate like a small bird and the angel wondered how this fragile human wielded so much influence over him. The boy was having a nightmare and cried out in his sleep clutching Castiel tighter. There was a rustling sound as he covered him in his wings. Something about this youth tugged at his heart, the boy was lost, Castiel decided to find him.

…..

Castiel watched the boy inside his nightmare with great interest, in it Conner depicted himself as the beautiful youth he was but with golden wings and wearing sheer linen across his body barely concealing his form beneath. He wandered in a warm, heavy mist that caused the material to cling to his skin. People craved him, wanted his help saying they were lonely. The more they begged him, tried to touch his body, the farther away he went.

Castiel touched his shoulder and Conner spun around looking at the angel with his large amber eyes, he was terrified and grabbed the angel burying his face in Castiels trench. "Protect me…I no long want to do this…they all want my body…my help. I give and give until my body is used up."

Castiel lifted his face toward his examining him, "What are you boy?" Conner hugged him tight, "I don't know."

….

When Castiel opened his eyes Conner was no longer on him, he was between the Winchesters. Dean had his hand over the boy's slender hip and Sam hand his hand on Conner's chest. All of them were still asleep, Castiel watched with fascination as the brothers started to kiss and stroke him showing no signs of waking up.

Dean finally opened his eyes slightly and pulled the sleeping boy on top of his body then opened his legs and let Conner slip in between them, Dean used Conner's lithe frame to bring him to orgasm. He woke up, looked down at Dean and smiled softly then grasped him around the neck and let the oldest Winchester brother finish using him as an object.

Next Sam woke up, pulled him off Dean and forced Conner down to blow him. Castiel got up and put on a robe then quietly went downstairs. He sat in the study by the fire with a cup of tea looking out the window at the raging storm.

Oliver was sleeping soundly and Castiel watched him, he wondered what the nephilim was feeling being half human male and half angel. What would the stresses be to his body and how did it all work with him being pregnant.

Castiel also wondered what the Winchester brothers were doing to the fragile, lost young being in their bed. He felt a pang of sadness for him like that was all he felt he deserved was pain and degradation. It seemed to go deeper than a sexual turn on and instead was a desperate need to be wanted by the Winchesters no matter what he had to put himself through.

Then the angel wondered about what he witnessed in Conner's dream. What was he and how did he not remember?

…

The next morning Oliver was outside playing in the snow that was still coming down with the twins, they were bombarding him with snowballs and having a great time. Conner came downstairs in the kitchen and sat at the table by Castiel, he took his hand and held it. "Thank you for pulling me out of that dream last night, it scares me but I can never remember what its about by I remembered you."

Oliver came inside and he was freezing, "Damn that California living has me spoiled, I'm going upstairs to get changed." Conner followed him up. The twins came in tracking snow everywhere.

Tristan hung up his coat and put his boots on the boot tray then hugged Castiel, he shivered. " Sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make the baby cold," Tristan kissed Castiel and ran upstairs to change. Ross dropped everything by the door, coat, boots, gloves and followed.

Sam and Dean walked in together both looking rather sheepish, Sam made coffee and Dean got on his knees in front of the angel and rubbed his stomach, "How is our baby today sweetheart?" He pulled up Castiels shirt and kissed the tender skin, "Just think, another month and we can find out what it is."

Deans eyes lit up, "Maybe a girl this time, what do you think?"

Sam handed Dean a cup of coffee and sat next to him, "I think that would be great but whatever it is I'll be happy."

Castiel looked up from his tea, he wanted to bring up last night and see what they felt about it. "Last night was a mistake, I am sorry I did that with your friend Sam, I do not know what came over me. He has an unnatural eroticism about him."

Castiels voice took on a dreamy tone, "The lean young muscle, silky olive flesh and beautiful face…" Dean interrupted, "Don't forget those honey colored "fuck me" eyes….deadly I tell you, the perfect tight ass…" Sam interrupted, "shiny long, dark hair and huge…" Oliver walked in and interrupted Sam, "personality."

They stared at him and Oliver started to laugh, "I'm just fuckin' with you, he has a huge cock, and that ass…I swear that kid could get fucked by the entire NFL and still feel virtuously tight, weird huh?"

Conner walked in thankfully fully dressed in hip skimming jeans and a too short t shirt that just let a peek of flesh show around him. Dean gave him a thumbs up, "Way to dress for winter Conner."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Oliver pulled him on his lap, "Not much baby, just wondering about you is all…like what do you remember from your childhood?" Conner fingered a long lock of Oliver's hair, "I should draw you right now Oliver, you look so handsome, like a big, pregnant Jesus." He got up and poured himself some coffee.

Castiel smiled to himself recalling a pleasant memory "Yes he is very handsome, Jesus I mean." Dean drummed his fingers on the table, "Uh.. I can't compete with Jesus, thanks for making me feel totally inadequate."

Castiel kissed Dean on the head, "Oh darling, who can compete with Jesus? Besides he does not…how can I put this in terms you would understand…put out, that's it. Jesus does not put out." Castiel mumbled under his breath, "Not because I have not tried."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Wow, I learn something new about you all the time, introduce him to me and let me take a crack at our Lord and Savior." Castiel sat down and sipped his tea, "He would burn out your eyes, you cannot look upon him Dean." Dean walked his fingers across the table and tapped Castiel on the hand, "Oh Cas, its not his eyes I want, the only view I want is from the back."

Sam looked up, "We are so going to hell again." He turned his attention to Conner, "Look Conner its just that you were this sweet little artist virgin when I met you, now look at last night, that was out of character for Castiel.

Dean chimed in, "Not for me though, I would have rocked that anyway."

"Yes we know Dean, anyway Conner we all know you are super adorably cute and sexy but last night was.."

"Off the hook, Sam I know. I can't help it, all of you wanted me and I obliged, its sort of a need for me. That's the reason I take some of the abuse I do, its not that I want it when it hurts too much."

Conner sighed, "I seem to remember everyone wants something from me…my help, my body and my innocence but that is only a nightmare I have."

Dean watched the snow come down, "Damn…this isn't going to stop till late tonight. We should be plowed out tomorrow though."

Conner pressed against Dean's back, "I wouldn't mind another night here."

"Christ, Oliver put that kid on a leash or something!" Dean backed away right into the sink and Conner stepped forward and smiled up at him."

Castiel cocked his head to the side lost in wicked thoughts, "Dean do we have a leash?"

TBC


	114. 114) Dean Loves Pie

The twins came downstairs for snacks, Ross searched the fridge, "No pie left? Dad you ate it all didn't you?"

Dean pointed to Castiel, "Ask the pie queen over there to make some more." Tristan sat on Dean's lap and put his little head on his fathers chest, "I'm bored, its too cold outside to do anything."

"Well back when I was a kid we made our own entertainment, we weren't spoiled like you kids are." Ross rolled his eyes, "Yeah and video games were like two little lines and a dot right?"

Dean pointed to the study, "No that was way before me smart guy, go play a board game with your brother."

Sam smiled at his brother, "Dean is old."

Dean fingered his thick leather belt, "Keep it up smartass and you might get a spanking."

Sam bent over and presented his denim covered ass, "I said you are old, so old I worry you aren't going to be able to get it up."

Dean slid off his belt and grabbed Sam's hair, "Pantry…now."

When they got there Conner was standing in front of the pantry door, "What are we doing in the pantry?" Sam stuck out his bottom lip, and Dean looked at them both, "Fine, both of you in the pantry."

…..

By evening the snow was letting up and Oliver was packing to leave as soon as the plows went by in the morning. Sam sat on the bed watching his friend, "I'm sorry about Conner, I really am but I can't help it."

Oliver shook his head and kept packing not bothering to look up, "I said I know how it is with him but I love the guy…I know I sound like one of those idiots on a Springer episode, I love my man but he did me wrong, well those are the breaks. I adore him."

Conner walked in and sat next to Sam, "I really make a mess of things don't I Oliver? I love you and our baby. You know you are my number one guy always right?" He smiled up at the nephilim and Oliver bent down and kissed him, "Sure sweetheart, I love you too."

Sam felt guilty for introducing them but in a strange way they seemed happy together so he supposed it all worked out for the best.

Conner looked at his mate hopefully, "Tonight do you want to join in the orgy?"

"Nope, we have to get an early start tomorrow."

Sam pointed at Conner, "Seriously Oliver put a bell around that oversexed cat in heat so we know when he's coming." Conner got up and draped his arms around Sam's neck, "Don't worry Sam, you will know when I'm coming…all over your handsome face."

….

Dean was in bed staring nervously at the door, he clutched the comforter to his chest, "So you know he is just going to come in here….get us…Christ Sammy its like waiting for a vampire to bust in…suck me dry." Castiel put his arm around Dean's shoulder, "It is ok, I will protect you."

"Sure Cas like when I woke up last night and he was riding your disco stick like a county fair ride."

Sam turned off the light, "Well we can just say no." Dean rolled over wondering how he was going to sleep, "Yeah thanks Nancy Reagan, I'll be sure to do that."

Dean rolled on something, he turned on the lamp and pulled out a black leather collar and leash, "Cas what the hell?" Castiel smiled at Dean hopefully, "Dean did we not mention a leash? You cannot use a leash without a collar." Dean sighed and shut off the lamp.

"Dean…I was correct though, it was mentioned."

"Yes baby, go to bed."

…

The night started out uneventful but Dean had a feeling someone was watching him, he opened his eyes and saw Conner kneeling by his bedside, the pretty eyes watching him lit by the moonlight coming through the window. He leaned over to Dean and whispered, "I just came to apologize for upsetting everyone." Conner stroked Dean's hair and smiled at him, nose to nose, "I'll miss your beautiful green eyes."

Dean whispered back, "See there, by saying that I know you're full of crap, you want to seduce me but I'm going to hang tough." Conner pressed a light kiss on his lips, "You are hung that's for sure."

Dean noticed his hair smelled like fresh apples and his breath like strawberries. When he leaned in closer and buried his face against Conner's supple skin it had the scent of vanilla. "Did you roll naked in a pie? You smell really good…damn it, get out of here."

Conner stood up and the short robe was open, Dean had a good view of his charms. "Damn it again, leave." The boy bent down and licked Dean's ear, Ok Dean." Conner quietly left the room.

…

Dean went downstairs to make himself a drink and stay away from the upstairs bedroom that held the hot little enticement he couldn't keep his hands off of. Dean grabbed a glass and a chilled bottle of wine, he decided to drink it on the couch in the study after starting a cozy fire to chase the chill out of the room.

When he walked in the fire was already lit and he heard someone crying softly. Dean went over to the couch and Conner was laying there with his face in a pillow. Dean should have walked out and let him be but the boy hit his soft spot.

Conner looked up at him and wiped his eyes, "Sorry Dean I was trying to stay away from everyone, I don't want you to hate me." Dean sat on the floor by the couch, poured a glass of wine and handed it to him. "Drink this maybe you'll feel better."

Conner drank it down and Dean poured him another, Dean drank from the bottle . "Look I don't hate you at all, its just that you can't imagine how frustrating it is to have you here." Dean polished off the rest of the bottle and went to get something stronger coming back with a bottle of whisky.

When he got back Conner was sitting up and he had a blanket covering his lap. "I want to prove I can be good Dean." Dean sat next to him, opened the bottle and handed it to Conner. "I don't really drink that much Dean" he tried to hand it back but Dean pushed his hand away, "Just drink some."

Now that Conner was trying to be good, trying to cover himself up and not drink Deans mind saw him as prey, when Conner drank Dean tipped the bottle holding it there until his lips loosened around the opening and whisky spilled down his throat and chest.

"Dean I can't drink anymore." His cheeks flushed and his body relaxed into the cushions. "I feel funny." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Dean watched his throat move as he swallowed to keep the whiskey down.

Dean drank some more until he got the courage to ravage the boys slender neck, licking the dried liquid and nipped the delicate skin. He traced the spill down to one of the small hard nipples on Conner's chest and bit just hard enough to send a shock through his body.

"Please Dean don't, I'm trying so hard to be a good boy for you…isn't that what you all wanted?" He still had his eyes closed and a tear ran down his face, "Everyone thinks I'm slut anyway…I might as well let you."

Dean stood up and pulled his lounge pants off and sat back down, "I don't think you're a slut baby, I think you're edible and fuckable but not a slut, being good is overrated." He pulled the blanket off and opened the robe sliding it down Conner's shoulders and tied his wrists with the tie behind him.

" I wont hurt you this time." Dean picked him up, made him kneel over the back of the couch and pulled his ass cheeks open. Dean smiled at the pretty view in front of him and buried his face. He pulled back panting, "Even your ass tastes like sweet cherry pie." He dove back in and Conner pushed back against his tongue, "Dean I adore you….the Gods help me, I love you so much."

Dean straightened up and gently pushed in a finger, "I love you too, you are the most beautiful, desirable creature I have ever seen in my life…Conner marry me I can't live without you anymore." Dean felt drunk but it wasn't the whisky and wine it was the beautiful, magical creature impaled on his finger.

"Oh yes Dean, that's everything I ever wanted wanted."

…

Suddenly Castiel bolted upright in bed, he shook Sam awake, "Sam….Sam wake up I know who his." Sam pushed the hair out of his face and sat up, "You ok sweetheart? Who…what are you talking about?"

"Conner, I know who he is…he does not even realize it himself, in his dream he was frightened and confused, they all longed for him and it was a hunger driving the masses mad with desire."

…..

Dean pushed him over the back of the couch and mounted Conner, fucking him with wild abandon while the helpless Conner was tied and held in place. "Fill me with your love …make me yours forever." The more he spoke the closer Dean became until he couldn't hold back. "Your mine Conner…your all mine now." Dean untied him and lifted him up kissing with the heat and passion of a man possessed. Molding, groping and pinching the smooth olive skinned youth trapped in his arms.

Conner's silky long hair moved across Dean's face as they embraced. Dean felt a shock run through his body of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life forcing him to his knees.

Conner suddenly had bits and pieces of his identity come to him, "I am the uniting power of love…I am a creator …I am…I don't know ..I don't know Dean."

….

"Seriously Castiel you expect me to believe that all of this time Eros the beautiful Greek God of love went to high school with me and is now having a sleep over at our house? Look Cas, I know his sister and father, they are just people, ordinary humans. I think your grasping here, he is a beautiful, horny kid and that's it."

"Do you not wonder how he maintains his beauty, the tightness of his body no matter how many partners he has and the ability to sway a full blooded angel to take him?" Sam laughed, I think that really has to do with how incredibly hot he is so don't make excuses."

"I will prove it to you Sam." Castiel vanished.

TBC


	115. 115) Eros and Anteros

Sam sat alone upstairs, he should have looked for Dean, he didn't know where Castiel went and now Tristan walked in the room crying, he climbed in bed, "Daddy I had a bad dream. Daddy Dean was taken away and I couldn't find him. Where is he?" Sam picked him up, brought him back to his room and put him in bed with Ross. "Boys go to bed, everything is fine, good night." Sam closed the door.

Ross pulled his brother tight against him, "Its ok Tris, its just a bad dream." Tristan was shaking, "No Ross you know when I dream something it happens." Ross held his brothers face and covered it with damp little kisses, "No..it was just a bad dream, lets sleep now ok? I love you Tris I wouldn't let anything bad happen ok?"

Tristan wiped his eyes, "Ok Ross, love you too…Ross can I lay on top of you?" Ross pulled his brother on top of him, "Ok now go to sleep."

….

Conner pleaded with Dean, "Come away with me…I feel as if I could take you anywhere you wanted. I don't know how but somehow it would possible…does that make sense?" Dean looked at him hypnotized by his eyes, he couldn't look away if he had wanted to try.

Dean kneeled before him and hugged the slender waist, kissing his hip, "Anything you want…I give up, I'm all yours." Conner looked up at the ceiling and the honey of his eyes intensified, Dean looked up and heard a rustling sound that was familiar. It sounded like the rare times Castiel opened his wings but this time gold tinged darkness filled the room and they were gone.

…

Tristan was sleeping on top his brother who had him in a protective death grip, he whispered to his brother, "Ross….wake up, daddy is gone now." Ross just pushed him off and rolled over. Muffin jumped up and Tristan petted her, "No one is listening to me Muffin." The boy hugged the cat and wondered where Dean had been taken.

…..

Sam was sitting in bed waiting for his brother, when he didn't come back and Castiel didn't show up he decided to start his search for Dean on Tristan's word, he looked over and Conner was sitting next to him. "I'll miss you when I go tomorrow Sam. You have a special place in my heart…you were my first real love and you understood me." Conner watched Sam's face soften, "I'm going to miss you too despite everything. Promise me you will treat Oliver right, he's a great guy and really I think his is going to be a great parent, I hope you can do the same."

Sam felt foolish even asking Conner the question, "Do you think you can be faithful to him? He deserves it and I think you could be happy just being with him, I know he is really a good lover."

Conner rested his head in Sam's lap and for some reason Sam couldn't resist stroking the long, soft, dark hair. "I can't, I know he is a wonderful sexual partner but I wont promise something I can't physically do. I love him, I will always go back to him Sam but being faithful isn't in my nature for some reason."

Conner smiled remembering, " I crave more and more beauty, the day I saw you at school…so tall and pretty, it was the first time I thought my heart would stop if I couldn't at least talk to you. The tender way you explored me…Oh Sam I love you, you woke something inside of my body that I had locked way."

"I didn't see you come in the room and I didn't feel you sit on the bed, what exactly are you Conner?"

He rolled on his back, head still on Sam's lap and looked up and him. Sam noticed the soft silk of his friends robe slide open over his flesh exposing Conner's semi hard cock. Sam put his hand over it, "Why are you so perfect, why do you want me to break my wedding vows over and over?"

Conner opened his legs and groaned, "I don't know why…I don't make anyone do anything they don't want to do already." Sam stroked him lazily watching the cock grow under his fingers. "Where did you come from?"

He pushed into Sam's large hand, "I don't know, the Mediterranean I think…that's what I've been told. Sam I don't remember." Conner sat up and Sam was startled at the change on his face, the innocence was replaced by what he could only describe as an animal on a hunt, the eyes were golden and wolf-like.

"Roll over Sam, I'm taking you now." Sam relaxed on his stomach and waited, he heard a familiar sound like Castiels wings but he looked up and his angel was nowhere to be found. The room darkened and splashes of gold washed over the walls. The pressure started butSam's body relaxed and opened expecting to be taken while Sam's brain wasn't ready.

Conner pushed into the velvet heat and worked Sam so long he began to hurt, Sam let out little noises full of pain and tried to pull away. "Am I hurting you Sam…do you want me to finish now or keep going because I can."

Conner pushed in again and leaned down, "When Oliver agreed to let me fuck him, the one and only time, I got him pregnant and I almost killed him until he begged me to stop. Now I have a child coming ."

Conner came inside of Sam and abruptly pulled out, "I wish I could have gotten you and your brother pregnant, perhaps I can. I am the first of the Gods and a creator of life."

Confusion washed over his face, "Why did I say that?"

… ..

Oliver had woken up and on the way to the bathroom heard Conner's voice from behind the closed door, he opened it and looked his mate on the bed with Sam in post coital bliss.

Oliver didn't know if it was because of the hormones or another betrayal from the man he loved but he his eyes teared up, Oliver hated to cry in front of people. He walked back to the guest room and sat down on the bed a defeated man.

….

There was a brilliant burst of golden light and then it slowly dimmed. Sam uncovered his face and looked up to find a beautiful golden youth that looked similar to Conner but the color palate was the opposite.

His skin was fair as milk with blushed cheeks and full pink lips, long flowing hair the color of new corn silk framed his face and he eyes were the color of glacial blue ice rimmed with thick, pale lashes. He rushed to the bed, pulled Conner from it and held him tight.

"Eros…my darling I thought I lost you my beautiful brother." He forced him into a kiss and Eros fell back in his arms as memories started to surface.

Castiel appeared with Dean and he looked worn from the trip, he had tracked down Anteros and found out that indeed his brother was missing. Anteros found Dean and agreed to come back with them.

Sam got up and hugged his brother, "Dean where were you?" Dean sat down, confused. "I…I don't know Sammy I really don't know. One minute I was banging the kid then pledging my love to him and then I don't remember."

A look of self realization washed over the God Eros, "I remember now, we fought…Anteros was angry at my whims, creating love where there once was none between strangers."

Anteros pushed his brother down and pointed accusingly at him, "Then I clean up your mess for being careless. There is nothing I hate to see more than unrequited love because that must be punished, the arrogance of a human turning away from a gift given by the great Eros is an insult but I am the one that must do the punishing."

Eros stood and looked defiantly at his brother, "My success rate is quite high, you are the one who is angry not I."

The God sat back and held his head, "I'm Conner De La Torre and I have a father and a sister." Anteros snorted, "What a jest, you have been here so long you have forgotten who you are. I suppose you brought your own special type of chaos to this place."

…..

Oliver stood in the doorway way holding his belly, he had heard everything and was in shock. "Conner, baby is all that true? Is that who you are…oh fuck now what do I do? We are going to have a baby, this is a really big deal…I'm..I'm going to be a statistic."

Sophia appeared, she had heard her son and angrily grabbed Eros by the hair, "What did you do to my Oliver you insignificant little bastard?"

Dean pulled Sam into the hallway, "Lets just take Castiel and the twins and let this blow up without us. We can go to the panic room in the basement and hang out there awhile…I got water, MREs and if the house is still standing after this giant cluster fuck is over you will never invite anyone here without clearing it with me first, got that Sammy? I don't live for this drama in my own house putting my own kids in danger."

Castiel appeared next to them, "Sophia took Oliver away and now the brothers are having make up intercourse on our bed."

Dean broke out in a smile, "Really, I would love to watch that." He smacked his brother in the arm, "Sam you want to watch with me?"

Sam dropped his head, "Yes..yes I do I'm sick." Castiel peeked in bedroom, "I think I will watch also then. Brother sex between Gods is making me hard for some reason."

They all sat on the floor of the bedroom and watched the show, Dean nudged Castiel, "Look baby, its like watching the same person fuck themselves except that brother of his is a hot blonde," Dean squeezed himself hard, "I mean they are the two love Gods right?" Sam took out his phone and started to take photos.

Castiel pointed to the fair brother, "He has a temper, beware of him, Eros was the first and Anteros was created to keep his brother company. Dean they are different sides of the same coin and if you ever think you could be with both at the same time your body would literally collapse and you would die, your heart would stop from the sheer pleasure." Castiel yelled over to them, "We do own a nice collar and leash if you are inclined to use it."

Sam leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Would you let me fuck you tonight Dean?" Dean's eyes were half closed and he opened his legs, "I might right now watching this go on but not after I come to my senses."

TBC


	116. 116) The Heartbreak of Separation

Eros and Anteros were rolling on the bed like bitches in heat, a tangle of exotic and cream flesh. The noise was something the three watching had not heard before, a mixture of pleasure and pain, growls and whimpers as they opened themselves up to each other. Sam closed his eyes and listened to the wet sounds of kissing and fucking, Dean watched taking mental notes of new sex positions and extremes he wanted to try on his brother and angel.

Castiel felt sick and held his stomach, he struggled up to go to the bathroom and suddenly the two on the bed stopped, their chests were heaving and the honey and ice eyes locked on the angel. Eros whispered to his brother who broke out in a wicked smile.

Anteros stood and walked slowly over to the angel, his slim hips moving to a music no one else could hear until he was in front of him, "My brother said you are with child by these two humans…why?"

"I must go, I am going to be ill." Castiel put his hand over his mouth and tried to move past the golden beauty. Anteros slid himself slowly down the angels flesh stopping at his swollen belly hugging it to his cheek. "Beautiful….Eros should have been the father and have a melding of two cultures inside of you."

Dean got angry, "Conner or Eros….whoever the fuck you are today tell that albino smartass brother of yours to back off and stop kissing my woman's belly."

Dean tried to stand and couldn't. "Sam this is hands down the weirdest thanksgiving ever." Sam managed to push himself upright, "Get your hands off my baby." He fell back down again unable to move.

Anteros looked up at Castiel, "My brother and I would like to make love to you Seraph, I think you are lovely and I have never had an angel before." He started to kiss Castiel between his legs, "the pleasure I could bring you."

Eros got up and quietly walked over, he dropped at Castiel's feet, "Castiel my brother is an accomplished lover, let him pleasure you and perhaps you can fulfill his dream of a pregnancy."

Castiel was hard now but he couldn't help it, Anteros bent in front of him and pushed back on his erection, he worked himself on the angels cock while Eros supported the angel's body.

Castiel looked helplessly at the Winchesters but they couldn't move, Anteros scream out, "Seraph it is magical…you are a god." a blinding light filled the room and even Castiel covered his eyes. Anteros pulled of the angels softening cock and dropped to the floor.

Anteros started writhe on the floor, a look of bliss on his face, Eros sat next to him "It is done brother, the melding of god and angel?" The look on his brother's face told him all he needed to know. They stood and held each other, Anteros blew a kiss to Castiel, "Thank you Seraph." He touched his stomach and leaned his head on Eros.

Eros pulled away, walked over to Sam and sat in front of him, "Will you do something for me, I know I am not worthy of a favor but it is for Oliver's sake. Please tell him I love him with all of my heart and there will never be another that will take his place. Tell him I love our child and I am sorry…someday if he will have me I will return to him and our child."

Sam rolled his eyes, "He is really going to care….Conner…because I know you are in there somewhere."

Eros looked destroyed, he eyes were filled with tears, "Please Sam if you ever loved Oliver you will give him this message. Oliver loves only me forever…promise please."

Sam sighed, "Fine I promise but I hope he doesn't kill me for mentioning you."

….

Anteros held Eros and before they left he turned to Castiel and smiled, "Thank you for the donation ." A flash of light filled the room and they were gone.

Sam helped Castiel up, "Sweetheart are you ok?" He pushed past Sam to the bathroom and vomited. Castiel grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth then sat on Dean's lap.

Dean kissed him despite the vomit, "Baby what's wrong?" Castiel hugged him tight, "I believe I was raped…was I raped Dean?"

Dean pressed his lips on the angel's forehead and then looked into the worried blue eyes, "Did it feel like you were raped?"

"No"

"Then there is you answer blue eyes."

…..

Afterward the three went into the boys room down the hall to check on them. They were somehow still asleep through everything and Sam looked down at them embracing, Ross had his face buried in his brother's neck and they were both breathing softly dreaming their dreams.

….

Sam started the coffee and Dean was going to start breakfast, Castiel already got his oatmeal and was picking at it waiting for his stomach to settle.

"Cas, Dean, I want to ask you guys something, do you think we should get the boys separate beds? Did you see them together, they hold hands all the time and one can't sleep without the other."

"I don't see the big deal Sammy, we held hands and slept together almost our whole lives."

"Exactly Dean and we had to hide it all the time, it became a dirty secret from the world. Our childhood was different than the twins, we give them unconditional love, a real home and stability. They shouldn't have to be so dependent on each other. We had to be, they have options."

Castiel looked up at Sam, he frowned and grabbed his hand, "This has nothing to do with being dependent on each other, you are afraid that someday they will be like you and Dean and have sexual feelings for each other, fall in love. It embarrasses you doesn't it Sam?"

"No Cas I'm worried. I know it makes me a hypocrite but why do I want life to be hard for them?"

Dean tightened his hand around his coffee cup, he was hurt. "So you are embarrassed with me then right? That's really what you're saying Sam."

"No Dean that's not what I'm saying, we moved around so if anyone found out we just went to the next place with dad or on our own. Plus we had the benefit of being anonymous, they live here, have friends at school and we have a house and family."

Castiel patted his hand, "Sam we do not even know if that would ever happen, twins are often very close. Remember they were inside of me together for nine months. If a sexual relationship starts later on we can talk to them, explain the pitfalls and if they still choose to do it we can't stop them, it will happen and I for one will not make them feel bad for it."

…

They agreed to get them separate beds and after they were delivered and set up the boys seemed excited to have their own sleeping space in the large room. Sam had the large bed taken out and stored along with the extra one.

That first night Ross was on his side staring at his brother and he couldn't sleep, "Tris are you sleeping? Tris…Tristan are you sleeping?"

"No… I can't sleep," He rolled over to face his brother, "I miss you, I don't like this."

"I don't either but dad said we are too big to sleep together." Tristan got up and padded softly down the hall to his parents room and knocked loudly.

Castiel opened the door, "What is it son, is all well?" Tristan walked past him and woke up Sam and Dean. Daddy…Dad wake up…why can't Ross and I sleep together?"

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What Tris…why? Because you are both too old." Ross walked in holding Castiel's hand and pointed at Sam, "You guys are older than us and you all sleep together."

Dean had been pretending to sleep to stay out of it but he opened up one eye and looked at Sam, "He's got you there Sammy, I mean look at Cas, the guy is ancient."

"Be silent Dean, you are not humorous."

Dean closed his eyes and smiled, "Its ok blue eyes, you look great for your age. I should stop throwing out those AARP invites addressed to you though right?"

Castiel pointed to the door, "Boys we will talk about this in the morning."

When they left Castiel pulled back the comforter and slapped Dean's ass, "Let this old angel show you how it is done."

Dean looked back at him, "Bring it on daddy."

…..

The next morning the twins watched Sam and Dean make breakfast, Ross whispered to Castiel, "Can we get our old bed back Mommy?" Ross called him Mommy when he wanted something.

Sam and Dean put the platter of pancakes on the table with the fresh fruit and syrup. Sam got the conversation started, "What happens if you have friends over and they see you both sleep in the same bed? You know you will get teased in school, are you ready for that boys…tell me truthfully can you handle that because Dean and I took a lot of garbage growing up and its not fun. We are trying to make things easier for you both than we had it."

Tristan picked at his food, "You are both brothers, I see you kissing and hugging, you hold hands and sleep in the same bed. Why is it ok for you and not us?" Dean looked up, "Wait…..you guys kiss like us?" he looked disturbed.

Ross made a face "Gross dad no not like that, with tongues and all wet and slobbery. I mean Tris is my best friend," He gave his brother a quick kiss, "See he is my buddy."

Sam and Dean had never come out and said they were brothers, the conversation was one they dreaded but knew the boys would find out and ask about it. They hoped later than sooner but Ross and Tristan already knew.

Castiel was the decider, "If we put your bed back will you both be happy and you will both be able to handle what comes if someone finds out not matter how innocent the situation is they will tease you."

Ross grabbed a coffee cup, cracked it open with his hand and coffee spilled on the table, his brilliant green eyes turned dark, "They wont tease us mommy, don't worry."

…..

For Christmas the three of them decided Castiel's ultra sound would be their gift to each other. The twins begged to come and see their sibling. The Winchester family was standing in Doctor Max's exam room , Tristan and Ross were excited and sat with Castiel and pulled up his shirt, "Hurry up and do it doctor, Ross grabbed the gel and squirted it on Castiels belly, "There I helped, hurry."

Max looked at the two boys and smiled at Sam and Dean, "Ready for this guys?" Dean felt like he was going crazy, "Yeah come on do it."

Max worked over Castiels belly and the images started, Tristan jumped off the bed and squealed, "This is so cool." He ran up and hugged Sam around the waist, "Look daddy its our new baby." Sam broke out in a huge smile and wiped his eyes, "It sure is Tris."  
Ross looked up at the monitor and pointed, "This is awesome, don't worry mom I can baby sit no problem."

Dean leaned down and gave Castiel a long wet kiss, "I love you so much, thank you for our beautiful daughter."

TBC


	117. 117) The Twins First Kiss

Sam walked up and stroked the angels stomach, "She is beautiful…so beautiful Castiel thank you. Dean we have a girl, a daughter and she's ours together."

Castiel smiled, "She will be a force to be reckoned with, beauty, strength and intelligence. The world will be hers and she will have two brothers to help her."

As the twins matured two different personalities emerged and Castiel could see how one took after Dean and the other after Sam but this girl was a true combination of the three of them. The twins belonged to both brothers with their Winchester blood mingling in them but the personality markers were set.

….

The winter seemed to pass quickly and the pregnancy was smoother than when Castiel carried two large male nephilim inside. It was early February and just a few months before the baby was due, Sophia showed up with Oliver to check on Castiel. Sam was glad to see his friend minus Eros.

Oliver sat slowly in the chair, he was showing now. "Just think Sam, mine is due in July. Maybe our kids can be friends." Sophia placed her cheek on Castiel's stomach and smiled, "Oh she is so wonderful and eager to get out of you brother."

Ross poked Castiel's stomach, "Hey you're not done cooking yet, stay in there." Tristan yelled, "Yeah and your room isn't done yet."

Ross and Tristan had moved to the large bedroom downstairs, it had its own bathroom and they were old enough to want their own privacy relinquishing the old nursery for their sister.

They both picked out the nursery colors for her, robin egg blue and pale yellow. The crib was set up and one of the unused twin beds put in so one of them could watch over her if they needed to.

Ross and Tristan wanted mallard green walls in their room, Sam thought it was an odd choice but they insisted. After their big bed was put in a work table was against one wall where Ross could put together his car models and Tristan could paint.

When it was all done it almost looked like two teenagers lived there instead of children. They were maturing faster than other boys their age. Ross and Tristan were taller, much stronger and more mature than their classmates. Castiel figured by the time they were ten both would look fourteen. Between the beauty of the three parents and the angel blood they were the full package and together would be unstoppable to mortals.

Dean joked he was glad they used their powers for good but it was true, they had a desire to help and took what they could do seriously.

…

Valentine's Day came and Bobby stopped by to watch the boys when the three of them went out. Bobby was always happy to watch his grandsons, they ate popcorn and ice cream with him for supper and watched movies together until Bobby fell asleep in the recliner in front of the TV.

The twins went back to their room and shut the door, they sat on the bed together and Tristan pulled out a small package, "Happy Valentine's Day Ross." Ross took the package and was surprised, "Tris I'm sorry I didn't buy you anything."

Tristan shrugged, "I made it I didn't buy it." Ross opened it up and pulled out a pendent on a leather cord, there was a rune from Tristan's set with pounded out silver wire around it holding it in place with a loop at the top. "Do you like it? It's a binding rune, we are brothers bound together forever you know."

Ross smiled and his dimples started, "Wow its awesome Tris, thanks I love it." Ross hugged him tight, "I love you." Tristan melted into the hug, "I love you too Ross."

Ross pulled back and looked down, "I'm stupid, I can't believe I didn't think to get my own brother something." Tristan giggled, "Silly its Valentine's Day, brothers don't usually get each other anything. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Ross looked into his brothers hazel eyes, he swallowed hard, leaned forward and hesitated then got closer until their noses were almost touching.

"Ross what are you doing?" Tristan wasn't sure what to do but he didn't move. Ross pressed his lips against his brothers, lingered for a moment then pulled back.

They had kissed before on the lips, quickly like a family greeting but this time Tristan felt the difference. Ross looked down at the bed afraid of his brother's reaction, he knew what he wanted the kiss to mean but he knew it wasn't normal. Tristan reached up and touched his lips, he felt the moisture there from his brother.

"Sorry Tris I shouldn't do that, don't be mad at me." Tristan's stomach felt like it did when he went on the rollercoaster last summer. He looked at Ross and could tell his brother was upset.

"Ross can I try kissing you? Just for practice so I know how." Ross looked back down at the comforted and mumbled, "I guess."

Tristan tried to remember how he saw other people kiss, when his dads kissed they seemed to love each other. He saw people on TV and in movies do it and in public but watching didn't help, "Ok I'm going to try now."

Ross closed his eyes and felt Tristan press his mouth gently over his. Instead of just pressing the kiss on like Ross did he actually locked their lips together in a proper kiss but once he did that he wasn't sure what to do, he pulled back and there was a wet sound.

Tristan smiled at his brother, "was that ok?" Ross blushed, "It was better than ok Tris." Ross felt something he had never felt before but he couldn't figure out what it was.

They heard their parents get back and pulled away from each other quickly like they burned each other. Ross was guilt ridden and got off the bed, "I'm going to get some juice, do you want any?"

Tristan got up, and followed him out, Castiel was outside the door, "I was just going to check on you both. Did Bobby fall asleep?"

Ross looked at the floor and didn't say anything, Tristan piped in, "Yeah, let him sleep mom. Grandpa is in the recliner and looks comfortable, we had popcorn and ice cream for supper."

Dean walked up and took Castiel's hand in his, "Sounds better than the fish Sam forced me to eat instead of a steak." Dean made an exaggerated gross out face and the twins giggled. Tristan rolled his eyes, "You are so weird dad."

Sam walked over and Dean pointed at Tristan, "Christ, Sammy look he makes that bitch face just like you." Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever Dean. Put them to bed and lets go upstairs, Dean slapped him on the ass and Sam spun around, "Don't do that here."

Dean put up his hands, "Fine ok I wont touch you Sam, go to bed and leave me alone." Sam stormed up the stairs and they heard him slam the door.

Castiel held his stomach, the baby was reacting to the fight. He grabbed the door frame for a moment. By this time he was heavily pregnant and stress was taking its toll.

Dean grabbed him under the arms, "Boys you can put yourselves to bed, mom needs to rest." He helped Castiel upstairs and into the bedroom. He sat Castiel on the bed and started to undress him, "Thank you Dean, I cannot untie my shoes anymore."

Sam came out of the bathroom and walked quickly over to the angel, "Cas what's wrong, your flushed."

When Dean looked up Sam's junk was square in his face, "Hey asshole can you get your manscaped treasure trail out of my face? If I can't touch it I don't want to see it, put some shorts on."

Sam refused to budge, "Make me you jerk I'm tired of you tonight. What made you think you could slap my ass in front of the boys?" Dean put his hand on Sam's hip and shoved him back, "Because I always do, have for years and I kiss and hug you in front of them. Stop acting like a dumbass Sam."

Castiel felt the baby kick especially hard and he doubled over, "Please both of you stop, she is sensitive to anger and it hurts me. I do not want her to come early."

Dean grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled him out in the hallway out of earshot, "Don't you upset him damn you Sam, just because you have issues doesn't mean you can be an ass."

Sam jerked away and went back in the bedroom followed by Dean. Castiel was in bed facing the wall holding himself and rubbing his stomach talking to the baby. Sam got in next to him, "I'm sorry Cas, I'm a little drunk and mouthy, no more fighting I promise."

Castiel didn't face them, "I think it is better if you both sleep in the guest room, I need to calm myself and the baby." They didn't argue and both went to the spare room, "I can sleep on the nursery bed Dean…if you don't want me here." Dean looked up and his eyes were wet with tears, "No baby boy I do want you here."

TBC


	118. 118) Its Just For Practice, April Birth

"I'm sorry Sammy…"

"Sorry about what Dean, I was the one that was a jerk."

Dean looked up at him with his emerald eyes, the lashes in wet, dark spikes, "I lied to you…"

Sam touched is face, "What did you lie about Dean, you can tell me."

"I did want your junk in my face and I love your manscaped treasure trail." Dean grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him over, Dean buried his face in his brothers soft public hair then looked up and grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day Sammy, I love you bitch." He let out a laugh and started to suck Sam's dick.

Sam groaned, "I love you too jerk." He knees buckled and Dean held him up.

….

Ross dared to look at his brother once he knew Tristan was asleep, his shaggy light brown hair fell into his eyes in waves and his lips were parted. Ross could hear the soft sound of his breathing. Tristan's tongue worked over his lips briefly and went back in.

He saw the wetness it left, Ross carefully took his finger and touched the pink then rolled away when his brother smacked his lips. He finally fell asleep wondering what was wrong with him.

…

The month of April came and Lailah came to check on Castiel and the baby, he placed his ear up to the angels belly, pulled back and laughed, "This one is a fighter Castiel, she is demanding to get out I feel it."

Castiel looked over at Sam and Dean and smiled wanly, "Are you both ready for a strong, female presence in the house?"

Dean looked over at his brother, "You mean besides Sam right, cause this bitch can bench press more than I can right Samantha?" Sam looked at Dean, shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Dean I should beat your little ass."

Dean smiled and nodded his head toward Sam, "See..what did I tell you, this is one strong woman."

Tristan and Ross came in, Tristan sat by Castiel during the exam and rubbed over the stretched skin, "Don't worry April its only a short time now." Castiel looked at him, "Why are you calling her April?"

He got off the bed and stood by his brother and took his hand , "Because mom, that's her name ok?" Dean laughed, "Wow not your most original buddy." Tristan rolled his eyes and frowned at Dean, "I didn't pick it, she did and April told me." He walked out with his brother in tow.

Sam watched them walk out, "Well that was interesting…April it is then."

….

Dean was done feeding Castiel against his protests, Dean told him to be quiet and let him enjoy it. Castiel got dressed with some help and went to the green house to check the seedlings.

He had a sudden cramp and grabbed the table, "It is time…you are early." He struggled to the door, Dean saw him from the garage and ran over, "Cas is it time already?"

"Yes Dean please get me inside, she is desperate to get out." He summoned Sophia and Lailah, they got him on the bed upstairs and removed his clothes. Oliver was sitting quietly watching, Sophia brought him so he knew what to expect in just a few short months.

Sam came in from the barn and ran upstairs calling the twins.

Sophia coached Oliver, Ross and Tristan to close their eyes when they were told and to face the large mirror if they wanted to view the event. She thought the three Nephilim would have been fine but she didn't want to risk it.

"Please hurry Lailah she will not wait any longer," there weren't time for prayers or words for this baby, April was coming if they were all ready or not. Castiel screamed, arching his back, this time the light came quickly from his eyes and they covered their faces as it filled the room. Castiel started to cry, "She has to come out now."

Before Lailah could do anything the ball of light rose up and swirled frantically forming. "Cover your eyes now." Suddenly they heard a baby crying, she had been desperate to get out and had the strength to do it herself.

Sophia looked down at the newborn with wonderment ,"You may look and see your daughter now." Castiel fell back on the bed groaning, it happened so fast and hard that his body was exhausted.

Sam was first over and took the baby, "Dean look at her, who does she look like?" Dean took her gently and smiled down at her, "Hey gorgeous, I'm you daddy." Dean looked closer and chuckled, "Yeah she does Sammy."

"Can I see her now Dean?" Castiel took her, "who does she look like?" Dean sat next to him and April grabbed his finger tight, "She looks like you Cas, same hair, same blue eyes and that cute little chin…I mean look at her." Sam looked down at her, "She even has that look on her face like you." Castiel tilted his head and frowned, "What look?"

The twins sat on the bed, Ross looked at her seriously, "What do we do with a girl in the house? This is a guy house you know April." Tristan held her hands, "I think its going to be fun, I can teach her to make things. I wonder what she can do?"

Castiel held her up, and she started to cry. "Do not cry little one, you belong here." She held out an unsteady, tiny hand and a finger touched his face, Castiel broke out in a smile, "Is that right?" There was a brief light behind her eyes and then she started to fall asleep.

….

"What did you think Oliver?" Oliver groaned, "This is going to suck isn't it mom…I'm half human male, what the hell happens with me? That looked like the most painful thing ever." He bowed his head, "I don't even have Conner anymore, I'm a damn fool to have let him even do that to me…to even love him."

Dean gave him a quick hug, "Hey buddy, to be fair he is a love God so I guess we were all fools then," Dean got a faraway look and Sam smacked him, "Don't even think about him or Eros and that brother of his will show up and I could go for the rest of my life and never have that happen again."

Sophia looked at Sam and Dean then turned away. Dean grabbed her shoulder, "Hey what was that look…spill it."

She waved her hand dramatically, "There are rumors…rumors in heaven…rumors on the lips of the gods at Mount Olympus…" Castiel's eyes filled with worry, "What sister just speak plainly to me."

"Fine then Castiel, I will speak plainly, it is said you impregnated Anteros. That could not possibly be true as you would not be foolish enough to be entangled with a vengeful version of Eros."

Sophia took Oliver's hand, "Shall we go son? We can visit April another time but you need rest."

Oliver gave the baby a kiss and hugged the twins, "Hey good to see you again little nephilim…oh and Cas, take it from someone involved with that train wreck of a family they got going, watch your back and pray you don't see them again because Aphrodite can be a real…ok I'm just gonna say it…a cunt of a mother in law." Lailah, Sophia and Oliver vanished.

Dean put up his hands, "Hey we can cross that bridge when we get to it, right now I want to look at the most pretty little gal in the whole entire universe."

….

Sam went into the nursery and Castiel had fallen asleep holding the baby in the lounge chair, he took her and put April in the crib then covered up the angel with a blanket.

Sam went back to bed, Dean put his arms around his brother and nuzzled his neck, "How is the little woman doing?" Sam smiled, "Which one Dean? Both sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake Castiel up."

….

It was the twins birthday and they invited Bobby. Ross asked for a real buck knife and Tristan wanted a book on protection spells. They were long past toys, the only thing that held their interest were video games, making model cars and art.

Bobby handed them a huge box of oddities he had collected over the years. Tristan pulled out a yellowed bone and tooth, Ross dug around and found a small knife with old rust colored staining on it, "Cool..blood, thanks Grandpa!" Tristan carefully lifted out a crystal ball, "Wow this kicks ass thanks!" Bobby hugged them, "Enjoy boys, with all the junk I have laying around you are probably going to get boxes of weird stuff every year."

Castiel was giving April a bottle, Bobby watched her suck the bottle down. "Wow that gal can drink can't she?" Castiel started to pat her back, "She does eat very well, April is a good girl." He handed her to Bobby and he took her carefully, "She does look like you Castiel, minus the five o'clock shadow that is. April is going to be a real beauty."

Bobby played with the shock of spiky dark hair and laughed. A light passed through her blue eyes and then went out. "Holy crap what was that?" Dean took her and grabbed her little chin, "Yeah she does that sometimes, its normal Bobby. You remember what normal is in this house right?"

Sam was excitedly digging through the box with the twins, Dean came over and lightly kicked his ass, "Nerd…Sammy you are such a dork sometimes." Ross held up the knife he found, "Hey dad look at this cool knife, there is blood dried on it." Dean sat on the floor with April and looked in the box, "Well that's pretty awesome."

Sam made a face at his brother, "As soon as we aren't looking you will be rummaging in here like a big geek, its ok Dean embrace your inner geek."

….

The twins went to bed after a good birthday, they talked excitedly about all the things they got and what they were going to do with them. Ross rolled over and opened his nightstand drawer and had something small in his hands, "Close your eyes Tris and hold out your hand."

Tristan held out his hand and opened one eye, "This isn't a trick is it? Its not something gross." Ross sighed, "Just do it ok?"

Tristan felt something rough in his hand and opened his eyes, there was a small cluster of pale blue crystals, it was the color of the sky on a sunny day. "I got it at the rock shop when I went there with dad, its Celestite. Its supposed to be good with dream recall and astral projection, you know Tris, stuff your good at."

Tristan held it up to the lamp and smiled. Ross was please his brother looked so happy, "So anyway Happy Birthday little brother, its not much." Tristan hugged him, "I love it, its beautiful Ross."

Ross could smell the scent of the shampoo his brother used, "You smell good Tris, like Jolly Ranchers or something." Tristan pulled back and looked at his brother, "Can I give you a thank you kiss, just for practice?"

Ross bit his bottom lip, he was nervous. He and Tristan had only kissed a few times, after the first time on Valentine's Day.

Ross thought back to the fourth of July during the fireworks, it was dark out and they sat on their own blanket out of sight from their parents.

Tristan was back on the blanket pointing at a huge, colorful explosion but Ross had been watching his brother. He looked around and no one could see them so he took a chance and pressed his lips awkwardly against his brothers, he felt a tingle when Tristan kissed him back. They spent the rest of the fireworks display holding hands and smiling at the sky together.

Now Tristan wanted to practice kiss again, "Ok Tris you can kiss me." His brother tried to get the right angle and they hit their foreheads together, Tristan rubbed his head, "I'll hold still and you practice kiss me instead."

Sam knocked on the door, "Lights off guys time for bed, love you." They both spoke at the same time, "Ok love you too dad." The brothers shut off their lamps and rolled away from each other and tried to sleep.

TBC


	119. 119) Sam & Dean Teach Castiel Sexting

April was a baby one minute and then before the Winchesters knew it she was already three. April was a sweet, serious little toddler who loved to putter in the green house with Castiel or sit quietly and draw beautiful pictures of what she thought heaven would be like, of their lives together and their cat muffin among other things.

Sam and Dean had to laugh when she would cock her head to the side like Castiel while pondering something as if it was meaning of life itself. Sam sometimes called her "little Cas" when he saw them together and she imitated her mother's quirky mannerisms.

When April watched TV with Castiel and there was something he didn't understand she would whisper in his ear and then it all became clear. Somehow details of being human that Castiel never quite grasped was easily explained but his daughter and he called her his interpreter.

April was truly the apple of everyone's eye. Sophia called her an "old soul" but Dean just called her "Beauty".

…..

Sophia and Oliver came to visit with Lucian, he had turned three on the heels of April's third birthday. She called him Louie and they loved to chatter away in a language all their own and got along famously. April was fair skinned with straight dark hair and startling blue eyes.

Lucian had the exotic olive skin of his father Eros, also had his father's dark hair but the texture was Oliver's wavy and unruly, he didn't like it brushed and most days it was wildly sticking up all over unless Oliver could get him to sit long enough to care for it.

He features were more refined like Eros and his body frame looked to be a happy medium between giant and petite. His eyes were lavender blue and Oliver figured his kid was going to be a heart breaker with the ladies when he grew up or perhaps only with April and that suited Oliver just fine.

Oliver knew his son was a tough fit with other children, being half god and a quarter each human and nephilim made him special in ways no other children could understand except for April or others like her.

The toddlers doted on each other and April often had play dates with Louie, they would visit heaven or Mount Olympus in their fantasy play and meet all their relatives.

With the twins being older now they could help Castiel with April. Sam and Dean started hunting together again taking longer than day trips and the boys seemed fine with it, always able to adapt to their parents unusual lives.

…

It had been a long time coming, Sam and Dean back together in the Impala hunting just like always. Sam had his head turned toward his brother and smiled at how relaxed he looked. Dean was smiling and turned to Sam then back to the road, "Music Sammy?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat watching his brother drive, the smile, those beautiful green eyes and relaxing deep voice and made Sam Winchester melt, "Anything you want Dean, I miss being in the Impala with you."

Dean felt young and free cutting through the darkness with his sweet Sammy by his side again. He decided to put the guilt of leaving Castiel with the kids aside and just enjoy his first loves again, his brother and his car.

Dean wiped his eyes "Damn its been so long since we had this…I love you Sam." He popped in a tape and "Heard It In A Love Song" by the Marshall Tucker Band came on and Dean sang it at the top of his lungs, the twang and all.

"Come on Sammy, I'm driving so you have to play air guitar, do it I wont tell." Sam got a smile he hadn't had in a long time, he started doing it and Dean laughed.

_I'm gonna be leavin' at the break of dawn. Wish you could come but I don't need no woman hangin' around…_

Sam did the piano part and he laughed like a kid. By the time the song ended they felt like they did when the world was against them and it was Sam and Dean all the way and that was it.

Dean pulled over on the side of the country road to pee, Sam got out and grabbed a coupled beers. When Dean was done Sam held one out, "Need me to shake that big thing off for you?" Dean reached out to cuff him one and Sam jogged away laughing.

Dean opened the car windows, cranked the volume and "Southern Cross" by Crosby, Stills & Nash started, Dean yelled, "Dance with me Sammy." Sam ran over and grabbed Dean lifting him off the ground and swung him a little then dropped him.

They were so happy right then, arms around each other.

"_In a noisy bar in Avalon I tried to call you,_

_But on a midnight watch I realized why twice you ran away…"_

Dean nuzzled his brothers soft neck and sang to him just like it always had been with it was just them and that was all they needed.

"_Think about how many times I have fallen, spirits are using me, larger voices callin'"_

Sam grabbed his face and sang to Dean, _"What heaven brought me and you cannot be forgotten…"_

Dean kneaded Sam's ass in his hands , "Damn I'm feeling guilty again for being this high on you right now my baby boy."

When Dean smiled Sam kissed his dimples, "Your mine Dean Winchester…all mine got that? I miss being your Sammy, the reason you even breath and its selfish but I can't help it."

Dean started to kiss him and his brother let out a whimper, "Sammy you are so hard right now, don't come in your pants…want me go down on you babe?"

Dean pushed Sam on the hood and then Dean's phone vibrated, he looked and it was Castiel, "Whats up blue eyes, everything ok?"

"Someone wants to say goodnight to you both, put it on speaker." Sam and Dean heard Castiel talking softly and then a small voice came on, "Daddies I miss you." Sam laughed, "Hey who is this?"

There was a pause, and then she yelled, "April silly!" Dean winked at Sam, "So this is April Silly? We don't know anyone called April Silly…sure you got the right number?" Sam leaned in, "Hey you sound pretty, you got a boyfriend?" There was a pause and she cleared her throat, "My boyfriend is Louie…daddy its me!"

They heard a rustling sound and April was talking to Castiel in Latin, she sounded upset then Castiel came on, "she wants to know if either of you speak other languages so you understand her better."

April came back on, "Daddies its April!" Dean felt bad for teasing her, "Sorry April we were just teasing you beauty. Love you sweetie."

Sam chimed in, "Love you darlin', be good for mommy ok?"

"Ok daddies, love you." Castiel came on, "She was missing you as was I, wait a minute…"

Tristan came on, "When are you getting back?"

"We just left today Tris, give us a chance to kill some monsters first." Ross came on next, "Don't worry about it dad, I'm taking care of everything here." The twins said in unison, "Love you."

Castiel came on, "Well that is all of them except for Muffin, would you like me to get her?" Dean laughed because he knew Castiel was serious, "No blue eyes just tell her we say hi," Castiel said something and there was a meow, "Dean would you and Sam like to also tell her you love her?" Sam and Dean said together, "Love you Muffin." Sam slapped his forehead and smiled, "Ok Cas I thing we got everyone."

There was a pause, and then Castiel spoke, his voice was full of emotion, " I love you both, be safe and if you need me just call, I can be of help. I am very helpful am I not?"

Dean shimmied down his jeans and motioned for Sam to stand next to him, Sam pulled his down and they both had their cocks out, Dean snapped some pictures and sent them to Castiel's phone, "Baby…remember how we showed you how to look at photos on your phone…you know that people send you."

"Yes Dean I remember."

"Sammy and I just sent you some…see how helpful you could be if you were here right now?"

There was a pause then they heard him clear his throat, "Yes well I don't think I can leave the children…but I really want to help you both with your…big problems."

There was another pause and they heard a moan, and a wet sound, "Sam grabbed the phone, "are you jerking off?"

They heard Castiel call out for them and a long moan, there was heavy breathing and then Castiel came back to the phone, "I…I sent you both photos, I love you."

Castiel hung up, Sam and Dean looked at each other with their mouths open, Dean grabbed the phone and got to the photos, it was Castiel's cock before, during and after his rapid jerk off and for a bonus a picture of his ass, the caption was "Thinking of you."

Sam groaned, "I wish we were home, I want to just plow him right now." Dean sighed, "Well I guess we are gonna have to do each other instead." Sam jumped around and clapped his hand, "Quick…motel." Dean watched him with smile on his face, "How old are you again?"

Sam looked at his brother with hazel eyes filled with wicked thoughts, "Younger than you but old enough to know what I'm doing."

Dean nodded, "Good enough for me."

….

Dean found a motel room for the night, they walked in and Sam groaned, "This is one of the worst ever Dean. A farm theme…seriously?" The privacy screen was wood cut outs of cheese and cows. Dean tossed his bag on the bed and looked at the badly painted picture of an old Ford tractor above the headboard.

"Come on Sam, use your imagination. I can be the strict owner of a cattle ranch that taps all the new young ranch hands and you can be the hew hire desperate for a job because you just got out of prison and no one else will hire you except me…but you have to do anything I ask to keep your job." Dean grabbed his crotch, "Yeah that'll do just fine…Luke."

Sam made a face, "Luke…best name you could come up with, how about Sam if you expect me to play this out with a straight face, and why can't I be the ranch owner?"

"Because Sam you don't have that rugged, manly look of a seasoned rancher." Dean pulled out an old pair of Sam's jeans and a Buck knife slicing the legs off so short the pockets hung out the legs. He tossed them to Sam along with a white tank top, "Go take a shower and put this on for me. I'm going to make a beer run and get some food."

By the time Dean got back Sam was standing outside of the room by the soda machine lighted by the flickering vacancy sign. Dean got out and looked around the deserted parking lot then leaned against the Impala with his arms folded watching his brother wondering what he was up to.

Sam wiped his face with the bottom of his tank top then ran his hand over his hard belly, Dean raised an eyebrow and watched Sam with intensity. Sam put change in the soda machine and made a selection, when it dropped down Sam bent as far over as he could to get it and the view was obscene with just a narrow band of denim between his legs.

Dean's mouth dropped open, Sam was getting the right reaction so he pulled the tank off slowly showing his brother that incredible expanse of chest that drove Dean absolutely mad. Sam ran the cold can over his neck and over a nipple, he tilted his head back and groaned working his hips like a horny stripper then swung around the metal roof support pole.

"Dean had been one upped on the fantasy as Sam went right into it. Sam wrapped a long leg around pole and leaned backward beckoning with a finger, "I need this job so badly I will literally do anything Sir, any work or anything you tell me to do…I'm a bad boy with a bad record and I need a strong man like you to take care of me."

Dean almost laughed but kept a straight face until Sam grabbed the pole with both hands and bent over undulating his hips and flinging his long hair. He thrust out his ass and ran his hand over the strip of denim caught between the cheeks and said in a breathless voice, "My pussy is on fire, you got a big hose to put it out Rancher Winchester?"

Dean doubled over partly from laughter but the rest was from a sudden, intense boner, Sam opened the door and gestured come hither with both hands then slammed the door.

…

Sam was smiling to himself waiting for Dean to come in, he had his legs open and a whole bunch of smack he wanted to talk.

Dean unlocked the door and kicked it open with his boot, he dumped the food and beer on the table and slammed the door. Sam waited for him to say something smart and then give his ass a good old pounding but Dean unpacked the food and opened a beer.

He stood in front of Sam drinking it and looked at his brother, Dean took his boot and pushed one of Sam's legs farther over to the side, he was hanging out of the shorts. After Dean finished his beer he pulled off his shirt with his back to Sam.

Dean had turned the tables and was now driving his brother crazy, Sam heard his belt buckle and then the zipper, Dean went to get another beer and never turned to Sam. "How bad to you want the job…that was quite a little display you did out there, you need the money don't you?"

"Yes very badly," Sam's voice was shaky and Dean smiled to himself, he let his jeans drop to the floor letting Sam look at his perfect ass while he finished another beer. Dean kicked them away and turned around, "So dance some more for me fresh meat."

TBC


	120. 119) Kiss N' Punch

**Attention AFS readers, I have been informed by Castiel Winchester that in light of a new found talent the angel has put together a small, one shot seminar with the help of Sam and Dean Winchester. You may join him this weekend if his note cards and instructional video are prepared. If not it will be rescheduled for next week.**

**This in no way will affect the flow of their story and I have been told it is for readers 18 years old on up as it contains adult situations and language.**

**The Winchesters thank you and hope to see you there.**

…

Tristan was practicing his archery in the back field, he was a perfect shot, Ross clapped his hands in approval as his brother made another bulls eye. "Damn Tris you are really good." Ross went over to practice his knife throwing and Tristan sat on a hay bale and watched.

Ross narrowed his eyes and concentrated then hurled the knife and hit center mass on the target. "I wish they would get back so we can shoot." Tristan relaxed back on the bale of hay watching the clouds, "They said a couple days, have patience Ross."

He sat down on the grass next to the bale and leaned his head back on his brothers stomach. Tristan played with the short brown hair making little spikes with his fingers. His brother closed his eyes and dreamy smile crossed his lips, "That feels good Tris,"

"Ross do you ever feel..I don't know, I guess really different from everyone else at school? You know how we are and I feel like everyone else is behind us in everything. I don't even know why we're there really…plus I don't think other kids are as close to their brothers as you and I."

Ross sighed enjoying the feeling of Tristan's fingers. "I don't really care Tris, our home is different, we're different but I think in a good way, if someone doesn't like it they can screw themselves."

Ross sat up and kneeled next to his brother, Tristan looked up at him and smiled, "I know you're right." Tristan saw that apprehension on his brother's face, the look when he wanted to do something but was worried about the results. "Do you want to give me a practice kiss Ross?"

"Tris can I just give you regular kiss, we've had three of the other ones before." Tristan nodded and Ross leaned down and pressed his lips lightly but Tristan stopped him, "Like this Ross, lock our lips together and sort of ..I don't know just try it." Ross went to try again and felt his brother's bottom lip between his.

Tristan tried sucking gently on his brother's lip and Ross pulled away, he breathing changed. "What's the matter Ross?"

"I feel weird…I don't know how to explain it." He stood up and walked to the barn but not before he looked back at his brother.

Tristan picked up his archery equipment, walked into the barn and put it away. Ross was sitting there looking at him. Tristan sat next to him "Sorry I did that, sucking on your lip, I was just trying something I saw."

Ross leaned in and kissed his brother again, this time he worked his tongue over Tristan's lips and he giggled, "Your tongue tickles." Ross punched him in arm and walked out.

…

Castiel was chasing April around the yard pretending to grab her but always missing, she was screaming and waving her hands around, "Never get me mommy..never." Castiel scooped her up and carried her back to the house like a little sack of potatoes, April was yelling "Help, save me Ross." Ross walked passed her, "Yeah you need saving like I need a second head."

It was true, April was adorable but tough. In life what beauty didn't get her the dogged determination would.

Castiel's phone was ringing, he balanced April on one hip and tried to answer, April looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes, "I'll get it mommy,"

She reached in his pocket and answered, "Winchester residence, April speaking." Castiel set her down in the kitchen and the five year old walked around chatting on the phone, "Who is it April?" She handed Castiel the phone, "Daddy."

Sam was still in bed with Dean getting a late start, "Hi Cas, just checking in, everything ok?"

"Yes fine Sam how is the job going?"

Sam looked down at Dean still sleeping, "Really good Cas. By the way those pictures were off the hook, I bet you know my favorite."

Castiel looked at April eating and apple at the kitchen table, he covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "Yes Sam I do, the one with my…wish you were here caption…speak softly our daughter is here."

Sam laughed, "Honey she can't hear me… guess what I'm wearing," He didn't wait for the angel to answer, "teeny tiny denim shorts…so tiny Dean only left the seam of the denim in the crotch…you get me?"

Castiel's dick stirred, "Sam please send me a picture."

Sam put the camera up to the large mirror and snapped a picture, he was laughing softly and captioning the picture then pressed send, "Ok check it out."

Castiel looked closely at the picture and then zoomed in, it was a photo with Sam taking the photo over his shoulder. The shorts were obscene and he might as well have been naked. Castiel looked at the thin strip of material running between his ass cheeks and everything else spilling out, the caption read, "Insert cock here."

Tristan walked in and Castiel grabbed his arm, "Son, watch April for a little while, something came up I need to take care of." Tristan didn't bother to look at him, he was too busy looking for his brother, "Sure..yeah whatever."

…

Tristan walked in the bedroom and Ross was working on the computer taking notes. "Why did you punch me?"

Ross shrugged, "I don't know, I guess because you laughed and I felt stupid." Tristan pulled up a chair next to him, "Sorry I didn't mean to, it tickled is all."

Ross pulled up his brother's shirt sleeve and saw a big bruise starting, "Sorry Tris I shouldn't have hit you." Tristan put his hand on his brother's thigh, "Its ok I know you didn't mean to do it."

Ross shifted uncomfortably but his brother didn't move it, his cheeks flushed and his eyes darted down to the hand. Tristan removed it and left.

…..

Sam was straddling the Siren with his hand over her mouth, "Dean throw me the duct tape now!" She bit Sam and he yanked his hand away, blood coursing down his arm, he hauled off and punched her hard enough to make her see stars.

Dean was in the corner pinned down by one, she had Dean by the hair, the Siren started to open her mouth and a beautiful noise came out, Dean rolled the duct tape over to Sam and stuck his fingers in his ears. He managed to leverage a boot on her stomach and shoved her back.

Sam wrapped the tape around the mouth of the naked woman beneath him as she struggled, she stopped and stared at him trying to fix him in place with her beauty. Sam pulled out a knife and shoved the blade through her neck and the light slowly went out in her eyes.

The one Dean was struggling with screamed and they covered their ears, "Holy fuck my ears, shut up you bitch." Dean punched her hard, and her reaction was to put her hand on his crotch and his on her breast, for a split second he hesitated then snapped out it, "Sorry I got fine pussy waiting for me already." He grabbed her long hair, jerked her head back and slit her throat spraying him with watery blood.

Dean fell back and wiped his face with his sleeve, "You ok Sam?" Sam got up and wiped his knife on his pants, "Yeah you?"

"Just peachy." Dean's phone went off and he grabbed it with a clean part of his shirt. He heard a little voice, "Daddy…its April..what are you doing? I'm painting a picture for you."

"Daddy is busy honey can I call you back?" There was a pause, "Ok promise?"

"Cross my heart April, love you." Dean heard her talking to someone then she came back." Love you too and daddy Sam, mommy says he loves you. Bye."

Sam helped Dean up and they looked at the dead Sirens, "I really hope that was the last of them, those teeth give me the creeps. Dean dumped accelerant over them and Sam salted for good measure then lit them up just in case.

Dean clapped Sam on the back as they walked back to the Impala, "We should pick up a treat for the kids on the way home.

Sam held up his bitten hand and there were several large teeth embedded. "Just pull these out and we can drill holes in them and they can make necklaces."

"Awesome idea Sam, we better get that cleaned and stitched up."

….

April looked at the wicked tooth on the leather cord, "Cool, look mommy a Siren tooth." The twins were pleased with theirs, Ross held his up, "I'll tell everyone it's a shark tooth."

…

Time passed as it inevitably does and soon the twins were celebrating their Twelfth birthday. Dean joked that pretty soon they could get into bars, they looked older than that and both were head turners.

When they walked down the street Tristan and Ross attracted attention with their looks and then sealed the deal with their collective charms able to influence people around them.

Sam bought a Suburban truck so they could all actually go somewhere together as a family. Dean laughed at Sam until he looked at the engine and the stats then changed his mind about it quickly. "Its not awesome looking like the Impala but it holds nine people."

Dean looked at Castiel, "Room for three more blue eyes what do you think?" Dean pulled him around to the back and pushed him against the bumper, "Come on baby," Dean started to kissing him and whispered, "doesn't April need to be a big sister to someone? If Sam doesn't want to I'm game …I love you." The next thing Dean knew he was humping air and the angel had vanished.

"Cas was it something I said?"

TBC


	121. 120) My Heart Trumps All

Tristan watched his brother sleep and admired his thick, pretty lashes and dusting of freckles. He had looked at all the girls in school and not one had lips like his brothers, full and forever rosy and soft.

Ross opened his eyes sensing someone watching him, "What are you looking at Tris?" Tristan sat up feeling stupid for getting caught staring, "Just making sure you're ok. It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"Oh, ok." Ross licked his lips and looked at his brother, "Now I can't sleep." He moved his hand under the blanket and took Tristan's hand in his.

The twins had spent years doing everything together, they had established friendships but didn't feel a need to have anyone over preferring each others company. They had experimented just with kissing a handful of times over the past several years but always stopped short of anything else. It was usually called "practice kissing" for the future when they figured one of them would date someone. At least that's what they told each other.

This night was different, Ross was having urges again and had explored himself in private. The first time he ejaculated using his hand he saw stars and thought it was the best thing ever. He only had to think of his brother and it happened quickly, now Ross wondered if Tristan would touch him.

He still held Tristan's hand but rested it on his hip then let go, Tristan moved it away and then rolled against his brothers side and put his hand on his thigh. "Do you want me to touch you Ross…I wouldn't mind." He didn't answer and then Ross felt careful fingers brush against his penis, when he didn't react negatively Tristan held the shaft and squeezed it, "Is that ok Ross?"

Ross let out a breath, "yes Tris..touch the end of it." There was a knock on the door and Dean cracked it open, "Lights off, school tomorrow and then we go shooting after school so come right home."

Ross rolled on his stomach and Tristan answered for them, "Yes dad ok." When he heard Dean's footsteps going up the stairs he relaxed, Tristan turned back to his brother but Ross was making little groaning noises into the pillow then cried out.

….

Castiel had went to Sophia , she was his confidant and he trusted her with his fears and secrets. "Dean was talking about more children, it was frightening Sophia and I came here."

She patted the bench, "come and watch the hummingbirds on this bleeding heart." There was an oversized bleeding heart bush covered in the birds, "I enjoy watching them, they are so small but yet are not afraid of anything."

One fluttered in front of Castiel then zipped away, "Because they know they can escape predators."

"Is that what you are doing Castiel..escaping a predator?"

"Perhaps I am, but one I love." He bowed his head, "How are things here, you are doing well at my…your post as Captain I assume." He stood up suddenly angry, "I have lost myself Sophia…who am I anymore?"

"It is a difficult thing to give up power over others, to command and be respected in your work. Castiel you do have power, and you are respected. Your family loves you dearly but your post is always here for you if you decide to let them raise your nephilim."

His eyes flashed "Never…I will never do that, they are mine, my family."

She smiled, "Then you have your answer brother, do you want more children? What if you do not and Dean Winchester insists, he has a hold over you Castiel and can easily persuade you but would that be the worst thing?"

Sophia sighed, "If I could find a handsome human that turned my head like the Winchesters I would have another child. But now I have Oliver and Lucian so that is wonderful. Lucian does care greatly for April." Castiel smiled, "Yes April can relate to him, the children at school are confusing to her at times."

Castiel closed his eyes, "Sister I do not want my post back right now, and I need to be honest with myself and you," Castiel sighed and his shoulders slumped, "if he really wanted it I would give Dean the moon and the stars."

Sophia laughed , "I think Father would have something to say about that. Now go back and enjoy your life."

…..

Dean couldn't sleep without Castiel being there. April drove them crazy asking for him and he finally got her to sleep. He looked in the garage, the green house and the pond. Last stop was the old barn and there was no Castiel to be found. Dean sat heavily on the bale of hay in the dark.

"Cas get back home please, the kids and Sam miss you…April will have a fit if you're not here in the morning."

"Then you do not miss me?" Dean looked into the darkness and saw the blue eyes glowing just like the dreams he had. "Baby..thats you right?" Dean turned and next to him and Castiel was sitting there, "Hello Dean."

"Why did you leave me? Pretty friggin' rude blue eyes, you can't do stuff like that when you have kids."

"I was frightened, you talked about more babies. The way you were speaking to me, what you were doing…well it would have happened. The situation was dangerous. I needed to speak with a friend and sort things out."

"And what did this friend advise you to do?"

Castiel took Deans hand, "She said there were worse things than having more children with you, that my family loved and respected me. She also gave me the option to come back to my job and let you raise the children we have."

Deans voice came out with an edge of sadness in the darkness, "What…Cas what did you tell her?"

"I told her that if you really wanted it I would do it…that I would give you the moon and the stars if you wished me to. I told her I did not want to come back." He heard Dean crying softly, "Dean do not cry please it breaks my heart to make you sad."

Castiel wrapped himself around Dean's body and held him in the comfort of his wings, "Cas I thought I chased you away, I was kind of joking about the kid thing but I haven't ruled it out. Bobby thinks I'm nuts when I talk about it, he says I'm trying to prove I'm a man by having as many as I can."

Castiel kissed him, "You are very virile, I do not think you would have to prove anything to me or anyone else."

"That's the thing Cas, part of that is really exciting to me, knowing I can get you pregnant. I mean you're an angel and a man, that is hard to top. Women are a dime a dozen and If I wanted to there would be about two hundred offspring of mine running around. You Castiel, you are special, I love you pregnant but I love you when you're not so yes I want more but not if you don't and if we never have another then I'll deal with it."

Dean touched the angels face tracing the outline in the dark, "You are so gentle with me so let me be gentle with you tonight." He could hear Castiel's breath quicken, "Would you let me do that for you Cas….right here?"

Castiel retracted his wings and the darkness lessened, "Yes I would like that." Dean held the angels shoulders, laid him down gently and started to kiss him. "You are so beautiful, such a gift to me."

There was a faint light behind the angel's eyes that grew stronger, as Dean worked his lips down the tender neck. Dean took his time taking off Castiel's clothing.

When the angel was naked Dean then stood up and peeled off his shirt, kicked off his boots and dropped his pants, Castiel watched him as Dean kneeled over his body and bent down to continue kissing him.

Dean kissed the tight skin over his hip bone and then stopped, "Do you want me or can I have you?" Castiel whispered, "You can have me Dean. My heart trumps all…."

"Will you give me the moon and the stars…will you promise to give me anything I want Castiel?" The angel pushed his hips in the air and his eyes glowed, "Anything….I would extinguish myself for you."

Dean slowly entered him without preparation, "That's all I needed to hear." Castiel let out a low groan tinged with pain, the angel grabbed Dean's shoulders tightly and moved with him.

It was quiet except for sounds of pleasure, he gave Castiel everything he had for as long as possible. It was unspoken but they knew what they were doing without the awkwardness of words.

Deans thrusts were quicker as he got close, Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and held him in until he felt Dean shudder and the wet warmth spread deep inside him. Castiel let out a joyful cry and the barn filled briefly with light and then vanished as quickly as it came.

They touched each other until Dean finally fell asleep in his angel's arms.

…

The next morning Tristan and Ross were making breakfast for everyone, Sam was sitting at the table drumming his fingers and staring into his coffee like it made him angry but just being there.

April poked him in the shoulder, "What is it April, daddy is tired." She sat back down and started to eat her eggs, "I just wanted to know if you were ok daddy." Sam smiled at her, he brushed her shiny dark hair out of her eyes, "Sorry beauty, I'm fine just didn't sleep well."

The boys sat down to eat, Ross looked down and ate quickly while Tristan picked at his food. Sam noticed the tension, "So what's up with you guys, have a fight or something?"

Tristan brought his plate to the sink and scraped the food off, "Yeah something like that dad."

Sam heard the front door open and Castiel entered quietly with Dean right behind him, they went upstairs. Sam went up and pushed open the door, Castiel had been crying and he eyes were red, Dean was in the shower.

"What's wrong Castiel, you've been crying…what did Dean do?"

TBC


	122. 121)Planting The Seeds Of Betrayal

Dean walked out wiping his hair with a towel, "Morning Sammy," he gave him a kiss, "What's for breakfast?"

"Where were you last night and why is Cas crying?"

Dean shrugged, "He showed up in the barn, that was my last stop searching for our wayward angel and I fell asleep." Sam narrowed his eyes and searched his brother's face for a lie, "Come on Dean, why was Castiel crying?"

"Ask him Sammy, I gotta go see Bobby." Dean kissed the kids before he left and Sam watched the Impala take off. He turned around quickly and looked the angel dead in the eye, "I know my brother and he is a terrible liar, what happened?"

Castiel hung his head, the shame washed over him in waves and he broke down. "I am weak Sam…he makes me so weak I cannot deny him anything." He looked up at Sam with pleading eyes, "Do not hate me Sam..I could not stand it if you hated me."

Sam knelt down and took Castiel's hands, "I could never hate you, just say it please." Castiel put Sam's hand on his stomach and the angel looked down at the floor again. Sam's eyes darted around and then the realization set it, "No…Dean wouldn't do that to me."

Sam got up and started to pace the floor, Castiel was desperate, "Sam there is still time, a small window where we can have intercourse and it would still be yours as well." Sam punched the wall busting the old plaster, "That selfish bastard, he did it this time."

Castiel held himself and shrunk back on the bed waiting for Sam to settle down. "You said there is a window, that I can get in on this right now and the baby is all of ours right? Because I'll be damned if Dean gets this without me, what the hell is the point of a family if he does that?"

Sam went downstairs, "Don't miss the bus, I've got something to do kids." He rushed them out the door and watched them get on. He ran up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door hastily stripping, "Get your clothes off now, hurry. I'm doing this."

He pushed Castiel on his stomach , got on top, roughly entered and started fucking him angrily "You are going to share that baby with me Cas"

He yanked the angel up by the hips for a deeper angle, "Tell me your going to take this, take my seed with Deans…how long ago Cas…how long?"

Castiel groaned, "Just a few hours Sam…don't you feel him?"

Sam did, he had plunged into the slick semen his brother had just left inside the angel. Castiels eyes opened wide, "Oh Sam I can feel you….my beautiful husband."

His eyes were growing intense, he felt Sam shudder and fill him, Castiel closed his eyes and the light came through the delicate lids, "Yes Sam …I feel it happen…it is yours also…your child."

Castiel collapsed griping the pillow as the impregnation was completing. "You stay here Cas, relax and take care of my baby." Sam got dressed and drove over to Bobby's house. He saw the Impala still there and barged into the house where Dean was looking through a book with Bobby, Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him.

"You selfish bastard, how the hell could you do that to me Dean?" Dean rubbed his jaw and started to speak but Sam pushed him back, "Shut your dick hole big brother and listen, you are supposed to be the one with restraint around Castiel. Despite how powerful he is, that he could crush you like a bug anytime he wanted he doesn't. Why Dean..why doesn't he do that? Because he loves you, will do anything for you and that's how you take advantage of that?"

Bobby grabbed his coat and headed for the door, "Don't get blood on anything, I'll be back in an hour and you both better have worked your crap out and left."

Sam balled up his fists, "And another thing, you go behind my back. Fuck Dean you want another kid in the house? Its not like a kitten Dean it's a person…a very special person with power. Well guess what, apparently there is a window where I could father it with you so I fucked him good and proper, left him full of baby batter and he loved it."

Dean just stared at him. "What's the matter Dean aren't you going to congratulate me on being a dad…again?" Sam stormed out the door slamming it. Dean ran out after him and shoved Sam into the Suburban, "Listen to me you bitch, I didn't take advantage of anyone, Castiel wanted it bad and it just happened. Besides you said you didn't want any more kids. I went with my gut, but yeah I'm happy you're going to share the kid with me. Its what I would have wanted anyway if I thought you were willing."

…

"Hey Winchester, how are those fag parents of yours?" Tristan was drinking from the bubbler, he stopped and slowly turned around, "What did you say to me?"

The boy smirked, "I said, how are those fag parents of yours? Pretty creepy three guys living with you."

A crowd of kids had gathered around them, "So do they butt fuck you and your brother when they get bored? I think your both queer for each other anyway…you might like it."

Tristan stared at the boy for a moment then smiled, "Your dad is an alcoholic and ignores your mother so she gets fucked by the neighbor kid that mows the lawn." Tristan stared at him some more the intensity in his eyes growing, "You wet the bed until last year." Laughter started in the group.

The boy grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Tristan's face clouded over, "Yeah that's what I thought loser." He looked at the other kids watching him, "Anyone else care to say anything about my parents?" The crowd dispersed quickly.

Ross was waiting outside the door, he grabbed the boy and punched him, "Don't you ever disrespect our family, next time I don't use my fist, I use a baseball bat." The boy started to cry and ran away.

…

When the kids got home Castiel was in his robe eating a pint of ice cream. April climbed in his lap, "You look sad, what's wrong?" Castiel tucked her long hair behind her ears and smiled softly, "Nothing April…nothing at all sweetheart."

Ross went straight to the barn, got his knives and started his practice. Tristan walked up behind him, "Ross can we talk about today?" He threw another knife angrily, "No, what's there to talk about? We fixed the problem."

Tristan took his hand, "He knew about us somehow, is it the way we act around each other or what do you think?" Ross grabbed his knives and headed in the barn with Tristan on his heels, he put them away then spun around angrily, "There is no us Tris, we kissed a couple times, you touched me and that was it."

Tristan started to cry quietly and turned away. Ross couldn't stand to see his brother unhappy, he hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a jerk." Ross closed his eyes and didn't let go, he pressed harder into Tristan then moved against his brothers hip and cupped his rear.

Tristan kissed his brother full on the lips, he worked an unskilled tongue in.

Ross kept pushing, Tristan backed up and pulled himself out and then fumbled with his brothers pants pulling him out as well. They pressed against each other again and started rutting like animals, the only sound was panting until first one, then other brother came on each other.

When they were done they both let go and zipped up. They didn't know what to say or do afterward. The dam had broken and there was no going back now, the twisted feelings , the pain and pleasure of an unforgettable lifetime of love had started with that hug. Both brothers took the step toward ruining love they might have had for anyone else.

…

"Dean you didn't think I would want a say in this …don't you respect me?"

Dean sat on the ground next to him and put his head back on the Impala watching the clouds and wishing he was driving somewhere right that moment, anywhere far away. "I do respect you Sammy, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, I apologized for my choices over the years but I'm not doing it anymore."

Sam turned to him, his jaw tightened, "Well at least you're honest about it."

"We really are a pair aren't we Sammy? One stupid fuck up after another for us…the sky is the limit for the Winchester brothers."

Sam smiled, "Should we stop at the store on the way back home…maybe pick up some wax for your cross?"

Dean started to laugh, "Hey Sammy I bet Cas can get us cross wax wholesale." Sam pushed him over, "You are so going to hell for that." Dean got up and extended his hand to his brother, "You first baby boy…you first."

…..

When Sam and Dean got home Dean found Castiel in the green house with April, they were repotting asters to put along the porch rail. He wiped his face leaving a streak of dirt and put down his trowel, "Sweetheart set this on the porch for me and go watch TV, the History Channel is running that special on Jesus…it is quite funny."

Castiel went to change the record on the record player Oliver had given him as a gift, Castiel had begun to collect records and he put on the Moody Blues album he received with the record player, "Nights In White Satin" started to play and he turned it up loudly and continued to work then set down the plant he was separating and sat heavily on the old wooden kitchen chair he had brought from the house and started to cry again.

"You want to dance with me forever blue eyes?" Castiel looked up at Dean and he thought the angel had never looked sweeter.

He wiped his eyes streaking more dirt on his face, "You are so full of manure Dean Winchester….I hate you." Dean lifted him up so his feet barely touched the ground and kissed him, "You don't hate me angel…you love me so much you did this for me." He put his hand over Castiel's stomach, "Sam said I took advantage of your love …he was right I did."

Dean let him slide until his feet were firmly on the ground and then restarted the song. Castiel looked up at him with red eyes, "Dancing with me wont change anything Dean…your nephilim…and Sam's."

Dean held him tightly, "I know babe..I know but it can't hurt can it?" They started to move to the music but Dean wondered if anything would help.

TBC


	123. Sex Seminar With The Winchesters

**(FYI, the other night it came to me how terrible Castiel would be at talking dirty and how he would be if he had a seminar on it along with Sam and Dean. Its not an actual AFS chapter but it has references to it. Had to write it and here it is.)**

The convention center filled up quickly with people clamoring to bask in the wisdom of Castiel Winchester.

Castiel paced back stage nervously waiting for his cue, "Dean do you think I can do this?"

"Sure blue eyes, I think you have a real talent for dirty talk and you need to share your gift with the world. Hell, look at all the people that turned out for the seminar. If they get half as turned on as Sam and I do well it was worth the price of admission."

It was true, Sam and Dean had been married to the angel for so long that they actually thought Castiels hesitant, deadpan delivery and lack of proper phrasing was about the hottest thing out there and they had full confidence the audience would feel the same way. Especially Dean, nothing got him more excited than phone sex with Castiel or filthy pillow talk.

…

Sam and Dean sat on stage drinking beer and waiting for Castiel to enter, the angel walked over to the microphone and he was relieved the stage wasn't lit, he spoke to his husbands, "Will you guide me if I stumble? I am worried it is only you both that enjoy the way I speak but it will not translate well to a general human audience."

Sam got up and walked him over to the microphone, he adjusted it for the angel and whispered, "Don't worry, we wont leave you hanging ok? Remember what I told you, if you get nervous picture the audience in their underwear."

"Sam may I actually put them in their underwear? I am not very adept at imagining things."

"No."

"May I put you and Dean in your underwear? That always makes me feel better."

"Maybe."

….

The stage lit up and the crowd went wild seeing their favorite smoking hot all male married threesome on stage.

Dean gave the audience a thumbs up and Sam waved, Castiel leaned right up to the microphone and said hello, the feedback screeched across the room. Dean got up and whispered something in Castiel's ear and he stepped back.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming out to see us. My husbands and I would like to thank you all for being very supportive of our growing family tree, our unusual love story and…there is something else.." He turned to Sam and Dean, Sam held up a riding crop and a pair of handcuffs.

Dean stood up and simulated butt fucking Castiel, Dean whispered in the angels ear then sat down.

"Oh…ok..in addition we would like to give a shout out… that does not sound right, Dean is it shout out?"

Dean nodded, "Yes read the note cards I made for you sweetheart, keep going."

"A shout out to those that support our…" Castiel started to read off his note cards, "smoking hot, no holds barred fuck fest, our use of marital aids, wincestiel kinks, physical abuse, unplanned pregnancies and many planned ones in the future. In addition to all the people I have and will inadvertently impregnate through no fault of my own."

Castiel bent down and looked Dean in the eye, "That is terrible, you wrote such raw words."

"I wrote the truth baby, keep going you're losing them." He slapped Castiel on the ass and he walked back over to the microphone

Castiel wiped his brow, "Also the pairings of our children and accepting their choice of partners. Also a thank you for staying with us through our many break ups, whoring behind each others backs and many times in full view of each other." Castiel glared at Dean who was laughing and also on his third beer.

Castiel pointed to Dean"I am sorry, I did not write this so forgive me. Dean wrote it."

"It was brought to my attention that I am very skilled at the art of sexual conversation and innuendo, as a treat to the wonderful "Anything For Sammy" readers which I think it should have been called "Anything For Castiel" or perhaps "Anything Goes Including The Kitchen Sink…." Sam yelled, "Stay on topic." Castiel fumbled with his cards and looked confused.

Sam waded through the boxers, panties and g strings both male and female littering the stage. He took the note cards and pulled out a sharpie making changes and crossing things off then kissed Castiel to thunderous applause, Sam sat back down and smiled at his brother, "Beer me Dean." Dean reached in the cooler and handed one to Sam, "Holy hell Sammy I'm almost out."

Castiel removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, Dean catcalled from his chair, "Come on baby take it all off." Sam whispered loudly, "Remember Cas, the underwear thing we talked about?

Castiel snapped his fingers and everyone, including Sam, Dean and the angel were naked, Dean looked around and nodded, "Hey this will work just fine, I suddenly don't feel nervous at all."

Castiel waved his arm to the huge screen behind them, "Without further delay…." Dean got up, "Sorry…sorry everyone, got to refill the cooler."

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to bring back more beer, he kicked over some empties and dumped the full bottles in the cooler then sat down, "Ok blue eyes go for it."

"Without further delay…Dean..we have a video of our typical night of phone sex, when the video starts you will notice we spared no expense."

The video started and the audience saw a split screen, one side showed a dingy motel room with Sam and Dean sitting naked on the bed, the other side showed the marital bed of the Winchesters, Castiel was naked and holding a phone.

…

Castiel had a laser pointer, "As the movie starts there will be narration to move the piece along, please enjoy."

Dean patted his lap, "Come here Cas, something just came up." Castiel went over and Sat on Dean's lap, his blue eyes shot open and then closed. Sam yelled, "Hey enjoy every one!" The lights dimmed and the movie started.

…

Castiel's phone rang, he answered and it was Dean, "Hey Cas, Sam and I are packing it in for the night, no pun intended. We should be home sometime tomorrow."

"That is wonderful, the children and I miss you very much."

"Hey Cas…guess what I'm doing?"

"Touching your penis..or Sam's penis or both."

…

The audience heard them speaking on stage in the darkness.

Castiel spoke into the microphone talking over the movie, "Now remember there will be narration." A dot of red light went across the screen, "As you can see the narrator was not actually on the screen…a narration is…"

Dean stopped him, "Give me that damn laser pointer."

"No Dean, it belongs to the cat."

"Sammy grab his hand."

There was the sound of struggling and then, "Where is it Cas."

"Never mind where it is Sam."

"Gross…yeah never mind."

Sam yelled, "Ok start it."

The movie continued starting with the narration.

….

How the angel phrased his words and delivered them with a modicum of change in his voice would have been a mood killer to anyone else but to Dean Winchester it was literally heaven to his ears, his voice smokier than usual when he answered his wife.

"Blue eyes…what are you doing right now?"

"Touching my penis."

"Really baby….you stroking it hard for big daddy?"

"Yes."

"I bet you look so fucking hot right now…my wife just going to town on that fat, juicy cock."

Castiel tried to think of something equally as debauched to say back to his incredibly hot husband.

"I am picturing you and Sam naked and instead of my hand it is your mouth..or possibly Sam's"

They had the angel on speaker phone, Sam winked at his brother, "Honey are you picturing us naked because you are actually looking at a picture of us naked?"

Castiel looked around as if they could see him and slipped the photo under the pillow, "No."

"Cas you are a terrible liar."

The angel sighed and pulled the picture out, "Yes."

The poorly executed lie turned Dean on even more, Dean groaned and gripped his dick thinking about his angel, "Oh yes baby O would suck it till you begged me to stop…not a drop of come left in your sack."

"Then what would you do Dean?"

Dean smiled as he heard Castiel pick up the pace and let out a low moan, "I'd turn you over and plow your sweet, tight pussy you dirty little angel bitch."

"Yes…yes I would enjoy that very much,"

That was when Castiel thought of something that would turn his husband on, "I would beg you to fill me with your seed and make a new baby."

Dean almost lost control but let go of his dick, it felt like the skin was two sizes too tight and it was weeping down the shaft, "Holy fuck…you would…I'd do it…I'd get you so pregnant blue eyes and this time I wouldn't let you do a fucking thing…I'd tie you up and watch that belly grow then feed you anything you wanted. Of course Sam would stand behind me bitching that I'm feeding you too much junk food."

Castiel knew exactly what to say next, "Dean, perhaps you want to have sexual relations with Sam and get him pregnant as well, would you like Sam pregnant Dean…both of us at the same time?"

Castiel heard the phone drop and Dean talking to his brother, "I'm going to knock you up Sammy, hop on my cock and take this stallion for a ride you giant brood mare."

Sam got on top of Dean and was going to slide down gingerly until Dean gave him the full disco stick all at once, "Sorry baby, no time for hearts and flowers."

Sam screamed out with wild abandon, "Dean I want your baby." Those were the last coherent words that came out of Sam's mouth, he bucked on Dean like he was the hottest ride at the carnival.

Dean slammed into him nearly there, "Make me a baby Sammy…do it bitch...come on take it like a woman." Dean cried out and filled his brother, his mind full of beautiful filth and fantasy. When it was all over and the brothers were collapsed together on the damp, sweaty sheets Dean grabbed the phone, "You still there baby?"

"Yes I finished listening to the two of you. I have to go now I love you both very much, be safe." The phone went dead and Dean looked at it, "Love you too blue eyes."

…

The screen went dark and the lights came up, Sam was sitting on his brother's lap kissing him. "Dean you look so sexy up there, I swear baby you could be on TV or in a movie…you are like…movie star handsome!"

"Awww Sammy you are so cute when your right."

Castiel cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Questions from the audience?"

A middle age woman approached the microphone set up for the audience, "So this is for Castiel, its not a question but a comment, honey that was terrible dirty talk on your part, if you weren't so sweet I couldn't have kept my eyes open, thank you."

She sat down and a young man was next in line, Sam and Dean stood on either side of Castiel protectively. "So yeah..this question is for Dean, I'm trying to wrap my head around this whole pregnancy fetish thing you got goin' on, who supports all these kids?"

Dean waved him away, "Next."

Another young woman stepped forward, she was a pretty blonde and batted her lashes at Dean, "Ever thought of marrying a real girl?"

Dean slapped Castiel's ass, then Sam's, "Uh.. I got a couple real girls right here…next."

"No, I mean a really real girl."

"Sure and I want a sack of pissed off cats tied to my testicles..gross no..next."

An attractive young blonde man smiled up at Dean, Dean winked at him. "This isn't a question it's a comment, damn you are hot, hotter than I could ever imagine, maybe you need a blonde guy in the mix and someone younger, you know like me."

Sam grabbed the microphone, he pointed to Dean's face, "Eyes up here buddy..NEXT."

The next person grabbed the microphone and turned to the rest of the audience, "How many of you think Castiel is terrible at naughty talk?" Everyone applauded, "Now how many of you think he is so freaking adorable it really doesn't matter?" Everyone cheered and applauded.

Dean whispered to Sam, "Let blow this gig." Sam picked up Castiel, tossed him over his shoulder and as they were walked off stage Castiel snagged the microphone, "Thank you and goodnight."


	124. 122) Dirty Movie

They all went out to the movies and then dinner where the children would find out about the Castiel's pregnancy.

It was three against three on the movie to watch but in the end April, Sam and Castiel got to see the horror movie instead of the action one that playing. Dean grumbled, "Females, remember that boys women are trouble."

"I heard that Dean, the last time I checked I had a dick, a really big dick." Sam got snacks for the kids and Castiel, a huge box of sour gummies for him, "Dean do you want your usual trough of popcorn?"

"Keep it up Sam and I wont cut a hole in the bottom of the bucket and sit between you and Cas…and share." Castiel frowned, "That is why last time it did not taste like butter."

April screwed up her face, "ewwww..innocent little girl standing right here guys." Tristan and Ross were embarrassed, "Ok we are not even sitting by you." April brightened up, "Can I sit in the back row with you guys then?" The twins both said "No way."

"Don't care stupid brothers, I wanted to sit by mom anyway." They got their seats and sat in their usual order, Sam, Dean, Castiel and then April. This time the boys opted to sit by themselves in the back of the almost empty theater. April settled in and held Castiel's hand, she felt something small hit her in the back of the head and whipped around glaring at her brothers.

She whispered loudly, "Knock it off jerks." Tristan hitched his thumb toward Ross, "he did it." Ross punched his brothers shoulder, "Ass, you're the one with the Jots not me."

April turned back around and watched the screen then felt another Jot hit her head. She got up, walked to the back row and pinched Tristan hard, "Stop it or I'm gonna punch you both." She grabbed the box of Jots and took it back with her. She handed it to Castiel, "Here mom, have some candy."

The movie started and Dean was bored, he leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Remember all the good times we used to have at the movies…you know….good times?" Sam ignored him, he leaned over to Castiel next and whispered, "Do you want to do something naughty Cas?"

Castiel pointed to the screen, "Dean that girl is not funny at all, is she the main character?"

Dean sighed, "Baby, it's a horror movie, that chick is gonna get sliced up by that maniac chasing her." Dean slid down in his seat, _"they are gonna owe me big time when we get home."_

…

Ross watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, Tristan was laughing and tossing popcorn in his mouth. He thought his brother had a pretty smile and loved to see him happy. After the time in the barn they didn't talk about it or do anything else, it had been weird around each other after that.

In the dark of the theater Ross was braver and liked the fact they could get caught doing something, he put his hand on his brothers leg and left it there waiting to see if he moved it away. Tristan tensed up but left it there.

He inched his way up his brothers thigh and Tristan let out a small whimper and closed his eyes, their voices were whispers, "Ross…what are you doing?" He rested his hand between his brother's legs and squeezed. "Tris do you want me to stop?" Tristan closed his eyes, "no..I like it."

He rubbed him through the denim until he felt his brother shake and then relax, the wetness seeped through the fabric and Ross kissed his cheek, "I love you Tris."

…

When the movie was over Tristan looked nervously at his parents and April approaching, "What do I do Ross?" Ross handed him his tactile jacket, "wear this at dinner , it will cover you, sorry Tris."

Sam had gotten copies of Dean's tapes on CDs for the Suburban, it was the only concession Dean would make refusing to change the Impala. He said it would ruin all the flavor of the car. Dean always sat in the front with Sam but Sam insisted on driving.

Before they took off for the fifties style diner Dean put in Cheap Trick, "The Flame started to play, he took Sam's hand and French kissed him over a chorus of "Gross and Ewww" from the kids.

Dean turned around , "Hey nothing wrong with showing your guy you love him." He looked at Castiel, Don't worry baby on the way home I'll sit with you and we can make out." Dean pointed at Tristan, "Stop making that face or I'm going to sing the damn song…ok now you did it buddy." Sam smiled so pretty that Dean made good on his threat.

"_I'm goin' crazy, I'm losing sleep…I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you. I can't believe your gone, you were the first you'll be the last…"_

Ross held Tristan's hand under the jacket, "Dad has a really good voice Tris, I love this song."

"_Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon…"_

Tristan whispered in his brothers ear, "It reminds me of us…love you." He quickly kissed his cheek when he thought no one was looking. Ross blushed and smiled. The kind of smile you get when the world revolved around the person who gave you the kiss, the person you were in love with.

Sam saw them in the rearview mirror but didn't say anything. Sam knew exactly what was starting to happen because he went through it with Dean.

…

They sat around a big table and April was watching the waitress, she had on bauble earrings that swung when she moved, her hair was teased and unnaturally orange but April thought the best part was her tangerine lipstick that matched her hair. April smiled at her, "Your pretty, I like your lipstick."

The waitress smiled at compliment, "Thank you sweetie, its called Tangee, it changes color depending on who wears it, lucky me I get tangerine, it matches my hair." Aprils eye grew big, "Really…if I got some it could change a different color for me? Where can I get some… Oh Mom can we get some?"

She grabbed Castiels hand and the waitress looked startled for a moment and then got her composure. "They have some at the drug store in town if you really want some darlin' if you and your..mom want to get some."

She quickly got over the fact that the very handsome, blue eyed man with the quiet continence was the little girls mother. They looked almost exactly alike except the little girl was feminine but as adorable the waitress thought as him.

She thought to herself, _"Who am I to judge, I used to be a groupie for Van Halen for Christ sake."_

Castiel cleared his throat and folded his hands, "So children there is a reason we had this outing, we have some news to share with you." Sam continued, "Now as a family we can discuss our feelings afterward and…" Dean cut him off, "Mom is knocked up."

Sam rolled his eyes, "And there it is…thanks Dean."

Dean frowned at his brother, "Hey bitch face, by the time you and rain man got around to telling them I would have been done eating already."

A light flickered behind Castiel's eyes, "I watch movies Dean, that was not a compliment…you are an ass." Tristan piped in, "Or a donkey."

April hugged Castiel, "I'm so excited, I get to be a big sister." Ross piped in, "Man…dad can't you guys keep your pants on? How many kids are you planning on having?"

Dean looked defiantly at Sam, "As many as we want so don't get concerned about it, we have a huge house and a lot of love to give. Besides I was built for this father thing. After you have your hands stuck in a pile of werewolf guts dirty diapers are nothing."

The waitress set the tray down and raised an eyebrow, Dean started to speak and she held up her hand, "No, don't explain whatever floats your boat, now who had the patty melt?"

…..

They stopped at the drug store and Castiel went in with April, she found her lipstick and bought it with her allowance. She put in on right away and it turned pastel pink, "oh cool I like it."

When she got in Sam looked at her and frowned, "No makeup at school April..wow that's really pink. Dean chuckled, "Sammy had a bad experience with a girl in pink once."

…

Dean was practicing gun cleaning and safety with the boys by the shooting range, Sam brought over the gun oil and new brushes. They worked on them awhile practicing over and over taking them apart and putting them back together. Tristan and Ross enjoyed it, not like when Sam and Dean were kids and they would get yelled at every five seconds for one thing or another.

Tristan had his foot pressed against his brothers and Ross smiled as he worked on his rifle. Dean watched them and looked at Sam to see if he noticed, Dean knew what it all meant. How many times did he and Sam play footsy under the table right under John's nose or give each other a knowing smile? Too many to count, Dean wasn't sure if he should let them know he noticed and talk about it or leave it alone.

….

April was on the porch swing with Castiel , she patted his flat stomach over his t shirt. "So when are you going to show mom? I'm excited, I can help you with everything." He smiled at her and smoothed her dark silky hair, "I know you will April, you are always a great help to me. Did you want to learn with the boys, cleaning and putting guns together?"

She held out her hand and a small ball of light appeared, she squeezed her hand into a fist and there was a brief flash and it vanished. "I think my skills are in other areas, I'm like you mom but I can kick butt if I have to, guns aren't my thing."

Castiel sighed, "You sound so much older than you are April, I suppose in this world it's a good thing. Do you want to hunt like your fathers?"

"I think Ross and Tristan will be so good at it, I can help but I guess I would rather research than do the field work even though I would be great, I'm really strong."

TBC


	125. 123) Devasting Killers

Ross and Tristan were in the study together doing homework by the fire. October had hit with a blast of cold beckoning an early winter and the old house was feeling the effects. Ross was sitting on the floor by his brother's feet, he was bored with the work, it was too easy and they had almost completed it all. He kneeled in front of his brother, "Should I put on some music or something?"

"Sure go ahead but all that's in here is a record player, I guess if you want to listen to mom's old records." Ross dug through them, "Hey I know this one, mom and dad danced to this one on their anniversary."

He put on "Knock Three Times" by Tony Orlando and Dawn. Tristan made a face, "Dad hated this song." Ross began to dance around and sing to his brother and Tristan broke into smile, he put his homework aside and watched. Ross motioned for him to stand up and dance. He spun him into the wall trying to do a turn and Tristan fell, he sat back on the couch, hey your dangerous…no more dancing."

Ross shut the record player off and sat next to him, "Sorry, guess I'm not very good yet." Tristan relaxed back on the couch and dropped his books on the floor, "I'm done with this for tonight." Ross laid on top of him and gave his brother a tentative kiss, Tristan opened his legs and draped one over the back of the couch so Ross could settle in between them.

He looked down on Tristan and played with the waves of his hair, "You look like a pretty girl, prettier than the ones at school." He pressed a clumsy kiss on Tristan, "If you were a girl we could date each other Tris, I could kiss you at school and no one would make fun of us." Tristan looked up in his brothers green eyes and said with an edge of sadness, "You would still be my brother, besides I like being a boy…and I like boys."

Ross rested his head on his brother's chest, "I like them also, do you ever look at them in the shower after gym? I do, I could sit on the bench for hours and just watch them walk around naked." Tristan smiled, "You are the boy I like to look at the best, you have a cute rear." Ross started to blush, "That's pretty gay Tris."

"I guess that's because I'm pretty gay Ross."

…

Sam came in and tossed his jacket on the chair, he walked over to Castiel and kissed him then rubbed his shoulders. "How are you feeling Cas, how's my baby?" April spoke, "Fine dad I've been taking good care of him." April left to look for her brothers.

"I am only a little over a month along and she doesn't let me do anything Sam."

Sam got on his knees and put his head on the angels lap, Castiel stroked his thick, long hair, "What is it Sam?"

"You know I'm here for you Castiel, the way this happened…it wasn't like with April where we planned it. Not even with the boys where we were all together for the happy accident…this was…well it was brutal to you. I feel bad that Dean took advantage of the way you feel about him, I feel bad about the way I reacted and not being gentle."

"Yes it was not easy but I was still there for all of it Sam, I could have left..said no I was weak. That said I love this child and have no regrets. Stop feeling guilty now Sam, it does nothing to help. You know that I love you very much."

Sam closed his eyes as Castiel continued to stroke his hair, "Its been thirteen years together, not much of it easy Cas but you were always good to me. Treated me better than I should have been sometimes," Sam looked up at him, "Dean was my dad but you're my Father."

Castiel wasn't sure what to say, "What do mean Sam…was that a sexual innuendo?" Sam looked up at him with an almost desperate look, "Yes, like my God, stern but fair, kind with the right amount of discipline, an iron hand in a velvet glove." Sam put his head back down, I don't know what I mean."

"I do Sam, if you come upstairs with me later, into the spare bedroom I will be your father, I can give you what you need. Would you like that Sam?"

Sam's voice hitched in his throat, "Yes father."

Dean walked in wiping his hands on an oily rag, "Man..baby needs an overhaul, so what's all this here?" Sam wiped his eyes, "Nothing we were just talking is all." Dean helped him off his knees, "Poor baby, is Samantha on the rag again?"

Sam hugged his brother tight, "don't be mean to me today Dean, I love you." Dean rubbed his back slowly, "Hey baby boy I'm sorry, just teasing you. I love you too Sammy." Dean whispered to Sam, "Meet me in the spare room tonight and I'll show you how sorry I am, I'll make you feel wonderful."

Sam put his head down, "I can't…I have a date with Castiel my father." Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh well that sounds fun Sam, can I watch you? Promise I wont get in the way."

"No Dean, this is something I need from him alone. Don't be mad or anything." Dean felt a pang of jealousy, "Fine Sam you both do what you gotta do." Dean walked out, his feelings hurt.

Castiel followed him out to the garage, Dean started to work on the Impala and ignored him. "Dean please do not be upset with Sam about this, it took a lot for him to ask me. It is important to him and I am more than willing to be what he wants me to be, you more than anyone else should know how complicated human sexuality can be."

"Yeah, and why is that Cas, why me more than anyone? Because I've been having it for most of my life, is that why? Sorry I'm not you the virtuous angel or Sam the pretty innocent." Dean slammed the hood and wiped his eyes, "Just don't talk anymore Cas, you make it worse the more you say."

"Dean I just meant that you…" Castiel stopped and looked at his husbands face, "I love you I am sorry. Could you let me have this with Sam, he is hurting right now and I don't know why but let me be with him tonight."

Dean wiped his eyes, "Yeah I said do what you gotta do..its fine, anything for Sammy right? Look Cas I have a job tonight, I can handle it myself no big deal so I'll get ready and then go ok?"

Castiel hugged him, "Be safe and please call me if you need me." Dean shook his head, "Not while you're carrying my kid…never."

"Then please take Sam or Bobby."

Dean leaned on the car trying to calm himself down, "I said it was no big deal blue eyes, so don't worry, I'll have my phone with me."

"As you wish Dean."

….

Dean went to kiss the boys goodnight, Tristan looked at him intensely, "Dad what's wrong, where are you going tonight?" Dean turned away, "Just a job is all, don't worry Tris ."

If Tristan was worried then Ross was also, his brother knew things he didn't, it was Tristan's gift. "Dad let me go with you." Dean laughed, "You don't want to go where I'm going sweetheart." He got up and walked out. Next he kissed April goodnight.

Dean took a long shower cleaning off the day, he ran his hand over his body. It was hard, muscular and beautiful, even with his hard life he looked like a God.

When he got out he examined himself in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his lush thick hair, his face was still chiseled, lips plump and edible and his green eyes devastating killers.

He could still ruin any relationship with a crook of his finger, make people turn their heads and pray for just one time with him. He smiled and carefully picked out his hunting clothes. Dean Winchester didn't need bells and whistles, he was bells and whistles. A simple tight black shirt, the right fit of a low rise pair of jeans and a thick leather belt and he transformed into a killer.

Sam heard him walk down the stairs and came out of the kitchen, he looked his brother over and frowned, "I thought you were doing a simple hunt, look let me go with you please."

"No just don't worry about it, I'm only doing recon and I have my phone." Sam held his brothers shoulders and looked at him again, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Dean slapped Sam hard on the ass, grabbed his keys and headed for the door, "Because I'm going hunting Sammy."

TBC


	126. 124) Fetish Whore Panic Room

Sam went to the guest room where Castiel was waiting for him. "Cas, what's wrong with Dean?"

"I don't know Sam, let him be. If you push he will get more upset." Castiel looked at Sam, "Go get dressed, you choose what to wear."

Sam went to their bedroom and dug through all his clothes until he found the lowest cut, most obscenely tight jeans he owned. They left little to the imagination and just skimmed the bottom of his hip bone exposing the elaborate tattoo he shared with his brother on that tender tight spot of flesh.

Sam turned around and saw the swell of his ass above the tight denim band, from the front his cock was snuggled up along his pant leg, long and soft and the crotch seam forced his balls apart bulging on each side of it.

The t shirt was short and tight exposing his ripped abdomen and sweet belly button. He messed up his carefully combed hair and outlined his eyes with smudged coal black, a slick of deep blood red across his mouth and he transformed himself into a high priced male fetish whore.

Looking at himself long enough caused his cock to ooze come through his worn jeans. Sam gave himself a predatory look in the mirror, "I would rape you raw."

….

Sam walked into the guest room, it was pitch black covered in wings of an angel, "Castiel"?" He saw his blue eyes burning in the darkness and a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, the angel's deep voice came, it was hard edged, "There is no Castiel here Sam Winchester….only you're Father, God and savior to teach you the error of your ways." Castiel brought Sam to the panic room in the basement where the children couldn't hear his screams.

"Father…what have I done wrong?" Castiel emerged from the shadows dressed in black, "You dress like wanton whore and you dare to display yourself to me this way?" Castiel slapped his face and Sam reeled back into the wall, a thread of blood trickled from his lip, "I could just as easily break your jaw."

"Crawl back to me on your hands and knees in submission to my will you filthy monkey."

Sam dropped to the floor and slowly crawled over, he looked up at his Father with excitement in his hazel eyes and a willingness to submit.

Castiel crouched down, his expression cold. He ran his hand over Sam's hair, "You are being so good…but tell your Father why you need this?"

"I need this to show me that pain is pleasure and save me from myself. I need discipline and a strong hand to show me how to be good inside…I'm not good, my blood is spoiled." Sam's face twisted into a mask of sorrow, hot tears fell on the cement floor. "I need my Father to love me."

Castiel almost broke his role in order to hold Sam but he continued, "I have to cause you pain but you will see it is necessary to break you, then I can rebuild you into something worth loving."

…..

Dean waited in the alley for him to come, his partner in crime. "Well do my eyes deceive me? Is that my darlin' dressed so smoking hot and ready for a night of pleasure…it is." Benny spun Dean around and smiled, he shoved Dean into the wall and started to work his neck. He opened his legs and put his arms around the powerfully built man.

Dean felt a pressure on his skin and pushed his old friend off, Benny had a mouth full of teeth and was right at the edge of taking him. "Watch it Benny or you don't get any of this tail tonight."

Benny laughed at Dean, "As if you could stop me…but you do have a fine tail." Dean hugged him, "I missed you Benny, you always treated me right." Benny took Dean's hand and kissed it, "Come, lets have some fun then."

They entered through a side door into the underground club and the throb of music vibrated through Dean's core, everywhere were beautiful young men just ripe for the picking, wanting real men like Dean and Benny, hard, seasoned and looking for a virgin.

Only the most beautiful boys and the most handsome, rugged men got inside to give the boys a first time mating. Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and whispered to Benny, "All virgins…oh Christ."

Benny smiled wickedly, "No Christ here mon cheri, only depravity just how we like it. Trust me, they will beg you to fuck them..a god like you to take them for the first time will set them for life."

….

The angel put a collar around Sam's neck and tightened it, "What is this shirt you have on?" Castiel easily started to tear the fabic until it fell of Sam's body. He ran a set of clover clamps on a chain through the steel ring on the collar and attached them to the pert nipples on Sam's chest. He groaned in pain as Castiel tightened them.

"Now if you move your head too much these will pull, the pain will be very bad and I don't want to see these beautiful nipples damaged…I would be very angry." Castiel lowered a spreader bar from the ceiling and latched Sam's wrists in place. He ran his hands over the beautiful body in front of him and down to the slim hips touching the tattoo . He kissed it and then the one on Sam's chest.

"You have marked your perfect body, to desecrate something so beautiful is a sin." Castiel tightened the clamps and Sam screamed, "Please I'm so sorry Father…it hurts so bad."

"Let me see what else you have boy." He unbuckled Sam's belt and pulled it off, the angel snapped it in front of him and then hit Sam dead on the hip tattoo leaving an angry red mark.

Sam's tormentor kneeled down, and unbuttoned the fly on his jeans until the semi hard cock flopped out. He looked up at Sam, the blue eyes blazing now, "No underwear? I shall cut out the back of these pants then and advertise to all what you are giving freely." Castiel pulled out a knife and cut the back exposing his ass. The angel placed the blade over Sam's delicate throat, "What shall I put inside you, I imagine almost everything has been in there already."

Castiel licked the blade of the knife, then walked behind him, he drew a line down Sam Winchester's smooth back then turned it and gently ran the dull side in between his cheeks. The angel pulled him open and touched the tip of the blade against the entrance, he didn't apply any pressure but he wanted Sam to know it was there.

"I could rape you with this knife and kill you in the process but I cannot hurt something so beautiful…something that is mine."

Sam was making little noises of fear and lust but daring not to speak.

As soon as Castiel showed him the knife again and tossed it away, Sam's knees buckled and he started to cry from relief. Castiel stood on his tiptoes and worked his mouth over the pretty lips then pulled away.

"Foolish boy, I would never hurt anything I would use later including that precious anus of yours. Before the night is through you will be the one being bred by me."

…

Benny grabbed a lithe blonde and kissed him, Dean watched with pleasure then grabbed Benny and whispered, "Don't kill him baby, I don't want to have to shank you with my big hunting knife." Benny threw his head back and laughed, "Ma belle, I wont kill him but I will eat him." He put the youth over his shoulder and walked away.

Dean walked through the huge room of writhing bodies humping to the music and looked the virgins over. Dean's ego was shot, it had been so long since he could go out and have men fall at his feet that he felt that part of him fading away. Sam and Castiel were on him to do this, do that and control him and his actions. Castiel agreeing to give Sam his fantasy sans Dean even watching was the last straw.

Dean went to the bar ordered beer and chaser, the bartender was very young, slim and pretty with bright blue eyes and an even white smile. "You are fantastic daddy, I would let you fuck me on every piece of furniture in your house if you wanted to. I'm unspoiled property up for grabs."

Dean turned his finger in the air, "So turn around and show me your ass." The young man pulled his jeans down, Dean looked at the nice round bottom, "Damn you are nice but baby I got to look around first."

The bartender pouted and gave Dean his drinks, "Ok daddy, come back if you change your mind."

Dean ordered another beer than sat on a couch along the wall and watched, before long he was covered in boys touching, kissing and wanting him, each of them more desirable than the next, each displaying their bodies to Dean Winchester. The young men kept bringing him drinks, until Dean was buzzed.

He was so hard Dean was afraid he would blow his zipper, he pointed to each of them and by this time there were six. "You are all better be cherry otherwise I don't want you. If I want something used I'll head back home."

A pretty strawberry blonde straddled Dean's lap, "Please take me first daddy, I'm totally cherry for you." Dean grabbed his hair and started to tongue fuck his mouth then pulled away.

"Oh I think you will do just fine."

TBC


	127. 125) Cas, Iron Fist In A Velvet Glove

Castiel was getting ready to beat Sam with his own belt before he took confession and fucked him but suddenly he stopped and dropped the belt.

"Father…please whats wrong?" Castiel held up his hand for Sam to be silent, Sam watched as Castiel tilted his head and frowned, the angels eyes blazed with anger, he made a window and saw Dean covered in virgin boys, drunk and a pretty blue eyed thing on his lap rubbing himself raw on the denim of Dean's pants.

He clenched his teeth and hissed, "Not this time Dean Winchester, not on my watch." He waved his hand in the air and closed the window. He turned his attention back to Sam, "Now you filthy little whore, where were we?"

….

Dean unzipped himself, "Oh I'm going to make you scream you hot fucking piece…" Suddenly Deans wrist burned and the bracelet April had made him heated and burst in flame and then ash, his skin blistered.

Dean cried out and looked at the damage, the little thing on top of him grabbed his hand, "Are you hurt baby…what happened?" Dean pulled his hand away, "Don't worry about it."

He climbed off and took off his clothes while the others watched as he went back on Dean's lap and kissed him.

…

Castiel was whipping Sam with wild abandon as he hung there crying but he wouldn't beg the angel to stop, when Castiel became concerned, Sam cried out, "No not yet father I'm not clean."

Finally Sam had enough, he hung from the spreader in tears and begged him. Castiel took off his shirt exposing his still hard six pack and defined arms, he went to loosen the clamps when he stopped. "I will be right back Sam."

The angel vanished and appeared in the club, it smelled of virgins, come, sweat, blood and booze. Castiel looked around with disgust, as the beautiful males there started to move toward him, he burned a path to Dean and grabbed the strawberry blonde that was about to be entered by the hair and flung him to the floor breaking his arm.

Castiel stood in front of him, Dean was drunk. Castiel pointed to his penis, "Put that obscenity away husband, we will talk about this when I get you home. I have Sam hanging in the panic room. When we get back you are to go to our room, shower and get into bed. I will finish with your brother and then you will deal with me."

Dean dared to grin at the angry angel, he was fueled but booze, "Christ, all you need is fucking rolling pin to hit me over the head with."He patted his lap, "You look pretty hot baby, wanna drop those pants and hop on my big dick for a ride?"

Castiel grabbed him by the hair and the next thing Dean knew he was standing in a cold shower at home.

….

When Castiel got back Sam was in agony, the muscles in his arms were shaking from the strain and the angel released his wrists and watched has the destroyed man fell to the floor.

Castiel straddled him and looked down, "Confess to me now Sam." Sam looked up at the angel and the physical pain he felt was nothing to the burdens he carried inside.

"I have tainted blood, demon blood and I feel I'm dirty…that when I die I wont go to heaven..that God rejects me." Sam continued, "I wasn't raped as a child, Dean was raped and took the brunt of hell his whole life. Why him…why not me, he's the good one, the most caring …the better brother."

Castiels face softened, "There is more Sam, tell your father Castiel." Sam started to cry again, "My dad hates us but he is the monster, I have no parents anymore and it hurts so much. I worry I'm not a good enough father or husband, I wonder if I will ever become what I want to be….I…I don't know anymore."

Castiel held Sam and let him rattle off all his fears, the horrors of his life, imagined faults and raw pain burning him inside. Afterward he cried for a long time and then when he couldn't cry anymore he looked up at the angel, "Will you love me and be my father?" His voice was that of a desperate, pleading child and Castiel's heart was breaking.

He kissed Sam's forehead, "I already love you Sam but I will be your father, give you all the comfort and acceptance you need always and forever. My feelings are unconditional as they should be."

He touched Sam's forehead and he fell into a deep sleep, Castiel put him in a spare room and healed his wounds.

"_Now it is time for you Dean Winchester."_

…..

Dean had started to sober up waiting for the angel, he nervously sat up in bed like a little boy in trouble and bit his fingernail staring at the door. It burst open and Castiel approached, eyes afire.

He pointed his finger at Dean, "You whore, I have had it with you Dean Winchester." He yanked Dean's hand over and placed it over his stomach, "You have another child coming and you do this." Dean looked down not daring to speak.

"That filthy place…nothing but hell bound swine and you dressed like a slut because I am not enough, Sam is not enough or our children. If this was for an ego boost I do not want to hear it."

Castiel had tears in his eyes, he slapped his husbands face and Dean blacked out for a moment. Castiel stood him up and grabbed his crotch and squeezed. "You are possessive, well I am as well and this is mine. It does not leave your pants without my permission or Sam's."

Castiel pressed himself against Dean and squeezed his ass in both hands, Dean let out a groan of pain as he dug his fingers in. "This ass is mine, no one else touches it except for your angel or your brother…ever."

Dean started to speak and Castiel put his hand over his mouth, "Choose your words carefully husband, I am just one push away from beating you." Dean closed his mouth.

"You want to be the whore I am happy to oblige you." He pushed him back on the bed, Dean didn't move. He watched the angel rip his own pants off and then sat on top of him.

"You actually look frightened Dean, as you should be," Castiel got on the bed and rested back, "Suck me and do a good job." Dean did his stellar best, Castiel smiled as he gagged to get to the base of his erection. To make it worse he pushed his head down and held it until he thought Dean would vomit then pulled him up by his hair.

"You want sex so badly then climb on top and ride me Dean." Dean finally spoke, "What…Cas I can't just do that, I have to be ready…baby please."

"Don't "baby please" me husband, do the work this time." Dean sat above Castiel's erection and closed his eyes. "I'm waiting Dean."

He started to push himself down slowly but Castiel force him down impaling him to the base. Dean opened his eyes and cried out, his eyes watering from the sudden pain.

Castiel smiled and started to speak gently, "Good boy husband, you feel wonderful inside. Perhaps I will get you pregnant next." He reached up and ran his hands over Dean's flat stomach, "Would you like that…carry our nephilim? It would be beautiful to see the pain on your face while you birth our new child."

Dean tried to get off, "No that's not possible…is it?" Castiel ran his finger over his lovers chest, "No it is not…I don't think. It would most likely kill you but then I don't know."

Castiel started to lift Dean up then bring him down quickly until Dean started to feel the long shaft hitting his prostate and no longer needed encouragement, he rode the angel until he felt the Castiel's body tense and his hips bucked wildly, he cried out, "My beautiful husband..." he felt the slick warmth of the angel flood him causing Dean to orgasm over Castiel's stomach.

Dean fell over on the bed, the wet sound of the angels cock leaving him Castiel found erotic. Dean stared up at the ceiling and smiled, he was breathing heavy and still letting out little sounds.

Castiel whispered, "Every time I sense you doing anything I don't like that is what will happen, each time harder…more pain in the panic room…do you understand me?"

Dean closed his eyes and bit his plump bottom lip, his hand traveled between his own legs bringing up a slick of the angels come on his fingers. "Oh yes, I understand Castiel."

TBC


	128. 126) Tris Goes First

Castiel went to sleep with Sam that night, he held him in case Sam woke up. He clung to Castiel like a child and when he woke up early that morning he felt the angel holding him. "You stayed with me…thank you." Sam bit his fingernail nervously, "Castiel sometimes when I need to can I call you father….like as in the Father? I know we experimented with it before , my calling you different things but that seems right."

Castiel got up and sat by him, "Anytime you like Sam, he looked down at the man with the true face of an angel as humans would imagine one to be, pretty eyes and perfectly innocent face. Castiel thought to himself this beautiful man-child would perish in heaven, he wasn't brutal enough.

There was a knock on the door and it was April, "Dad…mom can I come in?" Castiel put on his robe, he covered Sam, "Yes beauty come in." She covered her eyes and stuck her head in, "Daddy says breakfast is ready, Tris and Ross are already eating so hurry up or we wont get anything." They heard her run down the stairs.

Dean was making every possible food you could eat for breakfast, he had the music blasting and he was singing to April, "Show Me" by the Pretenders was playing.

_Welcome here from outer space,_  
The Milky Way's still in your eyes.  
You find yourself a hopeless case,  
One who is seeking perfection on Earth, some kind of rebirth.  
Show me the meaning of the word…

April started to sing it with him, Dean lifted her up and swung her in a circle, she screamed and laughed, "daddy you are awesome!"

Sam watched for a few minutes then whispered to Castiel, "Wow..what happened last night?" Castiel smiled at Sam, "I put the fear of God in him."

Dean came over and dipped Castiel kissing him passionately, "Mornin' baby, how is my baby doing?" Dean placed his hand carefully over the angel's stomach.

Castiel started to retch , ran to the bathroom and vomited. Dean went to sit by him, "Good thing its not Sam, I would have to hold his hair." Castiel wiped his mouth and Dean got a damp towel carefully wiping his face. "Blue eyes, thanks for snapping me out of whatever new fresh hell I was going to put you and Sammy through. No excuses but can I just talk about it to you?" Castiel grabbed the sink and stood up, "Yes I will listen."

"I just have been feeling I'm not very..I don't know..I guess important anymore. Like taken for granted, this is going to sound stupid coming from me but not as desirable I guess."

Castiel stifled a laugh, "I am sorry Dean, not as desirable? You are the type of man that ages like a beautiful and rare vintage wine. At your age you are a baby." He ran his fingers carefully over his husbands face, "I love the way your eyes light up and you have smile lines in the corners when you are very happy, it is so enchanting. You Dean Winchester are a god, your body is even more beautiful than when I first haunted your dreams."

Dean grabbed him and kissed the angel thrusting his tongue in Castiel's mouth then pulled back gagging, "Vomit….oh my God vomit flavor." Dean gagged over the toilet, "Oh fuck..still in there…you didn't flush.."

Castiel saw Dean loose his breakfast and then he ran to the upstairs bathroom and slammed the door.

…..

Oliver came to visit with Lucian and April was thrilled, she grabbed the boys hand and brought him outside to play. He and Sam watched them from the kitchen window. Oliver nudged Sam, "Hey years down the road we might be going to their wedding, wouldn't that be cute?"

Sam noticed Oliver seemed quiet this visit, "So what's up? I can tell when something is wrong, I know you too well."

Conner…or Eros, whatever..he sent Lucian a gift." Oliver pulled out a thick gold necklace set with gems from his pocket. "I mean what is a kid supposed to do with this Sam?"

Sam's eyes shot open, "Holy man, Oliver those are diamonds, rubies and emeralds, pawn it and buy something for Lucian, hell with that you can put him through college."

"Sure I just walk in the local pawn shop and when they ask me where I got it I'm supposed to say my grandma's attic?"

"Sure why not?"

"I suppose, but he sent a message he wants to see him…after all this time? Plus its Conner, god or no god that ageless little…sickeningly adorable and hot kid is going to do nothing but drive me nuts with those pretty eyes, nice body and all that, Sam I am so fucking weak when it comes to Conner….I love him and I can't stop."

Sam grabbed Oliver's hand, "Promise me you wont bring him here ok? I mean we put every warding symbol we could find on the doors and windows but I don't think it would work with him."

Oliver shrugged, "Sorry Sam, I have no control over what my baby daddy does ok? If he ever shows up lock your brother in a closet and ball gag him." Sam laughed, "You mean like any other Saturday night?"

….

Tristan and Ross were in the barn sharpening knives with a wet stone. "Ross why don't we do anything together...you know." Ross slowly worked the stone across the blade, "I don't know, maybe because every time we try someone bugs us, I get nervous."

"Then lets go to bed early and wake up after everyone is asleep."

"What do you want to do Tris? I don't know much, what if I do something wrong?" Tristan took his hand, "I can go first so you'r not nervous, we can take turns doing stuff."

…..

The boys set their cell phones on vibrate to go off at two in the morning, the went off and Tristan shut them off, "Ross are you awake?" Ross responded by getting on top of his brother and French kissing him, it was thrilling to feel the warm, wet tongue of his little brother respond. Both of them were instantly erect. "Tris…will you put your mouth on me? I took a shower, I'm clean I promise."

Ross lay on his stomach and closed his eyes, "Please Tris? If you don't like it I can try it on you then."

Tristan hesitated, he would have never thought to do that but Ross had been watching porn on the internet and saw videos of men eating each other out and it looked like if felt so good.

Tristan carefully spread Ross open and saw the tight, pink hole, it looked so small as to be impassable by a tongue or a penis, even a finger. He ran his finger over it and Ross tightened himself hopelessly shut.

Ross shuddered and then froze afraid his brother would put his finger inside. "Tris, promise only use your mouth." Ross sounded scared, Tristan closed his eyes and kissed the pucker, he was relieved that Ross was very clean and smelled like shower gel.

Ross let out a little noise and started to masturbate furiously, "Kiss it again,…please Tris." Encouraged by his brothers pleasure he ran his tongue up the cleft and then felt daring, he pulled him firmly open stretching the tiny opening and he pushed the tip of his tongue in.

Ross shot across the comforter and cried out into his pillow, Tristan kissed the pretty pink skin and sat up. Ross rolled onto his back, "Tris it was the best thing ever, you are so good…can I try it on you?" Tristan shook his head, "No I didn't shower before bed." Instead he sat on his brother's chest and stroked himself quickly, Tristan left long strings of come inside his brothers mouth and over his face.

Afterward they kissed for awhile and Ross hugged his brother like his possession and whispered, "Your my pretty secret Tris. I love you."

Tristan sighed, "I don't want to be a secret, its not fair. I see girls with boys at school hold hands and kiss and I know I can't do that…I love you so I should be able to do that."

Maybe when we grow up and become real hunters you and I can drive around like out dads and be in places no one knows us, then we can. Tris can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ross hesitated and then came out with it, "There is a dance at school and a girl asked me to go….I don't want to do it but it would save us a lot teasing and the bullies might back off."

Tristan had instant tears at the thought of his brother dancing with a girl, "Why Ross we can always handle ourselves." He saw how upset his brother was and hugged him, "I'm sorry it was stupid, I wont go I just thought it would make it all easier somehow."

…..

Oliver and Lucian were sitting at the kitchen table with April the next morning having cereal. Sam shuffled in and poured himself some coffee, April giggled, "Daddy you look like a zombie." Sam smiled, "Honey I've seen one and I look a lot better trust me."

Lucian was frowning to himself and staring into his bowl of cereal, "Dad yesterday when I was outside with April there was someone there." Oliver dropped his spoon and grabbed his sons hand, "What do you mean Lucian, did you recognize the person?"

Lucian shook his head, "No but he looked nice, he smiled at me and then vanished." Oliver almost hated to ask, "What did he look like?" April jumped in the conversation, she picked up the honey bear on the table, "He had pretty eyes that looked like honey," She giggled and looked down at the table, "I thought he was real cute. Plus he had long dark hair just like mine."

Oliver groaned, "Fucking great…Conner." Lucian looked up at Oliver, "Who is that mom?"

"Your father…it's a really, really long story I can tell you later."

…..

Dean jogged down the stairs in a hurry, "Hey where are the boys, they are going to miss the bus." Sam kissed him good morning, "I think they are still sleeping babe, they like it when you drive them in the Impala."

"Not today Sammy," Dean went down the hall and opened the door, he froze as he looked at the bed and both boys were naked, Tristan was between his brothers legs softly snoring and Ross had his hands resting on Tristan's rear. The fresh smell of sex hit Dean square in the face, musky and heavy. Dean knew that scent very well.

Dean left the door ajar and went back to the kitchen to get Sam and Castiel who had joined them, "Guys be very quiet but just look in their room, please don't wake them up. I don't want to embarrass them or make them feel bad."

Castiel peered in with Sam who immediately backed up and went back to the kitchen. Castiel watched them a moment longer as Ross nuzzled his brothers neck in his sleep. He gently closed the door and went back to the others.

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel to see what he thought being the most realistic and level headed. "I suppose we should talk to them about this soon and see what they have done. If either of you are going to ask them to stop you need to look in your own past and ask yourself if disapproval would have stopped the two of you."

TBC


	129. 127) Let's Talk About Sex Baby

Sam sighed, "I wished life would be easy for them but I suppose it's the Winchester curse or something to go through every trial life can throw at us." Dean was drumming his fingers on the table and thinking.

Oliver stood and took his son's hand, "Guys I'll let you work this out, I just want to say I know they have a lot of support. Being different isn't easy but you are such an awesome family that everything will be ok." Sam kissed his friend, "Thanks Oliver I'll call you later."

They vanished and Dean had a slight smile, "I will just not get used to that little kid transporting that big guy around. Its kinda funny." Castiel tapped April on the nose, "You young lady must get to school, the bus will be here."

She grabbed her back pack and grumbled, "How come they get to stay home?" Sam picked her up under the arms and carried her to the door, "Out, don't argue."

….

Tristan woke up first and rolled off his brother, he saw the time and shook his brother, "Ross get up we missed the bus." Tristan quickly dressed and tossed his brothers clothing on the bed, "I'll find dad and he can take us."

Tristan hurried to the kitchen and saw his parents sitting there, that's when he knew something was up. By this time they were doing something and not hanging around drinking coffee. Tristan grabbed some pop tarts and tossed them in his backpack, "Sorry…we over slept, Dad can you drive us in?"

Castiel smiled kindly and gestured to a chair, "Have a seat son, when your brother gets up maybe we can all sit on the porch and talk." Instantly Tristan figured it out, they must have seen them, his face flushed and he stuttered, "I..I got to go." He dropped his pack and ran out the door.

Sam got up and followed him, he walked into the barn and Tristan was sitting there facing the wall. Sam sat next to him, "Hey its ok, come back we just need to talk about things." Tristan looked up at him frightened, "You guys are just going to yell at us, make us split up."

Sam frowned and him, "No…no way why would you think that? Look come back and we are going to just all get on the same page ok?"

Sam walked back with his son, the older Tristan got the more Sam was reminded of himself.

Ross was sitting on the porch with Dean and Castiel. He was nervously picking at a hole in his jeans and looking down. His brother sat next to him and held his hand, "Its ok, they just want to talk."

Castiel started the conversation as Dean was afraid he would say the wrong thing. "We know you are both very close, twins and best friends. We have noticed you both are quite affectionate with each other and we wanted to know exactly the nature of your relationship."

Ross shrugged, "I don't know, Tris is my brother, yeah we are close…I guess he is my other half." Tristen shook his head, "You guys wouldn't understand anyway."

Dean cleared his throat and took the plunge, "I saw you both this morning, you know…naked and on each other sleeping…um… I could tell something happened by the smell."

Ross slid down in his chair mortified, "You spied on us? Gross, dad I can't believe you did that." Tristan started to cry quietly and turned away. Sam went to touch his shoulder and he jerked away.

Dean became frustrated quickly, "Look we need to know what you guys are doing, no details please just the outline." Ross mumbled, "None of your business."

Castiel was tired of dancing around the question everyone wanted to ask, "Have you both had anal intercourse?" Ross covered his face and growled "No, gross mom."

Sam let out a breath he had been holding on to, "Oh..ok good because you are way too young and this is really complicated." Tristan became angry, "So its ok that you guys did but not us? We are nephilim, Ross and I have desires of a sixteen year old…not a twelve year old."

Ross was kicking the leg of his chair angrily, "You don't know what its like to be us, just because we don't know how to do something doesn't me we don't think about doing it. Besides who cares, we are half breed freaks anyway."

Sam stood up and pointed at his son, "Don't talk like that, you make half breed sound like a mark of shame. You should be proud of who you are, because of your mother you have gifts. None of us know exactly how you feel, we just want you to take your time and if that ever happens…well I promise its not something we would make you feel bad over. We love our kids unconditionally."

Tristan wiped his eyes and hugged Dean, "So we can stay together promise?"

"We promise buddy….it seems like a lifetime ago but Sammy had to stick up for us after your…grandfather John walked in on us and I remember he wanted to take Sam away, called us pretty terrible things. We were older than you guys but Sammy was still really a kid, I don't want you to ever feel you have to run away to be who you are."

Sam hugged Ross, "Hey you think we don't know about this? We know more than you think, Dean and I have been through hell and back and I would never want that to happen to you."

Ross pulled away, closed his eyes and kissed his brother right in front of them, Tristan's eyes opened wide and looked toward his parents. Ross pulled away with a wet sound and looked at the three of them defiantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow and got a slight smile, "So what..that was supposed to shock us? Kids nothing shocks me anymore so you can stop the whole stickin' it to the parents crap. Also guys we haven't talked to April yet about this and don't be all over each other at the dinner table, keep it clean. If you have any questions about…"Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "The birds and the bees ask us, this is a pretty big deal."

Castiel did have a concern, "You must not do that in front of other people that know you as brothers. It is one thing to be a young homosexual in this society but another if your partner is your brother. We have several unique situations in our family that other people would never understand. Promise me boys, not in front of anyone you know alright?"

They both answered, "We promise."

…..

That evening the twins still felt weird about the discussion, Tristan was on his stomach, head resting on his arms deep in thought. It bothered him that they actually saw them and it was difficult to make eye contact over supper with his parents. In the morning he was going to ask for a lock on their door.

He felt his brother touching his rear, he closed his eyes and let it happen. "Tris I want to make you feel good…can I try something?" Tristan tensed up, "Not if its going to hurt."

Ross didn't answer, he wanted to give his brother the same pleasure that he was given the night before. His eyes went black with just a bit of emerald at the edges when he opened his brother up and started touching him lightly, "You are so pretty Tris," he closed his eyes and started to lick the delicate skin and found he enjoyed doing it.

It was such a forbidden thing that it made Ross go farther, he slathered his brothers tight hole with saliva and took his pinky pushing gently. Tristan tightened and he didn't want to force it in. "Sorry…did I hurt you?"

"It just felt weird, I don't know how people do that."

Ross whispered, "I think about doing that to you, someday maybe you would let me?" Before his brother could answer he buried his face and started kissing and tasting until Tristan started to groan, pushing against his mouth. Ross kneeled over his brother and slid his cock around the tight muscle.

Tristan rolled over and pushed him off, "No I don't want to now, we don't know what we're doing." Ross turned away from his brother, "I just wanted to try touching against you."

Tristan held him and touched his brother's penis until he felt the warm, thick liquid spill over his hand, "I love you Ross."

"I love you too Tris."

TBC


	130. 128) April In Paris

Castiel watched the snow falling outside, he was wearing the hideous Christmas sweater Dean had given him as a joke last year but the joke was on Dean, Castiel loved the sweater and said he was going to wear every Christmas season from then on.

Now four months pregnant he was showing somewhat, he absentmindedly rubbed his hand in a circle over the emerging belly and drank his virgin eggnog, when Dean bought it he joked that someday during Christmas Castiel wouldn't be knocked up and Dean could fill it with rum for him.

Sam walked up behind the angel and wrapped his arms around him sliding his hand under the sweater rubbing over the bump, "So how is my baby doing in there Cas?"

Castiel had noticed that both brothers referred to this child as, "my" and not "their" baby even though both contributed to the conception.

"Our baby is just fine Sam." Dean was on a job and Sam agreed to stay and watch over Castiel and the children. Sam sat on the couch and watched the angel, his blue eyes shining from the tree lights reflection and a little smile on his face. "This time of year is truly magical Sam even though it is …."

Sam finished Castiel's sentence, "Not his real birthday. I know babe, just humor we lowly humans." Sam shimmied his jeans down to his thighs and stared at Castiel, the angel took his cue and knelt down in front of Sam kissing the end of his cock. "What exactly would you like me to do for you?"

"I want you to take off all your clothes and sit on my dick." Castiel knew Sam didn't have the same sexual affections for his showing pregnancy preferring the angel to have a hard, flat stomach. Castiel lowered his eyes feeling embarrassed by his body as he took off the sweater and pants.

Sam stood and took his pants the rest of the way off and then sat back on the couch holding his hand out to Castiel, "What's wrong Cas, don't you want to?"

He straddled Sam's lap, his stomach was against the beautiful body of his young husband. Sam slid his hands down the angels back cupping his ass and slowly sucking the hard nipples in front of him. "I know what's wrong…you don't want me to see your body, well this time I'm going to see the sexual beauty in it as my brother does."

Castiel relaxed until he could just fit Sam's swollen cock head in enough to start the slowly slid to the base. "Sam…" Castiel didn't finish, instead his eyes closed, and his body arched in pleasure as Sam did the work.

Sam held him, "I love you so much Castiel..so much."

…..

Ross walked past the living room on his way back to his bedroom but stopped, he heard noises and looked in the half open door, he saw Castiel slowing working himself on Sam's long, thick penis, Ross could see how engorged and wet it was. He was making low groaning sounds and his body was loose like an poorly strung doll, Sam started to force the angel down and pulled him up.

Ross turned away, he heard Sam cry out Castiel's name and then just heavy breathing. Ross couldn't help himself, he looked again and this time Sam was sucking the angel's dick getting him off.

Ross went quietly to his room and got into bed with his brother, he was hard and tried to wipe the images from his mind but he couldn't. He focused his attention on his brothers sleeping form and couldn't help himself when faced with the young round ass, he pressed himself between the cheeks and slid himself back and forth until his brother work up.

Tristan tried to pull away, "No I don't want to."

Ross held him tighter, "I wont go inside…please Tris." He quickly finished between the warm cheeks. He rolled Tristan on his back and took him in his mouth imitating his father's expert moves he just witnessed.

Tristan couldn't believe the feeling, his brother seemed more skilled than before, "Ross…suck harder." he grabbed his brothers dark, close cropped hair and pushed his head down until he heard Ross gag as he filled his throat with come.

Tristan's mind was officially blown, his body still shook as he came down off his high. "Ross…it was…oh god."

Ross covered his face as the guilt clouded his mind, he watched his parents have sex and it actually made him excited, worse he saw similarities in his father's body and that of his brother. Sam's was filled out, full grown and hard and Tristan's was softer skinned and young, but he knew that in a matter of a few years he would look just like Sam, even his most intimate parts and in a dark part of his mind he looked forward to it.

….

When Dean got back he had a back seat full of wrapped gifts and to torture them he made Ross, Tristan and April carry them inside and put them under the tree. April squealed when she saw a small box with her name on it, "Is it earrings…or a bracelet or…I don't know what it could be."

Sam walked in as Ross was looking at a gift tag, "Hey see anything good in there for me from Dean?" Ross froze thinking about last night and then recovered, "Sure dad, one down there."

Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him, "Baby boy you aren't trying to peek are you?"

Sam's laughter was young and happy, Ross thought when his dad smiled it was like sunshine flooding the room. He looked at his sister, brother and mother and thought to himself how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family.

…..

"Ok, you guys meet us back here in three hours and keep an eye on your sister and Lucian, Oliver will murder us in our sleep if anything happens to him." Dean shooed them away. "Well I've done all my shopping already, that is just not my thing."

April walked along the mall window shopping and holding hands with her friend and people commented on how adorable they were to Ross and Tristan. "Please guys can't we look in here?" April was begging to go into the toy store, despite one child being nephilim and the other god and nephilim they both never stopped loving toys and games.

Before her brothers could answer she dragged Lucian inside, The boy looked around with his pretty lavender blue eyes "April I want to give you a Christmas gift." She smiled shyly, "You don't have to Louie…but I like gifts."

"Good, hold my hands and close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to." April felt her stomach do a flip flop and suddenly the sounds and smells around her were different. "Ok….open them."

April opened her eyes and clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, "Louie…are we at the Louvre …Paris France? Oh Lucian it's the most exciting thing ever!" People looked curiously at the two children marveling at the beauty surrounding them.

Lucian grabbed her hand and brought her to a glass case, "Look, that's my father, or what they thought he looked like." There was a large gold medallion with an intricate bust of Eros decorated with rinceaux and a wreath set with garnets and bust wore a wreath of branches.

The children felt a breeze and then a voice came from behind them, "It's a terrible likeness, I really look nothing like that." They spun around and there standing in front of them was Eros, or "Conner the deadbeat dad" as Oliver called him.

April got a good look at him this time, long, lean young muscle threading over his body, the skin was faintly tan and he face could only be described as innocent and beautiful with the eyes that April had described before as dark honey. "I suppose I should change," he went from a linen robe to street clothes, a security guard started to approach them and Eros looked over to him and the women near him, they started kissing passionately and the three were forgotten.

Lucian wasn't sure what to do, he was excited to meet him but a part of him said to get April back to the toy store. Eros stoked his son's cheek and smiled, "I know what you're thinking, take you friend back before they get worried and I'll follow."

They appeared back at the mall where her brothers were searching the store frantically for her. Tristan grabbed her, "April don't ever do that again….Lucian you don't take our sister anywhere."

Lucian shrugged, "Sorry I only took her to Paris." Ross was exasperated, "Why is it not one thing happens normally at the holidays with our family?"

A handsome young man walked up to them and the brothers looked him over, he was wearing a tight t shirt with an open flannel jacket over it, the shirt was too short and a peek of midriff showed exposing a hard, flat stomach and what Tristan thought was a pretty belly button, his jeans were obscenely low especially for the winter season.

"Well as I live and breathe, it's the Winchester twins….how old are you both now…sixteen?"

Ross blushed and smiled, "No twelve." He stuck out his hand and they each shook it, "Well I'm Conner, Lucian's dad…I just can't get over how you look like Sam and Dean, well the younger version." He winked at them, "In a few years after you both fill out I wont be able to tell apart from your fathers. Handsome, beautiful boys."

Conner sighed and looked dreamily at them, Lucian tugged on his jacket sleeve, "Dad, will you come see mom? I got lots I want to ask you." He hugged him tight around his waist, "Please Daddy?" April saw her friend had tears in his eyes.

Conner looked down at him and smiled, "Of course darling but you all go shopping, I want to catch up with Sam and Dean."

TBC


	131. 129) Joyful Christmas, Little Violet

Sam and Dean were sitting in the food court where Sam was picking at a substandard salad and Dean was eating pizza. "Holy crap…what the hell is he doing at a mall?"

Conner was weaving his way through the crowd and as he passed each table people looked at him in awe, some started to kiss, business men loosened their ties suddenly breaking out in a sweat and woman of child bearing age spontaneously ovulated. It was chaos approaching Sam and Dean on two very attractive legs.

He put his jacket over the back of an empty chair, put his hand on his hip and smiled at them, "Well I sure missed you both." Dean put his jacket over his lap, "What part of don't come back didn't you get the last time we saw you Conner?"

Sam jumped up and looked around, "Your brother isn't here is he?" Conner smiled wickedly, "Why Sam do you miss him…I could always get him here if you do." Conner leaned on the table with his face in his hands looking at Sam, Dean looked over and there was a tight, young ass packed into jeans that covered about half of what they should have.

Dean stood up and put on his jacket, "Sammy please lets just go get the kids and leave before I drag you both in the men's room to spit roast this little slice of pie right here."

Conner hugged Dean and trying to get him off was like trying to remove iron bars so Dean gave up. "Oh I missed you so much, my first human conquest. I still haven't found another quite like you."

Sam waved his hand, "Hey…standing right here…thanks a lot." Conner hugged Sam, "Don't be jealous, you never forget your first, look at you Sam you got to marry yours, lucky man you."

Conner put up his hands, "Now look…I know what you both are thinking but honestly I just came to see my son." Dean snorted, "Yeah sure deadbeat dad of the year, I'm not letting you talk to that kid unless Oliver gives his ok." Conner clapped his hands in delight, "Too late, he knows I'm here already, oh and your daughter is a sweet girl and such a nice friend for Lucian, and don't get me started on those two handsome boys you have."

Dean grabbed him by his shirt, "Don't talk about our boys, don't think about them or touch them. So help me If I figure out a way to get rid of you I will." Conner kissed the end of his nose, "I like it rough, so you both want to…what did you call it? Oh yes, spit roast me in the bathroom…I'm game."

Sam grabbed his brother, "Nope…that's it I'm calling Bobby and we can figure out a way to keep you away. Not gonna have another holiday ruined, goodbye Conner."

….

April ran down the stairs whooping at the top of her lungs, "I wanna open presents, wake up!" Tristan and Ross were sleeping on the couch next to the tree, Ross opened his eyes and grinned at his sister, "We beat you loser."

Castiel came in and sat next to the boys, he was drinking tea and watching April with her infectious joy. "Actually I beat all of you since I have been up for hours, the baby was not tired.

Sam came in dragging Dean by the hand, he pushed him in a chair and gave him a cup of coffee. "There you go baby, now all you have to do is open gifts." Dean looked up at Sam half asleep, "If I have to pee will you hold my dick for me? I seriously needed like another hour."

The boys handed Dean an envelope and inside were two coupons to be redeemed to them for a full detailing of the Impala, his face brightened, "Hey now this is a great gift thanks guys, my girl always likes a good clean and polish." They gave Sam two for detailing the Suburban, Castiel got some for no questions asked babysitting and April got some for Archery and knife throwing lessons any time she wanted and they promised not to complain.

Dean gave Sam and Castiel spa packages so quote, " my bitches can get pampered and pretty for me."

Sam sat on his lap, "See that's why I love you, it's that romantic side." Dean heard the sarcasm laced with humor in his brothers voice, "Sammy while your in there have them wax your ass for me." Sam promptly punched him hard in the arm and got up.

Dean pointed to Castiel, "Yeah you better do it to." Castiel looked shocked, "I am really not that hirsute."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Seriously…not hairy well you are where it counts."

April covered her ears, "Gross…geez you are all so groooosss." The boys thought it was all very funny and teased her.

They went that way exchanging gifts and enjoying each others company then had brunch. Later the kids went outside to have a snow ball fight and Castiel watched them, Dean put his arm around the angel and whispered, "Cas…can I throw that sweater in the fireplace now?"

Castiel rubbed his fingers over the faux fur on the kitten wearing a hat with a jingle bell on it and whispered back, "No Dean, I love this sweater." Muffin jumped on the arm of the chair and rubbed against it, "See, our cat loves it also."

Dean sighed, "Well I can only hope she destroys it someday."

…

Spring came, April celebrated her birthday and it was just a matter of weeks before the arrival of the new baby. April moved into a different room and gave the nursery over to the new member of the family, she said it was childish anyway. They opted this time to not find out the sex of the baby so they could all be surprised when the time came.

They all sat at the table with notepads, "Alright everyone, baby names, write them down. Tristan pushed his away, "I think we should wait and decide after the baby comes."

….

Castiel was taking a walk with April around the wooded path behind the barn, "Mom are you nervous about having the baby?"

"No beauty, I am not." He brushed back the dark hair off her face, it was so much like his. "How could I be nervous when I have such a wonderful midwife to help me?"

April smiled up at him, "Who do you think the baby will look like? I look like you, Tris looks like daddy Sam and Ross looks like daddy Dean."

"I could not say, maybe all three, maybe completely different." Castiel grabbed his stomach, "Mommy are you ok?" Castiel sat on the ground, "April its time…right now." She looked around frantically, "But daddies are gone with the boys…what do I do?"

Castiel laid back in the grass, "There is not time for them to get back, Sophia and Lailah should come but otherwise we will have to do this." April was biting her fingernail and still looking around, "I don't know how."

Castiel grabbed her hand, "You are my daughter, you will know how, if I scream, or contort do not panic. It can be painful but normal." She watched as Castiel cried out and a swathe of light wrapped around them. She watched in amazement as the light traveled outside his body swirling and forming. "What do I do now?"

Castiel closed his eyes trying to stay in control, "When it is done take it and hold your new sibling." The light broke free and the angel groaned in pain then relaxed, the angel was pleased to have an easy birth this time around.

He opened his eyes after hearing April say, "Oh mommy she is so pretty, she has eyes the color of the African violets on our window sill and red hair." Castiel took the baby and looked her over, it was true her eyes were violet and she had wispy red curls on her head.

"Well you are beautiful little one. April…would you have the strength to get us back to the house? I am not able to yet." April hugged them and they appeared on the porch, "Sorry mommy I can't get any farther." She took the baby and Castiel made it as far as the living room and sat down exhausted. He looked over at April, his eyes half closed, "You name her, you were the one that helped bring her into this world."

She sat next to her mother and looked at the baby closely, "I think Violet…yup call her Violet like her eyes."

…..

When Sam, Dean and the boys got home the house was quiet, Dean thought it was too quiet and pulled his gun checking the rooms, he motioned for the others to check the downstairs while he went up. Coming from the bedroom was a small crying sound, and he kicked the door open. April screamed and Castiel was sitting up holding the new baby.

"Daddy what are you doing? You're going to scare Violet." Dean quickly put his gun away and called for Sam. He sat on the bed and took the baby, his eyes teared up, "You did great Cas, she is beautiful…oh wow..look at you darlin', red hair and violet eyes."

Sam's face lit up and he took her, "Another sweet little girl." Tristan and Ross came in and each took her. Ross held her up, "Red hair…mom is this like the milk mans kid or something?" Tristan pinched him and took the baby. "Don't be an ass, she doesn't have to look like any of us."

Castiel took Deans hand and looked up at him with tired eyes, he was spent, "Dean this is the last one." Dean agreed, "I think our family is perfect now." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

TBC


	132. 130) Sams Mistake

The twins turned sixteen that year, April was ten and the little Violet was four. She had a full head of red curls, beautiful violet eyes rimmed with thick gold lashes and the dusting of light freckles, watching her grow Dean saw a potential hunter in the making, she was strong for her age, sturdy built and quick.

Sam saw a beautiful daughter and refused to speculate on her potential wanting to see what she could do. He did have to admit it was incredible to watch a four year old do what she could, one day she was watching Ross throw knives and grabbed one, before they could stop her she threw it and hit the target.

Castiel drew the line at firearms at her age. By far out of all the children he sensed she would be fierce, able to blaze the world to cinders and had the skill to find demons. She sensed them, pointing them out in public and scowling at them knowing without being told they were bad, they had to watch Violet to make sure she didn't confront one. She was a fearless beautiful child.

April honed her skills as half Seraph, mastering abilities closer to an angel than a human. She was a raven beauty in the making, so much like Castiel but with people skills. Her friendship with Lucian blossomed into a mutual crush which thrilled Oliver, he had a dream of them married down the road with children of their own. What Oliver dreamed usually happened but he didn't say a word letting nature take its course.

…..

Tristan and Ross were full grown at sixteen years of age, both incredibly handsome, one looking like Sam, the other Dean making their true parentage very distinct, being half angel making them powerhouses of dynamic beauty.

When they both walked down the street or went to a party it was a flash back to Sam and Dean only stronger, everyone wanted them. The bond between them was unbreakable. Tristan teased his brother that if he bent over in a room full of straight guys they would all turn gay instantly, not able to resist the charms of the Winchester ass.

They spent their nights still in the same bed, kissing, touching, stroking and sucking their way to heaven almost every night but there was one thing they didn't do. The ultimate taboo for brothers and Ross felt like he died a little each day Tristan wouldn't allow him to do it. In desperation he offered himself first hoping his brother would let him then make love to him in turn but Tristan was a hard sell.

…

Ross and Tristan arrived at the bonfire and by the time they got there the field was full of drunken teenagers. They were popular either out fear or because of their charm and good looks, Ross and Tristan were good to everyone unless they were crossed.

Ross drank heavily and gravitated to a new kid in his class, Ross thought he was Nordic pretty with a nice round ass he loved to watch in the locker room, when the kid bent over naked to grab his boxers Ross closed his eyes and had an orgasm right into his towel. After that he watched him carefully seeing if there were any signs if Matt played for the same team or not.

It didn't really matter because he knew with the right amount of booze and persuasion he could tap that anytime he wanted to. Tristan had left Ross talking to a group of people and doing shots of Jagermeister with his arm around the quarter back, Ross knew exactly what he was doing, his brother was going to get that lummox to give him a nice blow job behind a tree somewhere.

The brothers had an understanding, they could blow or get blown, but never, ever would they fuck anyone or get fucked. That they reserved someday for each other only.

He watched as Tristan led the handsome boy into the woods, he grabbed Matt's hand and skirted the darkness of the forest out of sight, "Do you want to see something hot?" Matt was stumbling drunk and slurred, "Sure what?"

Ross found them, Tristan was pushed against a tree as the big, formerly straight boy went crazy on his brothers body, working him with his large hands. When he lifted Tristan in the air to fuck him Ross tensed until he saw his brother slap him so hard he fell on the ground.

Matt hung on to Ross watching with interest, "Your brother is so fuckable…goddamn …I would break every biblical law just to touch him." Ross grabbed Matt and kissed him, "What would you do for me, can I fuck you?"

Matt pulled away, "What..I never thought of it." Ross turned him around, "Well I have, hug that tree." Matt wrapped his arms around the tree, "what are you doing…Ross I'm not sure about this." Ross pulled down his pants pulled on his hips, "Let me do all the thinking, you just brace yourself."

Tristan had the jock kneeling on the ground and he was face fucking him hard, the boy was not skilled in the art of good head but all Tristan needed was a warm, wet hole to finish in and he would do just fine.

He looked over to his brother molesting the drunken boy which made Tristan shove himself so far down the jocks throat he started to choke, "I got some more for you to choke on you overgrown bitch." He flooded the boy's throat with come and then pulled him off. He fell back coughing and Tristan pointed at the him, "Don't you dare spill a drop of my come or you can't blow me anymore."

He zipped himself up and walked over to check on Ross and his progress when he noticed it seemed like he was going to screw Matt. He slapped his brother and stopped him. "What the fuck Ross, what are you doing? We don't cross that line." Tristan grabbed Matt by the hair and forced him on his knees, "Suck my brothers cock bitch." Matt obliged while both brothers watched him.

Afterward Tristan found their designated driver and insisted on him bringing them home. When they got home Tristan stormed into the house slamming the door in his brother's face and went to take a shower.

Ross went in and slowly opened the shower door, "Tris…I'm sorry." Tristan closed the door and told him to get out. Ross went to bed and when Tristan got under the covers he was wearing lounge pants. Ross went to bed frustrated.

….

Sam got home from a hunt and it was dark out, he noticed a single light on in the garage and figured Dean had forgotten to shut it off once again. When he entered he saw Dean bending over the engine of the Impala, weight shifted on one hip with his ass sticking out in a pair of old dirty jeans. Sam smiled to himself and decided to give his brother a surprise.

Sam walked quietly up behind him and ground his crotch into his brother, "You have the hottest ass ever baby, want to mess around…buff the hood of the Impala?"

He froze when Dean stood up and turned around but it was Ross. "Dad its me." Sam stumbled back and held out his hands, "Oh…Ross sweetheart I didn't know …I …you looked so much like Dean and…oh fuck." Sam tripped over some paint buckets and Ross ran over to help him, "Dad its ok you didn't know it was me, are you ok?"

Sam held his head and there was blood on his forehead, "Yeah I'm ok, damn I am really sorry." Ross grinned at Sam, "Hey I take it as a compliment that I look that much like Dad don't worry ok?" Sam let out a sigh of relief and got up, "That was weird."

TBC


	133. 131) Crowley Senses Weakness

Ross walked with Sam to the door and shut off the lights, they walked back to the house and before they entered Ross stopped his dad, "Wait, I want to try something." Sam frowned at him, "What Ross?" Ross planted a wet, hard kiss on Sam's mouth and Sam pulled away, "No…no way Ross don't do that ok?"

Ross looked crushed and embarrassed, he hung his head and Sam felt a pang of empathy remembering himself at sixteen, he hugged him tight. "Its ok Ross, this is already forgotten."

Ross knew his dad was giving him an out and he took it, "Yeah it was a mistake, sorry dad."

…..

Ross went to bed and curled up in Tristan's arms, Tristan woke up. "What's wrong?" Ross buried his head in his brothers soft hair, nothing is wrong….nothing at all I just miss you so much."

Tristan laughed, "Hey I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, does this have something to do with sex, if it does….well I was thinking," Tristan's voice became soft, "when I saw you with that Matt guy in the woods, when I thought you were going to do something with him I just lost it. Its sometime we promised to save for each other and never share it with anyone else."

Ross felt even more ashamed then, "I'm sorry, I'm a jerk Tris." Tristan hugged him, "No you are sixteen and horny like I am, you have bad impulse control and I don't. I want to…I do I promise can we plan something and make it special. Just you and me forever Ross ok?"

Ross smiled at his beautiful brother, "Yes I would like that, just you and me Tris."

….

Sam went to bed quietly getting in next to Castiel who put his arm around him, "Hello Sam, how did everything go?" Sam was startled thinking he could just go to sleep and forget about the misplaced kiss. "Sorry Cas, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You know I don't really sleep, I rest. What is wrong Sam?" Sam got up and grabbed a pillow, "Nothing ok, can't I come home and not get the third degree?" He went to an empty room to sleep.

Castiel appeared in the room, "Sam tell me please, you look tortured." Sam turned to the wall, look I can't say ok?"

But Sam did tell Castiel, "I honestly thought it was Dean, I mean the kid looks just like him and then that kiss he gave me…well I know he's feeling frustrated at sixteen so I told him it was forgotten. It was so weird and awkward."

"Sam at sixteen I imagine a nephilim like Ross with your brothers attributes would try different things like kissing you. Tristan looks so much like you and with Ross being in love with him it was a lapse in judgement on his part. As for the error in the garage you thought it was Dean plain and simple. They both look so much alike especially bent over."

Sam felt so much better talking to Castiel, he kissed him passionately, "Cas would you like to stay here with me tonight? I can thank you properly for your good advice, what do say?" Castiel suddenly felt shy and looked at the floor, "Well I think that sounds nice Sam…very nice indeed."

….

Crowley saw his opportunity to destroy the Winchester family. He stroked the hell hound next to him, "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events, sexual weakness all around."

He handed his hound a human femur and smiled wickedly, "I can't wait to burn down that sickening house of hunters and nauseating half breeds but the cherry will be watching Castiel go through it all…. watch those pretty blue eyes awash with tears and his little world crumble."

…

The next morning Sam was eating breakfast with Violet on his lap who was picking food off his plate, she stuck her finger in the egg yolk and wiped it on Sam's nose giggling. "Well that is just not funny at all Violet, that egg is now yours." He wiped his face and ate toast instead.

April made a face, "Daddy was I that big of a pain in the butt when I was a kid? I sure hope not." Sam smiled at her wording, "April you were pain in the butt."

Castiel walked in and kissed both of the girls on the head, "Oh April you were just a dear little angel just like Violet is now." She looked up at Castiel and giggled, "I am an angel mommy…half right?"

Dean walked in with the boys and they all sat down. "Violet there is no way some days you are even a quarter angel meaning where did you leave my hunting knife yesterday?"

"I don't remember." She looked at Dean and smiled with her tiny white teeth, two deep dimples started.

He messed up her mass of wild red curls, "Don't think you can use those violet eyes on me little girl, I invented the big, sweet eyes thing that gets people to do what you want…where did you leave my knife?" She sighed and got off Sam's lap, "I guess its in the grass under the tree, I was carving my name with it."

"Ok then, after breakfast go out with April, find it and its your job to sharpen it."

Tristan and Ross had made plans to go all the way and were acting giddy, they hooked pinkies under the table and kept sneaking glances at each other. Dean sat back and watched them, "So what is all this going on here?"

Ross shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about dad, its nothing. So when can Tris and I go hunting? We can fight, shoot, know archery and have knife skills and can do the research. You both are getting long in the tooth, you need some fresh blood in there."

Sam did a spit take over Dean's plate, "Did you two just say we are long in the tooth? I don't think so, there is a lot more to hunting than all that."

Dean frowned at his spoiled plate of food, "What the hell Sam, seriously why always my plate and what is it with you and the spit take thing….gross." Castiel pointed to Dean's plate, "Sam has shared spit with you before and it did not bother you, eat your food."

Dean sighed and started to eat it, "I am so pussy whipped."

Tristan was picking at his food, he looked up at Dean and gave him his best smile, "Dad, would it be ok if we borrowed the Impala?" Dean was drinking coffee and did a spit take over Sam's plate just as he was going to eat a piece of bacon, "Dean what is your problem?"

Dean stood up and bowed, "Now that Sammy is how a spit take is done."

Both of the girls applauded, Sam got up to dump out his food and Dean pointed at Castiel accusingly, "Hey how come he doesn't have to eat it? Stop playing favorites Cas, don't do me like that babe."

April tried to do it and accidently spit on her sister, Violet started to cry and crawled into Castiel's lap, "April spit on me mommy…gross." She started to cry again.

Tristan yelled over the crying, "Dad can we borrow the car or not?" Ross asked the same thing in sign language. Dean folded his arms, "Over my dead body, and you Ross Winchester stop being such a smartass."

As the fighting and crying went on Castiel got up, stopped at Dean and whispered, "Dean lets have another, I am willing."

"No thanks blue eyes."

TBC


	134. 132) Begin The Destruction

Ross was mowing the lawn at the end of the long country driveway when a Jaguar pulled up next to him and a handsome young man wearing sunglasses leaned out the window and smiled at him, "Hey kid I'm looking for a house around here, maybe you can help me." Ross approached carefully feeling for his pistol in his belt, "Don't you have GPS in this awesome car mister?"

The stranger examined his prey carefully and thought this would indeed be quite fun, the boy was wearing cutoffs and from the looks of the big soft dick laying along the denim not much else. His tanned body was hard, toned to perfection and tapered down to the most delicious ass the man had ever seen.

The man was staring at Ross and the boys voice hardened, "You want me to run to the house, grab a camera and let you snap a few jackass?"

"Sorry kid I was lost in thought."

He held out a map, "Yeah well there are so many weird twisty roads and hidden driveways I can't find anything." He held a notebook out with an address on it, "This is the place I'm looking for." Ross went to look at the notebook and the man slammed the car door into him, knocking Ross over.

He jumped out and before Ross could get his knife the man pinned him down, he was incredibly strong and he looked at Ross with black eyes, "Guess I found the right place after all you Winchester brat." He forced the boy's mouth open and a black smoke worked its way in while he struggled.

…

Ross opened his eyes and smiled, they changed from black to green, he brushed himself off and pushed the mower back to the house. He easily entered with the demon inside cloaked with a spell.

…..

Ross and Tristan were outside for target practice, Ross whipped out the Glock and blew away the targets using the full clip quickly then did a drop and switch in record time.

Tristan pressed against his brother's back and spoke softly in his ear, "Is it wrong that I have an erection right now from that amazing shooting?" Ross laughed, "It would be wrong if you didn't baby."

Ross turned around and pushed them hip to hip, he shoved his hands down the back of Tristan's jeans, grasped a cheek in each hand and pulled him open snaking a finger in a circle around the tight opening forcing a finger in, Tristan let out a surprised gasp and shoved him away. "That hurt, what is wrong with you?"

Ross walked into the barn and started to clean the pistol, Tristan watched him and when Ross didn't speak to him he became angry. "I said what is wrong with you?"

Ross wouldn't look at him but smiled to himself, "Why are you such a virgin Pollyanna, when are you going to let me break open that sacred cherry you dangle over my head like a goddamn grand prize. Better put out pretty soon or I'm going to have to go elsewhere. I bet there are lots of guys that would love a good hard fuck."

Tristan balled up his fists and wanted to hit his brother, "You are a cruel fucking jerk Ross." He stormed back to the house slamming the door, Castiel was making Violet lunch and watched his son go into his room.

Ross came in right after him, Violet narrowed her eyes and watched him, "Mommy what is wrong with Ross, he seems different." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a sandwich, "I will check on them in a bit, first let them fight it out."

Ross pushed open the door and Tristan was on the bed with his face buried in a pillow, he sat next to him and started to pet his soft hair like a dog. Tristan moved away, "Leave me alone, we were going to have it be special…we made plans and you ruined it. If you want someone else I can't stop you so go ahead."

Ross forced his brothers jeans down and turned him over, "I'm sick of this you fucking cock teasing little bitch, how about a little rape between brothers." The demon pulled Tristan open , "Goddamn kid that is the tightest, sweetest, little pink cherry ever."

Tristan kicked his brother off the bed, pulled up his pants and punched his brother, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tristan didn't wait for his answer, he walked out slamming the door and ran outside.

Violet got up and went to their bedroom, she pushed open the door and stood there with her little arms folded, "Ross you are not yourself."

The demon looked over at her and smiled, "Come on Vi, I'm just me. Give your big brother a hug." He held out his arms to her hoping she would come closer so he could twist off her sickeningly adorable head, carry it out by the ginger curls and toss it in the angels lap but he suddenly looked around, "Sorry…sorry I know its not part of the plan."

Violet looked around, "Who are you talking to?"

The demon pushed away the fantasy, "Just get out of here and leave me alone."

She wagged a finger at him, "I'm watching you Ross Winchester."

…..

Dean frowned at the scrap of paper and then looked up at Ross, "So let me get this straight, there is a job for me and Cas… but not Sam at this address…who told you about this again?"

He smiled innocently at Dean, "Bobby did, he said you two could handle it. You should take Tristan with you, he needs the practice and I don't know what his problem is but he wont talk to me dad, maybe a few days apart is what we need."

Dean called Bobby who was in the middle of a stake out with other hunters, he whispered, "Dean bad timing call back."

"Bobby did you call about a job you wanted me to go on with Cas? Sam doesn't need to go…Ross took the call that's what he told me."

Bobby was distracted by a sudden movement in the brush, "Dean yeah I called, I don't give a crap if you take Cas and Sam stays home…look I got to go." He hung up and it was good enough for Dean.

Bobby had called with a job for Sam and Dean but the demon intercepted the call and gave Dean a message to his advantage.

Dean yelled, "Tristan pack a bag, we are heading out on a job." Tristan ran out of living room, "Wow, really dad?"

He had a bag packed in the blink of an eye, and ran out to the Impala. Dean looked at Ross, "What's up with you kid, your acting weird."

Ross gave his dad a hug, "Nothing, its just upsetting me that Tris is being such an ass."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Uh Huh…well alright, you and Sam take care of the girls then." Dean yelled up the stairs, "Babe you just about ready?" Castiel was standing next to him, "I am right here Dean."

Dean was startled, "Damn it that still freaks me out blue eyes."

Castiel was thrilled to go hunting with Dean, they rarely got to do anything together, "I will be a great help Dean I promise." Dean smiled at the earnest look on the angels handsome face, "Ok blue eyes, I'm sure you will come in handy, if anything you can be the eye candy."

Castiel nodded seriously, "If that will help I will be eye candy." Dean patted his denim clad little bottom as he walked out the door, "Yeah this will work out just fine."

…

Ross stuck his head in the study where the girls were reading and Sam was working on the computer. "Violet and April, time for bed."

Sam looked at the clock "oh wow it is late, go get ready for bed girls and I'll be right up ok?"

Ross watched them go upstairs, he quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs, went back in the study and looked in the mirror, black eyes stared back at him and Crowley's demon smiled, "I know you are in there Ross, wait until I make Sam take that virginity of yours and ruin this horrible Winchester family."

…

When Sam came back Ross was sitting on the floor across from the couch, Sam sat back down and started to work on the laptop. Ross was writing in a notebook and looking up at Sam periodically to see if he was looking at him at all but Sam was engrossed in his work.

He got up, walked over to the couch, sat close next to Sam and leaned over, "What are you working on Sammy?" Sam lifted his head and turned to his son, "What did you call me?"

Ross smiled shyly but Sam knew there was no real shyness about it, "Sorry dad, slip of the tongue."

"I'm trying to figure out a usable god repelling sigil incase that little pain in the ass Conner shows up again. Do you have any ideas because I can't find one, I was thinking of combining some and designing it on the computer."

Ross bent his knee on the couch and let it drop to the side so Sam got a view of his substantial package hanging out the leg of his shorts.

Sam glanced down and looked back up quickly, he grabbed the throw and draped it over the boys lap. "You were falling out there Ross, so anyway any ideas?"

Ross tossed the blanket off and arranged his genitals back in his shorts, "Sorry dad, is that better?" Sam looked at his son and frowned, Ross was stroked his hand over the jersey material and licked his lips.

Sam found it disconcerting, the tongue over the lips was all Dean. He couldn't get over the likeness, the emerald eyes, the body and face in a young package. Sam quickly stood up, "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

Ross jumped up, "I'll get it, you relax dad, what do you want a beer?"

Sam moved over to the chair and started working again, "Yeah sounds good and none for you so don't ask."

Ross went to the kitchen and pulled out a small vial dumping it in the beer and swirling it around. _"Lets see what happens when you can't save yourself from your desires, Sam you naughty boy."_

Ross stopped in his bedroom and slipped on pajama pants so he didn't come off as a whore then brought Sam his beer, he sat on the couch across from him and opened a soda.

Sam was relieved he put pants on, he hadn't wanted to embarrass Ross but was uncomfortable with what he had been wearing. Sam took a swallow of the beer and smiled, "thanks, its good."

Ross did some quick sketches in the notebook and went to sit at Sam's feet, he handed it to him and rested his head on the man's knee, Sam looked it over, "This might work, good job let me just tweak it."

He looked down at Ross, the pretty face turned toward him looking up with the green eyes just like Dean's, rich and sensual, rimmed with the dark lashes, the dash of freckles and full lips. Sam couldn't get over how beautiful his son was, Ross very well could have been his brother in tender packaging.

Ross closed his eyes and smiled, the demon knew he was winning "Daddy I want ask you something, how old were you again when you slept with dad?"

"I was sixteen Ross, Dean wanted to wait until he thought I was ready for it…its a big step and something you don't just give away. Your virginity is the most important thing you can give someone and its best to give it to someone you love so remember that."

Ross got up and went back to the kitchen opening another beer, putting in another vial of liquid and bringing it to Sam. "Here dad, enjoy." Sam drank while he watched and waited.

TBC


	135. 133) Girl Power, Unappreciated Angel

**I exorcise thee, every unclean spirit, in the name of God (X) the Father Almighty, and in the name of Jesus (X) Christ, His Son, our Lord and Judge, and in the power of the Holy Spirit, that thou depart from this creature of God, (Ross Henry Winchester) which our Lord hath designed to call unto His holy temple, that it may be made the temple of the living God, and that the Holy Spirit (X) may dwell therein. Through the same Christ our Lord, who shall come to judge the living and the dead, and the world by fire.**

**Amen.**

Sam finished the beer and Ross took the bottle, "What do you want to know?" Ross sat up and shrugged, "I don't know, what was the best thing about it…I mean letting dad be your first, what did you like about him beside he was your brother?"

Sam felt odd, he put his head back and started to talk but it was like someone else was doing it. "Dean was…is a beautiful man, being with him was like my first time with a god. I was attracted to him as a child, watching and wanting what I didn't even understand what I wanted, when I hit puberty it was a drive to have him and nothing else would do for me."

Ross watched, as Sam closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip reliving the moments in his mind and he saw the excitement starting. "What else can you tell me about it, did it hurt the first time?"

Sam smiled and his tongue darted out of his mouth over his bottom lip, "Dean was so gentle with me…made sure I was ready for him because he is so big and it hurt at first but then I remember when he hit me just right and I saw stars after that, I never felt anything like it before. It was the single most beautiful physical experience of my life."

Sam's hand brushed over his own crotch and he let out a noise then opened his eyes, they were red. "I'm going to bed." He slowly climbed the stairs, went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Ross went to the kitchen and got one more beer dumping more liquid in it and brought it do Sam, "Dad I brought you one for a nightcap." Sam took it and he noticed a tremble in his hand, "I'm shaky tonight, maybe two is enough." He handed it back and Ross started to walk out, "Suit yourself dad, I can drink it."

"No just give it to me and go to bed." Sam drank the beer and Ross left. He sat outside the door and waited.

…

Castiel was right behind Dean as they entered the rotting cabin, he stepped on the back of Dean's boot and Dean stopped, then Castiel ran into his back, "Sorry Dean." Dean sighed, "Baby we talked about this, you can't walk right behind me."

Tristan was covering the back, Dean had watched how quick and skilled he was and felt proud.

…..

Ross walked in quietly, took off his pants and boxers then climbed in bed with Sam. He started to kiss him with the demon taking command of his actions. Sam opened his eyes in the dark and said softly, "Dean is that you?" Sam's mind was muddy and he couldn't be sure. Ross climbed on top of him, "I can be whoever you want me to be."

He bent down and started to talk softly to Sam, "Just think, Dean broke you in and now you get the chance to break me in…I want you to be my first…show me how dad fucked you the first time, will you do that for me daddy?"

Sam grabbed his shoulders and pushed but he didn't move, Sam didn't have the strength to even sit up. "You're not Ross, you can't be a demon…what are you?"

Ross looked down at him with black eyes, "Hello Sam."

…..

Crowley watched with interest at the filth playing out before him, _"Poor little Sam is finally going to destroy that insipid family of his…this is sexy."_

…

Castiel was bored and waiting by the car, Dean made him go back because he said he was in the way and the job was simple enough for him and Tristan. He slid down the bumper of the Impala into the grass, a frog hopped in front of him on his way to the swamp.

Castiel looked down at it, "I suppose you are as good to speak to as anything else. So I come here to help and I am sent out to the car like a child underfoot."

Castiel pointed to himself, "I am a warrior, powerful at my post but here..what am I frog..not much I tell you. My own husband does not trust me with a haunting but if the world is ending then everyone wants Castiel's help, suddenly I am relevant again. Well just you wait when the next end of the world comes and see what I do…nothing."

The frog hopped away toward the swap and Castiel pouted by himself.

….

Castiel looked around, he had heard a cry of pain but couldn't tell from where. He got up to check on Dean and Tristan but they both came out of the shack none the worse for wear. "I am thankful you are both alright, I thought I heard a cry in the darkness." He hugged them both, "We should get home now."

Dean was exhausted, "Tris you want to drive? He smiled and grabbed the keys, "Yes sir I do." On the way back Dean fell asleep with his head in Castiels lap and the angel stroked his hair gently, "My poor, sweet darling….you work so hard to save others, so very noble."

…

Sam looked up into the black eyes and struggled to reach his knife but he felt like he was moving through a fog, it clattered to the floor. "Oh poor Sam, having this nice young version of big brother on top of you must really be awful."

The demon ran his hands over the body, "Look at this, the ass is so tight I couldn't squeeze a pinky in there with a stick of butter. The confused little thing in here doesn't understand why this is happening but he sure liked that kiss he gave you, in fact he has fantasies about you and his brother doing him at the same time…that would be hot."

Sam tried not to listen, "Shut up liar." Sam started to speak in Latin but the demon stuffed a sock in his mouth, "Why would I tell you a lie when the truth is so much more interesting?"

…..

Violet was sitting up in bed , April turned on a light and rubbed her eyes, "Vi whats wrong?"

Violet was sucking her thumb which she hadn't done in a long time so April knew it was something bad. "April there is a demon in the house."

April got out of bed and put on her slippers, she got her sister up and put a robe on her, "Ok I believe you, where?"

"In daddy Sam's room, its going to do something bad. We need to help Ross." April pulled out an old leather bound book and flipped through it finding what she needed, "Violet how are well do you speak Latin?"

…..

When they appeared in the room Ross was on top of their father and he had Sam by the throat. Violet walked up to the bed and looked down at Sam, "Don't worry daddy."

The demon looked at Violet and started to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me…this little thing is going to help? Sweetheart how about I just eat your entrails instead?"

Violet smiled sweetly, "I don't think so, you can get out of my brother now."

April's hands came from around the back and forced her brothers mouth open, "Now Violet read hurry!"

**Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei (X) Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu (X) Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus (X) Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei Ross Henry Winchester, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem.**

Violet continued to read from the leather book as April concentrated, a high pitched scream started, getting louder and louder. Violet continued to read and her brother tried to bite April, a tendril of smoke came out then receded and he fell to the ground.

April straddled her brother and spit in her hands then rubbed them together, she wipe first both ears,

**Ephpheta, quod est, Adaperire (be opened)**

April then touched his nostrils,

**In odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, diabole; appropinquabit enim judicium Dei. **

**(For a savor of sweetness, and to you O devil begone! For the judgement if God is at hand.)**

A light started in April so blinding that Violet ran over and put her body over Sam's face like a bodyguard diving to catch a bullet.

The demon thrashed and screeched then the trail of black started until it was out and ready to escape, April got off her brother and burned it like sunlight burned dew off the grass and then it was gone.

Violet jumped up and down on the bed and did a fist pump, "Hey baby…old school Seraphim style!"

April put a blanket over Ross. Violet jumped on the bed next to Sam, "Cloaking spell daddy, you guys got to be careful." She covered Sam up, "What if I wasn't here?"

…

Dean, Castiel and Tristan got home early in the morning. When Tristan went into the bedroom he fell right into bed next to his brother. Ross was sleeping hard and making noises in his sleep but Tristan couldn't wake him.

Dean and Castiel couldn't find Sam until they looked in the study, he was sitting there staring at the fire he made even though it was too hot in the room. Dean kissed the top of his head, "Everything went well babe."

Castiel looked at Sam and knew something was wrong, "Sam what is it, something happened it does not feel right in here."

Violet walked in eating a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch, "Ross was possessed and was choking daddy but April and I got rid of it. You guys need to fix some sigils around here, a cloaking spell got through."

April walked in and sat on the floor by Sam, "He is a little out of it, I found some empty vials in the kitchen. Ross is down for the count, I think he is going to sleep for at least a day."

Castiel picked up Violet and gave her a hug, "What clever little girls we have, I'm so proud. Later we can go over the weak spots in the house and fix them."

Violet held up her phone, "Mommy look, April was badass just like you used to be…I mean like you. A real angel, she smoked that jackass, of course she couldn't have done it without me."

Castiel's face lit up watching the video, "I…I just…" He didn't finish just smiled and wiped his eyes. Then his face became intensely serious, "Wait..did you say badass like I used to be?"

April hugged him, "Oh mommy you are still badass its just that you don't really get to show it anymore. But you are an awesome mom and housewife…that's something right?"

Tristan grabbed the phone and watched, "Holy crap, remind me not to piss you guys off anymore." He bounded up the stairs to his brother and father.

Dean was still standing there with a frown on his face trying to work through what they all said, "Wait…what happened now?" April took his hand, "I'll explain everything later dad."

Castiel just had the verbal equivalent of having his balls cut off, in fact all day the angel was made to feel useless and he wondered if he would ever feel useful again.

He sat heavily in the chair and thought back to the days when he could smite anyone he deemed unworthy just by his whims, when entire legions of hell spawn trembled in his sight before he burned them to ash.

Castiel, garrison captain of the Lords heavenly host, the beautiful angel from the highest order, the one his own husband found in the way while hunting, and the being that saved the world was at least an awesome mom and wife.

TBC


	136. 134) Castiel and the Unicorn

Dean banged on the door to the boys bedroom, "Ok guys, saddle up because we are hitting the tattoo shop today." They came out excited, they were finally going to get the same tat as their fathers.

Violet and April asked when they could get their tattoos, Dean laughed, "Yeah can you give my little girls tattoos? That wouldn't fly ladies sorry."

….

Dean walked in for their appointment, peeled off his shirt and pointed to his tattoo, "Those two get this exactly, same spot and don't fuck it up." Castiel sat down and started to look through the portfolios of the artists work.

Tristan was on the table and Debbie the artist was placing the transfer after working it on the computer, Dean had final approval and it was perfect. Debbie pointed to the top half of the tattoo showing above Dean's waist band of his jeans, "Wow, that one looks interesting…might I see all of it?"

Dean was never shy about his body, he opened his pants and pulled them down to his upper thighs and thrust out his hip so she could look it over. "My brother Sam designed it and we both have the same one." Tristan reached his fingers out and traced it with his fingers, "Going commando today dad?" Dean felt a little tremble through his body, "Just like everyday baby boy now take it like a man, I'm going to sit with the little woman."

Debbie glanced over at Castiel, he was sitting there quietly looking through the photos, she thought he was handsome in an unassuming way. She could tell he was one of the rare good looking men that didn't have a clue just how beautiful he was and she thought that made him all the more attractive.

She watched Dean sit next to him with his legs splayed open, taking up room and leaking male hormones everywhere. She knew that man was well aware of what he looked like, used it to his advantage and was most likely a fucking god in the sack.

Debbie sighed and got out the supplies to get started, "So kid, what is the story with those two…gay..straight..bi..maybe one of them looking for a MILF that can give them free tattoos?"

Tristan laughed and pointed to them, "Ok the one that dangled his junk in your face is my dad…bi but married to the blue eyed honey next to him. Blue eyes is my mom and pretty gay for my dad and his brother who is also gay and married to him as well and is also my dad. The kid over there is my fraternal twin Ross." Debbie's eyes were as big as full moons as he explained everything, Tristan looked at her with amusement, "hey you asked."

She rolled the story around her brain for a minute, raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "You know as long as it works for them. Now lets get this party started."

…..

Castiel pointed to a unicorn, "Dean may I get this unicorn tattoo?" Dean broke out laughing, "Oh baby sure go ahead…I will just never fuck you again is all." Castiel frowned and started picking out others, he showed Dean a series of possibilities, including a dolphin, butterfly, dove, a kitten Castiel thought looked like Muffin, a smiley face, and a rainbow.

"Look Cas the only tattoo I would allow would be one that said, "Property of Dean Winchester" or "Trespassers Will Be Shot"….hey how about "Dean's Bitch"?"

Castiel stared at him and shook his head, "Those all sound terrible Dean."

"Well blue eyes then I guess you are fuck out of luck. What the hell tattoo book are you looking through anyway, Tats for Tots or something?" Castiel stopped talking to him and Dean tried to cheer him up, "Baby, its just that you have such sexy, soft, beautiful flesh I don't want it all marked."

That made Castiel smile, "Well Dean since you put it like that I will not get one." Little did Dean know Castiel already used his angel mojo to make the unicorn appear on his left butt cheek.

Castiel folded his hands and sat quietly smiling to himself, he felt brave opposing what Dean Winchester wanted. Dean watched his face change, "What's all this…the little smile…what did you do?"

"Nothing Dean."

…..

After they were done the twins stood in front of the shop mirror together, Ross was stoked, "This is totally badass Tris, damn just when I thought we couldn't get any hotter." Dean examined them and then took off his own shirt to be sure. Castiel stood in front of them admiring Debbie's work. Debbie was admiring the four men.

When they left, Nico, the artist that did the tattoo on Ross whistled, "I'm straight but I think I'd turn gay for a night with one of them, especially that little blue eyed one in the trench coat, I'd do him up real good…make him scream my name…damn did I just say that out loud?"

Debbie laughed, "You secret is safe with me baby."

…

When they got back the boys went to their room and peeled off the bandages to admire the tattoos. Tristan pulled off his pants and touched the skin in the hollow below his hip bone, "I saw dad's tattoo here close up today Ross…it was beautiful but then anything on dad is beautiful."

Ross pulled off the rest of his clothes and touched the same spot, "Maybe we should get brother tattoos like our dads." Ross decided to see how far he could push his brother, "So just how awesome was dad's tattoo?" Tristan closed his eyes and smiled, "Very, very hot."

Ross reached out and grabbed Tristan by his pretty hair and pulled him close, he whispered in a soft, low voice, "Are we still talking about the tattoo or something else because his junk is super hot."

Tristan looked at his brother, so handsome with a combination of dirty and innocent on his face. He wanted him so badly but something held him back, it was that final step of the one thing they never did and after that the magic might be gone. He knew Ross was waiting for him and Tristan was afraid to make him wait too long and his brother would find someone else.

"Ross, is it ok if we wait some more? If you think you would do it with someone else because you have to wait then I'll let you. I'm afraid to lose you so you can do what you want to me."

Ross sat on the bed frustrated but resigned himself to waiting until Tristan was really ready. "Yes…I can wait, we have forever to have that special moment and I don't want anyone else. There wont be a repeat of that bonfire incident I promise."

…

That night Dean was sitting up in bed watching porn on the laptop and Sam was reading, Castiel walked into the room and stood next to Dean's side of the bed, "Perhaps you would like to stop watching that and do some of it with me Dean Winchester."

Sam watched the little scene before him with amusement because he had gotten a glimpse of the unicorn earlier. Dean had a "no tattoo or piecing" policy when it came to the angel, he wanted him unspoiled.

Dean quickly shut of the laptop and shoved it under the bed. "All right, come here you little, dirty talkin' sex pot you." Dean sat on the edge of the bed and worked his mouth over the angels skin, "You are so sexy Cas…my hot little wife," Dean turned him around to work on his ass when he found himself eye to eye with a unicorn.

Dean blinked his eyes trying to be sure it was really there, "What the hell Cas, a friggin' unicorn…seriously…the gayest tattoo out there?"

Sam was doubled over laughing, he stopped long enough to wipe his eyes and speak, "Dean to be fair, he could have given himself a dolphin leaping over a rainbow…much gayer."

Castiel turned around and his face brightened, "Oh Sam that would be nice." Dean fell back on the bed and groaned, "I've lost my erection, I told you Cas no tattoos, you better be able to get rid of that."

"Yes Dean anytime I want but from your reaction I think I will just keep it a little longer." Sam held out his arms, "Its ok Castiel, I think its sexy."

"Dean Sam thinks its sexy." He cuddled up with Sam, "You understand me Sam, I love you."

Dean looked at them, Sam stuck out his tongue at his brother and grinned, "I get him Dean…I mean I really get him...and you don't." Dean watched as his brother made love to Castiel. After that Dean didn't think unicorns were all that bad.

…..

Another year passed for the Winchester family, the boys were seventeen, April eleven and Violet five. Oliver's father had passed away suddenly, that bond was the only thing tethering him to California, he was heartbroken and Lucian was his only comfort.

Sam convinced him to move closer to them, Oliver picked up stakes and settled down, he got employment working as a Theology Professor for a University. It was his passion and joked with his students that it was a family business.

It was a winning move for both families as April and Lucian were best friends able to share the highs and pitfalls of their family trees. Lucian and April thrived under each others wings in the literal sense.

…

"Dean our anniversary is coming up soon, I would like to have a magical event that our friends and family will speak of for years to come." Dean made a face at Castiel, "What friends….seriously give me a list of friends we all have because I bet I can count them on one hand. Besides how big of a deal do you want anyway Cas?"

Sam looked up from his typing and nodded, "Its true, I really can't think of many, can't we have just our little family here and be done with it?"

Castiel headed for the door, "Well then it is a foolish idea then, I am going for a walk." Dean sighed and set down his beer, he knew he hurt his feelings and followed to smooth things over.

He found Castiel sitting by the pond throwing food to the koi while Muffin stuck her foot in the water in a lifetime quest to catch one of them. Dean wondered how that cat kept going for as long as she had but he had a feeling Castiel was behind her very long life.

He sat on the ground next to him and put his arm around Castiels waist, "Sorry baby, I think it would be great idea. We really haven't made a big deal out of it each year for the most part and it would be good to get everyone together."

"Sometimes Dean I feel as if I am treated like a child, even after all this time. I could scorch the earth for you, cause the waters to rise or save the world but because of my lack of social skills you and Sam treat me as if I am a silly woman. Sometimes I forget who I really am, a proud warrior. Never mind you would not understand."

Castiel touched a wilted peony and it rejuvenated, " But I am happy here, I just wish I was important…do you love me Dean?"

"Whoa, where did that come from Cas? It goes without saying, I love you . What would make you even ask that…blue eyes you are the most important being in the whole house. You're the glue that keeps this bunch of misfits in line and make us all feel loved. I do treat you different than Sam, I know you could burn me to ashes if you were mad enough but you choose not to, that's real love."

Dean whispered the rest, "Its a little exciting to know your wife could bitch slap you across the room then make you take it like man….holy crap you are so hot to me."

Castiel tilted his head, lowered his eyes and then can the little smile that drove Dean mad with love, "I don't know, recently I have been feeling as if I don't have control of my emotions, I have all of these rising desires and am not sure what to do with them." His eyes started to tear up, "See Dean, this is what I am talking about."

Dean took him by the shoulders and laid him back in the grass, he smiled down at his angel and when Castiel went to speak Dean put his finger to his lips. "Just let me show you how desirable you are."

Dean got up and undressed then made the angel stay still while he slowly took off his clothes, "You gave me these beautiful children," he worked his way down his neck to the chest, "You love us all unconditionally," Dean bit lightly on a nipple, "You made a real home for me, something I never had in my life and accepted Sam with an open heart," He ran his tongue over the angels stomach teasing his belly button, "You make my life complete Castiel."

Castiel pressed Dean's face against his skin, "Dean you know I will give you anything you desire, all I want to do is please you always. Tell me what you want the most and I will make it so."

Dean pressed his face between the angel's legs kissing as he went working his way over every inch. "You know what is most important to me, family, the Winchester legacy, leaving something to the world so they remember Sam and I through our beautiful children we have with you."

Castiel's body relaxed listening to Dean's deep, smoky voice saying all the right things and the self doubt melted away. He closed his eyes listening to the music of his husbands words and his body responded accordingly knowing what to do even if Castiel didn't realize it.

TBC


	137. 135) Teen Rebels Without A Clue

Castiel's "butt unicorn" as Dean called it became a running joke between Sam and the angel. It bothered Dean that his mate could make it vanish whenever he wanted but instead kept it. Sam encouraged him to add something ridiculous to it when Dean was being a jerk.

At night Castiel would make a big deal out of taking off his robe and getting in on Sam's side of the bed instead of the middle. Sam would make a big deal out of how even more adorable the angels ass was and spend enough time kissing the tattoo until Dean would stop watching porn and look over.

The latest indiscretion they deemed tease worthy was Ross bringing over an especially delicious classmate named David to help him work on his car. The teen was bent over the Impala instead of helping Ross. All Dean saw was a hot, denim clad ass bent over and admiring his baby girl Impala. "Man…Ross your dad has it going on, he must feel like a fucking king driving around in this beauty…wish I could take it for a ride."

Ross was under his car working and yelled, "Yeah that's as close to a girlfriend my dad is ever going to get." Tristan was sitting on some old tires thinking about the nice blow job David was going to give him later. David looked up and smiled innocently at him.

When David straightened up Dean Winchester was standing against him. "Hey David…I am a fucking king and I'd love to give you a ride." Dean pressed against him a little harder. David had never seen the twins father Dean but when he turned around he was face to face with a beautiful man with enough mileage so that David knew he could work him really nice.

"Dean Winchester get in this house right now, this is a command not a request." Castiel was standing in the door and saw everything, Sam was standing behind him with his big hand grasping the angels hip. Sam gave Dean a silent laugh and flipped him off then when they both turned to leave Sam rubbed Castiel's bottom and winked at Dean.

Sam liked the payback for all the years of teasing and he loved being the angels favorite for awhile. Dean came to bed that night and Sam walking in chuckling and pointed at Dean, "That's what you get for trying to hit on that David kid, Cas is pissed off."

Castiel walked in and turned around, "Geez come on blue eyes I was just flirting, it was a joke. The boys were both there, nothing would have happened."

Castiel looked back, "Well when you prove you can behave then perhaps it will all go away." The unicorn was now leaping over a rainbow and wore a pink scarf, there was a kitten that looked like Muffin on its back and butterflies around the two. "Sam told me this looked especially gay."

Dean was actually impressed, "How did you get it to sparkle like that?"

….

Violet was sitting next to Sam helping him with his research, she was transcribing Latin for him. Sam looked over at the sweet little girl with the head full of vibrant curls pulled up in a haphazard ponytail. Violet started to wear glasses at the tender age of five and the family thought she looked adorable.

Violet wore mostly jeans and t shirts saying it would be stupid to fight demons in a dress. Violet was a tomboy and a spitfire, she was the child they worried about the least getting by in life as she seemed to grasp her abilities at a young age.

Sam worried she wasn't getting her full childhood experience, "Violet, it's a beautiful day, why don't you go out and have some fun." She kept on taking notes and then patted Sam's hand, "No daddy I would rather help you with this, the sun will shine tomorrow but I only have this moment with you."

Sam looked back at his laptop smiling to himself, "You are really quite kid you know that? I'm proud to be your dad Violet."

…

Dean was between Castiel's legs looking down on him, Dean's body knew what he wanted even if his mind didn't. His voice was full of desperation, "Castiel, what do you want from me… please tell me baby."

Castiel grasped Dean's face with both hands and the deep blue eyes searched his trying to tell him without words. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, closed his eyes and waited.

He felt his husband work himself inside and the stifled moans he heard made Castiel work himself all that much harder to please him. Watching Dean bite his full bottom lip to keep from giving away their tryst behind the peonies that summer afternoon in June was a sight burned into the angels mind.

The moment was exclusively theirs and no one else, Castiel felt Deans orgasm and locked him tight with his legs not letting go, Dean collapsed on him and rested his head on the angels shoulder, "I love you Castiel, did I prove how much…I gave you everything I had."

Castiel released his hold on him and relaxed again, "I know darling, I love you too."

They hastily dressed and held hands as they walked back to the house. Sam met them on the porch, "Did you guys work it out? I'm sorry Castiel, lets get started planning our big anniversary party ok sweetheart?" Castiel nodded to Dean and took Sam's hand, "Come with me Sam."

Dean watched them walk upstairs together.

…

Sam sat on the bed and looked up at his angel, he held Castiels hips and rested his head on his stomach. He comforted Sam by stroking his hair and speaking softly to him, "You know I love you Sam…so much. I want to give you everything I have, anything you desire…what do you desire the most?"

Sam looked up at him searching the angels face, "Anything you are willing to give me Father, I know what I want but you have to want it also." Castiel dropped to his knees in front of Sam, "I do want it Sam…I do."

Sam picked him up off the floor and dropped Castiel on the bed who quickly went from being "Father" to Sam's conquest. Sam lay back on the bed and stroked himself, "Get your little ass up there Cas, lets do this."

Castiel indeed got his little ass up there and rode Sam hard, they both looked at each other smiling but not a word was said between them. The understanding was clear, Dean had entered the room and sat watching, his pretty eyes following every motion until that sound so familiar to Dean came out of Sam.

He got up and slid under the covers next to them, Castiel was in the middle. Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's hand then kissed it, "Thanks Sammy, I love you." Dean looked down at the angel, Castiel had a slight smile and his eyes closed, "Are you ok babe?"

"I am better than ok Dean," He let out a gasp, a special and familiar light passed through his eyes, the brothers both watched then smiled at each other and kissed over top of the angels body.

…

Tristan and Ross decided it was time they consummated their relationship, Tristan had come to terms with any fears he had and was ready for his brother. For their last birthday Sam and Dean bought them a 1966 Mustang coup, cherry red with a black interior. It was their pride and joy now and the freedom was more than welcomed by the twins. Ross was polishing it and was meticulous about its upkeep.

Tristan sat and watched his brother, "Are you sure I can't help, you do everything for the car but I'm not totally helpless you know." Tristan got up and stood next to his brother trying to get his attention, "Move Tris, I still have to do that spot, don't worry about helping, I only keep you around to be eye candy anyway." Ross laughed at his brother when he made a face, "Hey it's the advantage to being a pretty girl, you don't have to know how to fix things because some hot guy will always do it for you."

Tristan moved and sat in the front seat texting a friend, "Sometimes I think you love this car more than you do me…I hate her sometimes." Ross got in next to his brother and kissed him, "Wow you sure bitch about the vehicle we make out in all the time, I have all good memories in this car so far don't you Tris?"

Tristan smiled at his brother, "Ok since you put it that way you are right, she is perfect then." Ross pulled his brother onto his lap and started to kiss him, "tonight I get you Tris, I can't wait anymore, lets go to lake tonight."

….

April knocked on the bedroom door, "Hey you guys is anyone going to make supper or what?" Violet knocked even harder than her sister, "If you don't make supper I'm making everyone pop tarts."

Sam got up immediately when he heard that, he threw on some pants and went downstairs to get something started, "Go out to the garden and pick some vegetables for the salad but first tell the boys to weed and mow or supper is going to be an Oliver Twist moment for both of them."

…..

During supper Tristan and Ross kept sneaking glances at each other, Castiel watched them both carefully, "What is it you two are keeping secret?" Ross put down his fork and slide down in his chair, "I hate it when you do that mom, we are seventeen and, hunters for Christ sake, I don't think we have to answer for everything anymore."

Dean grabbed his ear, "Apologize to your mother smartass, and don't take that name in vain, you know how much that hurts his feelings. If he thinks something is going on then it is, spill it."

Tristan got up and brought his plate to the sink, "I'm not hungry anymore, lets go Ross." Sam was growing weary of the twins constantly thumbing their noses at the house rules, Sam stuck out his hand, "Car keys…both sets and don't say you can't find them either."

Ross dropped his head and stood in front of Castiel, "Sorry mom, I just get tired of you treating us like babies. If I'm old enough to kill things I think I'm old enough to not have to tell you everything ." Ross fished out the car keys from his pocket and put them on the table and Tristan followed, "Sorry mom but what Ross said is how I feel too."

Dean snorted, "Cry me a friggin' river guys, you could have grown up like Sammy and I without a parent that gave a crap about you….would that be better?"

Sam looked at them both, they looked crushed. "Look its because we love you that we keep an eye on all of you so much, we want it better for you than it was for us."

Castiel noticed Ross and Tristan seemed almost in tears, "Is your secret so important? If it is than keep it…and your car keys but remember, use good judgement."

Ross got up and hugged the angel, "Thanks for trusting us." They both grabbed their keys and left the room.

Dean watched them out the window as they drove away, "So what do you think their up to Cas?" Castiel got up and stood next to him, "Most likely something foolish."

Sam wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and pressed against him kissing his neck, "Today was beautiful…very special." Dean hugged them both then kissed Castiel, "I forgot how awesome this is, thanks blue eyes."

Violet and April watched everything that went on, Violet tugged on Castiels robe, "What are they talking about Mommy?" Castiel picked her up, "Just things my beauty, nothing for you to be concerned about."

April cleared the table and grabbed some paper and pens, "Can we make anniversary party plans now? I love parties, it gives me a reason to dress up."

They all sat together and made plans for the celebration.

…..

Ross parked by the lake, he held his brothers hand and looked over at him, "Are you ready babe?"

Tristan took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah…I am."

TBC


	138. 136) Virginity Lost

They had parked at the lake so many nights before to be alone together but this was different, Ross shut of the engine and the brothers turned to look at each other. Ross leaned over for a kiss and Tristan took the gesture gratefully then smiled almost shyly at his brother.

They didn't speak, they knew what they were going to do, Tristan got out and fished the blanket out of the car, Ross slipped the tube of lubricant into his pocket when his brother wasn't looking and they walked to the edge of the lake.

Tristan spread out the blanket and sat down, he nervously bit a nail and stared at the water. Ross took him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back, he kissed his brothers neck like he had done so many times before, Ross noticed Tristan tense up as he ran his hands over the soft skin.

"I'm scared Ross, its going to hurt isn't it?" Ross slowly unbuttoned his brother's shirt and pulled it off, "I don't know…maybe it will." He sucked on the small pink nipple and bit firmly making his brother cry out and then beg for more.

Ross quickly undid his brother's belt and fly pulling the jeans off in one motion then his shoes. Tristan looked up at him, "Take your clothes off Ross, I want to see you too."

Ross stripped and kneeled at his brothers feet, "Roll over for me Tris" he did as he was told and felt himself being opened up and a wet tongue licking him, he was relieved he took special care to prepared for his brother beforehand.

"Tristan you are so pretty…just perfect." He kissed and worked his mouth over every inch and pushed his tongue inside tasting the clean, delicate skin. Tristan got on his hands and knees so his brother could get deeper, he pushed against him moaning loudly.

Ross took his time, after awhile the area was bright pink for the attention so he pulled away and worked a lubricated finger inside, "Are you doing ok, I'm not hurting you am I?" Tristan pushed back a little and took in a breath, "Good pain Ross."

Ross worked in another and Tristan grunted, he tried to help but Ross stopped him, "No baby just let me do it, I have to stretch you." Ross got a rhythm going, slowing working in and out while he stroked his dick with his free hand.

He couldn't wait any longer, he was afraid he would have an orgasm just working his brother with his fingers. He pushed gently, Tristan looked back at him, "Did you bring condoms….is it ok?" Ross closed his eyes and felt the head finally pop inside, "Its ok Tris, we haven't been with anyone else…I wanna come inside you."

Tristan tried not to cry out when he felt his brother push all the way in and started to work himself but he couldn't help it, Tristan's eyes welled up with tears and his breath became ragged trying to get used to the pressure. He couldn't stop the whimper that came out and then started to cry quietly, Tristan didn't want his brother to know it was painful.

Ross had a hair trigger cock that first time after he felt the initial heat and the tight hole squeezing him like a vise, "Tris…I can't stop..." he pushed hard once more and let out a wild sound, a second wave hit and then he collapsed on top of Tristan.

Ross rolled him over and kissed him and was surprised to see a flash of light in the hazel eyes, they glowed and dimmed as Tristan arched his body and then fell back, "Ross…what happened to me?" Tristan's eyes darted around and he looked frightened.

Ross pushed him on his side and opened him up, there was a slow trickle of pink tinged semen starting and the area looked swollen and red. He felt horrible and pulled his brother on his lap. "Its ok Tris I got you." He held him tight, "I hurt you didn't I?" Tristan buried his face in his brothers shoulder, "I'm really sore, I'm so nervous I don't know why." His body shook until Ross started to rub his back.

"I'll help you get dressed and when we get back I can run you a warm bath ok Tris? I promise next time will feel better."

"Ok Ross, I feel like I'm really yours now forever."

…

When they got back, true to his word he ran Tristan a warm bath and sat next to the tub while his brother relaxed. "Can I get you anything, do you want me to wash you?" Tristan looked at him with sleepy eyes, "Just sit here and keep me company."

…..

The next morning Tristan and Ross held hands under the table and kept smiling at each other. Tristan was shifting uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair. Castiel watched them and was going to ask them something but decided whatever it was they did last night didn't matter. He trusted them to do the right thing.

Castiel finished eating and went out to the garden with the girls, Tristan joined them and sat next to Castiel in the dirt while he weeded. Castiel looked at him and Tristan had a smile on his face, he looked shyly at his mother wanting to share the secret but not sure if he should.

Castiel stood up and brushed off his jeans, "Is there anything you would like to talk about Tristan?"

Tristan looked at the girls, Castiel told them to take a break and go in the house. Violet got up and grumbled, "I get all dirty for nothin'." April flicked the back of her head, "Shut up, you are such a whiner."

…..

Castiel knew what he was going to say, the angel felt it in his heart what the twins had done, "What is it son?"

Tristan blushed, "We did it." Castiel sat back down next to him, "What did you both do?"

Tristan looked around nervously, "Don't tell our dads ok? We had sex…real sex all the way, Ross did it to me and it was really great."

Castiel sighed and pushed the bangs out of the boys face, "Alright…it is ok, did you remember to use protection?" Tristan shook his head no, "Its ok mom, we haven't been with anyone else that way and we never will, it doesn't make it gross. We have different dads and even if we didn't it wouldn't matter to us, Ross and I are in love."

Castiel rolled his blue eyes up to the clouds and prayed for the right words, "Tristan, you and your brother are nephilim, you should have used a condom. Sam and Dean are pure human, there are no consequences for them when they do not use them but for you and Ross there is a possibility."

"A possibility of what mom, what are you talking about? If this is to scare us from doing it again we will anyway." Tristan got up, anger flashed in his eyes, "I thought I could tell you without you saying anything bad."

Castiel got up and grabbed his shoulder, "Hush your mouth and listen, there is a possibility you could become pregnant Tristan that was all I was trying to say to you." Castiel felt light headed and hung onto his sons arm.

"Mom, there is no way that happened ok?"

"Alright then, if you feel anything…anything at all that is different please tell me." Castiel braced himself against Tristan. "Let us go into the house where it is cooler, I feel tired now."

….

Castiel sat by the window in the living room watching the girls in the garden and smiled to himself. _"They are so precious and beautiful, we are so blessed Father, thank you for accepting this…letting me have my family. I promise Father I am raising good nephilim to make you proud."_

Dean walked in and sat on the floor by the couch, he put his head on the angels lap and Castiel ran his fingers through the close cropped hair. "You are so lovely Dean…so perfect."

"I have something to confess Cas, I'm not really perfect but don't tell anyone ok?" Dean laughed to himself, "Its been my lifelong secret and the only other person that knows is Sammy."

"You are perfect to me Dean, no one can ever tell me different. Where you are concerned I have blinders and I am fine with that." Dean looked up at Castiel and ran his hand over his stomach, then grabbed his hip giving it a squeeze, "That's all I can ask for baby, you get me and accept me faults and all. Its all I ever wanted, unconditional love."

…

Tristan was ready to let the arrow go when his brother broke his concentration, he relaxed the bow. "What are doing Tris, practicing for the Olympics or something? You've been out here for a couple hours." Ross had been watching and the last couple shots Tristan's muscles were trembling from fatigue and he became worried.

"I'm fine Ross, I have a lot on my mind." He tried to make the shot again but despite his strong build his body wouldn't cooperate any longer. He went to gather up the arrows and when he went back to the barn Ross was waiting for him. "You have been acting weird, ever since we had sex, Tris if you're mad at me or you still hurt just say something ok?"

Tristan hugged his brother, "No everything is fine." Ross went to close the barn door and then grabbed Tristan and started to kiss him, "Good, its all I can think about now, I want to fuck you again, how about tonight do you feel up to it?"

Tristan pulled away and didn't meet his brothers eyes, I want to, I don't know…I told mom." Ross turned his back and tried to catch his breath, "Why would you do that? This is between us Tris, our secret, I wanted to enjoy this without anyone bothering us."

"Mom wont say anything, I was so happy I had to tell someone. This was a really big deal for me, look how long I waited. Ross I'm sorry but everything is fine."

"Well what did he say about it? I suppose mom tried to scare the hell out of you with a bunch of parental horror stories right? The whole world will end because we had sex."

Tristan laughed, "How did you know? That's exactly what happened, just a bunch of stuff I don't even think is true. Tonight lets stay in our comfortable bed and do it, we can be quiet."

TBC


	139. 137) Castiel Goes Old School On Eros

That night Tristan and Ross took a shower together which lead to a passionate kissing marathon, Tristan was the first to break it off. "I can't kiss anymore, we have to get to bed or I'm going to lose it right here." They got out and went to the bedroom not bothering to towel off and fell together on the comforter.

Ross got off the bed and went to his knees he pulled his brother to the edge of the mattress and worked kisses along the inside of his wet thighs. Tristan began to roll his head from side to side groaning loudly not caring if anyone heard him, in fact the thought of disapproval from their parents made the noises even louder.

Ross worked his brother's cock in a frenzy to get him off as quickly as possible just so he could screw him sooner and was rewarded with a throat full of come.

Ross spit the load into his hand and rolled his brother onto his stomach so he was bent over the side of the bed. Tristan felt the thick, warm liquid worked inside him by his brother's fingers. He was still sore from the first time but wanted to please his lover.

Ross started to push his way inside, "I promise this will be better, I've got a surprise." Ross started to fuck his brother, he kept adjusting the angle until he knew he was hitting the right spot to drive Tristan wild.

Ross smiled to himself when he felt the shiver run through Tristan's body.  
"Ross…what are doing to me…oh god.." he started to buck against him until Ross actually had to anchor himself down with his hands around Tristan's waist so he could finish.

" Tris this is all mine…say it." Tristan's voice was low and sultry, "I'm all yours…my heart ..my body." That was when Ross couldn't take it any longer, he filled his brother and stayed inside of him as long as he could then slowing pulled out.

He got on the bed and pulled Tristan on top of him, he saw the light again behind the pretty hazel eyes looking down on him, there was a flash and it faded slowly to nothing.

He groaned into his brother's ear, "Ross I can feel everything inside me, its so beautiful with you." He closed his eyes and a jolt went through him, it felt uncomfortable and then a warm sensation filled Tristan and he relaxed.

…..

Dean was out in the garage giving the Impala a tune up when he felt someone press against his ass, "Is that my hot little brother or my hot little mama angel?"

Hands reached around and started to undo his belt and fly then reach in and pulled his cock out, a soft, familiar voice replied, "Neither…guess who Dean."

Dean slammed his head into the open car hood trying to get up, "Son of a…damn it." He stood up holding his head and then quickly stuffed his erection back in his pants and zipped up. There was Conner smiling at him, "I really missed you Dean."

Dean pressed against the car and yelled for Castiel and Sam, Castiel came out, "Dean, Sam went over to Bobby's house what is wrong?" The angel stopped in his tracks and his eyes clouded over as soon as he saw who it was. "Eros…or Conner..whatever it is that you call yourself, what are you doing here harassing my husband you whore."

Eros blew Castiel a kiss and winked, "You husband has never done anything he didn't want to do. The only magic I used was my face, body and voice, I'm so sorry pretty angel but that is the honest truth."

The god did a turn, "He always wants me isn't that right Dean? I suppose with you being so out of shape from all of those babies he needs something that is still toned and tight." Eros smiled and his honey eyes lit up waiting for a reaction.

Conner went up to Dean and kissed him, Dean looked over and a light burned in his angels eyes, "Baby you saw ,…I didn't kiss back, nothing happened I swear it."

Castiel grabbed Conner by the hair and yanked him off Dean, "Yes Dean, nothing happened but something is about to." He hit the god in the chest with the palm of his hand sending him crashing into the garage wall.

Eros licked the trail of blood coming down his face and smiled, "Oh baby I love the way you do foreplay, got anymore in you?" Castiel went over and yanked him up, "Leave now and I will not have to harm you."

Eros kissed the angel hard on the mouth taking his breath away, "I said more foreplay please, I always wondered what it would like to be with a full blood. If you say no Castiel I might have to have sex with those two pretty sons of yours."

Castiel grabbed his throat and squeezed. Dean yelled to Castiel, "Cas…baby as much I'd love to see you put that little bitch in the ground he still has a kid, you have to think of Lucian and Oliver."

Castiel let him go and Eros fell to the ground coughing, "Thank you Dean." Dean stood over him, "I did it for Lucian, it would break his heart if he found out plus as fucking sad as it is I think Oliver still has a thing for you."

Eros grabbed Dean's thigh and looked up at him, Dean was mesmerized by the god's pretty face and amber honey eyes, "How the hell do you manage to look so innocent? I just want to kiss and cuddle you." Castiel slapped Dean in the face, "Snap out of it Dean and back away while I take out the refuse."

Castiel grabbed Eros and vanished, the next this Dean heard was a loud splash and a scream. _"Ok…koi pond."_

Dean ran to the koi pond and watched as Castiel dunked his head under water, Dean tried to stop the fight but was rebuffed with and invisible barrier, neither angel no god listened as he yelled at them. Dean gave up, went in the house and came back with a cooler of beer then sat down to watch the show.

Just then Sam pulled in the driveway, when he got out he walked to the back of the house to see what the commotion was. "Dean what the hell,stop them Cas is pregnant!"

Dean stayed bench watching with interest and occasionally squeezing his dick. He patted the spot next to him and Sam stormed over.

"Dean get off your ass and help me stop this." Dean shrugged, "Go ahead and try Sammy, I'm not getting in the middle of that cat fight, besides every time I get close a barrier goes up so just sit and enjoy the show, I sure am."

Sam sat down and nervously watched at Castiel dragged the young god half out of the water and pushed his face into the mud then pulled him out, "Will you stay way from my family?" Eros screamed, "Never you heaven reject."

Castiel literally roared with anger, "You will with you never crawled out of Aphrodite's…." Castiel pointed to Dean, "Darling what do you call it?"

Dean yelled back, "Clown hole." Castiel finished his sentence, "Aphrodite's clown hole." Dean handed Sam a beer, "Come on you have to admit this is getting kinda hot."

Eros back handed the angel into the water and jumped on him, "Why are you doing this Castiel? Are you that insecure being nothing but their incubator…well I wont promise anything, give in and let me do what I do."

Tristan and Ross ran out and hit an invisible wall as they tried to help, "Come on you guys do something." Dean looked up at Ross, "Sorry kid, your mother is giving an old school fire and brimstone beat down to Eros, just let it happen."

Dean pulled a candy bar out of his pocket, leaned back and ate it as the time ticked away. Dean whispered excitedly to his brother, "Look Sammy, its like free mud wrestling." Sam's hazel eyes followed every move, "Well yeah Dean…with them being all wet…hardly covered."

Sam smiled wickedly to his brother when they both emerged out of the pond, Castiel and Eros were both soaked, the angels robe was clinging to his body almost transparent and Eros had shown up in the shortest linen tunic possible now hanging around his waist.

Dean breathed in deeply and turned around, Ross had went in the house and made popcorn, he and his brother were standing behind them eating it. Sam looked back at them, "Seriously guys, popcorn?" Ross shrugged, "So what dad, a guys gotta eat."

Dean grabbed the bowl away and dug in, "To be fair Sam we are out of chips."

Eros wrapped a leg around the angel's waist and started kissing him, "The more you beat me the sexier I think you are Castiel, besides I wont hurt you really, I would hate to damage your surprise. I am a lot of things but I wouldn't do that."

Castiel lifted him up and the tunic slid the rest of the way off, "You think you can hurt me? I have killed stronger beings than you, if you did not have a child and I did not like Oliver you would be extinguished by now."

Eros changed to Conner and stopped struggling, Castiel noticed the change in demeanor and let him down. Conner looked up at him and smiled softly, he pressed his pretty, naked flesh against Castiel with only a thin, wet linen separating them, "I'm sorry Castiel, I just get so lonely and I care about your family, my love is expressed sexually but its who I am you know that. It would be like me asking you to not be a warrior, its who you are."

Castiel softened and Conner hugged him, "You feel so good, strong and handsome." Conner pulled off the angels robe and it dropped in the water. Dean yelled, "Don't fall for it babe, that's how I get caught all the time…see its not so friggin' easy to say no."

Tristan smiled and nudged his brother, "Holy crap that guy is so hot." Dean got up and pointed to the Mustang, "Go take a drive, you guys don't need to see the rest of this, its getting weird…I mean what with one of them being you're mom and all."

The boys protested but left saying it better be over in an hour. Sam got up and walked up to the edge as close as he could, "Castiel how would you feel about taking care of him with a little help?"

Castiel looked at Conner, "If we do this do you promise to stop bothering my family?" Conner rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure…whatever."

TBC


	140. 138) The Mud Wrestling Show

Castiel dragged him out of the koi pond onto the grass dropped him in front of Sam and Dean, "I will give him what he wants and he said he would leave us alone."

Conner sat up and crawled over to Dean pulling himself up on his knees, Conner was bloody, beaten, filthy and naked. He looked up at Dean, "Give me what I came for…what I need from the Winchesters."

Dean looked at him like the dessert bar at a buffet, "Damn you kid, I said you were going to kill me someday." Dean grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up on his lap, he pulled off his t shirt and wiped Conner's face off with it. "You are such a sweet little baby aren't you, breaking my heart with that bloody, pouty little face of yours."

Sam had already stripped and grabbed him off Deans lap, "I personally am tired of your bullshit Conner or Eros…or whatever. Dean take off your clothes and lets give him something to remember us by."

Dean snatched him back for himself, "I'll share if we can spit roast this little whore."

Dean stripped and sat next to Eros, he gave his face a hard slap, "That's what you want isn't it?" The god was knocked on his back and tasted the fresh blood, "If that's what you think I need because I've been so bad." He reached a foot out and worked it between Dean's legs massaging with his toes.

Conner looked up at Sam and touched his face, "Sam this is Conner now, your friend, not Eros. Would you have hit me like that?" Sam suddenly saw his friend and lover looking up at him and felt a wave a sorrow wash over him as he remembered Conner before his memories came back and his brother came to get him. He was the innocent boy in high school, misunderstood, talented and sweet searching for something and not knowing what it was.

"No I wouldn't Conner," he sat down next to him in the grass.

Conner sat on Sam's lap, "I'm always so confused, I wish I knew who I really was Sam. I had a sister and a father, all that is gone and I'm this thing I had forgotten about for so long but he is such a huge part of me. I do these things, like today and I really can't stop ever, so you all will have to do what you think you need to do to me."

Castiel, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away dumping him next to the peonies, "You are a home wrecking liar Eros, now all your talk of wanting a full blood will come true." The angel pulled his head back and bit down on Conner's neck until a trail of blood ran into his wet hair. Castiel pulled up and his mouth was covered in a slick of crimson.

Dean walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh Cas…baby I think its getting a little out of hand now." Castiel slowly turned his head toward Dean and growled, "I will do what I want to him Dean, do not interfere." Dean held up his hands and backed away, "Whatever you say little mama..you are the boss."

Conner had his eyes closed and small, pained noises came from his throat but he opened his legs and waited for whatever the angel decided to do next. "You will learn that I will not tolerate anyone touching my husbands, I have let you go in the past, turned a blind eye to your behavior but now each time I find you trying to touch Sam or Dean this is what you will get."

Castiel sat on top of the lithe young god and forced a hungry kiss on his lips but Eros responded back by wrapping his legs around Castiel and not letting go, "I'm not going to make it easy for you Castiel."

Castiel smiled up at Sam, "Ah…see Sam there he is, beneath the tears and tragedy is the heart of a true whore."

Dean sat back down on the bench confused by what was happening, "Who are you and what did you do with my sweet angel?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and hissed, "Sweet angel…sweet angel you say? Well let me tell you something Dean Winchester, before I became your bitch I was actually not always good. Is that what you think being an angel is…just like on the television? "After all these years you should know better."

"Look, baby don't get all mad its just that you seem pretty hormonal or something. Ease it back a little and don't get so upset, please Cas for me?"

Castiel slammed his fist on the bench cracking it, "Do not treat me like a child, I have done things your mind could not process, you live by my good grace everyday because I love you all but every time you had intercourse with this pretty little thing it left a scar on my heart. Now watch me and instead of touching yourself I hope you hurt as I have."

Dean wasn't sure what to say so he said nothing, he put his clothes back on as did Sam and they sat and watched.

Castiel pinned Eros down by the shoulders, "What if I told you I love you Eros…I love your young, smooth, unmarked body, the pretty unlined face of youth, and the tightness of a virgin." Eros was for once speechless and like the Winchesters stayed quiet watching the angel carefully.

Castiel bit his shoulder and drew blood once again, "I love that you tolerate the pain I can give and flourish under it, no whining like a human where things are too this or too that…you are a god. I thought green eyes were beautiful but yours are the color of wild honey gathered by the bees from the fruit trees of ancient Greece, I know this because I have tasted it."

Dean started to get angry, "Ok now you are just being an asshole Cas, my eyes trump his any day of the week, and what is this bull crap about unlined, young and tight? Sam and I aren't on the down slope you know."

It was true, Castiel had slowed the rate of decline in the Winchesters to a crawl so they remained beautiful, youthful and healthy much longer. When people questioned it Sam joked he and his brother had a two pictures aging in an attic somewhere.

Castiel turned the youth over, raised his hips in the air and slammed himself inside as Eros cried out loud from the incredible pain. "You see it is only nice to let a full blood take you if he holds back…I am not holding back."

Sam looked shocked, "You were holding back all this time?" Castiel hit the god so hard the brothers thought his hips would shatter, Castiel smiled at them, "Oh yes if I wanted to I could ruin you both, break every bone and tear your insides apart. But I love you both so much I would never do that."

Eros started to cry as the angel broke him like a wild animal, "That is it, cry and learn from this whore. These two are mine forever." Castiel flipped him again and bent him in half so he could look at the gods face as he finished. "What are you Eros…tell me."

Eros cried out in agony and closed his eyes tight not able to look into the light, "I am a whore."

Castiel whispered, "Good boy Eros, now we both know who has the real power." Castiel slammed into him one last time and Eros screamed, his eyes turned the color of ink and he cried real tears. Castiel roughly pulled out and got up, "Now you will know what it is like, perhaps learn from the experience to come." Eros slowly tried to get up but fell down and tried to catch his breath. "What did you do to me angel?"

Castiels voice became softer and he held out his hand to him, Eros cautiously took it and a light traveled from the angel through the god taking away the hurt and pain. "I did what should have been done to you a long time ago, let you meet your match, teach you a difficult lesson. Now go and be well, perhaps visit Oliver and tell him how lucky you are to have him and be a father to your son."

Eros didn't look at Sam or Dean, he vanished without a word.

Dean got up and was going to touch Castiel but was afraid to. "Dean it is fine, I was teaching you a lesson as well, did I hurt your feelings?"

Dean looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I guess I had it coming, it doesn't feel very good."

Sam went over and ran his hand over Castiel, "Can you heal, I know you get a slow decline in powers when you're pregnant. Sweetheart you shouldn't have done that, it was dangerous."

Castiel clung to Sam, "I am sorry, it was foolish and I let my anger and pain get the best of me Sam, I promise it wont happen again, could you help me to the house?" Sam lifted Castiel, carried him up on the porch and kicked the door open. Dean followed and when Sam set the angel down on the couch Castiel actually let out a small laugh. "Sam you make me feel like a queen."

Dean sat across from them with his arms folded staring at his brother feeling a bit jealous, "Thanks for showing me up Sam, if anyone is a queen its you."

….

Oliver was making supper for Lucian and Sophia when Eros appeared, he took one look at Oliver's mother and was going to leave. Sophia stood up and held up her hand, "Wait Eros, do not leave, I will, I believe you and my son have much to talk about. Oliver I will take Lucian so you both can have privacy."

Lucian looked up at her sadly, "But grandma I want to see my dad." Sophia smiled at the boy softly, "Not today my daring."

They vanished and Oliver kept his back to Eros. "So what do I call you, Conner or Eros, I usually refer to you as the deadbeat dad."

He looked around the small house Oliver shared with his son, then sat at the table, "Call me Conner, I'm not especially proud of Eros."

Oliver angrily slammed down a pan on the stove, "So what do you want Conner, sex, a place to stay while you hump your way around the state, to visit our son and then take off again?"

Conner looked down at the table feeling a rare moment of shame, "What you said is fair, I haven't been nice to you Oliver and all you did was love and accept me. Castiel sort of beat and fucked some sense into me, told me to come and see you…tell you how lucky I am to have you, he said I should be a father to my son."

Oliver sat down across from him, he felt tired and this was just one more thing added to his plate of problems, "So is that how you feel or are you just here because you got laid by Cas and he gave you a beat down….wish I could have seen that."

Conner shook his head, "No I'm glad you didn't, it was pretty brutal but I deserved it. Yeah I do feel like that, you know I do love you Oliver. When Sam introduced us I was so smitten with you and when we lived together it was really good…I remember you know. Even after my brother came to get me and I went back to work I would see couples I had paired and wished I was back with you."

Oliver looked at him and wiped his eyes, "Damn I hate crying, I hate being weak. If I let you come back and into our son's life you have to promise me you wont break his heart. If mine breaks it wont be the first time but Lucian is a kid really. I know he is going to be eleven but in some ways he seems younger than that."

Conner took his hand, "I want to try, I promised Castiel I will not go after the Winchesters…especially Dean, ever again."

"Alright then, you can stay on a trial basis."

…..

Dean was rubbing the angel's feet and working his way up his legs, he noticed the bruises healing slowly. "This takes a lot out of you babe, doesn't it?"

"Yes Dean, it does. I was thinking that before I am not able to perhaps I should bring all the children to visit my family, it would be wonderful for the girls and Sophia is still garrison Captain so everyone will be civil. I just need for them to see that nephilim are beautiful and valid, there are many who find them a monstrosity."

Dean stopped what he was doing and stood up, "No, I don't want them around anyone or anything that feels that way, besides its too dangerous."

Castiel sat up and grabbed his hand, "Then Dean, come with me and bring Sam."

TBC


	141. 139) Bullies, Babies & Brothers

April walked in with Violet in tow, "What are you guys talking about?" She sat next to Castiel and gave him a kiss. Violet ran over and sat in Dean's lap, "I know what you were talking about daddy." Dean pinched her nose and she giggled, "Oh you do Vi, what might that be little girl?"

"I heard mommy say we could take a trip, right mommy?" Dean frowned at her, "You know its not nice to listen in on people talking like that." She smiled and looked at Dean with her big violet eyes, "But daddy if I don't, I never find out anything around here."

Dean gave her the raised eyebrow and she giggled, "Don't do the eye thing with me baby girl, Sammy does it all the time…I'm wise to you both."

Sam scooped her up and whispered, "It works every time." Dean watched them whisper, "What are you two conspiring about over there?"

Violet pressed her cheek against Sam's and they both broke into big smiles complete with two sets of impressive dimples, in unison they both said, "Nothing."

Dean slapped his forehead, "Now I get double the dimples…I'm so screwed."

April held Castiel's hand , "Mom can we go to visit your family then?" April knew who had the power behind the throne and that was Castiel and Sam. Dean made most of the choices for the family, he was the alpha male, but if Castiel or Sam wanted something different, somehow they almost always got their way.

One time April questioned Castiel what his magic power was and her mother laughed, "I cannot reveal that, someday when you are older a handsome boy will catch your eye and then you will have the power as well."

Castiel got up and walked out leaving Dean with the two girls, his parting words were, "It is up to your father my darlings."

Dean shouted, "Thanks a lot Cas." When Dean looked back there were two girls staring at him smiling. "Crap, I can't win can I?"

…..

Tristan and Ross were sitting by the lake together talking, Ross was tossing rocks into the water and was getting bored, "Do you think its all over now, we can go back home?"

"Yeah I think mom kicked his ass…or did something to it, I really don't want to know." Tristan patted the grass, "Why don't you sit down by me?" Ross didn't need a second invitation, he sat and started to paw at his brother, "Tris you want to mess around?" he didn't wait for an answer and started to put his hand down the back of his brother's jeans.

Tristan pushed him away, "Ok but why can't I do you this time?" Ross didn't say anything, he nervously plucked at the grass. "What's the matter Ross, don't you want to know what its like? I sure do, I bet you would feel really good to be inside." Tristan started to kiss him aggressively and opened his pants.

They saw a car coming and Ross quickly got up and zipped up his pants. Tristan stayed sitting and they both watched a convertible pull in, it was two of the local football players from their school. They came to drink beer and hang out, Tristan and Ross looked at each other and smiled.

There was nothing the brothers liked better than to make two big, straight, sickeningly macho young jocks get on their knees and suck off the twins while they each watched. The kink was taking someone that over compensated for their manhood and reduce them to nothing more than a set of pretty lips and a wet hole.

Tristan was first, he leaned into the convertible and grabbed a beer from the cooler, the athletic blonde pushed his shoulder, "Christ, Winchester you could fucking ask first, what are you two incest queers doing here anyway?"

The other boy laughed, "Probably just got done butt fucking each other, what a waste. All the hot girls that throw themselves at you both and you reject them all."

Ross was getting angry, but Tristan motioned for him to be calm. He leaned back in the car and looked straight into the brunettes eyes, "I bet you would love to suck my dick wouldn't you, I see you watching me in the locker room, drooling over my fine ass bending over as I change." His eyes burned into the football players and the boy got out of the car.

Tristan motioned for him to get on his knees and the boy did, "Do it you prick, and do a good job or I'll beat the crap out of you." He undid Tristan's pants, pulled him out and started to suck, it was clumsy, very unskilled but Tristan thought it still felt great.

While the blonde watched in disbelief Ross grabbed his face and hissed, "Your turn, just be happy you are only giving me a blow job you self righteous bastard." He pulled him out of the car and forced his head down, Ross was already out and hard at the thought of making him do it.

He smiled at his brother as the blonde took Ross into his mouth.

Ross grabbed his hair and jammed himself down the jocks throat making him gag, "For someone with such a big mouth you sure can't take a big dick can you?" He pulled himself out and the blonde coughed, "I'm sorry Ross, I'll do better for you."

He dove back in working harder to please him, he looked up and Ross to be sure he was doing a good job, "Good boy, you know I think senior year you can be my little slut, I'm going have you follow me around like a puppy and when your asshole friends question you about it what will you tell them blondie?"

He pulled off breathing hard, "That I'm you slut?" Ross pushed his dick back in again and closed his eyes, "That's right you overgrown whore, be sure to tell them what a fag you are."

Tristan fell against the Mustang and filled the boys mouth with come, listening to his brother was the trigger. When he was done he lifted the brunette to his feet, looked in his eyes and snapped his fingers, the boy shook his head and staggered back. He saw his friend finishing Ross and then touched his own lips.

Tristan laughed at him, "That taste in your mouth is me, remember that before you call my brother and I anymore names, before you pick on anyone in school or spread crap about my family."

He grabbed the boy and kissed him for good measure but was surprised when the boy kissed him back. The jock tried to push his tongue in Tristan's mouth but pulled away and snapped his fingers again. The jock tried to kiss him again but he got a shove for his troubles.

"Tris you are hot, I liked you forcing me like that…Christ you are so hot." Tristan held his hand up, " I'm a little too much for you big boy."

Ross finished quickly, the excitement of watching his brother was also his trigger. When he was done the blonde stayed on his knees looking up at him, Ross knelt down and looked into his eyes, he snapped his fingers and the jock blinked, "What..what am I doing?" He ran his tongue over his lips and his eyes opened wide.

Ross was nose to nose with him, "Taste something familiar? Its always the bullies like you that turn out to be gay but your secret is safe with me. Keep your mouth shut and if you ever say another bad word against me or my family I'll ruin you."

The blonde grabbed Ross and kissed him, Ross stood up and looked at his brother with worry, "Tris I think we opened the flood gates on a couple of closet cases."

They both got in the Mustang and before they left Tristan leaned out the window and gave some advice, "I think you both should bang each other. Let us know if that ever happens because we want to watch." The brothers drove away laughing.

…..

That night at supper Castiel took Deans hand and smiled at him, "Thank you Dean, I promise they will be fine." Dean let out a sigh and stared at his steak then started to cut it, "Like I have a choice Cas, sometimes with you I feel like my balls are sitting in a sock drawer upstairs."

Castiel was worried he hurt Dean's feelings, he pushed the slice of pie next to Dean's plate, put his head on his husbands shoulder and touched his own stomach, "Perhaps you could feed me dessert after supper." Dean's cheeks flushed and he broke into a smile, "Well I suppose if you really want me to…I'll bring ice cream ok?"

Sam grabbed Castiel's chin and said sternly, "No over eating, I'm not going to have a repeat of other times where I thought you were losing the baby." As soon as it came out Sam knew he blew it.

Ross dropped his fork and groaned, "No way, gross…you guys are like embarrassing." Tristan made a disgusted face, "Another kid…seriously you have issues, all of you, he pointed at Dean, "You know dad just because you can doesn't mean you should, is it a race to see how many kids you can get mom to push out before you die or something?"

Violet stood on her chair squealing with delight, "I get to be the big sister, now I got someone to boss around, cool!" April sat back and watched, it was what she was best at like Castiel, taking the scene in and moving into the mayhem when she had a better grasp of it. "Congratulations, good thing this house has so many bedrooms."

Ross stood up and brought his plate to the sink, he looked out the window at the old swing set, the koi pond with the waterfall, the old barn and shooting range and all the flowers. "This is a good place for kids isn't it?"

Sam got up and put his arm around his son, "Thanks Ross, family support means a lot."

Tristan was still having trouble with the news, but then he looked at Castiel who was quietly pushing food around on his plate. He was holding his stomach and not meeting anyone's eyes, Tristan felt like a jackass, he held Castiel's hand and smiled, "I'm just thrown by the news is all mom, I think its great because I love being a big brother."

The angel looked up at him with a slight smile and relief flooded through him, "Thank you son for understanding."

Ross grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up, "Can we go to our room now?" Dean waved his hand, "Yeah get out of here, so we can talk."

They rushed to their room and Tristan slapped his brothers bottom, "Lets take a shower and get this going."

TBC


	142. 140) Goodbye Sam, The Monstrosity

Castiel was sitting under the large maple in the front yard watching the sunset, he never tired of the different emerging colors and the ball of light that made itself so useful to such a world as this. He wondered if humans knew how very lucky they were and how much sacrifice went on behind the scenes just so they could exist at all.

Sam sat next to him and put his head in the angel's lap, "Enjoy this now Sam, soon there will not be room for you." He played with the long hair and felt Sam relax, "Cas I'm going to leave…I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Castiel became visibly upset, he instinctively touched his stomach and covered it with his hand, "Dean did not mention this to me, will you be back for our anniversary celebration Sam, it would seem strange without you."

"Dean doesn't know, I just need to have like a week to myself and think about things. Get to know myself again, I've been feeling sort of lost.. I just don't know how to explain it. Of course I'll be back for the party, before that even I just need to do this."

Castiel tilted his head in that funny little way of his and frowned, "Sam you are too young to have what they call a midlife crisis, is it because I will become unattractive to you again?"

Sam sat up and hugged him but the angel didn't hug back, "No baby not that at all, I think you're beautiful no matter what. I have to find who Sam Winchester is again, the old Sam …do understand this at all?"

Castiels face fell and he shook his head no, he thought Sam was leaving when he needed him the most, "You cannot give me a specific date of your return then is that what you are saying? The children will miss you."

Sam looked into his hurt blue eyes, "Sweetheart its only for a week, I got my cell and if you need me I'll be there ok?" Sam lifted up Castiel's shirt and kissed his baby goodbye then got up and left.

The angel watched him drive out and take off down the road.

…

Tristan shoved his brother back on the bed then pulled out a bottle of lube from the night stand , "Guess who is going to get it tonight?" Ross laughed nervously, "Tris can you make it a little more romantic?" Tristan crawled on the bed and whispered, "Sit on my face, is that romantic enough for you?"

….

Castiel was in bed with Dean watching TV, Dean turned to the angel, "So have you seen Sam, he usually rolls in here about this time." Castiel frowned and shook his head, "No he left, did he not tell you Dean? He said he needed time alone and would be back in a week."

Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam, it went to voicemail, "That little douche bag isn't picking up, this is bullshit leaving like this when he knew I needed help on a job." Dean whipped the phone at the wall and broke it, "He wont answer, shit this is just awesome."

"Well do not worry about the children and I, tomorrow we are leaving to visit my family." Dean got up and picked up the pieces of phone, Castiel could hear him crying. Castiel got up and sat on the floor next to him, "Darling do not cry, we will be home the following morning."

Dean buried his face in the angel's hair, "I'm going to be alone, how long has it been since that happened Cas? I don't want to be alone, I want my family here."

…..

Ross was moving so much that Tristan had to hold him in place while he licked and fingered him. "See my hot brother I knew you would like it. Get on top because I'm ready."

Ross positioned himself and tried to relax but in Tristan's excitement he went too fast forcing himself inside, "Tris it hurts…slow down." Tristan stopped and waited until his brother told him to go on, "Ok…its ok now go ahead."

Tristan went carefully after that watching his brother's face for signs of distress but Ross was feeling it finally, and rode Tristan until he couldn't stop himself, the next thing he knew Tristan was covered in come. "Tris baby come inside me…"

Tristan cried out and lifted him off the bed, Ross groaned, "I know what you mean now Tris, I can feel it..feel you." when Tristan looked up the light played behind his green eyes and then faded.

…..

Sam watched the road open up in front of him as he sped down the highway, he didn't know where he would end up but he would know when he found it.

….

Later that night, Ross woke up with his brother spooned against him. When he moved Ross could feel the stickiness of his brothers come dried on his thighs and he smiled to himself. It was the ultimate closeness, and now he wanted Tristan. Ross carefully moved his brothers leg forward and started to push his way inside, Tristan's eyes shot open and he groaned, "Ross what are you doing."

Ross whispered, "Just relax, I needed you Tris, I love you…just let me show you how much."

The nephilim had a higher threshold for pain than a pure blood human and taking each other this way without preparation was painful but not as much for a mortal.

They moved quietly under the blanket when they heard footsteps going to the living room, Ross put his hand over Tristan's mouth then buried his face in the head of pretty hair as he filled him up with his seed. "I love you so much…its so beautiful."

Tristan pushed back against him and Ross closed his eyes as the flash of light came from Tristan and then dimmed to hazel again.

….

Dean sat on the couch looking out the window wondering where Sam was at that moment, he hated being separated from his brother and he was feeling hurt that Sam didn't bother to tell him he was leaving. It didn't help that Castiel was taking the children tomorrow to visit his family.

The very family that Dean didn't trust with Castiel let alone his own kids, he felt like at that moment his life had no control, that he would wake up and it all was a nightmare. Sam, Castiel, the children, his new baby on the way and their wonderful life in the countryside.

….

Dean looked around the table at the kids and then Castiel, he picked at his breakfast and then pushed his plate away. Castiel pointed to Deans plate with his fork, "Dean what is wrong, you never skip a meal. You know we will be fine and tomorrow morning we will be back. If anything seems out of sorts we will come home right away I promise."

Dean smiled hopefully, "Maybe I could come with you blue eyes. Keep an eye on things, besides angels don't scare me."

Castiel grabbed the salt shaker in his hand, the glass shattered and the metal turned to liquid. After that he held up his cut and burned hand and Dean watched it heal slowly.

April closed her eyes and grabbed the hand healing the wounds instantly, "Mom stop showing off and as for you dad, angels are scary so stop trying act brave."

Castiel looked at Dean, "Dean I am sorry but they do not want you there, they…they do not trust you and Sam."

Dean got up and slammed his chair against the table, "Tell my in-laws they can sit and spin in this." He gave a one finger salute.

Castiel looked confused but nodded, "I will tell them to sit on your finger then." Violet patted his arm, "Mommy I'll explain it later." Violet giggled and thought how adorable her mother was when he didn't understand something.

…..

Sam pulled into a dump of a motel after driving all night, he checked in and fell on the bed exhausted. The room was like so many others over all those years on the road.

As awful as it was, the room had a certain attraction, there was a magic to the memories of his brother holding him, he always knew Dean would be there for him, strong and handsome, brave and tender, it was a beautiful thing between them and Sam wished they could revisit a night together like that.

…..

Castiel had them hold hands, "Are you ready children?" Ross was playing a game on his phone and Tristan smacked him, "Hey we are visiting fucking heaven and you have to screw around on your phone?"

Ross shut his phone off and smiled sweetly at Castiel, "Is that true, we are going to fucking heaven because I thought Tris and I already went there last night."

Castiel closed his eyes trying to keep calm, "Do not talk that way in front of your sisters, we will have a long talk about your…fucking heaven when we get back."

April gave Dean a hug then stepped back letting Violet grab his knees, "Bye daddy I love you, I'll bring you back something cool ok?"

Dean messed up her head of curls, "I love you too baby girl, bring me back my angel and my nephilim and I'm a happy camper ok?"

Violet squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, "I bet they have a gift shop, how about a snow globe with a Jesus in it?" Dean burst out laughing and scooped her up, "Darlin' if actually found that up there please get me one ok?"

Tristan took her from Dean and they all made contact and the Winchesters vanished. Dean started counting down the long hours of being alone in a big, quiet house. Muffin rubbed around his ankles and he picked her up, "Hey pretty lady, you wouldn't want to go hunting with me would you?" She purred and Dean hugged her, "Guess its just you and me cat."

…..

Sophia grabbed Castiel and hugged him, "Brother I am so glad you all came, many came to see you and the children." She held her arms up and the talking stopped from the large group of angels, "Everyone, you remember Castiel your former Captain, these are his nephilim, Ross, Tristan, April and Violet, there is a new addition on the way. I want them treated with total respect and kindness, nothing less will be tolerated."

Castiel led the children into the group of angels and they sat down with them, there were many questions and comments, Ross was feeling uncomfortable by all the attention and the strange place. The angels came and touched Castiels stomach admiring the beginning of life inside.

Cheriour approached and Castiel tensed up, he didn't expect the angel to be there. "Hello Castiel, your nephilim are all very attractive. You picked the fathers well, if you must spit in our Fathers face with these half breeds then at least they should be beautiful creations."

Castiel stood up and faced him, "Father gave approval, he has accepted this arrangement." Cheriour touched Castiel's stomach and frowned, "Father has a soft heart when it comes to you and I never knew why. Now you flaunt another abomination growing inside you."

The girls looked up at him and April held her sisters small hands balled into fists to keep her still, she whispered, "Be silent Violet, let mom handle this, its not our world here."

Cheriour walked over to Tristan and Ross, they both stood up and stared at him, "These two are just like the fathers I can see that now."

The angel frowned and then his eyes burned hot, he placed his hand over Tristan's stomach and turned to Castiel, "You dare to bring this here, these two filthy nephilim, brothers at that having a carnal relationship and now this….bastard offspring of two brother nephilim, the most lowly thing in creation."

A gasp came over the crowd, one of them stood and pointed to Castiel, "Now you have gone too far brother, we tried to accept you breeding continuously with the two humans but this is unforgivable, two nephilm mating….the same bloodline…unforgivable."

Castiel looked at Tristan with tears in his eyes, "I did not know Tristan or I would not have brought you here, come children we must go right now."

Sophia stepped between Cheriour and Castiel, "Are there not real criminals you should be punishing Cheriour instead of children? Leave now and let them be."

Cheriour pointed to Tristan, "Abort that Monstrosity or I will do it for you."

TBC


	143. 141) Tortured For His Sins

Tristan grabbed his brother's arm, "Ross what is he talking about?" Ross stepped in front of him, "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about but no one touches my brother."

The angel reached for him, "You sick little half breeds, fornicating and making something even more disgusting than yourselves…I said abort it or I will."

Castiel grabbed the girls and brought them over to Tristan and Ross, they all vanished and Sophia hit Cheriour sending him reeling, "You will not trouble them again, if he wishes to come with his children he will but now you ruined everything."

She looked at them all and shouted, "Those of you with no blood on your hands, those of you with a clean heart may talk about our brother and his children." The reponse was silence, "That is what I thought, you should all be ashamed, and as for Cheriour leave our sight."

….

When Dean came in he heard crying coming from the boy's bedroom, when Dean got there Tristan was on the bed sobbing with Ross and Castiel comforting him. He looked up at Castiel and grabbed his arm, "Please tell me what he was talking about."

Dean sat in a chair and pointed to Castiel, "Something happened, I knew it…that fucked up family of yours are like a pack of wolves on an acid trip and you exposed our kids to them."

"Dean please not here, I will speak to you in private." He pulled Tristan's hand off his arm, "Please get some rest and we will talk tomorrow." Castiel stroked his face and touched his forehead putting his son in a restful sleep.

Ross looked up at him, his voice sounded scared, "Mom, what did that guy mean, is something wrong with us..with Tris?" Castiel touched his face and then his forehead, "Sleep with you brother and tomorrow we will talk."

Dean grabbed the angels hand and brought him to the study, "Ok, spill it…all of it and no bullshit, don't even think of putting me down for the count." Castiel paced the floor and stopped at the window, "I don't want to talk about it until Sam is here, it involves him as much as the rest of us."

Dean pulled out his new cell phone and called Sam, "Sammy, damn it pick up I'm not fucking around, we need you back home ASAP."

…..

Sam was sitting at the dive bar drinking a beer, an attractive woman sat next to him and smiled, "Hey there, I haven't seen you around here before." Sam didn't bother to even look at her, "Yeah well I haven't been here before so I guess that's why. Look I don't want to be an jerk but I just want to drink and I'm not up for conversation ok?" She put up her hands and got up, "Hey no problem, sorry I bothered you."

Sam ordered a boiler maker and drank it down fast and ordered another. He looked at himself in the mirror opposite him and examined his face, Sam looked too thin and worn despite Castiel keeping the brothers physical youth. One thing the angel couldn't stop was life and when it wore someone down there wasn't anything you could do but hold on.

Sam settled up and left, walking down the empty streets of the town searching for an address to another bar, this one was hidden down an alleyway but he found it and knocked on the door. A handsome man dressed in leather opened it and looked Sam over, "Are you here to play pretty boy because this isn't a joke, this is the real deal." Sam stepped inside, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

….

Dean stared at his phone, Sam didn't answer and he was worried, "Cas I can't get Sam to answer, just tell me what's going on please." Castiel sat next to his husband and took his hand, "You know the boys have a relationship similar to you and Sam, the big difference is they are nephilim."

Dean rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on, "Yeah baby I know all that, but they haven't really done much."

Castiel shook his head sadly, "That is where you are wrong Dean, Tristan came to me awhile back and told me Ross made love to him. I asked if they used protection and he said they did not, I told him they were nephilim and something could happen if they were not careful."

Dean covered his face, "Let me guess, they kept doing it without protection right?"

Castiel continued, "Apparently because when we went to see the family an especially nasty angel showed up and knew he was pregnant it is his job to punish those he deems wicked and it did not go well, he told Tristan to abort or he would do it for him. I grabbed the children and we left."

Dean got up and hit the wall, "Damn it, can one thing go right for us…the boys don't understand what's going on, what will happen to them. Now everyone is in danger Cas." Dean sat down and started to cry, "All I wanted for them is something better than what Sam and I had, I wanted our kids safe and secure and now a faction of heaven is hating us and wants to kill my…and I can't believe I'm saying this…grandkid."

Dean went upstairs and wouldn't look at Castiel, the angel followed and sat on the bed next to Dean, "I did not know Dean I swear it, everything was fine until he showed up and got the others upset." Castiel held his stomach and bowed his head, "You will hate me for this then wont you Dean."

"I could never hate you Cas but right now I'm not liking you very much. You kept everything from me then you do exactly what I told you not to do. Fucking hell Cas, what is that kid going to be in Tristan? Its his brother, I didn't have any problem with them having a relationship but I didn't know this would happen."

Castiel changed into his normal clothing and buttoned his trench, "The baby will be innocent, beautiful and wonderful like the rest of its family. They are nephilim Dean, the baby will be perfect."

"What about school, what happens his last year when he starts to show? Christ..he is going to have to quit then and what about Ross, why are you dressed like that, where do you think you are going blue eyes because it wont be out of my sight I can tell you that right now, you aren't taking my baby anywhere."

"Dean I will be back, I must find Sam." Castiel vanished leaving Dean to his own private hell.

…

Sam was blindfolded and felt hands over his body pulling his clothing off , Someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, "Bitch what is your safe word?"

Sam started to shake, "Castiel…my safe word is Castiel." The man yelled around the room, "Everyone got that, Castiel is his safe word, everything stops when he wants it, no gagging, no forced blow jobs, he speaks freely." There was a murmur of agreement.

Sam was pushed against a bondage cross and he felt his ankles and wrists strapped tight. "What brings you here whore, why do you think you need this and be honest…you address me as Sir."

"I…I failed..I failed myself, my brother..everyone Sir." Sam felt a large hand caressing his ass, "Did you clean yourself up before coming here, no ass play if you didn't whore."

"I did Sir I promise…Sir may I ask you a question?" There was laughter and Sam felt a open hand hit his face, "This tall drink of water is sure fucking lippy isn't he Sir?" "Ask your question."

"May I call you Father….my Father is Castiel." A voice came, it was saturated with whiskey and cigar smoke, "Whatever floats your boat kid."

Sam felt something much too big forced inside him and secured, he screamed and forced back his tears. "You know how you can make it stop bitch..say the magic word." Sam's voice was shaking, "No I wont."

"How did you fail everyone bitch?"

"My…my brother was abused..raped..sold..beaten from the time he was four and I didn't tell anyone, I was a coward. I failed at college, got someone pregnant and had to quit…all I wanted to do was graduate, get a good job and take care of my brother so it was just us together forever."

There was low voices around the room, Sam's "Father" spoke with surprise in his voice, "You talk about your brother like he fucks you, do you let him fuck you whore, was he your first? What else do you want to confess?"

Sam hung his head, "Yes he fucks me Father, he was my first…I love him so much and I married him…I would die for my brother, Dean owns me..he owns me and I can't live without him. The person I got pregnant has given me four children so far and now another is on the way. I can't stop it anymore….if my husband and wife want more I can't say no…but I don't want to and its wrong."

Sir took his knee and pushed the object farther inside, Sam cried out again, "Then I say you should be beaten for your failings as a human." Sam felt the first blow across his broad shoulders, he gritted his teeth and didn't make a sound.

"Do you want blood or no blood bitch, ladies choice."

Sam answered, "Blood."

More came in a steady pattern, first one direction and then the other until his shoulders to his thighs were a map of angry red welts, blood seeped from some. A bucket of cold water splashed him and he sucked in a breath and started to shake.

There were hands over him again treating him like meat, pulling on his cock and fondling his balls, several slaps came and blood trailed down his mouth.

"Ready to throw in the towel failure?"

Sam's voice came raspy and low, "No Father."

TBC


	144. 142) Birds, Bees & Burning Saint Roses

"Where the hell is Sam…Cas I'm worried he doesn't answer." Dean paced the bedroom holding his phone waiting for Sam to call back.

"Dean I will try to pinpoint him and will get him I promise." Castiel ran to the bathroom and vomited, Dean felt a pang of empathy because in the end he was a part of the reason Castiel was sick, he sat on the floor rubbing his back like many times before.

"Baby I'm sorry I got so mad, I know you did the best you could with the boys but they are gonna do what they want right? You didn't know it was all going to go crazy up there, some families…well they just don't get along you know?"

Castiel lifted up his head, his eyes were bloodshot, "Dean..I should have…" Castiel vomited again.

"Yeah I know blue eyes, you should have listened…water under the bridge now, if that bastard comes for my family I will kill him, we have the angel knife and I sure don't have a problem using it. You don't worry, I'm the man of the house and no one hurts the people I love."

Castiel held his stomach, "Oh Dean I feel so sick, get me to bed." Dean lifted him up and carried him in.

….

Sam couldn't scream anymore, his voice was gone, his body was sagging with the weight on his slender wrists, "Castiel…Castiel.." he called so softly they didn't hear him and the beating continued.

Sam gathered up what little strength he had left and yelled horsely, "Castiel…please Castiel."

…..

Castiel bolted upright in bed, "Dean….Dean wake up I know where Sam is, he needs me." Castiel instantly dressed all in black with a leather trench to match his dark mood. Dean got up and started to get dressed, "Baby let me drive you, how far away is he?" Castiel kept looking up like he was waiting for a sign from God, "He is in a bad way, I have to go myself it will take too long to drive."

…

Sam felt the object roughly pulled out and his ankles and then his wrists undone. They left his blindfold on and he was dragged over to a mattress and dropped.

…

Castiel appeared in the dungeon, he waved his hand and the music stopped. All eyes turned to the man in black with burning blue eyes, many of them crouched in fear when the blackness of wings surrounded the room and he stepped forward, "Where is my husband…where is he?" Castiel closed his eyes and took in the scents of the room around him searching for Sam and then he had it, the familiar scent of his husband's musk, it was tinged with pain and fear.

Castiel started to walk through them all flinging each man as he went against each other until he reached a door and opened it, Sam was curled up on a mattress crying and speaking incoherently to himself.

Castiel held him and Sam hung limply in his arms, "Sam, why do this to yourself…why?" he lifted Sam up and before he left Castiel gave them all a dark gift, everyone there with open boxes of repressed memories in their minds. The wailing was horrible like the sounds of hell.

….

Dean's hand shook as he poured another drink , he was beside himself with worry and was relieved when Castiel showed up with Sam, "Please Dean take him from me, I have exhausted myself." Dean grabbed Sam and Castiel went to the floor.

Dean gently put his brother down and picked up Castiel putting him in bed. "Rest baby, just rest."

Dean picked up Sam and put him on his stomach next to the angel, he looked at the brail of pain over the back of Sam's body and when he touched him Sam cried out, Castiel looked at Dean, "Help me up Dean." Dean brought Castiel to the bathroom and the angel dry heaved for awhile and then sat back.

"Dean someone did this to him but Sam asked for it as penance for his perceived failures, I felt it as I touched him."

Dean had tears in his eyes, "What failures, what the hell has Sam ever failed at?"

"He believes he failed you during the years you were abused because he did not tell anyone, that hurt him more than you know…it is a guilt that eats at him to this day. Sam also feels a failure for not finishing school and providing for you both. Also for getting me pregnant with the boys and the other children, it is not a failure to him but he feels he is weak because he wants more and he thinks it is wrong to want that. He has a guilt for daring to feel happy."

"That's bullshit Cas, why would he do that to himself…why?"

"I do not know Dean but what we can do is love him and not make him feel foolish for this, I do not think he wanted us to know."

….

Castiel worked on him the best he could with the energy he had left leaving Sam partially healed until Castiel could finish. When he work up he was in pain and Dean was rubbing his flesh with a oil mixture of Castiel's making, "Its ok Sammy I got you baby just relax I'm here…I'm not going anywhere ok?"

Dean and Castiel decided the angel would speak with the boys while Dean tended to Sam.

Tristan was picking at his breakfast and Ross was watching him carefully, he pushed his plate away and looked at Castiel, "I can't eat, please talk to me mom." Castiel told April and Violet to go outside and work in the greenhouse.

The three went into the study, the boys sat on the couch and Castiel pulled up the wing back chair in front of them. Ross squeezed his brothers hand, "Mom what did that guy mean."

Castiel didn't know how to sugar coat it, "Tristan is pregnant with your child Ross." Tristan started to cry, "No..no way it can't happen mom, I'm a boy." He leaned forward and hugged his son, "Darling you are nephilim, you are not just a boy you are special, both of you. I have never heard of two nephilim mating but then you are all rare children. I was worried after I learned you had taken that step this could happen."

Ross hit his knee with his fist, "Then what about me, he did me." Castiel was trying to stay calm and not get sick again, "Ross there must have been something special at the moment of conception, feelings running high and everything just right. Now you could very well have sex in the future and nothing would happen but part of it is when you love is the most strong."

Tristan curled up on the couch and covered his face, "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Ross."

Ross rubbed his back , "No I'm sorry, I wanted you so badly that night I just took you, its my fault. Mom, what did that angel mean about Tris better abort it or he would…could he do that to Tris, make him lose the baby? But its Tristan's choice, whatever you decide to do I'll stand by you."

Tristan sat up and wiped his eyes, "I love you, I don't think I could get rid of it…would you want it Ross?"

Ross sat quietly thinking it over for awhile before answering, "Yes, its part of us and I love you so much Tris that I want to keep it, I never thought about having kids ever because I can't see myself with anyone else but you so I didn't think it could happen."

Tristan nervously picked at the hole in his jeans, "Mom what happens, I don't know how to do this. What if I die, what if the baby is deformed or something..what if..I don't know."

"The baby will be beautiful, nephilim are beautiful children with the best of both parents inside them, you will not die Tristan and as for not knowing what to do…well I do as does Sophia and Lailah. I will call Oliver, he is a nephilim that gave birth and the child is half god, he can talk to you. You have Ross at your side, two loving sisters and fathers, I would say your support system is quite good."

Ross tightened his fists, "That angel threatened Tristan, will he try something because I'll kill him. I can do it mom, I've done it before."

"I will be honest boys, he is a hateful angel, his job is to punish the wicked, the ones that break the laws and in his own twisted thoughts nephilim are to be scorned punished just for existing. You both have done nothing wrong, if you love each other it is never wrong. If he does we will deal with him as we do anything else. Besides he would have to get through Dean first."

…..

Castiel came upstairs, he was feeling stronger and when he saw Dean working on Sam he told him to stand aside and healed Sam the rest of the way then put him back to sleep.

"Did you talk to them Cas?"

"Yes my love, everything will work out." Just then Muffin jumped on the window sill and started to meow frantically the arched her back and hissed. They looked out the window and the beautiful Joseph's roses in the front yard burst into flames.

TBC


	145. 143) Circling The Wagons

They watched the bush burn away to cinders and die out, Castiel's eyes flashed with anger. "If he thinks he can scare my family then he is sorely mistaken Dean, I will be back."

Dean looked around, "Baby get back here, where are you?"

….

Castiel appeared in the safety of Sophia's retreat, she was sitting with Seraphiel and several other angels talking. "Sister…I did not know anyone would be here besides you." She smiled and patted the bench, "Sit brother, these are angels on your side. I heard from a little bird that you were sent a threat."

"Yes, you will give him a message from me, if he comes to our home again, if he touches my family he will die. No talking, no bargains, he will die. Make it very clear to him. Tell the others that oppose my grandchild that they will all pay when they least expect it if they do not open their eyes."

Castiel sat down feeling exhausted, "I brought my children so my brethren could meet true nephilim, get to know them and he ruined it all. I do not have anything else to say to him." He grabbed Sophia's hand and looked at her with desperate blue eyes, "You must make him stay away sister..please."

…..

Dean was next to Sam when he opened his eyes, "Dean…am I home now?" Dean held him tight, "Yeah Sammy, your home everything is ok now babe."

Sam started to cry, his voice was still hoarse from screaming, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I left or exactly why I did that Dean…don't be mad at me."

Dean rested his chin on Sam's head and rocked him, "Hey I know why, we have to put all that behind us now, you didn't fail me Sam you saved me. Everything that happened to me, well that physical pain is done and over. I carry the mental scars but I didn't know you did also."

"Dean I didn't tell anyone and somewhere in my mind I knew." Sam looked into his brothers green eyes, " I failed at school because of my mistake with Cas so I couldn't graduate and take care of you like I wanted. I miss just Sam and Dean on the road you know? I miss us so much sometimes its painful but thinking that way is selfish of me. We have this great family and sometimes all I can think about is being alone with you…have my brother all to myself and the hell with everyone else."

Dean could see the years of guilt and pain on his baby brother's face and it tore him up inside, "Sammy you just don't get it after all these years. I would have killed myself if I had been alone through all that and who would have listened if we even had someone to tell? Bobby was so far away and when we did see him do you think he could have pictured that happening? Besides we would have been separated if I told and I would rather have had the physical pain than the mental pain of not having the person I loved more than life gone."

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and looked directly in his eyes, "Sam school wasn't your fault and you don't need to take care of me, if you haven't noticed I'm a big boy. Also I dream…I dream about jumping in the Impala with you and we hit the open road again, every shitty motel room was a friggin' palace to me because I got to wake up next to you baby, every bad diner meal…getting back from a hunt beaten and tired but I always had you, my Sam…my beautiful Sammy looking at me while I drove through the dark, holding my hand."

Sam crawled in his lap and Dean held him, "So Sam unless this is some new kink, no more punishment for you," Dean kissed his neck, "unless you ask nicely and its me or Cas giving it to you in a safe loving place ok?"

"I promise Dean, I was so scared after they started and it hurt so much I thought I'd never see you again. I was a fool, I promise only here, only with you and Castiel."

Dean tried to be good but he couldn't help himself, "Maybe sometime I could string you up in barn, let Cas have a go at you with a riding crop." Dean licked his neck and whispered, "I could put up some shackles in the attic and get all rapey with you…fucking hot Sammy."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, "Its so good to be home."

…

Ross was looking for Tristan and found him up in the maple tree reclining on the huge branch they climbed on as children, he called up to him, "Tris its kinda dangerous to be up there, what if you fall?"

He didn't bother to look down, Tristan stared up at the sky through the branches, "So do you know how bad it feels to be aware angels hate you?"

Ross started the slow climb up and when he got to the branch he sat down next to his brother, "Yeah actually I do, I'm nephilim just like you and our sisters, fuck the angels Tris…fuck all of them if they don't like us. They are just like the bullies at school, pick on anyone different because they are cowards themselves."

"No not that…this…baby thing in me, I can still see their faces you know? Like I'm some kind of monster, now I have to keep my eyes open and be scared the rest of my life? What did I do to you, I ruined your life, mom mentioned this to me and I just laughed it off."

"Tris to be fair it was a pretty slim chance, even if you had told me I still wouldn't have used protection with you. That was part of the whole thing is to really feel each other and be as close as we could, well I guess we have that in spades now."

Tristan sat up and Ross held his hand, "Look, we chose hunting like our fathers and life was always going to be fucked up in some way but I got you and really that was all that mattered to me Tris, that I have my beautiful brother."

Ross touched the hard flat stomach of his brother, "Yeah its weird but somehow I think we got what our dads always wanted together, that they could make a baby with each other so I guess that makes this pretty special."

Suddenly April appeared in the tree, "So what's going on?" Ross rolled his eyes, "Christ, I can't even get away from you guys in a tree." Violets head popped up, "That's right, lets play or something, I want to go swimming its hot out."

Castiel yelled up to them, "Be careful, everyone come down." April grabbed Tristan and appeared next to Castiel. Tristan held his stomach, "Damn April give me a heads up before you do that it makes me queasy." Tristan grabbed the tree and vomited. Ross jump the rest of the way down and rubbed his brothers back, "Does this mean you don't want to go swimming?"

…..

"So Sam here is the deal, Tristan is pregnant." Sam did a spit take of beer over Dean's piece of pie, "What the hell…every friggin' time when I'm eating." Dean swapped plates and started to eat Sam's.

"Pregnant, how…who..damn I don't even get this Dean." Dean calmly finished his pie and sat back, "There, now that I'm full of sugar I can tell you everything thing." And Dean did, from the boys first encounter, to the confession to Castiel, the visit to heaven and right up until that moment.

"Wow you are taking this pretty well Sam, I flipped out. I'm ok with it now. It's the boys I worry about and how it affects them down the road but I'm trying not to think ahead too much."

"Well Dean what can I say? It happened and now we just have to deal with it like everything else. Its funny…when we were kids and before I knew the mechanics of everything I wanted to be married to you and give you lots and lots of babies. Well that sort of happened did it? Now the two kids that look like us are doing just that. Its like watching a mirror image play out a different story, the story we wanted."

Deans phone rang and it was Bobby, "Hey Bobby whats up…sure I'll be there in a bit…..oh I'll catch you up on everything when I get there…bye." Dean sighed, "Well might as well tell Bobby everything, our new baby on the way, Tristan being pregnant and some wacked out angel out for blood."

Dean looked up grimly, "You fucked with the wrong family jackass."

TBC


	146. 144) Nephilim Counsel, Peonies In Bloom

Oliver appeared with Lucian and Eros, April squealed with delight and hugged Lucian. "I missed you big time Louie." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she blushed. The handsome boy whispered, "I missed you too April." They went outside with Violet running to catch up, "Hey wait for me!"

Oliver and Eros sat out on the porch with Dean, Sam and Castiel. Oliver watched the boys having target practice by the barn, "So I hear there are two babies on the way, Castiel you are due in February and Tristan in March…wow well I'm afraid I'll get knocked up breathing the air around here."

Castiel watched Eros carefully, "Yes Oliver, we would like you to mentor Ross and Tristan, you are nephilim and would be better suited to give advice." Oliver sighed, "Well I'll do the best I can, its not easy so I feel sorry for the kid, a baby having a baby."

Eros watched Castiel and smiled, "How are you Castiel? I missed you, we had an interesting encounter last time."

Dean laughed, "Yeah more like he kicked your ass and fucked you blind." Oliver patted his lovers knee affectionately and smiled, "Really he is getting better, I mean he hasn't left us and Lucian loves his father. As for his...sex drive well I do what I can for him, he has slip ups here and there but I would say he is about a good solid fifty percent better right baby?"

Eros put his head on Oliver's broad shoulder and toyed with his long hair, "Oh yes my love, much better. I have sex with him in the morning before he leaves for work and before we go to bed every single day. I still like some strange on the side though..sorry darling. I have been so bad, does anyone think I need a spanking?"

Dean grabbed a cold beer from the cooler and stuck it between his legs, he sucked in a breath "Well that got rid of my erection." Eros watched Dean and licked his lips, Dean started to lose it, " You are such a naughty little bitch aren't you Eros, I bet all you need is firm hand and a hard cock."

Sam punched him in the shoulder, "Just stop…stop Dean ok? I know its hard…no pun intended but deal with it like a big boy ok?"

Oliver glared at Eros, "I can't take you anywhere, geez baby I think they are all hot but I wont bang any of them because I'm faithful. Give it a try sometime."

They sat and drank beer, talked about the upcoming anniversary party and the babies to come. Castiel went inside where it was cooler and Eros followed a few minutes later. Castiel was in the living room relaxing on the couch.

The young god sat on the floor next to him and gingerly touched his leg, "Castiel…I know what you meant now, about learning from the experience to come."

Castiel waved him away, "I have forgotten that, I need to care for myself now and my child."

Eros kissed the palm of his hand and looked up at him, "Castiel I am trying to be good, I know you don't believe me but its almost impossible, I am a god of love and passion for myself as well as others. Eros would wither and die without it. Just now with Dean getting excited, you can't blame him, its my fault, I get people this way, some more than others. Usually ones with a high libido like Dean Winchester. I just wanted you to know that."

Castiel frowned at him, he didn't know what the boy was getting at, "I don't understand, why are you here exactly?"

At that moment it was Conner the boy looking up at him not the god, he looked frightened and whatever he needed to say was killing him inside. Conner's mouth was open and his eyes were shimmering with tears he fought back, abruptly he got up and walked out not speaking the words on his lips.

…..

Oliver sat on a tree stump watching the boys practice, Tristan seemed to have something to prove and he was sweating from the effort. His tall body rippled with youthful muscle and his long hair was wet and matted to his head. Tristan sat on the ground and that is when Oliver noticed just a hint of a roundness starting, Tristan saw him staring at it and wrapped his arms over himself so Oliver couldn't see.

"So Oliver I guess they got you here to mentor me or something, what are you going to tell me..by the time I start my senior year of high school I'll be two months pregnant and barfing all the time, I'll look out of shape but the worst is yet to come right? I think I got a handle on that."

Oliver looked at the sad boy, all arms and legs and so young with a life ahead of himself that wasn't what he had planned and Oliver's heart hurt for him. "Tris being a smartass to me wont make it easier, just harder for you and your parents. I just want to tell you I'm here, I can't make you listen and I can only help if you want me to." He handed Tristan a piece of paper, "This is my cell number, I don't live all that far away either so my address is on there if you need to get away. My offer stands when you want to take it."

Oliver got up and when he started to walk away he heard a soft voice, "Is it hard…to do this I mean..be a parent? Will it hurt when it happens?" Oliver sat back down and they started to talk. Oliver motioned Ross to sit and he listened to everything they wanted to say but couldn't say to their parents.

….

That night at supper they hosted Oliver and his family, Sam noticed Conner sneeking glances at Castiel and he looked broken, there was no Eros inside him at all right then. Oliver pointed to his plate, "Baby you got to eat something, you are so slender I'm afraid I'm going to break you sometimes." Conner stared at the food and then at Oliver, "I'm a god Oliver, you can't break me…don't worry darling." He got up and left to sit on the porch.

Lucian watched him leave, "What's wrong with dad? He has been acting funny for awhile now." April chimed in, "Don't worry Louie, everything will be fine. Gods are funny that way right mom?" Castiel didn't answer, he was actually worried about the boy.

Dean smiled, "Well I could go talk to him, he likes me." Castiel and Sam spoke at the same time with a simple "No." Oliver smirked, "Oh Dean, come on he would have you wrapped around his little finger in ten seconds."

Sam watched him sitting alone outside, "Maybe I could talk to him." Dean and Castiel gave Sam the look of death. "Fine ok I wont."

Castiel got up and went outside sitting next to him on the porch swing. "What is wrong, something is troubling you." Conner rocked the swing slowly trying to find the words, "You will just hit me again if I say."

"No, I promise I will listen to what you need to tell me and I will not strike you." Castiel turned the boys head toward him, "Speak."

"As I said you did teach me a lesson. Only an angel or another god could have done this to me. Castiel everything has changed, Anteros hates you because …never mind, tell Oliver I will wait at home for him." Conner's voice was full of panic and he vanished.

…

Castiel was outside that evening to walk, clear his head and make plans for the baby, the anniversary party and the boys birthdays coming up soon. Castiel heard something in the trees as he walked down the wooded path on their property, he turned to the source of the noise and his eyes lit with anger, "If this is the one who burned our roses and threatened my child come out and take your punishment."

Castiel was grabbed around the waist and a deep voice spoke to him, "What kind of punishment…I like how you think, Castiel was lifted off his feet and Dean kissed his neck sending a shiver through the angel's body.

He carried Castiel behind the row of peonies, set him down in the cool grass and opened his robe. Castiel looked up and him while running his fingers down his body, "You are naked my husband and so beautiful, I am lucky to have you."

Dean got down next to him in the grass then traced the slight roundness, "You always give us such pretty babies…how many more will you make me?"

Castiel sat on top of him , "Dean are feeling sexually excited by my pregnancy?" Dean laughed softly, "Blue eyes you have no idea, you must get tired of me talking about it, Sam sure does. I don't even mention it in front of him because I know I'll get the eye roll again."

Castiel impaled himself onto Dean, taking it all in, "I should do this many times with you before it becomes too tiring for me like last time with Violet." Dean reached up and grabbed the angels ribs tickling him and Castiel giggled, "Did you just seriously giggle…I never heard that before, its so cute."

Castiel tweaked his nose, "Someday we shall stop having children and then will you desire me as much? What if this is the last of the nephilim Dean Winchester, will you still grab me in the dark on a wooded path, carry me like a new bride, speak pretty words and make love to me amongst the peonies?"

Dean pushed into him harder feeling his angels excitement," Always Castiel..always I promise."

TBC


	147. 145) Nephilim Obsession, Celeste Ange

April was typing notes for the anniversary party in her laptop, everyone was talking at once except for Tristan and Ross who were making out under the maple tree. Violet yelled out, "Gross! Come on you guys get over here." Ross barked "shut up Violet."

She started crying and Ross got up and sat next to her, "I'm sorry don't cry." Violet cried harder, "Crap, come on Tris make her stop." Tristan got up and ran into the house upset.

Castiel was arguing with Dean over the place to have the party, Sam was trying to make them stop and April sat back and watched, finally she closed the laptop and walked into the house with a parting shot, "If you all want to put your big boy pants on let me know and I'll help again."

Violet followed her in holding the back of April's shirt and sniffling, "Boys suck."

Sam stood up and yelled, "Enough, Ross go apologize to Violet again, tell your brother you wont be an asshole when the baby comes and as for the two of you Dean and Castiel, shut up, now I decide, you both blew it."

Sam sat and thought while Castiel sat quietly, Dean leaned the angel against him and pulled off Castiel's shirt massaging him. Sam let out a loud sigh, "Dean that isn't helping me think, can you not rub him in front of me?"

Dean whispered something to Castiel and they both looked at Sam and laughed, Castiel whispered back to Dean loudly, "I do not think a stick that size would fit."

Sam rolled his eyes at them while going through a stack of brochures, "Ok we have been married it seems like forever…like today for example so I want to do something really nice." Sam tossed a brochure at them and Dean grabbed it, "Well this looks cool, up in the mountains at a huge old lodge."

Sam was excitedly pointing out photos on his laptop, "Its call Celeste Ange Lodge, we rent the whole lodge for a three day weekend, the rooms…everything. We can let Castiel help with that, ok Cas?" Castiel nodded, "Of course Sam, it sounds lovely and everyone can stay overnight, the beautiful woods and mountain scenery, very good choice."

Dean bit the back of the angels neck lightly, "We can celebrate in style, we get the honeymoon suite, lots of food, lots of drinking and no catering please, this is all going to be done our way. Can you imagine the poor vanilla bastards serving our strange guests? All joking aside, tight security and guest list on this, the angel that made the threat is still out there."

….

Tristan stood in front of the mirror and ran his hand over his stomach, that wasn't really anything yet, it was too early but Oliver had noticed something and it made Tristan uncomfortable with his body.

Ross walked in and watched him quietly for a few moments, then pressed his body against Tristan and wrapped his arms around him rubbing the tight muscles of his abdomen, "Are you worried about the way you are gonna look?"

Tristan had a hitch in his voice, "I'm worried you wont want me, I'll be so weird looking you know? What happens at school…how long will I be able to go? I could get out of gym so I don't have to shower after I get bigger but at some point everyone would know because I'm so tall and slender, I'll have to quit."

Ross massaged his abdomen, "My baby is in here, I helped make this." Tristan could feel his erection pressing into his ass, "I think you will be even prettier than you are now. I can quit school with you, we can get home schooled at some point and graduate."

"No Ross you wont have to leave but I will, I'll be ok. You should stay and graduate with everyone else, I'll still get my diploma."

Ross pulled the back of Tristan's pants down and pressed harder, "I can have you whenever I want now, we don't have to be careful….or you can fuck me." Tristan pulled away, "No we don't have any condoms."

Ross dropped his towel and knelt on the bed, "It's a slim chance Mom and Oliver said, I'm not worried, everything has to be just right. We happened to hit everything right that night, If I can't feel you come in me I don't see the point do you?"

Tristan looked at his brother, the stunning green eyes, full, soft lips and tight, muscled body and groaned, "You need to come with a warning label Ross you know that right? I'll do it if you let me pull out, that way its ok."

Ross smiled wickedly, "No I decided I want to do you nephilim." Tristan looked at him nervously, "Why did you say that…I don't want to role play or anything." Ross softened immediately, "I'm sorry Tristan, come here and let me comfort you." Ross held out his arms and Tristan went to him.

"You are so pretty, Tristan…for what you are…what we are." Ross kissed his neck and then bit down hard drawing blood, Tristan pulled back and looked at his brother who was smiling with blood on his teeth, "You taste good nephilim." Tristan tried to get away, "Leave me alone…this isn't funny."

Ross grabbed his legs and pulled him back, suddenly stronger than Tristan. He pushed him down and started to rape his brother, he clamped his hand over Tristan's mouth and hissed, "I have a knife nephilim but I think I will wait to cut it out of you."

Cheriour sucked on the wound, and pulled away. "I am sorry, being born was not your fault but Castiel breaking so many rules with all of these abominations then rubbing our faces in to with this new one coming has to be punished. You need to be punished for fornicating with your brother and making this monster inside you."

He continued the brutal assault on the boy, "I might take you with me, you feel so good. When it was time for the baby to come I could kill it afterward and just keep you as my whore. That would show your mother would it not?"

Cheriour growled loudly and shot inside the tight heat, he grabbed Tristan and vanished leaving a Saint Joseph's Rose on the bed.

…..

Dean was on his third cup of coffee trying get going, they were visiting Celeste Ange Lodge that day to tour and then hold it for the weekend of the anniversary party, he tugged one of Violets long strawberry curls, in the summer her hair lightened to a golden red. "Hey cutie, go get your brothers up, knock first."

She ran down the hallway and knocked, "Get up now, daddy said we gotta go." When there was no answer she closed her eyes and pushed open the door, "Get up I said or I'll get daddy." Still no answer, she peeked and then opened both eyes. Violet walked over to the bed and picked up the rose and ran back to the kitchen with tears in her eyes, "Daddy this is all I found." Sam grabbed the rose and then Castiel took it, Dean ran to the bedroom and found no one.

….

Tristan looked around and found no doors, just a balcony with a long drop onto jagged rocks, he was in a tower shut away. He started to cry when Ross changed into the angel, "Where is my brother?" The angel touched his face, "When you cry it makes you even lovelier, did you know that darling? Do not worry, your brother is safe here in another room."

Cheriour pushed him back and held him, he pulled out a special knife and ran it over Tristan's belly and pushed enough to draw blood. "I should cut it out now before you are too far along, I just don't want to kill you now." He took the knife and traced a shallow circle around the soft skin, Tristan screamed for Castiel.

….

Castiel was desperate, he cried out for any help he could find, Sophia, Seraphiel and Lailah appeared. Castiel showed them the rose, Lailah grabbed it, "I will take care of him, I will kill him for you brother. I was sworn to protect children for Father and Cheriour has gone from law keeper to a mad angel that must be put down."

…

Tristan sat on the luxurious bed and watched the angel carefully, Cheriour was big, his eyes were almost as black as a demons, as he walked the long ink colored hair moved over his strong tan body. Tristan thought he looked cold, like his insides were made of ice and he had no feeling.

Tristan tried to reason with him, "What would Father say about this if he knew, he gave Castiel his blessing to be married, to have nephilim children. I think he would be angry with you, God favors my mother not you."

The angel was instantly angry and the room turned black, "You talk to me about my Father, what he wants and does not want? I am the law here and that thing in you I am sure, would make him sick, it is not in the plan."

The more frightened Tristan became the more intoxicated the angel became with him, he climbed on top of the boy, "I do not like the way you make me feel," He pulled off his robe and showed Tristan his erection.

Tristan closed his eyes when he felt it touch him then forced inside his body and tried to think of something else.

Cheriour actually cried as he raped the boy again, "Father help me..I want you again boy, heaven is full of angels but you look like one truly." He opened the wound on Tristan's neck making him scream as the angel drank.

There was a massive flash of light and there stood Lailah, "Leave the boy and fight someone that is your match." There came another burst of light and Castiel was there, he was working on pure rage at that point and that was the first time Cheriour remembered feeling frightened.

TBC


	148. 146) Castiel's Kill, Celeste Ange Party

Sophia and Seraphiel appeared after Castiel, "Brother you are pregnant, let us do it for you."

Castiel pushed past them and grabbed the large angel on top of his son and slammed him into the marble floor, he pulled out a knife and began cutting off the angels head, he gurgled and thrashed beneath Castiel but he continued cutting with a grim determination. When the head was severed he turned to the others, "Take both of my sons home, tend to them and I will be back."

Castiel appeared in front of the same group of angels that previously became angry when they found out about Tristan's pregnancy, Castiel held up the head of Cheriour, the angels took a collective breath and fear fed through the crowd.

"This is the head of the angel that threatened my family, took my sons and hurt them. Is there anyone else here that would threaten my family again?"

It was silent, Castiel shoved the head atop a staff and planted it firmly in the ground. "This stays here as a reminder to everyone what will happen if my family so much as hears a negative word or threat from any of you."

Again it was silent, "Bow your heads, kneel and thank me for letting you all exist." They all kneeled and bowed to him, he heard "Thank you Castiel" from them all.

He punched a column with his fist and they watched it crumble, "You are here by my grace only, because I allow you to. The next time my children come with me they will be treated as a precious gift from Father or else."

The furious angel fueled by a mother's love stomped his foot and raised his arms, everything shook around him, the others covered their heads, "You all want an enforcer? I am the enforcer now…who am I?"

They all raised their hands in supplication to the new law keeper and praised him, "The enforcer…praise Castiel."

He smiled tightly, "That is what I thought." Castiel snapped his fingers with a flourish and vanished.

Castiel appeared back home and immediately took Tristan on his lap and held him, they both slowly filled with light and the young man was whole again. He relaxed and Castiel put him on the bed and fell next to him, exhausted. Ross sat on the floor by Tristan and held his hand. "Mom is it over now?" Ross wanted to cry from the stress of it all but he stayed strong for his brother.

"Yes my sons, it is all over now I promise. Life will go on and we will be happy."

….

Seraphiel appeared to Sam, Dean and the girls. Lailah and Sophia stood by, "You would have been so proud of Castiel, he cut off the head of the offending angel and then went to the others where he put the head on a staff and made them bow to him, thanking him for letting them live. Castiel is now the enforcer…Fathers law keeper unless he names another."

Dean folded his arms and looked at the angels, "I don't think I like the idea of him working outside the home." Sam laughed, "Dean what century do you live in, wives can have jobs other than mother and wife you know."

Dean snorted, "Yeah I forgot, angel enforcer and check out girl at the grocery store are equally as safe right?"

Violet grabbed the sleeve of Dean's jacket, "Daddy I'm tough, I'll be the deputy." Dean picker her up and smiled, "No way red, you stay here with me, who is gonna be my hunting buddy…I mean besides everyone else?"

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on Dean's shoulder, "Fine, I suppose someone has to keep an eye on you…cause of your advanced age and all." Dean gave her the eyebrow and turned her upside down, she screamed in delight and yelled, "Help…April help!"

April shook her head and laughed, "Yes Vi you need help like I need an extra head."

…

Castiel put the boys to sleep and walked out to see the rest of his family.

Dean was bursting with pride and lifted the angel in the air kissing him, "That's my blue eyes kickin' it old school, nice and dirty. Baby you can tell me how long it took to manually cut that bastards head off while I screw you because you get me soooo hot when you do stuff like that."

Castiel watched Deans green eyes light up with the intensity of love and lust combined, the angel blushed and lowered his eyes, "Husband you flatter me, but I confess I enjoy it."

Dean scooped up Castiel and they started to make out.

Sam rolled his eyes and finally punched Dean in the arm, "He is pregnant, he needs food and rest not you banging on him!"

Dean stared at Sam and then handed the angel over, "Find little Sammy buzz kill, you take over then I've got a…something I …fuck you." Dean stormed out and went to the barn to jack off.

Sam put Castiel over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs, he sat him gently on the bed. Castiel looked up at his strapping young husband and smiled, "I feel like a pixie when you do that."

Sam looked down at his wife's blood covered hands, "A sweet little pixie, that's you in a nutshell."

Castiel nodded, "Sam if I was a pixie I could fit in a nutshell." He thought it over a minute, "It would need to be a cocoanut shell, pixies could not fit in anything smaller."

Sam grabbed the serious face looking up at him with big blue eyes, "And that is why I think you are about the most adorable thing ever."

…..

Castiel got in and Sam started to shampoo his hair and wash his body. "Thank you Sam, it feels so good, I could do this instantly but this is much better I think."

Sam rubbed his back with a soapy sponge, "I'm glad, this is nice for me to. I like making you feel good…letting you know how special you are." Sam looked at the angel reclining in the tub then looked around as if the world were watching, "Do you…we could.."

Castiel lifted one corner of the washcloth and peered at him with a bright blue eye, "Would you like to have intercourse?"

Sam's face brightened, "Sure if you feel up to it!" Castiel dropped the washcloth back down, a smile played on his lips, I believe we can arrange that."

…

Tristan woke up next to Ross and everything flooded back he carefully touched his brother, "Ross..wake up I want to be sure its you." Ross opened his eyes and sat up visibly upset, "I am so sorry Tris, that wasn't me doing that, all I could do was watch." He looked at his tattoo, "I guess these aren't angel proof…do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I know it wasn't you Ross, the second time it was Cheriour though." He rubbed his arms and looked around, "Is he truly dead?"

Ross was still shocked over the revelation that the renegade angel raped his brother, "He better be dead or I'll make sure he is." His brothers eyes burned hot and then turned green again.

…..

They postponed the trip to see Celeste Ange Lodge until that following weekend, that morning Violet was up at the crack of dawn, she pushed her parent's door open and crawled into bed, when Dean opened one eye there was Violet nose to nose with him. "Daddy…are you awake now?" Dean rubbed his face and sat up, "Yeah I suppose I am now pumpkin, hey go wake up Sam, you might have to throw water on him or something Vi, he's a sound sleeper."

Dean chuckled as she ran to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water, she poured in Sam's face, "Wake up we got to go now." Sam bolted up and looked around. Dean was smiling at Sam with Violet on his lap, "I told her you are a sound sleeper Sammy." Sam got up and put on a robe, "Damn it Dean you are such a big jerk."

Castiel walked in fully dressed, "April and the boys are having breakfast, come down and eat so we may leave." Castiel had a twinkle in his eye and a slight smile, he was excited to see the place and finish the planning.

Dean watched the angel walk out and turned to Sam, "Wow, for him that's super excited, we better get going before he busts a wing over it."

….

They drove up the mountain path until the Celeste Ange appeared, it was a massive log structure with a wraparound porch, a huge imposing door and massive windows. The view from each one was a thick forest and there was a stream cutting through the back of the property. The grounds were carefully done groups of wild grasses and flowers with a fountain center piece.

Violet looked up and standing at the top of the stairs was a heavy set, attractive middle age woman wearing a long skirt, a peasant blouse and a squash blossom necklace. Violet ran up the stairs and introduced herself, "I'm Violet, that's my mommy, daddies, sister and brothers….also two babies. You have pretty hair, I like your necklace…what's your name?"

The woman looked down at her delighted at the sweet little girl, Sam picked her up and smiled at the woman, "I'm Sam Winchester, we are the family that wants to rent this for a weekend, the redheaded magpie here is our daughter."

…..

After the tour they had the lodge held for the party, Castiel held Cathy's hand and thanked her, "We will have complete privacy for the weekend is that correct?"

"Of course, the place will be all yours. I will be here to give you the keys that morning and then you all have a great time, and happy anniversary by the way."

….

Bobby stopped at the house to see the family and smiled when he saw Sam and Dean holding hands on the porch, Dean handed him a cold beer and they shot the breeze.

"So how is Cas doing with my new grandbaby and how is Tris doing with his situation, is Ross hanging in there ok?"

Sam pointed to the boys over by the barn having target practice, "I think as well as can be expected, I'm taking Tris to see Doctor Max just for a checkup. Cas is doing really good, this one is easier than Violet thank goodness, she just about tore her way out of there according to April."

Sam watched as Tristan punched his brother in the arm but when Ross went to punch him back but he remembered and stopped, " Its so early yet for both of them that I suppose I can't say what will happen a few months from now."

Bobby watched them, again Tristan was working hard and trying to prove he was as tough and capable as he always was to his brother. Ross made him sit down when he was to the point of exhaustion and gave him a bottle of water.

"Ross is tender with him just like you Dean when you took care of Sam, its really a beautiful thing. You both are such good dads and I'm so damn proud of you boys, you did for them what you never had, acceptance and unconditional love. There is a spot in heaven for you both."

Castiel came out and sat next to Dean, "Of course there is, and I will be there with them." Dean grinned at the angel, "Yeah that "till death do us part" thing doesn't count with us, right blue eyes?"

Castiel patted his knee, "I will be with you and Sam for eternity, it is good we enjoy each others company."

…

When the Winchester family arrived early that morning at Celeste Ange Lodge Cathy was waiting on the porch for them drinking tea. "A few of your friends are already here setting up for the weekend. An interesting bunch of people, I like them." Dean put his arm around the woman's shoulders, "Darlin' you have no idea how interesting they are."

"Well its good to have a nice group in here, lots of good energy with them I can tell. Your florist is incredible, please give her my card. We do a lot of weddings and she would be perfect." She handed the keys over to Sam and left.

When they walked in the entire lodge was filled with flowers, Flora was working herself into a frenzy. They were going to renew their wedding vows and there, outside the large window stood the old gazebo, Dean smiled, "Hey you remembered, thanks Flora, I put a lot of work in it and you kinda took my thunder."

She touched Dean's face and smiled, "I remember the disappointment in those fabulous green jewels you call eyes and it broke my heart, eyes such as yours should never look sad."

Dean took a step back, "Uh…yeah and then there is that, this isn't some kind of weird obsession thing starting is it because I kinda got a lifetimes worth of that." She laughed musically and vanished.

Sam squeezed Dean's ass and whispered, "hands such as yours should be carrying our bags up to the honeymoon suite." Sam walked away laughing to himself.

"Real funny Sammy, I should spank that smart ass of yours."

Sam shouted back, "Is that a promise, if I look into those green jewels you call eyes maybe you can do whatever you want to me when I'm hypnotized by their beauty."

Dean heard laughing again from a distance. "I brought the gear bag Sam, keep laughing."

….

When Sophia went to clean the remains of Cheriour for burning, the body and head were gone. He was very old, not in a physical sense but his grace had been intact for ages before most could remember. The enforcer, God's justice and heavens jailer, Cheiour was proving to be a difficult kill. Sophia looked around the empty room sadly knowing that the Winchesters ordeal was not soon over.

TBC


	149. 147) Clergy Fetish, A Secret Wedding

The guests started to arrive and were milling around the beautiful wildflower beds having drinks and catching up, there was of course uneasiness between the hunters and other beings but Bobby broke the ice by coming with Astarte and introducing her to the others.

Juno was going to officiate over the renewal of the Winchester vows and she was busy with her preparations.

…..

"Dean last time we wore tuxedos and this time is my choice." Dean looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, "If I have to wear a robe then I'm free balling it."

Castiel buttoned Dean up and smiled, "It is not a robe…well I suppose it is but it is called a cassock, it is worn by church clergy." Castiel hugged him when he was done, Deans eyes opened wide and he broke into a smile, "Babe…do you have boner?"

Just then Sam walked out wearing a long black cassock similar to Dean's but Sam's had a brocade belt and cuffs. Castiel had to sit down for a moment he was overwhelmed by the visions in front of him. Dean slipped his hand over the angel's crotch and squeezed, "You do have a raging boner."

Castiel closed his eyes and smiled, "I confess to having a fetish as you call it, for handsome men of the clergy. It harkens back to one of my first assignments to give guidance to a young priest who wore a garment similar to this, he was beautiful and chaste…I was smitten. Nothing happened I promise but I watched him bathe, he allowed me to watch and he touched me physically. I was quickly pulled off the assignment but since then I cannot be around a beautiful man dressed like this without being aroused."

Sam got on his knees and pulled up Castiel's cassock exposing his weeping cock, "Well an erection wont look very good in front of guests," He sunk his mouth onto it and sucked him while Dean sat next to Castiel whispering filth into his ear, "Do you feel the young, pretty priest blowing you Castiel? I know that's what you wanted when you watched him but you were too afraid to take that step. Maybe later he can fuck you would you like that? Doing something so forbidden…making God angry with you and becoming a whore?"

Castiel couldn't take anymore and came in Sam's mouth, "Yes I want it so badly…I want you priest…I am your servant from God."

Sam got up and wiped his mouth, "Feel better Castiel?" The angel slowly got up and Dean straightened his cassock, "Good boy blue eyes, no more boner for now."

…

They went out to the gazebo and the guests were seated, April was wearing a spring green dress with flowers pinned in her long, dark hair, Violet was wearing a lavender blue dress almost the color of her eyes, Tristan and Ross were wearing simple linen suits. Dean was misty eyed looking at them and the photographer was snapping photos, "We have awesome kids," Dean put his hand on Tristan's stomach briefly, "All of them."

…

Juno raised her hands for silence and began, "We have before us three beings that have committed to each other body and soul eighteen years ago and I as well as most of you were honored with being able to watch their love and their family grow to what you see today."

Today they recommit to each other in front of their God," Juno nodded to Castiel, "and all of the honored guests, they each have something to say."

She pointed to Sam and he grabbed Dean and Castiel's hands, "To my husband and wife I want to thank you for loving me so deeply, making a beautiful life, a wonderful home and for sharing our incredible children in a family that isn't traditional in many ways but to me it is nothing short of perfection. I can't wait to meet our newest child in February and our grandchild in March. I pledge to love and protect you all in this life and after."

Bobby was holding Muffin and wiped his eyes on her fur, he whispered to his date, "Well that was just beautiful, I got great kids."

Dean held Sam and Castiel's hands, he turned to the children and smiled, "You are the driving force that makes me hunt, I want a good, safe world for you kids…" Dean wiped his eyes and ran his hand over Castiel's stomach, "our baby on the way and a grandchild after that…its what I always wanted, to be married and have a family. You made my dreams come true Sam and Castiel,I pledge to love and protect you all in this life and after." Dean was choked up and had cut his speech short.

Castiel started to physically shine from love, he motioned for the children and they all stood around Castiel. "I have the most beautiful family, over these years the path has not always been smooth nor clear but at the end you all were waiting, making my journey in this strange world easier. I was the one that protected and loved others but now I have people who love and protect me. I pledge to love and protect all of you in this life and after."

Sam reached over to the table that held the chilling bottles of champagne and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, he tossed them to Bobby and smiled, "Hey Bobby think we will be sitting where you are and you'll be up here with some nice lady?"

Astarte smiled at Bobby and winked.

….

Afterward it was so beautiful outside they stayed in the garden. Tristan and Ross pulled aside Juno and spoke to her privately. Ross put his arm around his brother's waist and held him protectively, "Can you marry us, Tristan is going to have my baby and I want to be his husband officially like our parents."

Tristan reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, he opened it and there were two simple silver bands, "We got these to use." Juno looked back at the rest of the family in the crowd of people, "You do not want your family to know?"

Tristan carefully folded the handkerchief up and put it back in his pocket, "No, they would think it was weird." Juno looked at the two of them and they both looked so sweet together, the bonding was apparent to her even without rings and words making it official.

Ross took his brothers hand and started to walk away, "I told you she wouldn't do it."

"Wait, yes I will…don't go." She motioned them over to the wooded path, walk to the end and I will follow."

….

Ross went back to the party and tapped April on the shoulder, "Bring Violet and a camera but don't tell our parents."

April and Violet snuck away and followed them down the path, Violet was walked backwards in front of them, "What are you guys gonna do?" Ross picked her up and balanced her on his hip, he kept walking with the others.

They were out of sight from the others and April picked a bunch of flowers with Violet and put them in her little sister's hair.

Ross finally answered his sister, "We are getting married, April is going to take photos and you get to be the flower girl." Violet squealed and jumped up and down, "Its so exciting!"

Juno put up her hands and spoke softly, "I am here to officially bond Tristan Dean Winchester and Ross Henry Winchester as life mates and..both husbands correct? Are either of you going into this as a wife like Castiel?"

They both shook their heads no, "Are there words you would like to say to each other before you exchange rings?"

Tristan went first, "I love you Ross, if this had to happen," he touched his stomach, "then I would only want it to be with you. I want to make you happy and take good care of you and the baby always."

Ross kissed Tristan, "I love you Tris, I know this was a surprise but we can make it work out. If you love someone enough I think everything turns out for the best. I'm going to be a good dad I promise and take care of you and the baby always." Ross looked at Juno, "Ok that's it, nothing fancy."

"Then you may exchange rings and seal you union with a kiss."

Tristan unwrapped the bands and then the brothers put them on each other. They kissed passionately as Violet went "ewww gross" and April snapped photos.

Juno clapped her hands with delight, "You are both husbands now, officiated by a Goddess. Young love is magical, bright blessings to you both."

The four children walked back to the crowd and stood by their parents Dean looked at them and knew they were hiding something, "What were you four up to?" Violet hugged his legs and looked up at him, "Nothing daddy, are you happy today because I am. Today is a good day."

She could always distract Dean, Violet was adorable and he picked her up and tweaked her nose, "You are too darn cute you know that right?" She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him, "I should be since my parents are so cute."

April rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise.

The sound of thunder came and the sky clouded over, Sam looked up and yelled, "Everyone we should get inside, get you settled in you rooms and then start the reception. Enjoy the food and drinks, later cake and dancing." Dean nudged Sam, "Oh and lots of pie…can't forget the pie."

The crowd entered the beautiful building, Tristan and Ross were last. They stayed back and kissed each other then held hands going up the stairs.

TBC


	150. 148) The Anniversary Surprise From Eros

Bobby sat at the family table with his date Astarte. The goddess watched Tristan and Ross with interest, they held hands and whispered to each other. She leaned over and spoke softly so no one else could here, "Violet darling, what is the secret they have?"

The little girl was terrible at keeping secrets, she tried to think on her feet and said, "Tristan is going to have a baby and Ross is the father." Astarte raised her eyebrow and looked at Violet, "Yes I know that but the secret, the real one…you can tell me little one." Violet whispered, "Today they got married with rings and everything…don't tell anyone."

…..

Dean stood up and the room went quiet, "Everyone thanks for coming, we figured after four kids and another on the way Castiel deserved all the bells and whistles so enjoy your long weekend here and thanks for sharing this with us."

Oliver, Conner and Lucian were sitting at the next table and Conner was picking at his food, Oliver noticed he just wasn't eating like he should the last month. "Baby can't you tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything and I wont get mad at you. Are you sick or unhappy about something?"

Conner had been very good, quiet, not eating and usually he lived with an intensity that Oliver couldn't control. He almost missed his old Eros but he wouldn't confide in his mate. Conner was watching Castiel glumly and drinking ice water.

After the meal they had dancing and Conner walked up to Castiel and asked him to dance, the angel was surprised but accepted.

Conner waved his hand in the air and "Trail Of Broken Hearts" started to play, "We need to talk Castiel, its important." Conner pulled him close, their bodies were pushed together and they moved slowly.

"What do we need to talk about Eros?" Suddenly from the body to body contact Castiel's eyes opened wide and he looked into Conner's eyes filled with pain, "No…it is not possible." Castiel pulled away and quickly walked out to the porch, he couldn't catch his breath and he sunk to his knees. "No..no Father this cannot be, not gods..not angels please tell me it is not true."

Conner became Eros, he walked up behind the angel and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Your Father has nothing to do with this and he can't fix it…I truly am sorry for both of us Castiel. That day you taught me my lesson, it ruined my life. I can't have this, I'm rebuilding my relationship with Oliver and my son…what do I tell them?"

Castiel was panicking, "Please…Eros we can't, it doesn't work that way." Eros sat next to him, "I know how you feel, how do you tell your mates…they can't get upset. They both watched the whole thing and if anything, thought it was erotic..but now this."

Dean walked out on the porch, "So what's going on here Cas? Is everything ok blue eyes?" Eros squeezed the angel's shoulder gently, "Tell him Castiel, he will know soon enough."

Dean sat heavily in a chair and covered his face, "Ok fuck…what now..what fresh hell is right around the corner tonight of all nights?"

Castiel couldn't look his husband in the eye, "Do you remember the fight Eros and I had…the pond and the lesson I taught him?" Dean looked through his fingers, "Go on…"

"Well, I did not think it was possible so please do not be angry. Eros became pregnant." Dean slapped his knee and got up, "Son of a bitch..I knew it..I knew it was some fucked up thing like that. Damn it Cas now what do we do? Does Oliver know…what about Sammy?"

Eros got up and tried to touch Dean, "I'm sorry, I never should have come that day and its my fault. Please don't be mad at him Dean." Dean grabbed Eros and shook him, "You ruin everything you touch, why did this happen, what about my family?"

Oliver had heard everything but hadn't budged from the door, finally he grabbed Deans arm so he let go of his Conner. "Please Dean stop, don't hurt him. I'll take care of him and the baby, you don't have to worry at all I promise. I have a good job teaching and a house." Oliver hugged Conner, "Its ok I'm here."

Dean helped Castiel up and brought him inside and up to their room, "Look sweetheart we will get through this just like always. Lets go downstairs, have some dessert and have a dance with me. We can tell Sam after the weekend, I wont ruin it for him or the kids." Castiel looked up at him sadly, "I am sorry, I love you."

Dean got him up and they slowly walked downstairs.

….

Sam and Castiel were dancing together and Dean sat there watching them and drumming his fingers on the table. Bobby handed him a beer and sat down, "Dean I know that look, what happened now and no bull, just spill it."

Dean put his head on the table and groaned, "Bobby you tell me when one thing in our lives goes smoothly…ever." Dean pointed to Conner and Oliver, "See that little honey there?" Bobby nodded, "Yeah, what about him?"

"Cas got him knocked up…long story ..it was an accident, you don't want to know the details trust me. Now what, I think I've just about had it with babies for awhile, I can't believe I'm saying that but its true."

"Geez Dean, Castiel? The guy is so damn faithful he's like puppy, you can't shake em, I just don't believe it…no way not Cas. What aren't you telling me and leave out the actual descriptions of anything gross."

Conner looked over at Dean while he was dancing, he looked terrified like Dean was going to kick his ass, or worse hate him. Dean gave him a tight smile and a thumbs up then Conner relaxed and put his head on Oliver's chest.

"Ok, pretty boy shows up, corners me in the garage. I thought it was Sam or Cas…well it wasn't. Cas walks in on something that looks bad but isn't, he absolutely loses it and its like a battle of the titans only Cas is the one doing most of the beating. He drags that little slice to the pond and throws him in and…"

Bobby interrupted , "Let me guess, you and Sam sat and watched because it was like ladies mud wrestling..am I off the mark? You both just enjoyed the show, Dean what the hell..what were you both thinking? Poor Cas, I don't know how he puts up with you both, especially you Dean."

Dean hit the table, "Damn it Bobby I didn't do anything, Cas just thought I did. I tried and so did Sam but there wasn't a way in there. We thought we might as well enjoy the ultimate fighting fuckfest."

Bobby just looked at Dean and shook his head. "Come on Bobby, if there were two women fighting in water with clingy clothes they tore off each other don't tell me you wouldn't watch. Anyway that house is huge but we are just about out of rooms, Sam, Cas and I have the really big bedroom, the girls have one, the boys have one and we got a new baby and grandbaby on the way and that only leaves one extra open. That kid is going to live with Oliver anyway."

Sam and Castiel came back to the table and they were both laughing over something, Dean was happy to see the angel that way. Sam pulled out a chair for Castiel and dropped down on his, "Cas you actually had some moves out there, you wore me out and I'm not pregnant." Castiel put his head on Sam's shoulder, "Well Sam I am hardly pregnant right now, I still have energy."

Sam brought back some drinks for all of them, "So Dean what kid is going to live with Oliver?" Castiel stopped smiling and sat quietly drinking his sparking juice.

Dean got up and kissed his forehead, "Nothing baby boy, nothing to worry your pretty head about ok? Come on Cas lets slow dance."

…

Dean motioned to the DJ, "Wash Me Clean" by K.D. Lang started to play and the lights dimmed, he held him close and tried to look in his eyes but the angel was still too embarrassed and devastated.

Dean started to talk in his ear gently, "Its ok…its ok I promise you. I have done so many things you forgave me for because you love me so much and honestly there is nothing for me to forgive blue eyes. I started this problem the first time I did that kid and its snowballed into this so I'm sorry. Now promise you are going to have fun and not think about this."

Castiel finally looked back into his pretty green eyes and he knew everything would be ok after all, Dean would make it all good again.

TBC


	151. 149) Constant Craving

Ross and Tristan had vanished for over an hour, they went out on the huge wraparound porch and made out. For them it was their honeymoon and they waited to make love as an official married couple. They walked back to the hall and sat down by Castiel. Sam and Dean were dancing with April and Violet while the angel watched.

Castiel noticed the rings on both of their hands, "I do not remember these, where did they come from? When you came back from the woods with the girls and Juno you were wearing them then…do not keep secrets, I am your mother and you can confide in me."

Ross looked at Tristan wanting his brother to speak for them, "Well Violet knows so the whole family will by tomorrow anyway, Juno married us. Ross is my husband now, we thought you wouldn't like it or think it was weird."

Castiel couldn't help himself, he laughed, Ross got angry, "Its not funny…this isn't funny to us, see this is why we didn't tell you or our dads."

"No my sweet boys I do not think it is funny you were married, it is funny that you would think we would view it as weird." Castiel gestured grandly toward the crowd, "Look at us all, we live on the fringe in our own worlds..all of us, I am married to two brothers that are in love with each other. We have nephilim children and you all hunt monsters and demons…sometimes angels. You tell me what is weird now."

Tristan broke into a big smile and looked around, "Everyone here is weird, ok thanks mom." Castiel hugged them both, "As your father Dean would say, normal is overrated." He watched Sam, Dean and the two girls dancing and laughing as Violet twirled around and fell down giggling, "Let us keep this secret until we get home, your father Dean has had a stressful afternoon."

….

Oliver sat by Castiel after the boys left, he put his arm around his friend, "Cas, its ok. Like I said I'll take care of everything, the baby will live with Conner, Lucian and I and I will love it as my own."

Castiel put his head on the large mans shoulder and looked up at him, "I am the father, I do not neglect my children and I want to be a part of its life. I want the child to know me, but that said, Oliver you will be a remarkable step father. You are the only being that has even changed Eros even a little and you are very good for him. I am glad you live close to us so I can visit with the child."

Oliver watched Eros talking to April and Lucian, and he smiled to himself, "You know he has turned out to be a good father. Maybe not always the best wife but I'm just so in love with him I look the other way. My mother thinks I'm foolish but she has accepted him in her own way."

April pulled Lucian out on the dance floor and she was teaching him to slow dance, "Louie you are so good, I'm impressed." Lucian blushed and when he smiled he had deep dimples that April thought were so cute. "April you are my best friend, you just say it to be nice." She twirled around and giggled, "No I say that because I think you're cute Louie…and because you are my best friend."

Castiel pointed to them, "I believe in just a few years we might be attending another wedding." Oliver sighed, "They love each other and are too young to know it, they have plenty of time to discover love."

…

Dean was half in the bag by the middle of the evening and Sam wasn't far behind, they were dancing together lazily and propping each other up more than anything. Sam had his hands grasping Deans ass and his face buried in his shoulder. "I love you Dean." Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes were half closed and he had a goofy grin on his face, "I love you too Sammy."

"Dean its been so long, I can't even remember to last time you let me. Do you think maybe tonight I can make love to you? You even let Cas do it more than I ever have, whats up with that anyway…it hurts my feelings."

Dean finished the bottle of champagne he was drinking and dropped it on the floor, "Ok…ok you can, I don't want you to feel bad Sammy."

Sam grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him in the hallway shoving him against the wall, "Constant Craving" by KD Lang was playing fueling Sam's passion, he tore open his brother's shirt and started to work his flesh with his mouth. Dean was dry humping his leg, "Oh my God…Sammy take me somewhere I need you so bad." Sam grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs to the suite they were staying in, a trail of clothing went up both flights of stairs and down the hall ending at their door, by that time they were naked.

Sam kicked the door open and picked up his brother like a new bride dropping him on the bed, no words, just noises like animals in heat mating. Sam sucked Dean hard, it was almost painful but the pain was good for Dean. He yelled out Sam's name and afterward made tiny cries like aftershocks from his orgasm.

Sam pulled Dean open in his drunken state and spit on him , he lined himself up, "Are you ready…are you really ready for me big brother?" Dean couldn't move, between the booze than the mind blowing orgasm he was almost asleep, "Just do it Sammy I want you I promise."

Sammy slowly pushed his way in, Dean let out a painful groan but as Sam got started he covered his eyes with his arm and smiled, Sam hit his sweet spot and Dean lazily moved with him finally enjoying the intercourse without guilt, letting himself feel the pleasure his brother gave him.

"Dean are you still ok…I'm so fucked up I can't tell anymore." Dean started to push against him hard, "Its beautiful Sammy….so good with you."

Sam pulled his legs up farther and went in deep until he couldn't hold off anymore, Dean could feel his brother come inside of him, Dean laughed drunkenly, "Don't get me knocked up Sammy…there are too many damn babies…ask Conner..little whore…"

Sam had his eyes closed and let the second smaller wave come then pulled out and rested his head on Dean's chest, he was filled with bliss and then recalled what Dean said, "What about Conner..what do you mean?" Dean closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, "Cas got him knocked up Sammy….my Cas..my angel." Dean fell quiet and soon was snoring softly as Sam listened to his steady heartbeat and tried to wrap his foggy brain around the fact Castiel got someone pregnant.

….

Castiel walked up the two flights of the log staircase picking up clothing has he went, by the time he made it to the door his arms were full and he dropped the pile as soon as he got in.

The angel was hoping for some romance but he could see the two Winchester brothers were down for the count. He covered them up and crawled in quietly next to them. _"There is always tomorrow night I suppose."_

….

Ross and Tristan went to their room after the girls were safely in bed. Tristan started to strip his brother frantically, Ross was drunk but didn't allow his brother to drink, Tristan laughed as Ross tried to unbutton his shirt, "Just get on the bed and let me do it." He quickly pulled off his own clothes and climbed on top of his naked brother.

Ross looked up at him and stroked his face, "My pretty brother…my pretty wife Tris…I decided you are going to be my wife not my husband." He started to laugh when Tristan pinned him down by the shoulders angrily, "I'm not a girl, being pregnant doesn't make me one, stop laughing your drunk."

Ross wiped his eyes and calmed himself down, "I don't know Tris you were sure a girl what I fucked your ass and got you knocked up."

Ross bit his bottom lip and rubbed his brothers tiny stomach, "I made this, I wonder how you're going to look in a couple months…I bet you are gonna look hot like mom does when he's huge like that carrying around a baby."

He giggled and took a drink out of the champagne bottle he brought, "Maybe I can get into it, like it so much we have another. Isn't that what our family does…have lots and lots of babies?

Tristan had enough, he slapped the bottle from his brothers hand and settled between his legs, "Shut up Ross, stop treating me like a bitch, you're the bitch not me." Ross wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and smiled up at him, "Pretty big talk, do it Tris, treat me like a bitch I dare you."

Tristan felt tired, "I've just lost my stamina…I have to sleep we have tomorrow night and you're drunk, not romantic."

The next day was going be casual and fun, swimming, barbeque, hiking and relaxing. Tristan fell asleep looking forward to the next day.

TBC


	152. 150) Alpha Males

Sam was brushing his teeth when Dean came into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, "I look like shit, today I'm on the wagon…Sam my ass hurts what happened last night?"

"I fucked you that's what happened, you said it was ok, we were both blitzed and that's the whole story. You really enjoyed it though, I could tell I was hitting you just right…it was nice to see you like that."

Dean smiled at Sam, "Yeah now I think I remember that, it was good..really good in fact. I let go and just enjoyed you inside me and its totally worth the sore ass. Maybe sometimes I could let you do that Sammy, I think I'd like it, but I'm still not a bitch got that?"

Sam hugged him tight, "No Dean, I'm your bitch remember? You are just a jerk."

…

A small group of guests stayed overnight and when Sam and Dean got downstairs Castiel was having breakfast from the buffet with the children, Oliver, Eros and Bobby.

Dean clapped Bobby on the back, "Hey there Bobby, what did you do with your date?"

Bobby gave Dean a wink and a smile, "She had to get back to whatever it is she does, we had a great time though that's all I'm sayin' Dean."

Tristan and Ross were already in their board shorts ready to swim, Tristan was wearing a t shirt, Ross tried pulling it off and Tristan slapped him, "Knock it off jackass." Ross lifted it up and poked the slight softness over the muscles, "You look hot, why wear a shirt? I think your beautiful Tris, don't be a baby about the baby."

Eros watched two incredibly handsome, very young men and sighed, Oliver patted his hand, "What's wrong honey why so sad? Is it because you're not feeling up to getting banged by the Winchester twins?"

Eros nodded and put his head on Oliver's shoulder, "Just a short time ago I would have been all over them…you know I would have gotten what I wanted."

Oliver pulled him on his lap, "Awww sweetie I know but there is always next time."

Sam dropped his fork and stared at them both, "That is the single most disturbing conversation I've heard in a long time, first off they are my kids, second you are the biggest enabler ever. You let him get away with murder, as a friend I have to tell it like it is buddy."

They didn't bother listening, both of them were making out instead. Oliver got up and put eros over his shoulder, "Ok well I guess we will be back in about..baby how long do you think?" Eros looked back at him, "Lets make it two hours." They went past the buffet and Eros grabbed a can of whipped cream that was put out for the strawberries and pancakes.

…

Sam was watching Dean feeding Castiel and he suddenly remembered something about last night Dean said. "Ok Dean, we were both pretty wasted but you said something about Cas got someone pregnant or something."

Castiel gave Dean a dirty look, "I thought we were waiting until the celebration was over to talk about this Dean."

"Yeah about that, I was pretty drunk last night and pissed off so I might have mentioned something to Sam, sorry blue eyes. Look Sam don't tell the kids yet, remember that knock out fight in the pond with Eros and Cas? Well anyway after Cas screwed his brains out Eros got knocked up."

Sam slide down in his chair and covered his face, "Damn it , seriously can we have like one celebration without something weird happening? Now what, what do we do?"

"Sam I already discussed this with Oliver, he is keeping the child at his house and raising it with Conner. I told him he will be excellent at it but I still want to be in its life, I will not neglect my child. Oliver has a nice little house, a good job and he is a good man so do not worry. They live close so we can all bond as a family."

Dean slapped his hands down on the table, "Ok that's it, anyone have any other secrets they need to share so we can get on with our day here?"

Castiel raised his hand slowly, "I have one more thing then Dean, Tristan and Ross were married yesterday, Juno married them in private. They were afraid to tell us but I assured them we would not be upset about it. It was so sweet, they bought each other matching silver bands and I think it is wonderful."

Sam threw up his arms , "Good..well that's it then all the secrets are out and I'm going hiking, we can throw them a little reception when we get back as a surprise. I'm done with the drama, this is vacation for me now." He motioned for the girls and Lucian to follow him on a hike.

…

Ross and Tristan went swimming, Ross was jumping off a tire swing over the water and dropping in screaming on the way down over and over while Tristan watched, he got up and climbed on but his brother stopped him, "No way, not when your knocked up. You aren't doing anything dangerous especially hunting, I'm putting you on lock down Tris."

Tristan got off and he was furious with his brother, "This is total crap, you can't treat me like a child. I'll do what I want, I'm not made of glass I can hunt you know. You really can't stop me Ross."

Ross pulled off his wet trunks and sat down on the grass, he took his brothers hand and Tristan sat next to him, he started to shiver from the cold water and Ross draped the beach towel over his shoulders and rubbed his hands.

"I'm sorry about last night, how I was. Tonight will be nice, I'll make it good for you I promise. Just lay back and relax, the sun will warm you up Tris." His brother closed his eyes as Ross worked off his wet trunks and hung them on a branch to dry with his.

"Tris I know I sound like your warden but I'm only looking out for you and the baby, I know what's best, its easier for both of us if you accept it and let me be a husband."

Tristan rested on top of his brother , he let out a sigh of surrender, "Ok, I'll let you help me…I guess you're the guy in this then, I don't know what I am anymore except confused."

Ross massaged Tristan's back and kissed his wet hair, "You can be my woman, my pretty wife…I like that, it makes me feel good. Besides I was thinking there must be a lot of things out there that would love to get a hold of our baby, its unique and trouble seems to find our family. I'll feel better if I'm with you all the time."

…

Violet pushed Tristan on the butt with her bare foot, "Gross, wake up you guys the barbeque is going and its gonna be ready soon." She grabbed their trunks and dropped them on top of her brothers, "put on some clothes, no one wants to see your butts and junk." She walked away with April, they heard their sisters giggling.

…

Dean was working the grills wearing only a leather grilling apron and cut off jean shorts compliments of Sam Winchester, Dean asked what he wanted for his anniversary gift and Sam said, "Dress like a big whore." It was a joke but Dean obliged. Castiel pointed out it wasn't any different than what he typically wore around the house.

Sam cornered Eros alone and pulled him aside to talk, "So I heard about what happened." Eros looked around nervously, he didn't know if Sam was angry or not, "You mean about the baby with Castiel…we didn't know Sam, no one knew that could happen I'm sorry."

They sat down on a bench together and he took Sam's hand, it was so much larger than his. Sam compared the size and smiled, "You have those pretty, slender long artists fingers. I forgot how nice your hands are."

Eros looked up at him, "I forgot how handsome you are close up, you were my first love Sam..I miss you." Sam blushed, "Well I guess I am…wait what am I doing?" Sam got up and started to back way, "Ok..I know this is what you do so I'm not taking it personally. Go find your man and tell him to put a bell around your neck so we know when you're approaching."

….

They were all enjoying the barbeque and the band was playing classic rock, Dean was loving it. "Babe you are amazing, the food, music…everything is perfect Sammy."

"Actually it was Cas that arranged for the music and food, I just really booked the place and that was it, you think we could have afforded any of this without him doing whatever he does?"

Dean gave the angel a kiss, "Thanks blue eyes, how did you do it all?

Castiel gave Dean a deadpan expression, "I prostituted myself, I had to do many, many men to afford all of this. There is actually a market for some like me, a pregnant angel. I hope you and Sam appreciate it because I am quite sore, this was all very expensive."

Sam choked on his beer and Dean was outraged, "What…what did you say? Holy shit you didn't." Castiel had just the slightest smile on his face.

Dean let out a breath and relaxed, "Cas you have a wicked sense of humor you know that? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Castiel winked at Sam and looked back to Dean, "Who said that I was being funny Dean?" He got up and started to walk inside, Dean was on his heels questioning him, "Stop it, you are joking right…right Cas…Castiel?"

Sam sat drinking his beer and watching the few people there enjoying themselves and then smiled to himself and watched as his brother followed the funniest angel in heaven.

TBC


	153. 151) April & Lucian, Castiel & Eros

By that evening there were only Sam, Dean, Castiel, the four children, Oliver, Eros and Lucian. Everyone else had left and they had the entire resort to themselves until morning.

April, Lucian and Violet were playing tag. April complained that at twelve they were too old to play with Violet but she started to cry and April relented. They were trying to find April, Violet and Lucian split up. He crept about the trees and he could hear April breathing, Lucian sprang into the bushes and grabbed her, she squealed and he put his hand over her mouth, "Shhh…be quiet we can make Violet find both of us now."

April giggled and they held each other trying to be quiet, they both turned when they heard a stick break and then looked back at each other nose to nose. Lucian's palms started to sweat and he felt nervous for some reason. "What's wrong Louie, your hands are all sweaty," April wiped hers off on her jeans.

"I can't help it, you have such pretty blue eyes and shiny hair." He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. April leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and then waited to see what he did. Lucian gave her a longer kiss and then hugged her.

She put her head on his shoulder and he could smell the peppermint on her breath, "You know I love you Louie, I think you're the best." She kissed him again and he pulled away, "I love you too April." He got up quickly and ran back to the lodge, his body felt funny and he had to get away from her.

Violet jumped in front of her sister, "I got you April!" April didn't respond, she was crying and Violet sat down next to her, "Why are you crying?"

April looked at her sister with a sad face, "Louie ran away, I told him I loved him…we kissed each other, he said he loved me back and then ran away."

Violet sighed, "I'm glad I don't like any boys, I think they are all trouble."

….

Tristan and Ross had vanished, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Oliver and Eros sat around a fire pit together drinking beer. Castiel and Eros had juice, they sat next to each other talking. Castiel wanted to really get to know him since he was carrying his child.

Sam and Dean were making out like teenagers, they didn't get a lot of chances to do that. When they did Dean would ask like a kid, "Hey Sammy wanna suck face" or "Hey Sammy wanna make out?" Sam would just attack when he had the opportunity.

Oliver fell asleep on a chaise lounge chair holding a beer. Castiel and Eros went for a walk, the moon was shining and the evening was balmy. Eros slipped his hand into Castiels, the angel was surprised but he didn't pull away. "Eros when I had intercourse with you…well it was a mistake, I have only ever been with Dean and Sam."

Eros stopped and ran his hand over his slight belly, "It doesn't feel like a mistake, maybe it was meant to happen Castiel."

The angel felt him and smiled, "I did not think I would make children this way, no the baby is not a mistake, the moment leading up to it was. I am a faithful being and it was not like me…I was so angry with you."

Eros gently kissed Castiel on the lips, working his mouth over him and then wrapped his arms around him. The angel didn't pull away, it felt nice and he was always so good that for once he wanted to have someone else to find him truly desirable and express it.

Dean and Sam found him desirable but at times took his body for granted, he was always at their beck and call for sex willing to do whatever it took to please them both. There were very few times he stood up for himself and sometimes he was embarrassed and felt like a whore.

Now this pretty creature desired his lips and he let it happen. Eros emboldened with the kiss, gently ran his hands over the angels bottom and squeezed. He had learned not to come on so strongly and was trying a different tactic with Castiel and the angel responded well to soft touches.

Castiel looked into the warm amber eyes of the god and suddenly felt out of control, "Eros I cannot go further with you, but I am flattered. I needed your kiss so badly, I know it is my ego speaking but it feels good to be wanted gently."

Eros looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You will be a wonderful father to my child, you are so kind and loving, handsome and powerful…the Winchesters should thank your God everyday for sending you to them, I would be most grateful to have you."

Castiel bowed his head and took the boys hands, "You would be grateful to have me?" Eros lifted his chin and their lips were almost touching again, "Oh yes Castiel, I am a god, one of many. You are a beautiful warrior of the Lord and that is a huge turn on."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Eros confused, "But you are powerful." Eros laughed and waved his hand in the air, "Oh yes I'm so power, the power over affairs of the heart, not as impressive. You have the power to build up or destroy people, civilizations."

Castiel sat on a bench and motioned to Eros to sit next to him, "That is where you are wrong, the power over affairs of the heart is real power that can build or destroy with a wave of your hand."

Castiel looked up at the moon, he could hear voices trail through the air coming from the group around the fire. "You think I am handsome and beautiful?"

Eros sat on the angels lap, "Yes I do, everyone does. You walk down the street, you enter a room and eyes are on you Castiel….unless Sam or Dean Winchester are with you, then it's a toss up."

They both laughed at that because it was true, "You are so alive when you laugh Castiel, your eyes light up and you have a lovely smile."

The angel wrapped his arms around the boys slender waist, "Now you are just flattering me." This time Castiel was the one that stole a kiss, he pushed his tongue into the warm mouth and the contact felt urgent.

The god climbed off his lap and stripped letting the angel touch his beautiful forever young body. Castiel traced his fingers down the soft, delicate olive skin and grasped his bottom working the muscles with his fingers.

"I never took the time to really see you, see your beauty, I just used your body and did not enjoy it. You are perfection, who are you now?"

"I'm just Conner, just a boy wanting you and carrying your child…our child." He took the angels hand, "Follow me."

He took Castiel down the wooded path to a clearing of soft grass near the lake. Conner helped the angel remove his clothes and they both reclined onto the green dewy bed.

They pressed against each other, Castiel touched Conner's soft belly and planted kisses around it ending at his belly button. "My baby…I love my children so much, I will love this one also I promise."

Castiel rolled on his back and Conner quickly climbed on top of him, rose up, grabbed his weeping erection and forced the head inside himself. The descent was slow, he was so tight it was painful but he loved the feeling of being filled up so much that all the pain was worth it to Conner.

…

Sam had fallen asleep with his head on Dean's lap, Dean played with his soft waves and felt so content at that moment. He just finished a heavy make out session with his stunningly sexy brother, Ross and Tristan brought the kids upstairs and had put them to bed and Oliver was still sound asleep. Dean put a blanket over him and kept the fire going.

Sam opened his eyes and traced his fingers over Dean's pretty mouth, "It felt like old times kissing you that much, I love you Dean." Dean leaned down and kissed him, "I love you too Sammy, I like making you happy. I always will you know…make you happy, you know I would do anything for you baby boy."

Sam got up and looked around, "Did Cas go to bed, have you seen him at all?"

Dean suddenly became worried, "He always kisses me goodnight, he wouldn't forget Sam. I better look for him."

TBC


	154. 152) Dominance & Control

Castiel worked the boy gently this time, making him feel good as well as himself. Conner pressed his hands on the angels shoulders , his long, dark, silky hair brushed back and forth over the beautiful face beneath him as he impaled himself over and over. "You are powerful, so fertile and virile."

The words dripped like honey over Castiels heart spurring him to work even harder to please the beauty riding his big cock.

He now realized how Conner as Eros could turn any creatures head, he believed everything he said. Eros was honest if nothing else, he could take any insecurity harbored inside ones heart and find the balm to sooth it away. The flattery was not false and he truly was in love with love itself, the god had an attraction to handsome men and lavished them with attention.

Castiel began to see this encounter as therapeutic. The angel felt incredible, he now knew how Dean could not resist him and how Oliver could accept his blatant cheating.

The boy was groaning and called out, "My brother Anteros carries your child…it is beautiful."

Castiel, lost in his own world, didn't bother to listen.

….

"Sam you go look inside and I'll look around out here." Dean headed for the most well traveled path that went toward the lake, half way there he heard noises of pleasure and heard the name "Castiel" cried out. That's when it struck Dean that Eros was also missing. He found them together just as Castiel was finishing.

Dean stood at the end of the path and Eros spotted him and smiled, he stroked himself feverishly and shot over the angel's chest. Seeing Dean was the trigger that sent him over the edge.

He watched as the god pulled himself off Castiel and stretched his body out on the soft grass and kissed the angels neck. The amber eyes tracked Dean's movements, Dean held out his hand, "blue eyes its time for bed now, I want my baby well rested."

Castiel sat up and covered himself, "Cas its nothing I don't see every single day, don't bother to be shy now." Dean pulled him up and guided the naked, silent angel back to the lodge, he brought him to their room and put him in the shower.

Dean got in with him and scrubbed the angel down everywhere cleaning away any trace of Eros.

Dean put Castiel to bed and covered him up, "Anything I can get you babe?" Castiel had been silent the entire time, he curled up next to Sam who instinctively held him immediately even in his sleep.

"No thank you Dean."

"Ok then, you rest with Sammy." Dean headed for the door, Castiel watched with concern,"Dean where are you going?"

"I just need to clear my head sweetheart, I'll be back."

….

Eros was still resting and looking up at the moon, the waves off the lake made a rhythmic sound, it was relaxing to him. He looked up and Dean was standing over his naked body, "Hey Eros how's tricks?"

Conner covered himself with Castiel's trench coat, "Did you come to hurt me Dean? Its really what you all are good at, teaching me lessons correct?"

Dean relaxed his fists and sighed, he sat next to him on the grass, "No…I can't your pregnant. Why did you sleep with my wife?"

"Why not, you fucked me plenty of times and he forgave you over and over. Why can't he enjoy my company also? Even Sam has had me Dean, you pointing a finger at me leaves three pointing back at you remember that."

He rested his head on Deans lap, "I'm not fucking you Eros so forget it, you don't sway me like you used to, too much water under the bridge kid."

He looked up at Dean and smiled, "Who said I want you to? You think pretty highly of yourself you know. I've had better Dean."

Dean smiled back at him, "Now you're just a fucking liar."

"Maybe you and Sam should treat him better, I'll do you a favor and let you in on how to make him happy. Don't always fuck him like a whore and don't think he always wants to, he does it please you both. Treat him tender and gentle once in awhile and most importantly respect Castiel as the powerful, beautiful creature he is, let him be in charge in the bedroom once in awhile. Now you have gotten good, free advice from someone in the business of love and lust, you can thank me later."

Dean put his hand over the boy's long, slender neck and applied a slight pressure, "I better not find out you screwed around with my angel again, do I make myself clear?"

He sat up and pulled the coat closer around him, "Very clear Dean, you will not find out if I screw around with your angel again." Eros smiled sweetly at Dean.

Dean looked confused, "Wait…what?"

"Never mind Dean."

Dean grabbed him and patted his back hard, "I love you kid, you are going to be in our lives now even if I don't want you to but I wouldn't think twice about kicking your ass….Eros get your hand off my ass please."

Eros gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry, force of habit. Oh Dean, I forgot to mention Anteros is also carrying Castiel's child, he is wicked with a foul temper so you should be pleased he wants nothing to do with you all."

Dean's eyes filled with tears, he was exhausted with it all, "So that's it then, both of you in our lives forever?"

Eros smiled up at him, "No only me. I will keep Anteros away, he is angry with all of you even though he was the one that forced himself on the angel."

Dean sighed and shook his head feeling defeated then walked quietly back to the lodge.

…..

The next morning they packed up, handed the keys over and headed back home, Tristan was quiet, he rested his head on his brothers lap while Ross played with his hair and kept a firm hand on his hip.

April and Violet were sitting behind them and Violet looked over the seat, "Geez Ross what's your problem today?" He looked down at his brother, "Nothing, I'm taking care of what's mine, Tris and the baby are my responsibility."

Violet pointed at him, "You are weird." She sat back and giggled. He leaned forward and grabbed her strawberry curls, "Shut up Vi and mind your own business."

Violet, ever the child for melodrama screamed, "Help he is hurting me!" Dean turned around, "Geez so punch him already." Violet balled up her fist and punched him, "asshole!"

Castiel's eyes flashed with anger, "Violet Winchester, language!"

Sam was driving and he gripped the steering wheel, Dean saw his jaw tighten up. Dean looked over the seat at them all, "Shut the hell up will you? You're going to give your poor dad and mother high blood pressure."

Castiel looked back, "Ross stop being weird, Tristan sit up and stop moping, Vi mind your own business and April stop instigating a fight."

April looked at her mother angrily, "Don't drag me into their problems, I am innocent mother."

Tristan finally piped up, "Yeah innocent like you kissing all over Louie." All the children argued then at once.

Dean and Castiel still hadn't talked about last night, and Dean was waiting until they got home and could speak in private.

….

Castiel was sitting outside by himself that night waiting for Dean to come out, he felt arms around his shoulders and a kiss on the neck, "Is this seat taken handsome?"

Castiel patted the bench and looked up at him with big, frightened blue eyes. Dean sat down and took his hand, "About last night, I'm not shocked or anything. He is a pretty attractive guy and has a silver tongue, Eros can bed anyone he wants. I'm not judging because who am I to judge right?"

Castiel still didn't talk, Dean continued, "Look I just don't want it to happen again, I've sworn off him for good and I hate even the thought of you having sex with someone else except Sam. That time at the pond was a mistake we all made and now we are all paying for it in spades. Oliver is going to bring him over with the kid and I want all of us to just be cool, no screwing or fighting. Can we agree on that?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes Dean, whatever you want, absolutely…I love you."

"See Cas, that's another thing, he gave me a good talking to and some advice and it was actually good. Sam and I take advantage of your willingness to please us, I don't want you unless you want me. Tell us if you hurt or don't feel up to it, I mean you're like a thousand times stronger than us, just kick our asses ok?"

Castiel finally smiled, "Alright I will remember you said that."

"Take charge once in awhile if you like sweetheart, and if we start to take you for granted tell us, I love you, now about Anteros and his pregnancy…" Castiel stopped him, "What did you say?"

"Eros said he told you."

Castiel covered his face, "Dean I did not want him, he forced me." Dean put his arm around his broken angel and smiled reassuringly, "Hey baby its ok, we don't need to tell anyone, Eros said he would keep him away and I think that's best."

"Dean it is mine…I will never know it then."

"Sometimes Cas things work out for the best even if you don't think so."

…

September rolled around and school started, Tristan was nervous, he was two months along and had spent the rest of the summer letting Ross control him. His brother went overboard dictating his diet, exercise and what he could and couldn't do.

Ross had forbidden him to hunt with their fathers so Tristan sat home and did the research. Ross became dominate in the bedroom, he sensed his brothers weakness and like an animal exerted his power. The pregnancy was slowing draining his abilities and Tristan felt weak.

The control and the fact his body was changing from a hard, flat stomach he prided himself on to something softer and his ever changing emotions was a death knell to any shred of self confidence the boy had left.

The sisters noticed the change in both of them but their parents didn't notice, it was as if the brothers lived in a world within a world and they hide it well. For Tristan it was partly out of fear, for Ross it was to maintain control.

….

Tristan was walking to the showers after gym when he felt a shove and he fell against the tiles, it was some of the usual suspects that tormented him including the two jocks he and Ross took control of at the lake that summer. He got up carefully and wiped his mouth.

"Hey Winchester, did you have a good summer bending over the seat of that mustang for your brother?" Tristan pushed past them and skipped the shower getting dressed quickly instead. The old Tristan would have beaten him but he just couldn't.

…..

Ross ran up to him in the hall and grabbed his shoulders, he looked at Tristan's mouth where the cut was still open and the bruise, "I heard about you getting hassled in the locker room, who were they?"

Tristan shook his head, "No it was nothing , they shoved me, I fell and then got dressed and left." Ross grabbed his face and stared in to the hazel eyes, it was all there for him to see, "Got it, you can't hide this from me Tris."

Tristan watched him walk away and then ran for the bathroom and vomited. The bell rang but he didn't care, Tristan skipped class and sat outside crying to himself.

…..

Ross walked up to the group of boys that pushed his brother, he grabbed one and punched him. "Ok assholes, which one of you shoved my brother and which one had the smart mouth?" They looked at one another but no one confessed. "Ok if that's the way it is I'll just kick all your asses,who wants to be first?"

Two of them grabbed him by the arms while another hit him in the stomach, Ross doubled over and fell to the ground. The group laughed like hyenas at a kill and circled around him.

Ross got up and proceeded to indeed, kick all their asses until the last two standing ran away. "You fucking pieces of shit, if you ever touch my brother again or say anything against him I will get you. You wont know how or when but it will happen I promise."

….

The phone rang and Castiel answered, "Yes…he did what? He must have had a very good reason principle…fine I will be there shortly." Castiel vanished.

TBC


	155. 153) Cooking With Dean Winchester

**(I went on a AFS writing binge, enjoy)**

Castiel appeared in the office and when the principle turned around he was startled, "Mister Winchester I didn't hear you come in, have a seat."

Castiel sat between Ross and Tristan, he growled at the principle, "What…what do you want?"

"Well Mister Winchester you boy Ross was caught fighting, I'll let them tell you."

Tristan looked down at the floor and held his stomach, "I went to take a shower and a group of guys shoved me, I fell and cut my mouth. They talked smack about me and I left."

Ross glared at the principle, "I found them and confronted them about it, two of them held me and one punched me in the gut. After that I kicked every ass there and made my point."

The principle tried to look Castiel in the eye but the angel gave him a withering stare and he looked away, "We can't have people running around taking things into their own hands. One young man has a broken nose, another has a shattered femur, I'm afraid I will have to expel Ross. I would expel Tristan if I thought he put his brother up to it."

Ross got up and pounded his fist on the desk leaving a dent, "These are the same guys that picked on us all through high school, you never did anything to help. I'd do it again and this time all of those fucking idiots would have something broken. No one touches my brother…ever."

The principle looked at the fist dent in the steel and pointed to the door, "Expelled immediately Ross, Mister Winchester take him home, Tristan get to class."

Castiel stood up and leaned over the desk, afterward the principle swore he saw white light behind the intense blue of his eyes, "You are lucky I am now a father first, in my old employment principle Wilson, you would be my servant and bow to me in penance for your behavior toward my progeny or face my eternal wrath. Hell would seem a vacation afterward."

Tristan got up and grabbed Castiel's arm, "Ok dad lets go, you can take Ross home." Castiel slammed his fist down on the desk and fractured the metal, he grabbed each of the boys hands and walked out. The principle sat there for over an hour trying to grasp what had just happened, that night he went home and drank himself to sleep.

….

Castiel pulled them both to the parking lot, he grabbed Ross by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground, "Look at me, I know why you did it but at school? If you had been clever you would have waited until after school and would not have gotten expelled. Come Tristan you are coming with us."

Tristan looked at his mother and brother both holding out their hands for him and he backed away. "No…no I can stay remember? I'm not going to be home schooled until I have to, after I really show." Tristan had visions of being trapped with his controlling brother twenty four hours a day and decided to take his chances at school instead.

Ross grabbed his hand, "Don't be stupid Tris come on, you can't stay here." Tristan started to run for the school and yelled back, "Just watch me." He pushed open the doors and watched out the window to be sure Ross wasn't coming.

Ross tried but Castiel held him back, "Let him be, it is his choice and all the other choices have been taken away from him."

Ross stared at the school then they both vanished.

…..

That night Castiel picked at his food during supper, "Today your son was expelled from school, I am home schooling him now. He will do well and graduate with his class isn't that right Ross?" Ross pushed his plate away, "Yes mother, may I be excused now?" Castiel waved his hand, "Go to your room and study."

Sam watched the boy stomp away, "Why is it my son when he gets in trouble, what happened with him, why is he so angry lately?"

Dean looked at Sam like he was an idiot, "Sammy who does he remind you of? Me at that age, he's a kid, full of hormones and crap, he's going be fine."

Tristan kept eating and took seconds, his appetite was huge now. "I'm staying in school until I show more just so everyone knows."

….

Tristan put on a jacket and went out to the barn, it was the only place he could get away and think anymore. The door opened and Ross walked in and sat next to him at the work table. "Come to bed, its late Tris."

Tristan slid his chair away, "No I'm working , I'll come in when I'm ready." Ross grabbed him under the arms and lifted him to his feet, "Stop being like this, you're just upset and hormonal or something."

Tristan struggled with him, "Let me go….I want to stay." He couldn't fight him and finally gave up, he let Ross bring him to the house where he took Tristan's clothes off and put him into bed.

Ross came back with some hot tea for his brother and set it on the nightstand then crawled in next to him, "Drink it, its good for you and the baby. This is what dad gives to mom when she's pregnant, he said you should have it."

Tristan sat up and drank the tea, it was relaxing and tasted good, "What is it?" Ross sat behind him and massaged his back, "Catnip, it grows wild here, its supposed to calm you."

When he was done, Tristan got back under the covers, the old house could get cold. Ross got on top of him and pushed Tristan's legs open wide, "I don't want to tonight Ross."

Ross started to kiss him, "All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it wife, besides from the size of that big, hard dick of yours you want it as bad as I do don't you?" He had slicked himself up, pushed his way inside and started to fuck his brother.

Tristan hated himself, he did want it and every night his body betrayed him. Ross thrust into his brother and shuddered as he finished inside Tristan, he kissed him and shut off the lamp, "You were great like always babe."

…

"So why can't they have Thanksgiving at their house and we stay here and have ours?" Dean was cooking and by Sam's estimation there wasn't a clean pot or pan left, all the burners were going and the Turkey was in the oven.

"Because Dean, next year at this time, there are going to be three new babies sitting in high chairs with Oliver, Conner and Lucian next to them. We might as well have them over and get used to having them here."

Sam went over to help Dean but Dean pointed toward the door, "Nope, this is my turn and I'm doing it, Cas is making his one claim to fame, pies and lots of them. You relax baby boy and put your feet up." Sam grasped Dean around the waist and pressed against him, "I sure wish you were dressed like you were this summer barbequing at the lodge…I still have the cut offs," he reached about and squeezed his dick, "You were hanging out of them I remember that, so low cut, hugging that fine ass of yours." Sam slowly went to his knees, "I'll worship at your temple anytime big brother."

Dean watched his brother open his pants and pull him out, "My, what a dirty mouth you have, sweetheart where are the kids?" Sam kissed the head of his cock, "Don't worry, they are outside." Dean bit his bottom lip restraining a loud groan as Sam sunk his mouth over his big brother.

…

Ross and Tristan heard noises from the kitchen and looked in, Dean was pressed against the cupboard with his pants down and Sam sucking him quickly trying to get him off before anyone found them.

Tristan started to look away and pulled his brothers hand, "Ross we shouldn't watch, its not right." Ross held his hand tight, "Maybe we can learn something, stay here with me." Tristan tried not to look but his curious nature got the best of him.

Dean was almost there, he grabbed Sam by the hair and started to face fuck him then pulled out, "Over the table Sam." Sam pulled down his jeans and leaned over, Dean looked around for anything and grabbed a stick of butter from the fridge and quickly unwrapped it, "Hang on Sammy I'm gonna butter your biscuit." Sam let out a yelp.

That's when Tristan ran to the bathroom and threw up, Ross sat down on the floor next to him laughing, "I have to admit Tris, that was even a little much for me. Watching our dad get a stick of butter up his ass I mean, any lube you can find I guess, its better than going in with nothing."

Tristan pulled his head up and wiped his mouth, "You are gross you know that right?" Ross got a wet cloth and wiped Tristan's face, "Ok I'm sorry, I'm a jerk. Lets get your teeth brushed and get ready for company."

…..

The door bell rang and Violet pulled it open, "Come look at our Christmas decorations." Violet had insisted they put them up right before Thanksgiving so she could show them off to her friends.

April hung back and waited for Lucian to come in, since their kisses that summer he was shy around her. She knew he looked at her during class and hated it when she talked to other boys but yet he didn't pursue her.

He walked in and was wearing jeans and an oxford, Lucian's one concession for the holidays. A dress shirt was as fancy as he got. She couldn't help herself, April grabbed him in a tight hug, "I missed you Louie, a lot."

He smiled and put his head briefly on her shoulder, he could smell flowers and cherries in her hair from her shampoo. Lucian held out a small box, "This is for you, an early Christmas gift."

She took it and grab his hand pulling him into the living room, she took a small box from under the Christmas tree and handed it to him, "This is for you Louie, when shall we open them?"

Lucian blushed, he hadn't expected anything and his lavender blue eyes light up when he took the little box in his hands, "How about now, I can't wait April. You go first."

April pulled off the ribbon and opened the little box, inside was a gold locket in the shape of a heart, she carefully opened it and inside was a tiny photo of Lucian. She squeal, "I love it Louie, its beautiful. Now I always have you in my heart." She handed it to him and turned around, "Put it on me, I want to wear it at dinner."

Lucian took her long silky dark hair in his hand and gently pulled it away to the side, he opened the chain and reached around her neck and then clasped it. She jumped up and flipped her hair back.

"How do I look Louie?" She touched the locket gingerly with her fingers. Lucian looked at the beautiful young lady that stole his heart years before, April was smiling at him with her head cocked to the side waiting for an answer.

"You look beautiful April, like an angel." He opened his little box and inside was and ID bracelet with "Lucian" on it, he flipped it over and it had an inscription, _"I love you, Yours, April" _she put it on his wrist, "Now you wont forget about me." She messed up his wild curls and laughed, "Not that you could…right?"

He initiated the kiss, it was awkwardly placed and quick but April would later revisit that moment and touch her lips trying to feel it again. "I love you too April."

Castiel walked in, he was wearing knit sleep pants and one of Sam's t shirts. At six months pregnant he was feeling huge, Sam's t shirts were so long they covered his belly but they were tight, Sam and Dean though it was adorable.

"Supper is ready, April your father worked very hard on this so be sure to compliment him. Hello Lucian, how are you?" Lucian got up and hugged the angel, "I'm great Castiel, how are you?" Castiel rubbed his belly, "Very pregnant."

Lucian sighed, "I know my dad is huge, he looks like a pregnant pencil and he's cranky all the time. Good think mom is so great with him."

Lucian held out his hand to April, "Shall we?" He felt confident, the embarrassment of the summer kisses disappeared.

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched the young pair walk away hand in hand.

….

They sat in the dining room, the table was full of food and Dean brought out the turkey, "I made everything except the pies, Cas did those." He blew him a kiss, "Thanks blue eyes, you're the best."

Dean carved the turkey and they all filled their plates, Castiel did the blessing, "Father thank you for all your support and love you bestow upon our family. We are all very blessed and grateful to you, I hope I have made you proud, Amen."

"Thanks for keeping it short and sweet this time Cas." Dean rubbed his foot on the angel's leg and winked at him.

Oliver took a roll and cut it open, "Dean can you pass me the butter?" Tristan had a sudden flash back to the butter incident and ran to the bathroom, Ross got up, "I'll be right back, put butter on the list of stuff that makes him puke I guess."

Sam frowned, "Well that was strange, who doesn't like butter? He never had a problem like that before…must be nausea from the baby."

TBC


	156. 154) Don't Mess With Castiel's Nephilim

They all sat in the living room to talk while the kids played monopoly. Castiel was having his virgin eggnog, Dean's was liberally laced with spiced rum.

Eros sat on the couch looking miserable holding his stomach, "I look horrible…I don't know why I even came here its embarrassing that something like me should look like this, who could I possibly attract now?"

Dean opened his mouth and it came out before he realized how stupid it was to say that to Eros. "I love it when Cas has a nice big round belly full of baby, its just super hot to touch and look at. Our sex is like the best when he's knocked up."

Castiel nodded, "It is true, the sex is exceptional and he does find me very attractive. Dean also enjoys cooking for me and feeding me first. Sam makes me eat fruit, Dean sneaks me bakery every night, I eat all of it to please them both. Perhaps that is why I am so big."

Sam pinched Dean, "You jerk, I though you only got him stuff as a treat."

Dean topped off the rum in his drink and acted casual because he knew it drove Sam crazy, "Yeah so what, he can have a treat every night. I say Cas gets whatever he damn well wants and if that's a bear paw or jelly doughnut great. Oh I forgot an orange is so much better." Dean smiled wickedly at Sam. Sam gave him the finger.

Oliver was watching Ross with Tristan, the brothers were sitting by the fire and Ross was rubbing his feet while Tristan watched Violet, April and Lucian play monopoly. Oliver thought he looked sad.

Sam had mentioned Monday he was cleaning out his locker to finish the year home schooled. At five months he was showing too much and wearing a coat to class wasn't working anymore. Tristan was too tall and slender to pass as simply fat. Oliver thought the boy looked like his life was ending and he became worried for Tristan.

Castiel watched the children and smiled, "Did you all notice the gold locket Lucian gave April for Christmas and the engraved bracelet she gave him? Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder, "That is so cute, Dean, look at how sweet they are together."

Dean watched as April touched the tips of Lucian's fingers and he gave her a smile. "Hmm…yeah real cute Sam. Anyone have a talk to either of them about sex and protection? No one is going to touch my little girl," Dean stabbed a finger at Oliver, "keep the little prince on a short leash and have a talk with him."

Oliver pushed Dean's hand away, "First of all I'm a responsible adult and a teacher, of course I've talked to him about all of that. Also they are too young for that but down the road if it happens we will make sure they use protection."

Eros laughed for the first time that evening, "Well look at us, we are just great poster boys for condoms aren't we?" He leaned toward Dean and ran his finger along the rim of his glass, "So you find pregnancy attractive…do you want to sneak me a treat sometime?"

Oliver got up and took his partners hand, "And on that note we shall take out leave, thank you for inviting us for Thanksgiving. Come on sweetheart, lets go home and I can pretend I'm Dean, maybe some role play fun."

The gods eyes lit up, "See that's why I love him so much, Oliver isn't afraid to try things." Dean made a face and said, "Gross."

Before they left Oliver pulled Tristan aside, "Call me if you start to feel suffocated, Ross seems to be overprotective. You can stay with us anytime just to get a break ok? Just call and maybe even a weekend or something…ok my fellow nephilim?"

Tristan hugged him, "Thanks I will, Ross only does it because he worries though..he knows what's best for me and the baby." Oliver held his face, looked into his eyes and he saw pain.

…..

Monday Tristan walked into his school for the last time, he went to say goodbye to some of his friends telling them he was going to live with a relative until summertime because of family issues. The last thing Tristan needed was one of them checking up on him, the next four months would be lock down.

He turned in his books and cleaned out his locker, a couple of the boys that picked on him walked over, "Winchester do you have your brother with you to fight for his bitch this time?" Tristan wanted to hit him but just didn't have the strength, everything went to the baby. "Look I'm leaving, you wont see me again ok? I just want to go."

The bigger of the two, Keith, put his hands on the locker trapping Tristan against it, "You are so fucking pretty, I wouldn't even consider myself a fag if I fucked you." He grabbed Tristan's crotch and squeeze hard, "I guess god gave you the wrong set of parts bitch. I can work with what I've got."

….

They forced Tristan into the empty locker room and when Keith tried to pull off the boys clothing he screamed and put up his hands, if the community found out about him it would destroy everything they built and worked for.

"Please Keith no…let me do it." Tristan undid his jeans and pulled them to his thighs then got on his knees and leaned over a bench holding his long jacket tight around his stomach. "Ok just do it and let me go home then."

Keith and the other boy were taken aback, they expected to beat him up and then fuck him and here he was ready to go. The other boy got scared by the whole situation, "Sorry Keith this isn't my thing, I just can't do it…maybe we should just leave him alone. Christ, look at him, he's crying like a girl, I'm going." He walked out on Keith.

Keith yelled back at him, "Fine go, more for me." He ran his hands over Tristan's ass and squeezed, "You just don't know how many times I watched this ass go by in the locker room and jacked off to you Winchester."

Tristan let out a bitter laugh, "So you pick on me and you're the queer right? Fucking closet case, why don't you go marry a dense cheerleader and have her squeeze out a kid or two."

Keith punched a locker, "Shut the fuck up."

Tristan couldn't stop, "Yeah its always the handsome, most masculine guys that get a trophy wife but have a pretty boy or two on the side, enjoy your beard you dumb bastard." Keith had been dating the head cheerleader and everything Tristan said stung.

Keith was shaking and pulled him open, "I bet that hot brother of yours gets lots of mileage out of your pussy."

Tristan was seething with anger, "Just get it over with, I fucking hate you." He felt him start to press against him and Tristan kicked up with his boot catching Keith in the balls with the edge of the heel.

Keith fell back and screamed in agony, Tristan got up and closed his pants. He ran back to his locker and grabbed his backpack and quickly left.

….

He broke down and cried all the way home and when he walked in his brother asked what happened, Tristan pushed him aside went to the bedroom and locked the door.

Castiel watched and when Ross went to follow he stopped him, "I will speak with him, you will make it worse," after an hour of listening and comforting Castiel walked out and the angel was furious.

Ross grabbed his arm, "Mom what happened?" Castiel pointed to the bedroom, "Comfort your brother, listen as he talks and do not comment, just be there for him. I have something to take care of." Castiel vanished.

…..

Jeremiel paced in front of Castiel, "I see what you want me to do brother but I should not." Castiel got on his knees in front of him, "Please, if you do not do this I will kill the person that did this. I cannot allow this to go unpunished."

Jeremiel helped Castiel up, "There is no need to kneel in front of me especially in your condition." He looked down at Castiel into the sadness and anger in his blue eyes.

"Very well Castiel I will do it for you."

….

When Jeremiel and Castiel appeared to the young man that tried to beat and rape his son, Castiel grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the floor. "Do you know who that was you tried to rape?" Keith was terrified, "No..look I'm sorry."

Castiel kicked him and broke two ribs, "It is my son…my Tristan." He grabbed Keith by the shirt, his eyes were just white light and Keith had to close his eyes, "I will cut off your genitals if you ever do this to anyone ever again."

Jeremiel grabbed Castiel, "Brother do you want to kill him or let me have him?" Castiel sat down and waved his hand, "Do it then before I change my mind."

Jeremiel healed the boys ribs so he could sit up, then the angel made a mirror and reflected back at Keith was a dark, ugly and twisted thing. The angel grabbed his hair and pushed his face up to it, "do you know what that is boy?"

Keith shook his head no.

"It is your rotted, ugly soul, if you do not change, stop this destructive path of hate and anger, this disgust with what you really are then this will grow inside until it there is none of you left. This is your burden, the monster that waits to take you here," another image appeared, horrors of torture filled it. "You go to hell, that is it, you will go here. I will personally invite a demon to take you."

Keith couldn't physically move his eyes away, "Please make it stop." The angel grabbed his face with both hands and a light appeared, "The rest of your life when you feel the urge to be abusive to any creature, to take what is not yours, violate another body against their will this will come to you. I will be watching."

Keith woke up in bed and looked around , he tried to catch his breath then caught a glimpse in the mirror, his hair now had a shock of white . After the encounter with the angels he was never the same again.

Castiel hugged his brother and thanked him, when he appeared back at home Tristan was in the barn cleaning his gun. "It is quite cold in here son, would you like to go back to the house and make me some hot chocolate and be liberal with the marshmallows? You may have a cup also."

Tristan couldn't help but smile, his mother had a sweet tooth because of Dean. Ok mom it's a deal." They walked back holding hands, "Mom did you kill him?"

"No, I wanted to but I gave him to an expert, a brother that shows you the error of your ways, helps humans to repent. I did beat him though."

Tristan tightened his jaw, "Good, I'm glad you did."

Castiel stopped him, "You know that I love you, I would do anything to protect you Tristan…all of my family always."

"Tristan hugged him, "I have the best mom ever, I love you too."

TBC

**(Jeremiel is an archangel of visions, dreams and guidance)**


	157. 155) The Break Up

Castiel and Tristan went to see Max for their ultrasounds together, everyone insisted on going and the small room was standing room only.

Tristan was six months along now and going stir crazy at home, even a trip to their doctor was exciting. Ross went out and did what he wanted then came back and bragged about it to his brother, Tristan's only outlet was getting screwed by his husband. Tristan was afraid to say no to him anymore, afraid to lose him.

The young Winchester twins were beautiful, when they walked down the street together the world was theirs. They could control and influence, were strong and confident and each had abilities beyond what anyone could imagine. But now Tristan was the weaker brother, seeing the baby he thought might make him feel better about the position he was in.

Castiel held Tristan's hand and smiled, "Would you like me to go first son?" Tristan shrugged, "Sure I guess, I have to get it done anyway but yeah you go first."

Castiel got on the table, Max squeezed the angels shoulder, "Another one Castiel, I have to say you have a lovely family."

Sam was holding the angels hand, Dean stood at the end of the table nervously looking at the monitor as the doctor started, "I can't believe I get this shaky during these things blue eyes, I'm a mess."

Violet sat on the table next to her mother and watched with fascination, "You all got to see me like this mommy?" Castiel wound a strawberry curl around his finger and smiled at her, "Yes beauty, just like this we all saw and it was magic."

Ross pulled his brother on his lap and rubbed Tristan's belly, Ross whispered to him, "This is exciting wife, what do think we are going to have?" Tristan leaned back on him and whispered, "Just have patience."

Ross got an erection, he couldn't help it with Tristan fidgeting on his lap . He pushed a little and his brother slapped his leg and hissed, "Stop it Ross."

Max found what they were looking for and pointed, "Congratulations everyone, it's a boy," April held Dean's hand and leaned on his arm, "Dad its so cool I can't believe it."

Sam bent down and gave the angel a loud, wet kiss, "Cas thank you, he is beautiful." Violet clapped her hands, "I got a little brother, awesome!" Dean whispered to Castiel, "thanks for another son, tonight I'm going to treat you like a queen."

Tristan watched the baby and smiled, "I know what his name is, Alexander." Dean sent a text to Bobby, " It's a boy, Alexander."

Back at his house Bobby checked his phone and broke into a smile, he wrote back, "Tell Alex grandpa says hello"

Castiel was getting dressed and Ross helped Tristan on the table and took his shirt off. Tristan rarely showed himself like that to the family and Ross could tell his brother was embarrassed.

"Its ok Tris, you look so pretty to me right now like this."

Violet went up and touched his belly, "I think it looks cute." She touched his belly button, "Weird…I'm not having babies if I have to have an outie."

Sam rubbed his leg to relax him, "Its going to be fine Tristan, we are here for you so don't worry."

Dean was sitting in the chair jiggling his leg and biting his nail, Castiel put his hand on his leg to stop it. "Dean it is normal to be nervous when your child is going to have a baby."

Dean's eye grew misty, he whispered quietly to Castiel, "Cas they are brothers, what if this kid has three eyes or something?"

"Dean look at our children, they are all a product of you and Sam."

"Yeah Cas but you were thrown in the mix." Just then Ross laughed, "He is sucking his thumb…oh wow look at him." Tristan looked the image over carefully, "He is absolutely perfect, I can't believe that's inside of me."

Ross sent Bobby a text, "It's a boy, no name" Bobby sent a message back, "Call him Robert" Ross replied, "No way grandpa".

April kissed Tristan on the forehead, "I'm am big sister and an auntie I guess."

Dean sat him up and hugged him, "He is just beautiful like my boys, I'm proud of you for the way you are handling this." Dean looked back and Ross was holding Sam's hand.

Castiel took Dean's arm, "There is one more to be done." Dean sunk down to the chair and held his head, "Fuck…Ross no." Ross made a face, "Yeah right dad I'm knocked up."

Castiel pointed to the door leading into the waiting room, Dean walked out and stopped, Oliver was there with Eros and Lucian.

"Dean I asked them here so Eros could also be included, it is still my child and you said you would be supportive." Dean forced a smile, "Yeah…sure Cas, great."

It was a nervous young Conner who got up and approached Dean, "Dean I'm sorry, if this is too uncomfortable, Castiel and I can come together another time." Dean put his arm around Castiel protectively, "No..no way I'm fine, I want to be here."

…..

Afterward Ross and Tristan left with the girls to get something to eat and head home.

Olive lifted Conner on the table and he bent down to kiss him passionately, they all waited for them to finish and finally Dean tapped Oliver on the shoulder, "Stop tongue fucking him and lets get the show on the road ok?"

Oliver had a big, goofy grin, "Sorry Dean I'm just so excited." Sam rolled his eyes, "Its not even your baby." He pulled his friend aside, "Oliver don't you have any backbone with him? I know he is super hot but that's no reason to be a doormat for him, I'm embarrassed for you man."

Oliver was still smiling, "No one gets us at all, I think he is really attractive but its more than that. I truly love him and I take the bad with the good. You don't live with us so don't worry about it ok?"

Sam put his hand on Oliver's cheek and looked at how happy he was, "Ok, you're right of course its none of my business."

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh…Oliver can you help me out here?" Eros was on the table and when Dean got close enough the god cupped his bottom and latched his hand on it.

Oliver walked over and pulled his hand off, Eros looked up at him and smiled, "Honey he got too close, his ass should be worshiped and often."

Max sat there playing a game on his phone, he looked up and they were all watching him, "Oh I'm sorry I was waiting for your soap opera to be over, are we ready then?"

Sam squeezed the gods hand hard, "Don't touch my brother's ass, I own this got it?" He cracked Dean on the bottom hard.

Castiel went over to stand next to the table and be supportive, "Yes we are ready." Castiel felt a hand squeeze his ass, "Ignore him, just proceed Max, if you stop everytime someone is groped we will be here until tomorrow."

Castiel stroked Conner's dark, silky hair, "Relax darling one, soon we will see our child." Despite everything Castiel was excited, he had a smile on his face and watched as the image appeared.

Conner's eyes grew big, "Look Castiel and Oliver, we all have a girl." At that moment he felt no self centeredness at all, he didn't desire anyone or complain about his body, all he saw was his daughter. He started to cry real tears, "I am so happy right now, thank you Castiel. Despite how she was made she is still ours."

Lucian had been sitting quietly the whole time, forgotten in the corner while they touched and fought, cried and smiled. He decided when he was grown up he didn't want drama in his life. He walked up to his father and put his head on Conner's shoulder, "Dad she is pretty, I'm glad to be a big brother."

…..

Sam, Dean and Castiel got home just in time to avoid driving in a snowstorm. They went to the study and Dean started a fire. Sam was sitting on the floor rubbing Castiel's feet and looking up at him. "Have you thought of a name for your daughter?"

"No, I will talk to the mother about it and decide, perhaps we will wait until she comes." Castiel closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Sam's hands. Dean sat next to the angel and rubbed his belly, "Hey Alex, we can't wait to meet you."

….

Ross was sitting up in bed rubbing his brothers back, "I'm happy Tris, honestly happy. I know at our age and situation that sounds weird but just think, in three months I'm going to have a son with you."

Tristan was quietly thinking, his whole life had changed and even though when he saw the baby and felt love for him Tristan wondered what life would be like if this hadn't happened. He would be graduating with his friends, maybe go to school or hunt full time. Just have fun and enjoy himself, be a kid for just a little while longer before the crushing pressure of adulthood forced him to face it with grim determination.

He turned to his brother and looked at him seriously, "I've decided I'm not afraid to lose you anymore." Ross stopped massaging him, he didn't understand why Tristan said that, "Why were you worried before? Tris I have haven't been with anyone else that way except you."

Tristan was angry and sad at the same time and told Ross what was on his mind, "You bully me…this whole time you push me and dictate and I'm tired of it. I let you have me all the time even when I don't want to do it. I've been sore, tired or upset with you but I still bend over and take it because I was afraid you would go elsewhere, I'm not doing that anymore."

Ross got up and got dressed, he grabbed the car keys, "You know Tris, thanks for making me feel like a jackass. I thought you wanted me but I guess not. All I tried to do is protect you and the baby, I'm new to this myself and I don't always make the right choices ok? I can't read minds Tris, that's your thing. I think I do know best for you most of the time, I didn't want you to clean out your locker alone but you did it anyway and look what happened…you almost get raped because I guess I'm such a jerk I can't even escort you anywhere."

Tristan got up and grabbed his brothers arm, "Where the fuck do you think you're going, I tell you how I feel and you take off on me, and what a jerk thing to say, blaming me for that Neanderthal attacking me? You know what…go do what you want like you always do."

Before Ross slammed the bedroom door he gave one last shot, "Thanks for the permission bitch." Tristan watched from the window as his brother left.

…

They heard the yelling coming from the boys room, Dean was going to go but Castiel stopped him, "No, let me husband, I will smooth things over." Castiel went to check on his sons and the room was empty.

TBC


	158. 156) Cheriour Rallies The Angels

Castiel looked in the garage and the boys car was gone, he went back and told Sam and Dean. "I am worried about them, an angry pair of teenage boys out there, one of them with child is a disaster waiting to happen."

They searched the green house and the barn but found nothing, Castiel walked through the house and found no one. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and his coat, "I'm going to look for them, Sam stay here and search the grounds, Castiel don't leave the house, you take care of Alexander for me ok baby?"

…..

Tristan was walking in the woods, he had to get out of the house and away from everyone or he thought he would honestly go crazy. The brothers had the keen ability to see well in darkness and they often explored the woods at night as children. The night sounds were more comforting than frightening to Tristan and when he could no longer see the house he could pretend it was all just a dream.

…

Ross drove too fast and carelessly pushed by the bruising his ego took, he felt like a fool. He hit the steering wheel in anger and talked out loud, "Who the hell does he think he is…fuck him…I don't need him or this crap." He wiped his eyes and pushed forward heading to no place in particular.

…..

Dean searched for several hours but didn't spot the vehicle, he gave up and went home. Castiel was waiting up for him even though the baby wanted to sleep. "Dean did you see them?" Castiel looked worn out and Dean helped him back upstairs and put him to bed. "Please tell me, Sam could not find either of them, did you see the car?"

Dean shook his head no and sat on the edge of the bed sick with worry, "Baby go to sleep now, you look like crap." Castiel was going to protest but Dean insisted, "I'm not going to worry about you and our baby right now. I have two other boys and a grandkid I'm worry about so don't add to that."

Sam came in and sat down shivering, the temperature was dropping rapidly, "I looked everywhere Dean, what the hell were they thinking?" Sam looked like he was the helpless child and Dean hugged him, "Its ok Sammy, I'll find them don't worry baby boy."

He buried his face in Sam's soft hair and breathed in the familiar smell and relaxed, Sam was always his comfort and his scent was a warm blanket that made problems solvable to Dean, cleared his head and focused him.

…

Cheriour paced back and forth, his eyes filled with the light of rage, "Castiel Is a problem brothers and sisters, he flaunts his half breeds in our faces and while the rest of us follow Fathers rule he acts as if he is special…better than us. Castiel leaves his post as garrison captain and leaves a friend to run things and a mere angel of wisdom and not war…well I think what we should do is clear."

They talked amongst themselves debating on what was the proper action to take if any at all. One of them stood to speak her mind, "Brother why do we bother ourselves with Castiel? We have so much more to worry about than one angel and the rules he has broken." Another stood, "Father gave permission for the others."

Cheriour hissed, "He does not know of this child Alexander, he does not know of the two nephilim brothers will have a child as well."

He pointed to them all, "The worst of this is the angel bred with a false god and they are having a daughter soon." There were gasps and anger started among them, "He took the boy without thought of what might happen…flaunting this blasphemous union with the filthy whore Eros who mates with anything he deems pretty to the eye. His body houses a monster, there is no word for what this child will be."

Another angel stood and with hope in his voice said, "Perhaps the child will die during birth as this coupling is unnatural."

The instigator slammed a fist on his table of judgement cracking it severely, "No we cannot continue on what might happen, we must take action and take the angel away from his earthy influences. After his son is born we will take care of it. As for Eros his punishment will be coming soon. Get Castiel, force him here," he put a slender gold chain on the broken table, "Do what you must."

…

Castiel sat on the porch in the dark hoping the boys would come back, he looked up at the night sky and prayed, "Father please watch over my children, they are young and foolish, in need of guidance. They will not be found if they do not wish to be and my hands are tied."

…..

Ross was exhausted and stopped in a strange town four hours away from his home, he pulled in front of the flickering motel sign and wanted to turn around and go right back home to his brother but instead went to the office, grizzled old man came out smoking a cigarette and looked at the young man, "Want a room kid?" Ross pushed the credit card across the counter, "Yeah, just for tonight I guess..if I wanted to stay longer I just let you know?" The man ran the card, "Just let me know, as long as the card is good you can live here if you want."

Ross unlocked the door and stepped inside, he locked it behind him and sat on the bed in the dark.

There was no mom there to give him advice or stroke his hair when he was upset, no sisters chattering away about friends and school, his dads weren't there to help him work on his car or go hunting with and the worst part was no Tristan to hold that night. He couldn't stoke his brother's belly and feel his son kick and it was soul crushing. Pride got in the way of Ross calling Tristan, he took off his shoes and got under the covers alone.

…

Tristan sat in the woods, it was so cold he realized it was a mistake to even leave the house the way he did and started to head back carefully tracing his steps. Snow started to fall and he tightened the hood around his head, he trudged through the bramble losing his way once and after an hour he saw the lights on the porch of their house.

Tristan saw two glowing orbs in the dark and followed them up to the steps, it was Castiels eyes, the angel held open his arms and took his son in a warming embrace. "Do not worry me like that again Tristan, where is your brother?" Tristan took Castiel in the house and they sat by the fire. Finally Tristan spoke, "We fought and he took off hours ago in the car. Mom I don't know where he is and I'm worried…I miss him."

….

Ross woke up and the sun was just rising, everything was covered in a fresh blanket of snow outside and he thought about his family and in the light of a new day Ross realized his brother was right. He had treated him like a child and controlled him, looking back Tristan had expressed his discomfort during sex the last months but Ross ignored him.

He put on his shoes coat, "Fuck it I'm going home." He cleaned off the car and started to long trip back.

…..

Sam went to the study with a cup of coffee, he had woken to no angel in bed with him and was relieved to see Castiel and Tristan sleeping on the couch together. Sam sat on the floor sipping from his cup and watching the embers cool, he felt fingers on his neck tickling him and a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning my love." Sam smiled and turned now looked into a pair of pretty blue eyes, "Good morning angel, the boys came back then?"

"Just Tristan, Ross is still missing Sam." They went to the kitchen to start breakfast and April was already eating cereal. "Mom Violet is in the living room, she's crying." Castiel went in and the little girl was kneeling on the couch looking out the window, she had cried herself in to a case of the hiccups.

The angel sat beside her and stroked her curls, the little girl was holding Muffin for comfort, her cheeks were flushed, the angel spoke softy to his daughter, "What is wrong beauty?"

She kept searching for something, "Mommy where is Ross?" He pulled her next to him and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Your brothers had a small fight last night and Ross went to clear his mind but I am sure he will be back very soon. Let me make pancakes would you like that?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded following Castiel into the kitchen.

TBC


	159. 157) Chez Violet, Stranger At The Mall

Ross smiled as he spotted the Christmas lights of his home and they never looked so beautiful as that night. He pulled the car into the driveway and saw Violets little face in the living room window, she vanished and before he knew it she was hugging him around the waist, "Ross you came back, I missed you." He looked down and she was in her flannel nightgown and slippers standing in the snow, he picked her up and carried her into the house.

She wouldn't let go of his neck when he tried to put her down, "I'm not letting go until you promise you wont be stupid and leave again." Ross couldn't help but laugh, she pulled away and pressed her nose against his, "Don't laugh, its not funny Ross, promise me."

He kissed her and smiled, "I promise I wont be stupid and leave again." She released his neck and dropped to her feet. "Good now go say you are sorry to Tris, he has been crying." He watched her kick off her wet slippers and march upstairs looking triumphant.

Ross quietly opened the bedroom door and Tristan was laying in bed holding a pillow and snoring softly, he took off his clothes and was going to climb in with him but Tristan was sleeping so soundly he put on a robe and was going to sleep in one of the upstairs rooms.

Tristan opened his eyes and watched him, "Your back, I missed you big brother." Ross still had his back to him, "I'm sorry Tris I thought about everything and you were right. I'm a knuckle dragging cave man." Tristan sat up and patted the bed, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Ross took off his robe and got in next to him, "I missed you last night, it was fucking horrible Tris, so boring by myself, solitude is overrated." He smiled at his brother and as always it melted Tristan's heart. His brothers pretty green eyes and smile were some his best traits.

Ross gave him a kiss and started to fall asleep, Tristan touched his shoulder and whispered, "I'm really not that tired."

Ross rolled over and was unsure of what to do, "I don't know any more if what I'm doing hurts you, makes you feel good or even if you want me most of the time. You made it pretty clear you spent the last couple months going through the motions, lets just sleep tonight and work it out tomorrow."

….

Violet had gotten up early and gave it her all to surprise everyone with breakfast, when she called for them Sam walked in first and stopped dead in his tracks, "It looks like Dean was cooking in here." The sink was full of pans and bowls and the cupboard and stove were covered in bacon grease and pancake batter. On the kitchen table was a platter of lumpy, misshapen pancakes and burnt bacon.

Dean walked in, looked around and then at Violet, "Wow sweetie everything looks just…great." He heard the boys coming down the hall, Dean stopped them before they reached the kitchen. "Ok here is the deal, Violet made breakfast and it looks like crap, you sit down and damn well act like you love it even if you don't. One smartass remark and there will be hell to pay, got it boys?"

Ross had his eyes half open, "Yeah sure whatever dad." He took Tristan's hand and they went in and sat down, Castiel and April joined them and April poured coffee for Sam and Dean.

Sam swirled it around and examined it then pulled a long, curly hair out of the cup, Violet waited for him to drink, "Go ahead daddy try it."

Sam smiled and took a sip, he closed his eyes and swallowed, "Yup, that is a great cup of coffee." Dean put his head on Sam's shoulder, "Oh good Sammy, then Violet will keep it topped off for you right honey?" Sam shot him a look and whispered, "I hate you Dean."

She handed Tristan a plate overloaded with food, "Here Tris, you are eating for two." He drowned everything with butter and syrup, when he took a bite he stopped chewing and pulled a long strand of strawberry hair out his mouth and then swallowed.

April watched him with fright in her blue eyes then picked up a piece of burnt bacon and ate it to please her baby sister. "Wow its good Vi, real good."

Tristan ran out and they could hear him vomit in the downstairs bathroom, Dean worked through his plate with grim determination and when he was done declare it a breakfast fit for a king.

Violet smiled at everyone, "Glad you liked it, I can make breakfast every Sunday then." She topped off Sam's coffee, "Drink it daddy its getting cold." Dean chuckled and watched Sam drink some more. Sam pressed his lips against Dean's ear and hissed, "Later I'm going to heat up what's left, put a funnel down your throat and make you drink it." Dean winked at Sam, "Kinky Sammy, what else are you going to put down my throat?"

Ross dropped his napkin and got up, "Ok I'm out, that's gross and I'm going to puke right after Tris finishes."

Castiel put his arm around his little girl , "Beauty perhaps April can help you next Sunday, she enjoys cooking as well."

She thought about it a moment, "Ok but I'm not going to show her how to do it, she has to learn on her own like I did."

….

Ross sat on the bed looking around their room, "You know babe I think we are going to have to move upstairs and give this room to the girls." Tristan looked around then back to the pile of baby items, "Why, he can sleep in here the first year."

Ross nuzzled his brother's neck, "Because I'm not fucking you with our kid in the same room, if we move upstairs we can take the girls room and put the baby right next to us."

The brothers spent the rest of the day convincing their sisters how great it would be to have the downstairs to themselves, April and Violet finally agreed and the next week was spent making the switch.

…

It was the day before Christmas and as usual the Winchesters were shopping at the very last minute. They took their brood to the mall and let them run wild, Oliver, Conner and Lucian met them there.

April grabbed Lucian's hand and Violets, "Come on guys lets go shopping." Tristan and Ross split up. Sam and Dean wanted to get something special for Castiel, the angel said he would wait in the food court and they could meet in a few hours, the angels eating was in overdrive thanks to Dean who kept telling him how sexy he was all pregnant and chubby.

Before the brothers left Sam gave him a kiss and whispered, "I know you are going to stuff your face honey, remember Dean takes care of you after you get sick."

Dean whispered in to Sam's ear then, "Yeah I will." He handed Castiel some cash and smiled, "Have at it blue eyes, the food court is all yours."

Dean slipped his hand under the trench coat and squeezed his wife's ample bottom, "Wow I love that nice round ass of yours."

Castiel brightened up, "Oh that reminds me, I must try a giant cinnamon roll this time." Dean rubbed against him from behind, "I'm gettin' me some of that cushion tonight baby."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother, "I'm glad Cas goes back to normal after all this, come on Dean you perverted angel chubby chaser."

…

This year Castiel had shopped early and purchased Sam and Dean matching Mossberg pump action shot guns with custom stocks, Tristan and Ross were getting a suite of nursery furniture and the girls were getting custom made necklaces in gold, amulets with their very own angel sigil representing each of them. Bobby was receiving a weekend at Celeste Ange Lodge with Astarte from the family.

Everything was wrapped and under the tree and the angel was satisfied this Christmas was going to be perfect. He had borrowed Sam's pea coat, it was much bigger than his and longer covering his stomach and he kept it buttoned.

Tristan having an otherwise slender build wore a parka, he was sweating bullets in it but it was the only way his could conceal his round belly.

When Conner showed up he was wearing his tight hip skimming jeans underneath his big gut and a tight black long sleeve t shirt, he looked very pregnant but then his features were so delicate, that coupled with long silky dark hair and big amber eyes he looked like a boyish, flat chested girl.

Oliver insisted he tuck so he didn't look like a the star of the movie they had watched online called "Chicks with Dicks". The end result was Oliver holding the hand of a very hot pregnant girl and shopping with her proudly. Conner didn't want to tuck, he told Oliver, "I could give a crap who knows I'm pregnant," Oliver won this round.

…

Castiel enjoyed people watching, the human race never lost its appeal to him. He enjoyed the characters the most, unusual people, the ones overlooked by others. Castiel always saw the diamond in the rough.

An attractive woman sat next to him drinking a spiced cider, she handed a cup of it to him and smiled, "I saw you alone and though you might enjoy this." He had watched her purchase the two drinks and had walked right over and sat down. He took the cup and smiled at her, "Thank you very much."

She scanned the crowd carefully, "Are you with your family?" He thought it was an odd question but replied, "Yes they are finishing up their Christmas shopping and I am here waiting and people watching, I find it quite enjoyable."

The woman placed her hand over his coat, "How far along are you now?" Castiel stood up and dropped the cup into the trash, "I am sorry but I am meeting my husband's now." He walked away and she watched and waited.

TBC


	160. 158) Castiel Captured For Punishment

Sam and Dean had slipped away to the photography studio near the mall and had naked but tasteful photos taken of them together for Castiel, they scrolled through them and knew which one immediately.

Dean was reclining back, he was nude with one arm bent above his head. The beautiful green eyes were heavy lidded and his face relaxed turned toward the camera, Sam was nude as well with his body draped over Deans, his face toward the camera , head on Dean's chest, one arm hugging his brothers side. The swell of Sam's ass showed from the side and Dean's hand was resting on a cheek. Sam's hazel eyes were less relaxed and more intense like he was carrying a wicked secret.

The woman that took the photos sat there with her mouth open as they went through them, she kept muttering words like "beautiful..perfect..erotic." She kept the photo they picked and was going to blow it up, mat and frame it. Dean popped out the card when she was done and slipped it in his pocket, "Umm…I'm just going to take this."

She stared at them then shook her head, "I can honestly say that I have never photographed creatures as beautiful as you both are , together you are a firestorm of pure erotic energy. Have either of you considered modeling?"

Sam nudged his brother, "Dean can you imagine us ever modeling?" Dean chuckled, "We might as well be actors while we're at it Sammy."

She handed them both her card, "I'll call you when its ready, think about what I said. Don't dismiss it like that, you guys have something special." Dean tucked the card in his pocket, "So like nude modeling? I could get into that, what about you Sam? I am pretty fucking hot and you Sammy, you are smoking hot." Dean winked at her, "We bring plenty to the table."

She fanned herself with a magazine and her eyes were lust filled, "You really do, would you give me permission to show this to a friend of mine that has an agency? To be honest I would get a huge commission if you signed with him and you both would break the bank."

They looked at each other and Dean was surprised when Sam spoke up, "Well our junk isn't showing and we have another baby on the way…what do think Dean we need the money. I hate depending on Cas all the time and hunting pays in nothing but bruises for our trouble." Dean nodded, "Well you know I think Sammy, yeah sure lady."

They both walked out happily excited about the possibilities, suddenly Sam stopped in his tracks, "Damn…Dean I forgot that Cas will murder us, you know how jealous he gets with us."

Dean ever the optimist shrugged, "Oh well, he's going to be busy with a baby pretty soon so maybe he wont care…hey Sam lets make him breast feed this time!"

Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Ewww..no."

That evening the photographer stared at the photo of the brothers, when her husband came home he didn't get a chance to set his briefcase down. She dragged him to the bedroom and imagined it was the brothers taking turns.

….

Castiel waited impatiently for his family, he was a half hour early but the woman had disturbed him. He kept scanning the escalators for any one of them then he felt arms around him and a thin chain wrap around his wrists.

It was the woman that had sat by him, he pulled at the chain but as delicate as it was he couldn't get free, "I am so sorry brother but we have to do this for your own good, you have lost your way." Both of the angels vanished.

…..

Sam and Dean were first loaded with shopping bags, then the girls and Lucian, after that the boys and finally Oliver and Conner. April looked around worried, "Where is mom?" Tristan sat on a bench holding his stomach, "If I'm this tired think how tired mom is, we better go to the food court and look for him."

Violet looked around frantically, "What if mommy ate so much he passed out somewhere," she slapped Dean on the butt, "Daddy you have to be more careful with him, he might have choked on a hotdog or something." Dean jumped, "Whoa there Vi, I only gave him money, he can do what he wants with it."

Eros couldn't help himself and it just came out, "I have a hotdog he can choke on." Oliver pinched him, "Eros seriously!"

Eros smirked, "Sorry everyone that was rude," the god, who never seemed to be tired volunteered to look, "I'll go, I'm hungry anyway." Dean started to protest but Eros was already walking away. Everyone watched him sashay, hips swinging back and forth and holding his round gut like a proud pregnant peacock.

As he walked past the crowds filling the mall he waved his hands in the air and laughed musically as a wave of passion floated over them all and chaos ensued.

Dean shook his head, "Oliver how do you keep up with that? What hot little ass." Sam elbowed Dean and nodded toward Lucian who looked mortified. April glared at her dad, "Sorry Louie, sometimes daddy Dean doesn't have an off button."

Oliver watched his lover weave through the humans just being himself, "I keep up pretty well actually…I'm a nephilim after all, otherwise I think I would be dead of a heart attack."

….

Eros didn't find Castiel and started to ask at each place if they had seen him, when he got to the place that sold the woman the drinks she pointed to an empty bench, "This pretty young woman bought a couple drinks and handed one to the cute little guy in the pea coat."

Eros scanned the area again, "So did the guy have blue eyes…you would have remembered them even from this distance." She nodded, "Yeah they were intense, he dumped the drink in the trash and walked away after she touched his stomach, I only remember because it was kind of weird. He walked the same direction you just came from and the woman followed him a few minutes later…really that's all I know, why do you ask, is he in trouble?"

Eros rubbed his belly, "Yeah, he got me knocked up and I'm not letting him get away with being a deadbeat dad." He walked away laughing to himself, he was among the cattle and on his game. _"When I find who took you my lover, I will show them what gods can really do after I call Anteros."_

Eros walked over to the bench and sat down, he hated to go back without the angel. He rubbed slow circles on his stomach, "Its ok sweetie, when I find who took your daddy, your uncle and I will take care of them swiftly…they will learn the real meaning of the word God."

…

Eros walked over to the group and smiled, "Can I talk to you Sam and Dean…privately?" He told them what he had learned, "I just don't know what to say, was he meeting anyone here or did he try to text or call anyone?" Deans eyes kept darting around looking for a sign, "My sweet blue eyes isn't very good at working cell phones but I didn't get anything..you Sam..anything?"

Sam checked, "Nothing, Dean I am really worried. He wouldn't have wandered off. Do you think we should bring the kids to the food court and let them walk around, see if they feel anything?"

Dean took his brothers hands in his, they were trembling, "Good idea Sam."

Eros grabbed each of the brothers, "I will call Anteros and we will have a good old fashion angel hunt, a woman had approached him and I am sure she took him. We eat bitches like that for breakfast and not in a good way..perhaps I will call mother."

Oliver's eyes shot open wide, "Now baby don't go get all crazy and call my in-laws."

…..

Ross wasn't sensitive like Tristan so he sat while his brother walked around with April and Violet. Violet "saw" the trail her mother took and it lead back to where they had been waiting then she went back again. "I know he was here, I know he went back to wait for us, someone took him."

April walked back to the area Castiel last was, "There was a slender chain that bound his wrists, it was specially made for him by angels. He couldn't get away…oh my poor mother." She started to cry.

Lucian hugged her and whispered, "Please don't cry April, tell me what to do to help ok?" He looked at her and smiled, when he wiped her eyes with his fingers she relaxed, "I love you so much Louie thank you."

"Anything for you April I love you too."

….

Tristan stopped and said "Cheriour, that is who is behind this." Aprils face turned white, "Oh no my brother, he is the one that tracks those he deems a criminal, he hate mom…hates our whole family because some of the angels think we are filthy half breeds or worse…monsters."

Sam's jaw tightened, "Ok then we know who we have to kill." April grabbed his hand, "No daddy you don't understand, he is like an enforcer angel, Gods law keeper and he influences the others through fear. He is worse than a demon, he truly believes what he says which makes him a real threat."

Dean motioned for them to follow him, "We are out here, grab your stuff we have to get home and figure this out."

…..

Castiel opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a large ornate room on a bed and there was another of the slender chains around his ankle attached to the marble of the floor. Cheriour was sitting by the bed with his legs crossed looking relaxed and watching Castiel as he became aware of his surroundings.

"The others wanted you in a cage but I was kind and insisted on a bed on chains for control. We are going to use you as an example Castiel."

Castiel felt his stomach and Alexander was moving, they had not killed him yet. "Do not harm my child, after he is born promise you will give him to my family to raise. Then you may extinguish me forever if you wish and leave my corpse displayed."

Cheriour smiled and went to touch Castiel but he pulled away, "Brother, I haven't decided if the half breed will even be born, I hear his name is Alexander, pity to waste such a lovely name on such a disgrace as a nephilim."

He pulled out a knife, "I really should cut him out and let your vessel die but somehow I have a soft spot for you." Cheriour grabbed Castiel's hand and looked at his wedding set, he pulled them off and held the rings up.

He closed his hand around them then opened and they were gone, "I am not all cruel, I sent the rings back to your monkeys, they enjoy shiny things. Maybe they can sell them for money. Without you there they could not survive financially is that not true? Children are so expensive I have heard."

Castiel looked down at his bare hand , "They love me…they all love me and will find me. I am not theirs for what I can give them, I am theirs because I complete our family. I am a mother and a wife, in three months time I will be a grandparent. You would not understand because others follow you out of fear and not love."

Cheriour backhanded Castiel, "You make me sick." The anger he felt for Castiel caused him to hit him until he needed to heal his own hand. Castiel hung his head as the blood from his head and face dripped onto his lap, "You will never have me Cheriour."

TBC


	161. 159) Castiel Entices His Jailer

**(I had some questions about Cheriour, he is an angel that was there before most of the other angels can remember as God's law keeper/heavenly enforcer. He is extremely powerful and yes he is killed by Castiel but he wasn't burned. At the end of the chapter, "Castiels Kill" Sophia goes back to burn the body and it is gone. His remains were not completely destroyed thus he wasn't truly dead.)**

…

They got home in the middle of a snow storm and trudged into the house the children carrying all the bags. The excitement of Christmas was gone, Castiel was the only thing that was on all their minds. Ross deposited the bags of gifts next to the Christmas tree Castiel had helped the girls decorate so carefully.

The angel had spent extra time making everything perfect for them. The kitchen had been stocked with everyone's favorite foods, Bobby and his date were coming for supper the following night but Dean called to tell him what had happened.

"Dean why didn't someone stay with him, I would have sat with him at the mall or you could have dropped him off here. I love the guy, and what about my grandson? Oh damn it…what can I do to help? Please tell me and I'll do it." Dean could tell Bobby was starting to cry, he was a tough man but when it came to family he was emotional.

"Bobby if you could come stay with the kids and help out I would appreciate it, the weather is pretty bad so wait until tomorrow."

…

Oliver, Lucian and Eros followed them back to stay at the house. Eros was angry, he wanted the angel back. Oliver tried to console him but there was a fire inside him that no one could put out. They had never seen the worst of Eros but his worst was coming and it was frightening. Sam told the girls to stay away from him.

Oliver convinced him to leave Anteros out of it all until they had a better handle on the situation. Everyone was afraid of his fair brother as he was the god of unrequited love and viewed the family with disdain especially poor Castiel who Anteros saw as something unworthy of his love or his child.

Oliver approached Dean, "Dean can I ask a favor…would you talk to Eros? He has some sort of deep affection for you and the little woman is going off the deep end."

Dean gave him a hard smile, "Yeah, is that what they are calling it now, affection? More like he has a sex addiction to me."

Oliver slammed his fist on the kitchen table and spoke in a deep, angry voice, "Listen to me good Winchester, my woman loves you, I know it and you know it. I accept it because I have had to. Now Castiel got him pregnant, something I couldn't do and I accept that as well."

Oliver started to cry, "You have some respect for his feelings, he is more than a body or a god and I'm tired of you talking about him like he is a street whore. How would you like if I talked about Sam the way you talk about Eros?"

Dean had never been around Oliver when he was this emotional and angry and it frightened him, the nephilim was huge and powerful. "Look, Oliver I'm sorry I'll go talk to him ok?"

Oliver felt regretful, "I'm sorry but you know how it is to love someone blindly, that's how you love Sam. He can't do anything wrong in your eyes that you couldn't forgive so try to understand my feelings for Conner…and Eros, I know its confusing. That baby he is carrying is yours also in a way, treat him kindly and be affectionate with him."

Dean frowned, "what do mean?" Oliver rolled his eyes at Dean like he was an idiot, "You know damn well what I mean, Eros is a powder keg right now and I'm not getting through to him. He has never been like this, he is very possessive and in a way he sees the angel as his since the whole pond incident."

Dean sighed, "So make the baby mama feel better…I'm not having sex with him."

Oliver pointed to the study, "I'm not asking you to, just be nice." Dean grabbed a decanter of whiskey and poured a glass, "Fine but I need a little liquid encouragement first."

…..

Sam had already gone in the study and was comforting Conner, he heard him crying and sat with him. "Its ok, we have Bobby helping on his end and he has a lot of contacts, maybe they can find something to bring him back. Oliver has been trying to contact Sophia or any of the others. Tomorrow Bobby will be here to stay with the girls and Tristan while we go out to find our contacts and see what we can do."

Conner suddenly changed, Eros hissed, "Castiel is the father of my child, I will kill the thing responsible. Now that I have a name I will find him." Suddenly he held his stomach and groaned, the baby girl was sensing his anger and acting accordingly. "She wont stop moving, I have two more months…I'll die before she is born."

Dean walked in and hitched his thumb toward the door and Sam left shutting it behind him.

"Hey Conner…well you look pretty pissed off..Eros then right?"

He turned to Dean with cold eyes, the amber looked laced with ice. "What do you want Dean?" Dean carefully sat on the floor by the couch and looked up at him. "I just want to be with you, talk and make you feel better."

The boy's eyes softened just a little, "Why did Oliver send you? A peace offering so I control myself right?"

Dean shrugged, "So what if he did…you want me to go then?" Dean got up but Conner grabbed his hand and pulled him on the couch, "No don't go, I'm glad you are hear."

Dean lifted Conner's t shirt and ran his hands around the big belly, the baby relaxed under his touch. "Dean you have magic hands, thank you. I'm ashamed to say my anger upset her and I couldn't control it."

Dean ran his hands through the long, silky dark hair and the amber in Conner's eyes turned warm and liquid again. "You feel better now little honey? I don't think anyone as pretty as you should ever have a sour face." Dean looked at his innocence and as always he felt a desire for the boy. "I'm supposed to make you feel better, did it work?"

Conner pulled off his t shirt and touched his stomach, "You don't think I look terrible then?" Dean shook his head no.

"Castiel is so lucky to have you, I think you appreciate a pregnancy better than anyone. Oliver treats me like a queen and would love my body no matter what. Still Dean you have a bit of a fetish for it, the whole barefoot and pregnant thing gives you a real hard on."

Dean got up and poured himself another drink, "Only with Castiel, not anyone else, it has to be my child in there and its not, sorry."

Eros stood up and shimmied down the tight jeans then sat back down naked. Dean sat in the chair across from him and watched the firelight play over the smooth, hairless, olive skin. "In a way it is part your child, Castiel is the father, this will be your stepchild Dean. Your own child Alexander will be born just before this one."

Dean's eyes started to tear up at mention of Alexander and it was Conner who felt bad for mentioning him, "Dean don't worry, I promise you I will help any way I can to get back Castiel and your child. I'm not always totally helpless you know."

Dean took another drink and he was well on his way to being drunk, "They better not hurt Castiel, what would we do without him? What about Sam and the kids, its killing them."

Dean felt helpless right at that moment, he was battling angels and it might as well have been the devil himself.

….

Castiel was sitting there trying to find a way to escape, if he could get a message to Sophia, Seraphiel or Lailah he might have a chance but as far as he knew they thought he was as home with his family.

An angel brought in food for him and set it on a table beside the bed, "I imagine you are hungry Castiel." The youth stood there smiling at him, "You do not know me Castiel but I have followed your great career, moving up to garrison captain. You were well loved and respected."

Castiel looked the angel over, he could have easily passed for female, his body was covered but Castiel could see it was slender with delicate bones and smooth muscle. His hair fell down his back in wheat colored waves and the large, expressive eyes were warm chocolate rimmed with thick pale lashes. Castiel thought the plump, pink lips needed to be kissed with a angry passion.

Castiel decided to work on the boys wide eyed admiration, manipulation of feels was never his strong suit but at this point he was willing to try anything. He gave the boy a smile and the blue in his eyes intensified showing that he was interested.

"I am flattered that one so young and attractive as yourself would bother himself with my career."

The boy blushed and lowered his eyes, "You think me attractive? Compared to you Castiel I am nothing." He dared to look up into the blue eyes, "I have always found you beautiful." His face darkened, "Then you left us for the humans and started to have these…children."

Castiel was losing him, he pulled back the sheet exposing himself to the angel, he patted the bed. "Come sit and feel my belly."

The young angel looked around and then sat nervously on the bed next to him, he placed his hands over Castiel. Alexander moved and he pulled his hands away. "What was that?"

"That my darling boy was Alexander my baby nephilim but not a monster." Castiel had him in his reach and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, "What is your name child?"

He closed his eyes at Castiels touch, "My name is Afriel, I am an angel of youth. I sometimes am mistaken for female but I assure you I am a boy." Castiel slid his hand along the inside of Afriel's smooth inner thigh and hit nirvana, "You certainly are all boy…or man I should say."

He abruptly pulled Castiel's hand away and gasped, "No I must go now, I am chaste and I let my feelings tempt me. Eat your food and call if you need something."

Castiel watched him leave and stared at the food, after awhile he forced himself to eat and drink only because of the baby.

TBC


	162. 160) The Chain Forged By Angels

**(It occurred to me that AFS is like a beautiful mistress that is visited nightly and enjoyed but never taken out for dinner or receives a shiny bauble. Well this beautiful mistress needs a dinner out once in awhile and some shiny baubles in the form of reviews. Questions?/Ask, Love it?/Say it, Constructive Opinions?/leave them, Encouragement?/Adored, PM?/Answered.)**

Violet crawled in bed with Sam, he rolled over and held her. "Hey don't cry sweetheart, grandpa is coming tomorrow and stay with you, April, Lucian and Tristan. The rest of us are going to figure out what to do and mommy will be back."

Violet had brought a crudely wrapped Christmas gift with her, "I made this for mommy for tomorrow." Sam turned the package around in his hands, "What is it Vi?"

She wiped her eyes and took the package from Sam, I drew some pictures and made a wind chime out of shells. Mommy has such pretty gardens…" She started to cry again.

…..

Conner took Dean back over on the couch and hugged him, "It is going to be fine." Dean let out a bitter laugh, "Look at you reassuring me…I'm the one that should be doing it for you. I'm a real man all right? I can't even keep my family together."

Conner unbuttoned Deans shirt and pulled it off, "Conner no, I can't." He took off Dean's belt and undid his fly. Conner pulled him out but he was flaccid.

Dean put his head Conner's lap, the boy toyed with Deans short hair, "It must be hard being you Dean. You do so much for everyone your whole life, sacrifice and take in all the pain meant for others and then you spend the rest of the time finding petty faults and failures in yourself…most of which are based on fantasy."

Dean was on his side curled up on the couch, having his head on Conner's lap was comforting, he was facing the boys stomach and ran his hands over it trying to feel the life inside. "You are beautiful when you're pregnant, your skin glows." He kissed the stretched skin. "I know…I'm weird, Sam tells me that all the time."

Conner watched him, he was relaxing and enjoying Deans touch, "I don't think its weird at all."

…..

Castiel got up and moved as far and the chain would allow him. Cheriour entered the room again and stood watching Castiel fight against the restraint. Why waste your energy? You cannot break it, it was forged for angels by angels."

Castiel picked up a vase and smashed it into Cheriour but it had no effect. He didn't have the strength to do anything worse except hit him and the chain didn't make it any better. His captor approached and knelt in front of the naked angel and rested his cheek over the large belly.

"Your husbands are very lucky to have you, they live a decent life on your back, you open your legs and let them in when they snap their fingers, they can have all the bastard nephilim they want. Is it hard being the bitch in heat? How does it work, do they command you to bend over and take their semen when they want another one?"

Castiel grabbed the angel's hair and punched him sending him sliding into the opposite wall. "I may have lost most of my powers for now but I can still beat you. After I have this child I will come back and snuff you out like a candle flame."

Cheriour got up, wiped his mouth and smiled, "So they haven't taken all of you away, you are still a warrior at heart brother." Castiel sat heavily on the bed exhausted, "the warrior never left me, I just fight for things that have meaning to me now."

…..

Dean sat up and kissed Conner, he was drunk and devastated, a combination for Dean Winchester to make the wrong choices. Conner pulled away, "You don't really want to do you?" Dean sat dejected, "I don't know what I want."

Conner pulled him up, "Its Christmas Eve and just for you tonight I'm going to be the grown up, think of it as my gift to you. No guilt tomorrow, now that's a gift." He took Dean upstairs and put him in bed with Sam and Violet.

Before he went to the guest room with Oliver he kissed Deans forehead and watched him sleeping, _"I have got to be slipping…how could I turn that beauty down…oh well Merry Christmas Dean, I'll be sure to get you later."_

….

Afriel stood over the sleeping captive and wondered what his life was like with humans. He crouched down and examined his face then pulled the blanket back to look at his body.

Afriel had heard of angels having nephilim but this was different, he gingerly reached over and touched the roundness. Everything else was normal except for that. He covered the sleeping angel back up and stood to leave, "Did you enjoy that Afriel?"

He turned back and two blue eyes were staring at him, "I am sorry, I came in to see if you needed anything and I wanted to look at you again. Please don't tell on me, I am just here doing a job and I don't want to displease him."

Castiel sat up and patted the bed, the young angel sat next to him, "You do not want to displease Father?"

Afriel bowed his head and the long blonde hair tumbled over his face hiding him, "No, Cheriour…you do not know what it is like being at his beck and call. This is not my job Castiel, I am meant to inspire, to give youth the spark of discovery and the desire to create. I am no jailer but somehow here I am."

Castiel felt a pang of regret leading the boy on but he needed to think of his family. He took Afriel's hand in his and kissed the palm, a sign of deep affection for angels.

The boy pulled it away, "You only do that because you want me to help you, I know you have no feelings for me."

Castiel deepened his voice even more, it came out soft and tinged with emotion. "That is where you are wrong, look me in the eye." Afriel lifted his head and Castiel pulled back the long hair, "That is better, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Afriel looked at him demurely, "I know…but I would not think someone of your stature would have noticed me. Many times I saw you from a distance Castiel, I knew it was a fools errand, you would not have wanted something like me."

Castiel ran his thumb over the boys full lips, "I notice you now, back then I was consumed with power and war, now I look at things differently and I have time to notice a pretty thing like you."

He pulled the youths head on his chest and ran is fingers through the long hair, "It is silken like blown cattails." He bent down and kissed Afriel, it was the young angels first kiss.

He sat up and ran the tips of his fingers over them feeling the moisture drying from Castiel's mouth. "I never had a kiss before, it feels very good." He stood up and when Castiel reached for him the chain strained against his ankle holding him back.

Cheriour appeared and looked from one angel to the other, "Boy, what are you doing here?" Afriel backed toward the door, "I was checking on him, he is pregnant and needs extra attention." Cheriour slapped him, "Take care with him you fool, do not let the innocent blue eyes sway you as they do a human."

The angel vanished and Cheriour sat next to Castiel, "Brother I have seen everything there is, every possible ploy and manipulation. You are very good I must say. Pick on the weak and you will survive is that the plan?"

Castiel looked at the large angel, "I hate you."

He was disturbed when Cheriour smiled and stroked his belly, "That is a shame because I love you my handsome brother."

…..

When Sam and Dean woke up Violet was sitting by the window in the bedroom, everything was fresh and clean, covered in white from the snow. It was Christmas morning and she was holding the gift on her lap as if Castiel was going to appear in the driveway so she could run outside and give it to him at any minute.

Downstairs Tristan and Ross were in bed, they didn't discuss Castiel, waiting for the others to get up. Tristan was on his side and Ross was fucking him, he was leaving that day with his fathers and needed his brother urgently before he left.

Tristan let out little sounds of pleasure, Ross whispered, "Do you want me to blow you when I'm done?"

"No, I want to fuck you Ross, think of it as my Christmas gift." Ross pumped harder and released inside him just from what Tristan had said. He rolled on his back catching his breath, "Tris I don't know how you can, I mean the baby is in the way."

Tristan got on his knees, "Don't worry about that, get on all fours for me." Ross licked his lips and looked at his brother's big cock, "Do we have any condoms?" Tristan simply said, "No."

He felt trapped into it now, "Maybe I should see if our dads have any." Tristan smiled at him and laughed, "Do you really think they use them at all?" Ross had to admit they most likely didn't.

Tristan stretched out on the bed and started to touch himself, "It you don't want to then just say so, I can take care of myself." He closed his eyes and started to fantasize while he stroked his cock, a fantasy he would never admit to anyone.

Tristan pictured waking up with Ross on one side and Dean on the other, a younger and older version of the same person. Dean was the one that fucked him in the ass and Ross was the one that fucked his mouth and it was wonderful. He called them both daddy. Sometimes when he was really feeling kinky Tristan thought about Sam fucking him hard, like he was screwing himself.

He knew it was wrong but most fantasies were and he didn't beat himself up over it anymore. He dared anyone to have them as fathers and not think of the most forbidden sex acts with Sam and Dean.

Tristan felt his brother straddle his hips, he opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "Are you sure Ross?" Ross was positioning his brothers cock just right, "No..I'm not but I'll do it anyway, I've wanted to try it." He forced the head inside and closed his eyes tightly, he waited a few seconds and went for it sliding all the way to the base.

Tristan watched his face with concern, it didn't look like Ross was having very much fun, "We can stop, it looks like it hurts..I don't want to hurt you."

Ross still had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, "No..I want to do it just be quiet and let me handle it, you just supply the cock." He drew his body up and brought it back down slowly for a few minutes until he got a good pace. "Now you can fuck me."

Tristan thought it felt incredible, his brother was so hot and tight he pinned his hips with his hands and pushed in and out until he was exhausted, Ross rode him to a hard finish. It was painful but he knew it would feel better after awhile and the feeling of his brothers come inside him was comforting. He stayed on top of him afterward until Tristan finally softened, when Ross got up it popped out wet and relaxed.

He stayed on his stomach while Tristan rubbed his back, "thank you, that was really special being inside you."

Ross rested his head on a pillow looked at him, "We are a couple careless bitches you know that Tris? But it felt so good, like you coming in me. I could feel so close to you right then."

Tristan squeezed his ass, "I guess its not good to make choices when your sporting a big hard on."

April knocked on their door, "Grandpa Bobby is here."

TBC


	163. 161) Castiel The Defiant One

The twins jumped in the shower together and washed then dressed quickly. Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table having coffee with Sam, Dean and Oliver. Ross pulled out a chair for Tristan and brought him some juice then sat down with a cup of coffee.

They were throwing around ideas on what to do about Castiel, April walked in holding Lucians hand and listened. Violet walked past and sat on Bobby's lap and hugged him, "You are going to fix it wont you grandpa? Get my mom back and my brother please?"

Bobby leaned his forehead on hers, "Let me tell you darlin' we will get Cas back I promise you. I'm going to stay here and hold down the fort, call about some leads and before you know it he will be right back making you behave."

She gave him a big smile and straightened her glasses, April called them her smart girl glasses, "I'm not naughty grandpa."

Bobby pointed to Dean, "You are naughty just like him, in fact you're a tiny Dean with curly hair."

April laughed, "What a liar Vi, you always get into trouble, mom is the only one that calls you out on stuff," April pointed an accusing finger at Dean, "Dad lets you get away with everything."

Violet started to get tears in her eyes, "April, mommy could ground me for a year and I'd be happy because he would be here. Let me go with you and I'll make that angel pay."

Dean plucked her off Bobby's lap, she balled up her fists and fire flashed through her eyes, "I swear it daddy, I'll take him out."

Dean wiped her cheeks, "Baby girl when you are old enough you can kill all the bad guys you want, but this angel eats little girls like you for breakfast so let the big dogs handle this ok?"

She was frustrated so Dean whispered in her ear, "Besides, who is gonna watch your old grandpa, your knocked up brother and April…she's a hard ass but nothing like you Vi."

She finally relaxed, "Your right, they need me here."

…

Eros woke up and everything came flooding back, he promptly went to the guest bathroom and vomited from the stress. Dean was standing in the doorway and handed him a wet cloth when he was done. "Thanks Dean."

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling, "Yeah, no problem. Look…about last night, thanks. I mean thanks for stopping me and bringing me to bed."

Eros was sitting with his head back against the sink looking up at him and smiled, "You think I did it for you? I did it for me, I'm like two months away from popping and I can't have your massive horse cock up my ass".

Eros held out his hand for Dean to help him up, "Now three months from now that will a different story, all bets are off and I'll be all over you like a cheap suit…oh, and your welcome."

Dean pulled him up and walked out the door with him, "Eros you are one weird bitch." He pinched Dean's rear, "Yeah I know but think how boring it would be if I was normal?"

…..

Castiel could only think about the children, it was Christmas morning and he wasn't there with his family. An angel Castiel didn't know came in and stood looking at him, she looked hard, weathered like a mountain and not at all happy. "So you are the one that decided to go rogue, break the rules and marry human males."

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed naked and stared at her, she looked at him with disgust, "You could at least put on a robe and hide your shame brother."

Castiel shrugged, "Why should I, would it make you let me go? If the answer is no then I do not have to put on a robe to please you. I have nothing to hide and certainly nothing I am ashamed of, I love my Alexander."

Castiel poured himself a goblet of grape juice and sipped, "Who are you, one of the angels that came to see the example chained like a beast? Take a good look sister, I suppose I am frightening. The tale you tell the others about me is to scare them into compliance? I am not compliant, I do not take orders from you, I only listen to Father and so far there has not been any ill feelings from him and my life I have chosen."

"I know that Castiel but he has not spoken to you for a long time. Did he approve of the last two nephilim or this one? I am here to decide what to do about this thing inside you."

Castiel smashed the goblet against the wall then crawled back into bed wrapping his arms around his belly, "Go to hell and tell Crowley I said hello."

She stood over him with her hands folded, "You are such a disgrace Castiel, maybe you should extinguish yourself and do heaven a favor." She vanished and left the angel alone.

…..

Sam, Dean, Ross and Oliver were ready to leave. Tristan hugged his brother, "I hate to be without you…we do." Ross got on his knees, lifted Tristan's shirt and kissed the roundness, "This will be over soon."

Violet watched the Impala drive away, she shut off the Christmas lights and watered the tree then sat on the couch petting Muffin. Tristan sat next to her, "You know this will all be ok Vi."

She hugged his stomach and closed her eyes enjoying the closeness, "Everyone promises but no one really knows Tris."

…

April and Lucian took a walk out in the snow, they went into the barn and sat down together. He put his arm around her, "Is that ok?" She smiled at him, "You are polite, such a gentleman just like your mother." Lucian rolled his eyes and laughed, "Not like my dad."

April started to cry, "I can't believe I get this upset, I feel so helpless Louie. What is the point of even being a nephilim if I can't use any of it to help my mom and brother?"

He didn't know what to do to make her stop so he kissed her. She forgot about crying and kissed him back. "April I love you." She blushed, "I love you too Louie."

"No, what I mean is I really love you like you are my girl, not like a brother or a friend, my girlfriend. I see other girls at school but not one is as pretty or smart as you. We understand each other, you get me."

"Louie look at our heritage and our families, no one at school gets either of us. But I know what you mean, I have loved you for a long time and not as a friend. I want to be your girlfriend."

The barn door opened and it was Conner, they pulled away from each other embarrassed. Conner sat carefully on a bench across from them, "Its ok, I'm not here to spy. So what's up?"

Lucian moved farther away from April, "Nothing dad." Conner leaned over and took Aprils hand, "Did Lucian ever tell you who he is named after?" April shrugged, "I always thought he was named after the hot guy in the first Underworld movie."

Conner broke out laughing and wiped his eyes, "No that's what we tell people to embarrass Lucian. Oliver found the name during his religious studies in school, he is named after Saint Lucian of Antioch. This human was special, he stood by his convictions and never broke under years of torture. When Oliver had Lucian he looked at him and knew our son would be strong, would choose wisely in life and never back down to take the easy road."

Lucian looked down at the ground, it was strange hearing his father speak about him like this, "Mom named me because you weren't there for me." Conner nodded, "Totally true and I deserve that. I only tell April this because I want her to know how special you are, what a good catch you are son."

Clever Eros handed him a bag and when Lucian opened it he closed it quickly and pressed it to his chest, "Jesus…dad what the hell?"

Eros grabbed his arm, "Look I'm not trying to embarrass you but its better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them….wait or is that guns….anyway there yah go."

April was curious and snatched the bag opening it, "Condoms…a bag of condoms? Gross, we just decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend we aren't doing anything, we are only thirteen!"

Eros tapped the bag she was holding, "Well they don't expire for a really long time. Look I'm not saying anything will happen but keep them for me so I don't go nuts worrying about you guys. This entire family is baby prone, I don't want you both adding another branch on this twisted tree yet."

….

Dean was in an alley talking to a contact, he paid him and got back in the Impala. "Ok well not much on angel radio, basically we know he is there. Why, where and how to get him out is still a mystery. I asked about some of the angels we know that can be trusted but it seems they are blocked and have no clue what's happening."

Dean handed a card to Sam with the address of a diner on it, "We meet someone here at one pm sharp."

TBC


	164. 162) Seduction For Survival

Afriel appeared, "I am sorry if I made him angry, I was afraid he would take it out on you Castiel."

Castiel rolled over to look at him, "He is angry at me and nothing can make it worse. Please come sit with me Afriel, I am used to being around my family, I am hardly ever alone anymore."

The angel sat on the bed next to Castiel, "Is there anything I can do to make this easier?" Castiel held out his arms, "May I hug you, it would make me feel much better."

Afriel got under the blanket with Castiel and let him hug him. Heaven could be a hard place for a being as sensitive as Afriel was. "This feels nice, thank you. It is difficult to find tenderness here."

Castiel opened the boys robe and pulled it off, he ran his fingers along the curves of the soft, pale skin. "You body is very erotic, so smooth and firm and the color of fresh cream with a touch of pink."

Castiel, in his bid to win the young angel to his side slipped his hand between Afriel's legs and cupped his scrotum, "Pink all over," he ran his thumbs over the soft orbs and rolled them gently in his fingers.

Afriel looked into the blue eyes of the angel he had admired for so long and he couldn't believe that very angel was touching him. He was hard and Castiel squeezed and released. The angels hot breath filled his ear, "Your flesh is unspoiled…I could eat you, your hard, young prick in my mouth…I would drink you down."

Afriel's eyes were almost black, he was willing to give himself to the experienced angel and be glad to have it all. Castiel continued, he grasped the firm rear and pulled him open. A chill ran through his body as Castiel rubbed his fingers over him, "I would take you, split you open like a ripe pomegranate..but I might cause you to bleed… darling your virtue is so tightly closed…unspoiled."

Castiel removed his hands and rolled onto his back covering himself, "I do not know if you would Afriel, besides we are conflicted, I should not even touch you." Afriel closed his robe and sat up feeling confused, "How would you make me bleed?"

Castiel shoved his finger in the boys mouth, "I would fuck you, take your virginity. You are so tight I can tell that you would tear and bleed openly," he pulled his finger out of the quivering lips, "and after I filled you with my seed I would bury my face in you until it dripped from your blood. I would watch you cry and writhe from the pleasure and the pain and then in my mercy I would heal you."

Castiel held up his hand and a white glow emitted from it, "I would put my fingers inside you and make you whole again…then I would start over. Perhaps if you were fortunate I would make a child with you, my son Alexander would have a new brother."

He waved him away, "But you should go now, I have said enough and it is a fools fantasy."

He watched the young, impressionable angel get up and tightly close his robe, "I…I must go now and think." He vanished, Castiel felt guilty but then pushed it aside, he needed to make the boy fall in love with him.

Castiel stroked his stomach gently, "I will do what I must to save you Alexander, I love you."

…..

Dean drummed his fingers on the table, Sam grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Baby don't be so nervous, she will get here when she gets here ok?" Sam kissed his neck and that made his brother smile briefly. "I love you Sammy."

Ross watched them together and knowing how much they loved each other made him feel that everything would be ok. Dean noticed him staring, "What are you looking at big boy?"

Ross didn't realize they would notice and picked at his food, "Nothing…I just like it when you both show how much you love each other, it makes me feel safe somehow." It was more than that but that was all they needed to know. He got up abruptly and went to the bathroom.

Sam watched him, "What's wrong with him, is it because of Castiel? I know the kids are taking it hard." Sam got up and went to see if Ross was ok.

…

April, Violet and Lucian were watching a movie Tristan put on for them trying to get their minds off the problem at hand. When he brought them popcorn April and Lucian had their pinkies hooked together and quickly pulled away when they saw Tristan.

Bobby was sitting in the recliner on his laptop trying to find a summoning spell to pull an angel from heaven, there were plenty for demons but angels were another matter.

Tristan watched him type, "Grandpa, if you try to summon mom and the chain is still on him I don't think it can be broken, maybe that should be the first thing to check."

Bobby looked up at him and smiled, "Well kid you are really turning into one hell of a hunter, want to help?" Bobby got up and sat on the couch with Tristan and they both worked on it together.

Bobby looked at Tristan busy on the computer, his eyes darting from page to page and his fingers flying on the keyboard. Bobby wiped his eyes and thought how much he looked like Sam but Sam with a wonderful home. Tristan looked up, "What's wrong grandpa?"

Bobby wiped his eyes again, "Its just that you look like your dad at eighteen, you are so much like him and you have what he always wanted…I'm just so damn happy and proud," he pointed to Tristan's belly, "Of course Sam wasn't knocked up at eighteen but hey times have changed I guess."

Tristan looked down and he bit his bottom lip nervously and kept typing, Bobby regretted saying anything, "Look I wanted to thank you Tris, you are going to make me a great grandpa soon and I'm pretty darn excited about it. If you need anything, you can't count on me ok son?"

A smile played across Tristan's lips, "Thanks for understanding grandpa."

….

Ross looked around and he was alone in the bathroom, he went in one of the stalls and pulled himself out stroking rapidly with his forehead pressed against the wall. His mind was flooded with filthy thoughts about his fathers, Sam leaning in to kiss Dean's neck, the way they lustfully looked at each other. Memories of other things he had seen and it was too much, he didn't tell Tristan he thought about them during sex sometimes or had dreams because the shame attached with it was too much to handle.

Sam quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside, he didn't see Ross but heard noises from one of the stalls, it sounded like crying or pain. Sam put his hands on the door and listened some more, "Ross, son are you ok, are you crying…do you want to talk?" The door wasn't locked and before Ross could push it closed with his boot, Sam had it open.

Ross let out a gasp and turned away, "Didn't you hear me talking to you?" That's when Sam stopped and saw the fluid dripping down the wall, he heard Ross zip up and the boy stood there with his back to Sam and hung his head in shame.

Sam backed up and closed the door, he went back to the table and sat down. Dean noticed his brother looked upset, "So what was wrong with him Sam?" Sam just looked at Dean and started to drink his coffee.

…..

A woman approached them and Oliver looked up at her, he knew she was the one they were waiting for. He pulled out a chair and she sat down, "How did you know it was me? Oliver looked her over and wrinkled his nose, "The stink of self righteousness rolls off you like garbage from a dump, what part of heaven are you from?"

She set her purse on the table and opened the kiss lock, "Your friend is so charming, too bad he's a nephilim, I was going to order food but sitting this close to filth turns my stomach."

Dean smacked the table with his hand, "Look lady just tell us what you know and then leave, you are really pissing me off." She sighed, "If I didn't owe Castiel a favor I wouldn't even be here, I think what he's done is an atrocity but after this my debt is paid."

TBC


	165. 163) The Failing Light of Alexander

Castiel examined the chain, he didn't know how something so delicate could hold him. It chaffed his skin and his ankle became tender and raw from pulled and twisting the chain.

He screamed in anger and broke everything he possibly could then fell back on the bed panting, the baby kicked violently and Castiel doubled over in agony.

Afriel appeared, he went to Castiel and kneeled by the bed, "What is wrong, is it the nephilim?" Castiel held himself, he had broken out in a cold sweat and Afriel noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

Castiel rolled on his back and hit the bed with his fists.

Afriel held the angel down, his strong hands holding Castiel by the shoulders. "Stop this, they will know. Every time you do this someone hears you and the more attention you attract the more chance there is the wrong angels will come."

Afriel ran his hands over the angel's large belly slowly and the baby settled down. The sweating stopped and Afriel wiped Castiel with a cool wet cloth.

"Do you feel better now, would you like something to eat or drink?"

Castiel started to cry.

…..

The woman lit a cigarette and the waitress informed her it was nonsmoking, she touched her face and the waitress turned and walked away forgetting what she came over for. Sam was getting impatient, "Come on, what do you know?"

She tapped her ash on Sam's plate, "I can tell you that he pissed off the wrong angels, Cheriour and his faction don't like thinkers and that's what your Castiel is. Father loves him, turns a blind eye to his faults. He is in a place hidden from every beings view, his friends cannot sense him and information is drying up."

Dean griped the edge of the table trying to be calm, "So you don't know anything then?" She shrugged, "Not really…oh I forgot, they might kill the nephilim, the other thought is they will allow it to be born and raise it there as an oddity."

Ross was standing behind her listening, he turned her around and lifted her up, "Tell me where my mother is, I swear if anything happens to them I will kill you myself," he snatched away the cigarette, "First I'll burn out your eye, if you don't tell me then I'll do the second one. I know you can't body hop has well as a demon so you can suffer in there."

He dragged her by the hair kicking and screaming while chairs flung themselves out of the way. When he got her to the back of the building he beat her against the wall until she took him to the ground, "Nephilim I should kill you now and every person at that table in there."

Ross wrapped his legs around her and rolled her over, suddenly for the very first time a spread of darkness fell in the shape of wings and he became something else altogether.

….

Sam and Dean ran out the back, they told Oliver to stay where he was. Dean pulled his gun and crept over to the screaming behind the dumpster. Sam looked first then back at Dean, he face was pale, "I really think Ross doesn't need our help Dean…we should just stay back here."

Dean pushed Sam aside, "What the hell Sam, we aren't leaving our kid…" That's when Dean saw. Ross indeed had wings, his eyes were burning into the females, "Tell me..you know more. You can go easy or you can go hard, which is it bitch?" She put up her hands and closed her eyes, "Stop…stop it I'll tell you."

He lifted her one handed into the air and shook her like a rag doll, "What..say it now."

He dropped her on the gravel and she looked up at him, "Nephilim are monsters, you prove that." He raised his fist and she tried to crawl away, "Ok, fine stop, the chain that binds your mother is forged by angels for an angel. It can't be broken except by the right being," She pulled out a cigarette with shaky hands and lit it up. "The rub? That being doesn't exist."

Sam and Dean approached cautiously, Ross whipped his head around and stared at them then the light faded and wings vanished. He sat back on the ground dazed, Sam went over and knelt by him. Ross started to cry, Sam helped him up and hugged him, he pulled away remembering his father seeing him in the bathroom. "I'm fine just let me catch my breath."

Dean meanwhile was crouched down talking to the angel, "What kind of being, human, angel, demon, what?" She looked over at Ross who glared at her, "Anything really but whatever or whoever it is has to have a love so strong for Castiel that it transcends everything, you would have to be willing to die for him if the need arose. There isn't a creature alive that could do that, feel that way except for our Father."

Dean sat down and mulled her words over carefully, "I could….I could do it. I'd die for him if I had to." Sam stood over his brother filled with anger, "Get off your cross big brother, you are not going to die for anyone ever."

Dean looked up at him grimly, "Come on Sam, I would die for you in a heartbeat you know that and you know me. Besides if I died I'm sure I've got good place to go right? Its not like I have to, but am I willing to? The answer is yes I am so that's it. Come to think of it I have died for you."

Dean got up and brushed himself off, "So what do I have to do?" The angel flicked her cigarette and got up, "Not much until you find out where he is exactly or find someone that can tell you then you actually need to get there…good luck with that its not like a lot of us like you anymore than a demon would. I have never seen two such whiney bitches as you and Sam."

Ross pointed at her, "I've got your scent now, remember that if you decide not to help." She vanished.

Dean went over and hugged his son, "That was amazing, how long did you know?" Ross just looked like a confused kid at the moment, "I didn't dad, I was so mad it just happened. I don't think I can control it and it was scary."

Sam watched the two of them hugging, the hair was a little different but otherwise it was Dean hugging a young version of himself. Sam wasn't going to mention anything he saw, he didn't want to embarrass Ross and they had more important things to think about than a kid masturbating in a public restroom.

The thing that disturbed him is he left right after watching and commenting on Sam and Dean being affectionate.

…

Weeks passed with no progress to be had, the family worked tirelessly to find a way to contact a being that could help. Bobby even called Astarte but it was out of her scope of ability to help and the angels frightened her.

Astarte said the angels frightened every being, even though own.

…..

Castiel slept most of the time, Alexander was tired more and more without stimulation. The angel got up and looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit he looked terrible. The blue in his eyes had faded to a pale color, he had no Sophia or Lailah to help him with the pregnancy and Castiel felt helpless.

He sat and cried thinking about his children, if they were ok and his husbands, even Conner who was close to giving birth within months.

He decided he would do anything to see them. Castiel called out, "Father please here me… Alexander is dying inside me, I cannot lose him..Father if you ever loved me please help."

…..

Cheriour appeared and Castiel ignored him now because it seemed to bother him more than Castiel engaging in a fight.

"How are you today brother?"

Castiel said nothing, his captor became angry and hit him, "Talk to me…do you think you are too good to converse with someone like me brother?"

Castiel felt blood run from his nose but he didn't bother to wipe it. He finally looked at his captor, "You are not my brother."

Cheriour sat next to him on the bed and kept running his fingers around the angels lips and tracing around his blue eyes. Castiel tried to pretend he wasn't touching him but his fingers became more insistent, squeezing a nipple, stroking gently over the muscles of his legs always avoiding what he wanted to touch on his helpless captive.

"Castiel I have a confession to make." Castiel turned away from him, "Then speak to Father, you have much to be forgiven. Please do not touch me, I truly hate you."

Cheriour was now pressing his body against him and kissed his neck, "I confess only to you…no one else can ever know. I have wanted you for so long , I followed your career in heaven and you did not notice me but I always watched you."

The angel closed his eyes and tears ran out, "When you were given Dean Winchester as your assignment I worried because he is more beautiful than I am, as beautiful as the best that Father had to offer in the way of angels. When you…mated with the brothers," the angels voice became tense, "you broke my heart, then you built a life, a home with them and more nephilim came until I had to take you away and show you how wrong you are."

Castiel didn't want to do it but he had no choice, he pressed a kiss on the enforcer's lips, "If this is true and you have feelings for me other than lust then show it, true love would mean you want me to be happy. I am happy with my family…please let me go home."

Cheriour got up and looked down on him with white hot eyes, "You will have the nephilim and if you treat me kindly I will be generous and send it back to your den of whores to raise with the others. You I will keep for myself and they will never find you. You will have no choice but to love me…no choice." He slammed his fist into the marble and sheets of it cracked and fell to the floor.

Castiel begged him now, no pride left, "Alexander is dying, everyday he becomes weaker…I feel it. His movement is so little now..I will love you I promise."

Cheriour shook is head, "No, if the monster dies then it is Fathers will."

Castiel covered his face until he left, _"Please find me Dean…I cannot even come to you in a dream here….he will take me.."_

…..

Afriel brought Castiel food and drink, he saw the blood from the angel's nose and ran his thumb lightly over it cleaning and fixing. "There that is much better, I know you cannot do much yourself right now."

Castiel looked at him with desperation, "Do you love anyone Afriel, do you have a mate?" The young angel turned his back and started to peel an apple for Castiel, "No I do not, I cannot trust anyone here with my heart, when you look like me it is only one thing they want. It is better to be alone."

"Afriel will you help Alexander..please just give him strength to endure this."

The you angel dropped his head, "I would if I was able but I am not that strong."

He gathered himself and turned around with a bright smile for Castiel, "Here, eat this." Castiel ate to please him, "You have been hurt I can tell. Someone like you with a good heart should be treated well…I would treat you very well, have you thought about what I said?"

TBC


	166. 164) Angelic Mating Ritual

Afriel shook his head, "I cannot trust you Castiel and if I did and you went free I would be shunned or worse. You would leave me to the wolves and I would cease to be." The young angel sighed and looked in the failing blue eyes, "You need the one that would die for you."

He vanished and Castiel screamed Dean's name, "Dean please your child is dying, save him."

Castiel felt himself slipping away, "Can you not hear me Dean…you must be my champion now, I'm not able to do this alone…Sam can you hear me...Father please!"

He felt cold and when he saw his refection in the mirror his eyes were now so pale the light was gone, he ran fingers over blue tinged lips and his baby moved weakly inside him. "Then I will die with you Alexander." He tried one last time and screamed Dean's name.

Castiel grabbed the nearest thing he could to destroy it but he wasn't strong enough any longer. A dim light passed over his eyes and he yelled, "You should hope I die Cheriour because if I do not you will wish you were never created."

…..

Muffin sat on the edge of the bed with her pretty eyes wide and her head cocked listening to the distressing call of her master. She walked over Dean's face and started mewling. As a very special feline she knew which brother would respond the quickest but then there was no way to explain what she knew.

Dean bolted up in bed and woke up Sam, "Sammy did you hear that?" Sam opened his eyes and looked at the clock, "Dean its midnight, get some sleep." Dean's eyes darted around the room, "I swear baby, I heard Castiel screaming for me."

Sam sat up and hugged Dean, "I miss him, I want him back but if I dream about him that's what it is, a dream." Dean wiped his eyes, "Then I was just sleeping…that's it… you didn't heard him?"

Sam rubbed his eyes and dropped his head, "Dean did he call for you or did you actually see him or his eyes like you used to…because that's how he comes to right?"

"Sam what if…what if he can't and all he can do is call for me? What if…"

Sam pushed him back, got between his legs and rested his head on Dean's chest, "Shhh…just get some sleep. Don't cry big brother, lack of sleep means sloppy hunting and makes it dangerous, tomorrow we…" Sam looked at the clock, "in a couple hours we get up, refuel and figure this out ok? Getting sick over this doesn't help the other children."

Sam was crying quietly, Dean could feel the warm tears slide over his chest, "I love you Dean…I miss them."

"I love you too Sammy. _"I love you Castiel, I promised I would die for you and Alexander..if it comes to that then so be it."_

….

April had her Louie to confide in and they spent as much time together at school as they could. It was the way she could cope with her mother being gone, she tried to keep things going and make sure Violet wasn't lost in the shuffle but it was difficult.

Violet would get home each day and pour over books and exhaust herself looking for a way to help until Sam or Dean had to carry her to bed each night.

Lucian stayed out of the way at home letting Oliver appease Eros who was very pregnant and angry over the lack of progress getting the father of his child back.

Ross had been different since the revelation of his true self, he confided in Tristan but it was hard to explain how he felt inside. The fear of being a father come March was eating him up inside. The fact that he couldn't look at Sam without shame or lust also worked on him and Ross pushed himself to hunt more and more on his own.

It was a foolish and dangerous thing but it stopped the constant thoughts of his mothers plight and pain in his heart.

Tristan missed Castiel terribly, he would trudge through the January snow to the green house and just stand there looking at the dead plants remembering how much time he spent there with his mother.

He was big now and his body was still adjusting to the change, he didn't go out anymore and spent his time trying to contact his mother. That night he made Ross sit in bed and work on a baby names to take their minds off things just for an hour. "I don't know Tris, I haven't thought about it much, why don't we write some down and then look at each others lists?"

Tristan grabbed a couple of notebooks and pens, "Ok, let's do this." After an hour they compared lists and there was only one name they had the same, "Ross smiled, I like it a lot."

Tristan rubbed his belly, "I think it will suit him really well, its Old English for "Little Warrior" so it's perfect, Wyatt Ross Winchester."

Ross blushed, "You don't have to give him my name in there," Tristan kissed him, "You are my warrior aren't you? Also I know you are going to be a great dad, we have good examples."

….

"Father please can you hear me…it is Castiel I need your help…I am losing my mind and my vessel will fail, please can anyone hear me?" It had been weeks and Castiel was just a month away from giving birth.

Afriel appeared and sat on the bed by Castiel, he was in love with the angel he was supposed to be caring for but then Afriel had started the fall the first time he saw the beautiful garrison captain. It was the reason no other would do, he had decided what he wanted.

"Castiel, if I give myself to you and you escape… will you promise to take me with you? It would mean the end of me otherwise, If I could I would let you go but I am not the one to do it."

Castiel saw a glimmer of hope, "Who can remove the chain?"

Afriel hated to tell him because it was hopeless, he would be a pretty captive for eternity. "One that loves you truly, would make the sacrifice to free you if it came to that. It has to be a devotion with no strings attached…just as you are, faults and all. This creature does not exist Castiel. Humans could never sacrifice themselves that way and to find one that loves you with no conditions upon it….it is not possible."

Castiel broke out in the first smile he had since the last time he saw his children and husbands, he knew Dean could save him. "No Afriel, of course no creature like that exists."

Afriel looked at him strangely, "Then why are you smiling?" Castiel motioned for the boy to come to him, "Because I am so happy to see you."

Afriel had hope in his eyes, "Then you would take me with you Castiel, do you promise me? Otherwise I cannot do this, I have loved you for so long I would extinguish myself if I went through with this and you did not feel the same way."

Castiel held him and stroked the long, blonde hair, "I promise I will take you with me and I promise to love you at this moment, it is all I can do. I cannot pledge myself to you, I have two husbands and I love them so much…do you understand this? But I will help you all that I can."

Afriel decided to take what he could and worry about the details later.

…..

Ross and Tristan went to the living room, April and Violet were watching TV or pretending they were, both also were looking up ways to contact heaven. Sam and Dean had books and papers spread over a work table and both computers going.

Tristan smiled at them all, "We have a baby name." Sam and Dean looked up and the girls came over excitedly, Ross was the one to tell everyone, he was proud his name was in there, "We are calling him Wyatt Ross Winchester."

Violet, as always went overboard, she jumped on the couch clapping her hands and giggling with delight, "I love it..its perfect, I have to tell grandpa…oh I love babies!"

April was already calling Lucian to tell him.

The boys were happy to make their sisters smile, Sam and Dean held hands and gave their approval, Sam nodded smiling, "That is a good, strong name, I really love it boys." Sam enjoyed the temporary distraction. Dean leaned across the table and kissed Sam, "We have kids with good taste Sam, that is a masculine name."

Ross glanced away while they kissed.

…

Castiel worked his mouth slowing over the boy's body, before he followed the treasure trail he lifted his head and looked at Afriel, "Would you do something for me?" Afriel opened his eyes, "Anything for you."

Castiel took a risk and asked, "Would you tell my family I am alive…would you go there and reassure them?"

Afriel looked down at him, at the sad, pale blue eyes and he couldn't say no, "I will do it I promise Castiel."

The angel was shaking when he felt the warm mouth kissing and nipping his thighs then Castiel started the long oral session.

He took in the beauty of the young angel, everything was blushed and proportioned perfectly. His cock was nestled in a bounty of pale wheat curls, the long, hardening shaft felt silky under Castiel's tongue and when he reached the engorged head he kissed it then sank down taking in as much as his mouth could handle.

The angel took in a breath and the warm chocolate eyes opened, they were glazed with lust and the thrill of new sensations. Castiel pushed the sculpted legs back and they fell to the sides with no resistance.

Afriel looked down at the handsome angel that haunted his thoughts, the head bobbing skillfully over him and he moaned, "Castiel it is wonderful…should it be like this…will I perish?"

Castiel pulled off and couldn't help but smile, the words were so perfectly innocent and Afriel actually looked frightened from the intense pleasure, "No darling one, you will not perish and yes it should feel like this…if I am doing it correctly."

He squeezed the young angels hand for reassurance and took him in once again.

TBC


	167. 165) Castiel Steals Afriel's Innocence

Ross went into the bathroom for privacy, he stood in the shower and jacked his hard cock with his eyes closed thinking about the kiss. He pictured himself naked laying back on the table with Sam on one side and Dean on the other, and instead of kissing each other they kissed him all over.

Ross braced himself with one hand and groaned too loudly, Tristan opened the door to their bathroom, "Are you ok?" Ross snapped, "I'm fine, why does everyone ask me that…get the fuck out of here Tris!"

He watched his shame wash down the shower drain.

…..

Afriel carefully straddled Castiel taking special care not to hurt his stomach. "Is there anything I should do first, am I ready, am I clean for you my sweet Castiel?"

Castiel looked up at his pretty face and sighed, "You are an angel, you are always clean, I imagine your scent is nothing short of marvelous. Humans on the other hand need to be meticulous beforehand…that is why angels are desirable as receivers during lovemaking."

Afriel looked at him and smiled nervously waiting for instruction, Castiel held out his arms, "Come here, put yourself over my face and I will prepare you, I do not want to hurt you."

He lowered himself over Castiel's mouth and when Afriel felt what he was doing his body became weak. He gasped as the warm tongue bathed him, probing and pushing to break through.

Castiel was exhausted but carried on determined to make this wonderful for the young angel and to help him get home to his family.

…..

Ross cleaned the shower and himself then got into bed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before, I just wanted some privacy."

Tristan rested his head on his brother's stomach, Ross played with his soft waves and kissed the top of his head, "Ross who were you thinking of when you were doing that?"

"Baby you don't want to know really, it is fucking embarrassing. Just a fantasy, everyone has them and its normal I guess."

Tristan giggled into his brother's skin and it tickled, Ross smiled down at him, Why are you giggling?" Tristan looked up at him with a wicked grin, "I have fantasies also and they are pretty weird."

Now Ross was intrigued, "What about?"

Tristan heard Sam and Dean talking down the hall and then their bedroom door closed, "I have fantasies about both of the dads, mostly Dean. Actually both of you giving me a spit roast party, daddy would fuck me and I'd suck your cock. I would want him to talk so filthy to me, just treat me like a tight hole to fill…oh my god Ross it just gets so bad I don't even have to touch myself sometimes and I come just thinking about it."

Ross was shocked, here he thought he was the weird brother but Tristan had the same wicked thoughts. Ross let out a sigh of relief, "Oh fuck Tris I feel so much better now, that's my sick little fantasy also. I mix it up though, sometimes its you and daddy Sam giving it to me at both ends or its both daddies giving it to me. Holy shit its hot as hell, ever since the butter incident at Thanksgiving I can't clean it out of my mind."

Tristan was hard enough to cut diamonds, "I can be Sam, I can talk dirty to you, grease me up and take it for a ride. I feel like a beached whale so don't expect a whole lot."

Ross slicked his brother's cock up and forced it inside, the pain was welcome because he closed his eyes and pretended it was Sam violating him.

Tristan tried his best to talk filthy, the problem was Sam didn't have as dirty a mouth as his brother but Tristan improvised, "I knew you wanted this, your baby brother isn't enough you have to have the real thing fucking you, maybe I should dump a load in that tight, young little nephilim ass and get you knocked up how would you like that bitch? Let big daddy Sam get you in a family way? Then I could fuck you constantly."

Ross laughed as he was moving on Tristan's big cock, "That sounds like Dean not Sam but oh well."

Tristan screwed him as hard as could until he filled Ross full of spunk but Ross did most of the work. Ross looked down at his brother and poked him in the chest with his finger, "That was a pitiful Sam, I'll show you how its done."

He got into character and started to imitate his father. "Oh fuck me Dean, take you baby brothers ass and make it all yours, I'm your whore …oh I'm riding this big fat cock of yours…ok Tris pretend I have long hair and I'm swinging it around like a giant girl."

Ross pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows, "Oh I'm going to come daddy, make it hurt… I love you Dee…" Tristan was already soft and was exhausted but he was laughing at the perfect imitation.

Tristan finished with, "I love you too Sammy." Then Ross rolled off and they laughed hysterically.

…..

Dean was standing by their door drinking a beer and listening, Sam walked up to him and took the other one he was holding, "Where were you..what…" Dean whispered "shut up Sammy, listen to these little assholes."

Sam pressed his ear to the door, stifled a laugh and whispered, "You sound just like that Dean." The Sam heard the imitation of him, "Those little smartasses, I don't sound like that." Dean grinned at Sam, "Oh you totally sound like that."

Dean finished his beer, "what douche bags we raised, how would they like it if we pretended to be them?"

Sam nodded, "I mean what if we went and pretended we were eighteen year old nephilim with hot super powers and I was pregnant and you were…um…the dad and…"

Sam stared at Dean and they both broke out in a big smile, Dean chased Sam to their bedroom, "You are sooo getting knocked up tonight bitch."

….

Sam jumped on the bed and wiggled his finger at Dean, "Come on daddy show me what you got then you have nine months to worship me."

"Oh Sammy, where did my sweet baby brother go?"

Sam licked his lips, "Why do you want him back right now or the slutty version?"

Dean tapped his cheek, "Slut please."

…..

Afriel was more than ready and pulled himself off, ending the extensive tongue fucking he received.

Castiel could only control himself so much and the fact that a young, virtuous angel wanted him made his penis hard and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. As weak as Castiel was, Afriel was incredible to look at and no being could deny him.

Castiel tried thinking about something disgusting like every woman Dean bedded in his life or Crowley naked but even that didn't work. The innocent, sweet angel on top of him with the big chocolate eyes and long silky fair hair tumbling past his shoulders was too much to resist.

He closed his eyes and pretended it was Sam or Dean impaling themselves on him but Afriel was so tight the noises were mostly pain instead of pleasure ruining his fantasy of pretty Sam with his sweet smile or Dean and his bedroom eyes.

Castiel was basically a cock for Afriel to screw himself on but it seemed be incredibly painful, he held the angels hips tightly,"If it is hurting this much perhaps we should stop."

Afriel ignored him and kept going, his fantasy had come true, the first time he laid eyes on the handsome garrison captain with the soulful blue eyes he had dreams of this and anyone else paled in comparison. He thought he could live just on a look from Castiel but the captain never noticed him.

He was told that Castiel was chaste as well and was not one to dabble in affairs of the heart. In fact he also heard the captain had never been kissed, now he had him and loved him, every jolt of raw pain he felt on the way down the large penis was also a reminder Afriel had his dream come true.

Castiel couldn't stop himself and gave one last push up filling the boy with semen, his balls tightened so hard it was uncomfortable.

Afriel's head fell back, his mouth was slack and he made an unearthly noise, there was a brief white light behind his eyes and his body shook involuntarily. "It is so beautiful Castiel…I cannot describe this."

He didn't need to describe anything to Castiel, the angel already knew what had happened, he had been through it four times. The implantation was happening very quickly because of his youth.

After it was over he fell next to Castiel on the bed planting wet kisses over his body, "It was everything I ever wanted with you." Castiel tried to smile, he tied his robe shut and pulled the blanket up.

Afriel held his face, nose to nose with Castiel searching his blue eyes for even the slightest spark of love, it was faint but it was there, he knew it was for the child more than him. "It is alright, I have your child and you might learn to love me. It will be the most beautiful of all your children I promise."

Afriel blushed before he spoke his next words, "All the others tell me I and lovely…the males want me but I rebuff them even Cheriour and he scares me. I waited and you came…I promise to be a good wife to you Castiel and before you deny me you must know it will be impossible the more time passes."

Castiel looked up into the eager face ready for the next stage of his existence and he wondered what he had done to this pure being.

"Afriel will you go soon to my family and tell them where I am, the sooner I escape the sooner you may come back with me and start over."

"I promise, I will go in secret after I bring your next tray of food. Cheriour will be gone at that time…or so I hope." He kissed his captain again and this time he responded in kind, Castiel began to cry and hugged him, "Thank you brother."

TBC


	168. 166) Afriel Goes To The Winchesters

**(Ok everyone, after I wrote this chapter I thought Sam and Dean came off as total jackholes for having a gay old time while Castiel is suffering but then it I imagined what they would do for stress relief so here we go.) **

Sam put on Def Leppard and shoved Dean on the bed, he chugged from a bottle of JD then handed it to Dean.

Sam pointed at him and yelled, "Take your clothes off now!"

Dean practically ripped them off and started to chug out of the bottle, "Come on baby boy take control, do it, dance for me." He knelt on the bed and motioned for Sam to come on over.

Sam licked his lips and started to dance while Dean sang it hard to Sam.

"_I see your face every time I dream, On every page, every magazine, So wild and free, so far from me, Your all I want, a fantasy…"_ Dean was playing air guitar.

Sam bit his lip and shook his hair, turned his back and bent over undulating in his hips in his tight jeans, he peeled off his shirt, throwing it in Dean's face.

Dean licked the pits and rubbed it over his crotch then tossed it aside, the music was thumping through the house, it switched to "Dance the Night Away" by Van Halen.

Dean yelled, "Sammy..I feel bad doing this, we should be working on getting Cas back."

Sam stopped the music, "God…Dean your right, what the hell is wrong with us?" Dean lowered his head, "Sam I fucking need this."

Sam turned the music back on.

…

April looked up at the light fixture moving above them, she sighed, "Glad we moved downstairs Vi." Violet was playing air guitar on her bed and swinging her head full of wild strawberry curls. "Look April, I'm Eddie Van Halen!" She dropped to her knees in a scorching solo.

Violet loved all the classic rock her dad played and her best memories were of sitting in the Impala with her dad cruising around and blasting music singing at the top of her lungs.

April shut off the light and put a pillow over her head, _"Mom I have to get you back soon before I go crazy…I miss you so much, if you can hear me I love you."_

April was the most like Castiel and having her mother gone had taken a toll, now the rest of the night was crazy time again.

…...

Sam and Dean were officially wasted and burning off the stress of not having Castiel there and their son Alexander the only way they knew how.

Sam opened his fly showing just a hint of more to come. "You want it baby…come on Dean how bad do you want this fine ass of mine?" Sam cranked the music up louder, the sweat was rolling off his body and Sam was lost in the moment.

Dean shouted over the music, "I want it bad, make me work for it." He got on all fours and prowled over to the edge of the bed then dumped booze in Sam's open mouth, it ran over his chin and down his chest. When Dean lunged for a hard nipple Sam backed up and shook his finger at him.

He danced up to his brother and pulled the jeans almost to the treasure trove then when Dean went to grab him he backed up and his brother fell on the floor, Dean was drunk and horny. "Damn you Sammy, get that hot little ass over here for your daddy."

Sam just smiled and pulled the jeans off, Dean was on his back looking at Sam upside down when he crouched over his brother's face rubbing his dick over Deans mouth then got up again.

Dean was quick and grabbed his ankle making him fall, he crawled on top of him and when Dean flipped him over Sam was so drunk he had to hold him up, "Come give your little Sammy that nice big, fat daddy cock."

Dean slurred, "Holy crap Sammy we do talk like that." Sam laughed drunkenly and looked back at him, "I love you Dee."

Dean slapped him hard on the ass and shoved his dick in, "Goddamn baby boy, we got daddy issues…I love you too Sammy."

….

Tristan was standing outside their bedroom door listening to the whole sorted, music filled fuck fest their dads were having. Ross was drinking a beer sitting with his back against the door smiling up at Tristan. "Wow, that officially beats the Thanksgiving stick of butter up the ass thing."

Ross felt a stomach cramp and handed the beer to Tristan, "I think I've had enough beer and enough of this, let me get you to bed so Wyatt can rest."

He walked behind Tristan pressed against him and holding his brothers big belly, the baby kicked and they both giggled like little kids waiting to open a gift.

Ross tucked him in and got in cuddling next to him, "We have one fucked up family but it works somehow."

Tristan started to choke up, "I miss mom, we have to get there somehow..what if..what if something happened?" Ross sat up angrily, "Don't ever say that, mom is fine and tough as hell. Alexander is a Winchester and that means he can go through fire and come out the other side."

Ross fell back and closed his eyes, "I feel so tired Tris…like the stress must be getting to me or something."

….

Afriel thought he could have left much sooner but Cheriour stayed around to torment his captive and the angel was afraid to be caught. He had four beings to be concerned about, Castiel, Alexander, himself and their child growing inside him.

Finally after a week of waiting, Cheriour left on a mission leaving Castiel in Afriels care. He didn't realize how long it would take and went immediately to the angel's room where Castiel was staring at the wall.

Afriel put his arm around him,"It is time brother, I have my chance to go." He touched Castiel's forehead taking in the information he needed and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye my darling angel."

Castiel turned to him with sad blue eyes and touched his stomach, "I will have to give birth here, it is almost time Afriel. I hate to ask but I have two devoted friends that can help me if they knew I was here. Sophia is the angel of wisdom and she is garrison captain, Lailah is the angel of the babies in and out of the womb, he will know how to help me. Afriel please be careful…you are carrying one of my own now."

"Consider it done brother." Afriel vanished first going to the Winchester house.

….

Violet, ever the early bird pounded on Sam and Deans bedroom door, "Daddies get up, someone is here in the living room." She pushed open the door and Sam grabbed his robe, "Geez Vi give me a minute here."

Dean was standing in the bathroom naked and surveying the effects of last nights drinking binge. Sam shut the door and Violet rolled her eyes, I don't care, everyone is naked in this dang house, now hurry up!"

April walked quietly into the living room and sat on the couch. She looked at the strange boy, she guessed him to be around sixteen with long, pale blonde hair and fair skin, the contrast of his dark eyes was startling and more so because they were so thickly rimmed with blond lashes. He lips and cheeks were blushed naturally and he wore a long robe.

"You are an angel?"

He smiled sweetly at her, "yes sister I am, my name Afriel. I am here on a mission to help Castiel come home to you."

Sam and Dean walked in and Dean had Castiel's knife. "Just back off my kid ok?"

Afriel held up his hands, "Please there is no need for knives, I am unarmed." Sam stepped in front of April, "You're an angel, you are never unarmed."

April walked out from behind Sam, "He is here about mom." She gestured for him to sit down. He looked at April with interest, "You are full blood or nephilim?" April sat next to him feeling at ease, "I am a nephilim."

"You give off the grace of a full blood angel sister, I am impressed."

Dean crouched in front of him holding the knife, "Stop talking to her and tell me where my wife are kid are."

Sam grabbed Aprils hand and pulled her up and over to the door, "Sweetie just go and watch your sister, we have this under control."

April grabbed Sam's hand and looked up at him, her face was full of worry, "Dad please don't hurt him, I feel…there is something important about him and he is actually an innocent, he is carrying an important gift from mom."

…

Castiel was alone and the baby was surprisingly active, he tried to calm him but Alexander wanted to come out soon. "Please wait my son, wait for help. I know you are desperate to live but your father will be here soon I just know it."

….

Conner was standing in the kitchen helping Lucian make breakfast when the baby suddenly kicked hard, "What's the matter dad?" Conner sat down, "I don't know, its not time yet we have several weeks to go."

Lucian called his father at work, they pulled Oliver from his class and Oliver immediately left the school.

…

Afriel explained where Castiel was, the security there and ways around it. "I know he misses you all so much, but tell me if there is a champion for him. The one that loves him unconditionally …that would die for him." Dean raised his hand, "That would be me, just get me there and we can get this thing done."

Sam punched his arm, "I'd die for Cas, you or any of our kids Dean, why is it always you? I can do this just me let for once, you don't always have to put your life on the line."

"Sam they can't afford to lose you, you're the brains of the family, level headed…they all need you."

Sam was angry and feeling left out once again.

Dean was agitated and couldn't wait any longer, "Come on pretty boy lets go!"

"Yes Dean but first I must find Sophia and Lailah, Castiel will give birth soon." Sam paced the floor, "what happens if we don't get them there in time?"

Afriel sighed sadly, "If Alexander manages to live through the birth they will take the child away. Castiel could be snuffed out…unless…"

Sam grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Unless what? We don't have time for this just say it."

"Unless he becomes Cheriours lover."

Dean got on his knees in front of Afriel, "Please take me now, I have to get him out of there."

TBC


	169. 167) Rescued, Forgotten, Welcome

Dean took the angels hand, Ross demanded to go in place of Sam. "What is he going to do there? I can actually help dad, please let me go."

Dean pointed to the door, "No buddy, Sam can go with me. I don't care what your super powers are, you are still my kid and this is dangerous."

Ross glared at his father, "You can't stop me, you saw what I can do now let me do it." They honestly couldn't stop him anymore, he was a force to be reckoned with. Sam and Dean did the only thing they could do, give in.

Ross grabbed the young angel, and Dean's hand, "Lets do this and get them back, I'm fucking sick of this."

Nothing happened, Ross growled at Afriel, "Come on you heavenly twink get the lead out." The room turned dark as Ross grew angry, Afriel was not intimidated by him.

Afriel grabbed Ross and lifted him easily, there was a loud whoosh and the room was black, the young angels eyes burned into his, "If you want to play who's wings are bigger then you lose nephilim."

Ross was actually terrified, "I…ok sorry you're the man." Afriel dropped him and the room lightened once again, he flipped his silky blonde hair and smiled brightly, "Now see how much easier this will be if you mind your manners little monkey?"

He grabbed both men and they vanished, Tristan stood there with his mouth hanging open, "Someone actually put my brother in his place…April is it wrong I have an erection for the blonde angel?"

April sighed, "Yes…very wrong but he is pretty darn cute."

Violet had a naughty little smile, "I think he is the perfect man…he is tough and looks like a pretty girl, I bet his lips taste like girly lips if I gave him a kiss."

They both did a double take then looked at each other. April patted her curls, "Yeah sure…a pretty girl."

Violets dimples were in overdrive and her lavender blue eyes were dreamy, "I like pretty angels..and pretty girls."

Tristan leaned over and whispered in April's ear, "Ok is it wrong if I find that disturbing?"

"No Tris, not in our family."

….

Castiel couldn't stop it, the baby was coming and he would have to do the birth by himself. The angel tried his best to relax willing the tension out of his body, "Please be gentle with me Alexander, this time I do not even have my April to help me."

He felt the pulling sensation mixed with the pain of separation as the light rose from his body, he bit down on the corner of a pillow to muffle his screams afraid one of the captors would hear and come to kill the baby or steal him away. Afriel had warned him about noise and what it could attract.

He kept himself as composed as he could, trying to keep track of the shifting ball of light above him, it broke away and started to form. He needed to hold it and reached out but hands took the light away. He felt himself pressed down to the bed as light exploded around the room and slowly waned.

Castiel heard a baby crying very weakly, his eyes darted around but he couldn't see Alexander, he called out for the baby and it cried louder for him then it stopped and the room was silent. He started to scream for Alexander, begging for the babies life.

"Where is Alexander..where is my child? Punish me, extinguish me but bring him to my family. I am the bad one, the bad angel…make an example of me."

A hand covered his mouth, "Be silent brother, Seraphiel took the baby someplace safe."

His eyes focused and Lailah was standing over him, "He is hidden far from here, I cannot release you but Sophia is standing watch with some of the loyal angels."

Lailah held Castiel's hand, " Alexander is in poor health but brother I will try to help him. I must be honest with you in case he fails."

Castiel started to cry, "I thought we would be extinguished …promise me if I perish take him to my husbands, they can raise him."

Lailah finished running his hands over the angels body, "You will not perish today Castiel but you are in poor condition. I have good news, a young angel by the name of Afriel did contact your family and he is due to arrive with Dean and Ross Winchester."

Castiel wrung his hands nervously, "Afriel…Dean and the others did not hurt him?"

Lailah smiled reassuringly, "He is perfectly fine, it is kind of you to be so concerned."

Castiel looked away and Lailah sensed something amiss.

….

Afriel arrived with Dean and Ross, before they went in Dean grabbed the angel's throat and placed the knife there, "I can kill you with this, give me a good reason why I shouldn't. You work for that bastard Cheriour and we were without Cas all this time…do you have any idea what that did to my kids?"

Afriel protected his midsection, "I can only give you one reason not to…I am.."

Before he could finish Ross grabbed his dad's arm, "Please dad lets get mom and the baby, vengeance later ok?"

Dean brushed past Sophia and the rest pushing open the doors, Lailah was sitting by the bed. Dean ran over and grabbed Castiel, "My blue eyes, baby I felt like I was going to die without you. He kissed the lips he had been missing but the angel didn't respond as he usually would have.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and they were watery blue not the beautiful cerulean he loved so much, the angel seemed confused. "What's wrong with Cas?" Dean looked to Lailah, " What the hell did they do to him?"

Lailah stroked his hair gently, "Dean he was shut away from everyone he could trust for a long time, there was no proper care at all for him or the child and he could not heal. If you spent every waking minute waiting to be extinguished or you child murdered would it not make you confused and ill?"

Lailah pointed to Afriel who was on his knees with his head down in supplication praying to Father for forgiveness, "If it was not for that young angel we would have never found him, you would not be here. He had nothing to do with the initial taking of your Castiel. I would say he is a victim as well, Cheriour owns him like slave, the boys time here is lonely and painful."

Lailah touched the chain around Castiel's ankle, "Now break this and let us all leave before it is too late."

Dean pulled it apart and threw it on the ground, "I want to take that and make Cheriour choke on it."

Lailah reached down and picked up the chain, slipping it into a pocket.

Dean picked up Castiel, and as he was carrying him past Afriel the angel held out his arms and stopped him, "Please take me with you, Castiel promised." Dean tried to shake Castiel awake but he was out.

Dean looked down at him, "Why would he promise to take you?"

Afriel couldn't tell Dean afraid he would be punished but if he stayed he would receive worse than that. "Trust me Dean Winchester, Castiel will want me with him."

Dean kicked the doors open, "Sorry kid, thanks for the help but we have a full house." Afriel dropped to his knees and watched Dean walk away.

Lailah crouched by the boy and ran his hands over him, "I know why, come with me and I will take you in until this is revealed." He vanished with Afriel.

…..

Ross was waiting alone when Cheriour appeared, "Who are you boy?"

The large angel was covered in blood, Ross stared at the gory sight before him and Cheriour laughed, "Oh it is not my blood."

Ross growled, "Are you the fuck face that took my mom and brother?"

The blood covered angel pulled himself to his full height, "Nephilim..I thought something had a foul odor. Who brought you here little monster…actually no matter, I will put you in a zoo for all to see after I torture and rape you, kill your Castiel and then….."

He didn't get to finish the sentence, Ross slid the knife from the back of his belt, stabbing the angel under the chin and slammed it up with his palm. Cheriour screamed and the white light was blinding.

The huge angel collapsed to the floor, tendrils of smoke rising above the body.

After Ross was sure he was dead, he kicked the corpse and spit on it. "Guess you should have shut up and paid attention." He saw the amulet around Cheriour's neck and pulled it off slipping it into his pocket like a trophy.

Sophia appeared, "Burn him down to ashes…you can do it Ross, you have the gift." He grabbed the dead angels arm and concentrated until the body burst into flames and reduced to ash.

Sophia blew the ashes to the far reaches of the cosmos and Cheriour was no more.

….

Dean called for his son who ran over to help with Castiel, "Dad what's wrong with him, where's Alex?"

Castiel briefly opened his eyes and looked at Dean, "Darling take me to the baby, he needs me…where is the young angel Afriel?"

Dean looked back at the room, "I don't know, he wanted to come with us, something about you promising to take him when we left. I told him no."

He clutched Dean's shirt, "Please..I promised."

Sophia approached, "Let me take you all to Alexander now."

…..

They appeared in Castiel's neglected retreat and there was Seraphiel sitting under a maple tree holding the baby.

He brought Alexander to them. Dean snatched him up and smiled at him, the baby was almost bald, very fair with eyes the color of blue tinged ice, upon closer inspection the ice blue eyes were threaded with green and hazel. They were startling to see for the first time and Dean did a double take.

"Hey you sweet little button, those are some awesome peepers you have buddy." Dean planted kisses all over the babies face and he started to fuss, "Get used to it Alex, once your two sisters get their hands on you that's all your gonna get is smooches."

Dean held him to his shoulder and breathed in the sweet smell, the baby looked at him, he was wobbly and pursed his cupids bow lips and a bubble appeared. "Oh man…he is just perfect, I love you Alex."

He brought him over to Castiel who was resting his head on Sophia's lap, "See beautiful? You did so good baby I'm so proud of you."

Castiel touched the soft little cheeks and Alexander stopped fussing. The angels voice was strained, "He is a perfect blending of his three parents…I can see it so clearly."

Ross sat on the ground by Dean and his brother, "I'm perfect mom…right?"

Castiel smiled at him, "Ross dearest you are indeed perfect because your father is perfect." He reached out and squeezed Dean's arm, "Where is Afriel? I promised to take him with us, find him."

Dean pulled away from the painful grip , "Baby we got a full house, I know he basically saved you but we don't owe him forever. Can we just invite him for dinner or whatever the hell passes for gracious with angels? Isn't it enough Ross shanked that douche bag that took you?"

Dean couldn't look Castiel in the eye, " I guess the kid was like a slave or something to Cheriour…his life pretty much sucked."

Castiel looked up and gave Dean what he liked to call "The Look" it was a particular thing Castiel did that got to Dean every time, big sad blue eyes full of innocence and pleading, a tilt of the head and his eyebrows knit together.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and tried not to look but he did, "Damn…not fair Cas, on top of everything you do that."

Sophia looked down at Castiel and laughed, "It is like a kitten and a puppy in a basket left on the side of the road, adorable and heartbreaking at the same time."

Dean got up and paced, "Sammy is going to blow a gasket…fine..ok you win."

Sophia felt sorry for Dean, "I will find him myself and bring him later."

Ross was rocking his brother and the baby started to suck on his pinky then cried, "Ok lets get back, this little button is hungry."

…

They appeared in the bedroom and Sophia immediately put Castiel in bed then touched him, he went into a deep sleep giving him a chance to heal. "He is very weak, when he wakes he will want to do things, expend energy he shouldn't and that is where you and Sam come in. Keep him calm and stress free."

Sam looked down on the sleeping angel, "Is he going be ok then?"

Sophia handed the baby to Sam, "Eventually, enjoy your beautiful son Sam Winchester."

Sam brought Alexander to the nursery and Dean gave him time alone with their child.

The baby drank the entire bottle down, he was starved and weak from the captivity and lack of proper care the last weeks before he was born. Sam rubbed his back afterward and felt the small burp. Sam wasn't overly emotional, he just wanted to be quiet with his son and enjoy him, just the two of them.

"I love you Alexander, I was worried and even though you weren't technically here yet I missed you so much. Don't tell Dean but I missed your mother almost as much. I don't know what I would do if Castiel wasn't here, between you, me and the lamppost I love him like crazy. Not the same way Dean does but you know…its Dean."

Alexander looked up at Sam with the unusual eyes and a smile crossed his tiny lips. "You know exactly what I'm saying to you…I swear it." Sam closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm telling all my secrets to you, I need to get out more." The baby got his fingers twisted in Sam's hair.

"You are a little baldy aren't you? Its ok, great hair runs in the family…love you baby Alex, welcome to the wonderful, weird world of Winchesters."

Dean listened at the door and walked away chuckling to himself, "Good luck kid."

TBC


	170. 169) I'm Telling Mom!

Tristan walked quietly into the nursery and looked down at his new brother. He held himself and started to cry softly, "You look so peaceful, I was worried about you…about mom."

He stretched his long, lanky frame on top of the bed in the room and looked up at the ceiling watching the soft pastel lights rotate slowly. He cramped and Wyatt moved bringing the reality of his situation once again into his thoughts.

Tristan continued to cry while Ross watched from the doorway. He sat on the bed next to his brother, "You break my heart when you cry like that Tris."

Tristan turned to him with a face twisted in pain, his voice hitched as he tried to talk, since the pregnancy he lost so much confidence in himself when he was this distraught he developed the slightest of stutters. Ross never mentioned it, pretended not to notice and felt after the baby came and he felt better about himself it would vanish.

"I..I feel so lost, I don't know what's w..wrong with me Ross, I am so scared."

Ross walked over to the crib, kissed the tip of his finger and touched his new brother on the cheek, Alexander stirred and then continued sucking his thumb. He held his hand out to Tristan, "Come on lets go to bed, we can talk, ok Tris?"

Ross simultaneously sounded commanding and child like, something like this would have been easier if Dean had gotten Sam pregnant when they were teenagers. Both of them lived a hard life and knew how to go about things to survive.

Tristan and Ross looked just like their fathers but when it came to the life of hard knocks it couldn't compare.

Ross wouldn't admit it but he was terrified, he had selfish thoughts about how it would change his life but he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone. He knew Tristan was the emotionally delicate brother right now so Ross bucked up and played the tough guy.

Ross helped his brother undress and put him in bed then went downstairs to make him herbal tea and brought him up one of the cookies April made. "Here Tris, have a little snack and something warm to drink."

Tristan ate slowly while Ross rubbed circles along his lower back where it hurt. He got a warm, wet washcloth from their bathroom and wiped his brother's face, it was red and tear stained. "There, feel better?

Tristan looked away feeling like a big girl, "I never know what to do when someone treats me nice…even you."

Ross took his hand and kissed the simple silver band, "You know someday I'm going to get you something really nice, I promise. Tris you deserve to be covered in diamonds."

Tristan finally smiled, "Well that sounds painful, how about some on a ring?" He held up his hand examining the sliver band, "You know what…I don't need diamonds. I think this is perfect."

Ross handed him the tea, "You know how much I love you right? Its like I hurt inside when I can't be with you..its not normal is it Tris?" Tristan just smiled at drank his tea.

"Don't get mad when I say this but Its like your mine, I could never let you go and sometimes I want to lock you away so I'm the only one that can enjoy you." Ross took the cup away and pushed his brother back gently on the bed, he kissed the long delicate neck, "I'll never let go Tris…never."

He rubbed Tristan's large belly, "This is all mine too, our own little family." Ross started to breath quickly, "I never want anyone else…our dads and mom may stray but I never will, I know you wont.. you love me…oh fuck."

Tristan felt hot, wet liquid run down his thigh and realized Ross had made himself come just by talking and pressing against him.

Tristan felt his brother suck him slowly after that, his belly blocked the view so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. "I'm yours always, don't ever let me go…I think I'd die without you."

….

Sam shook Dean by the shoulders, he whispered urgently, "Dean get up..I went to check on Alexander and he's not in his crib." Dean bolted out of bed and they started a quiet room by room search so as not to scare the children. Sam heard noise downstairs and drew his pistol, it was four in the morning and still dark.

It was coming from the kitchen, he quickly turned the corner , "Who's there?" April almost dropped Alexander out of fright, Violet screamed then she saw it was her father.

Dean ran in out of breath, "What happened?" He grabbed Alexander out of April's arms and the baby started to cry. Violet was holding a fresh bottle and Dean handed him back over.

"I almost had a friggin' heart attack."

April yelled at them, "You could have shot us!" She waved them away, "go back to bed, the baby was hungry. He is so skinny for a baby, we want to fatten him up."

Violet pushed Dean's rear , "Move, go away we can do this, we gotta get him chubby."

Sam laughed and picked her up, "Well sure, you make him all chubby, he had a hard time being away from us."

…..

Sam brought Dean back to bed, Dean stared at the ceiling then he rolled his eyes toward Sam who was dozing off, "Sam…Sammy…are you asleep?" Sam mumbled something and started to snore softly.

Dean turned to the sleeping angel, Sophia said he should wake up in a few days. Dean lifted the sheet and looked at his body then looked around and back again. He threw back the sheet and looked at the now flat, hard chest and stomach.

Dean made sure Sam was sleeping then went back to Castiel and started sucking his nipples, _"Ok Dean..you are being officially creepy…he looks so pretty when he's sleeping…"_

They were tender and swollen from the pregnancy and although he had no breasts the stiff little nubs were ready for attention.

he went from sucking gently to nipping at them with his teeth until the angel let out a soft whimper in his sleep. Dean rolled him on his side and started to explore Castiel's body, _"Seriously…what is wrong with me…I missed that ass…who's gonna know…"_

He bit his bottom lip and smiled while he rubbed a well placed finger in the cleft of the angels ass, _"So hot…maybe I can get Sammy drunk enough to pass out and molest him awhile…oh fuck I'm hard now…"_

The angel's body was in total relaxation, Dean spit in his hand, rubbed it over Castiel's hole and slid his cock in easily.

He closed his eyes and started a nasty fantasy but then something happened, the fantasy was interrupted by Castiel complete with trench coat staring up at him, same stoic expression as always making Dean feel like an ant. "This what you do to my body when I am defenseless?"

Dean could feel his body pounding against the angel's ass but somehow his mind was now trapped in a dream, "Baby I'm sorry, does it help to know I'm doing it because I missed you so much?"

Castiel slapped his face, "No it does not, stop it now."

Dean ignored him, he gave one last hard push and he came inside the sleeping angel.

Faced with Castiels wrath, all he could do was grin and hope he didn't get his ass kicked, "Sorry blue eyes, I just finished." Castiel grabbed his face and squeezed, "When I awaken I will remember this and I will kick your pretty ass."

Dean snapped out of it and pulled his cock out making a wet sound, he covered the angel back up and laid close to Sam, _"I am sooo fucked."_

Sam had watched the whole time and shook his head, "Seriously Dean that is a new low for you, so you're into necrophilia now? That doesn't surprise me."

Dean sat up and punched his arm, "Screw you Sam, he isn't dead he's just sleeping."

Sam rubbed his arm that would later bruise , "You jerk, so rape then?" Dean took his feet and pushed Sam on the floor, Sam got up and punched him and then it was on.

Dean held up his fist, "You wanna go..you think you got the sack?"

Sam grabbed him by the short hairs, "I have a bigger sack than you…lets throw down and see who's got the biggest dick in this house bitch."

They started to brawl and downstairs April looked up at the ceiling, the light fixture swung around and a chunk of plaster fell on her head, she got up, put on her robe and went to put an end to it.

…

The door flew open and the brothers stopped wrestling long enough to see April standing in the doorway with anger plastered across her face along with the plaster dust, she stomped her foot and pointed to them, "Stop acting like total jerks, I'm trying to sleep and if you get Violet going then I'll need a tranquilizer gun to put her down again. When mom wakes up I'm telling on you both."

They both scrambled to their feet and tried to appease her, Sam gave her his adorable dimple smile, "Come on sweetie, no need to drag your poor mom into all our little…things that we do."

Dean gave her the grin and winked at her, "Awww come on, why would the prettiest gal in the house go and squeal like a bitch to mom?"

April rolled her eyes and pointed to Sam, "Dimples don't work on me," she pointed to Dean, "I don't fall for your bullshit anymore dad, mom and Violet might but not me so knock it off and grow up."

She shook her head and started to walk out then stopped, "Another thing, I'm a teenager and I don't want to see your junk bouncing around when you walk. Do you know how disturbing it is to walk in the kitchen to get a snack and one of you is bent over and rummaging around in the fridge like a feral hog? Totally gross, you both have to start wearing underwear around the house…and I'm telling on you…enjoy the ass kicking when mom wakes up…good night."

Sam punched Dean in the arm, "I'm telling on you Dean, this is all your fault and your weird crap you do. Stop thinking with that big cock and use your brain." Dean rubbed his arm and muttered under his breath, "I'm Sam, I'm a little bottom bitch."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Take it back jerk."

"Nope…make me bitch."

Sam swung at him again and the fight continued, it was less fighting and more an excuse to touch each other and they both secretly enjoyed it.

Castiel was lost in a dream again, it was interrupted but Sam and Dean jostling against his sleeping body. He knew what they were doing but couldn't snap out of his slumber, _"Just wait until I wake up my oversize children….you both need husband training."_

TBC


	171. 169) Blood Poison

His eyes slowly opened and when they focused the first thing Castiel saw was a hugely pregnant Eros sitting on the chair by the bed. "Oh good, your awake, I saw Alexander and he is really cute just like the three of you."

The boy looked as if he was about to pop at any minute, he patted his belly and smiled, "You know I thought I going to have our baby while you were missing."

Castiel struggled to sit up and Oliver who was sitting on the bed, assisted him, the angel hadn't even been aware of him. His mind was still cloudy and tired.

Eros flipped the sheet off him and ran his fingers over the angel's stomach, "Very nice…I hope I pop right back into shape because I don't want to lose my sexy body."

Oliver covered Castiel back up, "Sorry about that Cas, you know how he gets. So we have a name for the baby. You tell him honey, it's a great name."

Eros leaned close to him and whispered, "Olivia Cassandra Winchester…isn't that the best? If you don't like it we can switch it to Cassandra Olivia Winchester but Oliver and I kind of like it the other way."

Castiel was trying to take it all in but after what he had been through it was information overload. He rubbed his forehead and looked from one to the other and tried to smile, "I think Olivia Cassandra Winchester is a perfect name for our daughter."

Eros continued to chatter, lost in his own little world, "Because it would like Oliver and Castiel….you know a play on names and…." Oliver stopped him, "Baby I'm pretty sure he gets it." Eros didn't like to be interrupted and shot Oliver a dark look.

Oliver picked him up and attempted to appease him, "Sorry I interrupted pretty girl…who is Oliver's beautiful little goddess?"

Eros blushed, "I am…daddy." Oliver put him down and patted his head.

Eros pointed to the door, "Oliver can you leave? I want to spend time with Castiel." Oliver looked at the worn out angel, "Cas are you going to be ok…alone with him I mean."

The look Eros gave him sent Oliver packing. Once he left the god snuggled next to the weak angel, "I was so worried we lost you forever, I wanted to find you but angels scare the crap out of me sometimes and in my condition I would have messed everything up."

Castiels voice came out weak "Eros please bring me my Alexander."

Eros went into the nursery and Sam was changing Alexander's diaper, Eros made a face and stopped in his tracks, "Gross….anyway Castiel wants the baby."

Sam quickly finished and picked up the squirming bundle, "Cas is awake?" He went out into the hallway and yelled downstairs, "Get Dean, Cas woke up." Sam heard Violet pounding through the house and out the door.

She ran over to the barn without a coat on and ran in shivering and out of breath, "Daddy quick…mommy woke up!"

Dean took off his coat, wrapped her in it and carried her back to the house.

Violet dropped the coat and ran upstairs, Castiels face lit up when he saw her, she climbed into bed and hugged him. "I missed you mommy, I'm sleeping in here tonight ok?"

Sam handed the baby over to Castiel but his hands were shaking, "Sam I do not know what is wrong with me, I cannot hold him." Sam took Alexander back. Castiel held his hands up and looked at them, the tremors were coming quickly.

Dean came in, lifted him right out of bed and held him, "Baby I am so glad you are back with us." Dean noticed the shaking and put him back down, "What's wrong Cas, are you sick?"

The color was still not right in Castiel's eyes, Dean held his face still with both hands and looked closely, they had went from the cerulean blue back to washed out, almost colorless and he was very pale. "Tell me what to do to help you Cas and I'll make it happen."

April came in and sat next to her mother, "Would you like me to make you sleep until we can get someone to help you?"

Castiel started to cry, "I just came back, I want to hold my son. I want to see my daughter born, it could be anytime, please do not make me sleep."

April nervously bit her nail and watched him, she made a snap decision. With Castiel out of commission she was the level headed one in charge of angelic dealings, "I'll be back."

She vanished and appeared in Lailah's retreat, there he was tending to Afriel.

He looked at April with surprise, "How did you get here little nephilim, it is dangerous to come on your own, you are a pretty little wanted criminal."

She didn't have time to explain everything, "Please come, mom is really sick and I can't get back on my own power, I'm not built for this."

She noticed Afriel sitting quietly looking at her, he looked so sad her heart went out to him and for a moment she forgot why she was there. "Hi Afriel, why are you here, are you ok?"

He smiled wanly, "Lailah took me in, I have no place to go, I am not wanted by most and hunted by others."

Lailah got on one knee and pushed back the blonde hair hanging in Afriel's eyes, "That his not true, there was chaos and you were lost in it all. Castiel keeps his word. After he is better I will talk to him. Promise me you will stay until I get back."

The young angel nodded. Lailah held April and vanished.

….

Lailah arrived with April and looked at everyone standing around the bed, "Please leave and let me examine him." Violet stood her ground, "I'm not leaving mommy I don't care what you say."

Dean went over and picked her up, she struggled until Dean hugged her tight, "Stop it Vi, you're not a baby anymore and you know the angel will help him. Tonight mommy is all yours, you can sleep in our bed and keep watch over him. Do we have a deal?"

She pouted and Dean grabbed her chin, he looked into her eyes, "Hey…do these eyes lie? I promise ok…besides we need a watch dog around here and if its not me then its got to be you, your daddies little hard ass right?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, her voice was muffed, "Ok, I'm sorry daddy." He carried her downstairs to her room and put her down, "You and I understand each other Vi, if I had to be a girl I'd want to be just like you." She brightened up, "If I was a boy I'd want to be just like you daddy."

It was their private joke and a bit of a compliment to each other. "Ok Vi you go read or have a snack, this will be all better soon I promise."

…..

Ross and Tristan stayed out of the fray, Tristan seemed too tired and Ross was worried about him. His brother had less and less energy the closer he got to the end of the pregnancy.

Meanwhile Oliver and Eros were in the study with Lucian waiting, April went to sit by her boyfriend and held his hand. He gave her a quick kiss, "Its going to be ok April."

Eros was resting on Oliver's lap, he was ready to give birth to Olivia at anytime and Oliver rocked him and the baby.

Lucian watched them both, "Mom that's pretty weird." Eros had fallen asleep and Oliver whispered loudly, "Yeah cause nothing that is going on around here is weird at all. He likes this and I enjoy doing it for him." Lucian made a face, "Come on April lets go to your room."

….

Sam and Dean were in the nursery with Alexander, Dean was tickling his belly and the baby was smiling up at him, "This kid has the coolest eyes ever and trust me, I know cool eyes." He rocked him on his shoulder until the baby fell asleep.

Sam sat glumly on the floor. "Dean when is stuff going to be calm again, I mean we are good people…and other beings, we have a nice family why does everything always happen to us? I swear if one more person shows up pregnant or gets kidnapped I'm going to lose it."

Dean put the baby down for his nap and sat on the floor by Sam, "I know baby boy, this house with everyone in it would be a great reality show except no one would believe it. But look at us all, hell I wouldn't change one thing about our family, even that little pain in the ass Eros. One thing we have is each other, as fucked up as everyone is I'll take that any day then a mundane, safe life."

….

Lailah pulled back the sheet and started to look Castiel over carefully and when he got to his ankles the one that was chained was infected. It was forged to hold an angel and it had worn into his flesh after weeks of Castiel trying to remove it. When it was cut off it still left its poisonous mark.

"This is the issue brother but it can be healed and your blood cleaned. I know you will not like who I must bring to do it, Raphael."

Castiel held up his shaking hand, "No..I do not want him here, find another way."

Eros had been standing quietly in the doorway watching them, "I might have someone that can help, if you don't mind a boring Greek god helping."

Eros rolled his eyes to the ceiling and started to rattle off names, "Lets see…I could ask Hygeia…no not her, I burned my bridge with her when I took a walk on the wild side and decided to try a serving of fish but afterward I broke up with her, girls are not my thing."

He started laughing, "She was pissed, I mean like wanting to kill me pissed off. Oh how about her father Asklepios …no I slept with him and broke up his marriage."

Lailah looked at him with frustration, "Eros is there anyone you have not had relations with that you could count on?"

He frowned and tapped the side of his face, "Umm…Aceso, Aegle, Laso, Eileithyia, Panacea…nope I slept with all of them. Come to think of it I slept with a lot of women in the past….alot…. Ok forget them, I'll get Paeon."

Castiel said weakly, "The physician for all the Greek gods and you have not slept with him?" Eros closed his eyes and smiled, "No I didn't but he is totally in love with me. Be right back."

Castiel closed his eyes and felt another painful tremor course through him.

TBC


	172. 170) The Winchesters & The Centaur

Sam and Dean were in the living room with Oliver when they heard clomping in the upstairs hallway, Sam rolled his eyes and dropped his head, "Now what?"

They both got up and approached the stairs with caution, knifes ready when Dean froze, "Sam…I..I just saw the backend of a horse walking into our bedroom." Sam laughed, "Yeah I'm sure and Santa is in the kitchen cooking us dinner."

They heard the clomping again and burst into the bedroom, there was a centaur bent over the bed examining Castiel's ankle. Eros was sitting on his back watching him work and rubbing the Centaurs shoulders.

Eros smiled at the brothers and beckoned them in, "I couldn't get Paeon to come but Chiron is very respected in the field, no pun intended…in the area of healing."

The centaur looked over the brothers and turned back to the wound, "Castiel you picked two lovely men, would you be interested in selling one?"

Eros beckoned with his finger to Sam, "Come on Sam, I promise you Chiron is literally hung like a horse and he likes the pretty boys and you are first class pretty."

The centaur sighed and looked back at Eros, "Now I remember why I do not miss you Eros, your terrible jokes." Eros patted the centaurs backend, "Oh but I miss you Chiron and your huge…well you know." Eros held out his hands three feet apart, "Seriously its this big!"

Dean threw up his hands, "Come on fix Castiel and no more sex jokes ok?"

Chiron snapped his fingers at Lailah, "You have the chain with you?" The angel handed it to the centaur and he examined it, he looked up and yelled "Hephaestus I need you."

A huge god appeared with a flaming red beard and long, flowing hair pulled back in a leather cord. Violet had slipped in and sneaked past her fathers, she looked up at him and she was so tiny compared to the god who almost touched the ceiling it made him laugh, he scooped her up with one hand , "Well who are you little one?"

She started to braid his long beard, "I'm Violet, I have red hair but not as red as yours, are you going to fix my mom? Can I pet your horse?"

He set her down and smiled at her, "I like you Violet, you have a fine sense of humor."

Chiron handed the chain to the blacksmith for the gods, he held it up, "Bah..angel work, weak blacksmiths."

He squeezed the chain until it was a ball, he tossed it in the air and it vanished. "There, nothing difficult. As long as the chain that bound him is destroyed then he will heal. Wicked things these chains forged by angels, they eat the flesh and poison the blood as soon as they break the skin."

Hephaestus grabbed the angel's ankle and it was as if nothing was ever wrong, Castiel's eyes were again a rich blue and the color was back through his body.

Olive walked in and looked at the menagerie in the room, Eros had his hands around the centaurs chest and was nuzzling his neck, "mmm…once I have Olivia maybe I'll come for a visit."

The centaur turned back and kissed him, "It took you a long time to heal from the first time I split you open like a ripe plum, I am a lot to take for someone as delicate as you Eros…but you may ride me anytime if you are feeling dangerous."

Eros bit his lip and rubbed against his back, "I would love your yard long…"

Before he could finish, Oliver stormed over and pulled Eros off his back, "Ok babe I put up with a lot and I'm cool with it Eros but I can't compete with a horse there is just no way."

He pointed at the centaur, "Fuck off you old nag, he is not coming to visit you ever. I'll put my boot so far up your horse ass you will taste leather for a week got it big boy?"

Oliver pulled him out of the room and slammed the door. Chiron smiled at Sam and held out his hand, "What about you pretty human, would you like a good mounting? You are such a big one, tall and strong, I believe you could survive it quit well."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand, "Ok thanks for fixing Cas, you can go now cause Sammy wants nothing to do with you and your massive joke dong. Lailah get them out of here now."

Dean tried to pulled Sam out but he didn't budge, Sam had his head tilted to the side and a goofy smile on his face, "Wow…Eros wasn't joking."

Castiel, who was feeling much better was looking at the centaur with shock and awe on his face, "You are certainly…gifted." He blushed and held out his hand, "Both of you, thank you so much. What can I do for repayment?"

The centaur hitched his thumb toward Sam and Dean, "You could give us them as a gift." Dean glared at them, "Ok real funny." Castiel smiled at the brothers and nodded toward the gods.

Hephaestus easily picked up Sam like a new bride, "Come beautiful boy, let us drink from the cup of lust and give in to our primal urges."

Chiron trotted over to Dean and ran his fingers over his cheek bones, "You have the face of a god…are you sure you are not one in disguise? I believe you could also survive a night of passion with me and live to tell about it. What say you pretty one?"

Dean freaked out and waved to the angel, "Seriously Cas say something."

Castiels smile grew even bigger, "Alright Sam and Dean, I will say something. I appreciate your help and both of you I would imagine love good food and drink. Would an invitation to our next party appease you both? I cannot give up my husbands."

Hephaestus set Sam down and the two gods looked at each other, then to Castiel, "That sounds like a fine payment, have Eros let us know when." Together they both vanished.

Dean rushed to the bed ready to hug his angel then stepped in something, he picked up his boot and gagged, "Oh fucking gross, that horse took a dump in our bedroom."

Sam shook his head and started for the door, "I'll get a shovel from the garage, see Dean this is the stuff I was talking about."

TBC


	173. 171) Sending Him Away

Castiel was resting, he felt much better but was still weak from the captivity and birth. Lailah could only do so much for him and the rest was up to Castiels ability to heal on his own. The tremors had almost stopped with only an occasional one passing through.

Dean walked in with Alexander in his arms and Sam followed, the brothers got into bed on either side of the angel and handed him the baby. Castiel ran his hands over the bald little head and the baby made a cooing sound. He followed the angel's facial expressions with his eyes then tried to see both of his fathers.

Dean was glad for the peaceful moment they had together, took his finger and stroked the skin on the babies cheek, "We make the best looking kids ever don't we?"

Sam took the baby and lifted him up giving him a goofy face and he was rewarded with a toothless little smile. "I agree, perfect babies."

He put Alexander in the angel's arms again. "Tristan is going to have Wyatt soon, we have totally neglected our boys you know. Those two have been hanging in the wind and we haven't done a damn thing. Has he been to the doctor recently, has Lailah discussed the birthing process for a nephilim?"

Castiel felt guilty, "It is my fault, because of my disappearance I ruined a special time for everyone. I missed Christmas and here it is February and Valentine's Day is done as well. My poor children suffered."

Dean could see the pain on his face, "Yeah Cas, you planned that whole thing just to piss us off and ruin the holidays…thanks a lot. Look blue eyes, take all that guilt and toss it. You blame yourself for some goon angel having a crush on you and hating our kids? Well Ross killed the bastard so its done and over. Sammy could you get our wife something to eat? I'm going to talk to the boys."

…

Dean knocked on their door, he heard Tristan tell him to come in. It was dark and Dean opened the curtains filling the room with sunshine. Tristan looked tired and had been sitting on the bed doing nothing.

Dean sat on the bed next to him and Tristan started to cry, "Daddy I'm so scared." He hadn't called Dean daddy for years, suddenly Tristan was his little boy again and Dean could feel his sons pain.

Tristan looked identical to Sam as a teen except for the distended belly. That made Dean even more protective, it was like Sam sitting next to him in a family way afraid and feeling alone.

Dean embraced him and Tristan melted into his father's arms, Dean was trying not to cry but he held everything in for so long he broke down, "Its ok Tris, we fucked up and put you and Ross on the back burner. I should have taken care of things and made your doctor appointments and drove you to them, Sammy and Cas were supposed to check your school work and everything went to hell in a hand basket around here."

He looked into his sons hazel eyes and held his face in his hands, "I swear everything is going to be ok, Wyatt is going to come and you are going to live with us and we will all help you." He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, "Do you trust me?"

Tristan rested his forehead against Deans, "Yes dad." Dean took his hand and got up, "You want to come have a snack with me or do you want me to bring you something?"

Tristan felt safe again. "Would you make me a sandwich, I feel so tired..I'm sorry."

"Sure baby, daddy with make you a sandwich and tomorrow I'll get Max to come over and give you a check up…maybe get that angel back and we can all sit down and talk about how this works ok?"

….

Dean went down to the kitchen and Ross was sitting at the table tearing napkins in to tiny pieces, his expression was dark and he didn't look up at Dean as he came in. Dean got out everything to make sandwiches and while his back was to Ross he started to talk.

"You want a sandwich?"

"No"

"What got up your ass?"

"Tris just the other night and it felt awesome, really gave me a trip around the world, split me right open and I still walk funny….he has a huge cock."

"You are really a friggin' smartass you know that right?"

"I learned at the Masters feet, thanks dad."

"Jesus…do I sound like that?"

"Worse…"

"You guys are being careful right…condoms?"

Ross snorted and stood up, "Yeah I learned that from you also, no condoms right?" Dean dropped his knife and grabbed the boys shoulders angrily, "Don't fucking joke about it."

Ross was getting worse, angry and confrontational and it was all Dean could do to keep telling himself the kid was going through a lot and not kick his ass.

Ross pulled away, "Its none of your fucking business if we do or not, Tris is mine…we are married so go screw yourself dad and stop butting in pulling the "Do as I say, not as I do" crap. What's the matter dad, afraid I'll get knocked up?"

Dean grabbed his arm before he could leave, "This is my fucking house, have some goddamn respect Ross, your brother is sitting up there in the dark, he was hungry and you didn't bother to even check on him?"

Then it happened, the room grew dark with the shadow of wings, Dean backed away as his sons beautiful green eyes grew hard and light started behind them. Dean looked around trying to find an out. "Ross…son stop its me."

Ross gave him a hard smile, "I know its you dad."

…

Castiel felt something happening downstairs and handed the baby to Sam, he put on a robe and when he tried to leave Sam stopped him. "No, you're too weak, get back in bed."

"Sam if you do not move something bad is going to happen to Dean." Castiel was able to appear in the kitchen and not navigate the stairs.

Dean was crouched and covering his head, he couldn't hurt his son and he couldn't get away.

Suddenly there was a booming voice filling the room, the glass rattled in the window frames until they shattered and cold February air started to blast in.

Dean covered his ears as Castiel spoke, "Ross Henry Winchester, put those wings away and face me." Ross spun around and glared at his mother, he raised his hand to Castiel and before he could strike Castiel backhanded him and he flew across the room.

Ross hit the cupboards and light filled the room again, Castiel went over and lifted him off the floor, "You listen to me little nephilim, do not think you can come to my playing field and hope to win. If you raise a hand to me again I will send you away to learn manners from angels that can teach them to you in short order. Never doubt what I say…it…will…happen." He dropped Ross to the ground.

Castiel collapsed from the strain, Dean crawled over to him and held him in his lap, he looked up at Ross with a mixture of disgust and fear, "Cas baby are you ok?" Ross looked like himself again and he got on the floor next to Castiel, he was crying and looked confused.

Dean yelled for Sam, Sam put Alexander back in his crib and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Dean was telling Ross to go away and clutching Castiel to him tightly, "Sammy please help me get him to bed."

…..

April watched everything from the hall way, she was scared and wished she would have left with Oliver, Eros and Lucian to their house. Violet heard Alexander crying upstairs, "April we have to check on Alex." They went up and sat in the nursery with him while the chaos unfolded downstairs.

…..

Ross ran out to the garage, got in his car and left, Sam tried to stop him but it was no use. They helped Castiel up to bed and Sam sat with him.

Castiel was facing the wall, his voice was low and weak, "Sam I was afraid this would happen with him. He just discovered what he was capable of and can't control it. He is so young and angry that his emotions overtake him and it just happens. Ross threatened Dean after an argument and he very well could have killed him."

"Cas what do we do about him then, its dangerous to have him around the younger kids and what about Tristan and their baby?"

"I am afraid I will indeed need to send him away to a safe place with friends that can help him control his abilities, to separate the emotions of a teenager from how they affect these special things about him."

Dean had been standing in the doorway listening, he still was on edge and his hands were shaking, "I think that's best Cas."

TBC


	174. 172) Sam's Solution

Tristan cried himself to sleep, he woke to his cell phone buzzing and saw it was from his brother, when he answered Ross started talking immediately, "Tris..I'm sorry I left you, I had to go away. I don't think I can come home anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me…Tris do you know why I'm like this and you're not?"

He sounded strange, not like Ross at all, "Ross please listen to me, if you wont come home go to grandpa's house. Stay with him until we figure this out, I don't want you to get hurt."

Ross started to sob, "I can't go to grandpa…what if I hurt him?" I love you Tris,I'll call you back." The phone went dead and when Tristan tried calling back Ross wouldn't answer.

…..

The next morning Sam and Dean went to check on Alexander but Castiel had already gotten him a bottle and was feeding him, Alexander was still pale and fussy and rejected the bottle. Castiel was frustrated not knowing what to do with the baby. "Sam, Dean, he has to eat why is he now rejecting the bottle?"

Sam got on his knees next to the rocker recliner and ran is finger over the downy covering of hair over the little bald head, "I wonder what your deal is little man. Hey Cas I have an idea but you might not like it."

"I am open for suggestions Sam, what is it?"

Sam smiled up at Dean and winked, "Well you could always try breast feeding."

Castiel nodded, "I will try it but I do not have breasts at all."

Dean closed his eyes thinking about sucking them just recently, "Give it shot blue eyes it couldn't hurt…your nipples are so sensitive right now that who knows, maybe there's some angel milk in there somewhere."

Castiel held up Alexander and looked at him seriously, "Will that work, is that what you want?" Alexander smiled, Sam pointed and nudged Dean, "I swear Alex knows what he said!"

Castiel put the baby to his nipple and Alex clamped on and wouldn't let go, a light filled the unusual, pale blue eyes and color filled his cheeks. Castiel felt the bond instantly and knew it was right.

Dean snapped a photo with his phone, "That is so cute! Ok Cas I'm getting in on that tonight…just you and me."

Sam gagged, "Gross Dean, damn right I'm not included. I don't need magical angel milk during sex."

Castiel gave the brothers a stern look, "Perhaps you both could go buy new windows and start replacing them in the kitchen."

Tristan came in, "Ross called last night, I told him to go to grandpa but Ross said he was afraid he might hurt him…mom what's wrong with him?"

Castiel was rubbing Alexander's back as he suckled, the baby was watching Tristan and seemed to be listening.

"Your brother is different than you, his personality and abilities, coupled with a teenagers angst, makes him unpredictable, if given the right guidance he can learn to control himself. Do not tell him but when we get him back I will need to send him away for just awhile to learn how to deal with his anger properly and not hurt others accidently."

Tristan sat down next to Dean and held his hand, he looked at Castiel with tears in his eyes, "But will he be here for me at all, for the baby? I can't do this alone I just can't…please mom don't send him away."

"I am sorry Tristan, it is what is best for him to learn control. I do not want to do it but I have to because I love him. I wont let my son hurt anyone."

Dean looked at Tristan and his heart hurt at the pain his son was going through, "Don't worry Tris, we are all here for you." Tristan smiled at Dean, "Thanks, that means everything."

…..

Violet was picking at her food and kept looking up at her sister, finally April asked what was up, "Nothing…I want my friend to sleep over but is everything too weird here, plus I don't think they would like her."

April smiled and took her sisters hand across the table, "Of course everything is too weird but if you worry about that you will never have friends here. Just don't say anything about Tristan being pregnant, I'm sure he can avoid her for one night. Why wouldn't anyone like her?"

Violet shrugged, "Well I don't know why…she is not a tomboy like me, really girly but we get along and she's my best friend…and…never mind." April raised an eyebrow and sat back, "and what…come on Vi just spill it because I'll get it out of you anyway."

Violet put her head down on the table and sighed, "Its stupid…I love her…I know don't laugh at me."

April was taken aback, but got her composure, "Oh, you mean you love her like a sister or more than that?"

Violet got up and brought her plate to the sink, she kept her back to April not wanting to look at her face when she answered, "More than that. I love her, she is so pretty and sweet. We get along really good, I'm confused about it."

The nephilim children matured quicker and had stronger feelings than other kids, it often made it difficult for the Winchester children. They spent a lot of their time not expressing how they felt to outsiders. That was why April loved her Louie, he understood her.

April now knew her little sister liked girls and she was so young it would seem odd to regular people but to a nephilim it was par for the course.

Violet sat back down and she looked sad, "I can't tell her that, its stupid, she doesn't know." April didn't know how to advise her, she was afraid to give her the wrong advice.

"I guess Vi…I don't know…I guess until you know if she loves you back then you need to just be friends like normal and remember there will be lots of people you love. You are just a kid so enjoy her company and…oh heck I am terrible at this."

Violet grinned at her, "Geez, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack over it. I'm ok don't worry. You look a deer caught in crosshairs." She started to giggle and walked out.

Dean came in to get a snack for Sam, "What's up beauty?"

"Oh nothing dad, just a regular old day in the Winchester house."

"That bad huh, want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Cool, well Sam and I are doing some research…well he is I'm going to have a beer, so if you need us check the library."

…..

Ross did show up at Bobby's house, he had nowhere to go and no money. The only thing he had was his car.

Bobby opened the door and there was his grandson shivering on the porch, "come on in son, what happened?" Ross stepped inside and looked around nervously, he hadn't been there in a long time and didn't know what to tell his grandfather.

"I had a fight with my parents, I needed to get away for a little while, could I stay here?"

Bobby saw how sad and confused Ross was, "Did you eat supper yet?" Ross shook his head, something smelled really good and his stomach growled, "Well grab yourself a plate, I got plenty." Bobby had just finished but brought the pot of stew over to the table, "Dig in, I hate leftovers and I used to have Dean to take care of that. I'll be right back son."

…

Castiel answered and he explained the situation to Bobby, "Please keep him there if it is alright I will get him along with a few friends…you do not mind strangers in the house…angels?"

"Bobby chuckled, "Yeah cause there is never anything strange in this house, if its to help the boy its fine Cas."

…..

When Ross finished Bobby brought him up to Sam and Deans old room, "There is actually an old robe of Deans still in the closet if you want to change, might even be some old clothes of his around. Good night son, I love you. I'm glad you came here instead of taking off."

"Thanks grandpa, love you too."

After his shower he got under the covers and fell asleep quickly, he was exhausted and his body hurt from the changes. Ross didn't know what would happen now but he would worry about it tomorrow.

…

"Ross, my son wake up."

Ross opened his eyes and there was his mother standing over him, the early morning light worked its way through the frosted windows and he could tell there were two others in the room but he couldn't see them.

He didn't move, he looked up at Castiel and the bravado was gone. Ross was scared and didn't know what was going to happen. "Mom I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his son's close cropped hair, he hate what he had to do, "I am sending you away just for awhile with two of my trusted family members, they can teach you how to control your abilities and channel your anger constructively."

Ross struggled to get up but another angel put his hand on the boys chest, "Do not struggle, it will not help you and make it difficult for us nephilim."

Bobby stood outside the door with tears in his eyes, he felt like he betrayed his grandson but knew it was for the best. Suddenly it became quiet and Bobby looked inside, the room was empty. He looked up, his voice was shaking, "You damn well better take care of my grandkid or I'll kick your ass."

TBC


	175. 173) Sam & The Lost Boy

Afriel was alone in Castiel's retreat where Lailah had sent him. He told the young angel it would be safer there for him and so the being stayed waiting for Castiel to come and fulfill his promise.

Afriel was sitting in the fall meadow of Castiels making when a letter fluttered down and landed in his lap, he looked around but he was alone.

He opened it and read it aloud just to hear his own voice, the angel had been alone too long.

_Today I will speak with the Winchesters and Castiel about giving you sanctuary. Do not worry young brother, your new life will begin soon._

_Lailah_

…

Lailah appeared as the family was having supper, Dean was talking about angels. "Yeah so Cas can we keep this place angel free for awhile? Sam and I have had about enough of your family to last a lifetime."

Sam was at the other end of the long table and was going to speak and then stopped staring past Dean. Dean set down his beer and rubbed his temples, "Shit..there is one right behind me …right Sam?"

Castiel was feeding Alex at the table and looked up, he had been tuning out Dean's long speech and was happy to see his friend.

"Lailah my brother I am so happy to see you…disregard with Dean said, my friends are always welcome here."

Lailah wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head, "Oh Dean did not mean me….Dean loves me correct?" Dean dropped his fork and made a face, "If I say yes will you stop touching me?"

Lailah straightened up and laughed, "I see why you married this one, he is quite funny but as for Sam…well let us just say it is a good thing he is pretty."

Sam got up and threw down his napkin, "Ok first off I was going to Stanford so I'm not an idiot and second if good looking people aren't funny then what about Dean?"

Dean nodded and raised his beer, "Thanks baby…love you."

Lailah slapped his hands on the table and smiled, "Well if you all like jokes then let me tell you a good one…have you all heard the one about the beautiful, sad young pregnant angel that was promised sanctuary but sits alone in a perpetual state of fall inside Castiel's retreat?"

Violet wiped her eyes, "Well that isn't funny at all, its super sad."

Dean watched his wife for a reaction and got it, "Cas what's with the baby blues darting around the room like a trapped cat…um..something you want to tell us?"

Castiel broke into a rare smile and started to burp Alex, "Oh that…well yes I was going to bring that up but with the whole kidnapping…blood poisoning and giving birth to a sickly child it happened to slip my mind but I was going to tell you husband."

Sam took Alex from Castiel, "Come on…really? Who is this guy and when did this happen?"

Castiel touched Sam's forehead and then Deans giving both of them an entire blow by blow of what happened.

Sam gasped, "You got that girl pregnant?"

"No Sam Afriel is a male but…"

Dean interrupted, "Damn, Sammy didn't you get the part about the blow job? The best part is he looks like a chick but its all dude under those sheer robes!" Dean stood there with a happy, faraway look then came back to reality, "Anyway is this kid going to have to live with us?"

Tristan had been quiet the whole time, April was holding his hand being supportive, "You…m..mean he l..lives here?"

April rubbed his shoulder feeling empathy for her big brother, his stutter was worse since they took Ross away to manners camp as her mother called it.

Violet raised her arms in the air, "Yaaaay more babies!" Castiel glared at her and she dropped her arms, "Ok too soon right? When his he coming here mommy?"

Castiel vanished.

….

Afriel was sitting under a tree eating an apple and singing softly to the baby, he felt it was never too soon to be a good mother.

Castiel appeared in a robe so as not to startle him, "Afriel I am sorry…I forgot with everything, the baby, I was ill and …well no excuse I suppose."

The young angels face brightened, "I knew you would come for me!" He stood up and hugged Castiel, "I missed you brother, so much …I mean the baby and I."

Castiel sat next to the Afriel and held him, "I will take care of you and be a good father I promise." Afriel melted into his embrace as Castiel ran his fingers down the long silky strands of hair.

The young angel pressed his lips against Castiels and gave him a poorly executed kiss then pulled away and his pale cheeks flushed, "I am very bad at affection…what you must think of me being such a child."

Something came over Castiel and he wanted him badly, the family at the dinner table forgotten, he pushed him back and pulled open the boys robe, his eyes traveled down the lean, hard body and he smiled, "You will do well in our home but I can not promise other males will not want you…you are much too…perfect."

"Then you do want me Castiel?"

"I want you badly and I will take the high road and bring you home instead of ravishing your flesh here."

….

Castiel appeared with Afriel, the family was gathered in the large living room doing various things. Tristan was looking at baby toys with April on the laptop, Sam was reading while Dean was napping with his head on his brothers lap, Violet was wearing a beret for effect and painting at an easel.

Violet ran over to her mother and hugged him, "Mommy don't ever just leave like that!" She looked up at Afriel and smiled brightly, "So your mommy's new squeeze?"

Dean opened one eye and closed it again, "Vi…I swear you have no mute button." Dean ignored the new angel.

Afriel kneeled down and smiled softly at Violet, "You are not full blood then?" She hitched her thumb to her chest, "Nephilim…all of us kids are."

He took her hand and placed it on his stomach, "This is a full blood angel in here growing but nephilim I have come to learn are valuable in their own right. I have put my ill thoughts of them aside and now see the goodness."

Sam forgot how beautiful Afriel was and stared not speaking, Dean sat up and watched his brothers face, "Damn..Sammy you want a drool bucket or what? He's not all that you know."

Sam got up and wiped his Sweaty palms on his jeans, "Shut up Dean, be nice…he is…oh god he's nice looking."

Dean snorted, "Nice looking? Wow and Sam gets racy again, he is hot like shemale hot. All the pretty with double the meat, I love it but I'll call it what is, another Winchester cluster fuck."

Tristan rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, he was actually chatting with his brother. Ross managed to log on to his account and send Tristan a distress message.

…..

Sam took Afriel's hand and smiled broadly, "Cas can he sleep in our room then or what?"

Afriel was confused by everything, it was too much too soon for the young, inexperienced angel and he pulled away and stood behind Castiel, he whispered, "Brother that one looks at me like he will do bad things to me and the other," He pointed to dean sitting on the couch with green eyes full of jealousy, "that one looks the same but the bad things I feel would be different."

Castiel held out his arms protectively, "Yes and both would be painful. Sam and Dean he is off limits for physical or sexual abuses."

That peaked Deans interest and the angel he wanted to ignore suddenly became a challenge, "Really…is that so? If I want him then what, are you going to spank me Cas?"

Afriels chocolate eyes flashed, "No but perhaps I will beat you. I am gentle but do not push me."

Tristan smiled to himself, he liked the way the angel stood up to his fathers. "He can stay in my room with me, I'm a beached whale, its not like I can do anything anyway."

Castiel appeared with Afriel in baby Alexander's room, he pointed to the large bed, "You may stay here, I believe we need an addition to our home but until then Alex will enjoy the company."

Afriel picked up the squirming bundle from the crib, "Oh he is beautiful! You must be so happy here little one."

The young angel being the muse of youth put the baby at ease and he grasped a clump of blonde hair and tugged, Castiel smiled at them both, "I believe he likes you."

…..

That evening the young angel was in the bathroom combing his long hair after a shower, Castiel had gone through the bathing rituals of humans and he wanted to try soap and shampoo. He sang softly smiling into the mirror when Sam blocked the doorway, "Oh sorry…didn't know anyone was in here."

Afriel turned and looked Sam over, he was just in boxers and the angel was fascinated but what he saw, "You are very handsome Sam Winchester, big and strong."

Sam grinned, "You have no idea." Suddenly he was yanked backward by his hair and fell into the hallway, it was Castiel, "I thought it would be Dean I would need to watch but now I know it is you. Go to bed, we have our own bathroom remember?"

Sam went to protest but when he looked at his angels face it was hard and angry, "Sure honey anything you say."

As Sam hurried down the hallway Castiel yelled after him, "Also tell Dean hands off my woman."

TBC


	176. 174) Castiels Little Woman

At breakfast Sam was in a foul mood, Dean poked his cheek and laughed at him, "Hey goldilocks, I heard mama bear caught you trying to steal some honey from the new baby angel bear."

Sam shot him an evil look, "Up yours Dean…not that you ever let me." April dropped her toast and folded her arms, "Ok I don't care about your sex life, Violet doesn't care…"

Violet interjected, "But to be fair it doesn't bother me either, I'm an easy going girl. April has a stick up her butt like mom does."

Tristan was smiling and texting his brother then took a picture of Castiel breast feeding Alex and started texting again. After a minute he burst out laughing. Castiel grabbed the phone, "You are sending photos to your brother?"

Tristan lost his stutter in the merriment of it all, "Yeah and he is going to show it to those manner angels." Castiel tried to delete the photo and kept pushing buttons and cursing technology, he handed it to Sam, "Get rid of the photo."

Dean nodded to Sam and he got out his phone, Sam sent the photo to Dean's phone and texted him, the brothers started to laugh and Dean blurted out, "Yeah just like a dairy cow!"

Sam took his cue to leave, "Good luck Dean." Sam quickly left to work a case with Bobby, narrowly escaping Castiels wrath.

Castiel handed the baby to April, stood up and threw his bowl of cut up fruit at Dean, he covered his chest with his hands and huffed, "Dairy cow…really? Well last night was the last time you taste these again." He vanished and appeared at the top of the stairs, Dean hurried after him, "Awww baby you're not a cow, if anything you're a lamb."

Afriel sat there quietly eating but his hands were shaking, April patted his shoulder, "Its ok really, they are always like this but it just means they love each other."

Suddenly Eros appeared with Oliver and Lucian, "Did someone say love?" Afriel pointed to Eros, "Why is that minor god here?!"

Eros narrowed his eyes and studied the young angel, "Well who is this cupcake? Reminds me of my brother," Eros started to shout, "Who by the way wants to talk to Castiel."

Dean popped his head in the doorway, "Wait..what?" Eros turned to Dean and purred, "Only a few weeks now and then I'm all yours….and also I said my brother wants to talk to my baby daddy."

Afriel vanished and appeared in the nursery where Castiel was folding baby clothes, "It is madness, this family is lovely but absolutely off …darling how can this be that you live here? Your own husband referred to you as a cow."

Castiel was still hurt by the comment, "I know, Dean is…Dean. I do feel foolish for allowing him to suckle last night." Eros appeared, "So Castiel are you ready to be a daddy?"

Afriel touched himself, "How did you know?"

Eros stared at the angel with black eyes, "You…you're knocked up? Holy hell Cas is this the little thing that rescued you?" Eros sat next to him and stroked his hair, "Well aren't you just an innocent little baby…is he your first?"

Afriel froze as Eros nuzzled his neck, "Maybe after baby Olivia comes I can get my brother in here and I'll be the meat in a wonder bread sandwich. Two pale, pretty blonde girly boys and little exotic me, what do you say…brother?"

Castiel cocked his head and smiled, "That would mean all three of my bitches would be here."

Eros clapped his hands, "Oh and you Cas!" Oh my goddess it would be fantastic, get Sam, Dean and Oliver in there." Eros flopped back on the bed reveling in the fantasy.

Castiel stuffed the baby clothes in the drawer while he thought about it, "Well that just sounds silly."

Afriel fainted.

…..

Dean was out in the garage packing his gear bags for a job when a light flashed and then faded behind him, he turned quickly with his pistol drawn and there was Anteros staring at him with eyes as blue and cold as glacial ice, the cornsilk hair and blushed pink cheeks and lips stood in stark contrast to the skin the color of milk.

Dean groaned, "Just awesome…I'm never getting out of here today, so are you here to talk to Cas, because my wife isn't in the mood and I'm not either so get lost."

He tilted his head and examined Dean, "You are one of the handsome brothers…I remember you well. As you can see I'm ready to give birth and I want the father there for it."

Dean looked at his pistol and put it away, "alright lets…"

Dean and Anteros were standing in the living room, "Damn it I hate that when you guys do that."

Tristan was on the couch studying, Anteros stood in front of him and smiled, "You are the brother nephilim that is having your own brother's child. I admire you, that is simply delicious …true love is always welcome no matter what form its in."

Dean stepped between them, "Tris take the girls and Alex to your room and hang out there until I tell you to come out."

"But dad…"

"Just for once don't argue with me baby ok?"

Tristan walked past Anteros who caught his arm, "They treat you like a child but you seem invisible to them all."

Tristan shrugged, "I..I'm used to it."

Anteros stroked the shy face, hazel eyes almost hidden by soft, long waves, "So sweet and pretty…you deserve better, I could make it better for you little boy."

Tristan had to smile, "y..you look younger than me, I'm eighteen." Anteros did a twirl, "perks of a god, I look sixteen forever."

Dean gently grabbed Tristan by the arm and guided him to his room, "Honey please promise you will stay away from him ok?"

Tristan was happy for any attention and hugged Dean, "Ok."

Dean suddenly felt a pang of guilt and wondered if Tristan was falling by the wayside in their family but he didn't have time to think of it right then when trouble was down the hall.

He gave him a kiss and smiled up at him, "Daddy has to deal with that little piece of candy in the next room ok?"

April chimed in, "I'll make you some lunch ok Tris?"

Violet patted the bed, "Sit by me Tris, I'll protect you and Wyatt." At least his sisters worried about him.

…

Oliver walked in and saw Anteros, "Lucian go to Tristan's room and stay there." He scowled at his brother-in-law, "What the hell do you want jack off?"

Anteros almost had to climb Oliver to reach his lips and he kissed him, "Oh my darling Oliver how are you?"

Eros, and Castiel appeared and Eros grabbed his brother and kissed him, "My sweet Anteros I missed you so much!"

Oliver and Dean sat on the couch staying out of the mix and letting Castiel deal with the brothers. Dean nudged Oliver, "Do you want a beer and some popcorn or something," he nodded toward the group in front of them, "this really could get interesting."

The two men went to the kitchen and came back with a couple of cold ones and snacks, they got comfortable on the couch and watched the fireworks.

Oliver whispered, "Look at them…a blonde and two brunettes…all hot, its like Charlies Angels or something." Dean snickered, "Or a super kinky porn, two of them are pregnant…hot."

"What is your thing with knocked up guys Dean, its like a fetish right?"

Dean grabbed his crotch and squeezed, "Like the best fetish ever…don't you get turned on with that hot little bitch of yours with a belly full of baby?"

Oliver shrugged, "yeah its cute but I can take it or leave it."

They hadn't notice the three stopped talking and were all listening, Castiel pointed at them both, "You are animals, this is serious, children are involved."

Afriel appeared and looked at the players in the current lineup, "Oh…Castiel I was worried but perhaps I should go."

Anteros was dressed in a sheer robe, he sauntered as best as he could in his condition up to the young angel, "Well aren't you a cupcake."

Eros stood next to him sliding his hands over the angel's ass, "I know that's what I said. He is a honey…and get this, he's going to have Castiels baby and he only had sex once, ."

The brothers were petite, Afriel was taller by several inches but still the two of them together intimidated the angel. He looked at Castiel with desperation and waited to be rescued.

…

Tristan called for Ross missing him desperately, Ross was resting and heard his brother. He went to leave but two angels stopped him, "You have no permission to leave here."

"Look my wife is going to have a kid anytime and I promise I'll be good, come on cut a guy some slack here." They looked at each other and back to the nephilim with desperation on his face, "We will take you."

The two angels and Ross appeared in the bedroom with the rest of the children. Violet held Alexander close with April standing in front protecting them.

Tristan didn't move toward his brother, The bigger of the two celestial beings spoke, "Do not fear children, we brought your brother back and if his parents agree then he may stay, he has been a good nephilim and controls himself very well."

….

Castiel guarded Afriel jealously, he was someone that was only for him and Castiel couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having his young, beautiful angel. "Do not touch him anyone ever, he is mine and that child is mine as well."

Dean frowned, "Whoa, Cas come on you know he can't live here without …you know, getting banged at some point by Sammy and I, it's a fact."

The other two angels appeared, again the bigger one spoke, "Castiel we brought Ross back and wanted to.."

Castiel gave a burst of sound shutting down all conversation, everyone watched the furious angel, he moved his arm in a circle pointing at each one daring them to say a word.

"Now that I have everyone's attention this is how it will go, both of you angels leave, Ross stays." The two angels vanished.

"Dean and Oliver you are both disgusting leave quietly, go to the garage to drink and talk dirty and Dean…I mean it Afriel is my bitch now so hands off." They both got up and left quietly.

Castiel looked over Anteros and Eros, "You are mine now, these babies you will have shortly are mine. I will not beg or barter my affections to see them…I will not let them be pawns in your twisted games. I want all of us to get along," he pointed to Eros, "You…my pretty little trouble maker, I love you but I realize you will try to sleep with everyone here and I accept that but my boys are off limits, no Ross and no Tristan."

Eros brightened, "Soooo daughters or…" Castiel glared at him, "No!"

He pointed to Anteros, "I know your temper but it will not be allowed, I will name the child when it comes…how much longer?"

Anteros answered nervously, "A couple weeks like Eros, it's a boy."

Castiel nodded, "Fine, you will both give birth here, until then you may stay and be good or leave if you will not behave. After the children are born we will all be friends."

The brothers just stared at Castiel, Eros finally spoke, "Well you are about as fun as a bag of cats."

Anteros nodded, "That is not fun at all." Muffin walked in and hissed at them both, Eros clutched his brother's arm and looked at her, "Oh but we love cats…just not pussy."

Castiel rubbed his temples and closed his eyes counting to ten. _"Father give me the strength not to smite them to ashes…only for the fact they carry my children."_

Castiel sat on the couch next to a silent Afriel, "And you my beautiful angel are mine, I will marry you and we will raise the child with my family. You will become used to them eventually and there will be love to spare, do you understand me?"

Afriel nodded happily, "I want to be yours, I have been owned before but never loved. I promise to be a good wife and mother. May I ask you something?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course, you are not a slave."

"What if your husbands would want me as well, to marry me?"

Castiel opened the angels robe and touched him all over, "This is mine…all of it."

Eros and Anteros both sighed, Anteros stepped forward, "I will leave and you will see me soon…your new boy is pretty Cas." He vanished.

Eros yawned, "Well this has been boring as hell, I'm taking my kids and my big sexy Oliver and heading home." He vanished.

It left Castiel with the young angel, his eyes were white hot, "Now let me show you how much I want you child."

TBC


	177. 175) Drink Me Down

Sam was sitting in the truck with Bobby watching the warehouse, it had been hours and still no sign of the vamps their informant told them about. "Bobby maybe I should get out, scout around and see what I can find."

Bobby poured Sam some more coffee from the thermos, "No Sam we wait this one out. No backup from Dean and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sam didn't argue, he drank the bitter liquid down and yawned, "Man…its sure quiet, I'm not used to that."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah Sam I bet that pack gets to you sometimes, Dean well…I imagine he thrives on the chaos."

"You got that right, Dean loves it…all the kids and noise, the meals together, its like what he always wanted and Dean sure loves Cas….sometimes I think…"

Sam didn't finish his thought.

"You think what?"

Sam sighed, "That he loves Cas more than me."

"Now you know that ain't true, he loves you both differently is all. You're his first love, you can't change that. Everything the two of you went through in your lives…well that bond can never be broken and brother or not it was kismet for you two. Dean just gets caught up in things and sometimes you both gotta take a step back and get to know each other again."

"Bobby if Dean and went away just for overnight would you come help Cas with Alex?"

Bobby tilted his hat and frowned, "Well I wouldn't have to watch the whole breast feeding thing right…because Dean sent me that picture and it put me off my feed."

Sam chuckled, "God that was so funny, no I promise."

Bobby's face brightened up, "Yeah well I'd love to know my new grandson Alex…it's a deal!"

After the failed hunt Sam dragged himself back into the house having missed all the usual Winchester circus.

….

Castiel was on the couch with the angel on his knees in front of him, "What do you wish me to do?"

Castiel spread his legs open, "I want you taste me…drink me down and love it." Afriel looked at the task before him and kissed Castiel's erect penis all over. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Does that feel good?"

His voice came deep and resonate, "Yes …so good…I forgot what it was like to be pampered and adored."

Afriel looked up at the angel who was now lost in the kisses, "You should always be treated like this by your husbands, you are everything, handsome, kind, powerful and loving."

The high praise caused the turgid cock to leak and Castiel emitted a low groan, "You say such pretty things to me…I am not used to it anymore."

Afriel tried his best to pleasure the angel he loved and was rewarded with copious amounts of semen down his throat. He drank it all down then pulled off and kissed the head, "May I get up now?"

Castiel gave him a rare smile and opened his arms, Afriel crawled in his lap like a big, beautiful child and hugged him. Castiel slid his warm hand under the boys robe and touched the tight flesh over his abdomen, "Soon you will show and I will be the one to adore you."

Afriel rested his head on the angels shoulder, he closed his eyes and Castiel touched the thick, pale lashes sweeping his face and hiding the wonder of his dark, beautiful eyes.

The cascade of blonde hair tumbled down his shoulders as he threw his head back, spread his legs and moaned as Castiel started to stroke him firmly. "I am yours now…I want to be a wife."

Castiel couldn't stop himself, he bit the slender throat and nipped down and across the fragile looking collarbone, "Oh yes…you were right Afriel I cannot help but fall in love with you, I will make you my bride."

Sam stood in the doorway watching, he was jealous of the new addition. Sam had always been Castiels pretty one with the beautiful hair and sweet face. Sam knew it was silly but he couldn't help how he felt.

Dean poked Sam in the ribs, "What are you looking at?" Then Dean saw the two angels kissing, Sam hissed, "Isn't that awful?"

Dean watched with intense interest, "Only if I don't get to be in an angel sandwich someday…now that would be awful."

Sam stormed away feeling mad at himself for letting the new kid get under his skin when all he had done was to be created beautiful.

….

Afriel sat in the sunroom looking at the snow hitting the glass and smiling to himself, he hummed a song that humans would not recognize and he felt happy until Sam came in and sat next to him. He turned his eyes away and froze until Sam spoke.

"So how long are you staying here?"

Afriel still kept his eyes averted, "Forever, Castiel will marry me and help me raise our child. Sam I want to belong here and you to like me."

Sam didn't like the way the conversation was going, he didn't go there to feel guilty. "How old are you anyway…and not in angel years but if you were a human."

"Fourteen I suppose…but I am much older than I look." Afriel tried his first wink and he looked silly almost making Sam smile.

Sam was taken aback with the new information, "Fourteen…holy crap does everyone else know that? I mean that's…its…I suppose I'm one to talk."

Afriel touched his abdomen, "You will be a stepfather, I have watched several movies about stepfathers," He turned to Sam with black eyes, "You will not be like that I assume."

Sam jumped up and backed away, "No..um…I love kids." He laughed nervously and watched the eyes turn a soft chocolate again, Afriel smiled brightly, "Excellent!"

Sam ran smack into Dean in his hurry to go back in, "Hey Sammy what's the hurry?" Sam ignored him and headed for the kitchen.

Dean sauntered in the sunroom, sat next to Afriel and grinned, "So you're sticking around then Alfie?"

"My name is Afriel, yes if Castiel allows it, I believe he will, he loves me."

Dean frowned, "Cas loves you? Wow that was fast, so you're not like Eros or his nutty ass brother right, no hocus pocus to get people to do the horizontal mambo or anything."

Afriel looked at him confused, "I do not understand."

"You know, sex…making people want you."

The angel looked at him earnestly, "From what I understand Eros makes no one do anything they do not want…in fact you are his favorite. No I do not make anyone fall in love with me, I am pretty and sweet. Apparently beings enjoy that and I am not a whore like Eros."

He grabbed Deans arm, "But I mean whore in the nicest possible way, I'm not a mean angel…I only was owned by one."

Dean scratched the back of his head and looked around then back at Afriel, he put his arm behind him, "So can I kiss you or …you know."

"No."

Dean got up embarrassed, "Well alright then, good talk."

….

Dean walked into the kitchen to talk to Sam, "Wow that new kid is…"

Sam interrupted, "fourteen…the new kid is fourteen Dean." Dean thought about it and nodded, "Alright well is that dog, angel or human years?"

Castiel appeared and grabbed Sam by the ear, "You were upsetting to him Sam, you bully a pregnant being?"

"OW …hey I didn't I just wanted to find out how long he's going to be here, did you know he's fourteen?"

Castiel went to grab Dean's ear but he was too quick, "You tried to get into his robe…really Dean?"

"What's the big deal baby? He said no, geez settle down."

Afriel appeared, "If you wish me to do it I will let them both have sex with me if the tension will leave this house."

Sam and Dean both said at the same time, "Yes!" Sam shifted in his seat trying to adjust the instant erection, "I would totally not be tense any more if we did that."

Dean rested his hand between his brothers legs and teased him, "Yeah really Alfie is right, tension would go right out the window if we did that."

Castiel put his arm around Afriels slender waist, "No, you both will start to be better husbands. Treat me how I should be treated…how Afriel treats me."

Dean threw up his arms, "I don't know Cas, I can't bend down far enough to kiss that big ass of yours."

Castiel put his hands on his rear, "My…my big ass?"

Dean held his hands out a yard apart, "You heard me…big ass."

Sam winked at Dean and dove in, "Its ok, I wasn't going to mention it but every time you have another kid it gets a little bigger." Sam thumped his chest, "But being a man and all I like a little cushion to bang against."

Dean hitched both his thumbs to his chest, "You know how I feel, I like you all round and juicy…nice fat ass …more to grab while you sit on me and ride the Winchester express."

Dean reached around and grasped a cheek in both hands then whispered, "In fact if you have one more I think the size will be perfect." Castiel swooned in his arms and they started to kissing passionately, the angel would forever be taken by Deans charms.

Sam took the sprayer hose from the faucet and turned on the cold water shooting it on both of them full blast, "Off…bad…off…no!"

April walked in holding out baby Alexander who was crying, "Breast feed now, Alex wont shut up."

Castiel grabbed the baby, shoved Dean away and Alexander latched on to a nipple.

Violet smacked Dean on the rear, "Knock it off, there are too many dang babies in this house so stop kissing on mom or use some of April's condoms."

Sam and Dean yelled at the same time, "What?!"

April help up her hands, "Now let me explain, Eros gave them to Louie and I but we are not doing anything. Eros said its better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them."

Violet giggled, "Stupid April…that's for guns not condoms!"

April balled up her fists getting tired of her little sister, "Shut up Vi, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Violet pulled out a laminated card for an NRA junior membership, "Daddy and I are weapons experts." April screamed, "Shut up Vi …spoiled, your spoiled rotten!"

Sam clutched his chest, "No…no my daughters are never having sex."

Violet laughed, "Silly daddy don't worry about me having babies, I like girls!" Dean clutched his chest, "Oh god I knew you were a lot like me," he thought about it and smiled, "well that's not so bad."

Dean high fived Violet.

Ross ran in and yelled, "Tris is going to have the baby!"

They all ran out except for Afriel who sat quietly in a chair and wondered what he got himself into with the Winchesters.

TBC


	178. 176) Quiet Wyatt

Dean let the children in the room to support Ross and Tristan, Sam paced outside in the hallway soothing Alexander but he screamed along with his brother doubled over on the bed.

Sam walked quickly in the room and the baby immediately stopped and craned his wobbly head trying to see Tristan so Sam turned Alexander around allowing the infant to rest back against his chest so he could see what was happening.

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm, dragged him into the hall and hissed, "We fucked up…we did nothing! Get those angels here, this…this isn't like you or even Oliver, this is bad…so bad Cas its like he is dying in there!"

Castiel vanished while Dean waited pacing and feeling like a failure to his children.

Ross was leaning against the old headboard with Tristan's head on his lap, he brushed back the sweaty hair off his brothers face and whispered soft words of encouragement but was rewarded with a blood curdling scream for his efforts.

Castiel appeared with Lailah and Sophia, Seraphiel appeared and held the boys legs down, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Dean grabbed the angel's arm, "What are you doing here?" Seraphiel turned to him with piercing light emitting from his eyes, "Despite what you think I have grown fond of your family over the years and am here to help now shut up."

Dean wisely backed up.

Lailah stood there and watched until Castiel shook him, "Tell me you have done this before."

"Uh…Castiel this is two nephilim..males…brothers, nothing quite like this,"

He saw the desperation in his brothers blue eyes, "it will be fine." He examined Tristan who screamed, "Its tearing me up inside…get him out!"

…

Afriel heard the screaming upstairs and appeared in the room, he touched Dean's arm, "May I help?"

Dean scowled at him, " I don't need a fourteen year old kid fucking up my grandkids birth."

Afriel dropped his hand and watched with frustration trying to get the other angels to notice him but he was forgotten.

Tristan finally passed out as his body jerked and moved, as the skin stretched it looked as though he would burst open.

Ross yelled "Do something you fucking useless angels!" He was losing his composure quickly and the bed began to shake.

Afriel punched a beam and the room shook, for just a moment everything stopped and they turned to him, "You pompous idiots listen to me!"

Humans and nephilim alike backed away leaving the four angels and Ross with Tris, the young angel was furious and even Castiel was a bit frightened with the change in Afriel.

He walked to the bedside and the other angels backed away, "Old angels always thinking they know so much more than me….it is all wrong!"

His face softened as he looked down at the jerking body, he ran his hands over Tristan's stomach then took them and dipped slowly inside of the body.

"You cannot wait for the light to come out, you must go in and get the infant," He glared at the other angel, "Lailah you are losing your edge."

He moved inside of the body and grimaced, "It is better you are not awake for this nephilim…very painful." He pulled up and was alarmed when Tristan's body followed.

"Come now do not be shy with me Wyatt." Finally the body dropped to the bed and Afriel took the light, held it to his body and smiled down at it, "So shy…this is not a home for shy babies so come out of the light." Afriel raised one arm, "Humans avert your eyes."

There was a blinding clean, white light, after it dimmed and ended Wyatt was quietly clinging to Afriels body.

Afriel gave a musical laugh and whispered to Wyatt, "I will be of great inspiration and guidance to you nephilim, with this family you will need it."

Alexander moved his tiny fingers in a grabbing motion and Sam brought him over. Sam rolled his eyes over to Dean and he smiled broadly, "Our grandson Dee…look at him!"

Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, "What a good looking kid, Sammy if we ever had a kid… just the two of us it would look like that."

Sam turned his head away for a moment over come with the emotion of it all, the worry for his son, the joy of the baby and a sadness for the one thing he could never give Dean no matter how much they loved each other or how hard they tried Sam couldn't give him their own child.

It was a regret Sam carried inside his heart since he knew his feelings as a child for Dean.

Ross sat there holding his brothers head on his lap and patting his cheek, "Tris…Tristan wake up …please wake up."

Afriel handed him his son and rested his cheek on Tristan's body, "So damaged inside...a lack of care."

Afriel put his hands back inside and worked as Tristan started to moan, "Just a bit more and we will be done here." The glow started as he healed the boy.

Castiel knelt by the bed and ran his hands over his sons face, the hazel eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Ross and the tiny baby, his voice sounded far away, "Ross I saw it…a light…it was beautiful, I wanted to go but saw Afriel called me back."

Ross started to cry knowing how close Tristan came to death, he looked over at Afriel with tears streaking his face, "Thank you, you saved them both, how can I repay you?"

Afriel gave him his pretty smile, "No need to repay me, it is what I do and my pleasure. Two nephilim have a child and brothers…it is unprecedented, Tristan should have been handled differently as soon as you all found out about the pregnancy."

Tristan tried to see the baby, "Ross that came out of me…is he normal or is he ..is there something wrong? He's so quiet, its not natural."

Ross looked at the soft hazel eyes with flecks of moss green, little dandelion fluffs stuck out over his head in a fawn color from where Ross gently cleaned him with a towel, his eyes blinked and he stared at his father.

"He looks beautiful to me babe, perfect in fact."

Tristan tried to touch him but his arms felt like lead, "I feel like shit." Tristan looked up at Afriel and Castiel, "Mom did he help?"

Castiel hugged Afriel protectively, "He saved you and Wyatt."

Lailah hung his head, "I was no help, forgive me."

Sophia looked down at the baby, "Wyatt Ross Winchester I hope you are a strong one."

Ross looked at the young angel, "Why is he so quiet, is there something wrong with him?"

Afriel cocked his head and smiled, "Why should he be making noise? Perhaps he has nothing to say yet or maybe he finds you all boring."

The girls stepped forward and Violet had taken herself down a notch after her brother almost died, she climbed on the bed and rested her head on Tristan's chest, "I'm glad you're not dead…I'd miss you, I like you better than Ross."

Ross flicked her ear and she looked up at him, "Your supposed act like a grown up now, you got a kid."

Sam snorted, "Good luck, it just makes Dean worse every time Cas pops one out." Dean flicked Sam's ear, "I'll get you later."

April looked around the room with a worried look, "Honestly so many babies its getting crazy."

She knew she should be fussing over her nephew but all she could think about is how the house was going to burst at the seams. "Then mom gets the three girls pregnant…."

Afriel frowned and opened his robe, "I am not a girl!"

Violet clapped her hands over her eyes, "Gross, put that twelve gauge away! My eyes."

She had her fingers parted so she could peek. "Maybe I like boys a little…is it supposed to be that big?"

April made a face, "Underwear people, is it hard for everyone to grasp the concept?"

Dean pinched his brother's rear, "Sam and I free ball in our own house, you all don't like it there is the door."

Sam nodded, "Seriously, I'm an adult I can do what I want."

Castiel closed Afriel's robe, "Put that away darling you could poke someone's eye out."

Alexander grasped the air for his mother and Castiel took the baby and slipped him under his trench coat he began to wear as a bathrobe, Alexander latched on and started to drink.

Dean started laughing, "Hey we can call him quiet Wyatt." Violet pretended she was playing air guitar and then high fived with her dad.

Ross smiled at them all then looked at his son, "Well quiet Wyatt good luck little button, this family is hardcore circus freak."

TBC


	179. 177) Athena Meets The Winchesters

The contractor stood outside the old house and scratched his head, "Ok how many kids live here again…is this like a school or a institution or something?"

Eros and Anteros were on either side of him, he didn't have a clue they weren't females and actually found the two pregnant gods quiet attractive. They made the poor man terribly nervous.

Anteros purred, "It only seems like an institution…build me a big bedroom." Eros patted his bottom, "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like that handsome guy from "Dirty Jobs" what is his name again?"

The contractor was trapped, "Um…Mike Rowe I think."

Both brothers sighed, Afriel appeared startling the contractor who eyed the unusually pretty blonde, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there miss."

Afriel smiled sweetly and began to open his robe, "Oh I am not a …"

Dean clamped his hand over the angel's mouth, "Not a single lady, well not for long." He tugged the angels robe closed and whispered, "What have we told you about flashing people?"

Afriel whispered back, "But he thought I was a girl Dean…you are poking me with your penis again."

Dean turned him around and squeezed his bottom, "Yeah I'd like to poke you with my penis alright…holy shit I would poke over and over again and then…OW!"

Sam punched his arm, "Let go…bad..bad boy …stop mounting." Dean shoved Sam into the snow, "Stop talking to me like I'm a dog you bitch!"

Sam got up and brushed the snow off, "Then stop acting like a dog you jerk!"

Castiel appeared with what seemed to be a baby under his trench coat, he was feeding Alexander. "Everyone stop."

He pointed To Eros and Anteros, "You both are not living here, we will have two guest rooms for you both and the children."

Eros kissed his brother making obscenely wet sounds, Anteros groaned, "We can share a room."

Lucian walked up to the group holding Aprils hand, "Yeah that will really fly with mom." April nudged him and nodded toward the contractor, "Human."

"Yeah I mean dad."

The contractor watched the two attractive petite pregnant women kiss and swallowed hard, "Should I…should I come back later?"

Dean put his hand on the contractors shoulder and smiled, "Its just like a hot porno with those two…mmmm…sibling love, nothing like it right Sammy?"

Sam had his arms folded and was watching everyone, he shook his head, "He was the last contractor in the book." He whispered to his grinning brother, "Shut up or he is going to bolt like a scare animal."

Castiel took Alexander out of his trench coat and held him up, the baby had on a little ski cap with reindeer around it and a fluffy ball on the top, "No mister contractor stay, we must get this done, this one will be big I can tell and needs room to roam."

Sam burst out laughing, "Babe you make him sound like a buffalo."

Castiel nodded, "He is going to be like you in size, a big strapping mountain of a man and very handsome. All the women will want him isn't that right Alexander?"

Castiel gave the baby a smile, "Who is going to be mommy's gorgeous boy? You are that's who."

Alexander smiled and blinked his unusual eyes at his mother who clasped him tightly and kissed his pink cheek.

Violet skipped over to them, "Or boys." Castiel looked at his daughter, "What?"

"Or boys…what if boys want him? If Alex looks like daddy Sam don't let him over tweeze his eyebrows…pretty girly." Violet poked his tummy, "Unless you wanna be a giant girl..that's cool."

She looked up at Sam, "Daddy what's it like being a giant girl?"

Dean burst out laughing and pointed at Sam, "Ah ha Samantha, she wears the panties in this house, don't pout princess."

Sam growled, "Up yours Dean!"

"Maybe later Sammy, if you're a good boy you can shop at the Dean Winchester candy counter."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah you have to dust off the closed sign because you treat your ass like the holy grail and only angels are allowed to enter."

"Not true Sammy, only my baby blue eyes." Dean blew a kiss to Castiel, "Isn't that right mommy, want to enter the pearly gates tonight?"

Castiel blushed, "Well if you insist I can certainly make your gates …pearly."

Afriel gave them all a big smile, "Is that a sexual innuendo? Peter might find it humorous." He stroked his long blonde hair and rolled his eyes skyward, "I must remember that if I am ever allowed home again."

Ross came out with his arm around Tristan and baby Wyatt in a little baby sack hanging off Tristan's chest and clinging like a tiny monkey. For two such big parents Wyatt was very small, he seemed to take everything in around him.

Eros was on the phone arguing with Oliver about living with the Winchesters and Dean yelled, "Oliver tell your bitch you are not all moving in here!"

By the time it was over the contractor had made a mad dash for his truck and was backing quickly out of the driveway.

Sam sighed and picked up the plans he dropped, "Well just great, another one down."

Dean smirked, "Maybe the Munster family has a contractor they could recommend."

Sam called up Bobby for help.

….

Bobby, his contractor friend and crew looked over the task at hand, "We really should wait for April or May to start this, the weather is shit Bobby."

Matt built safe rooms and secret places for everyone but mostly hunters who needed to store their important gear, weapons and magical supplies. Matt also did bug out shelters and nothing shocked or amazed him in his long life working with unique clients.

"Well Matt if we have to, that ok with you boys?" Sam and Dean agreed and forbid anyone else in the family to bother the crew this time not taking the chance of losing them.

….

Sam stood with his arms folded watching Eros watching him from the window, he waved and Sam tried to ignore him. Eros pointed to something and waved again.

Sam turned around and a tall, regal woman stood watching them, Sam knew immediately who she was. Her long dark hair was piled in waves on her head and threaded with seed pearls and amber. She had an owl perched on her leather covered arm. The female had olive skin but pale blue eyes and everything about her was powerful, lush and sensual.

Dean turned around and gave her the once over admiring her full hips, broad firm ass and big pert breasts. She smiled at Dean and gestured with her fingers, Dean licked his lips and approached her, "Hey there I didn't know this was going be a cougar party but I'm all in."

Eros pounded on the window and waved frantically, Sam looked up at him, "Um…Dean…maybe don't go over there."

It was too late, Athena was whispering into his ear and Dean had his eyes closed, he fainted into her strong arms and she dragged him across the snow dropping him in front of Sam, "Is this yours?"

Sam was shocked to see she was almost eye to eye with him, he never met a woman or goddess as tall as he was. He was fascinated with her, she stroked the long hair off Sam's face and smiled, "Well you are a big one," Her fingers trailed under his jacket, " sohandsome and what a nice chest you have."

Sam found himself grinning like a fool giving her the Winchester dimples, "Well I guess…I mean if you think so ma'am."

Sam didn't notice the huge owl now perched in a tree watching them or the fact the other men were staring at her in awe of her incredible beauty and the fact she was a head taller than all of them.

She continued her flirtation with Sam,"I should take you home with me and the small irritating one with the pretty face and make both of you consorts, would you like to have all of this body as yours?"

Bobby was only a man and couldn't take his eyes off her, he slapped himself in the face, "Snap out of it Singer!"

He hustled over to Sam and shook his shoulder but it was no use. "Ok Matt tell everyone to not look at her, she's ….well a lot of woman so just don't go fallin' for her…big, firm rear..the bosoms that could keep a fella happy and warm all winter and those big breeding hips."

Bobby looked at her ass licked his lips, "A man could get lost in those hills woman."

Sam was staring at her breasts and gay or not he suddenly wanted to motor boat the hell out of them.

Bobby quickly went into the house and got Castiel, "Athena is here for her boys, you gotta get Sam and Dean out of there!"

Castiel appeared and looked up at the giant of a woman, he cocked his head and frowned, "Those are my humans, leave them be strange giantess."

She bent down and looked into Castiel's baby blues, "Oh you are so sweet, really very adorable. Maybe I'll slip you in my pocket before I leave and use you for a sexual aid."

April whispered in her mother's ear, "I think she just called you a dildo."

Eros and Anteros appeared, Anteros grabbed her arm and hissed, "Mother you are embarrassing us."

Dean shook his head and slowly got up staggering against Sam, "Who's the MILF Sammy?"

Sam whispered, "Athena, the mother of those two."

Dean didn't bother to whisper, "Why are they so tiny and she's such big girl, look at those biceps I feel emasculated, what do you think someone like benches baby boy?"

Sam grabbed his jacket, "Dean stop, that's not a goddess you want to mess with trust me."

TBC


	180. 178) New Daddy Cas, Forest Watchers

( Please note I didn't want to use Aphrodite, Minerva or anyone else as the mother of Eros or Anteros, Athena is a favorite of mine and images of her are so strong boarding on masculine that she is my giant, powerful mother figure to Eros and Anteros and I refer to them as being birthed by Athena but in myth Eros could be a primordial deity.)

(Also I mention "Disney" in this chapter which I don't own any part of blah blah…just a Disney moment in here.)

(Ass and vagina are mentioned quite a bit in this…it was two in the morning when I wrote it so I get a bit loopy right about then. I'm blaming it all on Sam and Dean Winchester, sorry boys.)

….

She clapped her hands and her face changed, "My beautiful boys are having babies with that angel any moment." She hugged her sons, " My poor, precious little darlings…did he take advantage of you?"

Eros let out a musical laugh, "Mother please, I wanted it bad and I have to say it was totally worth it. Doesn't it shock you I haven't been knocked up like a billion times already?"

Her eyes darkened, "Eros really child your time here has changed you…running off to be in high school…art student…foolish Oliver and that child of his. You made a fool of yourself with Sam Winchester and pretending to be Conner whatever and fooling that family."

Eros turned away from her and for once his cockiness was gone, "I liked being Conner, he was a nice boy…not like me and he loved Sam."

Lucian raised his hand, "Um…I'm right here and Eros is my dad so I'm your grandson." April shot her a nasty look, Athena stared back until she looked away, "Louie its like vulture eyes staring at me, your grandma is creepy."

Antero leaned against his mother and looked up at her like a puppy, "Mother he is a huge whore…name one god he hasn't been with really. Guess it takes an angel," he winked at Castiel, "right poppy?"

Castiel handed Alexander over to Dean and started to pace, "Why am I the last to know?" Eros hugged him, "Its ok daddy Cas, are you ready?"

Athena gestured to her sons "Come we will go now and do this at your true home."

Oliver hustled over to Eros, "Nope, no one takes my woman anywhere, he stays with me." Eros let go of Castiel and hugged Oliver, "Mother I'm staying with my Oliver, take Anteros no one wants him anyway."

Castiel yanked the blonde god over to him, "He stays here with me until it is done."

Anteros sighed, "I love it rough, do it again daddy."

Eileithyia the Greek goddess of childbirth appeared, She was also tall but willowy and young with black eyes and even blacker hair. "So are we doing this or what, you said this was going to be a two for one deal right?"

Athena rolled her eyes, "Must you be so crude?"

She leaned down and looked Eros and Anteros in the eyes, "Call me Ellie, its easier, oh your both so cute and tiny, how did that horse manage to have you two little muffins? Gosh I could just eat you both up!"

Athena smacked the back of her head and Eileithyia stood to her full height, "You know I don't take crap from you Athena, you have no sense of humor."

Eros doubled over and Oliver caught him, "Its time baby, Olivia wants out."

Oliver scooped him up and carried him to the house pressing kisses over his face, "I love you…I got you, don't worry sweetheart."

….

Afriel was lost in the shuffle again and he decided to stay away from everyone, he found the wooded path the family often went hiking and enjoyed the sunshine and quiet away from the Winchesters. He rubbed his slight belly and watched the cardinals flying ahead and dotting the birches.

Afriel sang and traveled through the snow as if it was summertime. "Father it is so pretty here I like it very much, you did a wonderful job."

To a casual observer it was a Disney moment with a beautiful blonde princess in a long robe pregnant and traveling through a snow covered forest singing a song with the birds around him but there was something sinister watching the gentle angel from a distance.

…

Oliver put him on one of the beds in the girls room then ran out to grab Anteros, he picked him up and the god rested his head on Oliver's shoulder, "I knew you liked me."

Oliver ignored him and carried Anteros to the other bed, Castiel appeared and took a hand in each of his and sat between them.

Both Athena and Eileithyia appeared and the birthing began.

Eros called for Oliver who promptly kneeled by the bed whispering in his ear softly, "You can do this babe, its going to be fine…love you..love Olivia already, now if you feel like screaming just let it out ok darling?"

Eros waved Eileithyia over, "Come on Ellie, lets get this over with already, I'm ready to explode." Eros clutched Oliver's hand so hard Oliver swore the bones were going to crack.

Anteros pouted, "I bet my flat tummy doesn't come back, who wants a flabby love god?" He doubled over and moaned putting an end to his verbal fluff parade.

Castiel sat on the bed next to him stroking the long silky hair, "Be a good boy for me please…relax and breath… our boy will be here soon. Eileithyia what do we do?"

She started with Eros, placing her hands on him, "This is a bit different than a nephilim birth." She opened the boys robe and parted his legs, "We don't wait for a light to appear we go in and take the infant out but not through the abdomen."

Dean was leaning against the door jam watching, "Through the ass…oh no way, Sam you have to see this!"

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and rested his chin on Deans shoulder, "Through the ass," Sam cringed "…ouch." Sam snapped a picture with his phone which he forwarded. They hear Ross and Tristan both burst out laughing in the other room.

Eileithyia shot the brothers a dirty look, "No not the ass, when a feminine god such as Eros…."

He lifted his head and glared at her, "Shut up I'm not a girl in case you haven't noticed while you're down there getting your damn eye poked out…sorry by the way, stress does that to me."

Olive nodded, "Its true…he uh…he gets stressed a lot."

She sighed and looked at Athena, "Can't I just knock them all out for this?"

"No"

Eileithyia continued, "Anyway as I was saying…"

Anteros raised his hand and the goddess let out a sigh, "I swear Anteros you open that trap of yours and there is going to be trouble…. anyway when a feminine god such as the brothers give birth they develop a channel in which the baby comes out of…between their legs."

Dean chuckled, "Vagina." Sam snapped another picture and in the next room the brothers again started laughing and Ross shouted, "Vagina?"

Wyatt started crying for the very first time and Tristen scolded his brother, "You made the baby cry jackass."

"Hey you were laughing, I can make you laugh again…vagina."

Tristan started to giggle and Wyatt looked at him like his mother was crazy, he frowned and fussed. "Ok no more vagina jokes Ross, Wyatt doesn't think its funny."

….

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Castiels phone vibrated as he was soothing Anteros, it was a text from Dean, "Oh good idea Dean."

Anteros had his eyes closed and had broken out in a sweat, they opened part way and he looked up at the angel, "What's a good idea daddy Cas?"

Dean gave Castiel a thumbs up and the angel smiled, "Well the word vagina is Latin for sheath or scabbard…very masculine, he suggested it would it be a good name for our son."

Anteros closed his eyes again, flipped off Dean and said, "No, trust me on this honey, it's a terrible name for anything except an actual vagina."

Athena grabbed both Sam and Dean's phones, dropped them on the floor and crushed them under her foot. She turned to Castiel, "Do you want to be next?"

Castiel shut off his phone and shook his head no.

She appeared in the study by Tristan and Ross, "One more word from either of you and that child becomes an orphan do I make myself clear nephilim?"

They both nodded too afraid to speak, Wyatt on the other hand smiled up at her and blew a few spit bubbles.

She smiled back at him, "He is a beautiful child, it would be a pity." She vanished.

Tristan handed the baby over to Ross, "I think I wet my pants a little, be right back." Ross tried to be supportive, "Its ok wife, its stress incontinence, what with the baby and all."

….

Castiel sat on the floor with Olivia who came first and was marveling at the fact he was a father this time and not a mother, "You are such a beauty, I am your father Castiel and you little button are half angel."

She reminded him of April as a baby except for the large honey eyes from her mother, spiky dark hair covered her head and she was olive skinned like her mother and grandmother.

Eileithyia leaned down and handed him his new son, he was small and fair with dark blue eyes that reminded Castiel of sapphires, he was even balder than Alexander, smooth and pink.

Athena snatched him up, "Sappheiros." Castiel carefully stood with Olivia and took his son back, "No we are not calling him that."

Anteros reached for him and Castiel reluctantly handed him over, the god examined him, "He his handsome thank you Castiel," he wiped his eyes, "what am I doing?"

Castiel sat next to him and treated him tenderly, "You are crying because you are happy." Anteros held his hand, "Angelos, please can we call him Angelos because he is an angel in the figurative and literal sense."

Castiel looked at his son with the dark sapphire eyes and the pink cheeks, he started to cry causing Olivia to cry as well.

He looked into the eager, happy young gods ice blue eyes and smiled, "As you wish, welcome to our family Angelos I love you my son."

He sat by Eros next, Castiel had a soft spot for this brother, he kissed him warmly on the mouth which Eros took the wrong way and threaded his fingers through the angels hair snaking a wet tongue into his mouth and the angel responded.

Athena pulled Castiel off, "Really…now? Leave my sons alone, you have plenty of pretty playthings Castiel. Perhaps I will snatch up Sam and take him as a lover, he is a big boy and could keep up with a goddess of my stature."

…

Castiel took his new son and daughter to the living room where everyone had gathered to see them.

Sam and Dean each took one of their step children, Dean looked at Angelos, "Aww blue eyes he is so cute." Dean took in the new baby smell and smiled, "what did you and pain in the ass name him?"

"Angelos, I let Anteros name him, it is Greek for angel." Dean nodded at the blue eyed baldy, "I can see it, good name Cas."

Olivia was on Sam's shoulder, his large hands covering her as she twined her fingers into his hair. "Congrats Cas, I love them already."

Castiel took them both away, "They will not live with us you know, they belong to others as well and I am not moving the brothers in here but I do want the children to live with us as we agree on a schedule for sharing."

Sam could tell Castiel was going to cry over the thought of not having his son and daughter there with him all the time. "Castiel you're a great mom, you are going to be a great dad and just think, Olivia will be with Oliver so you know you can see her all the time."

Castiel hugged Angelos, "What of him, I will hardly see him now. The gods will have control and my baby will never know me."

Oliver had appeared and was listening along with Lucian, "Cas, Anteros would like me raise Angelos with Olivia if I…you know…."

Oliver blushed and didn't finish, Lucian nudged him, "Come one mom tell him or the poor guy is going to have a break down."

Oliver exhaled, "If I have sex with him when he comes to visit the baby."

Dean scratched the back of his head and glanced at Sam giving him a wink, "Wow that sounds terrible, poor Oliver."

Oliver shot them an angry look, "I'm not a cheater! I don't cheat on Eros period but he seems to be excited about it and I don't seem to get anyone pregnant so it should be ok."

Castiel planted kisses all over the bald little head and smiled, "Thank you Oliver, this is wonderful! You will be an excellent step father, I know this by how fine Lucian turned out."

Castiel reluctantly handed the babies to Oliver but the relief was evident that his children would be near him at all times.

…..

Afriel watched out the window, his long fingers pressed against the old glass trying to see or feel the things watching him. He knew it was more than one but what it was he didn't know.

TBC


	181. 179) Dean's Torment, Sam's Passions

Afriel stopped in his tracks looked through the barren trees and snow covered landscape, he sensed something or someone watching him, "I know you are there…what do you want?" There was no response and the angel vanished going back to his new home. Afriel didn't mention his feeling to Castiel thinking perhaps that he was mistaken because the alternative was too frightening.

…

Oliver and family stayed a few days with the Winchesters so Castiel and the rest of the family could spend time with Olivia and Angelos. For once the Winchester household was calm, they had their contractor for the addition and everything was going as smoothly as it could for them all.

It would add on four bedrooms, a full bath and a half, playroom for the children and a kitchenette. The wraparound porch would be extended and the rails made higher and safer for the children but considering their abilities Sam and Dean's safety plans would do very little.

…..

Spring came bringing graduations, birthdays and holidays. It got to the point in the Winchester household that one flowed into another and specific days set aside started to work as clusters. Who was born in summer, and who was born in winter with a small, special gift on each child's actual birthday. Party and cake time was a family affair celebrated by all.

Ross and Tristan graduated high school via home school and Ross started hunting full time with his fathers, Bobby still manned the phones and did the research but most of it was from the Winchester household. He took comfort in all the children and they loved grandpa Bobby and all his stories and worldly advice.

Often one of the older children would sleep over at grandpas house to get away from the noise especially Tristan and baby Wyatt. If Ross was away he enjoyed the solitude of the salvage yard.

The three would sit together on the porch, Bobby feeding Wyatt with a bottle and rocking him, Tristan happy for the break so he could go through crates of old books, papers and artifacts collected over a lifetime in the basement.

…

Tristan was once again staying with Bobby so he and the baby could have peace and quiet. He slept well in Sam and Dean's old room, it was comforting and Ross was gone on a hunt with their fathers again.

That night Ross showed up after the hunt in the middle of night. He missed his son but mostly wanted his wife badly.

He quietly entered the house quietly leaving his boots at the door then went to clean up.

Ross took off his blood soaked clothing and took a shower then went into Sam and Deans old room slipping into bed with his brother and started to kiss him, a potentially deadly mistake as Tristan reached for the knife under his pillow but Ross caught his arm and whispered, "Its me…only me your husband…missed you so much."

Tristan hugged him and without a word started a trail of love bites down his neck, Ross stifled a groan so as not to wake the baby and silently straddled his brother forcing himself onto the hard dick already waiting for him. Tears streamed down his face from the tug and burn much too excited to prepare.

Tristan smiled at him and wiped the tears with his thumbs, he lazily watched Ross ride his dick with urgency needing the closeness of his brother. This was unlike his brother to get fucked, Tristan was usually the bottom in their relationship so it was a surprise treat for him and he thought his husband felt incredible.

Ross tried not to make noise but when he felt the long fingers wrap around the base of his dick and stroke him as he bounced himself and his wife to orgasm the repetition of pleasurable little noises came to a hault as he groaned loudly.

Tristan clutched his hips tightly and filled him with the essence of their union.

Ross grasped his hand and forced a hard quick pace until Tristan was dripping with his brothers come. He cried quietly looking down at Tristan feeling overwhelmed with love for him and Ross didn't care if he looked weak because his brother was the one person he could be himself with, the angelic light passed over the green obliterating the color for a moment and he collapsed against him working kisses over the pretty face.

Quiet declarations of love passed between the nephilim brothers and the glow of passion and completeness encompassed the twins.

….

Castiel slipped into the study where Afriel was waiting naked in front of the fire, open and ready to receive him. Castiel disrobed and lay between the shapely legs, "I should prepare you…I don't wish to hurt you in any way."

Afriel raised his legs pulling them back his entrance glistening with oils, "I have done it for you…I need you now please make love to me."

Castiel pushed, his angel arched his back and opened as much as possible for his lover moaning as the length filled him.

Their bodies worked together perfectly as one, Castiel loved his Afriel. He felt powerful, wanted, the desire from the pretty young creature fed him inside in a way his husbands never did.

Castiel whispered as he thrust gently, "I will marry you soon, my pretty child bride… you make me feel so loved."

It only took words for Afriel unleash his orgasm between them, he gasped as his perfect Castiel emptied inside him. They lay together limbs entwined, "Darling, what of your husbands…I do not want them to hate me, should they marry me as well?"

Castiel was lost when it came to Sam and Dean, they were his, he was theirs but how could he claim his beauty and not have his men also involved.

Castiel needed harmony above all things and it was the only way. "Let me speak to them tomorrow," He placed kisses over the softening abdomen of the young angel, "So beautiful and perfect, I will enjoy your pregnancy very much. Sleep now Afriel."

"You know we do not need to sleep, but yes the baby is tired." Castiel took him in his arms and they rested together in front of the fire.

…..

Sam checked on Alexander, the baby examined him carefully taking in his father's face, "Alex how is life so far?" Sam was convinced he understood everything people said to him and talked to him as a child with a full vocabulary.

Alexander smiled in response and blew bubbles, "Well that's good, I love you button." Sam kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep and cry if you need anything."

Dean was standing in the doorway listening, Sam stood up and Dean winked at him, "Hey Sammy guess what, we got the bedroom all to ourselves right now."

Sam brushed past him leaving a trail of clothing on the way, the brothers tumbled into bed together. Sam fought for dominance and won, he stripped Dean in record time and forced his legs open but Dean panicked.

"No Sammy I don't want to, you bottom…I don't like it that much."

Sam was tired of not getting what he wanted and held him open, "I don't care I want you …please Dean…let me or I take it."

Dean was long and thick but what Sam didn't have in girth he had in and an extra inch or two and it terrified Dean every Sam tried to fuck him. It almost always ended with Sam bending over and Dean taking him but tonight he was determined to have his brother.

"Sam get off, you know I have problems with this…not just physical," Dean tapped his head, "In here you know that."

Sam clutched the bedding tightly in his fisted and finally got off Dean, he stared at the ceiling while he jerked himself. Dean tried to help so Sam wouldn't be angry, "No Sammy please I'll do it, let me."

Sam brushed his hand away and continued, "I'll do it myself." Dean sat up and picked at the threads on the comforter, "I've been having the dreams again…dad and the men…sometimes I can feel the pain, I hurt inside and in the dreams it feels like I'm being raped. So many men Sammy….still hurts me."

He broke down and Sam stopped and grabbed Dean pulling him into his arms, "Sorry, I didn't mean to push…I miss it but I forget and then try again…god I'm a jerk."

"We can try Sammy…I'll try again for you ok?"

Sam rocked him loving the feeling of alone time with his brother no matter how he had to get it, even with a dose of pain he would take Dean. "Love you Dee, you're my everything no matter what."

…..

Castiel came in later leaving Afriel sleeping by the fire and got into bed, he knew immediately Dean was hurting and took him from Sam, "I will help him now thank you."

Sam felt useless and frustrated, he could smell the sex on his wife and wrinkled his nose, "You stink like come."

Before the angel could answer an angry Sam left the room and went to the study to masturbate but when he got there Afriel was asleep.

Sam looked down at part of the source of his misplaced anger and kneeled between the angels legs breathing heavily and hardening quickly at the sight of the boy there for the taking.

The pretty chocolate eyes fluttered open and looked up at Sam first with confusion and then with question, "Did Castiel speak with you about marriage…is that why you are here Sam?"

Sam looked at the full mouth and hard pink little nipples, he wondered if the boy would breast feed, then he became painfully hard. The long, fat cock hung lazily between the boys legs resting on top of the full, hairless balls, even his public hair was pretty, a thick golden halo crowning all of it.

"Yeah sure…I want to marry you Afriel but I want to see what I'm getting first before I commit."

His eyes opened wider, "You would? What could I do to show you I am worthy?"

Sam wrenched the boy's legs back and pushed inside him, Afriel whimpered but refused to show weakness by crying.

Sam could feel the slick Castiel left inside and smiled down at Afriel, "My wife was here first."

Afriel wanted to please him and met his thrusts eagerly as Sam spewed a string of dirt, "Can't wait to give you a spit roast party with my brother you sunny, happy little bitch…so fucking little and tight…oh god this is going to be good you bottoming for me…you want that…be Sammy's bitch?"

Afriel closed his eyes, silk hair fanned out around his beautiful face, "Yes…Sam yes I promise to please you…please you all."

Sam cried out for Dean and finished inside the angel, he looked down at him breathing quickly trying to calm himself after realizing what he had done. Sam scooped the boy up and carried him to the couch and sat with Afriel on his lap holding him.

Afriel could feel the wetness leaking out of his body and whispered to Sam, "Do you love me now?"

Sam had taken advantage of a being that had no way to navigate the intricacies of human emotions and he felt even worse now than after he hurt Dean.

TBC


	182. 180) Gun Oil, Musk, Leather & Salt

The next morning Sam was up early with Alexander when Tristan and Ross came home with the baby. They were all smiles, holding hands and acting like lovebirds. Both babies brightened up as soon as they saw each other.

Castiel walked in looking worse for wear after comforting Dean all night which for the two of them had a totally different meaning. Dean walked in bright and chipper giving Castiel a crack on the ass, "Man I love that bubble butt of yours." Castiel shot him a dirty look, "My ass is not big…we have been over this Dean."

Dean drank milk from the carton and wiped his mouth, "Well I was sure all over it last night." He took Alexander from Sam and tickled his belly, "Someone looks hungry, "He handed him to Castiel, "Here babe feed him." The baby latched on immediately.

Sam went over to Dean and whispered, "Why didn't you want to make love to me? I was right there ….you do it with Cas , what am I, ugly or something?"

Dean kissed him, "Baby your ass is so just so little, all that working out…well it's a turn off." He winked at Sam, "Just kidding, your ass is fantastic… you know that stuff just happens."

Sam gave him the infamous bitch face, "Yeah right…stuff just happens, good to know that's ok."

Afriel walked in and right up to Sam holding him tightly, he was still in a robe. Sam enjoyed the warm embrace, "Baby we have to get you in some clothes, did you clean up from last night?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other both frowning then back to Sam and the angel, Dean pointed from one to the other, "So you two were together?"

Sam shrugged, "So what if we were, apparently I'm not the only one that got lucky last night with an angel" Afriel buried his face in Sam's shirt, "Sam will marry me also Castiel."

Deans face hardened, "So where am I in all this?"

Castiel switched Alexander to the other side and leaned against Dean, "Darling I was going to ask you today, it would be best if the four of us participated otherwise it would be odd."

Dean looked at the three of them and nodded, "Fine, ok you all made the choice for me so I have to go along with it."

Sam stroked the long, silky blonde hair of Afriel still pressed against him, "Dean I took advantage of him last night, he didn't have anything to do with it."

Dean grabbed his coat and went out to the garage to be alone but the contractors were banging and running power tools so he still didn't have the quiet he wanted.

Afriel appeared next to him and took Dean's hand, he kissed the palm and held it to his cheek, "Please Dean do not hate me."

"I don't hate you, I know none of this was your fault but it still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Afriel rubbed his stomach and started to hum a tune while still holding Deans hand. Dean looked at him and the angel was smiling, "Seriously what do you have to smile about? From what I hear your life pretty much sucked."

"Yes I was a slave really, to Cheriour but it was my lot in life I suppose."

"Sucks…don't know how you could stand it, I was sort of like that for a long time…you know someone else controlling me…making me do things…people doing things to me and it hurt you know? Anyway I don't wish stuff like that on anyone."

Afriel stood up in front of Dean, grasped his face in both hands and looked into his eyes and that was when the angel saw it all, the beatings, the rape and sexual abuse topped with neglect and everything he did to protect Sam.

Every wound and tear was laid open in the angels mind, he could see the wall Dean tried to rebuild constantly to protect himself so he could worry about everyone else.

Afriel jerked his hands away and covered his mouth to stifle his scream, he eyes were open wide and tears coursed down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry…poor child, poor baby, I …I knew humans were cruel but that …oh Dean." He hugged him rubbing the larger mans back and for some reason Deans body relaxed instantly from the touch of this strange young angel.

Afriel whispered, "I love children and your child inside is so damaged it is palpable, let it out, let me help you please, it is what I do." Dean looked at him with red eyes, tears shimmering and ready to fall, "I'm dreaming of it again…how can I forget it?"

"You will never forget."

Dean was taken aback at the answer, "Cas can block it but it comes back."

Afriel held his hands and gave him a soft smile, "You will never forget and you should not, it is part of you. Yes it is dark, ugly and twisted and the ones involved will not sit at my Fathers table but still Dean look at you, clever, handsome, loving and such a wonderful father, a truly good man."

Dean closed his eyes and the tears started.

Afriel waved his arms in the air dramatically, "Dean my time in heaven…I pushed through because I had to and now look, I have this new life inside of me planted by the one I love no matter what happens, if I stay here or I go away I have this child. You make the best of what you have and move on if need be."

He held Dean again, "Now I know you are strong but I feel you become tired of being the strong one…let me be strong for you Dean, I can do that much for you."

…..

Castiel watched in the shadows with Alexander watching as well. He whispered to the baby, "It is a beautiful moment, what do you think, will our family survive all of this?" Alexander smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

….

Dean felt the need for the angel, the deep desire but the fact he looked so young and innocent stopped him. Even though Afriel was older than all the mortals Dean knew combined it didn't change the fact he appeared as a young teenager, that his human age would be fourteen.

The angel brought back the flood of abusive memories and Dean didn't want to be his father, anything would be better than to be like John Winchester.

Afriel knew Castiel was watching, he didn't bother to turn but spoke to him, "My love, may I be with your husband?"

Castiel felt a pang of jealousy toward both of them but he consented, "If Dean wishes then yes."

Dean watched his wife vanish with his new son and hugged Afriel, "No I can wait but I can't promise what might happen down the road because you're just too damn pretty. Look Alfie I have issues…well you know that now, I don't want to be like my dad."

"Thank you Dean, I am not used to respect but it feels very good. Trust me you are nothing like your father and perhaps I will be the one that would want you."

"Yeah I have that effect on people or angels, actually most things. You know you are really something kid, you save my son and grandson, you give my wife confidence that I can't give him, and you see right into me and its like I can grieve a part of me that still hurts and you don't rush me."

Dean wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "You know its hard when other people think it should just all be over like time will make everything go away. I don't talk about it except to Cas and Sam and I try not to do that unless it gets really bad because I figure I've talked enough about the…you know..rape and beating stuff, I guess I am trying to say thank you and I'm glad you're here and a part of our family."

Afriel hugged him tightly and took in the smell of gun oil and musk, leather and salt, "You smell wonderful." He tried kissing Dean but the man turned his head, "I want to wait ok?"

Afriel wasn't a forward angel and he felt foolish for trying, "As you wish Dean."

…

Castiel vanished and appeared next to Sam who noticed the angels sad face.

"Babe what's wrong, is Alex ok?" Castiel held up the now robust baby, "He is better than ok, look at him Sam big a beauty!"

Sam loved the way Castiels somber face lit up around the children. Castiel rolled his eyes toward the window across from the garage, "Dean and Afriel…I gave permission for them to be together and Sam I am feeling jealous and not wanting to share."

Sam took the baby away, "Did he eat?" Castiel nodded, "Then I'll change him and put him down for a nap."

A short time later Sam came back and surprised the angel by scooping him up and carrying him to the bedroom, he kicked the door open with his boot and put Castiel on the bed. "You stay right there, I'm going to make you happy."

Sam peeled off his clothing as the blue eyes followed every movement until Sam was bare and wanting, his cock already so hard Castiel feared the skin would tear open, "I want you all to myself Cas, Dean always gets you or you get Dean and I feel left out but now I'm leaving my mark on you."

Sam pulled the belt off his jeans and smiled but there was no softness to it, "Drop your robe," Sam ran his tongue over the leather, "you want this? I wont force you because I know I can't, you have to consent."

The blue was gone replaced by black with a sliver of sky along the edges. Castiel sat trembling and touched the damp leather, "Yes I need to feel Sam, let it be pleasure mixed with pain."

Sam lifted him like a doll and put him on his hands and knees, he licked a line up the crack of his angel's perfect ass, "You always taste so good, clean and sweet like candy…angels are so fucking hot."

Sam stood and raised the belt as his wife quivered, cock hard and aching. The blow came hard and swift as Castiel cried out, Sam leaned over and whispered, "You have to be a good girl…be quiet for me or the baby will wake up."

Sam balled up his thin cotton boxers and stuffed them in the angel's mouth, then there came a series of hard blows leaving hot, red welts along the milky skin. The angel wept but his screams were muffled now.

Sam went back and tongued him, twisting and pushing until he was inside the impossibly tight hole.

Castiel groaned and pushed back trying to impale himself, Sam pulled the fabric from the angel's mouth and Castiel begged for him, "Please Sam make me yours…make me feel wanted like Afriel does."

Sam knelt behind him and without warning pushed past the tight muscles plunging deep. "I own you…say it..say it!"

Castiel shoved back, "You own me Sam …my husband…my vessel is yours to use as you wish."

Sam squeezed his hips tightly in his large hands and drove harder until the angel collapsed letting him take what he wanted. "You know what I want …Cas say it….say what I want…."

Afriel appeared and hissed, "Yes Castiel tell Sam what he wants." The beautiful slight angel pointed to Sam, eyes black as night, he pointed a long, slender finger to the giant of a man, "You tell me what you want from the father of my child Sam Winchester."

TBC


	183. 181) Outside Looking In

Sam kept going, glaring at Afriel, "Back off, this is our time ..tell him Cas."

Castiel had his eyes closed with his face in a mask of pleasure and pain, "Harder Sam please…yes right there...Afriel sit."

Afriel sat on a chair stiffly watching with eyes Sam was sure would burn right though his flesh. Sam smirked at him, "You can look at me all you want…maybe you'll learn something."

Sam closed his eyes and pounded into Castiel until his pace began to slow, he stopped the dirty talk feeling weird in front of what was essentially a stranger, Sam tried to stifle a moan as he reached his orgasm but couldn't stop it crying out out as he finished inside Castiel, "Bitch…angel."

He stayed there until he softened to irritate Afriel, then pulled out collapsing next to his angel and hugging him, he whispered into Castiels ear and the angel smiled, "I love you as well Sam…very much."

Afriel looked on as his Castiel was flushed and giddy from the sex with Sam, he hissed, "Stop that…you act like a woman for him."

Castiel looked at the boy with confusion, "But I am Sam's woman…not always sometimes he is mine but I enjoy his huge body taking me, sometimes I like to feel feminine, delicate as if he can force me to do his bidding."

Sam lay there with his arms behind his head looking smug, "Lighten up, he likes an ass whooping once in awhile and I love angel fucking."

Afriel had so many new feelings inside of him that he felt like a visitor to a strange planet and nothing made sense to him. He had been so sheltered in heaven, never allowed to experience anything except the task put before him that the boy was frightened by all of this.

He touched himself through his robe having still refused clothes and didn't know where he and the child fit into this world anymore. Afriel vanished and appeared on the porch, he ran his fingers over the wind chimes Violet had made her mother for Christmas and smiled at the sound.

Violet was watching him out her window and put on her sandals, she snuck outside and sat next to him on the porch swing and took his hand, "You look sad…what's wrong Alfie?"

Afriel tensed, "My name is…" he glanced down at the little girl smiling up at him and smiled back, "I am sad I suppose but you make me feel better Violet."

"Is it the baby, because I can babysit you know and if you marry mommy I'm ok with that so don't worry."

"Violet I do not think I belong here or heaven any longer so I am nothing really."

Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, "Come on you big crybaby, I'm sweating bullets out here."

They went inside and she brought him to Alexander's nursery, she picked him up and handed him to Afriel, "Of course you belong here, pretty soon you're going to have one of these things and trust me, this is the most accepting place out there so stop acting like this and as grandpa would say, pull your head out of your ass."

He smiled, "See, I do not even know what that means."

Afriel moved to the nursery window and watched as shadows moved through the trees, he grabbed Violet by the arm and pointed, "You see them…the bits of darkness in woods?"

Violet squinted and pressed her face on the glass, "I don't know Alfie …I see things in there but it could just be deer," She looked up at him suddenly frightened, "right?"

The angel gave her a tight smile, "Yes of course just deer but Violet promise you and the others will stay on the grounds in case it is something that is…." Afriel tilted his head and stared out the window.

She tugged on his sleeve, "What Alfie, in case its what?"

The angel vanished and Violet saw him appear next to the pond, he sat down, folded his hands in his lap and faced the woods just watching.

She picked up Alexander and they watched out the window, the baby started crying and slapped the glass.

April kissed his bald head, "I know buddy, I see them too."

….

Ross, Tristan and Wyatt came back from a visit and their sisters were so happy to have their nephew and brothers home again. April snatched Wyatt away from Ross and hugged him, "Hey quiet Wyatt I missed you so much!"

He looked up at her examining her carefully, taking in all the features and the sound of her voice with his senses, he gave her a smile deeming her safe.

Tristan grabbed his brothers hand and squeezed, "I'm hungry make me something to eat." Ross cocked his head and folded his arms, "Since when am I your bitch?"

Tristan had gained his confidence back after the birth and Ross had to adjust to his old brother again, "Since I'm sick of waiting on you all the time, stop being a bitch about it."

He gave in and went to the kitchen.

Dean came in covered in muck and blood leaving a trail across the wood floor, Sam was right behind him looking almost as bad, he dropped their bags and shell casings rolled out.

Castiel appeared and grabbed both their faces, "This is not your blood is it?" Afriel hung back and watched their interaction.

Sam smiled, white teeth gleaming through the grime on his face, "No honey but you should see the other guys."

Dean was leaving a trail of filthy clothes up the stairs, he turned back, "Seriously fucked up…bunch of vamp blood bitches all pissed off because we shanked their masters. It was a good beat down, right Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "Of course, its not like it was a challenge, they were half gone already."

Dean stood there at the top of the stairs naked, hands on his hips, "Come on, there were like fifty of them! That's like twenty five whole people."

April was rocking Wyatt on her shoulder and covered his eyes, "Penis! I can see it go take a shower dad."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Uh…yeah its my house so deal or don't look." Sam took the stairs two at a time and stood next to Dean and smirked, "Don't worry I'll make sure he takes a shower."

Dean pinched his brothers nipple through his t shirt, "Get me all clean Sammy…oh yeah." Sam grasped his ass and rubbed his bloody face over his brothers, "Damn right Dee." The brothers did it to push buttons, but enjoyed the teasing.

April squealed and made a face, "Mom they are doing it again!"

Castiel smiled up at them and watched them walk away, Dean had two big dirty handprints on each ass cheek, "Sam do not forget to clean his ass." The brothers laughed together as they walked into the bedroom.

April was almost as tall as her mother and looked Castiel in the eye, "You are an enabler you know that mom?"

Castiel touched her cheek gently and smiled, "My beauty, please pull that stick out of your ass, you look like me but yet are such a pill sometimes. Even I am not that dry and humorless."

Her brothers and little sister started laughing at her, she pointed at them all, "Fine you bunch of animals, I'm going to Lucians house." She vanished.

…..

April appeared next to Lucian who was outside in the front yard with his new baby sister Olivia. He was startled for a moment but broke out in a big smile when he saw who it was.

"April I missed you so much! All the baby drama and I feel like we never get to talk or have fun together."

She twirled and errant curl of his around her finger and spoke softly, "I missed you Louie…a lot, I love you."

Lucian tucked her shiny dark hair behind her ear and kissed her, it was still clumsy and too wet but she thought it was the best kiss ever. "I love you April."

Olivia started crying and he pulled back, "Oh sorry sweetie."

Eros appeared holding Angelos and held out his hand, "I'll take my little darling now." He smiled down at Olivia, "Are you hungry Livy?"

He vanished with the baby, Lucian shook is head, "Goddess help those kids when its time for teacher/parent night at school. Its pretty rough if the teacher is male with dad there, mom tries to keep him on a short leash, can you imagine Anteros showing up?"

April sat there glumly, "My family is nuts, Louie I love them but I feel like I'm the only normal one there you know? Now we have that new pregnant angel and mom is turning into a spineless enabler."

Lucian stifled a laugh and April shot him a bitch face compliments of Sam, "What?"

"You really do have a stick up your ass, your mom is awesome! Cas just does what he has to do babe, he would die for any of you without a second thought. He gave up everything for his family, the guy was the leader of a heavenly army and now he's nursing a baby."

April blushed, "How do you know about that?" Lucian held up his phone, "Ross sent it to me…oh and here is one of Tristan breast feeding."

She wrinkled up her nose, "See that's the crap I'm talking about….who does that, send intimate family moment photos to other people?"

"April do you need a crowbar?"

"For what."

"That's a pretty big stick."

Eros appeared again sans Olivia and Angelos, they were both put down for a nap, he pointed at April accusingly, "You are embarrassed, you should be ashamed of yourself April. Being a half breed I would think you would be more understanding of things."

Her eyes flared, "What does that mean? I hate it when people or.." she pointed to Eros, "things call me that."

Lucian gasped and stared at her with hurt in his eyes, "Dad is not a thing April and its true, you are half and half, he didn't mean anything by it. Look at Olivia, Angelos or me even. You know what April, I think you should go home, I have to go do some stuff."

She stomped her foot and left a deep indent in the lawn, "Fine, go play WOW and pretend you're someone else then jerk!"

She vanished and Eros sat next to his son trying to think of something reassuring, "Don't worry, she is probably on her period…menstrual…um..hormones? Damn, what to girls get every month…oh I know, gas and bloating."

Lucian hugged him, "Its ok dad, I know what you mean, you turned out an ok guy…love you."

Eros was trying to get the hang of this parenting thing and was happy for the encouragement, "Thanks son, I love you too."

Lucian stared at his father waiting for the other shoe to drop but to his surprise Eros sat there quietly, "Huh…ok this is different."

Eros smiled sweetly, Yes son, this is usually where I mess things up by saying something inappropriate but I'm taking the high road today."

"Well good effort dad, I appreciate it."

Eros watched the clouds go by and suddenly his eyes opened wide, "Oh I wonder if Dean is wearing underwear today!" He pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text, he waited and got a response.

Eros chuckled to himself, "Oh Dean that wouldn't fit…well, hmmm, maybe!"

Lucian patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek, he left his father who was lost in another dirty text to Dean and giggling.

TBC


	184. 182) A Little Like Sam

April was out at the archery range trying her hand but she didn't have the correct size bow, she became frustrated and hated how over emotional she was feeling, _"Come on April…you can do it."_

The bow slipped narrowly missing her face, "Damn it!"

Tristan walked over with Wyatt and sat down to watch, "April its not the right size for you, its mine so be careful…you know what, just wait until we can fit you with something proper."

She sat down next to him very quiet but still Tristan could see the light working through her eyes. "Alright what's the issue sis, you really are acting like a real prig."

She gave him a grudging smile, "A prig? What is that from you husbands word of the month calendar I got him for Christmas?"

Tristan examined her, reading her thoughts and gauging her feelings, "You really don't know Ross at all do you? He is a smart guy, he comes off as a tough jackass sometimes but really he loves everyone and is pretty emotional. You think stuff like that doesn't hurt his feelings but it does…he just wont show anyone that part of himself very often like Dad."

He handed the baby to her and she instantly calmed down, Wyatt seemed to have that effect on others. "Sorry, honestly I have all these stupid feelings that I don't know what to do with. I used to be more like mom but not anymore, I say mean things about all of you and I don't mean it really and then I feel bad."

Tristan gave her the dimple treatment "April try being more like Violet, she can see past all the weirdness to what's really important."

Tristan suddenly sensed something above him, "Also don't be a big mouth like her because I couldn't stand two Violets," Tristan looked up in the tree branches overhead, "No offense Violet."

She was hanging upside down watching them, "None taken, there is only one me so don't worry." April looked up at her, "Geez how long have you been up there?"

Violet had her arms folded like a bat with her glasses dangling precariously on the bridge of her nose,"Long enough to hear about all your emotional problems."

April hugged Wyatt close, "See that's what I mean, no one listens to me, I hate being the one that has to handle stuff."

Violet did a back flip and landed on her feet, "So who asked you? You taken it on yourself, no one makes you do it."

She handed Wyatt back to Tristan, "You know I should just go…I'm just going to get mad again."

….

Sam was in the garage getting everything ready to cast silver bullets when he saw April run past the window, he took off his goggles, leather apron and gloves and went to find her.

She was sitting by the koi pond crying when he found her and Sam wished Dean was there because he was better at a pep talk than he was but he sat down and gave it a shot.

She covered her face so Sam couldn't look her in the eye, he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her while she cried it all out. April went on her side resting her head on Sam's lap and he began to talk not know what the problem was really.

"So have I ever told you how proud I am of you April?"

"No."

"I am and I think you're the kid that gets lost in the chaos of the family…I know you're the one that doesn't have to be scolded, the one that gets the high honors at school and does her homework without being told to do it…I also know when the family is having a melt down or acting stupid…" Sam leaned down and spoke directly in her ear, "…which is like a hundred times a week, you are the kid that keeps it all together."

She smiled and stifled a giggle, "Yes, Vi said that no one asks me to worry about stuff but dad someone has to do it…who else?"

Sam started to braid her hair and she relaxed, "Don't tell Dean I was doing this or its going to be a week of being call princess or Samantha."

She looked up at him, "I thought you liked that."

Sam poked her nose, "Yeah but he doesn't need to know that right?" She smiled again, "You know what I want to do dad I want to go to college and not around here you know, I want to be independent and make my own way but I'm scared."

"Baby you know I'd make that happen for you, why are you scared?"

"I'll miss Louie and my family but dad I can graduate early I know it, I guess I'm a genius or something."

Sam was secretly thrilled but didn't want to scare her, "What do you want to be?"

April sat up and hugged him, "I want to be a lawyer like you wanted to be…not just because if that, because I know I'd be good at it and I want to help people."

Sam broke into a big smile, "Really…wow that s great, how come you never tell anyone?"

"Who is going to listen to me? I have scream to get heard around here, do you think I can do dad, its early I suppose to think about these things."

Sam put her in a bear hug, "You know what, its going to happen no doubt…baby you do what I didn't get the chance to do ok? You be whatever you want."

She felt like a weight was lifted off her, she had a plan and someone that believed in her, "Oh daddy thank you, face it with our family a good lawyer would be helpful, who knows when you, dad or Ross are going to do something stupid. Think of it as me cleaning up your messes with the force to back it up."

Sam picked her up and put her over his shoulder while she screamed and laughed all the way to the house. He brought her inside and put her down in front of Dean and Castiel, "April is going to graduate early and go to law school, we are going to make it happen."

She stood there the center of attention for once and smiled nervously at her parents a flush creeping into her cheeks. Dean gave her a thumbs up, "That is awesome baby girl, we need a lawyer around here."

Castiel handed Alexander to Sam and hugged her, "Beauty it is wonderful, whatever you wish."

Afriel stood by wiping his eyes, "It is a beautiful moment like one of the soap operas grandfather Bobby watches with me …Days of Our something or other with all the handsome men."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Spare me Alfie, those guys are nothing, you have us to look at that should be enough. Sam and I are all the eye candy any angel needs." Dean pointed to the tasteful nude the brothers had taken for Castiels Christmas gift. Dean had insisted it be displayed for company claiming it was art.

Afriels face lit up more than usual, "Oh but there is a man on there I can't take my eyes off of…he looks a bit like you Dean." Dean chuckled, "Doubtful anyone looks as good as I do."

Sam nodded, "I have to agree, the guy is pretty hot," Sam's face lit up, "There was this shower scene and he…"

"Piss off Sam."

Alexander started to cry and then Wyatt started.

Castiel hugged his daughter, "Hush, this is her moment, no crying, bickering or Sam speaking of nude shower men."

April tried to see them all through Violets eyes, "You know mom, its ok…really."

She watched as her father Dean stood behind Afriel invading his personal space and the young angels eyes turned dark, "You are poking me with your penis again Dean."

Dean nuzzled his neck, "You know I think I'm ready to really poke you with it…what do you say jailbait?"

"I say no Dean Winchester, I want to wait."

Castiel let go of April and hugged Afriel protectively, "I take it back, Sam you had your one night of passion with him under the guise of marriage and Dean you are out of luck because I now rescind my permission to poke Afriel."

Afriel looked at the brothers and winked, "Sorry my love has spoken, besides he has only truly had me twice, counting Sam that is three times." He smiled sweetly at Dean, "You would not want me, I am practically still a virgin."

He walked away, the thin white robe showing the outline of his pert ass as he moved, Dean yelled, "Then you have to start wearing pants you teenage cock tease."

April felt someone tug her hair and it was Violet, "Hey loser sorry I was such an ass to you…feel better?"

"Lots better Vi, hey everyone don't we have a mass birthday party to plan?"

Castiel sat down and told Violet to take notes, April frowned, "That's my job."

Violet licked the end of the pencil and started a guest list ignoring her sister, "Ok mom you said we have to invite that cool guy with the red beard…the horse guy…grandpas girlfriend..um…Louie's bitch grandma and moms out of wedlock babies..um…the mothers of the babies…they are sooo funny…"

Dean stopped her, "Whoa Cas its going to be one of those kind of birthday parties, all the weirdest of the weird here?"

Castiel looked at Dean that particular way, head tilted, eyebrows knit cutely and blue eyes big enough for the angel to star as a character in a anime cartoon.

Dean folded his arms, "Fine you win…as always blue eyes, I'll just put my balls in Sam's purse."

Dean gave his brother a smirk, "Samantha I heard about the hair braiding…princess. Want me to do yours later…maybe a ribbon in it? I think we need to get you a new mini skirt but you have to wear it sans panties."

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at Violet, "Damn it Vi!"

She grinned up at her father and shrugged, "Hey I saw it and thought it was funny so sue me, I'll hire April." She punched her sister in the shoulder, "See you got your first client already."

April sighed, "I have a feeling I'll have you as a client a lot."

TBC


	185. 183) Delapsus Angelus

With some of the children having spring and summer birthdays the Winchester clan planned a big celebration.

Afriel was four months along and had a what Dean called a sexy little belly going on. It was his first time and he was fearful of everything hurting the baby including intercourse.

Castiel wanted him badly but he wouldn't force himself on his lover. Instead he tried to woo Afriel in his own way hoping it would be enough for his personal angel to give consent.

That day while he left the planning to the rest of the family Castiel invited Afriel on a picnic. They walked along the wooded path together holding hands both quiet until they came upon the clearing and he covered the boys eyes, "I did something special for you." He removed his hands and there was a picnic blanket with a selection of goodies.

Afriel hugged Castiel, "You treat me so well my love."

…..

Tristan was feeding Alexander and watching Ross who was on the couch with his feet resting on his brother's lap, his eyes were closed and the baby was resting on his ankles. Wyatt wasn't gaining as quickly as Alexander and Tristan fed him anytime the baby was hungry, Tristan was exhausted from the constant hours awake for the task.

He refused to try anything else worried that without the physical contact Wyatt wouldn't eat. He was a quiet baby and still didn't cry like Alexander who could rattle the windows if he was upset.

On top of everything Tristan was worried about his brother, he was cranky and snapping at everything Tristan did now. He tried to wake him jiggling his foot, "Ross..ross baby wake up I have to give Wyatt his bath do you want to help?"

Ross slowly sat up rubbed his eyes, "No you go ahead I don't feel good, do you mind if I go to bed babe?"

"Sure Ross…mind if I join you after get our little button washed up and down for nap?"

"Yeah ok."

…

Castiel fed Afriel strawberries until the angel suddenly started to vomit, his morning sickness seemed to be all day sickness now and Castiel dutifully held his long hair back while Afriel retched up everything in the grass just missing the blanket.

He sat back when he was done and started crying, "Is it like this forever, when does it stop?"

Castiel wiped the boys pink lips with a napkin and spoke softly, "It is different for everyone. For me it varied from child to child, Alexander was the easiest…it gets better as you have each one."

Afriel crawled on Castiel's lap and begged to be held, that was when it struck the angel that the one in his lap was like a child himself. He stroked the silky blonde hair and rocked him like he would have with his own children.

"I am sorry you know….for doing this to you, I feel you deserved more than to be made pregnant and torn away. Despite your years you are still so young."

Afriel closed his eyes and clung tightly, "No I am happy, I feel terrible that I have only let you really have me twice. It is not right Castiel you must be frustrated with me."

"I do have two husbands and when Sam shaves he is almost like a girl sometimes so you should not worry about me. This is all new to you and I have had years to understand it all…as it is Sam and Dean tease me and most of the time I am clueless as to what they are doing. I still feel awkward at times and a bit lost, some days I see little respect and I used to be so much more and commanded it."

Afriel went to kiss him and he turned his face away, "Sorry you have vomit breath."

….

Tristan joined his brother for a nap that really never turned out to be a nap as very little sleeping actually happened. He woke his husband and sat on top of him looking down at him and giving Ross that certain smile, "Want to have some fun?"

"I don't know Tris I'm tired."

Tristan was even more concerned now, he got off and rested next to Ross looking into his eyes. "There is something wrong and you can't hide it from me for long you know that right?"

Tristan slowly closed his eyes and a light emitted through the lids as he pressed his face against his brothers trying to read his thoughts and emotions, Ross quickly got up.

"Stop it! I can't have any privacy to even think with you Tris, I'm my own person I can make up my own mind."

Tristan looked at him with the hazel puppy eyes and even worse they were full of tears instead of anger, "What do you need to make up your mind about without me?"

Ross felt like an ass but he still wouldn't go near him, "Look I can't sleep with you if you are going to try that again, I don't like it." He went out of the room and Tristan heard Ross hurry down the stairs and the front door slam.

Wyatt started crying and Tristan went to him, he sat in the chair by the window holding the infant and watched as his brother took off.

….

Afriel heard them but Castiel seemed to not notice, his eyes tracked the sky but only caught birds in his view, "You do not hear them…the noise?"

Castiel cocked his head and listened but only heard the wind and a few jays calling, "No…what is it?"

"It is nothing really, my imagination I suppose."

"Afriel, what does it sound like?"

Afriel stood up and there was the sound of his wings opening covering them both with darkness, "The sound of wings, dark and plentiful."

Castiel stood quickly and looked around, "No it is not them…it cannot be." He grabbed Afriel and then vanished appearing back at the house he called for everyone that was there and the family gathered in the dining room.

They were all talking until they saw Afriel and Castiels faces and it became silent instantly. Violet was going to whisper to April but she squeezed her hand and Violet settled down.

Castiel looked around with worry, "Where is Ross?" Tristan was rocking Wyatt on his shoulder and looked down embarrassed because of his brother, "He left I don't know where he is mom."

Castiel sat down and was quiet, April raised her hand and he nodded, "Mom what's wrong?"

"Where are your fathers? I need them now…I need humans, no angels or nephilim."

….

Sam and Dean were knee deep in swamp water when Deans phone rang and something was slithering toward them. Sam stood in front with a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other crouched in position, "Dean, answer the damn phone I'll stay on point."

"Talk to me…Cas slow down…what? Baby is it life or death…oh..damn it…ok …no don't pop out here and…"

"Hello Dean."

Dean almost toppled in the muck as Sam took a leap for the slick, black body shifting through the water. Castiel caught him and burned the off the water over the creature as it screamed in agony.

"I do not have time, you both come home now…and yes Dean the Impala will be there." He grabbed them both and vanished. True to his word the Impala was in the driveway covered in muck.

He appeared back in the dining room dropping Sam and Dean in two chairs, "Now Sam you find Ross, he listens to you, it is no longer safe for anyone to be out alone. Dean and I will go to Oliver's house to get the rest of the family."

Dean took Sam's hand, "I should go with Sammy because you know how Ross gets."

"No Dean I need you as bait, Eros will let the children come if he thinks…well you know what I mean."

"I'm not doing him."

Castiel sighed, "Just come with me." He grabbed Dean and they appeared at Oliver's house, Lucian was feeding Angelos with a bottle and Oliver was just pulling in from work at the university as a theology professor.

Eros and Olivia were sleeping together on a fainting couch.

…

Oliver stopped outside the door and saw them inside, he dropped his head and walked in knowing it had to be bad for both of them to show up out of the blue.

Oliver took off his messenger bag and jacket, the towering nephilim looked at Castiel and knew something bad was in the mix.

"What Castiel, just say it."

"Oliver we need your help, they are here…well Afriel believes they are, I have not witnessed anything."

He sat heavily in a chair looking at his family of hybrids and his heart sank.

TBC


	186. 184) Sam Winchester Secret Keeper

Dean pulled up a chair in front of Oliver and demanded, "Come on Oliver, you're the big angel expert and we have kids to worry about so say something and make it good ."

Oliver looked at Castiel and the angel nodded giving permission. "Ok Dean…God help us all because it's the Gigori."

"Pardon…..the what?"

Oliver closed his eyes, "While I was watching in my mind's visions on my bed, a holy sentinel came down from heaven. I saw in the visions of my head upon my bed, and, behold, a watcher and a holy one came down from heaven."

Dean waited for more but it seemed like the huge nephilim was meditating, "Oliver…babe come on stay with me here, they don't sound so bad right?"

Oliver opened his eyes and went over to the couch waking Eros, "Sweetheart wake up, pack what you need we are leaving with the kids for the Winchesters."

Eros bolted up clutching Olivia, he called for his brother, "Anteros come!" A flash filled the living room and the blonde god was on point instantly, the icy blue eyes sweeping the house.

"Brother what is here?" He snapped his fingers and Angelos was in his arms. Lucian grabbed his mother and looked up at him, "Mom I'll go pack."

Oliver took Olivia, "Eros go with him, he doesn't leave your sight, everyone here remember we stick together."

Dean had never witnessed both brothers so tense and serious before, he found it disturbing. He stayed quiet knowing right now it was a powder keg of power and he was the weakest one there. Even the infants might have fared better than him.

…..

Sam started hunting for Ross, he called in every favor they had and the other hunters started looking. The description was to look for a teenage Dean Winchester look alike, dangerous, nephilim, and not a hair harmed on his head. Sam's final caution, "If you can't talk him down call me and I'll handle it myself."

Sam had a tranquilizer gun loaded with something special but he didn't want to use it unless he had to. It was his son and the less damage the better but he wasn't sure Ross could control himself. Something was pushing the boy off the deep end and Sam had to find out what.

…

Samyaza watched the handsome young nephilim walk into the bar, Ross seemed unaware of the danger watching him.

The fallen one pulled back his black hair and tied it, his robe was replaced with jeans and a denim shirt. A man walked by and he looked at his footwear and imitated , work boots now covered his bare feet. Samyaza looked at his reflection in the store window and smiled.

A young woman walked by and slowed down as she caught a glimpse of the man with strange, golden eyes ringed in black honey, high cheek bones and dazzling white smile. He spotted her in the reflection and suddenly she couldn't move.

He turned and before she knew it his hand shot out and grabbed her face examining it closely, "You will do…I am hungry." He placed his mouth over hers and the woman screamed, her eyelids fluttered and closed as he drained her essence then let her body drop.

Rejuvenated the fallen one entered the bar to get the pretty nephilim.

…

Ross sat at a table eating greasy bar food and drinking a beer with his boots up on a chair. He watched the stranger approach him and Ross Winchester could smell weird a mile away.

Samyaza stopped at the table and smiled, "Hello may I sit with you?"

Ross size him up, the guy was hot but gave off a creepy vibe, "Fuck off chicken hawk I'm taken."

Samyaza was taken aback and looked around then back to Ross, "Well I am new here and wanted to meet a handsome young thing such as you for pleasure."

Ross bolted out of his chair and reached for the angel blade on his belt, "You talk weird like mom or that blonde chick, He pointed to the man and snarled … "angel" Ross held out the knife but his hand shook, "Stay the fuck away from me."

Samyaza raised his hands and spoke softly, "Please I mean you no harm nephilim."

"Bullshit, half you all have it in for us so piss off or I'll gut you where you stand….trust me I am in no mood bitch."

Samyaza tipped his hand and the anger came, "You filth, where did you get an angel blade?"

"Wont matter once I kill you now will it?" Ross felt his phone buzz, he held the blade in one hand and answered with the other, "Talk."

Sam was on the other end relieved to hear his son's voice, "Baby its dad don't hang up…"

Ross cut in, "Save it dad, I have a angel here or something…not sure," he nodded toward Samyaza, "what are you anyway…what do they call you?"

The being vanished and Ross looked around, "Shit…dad he vanished."

Sam spoke as gentle as he could, "Look bad things are happening and I'm out looking for you when I should be with the other kids…come on home Ross please?"

"No…dad come to this address."

Sam wrote down the address of a motel not far away and took off.

…

Ross watched as Sam pulled in and he opened the door of the seedy motel room waiting for his dad.

Sam got out and ran over to him, lifting the boy off his feet and hugging him, "Geez don't do this again." Sam set him down but Ross didn't let go. Sam didn't have a choice except to carry him over to the bed and slid him off.

Ross lay there staring up at Sam and held out his arms, he looked broken so Sam sat next to his son and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know daddy I feel weird."

Sam hadn't been called that for a long time, not since Ross was possessed but he went with it and rocked him awhile, spoke to him calmly and Ross responded well to Sam's touch.

Dean seemed to make things worse in these situations when it came to Ross but Sam had a way with him and he supposed it was because of the way he looked.

Tristan was comfort and Sam was as well, it was a strange feeling Ross had for his father and Sam knew that but it didn't mean he wouldn't comfort him when his son needed it.

"Its alright baby…daddy is here for you always, you're the tough kid aren't you? Its like Dean all over again with super powers."

He knew Ross liked gentle words, the boy would never admit it or let Sam do this in front of the rest of the family because he would look weak but now he relaxed and let his dad do all the baby talk he wanted.

"Ross can you tell me what's wrong if you don't want me to share it with anyone you know I can be trusted ok?"

Ross shrugged, "I'm not sure really," he looked at Sam desperately wishing his father could suddenly read minds.

Sam looked into the deep green eyes trying to figure out how to help him, "Can you take a guess baby and tell me…I'm not Tristan, I can't just examine your face or tape into your brain Ross you have to give me something."

Ross looked around the room as if a strange angel was going to listen in, he whispered in Sam's ear and then sat back with his hands folded waiting for a reaction. Sam was as even keeled as always and nodded, "So you want me to just let you say something when you feel up to it then?"

Ross looked down not meeting his gaze, "Yes."

Sam got up and held out his hand, then we should get back home don't you think? No more running away now promise me…I don't want to lock you down."

Ross smiled and grabbed his hand, "Promise dad. Lets go home and you all can fill me in and I'll tell you what I know about this creepy angel."

…

Violet watched out the window and when she saw her dad and brother both pull in the yard she ran through the house yelling, "Their back..Daddy and Ross are home!"

The Winchesters debated over the years on getting a dog but with Violet as their early warning system they found there wasn't a need, that and the family cat Muffin wouldn't tolerate anything that wasn't as clever as she was.

Tristan ran to the door and jumped on his brother before he could get his coat off, they began to kiss madly as Sam brushed past them. He went into the living room where they were waiting for news about the Watchers.

Sam looked back and the twins had vanished into their room already, the angel encounter forgotten in the heat of passion.

….

Tristan slapped him angrily, "Don't you ever leave us again, Wyatt needs his father…I need you Ross I can't fucking live without you." Ross touched the red handprint starting on his cheek, "I had that coming baby."

Ross pulled all his clothes off as did Tristan and they fell on the bed mauling each other, Tristan got him on his stomach and pulled his hips up, "You fucking own me."

Ross bit his bottom lip and waited for the quick pain of his brother mounting him dry, Tristan was kind and he felt the drip of lubricant and then the unceremonious push inside. He cried out and started to beg forgiveness, "Use me…goddamn …Tris angel I'm sorry."

Tristan's eyes burned brightly, he took his brother with an edge of brutality, punishment for leaving him and their son. "You're a fucking bitch for leaving …now you're my bitch …take it…make you feel what its like to …"

Tristan didn't finish his sentence, Ross looked back, "What baby…feel like what tell me."

Tristan pounded home locking his legs over him, he cried with relief as he came inside his brother, relieved he had his beautiful Ross home again with Wyatt. He stayed inside long after he was done, his weight pressing down on top not letting Ross go.

"I love you so much Tris, I'm all yours and no one else will ever have me."

Tristan had his face pressed against his brothers, he watched the green turn white hot as he spoke with passion. Their bodies surrounded by a soft glow for what seemed like forever as they kissed and touched never getting enough of each other.

When it was done Tristan got up and brought their son in bed with them and Ross sat the tiny baby on his chest, he was wearing a little robe Afriel had given him and he looked adorable.

He poked Wyatt's tiny belly and frowned, "He just isn't getting chubby at all, Alexander is going to be a giant. Are you breast feeding him often enough?"

Tristan sat next to them and rubbed the babies cheek, "Maybe he isn't going to be big…its my fault I didn't take care of myself I guess."

Ross kissed his hand, "No its my fault and our parents because we all should have taken care of you. Baby you fell through the cracks while mom was kidnapped and all of this other bullshit," Ross choked up, "you almost died …I can't ever lose you."

Wyatt's hazel green eyes lit up watching his father, making Ross laugh,"You should wear that robe all the time little man, you look like a tiny angel."

Just then there was a strange low whooshing sound, "holy crap look Tris!"

Wyatt had a sudden shadow of little wings behind him and as soon as they were there they vanished.

Tristan grabbed him and held him up, "Where did they go…babe he has wings just like you!"

…..

Outside there was a gathering in the woods, only shadows and whispers on the wind. Afriel pressed his fingers on the glass and turned to the others, "They are here."

TBC


	187. 185) Culling The Nephilim

Ross and Tristan ran into the living room with Wyatt, Ross held him up, "Hey this little button has wings already, I didn't have mine until last year!" Wyatt was facing the window where Afriel was staring at the Watchers in the woods.

One of them had his face pressed against the glass watching Wyatt, he smiled and beckoned. Tristan closed the curtain quickly.

Wyatt screwed up his face and began to cry, his wings flashed again briefly and everyone gasped. Alexander's eyes glowed white and then went back to the blue with the threads of color, sympathy for Wyatt's feelings.

Afriel ran over and grabbed Wyatt shielding him ," Do not let them see the infant nephilim, now they know he has his wings!"

Castiel was holding Olivia and Angelos in the corner with Eros and Anteros flanking them.

Sam looked at all the children in the room then to Oliver, "Is it the children they want…why are they here?"

Ross spoke up, "That creepy angel tried to pick me up, wanted something pretty or some crap…worse pick up line ever. He knew what the angel blade was for, honestly if I wouldn't have had it… well I don't know but I'm pretty sure something bad was going to go down."

Oliver now had Eros on his lap for comfort, "What did he look like Ross?"

Ross closed his eyes to picture the angel again, "Hot…very hot, long black hair…um..eyes that were gold, not honey like Eros I mean like a brick of real gold and the rings around the outside were off the hook …uh..like…"

Oliver interrupted, "Black honey…he had high cheekbones…tall…am I right?"

Ross nodded, "Yes."

Oliver looked distraught, "Samyaza…the leader of the fallen ones, the angels sent to protect man but they became too familiar with them, they got humans in a family way and those offspring were nephilim."

Dean took Alexander and covered him with his arms protectively, "So that means they like nephilim kids right?"

Oliver shook his head, "You would think so, many things are wrong with what. We really know very little about them, they could mate with male humans…male on male and sometimes the men survived the birthing, other times not so much, the babies needed to be cut out. Females usually faired better but the babies were very large so that wasn't always the case."

Castiel interjected, "Also you have to remember that Father was not happy with them, they became the Fallen Ones, cast out by their appetites. They also gave information to man without permission."

Sam spoke up, "So what…they are just like our family then, Castiel has been popping out kids like mad, you know angel with man."

Oliver didn't know how to stress the fear they should be feeling, "Yes the angel giving birth, its not the order of things…even Afriel with another angel…its just not done."

Oliver pointed to Wyatt, "He is the worst because its two nephilim brothers having a child, those little wings just make him a bigger target. Then you have Alexander, April, and Violet all with two human fathers."

Tristan looked at Ross then raised his hand, "You forgot us."

Castiel pointed to his husbands, "No you are half brothers, both a product of either Sam or Dean and are so close in looks and personality traits that there is no doubt."

Oliver reached out and touched Olivia, he smiled at her, "Now Olivia and Angelos would be fine, we have angel and god…hell no one wants to mess with that."

Anteros got up and stood by the window, huge, true physical white wings emerged from his back, "I will kill them," he turned around suddenly and the former sex kitten was glowing hot and angry, his hair in a static halo of pale gold.

His brother responded as if hypnotized, he climbed off the giant nephilim and black, physical wings spread touching his brothers. Silky dark hair haloed around him and honey eyes turned hot, the brother's two sides of a single coin.

Sam thought if the situation wasn't so dire they all could have taken a moment to enjoy their powerful display and the beauty behind it but the luxury was too much.

Eros smiled at the others, "I want to see them try to touch one of you…we will burn them down one by one." He held out his hand and fire blazed until he closed his fist.

Oliver's eyes shot open wide, "Uh..wow I didn't know you could do that babe."

Eros let out a laugh, "Don't look so scared baby, you never pissed me off bad enough to be on the receiving end of an ass whooping from me." He sat back on Oliver's lap back to normal, "You know I couldn't hurt my big papa bear right?"

Oliver nuzzled his neck, "Love you little baby bear, want some honey?"

Sam threw up his arms in frustration, "Come on Oliver get a fucking grip, its apples and oranges here, we don't even know if they could stand up to any of those ancient angels out there."

Afriel clapped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, they heard him retching into the toilet, he called for Castiel, "Help my love…it is in my hair…oh it is soooo disgusting."

Castiel handed over the babies and went to the bathroom, they all stood and waited, listening to their conversation.

"Afriel I told you to wear your hair back, just make it clean."

"I cannot, my power is becoming limited my darling."

"Oh sweetheart I am sorry I forgot…here let me."

Dean yelled, "Seriously get your pretty little asses out here, family emergency remember?" He mumbled, "Crazy friggin' angels."

They both spoke in unison "We can hear you Dean."

Dean Yelled, "Yeah that wasn't creepy at all."

…

Violet kept watch out the window, ever since she saw them in the trees she couldn't sleep and barely ate. All her meals were at the window, they consumed her, the little girl would be vicious if anyone tried to hurt her family.

She ran over to Dean and tugged on his shirt, "daddy there is…"

"Not now Vi, Cas get your ass out here with that little twinkie angel of yours." Violet tugged harder, "Daddy please come here there is a …"

April had been sitting quietly with Lucian holding hands when she peeked around the curtain, she screamed, "Its bigger than the last one!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "That is what I was trying to say, one minute nothing and then he got closer and closer…I didn't even see him move! Oh man I have goose bumps, Mommy doesn't move like that."

Suddenly one was scratching on the window, he motioned for Ross to come over. "Oh shit…that's the one I was talking about." Ross held up the knife and Samyaza smiled.

Dean walked up to the window and gave him a one finger salute, "Go fuck yourself, stay away from my family or I swear I'll make you sorry." Sam stood behind him and placed his arms around him, he spoke quietly trying to get Dean to calm down, "Dee…come on let me talk to him ok? I need you to get the kids someplace without windows."

Dean relaxed hearing his brother's voice and the familiar nickname, "Ok Sammy, come one kids…you know what, everyone out except Sam."

They followed Dean out and the older ones started angel proofing every door and window. This meant that the bulk of the family was essentially trapped in the house but the alternative was much worse.

…..

Dean got Castiel and Afriel with the rest of the family, the only two real humans stood by the window watching Samyaza.

Sam asked, "What do you want exactly?"

The angel pressed his long fingers against the window, "A bargain."

Sam nodded, "Ok well why…I mean there has to be a reason you came here."

Samyaza pressed his cheek against the glass and smiled, "Why don't you come out here and we can tell you everything."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, "No way SamI know you, world peace and all that bullshit I say we go out there with a couple of knifes and carve us up some angels."

"Dean he wants to talk."

Samyaza tapped his nails on the window, they were long and dagger sharp, "Just talk…if you do not come out here we will come inside…we will do you a favor and cull the nephilim…you have so many surely you can spare a few."

Dean pressed his nose to the glass, "Doubtful you fucking vulture, its angel proof."

Armaros appeared next to him, he was tall like the others, young and pale, but the most startling thing was his white, waist length hair and pale pink eyes.

The angel ran his hands around the frame of the window then broke out in a smile nodding to Samyaza who kissed him on the mouth, "My clever brother I could always count on you."

Sam whispered to his brother, "This just can't be good, get Oliver in here."

…..

Oliver was warning the others about the angels, "They have nothing to lose, they want back in badly and need bargaining chips."

Castiel nodded, "It is true, these were the ones they warned us of while training. The Fallen have nothing but time…heaven is their goal but Father will never let them back in."

Afriel raised his hand to speak, Castiel sighed loudly, "Darling I told you just speak freely."

"Castiel they are not totally cut off from heaven you know…Cheriour used them, they were associates…oh grandfather Bobby and I watched a movie and it reminded me of The Fallen…um..just wait!"

Afriel vanished and came back, he held up a copy if "Goodfellas" this is the social structure."

Dean walked in and grabbed the dvd, "Hey good movie, do we have time for this…I mean this ultra weird one is out there now and they want to talk to Oliver."

TBC


	188. 186) Deans Brave Heart

Oliver walked in and stepped up to the window, he stared at the angel with the white hair, Armaros beckoned for Oliver.

"Shit its really you…damn this is not good."

Sam threw his arms up, "Now what?"

Armaros licked the glass with his tongue slowly, "I can taste you already giant nephilim, I missed haunting your dreams."

Oliver actually looked frightened and Sam knew his long time friend didn't scare easily. "Sam he is sort of the magic go to guy, the protection here wont last forever. I have a bit of a history with him, he gave me a hard time when I was growing up with dad. He literally haunted my dreams…I'm feeling pretty scared right now."

Oliver started to back toward the door, amethyst eyes wide and glassy as the angel watched him.

Dean touched his shoulder and Oliver jumped, "What's your problem big boy?" Oliver ran down the hall back to the family.

Dean hitched his thumb toward the door, "Sam the little cupcake wants to explain things."

"Which cupcake?"

"Our newest little angel Afriel."

….

They all sat there watching Afriel as he explained the social order and motives of The Fallen, he was holding a copy of "Goodfellas", "Have you all watched this movie?"

Violet held up Alexander's chunky little hand, "I haven't…I'm just a baby!"

Afriel nodded, "Fine Alexander try to keep up…anyone else?"

Dean covered his mouth and Castiel whispered, "Stop laughing." Dean wiped his eyes and looked at Sam, "Sammy don't laugh or Cas is going to get pissed off."

Ross whispered loudly, "Mom's new squeeze must be a natural blonde." He raised Wyatt's hand and moved his lips, "I haven't either."

Afriel folded his arms and frowned at them, "I assume then none of the babies have seen the movie correct?" He stared at Olivia and Angelos who were both asleep over Oliver's shoulders.

Anteros raised his hand, " Angelos loves that movie and he still can't believe it didn't win an Oscar for best picture."

Eros smiled at the angel, "Olivia said that a young Ray Liotta was not given enough credit for his hard hitting performance."

April got up and stood next to Afriel, "Anyone else want to say something….anyone else give a crap that there are angels scratching at the windows?" They all sat there quietly while Castiel fumed.

"Ok Afriel go ahead I'm watching them," she muttered, "pack of bullies."

Afriel raised an eyebrow, "I know you are poking fun at me."

Dean raised his hand, "I'd like to have fun poking you."

Castiel grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, "Someone needs a lesson in manners and setting an example for his children."

Sam sat smiling because Dean was the one getting in trouble, Castiel stared and Sam, "You as well Sam," he dropped a now humbled Dean in his chair. "When this is all over both of you will be taught a lesson."

Castiel sat down and Sam noticed brief flashes of light in his eyes, "Proceed Afriel." He sat grasping Sam and Deans hands in his and little smile played on his lips.

Afriel sat down and folded his arms, his eyes were full of tears, "No, now I feel tired and I want to vomit again."

Oliver handed the babies over then picked Afriel up out of the chair and sat down himself and putt the angel on his lap, "Look I have known them for a long time, they are kind of douche bags sometimes so ignore them. I know what you were trying to say do you want me to say it for you?"

The angel nodded and put his head on Oliver's big shoulder.

Oliver was a soft touch for pretty little things like Afriel and Eros, he patted the angel's leg, "Ok babe no problem. All right you ingrates, on to Goodfellas … we have Cheriour who was the Heavenly Enforcer like the head of the Gambino family, he has a string of lower level guys working for him."

Afriel whispered in Oliver's ear, "I have a chart."

"What?"

"A chart…I made a chart." Afriel snapped his fingers and there was a detailed chart on an easel with character comparisons along with a corresponding angel's name and little photos of the actors.

Tristan sat up suddenly very interested, "Oh a chart…I like charts."

Ross held up Wyatt next to Tristan's face, "You are a nerd mom."

Oliver put on his glasses and nodded, "I'm impressed, you're not a cupcake Afriel I think you're a smart cookie."

Afriel smiled, happy for the praise, "I have a laser pointer." Castiel shot Dean a warning look and he closed his mouth before he could make a joke.

Oliver wrapped his arm around his waist, "A what now sweetie?"

Afriel dropped a laser pointer in Oliver's hand, he wrapped his arms around the nephilim, "Now you turn it on and then.."

Oliver sighed getting frustrated with the back and forth between them all that wasting time, "I know how to use it baby."

Castiel frowned, "He got it from the cat, that is Muffin's laser pointer, darling you should ask first."

Afriel looked hurt again, "She did not care, I needed it to make the presentation look professional."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Well then you could have just put something together on the computer." He looked at the angels hurt expression, "Oh but a chart has more…uh, its more impressive with the little pictures and all of that."

Oliver's voice boomed, "Ok here we go, Cheriour is the head of the family of enforcers, this trickles down to his "made men" lower level but important angels who are still in good with him and our Father.

Cheriour farms out the dirtiest work to the The Fallen, they are expendable having broken Fathers laws with their sexual exploits with humans creating the first nephilim. Now The Fallen want to get back in the family but find that since Ross killed Cheriour …."

Ross slide down in his seat, "Fucking asshole…wish I could have killed him twice." Dean nodded in agreement, "I wish I could have done it."

Oliver eyes flashed , "Are you both going to shut up now Deans one and two?" Everyone was quiet.

Oliver continued, "As I was saying Ross killed Cheriour leaving an opening since Castiel refuses to fill it. Enforcer is a sweet gig, everyone wants it. If one of them can get the position their boys can go back to at least licking the Masters boots again."

Castiel shook his head, "There is no way, Father would never allow them back and he does not look unfavorably on our family."

Afriel lifted his head and whispered to Oliver, "Afriel says that half of heaven hates all of you, they were loyal to Cheriour and the old ways and dislike our lifestyle."

Sam pointed to himself and then Dean, "Lifestyle, like us you mean?"

Afriel rubbed his little stomach, "No all the children, to them this is very wrong you know that. They take the children, hand them over and perhaps with Father being gone the others would consider them as relevant again. With Cheriour gone there is no one to give this old faction structure, The Fallen would look pleasing to the others for their gift."

Dean got up and peeked out the curtain, "I thought they were almost demons."

Afriel nodded, "Azazel is of course…Sam you know that well enough, he was the worst of them all and embraced his darkness. They want the nephilim and I believe Olivia and Angelos as well as our child Castiel, that is a personal vendetta against us for defecting and forgive me for the wording… and for the rest of you being tainted, filthy creatures."

Anteros spoke up, "What about mother, I could pop out and get mother, if she knows her grandchildren are in danger then she could be a bit …um…well you all met mother."

Eros suddenly sat up and yelled, "A hell bitch, controlling and nasty, she would melt the eyes out of a puppy for looking at her the wrong way!" He looked around at them all, "Sorry she makes me very emotional."

….

Anteros tried to leave and nothing happened, Sam, Dean, Ross and Tristan had locked the house down so nothing could get in or out that wasn't a hundred percent human, Dean shrugged, "Sorry that wont work, I can't weaken anything Anteros its too risky."

…

April was changing Alexander in the nursery when one of the angels appeared outside watching her, he pressed his hands against the glass and ran a nail over it leaving a scratch.

April screamed and Alexander started to cry, Sam burst through the door and grabbed them both, "Are you both ok, what did he do?"

"Daddy he left a deep scratch in the glass, can they do that?"

Sam wouldn't lie to her, "If the seals are weakening then yes they can…I'm working on it as fast as I can, we are all working on this."

April started to cry, "You all wasted enough time teasing Afriel. I'm sick of this dad do something." She took Alexander and left the room in tears brushing past Dean who had been listening from the doorway, he watched his daughter walk down the hall with his new son, "I'm going out."

"No you're not Dean."

"Sammy what do we do, wait for them to come in? Wait until we run out of food, tell me what we do then?"

"I'll go Dean, I'm not as important as you."

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, "Bullshit, you are the brains ok? This is my thing Sam, its what I do."

"No its what we do and stop acting like you're a knuckle dragging loser because you're not. You went to save Cas remember?"

Yeah and you took care of the family, that was pretty fucking important little brother, besides your as important as I am to them."

"No I'm not, Cas has that special bond thing with you and what Cas wants Afriel wants right? You are closer to Violet…I mean Dean she is you in a little girls body."

"Creepy Sam."

"I'm serious, Tristan gets you…hell even the slut twins Eros and Anteros are all over you. I'm not saying I'm poor little Sammy and no one loves me because they all do, I know that but if one of us had to die then they would be better off with you Dean."

Dean sucker punched Sam knocking him out, he quickly bound him to the bed in the nursery and kissed his slack lips.

"Sorry to do that Sam but I can't live without you baby boy,"

Dean slipped the angel blades in his belt and took a canteen of holy oil.

He slipped into the kitchen and found the olive oil mister and emptied it out replacing it with holy oil. Dean grabbed the barbeque lighters and quietly walked to the door.

He heard them all talking in the living room bouncing ideas off each other and he dropped his head sadly knowing a minute away from his family was too long. Dean felt someone hugging him and when he looked down it was Violet.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"You know I have to do this Vi, you can't say anything until after I'm gone."

Violet was crying quietly but wiped her eyes, straightened up and nodded, "Yes I know, there isn't another way is there?"

"No baby there isn't."

Dean picked her up, "Damn girl one more year and I think I'll throw my back out…I love you Violet you're my little mini me."

Violet blushed at the compliment, "You wish you were as cool as me." She kissed him and he set her down, "Give me a half hour before you tell them, Sam is upstairs so you might want to untie him…take care of them baby I know you can."

Violet looked up at her father solemnly, " Daddy I…I want to tell you that you have a brave heart." She took off her locket and dropped it in his hand, "Take this for luck."

He put the locket in his pocket then held her chin for a moment and gave her a smile. Dean slipped out and Violet watched him head for the Impala.

Violet saw Dean sprayed one of The Fallen with the holy oil and set the being on fire then jumped in his beloved Impala and took off into the night.

The angel screamed and twirled in the falling snow until he collapsed leaving only the outline of his body and wings in ash, Violet smiled and walked away thinking it was the prettiest snow angel ever.

TBC


	189. 187) See The Light

It was dusk and Dean hoped it would give him enough cover to get to the Impala and take off before they figured one of them had escaped.

Dean was working his way to the Impala when he was grabbed from behind, one of the Watchers turned him around and Dean was shocked to see it had no eyes, clean black sockets. He had seen a lot of disturbing things in his years of hunting but this was too much, the angel took his scent in slowly, then ran a long tongue up the pale vein in his neck.

He managed to grab the oil and tried to aim for its face, a shudder ran through him as he sprayed the angel then lit the being up.

It released him and seemed to dance, lighting up the darkness, Dean didn't bother to stop he booked it for the Impala and last thing he saw before he got in was Violets face pressed against the window.

As soon as his baby started he slammed the door and took off heading out toward Bobby's.

He didn't relax until he couldn't see the house, "We did it baby, now to get some backup." He slipped the locket out of his pocket, gave it a kiss and hung it from the mirror.

…..

Samyaza watched from the trees, he turned to his brothers and smiled, "Well that was easy." Armaros put his arms around his leaders waist and nuzzled his neck, "I like him…I want to mate with Dean Winchester and watch my child claw its way out of his body."

Samyaza pushed him away angrily, "No that is not why we are here. I wish we could get Castiel, he would be a prize but his pregnant bitch would be the best. The betrayers mate and fetus, as for the nephilim the older ones are clever but the infants would be easy."

Sariel watched the house, "Must we do this, they are only children. Even Afriel is a child really."

Samyaza pulled back his long, auburn locks and licked his long, pale neck, "You are soft on these abominations, are you losing your way brother?"

Sariel shuddered at the wetness on his skin and closed his eyes, "I lost my way long ago and pay the price ever second of every day. I am never welcome at Fathers table again, I feel lonely here."

Samyaza opened his brother's robe and slid long fingers between his legs, "I never find it lonely, here let me make it better." Sariel couldn't resist his leaders touch and gave himself over to the pleasure.

…..

Tristan watched them in the edge of the tree line, Ross stood behind him pressing against his brother, "You have the super sight what are they doing over there?"Tristan pushed back against him, "Guess, I know its sick to even care knowing what they want but…."

Ross was already gone, he ran to the hall closet and grabbed some binoculars, he came back and focused on the two angels. "They are fornicating like crazy."

Tristan smirked, "Did you just call it fornicating, Ross Winchester the potty mouth?"

There was something about watching them that turned the nephilim on each other and the brothers started kissing, "Ross I want you again,"

Tristan turned him around as his brother hung onto the window sill; he hooked his fingers into the waist of his brother's jeans and tugged them down.

"Tris I don't think we should right here, what if someone comes in?" Tristan spit on his hand and worked his fingers over his brother's hole then started a hard, raw slide inside him as Ross closed his eyes and hissed slowly through his teeth as his brother took him.

Tristan cupped his balls and stroked his cock to take his brother's mind off the discomfort he was feeling, "Is that better or do you want me to stop?"

Ross just concentrated on breathing, he was still sore and he honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Bottom wasn't his favorite position but now it seemed his brother had all the control and he was turning into his worst nightmare, a weak girl.

He sobbed quietly as Tristan kept a steady pace, he nipped Ross on the back of the neck, "Babe don't cry I'm almost done…I love you."

He finished as quietly as he could inside him and then got on his knees to bring his brother home swallowing and kissing until Ross felt his knees buckle and he held on to Tristan's shoulders to steady himself.

Afterward Tristan helped him up the stairs and put him to bed helping Ross undress and tucking him in, "I'll keep watch over the babies, you sleep brother."

He sat for a moment watching Ross, his pretty emerald eyes darted around the room. They were wet with tears and the thick, dark lashes were spiked rimming them like pretty fans.

Tristan bent down and kissed the smattering of freckles over the bridge of his brother's nose, "You are beautiful and I don't tell you enough…I know something is wrong with you but you don't tell me."

Ross looked up at him, "Don't know what it is so I can't tell you. I feel like your bitch you know and that's not me. Tris you're my wife, it feels like I'm ending up weak and I hate it."

Tristan watched the waning glow from his brother, "Maybe you could be the wife for awhile because I'm enjoying this too much, you're even prettier than you usually are, its like you radiate beauty and I like having you when I want, it kind of feels right and for some reason I'm super protective and sort of jealous."

Ross rolled over and faced the wall, "Ok Tris whatever you say."

….

Sam woke up and pulled at the bindings, "Son of a…Dean!" The room was dark and he had no idea how long he was out, "Someone get me out of here!"

Castiel appeared and removed the knots, "Were you both role playing Sam? Now is not the time for bondage, you should be working."

Sam rubbed his wrists and his voice was tight, "No Cas, Dean sucker punched me and tied me up, he left…Cas he went to get help and he wouldn't let me go, god I'm so fucking useless!"

Castiel smoothed his long hair and kissed his forehead, "You can protect us while he gets help."

Sam got up and headed for the door, "where are the kids Cas, safe right?"

"Yes, Alexander, Wyatt, Olivia and Angelos are all together and guarded by Violet who has, and I quote, " mad fighting skills" and of course April who is more than capable."

"Cas I thought you would be more upset that Dean took off."

"No, I assumed he would do something like this and I cannot stop him. Dean is a hero Sam…our hero."

It was as if Castiel knocked the wind out of Sam, Dean was always the hero and even though Sam did so much for the family, sacrificed his dreams for them he felt it was never enough.

…

Oliver rushed in the door, "Hey you guys have you seen Eros around?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes he is with Afriel and Anteros," he realized what he just said, "Afriel is with Eros and Anteros!"

The angel vanished and appeared in the study where Afriel was sitting with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes darting from one brother to the other flanking him on the couch.

Eros looked up at Castiel, his hand was on the young angels belly stroking it, "Hello daddy you look upset over something."

Antero was whispering in Afriels ear and the angel's large, chocolate eyes opened wide, "I do not believe that would be possible."

Anteros winked, "Oh it is and I've done it…I have slender hands." He waved his delicate hand with the long tapered fingers in front of Afriel then made a fist, "Trust me, you would love it, I promise."

Castiel grabbed his fist and lifted Anteros off the couch, "You are not fisting my angel." His roughness only made things worse as Anteros wrapped his legs around Castiels waist, " I like that, want to do it to me then?"

It was like trying to pry off a determined monkey, "No thank you Anteros," Castiel took a moment to think it over, "is that really possible?"

The next thing he knew Eros was behind him pressing against his back, "Well honestly its not something you trot out for everyday sex, its sort of a special event like for birthdays and holidays."

Anteros purred, "When is your birthday Castiel, I wouldn't mind taking a trip to the darkest reaches of your body."

Castiel wanted to beat both of them senseless but they were the mothers of his children and both breast feeding so he simply vanished and reappeared next to Afriel who was still sitting there wide eyed.

"Castiel honestly I just came in here to think and they appeared and said they wanted to see my belly….then it all went horribly wrong. I find I cannot just vanish or do much of anything in this condition. I am unfortunately as weak as a human for the most part."

It had been four months since Castiels night of passion with Afriel and he had a roundness to his belly that seemed to kick up his sex appeal in the Winchester household.

Eros and Anteros of course found anything new quite exciting and it took very little for the brothers to feel aroused.

Dean was taking notice by the minute gauging the growth of the angel's body and Castiel knew it was only a matter of time before Dean fell into his intense gearing up of pregnant angel worship. He felt a bit jealous but knew Dean couldn't be changed and would let him enjoy doting on Afriel if they all made it though their ordeal alive.

Castiel held his pretty face and smiled, "How is it that you worked for the Angelic Enforcer my daring, you are so innocent."

Afriel gave him his trademark bright smile, "Oh, well a task is put before me and I do it, there is a difference between being stupid and being innocent in the ways of the world. If I were stupid I would never learn. I am starting from scratch and the innuendos and humor in this family is really quite lost on me but I promise to learn."

"No Afriel I like you the way that you are, you are perfect in my eyes." Castiel turned to the brothers, "Go tend to the babies you have instead of trying to make others with Afriel."

Eros pouted, "But I sent Lucian to help the girls with the babies." Castiel gave him a stern look. "Oh fine it must be feeding time by now, come brother." They vanished leaving the two angels alone.

Castiel look out the window, "There are more of them."

Afriel twisted the belt of his robe nervously, "How many do you suppose?"

"The glow from the trees are their eyes."

Afriel peeked through the curtain and the in the darkness found there were too many to count.

….

Sam busied himself getting the panic room ready for the children and doing a weapons check but even though he was in their home his heart was with Dean. Sam wished more than anything he was working with his brother fixing this problem with the help of the man he loved and trusted more an anyone else in the world.

TBC


	190. 188) Dean & The Qeres, Help From Hades

**(I've had people request it so I'm working on a AFS family tree to put up with the children's current powers, approx ages and birthdays. Also after The Fallen storyline is wrapped up I'm focusing a bit more on Sam and Dean and them sort of having that brother time again and reconnect as lovers and soulmates. Enjoy)**

Dean sped through darkness heading towards Bobby, he didn't want to use his phone to contact anyone until he knew he was a safe distance. He pressed his uncle's number and was relieved when he answered on the first ring.

"Bobby we have problems I'm heading over to you now."

"Dean the contractor called me and said when they went there today to work, there were …things at the windows. I waited for someone to call me and fill me in so I know what the hell we are dealing with."

"The Fallen, the first angels that went sent to help man but instead mated with them and created the first nephilim. They were kicked out and some like Azazel went all dark side, you know the one that gave Sam the demon blood. The ones bothering us are the original leader and his brothers trying to make examples out of us."

He heard Bobby sigh on the other end, "Sorry Bobby, its never easy with us you know. They think if they bring back our nephilim it will show the half of heaven that hate us they are still team players they can go back. God picked a shitty time to go AWOL."

"Well hurry up then, I'll call some friend, what about the grandkids Dean are they protected?"

"For now…they will get in eventually and anyone with angel blood can't get out. I'm not even sure if the two little gods can navigate it."

….

Eros was bored, he was feeding Olivia and singing to her, "Anteros lets get mother or someone…these angels are useless in this house." Anteros handed him Angelos, "Here watch him I'll go."

Eros put the children on the couch, he looked around and then quickly erased a chalk warding symbol and Anteros vanished through it, before Eros could retrace it an angels hand pushed through grabbing him but the god lit the hand on fire and burned it away then replaced the protection.

He watched the angel glaring at him through the glass, he lifted the stump and Eros watched it regenerate, he turned to the infants squirming on the couch, "No one is ever going to hurt any of you, not on my watch."

…..

Ross walked in and sat by the god safe in the fact that he had a baby in each arm, "I hope dad is ok, he should have taken me with him."

"You are not going anywhere Ross Winchester, you pissed everyone off enough as it is with your vanishing act. Besides Anteros is on it, we have better resources."

"Oh shit, your bitch mother isn't coming is she?"

Eros shuddered, "I sure hope not." He eyed Ross and smiled, "I could give the babies to Lucian and we could talk a little more about how much you look like your father Dean…and how you're still a teenager."

"No thanks, I'm taken."

"Yes I wanted to ask you about that, why are you such a little bitch lately? Tristan treats you like how you treated him when…"

Eros stopped his thought and laughed, "No way, that is like…oh goddess you Winchesters are just too much even for me."

He held up Angelos who was squirming and started to cry, "Here you can practice with this one, its not even mine."

"Fuck you Eros." Ross stormed out of the room and pushed past Lucian and April, Lucian watched as Ross ran up the stairs and he heard a door slam. "Making friends again dad?"

Eros held out Angelos, "Take this one he cries too much, Olivia is tough and I don't have to listen to her constant squalling."

Lucian took him and gave him a kiss and the baby stopped crying. April was delighted, "Oh you are so good with babies Louie, I can't wait till we have our own."

Lucian raised an eyebrow and took a step back, "Yeah after college and we get jobs like normal people."

"Oh yes of course Louie I'm going to law school someday."

Eros let out a sigh of relief, "Well that's a good plan, I suppose I should show some interest in your college plans Lucian…is that what fathers do…yeah it is I'm pretty sure." He sat there pretending to be interested, "So ok what are you thinking of?"

"Medical school, I'll graduate early like April I suppose and then I want to be a doctor. Take care of the people that fly under the radar like all the hunters, normal people and nephilim children."

"Well son that is just super," Eros sat there with a big smile on his face. Lucian shook his head, "Yeah making friends and being a father, you are just something else."

April looked out the window and was disturbed to find an angel looking back at her, he pressed his palms against the glass, "I feel you nephilim…you are most like your mother, why not send out someone for us as a token of good will?"

Lucian handed Eros the baby and stood in front of April, "Maybe you should go fuck yourself." The angel's interest increased, "Oh I like you, half god with a dash of human and angel in the mix.

…

Dean burst in the door where Bobby and several others were standing there waiting, "Ok lets go."

"Dean hold your horses, we need to talk this all out. I filled them in on the facts but we need a plan."

"Yeah, my plan is to go back and kill all of them."

Dean looked at them all and finally sat down realizing he wasn't going anywhere until they talked him to death. Bobby sat across from him and laid it on the line, "Dean these angels are old, I don't know if an angel blade or holy oil works on them."

A tall, hard worn woman stepped forward and placed a bottle on the table with a substance that looked dark and thick, "This will do it."

Dean picked it up and examined it closely, "What is this?"

"Qeres…it is super rare Dean so handle that bottle with kid gloves. Its from ancient Egypt and was used in the embalming process, its actually a perfume and this is all I have left. Take a cotton swab and apply a thin layer over the blade of your knife and that will do the job."

Dean carefully set the bottle down, "Ok everything has a down side, will this kill me if I get it on my skin or something?"

She dropped swabs on the table, "No, humans get no reaction but anyone carrying a nephilim gene or an angel of course would die instantly so pretty much your entire family except Sam."

He broke out in a sweat at the thought of getting any of it on one of the children, "Fine I'll be extra careful then."

…

Eros quickly wiped away the chalk symbol so his brother could get in.

Anteros appeared and looked pleased with himself, "I found someone and no its not mother but you wont like it Eros."

Eros laughed, "Please bitch no one scares me except mother."

"Hades…I have Hades, is this going to be an issue?"

Eros stopped laughed and his face darkened, "Well…does he still hold a grudge? I mean Persephone was a real catch and I thought it would work out. How did I know she was going to turn out to be such a whiny little witch?"

The room flooded with darkness and as it faded and the lamplight was able to cut through there was Hades, touching the ceiling, he looked down on Eros with raven eyes and from what Eros could tell through his thick beard and moustache was a scowl.

"Eros you little pile of dung I should take you right now, do you know what I listen to everyday? Nagging , "I want to go home…I want to see sunlight, its too hot …you never take me anywhere…why are all my children stillborn." That is what I hear all the time, even here her voice pierces my brain like a blade."

Eros stood up and held out his arms looking up at the giant god of the underworld, he put on his best flirtation and smiled up at him sweetly, "Baby I did it for you, I didn't know she was going to be a pain in the ass honest."

Hades looked down at him and softened, "Damn you Eros and those big honey eyes of yours…I forgive you if I can sample you as payment for my favor to Anteros."

He picked up the petite god of love and Eros gave it his all, he rested his forehead against Hades and looked into his eyes, "You know I'd never steer you wrong…I'm a good boy but if you think a punishment is in order…perhaps a good spanking and fucking?"

Hades grasped his bottom with two very large hands and ran his tongue over the boys soft rosy lips, "Oh you always had a way with me, agreed."

Oliver walked in with Anteros close behind, "Seriously you brought Hades? Why not just get that big old Centaur in here and have a three way?"

Anteros stood on his tip toes and whispered in Oliver's ear, "Baby you are going to have to let him take one for the team…or do you want a bunch of dead and missing kids?"

Oliver felt like he was going to cry, "Look can't you just do it? I mean you're a real whore so just…I don't know go over there and offer something up."

Anteros tried but Hades had his heart set on a night with his brother, Oliver tapped the massive being on the shoulder and he turned around with Eros still clinging to him, "That's my wife, we have a kid together and …"

Hades stared down at him, "and what nephilim, this is the bargain, The Fallen are welcome in my hell."

Eros looking sadly over the gods shoulder, "Sorry Oliver its for the greater good you know? I don't want anything to happen to the kids or Cas and Afriel."

Oliver dropped his head and sighed, "Fine just don't make a big thing out of it and after this you're retired."

Hades put down Eros then bent down looking out the window, the angel there immediately backed away, Hades looked at the being grimly, "Your days are numbered angel."

TBC


	191. 189) Sam & Dean Back In The Saddle

"Ok Bobby if I have all this I can go back and get Sam to help me, if a bunch of us drive in there its going to be a blood bath and I can't take the chance of the kids getting hurt."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Dean you're not going in there alone, we can park down the road, come in on foot through the woods and take em that way." You can drive in for a little distraction…think you can make it to the house?"

Dean nodded, "Of course, I wont let anyone down."

…..

Hades tried to leave but it was no use, once he was in there was no way out. "What is this a trap for me?"

Sam shrugged, "Hey sorry you came with Anteros but once you get in here you can't get out, Eros never should have let Anteros out in the first place. I am not messing with the seals that are holding right now so sit tight and if they manage to break through then have at it," Sam handed him a bottle of beer, "Here, take the edge off."

Hades downed the bottle, "another and then show me a private place where I can collect a debt from Eros." Sam pointed to the refrigerator, "I'm not your maid take what you want I have things to do. Find an empty room and lock it then because I have kids here and the last thing they need to see is…well what I imagine is your massive dong."

Sam studied the gods body for a moment and shook his head, "I've seen Eros naked that is not going to fit."

….

Castiel was in the nursery putting Olivia down for bed with Angelos, Alexander and Wyatt.

Afriel touched each of them and smiled, "They are all so different, Alexander will be a giant like Sam but very pretty like him as well, proportionate features with a bit of the sweetness like him. Dean is there but Sam will be dominate." Alexander put his hand in the air and a light surrounded it and was gone.

Castiels blue eyes opened wide, "Oh my…you will be a healer Alexander."

Wyatt was smaller than the others, always a concern for Tristan and Ross, Afriel picked him up and held him, "Wyatt will be small but he has his wings and a gentle touch that sooths the others. A combination of his parents and so adorable." Wyatt felt fragile in his hands but Afriel knew that was only the outside.

"Olivia will be a big girl, hard and strong, a statuesque woman." Castiel was excited by all the information, "Will she be beautiful?"

Afriel examined her carefully, "A handsome woman, strong features a bit like me I suppose. I am male but I have the pretty, delicate features of a woman or a feminine man."

Castiel picked up his son Angelos, "He seems so…well so average which is fine but I have no way to tell what this boy will be." Afriel nodded, "I agree he is a puzzle. Let us call Angelos the wild card."

Castiel called for April and Violet, "Girls sleep in here with the babies."

Castiel took Afriel by the hand and they went to the master bedroom, Afriel dropped his robe but Castiel seemed nervous.

"Now is not the time but yet I have only truly had you twice and …wait are you offering yourself or…"

Before he could finish Afriel pushed him to his knees and rubbed his cock over a surprised angels mouth, he rolled his blue eyes up and looked at Afriel, "Would you like me to…"

Afriel slid his erection in mid sentence, "Ssshhh…less talking and more pleasuring of your pregnant angel Castiel." He looked down watching his lovers head bob and the wet noises drove him mad, "So perfect…my captain…my own angel."

…..

Dean was heading back as fast as he could, blades ready. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and glanced over to the empty passenger seat wishing that Sam was there to back him up or at least give him a smile. Dean turned on the stereo and began to sing along.

It was all rock love songs and despite the desperate situation he was heading into Sam was on his mind. Dean wanted more than anything to have time with his brother, his forever love, husband, best friend, his Sammy.

It was always his brother from day one that kept Dean going and after it was all said and done it would still be his Sammy until the very end.

Dean loved his family with everything he had and Castiel was the best woman-like wife he ever could have wished for but the history with Sam from that first day he laid eyes on him in that crib it was love so intense that there was nothing else that gave him that feeling.

Dean wiped his eyes and kept driving, it was always when things were the darkest that he wanted his brother the most.

….

Dean pulled in as quiet as his baby would let him and got out quickly, Dean sprayed the first one with holy oil and lit him on fire, the second he stabbed with the coated knife. Both of the angels screamed and then exploded drawing others out of the woods toward him. _"Come on Bobby, you guys get a move on."_

Dean ran for the house and entered slamming the door before one could get in. Sam ran downstairs and grabbed Dean in a bear hug kissing him all over until his face was wet then Sam slammed him against the door.

"Don't you ever do that again, leave me like I'm a useless bitch, now what are we doing here?"

"I love you too Sammy."

Dean explained to Sam about the Qeres perfumed oil, Sam ran to the closet and got out a large roll of throwing knives and they started rubbing them down.

Ross and Tristan came out and Ross went to grab one of the knives when Dean shoved him to the floor, "NO don't touch them!"

Tristan helped him up and glared at his father, "What the hell was that for? Don't push him…are you ok Ross?"

Ross shrugged him off, "Yeah fine, I just wanted to help." Dean paused for a moment, "Ok not one person in this house touches this oil or the knives…hell don't even touch us until this is over."

Sam explained the danger of the oil to angels and nephilim, "Tell everyone else and tell them to stay away from this table, watch Violet because her damn little fingers are into everything."

Violet appeared between them, "What do I get my fingers into…oohhh knives…I like sharp things, what are we killing dads?"

Tristan slapped her hand and grabbed her, "Alright we can start with Violet." She struggled and screamed, "Ross…Ross help me!" Ross watched as she smiled at him over Tristan's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and waved.

Sam looked over at Ross and then back to Dean, "Dee you shouldn't push him like that, be gentle with him ok?" Dean braced his arms on the table, head down, "Sam he could die from that oil so just don't start."

"Ok sorry."

"Sammy did you call me "Dee" you haven't done that in a long time."

Sam smiled at him softly, "There are lots of things we don't do anymore…think after all of this is over we could maybe go overnight somewhere just you and me like we used to do?"

"Yeah baby boy I would really like that a lot." They both leaned over and kissed each as Dean handed him a blade, "Come on Sammy, my blade isn't going to oil itself."

They both laughed and made the best of out of a bad situation just like they always have.

….

Oliver paced outside the bedroom door as Eros fulfilled his deal with Hades, Anteros watched and walked up to Oliver stopping him, "I'm feeling…oh what do you call it when a human feels what another is feeling…ummm…well that's what I feel for you."

Oliver smiled at his brother in law, "You mean empathy?" Anteros shrugged, "Yes..no..I don't know, yes I guess. You really actually love my brother don't you…what a fool."

"I don't know, he is easy to love. I remember Sam introducing me to him back in the day and I just fell for him. Yes I know he is Eros but I knew Conner first and that kid is still in there and I love them both."

"You know he will never be faithful."

"I know but sometimes you have to just accept it if you want someone bad enough and besides that's kinda who he is right?"

Anteros hugged Oliver, "Well if you ever want to have revenge sex with me I'm here for you."

"Thanks but I'm faithful, call it a flaw if it makes you feel better." Oliver felt two small hands squeeze his cheeks, "Anteros get your baby mitts off my ass."

"Sorry force of habit."

….

Ross was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself, his toned, athletic body was perfect like his father's. Tristan watched him from the doorway, "What was that all about, Dad defending you like that?"

Ross quickly put on a robe, "He gets me is all, like you do Tris. Dad found me and we had a good talk, I feel better now so drop it or that might change pretty quick."

Tristan put up his hands, "Fine, don't want you running away again. I'm going to see if there is anything I can do to help with this besides getting near that oil…want to get dressed and help?"

Ross got into bed and covered himself up, "I don't feel good, go ahead without me."

TBC


	192. 190) Near Death, Wyatt's Wings

Sam stood at the window, his attention was drawn there immediately when the flames started. Dean came to stand next to him and they twined their fingers together watching as the glass that was left exploded throughout Castiel's greenhouse.

Farther down toward the dead trees was the old barn, fire eating the old timbers quickly. When the roof collapsed Dean dropped his head, "I can't watch this anymore Sam."

Sam pulled his brother into an embrace and kissed the top of his head, "Its just things Dean, things can be replaced but our family can't."

Dean looked up at him and Sam knew what was in his brother's heart. "Sam we came from nothing, I wanted you to have all of this…it was a promise I made myself to give you a real home."

Sam gave him a smile, "You are so smart but yet so dense sometimes Dean, you are my home."

Dean wiped his eyes and nodded, "Ok lets do this."

As Sam was walking away Dean cracked his brother on the ass, "We are so going to celebrate after we kill them all. A nice little session with you in the panic room... I will make you my whore baby boy," Deans eyes were dreamy and a slight smile played on his lips, "just you and me…no other players allowed."

Sam turned around and grabbed him, " I'm going to hold you to that." He pressed a kiss to Deans lips, they worked their mouths together. It was wet, hungry and urgent, the kind you give a lover you are worried you will never see again.

…

Hades was on the floor with Eros straddling his lap, he pushed back the long, lush hair and cupped the gods bottom, "Are you ready for me little Eros?"

Eros could see the shadow of Oliver moving back and forth in front of the door and hesitate, "Uh..yeah I guess, wait is this the only way you're going to help out?"

Hades scowled, "Where is the Eros that would have let me tear him in half if it meant my cock filling and pleasuring this tight little ass even without a bargain?"

Eros shook his head and giggled, " I'm being silly but you know I have this guy…I mean he is my Oliver and gosh he is so sweet and loving. I'm the god of love but he is like the definition of the word."

Hades stared at the pretty treat hovering right about his erection, "You made a promise and you are a whore so what is the issue?"

Eros wiped his eyes suddenly wanting to cry, "See Oliver is the mother of my kid and he always treats me better than anyone ever. I really don't deserve him at all…if Sam hadn't hooked us up I don't think I would be this happy."

Eros could hear Anteros talking to Oliver and suddenly he flared hot with jealously, it was a new feeling for the god, "That little bitch…did he just offer my husband revenge sex...oh Anteros you are dead brother!"

….

Oliver gave up and went to check on the children and watch the angels, Anteros slipped his hand together with Oliver and smiled hoping for a chance at his brothers wonderful man.

They went downstairs and talked to Sam and Dean about their plans.

….

Eros saw the shadows move away and heard footsteps down the stairs, he touched his cheek and pulled back his fingers, "I don't understand, I hardly ever cry…oh goddess, Conner I don't need you right now, stop it."

Hades lifted the god higher and slammed the slender body down onto his cock pushing down until Conner was impaled to the hilt, he screamed in agony both physically and mentally. The sliver of humanity inside of Eros was ill prepared for Hades as Conner sobbed and looked around confused clawing at the god, Hades watched the face of the boy now a stranger.

"I do not know who you are right now little Eros but I will take what is mine." Hades brutally raped him and was even more excited to feel he was at that moment inside of something that felt partially human.

Conner was the gods curse to carry for leaving the fold and wanting to live as a human but Conner was also the soft and sensitive boy who loved his father and sister and had dreams of being an artist. Oliver fell in love with him first and when Eros came it no longer mattered who the boy was as long as he stayed with the nephilim.

Hades used him until he became bored then gripped the boy by his hair pulling him up so he could see his beautiful face as Hades had his orgasm inside of the tender treat. When the god of the underworld was done he discarded the broken, bleeding boy on the carpet.

Conner held out his hand and gasped, "I'm Conner…please get Oliver…anyone."

Hades laughed, "No Eros or Conner, that is not part of the bargain."

…..

Sam and Dean were almost ready, they sent Oliver and Anteros to the kitchen so they weren't in danger from the oil. Hades appeared and Dean was startled almost dropping the bottle.

"Holy crap you idiot, I almost spilled this!" Dean looked at Sam and winked, "Hey after this is over I have someone you can visit, his name is Crowley." Sam and Dean laughed as they carefully rolled the knives in linen to protect them.

Hades looked down at them, "I am here to help so break the seals and let me free, I will gather some that I deem the worst and take them back home with me. I will let my wife nag them until they beg for release."

Hades bent down and tried to nuzzle Sam, "I have finished with Conner but you will hold up much better, care to sit on my cock big human?" Dean held out one of the oil coated knives and growled, "Stay the fuck away from my brother, I didn't ask you to be here and we can do this without you. Sam is mine got it? Always and forever, I'm sick of you pricks sniffing around my woman so piss off!"

Sam smiled and blushed happily at the intensity Dean was showing just for him, "I love you Dean." It dawned on Sam what Hades had just said, Wait a minute, did you say Conner?"

Hades had backed away from the blade not sure what the oil would do to him, "Yes I was going to have intercourse with Eros and he changed, he became weak and cried like a woman. I almost did not care to rape him at all but he is so pretty…"

Sam bolted up the stairs and heard crying behind one of the doors, he opened it and there was his friend Conner on the floor, he closed the door so none of the children would see him and sat down pulling the boy onto his lap.

Conner cried out as Sam assessed the damage.

He looked at him with the eyes of the young artist, "Sam…is that you?" Sam was shocked to see Eros had made a break and was stuck somewhere inside. Sam kissed his friend and rocked him trying to think of how to fix this and knew time wasn't a luxury he had.

"Yes its me baby, its Sam so everything is going to fine."

"I hurt Sam, I woke up and this thing had me."

"I know sweetheart, Conner do feel anyone else in there with you?"

"Sort of …I guess."

Sam pressed him to his chest and so much time had passed he felt like he was holding a doll, "Ok good, can he tell me what was happening right before you came out?"

"Oliver was standing in the hall with someone and he was jealous, he didn't want to be with that thing and he tried to explain it. When Oliver left he was so hurt I came out but it was too late."

Conner put his hand between his legs and pulled it back out, it was slick with blood, "I think I'm going to die now Sam, I feel weird inside and so tired."

Conner dropped his head on Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes, Sam shook him, "Wake up!"

He picked up his friend and put him on the bed then ran to find someone to help, he found Castiel feeding Alexander and grabbed his arm, "Babe I need you right now."

Castiel pulled open Afriels robe and pushed Alexander into his arms, the infant latched on and started to drink, "You are four months pregnant and perhaps it is too soon but you can practice."

He grabbed Sam, "show me." They appeared next to Conner and the angel saw the blood, "This is not Eros…Conner?"

Sam nodded, " Hades raped him and I think he is dying,look Cas please just fix him!"

Sam watched as Castiel stretched out on the bed and pulled the boy on top of him holding his body tightly, both of them were covered in light as the angel whispered into his ear, "Eros…come back out and be with us, find your balance my darling and let Conner rest. The boy is not made for your world…I know you are hiding, come back because your children will be confused without you."

Sam marveled at how beautiful it was, the angel and the boy pressed together as Conner healed. He could see the life coming back as Castiel worked his mojo as Dean called it, "Where is Eros now Cas…this wont get rid of Conner right?"

"No Sam it will be the same as always, a sliver of Conner inside of Eros."

The boy let out a loud gasp and lifted his head looking around then focusing on Castiel, he smiled wickedly, "Cas if you wanted to cop a feel you just should have said so…is that a wand in your pocket or are you just…"

Castiel interrupted, "He is back to normal Sam." Castiels blue eyes shot open wide, "Eros?"

Eros licked the angels earlobe and whispered,"Yes daddy?"

"Get your hand off my penis."

Sam lifted him off and Eros clung to him tightly, "Oh it must be my birthday with all these hugs. Sam what happened?"

Sam tried to pull him off but gave up after a few minutes, "After this is over I'll tell you all about and Oliver should be there also because its important."

Eros brightened up, "Three way?"

Sam didn't humor him with a response, Castiel got up and grabbed him forcing the boy off Sam and taking a couple of shirt buttons along with him. Eros had a brief look of confusion and stood there until Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Sam I will tend to him, he is still confused. Are you and Dean ready for The Fallen?"

"Yes we are sending Hades in the woods to scoop up an armful and he can go back to his darkness and never bother us again."

…..

Afriel put Alexander down to sleep next to Wyatt and left the nursery.

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked around the room watching the shadows on the window and cooed. Alexander opened his eyes and turned to him with a little frown, he watched as Wyatt flexed his wings and vanished.

Alexander screamed and cried at the top of his lungs, Violet ran in and scooped him up letting out a grunt, "Geez you're like moose already!" She looked around, "Guess Ross and Tris have Wyatt."

TBC


	193. 191) Mounting Sam Winchester

Wyatt had abilities beyond what anyone could imagine the most important and the most dangerous for the baby was being able to pass sigils and anything else that might stop him from moving about.

The early onset of wings made it all the easier for him, he was a physically fragile baby but his powers would soon be tested. The baby was intrigued by the new angels outside the nursery window even though Alexander had a strong negative reaction to them.

Wyatt was a wild card and there was little Alexander could do to protect him.

….

One of angels in the woods floated over the snow they brought with them, they killed Castiels Saint Joseph's roses and the wisteria, the peonies were obliterated and the koi all dead.

The trees were not just bare they were dying and the feel over the area was dark even when the sun was supposed to shine. It was becoming oppressive and children felt it. April was becoming even darker, Violet was more of a pain than usual and a depressed Ross was in bed crying.

Tristan tried his best but he was taking care of Wyatt almost on his own and it was getting to him. He had to do the feeding and it Tristan still found it embarrassing and uncomfortable although his family was supportive.

Tristan went up to check on Wyatt and Alexander and when he got there Wyatt was gone, April was passing by and he asked her, "I think Vi was in here earlier and she has him I bet or one of the others has him."

Tristan picked up an angry little Alexander, "What's got you all riled up baby moose?"

Alexander's face was flushed from the exertion and the next cry was so loud Tristan almost dropped him to cover his ears. A crack appeared in the plaster running to the ceiling and the baby left bruises on his brothers shoulder with his little fingers.

…..

One the Watchers was working through the frozen gardens looking for a breach in security when he came upon a curious sight. It was Wyatt floating in a ball of light with little shadow wings behind him.

"Well you are a curious little thing…you are one of the nephilim Winchesters and the extra special one, where is your mate Alexander? Could you get him for me…Wyatt isn't it…that is your name?"

Wyatt watched him come closer and reach out stopping just short of the light around him. "Now this light of yours, what does it do?"

Wyatt blew bubbles and gave him a tiny toothless smile, he reached out his little hand and wiggled his fingers. The angel found it impossible to resist him, "You are adorable even for a nephilim!"

The angel reached out with both hands to grab the little miracle, "I could take you and Alexander back and the rest can rot."

….

Tristan looked out the second story window and saw the scene in the dead, frozen garden, "Oh fuck..oh no Wyatt!"

He put Alexander back in the crib and ran downstairs full speed but Sam caught him before he could reach the door. "Whoa we are just about to break the seals but you're not going anywhere Tris."

Tristan was blindly striking out and hit Sam in the temple , his father saw stars from the blow to the tender spot and fell yelling, "Dean get him!"

Dean stuck out his foot and tripped Tristan then Sat on top of him pulled out cuffs and locked him to a thick pipe running down the wall into the basement of the old house. "Sorry buddy."

Tristan was wild bracing his boots against the wall pounding in the plaster and slats, "Let me go, Wyatt is out there with one of them!"

Dean pointed to Sam, "Stay Sammy." He grabbed a roll of knives and busted the seal, "Ok Hades show time, Sam get the ones that come in here call the others and gather the kids together in the safe room."

Dean ran out and immediately caught one in the throat, he burst into flames and quickly turned to ash.

Hades appeared in the woods and gathered four in each arm shouting, "My bargain is complete Winchesters." He vanished into the earth with the screaming Fallen.

Dean yelled, "Eight…that's it! Fucking loser Hades."

…..

"That is right Wyatt…I am your friend now come here." The angel lunged for the ball and Wyatt grabbed a lock of strawberry hair, flames ran up and over the angels head then Wyatt let go and watched.

The angel twirled and the baby found it amusing as the angel fell through the ice in the pond dead.

He floated there waiting for another to find him adorable.

…

Dean found Wyatt and held up his hands approaching slowly, "Hey sweetheart its grandpa, remember me? You're not going to deep fry me right…love you Wyatt."

Dean hesitated then saw more coming and grabbed his grandson and when he opened his eyes he was relieved Wyatt was warming himself on Dean and sucking his thumb.

Dean wrapped his jacket over the baby and ran back into the house, he unlocked Tristan's cuffs as Sam was slashing an angel across the throat in the hallway. Tristan grabbed his son and ran upstairs kicking open the door, Ross bolted up in bed out of a dead sleep.

"What…what is it baby?" Tristan thrust Wyatt into his arms, "Its started, please stay here and guard him…can you at least do that?" Ross wrapped his son in a blanket and held him along with an angel blade.

…..

Oliver confronted his fears and stepped outside to take on the stuff of his nightmares as a child, he felt long fingers caress him, "Oh Oliver you grew up didn't you…a big strapping nephilim and a theology professor, very quaint."

Oliver's face twisted in disgust as the Watcher licked his neck and whispered, "Remember all the wonderful times we had with you…pretty little boy waiting for the angels to kiss him…touch and lick, oh it was so good with The Fallen Oliver…remember the fingers inside…"

"Hey bitch let go of my man!" Eros grabbed the flaxen hair of the angel and swung him into the side of the house, he walked over and started kicking the being repeatedly, "I…don't …share with others!"

Oliver had done nothing, he froze on the spot with all the old nightmares flooding back. He was going to help Eros but it seemed his woman was doing a good job on his own.

Sam handed the god a blade, "Just finish it ok?" Ero smiled crazily as he slashed the angel to bits and the pieces burned down to nothing. "Wow that was great!" He looked around for more and Anteros grabbed one of the knives and went hunting for angels.

….

April and Violet were forbidden to leave the panic room with Alexander, Olivia, Lucian and Angelos. Ross walked in carrying Wyatt, he shut the door and sat on one of the cots.

He felt stupid for being so weak at a time when his fathers needed him the most, he sat quietly and April sat next to him.

She didn't ask why he wasn't out there figuring he had his reasons instead she smiled and put her arm around him, "Its ok Ross, whatever it is alright?" He glanced at her and then back to his son, "Its nothing, I don't even know."

"No problem brother I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks…look April I just want to be ashamed over here on my own."

She got up and sat by her Louie watching Ross.

….

Castiel was no lightweight angel, he didn't bother to bargain because he knew what they wanted, his children and that would never do. Afriel watched him amazed as his captain took out angel after angel no matter how big or how bad and when Castiel was done he was surrounded by death.

Castiel refused to let Afriel near any of them and he sat in the dark holding his stomach as his angel kicked the ashes and looked for more.

"_Oh Castiel…my hero…I love you my brother."_

….

Sam found some in the green house and with Deans help they took them out one by one, the last one Dean left for Sam, "Sammy are you going to be ok with him?"

"Guess I'll have to be where are you going?"

"The barn, meet me out there."

Sam was grabbed from behind and felt iron arms around his body, he was big but no match for the angel who bit the back of his neck lightly, "I love to mate with the males the best and I bet you are so tight."

Sam tried to grab a fresh blade inside his shirt but he couldn't reach it, he felt a large hand squeeze his crotch and the angels erection pushing in to his back. "Get the hell off me!"

Sam tried everything to pry him off and realized it was a mistake to have let his brother leave. He was shoved over a potting table and felt his jeans and leather belt torn like paper and a finger shoved inside him, "No..stop it!"

The angel answered by shoving in two more stretching Sam open, he gripped the table tightly and screamed for someone to help him.

The Fallen could take men and make them bitches to carry their offspring but Oliver said the men needed to be cut open for the nephilim to come and not many survived.

Sam gritted his teeth and took it hoping someone would come, he felt the pressure and then the burning as the angel mounted him.

TBC


	194. A Guide To The Winchester Family

As of 8/31/13 (July in AFS as if this date)

Winchester Family Tree by request, I've had several people request a description of this family to sort of keep up and remember powers, parents to what children etc. I'll add to this as the family changes.

If there is anything I might have missed, gotten wrong or needs updating feel free to PM me about it and I'll make the change. I should have done this right at the beginning of their marriage to Castiel but found I actually had to go back and review things myself.

Sam and Dean Winchester- Brothers and husbands to each other and Castiel, hunters, eye candy and fathers.

Castiel Winchester-Angel and Wife to Sam and Dean Winchester, mother of their children.

Ross Henry Winchester-Currently 19, half brother to Tristan. His father is Dean. Born in July. Powers -Angel wings, able to travel easily from earth to heaven etc without tiring. Very strong, and the most like Dean physically and emotionally. Nephilim

Tristan Dean Winchester-Currently 19, half brother to Ross. His father is Sam. Born in July. Powers – Able to sense thoughts, illness, read minds and emotions. Very strong and the most like Sam physically and emotionally. Nephilim

April Mary Winchester-Currently 13, long, dark straight hair, blue eyes . Born in April. Powers – Can travel travel from earth to heaven etc but it's a one way shot and usually is too tired for the journey back. April is a healer and is able to put others into an angel induced sleep. The child most like Castiel. Nephilim

Violet Deanna Winchester- Currently7, Strawberry blonde curls and violet eyes, glasses. Born in May. Powers -Very physically strong and abnormally athletic. She is the most like Dean mentally. Nephilim

Alexander Samuel Winchester- Infant, Ice blue eyes threaded with hazel and green, will have sandy blonde hair. Born in February. Current powers have been a light around his hands making him a healer, Alexander has an incredibly powerful angelic cry, he is unnaturally strong. He promises to be a big nephilim perhaps exceeding the size of Sam.

….

Castiel Winchesters children with other beings.

Olivia Cassandra Winchester – Infant, Mother Eros, Olive complexion, dark wavy hair, honey eyes. Looks most like her mother. Powers to be determined. Born in March . 1/2 angel & 1/2 God. She will grown into statuesque, handsome woman.

Angelos Castiel Winchester – Infant, Mother Anteros, sapphire eyes fair skin, currently bald but will have brown hair. Powers to be determined. Born March. 1/2 angel & 1/2 god.

…

Wyatt Ross Winchester – Infant, mother Tristan and father Ross. Fair complexion, fawn colored hair, true hazel brown eyes with flecks of green. Wyatt has shadow wings, can pass through protective and warding sigils and gives a dangerous glow used for protection or healing. Born in March.

…

The Angels

Afriel – The angel of inspiration to children, a muse and healer. Male but very feminine and a bit naïve, the appearance of a teen of 14 . Very fair, chocolate brown eyes rimmed with thick, pale lashes, long wheat colored waves, delicate, fine boned, well muscled. Afriel is sweet but no pushover. He is currently pregnant with Castiel's child. He became pregnant in February 2013 and will give birth in November 2013. Currently four months pregnant in the AFS.

Sophia – Long time friend of Castiel, mother to Oliver. Took over as garrison captain for Castiel. She is an angel of wisdom

Lailah- Healer and birthing coach. He is the angel that watches over children in the womb and the young as well. Angel of conception and although Lailah is referred to as a female in some writings and male in others. Biblical scholars have never determined the sex of Lailah. Lailah oversees conception and birth.

Seraphiel- Seraphim, the naughty angel that had a brief encounter with Dean Winchester but has proven to be a loyal friend when needed to the Winchesters. He is actually a guardian to the throne of God.

….

The Others In the Mix

Oliver, former lover of Sam Winchester in college and always a devoted best friend. A bit taller than Sam, brunette with long wild curls and amethyst eyes. Nephilim-father human mother Sophia the angel of wisdom.

Lucian- Currently 13, born in June, father Eros, mother Oliver. Lucian is average size, his fathers hair and his mothers eyes. He is in love with April Winchester.

Eros- The god of love. Petite little Eros in male but very androgynous to the human eye. Amber/honey eyes, long dark straight hair and pretty features he loves to pursue Dean Winchester the most but will ultimately go after anything he finds pretty. He tries his best to father Lucian but usually fails, Eros is mother to Castiels daughter Olivia. Husband is Oliver his true love.

Anteros – Physically the same as Eros except the opposite coloring, blue eyes, long silky blonde hair and fair skin he is the other side of the coin. Also a love god but with more of a serious streak at times. Mother to Angelos son of Castiel.


	195. 192) Dean & The Golden Thread

**(I'll be off the grid for over a week so I'm putting up a bunch of "Anything For Sammy" and "Paint It Black" chapters. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think. If you review (yes please!) or PM I'll get back to you after I return from the wilderness unless a Wendigo gets me and the Winchesters don't get there in time. Winter)**

Sam screamed and pleaded as the massive angel pumped into him enjoying his body, "You are perfect Sam Winchester, warm, tight and bloody, when the baby comes I will take it with me and your brother can bury your corpse. Perhaps you can fertilize Castiels dead roses."

Dean was already to the wreckage of the barn and never heard his brother screaming.

Finally Sam squeezed his eyes shut and grunted each time the being slammed into the wreckage; he knew he was bleeding out when he felt a warm wetness inside his thighs. Sam panicked and started to struggle again. _"God help me I can't die like this…got to see the kids again…Dean.."_

He cried as quietly as he could not wanting to give the angel the satisfaction, a finger wiped a tear off his cheek. The angel licked it and smiled, "You taste of fear and disgust…do you see what you brother went through all those years…is the guilt eating at you yet for escaping John untouched? Did you think you were special Sam because you are not at all except as an incubator for our better, stronger breed of nephilim."

Sam felt the angel's body tense, he screamed again because Sam knew what was coming, he cried out, "Castiel help me."

….

Castiel was gutting an especially huge Watcher when he heard Sam call his name, he dropped the body and appeared behind the angel. The sight of Sam so helpless and broken pushed him into a rage, Castiel shoved his thumbs into the Watchers eyes then jerked his body back and out of Sam who screamed as the beings penis was torn out of him.

The Watcher growled and thrashed as Castiel plunged his hand through its chest detaching its heart, slowly the being ceased to move.

Castiel drew out his hand and set him on fire watching to be sure all of it burned to ashes, he ran his shoe through the power watching a bond collapse, "No one touches my Sam."

Sam was still clinging to the table as Castiel dropped to his knees examining his husband, "Sam hold still for me," he carefully checked for signs of ejaculate but he found nothing diluting the blood, "Sam I am sorry but I have to do this," Castiel pushed two fingers inside moving them and pulled out but there was only blood.

Sam slid to the ground shaking as the angel wrapped himself around his body.

Castiel appeared in their bathroom and worked on his husband to stop the bleeding, when he was satisfied Sam wasn't in danger any longer he put him into a recuperative sleep and brought him to Afriel to watch over him.

Afriel sat next to the sleeping man and smoothed his hair off his face, "Castiel is he pregnant?"

Castiel stroked Sam's cheek with the back of his hand, "There was no ejaculation, I did get there in time so Sam is safe."

….

Castiel saw the other hunters combing the woods and taking out the angels one by one. Many of them vanished realizing the plan was a poor one and they choose to remain as they were rather than cease to be.

He appeared next to the ruined barn and looked for Dean and any angels but it was nothing there. Castiel yelled for Dean and tore the rubble apart but his husband was gone.

…

After it was over the snow melted but everything was destroyed except their house, the ashes of dead angels swirled and danced in the breeze.

The hunters gathered after carefully going through the woods and grounds but there wasn't a stray angel left and Dean was still missing.

Castiel was pacing in front of the hunters and trying to come up with a plan but for the first time in a long time he felt broken and lost. The helplessness was something the angel wasn't used to feeling.

Sam and Dean had been his everything for nineteen years and the angel was having a difficult time of it. He had a child on the way, three babies of his own that were here, Sam was damaged and needed to be finessed back to mental and physical health and Castiels heart was missing without Dean at his side.

The poor angel also had Ross with an undisclosed issue that was sinking him into a depression, Tristan who bore the brunt of the care for their baby Wyatt who seemed delicate but was more powerful than the others at the same age, Alexander was a baby moose like Sam and seemed to be so tied to Wyatt that he cried if he wasn't near but at least he had no issues.

April and Violet were strong and Castiel had no immediate worries for them, he needed at some point to share the issue with Eros and Conner and Anteros was a pain in ass to everyone. Oliver was shaken from the angel encounter when Castiel had assumed he would be strong and his beautiful home was in ruins, dead woods and gardens.

Castiel searched for Dean the rest of the night with April and Violet, Bobby and the other hunters swore to stay on, most of them being part of the contractors team that were working on the addition for the children.

Finally they ended the search of the woods even though Bobby said they looked everywhere for Dean. Castiel entered his green house and looked at the table Sam had been clinging to screaming just hours before. The angel fell to his knees and cried while his girls soothed their mother.

April hugged him, "Mom I swear we will find dad, they will pay the rest of them…I feel so bad, mommy I wasn't nice to him or said I loved him." April started to cry with Castiel.

Violet stood over them with her arms folded being brave like Dean told her to be, "Daddy has my locket for good luck so don't worry, I'll find him myself."

They helped up Castiel and brought him back to the house, his dour mood made him weak. The girls brought him up to his bedroom where Sam was resting, Afriel had cleaned him and put Sam into a sleep to heal. He went over to help the girls, "Thank you little angels you are so good to your mother, would you both get Alexander for me?"

April looked at her little sister, Violet swayed on her feet for exhaustion, "Vi go to bed and I'll get him ok?" Violet rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "Can't sleep if daddy isn't here."

April took her hand and put her to bed then changed Alexander and brought him in, Afriel had Castiel sitting up in bed next to a sleeping Sam and April handed her baby brother to him.

"Mom do you need anything else?"

Castiel stared past her with pale blue eyes, the color waning without Dean, "Bring my husband."

April kissed his mouth to give him color, "Feed Alex and sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"Try anyway mom."

…..

Dean opened his eyes and was chained naked between two columns, he focused and found he was surrounded by angels. He jerked his arms but they were not budging, "Great…this is like the beginning of every gay gladiator movie ever."

He was on his feet and the pressure was off his arms from a leather harness over his chest and between his legs, "Where am I am why am I naked?"

An angel approached him and cupped Dean between the legs, "I am Farris."

Dean tried to head butt him, "Didn't ask your name, lets try this again, where am I and why am I naked?"

Dean looked around at the room of attractive beings, "I mean I can get down with the whole hot angel thing but I have a wife that will put a foot so far up your ass you'll taste leather so forget it. I got another one I'm going to tap for sure, blonde, a teenager getting more pregnant by the day and I have to get back because I'll miss all the fun."

Farris fondled him and Deans body betrayed him responding to the skilled fingers, he looked down at his erection and frowned, "That doesn't mean I want anything from you, it just means it feels good ok? I gave up cheating a long time ago, if Cas or Sammy don't like it wont happen."

Farris continued stroking swiftly until Dean shuddered and he let go moaning more in disgust with himself than pleasure. Farris rubbed the semen between his fingers and pulled them apart watching the sticky threads drip.

He sniffed it then rubbed the fingers over his lips and lapped the fluid off with a quick, pink tongue. "You taste very good, I'm pleased with you. I want to thank you personally for taking care of The Fallen, they have been a pain in my backside forever."

Dean who was usually interested in sex felt dirty after his orgasm, watching the angel use all his senses to enjoy the result was turning Deans stomach, "Glad I could help, can you let me go now?"

Farris went to his knees and nuzzled everything Dean had to offer below the navel, "You are too pretty to be a human but yet here you are. I think you have more to give me." He stroked the soft orbs between Dean's legs, "So much more."

Dean started to panic now, "No I think that was about it, please don't touch me anymore." He couldn't stop himself, his eyes filled with tears and he had the ugly old feelings and memories coming back.

Farris stood and grasped his face staring into his eyes, "Oh you poor little damaged thing you." Dean's tongue darted out and wetted his lips, he looked at the restraints trying to find a way out but even if he did the room filled with the angels were too much for him.

He did the only thing he could think of, "Ok…you got me, let me go and do what you want." Farris raised his eyebrows, "This is too easy, boring actually I though you would struggle and cry more since you have such an interesting past with your father but very well."

He released Dean and picked him up like a blushing bride carrying him over to a huge bed and dropping him. Dean looked from one side to the other and found the angels converging on him, crawling on from every angle.

"Whoa…hey now I told you I have a wife and husband…kids, lots and lots of kids and uh…grand kids. I'm not that young and uh…damn some of you look like jailbait… CAS!"

….

Castiel bolted up in bed and turned on the lamp, "Dean, he is calling me!"

Sam snapped out his slumber when he heard his brother's name, he got out of bed and put his clothes on in record time, "Ok lets go, come on Cas now lets do it."

Castiel was already up and dressed in his standard attire, "Sam I know where he is now but I cannot bring you…you are not well."

Sam grabbed Castiel by the shoulders, "Bullshit Cas, you bring me with you. Dean is mine too you know." He jaw was set and the look of determination gave Castiel no choice, "Very well but arm yourself before we leave."

…..

Dean was covered in hands, each one wanting to thank every part of his body. A pretty ginger haired young thing crawled on top of him and ran a long tongue from his navel to his neck, "Oh thank you Dean Winchester you are my hero."

Dean was face to face with him now and looked into to pale green eyes, "Uh…is that your…" Dean couldn't talk nor think straight anymore.

The only thread that kept him connected was Violets locket around his neck; Dean grasped it running his fingers over the smooth gold. The fact that inside was a photo of Sam and Dean with their arms around each other and on the other side a photo of Castiel holding Violet as a baby gave Dean the strength to get through so he could see his family again.

The Angel smiled and stared at the locket, "What is that?"

Dean pressed it to his chest protectively, "Its nothing …its just a necklace."

The angel pulled Deans hand away and touched it, "It looks boring, you may keep it." Dean grasped it again with a shaking hand.

….

Castiel waited impatiently as Sam packed his gear, "Hurry Sam, honestly I could have been there and back with a thousand Dean Winchesters by now."

Afriel walked in slowly rubbing his eyes and yawning, "I am sorry my love I fell asleep in the nursery, what is happening…why are you wearing your trench coat?"

Castiel grabbed him around the waist and kissed him deeply, he pulled from the kiss and spoke softly in his ear, "I am going to save my husband with Sam, I love you Afriel and when this is all over I will marry you."

He bent down and kissed his stomach then grabbed Sam's hand, "Ready or not here we come."

TBC


	196. 193) Dean & The Ginger Angel

The ginger angel slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and there were too many hands to get away. Fingers probed him everywhere and when the ginger angel stroked Dean back to life and tried to mount him Dean tried buck him off.

"No way…I know how this goes, you ride me and then get all bright, shiny and pregnant and boom, nine months later there is some Nephilim baby in a basket at my door step…Cas is all on my ass about it and Sam is giving me a years worth of bitch face…no off bad angel!"

"Well I could at least tell you who I am, would that make it more agreeable to you?"

"Nope, you look like a kid anyway. How old are you…like what, twelve maybe?"

"My name is Tariel, I am the angel of summer…summer heat, the summer solstice and you might like me Dean, I am a bit of a maverick like you, some say I am fallen, others are very devoted to me and allow me in heaven. I live on the edges of angelic society and Father turns a blind eye to my naughty ways."

Dean tried to distract him and his own dick from probing the tight little hole right above his weeping head but there was no use, "So you're really into summer then, that's why you have red hair?"

The angel forced himself down on Dean sinking slowly until he was firming planted over his hips, he screamed as Dean covered his ears and closed his eyes. The room shook from the violent reactions of the angel's body. His face changed into something darker as he stared down at Dean working with determination on his cock trying to milk his human dry.

Dean closed his eyes and let go moving with Tariel, the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful and only his orgasm could end it all. He didn't notice the hands disappeared as they all stood around watching the mating carefully taking mental notes on the way it was done.

Tariel hung his head and the long strawberry hair swung back and forth over Dean's torso as they moaned together. "Oh my brothers and sisters it is so beautiful with him inside me…so perfect."

He raised his head and screamed again without warning. Dean felt his ears ringing and pounding from the sound, he knew that it wasn't a good sound.

Then came the growl as Tariel craned his neck around the room and his sweet voice changed, "This is mine, any of you touch this human and I will finish you." They all nodded and bowed to him.

…

Afriel watched his angel vanish along with his handsome Sam, he sat and rubbed his stomach awhile. The baby made him tired and Afriel wished it would kick or move but so far into almost his fifth month there was nothing and it frightened him.

He wasn't sure what his body should be feeling and he was neglected. Afriel was a true innocent in heaven doing his work and avoiding the other angels pursuing him sexually. Castiel turned his life upside down the first day he laid eyes on his handsome captain chained to a bed and Afriel still didn't regret loving him but life with the Winchesters was a mixed blessing.

…

Eros and Anteros sat with their babies feeding them, Eros noticed his brother agitated over something and spoke up, "Come on bother what is it?"

"Eros I want to take Olivia and Angelos back with me and raise them at our home with the other gods… Roman or Greek gods… whatever its got to be better than here."

Oliver walked in and looked at the two of them, "Ok I know you both pretty good, what are you hiding?"

Eros looked to his brother who nodded encouraging him to speak, "Anteros was talking about taking the babies back with him to be raised by the gods."

Oliver had a soft heart and his eyes instantly filled with tears, "No way, not my Livy!" He picked up Olivia and held her to his chest, "I can't let her go Eros don't do this."

Eros stood up and his brother followed suit standing behind him with Angelos, "Its for the best, look what happened! These kids are marked now and think of how good her life will be there."

Oliver turned away from them with the baby, "Yeah because no weird shit ever happens there right?"

"Oliver she isn't even yours, you have nothing to say about it."

Oliver sat down with her stroking her cheek and watched Olivia smile up at him, "Then why call her Olivia…why Eros? What do you think Castiel will say, he wont let her go."

Eros held out his arms, "Its decided for him, give her to me."

Oliver handed her over, "You do this Eros then you might as well go back with her."

Eros laughed at what he thought was an impossibility, rejection from Oliver, "You're kidding, I'm not going anywhere, my place is with you and Lucian…you couldn't live one day without me."

Oliver got up and walked to the door then turned back, "Just try me, you're a terrible father, an even worse mother and a failure as a mate. Goodbye Eros, have a good life."

Eros handed Olivia to his brother and started shaking as she looked up at him, "Take her."

"Brother I'm not leaving you like this, you look…I don't know I guess broken is a good word, are you yourself right now?"

Conner looked at Anteros and is face was filled with pain, "Take her, I'm no good for her anyway."

Anteros nodded, "As you wish, I'll check on you later Eros or is it Conner?" He waited but his brother didn't answer, Anteros vanished with the infants.

…

Tariel looked down on Dean possessively, "I want more, give me more of you." Dean was exhausted and was shocked to find it only took the angel moving and squeezing Deans cock with his tight passage to coax him to life once again.

"Look I can't do this, I can hardly move. I don't want you at all…CAS!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, he hadn't seen the light behind the angels eyes and he hoped he still had time.

Tariel started moving again, talking to Dean and making it all worse, "You are my first Dean, I think you should feel honored. This will be my first nephilim and I picked you for the father."

Dean covered his eyes with his hands not able to watch anymore, "I've been taken advantage of by bigger monsters than you so go for it…it beats being the one taking the dick I guess."

Tariel grabbed his wrists and forced them to the bed, "Open your eyes and watch me or I will gut your brother like a fish and force you to watch." Dean opened his eyes and cried quietly waiting for the light to come.

….

Castiel and Sam appeared outside a large door with two guards, he whispered to Sam, "Follow my lead." Castiel grabbed Sam by the wrist and jerked him forward, "I have a human for you, one who is ready for mating."

Sam suddenly panicked and struggled, I didn't sign up for this Cas let me go!" Casiel let out a sigh and turned to Sam, "Good acting Sam thank you for nothing." He pulled out the angel knife and quickly ran an arc through the air opening the necks of the two angels before they even had time to react.

Unfortunately for them both were too busy watching Sam Winchester struggle and picturing the human naked and ready to take. Castiel had counted on that.

He shoved open the large doors and there stood a circle of the angels that lived on the fringes of heavens rules. Castiel had heard of them, not bad enough to cast out but not good enough to fully bring into the fold.

They had their supports and detractors, all of them were beautiful and influential even to those that didn't support them. Being slightly nastier than the others was an aphrodisiac of sorts and many of them got what they wanted with sexual favors. Others stayed chaste waiting for something special, an angel more powerful, a perfect human or something else.

Castiel touched Sam's forehead filling him in on the information and Sam jerked away, "These are gold diggers and ladder climbers?" Once Sam spoke they all turned and stared at him, "Shit Cas what does that mean?"

"It means my husband that you should have kept your mouth shut. Now they see you."

Castiel eyed them and sized up the situation, it didn't look favorable to him at all, "Who has my husband Dean Winchester?" They parted the circle and there was Tariel grinding on top of Dean's cock.

Tariel bent over backward never losing contact with Dean and looked at Castiel, "Mmmmm….Castiel your husband is so big, my first human."

Sam shoved past the angels and launched himself making contact with Tariel and tumbling with him off the bed landing on top of him, he held the blade above the angel's chest and then he heard Dean.

"Sammy no, I …I don't know if anything happened."

Sam examined the angels face, he was young, beautiful and reminded Sam of a ginger, green eyed Afriel without any of the sweet innocence. This angel was tinged with something else, something dark.

Sam turned back to Castiel desperate for guidance, "Cas what do I do?"

TBC


	197. 194) The Winchester Book of Pain

Castiel walked over to the bed and looked at Dean, he was worn and confused, "Dean did you or did you not see a light?"

"Cas I…I covered my eyes I couldn't watch him anymore."

Castiel turned to Sam and waved his hand, "Kill him." Sam raised the knife and then he heard Dean again, "Sam please I don't know."

Tariel smiled up at Sam sensing weakness, he was suddenly soft and his voice gentle, "Sam if you kill me you might lose your chance to be an uncle." The angel stretched and relaxed under Sam, "If you open my robe and remove your clothing I might have a surprise for you Sam."

Sam punched him but it did little, his head rocked and it snapped right back.

Dean watched as the others left, all of them only thinking of themselves and deciding not to get involved. He wanted Tariel dead and no connection with his family, the angel had focused on Dean and targeted him as a mate and that was the last thing he wanted was a stalker with super powers.

Sam whipped his head around and glared at Dean, "End it Dean, let me kill him. We don't need this no matter what, don't do this to our family, I can't take it anymore."

Castiel nodded in agreement, he took off his trench coat and covered Dean who was now sitting up covering himself with his hands, "We need to end this, he looks gentle now but he is tainted Dean, this is one without honor and any nephilim with him would put your other children at risk…and mine."

Dean looked over at Sam and then to Tariel, "But it would still be half of me right?"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "please don't allow your heart to rule, I know how much children mean to you but this is not meant to be."

Dean wiped his eyes, he straightened up and his voice was stronger, "But you would have gotten rid of Olivia or Angelos?"

"Dean you know Eros and Anteros are basically good and this thing is …well you are letting his pretty face sway you."

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "So that's it then , I have no judgment, I think with my dick and need to be watched so some pretty face doesn't get to me? Well I didn't want this, he made me do it and I had no control at all."

Castiel closed his eyes and silently called for help, Lailah appeared and quickly looked at them all finally settling his gaze on Tariel. "What is it, do you need help killing him? Sam looks to be in control."

"No brother he mated with Dean and we are having a disagreement on what to do if there is a nephilim inside him."

Lailah sat next to Dean and held his face, "Do you trust me?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess."

The angel leaned in and spoke softly to him, "Then I will find out if there is anything inside of Tariel, if there is you have a difficult choice. I know it would be partly you Dean but the other part would be like him. You look at your children and they are all good nephilim but there are no guarantees that Tariel would not have a great influence on the child or the child would not go to the dark side of the angelic life."

Tariel pounded his fists on the marble crushing it to dust, "Let me up Sam Winchester or I'll gut your babies and force you to watch." He hissed and lashed out at Sam acting more animal than angel. Sam held the knife up, "I'll fucking stab you if you don't hold still."

Dean looked up and nodded to Sam, "He threatened to do the same to you Sam, I wont risk you or my kids so kill him."

Sam didn't hesitate, he plunged the knife through the angel's chest and rolled off, got up and quickly moved to the other side of the room. The burst of light filled the room and when it waned there were only ashes.

Lailah got up and walked over to the form, he ran his fingers through the ashes and closed his eyes, "No Dean there was no conception, I hope it consoles you."

Lailah reached out and pressed his hand against Sam's abdomen, "Sam there was no conception for you…I thought you should know that to put your mind at ease."

Dean gasped, "Sammy what happened to you?" Sam couldn't look at his brother because the lie was clear, "Nothing Dean don't worry about it we can talk later."

Castiel came right out with it, "Sam was raped by one of the Watchers but there was no affection or caring so the chances were slight anything would have happened."

Dean got up and went over to Sam embracing him, "I'm sorry baby…so sorry that happened." Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder, "Dean can we go home now please, I can't talk about this now ok?"

Take us home Cas please so we can see our kids…start picking up the pieces."

"Of course Dean, give me a moment," Castiel hugged his brother and whispered, "Tell me the truth."

Lailah whispered back, "I told the truth, there was no child." Castiel relaxed in his arms, "Thank you, Dean would have never forgiven himself."

…

When they got back the house was strangely quiet as if everyone was in mourning. Dean couldn't stand to look at the wasteland that were once buildings, their yard, gardens and woods. The Fallen destroyed years of love and attention from the family. It was their fortress and their haven and in just a few days it was all gone.

….

Violet was the first one out, she was crying and ran to Dean holding onto him, next came April and the twins with Tristan holding Wyatt and Ross holding Alexander.

Afriel came out of the study and grabbed Castiel, "My love I was worried and wished I could have gone with you."

Next he grabbed Dean and held him, Deans body stiffened from the contact and Afriel looked in his eyes, he saw all of the ordeal and hugged him again, "I am sorry you must add this to your book of pain Dean Winchester, there are too many pages and there should be an end but you are alive and that is what matters."

Afriel looked at Castiel and then to Sam, it was unspoken between them but the understanding was there. He took Dean's hand and brought him upstairs past the children, Violet started after them and April caught her.

"No Violet wait, something happened to dad and Afriel is going to make him comfortable so mom and dad can approach him and fix it."

Castiel and Sam hugged all the children. They couldn't talk about any of what happened yet, it was too much.

Ross handed Alexander over, "I'm glad you are all safe, I'm going to bed now."

He walked up the stairs robotically and went the bedroom closing the door behind him. Wyatt started to cry for his father and Sam took him from Tristan, "Hey let grandpa…god that still sounds so weird…let grandpa make it better." Sam held him over his head and kissed his belly tickling Wyatt, the baby started laughing and grabbed for Sam's hair.

"I heard about you taking out a Watcher tough guy, I'm going to have to watch out for you now. Are you going to out hunt me?"

Tristan took him back, "I don't know if he is going to be hunter material dad."

He walked upstairs with Wyatt to check on his brother.

April was standing there with her hands behind her back staring at her mother wanting to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it. Castiel finally asked her flat out, "Just tell me April, I feel it is something bad and I need to know."

"Eros and Anteros went back home with Olivia and Angelos. Eros and Oliver broke up."

Castiel felt exhausted, not physically but a mental exhaustion, he leaned against Sam looking up at him sadly, Sam picked him up and the angel held onto to him for dear life, he carried Castiel upstairs past the girls and into their bedroom where Afriel had already cleaned Dean and put him in bed.

Sam put down Castiel who sat at the edge of the bed quietly staring at the floor, "Afriel can you take care of him? I have to see Oliver and I'll be right back ok?"

…..

Sam went in the study where Oliver was sitting on the couch drowning in whiskey. He sat next to his long time friend and took his hand, "I heard…I'm sorry Oliver."

"Sam I gave him an ultimatum and he left me, he took my little girl."

Sam knew anything he said would sound wrong but he tried his best. "Castiel is upstairs broken down because of all of this, he lost two babies now. Dean is out of it, basically angel raped. He had to make a choice…the kind you shouldn't have to ever make and he is full of dad memories again. Afriel…the kid is pregnant and no one is caring for him really. Ross…he.."

Sam's voice trailed off and Oliver looked up noticing the silence, "He is what Sam say it, I know something is wrong with him. I'm not his father so its not my place to say but I will anyway, don't leave him like this. Don't make this another Tristan with no care. Ross is tough but he can't make good choices…I love those kids like my own you know Sam."

"I know Oliver, I'll handle it tomorrow I promise. Stay here with Lucian, where is he?"

"Sitting in the broken green house watching the snow melt, its still summer you know but its always winter for us isn't it?"

"It seems that way Oliver…I need to tell you something else about Eros, he changed back to Conner. When Hades wanted to collect the debt from Eros I don't think Eros wanted to do it because he loves you. It was rape because it was Conner fulfilling the bargain not Eros and Oliver my heart broke when I saw him. It was my Conner lying on the floor and even after Castiel helped him and Eros was back there was something not right inside him."

Oliver looked up at his dear friend, "What do I do Sam?"

"I don't know, you can't go there to get him, he has to come back on his own unless you can get a message there. I have to go check on my brother…sorry."

…

April walked through the mud carefully and into the greenhouse avoiding the glass and finally reached him, "Louie come in the house with me please, we can take the easy way."

He looked at her sadly, "My nephew and sister are gone and my dad is gone again. What do I do now April?"

She wrapped her arms around him and they appeared in one of the rooms that were being built onto the house. They sat on a pile of tarps together holding hands, "Would a kiss help?" She smiled hopefully and Lucian laid back pulling April on top of him, they kissed for awhile until April stopped it.

She was flushed and sweaty, "Louie I think we should go back now I'm feeling weird."

Lucian ran his thumb over her warm red mouth, "You have the most beautiful lips April and your eyes are so blue…there has never been a summer sky as bright and enchanting as these stunning eyes that haunt my dreams."

That made her blush even more, "Oh Louie you talk like a poetry book," April couldn't look him in the eye, "I think we should go."

He sat up feeling embarrassed at the rejection and the obvious reaction from his body, "You go ahead April I'll be down later to see dad."

….

Sam and Castiel were on either side of Dean and Afriel was on top of him stretched out and comfortable as Dean tried to hug them all but his arms weren't long enough. He was fortunate they could meet him half of the way there.

TBC

**(Castiel never forgets about or stops missing Olivia and Angelos but I'm saving them for later coming back older, stronger and different from the others having been raised with the gods. Castiel will have choices to make but that is a long way away)**


	198. 195) Sam & Dean Dare To Dream

The next morning bright and early Bobby showed up with the Matt and an extended work crew, they went over the damage to the addition they were working on and Matt did a tour of the outbuildings with Bobby.

"Man those things really had it in for them…it was nice here and now look at it, green house gone, barn gone the garage is busted up and everything is either dead or dying. I feel damn sad for those kids."

Bobby pulled one of Tristan's arrows from the wreckage, "Damn it the kids have nothing! I bought this for Tris on his birthday and …"

Bobby couldn't finish, he turned away so his friend didn't see his tears. He tossed the arrow down and looked up at the blue sky, "Thanks a lot God, thanks for keeping an eye of those reject angels."

Matt tried to calm him, "Hey come on God cast them out for a reason, they just got stuck here or moved downstairs."

"I know Matt but my boys worked so hard, you know their life with John. Nothing…they had nothing but each other. Poor Dean I don't even know how he takes it all and keeps going, he wanted all of this for Sam and Cas. They wanted babies and land, just to be normal as they could."

Matt nodded toward the house, "Well standing here crying over it all wont fix it so lets get going."

…..

Dean sat up in bed but no amount of coaxing would budge him, he didn't want to see the girls or even Alexander, the angels tried to no avail and then Sam came in bringing him breakfast.

He pulled down the legs and set the tray over Deans lap, "There now breakfast in bed, I made your favorites."

Dean looked down at it all, "Sam you made everything."

"Exactly."

Dean almost smiled but then caught himself, he stuck his finger in the syrup and made a face, "Its cold Sam…I like my syrup warm." Sam nodded and took the container, "No problem I'll be right back."

Dean jiggled the plate of eggs, "Sam can you make me some new ones, these are undercooked." Sam tightened his jaw but he took the plate, "Anything else wrong?"

"Yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes, "What Dean is the toast not right, too dark, not enough butter, what?"

Dean smirked, "Ok I feel better now that you made the bitch face so put it all back, I was fucking with you."

Sam set the syrup down and the eggs, "You are such a jerk Dean."

Dean looked up at his brother and patted the bed, "Come sit by me and help me eat all this. Sammy please tell me what happened to you…you can tell me anything."

Sam looked past Dean, he couldn't look in to those green eyes and have the nerve to say anything, "Not much to tell…I was in the greenhouse and he got me, bent me over a table and raped me…the end."

Dean squeezed his hand, "Baby I'm glad that thing didn't get you knocked up but I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I never should have left, its my fault."

Sam wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "Dean not everything that happens to me is your fault, I should have handled it."

Dean gingerly reached out and tucked a wave behind Sam's ear, "Well I will never leave you like that again. Please promise we can talk about this later and you can get it all out."

"Ok promise but I can't right now…I just can't."

They sat quietly for awhile while Dean rubbed Sam's back, he finally broke the silence, "Sammy you know yesterday with the angel, if I gave that go ahead to kill him and he had my kid in there I would have regretted it forever. I know he was a monster really but still maybe the baby would have been fine like our kids."

"I know Dean but he wasn't pregnant so don't think about it, concentrate on our family now, rebuild and lets try to get through this."

Dean gave Sam a wistful look, "Sam remember when we were kids and you asked me if we could grow up and have babies together…I let myself wish it, I mean it wasn't just you. If you could Sam would you do it? I mean Cas stopped our ageing, what are you like thirty and I'm thirty four inside and out."

Sam didn't have a clue what his brother was getting at, he was talking about the impossible, "Dee I know but I can't have any so what's the point in even talking about this…it makes me fucking sad if you want to know the truth."

Sam was crying quietly now and Dean grabbed his hand, "But if there was a way you would do it?"

Sam nodded, "You know I would but only with you, not Cas."

….

Oliver and Lucian were leaving but not before April pulled her boyfriend aside, "Louie I hate you leaving me." She looked up at him and grinned, Lucian was smitten with her big blue eyes and dimples and for a moment he found himself speechless.

"What's the matter, you don't want a kiss?"

That broke the spell and Lucian held her face in his hands, bent down and kissed her but it went on too long for Castiels tastes, "Enough!"

Oliver chuckled and tugged his son's long hair, "Come on big boy you can visit later they need to get their home in order and I need to go home and think about Eros."

Lucian perked up, "Hey I can go see dad and talk to him…remember I brought April to Paris?" He winked at her, "For Christmas we can visit Prague!"

Her face lit up and she hugged him, "Louie yes!" Castiel grabbed April by the shoulder, "No, you are both thirteen, I forbid it."

Oliver pushed him to the door, "Get going, you aren't vanishing on my watch and stop looking at her, don't get any Romeo and Juliet bullshit stuck in your head."

April watched them leave, Castiel put his arm around her shoulder and she stiffened. "April it is your curse to be so beautiful, you do take after me and I often wonder if your fathers would love me as much if I sudden became ugly."

"What am I ugly then?" Castiel turned around and there was Violet struggling to carry Alexander, she gave him to Castiel, "Here feed him, he needs to eat again. I'll just be by the fireplace cleaning out the cinders and looking at my reflection in the brass dustpan."

Alexander gravitated to a nipple under the angels open robe and drank like it was his last meal, Castiel looked down at him, "Yes you will be bigger than Sam."

Violet walked past them again and yelled, "Oh and mom if you suddenly became ugly my daddies would drop you like bad habit. Good luck with the chaffed nipples."

April shook her head as she watched Violet punch open the kitchen door, "Well I guess I should go tell her she isn't ugly."

Castiel went instead, she was sitting at the table kicking the leg of her chair and tearing into a PBJ like she held a grudge against it, Castiel sat down with Alexander still attached , he knew April couldn't stay quiet for very long so he let her start.

"You know mom you can pop that thing off…just be sure the head isn't still attached."

"What?"

"Alex is like a massive tick."

"What an ugly thing to say about your beautiful brother, why can't you talk without a mean comment about something?"

Violet put her head down on the table, "I heard what you said to April about her being beautiful, you don't tell me that but I don't look like you anyway…maybe I'm the milkman's kid."

Castiel didn't get headaches except when he was pregnant but if he could that moment would have done it, "Where do you learn to talk like this?"

She started eating again, "I blame violent video games and television."

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Good we are getting somewhere, no more video games or television." She did a spit take over her sandwich and milk sprayed over Alexander.

She started giggling as Castiel dabbed it off the baby, "Don't worry he can just lick it off…mom I swear you are like the funniest person ever, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I get jealous because April is prettier than me, she looks like you. Who do I look like?

Castiel examined her carefully trying to find something, "Ah…you have freckles like Dean and your strawberry blonde hair…Sam I suppose. Your personality is all Dean and I like that, I think he is special and you are special. In this house Violet everyone is so different that why does it matter?"

She pushed her glasses up and smoothed her curls, "I guess I look the most different. Ok well I'll stop being a big baby now…can I go see daddy?"

Sam was still in there and he wasn't sure what they were doing, "No the brothers are having their special time."

….

Dean held out the fork and Sam ate a piece of melon, Dean smiled and popped a grape in his mouth, "You know if you were pregnant for me Sammy I would treat you like a queen."

Sam shrugged, "So what it wont happen anyway so stop talking about it."

"You wouldn't want Cas to be a father?"

"Stop it Dean, your just upset about that stuff that happened with the angel and what happened to me…the chance I would have gotten pregnant has you thinking about it."

Dean looked around, "Sammy speaking of angels where is Afriel?"

….

Afriel stood watching the workmen build their addition, they kept glancing at him because none of them were sure if he was a beautiful teenage boy with a gut or an especially hot jailbait girl that was already knocked up and they should avoid like the plague.

By lunch they all decided just to ask even though they had decided Afriel was a girl. He sat with the group listening to them talk, his hands folded in his lap smiling at them trying to understand their jokes.

"Hey uh ..what's your name?"

"Afriel, what is yours?"

"Teddy like the bear, anyway we wanted to know if …well you're a girl right?"

Afriel gave him one of his poorly executed winks, "Would it be better if I was?"

Sam walked in and scooped up Afriel, "Hey sorry she shouldn't be bugging you."

Afriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and whispered, "I let them think I was a girl…I did this like Dean does," he gave Sam his wink.

Sam stifled a laugh, "Oh you did, your getting good at that your eye only stays shut for about five seconds now."

He carried the angel up stairs and put him on the bed next to Dean, "Dean he was with the workmen, he uh…he winked and let them think he was girl."

Dean patted his lap, "Come over here for a nice sit down Alfie." Afriel moved over and sat on his lap, Dean opened his robe and started to run his hands over the small belly, "You are so pretty like this."

Sam watched him as Dean nipped a trail across the angel's smooth, pale shoulder, "Do you think we can…"

Afriel rested his forehead against Dean's "No…you are poking me with your penis again."

Sam didn't wait around for the next line of Deans, he was feeling bad enough already. "Ok Dean when you're feeling up to it come outside and survey the damage with me, I don't think our homeowners insurance covers destruction by renegade angels."

Dean took his hands off Afriel's stomach and watched Sam walk out and quietly shut the door.

Afriel noticed Sam's sadness and looked at Dean, "Go to him, I am making things difficult for you both."

TBC

**(This is the beginning of my getting back to the roots of Sam and Dean and wincest, the more innocent aspects of their loving each other and strengthening their bond which became watered down as the years went by giving them something exclusive to hold on to.)**


	199. 196) Moving On

Ross was sitting on a stack of boards watching the activity, he was excited that one of the big rooms were going to be for just him and Tristan, the little room next to it would be for Wyatt. Along with the kitchenette and full bathroom in one room and one in the hallway it would be like they had their own house in a house.

Tristan sat next to him and they held hands, "Its exciting isn't it Ross?"

He waved to Matt and smiled, "Tris I was thinking of asking our parents if they could do an extra room somehow."

Tristan handed him part of his sandwich and Ross opened it up and made a face, "Gross, what is this?"

"Peanut butter and Spam…so why the extra room?"

Ross expelled breakfast over the plywood and held his stomach, "Oh god that is sick Tris how can you eat that shit?"

Tristan dropped his sandwich next to the vomit and covered his face, "No…what are you saying?"

Ross stared at the ceiling trying to avoid the pile and any eye contact, "Ok remember about a month ago I was gone all week on that hunt and you were staying at grandpa's house and I got home and was …and we..I was on top and anyway there it is."

Tristan grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit too tightly, "How? I don't get it we did it before with you bottoming and nothing happened."

"I guess Tris we really missed each other and my cycle or time was right. Look I'm not positive its super early."

Tristan got up and paced the floor, his eyes glowing white, "Oh no you are count on it, how many do you think? Twins, triplets …fuck how about a dozen!" Tristan turned and his brother was gone.

….

Ross brushed past Sam on his way to the barn ruins and down the path cutting through the dead trees. Sam ran after him and quickly caught up, "Hey what's wrong?"

"What do you think dad, I told you I thought I was knocked up…that or dying."

Sam grabbed him and tried to force him to stop but Ross kept going, Sam fell and watched his son slam his fist into a tree and splinter the dead wood. He turned around and growled at Sam, "Don't touch me!" His wings shadowed the ground making him even more imposing.

Dean marched past Sam and grabbed Ross spinning him around, "Don't you ever do that to Sam again, I helped bring you in this world and I can take you out. That is your dad so show some fucking respect!"

Sam got up and walked over to them cautiously, they were both white hot and ready to explode, "Dee let him go, he might be pregnant."

Dean backed away as if Ross sprouted an extra head, "Oh god no, I told you to be careful!" Ross looked from one father to the other and then vanished.

…

Ross appeared in Sam and Deans old room at Bobby's house, he sat on the bed and looked around then kicked off his shoes and got under the comforter falling asleep almost immediately.

He woke up hours later to the smell of something delicious and he was feeling hungry again, Ross crept down the stairs and toward the kitchen where his grandfather was frying chicken and making mashed potatoes.

"Hi grandpa can I help?"

Bobby whipped around on the defense and when he saw it was Ross he relaxed, "Oh its you, sure son but when did you get here?"

He sat at the table and started to peel a potato, "Oh a couple of hours ago, grandpa can I tell you something and you wont yell at me…I really need you to not get mad and yell."

Bobby sat down across from him, "Alright what is it?"

"I think I'm knocked up."

Bobby nodded , "Ok then."

Ross was almost disappointed, "That's it?"

Bobby got up slowly and patted the boys shoulder on his way back to the stove, "Well I wont get mad and yell because honestly I save all that for Sam and Dean. I love you Ross and so now I'm a great grandpa twice…well I think I look pretty good for a great grandpa."

Ross smiled and kept peeling, "So can I stay here?"

"No, you're married, you have Tris and Wyatt to look after and hunting to do. Welcome to real life kid."

Ross dropped the potato in the bowl and folded his arms, "Well so much for helping."

Bobby fished out the chicken from the oil and put it to drain then sat back down, "Help doesn't mean I'm going to let you run away, it means if you three …or four want to move in here when things get too hot at home then ok. When the addition is done then you, Tris and Wyatt move back."

Ross relaxed now that he had options, "Ok grandpa thanks." He vanished and Bobby got back up and called Dean, "He should be there already. ..yeah they can stay here. Love to have them, I love that little Wyatt and I get lonesome…sure Dean no problem."

Bobby smiled and looked around the empty house, "Well ready or not here they come."

….

Tristan was on the bed with Wyatt and Muffin, the cat walked around the baby just out of reach purring loudly. When Ross appeared he picked up Wyatt and kissed him, "Back to Alexander you go little button."

He vanished and reappeared on the bed, Tristan wanted to hug him but hesitated. Ross beat him to it, "Sorry Tristan…so sorry."

Tristan stood up and removed his clothes in front of him slowly then moved to the bed spreading himself open for his brother, "I'm sorry baby …I'm all yours."

Ross stripped quickly and settled between his legs, cocks pressing against each other, "We are moving to grandpas until the addition is finished. Tris I have to get out of here for awhile."

"Anything you want Ross just don't ever leave like that again. I think for leaving I should spank you."

Ross felt shy all of a sudden, "Geez I feel like a fucking girl…I hate this Tris how did you deal with it?"

"Its hormones or something, I just let you do whatever you wanted to me remember?"

Ross pressed his lips over his brother's nipple, "You want to spank me…no that's stupid right? Still I want you to do it, I'll let you take charge and I'll relax ok?"

Tristan's eyes were lost to the light again and he pulled Ross over his lap and groped the round globes pulling them apart, "You have the cutest little pink hole babe…mind if I finger it awhile?"

Ross closed his eyes and flexed his ass, "If you can get a finger in there, its yours anyway so do it." He felt a warm dollop of spit land and a smooth pressure as one of his brother's long fingers slid inside and then another stretching him gently.

Tristan felt him tense and he slapped a cheek to keep his husbands mind of his fingers, "I'll be more gentle when I fuck you now Ross…I don't want this baby underweight and tiny like Wyatt. I'll take good care of you ok?"

Ross pushed against his fingers trying to get the right angle and then Tristan hit him just right and he moaned, "Right there…do it harder ."

Tristan started stroking and applying a light pressure alternating until Ross was cursing a blue streak, "Come on don't be a bitch get in there...oh god its so good …call me whore…do it!"

Ross had a dirty mouth but Tristan felt weird talking to him that way, he gave it a try to make him happy.

Ross begged until Tristan was pounding his fingers inside, "You are a whore …who's whore…come on you pregnant slut."

Ross cried out and wet his brother's lap rubbing until he thought his dick was raw, he collapsed back over Tristan's thighs and whispered, "I'm your pregnant slut."

Tristan bent down and kissed his cheek, "Not going to be as delicate as I was are you?"

Ross rolled over and gave his brother a blissful smile, "Not a chance," he pointed to his now half mast, sticky cock, "Clean that up for me."

Tristan ran his tongue over the puddle, "Ok my adorable, pregnant slut, I'm going to treat you like a queen…no more hunting for you."

Ross gasped, "What?"

TBC


	200. 197) Sam & Deans Woodland Wincest

Ross got off the bed and snapped, "I'm going hunting and that's it Tris end of story, I'm not going to sit around like a pansy with my feet up for nine months. March is like forever away and I'll go nuts."

Tristan stood up towering over his brother, his eyes flashed with anger, "Case closed, you are officially a desk jockey Ross. You can do research like I had to and I'll go hunting. Besides it would do you good to get to know your son better."

"What's to know? The kid is four months old, its not like he does that much that's interesting…well besides passing through sigils and killing that one angel, and the wing thing like me. Aright he is pretty interesting I admit but come one, I need to get out there and kill stuff."

Tristan had his mind set and Ross wasn't going to budge him an inch, "This is the way it is now and its because I love you ok?"

Ross flopped back on the bed with his arms folder, "Fine whatever you win, I'll lay around and be like a big pregnant whore for you…please my man or whatever the fuck women do…you suck Tris."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Yeah but not right now, I'll make you some lemonade and we can sit on the porch and talk about things. We need to pack to go stay at grandpa's house until the addition is done…you and dad can cool off and everything will get great I promise."

….

Sam and Dean took the trail leading through the dead woods, summer was back and the sun was shining but that didn't change the fact that ugliness surrounded them. The brothers held hands and surveyed what was left, "Well Dean I don't know, will any of this come back?" Sam was crying again and he hit his thigh was a closed fist, "Damn it Dean I hate this, why do I keep crying?"

"Because baby we all went through a lot especially you…you want to talk about it?"

Sam sat down in a fallen tree and pulled Dean down next to him, "I was helpless, I'm never helpless and he took me like I was a piece of meat you know…he brought you up and asked if I felt guilty. God Dean I wanted to kill him and I felt filthy and I still feel it in me. It was different from Castiel, Cas is like making love with a man but this thing was…" Sam shuddered and Dean held him, "I wish I could make it go away for you babe, I wish a lot of things."

Sam rested his forehead against Deans and whispered, "What do wish, tell me."

"Sammy I wish you could have finished school, that I wouldn't have taken all your choices away, I wish we had our little dream …what we wanted but still I wouldn't go back and do it over because I love Castiel and the kids. I don't know does it make sense to want other things plus what I already have? Its fucking selfish is what it is."

Sam sat up and gave him a smile, "You know when you were talking about if I had a baby…well do you think it could happen? I don't talk about it ever but you know with the Watchers here it brought back memories of Azazel and the demon blood."

"What are you saying Sam?"

"What if we could do it, you and I somehow…make a baby together. I'm not normal Dee you know that."

Dean was quiet for a long time just sitting with his eyes closed until Sam nudged him, "Sam I was thinking, your thirty and not getting any older...would you do it for me?"

Sam nodded, "Yes but it would be for me as well, would you be mad if Cas was left out of it? I love him so much Dean, I adore him but this has to be our dream not his and I think he would be so hurt…can you imagine him looking at me with those big blue kitten eyes of his all the time?"

Dean chuckled, "Geez those damn eyes of his could make me jump through a ring of fire I swear it. Sam I love Cas, he is my heart you know? Let me talk to him first because this might not even be possible."

Dean grabbed Sam's hands in his and his face lit up, "But Sammy what if we could, it would be a miracle like the best thing ever. It would something all ours forever and baby I would make it so special and romantic for you Sammy, the night we make the baby would be just us alone and it would be our memory."

Sam jumped on the joy bandwagon, "Dee what would we call it, we need names that only we pick out and we could go shopping for it…oh a boy or girl…I don't care I guess as long as its healthy and …"

Sam didn't finish he threw himself at Dean and kissed him like they used to, he felt sixteen again and Dean was his fresh new lover.

Dean pulled Sam into the dry, brown grass and they rolled together for dominance but it was Dean who won. They tugged at each other's clothing until both were naked. Sam watched his brother take his cock in his plump, beautiful lips and begin to suck him in slowly.

Sam gasped and tried to push his hips to go deeper but Dean pressed down pinning him as his brother moaned for more, "Dean… its been so long..I need you brother please…I want this."

Dean rolled his eyes up watching Sam cry, the emotions too overwhelming for him, the moment so beautiful. It was their world and no one else's.

Dean snaked his tongue behind his brother's heavy balls and lapped at the tender spots taking in the musk and salt then trailing back up the shaft flicking around the engorged head as the first pearly bead crested the slit.

Dean pulled off and coated his fingers with saliva coaxing a finger inside, Sam was healed tight from Castiels mojo and it was as if his brother was once again untouched. Sam whimpered and tensed as Dean found his delicate, delicious bundle of pleasure trapped inside his passage.

"I'm not hurting you baby am I? Cas healed you so tight…fuck Sammy I can hardly get in there with a finger, its going to be so beautiful."

Sam grabbed himself behind the knees and drew his legs back opening himself as much as he could, Dean drew out his finger and replaced it with his tongue swirling and pressing until Sam grabbed his hair and lifted him off, "Finish me …please I have to come."

Dean allowed Sam to slid his cock back into his mouth as Dean relaxed taking him to the base as his brother emptied down his gullet.

Sam dropped his hips and panted trying to catch his breath but the reprieve was short lived as Dean open his brothers legs and as gently as he could popped the head inside the silky slick heat, Dean leaned down and kissed away the tears.

They didn't speak the only sounds were the whimpers and moans of lovemaking creating a beautiful shelter from the death of the forest around them and when Dean release inside of Sam he dared to dream of a child so special created from an act such as this between them that he broke down collapsing into his brothers arms as he shuddered and cried into the crook of Sam's neck.

When it was done they lay together with the sun beating down warming them and suddenly everything seemed clearer, the path opened to them both.

Sam stroked the soft, short strands of hair as Dean rested on his chest, "Dean would you talk to Castiel? I need to know if its possible before we make plans and my heart gets broken."

Dean raised his head smiled softy, "As soon as we get back I promise you."

….

Tristan was nursing Wyatt in the living room as Castiel held Afriel on his lap examining his body under his robe, "You feel just a bit softer now, I must get Sophia and Lailah here soon to make sure everything is going well."

Afriel opened his robe, never shy about his body, Violet peeked around the corner and Castiel caught a glimpse of her. "Violet come out."

She walked over to them and poked Afriel in the belly gently, "You're not very big, mom was like a cow by this time."

April came in right behind her with Alexander, "Speaking of cows which one of you wants to take a crack at feeding this guy?"

Alexander was five months old but fit into the clothing of a one year old, he was beautiful and sturdy with a fine fuzz of sandy blonde hair coming in. He was developing faster than the other children and his appetite was hard for Castiel to keep up with.

Afriel got off Castiels lap and dropped his robe, he flung his long, blonde hair over his shoulder and looked out the window.

Castiel looked at April waiting for a negative comment but none came, "What's wrong mom?"

"Well I expected you to say something about Afriel being naked."

April handed over her brother, "I give up, I figure he's nice to look at, nice to be around and the guy is so squeaky clean he can sit on the furniture and you don't have to spray disinfectant all over it when he gets up so I'm cool about it besides I'm making an effort to not be such a bitch."

Castiel smiled and nodded, "Well good I appreciate it. I find that Afriel is set in his ways and until he becomes bored enough to leave the property naked is fine."

Violet stood next to Afriel and watched out the window, she rolled her eyes to the side sneaking a peek at his butt and poked a cheek with her finger, "boop" she smiled and looked back out the window. He looked down at her, "You are a strange little thing Violet."

She grinned, "Hey I'm not the one walking around naked."

….

Sam and Dean strolled back to the house, Dean stopped and pointed to Afriel waving to them from the window, "Sam look at that kids body, damn that's like a buffet of delights right there."

Sam broke into a grin, "Ok even I have to admit that is a great view."

Dean nudged his brother, "The best view would be from behind with that cupcake bent over the Impala." They both broke out laughing and gave each other a high five. Sam squeezed his brothers ass, "I don't Dean maybe I want you bent over the Impala sometime."

TBC


	201. 198) Dean, Castiel & The Condom

Sam and Dean stood hand in hand in the hallway and both of them froze, "Dean I can't do it…Cas is going to look at me with his eyes."

Dean gave his brother a smile, "Sammy what else would he look at you with?"

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders, "Those eyes, the sad blue ones as soon as we ask him about this he is going to think he's included. Dean I can't compromise on this its too important its…"

Dean hugged his brother and rubbed his back, "Hey settle down now. After everything that's happened and all the work that has to be done why don't we take him and the cupcake out for dinner and we can talk to him then. If Cas has his little pregnant teen with him maybe us wanting this wont look so mean."

Afriel walked out and greeted him, Deans eyes went straight to his little round belly and then his angel walked up and hugged Sam, "Sam you are not angry with me I hope." Sam slid his hands down the angels back and cupped his bottom "Well if I was I'm sure not now."

Dean licked his lips and watched Sam grope Afriel, "Don't I get a hug? Now I'm getting upset."

Sam smirked at Dean and picked the naked angel up bridal style, "Sorry Dean I guess you don't get a hug."

Dean stood in front of Sam and kissed the long, pale throat of the angel, his head fell back, blonde hair cascaded over Sam's arm. Afriel let out a small mewling sound as Dean rubbed his hand over the smooth belly and his brother ran a finger inside him.

Castiel stood there with his arms folded watching and trying to decide who he was angrier with. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?" Our lives are in chaos and this is what you do? Well I am going to bed so tomorrow we can make a plan to fix the damage."

Dean stopped immediately and followed Castiel upstairs. Sam slowly pulled out his finger and put Afriel down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't do that to you, its rude and you sort of belong to Cas."

He watched the young angel run to the bathroom and heard him retching, Sam stood in the doorway and watched curious now about what it was like.

Sam stood over him starting to feel like puking just from watching, "Is it hard being like this…pregnant I mean?"Afriel looked up at him with watery red eyes, "Yes it is, for me, what I should feel Sam? Why can't I feel it move yet?"

"I don't know I think you have another month to go before that even happens aren't you only four months along?"

Afriel sat back against the tub and wiped his mouth, "I guess so Sam, maybe five I don't know anymore."

Sam sat next to him and took his hand, "Can I trust you with a secret?" Afriel nodded solemnly, "Of course." Sam looked around like everyone and their mother could hear them and then whispered, "Dean and I want to have a baby."

Afriel frowned and looked at Sam, "Castiel has had enough babies Sam. I believe he should rest."

Sam shook his head, "No, no that's the secret, just Dean and I…I have demon blood inside me. Its embarrassing and I don't talk about it ever but The Fallen, well one of them used to be Azazel until he went totally dark side…his blood."

Afriel took it all in weighing the words carefully, "So you and Dean…you would be the pregnant one with Dean's child then. I suppose Castiel will have to agree with it, we would have to see how because you and your brother have made love for years and it has never happened."

Sam chewed his nail nervously wondering if he couldn't, if the dream was just that and nothing more. "Afriel you saved Tristan and Wyatt, you know things about this what do you think…is it possible?"

Sam reached out and touched the angel's stomach, a tear slid down his cheek and his voice shook, "You don't know what it would mean to me, I wanted to give everything to Dean and this was the one thing I couldn't do to make him happy. Can you understand this?"

Afriel grabbed his face and stared into Sam's eyes taking in the memories straight through and when he was done the angel was weeping.

He saw little Sam on a dirty comforter watching the only channel on a rabbit ear TV, a black and white romance. He had his head on a young Dean Winchesters lap looking up at him, "Dee someday you and I will be like that, have a house and babies. I'd do it…give them to you if you want."

Afriel saw Dean smile wanly watching the beautiful woman kiss her husband as the children played in the backyard. It was picture perfect. "Sammy you can't have babies."

Afriel caught another moment in a pretty garden by a hedge maze, they were older and both dressed nicely. The brothers shared their dreams and one of them was children. Sam wanting to carry a child for Dean and them both realizing it couldn't happen. The pain on their faces was palpable.

One more scene caught his eye, they were older but still fresh and young. Lying on a bed in a motel room together making love, Sam was crying and telling Dean to make him pregnant. Dean responded with as much emotion and when it was over Dean drank to forget and Sam buried his face in a pillow.

"Sam I didn't know, what you must think of me prancing around pregnant showing myself. I will try to help if I can, I want to make you both happy and this dream is important."

Sam put him on his lap again, he reached over and grabbed a wash cloth from the tub, wetted it and began to clean the vomit from his hair, "You know what I think of you Afriel? I think your wonderful and I'm very happy your here. As far as I'm concerned you're a Winchester. You earned that when you saved Tristan and Wyatt."

"Sam I want to really be one and have a ceremony before the baby comes…could we do that please?" He held up his long slender fingers, "I want a ring so I am special like the Castiel."

Sam kissed him on the forehead, "Ring or no ring you are always going to special."

…

Dean sat on the bed next to a pouting Castiel, "Baby don't be mad, you know how I am. Afriel is beautiful so don't blame the kid. He can't help what he looks like, he goes in for a simple hug and Sam and I end up groping him."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Please Dean I know what he looks like. You and Sam used to look at me that way when I used to be interesting. I save you, kill for you and give you children and give up my old ways but still feel unappreciated."

Dean was going to ask Castiel to go out for dinner so they could discuss Sam getting pregnant but now he felt like it would be a cheap shot and hurt his feelings even worse.

Dean took his hands and gave the angel his most charming smile, "Cas you know you're my heart, we have a bond and I can't live without you. A million pretty angels could never stop that I promise."

Castiel sat up and looked at him with what Sam called his mega kitten eyes, "I saw that angel forcing you and it hurt me…I saw the angel raping Sam and it was horrible Dean…I am horrible because I was jealous of it."

Dean was taken aback, "Jealous of us forced to have sex? Mine wasn't even as bad as that huge angel tearing into my Sammy."

Castiel looked at Dean like he was damaged goods and Dean hated that, he fought against looking weak everyday of his life, "Cas I'll be damned if I'm going to have my wife feel sorry for me ok? I'm focused on Sam now, look baby I have to tell you something."

Castiel smiled encouragingly, "Yes Dean what is it?"

"Sammy and I talked a lot about it and ..um…well its been something we dreamed about since kids. You know Sam and his condition with the blood thing…"

"Yes Dean I know what is it?"

Dean took a breath and blurted it out, "Sam and I want a baby."

Castiel got out of bed then pulled off Sam's t shirt he was using as a nightgown. The angel sat on his lap and began to kiss him, "Dean I just had Alexander and I thought we would not have anymore but if you both want this I will give you another," Castiel whispered, "It is my time right now my love, I feel it could happen again."

Castiel opened his legs and forced Deans hand between them, "Yes Dean touch me there it has been so long and I want you badly…do whatever you wish I swear my body is yours forever."

Dean picked him up put him back on the bed, he watched Castiel wantonly stroking himself, "Please do it Dean I need you to touch me."

Dean couldn't tell his special angel that he didn't want a baby with him, instead he took Castiel into his mouth and sucked his cock rapidly as he felt his wife's body respond.

Castiel watched his husband pleasuring him and closed his eyes lost to the sensations, "Your mouth his heaven Dean Winchester…perfect…harder …I …" Castiel grabbed his hair forcing himself down Deans throat and groaned spilling inside him as Dean drank greedily.

When it was done Dean had an erection with no place to put it, Castiel gave him a lazy smile and pulled back his legs, "Now call Sam and both of you take me."

Dean got under the covers and pushed Castiels legs down again, "No Cas you rest, no more nephilim, we have enough right?" Castiel looked at him confused, "You know I will give you anything, am I not attractive enough?"

"Blue eyes you are so handsome and adorable there aren't words for how hot you are but Sam and I want a baby…just us."

Castiel lay there staring at the ceiling trying to process what he just said, "You and Sam, not me?"

"No, I hoped you could try to understand it, do you?"

"I know from reading your memories that it was something you both dreamed of and yes I understand it. Dean what would the child be to me?"

"Your step kid just like Afriel's will be to Sam and I, I thought you would be ok with this considering our little cupcakes condition and all."

Castiel was quiet for a long time and finally Dean broke the silence, "Please talk to me, I can't stand it when you're mad like this."

"Very well Dean, if this is what you want then I will help make it happen. I will love the child as I hope you would love mine with Afriel."

Dean hugged him tightly, "You are the best Cas, so you think its possible then?"

Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder; he was crying quietly not letting Dean see how unhappy he was, "I will call Lailah and Sophia and anyone else I can think of to advise you."

"You don't know how much it means to me blue eyes and no idea how much Sammy wants it. You make me so happy Cas I love you."

Castiels voice hitched, "I love you too Dean, very much."

Dean reached over to the nightstand and fished around until he found a condom, he hated them, never wanted to use them but he held it up and saw it was still good for another month, "I could still make love to you babe, I'd have to use this until we figure out some kind of other angel birth control."

Castiel took it away and opened it up pulling out the rolled circle and frowning at it, "It is odd Dean, strange we should have to even use this. I am not happy with it at all."

Dean took it back and pulled the covers off them, "You want me to put it on…show you how it works?" Castiel was still frowning and didn't answer, he stared at it with an intensity burning in his blue eyes as if to light the condom on fire.

Dean thought he looked adorable and tweaked the angel's nose, "Well I'll take your sour little face as a no and show you anyway." Dean rolled it down slowly to the base, Castiel poked the little reservoir tip, "what is that, a hat for the condom?"

Dean chuckled, "No that's where the semen goes."

Castiel rolled his eyes and snorted, "Ridiculous Dean, I know for a fact you come much more than that will hold."

Dean pushed Castiels legs open wide and centered himself, he wiggled his eyebrows and got the angel to smile, "Well lets find out, if we have spillage and something happens we can't say we didn't try right?"

That intrigued Castiel enough to pull himself open and the blue eyes lit up with a ring of light, "Like a game of chance then? Oh I like that do it Dean, make love me!"

Dean slid inside the tight little hole and moaned, "Its been way too long baby, I missed you…my own hot angel." Dean was thrilled just to be able to fuck his wife and not worry about another baby on the way, Castiel was just thrilled his husband was inside of him.

They locked to together heated and whispering to each other about the child they were making even though they weren't and how much they loved each other. When it was ending and Dean was coming inside of the condom he felt disappointed with the lack of contact.

Castiels eyes dulled and turned blue immediately and he missed the warmth of Dean shooting inside of him. They held each other awhile quietly until Castiel broke the silence, "Dean we need some form of birth control that does not require a condom."

Dean nodded, "Agreed, it was like eating cake without the frosting. I hope Lailah can help us out with some angel mojo."

Alexander started crying loudly in the next room, Dean lay there with his arms behind his head and looked over to Castiel, "So are you gonna field this one? I mean he eats like a …I don't even know what so …" Dean flicked the angel's nipple and it stiffened, "chow time right?"

Castiel got up and rubbed his chest, "Yes we need birth control." He stopped and turned around looking at Dean grinning like the king of the world, "I am glad Sam will be having the next child. I wish him luck with you Dean."

Dean yelled as Castiel entered the hallway, "I'm not that bad Cas…blue eyes can you grab me a beer when you're done with mini moose?"

TBC


	202. 198) Practice Makes Perfect Dean

The next morning Tristan and Ross were packing the car for the move to Bobby's house until the addition was done. Dean walked over and stood there while Ross just kept walking past him loading Wyatt's things into the car.

Tristan stopped his brother and whispered, "Please don't leave mad, you and dad are so much alike that this was bound to happen. He loves you so much and I have a feeling he was the one that talked to grandpa about this so you didn't run away again."

Ross glanced over at Dean who gave him a hopeful smile, "Fine Tris for you." He went over and stood in front of Dean and waited, Dean hugged him and felt his son stiffen from the touch.

He rubbed his back anyway and spoke to Ross, " I'm sorry I blew up, if I would have been more aware of things…followed up and made sure you both were cautious," Dean looked at him with tears threatening to breech the beautiful green eyes, " well you know I could have been a better dad."

Ross finally melted into his embrace, "No dad we just didn't give a fuck and the timing was right that night. Don't blame yourself, you brought it up before but we didn't want to listen. You are an awesome dad so don't ever say that. Tris said we are just alike so I guess that means I'm awesome."

Violet walked by with a box of toys, "Gross, get a room." They both turned at the same time and gave her an almost identical scowl, she walked back pass them laughing, "Yeah like that's not creepy!"

She pulled out her smart phone that no one in the family could figure out how Violet ever got or how she could afford or how her plan was so much better than theirs and snapped a picture, wrote something and sent it to April who was going through a box of baby clothes, she started laughing, "Geez they are creepy!"

Ross looked at Dean, "Dad I swear I am going to kick that kid's ass someday."

Dean grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, "You be good, don't give Bobby a reason to yell at you. Keep the place clean, stay home no hunting for you and make sure Wyatt doesn't pull a disappearing act."

….

Sam brought over Wyatt to Castiel, Alexander and the girls. Alexander reached in the air for Wyatt and he did the same. They all watched them touch and a ribbon of light surrounded them both.

Castiel smiled, "They are bonded with each other, I am afraid Alexander will bring down the roof with his cries…sorry Sam he inherited that from me. It's the angelic cry and not very pleasant."

Sam heard Dean laughing loudly with Ross, I don't know Cas, he might have gotten that big mouth from Dean."

Bobby pulled in with the truck to load the playpen and crib, swing and other baby furniture, the addition would take months and they hoped the repairs and new structure would be ready by the time Afriel gave birth.

A small crew was working on a new greenhouse for Castiel and a large storage barn. They decided to go old school and do it as a larger tribute to the old barn that was destroyed hoping it would have the same charm as the other.

Bobby grabbed Wyatt and held him in the air while the baby kicked and squealed, "Why you are no bigger than a ladybug! You ready to stay with great grandpa little bug?"

Wyatt started to glow and his wings flashed and waned, Tristan went to grab him but Bobby laughed and hugged the baby, "That tickles…what is it?"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief worried they would end up with a roasted grandparent, "I don't know grandpa, he toasted that angel so be careful." Bobby looked into his eyes, "I can see hunter written all over him."

Tristan took him back and put him in his car seat, "No he is going to be whatever he wants." Bobby looked hurt and Tristan softened his tone, "I'm sorry grandpa I didn't mean anything its just that I want him to choose but if he is a hunter I hope he is as good as you are."

…..

Castiel, Sam, Dean, Violet, April, Alexander and Afriel watched them drive off and as soon as they were out of sight the girls had a gladiator battle all the way to the house each screaming, "It get their room!"

April shoved her sister down going up the stairs and they started pulling each other's hair, Violet screamed, "Help April is trying to murder me!" She gave her sister a swift kick and April rolled down the stairs at Dean's feet.

"Seriously you both are fighting over that room when the one you have is right by the kitchen and has its own bathroom?"

April bolted for the hallway screaming, "Mine!"

Sam put his arms around Dean's waist and pressed against his back, "Mmmm…I can't wait until we have one, god I'm in heat constantly at the thought of it. I'm so hot I want to just bend over and take it all the time from you baby…would you like that Dean…let me bottom bitch 24/7 for you?"

Dean pushed against him, "That would get a little awkward during a hunt Sammy, I'm ganking a vamp and you're bent over…ass in the air begging for a good pounding."

Dean turned around and started to grind against his brothers hips, "Sam we don't even know if this will work."

"So what Dean it doesn't mean we can't practice constantly."

"Sammy you big, filthy whore you give me some sugar." Dean pulled him down for a kiss and Sam stopped, "what is it Sam something I said? You want to be a dirty slut instead?"

Dean turned and Violet was sitting on the steps watching them with her face in her hands, "Wow you guys have dirty mouths, we need a swear jar around there. You guys are gonna have a baby?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "Well crap if she knows everyone is going to know now."

Violet stood up and brushed herself off, she picked her way down the stair case and stood three steps up so she could look Dean in the eye, "Daddy are you going to have it?"

Dean burst out laughing, "Me? A baby…no way its going to be my sweet Samantha having it."

Sam gave Dean a dirty look, "Vi we don't even know if I can at all so don't get excited about it and you Dean what the hell, if you could you wouldn't do it for me?"

Dean did a spin, "Come on baby boy look at this body, I'm all man here. You have that little girl ass and woman hips, you were built for breeding." Violet giggled, "Sorry daddy Sam its true, you do act like a girl sometimes." She ran up the stairs into the boy's room and slammed the door.

Sam stood there frowning, "Do I really act like a girl sometimes?"

Dean slipped a hand between his legs and squeezed, "Act is the key word because I don't feel any girl here at all. Hey Sam you want to go practice making a baby?"

He didn't have to ask twice, Sam raced him up the stairs into the bedroom and Dean was hot on his tail.

…

Sam was already half naked when Dean kicked open the door, "Get on the bed now little brother I'm not waiting." Sam hopped over pulling off his boot and fell onto the mattress, Dean flipped him over pulling his brothers pants off the rest of the way along with the other boot.

Sam gasped as he felt fingers pulled him open, "Dean I should get ready for you."

Dean circled his thumb around the entrance and pushed it in, "You feel ready enough to me." He worked the digit for just a minute until he noticed Castiel watching from the doorway, for some reason Dean felt embarrassed and stopped.

Castiel averted his eyes, "I just came to tell you Matt wants to know about the extra room for the twins new baby together….but I suppose we should discuss one more seeing as how you and Sam will make one."

Sam sat up with his back to Castiel also feeling strange sporting and erection, he looked over his shoulder, "Sure sweetheart can you give us a few minutes?"

Castiel only nodded and vanished. Dean put his jeans on and zipped up, "Did you feel weird …I felt weird Sammy what was that all about?" Sam slipped his clothing back on, "We feel guilty."

"I don't care Sam you were right, this is for us and even if my blue eyes feels left out it's the way it has to be I guess…right?"

Sam caught the hesitation in his brother's voice, "Dean no more babies with Castiel, Alexander is four months old for fucks sake!"

"You know Sammy he thought we wanted to have another one with him and he offered himself up to me…and he was ready for it I could tell. There has to be some sort of birth control."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah Dean they are called condoms."

Dean took issue with condoms when it came to Sam and Castiel, "Hey I wont use them and that's it Sam…not with you and not with Cas, I need to feel it all you know? Otherwise what's the point, I love that heat and velvet in your ass baby and with Cas, well you know how awesome he feels. Besides we just did it with a condom and Sam it sucked big time!"

Sam had to agree with his brother, a dreamy look crossed over his face, "Castiel is like fucking the tightest, silkiest hole every. Dean I even fucked Afriel and as fantastic as that was Cas is the best. I think its because we love him you know?"

Dean looked out the bedroom window at their unassuming little angel with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets smiling and talking to Matt, "Babe we have to figure something out because I'm looking at how cute he is right now and I have a head full of nasty thoughts and not one involves another condom."

"Ok Dean we need help beyond condoms…angel birth control, while we are at it we need something for Ross and Tristan because they are both about as stupid as you are about being careful."

Dean nodded, "Yeah but number one on the list is finding out if you can have a baby Sam, I have to know."

TBC


End file.
